Momentos de Decisión
by Mal Theisman
Summary: El acto mismo de tomar una decisión es algo sencillo... el gran problema es con todo lo que ocurre en los momentos previos, las situaciones y eventos que hay que atravesar antes de llegar al momento de decidir...
1. Prólogo: Entre las Ruinas

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

La siguiente historia comienza en los primeros momentos luego del final del capítulo 36, con un único cambio pero manteniéndose dentro de la historia general de Robotech (o al menos de lo poco que sabemos que ocurrió entre el final de la Saga de Macross y el inicio de la Cruz del Sur), a excepción de ese pequeño cambio al que hice referencia y que es lo que hace que sea un universo alterno. No se basa en la historia relatada en las novelas de McKinney o en los comics.

Antes que nada, quiero aprovechar para agradecer y mandar un abrazo enorme a mis amigas Evi y Sara, por haberse tomado el trabajo de leer esta historia y por sus comentarios... y porque sin su amistad y aliento, este fic continuaría durmiendo el sueño de los justos en algún lugar perdido de mi disco rígido.

En la medida de lo posible, la historia se actualizará el martes o el miércoles de cada semana.

Sin más por decir, los dejo con éste, el prólogo del primer fanfic que escribí. Muchas gracias desde ya a los que la lean, y espero que les guste...

_M. Theisman_

* * *

**Prólogo: Entre las ruinas**

"_Lo más difícil para todos los que luchamos durante las Guerras no fue combatir con el enemigo (aunque no dejaba de ser algo excepcionalmente duro), sino tratar de continuar con nuestras vidas en el proceso y preservarlas de la locura de la guerra. Dios sabe que fue casi imposible para la gran mayoría de nosotros. Los que a pesar de todo pudieron hacerlo, los que en medio de toda la muerte y destrucción fueron capaces de hacerle un lugar a las cosas bellas de la vida, aquellas por las que vale la pena vivir y luchar... ésos, junto con los que arriesgan sus vidas sin dudarlo, son los que podrán construir un futuro mejor. _

_El mayor honor que puedo contar en mi vida es el haber conocido, aprendido y servido junto a docenas de hombres y mujeres como esos._"

Teniente general (retirada) Dana Sterling, en el prefacio a "Pioneros: Breves biografías fundamentales de las Guerras Robotech", de Alyssa Redfield.

_Toda generación tiene momentos que la definen; hitos para los cuales la pregunta "¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando...?" siempre encuentran respuesta, no importa a quién se le pregunte. Como ejemplo histórico, para los habitantes de los Estados Unidos de América de la segunda mitad del siglo XX, uno de esos hitos fue el asesinato del presidente Kennedy en 1963._

_Por desgracia, para los que vivieron el cambio de milenio y la primera mitad del siglo XXI, hubo demasiados de esos momentos, reflejados en preguntas como "¿qué estabas haciendo cuando cayó el SDF-1?, "¿en donde estabas cuando la Liga Antiunificación derribó las Torres Gemelas?", "¿en qué lugar te alcanzó la Lluvia de la Muerte?", y tal vez una de las más sorprendentes de todas por lo que representó:_

_"¿Qué estabas haciendo el día que el SDF-1 fue destruido?"_

Werner Kranzhauser, "Esperando la siguiente caída: el impacto de las Guerras Robotech en la evolución del ánimo público"

**

* * *

****Viernes 10 de enero de 2014**

Ella desapareció en las calles de la ciudad, esfumándose entre las ruinas como si jamás hubiera existido.

Como si hubiera sido un espejismo.

Viéndola desaparecer, Rick no pudo evitar preguntarse si, a lo mejor, ella jamás había sido otra cosa excepto un espejismo. Una fantasía de adolescencia cuyo encanto había sido tal que él no había querido escapar. Y que ahora se había esfumado frente a sus ojos, luego de lo que bien hubiera podido ser una vida entera de encandilamiento… un encandilamiento que le había impedido discernir la realidad.

Esa realidad estaba ahora prendida con fuerza de su brazo, y a pesar del frío glacial de esa fatídica mañana de enero y de la nevada que había empezado a caer por todas partes, Rick sentía una poderosa onda de calor que lo recorría de la cabeza a los pies cada vez que el viento invernal hacía que ese cabello castaño y sedoso rozara su piel. Como por instinto, como necesitando asegurarse de que lo que estaba sintiendo era real, Rick tomó con más fuerza a aquella persona que, de buenas a primeras, se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida... lo más importante del mundo.

Aquella persona por quien todo cobraba sentido, y por quien valía la pena seguir viviendo y luchando.

En el mundo alrededor de ellos dos sólo había ruinas por doquier, y reinaba absoluta la destrucción más completa. El horizonte estaba salpicado por los edificios colapsados e incendiados de aquella ciudad que alguna vez, no hacía mucho tiempo, fuera el símbolo del renacer de la humanidad y de la perseverancia de su espíritu. A espaldas de ellos, semihundido en el lago, se alzaba cual monumento a la locura el cadáver destrozado y desmembrado del SDF-1. El casco del transporte de asalto _Daedalus_ emergía de la superficie del lago en posición casi vertical, asemejando una espada clavada en el suelo luego de una batalla, mientras que la destrozada figura del portaaviones _Prometheus_, conectada aún a los restos de la fortaleza de batalla, reposaba semihundida en las frías aguas del lago.

Por todos lados y hasta donde la vista permitía distinguir, sólo se veía destrucción, incendios y explosiones. La ciudad de Nueva Macross se había convertido en una gigantesca pira funeraria para la otrora invencible fortaleza espacial, una pira encendida por el fuego devastador de la locura de Khyron.

Aquella mañana de enero de 2014 el mundo entero cambió y nunca más volvió a ser el mismo. Pero para tres personas, para tres residentes de aquella ciudad cuyas vidas habían estado ligadas a la nave que acababa de morir, el mundo había cambiado hasta hacerse casi irreconocible. Y antes de que terminara el día, iba a cambiar aún más.

Para Rick Hunter, ese fue el día en que todas las dudas e incertidumbres se habían disipado. Fue el día en que por vez primera en su vida fue capaz de ver con claridad lo que la fantasía y la inmadurez le habían estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo… durante demasiado tiempo: que aquello que toda su vida había estado buscando, aquel amor y compañía que buscaba con desesperación y que él deseaba retribuir de igual manera, estaba en realidad mucho más cerca de lo que él pensaba. Que existía en el mundo una persona que, con cariño y en silencio, daba todo por él sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras él la recompensaba con crueldad insensible y desconsideración. Y ahora, a su lado, estaba Lisa Hayes, una mujer que satisfacía todo lo que él siempre había necesitado, y que poco a poco, con su compañía y su aliento, en silencio y sin estridencias, aún mientras él corría tras la fantasía, había conquistado su corazón hasta hacerlo irrevocablemente suyo.

Para Lisa Hayes, ese día de enero había sido el principio agridulce de una nueva vida. Aquella ilusión que había parecido imposible una vez era ahora una realidad: Rick Hunter, el hombre del que ella había estado enamorada en silencio desde hacía años y por quien había sufrido penas y dolores lacerantes, correspondía su amor y la estaba conteniendo en medio de su pena. De haber sido ese 10 de enero un día como cualquier otro, ella estaría saltando de alegría y bailando de felicidad, mandando al diablo a su acostumbrada sobriedad militar para dar rienda suelta a su corazón. Pero, al igual que tantas cosas en la vida breve e intensa de Lisa, tal parecía que aquel sueño había venido al costo de una pesadilla. El universo había decidido castigarla una vez más de forma cruel y desproporcionada, exigiendo como pago las vidas de miles de personas a cambio del largamente esperado amor de ese hombre por quien hubiera dado la vida sin siquiera dudarlo.

Para Lynn Minmei, el día había traído el fin abrupto y definitivo de sus ilusiones, sumado al amargo descubrimiento de en qué medida había cambiado el mundo a su alrededor mientras ella estaba encerrada en su fantasía del estrellato. Que su propio egoísmo y ensimismamiento había alienado a alguien especial, una buena persona que por ella hubiera desafiado los fuegos del infierno. Una persona que había encontrado en otra mujer el cariño y amor que se merecía y que ella, la exaltada Señorita Macross, jamás se dignó darle seriamente hasta que fue demasiado tarde… para ambos. Por un instante, ella pensó en regresar a donde estaba él, animada por la ilusión de que tal vez no fuera demasiado tarde, de que aún quedaba una oportunidad… pero no lo hizo; ni siquiera se volteó para ver el camino que había recorrido. Ya era tarde. Su vida anterior, todo lo que ella había sido, todo lo que ella había tenido con él había muerto junto con Nueva Macross, y ahora sólo quedaba empezar desde cero… animada por la esperanza de un futuro que no fuera tan doloroso como el pasado.

Junto al lago, el silencio de la escena se rompió abruptamente por el rugido de los rotores de incontables helicópteros militares, que bajaban de los cielos para posarse en cualquier lugar que les fuera posible. De cada helicóptero bajaban equipos de médicos y rescatistas, asistidos por técnicos, que buscaban con afán abrirse paso para rescatar a aquellas personas atrapadas dentro de la carcasa de la que fuera la orgullosa nave insignia de la Tierra. Los equipos de rescate recorrían el casco de la fortaleza como hormigas sobre un cadáver, y a pesar de que esa escena demostraba la valentía y el innegable arrojo de cientos de personas que sólo buscaban rescatar a sus semejantes, para el capitán Rick Hunter no dejaba de tener una connotación macabra.

El SDF-1 había muerto.

Uno de aquellos helicópteros descendió a escasos metros de donde Rick y Lisa estaban parados, destrozando con el sonido de sus motores las melancólicas reflexiones de Rick Hunter. De la aeronave descendió un oficial militar con traje de vuelo, quien se acercó a paso veloz a donde estaban Rick y Lisa, deteniéndose frente a ellos para hacerles un apurado saludo militar.

– Capitana Hayes, soy el primer teniente Keral – se presentó el oficial alzando la voz para sobresalir en medio del ruido, con una voz que tenía el inconfundible acento de un Zentraedi. – Tengo órdenes de llevarla de inmediato al puesto de comando auxiliar en Ciudad Granite para que se haga cargo de las operaciones.

¿Qué¿Irse de allí¿Dejar todo e ir a Ciudad Granite? Lisa miró al teniente con ojos incrédulos y expresión estupefacta, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. No podían pedirle eso, nadie en el mundo podía pretender pedirle que dejara aquel lugar, que se fuera de allí sin saber si el almirante… si Claudia… sin saber la suerte corrida por sus compañeros de armas… por sus amigos… _por su familia_.

– Lo lamento, teniente, no me iré hasta asegurarme que hayan rescatado a todo el personal de la fortaleza – dijo Lisa meneando la cabeza, enfatizando cada una de esas palabras.

El teniente Keral, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier Zentraedi criado y educado para obedecer incuestionablemente las órdenes recibidas, no pudo evitar quedar atónito y sorprendido ante la resistencia de Lisa e insistió:

– Pero, capitana, las órdenes vienen del teniente general Maistroff, y son...

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que la joven capitana que tenía al frente exclamó con potente voz de mando.

– ¡Creo que no me escuchó, teniente¡Ahora, le sugiero que haga algo útil y empiece a rescatar a...! – Lisa quiso seguir, pero sintió que el brazo de Rick la tomaba con más fuerza. Ante aquella presión, Lisa giró sobre sus talones para confrontar a Rick, y por unas milésimas de segundo las emociones que traslucían sus miradas preanunciaban que iban a volver a sus viejos hábitos de perro y gato.

– Lisa, por favor, ve con el teniente y sube a ese helicóptero. Tienes que ir a un lugar seguro lo más rápido posible – le pidió Rick con una voz segura que no podía ocultar un dejo de amarga preocupación.

– Mantente alejado de esto, Rick – le espetó bruscamente Lisa con una voz que ella no reconoció como propia… una voz cargada de dolor y angustia. – No voy a abandonar a la gente con la que–

– Basta, Lisa. No hay nada que puedas hacer aquí – la cortó en seco Rick con frialdad en su voz. – El teniente tiene razón, debes ir con él a Granite. Acá están haciendo todo lo que pueden. Debes ir a Granite, donde te necesitan. Donde te necesitamos todos...

– ¿Quién diablos crees que eres, Hunter? – dijo ella explotando con furia gélida en su voz, dolor en su alma y arrepentimiento en su corazón. – ¡Tú no vas a darme órdenes ni sermonearme sobre mi deber!

Rick la tomó por los hombros, buscando sujetarla y hacer que se tranquilizara… quizás si le demostraba hasta qué punto ella le preocupaba, tal vez…

– Lisa, por favor, sé razonable... – comenzó, pero no pudo terminar.

– ¡Cierre la boca ahora mismo, capitán Hunter, o haré que lo arresten por insubordinación! – exclamó Lisa ya completamente fuera de sí, temblando sin control alguno y entregada al dolor y la furia que rugían en su corazón.

Rick la miró impasible, sintiéndose destrozado por dentro antes de reaccionar, tomándola de los hombros con mayor fuerza, a lo que Lisa intentó sacudírselo como si fuera algo asqueroso, algo demasiado repulsivo.

– Lisa, no te quiero en esta ciudad – le dijo él clavando su mirada en los ojos de Lisa, y su voz se quebró en ese momento. – Es muy peligroso. ¿No lo entiendes?

Sus ojos azules, brillantes por las lágrimas que muy a su pesar empezaban a surgir, parecían suplicarle, rogarle de rodillas, implorarle de corazón… y las siguientes palabras fueron dichas en un tono dolido, bajo hasta ser casi imperceptible e inaudible a los oídos de Lisa.

– No quiero perderte… No cuando al fin estamos juntos. Ya te di demasiadas veces por muerta hoy.

Al escuchar estas palabras y sentir el dolor que traslucía cada una de ellas, la furia de Lisa se transformó en pena infinita, y su mirada antes orgullosa bajó al suelo, incapaz de enfrentar a Rick tras aquel estallido. Un nuevo dolor la estaba abrumando, un dolor que nacía de comprobar que lo estaba haciendo otra vez, estaba volviendo a comportarse como la persona obsesiva e inflexible que no quería ser, y había juzgado como insubordinación a la preocupación ardiente que Rick sentía por ella y por su bienestar. Sus movimientos se hicieron más pausados, su respiración menos agitada y con una voz más tranquila respondió:

– Tienes razón, Rick, perdóname... no debí decir esas cosas – Una sonrisa tímida y fugaz asomó en su pálido rostro, y luego se volvió hacia el teniente Keral para hablarle, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada por todo aquel incidente. – Está bien, teniente, iré con usted. Por favor, disculpe mi comportamiento.

– No hay de qué disculparse, capitana – dijo Keral con la impasibilidad de un Zentraedi de pura raza.

Rick sonrió con tristeza, y vio en los ojos verdes de Lisa un pedido de perdón que venía de lo más profundo de su corazón. Sintió en el fondo de su alma la urgencia irrefrenable de besar a Lisa en ese momento, de reafirmarle que las cosas que había dicho antes eran ciertas, de demostrarle que la amaba con locura y hasta qué punto lo hacía… y que su preocupación por su bienestar y seguridad nacía de ese amor.

Moviéndose casi en cámara lenta, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, sus labios tocaron los de Lisa en un contacto fugaz, pero lleno de sentimiento. Fue un contacto breve, pero suficiente para que Rick Hunter sintiera que iba a estallar al embeberse del sabor dulce de aquellos labios, al sentir su suavidad aterciopelada… al oír el sollozo ahogado de Lisa contra sus labios.

Por su parte, Lisa se estremeció al sentir los labios de Rick en los suyos –besándola suavemente, con inocencia y conteniéndose, pero besándola al fin–, sintiendo en todo su cuerpo la seguridad, el cariño y el amor que le transmitía, sintiendo que al fin su sueño se había hecho realidad… y quiso poder quedarse junto a él, mandando al infierno a todo el mundo.

Desafortunadamente, no era posible; Rick la empujaría dentro de ese helicóptero si de él dependiera, sin que le importara el grado militar o el amor que sentía por ella. En medio de la tragedia, Lisa se permitió una breve sonrisa al encontrar divertido e irónico que, por una vez en la vida, fuera Rick quien le recordara cuál era su deber.

– Anda, Lisa. Nos veremos después – le dijo Rick con ternura, acariciando su mejilla con su mano y secando a la vez una lágrima que había comenzado a rodar por su piel.

A falta de una respuesta que le demostrara a Rick todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, Lisa se limitó a sonreír y segundos después le indicó al teniente Keral que la condujera al helicóptero. Dos minutos después, el helicóptero se elevaba por los aires, y Rick pudo ver que desde una de las ventanas Lisa estaba viéndolo, con una sonrisa triste naciendo en sus labios.

El helicóptero se alejaba ya de Nueva Macross, y Rick se quedó allí, sólo junto al lago y a su caza, viéndolo desaparecer en el cielo.

De pronto, rompiendo aquella escena, Rick pudo escuchar voces insistentes que provenían de la cabina de su Veritech. Por lo que podía distinguir en medio del viento y del ruido, una controladora de vuelo lo estaba llamando con urgencia a través de la red táctica para darle nuevas órdenes.

"_El deber llama, Rick"_, se dijo mientras corría para abordar su Veritech y volver a la batalla.

Momentos después, su caza Veritech VF-1S "Skull Uno" despegaba con toda su potencia una vez más, dejando las ruinas de Nueva Macross y llevando al capitán Rick Hunter de regreso a la pelea.

* * *

No había sido fácil. 

Huérfanos de sus líderes, los renegados Zentraedi sobrevivientes se habían dispersado por toda la región, atacando pueblos, bases, puestos avanzados e incluso vehículos solitarios, causando daños espantosos e incontables pérdidas de vidas a lo largo de aquel día de sangre. Abrumados por la magnitud de la violencia, los escuadrones Veritech debieron desplegarse y separarse para repeler cada uno de esos ataques en donde se produjeran. Lo que había empezado como una batalla se había convertido en una cacería salvaje, en la que la presa furiosa mordía todo lo que encontraba, con la cruel convicción de que si debía morir hoy, por lo menos se llevaría al infierno a todos los enemigos que pudiera.

Les tomó interminables horas a los agotados escuadrones Veritech, batallones de Destroid y unidades de la milicia limpiar la región y acabar con las tropas renegadas de Khyron. Por todos lados había restos de battlepods y armaduras Quadrano, destruidas mientras intentaban agregar su propia cuota a la muerte y destrucción de aquel día. Una cosa era segura en medio del caos: la facción de Khyron no iba a sobrevivir a esa batalla, pero los fanáticos renegados se habían llevado a muchas personas inocentes con ellos. Demasiadas. Los escuadrones Veritech habían sufrido fuertes pérdidas al igual que el resto de las unidades militares, pero nada se comparaba con los datos que llegaban desde lo que una vez fuera Nueva Macross.

Miles de muertos civiles. Noventa por ciento de la ciudad en ruinas, no había servicios de electricidad, las comunicaciones no existían, había incendios y saqueos por todas partes. El SDF-2 había sido derribado mientras iniciaba su descenso a la Tierra para embarcar personal y suministros para su vuelo de pruebas. El SDF-1 no existía más, y los primeros partes hablaban de al menos tres mil muertos entre sus tripulantes.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, un parte de guerra emitido a través de la red táctica causó estupor entre todo el personal militar de la Tierra.

En líneas escuetas, el reporte confirmaba el fallecimiento del almirante Henry Gloval, cuyo cadáver había sido encontrado por los equipos de rescate, todavía sentado en su asiento del destrozado puente de mando de la fortaleza, como si aún después de la muerte insistiera en continuar comandándola con la firmeza con la que lo hizo en vida.

Con su combustible y municiones agotados tras aquel día de batallas, el capitán Rick Hunter regresaba junto a cuatro Veritech del Escuadrón Skull al centro de mando improvisado en las cercanías de Ciudad Granite. El repentino ataque de Khyron a Nueva Macross, centro neurálgico de la defensa terrestre, había precipitado a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en un caos absoluto. Con la muerte del almirante Gloval y de la mayoría de los altos oficiales de las Fuerzas, la cadena de mando estaba en ruinas. El centro de comando principal, albergado dentro del SDF-1, ya no existía, y el personal militar en todas partes del mundo actuaba sin orden ni concierto, sin saber quién estaba al mando o si todavía había alguien que pudiera ponerse al frente.

Por fin, tras horas de caos e incertidumbre, alguien se hizo cargo. El teniente general Stanislav Maistroff, a la sazón jefe de Estado Mayor y de inspección en la base de Ciudad Granite al momento del ataque a Nueva Macross, tomó el mando de la situación con más energía de la que Rick estaba dispuesto a darle crédito. En pocas horas y gracias al ímpetu y energía puesto de parte de Maistroff y sus colaboradores para emerger del caos, algo parecido a una cadena de mando había vuelto a las confundidas y desorganizadas Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Al caer la tarde, la batalla estaba terminando. La vasta mayoría de las fuerzas de Khyron habían sido exterminadas. El combate había sido a muerte, y prácticamente no había habido prisioneros. Aún rodeados y desarmados, enfrentados a fuerzas superiores y sin esperanzas de victoria, escape o supervivencia, los Zentraedi sencillamente peleaban hasta el último hombre, mientras que muchos de los soldados humanos, entre los que estaban aquellos con familiares o residencia en Nueva Macross, no se tomaron la molestia de pedir rendiciones antes de disparar. Nadie, humano o Zentraedi, estaba dispuesto a dar o pedir cuartel.

Ese día, la rebelión Zentraedi escaló hasta nuevos picos de violencia y brutalidad de los que jamás bajaría.

Estando cerca de su destino, Rick cambió a modalidad Guardián y aterrizó en el aeródromo militar de Ciudad Granite. Las pistas estaban repletas de cazas Veritech, helicópteros, aviones de transporte, todos desperdigados sin orden ni concierto en toda la base. Los oficiales corrían de un lugar a otro como almas que llevaba el diablo, llevando informes o incluso rumores de nuevos ataques. La confusión y desinformación reinaba suprema, atizando el miedo que dominaba a todos sin importar el rango o la posición.

Los rumores estaban a la orden del día, esparciéndose como una plaga.

Había rumores de que hordas de renegados Zentraedi habían atacado Nueva York, otros daban cuenta de naves de guerra que habrían atacado Bangalore por sorpresa, mientras que otros incluso decían que las defensas orbitales habían detectado el arribo de una inmensa flota de refuerzo Zentraedi dispuesta a terminar lo que Dolza empezó y dejó inconcluso hacía casi tres años.

Con energía a pesar de su agotamiento nervioso y físico, Rick caminó hasta el puesto de mando instalado a escasos metros de la pista de aterrizaje. Entró a la estructura reubicable que cumplía las funciones de centro de mando, y en medio del desorden y griterío del personal de comunicaciones, se topó cara a cara con el general Maistroff, vestido con un mugriento uniforme camuflado y quien lo miraba con ojos inyectados en sangre, portando en el rostro una expresión de odio puro hacia todo lo que oliera a Zentraedi.

– Capitán Hunter, bienvenido a Ciudad Granite – dijo con voz ronca luego de horas de gritar por la Red Táctica para imponerse al caos.

– Gracias, general – contestó Rick tras hacer un saludo militar.

– ¿Cuál es el estado de los escuadrones Veritech? – inquirió el general, invitando a Rick a seguirlo mientras caminaba por el puesto de mando.

– No tengo reportes actualizados del resto de los escuadrones con base en Nueva Macross, pero hasta donde yo sé, tenemos bajas del 25.

– ¿Qué hay de su escuadrón?

–Sufrimos siete bajas en el Skull, señor – murmuró Rick, obligándose a recordar que cada una de esas "bajas" había sido alguien con una vida, sueños y esperanzas. – El teniente Sterling está comandando un destacamento de los escuadrones Skull y Titan… están persiguiendo a los Zentraedi que atacaron Nueva Cleveland. El resto de los cazas del Escuadrón vino conmigo a Granite o se dirigieron a la base de Nueva Detroit.

Maistroff asintió sin decir palabra.

– No hemos recibido muchas noticias, general – preguntó al fin Rick. – ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo está marchando la situación?

– Estamos haciendo progresos… a pesar de todo este desastre – dijo Maistroff haciendo una mueca de disgusto. – La mayor parte de las fuerzas renegadas han sido destruidas o están en retirada. En cuanto nos hayamos puesto en orden, atacaremos y acabaremos con esos desgraciados... ¿Qué pasa, mayor?

En ese momento, solicitado de urgencia por uno de sus ayudantes, el general Maistroff se volvió para leer un informe que le estaban acercando y perdió todo interés en Rick. Sin darse por ofendido, comprendiendo perfectamente bien la carga que debía estar llevando el Jefe del Estado Mayor, Rick decidió aprovechar el momento que se le presentaba para dejar aquella sección del centro de comando y continuar buscando a Lisa.

Pero la incertidumbre crecía hasta oprimir el pecho de Rick al comprobar que no había rastro de ella en ningún lugar del centro de comando.

"_Dios mío, no permitas..."_

Por fin, y tras mucho deambular en medio de aquel caos organizado desde el cual se buscaba coordinar la acción militar, Rick entró a un lugar que tenía todo el aspecto de ser el centro de operaciones aéreas. Sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente a Lisa en las filas de asientos y consolas de los controladores, pero ella seguía sin aparecer.

Entrando ya al borde del pánico, Rick se acercó a un oficial de la fuerza aérea que parecía estar al frente de todo… y que tenía la expresión de agotamiento que así lo indicaba.

– Soy el comandante Almeida, oficial al mando. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, capitán? – dijo el hombre con brusquedad mientras estrechaba la mano de Rick.

Rick tragó saliva antes de hacer aquella pregunta… y sintió que la boca se le secaba al pronunciar esas palabras:

– Busco a la capitana Hayes. Tengo entendido que ella está conduciendo la operación.

La respuesta del comandante Almeida le sonó a Rick como algo increíble, algo imposible, la manifestación de sus miedos y temores más espantosos. Sintió que perdía el control de sus emociones, que se derrumbaba, que comenzaba a temblar de ira, de miedo, de angustia, y su voz se transformó en un grito salvaje e irreconocible que atrajo todas las miradas de aquella sala cuando le preguntó incrédulo al hombre:

– ¡¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR CON QUE SU HELICÓPTERO NUNCA LLEGÓ?!

* * *

Por más que lo intentó, por más que buscó e interrogó a toda persona que pudiera tener algún indicio al respecto, Rick no pudo encontrar ningún plan de vuelo ni mensaje alguno procedente del helicóptero del teniente Keral. En medio de la confusión, a pesar de que la batalla estaba culminando, nadie podía asegurar a ciencia cierta en donde estaba cada aparato en vuelo o qué había ocurrido con ellos, y si algo se sabía, la información llegaba horas después de que era necesitada. 

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer, y el capitán Rick Hunter no dudó en hacerla, mientras en su mente decidía que las órdenes se fueran al diablo. Sin solicitar permiso a nadie, apenas asegurándose de que su caza estuviera en buenas condiciones y abastecido, Rick despegó en el Skull Uno pocos minutos después, completamente cegado por la desesperación y la furia, y tras elevarse en el cielo se juró que no volvería a tierra hasta encontrar a Lisa, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Aplicando un poco de sentido común, Rick decidió que tenía más posibilidades de éxito si seguía un curso directo entre Granite y Nueva Macross, en la creencia de que el helicóptero debió haber seguido un curso similar. Mientras el Skull Uno sobrevolaba la región a toda la velocidad que le daban sus turbinas, Rick Hunter se había convertido en un ser con un único propósito, con una única idea que lo impulsaba a seguir. Su mente era un remolino de caos y emociones en el que giraban sin orden y concierto los recuerdos de los eventos que jalonaron aquel día.

Lisa declarándole su amor y corriendo de su casa antes de que una explosión cegara a Rick.

El disparo del cañón Reflex de la nave de Khyron golpeando en el SDF-1 e interrumpiendo la red táctica con una estática inhumana.

El momento en que el crucero de Khyron impactaba con el SDF-1 como un misil infernal, convirtiendo a la fortaleza espacial en un montón de ruinas.

Lisa y Rick, juntos en la orilla del lago Gloval.

Minmei despidiéndose en la distancia.

El helicóptero de Lisa, despegando para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Obligándose a despejar la mente para pensar en claro, Rick escudriñaba el suelo en busca de un signo, cualquier señal que indicara qué podía haberle ocurrido a Lisa. Hasta donde podía verse, la superficie estaba erizada de ruinas, de naves destruidas, edificios arrasados, autos incendiados, battlepods derribados. La batalla de Nueva Macross se había extendido por toda la región como un fuego abrasador, transformando un área que luchaba por recuperarse del Armagedón en un cementerio en cuestión de horas.

Al contemplar la devastación, las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de Rick al pensar que la guerra le había arrebatado a Lisa justo cuando él descubrió lo que sentía por ella. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el miedo a perder a Lisa se convertía en una herida en su alma que manaba sangre y dolor. En silencio, Rick maldecía aquella condenada guerra por traer tanta muerte y destrucción, golpeando la carlinga del Veritech para descargar una ínfima parte del dolor que llevaba dentro.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, se maldecía a sí mismo por haber desperdiciado todo ese tiempo. Por haber perdido el tiempo corriendo detrás de algo imposible, mientras Lisa sufría en soledad a causa del amor que sentía por él. Por haberla hecho sufrir todos esos años de forma tan cruel como inconsciente, aún cuando en esas noches de soledad en las que, sin nada por hacer, reflexionaba sobre el curso que estaba tomando su vida y exploraba las profundidades de su corazón, él llegaba a la inevitable conclusión de que amaba a Lisa Hayes con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto, sus ojos vieron algo en la pantalla del radar.

Un puesto de auxilio sanitario de emergencia, formado por algunos camiones, ambulancias y tanques, unas pocas baterías antiaéreas, y numerosas carpas esparcidas en medio de la parda e inmisericorde extensión del desierto.

Y, a pocos metros, un helicóptero posado en el suelo.

Desde donde estaba, Rick no tenía forma de saber si era el helicóptero de Lisa o no. Lo único que necesitaba saber… lo único que le importaba saber era que ese era un helicóptero militar. Y si tenía que revisar cualquier lugar donde hubiera un helicóptero entre Ciudad Granite y Nueva Macross, pues bien, los revisaría a todos sin importar el tiempo que le tome o lo que ocurriera en el resto del mundo.

El general Maistroff podría llevarlo a corte marcial después, si así le placía.

Sin perder un segundo, el Veritech cambió a modo Guardián y aterrizó bruscamente, levantando nubes de polvo por todo el lugar. Cuando las turbinas se apagaron y la carlinga se abrió, Rick saltó de la cabina y con paso resuelto empezó a revisar cada construcción, cada carpa y vehículo, con una sola cosa en su mente: Lisa.

¡Nada! Continuó buscando por doquier, enfurecido y en pánico a la vez. ¡Nada!

Finalmente, Rick entró a una enorme carpa que parecía servir como área de primeros auxilios, y casi retrocedió de la impresión que sintió al ver lo que ocurría dentro. Los heridos se agolpaban por todas partes, lamentándose y llorando por ellos mismos o por sus seres amados. Civiles, militares, todos ellos sin distinción social o de grado. En la guerra, el dolor y la muerte no tenían en cuenta aquellas curiosas distinciones sociales. Al paso de los segundos y en medio de aquel muestrario de dolor, Rick empezaba a perder las esperanzas, y un negro terror invadió su alma amenazando con sumergirlo para siempre.

Entonces fue cuando la vio.

Su uniforme blanco estaba manchado de sangre y cubierto de polvo. Su expresión era seria y dejaba entrever preocupación, pero mantenía su típico porte resuelto y su mirada era tan decidida como siempre. Iba caminando entre las camillas, portando gasas y atendiendo a los heridos, mientras las enfermeras y médicos corrían de un lugar a otro sin dar abasto ante el tamaño de la tragedia humana. Era la personificación de la caridad, dando una mano al sobrecargado personal del puesto sanitario.

Lisa.

Las emociones que Rick había sentido durante aquel día se confundieron en una reacción explosiva en su interior. El amor, el miedo, el terror, la ira, todo se combinó en un único e irrefrenable deseo de descargarse en alguien, de liberar aquella carga de dolor que llevaba dentro. Su razón quedó anulada por ese deseo de descarga, y en su locura sólo atinó a culparla a ella, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que le imploraba su conciencia. Sabía que era injusto, que no lo merecía, pero en ese momento no le importó.

Lisa.

– ¡Lisa! – exclamó Rick en una voz salvaje que no reconoció como propia.

Ella se dio vuelta, sorprendida por aquella voz. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Rick de pie en el improvisado dispensario médico. Quiso correr a abrazarlo, pero se detuvo al ver que Rick estaba literalmente temblando… se detuvo al ver en sus ojos azules una furia sorda, una explosión de rabia y dolor esperando una excusa para devastarlo todo. Lisa sintió un negro miedo al ver así a Rick, y se quedó quieta, congelada, incapaz de articular palabra o de moverse.

– ¿Dónde diablos estabas¡Estuve preocupado por ti¡Temí que hubieras muerto! – seguía gritando Rick como un poseso, elevando su tono de voz con cada palabra.

– Rick, por favor, déjame explicarte... – dijo ella con voz temblorosa, mirando a aquel hombre con terror en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué tienes que explicar¡TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO POR TODO EL MALDITO SECTOR¡PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍAN MATADO! – Rick parecía un animal salvaje, consumido por una fatal mezcla de ira, miedo y dolor que ya no encontraba contención.

– Rick, esta gente necesitaba ayuda, son todos refugiados... – insistió ella a pesar del pánico que sentía. Por su parte Rick continuaba acercándose, con su rostro desencajado por una ira salvaje que prometía consumirlo todo hasta hacerlo cenizas.

– ¡YO LLEGUÉ A PENSAR QUE ESTABAS MUERTA, Y TÚ AQUÍ, JUGANDO A LA MALDITA ENFERMERA, DEMASIADO OCUPADA COMO PARA TOMARTE LA MOLESTIA DE AVISAR QUE SEGUÍAS CON VIDA!

El sonido seco de la bofetada retumbó en toda la carpa. Por la fuerza con la que se propinó, algunos de los allí presentes podrían haber jurado que se escuchó en todo el puesto sanitario.

Quieto en su sitio, Rick quedó congelado. No sólo por el dolor ardiente en su rostro luego de la bofetada, sino congelado al ver la furia y el dolor en los ojos verdes de Lisa. Esos ojos furiosos cargados de lágrimas. Esa mirada de puro dolor. Mientras la mejilla de Rick continuaba ardiendo por el golpe, él pudo caer en la cuenta de que había habido mucho más en esa bofetada que la indignación por sus palabras… hubo otros motivos y razones, hubo años de sufrimiento y decepción que impulsaron aquel golpe, y que sólo ahora impactaban a Rick con toda su fuerza.

De pronto, la razón volvió a Rick al instante, como traída de regreso por aquel golpe y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado pasando, sintiendo una súbita oleada de vergüenza que lo recorría de punta a punta. Rememoró todo el episodio en su mente, sin poder creer que hubiera sido capaz de decir semejantes cosas a Lisa, y fue allí cuando su vergüenza se hizo insoportable.

– Lisa... – empezó a articular una disculpa, pero no pudo terminar.

– Cállate – dijo ella secamente, con un tono que Rick sintió como una segunda cachetada.

Lisa dejó la bandeja que llevaba encima de una caja, y con paso firme se fue de la carpa sin mirar atrás, en dirección a Dios sabía donde. Dentro de la carpa, un avergonzado y adolorido Rick Hunter permanecía inmóvil, mientras todos los presentes lo miraban con miedo y desprecio, como si fuera una especie de demonio manifestado. Uno de los médicos, un hombre de mediana edad con rostro exhausto y guardapolvo blanco cubierto de sangre, se acercó a Rick, y con voz de mando matizada por la indignación le dijo:

– Tengo que pedirle que se retire de aquí. Está poniendo nerviosos a los pacientes.

Rick asintió con un gesto leve y se fue de la carpa a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. No le importaba conservar su dignidad… la había perdido con aquel espectáculo lamentable. Todo lo que le importaba era aquello que lo había traído a ese puesto sanitario: tenía que buscar a Lisa. Y tenía que irse a un lugar donde no lo vieran llorar.

Encontró a Lisa cerca del helicóptero, dándole órdenes al teniente Keral con su mejor porte de oficial de mando. Al notar que alguien la estaba observando, la mirada de Lisa se desvió tan sólo un segundo para ver a Rick, mirándolo como si fuera alguna especie de cucaracha despreciable, indigno de ser considerado como un ser humano, antes de volver a lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo al piloto Zentraedi.

Tras recibir sus órdenes, Keral hizo la venia y subió a la cabina del helicóptero. Segundos después, Lisa trepó a la aeronave sin mirar atrás, mientras los rotores de la aeronave comenzaban a girar, acumulando velocidad a cada segundo y llenando el ambiente con su ensordecedor ruido.

– ¡¡¡LISA!!! – llamó Rick, gritando para hacerse oír en medio del ruido de los motores.

A bordo de la aeronave, la capitana Hayes ni se inmutó. El helicóptero finalmente despegó, poniendo curso hacia Ciudad Granite a toda velocidad. En tierra, Rick cayó de rodillas mientras veía cómo la aeronave se alejaba, llevándose a Lisa por segunda vez en el día… pensando que quizás ella se alejaba definitivamente de su lado.

A bordo del helicóptero, escondiéndose para que el piloto no la viera, Lisa empezó a llorar sin consuelo, sintiendo que una vez más su vida se desmoronaba.

Derrotado y sin voluntad, Rick volvió a su Veritech y tras montarse en la cabina llamó a Ciudad Granite por la red táctica. Cuando el controlador de vuelo respondió, Rick le indicó con voz seca e inexpresiva:

– Habla el capitán Hunter. Estoy en el puesto sanitario... Delta-9, – dijo leyendo sin ganas un cartel que estaba al lado de una de las carpas – a 36 kilómetros al sudoeste de Nueva Macross. Envíen suministros y personal de inmediato. La situación es urgente. Cambio y fuera.

* * *

La noche de aquel día funesto había caído sobre Ciudad Granite, convertida ahora en la capital planetaria del desconcierto. 

El helicóptero aterrizó en el puesto de mando de Ciudad Granite media hora después de partir. Lisa descendió rápidamente y caminó hasta el puesto de mando. Minutos después, tras un vuelo en el que mantuvo respetuosa distancia respecto del aparato en el que volaba Lisa, el Veritech de Rick hizo lo propio justo al lado del helicóptero del teniente Keral. Luego de descender del Skull Uno, Rick apuró el paso hasta alcanzar a Keral, quien estaba marchando hacia un área improvisada de descanso para los pilotos.

– ¡Teniente!

Al oír que estaba siendo llamado, Keral giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Rick, y la mirada intensa y furiosa que le dirigió al joven piloto de Veritech podría haber derretido el acero.

– ¿Qué quiere, señor? – le espetó Keral con ira apenas reprimida, entrecerrando los ojos en una mirada de desprecio.

– ¿Qué ocurrió allí? – preguntó Rick con genuina preocupación, sin importarle lo que Keral estuviera sintiendo… o a lo sumo sintiendo que lo tenía bien merecido.

– Estábamos en vuelo cuando escuchamos una transmisión de emergencia desde el puesto sanitario. La capitana Hayes me ordenó descender y comenzar a distribuir los suministros médicos que tenía a bordo.

– ¿Por qué no avisaron a nadie? – inquirió Rick tratando de contener sus emociones.

– Supimos que los renegados habían atacado un puesto militar a veinte kilómetros, y la capitana Hayes no quiso enviar una transmisión que pudiera atraerlos hasta el puesto y poner en riesgo a los heridos – La ira de Keral se transformaba en desprecio dirigido por completo hacia Rick, mientras proclamaba con orgullo: – La capitana Hayes es una heroína, señor.

"_Y tú eres un estúpido infeliz"_, decía sin necesidad de palabras el rostro de Keral.

En ese momento Rick se sintió como si fuera el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la Tierra. Se vio a sí mismo como una persona despreciable, que se había atrevido a gritarle a alguien que sólo intentaba ayudar a los demás. Con un gesto avergonzado, agradeció a Keral por la información y partió una vez más en busca de Lisa. Temió que ella hubiera desaparecido nuevamente, esta vez con toda la intención de no ser encontrada, pero en esta oportunidad y antes de siquiera emprender la búsqueda Rick se detuvo para calmarse y contenerse… y se juró no dar rienda suelta a esas emociones en el momento en que encontrara a Lisa.

Si es que la encontraba.

Después de media hora de revisar cada lugar concebible en el puesto de mando, Rick llegó hasta un descampado cercano a la base, en donde había una serie de carpas que habían sido puestas para albergar a los numerosos oficiales que estaban en el puesto, incluidos a aquellos que habían sido trasladados desde Nueva Macross. Eran grandes carpas de color verde militar, completamente equipadas para albergar a tres o cuatro personas, lo suficientemente cálidas como para combatir el frío de ese anochecer de invierno. Haciendo de tripas corazón ante la cantidad de carpas que había en ese lugar, Rick comenzó a revisarlas una por una y con sumo cuidado para no perturbar a los ocupantes, hasta que por fin, tras numerosos intentos infructuosos, pudo hallar en una de las carpas a quien estaba buscando.

Lisa Hayes estaba acurrucada en un rincón de la carpa, con la mirada perdida, y el rostro enrojecido, con todas las evidencias de haber pasado los últimos minutos llorando sin consuelo. Cuando notó que alguien la estaba mirando desde fuera de la carpa, y que ese alguien era Rick, ella se dio vuelta súbitamente e hizo todo lo que pudo para ocultar las señales de que había estado llorando.

No le iba a dar el gusto de verla débil.

Rick respiró tres veces para calmarse antes de entrar con lentitud a la carpa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido y alboroto posible. Una vez adentro, trató de tocar el brazo de Lisa para llamar su atención, pero ella sólo se contrajo más, rechazando el contacto de Rick como si le quemara la piel... pero lo único que se quemó fue el corazón de Rick.

– Vete – le dijo ella entre sollozos, sin siquiera mirarlo.

– Lisa, yo quería disculparme... – empezó él, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento.

– No me interesa – dijo ella secamente. Rick sintió sus palabras como una patada en la boca del estómago, y se contrajo de dolor.

– Lisa, lo que hice... fue terrible – comenzó Rick a disculparse, casi balbuceando cada palabra. – Me comporté como un verdadero imbécil. Lo siento mucho... por favor, discúlpame... – La voz de Rick se quebró, y empezó a sollozar en cuanto no pudo contenerse más. – Discúlpame, te lo ruego... Te lo suplico…

Girando para ver mejor a Rick, Lisa se acomodó y se sentó, contemplando a Rick con ojos que eran la expresión viva de la tristeza.

– Te lo ruego... – insistió él con creciente desesperación. – Keral me explicó todo. No lo sabía, Lisa, te juro que no lo sabía... creí que te había pasado algo... yo creí que estabas muerta... pensé que te había perdido... justo hoy... todo fue... fue tan... espantoso... pensé que te perdí... perdóname...

Sin poder pronunciar una palabra más, Rick escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, y comenzó a sollozar, alternando las lágrimas con pedidos de disculpas cada vez más frenéticos. Sintiendo que ella misma se estaba quebrando al ver el dolor que embargaba a Rick, Lisa se acercó a él y lentamente tomó su mano entre las suyas.

Al sentir este contacto cálido e inesperado Rick levantó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Lisa, que lo miraban ahora con un poco de comprensión, mientras la furia y el dolor empezaban a alejarse de sus corazones como nubes después de la lluvia.

– ¿Podrás disculparme, Lisa… por todo? – suplicó él. Sintió que el tiempo no pasaba mientras veía que Lisa se debatía entre perdonarlo o no. En silencio y procurando que no quedara en evidencia, Rick imploró amargamente para que Lisa pudiera encontrar dentro de su corazón suficiente comprensión como para perdonarlo.

– Está bien... – dijo ella con voz queda al cabo de esos segundos interminables, y luego bajó la mirada antes de seguir. – Si me disculpas... por no haber... haberte avisado de esto... no debí haberte hecho sufrir de esta manera... yo también estuve mal, Rick.

Rick la miró con gratitud infinita, mientras sentía que la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas, e incluso esbozó una sonrisa antes de seguir hablando.

– No tienes de qué disculparte, Lisa... fuiste una heroína. Hay gente en ese puesto que está viva gracias a ti… No necesitas que te disculpe de nada.

– Pero te pido que lo hagas, Rick – respondió ella con su propia sonrisa triste al decir las palabras que seguían. – Te lastimé. Además... amenacé con arrestarte hoy cuando sólo querías protegerme... supongo que estamos a mano en esto de lastimarnos...

– Bueno... si es lo que quieres… – musitó él. En cuanto terminaron de hablar, Lisa se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndose de él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ante ese abrazo desesperado Rick no se atrevió a soltarse, ni quería hacerlo... al contrario, dejó que Lisa encontrara su lugar hasta sentirse protegida y resguardada… quería que ella supiera que a pesar de todo, siempre podría contar con él para darle seguridad.

Al cabo de unos minutos de abrazarse, sin escuchar otra cosa que no fueran sus sollozos y los latidos de sus corazones, Rick y Lisa se soltaron con renuencia y quedaron mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos… dentro de sus almas.

– ¿Hay novedades? – preguntó él poco después, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Lisa, agrandados y brillantes por las lágrimas en la semioscuridad de aquella carpa. – Escuché que el almirante Gloval...

Lisa asintió lentamente, pero no podía hablar… no había forma de que pudiera hablar sobre el hombre que había sido casi como su padre. Sintiendo el profundo dolor que embargaba a Lisa, Rick la tomó de las manos y volvió a preguntar:

– ¿Sabes algo más?

Esta vez Lisa juntó fuerzas para obligarse a responder y dijo:

– Nueve mil civiles muertos... cuatro mil tripulantes del SDF-1, muertos...

– ¿El personal del puente?

– Kim, Sammie y Vanessa pudieron escapar... Sammie está inconsciente, y tuvo hemorragias internas... Kim y Vanessa tienen fracturas y traumatismos severos, pero los médicos creen que podrán recuperarse en poco tiempo.

Rick tragó saliva antes de preguntar, temiendo lo que podría desencadenar en aquella frágil mujer si le hacía aquella pregunta:

– ¿Cl…Claudia?

Con los diques de su contención desmoronándose luego de los eventos monstruosos de aquel día, ella se abalanzó sobre él y en cuanto se sintió rodeada por los brazos fuertes del piloto, en cuanto su rostro halló un rincón en el hombro de Rick, la capitana Lisa Hayes estalló en un llanto amargo y desconsolado, sin poder mantener más la fachada de fortaleza que tenía. Era un llanto desgarrador, lleno de dolor y pena, que salía de lo más profundo de un alma que había recibido demasiados golpes en muy poco tiempo. Mientras las lágrimas de Lisa caían sobre el traje de vuelo de Rick, él susurraba en sus oídos para infundirle aliento, a la vez que la animaba a liberar a través de las lágrimas el sufrimiento que había caído sobre ella aquel día.

Las lágrimas de Lisa eran cálidas, y rodaron por los hombros y cuello de Rick mientras sus sollozos ahogados desgarraban el corazón de Rick. Él también lo sentía. Sentía el dolor de aquel día de fuego y muerte golpeando su corazón, y sólo quería llorar a la par de la mujer que amaba. Pero necesitaba ser fuerte. Tenía que ser fuerte para Lisa… sencillamente tenía que serlo a pesar de todo. Ella siempre había sido tan resistente, y ahora necesitaba que alguien la contuviera.

– Está bien, Lisa... puedes llorar – le dijo él abrazándola con más fuerza y recorriendo su cuello con besos suaves y tiernos. – Estoy aquí contigo. Siempre estaré contigo.

Lisa seguía llorando, y alternaba el llanto con besos frenéticos por el cuello de Rick y sus mejillas, sintiendo en sus labios el sabor ansiado de la piel de Rick, matizado por el gusto salado de las lágrimas de ambos.

– ¡Te amo, Rick! – dijo Lisa entre sollozos, repitiendo como si fuera una oración de súplica por su propia vida. – ¡Te amo...!

– Yo también te amo, Lisa – le respondió Rick, estremeciéndose ante las emociones que lo embargaban. De pronto y sin mediar advertencia, ella se puso frente a él, y lentamente Rick, como movido por un impulso irresistible, tomó su rostro suave y húmedo por las lágrimas entre sus manos.

Finalmente, después de aquel día de horror, después de toda aquella orgía de muerte, Rick le dio a Lisa el beso con el que ambos habían soñado tanto tiempo. Lisa no opuso resistencia, y se entregó por completo al piloto en cuanto sus labios se tocaron. Fue algo tierno e inseguro al comienzo… ninguno de los dos sabía bien a qué atenerse o qué esperar… ninguno sabía cómo reaccionaría el otro luego de aquellos eventos tan difíciles de sobrellevar.

Pero ni bien sintieron sus labios tocándose, despertando una carga eléctrica que los recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, fue como si ya no pudieran controlarse más. Se buscaron y atacaron con desesperación, liberando en aquel acto años de deseos reprimidos entre los dos… años de afecto que buscaban expresarse con urgencia. En cuanto sus lenguas se encontraron, todo cobró sentido para ellos, a la vez que sencillamente se dejaron llevar por el amor que al fin había encontrado oportunidad de manifestarse.

El abrazo en el que se habían fundido se hizo intenso, y sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos en un intento de comprobar que lo que estaban viviendo era real y no un sueño. Se besaban en donde pudieran, en cualquier rincón de sus rostros o cuellos, para que luego sus labios volvieran a encontrarse en un beso por el cual pasaba la vida… por el que pasaban sus dos vidas…

Los dos jóvenes necesitaban entregarse a eso; necesitaban con desesperación el reaseguro de que por lo menos, se tendrían el uno al otro para enfrentar lo que vendría. De que algo positivo había sobrevivido a la masacre. De que había algo por lo que valía la pena seguir viviendo.

Rick la besó con más fuerza, y ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Sentía amor, dolor, felicidad, tristeza, todo en forma indistinguible. Las lágrimas de Rick y Lisa se confundieron, mientras lloraban a los amigos perdidos en aquel día. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, dándose calor y reaseguro mutuo frente al frío y al dolor. El frío invernal empeoraba conforme pasaba la noche, y Rick tomó una frazada que había dentro de la carpa, cubriendo a Lisa con ella. Lisa extendió la frazada sobre Rick, mientras se acurrucaba junto a él y le tomaba la mano.

Por primera vez en el día, Lisa pudo experimentar en su interior algo de tranquilidad al estar junto a Rick y sentir el calor que despertaba en ella su sola presencia. Todo había desaparecido… quedando solamente el deseo poderoso de que Rick no la dejara jamás, que no la abandonara. Lo necesitaba a su lado, con la misma fuerza con la que Rick la necesitaba a ella. Sentía la necesidad de no dejarla nunca más, de estar siempre para ella, de redimirse de todas las desgracias y crueldades que le había infligido a base de pura desconsideración. Pero sobre todo, la necesitaba a ella; había descubierto que Lisa era lo que él necesitaba en su vida. Alguien a quien amar, y que lo amara a él. Alguien con quien compartir.

Alguien con quien reír.

Alguien con quien llorar.

En esa carpa, en esa noche en la que un planeta entero lloraba, Rick Hunter juró que siempre estaría para Lisa, prometiendo también que jamás volvería a repetir un episodio como el de aquella tarde, que siempre escucharía lo que ella tenía para decir antes de despacharse con otro arrebato de furia. Como forma de sellar esos juramentos, Rick besó a Lisa suavemente en los labios una y otra vez, y sintió que su corazón saltaba al notar cómo Lisa le devolvía el beso con urgencia.

– Rick – la voz de Lisa sonaba débil y apagada, dejando traslucir su agotamiento.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Podrías... quedarte conmigo aquí esta noche? – preguntó ella con inquietud en su voz… como si fuera la primera vez que pedía algo como eso. – No quiero estar sola... tengo miedo.

Sintiendo que se estremecía ante aquellas palabras, Rick la tomó una vez más de las manos y mirándola a los ojos con ternura, tratando de demostrarle infructuosamente todo el amor que ella despertaba en él, le dijo:

– Siempre estaré aquí para ti... amor.

Dicho esto, Rick la besó una vez más, y Lisa se derritió en sus brazos, sintiéndose segura y protegida, mientras su mente daba vueltas al escuchar que Rick la había llamado "amor". Sintiendo que estar con Rick era lo único bueno de aquel día nefasto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sus palabras se hicieran realidad, y que él siempre estuviera para acompañarla, al igual que ella lo acompañaría a él.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Lisa Hayes estaba durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de Rick Hunter, mientras afuera de la carpa continuaba rugiendo el viento, acompañando los llantos de dolor de cientos de miles de deudos y víctimas.

La noche del 10 de enero cayó sobre un planeta Tierra convertido en un lugar más pequeño, pobre y desolado; un mundo que había perdido más que una nave… había perdido a un símbolo… a su guardián.


	2. Capítulo 1: Retorno al Hogar

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Retorno al Hogar**

"_Si dependiera de nosotros los soldados, sólo los días en los que comienzan los permisos estarían marcados en los almanaques." _

Frase atribuida al coronel Angelo Dante.

**

* * *

**

**Viernes 6 de enero de 2017**

– Aeronave no identificada en aproximación por el 0-8-7, aquí Control Fokker… está ingresando a espacio aéreo de jurisdicción militar; identifíquese y declare sus intenciones, por favor – solicitó una voz femenina a través de la red táctica, con aquella lacónica cortesía de los controladores de vuelo.

La respuesta al pedido de la controladora de vuelo no tardó en llegar.

– Control Fokker, aquí aeronave en aproximación por el 0-8-7… vuelo militar 1251, nombre de llamada "Skull Uno", procedente de la Base Aérea Newbery. Solicito permiso para aterrizaje.

Hubo unos breves segundos de silencio mientras los controladores de vuelo confirmaban la identidad de la aeronave en aproximación, analizando los registros de sus bases de datos.

– Confirmamos su plan de vuelo e identidad, Skull Uno… tiene permiso para aterrizar en la pista 6. Descienda a altitud de 400 metros y reduzca su velocidad a la requerida para despliegue de tren de aterrizaje.

– Skull Uno, en curso para aterrizaje en pista 6. Altitud presente 400 metros, velocidad de aterrizaje alcanzada. Esperando instrucciones, cambio.

– Recibido, Skull Uno. Manténgase a la espera de confirmación final, cambio.

– Entendido, Control Fokker, me mantengo a la espera.

Una vez más, el canal de la red táctica se mantuvo en silencio por unos breves segundos, mientras los controladores de vuelo se afanaban en tener la pista preparada para recibir a la aeronave que se aproximaba.

– Skull Uno, aquí Control Fokker, el tráfico está liberado… Cambiando a aterrizaje por instrumentos; puede iniciar la aproximación final para aterrizar en la pista 6. Conserve el canal abierto para eventuales instrucciones futuras, cambio.

– Control Fokker, aquí Skull Uno, confirmado… iniciando aproximación final para aterrizaje en pista 6, cambio.

– Recibido, Skull Uno. Bienvenido a Ciudad Monumento, señor.

– No hay lugar como el hogar. Gracias, Control Fokker. Skull Uno, cambio y fuera.

Aterrizar en Ciudad Monumento era siempre una maniobra compleja, ya sea para los vuelos civiles como para los militares, que involucraba una muy estrecha colaboración entre las aeronaves y los controladores de tierra. En primer lugar, había que volar con extremo cuidado para sortear la imponente barrera montañosa que rodeaba buena parte del perímetro de la ciudad, lo que implicaba seguir una serie de maniobras cuidadosamente preestablecidas; en segundo lugar estaba el hecho de que Ciudad Monumento era la sede del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, lo que convertía al espacio aéreo de la capital en un área sometida a una rigurosa vigilancia militar que no dejaba nada librado al azar.

Acostumbrado a estos menesteres, el caza VF-1S Valkyrie continuó su descenso, listo para aterrizar en la enorme base aérea ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad. Con movimientos suaves y firmes, manteniéndose en permanente control de su aeronave, el piloto niveló el caza Veritech y desplegó el tren de aterrizaje con una precisión milimétrica, exactamente a la altura, velocidad y distancia de la pista que indicaban los manuales de vuelo.

El aterrizaje, aún con las dificultades naturales y humanas que presentaba Ciudad Monumento, era una maniobra rutinaria y acostumbrada para cualquiera que tuviera la experiencia y habilidad del piloto de ese Veritech, pero que siempre tenía algo de inquietante, algo que imponía respeto; el entrenamiento sólo disminuía la inquietud, pero siempre estaba presente. El secreto estaba en concentrarse en los instrumentos y no en los malos consejos del miedo y la inquietud.

Por fin, tras seguir todas las indicaciones del control de tierra, el Veritech aterrizó en la pista asignada, y de inmediato comenzó a reducir su velocidad mientras los técnicos de tierra, montados en sus vehículos, se preparaban para recibir el aparato y conducirlo al hangar. Conforme el Veritech frenaba y sus turbinas se apagaban, el corazón del piloto se aceleraba con ansiedad, como si aquel aterrizaje fuera el último obstáculo que lo separaba de su verdadero objetivo, un objetivo con el que había estado soñando durante los días y las noches de los últimos tres meses.

Los vehículos de tierra se acercaron al Veritech en cuanto se detuvo por completo, y los técnicos descendieron siguiendo su acostumbrada rutina, listos para hacerse cargo del poderoso avión de combate. Al mismo tiempo que el personal de pista enganchó el caza al vehículo que lo llevaría al hangar, la cubierta de la carlinga se abrió, y sin perder el menor instante, el piloto descendió del caza, tras lo cual saludó al jefe del equipo de tierra y le pidió que se hiciera cargo de su avión, pasando luego a recoger un bolso que llevaba en un pequeño compartimiento ubicado debajo de la cabina.

El piloto dedicó unos segundos a despedirse en silencio de su caza, observando cómo el personal de tierra, con toda la reverencia y cuidado del mundo, lo conducía en dirección a uno de los hangares ubicados en las cercanías de la pista. Siempre era difícil ver cómo se lo llevaban… y más luego de las experiencias compartidas durante los últimos meses. Una vez que terminó, el piloto comenzó a caminar con paso vivo por el tarmac de la base aérea, en dirección hacia uno de los edificios cercanos.

El piloto no podía saber que en ese mismo instante, mientras caminaba alejándose de la pista, todo lo que hizo desde el momento en que el Veritech tocó pista había sido observado atentamente por dos oficiales militares desde una sala de espera en el lobby de la base, ubicado en el primer piso del mismo edificio hacia el cual se dirigía. En sí mismo, aquella maniobra no tenía nada de especial: era otro aterrizaje de un avión de combate, uno de tantos que llegaban todos los días, convirtiendo a esa maniobra en una situación repetida hasta el cansancio todos los días en la Base Aeroespacial Roy Fokker.

Sin embargo, el aterrizaje que acababan de presenciar, sin importar lo rutinario y repetido que fuera, no era en lo absoluto otra situación repetida para una de las dos personas que estaban en la sala de espera. Una mujer joven y delgada, con largo cabello castaño enmarcando un atractivo rostro, miraba con ansiedad apenas disimulada todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento en que el piloto salía del Veritech, como si no pudiera esperar más. Como si el instante en que el piloto emergía de la cabina fuera la recompensa final por una espera que bien pudo haber durado una vida entera… la antesala de un momento que haría que toda la espera, que toda la soledad sufrida en silencio, valiera finalmente la pena y se desvaneciera en el olvido.

A juzgar por su edad, cualquiera podría haber pensado que aquella joven era un oficial subalterno, una teniente o una comandante, a lo sumo. Sin embargo, esa impresión caía al momento de verla más de cerca.

La joven portaba un uniforme imponente; un enorme saco cruzado al frente, que se cerraba con presillas hacia el lado izquierdo de quien lo vestía; una falda que caía por debajo de las rodillas y una camisa de cuello alto y cerrado, esta última asomando por debajo del saco, completaban el uniforme. La camisa era de color blanco, y salvo una franja azul bordada en la línea de presillas del saco y los galones dorados en las bocamangas, tanto el saco como la falda eran de un intenso color negro; color que en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida estaba reservado exclusivamente a los generales y almirantes del Alto Mando.

Como si quedara alguna duda respecto del rango que ocupaba aquella mujer, en el cuello alto de la blanca camisa de servicio relucían las insignias de rango de una contralmirante: dos estrellas doradas de cinco puntas. El pecho del uniforme estaba repleto de pequeñas cintas rectangulares de colores, ordenadas en cuatro prolijas filas de cinco; cada una de aquellas cintas representaba una condecoración, medalla o distintivo, entregado en reconocimiento al valor en combate, al mérito militar o al servicio distinguido. Colocado sobre las cintas de servicio, un elaborado distintivo dorado identificaba a aquella almirante como perteneciente a la rama espacial de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Lejos de dar la impresión de no poder cargar con semejante uniforme, la joven lo portaba con innegable elegancia y dignidad… aquella dignidad que sólo tiene aquel que se ha ganado su rango, su cargo y sus condecoraciones exclusivamente gracias a sus méritos y capacidades. Cada una de esas condecoraciones había venido a cambio del esfuerzo y sacrificio en combate, y si eso no alcanzaba para disuadir a las infaltables malas lenguas que pudieran sugerir que todo eso se debía a alguna maniobra turbia o inconfesable, el porte maduro y severo de la joven, curtido por la experiencia a pesar de su edad, bastaba para despejar todas las dudas.

Toda la atención de la almirante estaba puesta en la figura del piloto, que se veía del otro lado de la ventana de la sala de espera, allá en la pista, tan pequeño y lejano, y a la vez más cerca que lo que lo había tenido en mucho tiempo. Su mirada se perdía en aquella figura, que continuaba su camino hacia el edificio donde ella se hallaba, quizás ignorante de que había alguien que lo estaba esperando con ansiedad incontenible… o tal vez, como ella soñaba en lo más íntimo de su ser, intuyendo que el momento de su reencuentro estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

Segundos después, el piloto entró a uno de los accesos secundarios al edificio, indudablemente para hacerse cargo de todos los trámites que venían con cada vuelo militar, desapareciendo de la vista de la almirante.

"_Supongo que va a querer darse una ducha_", pensó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, presintiendo ya la felicidad del reencuentro.

El carraspeo respetuoso de su acompañante sacó a la almirante de su ensueño, y tras voltear para verla de frente, la almirante se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza. Luego de recibir una sonrisa comprensiva de su acompañante, la almirante le indicó con un simple gesto de su mano que ya no tenían nada que hacer en ese lugar.

Sólo cabía esperar a que él terminara de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, y tras unos segundos de echar una última mirada a la pista de aterrizaje, la almirante cruzó por la puerta que mantenía abierta su asistente, desapareciendo las dos en el lobby de la base.

* * *

Luego de terminar con el infaltable "papeleo acostumbrado" que seguía a todo vuelo militar, satisfaciendo así el hambre de papeles de los burócratas y administrativos, el joven piloto se dirigió al vestuario de pilotos para cambiarse aquel traje de vuelo de una buena vez por todas. Después de una muy necesaria ducha para refrescarse y sacarse el sudor y suciedad acumulados tras ocho horas de vuelo que le habían parecido interminables, el piloto se vistió con su uniforme blanco de servicio, tomó su bolso de equipaje y abandonó el vestuario, abriéndose paso entre las personas de manera cortés pero resuelta, hasta llegar por fin al vasto lobby de la base. 

El gigantesco complejo militar conocido como "Base Aeroespacial Roy Fokker" era uno de los puntos neurálgicos de la infraestructura militar de Ciudad Monumento, sirviendo importantes funciones logísticas y operativas, además de ser uno de los centros de la defensa aérea de la capital. El flujo constante de vuelos militares que partían y llegaban hacían que el lobby de la Base Fokker estuviera perpetuamente repleto de personal militar de todos los rangos y ramas de servicio, que iban de un lugar a otro, ya sea que estuvieran esperando la partida de un vuelo o que acabaran de llegar en uno. Sabiendo que tenía una tarea muy difícil frente a él, el piloto recorrió la masa humana con su mirada, sintiendo ansiedad mientras sus ojos fracasaban en encontrar a la figura en particular que estaba buscando.

No era algo inesperado, después de todo; no habían acordado encontrarse en un momento determinado o en aquel sitio preciso, pero en el fondo de su ser el piloto tenía la esperanza de que la vería en el lobby de la base, esperando para recibirlo tras aquel viaje interminable que había puesto fin a su separación forzada.

Su corazón se estremeció al caer en la cuenta de que su ilusión había sido solamente eso, que ella no estaba allí, que no había podido llegar, que algún deber imprevisto la pudo haber retenido en su puesto… asumiendo que se hubiera enterado en primer lugar de la hora a la que él iba a llegar. "_Bueno," _pensó el piloto entregándose a la resignación_, "supongo que tendré que llamarla en cuanto haya llegado a casa y desempaque todo esto. Pero qué mala suerte…"_

– ¡Rick!

Al escuchar aquella voz que lo llamaba, el piloto se volteó con rapidez, buscando frenéticamente a la persona de la que había provenido ese llamado. Para su alegría infinita, su búsqueda no tardó mucho en dar resultados, ya que menos de quince segundos después pudo divisar a la joven mujer que vestía el uniforme de almirante, contemplándola como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad. La mirada del piloto se posó en los verdes ojos de la joven, que pronto rompieron en lágrimas de felicidad… muy a pesar de un intento de conservar el decoro que debía caracterizar a una oficial de su cargo y jerarquía.

No hizo falta que se dijeran nada, ya que entre los dos las palabras ahora parecían estar de más. Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, cuidando de no llevarse por delante a algún desafortunado transeúnte, y cuando se encontraron se fundieron en un abrazo largo y apasionado… con el que ambos habían soñado durante tres meses interminables.

El abrazo no tardó en convertirse en un beso que ninguno de los dos quería terminar, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Sentir una vez más el toque de los labios del otro, tener el cuerpo de la otra persona junto al suyo, llenar sus pulmones del aroma y fragancia de la persona amada, eran cosas que el piloto y la almirante habían esperado hasta casi la desesperación y la locura… y que les habían dado la confirmación final de que lo que estaban viviendo no era un sueño, sino una completa realidad.

Al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en el lobby, algunos de los pilotos que pasaban sonrieron e hicieron comentarios de todo tipo, desde los románticos y conmovedores hasta los atrevidos y subidos de tono, sobre la pareja. Fundidos en aquel abrazo, el tiempo parecía no acabar para los dos jóvenes, y los comentarios de la gente que pasaba bien hubieran podido parecerles ruidos de fondo, hasta que una voz interrumpió el dulce momento del reencuentro.

– Bueno, aviador, basta de escenas, no lastimes a la almirante que la quieren intacta en el alto mando – Kim Young se acercó a sus dos amigos y puso su mano en el hombro del piloto, presionando levemente para hacer más explícito el mensaje.

Ante aquel llamado poco sutil, el piloto se limitó a sonreír, volteando luego para dejar ver una mueca de disgusto fingido, respondió con un gruñido:

– Estoy muy bien, Kim, gracias por preguntar...

Sin molestarse por la mueca o por el comentario, Kim respondió a ambos con un bufido, pero bastó que la otra joven soltó sus brazos de alrededor del piloto para que ella misma lo asaltara con un abrazo sofocante.

– ¡Pero qué bueno verte aquí en Monumento, Rick! – exclamó Kim con alegría genuina.

– Gracias, Kim, es muy bueno volver a casa... – le respondió Rick con igual alegría antes de que su atención recayera sobre tres pequeñas barras doradas en el cuello de la camisa de Kim.

– ¿Qué haces con esas insignias de comandante, Kim¿Acaso Maistroff cometió el error de ascenderte? – preguntó atónito el capitán (grado superior) Rick Hunter, sin desperdiciar la oportunidad para bromear con su amiga.

Por toda respuesta, Kim hizo una pose exagerada y ligeramente ridícula, como si fuera una modelo en medio de una sesión fotográfica. Portaba un uniforme azul acero, en el que, como Rick pudo comprobar, resaltaban las insignias de grado de una comandante, además de una elaborada cinta dorada en su hombro, que la identificaba como una ayudante de campo.

– ¡Comandante Kimberly Young, reportándose al servicio, capitán Hunter! – dijo de manera burlona Kim haciendo la venia, adoptando una postura de suficiencia. – Por una vez en su vida, ese zar de bolsillo de Maistroff tomó una buena decisión. Después de todo, estar corriendo detrás de la contralmirante Hayes tiene que tener alguna recompensa en esta vida ¿no te parece?

Rick volteó hacia donde estaba la almirante, completamente seguro de que aquella frase de su ayudante de campo no le habría gustado en lo más mínimo, y paladeando la respuesta que inevitablemente vendría.

– Considérese recompensada con que no la degrade en el acto, comandante Young – respondió en tono de falsa seriedad Lisa Hayes, una vez que se recuperó del efecto embriagador de besar a Rick tras tres largos meses de conformarse con soñarlo, taladrando luego con la mirada a su ayudante mientras le indicaba con frialdad: – Ahora¿no tiene usted que llevarnos a Monumento?

Otra venia de Kim, esta vez dirigida a la almirante Hayes.

– Desde luego, almirante. Y ahora, capitán Hunter ¿me haría el favor de acompañarme a la almirante Hayes y a mí hasta nuestro vehículo oficial? – solicitó Kim dirigiéndose a Rick con una rara mezcla de respeto, deferencia y sarcasmo.

Riéndose tras todo ese episodio, Rick asintió, y los tres emprendieron el camino hacia el estacionamiento de oficiales de la base, caminando entre medio de la multitud.

– Sólo por curiosidad, Lisa… – preguntó Rick al cabo de unos segundos, sin dejar de sentir que volaba al tener la mano de Lisa en la suya – ¿cómo supiste a qué hora iba a llegar?

La respuesta de Lisa vino acompañada de un brillo travieso en sus ojos, mientras le dedicaba al piloto una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

– Soy una mujer preparada, capitán Hunter, tengo mis métodos… y eso es todo lo que usted necesita saber – dijo Lisa en tono misterioso.

Caminando al frente y sin voltear en ningún momento para ver a sus amigos, Kim intervino en la conversación.

– Tu almirante me ordenó llamar a primera hora a la Base Newbery para pedirles que me dieran todos los datos de tu plan de vuelo.

Era ahora el turno de Rick de mirar a Lisa con expresión triunfal, disfrutando enormemente la forma en que Lisa entrecerraba sus ojos para fulminar con la mirada a su ayudante, que continuaba caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¿Así que éstos son sus "métodos", almirante Hayes?

– No por mucho tiempo – respondió Lisa secamente. – Voy a necesitar nuevos métodos en cuanto dé una baja deshonrosa a los que ya tengo.

En un punto determinado del camino, los tres se detuvieron en el momento en que divisaron el retrato oficial de la persona en cuyo honor había sido nombrada la base, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un nudo en el estómago, seguida por una profunda tristeza y nostalgia al recordar la personalidad irreverente y carismática de Roy Fokker.

Los recuerdos que los tres tenían sobre Roy eran duros. Demasiado duros... como todos los recuerdos que tenían de la Guerra Robotech.

El retrato, una pintura que representaba a Roy con traje de vuelo mientras descendía de su Veritech "Skull Uno" luego de una misión de combate, estaba acompañado por una escueta placa dorada que rezaba "_Comandante Roy Fokker, Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, 1978-2010. EN ETERNA MEMORIA Y GRATITUD_", junto a las condecoraciones recibidas por Roy.

Cuadrándose frente al retrato, Rick dedicó unos segundos a saludar en silencio la memoria de su amigo y hermano adoptivo, tras lo cual hizo la venia, mientras Lisa y Kim lo acompañaban en una postura respetuosa.

Tras aquel breve instante de reflexión, los tres llegaron por fin al estacionamiento de oficiales, en donde un jeep militar bastante usado y con todas las apariencias de haber pasado las últimas semanas en la jungla esperaba a su conductora y pasajeros.

Rick miró incrédulo el vehículo y preguntó, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular:

– ¿Qué pasó con el auto oficial?

– Pregúntale a Kim – dijo Lisa con sarcasmo, mientras indicaba con la cabeza en dirección de su ayudante. Por su parte, Kim sólo se encogió de hombros, y levantó los brazos hacia el cielo en señal de resignación.

– No es mi culpa que ese autito lindo no aguante un poco de marcha por caminos no pavimentados – respondió Kim haciéndose la ofendida, abriendo luego las puertas del jeep mientras ella se trepaba al asiento del conductor – Suban todos, tenemos media hora de viaje hasta Monumento.

Rick y Lisa se sentaron juntos en los asientos traseros del jeep, mientras Kim, ya acomodada en su propio asiento, oprimió un botón y una capota se desplegó para resguardar a los ocupantes del jeep de las inclemencias de aquella mañana fría.

– Por lo menos elegí un buen jeep – se defendió Kim, y luego arrancó.

Los primeros minutos de viaje pasaron en silencio, mientras el jeep dejaba el complejo de la Base Fokker y entraba en la ruta de cuatro carriles que unía Monumento con su principal base aérea. El viaje transcurría rápidamente, ya que el tránsito en aquella ruta solía ser bastante escaso, compuesto principalmente por vehículos militares que iban y venían entre Monumento y Fokker.

Sin decir una sola palabra, tanto Rick como Lisa permanecían sentados en sus asientos, tomados de la mano y casi inmóviles, temiendo romper la magia que significó aquel reencuentro tras los tres meses de su separación. Tuvo que ser Kim quien rompiera el silencio, luego de un suspiro de frustración al comprobar que sus amigos no tenían la menor intención de arrancar la conversación:

– Todos estuvimos escuchando sobre tus hazañas en Sudamérica, Rick. Te has vuelto todo un héroe de guerra. Otra vez.

La voz de Kim sacó a Rick de su paseo por las nubes.

– Ah bueno, tú sabes cómo es esto, Kim, la mitad del tiempo estás muerto de miedo... – se apresuraba a decir Rick mientras buscaba con desesperación cambiar el tema de la conversación.

Por desgracia para él, no conseguía encontrar uno que fuera creíble. Su afán por cambiar de tema tenía sus raíces: había demasiadas emociones y recuerdos relacionados con su reciente paso de tres meses por el frente del Sur que él prefería dejar atrás… o de ser posible, enterrados en algún lugar de donde jamás salieran.

Pero si había alguna seguridad en este mundo, era que las palabras no detenían a Kim Young, y mucho menos los pensamientos.

– Vamos, no seas modesto, Rick – insistió Kim. – Todos leímos el anuncio de tu condecoración por... ¿cómo lo dijeron, Lisa¿"Por su excepcional valor y entereza más allá de las exigencias del deber, demostrados durante la heroica defensa de Buenos Aires"?

Ni Kim ni Lisa pudieron ver la mueca de dolor que apareció por una fracción de segundo en el rostro de Rick a la sola mención de Buenos Aires.

– Algo así, Kim. No sé si fueron las palabras exactas, pero fue algo así de pomposo – rió Lisa recordando aquella pomposa proclama. – Deberías haber oído a Maistroff cantar loas de ti y de "nuestros valientes soldados que luchan incansablemente contra el barbarismo de los renegados Zentraedi que azotan las tierras del sur".

A pesar de hacer un esfuerzo para sumarse al ánimo alegre de Lisa y Kim, algo dentro de Rick se rebeló al escuchar aquella frase. "_Quisiera que ese desgraciado visitara el frente alguna vez"_, pensó en referencia a Maistroff, mas luego pudo tranquilizarse antes de que su molestia se manifestara. Luego, tras mucho pensarlo, miró a Lisa y preguntó con un dejo de ironía mientras sonreía:

– Oye, Lisa ¿cómo marcha la construcción del nuevo defensor de nuestro planeta?

Al escuchar que Rick hacía referencia a sus propias batallas, Lisa dejó escapar una breve expresión de frustración.

– Oh, no puedo creer que una nave traiga tantos problemas... Tres fallas mayores de sistema durante las pruebas de los conductos de energía de estribor, la mitad de las puertas de la nave no funcionan correctamente, recambio completo del sistema de comunicaciones de la cubierta 15 para mantenimiento de emergencia... como si esto fuera poco, todavía tengo que ver la cara de disgusto de Maistroff cuando le anuncio la lista diaria de problemas con el SDF-3.

– ¿Todos esos problemas en estos tres meses? – preguntó Rick arqueando una ceja.

– Sólo en la última semana – murmuró Lisa. – No recuerdo que el SDF-1 fuera tan terco cuando lo remodelábamos.

– Eso es porque la mayor parte del tiempo estábamos demasiado preocupados en entender cómo funcionaba la maldita cosa – respondió Kim, recordando de pronto una vieja historia que había escuchado sobre la vieja fortaleza espacial. – Supe de boca de uno de los ingenieros que les tomó cuatro días descubrir cómo encender las luces del hangar del SDF-1 hasta que por fin lo hicieron cuando uno de los técnicos se golpeó la cabeza contra una consola.

Los recuerdos de la vieja nave despertaron sonrisas nostálgicas en los tres oficiales. A pesar de ser un dolor de cabeza en algunos momentos, el SDF-1 siempre fue fiel con su gente, y cada uno de ellos podía pasarse horas recordando los momentos especiales de su paso por la vieja fortaleza espacial.

Al ver sonreír a Lisa, quien seguramente recordaba alguna anécdota vivida en el SDF-1, Rick no pudo dejar de maravillarse. "_Qué cosa_," pensó cuando cayó en la cuenta de la fecha, "_hace prácticamente tres años que estamos juntos y todavía estoy frente a ella como si fuera el primer día_."

Ese día fue ciertamente especial y no sólo por motivos alegres, sino también por otros más dolorosos y duros de sobrellevar. Ese día, para cuyo tercer aniversario apenas faltaban tres días, no había sido solamente el día en que Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes finalmente terminaron con las incertidumbres de "la más frustrante historia de amor jamás contada", como la llamaban en sorna sus amigas del Trío Terrible, sino porque ese mismo día, ese horrendo 10 de enero de 2014, el demente Khyron lanzó su ataque suicida contra Nueva Macross.

Aún a tres años de aquella batalla, Rick no podía olvidar el horror que le habían provocado los eventos de ese día: la figura destrozada de la fortaleza espacial, la caída mortal del SDF-2, derribado antes de su primer vuelo, las explosiones e incendios por toda la ciudad, aquella interminable batalla para dar fin a los sobrevivientes de las tropas de Khyron. Recibir la noticia de la muerte heroica del almirante Gloval, Claudia Grant, y 4000 tripulantes del SDF-1 con una mezcla de furia y dolor.

Y en medio de todo ese horror y sufrimiento, Lisa.

Lisa. Quien aquella misma tarde se había presentado en la puerta de la casa de Rick para anunciarle que recibía el mando del SDF-2 y que iba a partir para tal vez no volver jamás. Quien en medio de lágrimas había declarado su amor por él, mientras estaba como un perfecto estúpido junto a Minmei. A quien en cuatro oportunidades durante aquel día de sangre y fuego Rick había dado por muerta, sólo para encontrarla luego del bombardeo inicial, sólo para escuchar su voz por el comunicador luego de aquel brutal disparo en el centro de mando del SDF-1, sólo para ver su figura saliendo de la cápsula de escape lanzada poco después del fatal impacto del crucero de Khyron, sólo para verla ayudando a esos heridos en aquel puesto sanitario.

Lisa. Rick recordó cómo los dos pasaron juntos aquella primera noche, una noche que tuvo el sabor dulce del descubrimiento de su amor mutuo, mezclado con la amargura de llorar juntos a tantos amigos perdidos. Recordaba las lágrimas de Lisa rodando por sus mejillas y luego por la mano de Rick, recordaba el abrazo en el que la había envuelto para que se desahogue, recordaba aquellos besos frenéticos en medio de la fría noche de invierno y en la carpa de emergencia que les había dado el personal de rescate para que se resguarden… y las duras tareas de reunir a los refugiados y sobrevivientes, evacuando Nueva Macross para siempre… tareas que comenzaron la misma mañana del día después del ataque, sin siquiera darles tiempo de recuperarse de la tragedia.

Rick levantó la vista en medio de sus reflexiones, encontrándose con los ojos de Lisa, que lo miraban con una mezcla de amor y dolor, y él supo más allá de toda duda que ella había estado recordando exactamente lo mismo que él… las mismas emociones, los mismos momentos dolorosos… De pronto, como si estuviera movido por alguna fuerza ajena a su control, Rick se acercó lentamente a Lisa, con la sola intención de darle el beso que ambos estaban deseando. No podía pensar; todo lo que había en su mente era el efecto enloquecedor de tener a Lisa cerca suyo, la expectativa de tener sus labios junto a los suyos una vez más. Sólo faltaba un poco más...

– Niños, no me distraigan que voy conduciendo – dijo Kim, rompiendo una vez más la magia del momento.

"_Diablos"._

– Oficialmente, almirante Hayes, concuerdo con su decisión de degradar a la comandante Young – gruñó Rick.

– Gracias por su apoyo, capitán Hunter, y le recuerdo a la acusada que puedo llevarla ante una corte marcial general por conspirar contra su almirante – sentenció Lisa en tono juzgador.

– Vamos, chicos, tienen tres semanas para darse todos los mimos que quieran. Y les recuerdo que Sammie y Vanessa están en la ciudad, así que no nos den material para chismes si no quieren que media Ciudad Monumento se entere mañana – respondió Kim, sin siquiera voltear para ver a sus amigos.

– Oops. No había pensado en eso – dijo Rick, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que Kim le decía.

– En ese caso, creo que esa corte marcial tendrá que esperar – respondió Lisa, y luego levantó su dedo índice para apuntarlo a Kim. – No crea que está salvada, comandante Young. Después de todo, el chantaje es un delito mucho mayor.

– ¡Bah! – dijo Kim, minimizando la amenaza con un movimiento de su mano, para luego volver a ocuparse del volante.

En ese momento Rick aprovechó para tomar la mano de Lisa, estrechándola con sumo cuidado en la suya propia. Sus dedos recorrían la suave mano de Lisa con lentitud, casi rozando la piel de aquella mano, tan pequeña y delicada en comparación con la suya que parecía la mano de una muñeca. Ante aquel contacto, Lisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le dedicó a Rick una de sus sonrisas fugaces, esas sonrisas que lo enloquecían irremediablemente.

– Pagarás por eso, almirante – susurró Rick al oído de la almirante Hayes. La sensación de tenerla cerca era demasiado como para que Lisa estuviera además jugando con su salud mental.

– No puedo esperar a ver con qué me vas a hacer pagar, capitán – respondió ella sin amedrentarse, en un tono igual de bajo y sugerente.

El jeep continuó en su camino, recorriendo sin problema alguno la autopista, mientras en el horizonte, recortados contra el marco imponente de las montañas, podían divisarse los rascacielos de Ciudad Monumento en el horizonte.

* * *

Después de media hora de viaje en ruta y otros veinte a través de la ciudad, esta vez sí teniendo que enfrentarse al tránsito usualmente desquiciado de Ciudad Monumento, el jeep de Rick, Lisa y Kim se detuvo en las cercanías de la Academia Militar de Ciudad Monumento. 

– Pensé que íbamos directo al cuartel general. ¿Qué hacemos aquí en la Academia? – preguntó Rick, sorprendido al darse cuenta del lugar a donde habían ido a parar.

– Nada, pasamos a saludar a Max y Miriya – respondió Lisa sin dar mayores explicaciones, confundiendo aún más a un Rick Hunter que ya estaba desorientado.

– No me digas que Maistroff los nombró profesores... – dijo él, lanzando la primera idea que se le ocurrió.

– No precisamente. No fue idea de Maistroff, sino del superintendente. Y no están como profesores... bueno, no en el sentido convencional. – explicó Lisa, con un tono de "tengo un secretooooooo" que logró provocar una sonrisa divertida en su piloto. – Vamos, que se hace tarde.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de la Academia, los tres oficiales se identificaron ante el guardia de la entrada y éste los dejó continuar al interior de la enorme escuela una vez que sus identidades fueron verificadas.

La Academia Militar de Ciudad Monumento era tan sólo una de las muchas escuelas de oficiales que en todo el mundo capacitaban a los futuros líderes de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. La sede física de la Academia estaba en los terrenos de lo que una vez fuera un liceo militar de los Estados Unidos. El viejo edificio del liceo sobrevivió a la Lluvia de Muerte con daños menores, y cuando Ciudad Monumento fue fundada en las cercanías, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida eligieron al viejo edificio como sede de una de sus nuevas escuelas de oficiales. Luego de restaurar cuidadosamente la vieja estructura, comenzaron a construir nuevos edificios alrededor, hasta convertir el terreno en una verdadera ciudad militar en constante expansión, con edificios de dormitorios rodeando a los pabellones donde se dictaban las clases y cursos de estudio.

En los próximos años, según ciertos planes del Ministerio de Defensa, se pensaba centralizar la instrucción de los oficiales de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en la Academia de Ciudad Monumento, con lo que pasaría a convertirse en la Academia Militar de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. La decisión sólo hizo que se multiplicaran las obras en los terrenos de la Academia, y los jóvenes cadetes compartían el espacio con el personal de construcción que trabajaba con afán en la ampliación del complejo.

Había todo un sistema de calles dentro del complejo, que separaban a los distintos edificios y les permitían a estudiantes, profesores y visitantes orientarse y moverse dentro del complejo con facilidad. Cada calle de la Academia llevaba el nombre de un héroe o estratega militar, sea de la reciente guerra contra los Zentraedi como de las incontables guerras de la historia de la humanidad. Fue así que Rick, Lisa y Kim, tras dejar el puesto de guardia, se encontraron caminando por la Calle Wellington hasta llegar a la intersección con la Calle Rommel, y caminaron por Rommel hasta llegar al edificio donde se hallaba el Auditorio Principal, situado frente a la Plaza de Armas Henry Gloval.

– ¿Podrás creer que es la primera vez que entro a esta Academia? – preguntó Rick, asombrado de lo que veía, mientras por dentro se preguntaba cómo era que en tres años de vivir en Monumento jamás había puesto un pie en ese lugar.

– ¿Miedo a la educación, capitán Hunter? – retrucó Lisa en plan bromista, recibiendo al instante un suave golpe en el brazo de parte de Rick.

– Para nada, almirante Hayes – contestó Rick. – Yo soy un tipo educado. Sé leer y escribir, y puedo hacer las cuatro operaciones básicas… el resto es de adorno.

– ¿Agresión a un oficial superior, capitán¡Linda forma de empezar su licencia! – aprovechó Kim para participar, pero ya Rick y Lisa habían terminado su breve batalla y permanecían recorriendo la Plaza de Armas con la vista, observando cada edificio y monumento con gran detenimiento.

– Este lugar es impresionante… – murmuró Rick al cabo de unos segundos de observación.

– En unos años más ni la vas a reconocer. La están poniendo completamente a nuevo. Es uno de los proyectos favoritos de Maistroff – explicó Lisa en tono didáctico.

Los tres oficiales entraron al edificio, y no tardaron en llegar al Auditorio Principal, un vasto salón semicircular de porte imponente, cuyas filas en apariencia interminables de asientos estaban casi todas ocupadas por cadetes de todas las edades, que charlaban e intercambiaban rumores e historias en un tono bajo para que no los escucharan sus profesores y oficiales supervisores.

Una vez adentro del Auditorio, Rick, Lisa y Kim encontraron asientos para ellos hacia el fondo del auditorio y se sentaron, mientras esperaban que diera inicio lo que fuera que estaba por comenzar. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos de espera cada vez más impaciente, más teniendo en cuenta que no terminaba de comprender qué estaba haciendo él en la Academia Militar, Rick no pudo contener su curiosidad por más tiempo y preguntó a Lisa.

– Vamos, que el suspenso me está matando. ¿Quién viene a dar clase hoy?

Lisa no dijo una sola palabra, limitándose a indicar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a Rick que el expositor estaba haciendo su entrada. A Rick sólo le bastó ver de quién se trataba para preguntarse dos cosas: "_¿qué diablos pasó aquí mientras no estaba?"_ y "_¿es que ya nadie me avisa de nada?"_

Al ver la cara de confusión de Rick, agravada por el ceño fruncido que estaba poniendo, Lisa no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada, la cual contuvo en cuanto se anunció que la presentación iba a comenzar. Ante ese anuncio, Rick, Lisa y Kim hicieron silencio y volvieron la vista al frente, a la tarima en donde el expositor ya estaba preparándose para dar inicio.

– Buenas tardes a todos – comenzó el expositor, haciendo un respetuoso saludo antes de presentarse. – Soy el comandante Maximilian Sterling, y por invitación del superintendente de la Academia hoy he venido para hablar acerca de tácticas de combate aéreo y espacial...

* * *

La exposición de Max duró cuarenta minutos, en los que hizo un repaso de las diferentes tácticas desarrolladas por las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida para el combate en el aire y en el espacio, acompañado por docenas de videos, fotografías y simulaciones de computadora. Cuando concluyó de exponer, Max anunció que respondería las preguntas que la audiencia quisiera hacerle. 

Como era de esperarse, los jóvenes cadetes bombardearon a Max con preguntas sobre sus propias experiencias de combate, desde su incorporación a bordo del SDF-1 hasta la Batalla de Nueva Macross. Con su modestia habitual, Max respondió las preguntas que le llegaban. Al cabo de veinte minutos de preguntas, y viendo que si permitía que los cadetes se dieran gusto la exposición se extendería hasta la medianoche, el mayor general Peter Hanley, superintendente de la Academia Militar, se puso de pie y tomó el micrófono.

– Bueno, comandante Sterling, en nombre de la Academia Militar quiero agradecer su presencia hoy y la exposición que nos ha brindado. Ha sido en extremo útil e interesante, y estoy seguro de que los cadetes han aprovechado esta oportunidad.

– Gracias, general. Es un honor para mí estar aquí hoy – respondió Max haciendo una leve y cortés reverencia, tal cual era su estilo.

– El honor es nuestro, comandante – devolvió el general Hanley y luego, dando media vuelta para enfrentar a la audiencia de cadetes, exclamó en su más potente voz de mando:

– Clase ¡retírense!

– ¡SEÑOR, SÍ SEÑOR! – respondió el cuerpo entero de cadetes a una voz, y separándose por cursos y divisiones, se marcharon del auditorio hasta dejarlo casi vacío.

Una vez que los cadetes se fueron, Rick, Lisa y Kim se acercaron a donde estaban Max y el general Hanley. Siguiendo el protocolo militar, los tres oficiales presentaron sus respetos al superintendente de la Academia, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para intercambiar algunas palabras con Lisa. Mientras el general Hanley estuvo presente, Max permaneció respetuosamente sobre la tarima, esperando a que terminara lo que tenía que decir y se retirara, cosa que hizo al cabo de unos minutos. Ni bien el general dejó el auditorio, Max bajó de la tarima a paso veloz a saludar a sus amigos.

– Almirante Hayes, capitán Hunter, comandante Young, espero que la exposición haya sido de su agrado – dijo Max cuadrándose y hablando en un tono demasiado formal que hizo que Kim reaccionara con una mueca divertida.

– Ciertamente lo fue, comandante Sterling – respondió Lisa, imitando el tono de Max.

Kim, con desenfado, preguntó:

– ¿Desde cuando eres tan puntilloso con el protocolo, Max?

– Desde que entré a este edificio – respondió Max imperturbable. – No quisiera que el general Hanley me pusiera bajo arresto por dar un mal ejemplo a los cadetes al abrazar a una almirante – Luego se dirigió a Rick y lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo. – ¡Rick, qué gusto verte! Iba a llamarte a la base en cuanto terminara esto, pero ya que te tengo aquí… Por cierto, no sabía que vendrías a ver la exposición.

– No sabía que fueras a dar una – devolvió Rick. – ¿Desde cuando eres tan amigo del superintendente de la Academia?

– Ah, no fue nada – explicó Max. – Están dando un ciclo de exposiciones sobre "Tácticas en el campo de batalla Robotech", y Hanley simplemente me llamó a la base y me dijo "Sterling, lo necesito el jueves a las once de la mañana en el Auditorio para que llene la cabeza de mis cadetes con fantasías de vuelo mientras mis profesores y yo preparamos los exámenes para el resto del año".

– Un buen descanso después de tanto volar el VF-4…

Detrás de sus anteojos, los ojos de Max se entrecerraron, mientras sus labios formaban una media sonrisa.

– Es la envidia que te carcome, Hunter…

– ¿Cómo está Dana, Max? – preguntó Rick, cambiando de tema.

Al oír que la pregunta era sobre su hija, la expresión de Max cambió por completo, y ahora tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Está muy ansiosa con la idea de empezar la primaria. Es más, el otro día me despertó a las cinco de la mañana completamente vestida y con su mochila al hombro y me dijo "¿Podemos ir ahora, papá?" – Tanto Lisa como Kim sonrieron al escuchar esa historia, mientras Max continuaba: – No sabes el puchero que me hizo cuando le contesté que todavía le faltaban dos meses…

– Oh, Dios, lo lamento tanto por los pobres diablos que serán sus maestros – dijo Lisa.

– Sí, pobre gente. Espero que tengan seguro de vida – terció Rick asintiendo a lo que decía Lisa.

– ¿Están queriendo decir que mi preciosa bebita es una especie de amenaza a la seguridad? – preguntó Max en un tono de falsa indignación.

– No tanto... más bien pensamos que es un pequeño huracán ambulante – rió Kim.

– Oye Rick, felicitaciones. Escuché que te dieron una medalla por lo de Buenos Aires – dijo Max poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo. – Fue un lindo truco el que hiciste allá. Apuesto que los Zentraedi todavía están preguntándose qué fue lo que los golpeó.

Lisa no pudo dejar de notar algo en la mirada de Rick en ese momento… un destello de algo muy parecido al dolor. Sin embargo, y para su alivio, aquella tristeza no se transmitió a las palabras de Rick, ya que respondió al comentario de Max como si nada hubiera pasado.

– Gracias, Max. Estoy seguro que les hubieras dado una verdadera paliza de haber estado allá en ese momento.

– No, gracias – negó Max sacudiendo la cabeza. – Ya cumplo mi cuota de batallas con mi esposa Zentraedi. Aunque no me molesta salir a pelear contra los renegados de vez en cuando.

– Hablando de tu esposa, Max ¿dónde está Miriya? Me parece raro que ella no estuviera durante tu pequeño momento de gloria con los cadetes – preguntó Rick con algo de sorpresa.

– Ah, bueno, ella está dando su propia clase en el campo de pruebas. De hecho, debería estar empezando en diez minutos – dijo Max, usando aquel mismo tono misterioso que Lisa había empleado cuando llegaron a la academia… cosa que ya preocupaba a Rick. – Deberías haberla visto, está muy emocionada con esta idea.

– En ese caso, vamos todos para allá – dijo Kim señalando la puerta del auditorio.

* * *

La alarma de ataque aéreo resonó en toda la base. 

Seis cazas Veritech se elevaron al cielo, sus motores rugiendo, en persecución de los mechas enemigos detectados por los radares de tierra. Al llegar a los seis mil metros, el comandante de la formación instruyó a sus pilotos para que se dirijan a máxima velocidad a la posición del enemigo. El comandante miró su pantalla de radar y quedó confundido. El enemigo debía estar allí mismo, pero no lo podía ver. O el radar estaba equivocado o había algo más...

Una serie de rayos iluminó el cielo. Los cazas Veritech se agitaron en una serie de maniobras evasivas. De pronto, de entre una de las nubes, tres armaduras de combate Quadrano salieron disparando a todo lo que se movía.

– ¡Sepárense y denles duro, muchachos! – dijo el comandante por la radio. Los seis Veritech se separaron, cada uno de ellos buscando frenéticamente a los elusivos mechas Zentraedi.

– ¡Líder, aquí Falcon 3, me dieron¡Estoy fuera, señor! – escuchó gritar a uno de sus pilotos. Maldición, pensó el comandante. De pronto, captó una mancha verde a las nueve en punto. Un Quadrano. "_Ahora verás"_, le dijo en silencio a su enemigo Zentraedi. Dio toda la potencia a sus motores, y el VF-1 Valkyrie se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el mecha enemigo.

El Zentraedi pareció no inmutarse al ver al Veritech abalanzándose sobre él. De pronto, se lanzó hacia lo alto a toda velocidad, como buscando alcanzar el espacio. Detrás de él, el líder Veritech lanzó dos misiles contra el Quadrano, pero no pudieron alcanzar al veloz mecha enemigo, que esquivó los misiles mediante una increíble sucesión de giros endemoniados.

El líder Veritech cambió a modalidad Battloid y disparó contra el Quadrano, pero el piloto Zentraedi literalmente esquivaba las balas, haciendo gala de una maniobrabilidad y reflejos excepcionales. De pronto, y tras apenas veinte segundos de ese ballet mortífero a diez mil metros de altura, el líder Veritech perdió todo contacto con el mecha Zentraedi, tanto en visual como en radar.

"_¿Dónde demonios está?"_

Nada, como si hubiera desaparecido en el aire.

De pronto, la red táctica explotó con las voces de dos de sus numerales, Falcon 2 y Falcon 5, informando que habían sido derribados por el enemigo. El líder Veritech divisó mediante su radar a los otros dos Quadrano, que se estaban abalanzando contra sus últimos numerales, Falcon 4 y Falcon 6. Volviendo al modo de caza y bajando en picada, el líder Veritech apuntó contra uno de los Quadrano, y le dedicó tres misiles. El Zentraedi jamás vio lo que le llegó. Los misiles hicieron impacto en el mecha Zentraedi, y cayó fulminado casi en el acto.

"_Uno menos y faltan dos."_

Con uno de sus perseguidores fuera, Falcon 4 y Falcon 6 ejecutaron un veloz giro y pasaron a cazar al Quadrano restante. El líder Veritech se sumó a la cacería, aunque había una pregunta que todavía rondaba su cabeza "_¿Dónde está el Quadrano que falta?"_

La emoción de devolverle el favor al enemigo duró poco para Falcon 6, quien se puso demasiado cerca del Quadrano al que perseguía, dándole la oportunidad al Zentraedi de descargar completamente sus cañones láser en el Veritech antes de que éste hubiera podido cambiar a Battloid o Guardián, poniéndolo fuera de combate.

"_Quedamos sólo Falcon 4 y yo"_, pensó el líder Veritech.

Casi como si el cielo lo hubiera escuchado, Falcon 4 fue derribado por una salva de láseres salidos de la nada. El líder Veritech miró a todos lados, buscando la fuente de esos disparos. "_Allí"_. Un Quadrano que bajaba en medio de una serie de maniobras evasivas, descargando láseres como si fuera un angel de la muerte.

El Veritech sobreviviente cambió a Battloid y disparó los últimos misiles que le quedaban. Los misiles perdieron el rumbo ante la increíble –"_¡nadie puede hacer maniobras como esas!"_– serie de giros y evasivas que hacía el Quadrano. Los disparos y misiles que lanzaba el Veritech pasaban rasantes cerca del mecha Zentraedi, pero sin poder dar en él, como si fuera un fantasma.

Con sus armas agotadas, el líder Veritech cambió a caza y buscó refugio en bajas alturas. Su esperanza duró poco. El Quadrano lo batió con media docena de misiles de corto alcance, borrando del cielo de Ciudad Monumento al último de los seis Veritech.

La batalla había durado tres minutos. En tres minutos, media docena de cazas Valkyrie habían caído como moscas ante una fuerza enemiga con la mitad de naves.

Los dos Quadrano sobrevivientes se dirigieron hacia el predio de la Academia Militar con la inevitabilidad del rayo. Los controladores de tierra, estupefactos ante esta visión de muerte, poco podían hacer. De pronto, las radios de la torre de control explotaron con una voz que resonaba en todas las frecuencias tácticas. Una voz de mujer, que radiaba una impresión de imbatible confianza en sí misma.

Un feroz grito de guerra, lanzado en el idioma Zentraedi, retumbó en los oídos de todo el personal. El jefe de la torre, y el coronel que supervisaba el simulacro de combate, palidecieron súbitamente.

– ¡Aprendan muy bien esta lección: cuando se enfrentan a armaduras de combate tipo Quaedluun-Rau, la mejor oportunidad que tienen de acabar con ellas es aprovechando los misiles de largo alcance¡El Valkyrie es un caza muy maniobrable tanto en modo Fighter como en Battloid, pero si dejan que una mal llamada "armadura Quadrano" se les acerque hasta terminar metidos en una pelea de perros, están condenados! Y cambiando de tema… Micronianos¿no tienen nada mejor para ponerme en frente? – proclamó triunfalmente la voz de la teniente comandante Miriya Parino-Sterling, provocando carcajadas entre los cadetes que habían observado todo el ejercicio a través de la pantalla instalada en una de las aulas de la Academia.

* * *

Concluido el ejercicio, los seis cazas Veritech retomaron su formación y se dirigieron hacia la Base Fokker, lanzando imprecaciones de todo tipo por los canales militares, pero el líder de la formación tuvo la entereza de ánimo para emitir un duro y corto "Bravo, Miriya Parino" antes de cortar la comunicación con la academia. 

Los tres Quadrano descendieron con gracia y precisión inimitable en la pista auxiliar de la Academia, caminando por sus propios medios hasta la entrada de un enorme hangar. Mientras los técnicos de tierra se ocupaban de entrar los enormes mecha Zentraedi al hangar, la cabina del líder Quadrano se abrió, revelando el interior del mecha a cualquiera que pudiera verlo. Normalmente, una armadura Quadrano era eso: una armadura que se ponía un piloto Zentraedi, pero en lugar de una guerrera Zentraedi tamaño natural, apareció un asiento tamaño humano rodeado de controles. La piloto del Quadrano descendió con rapidez del mecha y se dirigió a paso vivo hacia donde estaba el pequeño grupo de oficiales que la estaba esperando, mientras sacudía su largo cabello verde luego de quitarse el casco.

– ¡Miriya, eso fue espectacular! – dijo Rick, casi sin saber qué decir, pasmado ante aquella demostración de habilidad de vuelo. – No quisiera tener que enfrentarte en esa armadura.

– Bah, lo he hecho mejor antes – respondió Miriya dando falsos aires de superioridad, con su casco de piloto bajo el brazo.

– Pero la forma en la que piloteabas... – siguió Rick.

– Solía _vestir_ una armadura Quadrano, no pilotearla – contestó Miriya, quien de buenas a primeras rodeó a Rick con un abrazo sofocante. – Bienvenido de vuelta a Monumento, Rick. Maximilian, Dana y yo te hemos extrañado muchísimo.

– Gracias, Miriya – respondió Rick con una sonrisa en cuanto Miriya lo soltó y pudo recuperar el aliento. – Yo también los extrañé mucho.

– Almirante Hayes – dijo Miriya asumiendo la plena posición militar, saludando con una venia impecable a Lisa.

Lisa devolvió el saludo, pero no pudo reprimir una mueca de fastidio involuntario, matizado por una sonrisa.

– Quisiera saber por qué cada vez que vengo a este lugar tengo que soportar todo este show de protocolo de parte de gente a la que conozco desde hace años.

– Ahora entiendes lo que teníamos que pasar nosotros cada vez que te nos acercabas, cariño – dijo Rick muy divertido, y decidió continuar la broma haciendo una imitación: – "La señorita Hayes aprobó con honores en la academia y por eso todos le temen". Es en momentos como éstos en los que agradezco haber comenzado como recluta y no haber tenido que pasar por la academia.

Rick, Max y Kim rieron al recordar aquella primera impresión, por todos ellos compartida, de Lisa como una disciplinaria inflexible. La superchica, como la llamaban todos cuanto la conocían a bordo del SDF-1.

– Muy bien, Hunter, siga burlándose de un oficial superior – dijo Lisa dándole un codazo a Rick. – Sepa que por esto tendrá que hacer la cena y lavar todos los platos.

– Sí, almirante – respondió Rick con una sonrisa cómplice.

– No te preocupes, Lisa – intervino Miriya en defensa de su oficial superior y amiga. – Estos micronianos no entenderán jamás el respeto que se le debe tener a una guerrera.

– Ella _es_ microniana, querida – dijo Max.

– Por accidente – contestó Miriya como si estuviera diciendo una verdad obvia y evidente por sí misma. – Hubiera sido un honor tener a Lisa como comandante en lugar de Azonia.

– Miriya… – dijo Lisa sintiendo que se sonrojaba – no sé qué decir, gracias.

Miriya asintió con la cabeza y luego le preguntó a Max como si estuviera esperando una respuesta a una pregunta hecha hacía mucho tiempo:

– ¿Qué piensas ahora de mi idea, Maximilian?

– Bueno, admito que tenía mis dudas, pero esta pequeña demostración me ha convencido, querida – reconoció Max un tanto apesadumbrado, como si acabara de perder una apuesta. – La mitad del tiempo tenía pánico de que algún distraído en la defensa antiaérea pensara que tu show era un ataque de verdad y te hubiera llenado de misiles antiaéreos – agregó con una sonrisa leve.

– Hubiera sido mejor, – dijo imperturbable Miriya – así era también una práctica de ataque a tierra.

– Kim es ascendida, Max da clases magistrales en la Academia y le han devuelto su vieja montura a Miriya. Parece como si me hubiera ido durante diez años – dijo Rick levantando los brazos al cielo, dejando entrever su incomprensión por cómo habían cambiado las cosas en su ausencia. – ¿Cómo surgió todo esto, Miriya?

– Pensé que, si nuestros pilotos tienen que combatir contra los Zentraedi, lo mejor que podrían hacer era instruirlos desde el primer momento, dándoles a los pilotos la oportunidad de pelear contra mechas Zentraedi reales con pilotos Zentraedi… y a los cadetes la posibilidad de aprender de las batallas – comenzó a explicar Miriya. – Propuse la idea al general Hanley y me dijo que tendría todo el apoyo de la Academia, siempre y cuando pudiera obtener mechas reales.

– No los habrás ido a capturar... – preguntó Rick con un poco de preocupación en la voz.

Conociendo como conocía a su antigua subordinada, Rick ya podía imaginar una carga solitaria con su Veritech rojo hacia el corazón de los dominios Zentraedi en el Amazonas, para regresar triunfalmente a Monumento con aquellos mechas Zentraedi atados a su caza.

– No – respondió Miriya, sorprendiéndose un poco de la pequeña exhalación de alivio de Rick pero sin darle mucha importancia. – Hablé con Lord Breetai antes de que partiera en la misión de reconocimiento y le pedí si podía facilitarme una docena de armaduras y otra de battlepods para mi nueva unidad para dar instrucción de combate al estilo Zentraedi. A la mañana siguiente, tenía todas las naves en la base Fokker. Luego de eso, hubo que reconvertirlas para ser piloteadas por pilotos humanos, cambiar sus armas por sistemas de práctica y hoy tuvimos el primer simulacro de combate.

– Bueno, pues felicitaciones por una excelente idea, Miriya. Estuvo verdaderamente fenomenal. Alguno de estos días me gustaría venir a practicar.

– Gracias, Rick. Puedes venir cuando quieras – respondió Miriya, y después comenzó a moverse de manera incómoda en su traje de vuelo. – Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que quitarme este traje...

– ¡No se diga más! – exclamaron al unísono Max y Rick, y el grupo acompañó a Miriya hacia el vestuario de pilotos, ubicado en uno de los edificios adyacentes a la pista de pruebas.

En cuanto Miriya terminó de cambiarse el traje de vuelo por su uniforme diario, los cinco caminaron por los pasillos del edificio principal en busca de la salida, pasando por entre las multitudes de cadetes, profesores y personal que iban y venían entre las aulas.

Apenas les faltaban unos metros para llegar a las puertas del edificio principal de la Academia cuando escucharon pasos apurados detrás de ellos… como si alguien estuviera corriendo para alcanzarlos.

– ¡Hey, muchachos! – oyeron una voz suave y chillona que los llamaba, jadeando como si le faltara el aliento.

Al escuchar esa voz, los cinco giraron sobre sus talones para encontrarse con una pequeña oficial de uniforme blanco, con rostro aniñado y largo cabello rojizo que se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo, esquivando a los cadetes y oficiales que iban y venían.

– ¡Qué bueno… que los encontré… a todos… aquí hoy! – dijo con voz entrecortada Sammie Porter, mientras inhalaba fuertemente para recobrar el aliento perdido con esa corrida.

– Hola, Sammie ¿qué haces aquí en la Academia? – dijo Lisa, sorprendida de verla en ese lugar.

Esta vez, Sammie esperó hasta que su aliento hubiera vuelto al cuerpo antes de responder a la pregunta de Lisa.

– Kim me llamó para preguntar si quería reunirme con ella para tomar algo después de terminar mi turno en la central de operaciones, pero no sabía que me iba a encontrar con todos ustedes... – luego, cayendo en la cuenta de quién era el hombre parado junto a Kim y a la almirante Hayes, se quedó un segundo con la boca abierta. – ¿Eres tú, Rick Hunter¡Qué gusto de verte… casi no te reconozco¿No estabas en América del Sur?

– Ya no – explicó Rick. Tengo tres gloriosas semanas de licencia hasta recibir nuevas órdenes. Y ahora que lo pienso y que los tengo a ustedes aquí, tal vez podríamos reunirnos todos a cenar esta noche.

– Me parece una idea estupenda, Rick – dijo Kim. – Llamaré a Vanessa para decirle que venga en cuanto termine su turno.

– Fantástico. Dile que venga a casa a las... – empezó Rick a sugerir una hora, pero se calló en cuanto sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la muñeca, interrumpiéndolo.

– Por favor, capitán Hunter, después de tres meses, su casa debe ser un caos. ¿Por qué no vienen todos a mi casa a las nueve? – sugirió Lisa a todo el grupo. Luego, hablándole a Max, le preguntó: – ¿Sabes si los Grant están también en la ciudad?

Max pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

– Creo que sí. Hablé con Jean el otro día, y me dijo que Vince debía regresar del astillero ayer. A menos que haya habido algún desastre de último momento, deberían estar en Monumento.

– Perfecto – sonrió Lisa. – ¿Podrías avisarles de la cena?

– No hay problema. ¿Podemos venir con Dana? – preguntó Max a su vez, y Miriya respaldaba a su esposo con una sonrisa.

Sin encontrar problema alguno con aquel pedido, Lisa asintió.

– Por supuesto, hace mucho que no la veo. ¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo, mi casa a las nueve?

– Claro que sí – respondieron todos, pero Lisa puso una mano en el hombro a Rick y le dijo, poniendo su mejor cara de almirante seria:

– A _usted_ lo espero a las siete, capitán Hunter.

– ¿Por qué, almirante? – preguntó Rick un tanto desconcertado.

– Porque tiene que cocinar – dijo Lisa estrechando los ojos y con una sonrisa predadora en los labios. – ¿O pensaste que iba a dejar pasar tu pequeño chiste sobre que todos me temían?

– No es un chiste sino la pura verdad, y si quieres castigarme, allá tú… al menos déjame pasar por casa a desempacar y dormir una siesta… este vuelo me mató – contestó él guiñándole el ojo.

– ¿Hace cuánto que llegó Rick? – le preguntó Sammie a Kim en tono inocente, viendo cómo Rick y Lisa se enfrascaban en su acostumbrada esgrima verbal.

– Dos horas y media – fue la respuesta de Kim, y Sammie adoptó una expresión pensativa, como si estuviera haciendo un complejo cálculo matemático.

– Dos horas y media, y ya se están peleando… esto debe ser un nuevo récord – concluyó Sammie.

– Vaya, Rick, estás en problemas ahora – dijo Max, tomando del brazo a su esposa e indicándole que era mejor emprender una retirada discreta. – Vámonos, Mir, estos dos tienen mucho qué resolver.

– Adiós, nos vemos esta noche – dijeron a coro Rick y Lisa.

Max y Miriya devolvieron el saludo y fueron al estacionamiento de la Academia para subir a su auto y volver a casa. Por su parte, Sammie y Kim, esta última con el permiso de Lisa, dejaron solos a Rick y Lisa para ir a una de las cafeterías de la Academia a ponerse al tanto de lo que ocurría en sus vidas, luego de acordar regresar a ese lugar a eso de las dos de la tarde para volver todos juntos al barrio militar de Monumento.

Al ver a Kim y Sammie irse a la cafetería, charlando animadamente como en los buenos viejos tiempos del SDF-1 y desapareciendo entre la muchedumbre, Rick tomó la mano de Lisa y se inclinó para acercarse a su oído, susurrando en cuanto lo tuvo cerca:

– ¿Sólo me quieres antes para que cocine? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

– Bueno, es eso y hablar sobre qué estuvimos haciendo estos tres meses que no nos vimos. ¿Para qué otra cosa pensabas que podía ser? – contestó Lisa haciéndose la difícil.

– Yo pensaba que querías recuperar algo del tiempo perdido – preguntó Rick guiñándole un ojo, mientras por dentro se estremecía al ver cómo Lisa reaccionaba ante aquella idea. – A mí me gustaría ponerme al día.

– Eso no lo dudes, capitán – respondió Lisa con un destello en sus ojos y una sonrisa cada vez más grande en sus labios.

* * *

La comida, tal como anunció Lisa, quedó a cargo de Rick, quien tuvo que llegar a eso de las siete con los ingredientes necesarios para preparar lo que él llamaba "pollo a la Hunter". Después de una larga y costosa batalla contra los condimentos y los utensilios de cocina de Lisa, el plato principal pudo al fin estar listo para ser servido, y tanto Rick como Lisa se ocuparon de poner la casa en las mejores condiciones, terminando todos los preparativos poco antes de las nueve de la noche. 

Una vez terminada la preparación, sólo quedaba esperar a que los invitados fueran llegando a casa de Lisa.

Aunque nadie tuviera necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, aquella cena era una ocasión especial no sólo para Rick y Lisa, sino también para su grupo de amigos. Era quizás un verdadero ritual para ellos. No importara por donde los fuera llevando la vida, o qué estuvieran haciendo… siempre habían estado presentes para las cenas que ofrecían Rick y Lisa por esos días.

Sin mencionar que aquellas cenas eran lo más cercano a una celebración de aniversario que se permitían Rick y Lisa… no les parecía correcto celebrar el aniversario del inicio de su relación cuando esa fecha coincidía con un día de luto planetario… y más cuando ellos habían conocido a las personas cuyo sacrificio se honraba.

Esa cena, al igual que las que habían hecho en fechas similares durante los últimos dos años, era la oportunidad que tendrían para recordar y conmemorar a aquellos amigos y camaradas que habían caído durante la guerra. Habían pasado casi tres años desde el día en que el SDF-1 había sido destruido, y el dolor de esa fecha de luto empezaba a hacerse más intenso para todos los que habían sido parte de aquella verdadera familia que fue la tripulación de la caída fortaleza espacial.

Las exigencias y suertes cambiantes de la vida militar, exacerbadas durante el período de rebelión y violencia que vivía la Tierra, ya habían hecho bastante por disgregar a aquella familia durante los pasados tres años.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Sterling, cargando bajo el brazo algunas botellas de vino, y llevando a la pequeña Dana a cuestas, quien luego de saludar con un beso a Rick y Lisa, partió raudamente a ver televisión en el cuarto de al lado del comedor.

Hacía ya un año que Max y Miriya habían dejado de formar parte del Escuadrón Skull, para gran sorpresa de toda la comunidad de pilotos militares. En realidad, no podía decirse que aquello hubiera sido alguna clase de castigo, como algunos dieron a entender cuando se conoció la noticia, ya que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida los habían seleccionado para que formaran parte del programa de desarrollo del VF-4 Lightning III, el caza Veritech que sucedería en el servicio al VF-1 Valkyrie.

Las impresionantes habilidades de vuelo de Max y Miriya, sumados a su vasta experiencia en combate, los habían hecho invaluables para el proyecto VF-4, participando de todas las etapas hasta llegar a la designación de Max como comandante del Escuadrón de Vuelo Experimental, una unidad militar encargada de volar una preserie de 15 cazas en condiciones operativas normales, como paso previo a la producción masiva del nuevo caza Veritech. En cuanto a Miriya, la oportunidad que le había dado la Academia de formar su Escuadrón de Tácticas Adversarias (o, como lo llamaban algunos, el Circo Zentraedi del Espacio) había logrado que dejara el programa VF-4, aunque no se había alejado por completo del proyecto.

Quince minutos después de los Sterling, llegó el Trío Terrible.

El Trío había sido el primero en separarse; pocas semanas después de la destrucción simultánea del SDF-1 y del SDF-2, Kim había recibido un ascenso a teniente comandante y una reasignación, pasando a convertirse en la ayudante personal de Lisa Hayes, lo que implicaba tener que acompañarla durante sus frecuentes idas y venidas entre la Tierra y el Satélite Fábrica.

Por su parte, Sammie y Vanessa recibieron varios meses después sus propios ascensos, permaneciendo asignadas al nuevo cuartel general en Ciudad Monumento hasta convertirse las dos en oficiales jefas de guardia en la Central de Operaciones; Sammie dirigiendo la primera guardia del día, entregándole todos los días la posta a Vanessa a las 0600 horas para que se hiciera cargo del turno siguiente. La separación había repercutido en el carácter de aquellas tres amigas tan cercanas, y quien las viera aquellos días las habría notado un poco apagadas, como si aquella alegría y gusto por la vida que tenían durante los peores momentos de la Guerra Robotech se hubiera desvanecido ligeramente.

Pero nada de eso importaba aquella noche, las tres amigas estaban juntas, y daban toda la impresión de haber vuelto a sus mañas acostumbradas… y cuando Lisa abrió la puerta para recibirlas, se encontró a Kim, Sammie y Vanessa, portando cerveza y papas fritas y discutiendo acaloradamente acerca de las propuestas para los nuevos uniformes de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, que se habían dado a conocer con bombos y platillos el día anterior.

– ¿Estás loca? – exclamaba Sammie señalando una revista en la que aparecían los diseños propuestos. – ¡Por nada del mundo me pondría esas cosas tan apretadas!

– Lo que te molesta es que con ese uniforme no vas a poder mostrar las piernas – le devolvía Kim en tono condescendiente, palmeándola en la espalda.

– Al menos tengo piernas para mostrar… A ti te debería preocupar que ese uniforme resalte mucho tu tras…– comenzó a replicar Sammie.

– ¡Termina esa frase y morirás! – amenazó Kim cerrando un puño a centímetros del rostro de Sammie, quien no se achicaba ante la amenaza.

– ¡Tranquilícense, chicas! – intervino Vanessa separando a las dos contrincantes, y una vez que se aseguró de que no se estuvieran matando, saludó a Lisa, quien observaba el intercambio con una tímida sonrisa.

– Hola, Lisa ¿cómo estás? Disculpa, pero estábamos teniendo un… debate sobre los nuevos uniformes.

– Hola, Vanessa… No te preocupes, haré de cuenta que no vi nada… Por favor, pasen, pasen. La cena ya está lista.

Asintiendo, Vanessa entró en la casa de Lisa, seguida por Sammie y Kim. Mientras Lisa cerraba la puerta, pudo escuchar que a la distancia el Trío retomaba el debate sobre los uniformes.

– ¡Y esas hombreras¡Lo único que falta es que agreguen una capa al uniforme¡En serio, chicas, alguien tiene que dejar de ver tanto anime…! – pudo escuchar que decía Sammie mientras el Trío entraba en la cocina.

Por último, poco después de las nueve y diez llegaron Vince y Jean Grant con su pequeño hijo Bowie.

El hermano menor de Claudia y su esposa habían sido las últimas adiciones a aquel grupo de amigos. Claudia sólo pudo reencontrarse con su hermano (recientemente casado para esas fechas) a finales de 2012, superado ya el caos del Holocausto y el período de Reconstrucción, pero sólo fue luego del Holocausto que Vince Grant se había puesto en contacto con los amigos y camaradas de su hermana, integrándose rápidamente a ese grupo como si hubiera estado allí desde el primer día.

Vince Grant era un hombre de gran estatura y porte imponente, que había pasado la mayor parte de su carrera militar asignado a naves espaciales de combate, siguiendo los pasos de su hermana. Si bien su carrera militar no había sido espectacular, siendo para aquellas épocas un primer teniente, sus capacidades eran innegables, y había recibido hacía unos meses una oportunidad invaluable al ser designado como oficial táctico de una moderna nave de combate, que por esos días estaba en las etapas finales de construcción en los astilleros orbitales.

En comparación con Vince, su esposa Jean era una mujer pequeña y delicada, que había entrado a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida luego de haber terminado la carrera de medicina gracias a una beca militar. La doctora Jean Grant había labrado una reputación de excelente profesional durante los esfuerzos humanitarios que siguieron al Holocausto Zentraedi, y esa reputación la había llevado a formar parte del equipo de profesionales médicos que trabajaban en el Hospital Militar Central de Ciudad Monumento, donde había demostrado que aquella reputación mejoraba con el paso del tiempo.

– Lisa, disculpa la tardanza, pero Vince tuvo que atender una llamada de último momento del astillero... cosas de hombres – se excusó Jean, lanzando una mirada fulminante a su esposo.

– Sólo fue una consulta de emergencia – se defendió Vince.

– Estuviste hablando quince minutos – replicó su esposa arqueando una ceja.

– Es que el pobre muchacho no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo ¿tendría que haberle colgado el teléfono y dejado que haga esa prueba en el _Alexander_?...

Jean podía haber sido pariente política de Claudia, pero ciertamente compartía su temperamento explosivo, como pudo comprobar Lisa al ver la expresión que se formaba en el rostro de la doctora.

– Está bien, Jean, no te preocupes, todavía no empezamos – se apuró a responder Lisa para dar por terminado el asunto, y luego se agachó para saludar al hijo de los Grant. – Hola Bowie ¿cómo estás? Te ves muy bien.

– Estoy muy bien, tía Lisa¿y cómo estás tú? – contestó el niño.

– Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Bowie. Oye, Dana está en el otro cuarto viendo la televisión ¿quieres ir con ella?

Al escuchar nombrar a su amiga, Bowie asintió vigorosamente, y después de saludar a los otros comensales, corrió al cuarto de la televisión, e inmediatamente se puso a jugar con Dana. El sonido del televisor cesó casi al instante, reemplazado por los ruidos de los dos niños corriendo y jugando.

– Niños – dijo Jean, guiñando un ojo a Lisa, mientras caminaba a la sala de estar junto a su esposo.

* * *

La cena estuvo excelente, y Rick se ganó las felicitaciones de todos los comensales por su "pollo a la Hunter", lo que incluyó pedidos insistentes por parte de Jean y Max para que Rick les diera la receta. Después de terminada la comida, todos fueron a la sala de estar de la casa para compartir unas cervezas y continuar aquella velada tan agradable. 

La conversación giró sobre las experiencias de Rick en el frente de Sudamérica, los eternos problemas de construcción del SDF-3, Dana, Bowie y sus anécdotas, las cacerías de hombres del Trío Terrible, las historias y rumores de la vida militar, las cosas que cada uno había estado haciendo durante los últimos meses… todas aquellas cosas sobre las que un grupo de viejos amigos que comparten un mismo trabajo suelen conversar cuando tienen la oportunidad de reunirse.

Sólo había habido un momento incómodo en lo que venía siendo una noche muy agradable, que ocurrió cuando Vince trató de preguntarle a Rick algunos detalles de lo que había ocurrido en Buenos Aires.

– Preferiría no hablar de eso, Vince – respondió Rick en un tono algo brusco, y ante la sorpresiva actitud defensiva de Rick, todos decidieron dejar ese tema de lado.

Tras una hora, al comprobar que la cerveza se estaba acabando, Vanessa fue "nombrada voluntaria" por sus colegas del Trío para ir a comprar más botellas. Una vez que Vanessa dejó la casa, la charla continuó, esta vez comentando un reciente incidente ocurrido en la Academia Militar, que hubiera quedado como una simple anécdota de no haber sido porque ocurrió justo frente al mismísimo general Maistroff.

–...y entonces Edgecombe se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dijo "ojalá alguien me disparara ahora mismo y acabara con mi miseria". Entonces Miriya mira fijamente a Edgecombe y le dice... le dice... por favor, dilo tú, Mir – pidió Max tratando de contenerse.

Todas las miradas convergían en Miriya. Ella, con la sangre fría que la caracterizaba, dijo:

– Le dije: "Puede arreglarse, mayor Edgecombe. ¿Desea que sea con misiles, o prefiere un cañonazo?"

Todos los concurrentes a la cena en casa de Lisa rieron con ganas al terminar la triste historia de la frustración del mayor Edgecombe con los pilotos novatos y su incapacidad para hacer maniobras simples en frente del general Maistroff.

– Era un pedido directo de un oficial superior¿qué se suponía que hiciera, desobedecerlo e ir a corte marcial? – se defendió Miriya.

– ¡Dios mío, Miriya, recuérdame que jamás le desee la muerte a alguien estando cerca tuyo! – dijo Sammie meneando la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la frente.

– No quiero imaginar la cara de Maistroff al ver ese desastre – dijo entre risas Vince. – Seguro que le estalló una vena o algo así. Tú eres la doctora aquí, Jean ¿qué te parece?

– Mmm... Definitivamente. Con el grado de tensión arterial con el que se mueve Maistroff, es un milagro que no sufra un infarto cada vez que alguien derrama café en el cuartel general – respondió su esposa.

– Por favor, no me hagan desear – gruñó Lisa, dejando entrever la frustración que le provocaba el tratar con el general Maistroff.

Rick no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al imaginarse la situación que describía Jean. En su mente apareció una caricatura muy vívida de Maistroff desmayado al notar una mancha de café en el pasillo cercano a su oficina, mientras sus asesores se tropezaban en sus intentos de reanimar a su general. Al ver las expresiones sonrientes en las caras de Lisa y Kim, supo que a ellas también se les había ocurrido la escena, o al menos una muy similar.

Sonó el timbre, interrumpiendo la conversación. Rick se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para ver de quién se trataba, abriendo al comprobar que se trataba de Vanessa, quien retornaba después de veinte minutos de cacería cargando un par de botellas de cerveza como si fueran trofeos.

– Tardé un poco, pero pude encontrar un lugar donde me vendieran cerveza a esta hora – se excusó Vanessa mientras llevaba las botellas a la sala de estar, pero al notar las carcajadas de sus amigos, en especial Kim y Sammie, no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿De quién se estaban burlando?

– Sólo hablábamos de cómo Miriya trató de ayudar al mayor Edgecombe a suicidarse después de pasar vergüenza frente a Maistroff – respondió Sammie en nombre de todos.

– ¿Bill Edgecombe, el jefe de instructores de vuelo de la Academia?

– Ese mismo, Vanessa. – confirmó Kim.

– Pobre Edgecombe, a veces siento pena por él. – se lamentó Vanessa mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse. – Es un hombre tan amable y atento que no se merece esas cosas que le pasan.

– Vamos, Vanessa¿me vas a decir que ahora estás detrás de Edgecombe? – dijo Kim para molestar a su amiga.

– Sólo dije que era una buena persona, nada más. No las entiendo, chicas. ¿Por qué ustedes sólo piensan en eso? – rezongó Vanessa.

– Bueno, si no te interesa Edgecombe, podrías dejármelo a mí... – aventuró Sammie, y su mirada perdida la delató ante sus amigas.

El resto de los comensales se puso cómodo en sus lugares, listos a disfrutar el espectáculo que el Trío prometía darles a continuación.

– Oye, Sammie ¿qué pasó con ese teniente piloto de Destroid del que me hablaste el mes pasado? – preguntó Kim, dando inicio al ataque.

– Es demasiado joven para mí... me di cuenta de que estoy para hombres más maduros, es eso – se defendió Sammie.

– Claro que sí. ¿No fue el mes pasado que te oí decir que necesitabas a alguien más impulsivo a tu lado? – devolvió Vanessa.

– ¿Fue antes o después de que te enloquecieras con ese oficial de la marina? – preguntó Kim, continuando con el bombardeo verbal sobre su pequeña amiga.

– ¿Cuál de ellos, el submarinista, o aquel del portaaviones? – le preguntó Vanessa a Kim, como pidiéndole que clarificara.

– ¡Oh, cállense, arpías! – gruñó Sammie meneando la cabeza. – Con razón siguen siendo solteras.

– No veo que tengas más éxito que nosotras – dijo Kim en tono triunfal. – Aunque tengo que reconocer que sigues intentándolo a pesar de todo.

– Amén a eso. Persevera y triunfarás – dijo Vanessa guiñándole un ojo a Sammie.

– Dime, Rick, – preguntó Vince en cuanto el Trío terminó con aquel combate – ¿qué tienes pensado hacer con tu licencia?

"_Diablos"._

– En principio, asentarme unos días aquí en Monumento y recuperar el aliento. Después pensé en escapar unos días a algún lugar bien tranquilo, tal vez a los bosques o a las montañas… pero todavía no definí el lugar – respondió Rick, admitiendo muy a su pesar que todavía no tenía todo planificado como le hubiera gustado.

– ¿Y qué harás _conmigo_? – preguntó Lisa con un tono inquisitivo que no admitía dudas sobre la respuesta que esperaba.

– Oh, Rick, no paras de meterte en problemas – rió Max meneando la cabeza.

Kim silbó y le dijo a Vanessa y Sammie en tono conspirativo:

– Hunter vs. Hayes, round quinientos veintitrés. Hagan sus apuestas, señoritas.

Pero Rick, para su propia fortuna, no era de los que se rendían rápidamente.

– Si usted me lo ordena, estaré encantado de llevarla, almirante – Rick guiñó un ojo a Lisa y le sonrió. – Según escuché, la construcción del SDF-3 es una batalla tan dura como enfrentarse a los renegados, y se me ocurrió que usted estaría necesitada de un buen descanso.

Al ver la sonrisa que Rick le estaba poniendo, Lisa no pudo evitar estremecerse. Sammie notó la reacción que había tenido Lisa y dijo en voz demasiado alta:

– Lisa, no sabes cuánto te envidio. Te irás de vacaciones con el hombre de tu vida ¿NO ES CIERTO, RICK?

Rick miró a Lisa a los ojos, y quedó momentáneamente embobado. La cena, la reunión y todo el resto de las personas desaparecieron como si no existieran. Sólo existía Lisa, y la mente de Rick se nubló con las irrefrenables ganas que sentía de abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla sin parar. No sabía cuánto más era capaz de resistir… tres meses habían sido demasiado tiempo, y estaba seguro de que acabaría lanzándose sobre ella a la primera oportunidad posible. Estaba distraído a tal punto que no escuchó la pregunta que Sammie acababa de lanzarle.

– Perdón, Sammie ¿estabas diciendo? – atinó a decir Rick al salir del trance, notando un poco avergonzado que todos estaban viendo cómo se quedaba como un bobo.

Las integrantes del Trío Terrible dejaron escapar fingidos suspiros de emoción ante la escena un poco cursi que se desarrollaba en ese momento.

– Siempre digo lo mismo, pero qué bueno es verlos enamorados a ustedes dos. ¡Y pensar en todo lo que sufrimos nosotros con esa historia de amor de ustedes – dijo Kim palmeando a Rick con un poco de fuerza excesiva.

– Realmente no tenían ningún derecho a tenernos en semejante expectativa – agregó Vanessa. – Aunque verlos a ustedes era mucho mejor que las telenovelas.

– Pero por otro lado, si se juntaban rápido no hubiéramos tenido tantos temas de conversación y chismes – terminó Sammie, logrando el acuerdo de sus colegas del Trío con ese comentario.

Ahora era el turno de Lisa de sentirse un tanto avergonzada, y apenas pudo esbozar una tímida sonrisa que sólo la dejó más en evidencia. Por su parte, Rick intentó disimular y pasar inadvertido, aprovechando la oportunidad para servirse un enorme trago de cerveza y comenzar a beberlo.

No tuvo suerte.

– Ustedes dos tenían a todo el SDF-1 especulando con el momento en que se iban a dejar de idioteces y reconocieran que eran el uno para el otro – agregó Max, mientras a su lado Miriya sonreía con picardía. – Claro, no nos olvidemos que entonces estaba rondando Min...

– ¡¡¡MAX!!! – estalló Rick, a quien la sola mención de aquella otra persona le provocó tal sorpresa que consiguió que escupiera la cerveza que estaba bebiendo, mientras los demás intentaban escapar de la súbita explosión de cerveza.

La escena de sufrimiento que Rick estaba pasando logró que Lisa superara su momentánea vergüenza, haciendo que estallara en carcajadas.

– Discúlpame, Max, no escuché lo que dijiste. ¿Ibas a nombrar a alguien? – dijo Lisa unos segundos después con su mejor mirada de inocencia, como quien no quiere la cosa.

– Debe haber sido todo un espectáculo – dijo Vince. – Claudia siempre decía... – y ante la sola mención de aquel nombre se calló al instante, y su rostro se ensombreció, como si un peso demasiado duro hubiera caído sobre él.

El clima de la velada, agradable y risueña hasta ese momento, cambió por completo, y todos tuvieron la impresión de que la temperatura había bajado cuarenta grados en un instante.

La mención de Claudia, y del SDF-1, despertó recuerdos dolorosos a todos. Era inevitable, dada la época del año. Para todos los que sirvieron en el SDF-1, cualquier pequeña referencia lograba que afloraran con demasiada facilidad los recuerdos de las experiencias pasadas, de las batallas peleadas junto a camaradas de armas caídos en acción, de las victorias celebradas con felicidad y las derrotas sufridas con amargura… aquellos momentos que habían teñido los últimos ocho años de sus vidas.

Los peores recuerdos, aquellos que más dolor les provocaban, eran los relacionados con aquellos que habían caído en batalla, de los amigos a quienes nunca volverían a ver. Los recuerdos de aquellas personas tan especiales y cercanas que les fueron arrebatadas por el demonio de la guerra, y que no estaban presentes para compartir aquella velada con los que sí sobrevivieron. Los sobrevivientes podrán haber salido intactos físicamente, pero quedaron espiritualmente marcados por el horror y la pesadilla que trajo la Guerra Robotech.

El silencio se apoderó de la reunión. Sólo se oía el soplo del viento afuera de la casa, y los juegos de Dana y Bowie en el piso superior, a donde habían subido horas antes para ver las fotos que Lisa tenía en su estudio personal. Las miradas de todos expresaban tristeza y pesar, un dolor que el tiempo sólo pudo calmar, pero jamás extinguir. Lisa se levantó, regresando a la sala de estar con una botella de vino en sus manos, que ella conservaba sólo para ocasiones especiales. Lentamente, todos acercaron sus vasos para ser llenados, y en cuanto todos estuvieron servidos. Lisa se puso de pie y levantó la copa en alto.

Había llegado el momento que daba sentido a aquella noche… como siempre llegaba cada vez que se reunían para esas fechas.

– Un brindis – proclamó con una sonrisa triste en los labios. – Por todos los amigos que ya no están.

– Roy – dijo Rick en voz baja.

– Ben – murmuró Max. Miriya lo miraba en silencio. No había llegado a conocer a Ben personalmente, pero sabía cuánto extrañaba su esposo a aquel buen amigo, a quien recordaba como ruidoso y un poco torpe, pero siempre fiel, optimista y alegre.

– Claudia – dijo Vince con lágrimas poco contenidas en los ojos, mientras Jean lo tomaba del brazo para darle su apoyo.

– Henry Gloval – dijo Lisa, sintiendo la mano de Rick en la suya.

El Trío permaneció en silencio mientras todos los demás nombraban a alguien, con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas esperando una oportunidad para salir. A cada una de ellas se le ocurría uno, dos, diez, infinidad de rostros y nombres de amigos y colegas fallecidos. Sin querer ser injustas ni faltar al recuerdo de todos, las tres dijeron a coro:

– Por la tripulación del SDF-1.

– ¡Damas y caballeros, por el SDF-1 y su tripulación! – terminó Lisa, levantando una vez más la copa.

– ¡Por el SDF-1! – respondieron todos al unísono, completando el brindis.

* * *

La reunión continuó por algún rato más, compartiendo las viejas historias del SDF-1 y recordando con tristeza y nostalgia a los amigos que ya no estaban más entre ellos. Al fin, cuando desde el piso superior bajaron Dana y Bowie completamente exhaustos, todos supieron que la velada había terminado. 

Primero se fueron los Grant, cargando a un Bowie prácticamente dormido. Los Sterling los siguieron pocos minutos después, sólo que en su caso Dana todavía estaba despierta, testamento a la inacabable energía de la niña. "_Podría hacer funcionar una fortaleza espacial con su energía"_, pensaba Lisa mientras la veía irse junto a su madre. Al cabo de un rato, y después de dar una mano a Rick y Lisa con la limpieza de la casa, el Trío Terrible anunció que se retiraba para descansar.

– Muchas gracias por la invitación, Lisa. Oh, Rick, tu "pollo a la Hunter" estuvo simplemente delicioso. Deberías pensar en poner un restaurante – dijo Vanessa mientras tomaba su abrigo. Kim y Sammie esperaban en la puerta de la casa, listas para abordar el jeep e ir de regreso a sus casas.

– Es el único plato elegante que sé cocinar, Vanessa. Todo lo demás es comida de soltero – contestó Rick encogiéndose de hombros.

– Perfecto, en ese caso, pongamos una cadena de restaurantes de solteros. ¡Si hay algo de lo que sabemos, es de cocinar barato y rápido para una sola persona!

– Vamos, Vanessa – sonrió Rick en plan cómplice. – Estoy seguro de que hay muchos hombres allá afuera que se morirían por salir contigo…

Si bien a Vanessa aquel comentario le pareció agradable, la mirada furiosa que le pusieron Kim y Sammie en ese momento podría haber derretido el acero.

– Eh, con ustedes también, chicas… – trató de remediar Rick.

– Mejor así – contestó con frialdad Kim. Luego, dirigiéndose a Lisa, preguntó – Y ahora ¿permiso para hablar libremente, almirante?

– Adelante, comandante – asintió Lisa siguiéndole el juego.

La sonrisa plácida que apareció en el rostro de Kim no preanunciaba nada bueno.

– ¡DESCANSEN Y PÁSENLA BIEN¡DISFRUTEN DE SUS LICENCIAS¡ES UNA ORDEN¿ESTÁ CLARO? – gritó Kim con una voz de mando que envidiaría cualquier sargento instructor que se preciara de tal, sobresaltando a Rick y Lisa como si una explosión acabara de destrozar la cocina.

– ¡Sí, señora! – respondió Rick haciendo un saludo militar, más por acto reflejo que por decisión consciente.

– Claro como el cristal – rió Lisa.

– Bien. Me alegra que hayan entendido. Porque si llego a escuchar que ustedes hicieron algo menos que pasar uno de los mejores momentos de sus vidas, me encargaré personalmente de castigarlos como se merecen – amenazó Kim levantando un dedo admonitorio al cielo.

– Temo preguntar. ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó con temor Rick.

Por experiencia propia, Rick Hunter tenía muy en claro que no había que subestimar a Kim cuando se proponía algo con ganas. Y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, esta vez parecía que sí tenía ganas de castigarlos si no disfrutaban las vacaciones.

Kim se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y a esbozar una sonrisa viperina en sus labios, relamiéndose con el temor que veía en Rick y Lisa ante lo que pudiera llegar a decir.

– Oh, todavía tengo mi vieja colección de CDs de Minmei. La guardaba por si alguna vez me mandaban a hacer interrogatorios a prisioneros enemigos – Lisa empalideció de golpe. – En total, tengo ocho horas completas de los grandes éxitos de la Señorita Macross para que ustedes escuchen, y un equipo de sonido de alta potencia que no tengo miedo de usar. Terminarán cantando "_My Time to be a Star_" en sueños – continuó Kim con una sonrisa cada vez más tenebrosa al ver las muecas de terror que se formaban en las caras de Rick y Lisa. – Aún si tengo que atarlos a una silla para lograrlo.

Rick y Lisa se quedaron pasmados, mientras Kim simplemente levantaba la mano para saludarlos y despedirse.

– Que tengan una buena noche, señores.

Dicho esto, Kim cerró la puerta. La casa quedó en silencio, aunque afuera se oían las risas del Trío, quienes seguro estaban haciendo apuestas sobre qué harían Rick y Lisa con las tres semanas que tenían para "ponerse al día".

Dentro de la casa, Rick y Lisa permanecían todavía congelados por la amenaza de Kim y aterrados por la perspectiva de tener que escuchar horas y horas de Minmei. Fue Lisa quien finalmente rompió el silencio tras un par de minutos. Volteándose para enfrentar a Rick, lo taladró con una mirada intensa y fulminante y le dijo con ese tono severo que solía usar para regañarlo a través de la red táctica:

– Tenías que preguntar...

Rick, sin amedrentarse, tomó a Lisa en sus brazos y le susurró al oído, disfrutando al notar que Lisa se estremecía como si le estuviera haciendo cosquillas:

– Por lo menos tenemos un incentivo ahora para no perder el tiempo¿no te parece, almirante?

Lisa entró a reír, y reaccionando rápidamente para recobrar la iniciativa, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Rick, silenciándolo de la manera que más le gustaba a ella: con un beso largo y profundo, que continuó mientras se dejaba llevar por los brazos del piloto.

* * *

Les llevó un poco más de tiempo el dejar la casa con un aspecto más o menos presentable. Por fin, una vez que todos los platos estuvieron razonablemente limpios, toda la comida sobrante guardada y todas las cosas que Dana y Bowie habían usado en sus juegos puestas de vuelta en su lugar, Lisa y Rick se dejaron caer en el sofá de la sala de estar, completamente agotados. 

Ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra, temerosos de estar viviendo un sueño: por primera tras tres meses de separación forzada, Rick y Lisa estaban juntos y completamente solos… con la perspectiva de tener tres semanas sin otra cosa que hacer que no fuera dedicarse el uno al otro.

Aquella licencia era algo que los dos habían esperado con ansias durante mucho tiempo; habían sido muy pocos y muy preciosos los momentos que habían tenido exclusivamente para ellos durante los pasados tres años… fueron años en los que Rick y Lisa llevaron su relación, sosteniéndola y sosteniéndose mutuamente a pesar de las constantes dificultades y obstáculos que iban encontrando.

Los últimos tres años estuvieron cargados de desafíos y eventos que habían tenido fuertes consecuencias para Rick y Lisa; el ascenso de Lisa al rango de contralmirante y su nombramiento como oficial a cargo de la construcción del SDF-3 habían significado para ella una vida de constantes idas y venidas entre Ciudad Monumento y el Satélite Fábrica, alternando entre agotadoras y enervantes discusiones con el Alto Mando respecto del estado del proyecto, e interminables estadías en el Satélite Fábrica para supervisar de cerca la construcción de la futura nave insignia de la Tierra.

Por otro lado, la violencia feroz de la rebelión Zentraedi, de la que la destrucción de Nueva Macross había sido tan sólo un primer capítulo bastante moderado en comparación con las cosas que le siguieron, había obligado a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida a conservar a Rick como líder del Escuadrón Skull durante los últimos tres años. Aquellos años encontraron al Escuadrón Skull siendo asignado a numerosas campañas por todo el mundo para combatir a los renegados, campañas que solían durar semanas, o incluso meses… y de las cuales la última había comenzado un frío día de octubre del año anterior, cuando Rick recibió la orden de desplegar al Escuadrón Skull para prestar apoyo a las fuerzas militares que combatían contra los renegados en la región austral de Sudamérica.

Tantas separaciones los habían forzado a posponer algunos de sus sueños… por más que en varias oportunidades Rick y Lisa consideraron vivir juntos, siempre había habido alguna separación que lo impedía. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todos los obstáculos, a pesar de todas las separaciones, los dos habían luchado tenazmente para mantener aquella relación que significaba todo para ellos… y habían prosperado a pesar de la adversidad.

No sabían si atribuir la victoria sobre todos los obstáculos al amor que los unía, o a esa terquedad tan típica de ellos dos; quizás, bromeaban, fuera una mezcla de las dos cosas.

Para Rick, ese momento estaba por ser la culminación de todos sus sueños y fantasías durante los últimos tres meses. En medio de las constantes batallas, en medio del horror de la guerra, del dolor y sufrimiento que reinaba en los campos de batalla del sur, fue sólo el recuerdo y la ilusión de sentir cerca suyo a Lisa lo que más lo impulsaba y reconfortaba. En los momentos más duros, durante aquellas noches en las que intentaba descansar del fragor del combate y alejar las pesadillas, Rick solía mirar el cielo estrellado, buscando con afán aquel punto en el espacio a donde sus pensamientos volaban.

Para Lisa, la sensación era similar. Era aquello con lo que soñaba durante esas largas y extenuantes semanas de trabajo en el Satélite Fábrica, y durante las intrascendentes semanas en su oficina de Ciudad Monumento, eran esas fantasías en donde ella se refugiaba y reponía de las tensiones cotidianas. Fantasías que afloraban cada vez que, desde uno de los miradores del Satélite, ella se dedicaba a contemplar la espectacular imagen de la Tierra, esa isla azul y brillante rodeada de la negrura inescrutable y amenazante del espacio. En esos momentos de calma, su mirada siempre se dirigía al mismo lugar, a la extensión de América del Sur, soñando con que él la estuviera mirando en aquel mismo momento.

Era ese el momento, el momento esperado en el que los sueños e ilusiones albergados durante su larga separación finalmente se convertirían en realidad. Las miradas de los dos recorrieron todo el living; los cuadros, los sillones, la decoración, las fotos, hasta que llegó el momento en que los ojos azules de Rick se cruzaron con los ojos verdes de Lisa.

– ¡Dios, Rick, te extrañé tanto...! – dijo Lisa con la voz quebrada por la alegría, apoyando suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de Rick y estremeciéndose cuando sintió el brazo de él pasando por detrás de su cuello, acercándola más y más a Rick.

– Yo también... – fue lo único que pudo decir Rick. La mirada de Lisa brillaba con un destello de deseo, que daba todas las señales de desear convertirse en un incendio.

La cercanía de Lisa lo tenía completamente enloquecido. Aún después de un día largo como aquél, ella continuaba haciéndolo delirar en su mente como si fuera aquel momento en que la vio en el lobby de la Base Fokker. Su perfume, la suavidad de su piel, su largo y sedoso cabello, sus ojos, todas eran cosas con las que él había soñado durante las eternas y solitarias noches allá en el frente de guerra. Tenerla cerca, tenerla completamente para él solo, era una sensación intoxicante, algo que abrumaba y nublaba los sentidos de Rick hasta hacerle sentir que flotaba. Se sentía inundado por una sensación de embriaguez, de felicidad casi absoluta, de la que él no quería salir jamás. Rindiéndose a sus deseos, Rick cerró los ojos lentamente, inclinándose sobre ella y sin advertencia alguna comenzó a besarla con pasión… y en el instante en que sus labios se encontraron, Rick Hunter sintió que iba a estallar.

En ese instante, sólo una idea estaba presente en las mentes de Rick y Lisa.

_"Es real… después de tanto tiempo, es real…"_

El primer objetivo del ataque de Rick fueron los labios de Lisa, suaves y trémulos. Después los labios de Rick rodaron por las mejillas ardientes de ella, recorriendo cada centímetro de su rostro. Finalmente Rick comenzó a besar el cuello expuesto de Lisa, primero con besos cortos y rápidos, para pasar a largos y sensuales, torturando dulcemente a Lisa con el toque de su lengua.

Al contacto de los labios de Rick, y más cuando comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo que le provocaba el recorrido de su lengua por sobre su piel, Lisa dejó escapar pequeños gruñidos de placer, que sólo lograron que él la estrechara entre sus brazos con más fuerza. Rick sólo necesitó algunos segundos de eso para lograr que Lisa estuviera totalmente rendida a las sensaciones que le provocaba, provocándola a su vez a devolverle el favor a Rick, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo que pudiera encontrar; sus labios, su cuello, incluso desabotonando su camisa para atacar su pecho, dispuesta a devolverle todo lo que él le estaba haciendo… y mucho más.

Sin quedarse atrás, Rick reanudó su ofensiva, y comenzó a deslizar su mano por la pierna de Lisa, acariciándola y enviando escalofríos de placer por todo el cuerpo de ella hasta hacerla perder la razón. Lisa aprovechó aquella oportunidad para llevar sus manos a la espalda de Rick, haciendo que él cayera torpemente sobre ella en el sofá.

Para este momento, ambos estaban totalmente entregados el uno al otro, y nada tenían en mente más que fundirse de esa manera para siempre. Las manos de Rick recorrían el cuerpo de Lisa, marcando un suave trazo que comenzaba en sus bien torneadas piernas hasta llegar su espalda, deteniéndose brevemente a mitad de camino entre la cadera y el cuello. Los labios de Rick alternaban entre tormentosos asaltos a los labios de Lisa y fugaces visitas a su cuello, mientras sus manos la acariciaban sin piedad.

Lisa, por su parte, dejaba que sus manos hicieran lo que quisieran en el pecho de Rick, acariciándolo, jugando con su vello, incluso haciéndole cosquillas. Sus labios, cuando no estaban firmemente unidos a los de Rick en un beso tormentoso, besaban cada rincón de su cuerpo que tuviera al alcance. En uno de los pocos momentos en que ambos se detenían para recuperar el aliento, los ojos de Lisa se encontraron con los de Rick.

Fue un momento de epifanía completa para los dos, la sensación indescriptible de sentirse totalmente entregado a la otra persona, de estar derritiéndose ante la sola mirada del otro amado. El resto del mundo no existía más. No había guerra, misión, Maistroff o lo que fuera. Para Rick sólo existía Lisa, y para ella no había otra cosa en el mundo que no fuera él. Ambos estaban en un universo propio, sólo de ellos dos y para ellos dos, donde reinaba una sensación que era al mismo tiempo amor, placer y felicidad, y a la vez algo completamente distinto y nuevo… algo que era exclusivamente suyo.

Rick pudo notar que Lisa se mordía el labio inferior, mientras le sonreía y acariciaba… él ya había aprendido a reconocer las señales.

– Por favor, no te detengas... – dijo luego Lisa en un tono de voz bajo y susurrante que llevó a Rick a la locura completa. En respuesta, sin hacerse rogar, Rick la besó largo y tendido primero en el cuello, y luego avanzando, paso a paso, hasta llegar a sus labios, en donde se lanzó ya sin detenerse en un ataque completo sobre su boca.

Las manos de Rick, con todas las inhibiciones olvidadas, recorrían de forma más atrevida las piernas de Lisa sin encontrar resistencia, provocando en ella escalofríos y sensaciones que tardarían horas en desaparecer. Aquellos escalofríos también invadieron a Rick quien, luego de una serie de manotazos infructuosos, por fin pudo alcanzar la llave de luz y sumir el living en una completa oscuridad.

* * *

No sabían qué hora era, y ni siquiera les importaba. 

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama de Lisa, mirándose uno a otro y devorando cada uno la figura de la otra persona con la vista. Ninguno de los dos podía recordar cómo habían llegado ahí, y ese era un detalle menor que no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que recordaban, lo único que necesitaban recordar era que las últimas dos horas habían sido para ellos una tormenta de pasión, una pasión que había estado demasiado tiempo guardada dentro de ambos.

Urgido de pronto por comprobar que no estaba en un sueño, Rick extendió su mano y acarició la cara de Lisa, recorriendo el contorno de su rostro con la punta de sus dedos y sintiendo cómo ella temblaba con esas solas caricias. Ella sonrió y se incorporó sólo lo suficiente para besarlo. Después de ese beso, Rick no pudo evitar sonreír como un niño.

– Se te ve feliz, Hunter – dijo Lisa guiñándole un ojo.

– Oh, puedes estar segura de que estoy muy feliz – respondió Rick susurrándole en el oído, aprovechando la ocasión para devolverle el beso con ganas.

Se respiraba una paz en aquel dormitorio… una sensación de pura y absoluta paz que hacía desaparecer de su corazón los dolores de aquella reciente separación… y que por un instante lograron apaciguar los demonios que Rick llevaba dentro.

Sólo había silencio, un silencio perturbado únicamente por el sonido acompasado de la respiración de ambos, que podía escucharse con total claridad en medio del silencio. Un silencio que nacía de no necesitar palabras para hablar… porque lo único que necesitaban los dos era mirarse a los ojos y ver en sus miradas brillantes todo el amor y cariño que podían llegar a desear en la vida.

– Dime, Hayes¿qué he hecho para merecerte? – preguntó retóricamente Rick luego de unos minutos de silencio.

– ¿Quieres decir, además de ser un hombre amable, dulce, valiente y extraordinariamente sexy? – rió Lisa, mientras pasaba su mano por el brazo de Rick, convirtiéndose en una caricia en el momento de llegar a su rostro.

– Además de todo eso – dijo Rick con un tono arrogante que sólo logró que ella riera con más fuerza… además de transformar la caricia en una pellizcada.

– Sólo fuiste tú mismo. A pesar de esa personalidad irritante e insubordinada que tienes – dijo Lisa, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera reprochándolo… aunque el beso que ella le dio segundos después la desmintió por completo.

– Seguro… – rezongó Rick mientras se inclinaba una vez más para besarla. – Tú no eras precisamente la reina de la alegría.

– Admítelo… nunca creíste que yo vivía solamente para el deber – replicó Lisa.

– No, siempre me pareció que había algo más por debajo de esa imagen de reina de la nieve que querías construir – le contestó, mirándola con ojos que parecían brillar. – ¿Y sabes qué? Tenía razón.

Lisa se limitó a dedicarle a Rick una caída de ojos acompañada de una de sus clásicas sonrisas lentas, sabiendo bien que eso bastaría para volverlo ligeramente loco.

– Acerca de la licencia, Lisa, pensaba ir mañana o pasado a buscar algún lugar a donde podamos ir... – empezó Rick, pero Lisa lo interrumpió, tapándole la boca con la mano.

– No se preocupe, capitán, me tomé la libertad de hacer el reconocimiento y realizar los arreglos por usted – dijo Lisa en tono de suficiencia.

Rick arqueó una ceja, sintiendo repentina curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba… a la vez que le divertía el hecho de que ella hubiera podido ocultárselo durante todo el día.

– ¿Y me podría decir qué encontró, almirante? – preguntó.

– Una muy agradable y acogedora cabaña en el bosque alrededor del Lago Memorial, a un precio bastante accesible y convenientemente alejada del ruido de Monumento. Te gustará; bosque, lago, aire fresco, silencio...

– Estar contigo... – completó Rick con ternura en la voz.

– Sí que sabes ganarte a las damas, aviador – dijo Lisa sonrojándose.

– Hago lo que puedo – dijo Rick con modestia fingida. – ¿Me estabas contando sobre la cabaña?

– Claro. Ya hablé con el administrador del parque e hice reservas para dos personas durante una semana, a partir del 21. ¿Te gusta la idea?

– ¡¿El 21?! – preguntó Rick con un poco de decepción en la voz. - ¿Qué se supone que haremos durante las próximas dos semanas?

– Bueno… tengo algunas ideas, amor – respondió ella mientras lo acariciaba. – No sé tú, pero pienso que me podrías ayudar a ponerlas en práctica…

– Mmm... No puedo esperar – dijo Rick besándola una vez más. Ella le devolvió el beso y lo abrazó. Luego de terminar el beso, Rick se quedó mirándola unos segundos y le dijo con toda la ternura de la que era capaz:

– ¿Te dije en algún momento del día que te amo, Lisa?

– Déjame pensar... creo que lo hiciste alguna que otra vez, pero puedes decírmelo todas las veces que quieras.

– Te amo, Lisa – susurró él al oído, besándola en la mejilla.

– Y yo a ti, Rick.

Ambos se unieron en un abrazo, y ya no hizo falta que agregaran una palabra más.

* * *

**Notas del Autor y agradecimientos:**

- Saltamos tres años después de los eventos del prólogo... no se preocupen, no va a haber más saltos bruscos. El resto de la historia transcurre en el período que empieza en este capítulo.

- Por si a alguno le interesa el chisme, los uniformes de los que se están quejando Kim, Vanessa y Sammie son los uniformes que aparecerán después en La Cruz del Sur. A lo largo de esta historia, van a ir apareciendo elementos (lugares, personajes, naves, etc.) pertenecientes a la segunda generación de Robotech (aunque valga la aclaración de que no serán muchos, esta es una historia basada en los personajes de la Saga de Macross, después de todo), para marcar el hecho de que estamos en el período que separa a ambas generaciones.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia y a los que dejaron reviews! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y que quieran seguir con esta historia...

- Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a mis dos pilotos de pruebas: Evi, por haberse tomado la molestia de recomendar mi historia en el último capítulo de su excelente fanfic: "Horizontes de Luz" y por todo el apoyo que me dio a lo largo de esta historia, y Sara, por su apoyo y aliento constante. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

- ¡Un saludo muy grande para todos, y nos vemos la semana que viene con el capítulo 2!


	3. Capítulo 2: Escapes y Confesiones

**Momentos de Decisión**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

* * *

**Capítulo II: Escapes y Confesiones**

_Para el soldado que regresa del combate, la vida común y corriente es lo más parecido al Paraíso que puede existir. Y por momentos, es igual de inalcanzable._

Tadao Sekieshima, "Psicología de los conflictos armados"

**

* * *

****Martes 10 de enero de 2017**

A pesar de que el sol brillaba en medio de un cielo salpicado de pocas nubes, el frío de la mañana calaba hasta los huesos a todos los que estaban en aquel lugar.

La vasta Plaza de Armas de la Academia Militar estaba completamente cubierta por batallones de soldados y mechas, dispuestos en prolijas e imponentes formaciones, sus uniformes y máquinas inmaculadamente limpios y relucientes para la ocasión. En el inmenso mástil principal de la Plaza de Armas, así como en los demás mástiles de la Academia y del resto de la Tierra, la bandera de la Tierra Unida ondeaba a media asta en señal de duelo y respeto, mecida caprichosamente por el helado viento invernal.

Reinaba un absoluto silencio en la Plaza de Armas, en toda la extensión de la Academia; no se oía una sola voz, un solo sonido que pudiera tener origen humano, nada excepto el soplo del viento y los ocasionales movimientos de los Destroids allí apostados.

Infinidad de cámaras de televisión, pertenecientes a prácticamente todos los servicios de televisión y noticias de alcance global del planeta, se hallaban apostadas en varios lugares estratégicos de la Plaza, con sus equipos de camarógrafos y enviados especiales preparándose para transmitir en vivo y en directo a Ciudad Monumento y a toda la Tierra la ceremonia que iba a tener lugar en escasos minutos.

Colocados sobre la tarima oficial, situada en uno de los extremos de la Plaza y con el edificio principal de la Academia como telón de fondo, dos grupos de oficiales se hallaban cerca de sendos palcos que flanqueaban el atril donde se leerían los discursos del día. A uno de los lados del atril se hallaban los más encumbrados generales y almirantes del Alto Mando de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, encabezados por el Supremo Comandante, el general Maistroff, quien recorría a las tropas reunidas en la Plaza de Armas como si estuviera pasando revista a la formación.

Al otro lado del atril, vistiendo uniformes de gala adornados con numerosos entorchados y condecoraciones, se hallaba otro grupo de oficiales. Tal vez estos últimos oficiales no tendrían ni los cargos elevados ni las altas jerarquías de los oficiales que ocupaban el otro palco, pero tenían otra cosa que los distinguía y que les hacía ganar el respeto de todos los que estaban presentes en aquella ceremonia: el reconocimiento ganado en combate y el honor de haber servido junto a las personas que serían recordadas ese día… y las cicatrices físicas y emocionales para acompañar ese honor.

El enorme reloj colocado en la torre del edificio principal de la Academia marcó con sonoros campanazos las once menos cuarto del mediodía. La hora había llegado.

Los actos conmemorativos por el tercer aniversario de la destrucción del SDF-1 estaban por comenzar.

Encabezados por la contralmirante Lisa Hayes en su carácter de oficial de más alto rango entre ellos, la delegación de oficiales y tripulantes que había servido en el SDF-1 tomó su lugar en las cinco filas de asientos que le estaban reservadas. En uno de los extremos de la primera fila, Rick Hunter halló su asiento junto a Max y Miriya Sterling, quienes contemplaban toda la ceremonia con rostros inmóviles. En la misma fila se hallaba sentado el doctor Emil Lang, junto al Trío Terrible y media docena de suboficiales seleccionados de entre el personal que había servido en los diversos departamentos y secciones de la fortaleza.

Todos ellos, oficiales y suboficiales, personal de flota, de vuelo o de alguna otra especialidad, compartía algo más que la cinta roja con bordes azules en el pecho que los identificaba como antiguos tripulantes de la fortaleza espacial; compartían una emoción intensa que se hacía imposible de contener en aquella jornada… la melancolía y el dolor nacidos del recuerdo de todos los amigos y camaradas que habían dado su vida tres años atrás.

– ¡Aten...CIÓN! – aulló la potente voz del general Maistroff, trayendo a la realidad a todos los que estaban perdidos en sus recuerdos.

A esa señal, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y adoptaron la posición de firmes, mientras un hombre de edad un tanto avanzada y aspecto cansado y noble, enfundado en un sobrio traje negro, con un reluciente escudo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida prendido de una de las solapas, subía a la tarima oficial escoltado por una escuadrilla de custodios vestidos de civil, tres asesores y un coronel con las insignias oficiales de un edecán que llevaba un portafolios.

– ¡Damas y caballeros… el Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida! – anunció la voz del locutor oficial en el momento en que el Primer Ministro se acercaba al atril.

El Primer Ministro esperó pacientemente a que su edecán abriera el portafolio para tomar los papeles en los que estaba escrito el discurso, y se colocó los anteojos en el momento en que el edecán dejó los papeles sobre el atril y se retiró respetuosamente. Tras poner en orden y acomodar sus papeles, el Primer Ministro acercó el micrófono a su boca, dejando luego que trascurrieran algunos segundos mientras recorría con la vista el escenario… como si estuviera olfateando el ambiente.

Carraspeando un poco, el Primer Ministro comenzó su discurso.

– Damas y caballeros, invitados de honor, honorables senadores, señores ministros y funcionarios de gobierno, señores generales, almirantes y oficiales, señores suboficiales y conscriptos de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, ciudadanos y compatriotas de la Tierra.

"La ocasión que nos reúne en este día, así como el recuerdo de los héroes que homenajeamos con este acto, imponen brevedad en las palabras a pronunciar. Los hechos de este día nos exigen palabras claras en lugar de discursos largos y pomposos.

"En un día como hoy hace tres años, el destino quiso que un grupo de valientes hombres y mujeres realizaran el sacrificio supremo en defensa de la Tierra y de la humanidad. Esos hombres y mujeres eran bravos soldados que, aún habiendo dado en la tierra y en el espacio repetidas muestras de su valor y abnegación ante la amenaza de un enemigo implacable, se lanzaron a enfrentar una vez más a esa amenaza, teniendo muy en claro que, en esa oportunidad, el costo de asumir la defensa de nuestro mundo bien podría ser el de sus propias vidas.

"Y así fue. Enfrentados ante la devastadora fuerza destructiva de un demente, los valientes oficiales, tripulantes y soldados del SDF-1 no cejaron ni un instante en el cumplimiento de su deber, ni se entregaron al miedo. Como el ave Fénix se alzó de entre sus cenizas, como la propia Tierra resurgió luego de aquella noche de muerte y devastación, ellos salieron al campo de batalla con orgullo y entereza, a bordo de una nave golpeada pero invicta, y no descansaron hasta poner fin a la locura de muerte y fuego que azotaba sobre nuestro mundo. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de tantas otras batallas heroicas que jalonaron la breve pero gloriosa carrera de la fortaleza espacial, el precio de la victoria fue el sacrificio de sus vidas.

"El ejemplo que hoy honramos, el ejemplo que nos han legado los héroes del SDF-1 con su admirable sacrificio, debe ser la luz que guíe a nuestros valientes hombres y mujeres de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, así como a la humanidad toda mientras avanzamos hacia el futuro. Éstos héroes representan lo más elevado del espíritu humano, un espíritu que no busca esconderse ante las amenazas, sino que hace frente a quienes pretenden su aniquilación. Su sacrificio encarna los más altos valores a los que podemos aspirar en nuestras vidas: honor, sacrificio, gloria, deber. Y por haber dado hasta la vida en la defensa de esos valores, es que ellos han alcanzado ese raro privilegio, accesible sólo para los mejores y más destacados de nosotros, que es la inmortalidad.

"Habiendo encontrado la muerte en el combate, ganaron la inmortalidad en el recuerdo y corazones de un planeta agradecido. Son ya héroes para nosotros, y lo serán para las generaciones que nos sucederán a lo largo de la Historia.

"Ahora quisiera dirigir unas palabras a todos los miembros de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

"Sepan ustedes, nuestros bravos defensores, que son herederos del legado inmortal de estos hombres y mujeres. Sepan que, si el destino dicta que tengamos que enfrentar una nueva amenaza venida de más allá de las estrellas, el legado de los hombres y mujeres del SDF-1 aparecerá ante nosotros para marcar el camino a seguir. Les pido a nuestros militares que sean dignos de portar el uniforme que ellos honraron, y pido que todos nosotros, con nuestro trabajo y nuestro esfuerzo, nos hagamos dignos del sacrificio de aquellos valientes.

"Pero sin duda alguna, puedo hoy decirles a todos ustedes, y a quienes escuchan estas palabras en toda la Tierra, que el supremo acto de heroísmo que hoy recordamos constituye una señal para toda la raza humana. Este sacrificio es una señal que nos da la certeza absoluta de que, mientras existan entre nosotros hombres y mujeres dispuestos a entregar valerosamente sus vidas para que otros puedan vivir, ni la más potente fuerza que el universo pueda poner en nuestro camino podrá lograr que la Humanidad desaparezca en las negras tinieblas de la aniquilación.

"Muchas gracias. Que Dios los bendiga a todos ustedes"

Al terminar el discurso, el Primer Ministro dirigió su mirada a las tropas formadas mientras éstas le rendían honores, luego de lo cual dejó el podio para tomar asiento en uno de los palcos oficiales, escoltado por su comitiva.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Lisa Hayes se puso de pie y caminó con pasos veloces hacia el atril, portando su propio discurso bajo el brazo. Lo habitual en aquellas ceremonias era que el Supremo Comandante diera el discurso en representación de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, pero para los actos conmemorativos de ese año, el general Maistroff declinó el dar un discurso, señalando que era preferible que alguien que hubiera formado parte de la tripulación de la fortaleza espacial hablara en lugar de él, que había integrado aquella tripulación por accidente. La elección del Alto Mando recayó entonces en Lisa.

Con su habitual dignidad y elegancia, Lisa tomó el micrófono y contempló a la enorme multitud de soldados e invitados antes de comenzar el discurso, dirigiéndose a los presentes en su tono más formal y oficial:

– En primer lugar, buenos días para todos ustedes.

"Antes de comenzar, quisiera agradecer de corazón al Primer Ministro por las amables y valiosas palabras que acaba de pronunciar. Quisiera aclarar que, aún sin tener la elocuencia que merece una ocasión como esta, sólo vengo a ofrecerles las palabras de una persona que, sólo gracias a esas cosas de la vida militar, tuvo el honor y privilegio incomparable de servir con aquellos hombres y mujeres a quienes recordamos hoy.

"Los hombres y mujeres que sirvieron en el SDF-1 eran más que una tripulación, o un equipo de combate. Eran, desde el capitán hasta el más humilde recluta, una familia. La tripulación del SDF-1 no era una familia cuyos miembros estuvieran vinculados por lazos de sangre o políticos, sino que tenían un vínculo especial y precioso, surgido del esfuerzo compartido entre todos ellos de luchar en una guerra más espantosa que cualquier otra que haya azotado nuestro mundo.

"El destino quiso que todos nosotros, los que fallecieron y los que continuamos vivos, estuviéramos juntos en aquella nave, enfrentando las pruebas que la adversidad puso ante nosotros y haciendo lo mejor para superarlas. Las personas que hoy honramos no eran superhombres o semidioses, sino personas de carne y hueso con virtudes y defectos, aciertos y fallas, grandezas y mezquindades, como cualquiera de nosotros. Y es justamente por eso que su esfuerzo resultó más notable, porque pudieron sobreponerse a esas fallas tan humanas y hacer frente a lo que la realidad exigía de ellos.

"Para todos los que quedamos aquí para contar la historia, la destrucción del SDF-1 fue la muerte de algo que era más que una nave; fue el fin de lo que había sido nuestro hogar, e incluso en el momento negro de nuestro exilio de la Tierra, fue nuestro único lugar en el universo. Todos nosotros sufrimos en carne propia el dolor de la pérdida de tantos valientes, ya sean amigos, amores, conocidos o perfectos extraños, porque todos ellos eran miembros de nuestra familia, y sus muertes nos duelen a cada uno por igual.

"Sé que sólo tengo mi experiencia personal para fundamentarme, y les pido desde este momento disculpas si lo que voy a decir suena presuntuoso, pero creo que puedo hablar por todos los que tuvimos el honor de servir en el SDF-1. El almirante Henry Gloval fue para mí mucho más que mi capitán o mi oficial superior. Fue, en el sentido más alto de la palabra, un padre para mí. Fue el padre de todos nosotros, aquella figura de seguridad y calma a la que todos recurríamos cuando el miedo nos envolvía en los momentos más oscuros de la guerra. Entre las personas cuyo sacrificio hoy reconocemos hay una a quien consideré literalmente como la hermana que jamás tuve. He perdido personas que habían llegado a ser mucho más que compañeros o amigos. Y así como me ha pasado a mí, le ha pasado a todos los que formamos parte de la familia del SDF-1. Pregúntenle a cualquiera que haya servido en esa nave, y oirá historias similares.

"La sensación que en este día nos invade a quienes sobrevivimos es la de estar llorando a miembros de nuestra familia, cuya partida llena de pesar nuestros corazones. Es una sensación que sabemos muy bien que jamás se irá, que siempre nos acompañará, es el dolor de no tener más a aquellas personas con quienes formamos lazos que iban más allá de las convenciones familiares. A pesar de todo el dolor y la tristeza, es un dolor que jamás cambiaríamos por nada del mundo.

"Les agradezco su amable atención y paciencia, y como cierre, quisiera pedirles a todos que hagamos un minuto de silencio, por todos los que murieron durante la Guerra Robotech, entre ellos los hombres y mujeres del SDF-1."

El silencio que acompañó a Lisa mientras dejaba el atril y regresaba a su asiento en el palco oficial fue completo y absoluto. Parecía como si el aire mismo se hubiera congelado en todo aquel predio. No se oía el menor sonido, no se veía el menor movimiento, no se sentía nada que perturbara aquel instante de contemplación.

Pasado el minuto pedido, la Plaza de Armas estalló en un atronador aplauso que tardó minutos en morir.

Al finalizar el aplauso, y a una orden del general Hanley, un destacamento de soldados vestidos de gala y armados con rifles ceremoniales tomó su lugar en la tarima, caminando con perfecta sincronización hasta ocupar los lugares que les correspondían.

El sargento que dirigía aquel destacamento, una vez que estuvo satisfecho con la postura que tomaron los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando, ordenó a voz en cuello:

– ¡Destacamento...atención!

A esa orden, como movidos por un resorte invisible, los soldados se pusieron en posición de firmes.

– ¡Preparen...!

Los soldados prepararon sus rifles como si fueran una sola persona.

– ¡Apunten...!

Con la misma precisión con la que habían hecho todos sus movimientos, el destacamento apuntó sus rifles al cielo.

– ¡FUEGO! – ordenó el sargento a viva voz.

Los doce soldados dispararon sus armas en el mismo momento, y el sonido de los disparos retumbó en toda la Plaza de Armas. Más de uno se sintió tentado de cubrir sus oídos ante el sonoro ruido de los disparos.

– ¡FUEGO! – repitió el sargento una vez que los soldados volvieron a preparar sus armas.

Los soldados obedecieron y volvieron a disparar al aire.

– ¡FUEGO! –ordenó por tercera vez el sargento.

El sonido de las salvas retumbó una vez más en los oídos de los presentes.

Una vez que terminó el disparo de salvas, el sonido de innumerables motores que se acercaban desde las montañas invadió todo el lugar. De pronto, comenzaron a aparecer sobre la Academia numerosas formaciones de cazas Veritech que pasaban a mediana altura. Cada formación de cazas estaba compuesta por cinco aparatos, todos los cuales pertenecían a uno de los escuadrones de combate que habían formado el Grupo Aéreo del SDF-1, y la formación que encabezaba aquel contingente estaba integrada por el Escuadrón Skull, en su carácter de unidad insignia del Grupo Aéreo.

Todos los presentes elevaron la vista al cielo para contemplar el desfile aéreo, y quedaron sencillamente maravillados y conmovidos cuando en un instante, un avión de cada formación hizo una abrupta trepada hacia el cielo, separándose del resto de los cazas, que continuaban su sobrevuelo. Los cazas que se habían separado de la formación continuaron elevándose en dirección a las estrellas, siguiendo una maniobra conocida como "hombre perdido", que era usada para saludar a los camaradas caídos en acto de servicio.

Rick no pudo evitar sentir melancolía durante toda la ceremonia. Las palabras del Primer Ministro habían sido hermosas y conmovedoras, pero las de Lisa dolían por su sinceridad y candidez. En pocas líneas, y sin dejar lugar a dudas, ella había dicho la verdad que todos los veteranos de la fortaleza compartían en su ser. Y para todos los que ocupaban asientos en el "palco de veteranos" las palabras de su almirante y los sentimientos que expresaban les eran tan propias como si ellos mismos las hubieran pronunciado.

* * *

No faltó mucho más para que terminara la ceremonia, y a poco de concluir el acto la Academia Militar lentamente recuperaba su aspecto normal; los cadetes estaban de vuelta en sus aulas y dormitorios, los mechas y vehículos regresaban a sus bases, los políticos ya habían hecho sus salidas elegantes, los demás invitados estaban dejando el predio y los equipos de las cadenas de televisión ya habían guardado sus cámaras y micrófonos en sus vehículos, o estaban apostados en los accesos de la Academia en espera de la oportunidad de hacer preguntas a alguna de las figuras políticas y militares que habían concurrido a la ceremonia. 

Rick se mantenía a distancia respetuosa del palco, que había quedado desierto, perfectamente consciente de lo que Lisa estaba haciendo en ese momento… él sabía que ese momento era exclusivamente de Lisa, y por eso, como lo hacía todos los años, él se hacía a un lado y se mantenía lejos, dándole a Lisa la oportunidad de tener un momento a solas para saludar a Gloval y Claudia. Él no necesitaba llamarla… cuando ella se sintiera lista, volvería con él.

Como cada 10 de enero, como siempre hacía al final de aquellas ceremonias, Lisa permaneció unos minutos en silencio cerca del palco oficial, con la mirada perdida en el infinito mientras rememoraba los eventos de aquel día en que su mundo literalmente había cambiado. Era su pequeña ceremonia privada… su manera de despedirse de los seres queridos a los que había perdido en aquella batalla, al menos hasta el año siguiente.

Sin apiadarse en lo más mínimo de sus contemplaciones, una voz dura y oficial volvió a Lisa a la realidad:

– Almirante Hayes.

Volteándose para ver quién la estaba llamando a la vez que hacía lo imposible por secarse los ojos antes de decir una palabra, Lisa se encontró con que se trataba del general Maistroff, acompañado por un oficial a quien identificó como el almirante Robert Gaumont, jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales, la rama de servicio de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida a la que tanto ella como Rick pertenecían.

– General Maistroff, almirante Gaumont… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – dijo Lisa con cortesía, haciendo un impecable saludo militar a los dos altos oficiales.

– Necesitamos hablar con usted – descerrajó Maistroff ni bien terminó el saludo, diciendo aquellas palabras con tal dureza que Lisa se sintió tentada a trastabillar.

"_Sutil hasta el final. Diablos, seguramente debe ser por ese tema…_" gruñó Lisa para sus adentros, maldiciendo a Maistroff por traer cuestiones laborales en un día como aquel a la vez que hacía lo posible por no demostrar su irritación en el rostro.

– Por supuesto, señor – le dijo al Supremo Comandante en un tono formal, apresurándose a responder antes de que Maistroff pudiera echarle en cara algo. – El reporte de progreso sobre los sistemas de armamento del SDF-3 estará en su oficina antes de que comience mi licencia…

Para su sorpresa, Maistroff alzó la mano para interrumpirla.

– No es de eso de lo que queríamos hablar, almirante.

– ¿No lo es? – balbuceó Lisa, incapaz de contener su sorpresa. Si Maistroff no se había acercado para discutir algún tema relacionado con el SDF-3… ¿de qué podía querer hablarle?

Pero no fue Maistroff quien respondió a la pregunta que Lisa se había hecho a ella misma, sino el almirante Gaumont, quien con mucha más discreción y cortesía que la que Maistroff había demostrado, le informó a Lisa el motivo de aquella pequeña charla.

– Queríamos hacerle una consulta… es acerca del capitán Hunter.

Ahora sí que Lisa quedó evidentemente sorprendida, y lo demostró con una expresión incrédula en su rostro que le dio a entender a los dos altos oficiales que la habían tomado por completa sorpresa con aquel pedido:

– ¿El capitán Hunter? – preguntó Lisa, como queriendo confirmar lo que había oído.

– Así es, almirante – prosiguió Maistroff. – Verá, ha habido ciertas discusiones en el Alto Mando, referidas a determinadas cuestiones… y el nombre del capitán Hunter ha salido en varias de ellas, especialmente tras lo ocurrido en la batalla de Buenos Aires.

– Entiendo – dijo Lisa, aunque en su interior no entendiera qué podían querer discutir Maistroff y Gaumont con ella.

Permitiéndose una sonrisa para bajar tensiones al notar la incomodidad que le había provocado, el almirante Gaumont continuó explicándole a Lisa lo que querían hablar con ella, buscando las palabras apropiadas para hacerlo.

– Y dada su… _relación personal_… con el capitán Hunter, consideramos que sería importante que usted-

Normalmente, Lisa Hayes no era de las personas que interrumpirían a un almirante de cuatro estrellas a mitad de una frase, pero la referencia a su relación con Rick –y más cuando todo indicaba que se trataba de algo que a ella no le gustaría oír– era una de las pocas cosas que en ella hacían que el protocolo militar quedara hecho a un lado.

– Con todo respeto, almirante… – comenzó a decir Lisa en un tono neutral, aunque luego fue haciéndose más duro y cortante con cada palabra. – No veo la relevancia de mi relación en todo esto. ¿No cree que, sea lo que sea, sería mejor que lo hablaran personalmente con el capitán Hunter?

Sorprendido por la respuesta de Lisa, el almirante Gaumont pareció quedarse sin habla, y apenas pudo balbucear un tímido:

– Bueno…

Por fortuna para Gaumont, Maistroff conservó la suficiente entereza de ánimo para no demostrar sorpresa ante esa reacción de Lisa… después de todo, no era la primera vez que él había visto el lado más duro de Elizabeth Hayes.

– No – dijo en un tono seco que no dio lugar a dudas. – Por el momento sería mejor que el capitán Hunter no esté al tanto de esto.

Sintiéndose respaldado por el Supremo Comandante luego de aquella pequeña sorpresa, el almirante Gaumont retomó la palabra en un intento de explicarle a Lisa lo que deseaban discutir con ella.

– Creemos que sería prudente conservar lo que le vamos a decir en reserva… hasta que hayamos concluido con nuestras evaluaciones y análisis.

Lisa no dijo nada, prefiriendo que Maistroff y Gaumont se explayaran mejor antes de decir alguna palabra al respecto, aunque la mirada dura que les dirigía a los dos oficiales era suficiente respuesta.

– Se trata de una cuestión delicada, almirante Hayes – dijo Gaumont, tratando de sonar lo más comprensivo que pudo. – No crea que somos insensibles a lo que le estamos pidiendo, pero entienda que se trata de una cuestión de importancia. Tenga la seguridad de que el capitán Hunter será notificado de esto a la brevedad posible.

Haciendo uso de toda su presencia, Maistroff se plantó frente a Lisa y le preguntó en un tono de cuya seriedad no podía dudarse:

– Así que, almirante, en el mejor interés del servicio… ¿Podemos confiar en su discreción por el momento?

Lisa permaneció en silencio, atravesando a Maistroff y a Gaumont con una mirada helada mientras por dentro consideraba sus palabras con toda la seriedad y objetividad de la que era capaz.

Ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de cuánto odiaba ella que le jugaran la carta del "interés del servicio" en cuestiones como las que fueran que quisieran discutir, y más cuando se trataba de algo que afectaba a Rick, pero para ser justa con aquellos oficiales, Lisa tenía que reconocerles que le habían planteado directamente que el tema del que querían hablar estaba relacionado con Rick; no se lo habían ocultado, o ido con rodeos.

Lisa ya llevaba varios años tratando con oficiales como Maistroff y Gaumont, lo suficiente como para saber que semejante franqueza a la hora de tratar un asunto era muy rara en el Alto Mando… a tal punto que cada ocasión en la que aparecía bastaba para despertar la curiosidad de Lisa respecto al asunto que se quería discutir.

Había otro elemento a tener en cuenta: si ellos querían consultaban con ella sobre algo relacionado con Rick, eso le daba a Lisa la oportunidad de asegurarse de que, sea lo que fuera, no se tratara de alguna clase de jugada injusta en contra de Rick. Ella era perfectamente consciente de que como oficial del Alto Mando, ella tenía el deber de mantener cierta objetividad, pero daba la impresión de estar frente a uno de esos casos en los que podía mandar al diablo la objetividad sin ninguna clase de culpas… Rick ya había hecho demasiado por el servicio como para que el Alto Mando jugara sucio con él.

Y eso era algo que dejaría bien en claro ante esos dos oficiales, sin importar sus rangos o cargos.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor? – dijo por fin Lisa, invitando a Maistroff y Gaumont a exponerle sus preocupaciones.

**

* * *

****Viernes 20 de enero de 2017**

Ese viernes amaneció como cualquier otro día de la semana.

Ciudad Monumento se despertaba con pereza en medio de la fría mañana de enero. Sólo aquellas personas que tenían una obligación imperiosa de salir, sea para trabajar o para hacer las compras, ocupaban las calles desafiando al fresco y al viento; el resto de la gente de Monumento prefería pasar mañanas frías como aquella en sus casas. Para consuelo de los ciudadanos de Monumento, no había nevado en la ciudad desde diciembre, lo que en cierta manera hacía mucho más fácil las vidas de los habitantes.

En el barrio militar de Monumento, ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, los primeros signos de actividad empezaban a romper la tranquilidad reinante; el personal que debía cubrir los turnos de servicio matutinos en el Cuartel General o en alguno de los distintos puestos militares de la ciudad se despertaba y preparaba para comenzar su jornada. Un solitario vehículo, un pequeño auto de cuatro plazas, recorría una de las avenidas del barrio militar, avanzando sin encontrar problemas de tránsito mientras, conforme pasaban los minutos y el sol brillaba con más fuerza, las luces comenzaban a encenderse en algunas de las casas situadas sobre la avenida.

El pequeño auto dobló en una de las calles que cruzaban la avenida y avanzó unos cien metros antes de detenerse frente a una casa de dos pisos de aspecto austero e innegable diseño militar, pero a la vez acogedor, identificada por un buzón marcado como "Hayes, Lisa – Paseo Scharnhorst 156". Del auto descendió su conductor, quien se dirigió a la puerta de la casa cargando algunos paquetes bajo el brazo, caminando a paso veloz para contrarrestar el frio matutino. Al llegar a la puerta, Rick Hunter tardó un par de segundos en tocar el timbre, resolviéndose a hacerlo a la vez que esperaba que Lisa no estuviera durmiendo en ese momento.

Pasado medio minuto, la puerta se abrió lentamente y la cara de Lisa Hayes asomó por detrás de la puerta, sonriendo al ver de quién se trataba.

Al ver a Lisa, era evidente para Rick que no hacía mucho tiempo que se había despertado; su cabello normalmente arreglado estaba a medio peinar y sus ojos entrecerrados tenían una mirada ligeramente soñolienta. Vestía una campera puesta por encima de su bata blanca de dormir, y llevaba calzadas un par de pantuflas.

– Lo siento¿te desperté? – apresuró a disculparse Rick antes de recordar que lo acostumbrado era que primero viniera el saludo. – Hola, Lisa...

– Hola, amor, pasa por favor – dijo Lisa invitándolo a entrar. – No tienes de qué disculparte, ya me había despertado antes – se llevó las manos a la frente y lanzó un gruñido de irritación. – Oh Dios, debo estar hecha un desastre – continuó algo avergonzada por su aspecto.

Rick se adelantó, tomándola entre sus brazos y dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

– Para mí estás preciosa, linda – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa tras terminar el beso, tomando la mano de Lisa en cuanto ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

– Estaba preparando un café¿quieres uno? – ofreció ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina, desde donde podía sentirse un suave aroma a café. Sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, Rick la siguió, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina mientras ella acababa de preparar la bebida.

– Me encantaría, muchas gracias – aceptó Rick, a la vez que ponía sobre la mesa uno de los paquetes que había traído. – Traje algo para el desayuno.

– Mmm, croissants – se relamió Lisa en cuanto abrió el paquete y vio lo que contenía. – Empezaste el día con el pie derecho, Hunter. Aquí tienes – le alcanzó la taza de café.

– Gracias, Lisa. No sabes cuánto necesitaba una buena taza de café – dijo Rick probando un sorbo, a la vez que sentía que el sabor de ese café bastaba para sacudir su propia modorra.

– Ya me conoces, mi día no empieza hasta que tomo al menos una taza de café bien caliente – Lisa le dijo mientras empezaba a beber de su café, cerrando los ojos y saboreando hasta la última gota en lo que Rick sólo podía definir como una experiencia intensamente sensual.

– ¿Está bueno el café? – preguntó Rick en tono sarcástico, arqueando una ceja al notar cómo ella disfrutaba la bebida.

– No¿qué crees? – devolvió ella, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. – ¿Hace mucho frío afuera?

– Está bastante fresco… lo suficiente como para soñar con un café... y con buena compañía para beberlo – sonrió Rick sin despegar los ojos de Lisa.

Como si no le alcanzara con estar medio dormida en aquella mañana, Lisa quedó ligeramente atontada por aquella sonrisa, lo que provocó que Rick se riera un poco mientras le decía:

– Vaya, Hayes, te noto un poco distraída hoy.

– Oh cállate – le contestó ella mientras se acercaba a Rick y lo besaba con una pasión que él jamás hubiera imaginado a juzgar por el aspecto de estar dormida que traía… y como si eso no hubiera sido poco, el sentir el roce del pelo de Lisa con su piel, y llenarse de su aroma, bastaron para dejar a Rick en las nubes.

Tras terminar aquel beso, y sin dejar de sonreír, los dos se sentaron a desayunar, listos para empezar el primer día de sus vacaciones compartidas.

Después de tomar el café y tras aguardar un rato a que Lisa se cambiara, Rick la ayudó a empacar lo que le faltaba y a cargar sus cosas en el auto. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, y el barrio que parecía tan tranquilo cuando Rick llegó una hora atrás ya estaba plenamente despierto. Finalmente, tras toda la preparación y luego de varias revisiones para asegurarse de que todo quedara en orden en la casa, los dos estaban listos para partir.

Con el auto listo para empezar el viaje, Lisa y Rick se pararon frente a la puerta de la casa, permaneciendo en silencio y sonriendo al darse cuenta de que estaban a punto de comenzar su primera vacación real en demasiado tiempo. Finalmente, y con gran ceremonia, Lisa cerró su casa con llave y conectó la alarma.

– ¡Muy bien! Ya todo está listo – dijo Lisa, volteándose para mirar a Rick con una enorme sonrisa mientras guardaba la llave de su casa en el bolsillo.

– ¿Alarma nueva? – le preguntó Rick.

– Así es… la preparé yo misma – respondió Lisa. – Tomé la alarma original y la cambié por algo un poco más potente…

– ¿Algo un poco más potente? Temo preguntar… ¿Qué le pusiste?

– Una alarma de ataque aéreo – respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa, aunque esa sonrisa desapareció en cuanto Rick la sorprendió con un beso.

– Vamos, yo conduzco – le dijo Rick, pasando el brazo por sus hombros y besándola en la mejilla.

Ya dentro del auto, Lisa se sentó en el asiento del acompañante mientras Rick buscaba el mapa caminero que había comprado, moviéndose con frustración creciente con cada segundo que pasaba sin encontrarlo. Por más que revisara en los bolsillos de su campera, en la guantera del auto, e incluso abajo del asiento, el maldito mapa no aparecía.

– Maldita cosa, si revisé que la traía antes de venir... – gruñó Rick mientras se arrodillaba para ver mejor debajo del asiento del conductor.

Lisa lo miró mientras se contorsionaba para buscar el mapa en cualquier recoveco del auto y esbozó una traviesa sonrisa al ver la cara de fastidio de Rick. Al escuchar el primer indicio de una risa, Rick se puso de pie para preguntarle con un poco de molestia:

– ¿Se puede saber de qué te estás riendo?

– ¿Buscabas esto? – dijo Lisa sacando el mapa de su cartera, y ya no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara que le estaba poniendo Rick.

– Ja, ja, muy graciosa, almirante Hayes – gruñó Rick, arrebatándole el mapa de entre las manos. Con el mapa ya abierto sobre sus piernas, Rick comenzó a estudiar el camino que deberían seguir: – Veamos, las cabañas están cerca del Lago Memorial, lo que significa que tenemos que seguir por Bradley hasta la Avenida Central, seguir algunas cuadras y doblar por aquí – su dedo se deslizó siguiendo el trazado de una calle – hasta llegar a la autopista de circunvalación... después tenemos que ir por la Ruta A-84 hasta el kilómetro 52 y allí doblar en este camino, seguir cuatro kilómetros y allí deberían estar... "Cabañas Lakeview" – cerró el mapa y, guiñando un ojo a Lisa, dijo: – A menos que la información que me ha dado estuviera equivocada, almirante.

– Pude navegar una fortaleza espacial desde Plutón hasta la Tierra, Rick – replicó Lisa levantando la cabeza con falsa petulancia. – Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de manejar bien las direcciones en una ciudad.

Meneando la cabeza, Rick rió con ella.

– ¿Sabes qué? Me haces reír mucho cuando te haces la engreída. Te da un aire de, cómo decirlo,... superchica.

Mientras ella se sonrojaba con ese comentario, Rick encendió el motor del auto y lo sacó lentamente del estacionamiento, cuidando de que no vinieran otros vehículos o personas por la calle en ese momento.

– ¡Vámonos! – dijo él en cuanto el auto estuvo en la calle, antes de arrancar y comenzar aquel viaje.

Conforme el auto avanzaba por la calle, la casa de dos pisos del Paseo Scharnhorst iba quedando cada vez más lejos, hasta que finalmente se perdió en el laberinto de calles del barrio militar y desapareció de la vista de ambos.

* * *

Habían elegido viajar temprano para evitar el tránsito pesado del centro de Ciudad Monumento, y en parte lo lograron. Si bien no quedaron atascados en un embotellamiento, ciertas partes del viaje por la Avenida Central se hicieron un poco largas, sobre todo cuando se acercaban a la zona del Cuartel General. Finalmente pudieron superar los escollos del tránsito y al cabo de media hora de encontrar su camino por las calles de la capital, Rick y Lisa ya estaban en la Ruta A-84, atravesando los suburbios y ciudades satélite que rodeaban a Ciudad Monumento. 

Pocos minutos después, la ciudad dejó lugar al paisaje agreste del descampado. Aún seis años después del Holocausto Zentraedi, las cercanías de Ciudad Monumento tenían cierto toque lunar, desértico, matizado sólo por algunos parches de verde aportados por campos cultivados, matorrales y bosques. Las enormes y accidentadas montañas de las cercanías de Monumento dominaban el horizonte, formando una imponente barrera natural entre la ciudad y el resto del mundo.

La ruta por la que estaban viajando era una autopista de seis carriles que conectaba Ciudad Monumento con otras ciudades importantes del oeste de Norteamérica, como Denver, Dallas y Nueva Houston. El tránsito en la autopista era razonable, compuesto en su mayoría por camiones de carga, autos personales y algunos vehículos militares. Desde hacía un tiempo, viajar por las rutas se había vuelto una experiencia casi tan normal como lo era antes de la Lluvia de Muerte; durante los peores momentos de la rebelión Zentraedi, los conductores se arriesgaban a ser atacados por bandas armadas de Zentraedi mientras iban por las autopistas.

El paisaje se volvía bastante monótono cuando se atravesaban enormes extensiones despobladas y desérticas, que antes de la guerra habían sido pujantes comunidades o fértiles campos cultivables. Para Rick, acostumbrado a ir de un lado a otro montado en su avión, siempre hubo algo de extraño e innatural en viajar en auto, mientras que Lisa no dejaba de maravillarse de lo silenciosa que podía ser la ruta en algunos momentos, más cuando la comparaba con las ruidosas y congestionadas rutas que había en su infancia.

Habían pasado un buen rato en la ruta cuando Lisa notó un libro que estaba colocado entre su asiento y la puerta, tomándolo para ver de qué se trataba.

– ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó a Rick.

– Ah… algo que compré hace unos días – respondió él. – Me lo habían recomendado mientras estaba allá en el sur.

– "Águilas del Espacio", de Thomas Reynolds – dijo Lisa, leyendo el título y autor del libro y deteniéndose en el subtítulo. – "La Guerra Robotech vista a través de los ojos de un joven piloto de combate del SDF-1". ¿Es la historia de alguien que conozcas?

– Para nada… es una novela de ficción – explicó Rick sin despegar la vista del camino. – Supuestamente, es un piloto de Veritech recién egresado de la Academia que estaba asignado al _Prometheus_ al momento de comenzar la guerra… y que pasa luego de la transposición al SDF-1, y va contando sus experiencias conforme pasa la guerra.

– ¿Qué te parece el libro? – preguntó ella.

– Es un buen libro, entretenido y bastante verídico… – respondió Rick con algo de dudas, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero…

– ¿Pero qué?

– No lo sé… siento que le falta algo – murmuró Rick. – Hay tanto que contar sobre la vida en el SDF-1, tantos detalles y cosas que nosotros conocemos y que no aparecen en el libro… Por lo menos a mí me parece que se pierde de describir mejor el ambiente que vivíamos durante la guerra, el ambiente en el que los pilotos nos movíamos.

– Bueno, los detalles quedan a criterio de cada uno – le contestó Lisa. – ¿Puedo leerlo cuando lo termines?

– Adelante – le dijo Rick haciendo un gesto con la mano, para luego dedicarle una mirada traviesa. – Así te enteras cómo es la vida del otro lado de la red táctica.

Ante ese comentario, Lisa entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una mirada asesina a Rick.

– Lo único que te salva, Hunter, es que estás conduciendo… de lo contrario te arrancaría la cabeza a mordidas.

– Contigo son siempre amenazas, amor… – contestó él sin darle mucha más importancia al asunto.

Aquel viaje por la Ruta A-84 duró otra media hora hasta que encontraron el camino por el que tenían que ir para llegar a las cabañas. Luego de doblar, y ya entrados en aquel camino lateral, fue cuestión de avanzar un poco más hasta subir una colina con el auto. Al llegar a la cima de la colina, Lisa le pidió a Rick:

– Detén el auto, por favor –

Haciendo caso del pedido, Rick llevó el auto al costado del camino, y una vez que detuvo el motor, Lisa puso sorpresivamente sus manos sobre los ojos de Rick, tapándole la vista.

– Cierra los ojos – dijo ella con voz juguetona.

Una vez que Rick lo hizo y se lo confirmó a Lisa, ella quitó sus manos.

– Ahora, ábrelos.

Rick lo hizo, y quedó con la boca abierta al contemplar la vista que ella le estaba mostrando. Sonriendo ante la expresión que aparecía en la cara de Rick, Lisa le susurró con ternura al oído, aprovechando la oportunidad para acercarse a su oreja y con un susurro enviar un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo de Rick:

– Te dije que te iba a gustar...

Lo que la colina ocultaba, y ahora quedaba revelado ante los ojos de Rick, era una impresionante vista del lago Memorial. En sí mismo, el lago Memorial, como tantos otros lagos que moteaban la superficie de la Tierra luego del bombardeo Zentraedi, había surgido como un cráter dejado por el fuego devastador de la flota de Dolza. Con el paso del tiempo, la lluvia y el agua de un par de ríos cercanos comenzaron a llenar el cráter, y los pobladores de la región, con la asistencia entusiasta de las comisiones de reconstrucción decidieron aprovechar para establecer un sitio turístico.

El nombre de "Memorial" que se le había impuesto al lago no recordaba a nadie en particular; demasiados edificios, accidentes geográficos y cosas llevaban el título de "Memorial" en aquellos días, y todos ellos recordaban a los miles de millones muertos en el bombardeo que había tenido lugar hacía casi seis años. El lago asemejaba un enorme espejo azul claro, enmarcado por un frondoso bosque de pinos que lo rodeaba en toda su extensión, creando así un espectacular contraste entre el azul de las aguas y el verde esmeralda del bosque. Tras contemplar aquel paisaje por un buen rato, absorbiendo todo lo que podía ver, Rick no pudo evitar notar que el bosque tenía el mismo tono de verde que los ojos de Lisa.

Las colinas que rodeaban al lago y al bosque estaban cubiertas de pasto, sin dudas plantado en conjunto por los administradores del parque y la comisión de reconstrucción. A lo lejos, a unos dos kilómetros del lago en dirección al oeste, podían divisarse los techos rojos del poblado de Kurtland, una pequeña comunidad agrícola y turística que vivía de las aguas del Memorial y de los ríos que lo alimentaban. Aquel paisaje les parecía a Rick y Lisa como si fuera una pequeña esquina del paraíso, un oasis en el medio del desierto creado por la guerra.

Rick volvió a encender el motor del auto y retomó el camino, descendiendo de la colina y continuando a baja velocidad hasta que, pasados unos quinientos metros llegó a una entrada junto al camino, coronada por un letrero de madera que rezaba "CABAÑAS LAKEVIEW". Estacionó el auto al lado de un edificio que tenía toda la apariencia de ser el complejo de administración, y en cuanto el auto se detuvo, un hombre de gran tamaño con ropas de leñador salió del edificio a recibir a Rick y Lisa.

– ¡Almirante Hayes, qué gusto verla en persona! – dijo el hombre, saludando efusivamente a Lisa.

– Lo mismo digo, señor Frears – respondió Lisa al saludo del hombre. El hombre asintió, se dirigió a Rick y le preguntó:

– Usted debe ser el capitán Hunter ¿no es así? – dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Rick en un fuerte apretón.

– Sí, ese soy yo – confirmó Rick.

– Es un honor, señor. Mi nombre es Stan Frears, y soy el administrador de este complejo. ¡Bienvenidos a las Cabañas Lakeview! – se presentó el hombre.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – respondieron a coro Rick y Lisa.

Concluido el saludo, el tono de Frears se volvió más serio cuando dijo:

– No le dije esto a usted cuando hablamos el otro día por el teléfono, almirante, pero mi hermana Theresa vivía en Ciudad Macross y fue gracias al SDF-1 y su tripulación que ella y su familia sobrevivieron a la guerra. No tengo palabras para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por ella y por todos nosotros.

– Muchas gracias, señor Frears – dijo Lisa sintiéndose emocionada por aquella inesperada confesión del administrador de las cabañas.

– Por favor, llámenme Stan – respondió el señor Frears, ya vuelto a su personalidad jovial mientras les aseguraba: – Cualquiera que haya servido en el SDF-1 es un invitado de honor y tiene descuentos de la mitad del precio en mis cabañas. Y ahora ¿quieren acompañarme hasta su cabaña?

* * *

Rick y Lisa siguieron a Stan mientras los conducía a su cabaña por un sendero abierto a través del bosque. Todo aquel lugar destilaba paz y tranquilidad, algo que desde hacía mucho tiempo muy pocas personas –y menos aquellas con el grado de responsabilidad que tenían Rick y Lisa– conocían. Mientras caminaban por el sendero, Stan les iba relatando sobre la historia del lugar, y de cómo llegó a instalar su complejo de cabañas. 

–...Y el jefe de la comisión de reconstrucción dijo en el ayuntamiento de Kurtland que con un poco de esfuerzo, este lugar podía tener potencial turístico. Deberían haber visto las caras de la gente mientras el oficial continuaba hablando de "posibilidades turísticas"… les juro que ninguno de nosotros podía creerlo. Antes del bombardeo esto era una base militar, no un hotel, y juro que algunos veían al tipo como si estuviera loco. Entonces este otro tipo, que había sido el cantinero de la base, levanta la mano y le dice "Mayor, si usted cree que podemos hacer un hotel cerca de ese agujero, dígame cómo se hace. Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar juntando metal oxidado". Después, fue cosa de hacer los trámites necesarios en la comisión local de reconstrucción, presentar un pedido ante el gobierno regional y al cuerpo de ingenieros militares, rellenar el cráter, plantar el bosque... ¡todo en cinco años!

– Es realmente maravilloso lo que hicieron aquí, Stan… el paisaje, todo este lugar… – dijo Rick totalmente sorprendido por lo que veía, incapaz de creer que ese lugar fuera un desierto tan sólo seis años atrás. – Dígame ¿esto es propiedad suya?

– No, no, el lago y las tierras circundantes son propiedad de una corporación pública que formamos los residentes de Kurtland en asociación con el ayuntamiento – explicó Stan. – Yo sólo tengo una concesión para operar y administrar cabañas, y varios de mis vecinos tienen sus propias concesiones en otras partes del lago.

– En verdad los felicito – dijo con sinceridad Lisa. – Que hayan podido hacer algo tan hermoso en tan poco tiempo es... fabuloso.

– Muchas gracias, almirante – respondió Stan con una enorme sonrisa e innegable orgullo. – Estamos muy orgullosos de todo nuestro esfuerzo, y nos encanta que nos visiten... ah, ya llegamos.

Saliendo del sendero, los tres llegaron a un claro en el bosque, desde donde se podía ver el lago, cuyas aguas estaban apenas a cien metros de allí. La cabaña era una construcción pequeña y pintoresca de madera y piedra, con techo a dos aguas, planta baja y primer piso, y una chimenea que sobresalía del techo del edificio; el único toque de modernidad en aquel lugar estaba dado por una antena de televisión satelital en una de las paredes y un panel colector de energía solar ubicado en el techo.

Luego de abrir la puerta de la cabaña con una llave, Stan invitó a Rick y Lisa a pasar al interior. El lugar era en verdad acogedor, con buenos muebles, un completo surtido de electrodomésticos en la cocina y una encantadora decoración de estilo campestre en todos los ambientes del lugar. Luego de que Rick y Lisa hubieran recorrido los cuartos de la cabaña, y tras explicarles algunas de las particularidades del lugar, Stan le entregó la llave a Lisa y le dijo:

– Recuerde, si usted lo necesita, tenemos servicio de lavandería. Sólo tiene que dejar la ropa que quiere lavar en alguno de los contenedores que están cerca de la administración antes de las doce del mediodía, y la puede retirar limpia allí mismo a la mañana siguiente. Si necesita algo o tiene alguna urgencia, marque el botón rojo del teléfono que está allá y se comunicará directamente con la administración. Puede usar tarjetas de teléfono para comunicarse por su cuenta; sólo tiene que cargarlas en la terminal, marcar el prefijo 00 para llamar fuera del complejo y ya puede hablar.

– Muchas gracias, Stan. Lo tendremos en cuenta.

– Por cierto – dijo Stan, como acordándose de algo a último momento. – Los sábados suelo hacer una parrillada en el edificio principal para todos los que están alquilando… es una especie de costumbre que tengo. Lamentablemente tengo que ir a Monumento por unas cuestiones de negocios, así que queda para el jueves a la noche… ¡Desde ya que están invitados!

– ¡Y desde ya que iremos! – contestó Rick en nombre de los dos, paladeándose aquella parrillada como si la tuviera en frente. – ¡Muchas gracias por la invitación!

– No hay de qué, capitán. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, sólo llámenme o hablen con la gente en el edificio de administración. ¡Los veré pronto! – se despidió Stan mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando a Rick y Lisa solos en la cabaña.

Una vez que Stan se fue, Rick y Lisa dejaron el equipaje en el suelo de la sala de estar, dispuestos a aprovechar aquel primer instante de privacidad en _su_ cabaña. Fue Rick quien dio el primer paso, tomando la cintura de Lisa con sus manos y acercándola a él intempestivamente para besarla, ante lo cual Lisa no puso objeción o resistencia alguna, haciendo todo lo posible por devolverle el favor a su piloto. Después de unos buenos cinco minutos de estar besándose, los dos debieron separarse para recobrar el aliento. Rick dio una mirada alrededor y sonriendo, dijo a Lisa:

– Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Quieres desempacar, o prefieres esperar hasta después del almuerzo?

– Mejor desempaquemos ahora, así no lo dejamos para después – respondió Lisa echando un vistazo al equipaje que habían traído.

Asintiendo, Rick tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio, seguido por Lisa. El dormitorio no era ni muy pequeño ni grande; la impresión que les provocó a los dos era que se trataba de un cuarto con el tamaño ideal para ellos dos. A cada lado de la cama de dos plazas había una pequeña mesa de luz con un velador y un reloj. Al pie de la cama, y empotrado en la pared, había un armario bastante espacioso con numerosas perchas, estantes y cajones. Además de la iluminación eléctrica, el lugar tenía una enorme ventana, en ese momento tapada por una persiana, que dominaba una de las paredes del cuarto.

Una vez dentro del dormitorio, se dividieron los estantes del armario y se repartieron las perchas. Resuelto este tema, comenzaron a colocar sus cosas, algo que les tomó unos diez minutos. Luego de terminar el trabajo, Rick y Lisa se sentaron en la cama, sonriéndose y disfrutando el hecho de que no tenían absolutamente nada que hacer excepto prodigarse todo el cariño que quisieran.

– ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer? – preguntó él al cabo de unos segundos.

Sin responder a la pregunta, Lisa se dejó caer sin más preámbulos sobre la cama matrimonial, desperezándose como si acabara de despertar por la mañana. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos para aprovechar todo lo que pudiera de esa cama que se le hacía tan cómoda…

– Qué bien que se siente… – dijo ella sin levantarse o siquiera abrir los ojos, dando toda la impresión de que se quedaría dormida allí mismo.

– Supongo que no tienes ganas a ir a pasear ahora por el bosque... – repuso Rick al ver cómo se relajaba en la cama… sintiendo de pronto un irrefrenable deseo de acompañarla en aquella cama.

Por toda respuesta, Lisa se levantó tan sólo lo suficiente como para tomarlo en sus brazos y apretar su cuerpo contra el de Rick, precipitándolo sobre la cama, ahogando con un beso apasionado cualquier otra palabra que Rick pudiera decir.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron de instalarse en la cabaña y almorzar algunas cosas que habían llevado consigo desde Monumento, Rick y Lisa decidieron abordar el auto e ir hasta Kurtland para comprar comida y otras cosas que necesitarían durante la semana que pasarían allí. 

– Bueno, revisemos la lista – anunció Lisa con lápiz y papel en la mano como si se tratara de una revisión de prevuelo: – Vamos a necesitar pan, carne, jamón, verduras, dentífrico, papel higiénico, condimentos, jugo, shampoo, jabones…

– Petite Cola… – agregó Rick con una sonrisa traviesa.

– Petite Cola, – confirmó Lisa sin despegar los ojos de la lista que escribía – no vaya a ser que dejes el vicio. ¿Algo más?

– Café – dijo Rick como al pasar.

La sola mención del café fue suficiente para que Lisa sí dejara la lista sobre la mesa, volteándose para mirar atónita a Rick por un par de segundos, y después meneó la cabeza como si no pudiera caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

– ¿Cómo pude olvidarme del café? – dijo ella con una expresión incrédula.

– Siempre para servir, almirante – Rick guiñó un ojo.

– Bueno, capitán, creo que ya tenemos la logística planificada. Si a usted le parece bien, daré el OK para partir en la misión – dijo Lisa con tono oficial, como si estuvieran hablando por la red táctica.

– A sus órdenes, almirante – asintió Rick con un saludo militar improvisado.

– Entonces, me parece que debemos salir de inmediato – le respondió Lisa, poniéndose de pie y tomando. Por su parte, Rick tomó las llaves del auto y la siguió fuera de la cabaña. A los pocos minutos, Rick y Lisa estaban una vez más montados en el auto, en camino hacia Kurtland.

Kurtland era una pequeña comunidad de no más de dos mil habitantes, dedicada a la agricultura y al turismo. La arquitectura del lugar era inusual para un pueblo nacido luego de la Lluvia de la Muerte; si bien al principio las casas prefabricadas típicas del período de Reconstrucción fueron usadas para formar el pueblo, se las desmanteló en cuanto el bosque cercano creció, reemplazándolas por construcciones de madera y piedra en un estilo más tradicional. Tal como Stan les había dicho durante su camino hacia la cabaña, los lugareños estaban decididos a hacer de su pueblo un lugar normal y acogedor, y no algo que pareciera un campamento de refugiados.

Aquel esfuerzo, juzgaron Lisa y Rick, había tenido bastante éxito, ya que caminar por las calles del pueblo les parecía como si hubieran vuelto al período anterior al Holocausto.

El pueblo en sí se hallaba construido a lo largo de diez manzanas a cada lado de su calle principal, que servía a la vez como paseo comercial y centro comunitario. A cada lado de la calle principal había dos calles paralelas más pequeñas, sobre las cuales se hallaban las viviendas de los habitantes. A esa hora, la calle principal estaba tranquila, sin mucha actividad ya que la mayoría de los turistas que visitaban el pueblo estaban aprovechando para hacer excursiones o paseando por los bosques. Tanta tranquilidad marcó para Rick y Lisa un contraste agradable con el ruido y el furor que podía tener Ciudad Monumento en las horas pico de cualquier día de la semana.

Antes de ir al supermercado, Rick y Lisa decidieron recorrer las tiendas del lugar, en busca de algún souvenir que pudieran llevar de regreso a Monumento. La calle principal estaba repleta de tiendas de artesanías bastante atractivas, que vendían productos que iban desde portarretratos de madera tallados a mano hasta pequeñas representaciones de cabañas como las que había en el bosque, sin dejar de lado las camisetas, negocios fotográficos y toda clase de productos locales.

Caminando un poco más, los dos llegaron hasta una tienda que vendía objetos de cerámica pintados con motivos artísticos, muchos de los cuales incluían imágenes del pueblo y del lago. Ambos se quedaron en la vidriera, viendo los distintos diseños y comentando sobre ellos, hasta que Lisa decidió entrar para consultar algo con el dueño del lugar.

– Rick¿podrías esperarme un minuto mientras entro a preguntar qué tipos de vasos tienen?

– Seguro, aquí estaré – respondió él.

– Gracias, eres un amor – le dijo Lisa besándolo en la mejilla.

Rick se quedó en la puerta del negocio, disfrutando del paisaje y de la tranquilidad del lugar. Realmente él no encontraba palabras para definir lo relajante que era para él estar en un lugar como ese, lejos del fuego y locura del frente de guerra. Momentos como aquellos que iban a pasar Lisa y él eran las cosas por las que valía la pena todo el esfuerzo que hacía. _"Dios, creo que me van a gustar estas vacaciones_, pensó Rick, _Me pregunto cómo se enteró Lisa de este lugar…"_ Justo mientras pensaba eso Lisa salió de la tienda, con una mueca de decepción en el rostro.

– ¿Y¿Tuviste suerte? – preguntó Rick.

– No – le respondió ella. – Me dijo que no le habían quedado porrones de cerveza, pero me dijo que iba a revisar en la bodega.

– Ah, bueno, ya los tendrá – la consoló él. – Te prometo que no nos iremos hasta que tengas tu porrón de cerveza decorativo. Por cierto, ahora que lo noto… ¿por qué no compraste una taza de…?

Sin necesidad de decir una palabra, Lisa rápidamente sacó de su cartera un par de tazas de café decoradas primorosamente con la imagen de un lago rodeado de pinos y se las mostró a Rick.

– Debí haberlo pensado – murmuró Rick.

Los dos fueron después al mercado, en donde estuvieron haciendo las compras que necesitaban. Después de unos veinte o treinta minutos, los dos salieron del mercado y se dirigieron hacia el auto para cargar las cosas y volver a la cabaña.

– ¿No nos falta nada, Rick? – preguntó Lisa antes de cerrar la cajuela del auto.

– Falta el café – dijo Rick, quien se había estado guardando aquel dato durante toda la expedición de compras, a la espera de la reacción de Lisa en cuanto se enterara.

– Diablos¿cómo puede ser que me haya olvidado del café? – gruñó Lisa llevándose una mano a la frente, como reprendiéndose por su descuido.

– ¿Qué te está pasando, Hayes? No es natural en ti que te olvides así como así del café – bromeó Rick, satisfecho de que su pequeña broma le hubiera dado resultado.

– Eres gracioso, Hunter – dijo ella levantando su dedo índice en una postura amenazante. – Ahora tendré que volver al mercado y traer algo, o si no estas vacaciones se irán al diablo.

– Ve tranquila, yo me quedaré aquí – le dijo Rick besándola en la frente y sonriéndole con ternura. – Anda, ve por tu droga matutina.

Lisa regresó con rapidez al mercado, mientras Rick se quedó mirándola y riéndose de su inexplicable amnesia sobre el café. Justo en ese momento, Rick escuchó que alguien lo estaba llamando, volteándose para encontrarse con el vendedor de la tienda de regalos donde había estado Lisa hacía poco.

– Disculpe, señor, pero ¿podría decirle a su esposa que…?

Rick lo interrumpió un tanto extrañado.

– Lo siento, debe haberme confundido con alguien más… yo no tengo esposa.

El vendedor lo miraba con una confusión evidente, como si no creyera las palabras de Rick.

– No, señor, estoy seguro que no, su esposa estuvo en mi negocio y… ¿por qué no le pregunta a ella? – le contestó el hombre mientras señalaba en dirección del mercado.

Resultó ser que, como Rick ya se estaba imaginando, el vendedor estaba hablando de, quien volvía al auto con algunos cuantos paquetes de café en sus manos.

– Señora, – empezó el vendedor – estuve revisando en la bodega y encontré los porrones de cerveza que me pidió. Trataba de explicarle a su marido, pero…

– ¿Marido? – preguntó Lisa sin entender lo que pasaba.

Al principio, cuando Lisa se volvió para mirar a Rick, él creyó que le pediría alguna clase de explicación, pero para sorpresa y terror del piloto, el brillo que vio en los ojos de la almirante distaba de ser aquel que tenía cuando exigía explicaciones.

– No le haga caso a mi esposo, es un bromista por naturaleza – dijo Lisa riendo, haciéndolo con más fuerza al notar la mirada de desconcierto que estaba poniendo Rick en ese momento.

– Ya me parecía… por cómo iban por la calle… – dijo el vendedor, sintiéndose satisfecho y reivindicado, para luego decirle a Rick entre risas: – Muy buena broma, señor… realmente me hizo caer por un segundo.

– Lo que siempre te digo, cariño… Eres incorregible – remató Lisa, guiñándole un ojo a Rick mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Sumándose a la broma y decidiendo subir la apuesta, Rick tomó a Lisa por los hombros y la apretó contra su cuerpo con un abrazo mientras le quitaba el aliento con un beso, haciéndolo más profundo en cuanto escuchó un ahogado gemido de protesta por parte de Lisa… gemido que, por otro lado, poco tardó en desaparecer ante el azote de los labios de Rick.

– Así de incorregible soy, amor… – le dijo en cuanto sus labios se separaron, disfrutando para sus adentros al ver cómo Lisa se sonrojaba y miraba con un poco de vergüenza al vendedor de la casa de cerámicas.

– Si me disculpas, amor… – replicó Lisa, cortando la frase para darle un breve beso en los labios a Rick – tengo que hablar con este buen hombre.

– No dejes que te interrumpa, preciosa – contestó Rick, dejando que arreglara sus asuntos mientras él iba hacia la puerta del auto.

Mientras Lisa hablaba con el vendedor acerca de los porrones de cerveza, Rick se quedó junto al auto, mirándola como si algo acabara de despertar dentro de él. Toda la confusión de hacía unos minutos y la pequeña farsa que acababan de poner en escena le parecía ahora muy divertida, pero para su total sorpresa, aquella escenita que habían montado causó que algo en la mente de Rick empezara a pensar muy en serio.

_"¿Podrá ser…?"_

Ya con sus asuntos arreglados, Lisa se acercó a Rick para devolverle aquel beso, riéndose de todo al mismo tiempo.

– Lisa…

– ¿Qué? – respondió ella mientras abría la puerta del auto.

– Por Dios, Hayes… ¡¿la broma de "estamos casados"?! – descerrajó Rick como si no pudiera creerlo. – Debe ser la broma más vieja del repertorio…

– Puede que sea vieja, amor… pero sigue siendo efectiva – contestó Lisa encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en su asiento. – Además… no veo que te haya molestado demasiado.

Permitiéndose unos segundos para reflexionar acerca de esa broma que le habían jugado al vendedor… y en lo que había invadido sus pensamientos segundos después, el capitán Rick Hunter se maravilló de descubrir que, al fin y al cabo, toda aquella escena no le había molestado en lo más mínimo.

_"Nop… no me molestó para nada_" pensó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras entraba al auto, y todo su ser se estremeció cuando vio a Lisa junto a él… como si por primera vez la viera con otros ojos.

_"No me molestó en lo absoluto… todo lo contrario."_

* * *

Ya había caído la noche, y luego de un largo día de viaje, compras y paseos, Rick y Lisa disfrutaron de una abundante cena y se dispusieron a pasar el resto la noche. Eran apenas las nueve y media de la noche, y ninguno de los dos tenía demasiadas ganas de irse a dormir por el momento, y para perder un poco el tiempo, se sentaron en el sofá del living. Era una noche fresca, y Lisa se acurrucó junto a Rick mientras él le pasaba el brazo por detrás del cuello, acercándola a él, sin otra cosa más para hacer que llenarse los dos con las sensaciones que les causaba el tenerse mutuamente sin nada que los interrumpiera. 

– ¿Qué hay en televisión? – preguntó ella después de unos minutos de permanecer en silencio.

– Vamos a ver… – respondió Rick tomando el control remoto, pero sin soltar a Lisa, quien se acomodó junto a él.

El primer canal al que llegaron fue una señal de noticias, que en ese momento estaba transmitiendo una conferencia de prensa que, según informaba el periodista que la estaba cubriendo, acababa de tener lugar en un puesto de comando avanzado en el frente del Sur. Dentro de una estructura reubicable, docenas de reporteros escuchaban con atención al informe que estaba presentando un oficial de aspecto experimentado y profesional, enfundado en un uniforme camuflado y con una boina calada en la cabeza que le cubría una mata de cabello negro.

– Nuestras fuerzas han avanzado cincuenta kilómetros luego de los combates del día de hoy – explicaba el oficial a los reporteros, quienes estaban tomando cuidadosa nota de sus palabras. – Las fuerzas Zentraedi en la ciudad de Formosa fueron completamente erradicadas, y nuestras unidades aéreas ya están lanzando las primeras misiones de ataque contra las defensas enemigas en los alrededores de Asunción. Sumados a la aplastante victoria obtenida por las fuerzas del brigadier Hassan en Foz do Iguaçu, estamos bastante confiados de que pronto lograremos la capitulación de las fuerzas renegadas que controlan Asunción.

– ¿Qué prevé para las próximas operaciones?

– Bueno… – respondió el oficial. – Baste decir que no tenemos previsto detenernos por el momento o darle al enemigo la oportunidad de retomar la iniciativa. Nuestras operaciones están obteniendo los resultados esperados, y naturalmente estamos ansiosos de terminar cuanto antes con todo esto.

– ¿Qué hay de las pérdidas, coronel? – preguntó uno de los reporteros.

– Sufrimos escasas bajas durante las recientes operaciones y combates. Como de costumbre, el oficial de Relaciones Públicas dará a conocer el listado de heridos y fallecidos una vez que nos hayamos asegurado que las familias recibieran las notificaciones correspondientes. En cuanto a los heridos, todos ellos están en este momento en los hospitales de campaña, y los más graves han sido trasladados vía transportes de emergencia a los hospitales militares en Montevideo y Buenos Aires.

Otro de los reporteros alzó la mano para hacer una pregunta:

– ¿Están sus tropas en condiciones de continuar con el presente ritmo de avance?

– Desde luego – respondió el coronel, asintiendo con una sonrisa dura en los labios. – Todas nuestras unidades de combate están preparadas y listas para continuar con las operaciones. Permítame decirle a usted y a la audiencia que está viendo esta conferencia de prensa que estamos más que motivados a seguir adelante. Continuaremos hasta que los renegados se rindan y pongan fin a esta rebelión absurda e insensata… o seguiremos hasta el fin.

– Felicitaciones, Rolf – murmuró Rick como si le hablara a la figura que estaba en el televisor. – Espero que terminen pronto con toda esta locura…

– ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Lisa.

– El coronel Rolf Emerson – le explicó él. – Uno de los tipos más decentes que he conocido en mi vida… y uno de los mejores comandantes con los que haya servido hasta ahora.

Tras continuar viendo la conferencia de prensa del coronel Emerson, Rick continuó por los distintos canales, sin encontrar nada en ellos que despertara su interés o el de Lisa. En los canales deportivos había partidos y juegos de deportes que ni Rick y Lisa sabían que existían. Continuando su recorrido, Rick evitó con destreza los canales musicales, para no arriesgarse a alguna sorpresa incómoda que pudiera arruinarles la noche.

Finalmente su recorrido por el cable los llevó a los canales de cine. Uno de esos canales estaba transmitiendo, dentro de un ciclo de películas llamado "Kung-fu For Ever", una clásica película de artes marciales que tanto Rick como Lisa conocían muy de cerca y de sobra… y que no les traía precisamente buenos recuerdos.

– Dios¿cuántas veces pueden pasar esta película? – preguntó Rick en cuanto el protagonista apareció en la pantalla.

– Demasiadas – respondió Lisa desviando la mirada antes de que la otra estrella de la película hiciera su aparición.

– Y pensar que fuimos al estreno… – musitó Rick, recordando aquella accidentada tarde de cine hacía ya siete años.

Tantas cosas habían pasado en esos siete años, en sus vidas y en el mundo a su alrededor…

– ¿En qué estábamos pensando…? – agregó Lisa cerrando los ojos.

– Por lo menos esa tarde terminó bien¿no estás de acuerdo? – respondió Rick girando la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Lisa, dedicándole un guiño cómplice. Ella sonrió con ternura, rememorando los eventos que habían ocurrido luego de haber dejado aquel cine… y sin poder contenerse más le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

– Tienes razón. ¿Cámbiale, quieres?

– Con gusto – dijo Rick, cambiando rápidamente de canal.

El resto de los canales de cine tenían películas que no parecían interesantes y con cada canal que pasaban, Rick y Lisa se convencían de que aquella no iba a ser una buena noche de televisión. Lisa hizo una nota mental para alquilar alguna película la próxima vez que estuvieran por Kurtland, mientras que Rick decidió que compraría palomitas de maíz para la siguiente noche de televisión.

El zapping acabó llevándolos hasta un canal que transmitía series clásicas. Justo en ese momento, estaba comenzando una serie de animación a la que Rick y Lisa no prestaron demasiada atención al principio –ocupados como estaban en no dar tregua a sus labios–, hasta que el tema de apertura de la serie empezó a sonar a todo volumen, inundando la sala de estar con sus notas orquestales y majestuosas.

Al sonido de aquel tema de apertura, Lisa separó sus labios súbitamente y se concentró en la música… le sonaba muy familiar, y sólo fue a causa de la hora y por estar junto a Rick que tardó en reconocer a qué programa pertenecía.

– Esa música… la recuerdo… – murmuró sin dejar de prestar atención.

Por su parte, Rick también estaba tratando de recordar de donde era la música.

– Yo también. No me digas que es…

Ambos encontraron la respuesta al mismo tiempo, y sus rostros se iluminaron con una sonrisa de aquellas que solamente ocurre cuando alguien encuentra algo muy querido de su pasado… algo que ha estado lejos de sus vidas durante demasiado tiempo.

– ¡Sí… no puede ser, hace años que no la veía! – exclamó Lisa, sorprendida de haber encontrado aquella serie querida de su infancia.

– ¿Tú también la veías? – preguntó Rick, mirando a Lisa con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

– Claro que sí. Alguna vez fui niña¿sabes? – le preguntó Lisa arqueando una ceja, como si le pareciera absurdo que Rick pudiera preguntarle algo como eso.

– Por supuesto… – contestó él. – Es sólo que no te imaginaba del tipo que veía dibujos animados de naves espaciales y extraterrestres.

– ¿Pensabas que me gustaba jugar con muñecas? – replicó Lisa, cruzándose de brazos y clavando la mirada en los ojos de Rick.

– Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido… – Rick sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo ante toda aquella situación. – No dejas de sorprenderme, Hayes.

– Eso es bueno, porque todavía tengo mucho para que te sorprendas… – dijo ella con voz baja y susurrante, acercándose lentamente a él con una mirada que dejó a Rick congelado en su sitio… incapaz de hacer algo para resistirse al asalto que ella lanzaba sobre él.

– Sorpréndeme… – le respondió él con un tono de pereza e invitándola a besarlo… como si ella necesitara invitación.

Pero para diversión de Lisa y sufrimiento de Rick, ella se detuvo en seco, volviendo a su lugar para seguir viendo la televisión, dejando a un Rick Hunter ligeramente decepcionado.

– Ya lo verás… Oye, déjala un rato – dijo Lisa indicándole que no cambiara de canal, cosa que, decepcionado o no, Rick no haría de ninguna manera.

– Cuántos recuerdos… – fue todo lo que pudo decir Rick después de unos minutos. Esa noche estaban pasando uno de los capítulos clásicos de aquella serie, y uno de los favoritos personales tanto de Rick como de Lisa.

– Sí… Dios, es como volver a la infancia. La veía todos los días después de regresar de la escuela… – dijo ella sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla y sin soltar sus manos del cuerpo de Rick.

– Yo también… qué bueno que la encontramos.

– Al menos no tendremos que discutir sobre qué ver en televisión a esta hora.

– Cielos, Hayes, eres toda una fanática – le dijo él, volviéndose unos segundos para ver a Lisa y deslumbrarse con su sonrisa.

– ¡Por supuesto! – respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una expresión de orgullo que enterneció a Rick.

– ¿Y cuál era tu personaje favorito? – le preguntó él mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

– Adivina… – lo desafió Lisa.

– No necesito hacerlo… la primera oficial ¿no es así?

Lisa puso una expresión de sorpresa ante el hecho de que Rick fuera capaz de adivinar cuál era su personaje favorito… y en el primer intento.

– Vaya, me conoces bien. Sí, era como una heroína para mí. Es más… de niña solía jugar a que era ella… – dijo ella, ruborizándose un poco al revelarle ese detalle de su infancia.

– Para mí era el piloto – dijo Rick, sonriendo con los recuerdos de aquella época inocente e imaginándose lo tierna que debía verse Lisa jugando a ser ese personaje. – Cuando papá me dejó volar por primera vez, sólo podía imaginar que peleaba en una de las batallas aéreas…

Ella rió suavemente, y acarició la mano de Rick, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

– Me lo imaginaba. Se parece mucho a ti, ahora que lo pienso…

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó él, interesado en saber qué le iba a decir.

Lisa se llevó un dedo a la boca y frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia el techo, como si estuviera pensando algo complicado.

– Veamos: los dos son pilotos de combate excepcionales, son valientes y arriesgados… y unos completos perdidos en temas de mujeres – respondió al cabo de unos segundos, y la última frase la dijo clavándole el dedo índice a Rick en el pecho, mientras él hacía pequeños gruñidos de dolor.

– ¡Oye, Hayes, eso es injusto¿Qué culpa tiene el pobre tipo de que su oficial superior y una estrella de cine se enamoren de él al mismo tiempo? Como si no tuviera bastante trabajo con la guerra…

Lisa lo miró con sorpresa e incredulidad reflejadas en sus ojos. Era evidente que Rick, por más excelente piloto y buen hombre que fuera, todavía era completamente incapaz de entender una indirecta.

– ¿De veras quieres que te responda? – dijo ella con un suspiro frustrado.

* * *

Se despertó con brusquedad, casi saltando de la cama con el sólo impulso que llevaba, y su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente conforme caía en la cuenta de que había sido tan sólo una pesadilla más, inspirada en aquellos recuerdos del frente. 

"_Gracias a Dios_", pensó Rick, sintiéndose repentinamente aliviado, aunque sin dejar de estremecerse por lo vívido de aquel sueño. Una vez que pudo calmarse, y que su respiración volvió a la normalidad, Rick se volvió hacia el costado para ver a Lisa, quien permanecía inmóvil en su lado de la cama, durmiendo plácidamente y marcando un contraste entre la paz de su sueño y el horror de la pesadilla de Rick.

Rick se tomó unos segundos para acariciar la espalda de Lisa y sentir su piel. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su mano recorriera con cariño y cuidado aquella piel tersa, enredándose luego entre esos cabellos que caían libremente, llenando sus pulmones del aroma inconfundible de la mujer a la que amaba.

En su sueño ella se veía tan tranquila, tan pacífica… y con cada segundo que pasaba junto a ella, sintiendo su piel, sintiendo su aroma, desaparecía el dolor de sus pesadillas, reemplazado por la calma y la paz que sólo ella le provocaba. Era ella quien le daba sentido a su vida, era ella quien se había vuelto la roca en la cual Rick se apoyaba, y como lo hacía todos los días, agradecía al Cielo por haberla puesto en su vida y por la bendición que era su compañía en medio de todos los desafíos.

– Te amo – susurró antes de plantar unos suaves besos en la espalda de Lisa, recorriéndola hasta llegar a su cuello, donde la volvió a besar con más fuerza. Después de unos segundos, Rick cerró los ojos e intentó volver a dormir, esta vez rodeando a Lisa con sus brazos.

A su lado, Lisa, quien estaba muy despierta aunque Rick no lo hubiera notado, se sentía miserable y embargada por la tristeza que se había acentuado con cada toque de la mano de Rick. Ella no había dicho nada desde que él había regresado del frente, pero no necesitaba hacer ninguna pregunta para saber que había algo que estaba haciendo sufrir a ese hombre al que amaba más que a su propia vida…

Más que nunca, Lisa deseaba con todo su ser saber qué era lo que inquietaba a Rick y lo que le estaba causando ese sufrimiento tan atroz que insistía en guardar. Sólo deseaba ayudarlo a superar ese dolor que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, deseaba rescatarlo como tantas veces él la había rescatado de la muerte y la desesperación…

Por supuesto, no le había dicho nada a Rick… no quería inquietarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Y lo último que quería era causarle más dolor si se llegaba a enterar de que ella estaba al tanto de sus pesadillas...

Lo que más le partía el corazón a Lisa era que aquella noche no era la primera vez desde que había regresado del sur que Rick se despertaba luego de sufrir alguna pesadilla… y que por lo pronto no sería la última.

* * *

**Lunes 23 de enero de 2017**

Al cabo de dos días de haber llegado, Rick y Lisa habían dejado atrás las insufribles tensiones de los últimos meses de separación. La belleza y tranquilidad del lugar ayudaba mucho a lograr esa paz; prácticamente no había más ruidos que los de la naturaleza. Incluso, asombro de asombros por aquellos días, podía oírse el canto de los pájaros; a pesar de los esfuerzos de los equipos de restauración ambiental, todavía no había tantas aves como antes de la Lluvia de Muerte. Estar allí, juntos y en paz, les traía recuerdos e imágenes de una época anterior, feliz y sin preocupaciones, una época que para ellos parecía remontarse a un pasado muy remoto, del cual el paso del tiempo y los avatares de la vida sólo habían dejado mitos y leyendas.

Todas las mañanas, ambos permanecían en la cama hasta las nueve, o nueve y media de la mañana ("aprovechemos que no hay toque de diana", había dicho Lisa cuando, por reflejo y hábito, los dos se despertaron el primer día a las siete y media de la mañana). Luego de levantarse, los dos tomaban juntos el desayuno en la cocina de la cabaña; invariablemente café para Lisa y café o té para Rick, acompañados por un surtido de croissants, galletitas y otros productos de pastelería.

El resto de la mañana solía transcurrir en paseos y recorridos por la orilla del lago, o caminatas en el bosque hasta alrededor de la una de la tarde. Durante esos paseos, Rick y Lisa aprovechaban para conversar sobre los más variados temas de sus vidas personales, profesionales o incluso de intrascendencias del mundo del espectáculo; otras veces, sólo permanecían en silencio, escuchando los sonidos del ambiente, interrumpidos por arrebatos de pasión que les hacían perder la razón.

Las tardes eran más variadas; hacían más recorridos por el bosque, visitaban Kurtland para recorrer los comercios o tomar el té en alguno de los bares del pueblo, o simplemente se quedaban en la cabaña, disfrutando cada uno de la compañía del otro sin desperdiciar un solo momento. A la hora de cenar, iban a un restaurant en Kurtland o cocinaban en la cabaña y disfrutaban de una velada romántica, sólo para ellos dos, que solía concluir con una "noche de cine" metidos en la cama del dormitorio.

Y después venía el postre.

Rick había abordado la idea de las vacaciones con un poco de temor. Él había regresado del frente con muchas cosas en su interior… cosas duras y difíciles de aceptar, que todavía lo atacaban con furia en sus sueños. Siempre llevaba dentro suyo el temor de que su relación se hubiera resentido por la separación, que tantas ausencias hubieran hecho mella en lo que sentían el uno por el otro y terminaran por distanciarlos. Misiones, asignaciones, tareas especiales… cualquier cosa que concebía el Alto Mando había conspirado para mantenerlos separados durante buena parte de aquel período. Podía ser que enviaran a Rick a misiones de combate en América del Sur o Indonesia; o podía ser que Lisa debiera pasar algunas semanas en el Satélite Fábrica para inspeccionar la construcción del SDF-3. Podían pasar meses entre las veces que se veían. Pero eran todas separaciones que llevaban la promesa del reencuentro, promesa que al hacerse realidad borraba para ellos las penas de la separación como si jamás hubieran existido.

Ahora, Rick había regresado de una experiencia bastante más dura de lo que él hubiera imaginado, y temió que eso lo hubiera cambiado. Que hubiera hecho que Lisa pudiera asustarse de lo que viera en él y –el cielo no lo permita– dejar de amarlo. Él había tratado de ser el mismo Rick que ella conocía, y generalmente lo conseguía, pero siempre estaba detrás el fantasma de aquel terror. Se sabía cambiado por las cosas que había visto en el frente. Había una parte de él que no había conocido hasta hacía muy poco, un demonio que llevaba y que le infundía más terror que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Incluso, en un rincón de su interior al que no quería visitar, sentía incluso terror de que pudiera llegar a lastimar a Lisa en algún arrebato de furia descontrolada, terror que se manifestaba en no pocas de las pesadillas que atormentaban sus sueños.

Pero al cabo de aquellos primeros días de esas vacaciones, Rick descubrió que ese miedo era completamente infundado. No era tonto; tenía muy en claro que Lisa sabía que algo le pasaba, y tenía el tacto de no preguntar, pero él podía ver claramente en sus ojos que ella sentía una profunda preocupación por él… además de un profundo deseo de ayudarlo en lo que fuera capaz. Aquellos días maravillosos probaban qué tan equivocado había estado Rick, demostrándole que no importara lo que le podía pasar; a su lado tenía a una mujer que lo amaba sin condiciones, y el saber eso bastaba para alejar de su corazón hasta el más oscuro de los temores como si jamás hubiera existido…

Aquella noche, poco después de cenar en la cabaña, Lisa abrió la puerta y salió a dar unos pasos cerca de la cabaña. Rick, intrigado, decidió ver qué estaba haciendo y fue a donde estaba ella, encontrándola absorta mirando el cielo.

Era una noche hermosa: no había una sola nube y el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, que en Ciudad Monumento estarían ocultas por las luces de neón de la ciudad. La temperatura era agradable; no hacía el frío que reinaba en Monumento en esta época del año.

Procurando no sorprenderla, Rick se puso al lado de Lisa y la tomó suavemente de la cintura, atrayéndola con cuidado hasta apoyarla contra su propio cuerpo.

– ¿Qué haces, cariño? – preguntó, besándola con ternura en el cuello y disfrutando al notar que esos besos le provocaban escalofríos a Lisa.

Por su parte Lisa, aún con los escalofríos que esos suaves besos le causaban por todas partes, continuó con la mirada perdida en las estrellas, completamente fascinada:

– ¿No te parece hermoso, Rick? – preguntó sin despegar la mirada del cielo.

Rick levantó la vista para contemplar el espectáculo nocturno y quedó sencillamente maravillado ante la cantidad de estrellas que iluminaban aquella noche, concediéndole en silencio la razón a Lisa, aunque en su opinión se había quedado corta ante la belleza de ese cielo nocturno.

– Es maravilloso, Lisa… maravilloso – murmuró mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo y besaba su cuello, hundiendo su rostro en esa cabellera larga y castaña.

– Dime, Rick ¿quieres quedarte aquí afuera un rato? Simplemente sentarnos… y ver el cielo – le preguntó Lisa.

– Me parece una idea estupenda.

Después de asegurarse de haber dejado bien cerrada la puerta de la cabaña, Rick rápidamente volvió a donde estaba Lisa y tomados de la mano caminaron un poco por el pequeño claro donde se hallaba la cabaña. Al cabo de un rato, los dos encontraron un lugar que les pareció acogedor, recostándose uno al lado del otro en el pasto fresco, con la mirada de ambos perdida en aquel majestuoso cielo nocturno.

– ¿Te imaginas estar allí alguna vez, Rick? – preguntó Lisa tomándolo de la mano.

– ¿Eh? – dijo Rick sin pensar muy bien en la pregunta.

– Digo, si alguna vez pensaste en ir a las estrellas – repitió Lisa.

– Ya estuvimos allí una vez – le respondió Rick entre risas y guiñándole el ojo. – ¿O te olvidaste de las vacaciones con todos los gastos pagos que nos regaló Breetai al cuartel de Dolza?

– Tonto – rió Lisa dándole un teatral codazo en el costado a Rick. – Hablo en serio.

– Me encantaría – admitió Rick. – Me encantaría mucho más si pudiera ir contigo.

– Oh, Rick, – dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla – tú sí que eres un romántico.

– Lo digo en serio, preciosa… ¿o te olvidaste de que te prometí ir a las estrellas? – respondió él, devolviéndole el beso en los labios.

– Y más allá – respondió ella, agitando un dedo como si estuviera regañándolo.

– Y más allá también – dijo Rick entre risas. – ¿Nunca es suficiente contigo, no?

– Cuando se trata de ti – susurró ella al oído de Rick – jamás es suficiente… siempre quiero más… un poquito más…

Y como si necesitara reafirmar lo que acababa de decir, Lisa se lanzó para atrapar los labios de Rick en un beso, explorando la boca de su piloto como si fuera la primera vez y sintiendo que se derretía en el momento en que los brazos de Rick la sujetaban con más fuerza, apretándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo…

– Es difícil creer que allá afuera, en ese cielo tan hermoso, puedan existir cosas tan horribles como las que hemos visto – dijo Rick una vez que el beso terminó y pudo recobrar el aliento, volviendo la vista al cielo tapizado de estrellas y dejando que su imaginación volara. – Cuesta imaginarlo¿no te parece?

– Tienes razón – repuso ella. – De niña solía ver las estrellas y pensar que allá afuera había ángeles…

Por unos segundos, el rostro de Lisa se ensombreció al recordar algunos episodios de su niñez solitaria, y luego, como queriendo dejar atrás todo aquello, dejó escapar una breve risa al decir:

– Para serte sincera, jamás se me ocurrió pensar que podría haber gigantes de quince metros de alto dando vueltas por las estrellas.

Rick rió con el comentario y respondió:

– Es sorprendente... la realidad siempre resulta ser lo último que te imaginas. Cuando vi caer el SDF-1, jamás pensé en gigantes del espacio… o en cualquiera de las otras cosas que hemos visto

– ¿Viste caer la fortaleza? – le preguntó Lisa, repentinamente interesada en aquella historia que jamás había oído. – ¿Recuerdas algo de eso?

– Recuerdo que era de noche. Yo tenía ocho años y estaba con papá en un aeródromo acompañándolo mientras reparaba los motores de uno de los aviones del circo aéreo. Estaba de mal humor; había recibido esa tarde un mensaje de Roy desde el portaaviones en donde estaba asignado, que si mal no recuerdo estaba desplegado en el Pacífico. Todo lo que yo quería era que Roy volviera al circo del aire y dejara de pelear. Papá me dijo "no te preocupes, Rick, un día esta guerra va a terminar y Roy regresará con nosotros. Él lo prometió".

El rememorar aquellos recuerdos hizo que Rick sonriera con nostalgia, mientras a su lado Lisa trataba de descifrar el porqué de aquella sonrisa, si era por recordar a su padre o a Roy Fokker… aunque muy probablemente fuera a causa de ambos.

– De pronto, escuchamos un ruido espantoso, como un aullido infernal – retomó Rick la narración. – Vimos una luz brillante afuera del hangar, y recuerdo que papá tiró la herramienta que estaba usando y me tomó en brazos. Debe haber pensado que era un ataque enemigo, incluso que habían lanzado una bomba nuclear. Corrimos afuera del hangar y vimos en el cielo un objeto que cruzaba a gran velocidad, dejando una estela de luz a su paso. Después, cuando la radio confirmó que no había sido un ataque, me quedé junto a papá y a los técnicos del aeródromo escuchando las novedades, y en algún momento me debo haber dormido, porque desperté a la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de hotel que habíamos alquilado…

Rick permaneció en silencio, recordando todo lo que había venido en los años posteriores a consecuencia de aquel día… la promesa incumplida de Roy y aquel viaje a Macross que literalmente transformó su vida, y luego preguntó a su vez:

– ¿Y tú, Lisa¿Qué estabas haciendo esa noche?

Haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar, ella comenzó a relatar su parte de la historia:

– Estaba en la casa de campo de mi familia. Papá no estaba conmigo, ya que estaba en un portaaviones, igual que Roy – rió ella, cayendo en la cuenta de que bien hubiera podido ser el mismo portaaviones. – Casi no lo veía desde que empezó la guerra, siempre estaba yendo de un lugar a otro. Cuando no estaba a bordo y en combate, estaba en Washington de conferencia en conferencia con políticos y militares. Muy pocas veces venía a saludarme. Yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa de campo, con mi tía y la gente que me cuidaba. Recuerdo que estaba llorando en mi cuarto porque estaba harta de estar allí. Odiaba que mi padre no estuviera conmigo, odiaba estar encerrada en esa casa y sólo quería escapar…

Lisa detuvo el relato unos segundos, mientras se acomodaba junto a Rick, quien la sujetaba entre sus brazos con cariño.

– Entonces escuché el ruido y pude ver aquella luz, y abrí la ventana para ver mejor. En ese momento, entró mi tía junto a uno de los soldados y me sacaron corriendo. Dijeron que podía ser un ataque, y que debíamos ir a un refugio. Después de una o dos horas de estar encerrada allí en el refugio, yo estaba abrazada a mi tía llorando, cuando entró uno de los oficiales y nos avisó que no había sido un ataque. Recuerdo que a la mañana siguiente mi padre llamó desde el Pentágono, y me dijo: "Sé fuerte, Lisa. Acaba de pasar algo maravilloso, pero no puedo decírtelo. Tendré que quedarme aquí un tiempo, pero te prometo que volveré".

Sin nada más que decir, Lisa calló, mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos… había tantas cosas en la mirada de Lisa que buscaban una oportunidad para salir a la luz, una oportunidad para descargar aquellas viejas cargas. Como queriendo darle la oportunidad, Rick sonrió y acarició con suavidad y ternura el rostro de Lisa, a lo que ella respondió buscando reposo y consuelo en los brazos de su piloto. Finalmente, dejando libre aquel viejo dolor, Lisa murmuró contra el pecho de Rick:

– ¡Estaba... estaba tan sola... y yo lo odiaba por que me dejaba sola!

– No te preocupes, Lisa – dijo él tomando la mano de ella y besándola, para luego besarla en la frente, en la mejilla… en cualquier lugar donde pudiera hacerlo. – Ya no estás más sola. No te dejaré sola nunca.

– Gracias, Rick… – dijo ella, sin levantar la cabeza de donde la tenía apoyada. – Gracias por todo… – dijo antes de expresar todo lo que sentía en un nuevo y apasionado beso que les hizo olvidar por unos instantes el fresco de aquella noche.

Había algo en la manera en que Rick la besó en ese instante… como si no hubiera podido contener una amarga tristeza que llevaba dentro, como si estuvieran aflorando en su piel aquellos demonios que ella sabía que llevaba dentro… y de pronto, Lisa supo que ya no podía dejar que eso continuara.

Tenía que hacer que Rick hablara… que se abriera a ella y le diera la oportunidad de ayudarlo a cicatrizar lo que fuera que lo estuviera lastimando. Juntando fuerzas de flaquezas, Lisa se resolvió a hacerle la pregunta:

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Rick? Si no te molesta, claro...

– ¿Cómo me va a molestar una pregunta que tú me hagas? Vamos, Hayes, no seas tímida… ¿qué quieres saber? – respondió él.

– ¿Qué... pasó exactamente en Buenos Aires?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, y muy a su pesar, el rostro de Rick se ensombreció como si una nube lo hubiera cubierto por completo...

–. Tal vez no te diste cuenta, – siguió Lisa – pero noté que estás un poco... no sé cómo decirlo...

– ¿Un poco inquieto? – completó Rick la frase.

– Digámoslo así – concedió ella.

Rick volvió la vista al cielo, rememorando los detalles de aquel tiempo de guerra y sangre que había sido tan reciente… y que en medio de esa paz parecía tan lejano y remoto.

– Todos hemos visto horrores, Lisa – comenzó a hablar, buscando las palabras para expresar todo lo que llevaba dentro. – Las cosas que vimos durante la guerra, después del bombardeo, uno piensa que después de eso nada puede afectarlo... pero no sabes lo que pasa allá en el sur. No tienes idea...

– Leí los reportes, incluso los que enviaste – dijo ella.

– Créeme… hay cosas que no aparecen en los reportes. Ni siquiera en los reportes oficiales… – contestó él meneando la cabeza en negativa.

Lisa conocía a su hombre… conocía las señales que venían cada vez que Rick se abría para mostrarle los dolores que llevaba dentro… y viendo la dureza en su mirada azul, se dio cuenta de que lo que vendría a continuación sería algo particularmente doloroso y difícil de contar.

– La primera semana, el Skull fue enviado a repeler un ataque Zentraedi a una ciudad llamada Resistencia. Nombre irónico¿no te parece? – rió amargamente. – Una fuerza de battlepods y de infantería había atacado, superando a la milicia local de defensa y arrasando con todo a su paso. Después de un tiempo llegamos y destruimos al enemigo, y nos quedamos para asegurar la ciudad. Era espantoso... edificios en llamas, gente corriendo de un lugar a otro, buscando a sus familias. Pero lo peor de todo, Lisa, lo peor era los niños.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Lisa, invitando a Rick con una sonrisa comprensiva a seguir adelante.

– Deberías haber visto sus miradas. Estaban completamente vacías, era como si no pudieran sentir nada más. Como si estuvieran muertos por dentro. Ese día, encontré en las calles de Resistencia a una niña de quince años que caminaba con su hermano de siete. Caminaban por allí, en medio de las ruinas, como fantasmas. Tenían la mirada perdida, miraban hacia ningún lado. Corrí hacia ellos para tratar de llevarlos al campamento hospital.

Por unos breves instantes, Rick creyó que estaba de regreso en aquella ciudad, luego de aquel ataque… viendo a esos niños frente a él y sintiendo una vez más el dolor que lo había hecho prisionero en ese momento.

– Ellos... no reaccionaban, sólo sostenían cada uno un bolso que contenía todo lo que ellos tenían. Les pregunté donde estaban sus padres. La niña me miró como si estuviera diciendo incoherencias. Sus ojos... estaban tan muertos, tan apagados... entonces ella me dijo "murieron". Yo les pregunté si murieron en el ataque, y la niña me miró y me dijo "¿En cuál de todos los ataques¿Acaso importa?". El tono en el que lo dijo, Dios... lo dijo como si no le importara nada…

De pronto, sintiendo que su pecho iba a estallar, Rick se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, aprovechando aquella pausa para mirar a la noche estrellada antes de seguir adelante con la historia.

– Los llevé hasta el hospital, y encontré a uno de los empleados del gobierno y le pregunté por esos niños. Él sabía de cuáles estaba hablando, y me dijo su historia... me contó que habían perdido a sus padres, sus tíos y hermanos durante la Lluvia de la Muerte. Desde entonces están solos, al cuidado del gobierno, en orfanatos... completamente solos desde hace seis años, Lisa... en medio de una guerra sin fin, y sin nadie a quien puedan recurrir. Veías la misma mirada en los rostros de los adultos, de la gente que había perdido todo lo que tenía tantas veces que ya no le importaba. Era una ciudad de muertos. Y no era la única.

Lisa lo miraba con comprensión y pena al comprobar el dolor que Rick llevaba dentro de sí. Por su parte, Rick cerró su puño y buscó fuerzas para seguir. Lo que seguía era duro, casi imposible de decir.

– No era la única ciudad… veíamos esa escena en cada ciudad a la que llegábamos, y no solamente para repeler un ataque, sino también para montar alguna defensa… Toda una región de gente que no conoce otra cosa más que la guerra desde hace años... toda una región de gente que no le preocupa la guerra, sino que la acepta como la realidad de su vida…

A su lado, tomándolo de la mano en un gesto de apoyo, Lisa seguía su relato con toda la atención de la que era capaz, mientras no pudo evitar temblar al dar aquellos primeros pasos por el mundo en el que el hombre al que amaba había vivido durante los últimos meses.

– Es curioso… cuando empiezas a prestar atención a lo que dicen los hombres… no sólo los soldados, sino los oficiales también… y escuchas las cosas que se dicen sobre qué harían ellos si pudieran ponerles las manos encima a algunos renegados, lo descartas como expresiones de frustración o de cansancio por haber estado combatiendo contra ellos tanto tiempo… pero al cabo de unas semanas, te puedo asegurar… que empiezas a sentir lo mismo que ellos. Empiezas a sentir la misma furia ante todo lo que ocurre allí, día tras día…

"Estuvimos combatiéndolos por varias semanas, hasta que finalmente decidimos que había que forzarlos a hacer algo estúpido… algo masivamente estúpido como una ofensiva a gran escala. Y supimos exactamente cómo hacerlo."

La mirada de Rick se perdió una vez más en las estrellas mientras volvían a su mente los detalles de los días anteriores a aquella batalla.

– Hicimos correr entre los renegados el rumor de que planeábamos una ofensiva en contra de sus bases y puntos fuertes. Por supuesto, eso era cierto, después de todo, aquellas noticias que vimos el otro día son prueba de ello… pero mentimos en una cosa: plantamos el dato de que la ofensiva estaba retrasada por falta de suministros… suministros que llegarían a la Base Newbery en un vuelo especial.

"Un blanco tentador¿no te parece? Les hicimos creer a los renegados que podrían desestabilizar nuestras líneas del frente si lanzaban un ataque a gran escala contra la Base Newbery."

Otra vez aquella risa triste salió de los labios de Rick, acompañada esta vez por un puño cerrado que golpeaba con un ritmo suave y constante contra el suelo.

– _Contábamos_ con que lanzaran un ataque contra la base. El plan que habíamos montado el coronel Emerson y yo contemplaba desplegar las unidades de la defensa civil y de la milicia local por toda la ciudad para contener el primer ataque y proveer defensa inmediata a la ciudad. En cuanto a las tropas de la Tierra Unida, las habíamos organizado en compañías, colocándolas en posiciones camufladas, dispuestas de tal manera que nos permitieran emboscarlas en los suburbios de la ciudad.

"Habíamos evacuado toda la zona donde pretendíamos emboscar a los Zentraedi... y solamente nos quedó esperar a que mordieran el anzuelo.

"Y cuando lo hicieron… Dios, no puedes imaginar lo que fue. Nunca esperamos que atacaran con semejante cantidad de soldados y mechas… prácticamente debieron desguarnecer todo el frente para montar semejante ataque.

"Se lanzaron contra las tropas de la milicia local con toda su furia, creyendo que estaban a punto de lograr todos sus objetivos… y que habían atacado una ciudad indefensa. Fue entonces cuando, a una señal de Emerson, los Destroids se lanzaron contra los Zentraedi, apoyados por la artillería.

"Los teníamos completamente confundidos… realmente no esperaban semejante resistencia, y menos encontrarse con cinco batallones completos de Destroids y unidades de apoyo. Ni siquiera llegábamos a alcanzarlos en número, pero la sorpresa bastó para compensar esa desigualdad. En el momento en que sus líneas comenzaron a colapsar, y viendo que estaban entrando en caos, di la orden a los escuadrones Veritech de lanzarse al ataque para cortarles toda posibilidad de retirada."

Mientras escuchaba a Rick hacerle el relato de la batalla, la estratega militar que Lisa llevaba dentro no podía evitar recrear en su imaginación los distintos movimientos de aquel combate… las unidades de ambos bandos avanzando para cumplir sus objetivos, los ataques y contraataques, las maniobras…

Por su parte, Rick sintió ganas incontenibles de llorar, de gritar. Sentía el paroxismo del combate aflorando por su piel, como si se hubiera transportado en el tiempo de regreso a la batalla. De regreso a aquel infierno.

– Teníamos a los Zentraedi rodeados por los cuatro lados. Intentaron escapar, romper el cerco, pero no podían... no había forma de que escaparan. Por donde quisieran escapar, se encontraban con nuestras fuerzas que les impedían el paso.

"Yo no sentía nada más que ira, cada vez que veía un battlepod recordaba los ojos de esa niña de Resistencia, toda esa gente en todas esas ciudades… y en ese momento disparaba sin preocuparme por nada. Quería gritar, quería destruir hasta el último de los Zentraedi, y si hubiera podido, los habría matado con mis propias manos.

"Al cabo de diez minutos, eso dejó de ser una batalla… se convirtió en una masacre. Los Zentraedi ya estaban despavoridos, sus batallones se desarmaban y cada uno trataba de escapar. Ordené que los Veritech se lanzaran contra cada unidad Zentraedi que intentara escapar, y en un momento determinado me lancé contra media docena de battlepods que buscaban huir.

"Los intercepté casi cuando trataban de escapar. De pronto, los seis battlepods se detuvieron en seco. Simplemente dejaron de correr… dejaron de disparar, dejaron de hacer todo. Yo estaba frente a ellos, con el Skull Uno en modo Battloid, apuntando mis cañones contra los pods. Bastó que uno de ellos hiciera un movimiento sospechoso para que yo abriera fuego… los destruí a todos.

"Si realmente esos pods se estaban por rendir, nunca lo sabré... ¿y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Creo que de cualquier manera no hubiera aceptado su rendición.

"La batalla duró veinte minutos, y los Zentraedi... todos murieron. Miles de soldados Zentraedi… no se salvó uno sólo, y pelearon hasta el final. Cuando todo terminó, lo que quedó no era un campo de batalla, sino un cementerio de mechas y cadáveres Zentraedi. Los cadáveres tenían expresiones de dolor, de terror, y parecían tan humanos... parecían los cadáveres que vimos en Resistencia y en todos los otros lugares donde luchamos.

"Y ahí me di cuenta..."

Era demasiado. Rick ya no pudo contenerse más ante la avalancha de recuerdos y emociones, y temblando, abrió su alma para que afloraran aquellos demonios.

– Ocho años llevo peleando contra ellos, Lisa… ocho años de guerra constante e interminable, ocho años de matar y ver morir a mis amigos y compañeros... Al principio no dejaba de espantarme de toda la muerte y destrucción, pero con el paso del tiempo me fui endureciendo… terminé por convencerme de que sólo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber, terminé enterrando todo ese dolor en un lugar lejano donde no pudiera verlo, pero ahora… después de estos meses tengo que preguntarme cuánto de mí se ha ido perdiendo a causa de la guerra… tengo que preguntarme si no terminé de convertirme en un asesino…

"Destruí seis pods enemigos que probablemente estuvieran por rendirse, Lisa… la batalla casi había terminado… ni siquiera me molesté en averiguarlo… simplemente les disparé en cuanto tuve la oportunidad…"

– No tienes que culparte de nada, amor… – trató de asegurarle Lisa sosteniendo sus manos en las suyas. – Sabes mejor que nadie que en medio del combate no hay tiempo para pensar las cosas como quisiéramos, Rick… puesto en una situación como aquella, el costo de pensar puede ser el de tu propia vida. Esos pods probablemente te hubieran disparado si les dabas la menor oportunidad.

– Lo sé… y eso lo hace peor. Siempre puedo decir eso… pero jamás sabré si en el fondo lo hice simplemente para descargar toda aquella furia que fui acumulando en esos meses… nunca sabré si lo hice tan sólo para matar algunos Zentraedi…

A Lisa se le partió el corazón al escuchar aquella dolorosa confesión, al sentir el dolor y culpa que Rick mostraba con cada palabra que decía. Lentamente, ella se acercó a Rick, lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a recostar su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Rick junto al suyo.

– ¡Me he vuelto un monstruo, Lisa¿No lo ves? – exclamó Rick, y la voz se le quebró mientras decía aquellas palabras. – ¡Quise matarlos a todos, y lo hice¡Quería acabar hasta el último de los Zentraedi, y maté a miles de ellos¡Miles, Lisa!

– Eres humano, Rick, jamás lo dudes –dijo ella acariciando el cabello de él, mientras Rick lloraba sin consuelo. – Si fueras un monstruo, si fueras realmente un asesino… no sentirías todo lo que estás sintiendo. Eres humano, y las cosas que viviste… las cosas que sentiste les ocurren a todos los que pasan por situaciones como aquellas. Es horrible reconocer que llevamos todo eso dentro, pero es la verdad... la guerra saca lo peor de nosotros. Lo único que podemos hacer es dar lo mejor de nosotros para que termine rápidamente…

Ella tomó la cara de Rick entre sus manos y le sonrió con toda la comprensión y cariño de los que era capaz. En la mirada de Rick ella pudo ver una tristeza y dolor enormes, que tras semanas de estar guardados dentro de él, aprovechaban la oportunidad para salir a la luz. La pena de Rick era hipnótica, y Lisa empezó a sentir poco a poco que el dolor que Rick llevaba se estaba haciendo carne en ella… que el sufrimiento de él la estaba empezando a inundar. Luego, con suavidad, ella giró para ponerse encima de Rick, apoyándose con sus brazos sobre el pasto, su rostro a centímetros del de él hasta sentir el jadeo de su respiración en el rostro… sintiendo el corazón de él latiendo contra su propio pecho.

– Eres la persona más noble y decente que conozco, Rick Hunter, y por eso te amo tanto... siempre te amaré.

Lisa se acercó lentamente para besar a Rick, sintiendo el calor de sus labios y la humedad de la piel de Rick, bañada por las lágrimas. Al momento de sentir el sabor de las lágrimas de Rick, Lisa empezó a sentir una urgencia por hacer todo lo posible para que él pudiera sobrellevar aquella pena… de hacerle sentir qué tan humano era.

Con aquel beso, como si hubiera sido un salvavidas en medio de un naufragio, Rick reaccionó abrazándola con fuerza, devolviéndole el beso con toda la pasión que sentía por ella. Rick se perdió en los profundos ojos verdes de Lisa, que lo miraban con amor y comprensión.

– Te amo, Rick Hunter, y siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte... – Lisa lo besó en la frente y deslizó su dedo hasta la punta de la nariz de Rick.

– Yo también te amo, Lisa... quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre – un atisbo de sonrisa asomó en sus labios. – Gracias, Lisa... gracias por estar conmigo.

Lisa volvió a besarlo y a acariciar su rostro con sus largos y finos dedos, enviando un shock de electricidad a lo largo del cuerpo de Rick que lo dejó estremeciéndose. Teniendo a Lisa tan cerca, sintiendo por todo el cuerpo el amor que ella le tenía, Rick pudo sentir al fin que los fantasmas que lo habían torturado durante tanto tiempo empezaban a esfumarse… barridos de su interior por aquel amor que sólo junto a ella, junto a aquella hermosa, inteligente y compasiva mujer que lo acompañaba siempre en su camino… aquella mujer cuya compañía y amor él agradecía todos los días en sus oraciones.

Por un largo rato de aquella noche, los dos se quedaron afuera, encontrando en los brazos del otro ese refugio, ese lugar de paz y seguridad con el que ambos habían soñado por tanto tiempo...

* * *

**Notas del Autor y Comentarios:**

- ¡Una vez más, muchas gracias a toda la gente que está leyendo esta historia y también a todos los que dejan reviews! Realmente son una motivación muy grande para seguir adelante con esta historia.

- Como de costumbre, un agradecimiento enorme a mis pilotos de pruebas Evi y Sara por todos los comentarios y opiniones que recibí de ellas cuando les acerqué esta historia, y cuando le fui haciendo arreglos antes de publicarla. Si aún no leyeron los fics que ellas dos tienen publicadas en este sitio, vayan a hacerlo, se los recomiendo... ¡son excelentes historias!

- ¡Saludos y será hasta la próxima, con el capítulo 3!


	4. Capítulo 3: Un Rincón de Paz

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias / advertencias acostumbradas:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III: Un rincón de paz**

_¿Que qué le dices al coronel Dante si llama? Dile que si está tan interesado en que volvamos, que mande a la Policía Militar para que nos lleve de regreso a la nave de transporte… porque de aquí no me muevo._

Respuesta atribuida al mayor Sean Phillips a una pregunta efectuada por su ayudante de campo, durante la licencia concedida a su batallón tras la campaña de Karbarra, 2035.

* * *

**Miércoles 25 de enero de 2017**

La guerra no es sólo un asunto de fuerza y armas. Es, ante todas las cosas, una pugna de inteligencias. La batalla de las armas la pelean los soldados y combatientes; los generales y comandantes deben pelear otro tipo de batalla. Una contienda de voluntades y mentes, una batalla de inteligencia y sangre fría. Muy frecuentemente, el comandante que gana las batallas no es el que tiene la mayor cantidad de hombres o armas, sino el que tiene una visión más clara de la situación a la que se enfrenta, el que no se deja llevar por el frenesí de los acontecimientos, el que cuenta con la mejor información sobre el enemigo al que se enfrenta… o sobre sus propias fuerzas.

Conservar la calma en todas las circunstancias, aún en los momentos oscuros en los que la derrota parece inevitable, es fundamental.

Tampoco se trata de ganar siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia. Es necesario tener visión de futuro, realizar cada movimiento pensando siempre en los que le seguirán después. Cada movimiento realizado abre posibilidades y cierra otras; cada acción tomada provoca una reacción acorde por parte del contrincante, quien intenta reacomodar la situación para que se ajuste a sus propios planes. Puede decirse entonces que en cada batalla librada, en cada decisión tomada, se juega la suerte de las batallas que seguirán a lo largo de la contienda. Es por eso que es fundamental que las batallas se peleen, en la medida de lo posible, en los propios términos y no en los que fija el enemigo. Quien reacciona, no avanza.

Pero igual de importante puede ser, a veces, saber bien cuando _no_ pelear una batalla. Hay que ser capaz de darse cuenta cuando conviene evitar el combate, evitando así empeñar innecesariamente a las propias fuerzas en una batalla cuya victoria trae pocos beneficios, y muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

En esa oportunidad, las fuerzas contrincantes se enfrentaban en el campo de batalla. No se oía sonido alguno, y ese silencio ominoso preanunciaba la siguiente fase del combate, que empezaría en cualquier momento. Pero ese mismo silencio reinaba en las mentes de los dos comandantes enfrentados. En silencio contemplaban la situación que tenían ante sus ojos; en silencio pensaban los siguientes movimientos que podrían realizar, cada uno con las limitaciones que les imponía el estado de la batalla y las fuerzas a las que se oponían.

Para uno de los comandantes en pugna en aquella batalla, la situación en la que se hallaba inmerso era poco menos que desesperada. Más de la mitad de sus tropas habían sido destruidas, eliminando así de raíz toda posibilidad de continuar la ofensiva. Dada aquella situación infernalmente complicada, sólo le quedaba hacer lo indecible para demorar una derrota que parecía inevitable e irreversible, en un esfuerzo para reagrupar sus tropas con vistas a la resistencia final.

Pero aquel comandante no era de aquellos que se daban por vencidos, y se mantenía observando cuidadosamente, esperando con aliento entrecortado a que su adversario cometiera un error, abriéndole así una puerta. No necesitaba ser un error grosero; bastaba con que fuera una mala maniobra o un movimiento equivocado… algo insignificante, pero que aprovechado de manera inteligente podría darle la oportunidad de hacer que la victoria le cueste muy caro a su enemigo. O quizás, y esto ya entraba en el campo de las especulaciones y la ilusión, pudiera llegar a arrancarle la victoria de entre las garras de la aniquilación.

Para el otro comandante, la situación en la que se hallaba era bien diferente, tanto en lo presente como en las perspectivas. En poco tiempo había logrado dar cuenta de la mayor parte de las tropas enemigas, sufriendo muy pocas pérdidas propias a cambio, y estaba en ese momento posicionando a sus fuerzas para el asalto final contra los remanentes enemigos, que ante las perspectivas de la derrota estaban reagrupándose en un esfuerzo para demorar la derrota final.

Los problemas que enfrentaba eran distintos a los de su rival. Sabía que estaba en un momento crucial, que podía definir la victoria o la derrota en aquella batalla. Si se hubiera tratado exclusivamente de una cuestión de números, de totales de tropas a su disposición, la victoria estaba asegurada; ningún comandante racional se enfrenta voluntariamente a una fuerza muy superior.

El gran problema, el eterno problema de todo comandante, es que busca aplicar la lógica a las acciones de los seres humanos… y los seres humanos no siempre son racionales. La intuición y la percepción pesan también, incluso de manera superior a la fría lógica y a la crueldad de los números. Y por eso, como tenía bien claro el comandante, especialmente cuando el contrario está contra las cuerdas es cuando cualquier error puede ser fatal; porque ante la posibilidad real de la derrota completa el enemigo se sentirá más dispuesto a hacer un movimiento que antes podría haber considerado demente o desesperado.

La ofensiva comenzó de pronto. Las tropas se enfrentaron en movimiento tras movimiento. Los atacantes parecían tener la ventaja; sus números superiores les permitían intentar más alternativas para vencer la resistencia de sus contrarios. De no ocurrir una desgracia, la victoria estaba al alcance de su mano. Sólo había que continuar presionando, y ser más inteligente que el rival.

El otro comandante, aquel que estaba al borde de la derrota final, exploraba con ansiedad contenida todas las posibilidades que se le abrían… por pocas que fueran. Todo daba a entender que no había esperanza alguna; ya estaba condenado de antemano si de una cuestión de números se trataba. Pero a veces, cuando la derrota es lo único que está ante los ojos y el espectro de la desesperación acecha, es cuando el ingenio, la intuición y la percepción cobran mayor importancia hasta hacerse indispensables.

Sólo una mente fría y analítica es capaz de escuchar bien lo que su intuición le está susurrando al oído, aunque lo tapen los alaridos del pánico y la desesperación. Y en ese momento supremo en el que tambaleaba entre la derrota y la supervivencia, el comandante de las fuerzas defensoras vio una posibilidad ante sus ojos… una posibilidad de oro. Una posibilidad no sólo de descalabrar el ataque enemigo, sino de arrebatarle a su enemigo una victoria que creía asegurada definitivamente.

No dejaba de ser una apuesta difícil; los riesgos a los que se enfrentaba eran considerables. En caso de funcionar aquel plan, bien podría dar vuelta la suerte de la batalla. Pero si fracasaba, habría sacrificado algunos de los elementos más importantes de su defensa en el esfuerzo. Y habría acelerado así su propia aniquilación. Por supuesto, pensó con cruel ironía, hubiera caído en una llamarada de gloria, pero la gloria no siempre es sustituto para la victoria…

En esta batalla había mucho más en juego que una simple victoria. Había otras cosas, otros factores que de ella dependían, factores que afectarían el futuro inmediato de todos los participantes.

"La única esperanza de los vencidos... es no esperar la salvación", rezaba el viejo proverbio romano.

Ahora... o nunca.

El comandante que conducía la ofensiva, que creía tener la victoria al alcance de la mano, se encontró repentinamente presa de la confusión ante la decisión tomada por su adversario. Ciertamente, no esperaba que se tomara semejantes riesgos, dada la situación desesperada a la que se enfrentaba.

"_Debe estar con ganas de terminar__"_, pensó con frialdad. _"__Bueno, lamento tener que arruinar sus ilusiones, pero no puedo dejar que me haga esto__"_.

Movió entonces a una de sus unidades para repeler el inesperado ataque, con la casi certeza de que ese movimiento bastaría para contrarrestar aquella acción desesperada. Con satisfacción ante su respuesta, su atención se volvió para continuar considerando la ofensiva que estaba liderando… a la que bien poco le faltaba para desembocar en la victoria definitiva.

Pero para su sorpresa y espanto, esa satisfacción terminaría rápidamente.

Fue entonces, sólo luego de haber logrado aquella reacción, cuando comenzó la segunda fase del inesperado contraataque. Con su anterior movimiento, el comandante que parecía estar derrotado había logrado que su adversario retirase una pieza crucial en su defensa, allanándole así, de manera inesperada, el camino hasta llegar al corazón mismo de la formación enemiga.

El atacante descubrió con pánico que sus fuerzas habían pasado de estar en la ofensiva hacia la victoria, a estar desconcertadas ante aquel ataque audaz que las ponía al borde de la derrota… y fue su turno de intentar un movimiento desesperado de sus fuerzas para parar aquella locura.

No sirvió para nada.

Había perdido.

Aquel a quien consideraba derrotado había visto una oportunidad, y aprovechó para asestarle una estocada mortal en el momento en el que menos lo esperaba. Sin poder contener su sorpresa, y haciendo lo posible para que el amargo sabor de la derrota no saliera de sus labios, el inesperado perdedor de la batalla levantó la mirada del campo de batalla, sin poder encontrar una explicación para lo que había ocurrido.

Los ojos verdes de la comandante derrotada se encontraron con un par de brillantes y sonrientes ojos azules que la miraban desde el otro lado del campo de batalla. Los ojos de su vencedor.

Los ojos del hombre al que amaba.

– No esperabas eso, Hayes – dijo Rick con expresión de estar bastante satisfecho de sí mismo… lo que se traducía en una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante.

– Rick... ¿cómo hiciste? – preguntó Lisa sin entender todavía cómo él pudo derrotarla en dos movidas… estando tan cerca de perder.

– Ah... secreto de Estado – le respondió Rick, sacudiendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Pero... ¿en dos jugadas? – balbuceó Lisa, mirando de un lado a otro del tablero en un vano intento de determinar lo que había pasado. – Te tenía contra las cuerdas...

– ¿No esperarás que revele todos mis secretos, no Lisa? – dijo Rick haciéndose el misterioso, entrecerrando los ojos con picardía.

– No – respondió Lisa mientras ponía de vuelta las piezas en su caja – pero jamás pensé que ibas a derrotarme de esta manera en el ajedrez…

– El aprendiz supera a la maestra – dijo Rick con expresión de suficiencia. – Y, si me lo permites, a qué maestra he derrotado... – agregó con una mirada cariñosa y un poco lasciva.

Lisa se sonrojó ante el cumplido de Rick, y le hizo una caída de ojos antes de cerrar la caja.

– Estabas contra las cuerdas… – repitió ella.

– ¡Te gané!

– Tres movimientos más y hacía jaque mate…

– ¡Te gané! – continuaba canturreando Rick, disfrutando enormemente aquella victoria… así como la expresión desconcertada de Lisa.

– ¿Cómo pudiste? – sonrió ella.

– Siempre hay una posibilidad, almirante – respondió Rick en tono misterioso. – Es sólo cuestión de estar atento a que aparezca.

– Qué sangre fría, Hunter... Y yo que pensaba que eras otro piloto cabeza dura como el resto – le dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

– _Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem_ – dijo Rick por toda respuesta, con un tono que daba a entender que lo que había dicho era una verdad indudable y evidente por sí misma.

Lisa quedó atónita, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. En sus años de vida, ella había visto cosas sorprendentes: gigantes de quince metros de altura, flotas de millones de naves, armas que la imaginación tenía problemas para concebir, pero esto lo superaba todo… Le tomó mucho esfuerzo resistir la tentación de tallarse los ojos para comprobar si estaba dormida o despierta, mientras todavía no salía de la sorpresa… ¿Acaso había escuchado a Rick citar un aforismo de Virgilio en latín?

"_Dios, a lo que está llegando este mundo...__"_

– "La única esperanza de los vencidos... es no esperar salvación"... – tradujo al instante Lisa, paladeando cada sílaba y sin dejar de mirar a Rick con toda la sorpresa del mundo. – Vaya, Rick Hunter, eres una caja de sorpresas… ¿Dónde aprendiste esa frase?

La sonrisa de Rick continuaba en su rostro, pero ahora se hizo más nostálgica…

– Se la escuché decir a Rolf... al coronel Emerson, quiero decir... – comenzó a explicar. – Solía citar esa frase con frecuencia mientras estábamos allá en el sur. Él decía que jamás había escuchado una frase que resumiera mejor el estado de ánimo que debe tener alguien que está al borde de la derrota. Le repetía esa frase a cada nuevo comandante de unidad que llegaba al frente, diciéndole que si alguna vez tenía la mala suerte de verse a punto de perder, seguir el consejo de esa frase bien podría salvar su vida y la de sus tropas.

A cada palabra de Rick, Lisa escuchaba atentamente sin dejar de maravillarse de la profundidad de cada una de esas frases. Era muy raro, de hecho, era extremadamente raro que un oficial militar de la edad de Rick pudiera comprender en toda su magnitud la amarga y difícil realidad encerrada en las palabras de aquel milenario refrán. Especialmente cuando el oficial en cuestión era un piloto de combate, miembro de una raza especial dentro de las fuerzas militares que se distinguía por hacer de la invulnerabilidad personal su credo y religión.

– Ahora te entiendo… – rió Lisa, decidiendo silenciosamente probar a su piloto para ver si realmente se había basado en aquella frase o si era un intento de darle más lustre a su victoria en el ajedrez. – Cuando estás contra las cuerdas, haces cualquier cosa…

Rick meneó la cabeza, respondiendo con total seriedad:

– No... Lo que quiero decir es que si llega a presentarse esa situación, lo último en lo que voy a pensar es en esperar que alguien venga para salvarme. Buscaré yo mismo salvarme con los medios que tenga y aprovechando las oportunidades que se me presenten, aunque para eso tenga que esconderme... o darle la impresión al enemigo de que estoy acabado, para poder ganar tiempo.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida, y después sonrió.

– ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Eres todo un filósofo militar, Rick. Creo que tú y mi padre hubieran pasado unas buenas charlas juntos – le dijo antes de acercarse a darle un suave beso en los labios, dejando luego que ese beso se extinguiera en lugar de separar sus labios bruscamente.

Ante ese inesperado contraataque, Rick tardó en reaccionar… aquel beso lo había dejado embelesado y momentáneamente atontado, pero cuando se decidió a responder, lo hizo devolviéndole el beso con mucha más pasión y fuerza, abrazándola y acariciando tiernamente su espalda, conteniendo las ganas de reír al escuchar los suaves y ahogados ruiditos de placer que hacía ella, como preludio a las caricias que ella repartió en su rostro con la punta de sus largos y finos dedos. De pronto, marcando un imprevisto alto, Rick sonrió y puso algo de distancia entre Lisa y él, sonriendo con inocultable travesura.

– Te agradezco el premio, pero no vas a lograr que me olvide del trato.

Ante aquella respuesta, Lisa hizo un mohín de frustración y rezongó antes de decir:

– Está bien, está bien, Alejandro Magno... Mañana cocinaré yo el almuerzo y la cena. Pero no olvides que esta noche te toca a ti preparar la cena, galán.

– Esto de ganar... creo que me gusta – replicó Rick, mirando al techo sin dejar de sonreír.

Lisa lo miró con ternura, y después se lanzó sobre él, devastándolo con un beso profundo y apasionado que le hizo perder la razón, borrando aquella sonrisa arrogante… y cambiándola por la sonrisa tierna que él reservaba sólo para ella… sólo para momentos como ése. Al ver la forma en la que Rick se entregaba a sus besos y caricias sin poner condiciones, sin resistencia ni contrariedad alguna, Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír antes de lanzarse para volver a besarlo.

_"Habrás ganado en el ajedrez… pero este asalto lo__ gané yo, Rick.__"_

**

* * *

****Jueves 26 de enero de 2017**

Desde la cocina, donde estaba preparando café, lo único que Rick escuchó fue un rugido feroz, que tenía un vago parecido con la voz de Lisa, y a ese sonido él inconscientemente se encogió, como si buscara resguardarse ante la tormenta que sabía se abatiría sobre él en pocos minutos.

– ¿Pasó algo, amor? – preguntó él en su mejor tono de inocencia, sabiendo muy bien qué era lo que había motivado el estallido de Lisa y maldiciéndose por no haberse dado cuenta en el momento… lo que seguramente iba a evitar lo que vendría a continuación.

– ¡Lo juro, eres imposible! – escuchó que ella decía, ya con un tono más parecido al de una mujer que al de un ogro enfurecido, pero luego de esas palabras sobrevino un silencio ominoso en aquella cabaña.

Ese silencio no preanunciaba nada bueno, y luego de tres años, Rick Hunter era consciente de que era preferible escuchar a Lisa gritándole a través de la red táctica que cuando hacía esos silencios. En su fuero íntimo, él sabía perfectamente que no tenía salvación alguna ante lo que le sobrevendría, y con una resignación poco característica en él, se limitó a continuar preparando el café, entregado definitivamente a lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Rick nunca supo cómo fue que Lisa se hallaba de pronto a su lado, taladrándolo con una mirada mortal y cruzada de brazos, con una pose que podría haberle provocado escalofríos a un Zentraedi.

– Preparé café¿quieres? – ofreció él, sosteniendo una taza de café como si fuera la pipa de la paz.

Ignorando por completo la oferta de un café –mala señal cuando de Lisa se trataba–, ella simplemente entrecerró los ojos, y comprimió sus labios en una fina línea de pura furia.

– Ven – fue la respuesta glacial de Lisa, mientras lo tomaba posesivamente del brazo y lo conducía a otra parte de la cabaña… arrastrándolo si hacía falta.

A cada paso involuntario que daba, arrastrado por ella, Rick tragaba saliva, temiendo lo que inevitablemente ocurriría después. De no ser porque ella sabía meterle un terror profundo cuando quería, él hubiera encontrado irónica toda aquella situación: él, un veterano piloto de combate que se enfrentó en mil batallas contra los Zentraedi, que se lanzó contra los cinco millones de naves de Dolza, aterrado más allá de lo creíble por la ira de una sola mujer, pequeña y delicada… y capaz de mostrar un mal genio legendario cuando se la provocaba.

Casi como si estuviera sintiendo el miedo de Rick en su piel, Lisa sujetó el brazo de Rick con mayor fuerza.

Aquella caminata terrible duró apenas unos segundos, y de pronto los dos se hallaban en el baño de la cabaña, y la mirada de Lisa se clavó en un punto determinado del lugar… uno que había sido durante los últimos días una fuente inagotable de discusión entre los dos. Un punto de conflicto que Rick había prometido demasiadas veces en aquella semana que dejaría de hacer… promesa que siempre había olvidado.

– Oh, era por esto… – dijo Rick tratando de minimizar la cuestión con una sonrisa de miedo en sus labios… pero su patético intento no conmovió en lo más mínimo a Lisa.

– Ahora, Rick, bájalo – le ordenó ella como si él fuera un recluta, señalando la tabla del retrete.

* * *

Como parte de los acuerdos a los que habían llegado para sobrevivir esa semana de vacaciones sin matarse o provocarse lesiones permanentes, Rick y Lisa se turnaban para ocuparse de la comida y de los platos, así como del resto de las tareas domésticas. No era nada difícil para ninguno de los dos, acostumbrados como estaban a vivir solos desde edades tempranas. Ese día en particular, luego de su derrota en el ajedrez la tarde anterior, el almuerzo corría por cuenta de Lisa. Tal había sido el costo de la derrota. 

Aquel mediodía, Rick estaba hojeando una revista de variedades que había comprado antes de salir de Monumento. Había terminado de preparar la mesa para el almuerzo, mientras Lisa estaba en la cocina preparando un buen plato de pasta cuyo aroma parecía prometedor. Por alguna razón, aquel malentendido con el comerciante de Kurtland no dejaba de rondar la cabeza de Rick, provocándole siempre una sonrisa soñadora con cada oportunidad en que la escena se repetía en su mente.

En ese momento, tras voltear para ver cómo Lisa continuaba preparando la pasta, un pensamiento súbito asaltó a Rick. Al principio, ese pensamiento no se diferenciaba de cualquier otra idea, de esas que se cruzan por la mente y molestan por un rato, pero que tras ignorarla desaparecen convenientemente. Sin embargo, esta idea no llegó como cualquier otra, sino que golpeó a Rick con la fuerza del rayo… y allí se quedó.

_"__Realmente podríamos ser una pareja casada__"_

Bajo circunstancias normales, ante la sola idea del matrimonio Rick hubiera buscado las llaves del auto y desaparecido del mapa antes de que le pudieran tomar el rastro. Pero ahora era distinto... ahora la idea no le provocaba pánico, sino todo lo contrario… lo hacía sentir feliz e ilusionado... Dios sabrá por qué.

No era la primera vez que Rick pasaba tanto tiempo con una mujer en la misma casa. De hecho, antes del ataque final de Khyron había estado viviendo en su casa con Minmei. A la distancia, tras el paso de aquellos años junto a Lisa, la experiencia que había pasado con Minmei le resultaba inquietante a Rick. Por supuesto, al principio sintió una increíble euforia y una satisfacción enorme por tener a Minmei sólo para él, sin fanáticos, sin agentes… sin Kyle.

Ese momento inicial se sintió como la culminación del sueño de su vida, como la respuesta a todas sus ilusiones y ruegos, pero luego... todo cambió. Al cabo de unos días, Rick se sentía completamente vacío, incapaz de sentir nada. Absolutamente nada. Por más que tratara de negarlo, la realidad lo golpeaba sin piedad: Rick y Minmei eran dos extraños viviendo bajo un mismo techo.

A primera vista, no había nada que estuviera mal o que pudiera provocarle dolor; Minmei se dedicaba a él y lo atendía, y él la cuidaba y protegía… como siempre había soñado. Pero todo eso tenía un tinte artificial, como si fuera algo forzado y equivocado, y como si todo en el mundo le estuviera gritando su error. Vivir con Minmei no le traía satisfacción alguna, cuando no lo hacía sentirse peor.

A decir verdad, Rick siempre sintió que Minmei era como una extraña en su hogar; jamás se acostumbró a verla en su casa. Rick tardó en reconocerlo, hizo lo que pudo por negarlo, por negar lo que sentía… y por negar la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos, pero la realidad se impuso: aquellos días le demostraron con amargura lo que todo el resto de sus amigos ya sabía de antemano: que Rick no estaba enamorado de Minmei, sino del fantasma de lo que Minmei había sido alguna vez. Ella había cambiado, ya no era la persona de la que se había enamorado en aquella época más inocente y despreocupada; él también había cambiado tras los años de guerra y reconstrucción, y sus necesidades y anhelos ya no eran los mismos. Ver a Minmei en su casa había sido como tener aquella ilusión al alcance de la mano, y verla deshacerse al tocarla… dejando solamente la frustración en donde parecía haber felicidad, dejándolo sólo para que se marchitara.

Pero con Lisa… con Lisa era completamente diferente. Ella no era una ilusión o un fantasma; era para Rick una realidad tangible que con cada día que pasaba, por más que él no pudiera creerlo, se volvía más maravillosa y encantadora. Compartir la casa con ella no le parecía algo extraño o distinto, sino que se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a un hogar del que él había partido tiempo atrás y del que sólo le quedaban recuerdos felices. Lisa no lo estorbaba ni era una presencia molesta, sino que era una compañía que le hacía sentir feliz, que alegraba sus días y que lo complementaba de maravillas… y por quien él daría todo sin pensarlo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en demasiado tiempo, Rick despertaba por las mañanas con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Atrás habían quedado las pesadillas... atrás habían quedado los horrores que había visto en los últimos meses... todo eso había quedado borrado de su ser, cicatrizado y curado por el amor de aquella mujer.

No era algo a lo que pudiera apuntar; era todo sobre ella. Su alegría a pesar de todo, su sencillez, su bondad, su belleza, incluso aquel carácter explosivo que podía tener cuando se enojaba; todo eso le encantaba. Aún las cosas más sencillas y cotidianas, como las tareas domésticas o preparar el desayuno, despertaban su interés y le parecían fascinantes cuando Lisa las hacía. Era para él como si no pudiera cansarse de descubrir algo nuevo y maravilloso sobre ella, y eso lo fascinaba. Pasar aquellos días con ella le daba a Rick la oportunidad de apreciarla en toda su naturalidad, y con cada día que pasaba, Rick se sentía más atraído y enamorado de aquella mujer a la que una vez tildara de "comadreja parlanchina". Y después de tres años de estar con ella, era mucho decir que todavía encontrara lugar en su corazón para seguir enamorándose de Lisa Hayes.

Por supuesto, y siendo como eran de independientes y tercos, no dejaban de tener sus roces y problemas. Ambos habían vivido demasiado tiempo solos, y habían adquirido desagradables (para el otro) hábitos de soltería que era mucho pedir podían borrar en apenas una semana. Lisa podía gruñir sobre el desorden con el que Rick se habituaba a moverse, y Rick podía quejarse largamente acerca de la necesidad de Lisa de tener todo bien categorizado. Lisa podía desesperarse por el estado en el que Rick dejaba la cocina, y Rick no dejaba de incomodarse con el tiempo que ella podía tardar en el baño. El tema de la tabla del retrete, como había ocurrido aquella mañana, era una crisis en sí misma que jamás parecía encontrar solución.

Pero aún esas cosas eran divertidas para ellos, y solían terminar en risas luego de una breve discusión. Eran aquel condimento que necesitaban para no perder esa fama de llevarse "como perro y gato" que se habían labrado con esfuerzo y perseverancia a lo largo de los años. Y de cualquier manera, esas discusiones jamás terminaban mal; hasta habían pasado a ser una suerte de ritual entre los dos.

Todas las noches, al irse a dormir, Rick solía pasar algunos minutos contemplando la figura de Lisa acurrucada junto a la suya, acariciando su suave piel y llenándose con su aroma. Para Rick no dejaba de ser maravilloso que lo último que viera antes de dormir, y lo primero que veía al despertar, fuera la dulce imagen de Lisa durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado.

Si existía en algún lugar un mundo ideal, un paraíso en la tierra, Rick Hunter sentía que aquella cama debía ser sin lugar a dudas parte de ese mundo… y que la mujer que pasaba aquellos días a su lado era un verdadero ángel.

**

* * *

****Viernes 27 de enero de 2017**

Para ese día, el último que pasarían en la cabaña ya que el 28 debían retornar a Monumento, Rick y Lisa habían planeado un buen picnic de despedida y pasar la tarde juntos en el bosque, paseando y caminando todo el tiempo que pudieran. Después, tal vez irían a cenar a Kurtland, pero eso estaba en duda, ya que no creían que les quedara mucho tiempo. De cualquier forma, todo lo que Rick y Lisa deseaban era pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible de esos días; los deberes de ambos se ocuparían de separarlos en cuanto regresaran a Ciudad Monumento.

La noche anterior, respondiendo a la invitación que les había sido hecha al llegar, Rick y Lisa habían cenado junto a Stan y algunos de los otros inquilinos de las Cabañas Lakeview junto a la parrilla del edificio principal; un ingeniero industrial de Vancouver que había venido a pasar unos días junto a sus dos hijos, un profesor de biología de Leipzig que estudiaba la flora de la región, cuyo acento les recordaba demasiado al del doctor Lang, un grupo de estudiantes universitarios de Nueva Ciudad de México, y un joven matrimonio de abogados de Ciudad Granite que pasaban su luna de miel. Mientras Lisa conversaba sobre distintos temas con Stan y los otros invitados, Rick pasó buena parte de la noche contándoles a los hijos del ingeniero, quienes tenían una fascinación por el vuelo y la aviación militar, acerca de los cazas Veritech y del combate aéreo en general, además de bromear con los estudiantes universitarios sobre cualquier cosa que se les cruzara.

La compañía resultó excelente, dando por resultado una velada muy agradable que se extendió hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada entre historias y charlas de los más variados temas. Stan y sus invitados tenían un excelente sentido del humor, y en más de un momento pusieron a Rick en aprietos con comentarios filosos y agudos, cosa que hizo reír con gusto a Lisa. Eso sin mencionar que Stan había preparado la mejor carne que ellos hubieran probado en años… Después de comer y disfrutar de una entretenida sobremesa, ambos regresaron a su cabaña a dormir, con la expectativa de un hermoso día por venir.

Ahora, a poco de partir para su picnic, Lisa daba en la cocina los toques finales a los sandwiches mientras Rick se ocupaba de preparar los bolsos donde llevarían la comida y las bebidas. Para comer, Rick había preparado también unos sandwiches de jamón y queso, tan atractivos y apetitosos que Lisa no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar uno en cuanto Rick se descuidó para cerrar uno de los bolsos. Desafortunadamente para ella, Rick se dio vuelta justo en el momento en que ella tomaba el sandwich. Con gran velocidad, Lisa mordió un pedazo del sandwich antes de que Rick pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, y puso una sonrisa triunfal ante su pequeña victoria.

– ¡Lisa¿No te enseñaron en la Academia que robar es malo? – preguntó Rick en medio de sus carcajadas, mientras Lisa se apresuraba a devorar el sándwich lo más rápido que podía.

– Tge saffljio defjlicffioso, Rickg – dijo ella sin terminar de masticar su pequeño trofeo, con la boca repleta de sandwich.

– Mmm... Te haré pagar por eso, ladrona – respondió Rick con tono de falsa amenaza mientras la tomaba de la cintura, dándole un beso rápido en los labios en cuanto ella terminó de tragar. – Espero que te haya gustado, porque hay más de donde vino ese.

– ¿Hablas del sandwich o del beso? – preguntó Lisa una vez que terminó de tragar.

– Voy a dejarte con la duda – murmuró Rick guiñándole un ojo, volteando luego para terminar de preparar los bolsos.

Luego de que Lisa terminara con sus sandwiches, los dos dejaron la cabaña, y comenzaron a recorrer todo el parque en busca de un buen lugar para disfrutar de su picnic. El cielo de ese mediodía de viernes estaba soleado, aunque comenzaba a nublarse paulatinamente hacia el este, y la temperatura era agradable, algo bastante apreciado en ese invierno.

Al cabo de unos minutos de caminar por las costas del lago, Rick y Lisa se encontraron con uno de los comensales de la noche anterior, el ingeniero de Vancouver, quien volvía de pasear con sus hijos.

– ¿Cómo están, muchachos¿Van a pasear a algún lado? – preguntó el ingeniero tras saludarlos.

– Muy bien, Murray, vamos a un picnic¿y ustedes? – respondió Lisa.

– De lo más bien, aprovechando el día… esas cosas. Venimos de hacer una caminata alrededor del lago – les contó Murray, señalando a sus hijos y mirándolos con incredulidad: – A veces no sé de donde sacan tanta energía... querían ir a trepar una de las colinas.

– Es que estás viejo, papá – dijo el mayor de los chicos riéndose, consiguiendo sólo que su padre hiciera un teatral gesto de fastidio y respondiera:

– Sigue con ese sarcasmo y no llegarás a tu próximo cumpleaños… Mejor me llevo a comer a este par de demonios, antes de que me convenzan de dar otra vuelta más – acabó por decirles a Rick y Lisa.

– Buena suerte, Murray – dijo Rick, y saludando a los niños les dijo: – No hagan sufrir a su padre.

– Gracias ¡Disfruten su almuerzo! – se despidieron Murray y sus hijos.

Tras devolver el saludo, Rick y Lisa continuaron con su camino por el parque, y luego de caminar un buen rato por la orilla del lago e internarse en el bosque, encontraron un pequeño claro en medio de la arboleda, con unas piedras que servirían muy bien para sentarse y apoyar los bolsos.

– Bueno, almirante, me parece que este lugar servirá muy bien como base de operaciones – dijo Rick tras echar un vistazo del lugar y encontrarlo bastante atractivo para el picnic: – ¿Cuál es su opinión, señora?

En respuesta, Lisa puso su mejor cara de oficial avinagrada y contestó con tono oficioso y muy de almirante:

– Concuerdo con usted, capitán. De hecho, creo que debemos instalarnos aquí mismo y comenzar la operación – Una expresión de aprobación cruzó por sus ojos antes de indicarle a Rick con un leve asentimiento: – Capitán Hunter, puede proceder.

– Entendido, almirante – le respondió Rick haciendo su mejor venia, dando una imagen de poster de reclutamiento que hizo reír con ganas a Lisa.

– Deberías ser modelo, Rick – le devolvió ella. – Los muchachos de Relaciones Públicas seguramente podrían usarte para campañas de reclutamiento.

– Con ese mismo criterio, tú deberías haber competido para ser Señorita Macross – contraatacó Rick, recorriéndola mientras tanto con la vista. – No hubieras tenido ningún problema para ganar el concurso.

– Supongo que nunca lo sabremos – dijo ella con voz sensual, a la vez que se encogía de hombros. – Sólo sé que no podría haberme dedicado al canto – agregó luego, guiñando un ojo en gesto cómplice.

– Pero si tienes una voz preciosa – repuso Rick, sin estar dispuesto a dar aquella pequeña peleíta por perdida. – Nunca había visto una mujer que gritara tan melodiosamente por la Red Táctica. Me ponías los pelos de punta, pero era encantador escuchar tu voz.

– Te estás buscando un castigo, Hunter – le devolvió ella con una voz amenazante que era traicionada por su sonrisa leve. – Y ahora, galán ¿qué te parece si comemos esos sandwiches?

– Es la mejor idea que he escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Los dos se sentaron luego, cada uno sobre una de las piedras piedra. Tras abrir uno de los bolsos, Lisa extendió un mantel sobre el suelo. Después colocaron los sandwiches en bandejas y sacaron los refrescos y botellas de agua que habían traído para beber, colocándolos sobre el mantel. Lisa tomó otro de los sandwiches de jamón y queso y comenzó a comerlo con gusto. Rick, por otro lado, probó uno de los sandwiches de carne de Lisa, y le gustó tanto que empezó a hacer ruiditos de placer con el primer mordisco.

– Te gustaron ¿no? – le preguntó Lisa, muy satisfecha al ver que Rick disfrutaba cada mordisco de su sandwich.

– Mmm... Están muy buenos ¿me pasas otro, por favor?

– Seguro, si me das otro de tus sandwiches de jamón y queso – replicó ella.

– Si te parece que estos son buenos, – dijo Rick hablando sobre los sandwiches de jamón y queso tras alcanzarle uno a Lisa – deberías haber probado los que preparaban en la cantina de la Base Newbery. Te aseguro, éstos son una pálida imitación.

Mientras Rick comía con gusto, Lisa no podía dejar de mirarlo, sin caer en la cuenta de que por fin, tras todo lo que habían pasado, ellos estaban juntos… aún después de tres maravillosos y complicados años de estarlo. No tenía nada de extraño para ella el sentirse así; después de todo, esto hacía que Lisa disfrutara muchas cosas como si fuera la primera vez que las vivía. Ver a Rick feliz a su lado hacía que Lisa sintiera que todo estaba bien en el mundo, que por una vez en la vida las cosas estuvieran como debían ser… como siempre debieron haber sido.

Había veces en su vida en las que Lisa simplemente se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a enamorarse ellos dos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que habían comenzado su relación con el pie izquierdo, y durante mucho tiempo la continuaron como si sólo hubieran caminado sobre ese pie. "Comadreja parlanchina", la había llamado aquel lejano día en que la guerra comenzó; en su momento esa frase la había puesto completamente furiosa, pero ahora la recordaba con cariño, pues esa frase había hecho que Lisa se fijara en la existencia de Rick… e inconscientemente la había hecho reflexionar sobre la persona que ella era…

Todavía se ruborizaba al recordar las constantes discusiones en la Red Táctica durante las operaciones de combate, esas discusiones feroces e irritantes en las que ella lo trataba de insubordinado o incapaz, y él la acusaba de jugar con las vidas de los pilotos desde su cómoda consola de mando. Con ese historial de agravios y discusiones permanentes entre ellos, parecía evidente que Rick y Lisa estaban destinados a no soportar la mera mención del nombre de la otra persona.

Era una pregunta que Lisa solía hacerse de vez en cuando: "_¿En qué momento me enamoré de Rick?__"._ Las respuestas que intentaba dar a aquella pregunta inevitablemente la llevaban al cautiverio en la nave de Breetai, hacía ya tanto tiempo... Fue allí cuando por primera vez ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos, y conocerse en persona, en lugar de hacerlo a través de la pantalla de comunicaciones de un Veritech. Fue allí cuando notó por primera vez que debajo de ese exterior irritante e insubordinado había un hombre decente y amable, a quien valía la pena conocer.

"_Y pensar que tuvimos que caer a un tanque de agua para que yo pudiera empezar a verlo como la persona que era__"_, recordaba Lisa con una sonrisa en sus labios. En esa oportunidad fue Lisa quien, para variar, salvó la vida de Rick, quien se había desmayado con la caída. "_Si tan sólo Rick supiera que me dejé llevar un poco con la respiración boca a boca...__"_ Si hubo alguna consecuencia positiva de su captura con los Zentraedi, fue que esa experiencia le hizo darse cuenta de que Rick Hunter era un hombre al que se lo podía querer.

Pero sin embargo, había una constante en su relación que hasta el momento parecían incapaces de romper: siempre fue necesario que ocurriera un evento trágico para que ambos se acercaran un poco más. Hizo falta que los Zentraedi los capturaran para que pudieran dejar de verse uno al otro como una molestia en el trabajo. Lisa tuvo que derribar por accidente a Rick para que ella descubriera que albergaba sentimientos hacia él que iban más allá de la irritación profesional… o de la amistad que había empezado a nacer entre ellos. Fue necesario que ella abandonara la fortaleza espacial en su fútil intento de abrir negociaciones de paz para que Rick descubriera cuán importante se había vuelto Lisa para él y cuánto lo afectaba su ausencia…. y Rick tuvo que enfrentar cuatro veces en un único día la posibilidad de que Lisa hubiera muerto para que por fin se atreviera a decirle que la amaba.

¡Pero cómo la había hecho sufrir! Especialmente con todo lo relacionado a Lynn Minmei. Hubo momentos de aquellos años en los que Lisa sólo sentía deseos furiosos de gritar de impotencia al ver cómo la Señorita Macross siempre aparecía por allí para deshacer cada logro que tenían en su relación. Recordaba cómo se le partía el corazón cada vez que veía a Rick correr detrás de Minmei como si fuera un hato de hormonas.

Pero peor aún, Lisa recordaba la impotencia que le provocaba el que Rick fuera incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él… a pesar de todo lo que hacía para demostrárselo. Lisa jamás lo diría en voz alta, jamás lo admitiría excepto para sus adentros, pero hubo momentos –ratos de debilidad, de grietas en la armadura de autosuficiencia que proyectaba– en que deseó fervientemente ser capaz de odiar a Rick con tal de no sufrir más.

Ahora las cosas eran distintas… todo había cambiado. Ahora Rick y Lisa estaban juntos, y esa simple verdad bastaba para llenar de felicidad el corazón de Lisa como jamás había creído posible. A la luz de esta nueva realidad, Lisa había reevaluado todo aquel calvario de años de amor aparentemente no correspondido. Y la conclusión a la que llegó la sorprendió… Con tal de estar junto a Rick como lo estaba ahora, soportaría de nuevo todo eso con gusto.

Bueno, todo salvo las canciones de Minmei; existen límites de tolerancia que conviene no desafiar.

La pura y simple verdad era que, junto a Rick, Lisa se sentía por primera vez completa y feliz. Rick había logrado lo que nadie pudo: llenar aquel vacío que Lisa siempre sintió en su corazón, vacío que existía desde aquel horrible día en que su madre falleció.

Pocos, sólo aquellas personas cercanas, sabían lo que había debajo de esa imagen de dama de hielo que Lisa había construido a lo largo de años de aislamiento y trabajo duro. Pocos sabían o estaban al tanto de la profunda y desesperante soledad que Lisa había sentido toda su vida. La enfermedad le había quitado a su madre; el trabajo le retaceaba la presencia de su padre; la guerra le había arrebatado a Karl…

La soledad había sido una constante en su vida, y Lisa había jurado que nunca necesitaría de otra persona. No dejaría que la necesidad de otro pudiera lastimarla; sería autosuficiente hasta el punto de la exclusión de todos los demás, si era necesario. Sin embargo, aquella decisión poco hizo por calmar aquella agobiante soledad que Lisa sentía, e incluso la exacerbó. La soledad y la búsqueda de la autosuficiencia se convirtieron en dos caras de la misma moneda, alimentándose mutuamente en un círculo vicioso del cual Lisa sólo pudo tratar de escapar a través de la disciplina militar.

Hasta que llegó Rick, abriéndose camino en su vida sin pedir permiso y derritiendo el hielo a cada paso. Por primera vez en su vida, Lisa sintió que había otra persona en el mundo que la atraía lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a ser lastimada una vez más. En Rick vio a un hombre que –¡por fin!– podía darle aquello que las fuerzas armadas y una vida de autodisciplina no pudieron: paz interior. Rick era una persona que, simplemente, hacía que Lisa se sintiera bien.

No era sólo una necesidad egoísta; Rick tenía cualidades que costaba ver en él a primera vista, por debajo de ese exterior arrogante y por momentos insufrible. Era gentil, amable y valiente, era una persona que por naturaleza hacía sentir mejor a quienes lo conocían… pero conforme lo conocía más, Lisa se dio cuenta de algo más profundo: así como él la hacía sentir feliz y siempre intentaba ayudarla, Rick despertaba en Lisa la urgencia y la necesidad de hacerlo feliz a él, de estar a su lado y reconfortarlo en los momentos de dificultad.

Como aquel momento doloroso en el que Rick estalló en lágrimas al recordar lo que vivió en el frente de América del Sur. Por más que buscara en su memoria, Lisa no recordaba jamás haberse sentido tan dolorida por el sufrimiento de otra persona como en aquel momento, a tal punto que había sentido el dolor de Rick como propio.

Quizás se debía al hecho de que Lisa y Rick eran más parecidos de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber pensado. A primera vista, nada podían tener en común el joven piloto amateur del circo del aire y la heredera de una dinastía militar encumbrada como los Hayes. Sin embargo, existía una cosa en común entre los dos, algo que estaba en la base de sus vidas: ambos eran personas que, a causa de los juegos del destino, debieron hacer frente en soledad desafíos inconmensurables. Rick, a través del servicio militar, intentaba construir para sí un futuro, una nueva razón de ser que reemplazara a su alegre y despreocupada existencia anterior, que había sido súbitamente devorada por el torbellino de la guerra. Para Lisa el desafío consistía en estar a la altura de lo que demandaba de ella una guerra más brutal que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar. Ambos se habían conocido en medio de estas batallas personales, y cada uno sintió, aunque más no sea de forma inconsciente, que el otro estaba luchando un combate muy parecido al que estaba librando.

Y ahora estaban juntos. La soledad que ambos habían sentido y que habían tratado de disfrazar de otra cosa –autosuficiencia para Lisa, despreocupación para Rick–, ya no existía. Había sido reemplazada por la presencia reafirmante y consoladora del otro en sus vidas. Rick y Lisa eran, realmente, dos mitades que se complementaban. Ninguno podía concebir ya la vida sin el otro. Ya no solamente era cada uno lo que el otro necesitaba, sino que Rick se había vuelto para Lisa, y Lisa para Rick, aquello por lo cual la vida valía la pena ser vivida.

Un sorpresivo beso en los labios sacó a Lisa de sus reflexiones y le hizo perder el hilo de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. "_¿Cuanto tiempo me habré quedado en blanco?__"_, pensó Lisa, repentinamente consciente del paso del tiempo… y de la sonrisa traviesa del hombre que acababa de besarla.

– Tierra a la almirante Hayes ¿estás bien? – preguntó Rick agitando la mano frente a los ojos de Lisa con un gesto de preocupación que ella encontró terriblemente divertido.

– Estoy muy bien – dijo ella suavemente, recorriendo con su mirada el paisaje hasta detenerse una vez más en Rick, sonriéndole con ternura. – Me siento mejor que nunca.

– Me alegro… – sonrió él. – Parecía como si te hubieras ido muy lejos.

– No digas tonterías – le contestó ella, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. – ¿Para qué querría irme lejos, si aquí estoy muy bien?

– ¿Sólo "muy bien"? – devolvió Rick arqueando una ceja.

– Más que "muy bien" – fue la respuesta de Lisa, que poco a poco se hacía más susurrante mientras ella se ponía de pie y se acercaba a donde estaba Rick. – Mucho mejor que "muy bien"…

Dicho esto, Lisa se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Rick, sentándose a su lado en cuanto lo tuvo cerca. Apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Rick y se sintió segura y completamente feliz, protegida de todo… y completamente en paz. Al cabo de un rato de permanecer en aquella postura tan cómoda, Lisa levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Rick que la miraban con adoración, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente… y lentamente una sonrisa se fue dibujando en sus labios.

Conmovido por aquella imagen de ternura que tenía sobre su regazo, Rick comenzó a acariciarla, pasando sus dedos por las mejillas de Lisa, jugando con su largo cabello castaño agitado por la brisa, embebiéndose con su belleza física y adorando aquella belleza interior que a tan pocos les estaba dado conocer.

– Dios, Lisa… – balbuceó Rick, completamente perdido ante ella.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Donde estuviste toda mi vida? – preguntó él con voz quebrada por la emoción.

– Siempre estuve aquí… – le contestó ella, acariciando suavemente el rostro de él con la mano. – Siempre estuve contigo… sólo que tardamos en encontramos.

Ya sin poder detenerse, Rick se agachó para besarla con dulzura, y Lisa devolvió el beso con energía y pasión, sintiéndose morir al sólo contacto del uno con el otro. Una corriente irresistible, como de electricidad, recorría de pies a cabeza a Rick y Lisa, sin saber donde terminaba uno y donde comenzaba el otro.

Lisa se sentía completamente entregada a Rick, se hallaba hipnotizada por sus ojos y su sonrisa, y deseaba con todo su corazón que ese momento no acabara nunca, que por un milagro ese instante se perpetuara por toda la eternidad. Quería seguir sintiendo el shock que la invadía al sentir el toque de las manos de Rick en algún lugar de su cuerpo, quería continuar sintiendo la explosión de pura felicidad que despertaba en ella la personalidad de ese hombre al cual se entregaba en cuerpo, corazón y alma.

Para Rick, el tener a Lisa tan cerca, el estar completamente abrumado por la belleza y personalidad de la mujer a la que amaba con locura, le hizo dejar atrás todo cuanto no fuera exclusivamente ella. Sintió, como siempre lo hacía la necesidad suprema de protegerla y de ser el hombre que ella necesitaba y merecía a su lado. Lisa despertaba en Rick el deseo de ser un mejor hombre. Por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender, su mente volvió a aquel momento, hacía casi ocho años, cuando en un arrebato de furia llamó a Lisa "comadreja parlanchina"… sin siquiera imaginar todo lo que vendría después. Pero por sobre todo, Rick recordó las palabras que Roy le había espetado en aquel momento:

"_Si sigues pensando lo mismo de ella cuando la conozcas, es que estás loco, Rick_".

_"__Tenías toda la razón, hermano__"_, reconoció silenciosamente, "_debí estar loco__"_. De pronto, Rick pareció escuchar a Roy, que con voz etérea que parecía provenir del más allá le decía "Lisa se metió en tu sangre¿no es cierto, hermanito? Te dije que te iba a pegar duro". En silencio, Rick le dio la razón una vez más a Roy, y después volvió a contemplar la figura frágil y hermosa de Lisa, que reposaba en paz junto a él.

En ese momento de paz y tranquilidad, rodeados por la belleza natural del paisaje, tanto Rick como Lisa llegaron a la misma idea.

"_Así es como debe ser el paraíso."_

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas de picnic, el clima interrumpió el pequeño universo de felicidad que Rick y Lisa habían creado para sí. Las nubes que durante todo el día se habían juntado sin prisa, pero sin pausa, terminaron por formar un amenazante manto gris sobre toda la región del Lago Memorial. Poco a poco, el sol quedó cubierto por las nubes, y en la lejanía comenzaba a escucharse el poderoso sonido de los truenos.

La primera gota cayó sobre el cabello de Lisa, pero enloquecida como estaba con Rick, e ignorante de lo que ocurriera fuera del pequeño espacio que se habían creado ellos dos, no la sintió. Lo mismo le ocurrió con la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta gota, hasta que finalmente, y como si el cielo se hubiera empecinado en hacerles entender lo que estaba pasando, la sucesión constante de gotas de lluvia trajo por fin a la realidad a Rick y Lisa.

– Esto tiene que ser una broma ¿está lloviendo? – se quejó Rick mirando al cielo, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, mientras muy a su pesar Lisa terminaba el abrazo en el cual habían estado unidos.

– Vamos, juntemos las cosas y volvamos a la cabaña – replicó Lisa, mientras comenzaba a guardar las botellas en uno de los bolsos a toda velocidad.

Por su parte, Rick hizo lo propio con la poca comida que sobró del picnic, apurándose a guardarlo todo conforme la lluvia se hacía más intensa, hasta que finalmente, cuando estuvieron listos y todo estaba convenientemente guardado, comenzaron a correr a todo lo que les daban sus piernas para evadir el aguacero, que por lo que podían ver, tenía todo el aspecto de empeorar conforme pasara el tiempo.

Rick y Lisa corrieron por los senderos del bosque de regreso a la cabaña, mientras la lluvia se hacía más furiosa a cada momento, empapándolos por completo… como si la naturaleza misma los estuviera empujando para que regresaran a su refugio. Por fin, tras mucho correr entre los árboles, los dos llegaron a la cabaña, y abrieron la puerta lo más rápido que pudieron para refugiarse.

Después de recuperar el aliento tras la inesperada corrida, ambos se detuvieron en el hecho de que estaban completamente empapados, chorreando agua por todos lados.

"_D__iablos_".

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Lisa. – Toda la ropa está guardada en los bolsos.

– Tiene que haber algo... – respondió él haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para pensar una alternativa. – Vamos a pescar una pulmonía si seguimos con esta ropa mojada.

– Mejor así… – murmuró Lisa.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Si nos enfermamos, no vamos a poder volver al trabajo… – explicó ella con una mirada traviesa que hizo que Rick simplemente la besara en los labios antes de insistir:

– ¿No sería bueno? – reflexionó Rick, aunque sabía muy bien que iba a ser imposible que los dos pudieran abandonar sus deberes.

Sin moverse, los dos quedaron en el mismo lugar, quietos sin saber por qué, sin otra cosa para hacer que mirarse y sonreírse. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos de quedarse así sin hacer nada, Rick rompió el silencio y dijo:

– Iré a preparar un té bien caliente, ando necesitando uno y creo que a ti te vendría bien.

– Me parece una buena idea. Mientras tanto yo iré a ver qué ropa podemos ponernos – asintió ella, tras lo cual los dos se separaron; Rick partiendo para la cocina a ocuparse del té mientras Lisa enfilaba en dirección al dormitorio para buscar algo de ropa que por milagro no hubiera quedado empacada.

Solo en la cocina mientras preparaba el té, sin otro sonido más que los silbidos del vapor y el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia afuera de la cabaña, Rick no pudo evitar reflexionar profundamente sobre las cosas que había vivido durante la última semana. Dejando de lado por un minuto –sólo por un minuto– la intoxicante sensación de tener a Lisa junto a él, Rick reparó en algo que no había pensado antes.

"_Esto parece lo más natural del mundo__"_.

Antes de esa semana que ahora estaba terminando, Rick siempre había vivido solo, con independencia de cualquier otra persona y sin compartir su vivienda, excepto por aquel breve período en el que Minmei estuvo en su casa, pero–

Ahí estaba la clave, y la diferencia que por tanto tiempo había eludido su entendimiento: Minmei simplemente se quedó en casa de Rick, pero con Lisa habían llegado al punto de vivir juntos. Minmei pasaba tiempo con él mientras que Lisa vivía con él. Se despertaban juntos y pasaban el día en compañía del otro hasta que se iban a dormir, siendo la otra persona lo último que veían antes de entregarse al sueño. Lo que Rick y Lisa habían compartido durante los últimos días había sido, simplemente, la vida de una pareja casada.

Esto debió haber sorprendido a Rick de sólo pensarlo, pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo. Todavía recordaba cuando Minmei había propuesto que se casaran, que ella abandonara el espectáculo y que él se retirara de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. En ese momento, el prospecto lo llenó de incertidumbre y de un sordo temor… que todavía entonces sentía de sólo recordarlo, a más de tres años de aquel momento. Lo había invadido un horrible pánico ante la posibilidad de dar un paso a ciegas que podía llevarlo a un precipicio. Todo su ser le decía a gritos en aquel momento que no estaba listo, que no podía asumir aquella responsabilidad, que era demasiado joven para hacerlo.

Pero ahora… ahora era diferente. Habían pasado tres años desde aquel momento, y ese tiempo, en las circunstancias personales y profesionales que atravesaba Rick, no había pasado sin grandes cambios. Pero ahora, lo que en aquel momento le había parecido tan terrible, ahora le parecía sencillamente lo más natural y lógico del mundo. Ya no sentía la idea del matrimonio como si fuera un salto al vacío o una apuesta que él no podía cumplir, sino como un paso más hacia algo superior y más perfecto… el siguiente paso a tomar.

_"__¿Será que he madurado, o será que es por Lisa?__"_ Muy probablemente fueran las dos respuestas. Ciertamente era más maduro ahora que lo que había sido hacía tres años, pero también era muy cierto que el amor que sentía por Lisa había lentamente anulado toda posible duda que le surgiera.

Desde luego, y a pesar de lo que él pudiera pensar, no era una cosa para tomar a la ligera. Seguía siendo una gran decisión… y había que pensarlo bien y no lanzarse al vacío, le repetía su mente racional, había que considerar muy a fondo todos los factores, desde la marcha de la relación hasta el momento que ambos vivían en sus carreras militares. ¿Sería miedo lo que lo estaba deteniendo ahora, cuando hacía escasos segundos parecía que estaba más seguro que nunca?

Podía ser que simplemente Rick estuviera pensando demasiado en muy poco tiempo, que se hubiera dejado llevar por un tren de pensamientos que iba demasiado rápido para su propia tranquilidad. Tenía que relajarse un poco más…

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, descarrilando todo tren de pensamiento y enviando al diablo cualquier idea de relajarse que Rick hubiera podido albergar.

Lisa estaba frente a él. Vestía un sweater blanco y un amplio pantalón de pijama que cubría sus piernas interminables a la vez que mostraba lo suficiente como para avivar la curiosidad de Rick. El cabello de Lisa estaba completamente mojado a causa de la lluvia, lo que lo hacía más oscuro, algo que contrastaba con su rostro pálido y que resaltaba sus profundos ojos verdes hasta hacerlos brillar en medio de la semioscuridad de la tormenta.

Pero lo que más enloqueció a Rick, lo que logró que perdiera por completo la razón, fue comprobar a simple vista que debajo de aquel sweater Lisa no llevaba… nada, absolutamente nada de ropa. Incluso podía distinguir los contornos de los pechos de Lisa debajo de la blancura del sweater…

Una irresistible sensación de deseo invadió a Rick, quemándolo de pies a cabeza. Tal vez ella no estuviera producida ni maquillada, y ni siquiera vistiera ropas que le quedaran, pero de cualquier manera, Lisa se le aparecía ante sus ojos como endemoniadamente sexy. Todavía estaba fresca en su memoria la imagen de Lisa luego de salir del tanque de agua en la nave de Breetai; en aquel momento también tenía el cabello completamente mojado, pero el traje de vuelo que vestía sólo resaltaba aquella preciosa figura que insistía en ocultar con el uniforme. Ahora era todo lo contrario, pero a Rick le parecía tan atractivo ver a Lisa con ropa grande que con un traje de vuelo apretado.

O tal vez fuera, como razonó en uno de los escasos ratos de cordura que tuvo en ese momento, que Lisa era de por sí atractiva, vistiera lo que vistiera.

– Aquí... aquí tienes tu té – dijo tartamudeando Rick mientras le alcanzaba una taza de té bien caliente.

– Gracias – respondió ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante. – Encontré algo de ropa para ti.

Rick agradeció y fue raudo al dormitorio para cambiarse...

Una vez vestido con un conjunto de gimnasia, Rick encontró a Lisa esperándolo en el sofá de la sala de estar, a donde fue a sentarse, acurrucándose junto a ella, mientras contemplaban a través de la ventana la feroz lluvia que caía afuera de su pequeño refugio. La lluvia era un espectáculo que hacía cada vez más acogedor el lugar en donde estaban... haciendo que todo se sintiera más cálido y seguro… en especial la mutua compañía…

Una cosa, naturalmente, llevaría a la otra.

Lo que ocurrió entonces fue algo perfectamente natural. Sin advertencia alguna, Rick tomó a Lisa entre sus brazos y sintió su cabello mojado deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, bañándolo en cada lugar que tocaba… y logrando que se estremeciera a cada segundo. Como respuesta, y sin la menor intención de quedarse atrás, ella se arqueó para besarlo profundamente, y moviéndose con gracia felina atrapó a Rick entre su cuerpo deseoso y el sofá.

– Nunca te cansas de esto ¿verdad? – dijo Rick en tono risueño.

– No.

La mirada hambrienta de Lisa tenía hipnotizado a Rick. Como un ciervo encandilado por las luces de un auto que venía de frente, él sólo atinó a seguir con la vista los movimientos cada vez más sugerentes de Lisa. Por fin, saliendo brevemente de aquel encantamiento, cayó en la cuenta de que había quedado con la boca abierta desde Dios sabía cuando… totalmente fascinado por aquella mujer.

Por su parte, Lisa lo contemplaba con una expresión que dejaba traslucir a la vez amor, deseo y pasión, y su mirada y sus movimientos dieron a entender que sabía lo que quería… y que no tenía intenciones de dejarlo escapar hasta lograr lo que buscaba. Contemplar a Rick completamente indefenso ante su asalto, totalmente entregado a ella y totalmente fascinado hizo que Lisa se sintiera totalmente segura de sí misma, como jamás lo había estado en mucho tiempo...

Rick pudo notar cómo ella se mordió el labio inferior, en señal de que estaba más que lista para comenzar, y una torpe sonrisa se formó en sus labios al darse cuenta de ello. Veía como cómo ella se acercaba cada vez más a él… como si lo estuviera viendo en cámara lenta. De pronto, las manos de Rick comenzaron a moverse siguiendo el único impulso de sus instintos, y se lanzaron sobre el cuerpo de Lisa con una sin perder un solo instante, provocándole ahogados sonidos de placer a Lisa al sentir al contacto de las manos de Rick con su piel, hasta que finalmente esas manos cruzaron la barrera protectora del sweater y empezaron a merodear por sus senos. En ese momento, Lisa sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía sin control, lo que sólo lograba que ella deseara con más fervor hacer el amor con Rick. La mirada que dirigió a los ojos de Rick podría haber derretido el acero.

De pronto, Lisa reparó en que Rick todavía estaba vestido, y decidió que eso era un estado de cosas que no podía dejar seguir así como así. Con gran energía y decisión, empezó a quitarle la camiseta, literalmente arrancándosela hasta dejar libre el torso de Rick, totalmente expuesto para que ella pudiera atacarlo a besos y hacer que sus manos recorrieran todo lo que encontraran y acariciaran cada lugar que pudieran… enloqueciéndolo aún más. Esta dulce tortura sólo lograba que Rick redoblara sus esfuerzos, y que sus labios presionaran con mayor fuerza y empuje sobre los de Lisa en el instante en que se encontraron. Lisa se entregó por completo a ese beso apasionado, y no puso ningún reparo a que la lengua de Rick explorara todo cuanto quisiera, mientras su propia lengua jugueteaba con la de él e intentaba entrar en la boca de Rick para devolverle el favor.

Finalmente, Rick y Lisa se confundieron en una verdadera tormenta, que rivalizaba con la tormenta que la naturaleza lanzaba sobre el bosque. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el deseo, explorando con sus manos y sus labios todas las partes del cuerpo del otro, y dejándose sin reserva alguna.

En medio de la tormenta, Rick creyó escuchar que Lisa le estaba diciendo algo, alguna frase que sonaba ahogada al ser pronunciada directamente sobre sus labios… pero francamente no tenía la menor idea de lo que podría haber sido… y a decir verdad, ni siquiera hubiera podido pensar en ello, mientras se lanzaba al ataque sobre ella…

**

* * *

****Sábado**** 28 de enero de 2017**

Como para todas las cosas de la vida, llegó el día en que aquellas vacaciones iban a terminar. El sol amaneció en un cielo despejado; las nubes del día anterior desaparecieron por la noche casi tan rápido como habían llegado. Afuera de aquella cabaña, el pasto estaba todavía húmedo por la lluvia de la noche anterior, a la que se había sumado el rocío de la mañana.

Lo primero que sintió Rick al despertar fue la suave caricia del cabello de Lisa rozando con su piel. Ella estaba acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Rick, contenida sólo por los brazos de Rick que rodeaban su espalda, y todo lo que él podía oír en esa mañana era la lenta y pausada respiración de Lisa sobre su pecho, y el latido suave y rítmico de su corazón cerca del suyo propio.

_"__Parece una pequeña bebita dormida__"_, pensó Rick al contemplar esa escena, sintiendo que se le erizaba hasta el último cabello del cuerpo al sentir las manos de Lisa en su piel. Sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos y sentidos le estaban diciendo, Rick necesitó confirmar que lo que estaba pasando era real... ya que se le hacía demasiado hermoso como para ser verdad. Por un breve instante, Rick llegó a temer que ese momento, y toda la última semana, hubiera sido nada más que un sueño.

Con delicadeza, comenzó a acariciar con sus manos los brazos y la espalda de Lisa, viéndola tan frágil y pacífica en su sueño que temió lastimarla o despertarla. Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar dormida, Rick pudo notar que Lisa se estremecía cada vez que él la acariciaba, y para su alegría infinita incluso le pareció notar un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios en el instante en que sus manos se detuvieron en la nuca de ella. Aún en medio de un sueño, ella parecía estar completamente feliz… una felicidad inocente y contagiosa que se transmitió sin esfuerzo a Rick, haciéndolo sonreír cada vez más a cada segundo que pasaba.

De pronto, Rick notó que Lisa empezaba a reacomodarse en la cama. Su cuerpo se acercaba cada vez más al de Rick, sus manos se entrelazaban tras la espalda de él, abrazando su torso desnudo, y en medio de su sueño ella dejó escapar algunos murmullos apagados. Totalmente encantado por la situación hasta el punto de sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo, Rick le dio un suave beso en la frente, logrando que Lisa volviera a sonreír perezosamente.

Algunos minutos más pasaron, aunque a Rick se le hizo poco importante saber cuántos, hasta que Lisa comenzó a desperezarse. Rick pudo ver cómo se abrían sus ojos, cómo la confusión del despertar que podía notar en su mirada daba paso a una tierna alegría. La sonrisa dormida de Lisa se hizo más radiante, y sin dar advertencia alguna estampó un suave beso en los labios sonrientes de Rick.

– Mmm... Estoy teniendo ese sueño otra vez – murmuró ella con voz de dormida y ojos entrecerrados.

– No es un sueño, preciosa. Esta vez es de verdad – le dijo Rick al oído, mientras su mano recorría el cabello largo y castaño de Lisa… y luego dio rienda suelta a sus propias ganas de besarla.

– Oh... buenos días, guapo – contestó ella sonriendo lentamente y abriendo bien grandes los ojos, pasando sus dedos por entre el cabello oscuro y revuelto de Rick y acercándolo más y más a ella.

– Ojalá pudiéramos despertarnos así siempre – dijo él casi sin pensar, abrumado por las sensaciones que ella despertaba en él… y dando rienda suelta a aquellos pensamientos que había ido teniendo a lo largo de aquella semana…

– Sería hermoso... – dijo ella entre bostezos, aunque la sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios. – ¿Qué hora es?

Volteándose muy a su pesar, y sintiendo escalofríos cuando Lisa aprovechó para darle un beso rápido en el cuello, Rick buscó con la mirada el reloj despertador que estaba apoyado en la mesa junto a la cama.

– Las doce y cuarto del mediodía – respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Aquellas palabras actuaron como una carga eléctrica que repentinamente acabó con la modorra del sueño de Lisa, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran bien grandes como platos y que sus facciones se contorsionaran en una mueca de espanto e incredulidad.

– ¡Es tardísimo¡Dios, nos quedamos completamente dormidos¡Tendríamos que estar saliendo ahora mismo! – exclamó levantándose como un rayo de la cama casi sin darle tiempo a Rick de decir una sola cosa… dejándolo estupefacto ante semejante despliegue de velocidad y energía por parte de una persona que cinco minutos antes dormía el más profundo de los sueños.

El apuro de Lisa por recuperar el tiempo perdido, sin embargo, llevó a que ella se tropezara con un zapato que había quedado en el suelo desde la tarde del día anterior. Poco ayudaron sus esfuerzos para conservar el equilibrio, y finalmente Lisa cayó aparatosamente sobre sus rodillas en medio de un salvaje grito de queja, logrando apoyar sus manos en el suelo para evitar dar con el rostro en su caída.

Semejante espectáculo provocó que Rick hiciera un tímido intento de reírse, hasta que la mirada furibunda con la que Lisa lo taladró hizo que desistiera de cualquier intento de burla.

– Cuéntale esto a alguien y eres hombre muerto, Hunter – dijo con la voz más fría que Rick hubiera escuchado aquella semana.

Dicho esto, y tras volver a ponerse de pie, Lisa desapareció casi al instante en el baño, mascullando toda clase de maldiciones por la hora, por haberse quedado dormida y por tropezar. Afuera, sentado en la cama, Rick la escuchaba maldecir, quedando completamente perplejo ante aquella mañana tan extraña como divertida.

– Espero que hayas dormido bien... – dijo para sí, completamente confundido, a la vez que daba rienda suelta a la risa que había contenido desde el momento en que ella se tropezó.

* * *

Después de poner en los bolsos y valijas todas las cosas que aún quedaban sueltas en aquella cabaña, Rick y Lisa se sentaron en la cocina a disfrutar el último café de sus vacaciones. Entre ambos había sonrisas y miradas tiernas, y el ocasional beso robado, pero aparecía inocultable en sus miradas la melancolía que significaba el fin de ese tiempo maravilloso. Había una sensación de tristeza en el aire, matizada por el deseo no expresado en palabras, pero igualmente sentido, de que ese momento perdurara por siempre… y de que los dos no tuvieran que regresar a Monumento para retomar sus deberes.

Tenían perfectamente claro lo que su retorno a la capital significaría: nuevas separaciones; nuevas misiones para cada uno de ellos que los harían mantenerse alejados por largo tiempo. No importaba cuáles fueran esas misiones o en qué consistieran, siempre era lo mismo. Siempre había sido lo mismo.

Una vez terminado el café, las miradas de Rick y Lisa se cruzaron, y entre ambos se hizo completamente evidente aquel deseo de continuar juntos en ese lugar y tiempo.

Fue Lisa la primera en poner aquella sensación tan triste en palabras.

– Quisiera que esto no se acabara... – dijo dejando las últimas palabras flotando en el aire.

– Yo también... – respondió él con igual tristeza.

– Casi siento ganas de mandar al diablo a Maistroff y a todos esos generales – dijo Lisa sintiéndose molesta por tener que dejar atrás aquella semana de paz y felicidad… por tener que regresar a las obligaciones interminables de la vida militar.

– ¿"Casi sientes ganas"? – le preguntó Rick con incredulidad. – Llevo toda la mañana recordando a sus madres…

– ¡No tienes remedio, Hunter…! – rió ella con ganas de sólo imaginarse las maldiciones de Rick. - Jamás vas a cambiar.

– Mmm..., – murmuró Rick como si estuviera buscando con desesperación una salida para sus problemas – tengo una idea. Tú le mandas una carta de renuncia a Maistroff, yo entro a la base a robar el Skull Uno y te llevo a algún lugar bien alejado donde podamos estar juntos.

Lisa arqueó una ceja ante la sugerencia y rió suavemente mientras se ponía de pie.

– Jamás había pensado que el prospecto de desertar fuera tan atractivo. Me estás corrompiendo, Hunter.

– Tienes que reconocer que es una buena idea – insistió Rick.

– Oh, seguro, es una excelente idea... si tan sólo pudiéramos hacerlo – se lamentó ella mientras lavaba la taza de café. – Admítelo, Rick. Somos demasiado responsables como para escaparnos y dejar que el resto del mundo se arregle solo.

– Bueno, yo creo que después de todo lo que hicimos, el resto del mundo nos debe una – dijo Rick como expresando una verdad de la que no pudiera dudarse. – Después de todo ¿a quién podría molestarle que estemos juntos tú y yo?

– Oh, no sé, podría pensar en una o dos personas – respondió ella haciéndose la misteriosa.

– Mejor dejémoslo así – contestó él guiñándole un ojo. – Odiaría tener que empezar a matar gente luego de regresar a Monumento.

– ¿A quiénes tienes en mente?... – dijo ella con tono severo y preocupado.

– ¿Piensas detenerme?

– Pienso darte una mano.

– Hablaremos de listas de condenados a muerte en el viaje, preciosa – respondió Rick con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se acercaba lentamente para besar con suavidad a Lisa en los labios. Al ver la expresión que había asomado en el rostro de ella, Rick sintió que se estremecía de la ternura, mientras decía con un tono suave y cariñoso:

– Con tal de ver tu rostro todas las mañanas, me arriesgaría hasta a desertar de las Fuerzas.

Completamente roja de timidez por semejante comentario, la siempre seria almirante Hayes no pudo decir nada en respuesta, prefiriendo en cambio lanzarse sobre Rick para besarlo largo y tendido.

– Supongo que podríamos pensar a donde ir para nuestras próximas licencias... – sugirió Rick, en un abrupto cambio de tema.

– Sean cuando sean… – dijo ella con algo de sarcasmo. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

– Tengo algo en mente – asintió Rick, tomando un folleto que había encontrado por ahí y alcanzándoselo a Lisa. – Algo en el Caribe.

– Mmm… "Villa Riviera" – murmuró Lisa leyendo el título del folleto. – Se ve interesante…

– Unos días de playa y sol… – siguió Rick enumerando las virtudes del lugar. - Paseos, recorridas en velero, espectáculos… horas sin hacer nada, recostados en la playa… bueno, tal vez no precisamente sin hacer nada…

– Ya lograste que me guste la idea, piloto – le respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa y hambrienta, mientras apoyaba su dedo en los labios de Rick, acercándose a él una vez más para rodearlo con sus brazos y besarlo con toda la ternura y amor del que era capaz.

Mientras se abrazaban y se dejaban llevar por la ternura y pasión de ese beso, los dos desearon con todas sus fuerzas que perdurara para siempre, al igual que ese breve rato de paz que habían disfrutado durante la semana… pero no iba a ser.

– Vamos, Lisa – murmuró con tristeza Rick cuando aquel beso terminó, tanteando la mesa de la cocina para tomar las llaves del auto. – Tenemos un viaje por hacer.

* * *

Tras asegurarse de que estaban dejando la cabaña en las mismas condiciones con que la habían encontrado al llegar, Rick y Lisa cerraron la puerta con la llave y se tomaron unos segundos para darle un último vistazo a aquella cabaña, recorriendo todo el paisaje… el bosque, el lago, aquel claro en donde se alzaba la cabaña… un último vistazo antes de partir para el edificio de administración a entregar la llave. Al llegar al edificio se cruzaron con Stan, quien se acercó para despedirlos y desearles un muy buen regreso a Monumento.

– Espero que la hayan pasado bien – les preguntó Stan.

– Fue maravilloso, Stan, jamás había descansado tanto como esta semana – contestó Lisa con una sonrisa enorme mientras le devolvía la llave de la cabaña.

– Totalmente de acuerdo… este lugar es espectacular. Muchas gracias por la atención – agregó Rick.

– Oh no, gracias a ustedes por venir. ¡Son bienvenidos cuando quieran! Discúlpenme, el deber me llama – devolvió Stan antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al edificio de administración; un auto acababa de estacionar y los nuevos clientes empezaban a bajar.

– ¡Adiós, muchachos! Espero que lleguen sin problemas – dijo Stan desde la distancia. – ¡Hasta la próxima!

– ¡Adiós, Stan, gracias por todo! – respondió Lisa.

Después de cargar los bolsos en el baúl del auto, Rick y Lisa subieron y dieron silenciosamente la despedida al lugar que había sido para ellos como un pequeño rincón del paraíso. Casi al mismo tiempo, a los dos los invadió un repentino impulso de bajarse del auto, descargar el equipaje y volver a la cabaña para no irse jamás. Ni Rick ni Lisa tenían ganas de regresar a la ciudad, a sus deberes, a la guerra… a la casi segura separación que sobrevendría. Sin embargo, Lisa había tenido razón en sus palabras: eran demasiado responsables como para escaparse.

El auto cruzó la entrada del complejo de cabañas y dobló a la izquierda para emprender el camino de regreso a la Ruta A–84. En pocos minutos, el auto de Rick y Lisa se perdió en la lejanía, desapareciendo de la vista de las cabañas como si jamás hubiera existido.

Atrás dejaban un lugar que estaría por siempre en sus recuerdos. Sin necesidad de hablar ni de comentarlo, ambos acordaron en silencio que un día regresarían allí.

* * *

El viaje de regreso a Ciudad Monumento duró una hora y media.

Por fin, el auto de Rick regresó al barrio militar del cual había partido una semana atrás. Los dos habían pasado la mayor parte del viaje intercambiando recuerdos y comentarios sobre los días que pasaron en las cabañas, o comentando intrascendencias de la vida, o simplemente dejando que el viaje transcurriera en silencio… cada vez más mientras se acercaban a Monumento. Ese silencio no se debía a que ambos estuvieran molestos, enojados o hartos de la voz del otro, sino que estaban demasiado tristes por su inminente separación como para llenar el silencio con cháchara.

El auto dobló en Paseo Scharnhorst y avanzó unos metros hasta detenerse en seco en la puerta de la casa de Lisa. Luego de frenar, Rick y Lisa quedaron callados unos segundos, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dar el primer paso en irse… como si al hacerlo estuvieran poniendo punto final a aquella licencia tan necesaria y que tanto habían disfrutado. En silencio, sin necesidad de llegar a un acuerdo, Lisa y Rick abrieron al mismo tiempo las puertas y fueron en dirección al baúl del auto para empezar a descargar los bolsos.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, todas las cosas de Lisa estaban ya de regreso en su casa… y la mirada que Lisa le dirigió a Rick al dejar el último bolso dejaba entrever una gran tristeza por el fin de aquellas vacaciones tan placenteras.

– Lisa, estos últimos días fueron... – comenzó a decir él, buscando las palabras que menos dolor le causaran a él, y a ella…

– Para mí también… – dijo ella en voz baja, y se acercó para abrazarlo, como queriendo retenerlo con ella para siempre. – Quisiera que no te fueras.

Por unos segundos, encantado de la vida ante ese abrazo tan cargado de cariño, Rick deseó que ella realmente no lo soltara jamás, y la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla con todo el amor que podía expresar.

– Yo también quisiera quedarme siempre contigo... – dijo con tristeza evidente y profunda en sus palabras.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, esperando que el otro siguiera la conversación.

– ¿Te parece bien... si cenamos esta noche? Una despedida de nuestras vacaciones… – ofreció ella, rompiendo finalmente con el silencio.

Rick la miró como si le sorprendiera que ella le hubiera hecho semejante pregunta. ¿Tenía que preguntar si le parecía bien una cena con ella?

– Me gustó la idea – dijo suavemente Rick, esbozando una sonrisa por primera vez desde que habían regresado a casa de Lisa. – Es más: hagámoslo en mi casa.

– Pero Rick, – dijo ella – tu casa debe ser…

– Esta vez me toca a mí – interrumpió Rick señalándose al pecho y cortando la frase de Lisa en seco. – Déjame hacerlo.

– Está bien – accedió Lisa, rindiéndose finalmente a la insistencia de Rick. – En tu casa, a las seis. ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

– Para nada, esta noche corre por mi cuenta, almirante – sonrió Rick, meneando la cabeza para luego poner su mejor expresión de estar planeando algo grande. – Es más, creo que prepararé mi famoso…

– No me lo digas – interrumpió Lisa tapándole la boca con una mano… y aprovechando la ocasión para besarlo con tal fuerza que él creyó que perdería el equilibrio. – Sorpréndeme.

– Tú lo pides, bonita – bromeó Rick, acariciándola casi por instinto. – Tendrás sorpresas para la cena, la sobremesa… y el postre – concluyó con un guiño travieso que acompañó tomándola de las caderas, apretándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo.

Lisa sonrió, pero a pesar de ser una sonrisa brillante, no dejaba de tener un dejo de tristeza. Era una tristeza extraña, casi incomprensible; por un lado ella se sentía feliz más allá de lo que recordaba por aquellas tres semanas de licencia compartida… sobre todo por aquella última semana maravillosa que habían pasado juntos en la cabaña, pero la entristecía que terminara y que ahora Rick tuviera que volver a su casa. Por lo menos se verían esa misma noche en una cena…

Tonto consuelo.

– Entonces... será hasta las seis – dijo él.

– Estaré en tu casa a esa hora – contestó ella… y al decir aquellas palabras su semblante cambió, como si una idea acabara de surgir en su interior.

No lo dijo abiertamente, ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa… pero en ese breve instante ella resolvió que haría que aquella cena siguiera hasta el desayuno, almuerzo… y si todo salía bien, en otra cena más.

No necesitó proponerle la idea a Rick… lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo… y tuvo que contener la sonrisa al pensar que los dos seguramente estaban tratando de mantener en secreto sus planes… hasta que llegara el momento de la cena.

– Te estaré esperando… – dijo Rick, sintiendo que la alegría volvía a él al ver la mirada sonriente de Lisa… preguntándose qué pensaría si ella supiera que tenía toda la intención de hacer que pasaran juntos esa noche… y lo que pudieran del día siguiente.

No necesitaba preguntárselo… sabía que esa idea le gustaría casi tanto como a él… después de todo, iba a aprovechar hasta la última hora que pudieran tener juntos.

– Nos vemos, linda – le dijo finalmente.

Dicho esto, Rick tomó a Lisa entre sus brazos y prácticamente la levantó por los aires, mientras le daba un beso ansioso y apasionado, cargado de sentimiento… uno de esos besos que hacían que los dos sintieran que estaban a punto de estallar.

– Te extrañaré… – murmuró él contra los labios de Lisa.

– Es sólo hasta las seis, Rick, no es como si me fuera a Plutón – le respondió ella en un vano intento por alegrar un poco el ambiente...

– Es bastante tiempo – respondió Rick, acariciándole el rostro con suavidad. – Nos vemos esta noche, Lisa… Te amo.

– Te amo… – le respondió a modo de despedida, acompañándolo hasta la puerta de su casa... y besándolo una vez más en cuanto él traspuso el umbral.

Ya montado en su auto y listo para partir, Rick pudo ver a través del espejo retrovisor que Lisa aún no había cerrado la puerta de su casa, sino que permanecía de pie, mirándolo mientras se preparaba para partir… mirándolo con aquella expresión soñadora y triste que siempre lograba conmoverlo. Por fin, después de unos torpes intentos por encender el auto, Rick pudo arrancar y emprender así el camino de regreso a su propia casa del barrio militar.

Al cabo de unos segundos de marchar, Rick se detuvo brevemente para voltear y mirar en dirección a la casa de Lisa… comprobando que ella todavía estaba viéndolo irse. Por un breve instante, sus miradas se cruzaron, y a pesar de que la separación no era definitiva en lo absoluto, a Rick le pareció que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos.

Pocos segundos después de retomar la marcha, la casa de Paseo Scharnhorst desapareció detrás de una curva.

Fue en ese momento que Rick se dio cuenta de que aquel momento tan maravilloso que compartieron los dos durante la última semana había terminado definitivamente, y que ahora sólo sería un recuerdo feliz… un recuerdo que atesoraría para siempre, aún en los momentos más difíciles.

– Bueno, Hunter, de regreso a la realidad – se dijo a sí mismo para dejar atrás la tristeza, pero sólo logró ponerse aún más triste… una tristeza que lo acompañaría hasta que volvieran a verse aquella noche.

Ya no albergaba una sola duda más en su interior; haría que los dos pasaran esa noche juntos y el resto de ese fin de semana a como diera lugar…

Volviendo su atención a la calle por la que estaba circulando, Rick Hunter cayó en la cuenta de que ese día, Ciudad Monumento parecía un lugar mucho más triste y pequeño de lo que era antes de partir para las vacaciones.

Delante de él estaba el último día y medio de licencia que le quedaba antes de regresar al servicio activo…

* * *

**Notas del Autor y Comentarios:**

- Bueno, terminaron las vacaciones para nuestros personajes... así que será de regreso al servicio activo para los dos en el próximo capítulo.

- ¡Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a ustedes por seguir esta historia y por dejar sus comentarios!

- Agradezco especialmente a Sara por hacerme reir y pasar siempre un buen rato, y a Evi por toda su ayuda, y como manera de expresar ese agradecimiento, hay una pequeña referencia en este capítulo que no creo que pase inadvertida para quienes vienen siguiendo "_Horizontes de Luz_"... si alguno de ustedes no lo leyó, bueno, seré insistente... vayan a hacerlo. No se van a arrepentir.

- ¡Muchos saludos y será hasta el capítulo 4!


	5. Capítulo 4: Nuevos Horizontes

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Nuevos Horizontes**

_Si te sientes cómodo y feliz en donde estás, no te preocupes. Ya se te pasará._

Randolf O'Keefe, "Notas en el camino"

_Dios y la Jefatura de Personal tienen un pacto: Dios no se ocupa de las cuestiones de personal y el Jefe de Personal no hace milagros._

Refrán militar

**

* * *

****Miércoles 1 de febrero de 2017**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y los ojos de Rick estaban clavados en el techo, mirando sin ver, mientras el dormitorio de su casa empezaba a iluminarse con las luces de la mañana que entraban a través de la ventana de la habitación. Rick llevaba horas de estar despierto, sin saber exactamente cuántas habían sido, sumido cual murciélago en la oscuridad de sus propios pensamientos.

Tres días habían pasado desde que Rick y Lisa regresaran a Ciudad Monumento, después de pasar, juntos en una cabaña junto al Lago Memorial, la última semana de sus licencias. Los últimos dos días habían sido extraños para Rick, al punto de considerarlos casi irreales. Luego de una semana pasada junto a Lisa, las cosas parecían haber perdido su color; la realidad no parecía tan viva, tan vibrante como aquellos días de felicidad… y ni siquiera parecía real. Había momentos en los que Rick se preguntaba si la última semana no había sido un sueño, maravilloso y encantador, pero un sueño al fin, en comparación con lo insípidos que habían sido esos dos días.

Gran parte del problema radicaba en que, a pesar de haber terminado oficialmente su licencia, Rick no tenía nada para hacer, ya que los dos últimos días los había pasado inmerso en el equivalente militar del Limbo. A su regreso a Monumento para su licencia, Rick había consultado con el Cuartel General respecto de las órdenes que le esperarían cuando acabaran sus tres semanas de descanso, pero la respuesta a su consulta había sido una escueta frase en la que se le solicitaba que "aguardara futuras instrucciones".

Su suerte al repetir la pregunta ni bien terminó su licencia fue aún peor: un representante de la Jefatura de Personal le había comunicado oficialmente a Rick que, por el momento, se hallaba en situación de "disponibilidad".

En términos civiles, que Rick se hallara en "disponibilidad" significaba que el Alto Mando no tenía ninguna idea de qué hacer con él; Rick no tenía ningún puesto alguno en la cadena de mandos de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida… y eso incluía al Escuadrón Skull, ya que Rick no había recibido novedad alguna sobre su situación como comandante del mismo. La única respuesta que recibió de parte de la Jefatura de Personal, repetida como mantra a sus consultas, fue que debía "aguardar futuras instrucciones", que le serían comunicadas "a la brevedad posible". Había hecho aquella consulta hacía dos días, y todavía aguardaba órdenes… y la brevedad posible era cada vez menos breve y más enervante.

La espera lo estaba matando y enloqueciendo; Rick jamás había sido de los tipos que disfrutaban demasiado tiempo sin tener nada que hacer, sin tener algo en qué distraer la mente y ocupar el cuerpo. "_La última vez que tuve tanto tiempo libre en mis manos_," recordaba aquellos días lejanos con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios, "_terminé uniéndome a las Fuerzas"_. Ahora la cuestión a resolver era bien diferente¿qué podría hacer de su vida si las fuerzas armadas resolvían que no existía nada que él pudiera hacer? Si todo fallaba, reflexionó Rick con un sarcasmo doloroso, quizás podría enlistarse en el Ejército de Salvación, aunque la duda más grande que tenía era si le permitirían conservar su grado de capitán.

Afortunadamente para su salud mental, estaba Lisa. Durante los últimos días, Rick y Lisa se habían visto algunas veces; cenaron en casa de él el mismo día que regresaron a Monumento y, tal como ambos habían previsto, pasaron buena parte del día siguiente allí para aprovechar hasta el último rato que pudieran, el lunes habían ido a comer a un restaurant al finalizar el turno de trabajo de Lisa en el cuartel general, y tan sólo el día anterior había pasado a saludarla a su oficina y a tomar un té luego de un fallido intento de obtener respuestas de parte de la Jefatura de Personal.

Como siempre, la posibilidad de verse y pasar un tiempo juntos era lo más maravilloso del mundo para Rick Hunter, pero a pesar de eso, no podía quitarse un dejo de tristeza al sentirla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez… como si haber terminado esa licencia juntos le estuviera provocando un síndrome de abstinencia. Tras aquella gloriosa semana que pasaron juntos, Rick se había acostumbrado a despertar por las mañanas (o incluso por la madrugada) sintiendo el aroma de Lisa y su suave cuerpo a su lado, se había habituado a charlar y bromear con ella a toda hora del día, y se había hecho desesperadamente adicto a sus sonrisas, al sabor de sus besos y al calor de su cuerpo cuando los dos hacían el amor. Pero ahora que no la tenía junto a él en forma permanente, debiendo conformarse con arrebatársela al trabajo cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, la vida cotidiana parecía más monótona y menos real.

Aquella noche del lunes, cuando fueron a cenar al restaurant, Rick había aprovechado para poner a Lisa al tanto de su peculiar situación militar, explicándole que, aparentemente, los muchachos de Personal estaban sufriendo un ataque de lentitud y falta de respuestas en todo lo referido a su destino y asignación militar.

"_No tiene sentido… Todos saben que eres demasiado bueno como para tenerte a la deriva_", le había dicho ella para tratar de animarlo, demostrando sorpresa ante el extraño limbo militar en el que Rick había caído, pero eso no bastó para quitarle al piloto la molesta sensación de que había algo más que ella sabía, pero que no le revelaba.

No pasaba de ser un presentimiento, y uno bastante molesto e indeseable para el gusto de Rick, pero definitivamente había algo fuera de lo común en el comportamiento de Lisa. La primera vez que lo notó fue durante la cena del lunes por la noche. Todo parecía normal, la velada era excelente, como de costumbre, hasta que surgió el tema de la situación militar de Rick. En un par de momentos durante la conversación, Lisa desvió rápidamente la vista cuando Rick la miraba a los ojos; quizás aquel gesto no tuviera un significado particular, pero no dejaba de parecerle extraño a Rick que Lisa reaccionara de esa manera...

"_¿Sabrá ella por qué me están teniendo en espera?"_

Su mente continuaba divagando y dando vueltas alrededor de las "pistas" que se agolpaban en su mente, analizándolas una y otra vez en busca de algo que se le hubiera escapado.

Lisa se había portado con completa normalidad durante las vacaciones, y durante la cena que habían tenido el domingo a la noche. Eso debía significar que lo que sea que Lisa supiera, ella se había enterado de eso el lunes en el cuartel general, antes de ir a cenar al restaurant con él… o, si por casualidad esto era algo que venía de antes, no se había convertido en algo de gravedad hasta el lunes. La visita relámpago que Rick le había hecho la tarde anterior en su oficina había sido, en parte, para sorprender y tomar desprevenida a Lisa y tratar de dilucidar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. A pesar de sus sospechas, Rick no se atrevía a lanzar una pregunta directa a Lisa, no fuera cosa que todo acabara siendo una producción de su febril imaginación y terminara lastimando a Lisa con acusaciones infundadas. Sin embargo, que le preguntara o no a Lisa, o que Lisa supiera algo o no, no cambiaba absolutamente nada de la realidad: algo estaba pasando con su carrera militar.

¿Qué le habrán dicho¿Por qué ella no quería decirle?

Las posibilidades iban y venían en su cabeza, y algunas de ellas eran dignas de una revista de teorías conspirativas.

¿Lisa le habría dicho a los del Alto Mando lo que Rick sentía respecto de la batalla de Buenos Aires? No, no podía ser. Lisa era sencillamente incapaz de traicionar su confianza con algo tan personal e íntimo, sin mencionar que, de cualquier manera, Rick Hunter distaba de ser el primer soldado en sufrir con tanta intensidad los golpes de aquella guerra interminable.

¿Acaso estaban castigándolo por tener una relación sentimental con una almirante? Esa hipótesis era igual de absurda que la anterior; Rick y Lisa no rompían ninguna regulación y la relación entre ellos dos tenía estado público desde hacía tres años; no tenía sentido castigarlo en un momento como ése.

¿Pudiera ser que Maistroff lo estuviera usando como herramienta contra Lisa? Tampoco tenía sentido plantearse un escenario como ese, y por las mismas razones que el caso anterior¿qué se podría ganar esperando tres años para hacer una vendetta? Ni siquiera Maistroff era tan maquiavélico.

¿Los altos mandos habrían juzgado que Rick no era apto para seguir en las Fuerzas? Si ese era el caso (y Rick esperaba fervientemente que no fuera así), no cabía en su entendimiento el por qué no se lo decían directamente y de una vez por todas, en vez de tenerlo en su casa caminando por las paredes de la ansiedad que sentía.

A pesar de todas sus cavilaciones, el poder descartar como irracionales todas esas hipótesis sólo lograba enloquecer y enfurecer más a Rick; a fin de cuentas, que no pudiera encontrar una explicación lógica sólo significaba que la causa de su limbo militar era algo que escapaba a su razonamiento.

"_¿Qué diablos está pasando?"_

Decidiendo dejar de torturarse por un rato con preguntas para las que no iba a encontrar respuestas mirando el techo, Rick resolvió que bien podía hacer algo útil, como prepararse un desayuno.

* * *

Luego de ponerse decente para encarar el día, lo que incluyó una afeitada y una buena lavada de cara para quitarse la modorra, Rick fue a la cocina a prepararse un buen desayuno. No tenía mucha hambre, así que resolvió ir por algo más liviano que lo que acostumbraba, conformándose con una taza de café negro y algunas galletitas. A pesar de ser un desayuno bastante ligero, tenía la virtud de no tardar demasiado en prepararse, lo que le permitió a Rick sentarse a disfrutar de su café poco tiempo después de encender la cafetera.

El aroma cálido del café le hizo recordar a Lisa y cómo disfrutaba ella de su café matutino; a decir verdad, prácticamente todas las cosas tenían una forma de recordarle a Lisa. A Rick le gustaba el café como a cualquier persona normal, pero jamás dejaba de sorprenderle cómo Lisa convertía el beber café en una experiencia casi ritual. Y tras ver en determinadas oportunidades cómo Kim, Vanessa y Sammie disfrutaban del café con el mismo gusto que Lisa, el piloto llegó a creer que esa obsesión por el café debía ser algo común al personal de puente.

"_Dios, otra vez estoy pensando en Lisa"._

La simple realidad era que Rick no podía dejar de pensar en Lisa. Irónicamente, los únicos momentos en los que él dejaba de pensar en cuánto quería tenerla cerca… eran cuando los dos estaban juntos. Lisa Hayes había vuelto como una droga para él, una necesidad que iba más allá de la razón y que sólo se calmaba con su presencia.

La única razón que Rick encontraba para explicar por qué comparaba todo lo que hacía desde que regresó a Monumento con lo que había vivido en aquella cabaña, era que Lisa se había metido en su sangre irremediablemente. Esa sensación de nostalgia y paz que le despertaban los recuerdos de sus recientes vacaciones eran muy extrañas, especialmente cuando no era la primera vez que los dos habían ido de vacaciones juntos. Ciertamente, habían sido las vacaciones más largas que los dos hubieran pasado juntos en los últimos años; desde luego, sus obligaciones habían impedido que sus escapadas duraran más de un fin de semana, o a lo sumo tres días. Sin embargo, Rick podía jurar que jamás había sentido esa especie de "resaca emocional" hasta aquel momento.

"_¿Qué diablos me está pasando?"_, se preguntó Rick.

Rick no dejaba de maravillarse de la intensidad y frecuencia con que sus pensamientos insistían en revolotear alrededor de Lisa durante aquellos días… ella estaba todo el tiempo en su cabeza, todo el tiempo ocupando sus pensamientos… y eso era algo que lo fascinaba.

Y entonces la revelación le golpeó.

"_Admítelo, Rick, vivir solo ya no tiene su encanto"_, le dijo su conciencia, como si acabara de resolver un problema excepcionalmente complicado. La independencia con la que se movía había sido siempre motivo de orgullo de Rick Hunter, una independencia que había estado con él desde que su padre había muerto en un accidente aéreo, cuando Rick sólo contaba con dieciséis años de edad. El arreglárselas solo ante los desafíos de la vida había sido siempre una parte fundamental de su personalidad, y el máximo logro de esa autosuficiencia era el poder vivir él sólo en su propio lugar en el mundo, y esa era una realidad con la que Rick siempre se había sentido bien y cómodo.

Hasta aquel momento.

Ahora todo era distinto.

Ahora sentía que su vida le reclamaba a gritos que Lisa fuera parte de él. Ya lo era desde el día en que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, luego de años de dudas e incertidumbres, y había llegado a un punto en el cual Rick sencillamente no podía concebir vivir sin ella. Pero esto… esto era un nivel completamente nuevo… un nivel en el que se hacía cada vez más cercano el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

Por primera vez en su vida, Rick Hunter consideró que el matrimonio era una posibilidad seria y no una obligación social o un capricho… sino algo que nacía de lo más profundo de su ser, en donde Lisa se había hecho carne en una forma que jamás había creído posible.

Cuando era más joven, Rick solía pensar que nadie en su sano juicio podía atarse voluntariamente a algo como el matrimonio puro y duro. Sencillamente no le entraba en la cabeza que dos personas pudieran elegir pasar juntos el resto de su vida... o, de no ser posible, el tiempo antes del divorcio. En algunos momentos de su juventud, llegó incluso a pensar que el matrimonio debía ser producto de alguna clase de enfermedad mental, pero ahora lo entendía. Ahora comprendía que era posible que dos personas se amaran tanto, se necesitaran de tal forma, que era lo más natural del mundo que estuvieran dispuestos a comprometerse el uno con el otro para toda la vida.

"_Calma, Hunter"_, trató de llamarse a sosiego y detener la estampida de sus ideas. No tenía forma de saber lo que Lisa pensaba respecto de la idea, si estaría de acuerdo… o si incluso fuera a reaccionar bien ante una eventual propuesta; no sabía si tenía sentido hacer planes de boda cuando todavía no sabía que iría a ser de su carrera militar… o si incluso seguiría teniendo una carrera militar en el futuro. Aquel momento en el que estaban los dos no era el momento para casamiento.

Lo primero y fundamental era aclarar el panorama profesional y tener alguna noción de lo que sería de ellos dos en el futuro cercano e inmediato. Debía tantear las aguas y discernir qué pensaba Lisa sobre la idea. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Rick necesitaba silenciar los eternos demonios de sus dudas y confusiones. Y también, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, de sus miedos.

El sonido estridente del teléfono interrumpió las cavilaciones de Rick, haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza para poner en orden sus ideas antes de tomar el auricular y atender la llamada. El identificador de llamadas estaba indicando que el teléfono de su interlocutor estaba registrado como perteneciente al Cuartel General, lo que le hizo pensar a Rick que tal vez no faltaría mucho más para que se terminara aquella maldita incertidumbre sobre su situación militar…

– Habla el capitán Hunter – dijo Rick en el tono más profesional que pudo lograr en ese momento, esperando no sonar dormido.

Del otro lado del teléfono una voz joven, de soprano, se identificó:

– Capitán Hunter, soy la teniente comandante Regina Giannone, de la oficina del Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Rick lanzó un silbido mental al absorber tan majestuosa proclama, lo que significaba que su interlocutora debía ser la secretaria personal del mismísimo general Maistroff.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, comandante Giannone? – preguntó Rick, ya intrigado y curioso por el motivo de la llamada.

– El general Maistroff solicita que usted se reporte en el salón principal de conferencias del Cuartel General a las 1400 horas de hoy, con el propósito de discutir ciertos asuntos, señor – le informó Giannone con un tono vagamente mecánico.

"_Diablos ¿qué querrá Maistroff conmigo?"_

Por unos segundos, Rick pensó en preguntarle a la comandante Giannone si tenía alguna idea de la razón por la que Maistroff lo mandaba llamar, pero a pesar de esa curiosidad que lo estaba matando, Rick sabiamente decidió contenerse; cuando el Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida te ordena reunirte con él, sólo te enterarás del motivo en cuanto llegues a su oficina.

Además, la teniente comandante Giannone podía no ser Maistroff, pero como su secretaria, ella ciertamente hablaba en su nombre.

– Entiendo, hoy a las 1400 horas en el salón principal de conferencias¿correcto?

– Sí, señor – respondió Giannone. – El salón de conferencias está en el piso 32 de la torre principal, sala 32A18.

– Gracias, comandante. Dígale al general Maistroff que estaré allí según lo ordenado – contestó finalmente Rick a modo de conclusión.

– Entendido, señor – le contestó Giannone. – Que tenga un buen día.

– Igualmente, comandante Giannone – dijo él, colgando el teléfono en cuanto se aseguró de que Giannone hubiera hecho lo mismo.

"_Bueno Rick, con algo de suerte en unas horas más sabrás qué demonios está pasando",_ se dijo mientras miraba el teléfono, descubriendo que por primera vez en su vida estaba ansioso de tener una reunión con Maistroff.

* * *

El invierno siempre conseguía dejar lo peor de Ciudad Monumento a la vista de todos. Por lo general, Monumento era un buen lugar para vivir; era una de las ciudades más grandes de la Tierra, con una vibrante actividad durante la mayor parte del año y gozando de servicios públicos que funcionaban con envidiable normalidad. Pero a pesar de todo, el invierno siempre le daba a Monumento la apariencia de estar desierta… de ser un lugar muerto y estéril en los días más fríos.

El contraste era peor para la gente que había venido de Nueva Macross luego de su destrucción hacía poco más de tres años. Nueva Macross siempre había tenido una cierta vitalidad en todas las épocas del año, en sus calles, en sus comercios y en el humor de su gente, mientras que Monumento en invierno asemejaba un montón de cajas de cemento puestas una al lado de la otra, con gente que desafiaba el frío sólo si tenía la necesidad impostergable de hacerlo.

El frío invernal que azotaba la ciudad ese día, típico de la época del año, no parecía tener consecuencias en la actividad febril que se vivía en los cuarteles generales de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. El perfil vanguardista del enorme complejo, conocido vulgarmente como "el Candelabro" por la inusual disposición de sus torres, se elevaba imponente por sobre el resto de los edificios de la ciudad, superando por varios cuerpos a los rascacielos más elevados de la capital. A tal punto el Cuartel General dominaba el perfil de la ciudad que, para muchos forasteros y no pocos monumenteños, el Candelabro ponía el "monumento" en "Ciudad Monumento".

El gigantesco complejo distaba mucho de estar completamente terminado; algunas de sus torres estaban en pleno proceso de construcción, mientras que varias de las dependencias del Alto Mando continuaban esparcidas en bases cercanas a la ciudad y otros edificios del centro de la capital hasta tanto se les construyera un nuevo lugar en el nuevo _sancta sanctorum_ de la defensa terrestre. Sin embargo, buena parte del centro nervioso de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida ya estaba instalado en el Candelabro, y al igual que todo cuartel general que se preciara de tal, le tomó muy poco tiempo a la burocracia el encontrar su nicho, imprimiendo en el Candelabro esa sensación de estupor y rutina típica de los grandes complejos de oficina.

En su momento, el SDF-1 había servido las funciones que hoy cumplía el Candelabro, pero con su exterior dañado y emparchado luego de innumerables impactos de armas Zentraedi y su configuración interna de nave de combate, el SDF-1 jamás fue un verdadero edificio de cuartel general. Una nave insignia, tal vez, pero no un cuartel general; la fortaleza espacial había llevado demasiadas heridas de combate como para ser un edificio regular de oficinas.

– Buenos días, capitán Hunter. ¿Me permite su identificación, por favor? – solicitó el policía militar de la recepción.

Rick Hunter sacó de su bolsillo su carnet de identificación y se lo entregó al guardia, quien lo introdujo en su terminal de computadora y, una vez que recibió la confirmación del sistema, se lo devolvió a Rick.

– Puede pasar, señor.

– Gracias, sargento.

Rick entró en el vestíbulo principal del Candelabro, buscando su camino a los ascensores de la torre central.

El vasto lobby del cuartel general era transitado por oficiales y personal de todos los grados, que iban de un lado a otro: generales yendo de reunión en reunión, subalternos llevando informes a sus superiores, superiores dando órdenes a sus subordinados, y muchos llevando café para ellos mismos. Numerosos policías militares mantenían la seguridad del Cuartel General, permaneciendo de guardia junto a la mesa de entrada y la recepción del edificio, o patrullando los corredores con sus armas cargadas y listas, alertas ante cualquier posibilidad de un ataque terrorista. En una esquina del vestíbulo, un robot de limpieza hacía una pasada para levantar la basura que dejaba la marea humana todos los días y dejar el lugar lo más impecable posible.

Uno de los portadores de café, un mayor del ejército, chocó con Rick mientras éste se dirigía a uno de los ascensores. Si bien la mayor parte del café se derramó en el suelo, un poco de líquido alcanzó a salpicar el uniforme blanco de Rick.

– ¡Oh diablos…! – gruñó el mayor al ver lo que había ocurrido… y al notar que había perdido buena parte de su café. – ¡Lo siento, capitán!

– No se preocupe, mayor – le respondió Rick, haciendo lo posible para limpiarse la mancha. – Accidentes como éstos pasan todos los días.

El robot de limpieza, atento a la situación, se dirigió con rapidez a secar y limpiar la nueva mancha de café en el suelo. De alguna manera, la velocidad con la que el robot detectó el problema y se lanzó a solucionarlo le hizo pensar a Rick que tras tanto trabajar en el Cuartel General, el robot estaba bastante acostumbrado a los derrames de café. "_El café es el verdadero combustible de una institución militar_", dicen que había dicho una vez el difunto almirante Gloval al ver cómo el personal del puente del SDF-1 bebía cantidades inagotables del brebaje.

Después de rendirse en tratar de limpiar la mancha y asegurarse de no fuera muy evidente, Rick entró al ascensor y dio una última vista al vestíbulo principal, con su marea de oficiales que iban y venían.

"_Bienvenidos al templo de la burocracia militar"_, pensó Rick mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, dejando al vestíbulo y sus transeúntes fuera de su vista mientras el ascensor lo llevaba hacia lo que estuviera esperándolo.

* * *

El ascensor llevó a Rick Hunter hasta el piso 32 del Candelabro, en donde estaba ubicado el salón principal de conferencias del Cuartel General. Al salir del ascensor, una sargento primero escoltó a Rick hasta la puerta del salón, en donde los guardias que estaban apostados se cuadraron al ver a Rick e hicieron la venia. Tras responder el saludo con impecable precisión, Rick tomó todo el aliento que pudo y entró al salón.

Y poco faltó para que se quedara con la boca abierta al ver quiénes estaban en esa sala de conferencias.

Por lo que Rick sabía, iba a tener una reunión con el general Maistroff, eso era seguro, pero no pensó que iba a encontrarse con más de la mitad de los miembros del Consejo del Alto Mando, sentados en una enorme mesa en forma de U… con una silla y una mesa pequeña en el centro de la sala, rodeada por la mesa en donde estaban los otros conferencistas.

Recorriendo rápidamente con la vista a la concurrencia, Rick reconoció, además de Maistroff, al Jefe de Estado Mayor, teniente general Anatole Leonard, al Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales, almirante Robert Gaumont, a la Jefa de Personal, mayor general Kamala Patel y al Jefe interino de Operaciones, brigadier Adam Reinhardt.

Todos ellos eran específicamente los miembros del Consejo del Alto Mando que tenían en sus manos el poder para arruinarle la vida.

Afortunadamente para Rick, no estaban ni el Juez Advocado General ni el Cirujano General, lo que significaba que, fuera lo que fuera, no incluía ni una corte marcial ni una internación por demencia.

Sin embargo, había una sexta persona sentada en aquella mesa, alguien que no formaba parte del Consejo… alguien a quien Rick definitivamente no esperaba ver: la contralmirante Lisa Hayes, cuya asignación oficial era la supervisión de la construcción del SDF–3, quien lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa apenas disimulada por la expresión de seriedad que solía poner en reuniones oficiales como aquella.

"_Tenías guardada esta sorpresa ¿no es cierto, mi amor_?", fue la pregunta que Rick dejó implícita en la breve mirada que le dedicó a Lisa.

Haciendo la venia ante todos esos oficiales, aunque sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Lisa, Rick se presentó ante Maistroff:

– Capitán Rick Hunter, reportándose según lo ordenado, general.

– Capitán Hunter, por favor, tome asiento – indicó Maistroff con un gesto hacia una la silla ubicada en el centro de la sala.

– Gracias, señor – dijo Rick, sentándose en donde le había sido indicado.

– ¿Problemas con el café?

– Me temo que sí, general – le dijo Rick, sintiéndose avergonzado de que la mancha fuera tan notoria y evidente.

– Suele suceder por estos lados – le aseguró Maistroff con lo más parecido a una expresión divertida que podía poner.

El general Stanislav Maistroff, Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, era un oficial corpulento que parecía haber sido hecho para portar un uniforme de general. Mucha gente que sirvió en el SDF-1, Rick incluido, tenían malos recuerdos del entonces coronel Maistroff, a quien consideraban como un pequeño autócrata que no tenía ni la mitad de la habilidad de Henry Gloval. Sin embargo, y pese a que Maistroff seguía sin ser un tipo especialmente querido por el personal militar, los tres años que llevaba como sucesor del fallecido almirante Gloval al frente de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida habían mostrado una nueva faceta del "zar de bolsillo", como una vez lo llamó Kim Young.

Ciertamente no era un estratega brillante ni tenía una personalidad agradable, pero Maistroff tenía una tenacidad personal y un patriotismo indiscutible para cualquiera que lo conociera. Más aún, el general sabía los límites de su capacidad y siempre procuró estar rodeado de asesores y oficiales que lo ayudaran a salir de apuros en esas áreas que él no conocía.

– Bueno, señores – dijo Maistroff a todos los presentes. – Siendo que todos los que tienen que estar en esta reunión ya se han hecho presentes, opino que debemos comenzar de inmediato.

Todos los presentes asintieron, incluido Rick, que se encontró haciéndolo casi por instinto, a pesar de ser muy probablemente la única persona que no tenía la menor idea del tema que los había convocado a esa junta.

– En primer lugar, capitán – dijo el almirante Gaumont, – queríamos felicitarlo en persona por sus valerosas acciones durante la campaña sudamericana. Usted es un orgullo para las Fuerzas Espaciales en particular, y para todas las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

– Muchas gracias, almirante – agradeció Rick. – Si me permite decirlo, señor, los que merecen un verdadero agradecimiento son los hombres y mujeres que combaten allí.

– Por supuesto, capitán – dijo Gaumont, con una sonrisa comprensiva que, junto a su porte alto y patricio, le daba todo el aspecto de abuelo que le había hecho ganarse el mote de "el Viejo" con el que era conocido dentro de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

El almirante Robert Gaumont era uno de los pocos altos oficiales en sobrevivir al Holocausto Zentraedi (y eso sólo por hallarse en órbita lunar a bordo del Armor-4 al momento del ataque), y fue su previsión y prudencia luego del cese al fuego entre la flota de Breetai y el SDF-1 lo que logró que buena parte de las Fuerzas Espaciales se salvaran del Holocausto y participaran, aunque más no fuera como apoyo, en el ataque final contra la flota de Dolza. Desde el primer día de la Reconstrucción, Gaumont había comandado las Fuerzas Espaciales y presidido sobre su trabajosa reorganización, hasta convertirla en la flota pujante que era en ese momento.

En otro lugar de la mesa, Reinhardt y Patel cruzaron miradas al escuchar la afirmación de Rick, como confirmando cierta idea que había entre ellos… una idea de la que aparentemente Lisa también estaba al tanto, a juzgar por la mirada que veía en ella.

"_¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí?"_

– En segundo lugar, capitán Hunter, – continuó Maistroff sin darse por enterado de la confusión de Rick – lo hemos llamado para discutir con usted acerca de ciertas situaciones que se están desarrollando en este momento, situaciones que tendrán una gran repercusión en las actividades de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en el mediano a largo plazo – luego, dirigiéndose al brigadier Reinhardt, le indicó: – ¿Sería tan amable de ilustrar la situación, brigadier?

– Por supuesto, señor – asintió el brigadier, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia una de las pantallas laterales de la sala de conferencias.

El brigadier Adam Reinhardt era una de las jóvenes estrellas ascendentes de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, habiéndose labrado una impresionante reputación desde el día mismo del Holocausto, cuando siendo un simple comandante logró organizar los restos de varias unidades militares en las cercanías de la ciudad alemana de Hannover para proveer seguridad y asistencia a los sobrevivientes civiles en medio del caos. Desde entonces, Reinhardt había sido promovido con rapidez, y las voces informadas apostaban a que llegaría a convertirse en Jefe del Ejército en cuanto el general Carruthers pasara a retiro, o incluso en Supremo Comandante.

Oficialmente, Reinhardt estaba a cargo de la sección de Análisis Operativo, pero por el momento ocupaba de manera provisional la Jefatura de Operaciones hasta que el vicealmirante Miazawa se recuperara de su _by-pass_, con lo que se le había dado la enorme responsabilidad de supervisar las operaciones, despliegues y misiones de todas las fuerzas militares de la Tierra Unida.

Tras encender el monitor, el brigadier se hizo a un lado, listo para indicar a los presentes la información que debía dar. El monitor desplegó un mapa de la Tierra en el que las zonas controladas por las fuerzas humanas aparecían en azul, mientras que los dominios de los renegados Zentraedi estaban marcados en rojo.

– Básicamente, la rebelión Zentraedi está condenada – dijo Reinhardt con la seguridad con la que alguien afirma que dos mas dos es cuatro.

– ¿Disculpe? – preguntó Rick sin poder ocultar su incredulidad o su mirada de sorpresa absoluta.

"_A mí ciertamente no me pareció que estuviera condenada"._

– Su derrota es cuestión de tiempo – le contestó Reinhardt, levantando las manos en un gesto conciliador. – No se trata de exitismo, capitán. Somos perfectamente conscientes que la lucha que queda por delante no será nada fácil, pero los renegados simplemente no podrán continuar con sus esfuerzos por mucho tiempo más… un año como máximo, según lo que aseguran nuestros analistas. Estamos asistiendo a la conclusión de un proceso que se inició con la misma muerte de Khyron y Azonia; sin los únicos líderes capaces de aglutinar a todos los renegados en una única facción, la rebelión Zentraedi quedó en manos de líderes que habían sido oficiales de rango medio o comandantes de unidades menores dentro de las fuerzas Zentraedi.

El mapa se minimizó en una de las esquinas de la pantalla, dejando en el lugar principal imágenes de archivo de los líderes renegados conocidos.

– Ninguno de ellos – explicó el brigadier, señalando aquellas fotografías una por una – tiene el carisma, la popularidad o la capacidad para unir a todos los renegados bajo su mando… o el respeto indiscutible de los demás líderes renegados. Según nuestros informes de inteligencia, con el paso del tiempo y la sucesión de fracasos estratégicos y derrotas, sus desacuerdos internos han ido escalando hasta llegar a una situación en la que pasan casi tanto tiempo peleando entre ellos como contra nuestras fuerzas. Sumemos a esto sus enormes y crecientes dificultades de reclutamiento; el mensaje de los renegados no es tan atractivo ahora como era hace unos años. Después de todo, lo único que tienen para mostrar los renegados tras cuatro años de rebelión abierta es un índice creciente de bajas.

"_Al igual que nosotros, mi estimado Reinhardt"_, pensó Rick con amargura.

– También tienen dificultades logísticas impresionantes – continuó Reinhardt con su análisis. – No tienen ninguna base industrial que los apoye y que reponga sus pérdidas, dependen de los pocos mechas funcionales que pueden recuperar de las naves Zentraedi estrelladas tras la Lluvia de la Muerte; su capacidad de reparación es discutible y no pueden organizar cadenas de suministros eficientes para abastecer a sus fuerzas. Cada batalla, incluso las victorias, representa sangrías inaceptables para sus hombres y equipos.

Reinhardt hizo un breve silencio, mirando a los oficiales presentes uno a uno antes de exponer sus conclusiones.

– Resumiendo, capitán Hunter, los renegados no tienen líderes, no reclutan nuevos miembros y no pueden sostener las pérdidas en su arsenal. Lo que el coronel Emerson y usted lograron en Buenos Aires ha sido, creemos, un logro decisivo. En su intento de ataque a Buenos Aires los renegados empeñaron alrededor del treinta por ciento de sus fuerzas efectivas en América del Sur, fuerzas que han sido prácticamente destruidas gracias a sus esfuerzos y al valor de sus hombres. Como resultado de la batalla de Buenos Aires, los renegados no tienen tropas para sostener el frente en América del Sur. Si agregamos la obsesión de los renegados por lanzar ofensivas, terminarán consumiendo sus mejores tropas en ataques inútiles, dándonos la oportunidad de presionar en su territorio, como hemos hecho luego de Buenos Aires.

Tomando un puntero y restaurando el mapa hasta que ocupó una vez más toda la pantalla, Reinhardt señaló otras regiones de la Tierra que estaban marcadas con el rojo que indicaba el dominio Zentraedi.

– Esta situación se repite en todos los otros frentes de guerra. Hemos pasado a la contraofensiva en el Congo, en Indochina y en Asia Central. Y la situación de las fuerzas renegadas en esos frentes ha sido siempre más precaria que la de sus colegas en Sudamérica. En conclusión, nuestras perspectivas para poner fin a la rebelión en un corto plazo son más que favorables, acabando así con esta ola de violencia y permitiéndonos reorientar nuestros esfuerzos a otros ámbitos – concluyó el brigadier, apagando la pantalla antes de regresar a su asiento.

Ante toda esa información que lo abrumaba, Rick no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir, mientras se devanaba los sesos para tratar de entender por qué los oficiales más importantes de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida se estaban tomando la molestia de explicarle la situación estratégica militar de la Tierra.

– Se preguntará por qué le estamos explicando todo esto, capitán – dijo el general Leonard notando la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Rick. – Créame cuando le digo que existe una buena razón para todo esto. Ya entenderá al final lo que le estamos queriendo decir.

Rick tuvo que contener la urgencia de hacer una mueca de desagrado al escuchar la voz de Leonard, evitando en la medida de lo posible mirar en dirección del enorme y completamente calvo Jefe de Estado Mayor.

Como muchos otros oficiales militares, Rick no sentía un profundo afecto por Leonard. El teniente general Anatole Leonard había sido hasta no hacía mucho el comandante militar para América del Sur, destacándose durante las campañas contra los rebeldes Zentraedi y creando una fuerza militar de despliegue rápido conocida como el "Ejército de la Cruz del Sur", al frente de la cual había luchado personalmente en numerosas batallas contra los renegados. Desde hacía un par de meses, Leonard se había convertido en el segundo al mando de Maistroff, sin perder el mando personal de la Cruz del Sur.

En cierta manera, Leonard tenía una personalidad bastante similar a la de Maistroff, aunque con rasgos atenuados; en su defensa había que decir que era de trato áspero, pero más sencillo que su superior, además de disponer de mayores capacidades estratégicas que el Supremo Comandante y de una astucia endemoniada. Pero por otro lado, Leonard carecía de la humildad que llevaba a Maistroff a reconocer que a veces no sabía, lo que podía convertir una reunión con el teniente general en una batalla titánica de voluntades… a lo que había que sumarle una tendencia a dejar los escrúpulos de lado en ciertas circunstancias.

– Esta evolución en nuestra guerra contra los renegados – dijo el almirante Gaumont, retomando la palabra – nos ha permitido reencauzar nuestros esfuerzos hacia otros proyectos. Sobre todo, hemos podido dedicar más recursos a la reconstrucción y expansión de nuestras fuerzas de combate espacial. Paralelamente, y como usted sin duda sabrá, – continuó Gaumont, esta vez dirigiendo una breve mirada en dirección de Lisa – hemos aumentado el número de misiones de exploración destinadas a encontrar el mundo capital de los Amos de la Robotecnia.

– En base a toda esta situación – anunció Maistroff – el Alto Mando de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, con el permiso del Gobierno, ha dado oficialmente luz verde a la formación de la Fuerza Expedicionaria. Por supuesto, si bien ciertos elementos como la construcción del SDF–3, las misiones de exploración, la Iniciativa de Colonización y el rearme de nuestra flota, forman parte de los planes de la misión expedicionaria y están en pleno desarrollo desde hace tiempo, es sólo ahora, con las perspectivas de un posible fin de la rebelión Zentraedi, que podemos darle a la preparación de la Fuerza Expedicionaria la prioridad que se merece.

Ahora era el turno de hablar de la general de baja estatura y facciones angulosas sentada junto a Lisa. La mayor general Kamala Patel había sido una piloto de combate de la Fuerza Aérea India durante la Guerra Global, avanzando rápidamente en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida hasta convertirse en Jefa de Personal luego de la destrucción del SDF-1, lo que la convertía en la encargada oficial del reclutamiento, capacitación y ascenso del personal militar. Se había hecho fama de mujer detallista y difícil de impresionar, a tal punto que algunos oficiales decían que era más fácil que un camello pasara por el ojo de una aguja que obtener la aprobación de la general Patel para un ascenso sin que ella leyera el legajo del oficial en cuestión al menos de cuatro veces.

– Sin embargo, tenemos un problema – comenzó a explicar Patel. – Estamos muy escasos de personal capacitado para tripular nuestra nueva flota. Si bien eso lo podemos solucionar sin mayores problemas, la cuestión es muy distinta cuando consideramos a los oficiales superiores. Sencillamente no tenemos suficientes mandos bien preparados y con la experiencia suficiente para dirigir a nuestras fuerzas en una guerra expedicionaria al otro lado de la galaxia, un conflicto que puede prolongarse por tiempo indefinido.

– Es por eso – siguió Leonard – que hemos hecho una prioridad de tratar de conseguir y capacitar a todos los líderes que podamos, para integrar los mandos de estas fuerzas expedicionarias.

– Lo que nos lleva a usted, capitán Hunter – retomó Patel.

– ¿A mí? – fue lo único que atinó a decir Rick.

– He revisado cuidadosamente su legajo, capitán, y para serle franca, encontré cosas que me preocupan – descerrajó la general Patel con un tono inesperadamente severo y crítico. – Su foja de servicios demuestra una excesiva tendencia a la insubordinación respecto de sus superiores y de las órdenes que le son impartidas por ellos. Ha demostrado en numerosas oportunidades una discutible capacidad de amoldarse a las exigencias de la disciplina militar. Y mejor no empecemos a hablar de su propensión a responder a sus oficiales superiores sin el debido respeto. En suma, capitán Hunter, me preocupa que sea usted un hombre insubordinado, que se toma excesivas libertades con las órdenes que recibe, e irrespetuoso hacia la autoridad.

Si antes no entendía lo que estaba pasando, aquella reprimenda verbal gratuita e inesperada por parte de la general Patel dejó a Rick completamente atónito e incapaz de articular respuesta.

"_¿Qué diablos quieren conmigo?"_ se preguntó en un intento de comprender lo que estaba pasando en esa sala de conferencias.

En ese momento, Rick no pudo evitar notar que Lisa desviaba la mirada en un intento de evitar cruzarse con los ojos de él, provocando que una terrible duda atacara al confundido capitán Hunter.

"_¿Qué les estuviste contando, Lisa?"_

– No se preocupe, capitán. Parte del trabajo del Jefe de Personal es actuar de abogado del diablo – dijo Patel con una dura sonrisa en sus labios, sacando a Rick de sus cavilaciones. – Su historial militar también muestra a un oficial con vasta experiencia de combate, de innegable valor personal, con superiores habilidades de vuelo y combate, carismático, capaz de ganarse el respaldo y admiración de todos los que sirven bajo sus órdenes, innovador y con capacidades tácticas y estratégicas realmente impresionantes… con las condecoraciones que lo ameritan. Además usted es, y esto es lo que lo hace interesante para nosotros, uno de los pocos oficiales superiores en servicio activo que cuenta con experiencia de combate espacial por períodos prolongados, tanto en el nivel táctico e individual como en el estratégico y de planeamiento de operaciones. He leído informes y reportes de personal sobre usted escritos incluso por el comandante Fokker y el almirante Gloval, y todos coinciden en remarcar estas afirmaciones.

La sonrisa de la Jefa de Personal ya era evidente.

– Me atrevería a decir, capitán, que estas virtudes superan ampliamente a los pequeños puntos que nombré antes. Después de todo, los mejores líderes militares siempre desencajaron un poco con el perfil tradicional del oficial.

Ante esta afirmación, Maistroff tosió un poco, mostrando un ligero disentimiento con la opinión de su jefa de Personal.

"_Bueno, si a usted le parece, general¿quién soy yo para estar en desacuerdo?"_, pensó Rick, sintiéndose repentinamente aliviado, aunque todavía no se imaginaba lo que esos oficiales querían con él. Luego, volviéndose a Lisa, le dirigió una súplica silenciosa de perdón.

"_Perdóname por dudar de ti, amor"_.

– ¿Ha oído hablar del _Alexander_, capitán Hunter? – preguntó el almirante Gaumont en un aparente _non sequitur_.

– Sí, señor. Es un portaaviones de la clase Tokugawa que está por entrar en servicio ¿no es así? – pudo responder Rick tras buscar en su memoria, sin entender cómo habían saltado del tema de su legajo a la construcción de naves estelares.

Los portaaviones de batalla de la clase Tokugawa, nombrados en honor a líderes militares históricos, eran las naves interestelares más grandes en servicio en ese momento en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, y lo seguirían siendo hasta que entrara en servicio el SDF–3. Casi tan grandes como lo había sido el SDF-1 en su modo crucero, las naves clase Tokugawa eran capaces de llevar casi mil aeronaves de combate, pero según lo que Vince le había mencionado a Rick en alguna oportunidad, su armamento principal era bastante respetable, aunque definitivamente no montaba la cantidad de armas que podría llevar una nave de su tamaño. De cualquier manera, el armamento de esas naves era una cuestión marginal, ya que el rol de los Tokugawa era llevar enormes grupos aéreos de combate al campo de batalla, no destruir cruceros enemigos por sus propios medios.

– Así es, capitán – asintió Gaumont. – En un par de semanas el _Alexander_ estará listo para su fase de pruebas, que estimamos que durará alrededor de veintiún días. Esperamos para entonces tener suficientes naves de escolta y apoyo para formar un grupo de batalla centrado en el _Alexander_. Luego de formar el grupo, y una vez concluido el crucero de pruebas, el grupo de batalla quedará asignado a nuestras fuerzas defensivas permanentes en el Sistema Solar, donde lo tendremos realizando ejercicios, simulacros de combate y patrullaje para foguear a la tripulación hasta que funcione a nuestra completa satisfacción.

– Aquí es donde entra usted, capitán Hunter – intervino Leonard. – La entrada en servicio del _Alexander_ nos da la oportunidad de darle a usted un mando que le permita desarrollar mejor esas habilidades y cualidades que señaló la general Patel, con vistas a los planes militares futuros en los que estamos embarcados.

Rick se sobresaltó ante lo que Leonard implicaba con esas palabras. "_Ellos saben que soy piloto, no oficial de nave"_. ¿Lo saben?

– Disculpe, general, pero no alcanzo a entender – preguntó Rick, dirigiéndose a Leonard. – No tengo la experiencia o la capacitación como para poder comandar efectivamente una nave de batalla, y menos una como el _Alexander_. Soy piloto de combate, señor.

Para asombro de muchos de los presentes en esa sala, el teniente general Leonard sonrió, hecho que ocurría muy rara vez, lo que dejaba en evidencia que el Jefe de Estado Mayor encontraba toda esa situación, en especial la confusión de Rick, extremadamente divertida.

– Si no me hubiera interrumpido, capitán, le habría explicado que no pensamos otorgarle el comando de esa nave. Nuestra intención es que usted ejerza otro tipo de mando a bordo del _Alexander_.

Tal vez, pensó Rick con un poco más de alivio, no fuera algo muy grave… quizás quisieran nombrarlo como Comandante del Grupo Aéreo del _Alexander_ o algún otro cargo relacionado con cazas de combate… la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

Por primera vez en toda la reunión, Rick miró fijamente en dirección de Lisa, esperando que ella, que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la reunión, pudiera explicarle qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Casi como si ella hubiera leído los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Rick, Lisa solicitó permiso a Maistroff y tomó la palabra.

– Capitán Hunter, hemos decidido después de largas consideraciones y análisis de su foja de servicios, designarlo a usted como oficial comandante del grupo de batalla del _Alexander_.

Ya no había forma de ocultar la sorpresa y estupefacción ante lo que Lisa le había dicho. ¿Un grupo de batalla¿Acaso estas personas querían que Rick mandara sobre una docena de naves de guerra? Bien podría haberle dado el mando de la flota de Dolza, en lo que concernía a Rick. Ni siquiera tenía el grado para ocupar un mando de esa categoría.

Pero ahora Maistroff parecía estar dotado de habilidades de telepatía, ya que se puso de pie al instante para anunciarle a Rick:

– Es por esto, capitán Hunter, que también hemos tomado la decisión de ascenderlo a usted al grado de comodoro, efectivo en forma inmediata.

Acercándose a Rick, el general Maistroff depositó sobre la mesa frente a la que el piloto estaba sentado un estuche negro adornado con la insignia de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Tras tomarse unos segundos para juntar fuerzas, Rick abrió el estuche cuidadosamente, encontrando dentro del mismo, apoyada sobre un paño de color púrpura, una estrella dorada… la insignia de rango de un comodoro.

"_¿Yo, un comodoro¡Pero eso quiere decir…!"_

Adoptando en ese momento su postura formal de oficial, Maistroff anunció:

– Capitán Richard Hunter, por orden del Primer Ministro de la Tierra Unida, la cual fue emitida luego de recibir las recomendaciones correspondientes por parte del Supremo Comandante, de la Jefa de Personal y del Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales, y teniendo en cuenta su excepcional foja de servicios y su experiencia de combate, me complace anunciar que por este acto lo promuevo al rango de comodoro en las Fuerzas Espaciales de la Tierra Unida, con todos los deberes, derechos y privilegios que corresponden a un oficial de dicha jerarquía.

Por unos escasos segundos en los que el miedo a lo desconocido lo embargó, Rick deseó poder decir algo en su defensa, algo que sirviera de objeción ante este ascenso inconsulto, rechazar el cambio revolucionario que significaba en su vida, y poder volver a sus amados aviones de combate. A pesar de saber dentro suyo que ese momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, y a pesar de haberse preparado para su llegada, Rick sintió en su interior la urgencia primitiva e incontenible de gritar a esos generales y almirantes que lo estaban arrancando de lo que era su vida… de lo que era su pasión.

Dominado por el temor y el deseo de permanecer en lo familiar y conocido, Rick quiso tener la fuerza de devolver aquellas insignias nuevas, de exorcizar la idea de que algún día él dejaría de volar. Quiso gritar a voz en cuello a esos jerarcas que él no era el hombre que necesitaban para aquel trabajo, que no podía ni quería hacerlo, que lo mejor que podrían hacer era darle ese puesto en el _Alexander_ a otra persona más capacitada… que lo suyo era volar.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Como por instinto, como buscando algún reaseguro ante semejante anuncio, Rick buscó con la mirada a Lisa, encontrándola sentada en su asiento, luciendo como el prototipo de almirante que era, toda oficial y seria. Pero sus ojos… en esos brillantes ojos verdes podían notarse todo el orgullo y el amor que ella sentía por él… un orgullo y un amor que lo conmovieron hasta el alma. Recordó aquel juramento hecho ese lejano día, hacía tres años, cuando descubrió lo que Lisa sentía por él… recordó que había jurado prestar toda la atención que pudiera a los sentimientos de Lisa, a escuchar cuidadosamente lo que decía, antes de abrir la boca para hablar y lastimarla con algo que pudiera ser injusto.

Aquellas ganas desesperadas de rechazar el ascenso fueron reemplazadas por una sensación de vergüenza personal al ver a Lisa y al sentir el amor y orgullo que ella tenía por él. La vergüenza era mayor al recordar que Lisa debió afrontar una carga mayor cuando la ascendieron a contralmirante apenas dos días después de la destrucción del SDF-1, mientras que él estaba quejándose (silenciosamente, desde luego) por algo mucho menor.

Su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz: _"Ella soportó esa carga y se enfrentó a ella… ¡no puedo ser tan cobarde¡No frente a ella¡No cuando ella soportó tanto por mi culpa!"_

Volviendo a verse en los ojos de Lisa, y sintiendo la mirada tierna que le estaba dando, aún con las limitaciones implícitas en mostrar ternura en una sala repleta de generales y almirantes, Rick encontró en su interior las fuerzas necesarias para vencer aquellas dudas… y el miedo a lo desconocido cedió paso a la voluntad de encararlo de frente.

"_Ella confía en ti, Hunter. Ella cree en ti. Cree ahora en ella"_.

No dejaba de pesarle en la conciencia que las próximas palabras que fuera a decir bien podrían definir el rumbo que tomaría su vida, el futuro de su carrera y quizás la marcha de la relación más importante de su vida. Pero en el fondo, Rick sintió que a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus dudas y resquemores, estaba a punto de dar un paso correcto, que sin convencerlo del todo, no le impedía hacer el intento.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por Lisa.

– Muchas gracias, general. Acepto el nombramiento – dijo Rick con la voz más firme que pudo lograr en ese momento, aunque no pudo evitar que en esas palabras se colaran algunos atisbos de dudas y desconfianza.

"_Pues bien, que lo sepan", _se dijo Rick.

Acercándose a donde estaba sentado Rick, Lisa tomó el estuche de entre sus manos, sosteniéndolo brevemente en sus manos antes de tomar la insignia que estaba dentro. Una vez que cerró el estuche y lo dejó sobre la mesa, Lisa se inclinó para quitar del cuello del uniforme de Rick las cuatro barras doradas de su insignia de capitán, ajustando en su lugar la estrella dorada de comodoro.

Todos los oficiales allí presentes, encabezados por Maistroff, se acercaron a Rick para darle la mano y felicitarlo por su promoción, deseándole el mejor de los éxitos en su nueva etapa profesional.

La última en saludar y felicitar a Rick fue Lisa, quien sin perder jamás el decoro militar que la caracterizaba, estrechó la mano a Rick en la suya, provocando con ese fugaz contacto una sensación de calidez y estremecimiento que prácticamente detuvo el tiempo para Rick… inspirándole un deseo de tomarla en brazos y besarla.

Bastante le costó contener esos deseos.

Encontrándose con la mirada sonriente de la mujer a la que amaba, Rick creyó que acabaría desmayándose cuando ella le dijo finalmente:

– Felicitaciones... comodoro Hunter.

* * *

Las pantallas se habían apagado y el lugar había quedado en completo silencio; Maistroff y los otros generales y almirantes se habían ido en cuanto acabaron de discutir otros asuntos que figuraban en el temario de la junta, dejando solos en la sala de conferencias del Alto Mando a Lisa y a un muy confundido Rick Hunter, que no atinaba a decir alguna palabra que lo sacara de su estado de completa sorpresa, y que de tanto en tanto pasaba su mano por el cuello de su uniforme para comprobar si realmente tenía una nueva insignia en ese lugar.

Por su parte, y ya sin tener que guardar molestas apariencias, Lisa había aprovechado la retirada de los altos oficiales para sentarse en el borde de la mesa en una pose bastante relajada, sin poder quitarle de encima los ojos a Rick y encontrando su confusión como algo de lo más tierno… en especial la mirada de perrito de aparador que tenía en sus ojos azules, así como la boca semiabierta por la sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – acabó preguntándole Lisa con ternura.

Levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Lisa, Rick sonrió con picardía y comenzó a responder como si recién hubiera vuelto algo importante a su memoria:

– ¿Sabes? No sé si te conté, pero tuve un sueño muy curioso...

– ¿Ah, sí? – le respondió Lisa, arqueando una ceja y decidiendo seguirle el juego a Rick – ¿Y qué pasaba en tu sueño?

Sonriendo otra vez mientras se acomodaba en la silla como si se preparara para contar una larga historia, Rick se perdió algunos segundos en los ojos de Lisa antes de comenzar a explicar:

– Bueno… soñé que estaba en la sala de conferencias del Cuartel General, me habían llamado para una junta sin decirme de qué se trataba... llego y me encuentro con media docena de generales y almirantes que me empiezan a contar cosas. Es más; podría jurar que entre esos estabas tú.

Tratando de contener la risa (y fallando en el intento), Lisa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sacudir la cabeza como si no pudiera creer el descaro de Rick, y la sonrisa enorme que portaba en el rostro amenazaba con convertirse muy pronto en una carcajada.

Viendo esto, Rick se detuvo abruptamente y le hizo gestos a Lisa para que se contuviera, o al menos para que resistiera un rato más las ganas de reír:

– ¡Pero espera, se pone interesante! – le aseguró con una gigantesca sonrisa y un guiño travieso en los ojos. – Aparentemente, se les ocurrió que yo podría hacerme cargo de un grupo de batalla de portaaviones en la flota espacial, y me dijeron que me iban a dar el mando de uno de esos grupos… Incluso – se detuvo para soltar una breve carcajada antes de seguir con la historia – esto te va a encantar… ¡incluso me ascendían a comodoro en el sueño! Y entonces...

Por más que hubiera querido seguir con esa historia que tenía más de broma que de sueño, Rick se encontró con que había algo que lo distraía y le impedía concentrarse; algo como la contralmirante Lisa Hayes caminando seductoramente hasta donde él estaba sentado, mirándolo con un amor que lo dejaba sencillamente helado e inerme ante ella… y por más que lo intentara, Rick encontró que no podía despegar la mirada de los ojos claros de Lisa.

Tampoco hubiera querido hacerlo, de haber sido capaz.

– ¿Y pasaba algo como esto en tu sueño? – le preguntó Lisa en un susurro mientras se agachaba sobre él, cerrando lentamente los ojos… y dándole un beso.

Aquel beso bastó para desarmar por completo a Rick, rindiéndose ante cada nuevo avance de los labios de Lisa como si estuviera frente a una fuerza irresistible… y dejándose por completo a merced de la almirante en el momento en que su lengua entró en acción, entrando en su boca sin pedir permiso.

Y si la sensación de ese beso no bastaba para dejar a Rick completamente atontado, los gemidos ahogados de ella, y los que ella le provocaba a él, amenazaban con volverlo loco, a tal punto que Rick agradeció que Lisa le estuviera tomando el rostro entre sus manos, porque de lo contrario se derretiría allí mismo…

Ya cuando Rick se sentía próximo a explotar por las sensaciones que le despertaba ese beso, Lisa separó sus labios y volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarlo con todo el cariño del que era capaz, mientras lo único que él podía hacer, atontado como había quedado, era mirarla a los ojos como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo…

– No que yo recuerde… – balbuceó Rick apenas recuperó el aliento, para luego pedirle a Lisa con una mirada traviesa: – ¿Me refrescas la memoria?

– Con gusto.

Ese segundo beso fue igual que el primero… hasta que se puso mejor, dándole a los dos la idea bastante creíble de que morirían allí mismo del puro placer que sentían…

– Wooooooowwwww... – exclamó Rick ni bien terminó ese beso, haciendo que Lisa entrara a reír. – ¡No era un sueño entonces!

– No, amor… es completamente cierto – le aseguró Lisa, en medio de las risas que le había provocado Rick con toda esa charada.

Por su parte, Rick se llevó las manos a la nuca, reclinándose en la silla como si fuera a mirar al techo, mientras aparecía en su rostro una expresión tanto sorprendida como ilusionada que enterneció a Lisa hasta el límite.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó él con sorpresa. – "Comodoro Hunter"… es más que lo que esperaba lograr el día que me uní a las Fuerzas.

– Es más que lo que _yo_ esperaba de ti el día que entraste a las Fuerzas – replicó Lisa guiñándole el ojo.

– ¡Cuánta confianza que me tienes! – protestó Rick, sólo logrando que ella riera ante su indignación.

– ¿Ayuda si te digo que estaba completamente equivocada?

– Puede ser… – le dijo Rick, invitándola a mejorar la oferta.

Lisa no necesitaba que se lo explicaran dos veces, y volvió a inclinarse sobre el piloto, sonriendo mientras sus cabellos rozaban la piel de Rick, haciéndole sentir escalofríos de la cabeza hasta los pies.

– ¿Y así? – susurró antes de darle otro beso más a Rick… otro beso que amenazó con hacerles perder todo sentido del decoro militar, al menos hasta que encontraron fuerzas para terminarlo.

Rick hizo una pose de estar considerando seriamente lo que Lisa le estaba diciendo, antes de sonreírle y darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

– Ahora sí…

Satisfecha con la respuesta, Lisa decidió retomar el tema original de conversación.

– ¿Qué te parece entonces?

– No lo sé… – respondió Rick mientras buscaba algo que decir; algo que reflejara fielmente lo que sentía ante todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, conformándose con decir: – Es algo enorme, amor… algo muy grande.

– ¿Algo te preocupa?

¿Qué si algo le preocupaba¿Por donde podría empezar?

– Supongo… – comenzó a explicar Rick, tratando de poner bien en palabras lo que quería decir. – Supongo que con esto del ascenso y del nuevo cargo… supongo que ya no voy a volar más.

La mirada de Lisa se ensombreció, temerosa de cómo iba a reaccionar Rick ante semejante cambio. Ella comprendía todo lo que él podía llegar a sentir; volar era su vida, y lo había sido desde siempre… desde mucho antes que ella entrara a formar parte de su vida. Volar era la única constante de su vida, volar era lo que él sabía hacer desde que tenía uso de razón… y ahora estaba cerca de perderlo… Dios sabía cómo podía llegar a reaccionar.

– Supongo que… – dijo Lisa en un intento de hilvanar una respuesta, pero de pronto las palabras se trabaron en su lengua, y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir levemente, confirmando las palabras de Rick.

Pero para sorpresa de Lisa, Rick sencillamente se encogió de hombros, dejando que en su rostro se notara por algunos segundos una tristeza pasajera… como si estuviera haciéndose a la idea. Daba la impresión de que aquella noticia, sin dejar de ser algo triste para él, no había sido precisamente inesperada; parecía como si de alguna manera u otra, Rick hubiera estado plenamente consciente de que ese momento iba a llegar.

En cierta manera, pensó Rick tras considerar la idea con más calma, no dejaba de ser un alivio. Haber temido tanto tiempo la llegada de ese momento lo había dejado preparado para resistirlo mejor, como acababa de descubrir. No era algo inesperado para él, sino algo que él veía cada vez más cercano conforme pasaban los años… hasta que llegó el momento, encontrándolo temeroso por dejar lo conocido y desesperado ante la posibilidad del cambio, pero bastó que pensara la idea con más frialdad para descubrirse preparado para enfrentar lo que el futuro le tuviera reservado.

Además –y eso jamás se lo revelaría a Lisa–, él sabía que un piloto de combate que había pasado demasiado tiempo en medio de la guerra era alguien a quien la violencia constante le llegaba con más fuerza y le dejaba más cicatrices… convirtiéndolo en un piloto que se volvía cada vez más peligroso para sí mismo y para los hombres con los que volaba… y él no iba a convertirse en una amenaza.

Ocho años de guerra interminable… ocho años de combates constantes montado en la cabina de un Veritech… ocho años que fueron demasiado para él, y la reciente campaña en América del Sur se lo había demostrado con todas las luces.

– De cualquier manera voy a conservar mi status de vuelo hasta donde me sea posible… así que voy a hacer que me presten un Veritech de tanto en tanto – aseguró Rick con impasibilidad, arrancando una leve risa de parte de la almirante Hayes con su esfuerzo para romper el hielo.

– Si no te lo dan, amor, diles que hablen conmigo.

– Lo haré, bonita – rió él, sintiéndose mucho mejor y más aliviado.

Sentándose sobre la mesa, Lisa acarició el rostro de Rick, sonriéndole a cada instante y dejándose hundir en la mirada azul de puro amor del hombre al que amaba…

– Piensa en el lado positivo… – le susurró, despertando la curiosidad de Rick.

– ¿Cuál es el lado positivo? – preguntó con curiosidad Rick, queriendo saber qué tenía en mente Lisa.

– Ahora podrás visitarme más a menudo al Satélite Fábrica cuando esté allí.

Rick entró a reír, encontrando que la idea realmente era buena y haciendo una nota mental para que, cuando él estuviera al mando, el _Alexander_ pasara seis de los siete días de la semana en el Satélite Fábrica; en cuanto al séptimo día, no había salida… tenía que ganarse su sueldo.

A menos que…

– Eso si no me mandan a una misión de exploración… – lanzó Rick como queriendo exorcizar la posibilidad.

– ¿No escuchaste al Viejo, Rick? – respondió Lisa, para luego pasar a explicarle: – El _Alexander_ está asignado a la flota local… no se van a mover de este sistema solar, así que, comodoro Hunter… espero verlo bastante a menudo en el Satélite Fábrica.

Lisa jamás se lo iba a decir a Rick, pero esa había sido la condición que puso a la hora de colaborar con Maistroff y Gaumont cuando se le acercaron a plantearle la posibilidad de un ascenso y reasignación de Rick a la flota espacial… había exigido que Rick fuera asignado a alguna nave que permaneciera en el Sistema Solar, y no una que tuviera que pasar meses en el espacio interestelar buscando a los Amos de la Robotecnia… enfrentándose a Dios sabía qué cosas en medio de la nada.

Rick ya había tenido su cuota de guerra, una cuota exagerada, les había dicho ella a los altos oficiales; si realmente querían consultar con ella para el ascenso y reasignación de Rick Hunter, el Alto Mando debía comprometerse a darle a Rick un puesto más tranquilo… la oportunidad de reposar de toda la guerra y violencia que había visto durante los últimos años, una oportunidad que a la vez le permitiera a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida poder aprovechar toda esa experiencia y capacidad que tenía Rick en la manera que había sido descrita durante la junta.

Esa había sido su condición… una condición que el Supremo Comandante y el Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales habían aceptado, y que se materializó en la designación de Rick como comandante del grupo de batalla del _Alexander_.

– ¡A sus órdenes, almirante Hayes! – respondió Rick haciendo una venia teatral. – ¿Alguna otra inquietud que pueda resolverle?

Con todos los temas urticantes atrás, Lisa pensó que bien pudieran pasar a un tema más interesante y entretenido para los dos, algo de lo que había ido teniendo pequeños adelantos en los últimos minutos…

– Bueno – le respondió a Rick con una voz sensual que lo hizo estremecer – quería saber qué tan bien besan los comodoros…

– Ajá… – asintió Rick, atravesándola con una mirada hambrienta.

– Y dado que tengo un comodoro cerca…

Lisa dejó que la idea flotara en el aire mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la sala de conferencias, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó que Rick le estaba hablando:

– Sólo una duda… ¿no habías besado antes a este comodoro?

– Nop… – negó Lisa con la cabeza y guiñándole el ojo. – Besé a un capitán que me contaba un sueño en el que lo ascendían a comodoro. No es la misma cosa.

– Ah… ahora entiendo. ¿No te preocupa que puedan filmar todo esto?

Otra sonrisa lenta, de esas que paralizaban a Rick, apareció en los labios de Lisa.

– Rick, esta es la sala de conferencias… ¿de veras crees que Maistroff tenga cámaras aquí? Podrían filmar sus noches de poker…

– Eso sería terrible – rió el comodoro Hunter, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Lisa. – Digo… sería terrible para los que vieran el video de las noches de juerga de Maistroff.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó Lisa tras asegurarse de que la puerta de la sala de conferencias estuviera bien cerrada, mientras se mordía el labio inferior en una forma que rápidamente enloquecía a Rick. – ¿Me va a dar esa demostración o no, comodoro?

El abrazo repentino y el beso apasionado con que Rick la sorprendió fueron suficiente respuesta para ella, demostrándole a la almirante Hayes qué tan bien besaba ese comodoro en particular…

* * *

– ¡Una ronda más de cervezas! – pidió Max al camarero más cercano.

– ¡Amén, más cerveza! – dijeron a coro Kim, Sammie y Vanessa, sumándose al pedido de Max.

– Póngala en la cuenta del comodoro Hunter – agregó por su parte Miriya, sonriendo al agasajado y señalándoselo al camarero. – Esta noche él paga nuestras bebidas.

– Una ronda de cervezas, marcha ahora mismo – dijo el camarero, confirmando el pedido antes de dar media vuelta y marchar raudo a la barra del Bunker.

Un popularísimo lugar de reunión para los miembros de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida estacionados en Ciudad Monumento, el Bunker era un enorme bar situado a algunas cuantas cuadras del Candelabro, y ya desde su inauguración se había convertido en uno de los sitios preferidos del personal militar para despejarse luego de un día de trabajo, y comentar los eventos del día con una buena cerveza sobre la mesa.

Y ese día había un gran evento para comentar en una de las mesas del Bunker.

La tradición militar (que no por ser relativamente nueva era menos inflexible) exigía que los oficiales que eran recientemente ascendidos invitaran esa misma noche a sus amigos más cercanos al Bunker a celebrar el acontecimiento, y que pagaran todas las rondas… algo favorecido por la astuta política de los propietarios del Bunker de otorgar generosos descuentos para los festejos de promoción, válidos con sólo mostrar la vieja y la nueva insignia de rango del agasajado en la barra.

El recientemente ascendido comodoro Rick Hunter había deseado que su promoción pasara inadvertida, no porque no tuviera ganas de celebrar, sino porque quería tener algo de tiempo para procesar el hecho completamente inesperado de su ascenso. Por supuesto que tarde o temprano invitaría a sus amigos al Bunker para celebrar la ocasión, muy probablemente al día siguiente; sólo que hubiera preferido que no fuera esa misma noche.

Por desgracia para él, Rick no había tenido en cuenta la posible intervención del Trío Terrible.

En cuanto Kim se enteró que Lisa había discutido con el general Maistroff y el almirante Gaumont la posibilidad de darle un ascenso a Rick, la increíblemente eficiente maquinaria del Trío se puso en marcha. Tan eficientes habían sido los movimientos del Trío que Rick se encontró a Kim, Vanessa y Sammie en el vestíbulo del Candelabro minutos después de dejar la sala de conferencias.

En ese encuentro inesperado, el Trío se ocupó de recordarle con claridad a Rick lo que mandaba la tradición. Y hallándose en inferioridad numérica (y ante el Trío, para empeorar las cosas), Rick descubrió que ni siquiera un comodoro podía escapar de la tradición.

En pocas palabras, Rick no tuvo ninguna opción, y era por eso que, aquella misma noche, se hallaba sentado en una de las mesas del Bunker junto a Max, Miriya, Kim, Sammie, Vanessa y Lisa. Los Grant se habían excusado de asistir debido a que Bowie había caído repentinamente enfermo, aunque se tomaron el trabajo de incluir en su mensaje de excusa a Rick el nombre de su marca favorita de cerveza.

A pesar de haber rezongado y protestado un poco cuando lo invitaron a su propio festejo, Rick estaba muy feliz de poder festejar su ascenso junto a sus amigos, aunque el prospecto de su promoción no dejaba de provocarle inquietud en algún lugar de su ser… una inquietud que hacía que ese festejo no fuera todo lo divertido para él que podría ser

– Oye, Rick ¿qué se siente ser comodoro? – preguntó ilusionada Sammie, sacando a Rick de sus intentos de meditaciones.

– No es muy distinto de cuando me ascendieron a capitán –intentó responder modestamente Rick. – Es sólo un cambio de grado, no es que cambie mi vida radicalmente.

"_Seguro… y los Zentraedi son sólo un poco más altos que el promedio"_, se dijo Rick para sus adentros.

– Vamos, quieres saltar de alegría y bailar toda la noche – insistió Kim– ¡No dejes que te detengamos!

– En realidad...

– En realidad lo que Rick quiere es que lo dejemos festejar a solas con Lisa – lanzó Vanessa sin anestesia alguna, guiñando un ojo al atribulado comodoro. – Lo lamento, Rick, la tradición es perfectamente clara. Esta noche es nuestra. Ya tendrás tiempo de sobra para celebrar en privado con la almirante Hayes – concluyó en un tono insinuante que motivó las sonrisas cómplices de sus socias del Trío.

Lisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar el comentario de Vanessa, aunque su malestar no pasó de eso. En boca de cualquier otra persona fuera de ese círculo de amigos, Lisa se habría sentido ofendida y avergonzada, pero Vanessa Leeds era alguien especial, y después de años de haber trabajado junto a ella, ya se sentía completamente inmunizada contra sus comentarios más picantes. Además al igual que sus socias y colegas del Trío, Vanessa era terriblemente graciosa, lo que hacía que Lisa, por más que lo intentara, fuera incapaz de enojarse con ella.

Pero aparentemente Rick había tomado muy en serio el comentario de Vanessa, a juzgar por la mirada intensa que le estaba lanzando en ese mismo instante a Lisa… una mirada que, acompañada por un leve arqueo de su ceja y un movimiento casi imperceptible de su cabeza, tenía un significado más que claro para la contralmirante Hayes.

_"¿En mi casa, después de esto?"_

Por su parte, el guiño y la sonrisa traviesa que Lisa le dedicó a Rick sólo querían decir una única cosa, que el comodoro Hunter captó al vuelo sin necesidad de aclaraciones:

_"Por supuesto… y prepárate…"_

– Hablando en serio, Rick... ¡todo un grupo de batalla! Debe ser abrumador sentir tanta responsabilidad encima – continuó Kim, afortunadamente sin notar el sobresalto con el que Rick acusó recibo de sus palabras. – Yo misma no lo creí posible hasta que vi los documentos con la firma de Maistroff en el escritorio de Lisa…

Esas palabras bastaron para que la almirante Hayes le dedicara una de sus miradas más severas a su asistente.

– Juro que no estuve hurgando, almirante... sólo los leí porque estaban encima del escritorio – intentó excusarse Kim, levantando las manos en señal de rendirse.

– Sí, es algo enorme... todavía no lo puedo creer – dijo Rick con un gesto de sorpresa, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

– ¿Cuándo entrará en servicio el _Alexander_? – preguntó repentinamente Miriya.

– Bueno, – comenzó a explicar Rick **–** según lo que me han dicho, en dos semanas lo incorporarán formalmente al servicio… y ese día tengo que ir a la ceremonia para luego hacerme cargo del grupo de batalla. Una vez que todas las naves estén reunidas, el mando planea un crucero de pruebas de tres semanas hasta Marte junto con el resto del grupo.

– ¿Y qué harán allí? – inquirió Vanessa.

– Supongo que ejercicios de combate, pruebas de sistemas, diablos, no tengo idea – admitió Rick, sintiendo que la cerveza estaba aflojando poco a poco su lengua. – No tengo la menor idea de cómo funciona una nave de guerra – dijo haciendo un gesto despectivo con su mano. – Cosas menores como ésas los pilotos se las dejamos al personal de puente.

– Vaya, vaya – dijo Kim mirando a Rick con desdén y obteniendo el asentimiento de sus colegas del Trío. – Todos los pilotos son iguales, préstales un poco de atención y después no sabrás cómo bajarlos de su ego.

– Amén – agregó Sammie – Es por eso que no salgo con pilotos.

– ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Vanessa – ¿Entonces por qué estabas revisando a ese piloto en la mesa de al lado de la ventana?

– No lo estaba revisando... se parecía mucho a alguien que conocí una vez – se defendió Sammie ante lo que prometía ser otro ataque traicionero de parte de sus socias.

– Déjame adivinar… ¿Un ex-novio tuyo? – rió Kim.

– ¡Ya les voy a mostrar, par de arpías! – exclamó Sammie, enojada a más no poder con sus amigas.

Dicho esto, ella se levantó de su silla y caminó con decisión hasta la mesa donde estaba sentado el piloto en cuestión… dejando atónitas a Vanessa y Kim en cuanto apoyó una mano en el hombro del desprevenido piloto. Al darse vuelta para ver de qué se trataba, el piloto se encontró con una Sammie Porter estampándole un beso en los labios que duró casi un minuto… y que al terminar, dejó al pobre piloto totalmente confundido y sin aliento, y a Kim y Vanessa completamente estupefactas y con la boca abierta.

– ¡No las escucho hablar ahora, chicas! – gritó Sammie en tono triunfal desde el otro lado del bar.

Por su parte y sin entender de qué se trataba todo el asunto, el piloto sólo atinaba a quedarse mirando a Sammie con una expresión desconcertada en el rostro, hasta que su asaltante le habló, guiñándole el ojo antes de volver a su mesa:

– Teniente comandante Samantha Porter, a tus órdenes, guapo.

Kim y Vanessa no fueron las únicas en quedarse pasmadas por el gesto atrevido de la pequeña Sammie, ya que Rick y Lisa permanecieron algunos instantes sin saber qué decir ante lo que habían visto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja hasta que Lisa rompió el silencio:

– No será para darle la Medalla de Honor, pero Sammie acaba de demostrar que tiene lo que hay que tener.

Rick rió con gusto con el comentario de Lisa, pero estalló en carcajadas al ver cómo Sammie volvía a su asiento con un estilo altanero, que acentuó las caras de vergüenza de Kim y Vanessa hasta hacerlas muy parecidas a las arpías que Sammie decía que eran.

– ¿Nos estabas... contando, Rick? – dijo entre dientes apretados Kim, ignorando por completo a su joven amiga… así como tratando de no hacerle caso a sus ganas de estrangularla.

– Bueno, les decía que yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo funciona una nave de guerra, y ahora me ponen al mando de doce naves – dicho esto, Rick se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar por unos segundos al techo, como pidiéndole al cielo que le diera una explicación. – ¡Doce naves... vaya! Nunca en mi vida pensé que me fueran a poner a cargo de semejante responsabilidad.

– Ya lo creo – acotó Max con tranquilidad, mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza. – Un escuadrón ya es bastante responsabilidad, no quiero imaginar lo que debe ser todo un grupo de batalla.

– Dime, Rick – intervino Miriya, aprovechando la oportunidad que el comentario de su esposo había abierto. – Ahora que te ascendieron ¿quién se hará cargo del Skull?

Mirando a Lisa y guiñándole el ojo, como poniendo en marcha un plan secreto, Rick comenzó a hablar en tono excesivamente oficial:

– Creo que usted puede responder mejor esa pregunta, almirante Hayes.

– Gracias, comodoro Hunter – le contestó Lisa con igual teatralidad antes de lanzar, como si se tratara de un anuncio oficial: – En efecto, el Alto Mando ya ha decidido quién asumirá el comando del Escuadrón Skull.

Como por arte de magia, la mesa quedó en completo silencio ante ese anuncio… un silencio al que se sumaron varias de las otras mesas del Bunker, en especial las ocupadas por pilotos militares de todas las ramas de servicio, con las orejas atentas para escuchar la novedad de quién iba a ser el próximo Líder Skull.

Para todos los militares presentes, pero especialmente para los pilotos, la sensación era la de estar viviendo un momento histórico: el de saber el nombre del heredero de la tradición forjada por Roy Fokker y Rick Hunter al frente del escuadrón de combate más célebre de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Sintiendo que todas las miradas del Bunker convergían sobre ella, Lisa no se amedrentó, sino que simplemente saboreó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro la tensión que estaba creando en ese momento.

– Vamos, Lisa... no nos dejes esperando – dijo Vanessa con impaciencia.

– Sí, Lisa ¿a quién nombraron? Dilo de una vez – preguntó Sammie, que se estaba comiendo las uñas de la ansiedad.

– ¡El suspenso me está matando! – agregó Kim con voz temblorosa.

El brillo travieso en los ojos de Lisa se hizo más intenso y la sonrisa se volvió cada vez más traviesa. Eran pocas las oportunidades en que ella podía sacar a la luz su lado más bromista, y estaba dispuesta a aprovechar ésta al máximo.

– ¡Camarero! – llamó Lisa en dirección de la barra, aparentemente ignorando la tensión que había provocado con su anuncio.

Al llamado, el camarero acudió a la mesa a tomar el pedido de Lisa, lapicera y bloc en mano.

– Otra ronda de cervezas, por favor – dijo Lisa al cantinero, con su mejor sonrisa juguetona, como si nada hubiera pasado… sólo que después su mirada se clavó en Max, sonriéndole antes de anunciar:

– Ponga esta ronda en la cuenta del capitán Sterling.

Para Max, el impacto de la noticia había sido como si una maza de herrero hubiera golpeado repetidamente su cabeza hasta dejarla plana, mientras que la reacción de su esposa había sido de completa sorpresa, dejándola sin otra cosa para hacer más que mirar a Max con ojos abiertos grandes como platos.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Rick sonreía como un niño cuya travesura había sido un éxito completo, festejando la ocasión con un fugaz beso en los labios de Lisa, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos con la noticia. Por su parte, el Trío quedó completamente estupefacto, aunque poco les duró ya que volvieron con rapidez a su comportamiento habitual, y empezaron a festejar con cantos y pedidos de hurras para Max, a los que se sumaron con griterío el resto de las mesas de pilotos.

Aún sin reponerse de la sorpresa, Max apenas atinó a mirar Rick con una expresión de confusión absoluta, y de sus labios sólo asomó una pregunta:

– ¿Yo, jefe?

Levantándose para estrechar la mano y palmear la espalda del nuevo Líder Skull, Rick corrigió la afirmación de su amigo:

– _Tú_ eres el jefe ahora. ¡Felicitaciones, Max!

Miriya, por su parte, había lanzado sus brazos alrededor de Max y, ante su total desconcierto, le plantó un beso increíblemente largo, cuyo único resultado, además de granjearle a Max la envidia de los pilotos, fue el de aumentar el estupor y confusión del nuevo Líder Skull… haciéndolo desaparecer de la vista de todos, oculto tras una mata de cabello verde.

– ¡Oye, Sterling, tienes demasiado en la vida, déjanos algo al resto! – le gritaron unos pilotos de Veritech desde otra mesa.

– ¡Maximilian, estoy tan feliz por ti! – exclamó Miriya sin preocuparse por lo que dijera el resto del mundo a su alrededor. – ¡Es grandioso¡Te han dado el Skull¡Y además te ascendieron!

– Gracias, amor – dijo él tratando de asumir lo ocurrido a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aliento y su compostura. – ¿Pero cómo pudo ser...? – preguntó a Rick, buscando una explicación.

– Le pregunté a Maistroff y a la general Patel a quién tenían pensado nombrar al frente del Skull y me dijeron que estaban considerando una lista de candidatos, a lo que les dije que tomaran en cuenta mi opinión y te consideraran seriamente para reemplazarme Pedí además que te dieran un ascenso con tu nuevo cargo, así que mañana tienes que ir al Cuartel General a que te den tus barras de capitán grado inferior – explicó Rick, volviendo a palmear en la espalda a su amigo. – Felicitaciones, Max… lo tienes más que merecido.

– Gracias, jefe, perdón... comodoro... ¿cómo diablos haré para llamarte ahora? – preguntó Max.

– Prueba con "Rick", al menos hasta que me acostumbre a lo de "comodoro". Y de cualquier forma no me agradezcas tanto – le contestó su amigo con una mirada pícara. – Necesitaba que alguien me ayudara a pagar las cervezas de esta noche.

– Seguro, Rick – rió Max, devolviendo una palmeada en la espalda de su amigo. – Cuenta conmigo para eso.

– Te arrepentirás de eso, capitán Sterling – dijo Sammie con tono amenazante – Recuerda que estamos nosotras aquí.

– Oh Dios, – se lamentó Max en forma teatral en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de que compartía la mesa con el infame Trío Terrible. – Ustedes tres me dejarán seco.

– ¡VIVA LA TRADICIÓN! – fue la respuesta a coro del Trío, con los brazos en alto, disfrutando cada segundo de eso.

– Felicitaciones, Max – dijo Lisa una vez que se calmó todo. – Realmente lo tienes bien merecido, tanto tu nuevo puesto como tu ascenso.

– Te lo agradezco, Lisa – respondió Max, a quien ya le había vuelto al rostro su característica modestia. – En verdad no sé qué decir, me siento muy honrado por todo esto, jamás me lo hubiese esperado.

– ¡Vamos, Sterling! – dijo Rick haciendo un gesto de fastidio con la mano. – ¡Deja la modestia una vez en tu vida! Te lo has ganado. Sólo una cosa: – agregó como si recién hubiera recordado – de cualquier forma, tendrás que pedirme permiso para usar el Skull Uno.

– Espera a que estés en el espacio en esa lata interestelar... – contestó Max entrecerrando los ojos – no sabrás lo que le pasó a ese Veritech.

– Sólo lo verás en fotografías, Sterling – remató Rick mientras alzaba su vaso de cerveza para brindar con Max. – A tu salud, Líder Skull.

Los vasos chocaron en el aire.

– Creo que me va a gustar el título... – dijo Max con una mirada soñadora, para luego beber un trago.

No habían pasado algunos segundos cuando un grupo de entre diez y quince pilotos se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados Rick y Max, poniéndose en posición de firmes. El mayor Charlie Renfrew, comandante del Escuadrón Viper y el oficial de más alto rango de entre los pilotos de esa comisión, se aclaró la voz y dijo a Max:

– Comand... digo, capitán Sterling, en nombre de todos los pilotos aquí presentes quiero decirle que… estuvimos pensando con los muchachos que, bueno, sería mejor presentarle ahora nuestros respetos y darle la bienvenida al club de líderes de escuadrón en la manera que se merece.

La boca de Max se congeló en un rictus de terror, y las gotas de sudor empezaron a surcar su pálido rostro, implorando clemencia que no iba a encontrar en el mayor Renfrew o en cualquiera de los demás pilotos:

– Por favor, Charlie ¿es necesario? Acabo de comer ¿no podríamos esperar hasta maña–?

A una señal del mayor Renfrew, todos los pilotos se lanzaron sobre Max para levantarlo en brazos y llevarlo en andas por todo el bar, mientras Miriya reía a más no poder ante la vergüenza de su esposo. La inesperada caravana triunfal del nuevo Líder Skull cosechó aplausos y gritos de felicitaciones de parte de todo el personal militar, así como de los civiles que estaban en el bar. Incluso Lisa, para enorme sorpresa de Rick, se encontró alentando y vivando efusivamente a Max en ese ritual de la comunidad de los pilotos.

Finalmente, reuniéndose en el centro del bar, los pilotos lanzaron a Max por los aires al grito de "¡Salve, Líder Skull!", para luego atajarlo en su caída y repetir dos veces más el lanzamiento. Al ver el festejo, y sobre todo la cara de espanto de su marido, Miriya Parino-Sterling simplemente entró a llorar de la risa. El ritual no terminó ni siquiera cuando un mareado y confundido Max fue dejado en la silla de la que lo habían sacado, ya que uno a uno, todos los pilotos desfilaron para palmear fuertemente en la espalda al nuevo comandante del Escuadrón Skull.

– Bueno, Charlie, dile a tus muchachos que dejen tranquilo al Líder Skull, va a tener que trabajar muy duro si quiere mantener el orgullo del escuadrón – intercedió Rick en defensa de su amigo, al ver que el pobre Sterling estaba al borde del colapso.

– Entendido, comodoro – rió el mayor Renfrew haciendo la venia antes de preguntar: – Oiga, señor ¿eso de su ascenso significa que no lo van a dejar volar más con nosotros?

Renfrew lo dijo como si fuera un chiste, pero para Rick eso tuvo la fuerza de un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Una cosa era aceptar intelectualmente las razones por las que dejaría de volar como piloto de combate y comprenderlas; otra muy distinta era la sensación de pérdida que le despertaba escucharlo de boca de un camarada piloto de combate. Definitivamente era algo a lo que Rick tardaría en acostumbrarse.

Al notar la reacción de Rick, Renfrew supo al instante que había tocado un punto doloroso y se excusó cortésmente.

– Disculpe, comodoro, no fue mi intención...

– Está bien, Charlie, no hay problema. No te preocupes – dijo Rick tratando de minimizar el incidente, devolviendo rápidamente el saludo militar que le dedicó el mayor Renfrew antes de retirarse junto a los otros pilotos del Escuadrón Viper.

Pero Lisa lo notó. Pudo ver en los ojos de Rick la tristeza que se negaba a irse… una tristeza que ella sabía que quedaría allí de una forma u otra…Ella deseaba poder consolarlo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero sabía perfectamente que esa era una sensación que muy probablemente fuera incapaz de borrar… aunque haría todo lo posible para aliviarlo y estar junto al hombre al que amaba, mientras se enfrentaba a uno de los desafíos más difíciles de la carrera militar: dejar atrás lo conocido y embarcarse en algo nuevo y de mayor responsabilidad.

Mientras Rick buscaba algo con qué cambiar el tema de conversación y dejar atrás el trago amargo, fue Kim la que habló, quitándole la necesidad al comodoro Hunter de hacerlo:

– Con el ascenso de Rick y de Max ya fueron suficientes sorpresas por hoy. Espero que no haya nada más en camino – dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, Kim... – dijo Rick con tono misterioso.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kim súbitamente atemorizada, aún más al ver que volvían a cruzarse esas miradas cómplices y divertidas entre la almirante Hayes y el comodoro Hunter. – ¿No me irán a hacer nada?

– No, tú seguirás siendo el viento debajo de mis alas, Kim – replicó Lisa, riendo ante el repentino pánico de su ayudante. – Esta vez esto no te afecta en nada. ¿Nos estaba por decir, comodoro Hunter?

Aceptando graciosamente la invitación para seguir hablando, Rick prosiguió:

– Bueno, almirante Hayes, según tengo entendido, los oficiales con mando de grupo o de flota tienen que tener un estado mayor que los asesore y se haga cargo de todas aquellas cosas de las que no puede ocuparse personalmente¿no es cierto?

– Tiene toda la razón, comodoro – continuó Lisa con la charada, como si estuvieran en alguna junta del Alto Mando.

– En ese equipo, una de las piezas más importantes es el jefe de estado mayor. Después de todo, los comandantes necesitan a su lado a alguien que pueda ayudarlo y que sepa organizar el trabajo y transmitir sus órdenes – siguió Rick hablando en tono didáctico, continuando con aquella explicación que nadie había pedido.

– Vamos, Rick¿a qué quieres llegar con esto? – preguntó Vanessa intrigada y bastante impaciente.

– A que necesito un jefe de estado mayor, damas y caballeros, alguien que sea, como bien puso Lisa, "el viento debajo de mis alas" – concluyó Rick en tono triunfal, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia atrás. – Y mi elección está hecha. ¡Camarero!

– Sí, comodoro ¿qué desea? – preguntó solícito el camarero al llegar a la mesa.

El guiño travieso en los ojos azules de Rick congeló en su sitio a las tres integrantes del Trío.

– Traiga otra ronda de cervezas. Esta vuelta corre por cuenta de la comandante Porter… es que acaba de ser ascendida – dijo Rick como si nada, taladrando a Sammie con la mirada.

Sammie sintió que la sangre se le iba de la cabeza y que rápidamente se mareaba del vértigo. ¿Acaso Rick había dicho que la habían... ascendido¿Y que terminaría como su jefe de estado mayor? Peor aún para su salud mental fue encontrarse con las caras de maldad pura que estaban poniendo Kim y Vanessa.

– ¿Yo... comandante? – dijo incrédula Sammie.

– Sí, Sammie. Necesito a alguien que entienda de naves estelares y que por lo menos pueda gritarme como lo hacía Lisa – dijo Rick riéndose ante la reacción de completa sorpresa de Sammie.

La alegría de Rick duró poco, ya que Lisa le pegó un codazo mientras bufaba:

– ¿Ni siquiera un ascenso hará que dejes de ser tan insubordinado, Hunter?

– Los viejos vicios no cambian, amor – guiñó Rick.

– ¿Sabes qué, Kim? Creo que me alegrará ver cómo la "comandante" Porter hace penitencia por su pequeño show pagándonos nuestras cervezas… – dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fulminando con la mirada a Sammie, quien se había encogido en su asiento.

– Claro que sí. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que voy a tomar mucha cerveza esta noche... – dijo Kim frotando sus manos y paladeando las cervezas que pondría a cuenta de su amiga, regocijándose en el dulce sabor de la venganza…

Kim y Vanessa no pudieron disfrutar mucho de su victoria, ya que para Sammie había sido demasiado para absorber en un tiempo tan corto como una noche. A su desconcierto, se le sumó de pronto un mareo y una falta de aire que se hacía cada vez más intolerable, haciendo que el bar daba vueltas a su alrededor. Sammie no sabía si atribuir su malestar a la sorpresa por su ascenso y reasignación o a la cerveza que había estado bebiendo toda la noche… aunque muy pronto ninguna de esas cosas le importaría.

Apenas un minuto después de escuchar la noticia, Sammie se desmayó sobre la mesa, a lo que todos reaccionaron corriendo rápidamente para tratar de ayudarla a recobrar el aliento y la conciencia.

**

* * *

****Martes 7 de febrero de 2017**

Ese mediodía, el comodoro Rick Hunter caminaba con paso resuelto por el tarmac de la Base Fokker, en dirección a uno de los hangares principales del enorme complejo aeroespacial. Era un camino que conocía por experiencia al punto de poder recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados; lo había hecho todas las mañanas desde que el Skull fue redesplegado a Ciudad Monumento después de la destrucción del SDF-1.

A su paso, el personal que se cruzaba con él se cuadraba y lo saludaba, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Rick. Jamás la gente se había comportado con tanta deferencia hacia él, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que lo que causaba tanto respeto era su nuevo uniforme de comodoro: era la primera vez que visitaba la Base Fokker desde su promoción… además de ser la primera vez que Rick iba a la base desde que dejó el mando del Skull.

Sabiamente, Rick decidió dejar de pensar en eso… no quería darle un espacio a la tristeza.

El Skull había regresado a Monumento de su estancia en el frente del sur a la semana del regreso de Rick para su licencia, y apenas hacía dos días que Max había asumido como comandante del Escuadrón en una de esas ceremonias tradicionales del Skull; una ceremonia que, como toda buena reunión de pilotos, había tenido más cosas en común con una noche de parranda que con una sobria ceremonia militar.

Los hombres del Skull siempre se habían considerado como una élite dentro de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, y el que hubieran festejado que Max fuera su nuevo jefe, tras un año de alejamiento a causa del Programa Lightning, significó para el joven amigo de Rick un honor mucho mayor que su reciente promoción a capitán.

Sin embargo, durante aquel festejo Rick se había sentido un poco distante, como si no fuera ya parte de todo eso. Por supuesto, había bebido con los pilotos y reído con los chistes y anécdotas, e incluso había participado en otro recorrido como el que le habían dado a Max en el Bunker. Pero no podía sacudirse la impresión de que eso ya no era parte de su vida… que era una etapa que había quedado atrás.

No era por haber dejado el mando o alejarse del Escuadrón Skull; uno de los lemas internos del escuadrón era que "el que es un Skull, no deja de ser un Skull". Tampoco se debía al ascenso que había recibido, o por lo que había vivido en el frente del Sur. Rick había pasado mucho junto a esos hombres y mujeres, momentos alegres y desoladores, vuelos tranquilos y cargados de violencia, vivencias durante la paz y durante la guerra. Pero ahora era más extraño... sentía que había dado un paso estos últimos días, cerrando una etapa de su vida. Por supuesto, volar todavía seguía siendo su pasión y seguiría haciéndolo todas las veces que pudiera, pero sentía... que estaba listo para más.

Sus pasos lo llevaron finalmente a un enorme hangar cuyos portones estaban marcados con una estilizada calavera blanca cruzada por dos tibias, dentro de un círculo negro… el hangar del Escuadrón de Combate Aeroespacial 1 "Skull", que había sido como su segundo hogar durante años. Tras encontrar la puerta tamaño humano para el acceso de los pilotos y demás personal, Rick entró al hangar, y en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra del lugar, vio algo que por poco logra que se caiga de bruces al suelo.

Un impresionante Veritech blanco ocupaba un sitial en el centro del hangar. El aparato estaba pintado de un blanco brillante e inmaculado, con dos timones de cola negros en los que estaba pintada en toda su gloria la calavera del Skull. Debajo de la cabina, y al lado del emblema rojiblanco de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, una matrícula pintada en letras negras y regulares identificaba al aparato como "001". Era la librea identificatoria del Skull Uno... sólo que el caza que la portaba, y que tanto había llamado la atención de Rick, no era el Veritech que él había volado durante siete años.

En lugar del veterano VF-1S Valkyrie que había sido la montura de Roy Fokker y Rick Hunter durante la Guerra Robotech, se hallaba ahora un flamante VF-4 Lightning. El Lightning era más grande que el Valkyrie, y mucho más costoso, para desgracia de los contadores de la división de Finanzas, y su producción en masa se había visto demorada por las exigencias de la guerra contra los renegados, que obligó a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida a aumentar la producción masiva de Valkyries antes que modificar las fábricas para dedicarse a la construcción de los Lightning.

Lo único que el Lightning tenía de similar al viejo Valkyrie era la forma de la sección delantera del fuselaje, incluyendo el cono de radar en la nariz y el aspecto exterior de la cabina; fuera de eso, el VF-4 era una bestia completamente diferente. A diferencia de su predecesor, que había seguido cánones de diseño tradicional (al menos en lo que al modo Fighter se refería), el Lightning tenía una configuración bastante inusual; las tomas de aire y las turbinas del caza Veritech estaban colocadas en barquillas montadas en las alas, separadas del fuselaje principal del caza por una cierta distancia, en contraste con la configuración más compacta del Valkyrie.

Cada una de esas barquillas incluía, además de las turbinas, un poderoso cañón de partículas apuntando al frente y montado por encima del plano de las alas, mientras que las derivas de los timones también estaban colocadas sobre las barquillas, con una inusual inclinación hacia adentro. Al igual que el Valkyrie, el Lightning no montaba estabilizadores, pero justo detrás de la cabina tenía colocadas un par de aletas canard, a las que se sumaba una inusual aleta ventral colocada debajo de la cabina.

Todas esas características, tomadas y consideradas en conjunto, resultaban en una máquina de combate imponente a primera vista, dando a entender que el Lightning era un caza cuyo diseño había sido concebido para transmitir una única idea: _poder_.

Ver al Lightning en el hangar del Skull le causó una completa sorpresa a Rick... no sabía que ya estuvieran en marcha los planes para sustituir al Valkyrie, y la sola idea de considerar que el ciclo del VF-1 estuviera cerrándose era algo difícil de asumir. Los pensamientos de Rick volaron junto al viejo Skull Uno, mientras sonreía al reflexionar en lo irónico y apropiado que resultaba que tanto él como su caza fueran retirados de la línea al mismo tiempo. Dejando atrás esos pensamientos, Rick continuó avanzando para encontrarse con un grupo de oficiales que contemplaban extasiados el nuevo Veritech.

Dándose cuenta de que había un visitante, un joven teniente volteó para encontrarse con Rick, y al notar su uniforme se puso instantáneamente en posición de firme para anunciar a voz en cuello:

– ¡ATENCIÓN¡Comodoro en cubierta!

Los pilotos del Skull se pusieron firmes al instante, y dieron a Rick impecables saludos militares mientras se acercaba a ellos. Los saludos se convirtieron rápidamente en sonrisas y palmadas en la espalda, y Rick se sentía como si estuviera regresando a un hogar que había dejado hacía mucho... aunque solamente hubieran pasado dos días desde que se fue.

Respondiendo al saludo, descendió de la cabina del Lightning un piloto menudo, de baja estatura, gafas y característico cabello azul, quien se acercó a Rick para saludarlo militarmente primero, y envolverlo en un abrazo después.

– ¡No sabía que nos ibas a visitar tan rápido, comodoro Hunter¿Te estás arrepintiendo del ascenso? – bromeó Max a costa de su amigo.

Aceptando el golpe, Rick sonrió y devolvió el chiste:

– Bah, me preocupaba que te estuvieras poniendo demasiado cómodo en este cargo – su mirada se desvió para echar un vistazo cercano al flamante Lightning – aunque veo que te están dando juguetes nuevos para mantenerte entretenido.

Mientras Rick reparaba en que el nuevo caza llevaba la inscripción "CAPT (JG) M. STERLING" a la altura de la cabina, Max pasó su mano por el fuselaje del caza y rememoró los eventos de esa mañana:

– Fue una sorpresa para todos... esta mañana vino el mayor general Karlsson, de Desarrollo y Producción, y anunció que el Skull iba a ser uno de los primeros escuadrones en recibir el Lightning. Los traerán durante toda la semana. Es fabuloso, Rick, todavía no lo puedo creer. Este fue el primero que dejaron... – dijo, palmeando el fuselaje del nuevo caza y señalando un punto en la nariz del aparato. – El nuevo "Skull Uno", aunque le pintaron un "II" pequeño junto al "001"… aparentemente alguien pensó que correspondía que el título de Skull Uno pasara a ser una especie de dinastía o algo así.

Maravillado por la nueva aeronave que sería la montura del Líder Skull, Rick se encogió de hombros y dijo:

– Nuevo jefe, nueva montura. Por casualidad ¿sabes–?

– ¿Que si sé qué hicieron con el viejo 001? – le respondió Max adivinando lo que Rick quería preguntarle. – Está en uno de los hangares al otro lado de la base a la espera del vuelo final. Por cierto, espero que estés disponible este sábado… será el vuelo de despedida del Valkyrie para el Escuadrón Skull.

– ¿Y quieres que vaya, no es así?

– Quiero que pilotees el viejo Skull Uno por última vez – descerrajó Max, hablando completamente en serio, y dejando a Rick positivamente sorprendido… ya que por protocolo le correspondía a Max, en su carácter de nuevo líder del Escuadrón, el volar por última vez al Skull Uno original.

– Vaya, Max… no sé qué decir – balbuceó Rick mientras trataba de poner el orgullo y honor que sentía al recibir esa invitación en palabras. – Es todo un honor…

– Ni lo menciones, comodoro… – le aseguró Max. – Fuiste su último piloto y corresponde que lo vueles por última vez. Además, creo que mereces la oportunidad de despedirte de él a toda orquesta.

– ¡Pues desde ya que acepto! – exclamó Rick, estrechando la mano de su amigo y sucesor en el Escuadrón antes de preguntar en un tono más apagado y sombrío: – Por cierto… ¿sabes qué harán con el Skull Uno después del vuelo final?

– Creo que lo pondrán en un museo o algo así. Dijeron que era un avión demasiado famoso como para desguazarlo, usarlo como blanco radiocontrolado o almacenarlo en el desierto. Aunque las palabras del general Karlsson fueron, si mal no recuerdo… "merece un retiro honorable luego de todo lo que hizo".

Coincidiendo plenamente con las palabras de ese general, Rick dejó escapar un suspiro al pensar en su viejo avión, decidiendo en silencio que le daría una visita antes de dejar la base.

– No creo que hayas venido solamente para ver nuestras nuevas monturas, Rick – dijo Max sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– A decir verdad, tienes razón, capitán Sterling – asintió Rick.

La expresión de preocupación que parecía traer Rick le dio a entender a Max que había algo serio que discutir, algo que requería de toda su atención y diplomacia.

– Si puedes esperar unos minutos a que termine con las asignaciones de vuelo de la tarde, iremos a la cantina de la base a almorzar ¿te parece?

– Me parece bien, Max, siempre y cuando este viejo piloto no esté interfiriendo con de tus responsabilidades – dijo jocosamente Rick.

– Oye, jefe, eres mi mejor amigo, mi padrino de bodas y mi viejo jefe de escuadrón… un viejo piloto como tú jamás molesta. Nos vemos en unos minutos, comodoro – respondió Max antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su oficina de jefe de escuadrón.

Rick se quedó viendo la escena, pensando cuanto había avanzado Max en tan poco tiempo. Hacía apenas ocho años, Max era un joven cabo preocupado por su primera misión; hoy era un capitán al mando del escuadrón de combate más prestigioso de las fuerzas armadas, que se comportaba como si hubiera tenido ese mando desde tiempos inmemoriales.

"_Todos crecimos mucho este tiempo"_, se dijo el comodoro Hunter dando un vistazo al hangar.

– ¡Rick, no te quedes allí¡Ven a la reunión! – exclamó Max desde la puerta de la sala de prevuelo.

Pensando en lo interesante que sería ver al nuevo Líder Skull en acción, Rick asintió y corrió hacia la sala de prevuelo, aprovechando a entrar antes de que Max le cerrara la puerta.

La reunión de asignación de vuelos de esa tarde duró veinte minutos, y fue conducida con una eficiencia tal que sorprendió gratamente a Rick. Max daba toda la impresión de ser un sobresaliente jefe de escuadrón, impresión compartida por los pilotos del Escuadrón, que respondían a sus indicaciones con todo su profesionalismo, haciendo que Rick Hunter no sintiera otra cosa excepto un profundo orgullo y una enorme satisfacción de saber que su escuadrón había quedado en las capaces manos de un as como Max Sterling.

Terminada la reunión, Max despidió a los pilotos y los mandó a su descanso, ordenándoles volver al hangar a las 1300 horas para las primeras actividades de la tarde.

Con esa obligación concluida, Rick y Max recorrieron las salas del hangar y del edificio aledaño que estaban asignadas al Skull, incluido el salón de descanso que utilizaban los pilotos para relajarse en sus ratos libres. Unas máquinas expendedoras estaban contra una de las paredes; otra pared estaba cubiertas de fotos de Veritech, mientras que sobre la tercera había cinco máquinas del videojuego "Battroid Attack", conectadas para jugar en red.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Rick se detuvo en dos de las galerías que ocupaba la pared restante. La primera de ellas tenía las fotos de los pilotos del Skull fallecidos en combate, cada una de ellas con un pequeño cartel que indicaba nombre y apellido, rango, condecoraciones recibidas y acción militar en la que falleció la persona a quien pertenecía la foto. Había demasiados retratos... demasiados nombres... demasiadas historias compartidas en cada una de esas fotografías, entre las que estaban las de Roy y Ben, junto a los otros camaradas caídos durante la Guerra Robotech.

El Skull se había destacado durante la guerra, pero el precio en sangre había sido alto. Muy alto.

La otra galería, indicada con un elaborado cartel negro con letras blancas que decía "GALERÍA DE LÍDERES" y presidida por un enorme emblema del Skull, estaba compuesta de fotos de los oficiales comandantes del Escuadrón Skull y sus antecesores. Las fotos se remontaban a períodos tan distantes como la Segunda Guerra Mundial, e incluían oficiales militares de varias nacionalidades, ya que el Escuadrón Skull era heredero de las tradiciones de varios escuadrones de distintos países de la Tierra, incluyendo al viejo "Jolly Rogers" de la Armada de los EE.UU., del que había tomado su símbolo de la calavera cruzada por dos tibias.

Los retratos más grandes, puestos por encima de los demás, eran los dos correspondientes a los comandantes del escuadrón desde la formación de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, con placas doradas que identificaban el nombre, rango y período en el que ejercieron el mando del Escuadrón.

En uno de ellos estaba la foto sonriente de Roy Fokker, identificada con una placa que rezaba "Comandante Roy Fokker, 2004–2010"... en el otro, una fotografía del propio Rick en la cabina del Skull Uno, con la inscripción "Capitán Richard 'Rick' Hunter, 2010–2017"… provocándole una grata sorpresa a Rick al descubrir que ya lo consideraban parte de la historia ilustre de su viejo escuadrón.

Diez minutos después, Rick y Max estaban en la cantina principal de la Base Fokker, sentados en una mesa bajo una ventana que les permitía ver la actividad de vuelo de la base, mientras se ponían listos para atacar un almuerzo liviano.

– Max, tengo que felicitarte, realmente estás haciendo un buen trabajo como jefe de escuadrón – dijo Rick mientras abría una lata de Petite Cola.

– Gracias, jefe. Quiero pensar que tuve buenos maestros – respondió Max.

– Oye, Sterling ¿estás tratando de comprar un nuevo ascenso? – rió Rick.

– Ni hablar. Dame un poco de tiempo a que me acostumbre a que me llamen capitán.

– A mí me parece que te has acostumbrado rápido, capitán – le dijo Rick, enfatizando el rango de su amigo. – Así que, dime ¿qué se siente ser el nuevo Líder Skull?

– Cielos, hay momentos en que no caigo en la cuenta. Es... espectacular. Cuando entré al servicio, jamás pensé que algún día ocuparía el lugar de Roy Fokker – admitió Max con su típica modestia.

– Te entiendo – recordó Rick pensando en los días posteriores a la muerte de Roy y en su propia reacción al ser nombrado comandante del Skull. – A mí me pasó lo mismo. Son zapatos muy grandes los que nos han dado para llenar.

– Lo peor es el papeleo – gruñó Max dejando salir su frustración con el único punto malo de todo el asunto. – El primer día pensé que me iba a hundir en la montaña de papeles que me dejaron en la oficina. ¿Cómo hiciste para no ahogarte en esa maraña de reportes, pedidos de informe y documentos?

Rick simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras bebía de su Petite Cola.

– Eso es algo que se aprende en el cargo, Max – le respondió Rick. – La maldición del jefe de escuadrón... satisfacer el hambre de papeles de los burócratas.

Asintiendo a las palabras del comodoro, Max comenzó a devorar su sándwich, soltándolo al encontrarlo sin mucho sabor.

– ¿Me pasas la mostaza, Rick?

Rick le alcanzó la mostaza, aprovechando la ocasión para atacar un poco su propio plato, preguntándole luego a Max:

– ¿Cuando comenzarán a operar con el Lightning?

– Calculo que esta semana nos darán nuestros primeros quince Veritech, y tendremos a todo el escuadrón haciendo prácticas de vuelo sin parar – respondió Max en un tono profesional. – Por lo que aseguran, tomará alrededor de un mes hasta que el escuadrón alcance capacidad operativa inicial con el VF-4. Por suerte, tenemos suficientes pilotos entrenados en el Escuadrón de Vuelo Experimental como para ir empezando.

– Es fenomenal, Max. Ojalá los contadores no hicieran tanto ruido sobre el costo de estos nuevos Veritech – se lamentó Rick.

– Bueno, eso pasa porque los contadores nos tienen envidia – bromeó el Líder Skull. – Su problema es que pilotear una calculadora no es tan emocionante como volar un Veritech.

Tras reír un poco con la broma de Max y aprovechar para perder un poco de tiempo con las clásicas burlas y rivalidades entre las varias especialidades del servicio militar, los dos oficiales continuaron comiendo.

– Dime, Rick ¿qué se siente ser un comodoro? – preguntó Max con curiosidad.

La sola pregunta bastó para que Rick lanzara un gruñido de frustración.

– ¿Tan malo? – preguntó su amigo.

– Ni te imaginas. Me he tenido que pasar los últimos dos días encerrado en el cuartel general estudiando todos los datos técnicos del _Alexander_ y de las naves del grupo... y el resto de la semana tendré simulacros de combate espacial en el centro de simulación de la Academia. Y esto es sólo el comienzo.

– La vida parece más fácil en la cabina de un Veritech – acotó Max al ver la cara de cansancio de su amigo.

– Amén a eso, capitán Sterling – asintió Rick.

Max dio otro mordisco a su sandwich y mirando a otro lado, dijo como al pasar:

– ¿Y quién dijo que la vida tenía que ser fácil?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Rick, sin entender a donde quería llegar Max con esas palabras.

– Eso mismo. Eres un buen piloto, el diablo y Maistroff lo saben, pero estás para cosas más grandes ahora – le explicó Max, con un tono que daba a entender que hablaba completamente en serio. – Puede ser difícil, pero es lo que se necesita ahora.

– Max, eso lo sé y lo tengo claro, pero tengo 26 años... – respondió Rick.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso, Rick? – contestó Max. – No creo que se trate de una cuestión de edad… me parece que está más relacionado con capacidades y habilidades que has demostrado tener a lo largo del tiempo.

– No, supongo que tienes razón – reconoció Rick. – Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que me están tirando un peso demasiado grande para lo que soy ahora.

Max lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios, pensando que, conociendo a su mejor amigo como lo conocía, debió haber pasado toda aquella semana dando infinidad de vueltas en torno al asunto. Tras dar otro mordisco a su sándwich, Max lanzó sin anestesia:

– Ajá. Eres demasiado joven para esto. Espero por tu bien que no hagas ese comentario frente a Lisa...

Al oír el nombre de Lisa, Rick frunció el ceño, sintiéndose molesto por que Max la trajera a colación en medio de esa conversación y además para usarla como argumento a su favor. ¿Por qué diablos Max la nombraba?

– Lisa no tiene nada que ver con esto, Max – contestó Rick un poco bruscamente.

– ¿Ah, en serio? – contraatacó el Líder Skull – Porque, si sigo tu criterio, ella también es ridículamente joven para el grado que tiene. Que, dicho sea de paso, es mayor que el tuyo e implica responsabilidades mucho mayores.

– Pero ella...

– ¿Pero ella qué, Rick? Ella hizo lo que pudo, la ascendieron a contralmirante dos días después de lo del SDF-1 y sigue desde entonces haciendo lo mejor que puede ¿La has visto lamentarse o quejarse de que era demasiado duro lo que tenía que hacer?

– No, jamás – admitió Rick, cambiando el ceño fruncido por una sonrisa tierna. – Ella siempre se mantiene fuerte. Eso es una de las cosas que admiro de ella.

– ¿Ves que se puede? Lisa y tú deben ser las dos personas más fuertes que conozco. Si ella pudo acostumbrarse a manejar algo tan monstruoso como el Satélite Fábrica y la construcción del SDF–3, además de tener que verle la cara a Maistroff con regularidad, tú puedes hacerte cargo de esto. Anímate, comodoro.

– Supongo que tienes razón, pero no puedo dejar de sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que es algo para lo que no estoy listo.

– Rick – continuó Max en su tono de maestro, – si hubieran esperado a que todos estuviéramos listos según los parámetros normales, hoy estaríamos en un ejército de tenientes. Todos tenemos que hacer lo que podemos con lo que tenemos.

– Es que yo jamás comandé a tantos hombres...

– ¿Ah, no? – dijo Max sorprendido, como si genuinamente no entendiera lo que Rick quería decir. – ¿Y qué fue Buenos Aires, entonces?

– Eso fue diferente – protestó Rick. – Rolf Emerson estaba a cargo de organizar todo el asunto...

Pero Max hizo caso omiso de su protesta, contraatacando con su propio argumento:

– Y tú sólo comandaste una fuerza conjunta de Veritech, Destroid y milicias locales en el campo de batalla frente a una fuerza de ataque enemiga, y la destruiste por completo. No sé lo que piensas de eso, pero para mí prueba que estás capacitado para mandar grandes fuerzas de combate en operaciones militares a gran escala.

Rick pensó en rebatir aquel argumento pero desistió de hacerlo al instante, sorprendido y maravillado de la brillante inteligencia y madurez de su amigo. A cada argumento que Rick lanzaba, Max le oponía una réplica sensata y racional que buscaba demoler sus miedos, lográndolo en la mayoría de los casos. Agradeciendo silenciosamente tener un amigo tan leal como Max, Rick pensó que bien podría poner sobre la mesa el segundo tema que lo preocupaba.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Max? – dijo Rick, cambiando por completo de tono y expresión. – Es personal.

– Seguro, jefe. Lo que quieras.

– Dime... – la voz de Rick se hizo baja, casi como un susurro tímido: – ¿Cómo supiste que querías casarte con Miriya?

Al escuchar la pregunta, que definitivamente no esperaba que viniera, Max miró a Rick sorprendido por el cambio de tema y por el tema en sí, quedando incluso con la boca abierta por algunos segundos. Luego, ya recuperado de la sorpresa y comenzando a entender lo que venía, se lanzó sin anestesia a interrogar a su amigo:

– ¡Al fin, Rick! – exclamó como si hubiera esperado años para ese momento. – ¿Te decidiste a hacer de Lisa una mujer honrada?

– Bueno, es que... la verdad... – balbuceó Rick para tratar de que su amigo entendiera, pero por desgracia para él, Max no escuchó, lanzándose en una reacción en cadena que sólo Dios sabía en qué iría a terminar.

– ¡Felicitaciones! – dijo Max, palmeando en el brazo a Rick. – Ahora me toca a mí hacer de padrino de bodas. ¿Tienes prevista una fecha? Conozco una parroquia muy linda en las afueras de la ciudad. El sacerdote es un buen tipo, y si vas a consultar, estoy seguro que…

Rick se asustó de la velocidad a la que iba Max con sus pensamientos, y como si intentara detener una avalancha, le suplicó a su amigo:

– Detente y baja la voz, Max... no hay nada previsto por ahora. Sólo te preguntaba que cómo te diste cuenta que querías casarte.

Max sonrió y guiñó un ojo a su amigo, mientras se encogía de hombros:

– No creo que sea un buen ejemplo sobre reflexión prematrimonial, Rick. Recuerda cuanto tiempo estuve saliendo con Miriya...

– Ya lo sé, diez minutos y una pelea de cuchillos...

Los dos amigos rieron con ganas al recordar el increíblemente corto noviazgo y cortejo de Max Sterling y Miriya Parino, y luego su atención fue captada por el atronador rugido de las turbinas de un transporte militar VC-27 Tunny que descendía con su escolta de cazas Veritech en una de las pistas cercanas de la base aérea.

– Creo que eso responde tu pregunta, Rick – prosiguió Max en cuanto el ruido de los aviones se acalló. – Es algo que tú sientes, nadie te va a decir que estás listo o no, ni tienes que cumplir un tiempo determinado. Para algunos, como tu seguro servidor – se señaló con un gesto ampuloso – puede bastar con cinco minutos, otros necesitan seis meses, otros años... varía con las personas, Rick. Para cada uno es distinto.

– Claro, eso lo entiendo, pero tiene que haber un momento en el que se te cruzó por la cabeza que querías casarte con Miriya.

Max lo miró con incredulidad, como si fuera un maestro tratando de enseñarle a un niño cabeza dura que se niega a entender la lección.

– Rick, trato de explicarte que es algo que nace de uno mismo. Es algo que sientes, sientes la necesidad de estar todo el tiempo con la otra persona... sientes que te mueres si te separas de ella. Es algo hermoso y doloroso a la vez. Te das cuenta de que estar solo ya no te satisface, que todos los buenos momentos son aquellos que pasas con ella. Pero más aún, tienes que sentirte listo y dispuesto a enfrentar el matrimonio. No sirve de nada que otra persona te lo imponga o te lo fuerce si no estás listo para ello.

Al escuchar lo que Max le decía, Rick simplemente se quedó atónito; Max debía haberle leído la mente, pues no había otra explicación para su descripción tan exacta de lo que estaba sintiendo. Dándose cuenta de que quedarse mudo con expresión de sorpresa no era lo más conveniente en ese momento, miró a su amigo con expresión sarcástica y dijo:

– ¿Y todo eso se te ocurrió mientras Miriya trataba de apuñalarte?

Max hizo una mirada de enamorado perdido, complementada por una sonrisa tonta mientras recordaba esa primera cita…

– Deberías haber visto cómo manejaba los cuchillos…

– Sterling, eres un tonto romántico – meneó la cabeza Rick, aprovechando la oportunidad para reírse a costa de su mejor amigo.

– Rick – el tono jocoso de Max desapareció para ser reemplazado por una cara de seriedad absoluta, – te lo tengo que preguntar seriamente y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, sin rodeos... ¿deseas casarte con Lisa?

La gran pregunta estaba hecha.

Pensando a un ritmo frenético, Rick buscó dentro de su ser, tratando de analizar las emociones que había sentido durante el último mes, desde que regresó del frente de guerra a Monumento… en especial durante aquella semana maravillosa con Lisa en la cabaña junto al lago, en la que se sintió el hombre más feliz y enamorado de la Tierra. Recordó los hermosos momentos vividos con Lisa durante los últimos tres años, aquellos momentos de felicidad y alegría inconmensurables… momentos que lo habían hecho sentir más vivo que cualquier pirueta en un avión.

Con Lisa había vivido experiencias que iban desde el dolor hasta el placer, había gritado, llorado, reído y suspirado, ella lo había llevado por una montaña rusa emocional con sus altas y bajas, con alegrías y dificultades que, a pesar de todo, habían hecho de Rick Hunter una persona feliz. "_¿Sentirá ella lo mismo que yo?"_ se preguntó, dejando que sus pensamientos volaran hacia Lisa.

Frente a él, Max Sterling lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

– Bueno, supongo que... – comenzó a balbucear Rick, pero se vio repentinamente interrumpido por Max.

– Nada de suposiciones, comodoro Hunter. ¿Tú-quieres-casarte-con-Lisa-o-no? Es tan simple como eso.

– Ella me hace sentir... vivo, Max – comenzó Rick, tratando de explicar en breves palabras lo que ella le hacía sentir. – Con ella soy feliz y me olvido de todo. La guerra, el trabajo, el cansancio, todo desaparece cuando estoy con ella. No sabes cómo me siento cuando estoy junto a Lisa… cada cosa que veo me recuerda a ella, y entonces lo único que siento son ganas de tenerla cerca y besarla sin parar. Yo pensé que estaba enamorado de ella, pero estas últimas semanas... – dejó que esas palabras flotaran en el aire mientras levantaba las manos al cielo como si se rindiera ante la evidencia. – Dios mío, Max, no puedo vivir sin Lisa. No puedo.

– ¿Ahora quién es el tonto romántico? – devolvió Max, gratamente sorprendido por la elocuencia y sentimiento de las palabras de Rick. – Quién lo hubiera dicho… eres todo un poeta, Hunter.

– Touché, capitán – concedió Rick con una sonrisa.

– ¿Entonces, Rick, quieres casarte con Lisa o no? – insistió Max.

– Sí... – admitió Rick como en un murmullo.

– No te oigo, Hunter¿quieres casarte con Lisa Hayes o no? – volvió a preguntar Max con mayor insistencia y energía.

Rick notó la transformación operada en su amigo. Ya no era el cabo pálido y atildado que conoció en el SDF-1 hacía ocho años; ahora era un verdadero Líder Skull, el hombre cuyas órdenes tenían la venia de Dios en ese escuadrón.

– ¡Sí! – respondió Rick en un tono más enérgico.

– ¡Más fuerte, Hunter! – exclamó Max como si fuera sargento instructor, golpeando la mesa con su puño. – ¡No puedo oírte si hablas tan bajo¡Se supone que es algo que te hace feliz, no una confesión de tus pecados!

– ¡¡¡SÍ, QUIERO CASARME CON LISA HAYES!!! – respondió Rick casi a los alaridos.

Al escuchar ese grito, algunas de las personas en la cantina se dieron vuelta para ver qué estaba pasando, y todas las miradas convergieron en el joven comodoro, lo que hizo que Rick se sintiera pequeño y sonrojado dentro de su uniforme. Al notar las sonrisas que aparecían en los rostros de muchas de esas personas, Rick no pudo evitar preguntarse:

"_¿Acaso todo el mundo conoce de nuestra telenovela?"_

– Bien, era hora de que lo admitieras – la voz y el porte de Max regresaron a lo habitual, como si jamás hubiera gritado. – ¿Te sientes listo?

– No – fue todo lo que pudo decir Rick.

Al oír estas palabras, Max se llevó la cabeza a las manos en un gesto de frustración.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó con suavidad, tratando de conservar la calma y evitar que la frustración lo haga estallar.

– Es que no sé si es algo que podamos hacer... es un paso tan grande, hay tanto por hacer y nuestras carreras siempre están en el medio. No sé si ella quiera, si ella esté dispuesta a dar ese paso – trató de explicar Rick. – No me malinterpretes, yo quiero hacerlo... pero no me siento listo aún para proponérselo.

Max lo miró unos segundos, pensando qué podía decirle a ese oficial superior que era su mejor amigo, pero que podía a veces estar tan confundido que llevaría a la desesperación a un santo.

– Rick, tienes la mitad del camino hecho. Quieres casarte, sólo te falta sentirte listo para dar ese paso. Sé que eres una persona que se toma su tiempo con estas cosas...

– ¡No es cierto, Sterling! – protestó Rick.

– Tuviste esperando a Lisa tres años mientras dabas vueltas alrededor de Minmei, no te atrevas a decirme que eres un tipo que decide rápido en estos temas porque no te lo creerá nadie desde Alaska hasta Tierra del Fuego. ¿Ahora, me dejas terminar?

– Adelante, Max – dijo Rick haciendo un ademán, rindiéndose a lo evidente.

– Sólo digo que lo pienses y que busques fuerzas dentro – le sugirió su amigo. – Tú amas a Lisa con locura, eso se nota a kilómetros de distancia... diablos, todos lo notamos mucho antes de que tú te dieras cuenta, y te creo cuando dices que quieres casarte con ella. Pero sé que tienes que estar listo antes de dar ese paso, y que tienes que resolver tus dudas. Hazlo, pero te lo advierto, Rick... hazlo rápido – dijo con tono ominoso. – No quiero ser tétrico, pero nadie tiene el tiempo asegurado en las Fuerzas. Y por lo que he visto de Lisa, ella siente lo mismo que tú.

Rick no supo que responderle a Max… realmente no sabía qué cosa podía decir que no hubiera quedado cubierta por las palabras de su amigo. Por su parte, tras revisar su reloj a la vez que concluía que había sido ya demasiado para Rick, Max se puso de pie y le dejó su lata de Petite Cola.

– Piénsalo, Rick, pero no te tardes. Ya perdiste tres años con Lisa... no pierdas más tiempo que el necesario con esto. Te lo aseguro, y porque los conozco a los dos puedo decir esto: serán la pareja más feliz del mundo… – sonrió con picardía y mucha satisfacción personal antes de terminar la frase: – Bueno, la más feliz del mundo después de Mir y yo. Ahora, si me disculpa, comodoro, tengo un escuadrón del cual ocuparme.

Notando que la mirada de Rick se dirigía a la lata que Max había puesto a su lado, el Líder Skull simplemente explicó:

– Quédate con la Petite Cola, te la dejo.

– Adiós, capitán Sterling – Rick extendió su mano para saludar a su amigo. – Gracias por esta charla.

– Cuando la necesites, comodoro Hunter, sólo pídeme una. Buena suerte y... mándale mis saludos a la almirante Hayes.

Dicho esto, y tras hacer un breve saludo militar que fue rápidamente respondido, Max se fue por la puerta de la cantina de regreso al hangar, dejando a Rick pensando en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Después de unos segundos, Rick también dejó la cantina, listo para ir a visitar al Skull Uno antes de volver al Cuartel General, donde lo esperaba un largo día.

Tenía mucho que hacer... y mucho en qué pensar en cuanto tuviera un rato libre.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- Para los que les interese el chisme: En cuanto a la promoción de Rick a comodoro y su nuevo cargo, jamás me convenció la idea de que lo hubieran ascendido inmediatamente a almirante; a pesar de toda su experiencia en combate, le faltaba madurar un poco como oficial militar y desarrollar sus capacidades y habilidades antes de darle un rango tan elevado y de tamaña responsabilidad. Así fue que pensé en darle un rango intermedio entre el de capitán con el que comienza la historia y el de "almirante" con el que lo conocemos (o oímos nombrar) en La Nueva Generación, siendo el rango de "comodoro" una opción que me pareció interesante. Y en cuanto a su nuevo cargo, misma idea: antes de darle la Fuerza Expedicionaria, me pareció apropiado darle una pequeña flotilla con la que desarrollar sus habilidades e irse fogueando en el mando...

- Siguiendo con la inclusión de elementos de La Cruz del Sur para marcar que esta historia transcurre entre las dos primeras generaciones de Robotech, esta vez hizo su aparición el nunca bien ponderado general Leonard, además del edificio del Cuartel General (con su forma tan peculiar y todo) y la Base Fokker; otros elementos irán apareciendo en futuros capítulos de la historia.

- En cuanto al VF-4, que es un caza que pertenece tanto a la continuidad de Macross como a la de Robotech (es el modelo de avión con el que Rick juega cuando está deprimido en el capítulo final de La Saga de Macross), lo incluí por dos razones: la primera es porque me parece un excelente diseño, y la segunda porque lo considero un caza que bien pudo haber servido de puente entre el VF-1 y el Alpha, el que (en mi opinión) no debería entrar en servicio sino hasta muchos años después... pero en fin, dejo de divagar.

- ¡Como de costumbre, un agradecimiento muy grande a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia y a los que dejan sus opiniones Además, no quería despedirme sin mandar un abrazo y un saludo muy especial a mis pilotos de prueba de esta historia: Sary y Evi.

- ¡Saludos, y será hasta el capítulo 5!


	6. Capítulo 5: Puntos de Partida

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo V: Puntos de Partida**

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold__ me like you'll never let me go_

_'C__ause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_I don__'t know when I'll be back again_

_Oh, babe, I hate to go_

"Leaving on a Jet Plane", de John Denver

**

* * *

****Jueves ****9 de febrero de 2017**

Luego de algunos interminables días de tener que conformarse con mensajes de texto y llamadas breves de teléfono, Rick resolvió firmemente que no dejaría pasar ese día sin ver a Lisa en persona. La oportunidad para hacerlo se le presentó alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, aprovechando uno de los descansos que Rick tenía entre los cursos y reportes preparatorios que el Alto Mando le había lanzado con la esperanza de convertirlo en un buen comandante de grupo de batalla. Disponía de una gloriosa media hora antes de tener que regresar a una de las salas de informes para sumergirse en lo que prometía ser una emocionante clase teórica sobre protocolos y procedimientos de alerta en naves de combate, una media hora que emplearía en encontrarse con Lisa para verla aunque más no fuera un rato, lo suficiente como para invitarla a cenar esa misma noche.

Si bien Lisa debía pasar buena parte del tiempo en el Satélite Fábrica para supervisar en persona la construcción del SDF-3, todavía tenía a su disposición una oficina en el Candelabro para utilizarla cuando estaba en la ciudad. Para llegar a esa oficina, situada en el piso 25 de una de las torres del Candelabro, Rick debió realizar una compleja combinación de ascensores que lo llevaran hasta allí desde el subsuelo en donde recibía las clases.

Semejante viaje, a pesar de involucrar dos ascensores distintos y varios pasillos, no le tomó más de cinco minutos, que a Rick se le hicieron interminables a pesar de apresurarse como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta que finalmente el comodoro Hunter se halló a las puertas de la oficina de Lisa. Tras tocar el timbre, Rick se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Kim, normalmente alegre, respondiendo al llamado en un tono chato y desprovisto de emoción alguna:

– Oficina de la contralmirante Hayes ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

– Kim, soy yo, Rick ¿Está Lisa adentro? – se identificó Rick, haciéndolo con prudencia ya que no tenía intenciones de molestarla en su trabajo.

Pero no hubo ningún problema, ya que al saber que era un amigo quien acababa de llamar, la voz de Kim se transformó por completo:

– ¡Hola Rick¡No te quedes allí afuera, entra de una vez!

Casi de inmediato, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, permitiéndole a Rick entrar a los dominios laborales de la contralmirante Hayes.

La oficina, bastante espaciosa incluso para los estándares del Candelabro, estaba dividida en dos partes por un mamparo; al frente, dando directamente a la puerta de la oficina, se hallaba la sección de trabajo de Kim, con un escritorio, computadora personal y archivos, mientras que del otro lado del mamparo estaba la oficina privada de Lisa. Antes de que Rick pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Kim lo había envuelto en un sofocante abrazo de oso que por poco le hizo perder el aliento.

– ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Rick en cuanto su respiración volvió a lo normal.

– Yo estoy muy bien, la vida me sonríe, tengo un buen trabajo ¿qué más puedo pedir? – le contestó ella mirando hacia arriba y llevando su mano a su barbilla en pose de pregunta para luego agregar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: – Tal vez un novio. ¿Y tú como estás, comodoro?

– Encerrado en los sótanos de este edificio, devorando todo lo que puedo sobre naves de guerra.

– Mis condolencias, Rick – dijo Kim poniendo una mano en el hombro de Rick y poniendo cara de compadecerlo, para luego ir directamente al tema que traía a Rick a esa oficina, un tema que ella ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de averiguar. – ¿Puedes esperar un minuto? Lisa tiene que estar llegando de una reunión con Maistroff.

– Mis condolencias para Lisa – devolvió Rick mientras miraba el reloj, haciéndose a la idea de que muy probablemente Lisa se viera retenida en esa junta por bastante tiempo. – Está bien, tengo un rato antes del siguiente curso.

– Perfecto – le contestó entonces Kim. – Si quieres, pasa a la oficina de Lisa y espera allí hasta que llegue. No pienses que soy descortés, pero tengo una pila de papeles que necesitan mi atención – concluyó ella señalando su escritorio, que parecía completamente tapado de memoranda e informes oficiales.

– Está bien, la esperaré adentro – dijo Rick, ya enfilando hacia la oficina de Lisa. – Avísame si necesitas algo, Kim.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo ella antes de hundirse en el mar de documentos, gruñendo en protesta a cada segundo.

La oficina privada de Lisa no era excepcionalmente grande, pero sí era respetable en todo sentido de la palabra. Las paredes estaban adornadas de fotos de temas militares, algunas condecoraciones y recuerdos personales de Lisa que hacían que el tono gris de las paredes luciera menos monótono. Detrás del escritorio de trabajo había una enorme ventana con una vista panorámica de Ciudad Monumento y de la región circundante. Sin mucho que hacer, Rick empezó a recorrer el escritorio, deteniéndose para ver las cosas que Lisa tenía allí, hasta que un portarretratos llamó poderosamente su atención.

Al ver la foto, Rick no pudo evitar sonrojarse: se trataba de una de las fotos que habían tomado durante la fiesta de Navidad de hacía dos años, que celebraron en casa de Max y Miriya… su primera Navidad juntos. Esa fotografía en particular mostraba a Rick y Lisa abrazados tiernamente y sonriendo para la cámara mientras cada uno sostenía en alto una copa de champagne… lo que le hizo recordar a Rick que esa noche en particular no había sido una en la que él se hubiera contenido con la bebida, proveyendo a Lisa y al resto de sus amigos de material para chantajearlo durante décadas.

Aunque, claro, lo mejor de esa Nochebuena fue lo que ocurrió en su casa al regresar de la fiesta… un verdadero regalo de Navidad.

Rick se sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina, mirando la foto y contemplando aquel lugar de trabajo donde Lisa pasaba sus días. Toda la oficina llevaba la marca inconfundible de Lisa: el ambiente era espartano y acogedor a la vez, condimentado con un pequeño toque de gracia femenina por aquí y allá. Otros diez minutos corrieron sin novedad, hasta que la contemplación de Rick fue interrumpida bruscamente por el sonido de la puerta principal de la oficina abriéndose.

El rostro de Rick se iluminó al escuchar, amortiguados por la distancia, el sonido inconfundible de los gruñidos de Lisa.

–¿Qué tal la reunión, Lisa? – escuchó Rick que Kim le preguntaba a la recién llegada.

– ¡¡¡¡Arghhhh, QUÉ TIPO!!!! – exclamó Lisa con furia, sin saber que en el privado de la oficina había un comodoro desternillándose de risa al escuchar ese gruñido de frustración tan típico de ella. – Prométeme que testificarás en mi corte marcial que Maistroff me llevó a la locura antes de matarlo.

– Prométeme que me sacarás de la cárcel el día que intente matarlo con una carpeta – replicó Kim con igual tono de cansancio, provocándole una leve risa a la almirante. – A propósito, almirante, alguien la está esperando en su oficina.

– Espero que no sea algo que dure mucho, estoy muerta – murmuró Lisa con un agotamiento innegable en su voz.

"_Si tan sólo supieras…_" se dijo Rick.

La Lisa Hayes que entró en el despacho privado unos segundos después le parecía a Rick una personificación del agotamiento y el stress laboral; su uniforme negro, usualmente impecable, se notaba arrugado en algunas partes, aunque no tanto como los papeles que llevaba bajo el brazo en una carpeta bastante gastada. Su rostro estaba dominado por una mueca de hartazgo y cansancio, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre como si hubieran estado trabajando horas bajo mala iluminación y su andar era lento y cansado.

Pero ver que Rick la estaba esperando fue para Lisa algo verdaderamente renovador: los ojos inyectados en sangre brillaron de alegría, la mueca de hastío trocó en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el andar cansado se convirtió en una corrida desesperada a los brazos de Rick, apenas molestándose en arrojar la carpeta sobre una de las sillas. La corrida de Lisa sólo terminó en cuanto Rick la envolvió con un abrazo intenso, un abrazo que rápidamente se transformó en un beso en el instante en que los labios de Lisa atacaron el cuello de Rick y su largo cabello rozó la piel del comodoro.

Desde su escritorio, Kim contemplaba con alegría el cambio operado en su amiga y oficial superior, y se paró para cerrar la puerta y darle privacidad a la feliz pareja, volviendo luego a sus impostergables obligaciones militares.

– ¡Rick, qué gusto verte! – dijo Lisa en el momento en que dejó de besarlo… antes de volver a hacerlo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rick besó a Lisa en la frente e hizo más estrecho el abrazo, sintiendo que se estremecía al ver la sonrisa cada vez más grande y contagiosa en el rostro de Lisa.

– Tengo un rato libre antes de la siguiente junta y pensé en pasar por aquí para saludarte – La sonrisa de Rick se hizo más traviesa, señal de que se venía la usual broma: – A menos, claro, que te esté molestando en tus esenciales labores militares… pero no se preocupe, almirante Hayes, prometo no quitarle mucho de su tiempo.

Lisa le pegó en el brazo con un gesto teatral, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera por reprenderlo:

– Sí que eres tonto, Hunter. Créeme, me has alegrado el día.

– ¡Excelente! – devolvió Rick. – Porque pienso alegrarte la noche, linda. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche?

Pero para decepción del comodoro Hunter, la cara de felicidad de Lisa se nubló, y un atisbo de tristeza apareció en sus ojos cuando le respondió:

– Lo lamento, Rick, me encantaría pero no puedo hoy... tengo que trabajar hasta tarde.

– Cortesía de Maistroff, supongo…

– Así es…

Por más que lo intentó, Rick no pudo evitar que quedara en evidencia la decepción que sentía; realmente tenía muchas ganas de ver a Lisa y tenerla para él sólo por un tiempo, sin compartirla con el trabajo, aunque como de costumbre el general Maistroff ya se había ocupado de aplastar su esperanza.

Sin embargo, Rick Hunter no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido sin pelear, e insistió con una alternativa:

– Bueno, en ese caso¿qué te parece si lo dejamos para mañana en la noche? Hay un restaurant nuevo al que quiero llevarte – ofreció Rick como solución de compromiso.

Esta vez la respuesta fue la que Rick esperaba, porque Lisa volvió a sonreír una de sus características sonrisas lentas, y su voz era más sensual y suave cuando dijo:

– Me parece fantástico. ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en mi casa a las siete y media, mañana por la tarde? Ambos habremos terminado nuestros turnos para entonces.

La sola idea bastó para hacer que Rick se pusiera más cariñoso, y mientras estrechaba el abrazo y la besaba tiernamente en la mejilla, le preguntó:

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto sobre mi turno?

Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras recorría con la punta de sus dedos la barbilla de Rick, llevándolo lentamente a la locura mientras le susurraba:

– Privilegios de almirante, amor...

– Entonces es una cita, preciosa. Pasaré por tu casa a las siete y media, mañana.

– No puedo esperar – dijo ella suavemente, rematando su respuesta con un beso en la barbilla que lentamente fue subiendo hasta llegar a los labios de Rick.

La sensación de tener a Lisa cerca de su cuerpo, después de días de no verla, fue irresistible, y Rick respondió a aquella provocación con un beso mucho más intenso y ansioso, al que ella no opuso resistencia alguna… aunque luego fue ella quien se lanzó al contraataque, desconcertando al comodoro Hunter mientras ella comenzaba a llevarlo a la locura con la suave tortura de sus labios y su lengua, a tal punto que Rick debió hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie.

Sólo la estridente e inoportuna alarma del reloj pulsera de Rick fue capaz de interrumpir ese momento, aunque debió sonar varias veces para que por fin, con un gruñido, Rick Hunter se dignara ver el reloj para saber qué hora era.

– Diablos, tengo que volver al sótano... – maldijo entonces, obligándose a caminar hacia la puerta del privado.

– No dejes que te detenga, Hunter – dijo Lisa guiñándole un ojo, para luego plantar un beso tierno y largo en la mejilla de Rick.

– Nos vemos mañana… a las siete y media entonces – dijo Rick antes de abandonar la oficina. – ¡No se te ocurra agendar algo de trabajo para esa hora!

La única respuesta de parte de Lisa a ese comentario fue un puño levantado en actitud amenazante… y un beso lanzado al aire.

Al dejar la oficina, Rick aprovechó para saludar a Kim, abriéndose paso por la maraña de papeles que poblaban el escritorio de la atribulada asistente de Lisa. Finalmente, una vez que Rick se fue, y notando que no había ni la menor señal de vida por parte de la almirante Hayes, Kim se puso de pie y caminó hasta el privado de Lisa, encontrándola de pie y mirando como hipnotizada en dirección de la puerta principal, con una sonrisa ilusionada en sus labios.

Notando el repentino cambio de humor de Lisa tras aquella corta visita, Kim sonrió y le dijo:

– Deberías decirle a Rick que venga a visitarnos más seguido, Lisa. Me parece que te hace mucho bien.

Lisa no dijo nada. Dejó que su expresión de felicidad hablara por ella.

**

* * *

****Viernes 10 de febrero de 2017**

El viernes finalmente había llegado. Y para el comodoro Rick Hunter, había sido una espera demasiado larga.

La mayor parte de ese día la había pasado sumergido en una agotadora sesión de instrucción en el simulador central de la Academia Militar, una sala cavernosa y repleta de equipos electrónicos en donde podía representarse desde un combate aéreo uno-contra-uno hasta una batalla entre cientos de naves de guerra y miles de cazas de combate.

El ejercicio particular en el que Rick había participado era una simulación de batalla estándar, en la que él debía comandar un grupo de batalla de portaaviones en un enfrentamiento contra una flotilla de cruceros de la flota Zentraedi, que estaban apoyados por divisiones de battlepods y armaduras de combate, en las cercanías de Venus… cortesía de las potentes supercomputadoras que hacían funcionar el simulador central. Era la culminación de una semana de ejercicios cada vez más complejos con los que el Alto Mando quería poner a prueba las habilidades de combate y liderazgo de su nuevo comandante de grupo de batalla.

Para su infinita sorpresa y en contra de lo que sus propios instintos le habían dicho desde el comienzo, con cada ejercicio Rick iba descubriendo cada vez más una habilidad para el combate de naves estelares. Por supuesto, eso no lo convertía en un comandante hecho y derecho: sus maniobras dejaban entrever el estilo torpe del autodidacta y del principiante, y poco hubiera podido hacer con sus limitados conocimientos sobre naves estelares de no haber sido por la ayuda de los oficiales de nave que formaban parte de su Estado Mayor, principalmente Sammie.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de su inexperiencia, Rick había dominado más rápido de lo que creía los rudimentos de las tácticas de combate en naves estelares, y ya había empezado a hacer gala de un ingenio particular y sorpresivamente endemoniado para las trampas y evasiones… sorprendiendo incluso a los oficiales de flota que supervisaban los simulacros de combate.

Por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que recordaba el rostro estupefacto del capitán que dirigía el ejercicio, luego de que Rick hiciera una sorprendente maniobra de emboscada y contragolpe que resultó en la aniquilación completa de la flota enemiga… una maniobra que, para enorme placer de Rick, había estado completamente fuera de las previsiones e imaginación de esos marineros del espacio.

En una de las etapas finales del ejercicio, y cuando parecía que el grupo de Rick había sido devastado más allá de toda posibilidad de supervivencia, Rick precipitó las naves a la atmósfera de Venus para evadir los sensores enemigos a la vez que activaba las contramedidas electrónicas (ECM) de sus naves. Semejante táctica era considerada suicida por los más conservadores en la flota (restringía la maniobrabilidad de las naves, haciéndolas vulnerables a bombardeos orbitales), y más de uno de los oficiales presentes se lo había hecho saber a Rick en ese momento… incluyendo a los miembros más precavidos del estado mayor del comodoro Hunter.

Pero el truco había dado resultado: las naves Zentraedi quedaron cegadas por la combinación de la espesa atmósfera venusina y los sistemas ECM de las naves de Rick, e imposibilitadas de ver el momento en que la flotilla de Rick se elevó a toda velocidad de su escondite para descargar sus misiles contra las secciones inferiores de sus naves. La maniobra había sido costosa en términos de naves y bajas simuladas, pero con la flotilla enemiga devastada, los árbitros del ejercicio no tuvieron otra alternativa más que darle la victoria a Rick, dejando a los oficiales de flota presentes en un estado de completa confusión… y volviendo eufórico al comodoro Hunter tras esa victoria tan inesperada y poco convencional.

"_¡Comodoro Hunter, esa es la maniobra más loca y demente que haya visto en los años que llevo al frente del simulador!_" había exclamado el capitán Hardesty, que había servido como árbitro del ejercicio.

"_Loca, demente y lo que usted quiera… pero exitosa, capitán Hardesty_", retrucó Rick en esa oportunidad, sonriendo orgullosamente… aunque no tanto como Sammie.

"_¡Por todos los cielos, hombre¡¿Quién se cree que es para hacer esa clase de locuras, un piloto de Veritech?!_"

Para responder, Rick sólo necesitó indicar con la mirada las alas doradas de piloto de combate que llevaba en el pecho de su uniforme, siendo suficiente para que el rostro del capitán se amoratara de vergüenza.

"_¿Respondí su pregunta, capitán?_"

Aún con esa victoria (y con la satisfacción personal que le había dado el dejar enmudecidos a los oficiales de la flota), la preocupación que le provocaba a Rick el asumir el mando del grupo de batalla seguía estando allí, haciéndose sentir a pesar de todo. No dejaba de ser consciente que, por más astucia que tuviera, sólo la práctica directa del mando lograría darle la experiencia necesaria para ser un comandante cabal en la flota.

Pero mientras dejaba el edificio central de la Academia Militar e iba para su auto, Rick decidió que no dedicaría un segundo más del día a pensar en el trabajo.

Ahora sólo pensaba en llevar a Lisa a cenar.

Rick había llegado a su casa a eso de las seis y media de la tarde, y apenas le alcanzó el tiempo para ducharse y elegir la ropa que se pondría para la cena, decidiéndose finalmente por algo sport: una camisa blanca y pantalones azules, además de una chaqueta por si refrescaba (ese día hacía un calor inusual para esa época del año en Monumento). Después de un breve rato de descanso tras la locura de ese día, Rick tomó las llaves de su auto y salió en busca de Lisa.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos en la calle, el auto de Rick estacionó frente a la casa de Paseo Scharnhorst, y Rick descendió para tocar el timbre, con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

Desde adentro de la casa, la voz de Lisa no se hizo esperar:

– ¿Rick, eres tú?

– ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – bromeó Rick. – Porque si es así, me voy a sentir mal, y tendré que ir con alguna de mis otras novias...

– Pasa, galán, está abierto – contestó Lisa, riendo a gusto desde donde fuera que estuviera. – ¿Puedes esperar unos minutos? Todavía no termino aquí arriba.

– Está bien, está bien… si me necesitas, estaré en el sofá – dijo Rick antes de lanzarse aparatosamente sobre el cómodo sofá de Lisa, tanteando hasta encontrar el control remoto del televisor.

Los minutos pasaron, y desde el piso superior de la casa, Lisa le preguntaba a Rick cómo había estado su día, pidiéndole de tanto en tanto que tuviera paciencia hasta que terminara. Por fortuna, Rick no tenía inconvenientes en esperar, aunque a veces se enfrascaba en intentos de comprender cómo era posible que las mujeres tardaran tanto en menesteres que a los hombres les llevaban pocos minutos. Resolvió no dedicarse a solucionar un misterio cuya solución había eludido a los mejores esfuerzos intelectuales de generaciones de hombres, y en vez de eso encendió el televisor para pasar el rato.

Como de costumbre, trescientos canales en el cable y nada en ellos que valiera la pena… aunque, asombro de asombros, un rostro familiar en la pantalla hizo que Rick se detuviera en el noticiero vespertino de la MBS para ver un informe económico.

– Esta tarde, con una vistosa ceremonia en Nueva Shanghai – anunció con su voz en off el locutor –, quedó oficialmente inaugurada la sede central de la filial asiática de RBK Corporation, que comienza así la expansión planeada de sus operaciones comerciales e inversiones por toda Asia Oriental, con un desembarco inicial por aproximadamente trescientos millones de créditos en el sector de la infraestructura y servicios de la Región Autónoma de Nueva Shanghai y operaciones por montos similares en las Regiones Autónomas de Nueva Beijing y Japón.

"_Dios, sí que están llegando lejos estos tipos_", sonrió Rick sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, en donde un hombre corpulento y vestido con un costoso traje de ejecutivo, estaba dando una conferencia de prensa… sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por disimular el porte rígido y marcial que le había dado el entrenamiento Zentraedi.

– Como siempre desde el día en que mis socios y yo fundamos esta corporación, RBK está comprometida a ofrecer soluciones de negocios en el campo de los servicios públicos, haciendo lo posible para facilitar la integración pacífica de los Zentraedi en la economía microniana y en el mercado laboral. Esperamos que la apertura de nuestra rama asiática nos permita ir más allá y diversificar nuestras operaciones, sin perder de vista los objetivos que han guiado a RBK desde el primer día…

"_¿Quién lo hubiera creído?_" pensó Rick, meneando la cabeza al ver esa conferencia de prensa, que cedió lugar al conductor del noticiero en cuanto acabó.

– Esas fueron las declaraciones de Bron Nantes, miembro de la Junta Gerencial de RBK, quien también aprovechó para ocuparse de los rumores que hicieron temblar en el día de ayer los mercados bursátiles mundiales, desmintiendo categóricamente que él o sus socios Rico Dosel y Konda Bromco estuvieran en tratativas para vender parte del paquete accionario de RBK…

Una vez que el noticiero se ocupó de otros temas, Rick resolvió que bien valdría la pena ver algo pasatista e intrascendente, sin dar tregua al control remoto hasta detenerse en uno de los tres canales de la MBC (Monument Broadcasting Corporation), donde estaban pasando "La Comidilla", un popular programa de rumores del espectáculo.

Al principio, Rick no prestó demasiada atención a los rumores que aparecían en pantalla, que mencionaban entre otras cosas los pequeños escándalos de evasión de impuestos de un famoso actor de cine y el arresto por conducir en estado de ebriedad que habría sufrido una conocida modelo. Pero eso cambió rápidamente.

Rick se llevó una gran sorpresa, sobresaltándose al ver la imagen de Minmei en pantalla, con la leyenda "¿OTRO NUEVO AMOR?". Mientras la conductora del programa anunciaba que en escasos segundos iban a presentar el informe completo, Rick se acomodó en el sofá para escuchar mejor qué estaba ocurriendo con su antigua ¿amiga¿Objeto de deseo¿Conocida?

Aparentemente, según relataba el informe, Minmei estaría saliendo con uno de los músicos de su banda, un joven baterista un par de años menor que ella. Los paparazzi los habrían visto juntos a la salida de un exclusivo bistró de Nueva Houston, donde Minmei estaba como parte de una gira promocional de su nuevo álbum. Las filmaciones de los paparazzi mostraban a la ex Señorita Macross del brazo de un joven alto y musculoso, quien la protegía del asedio de las cámaras con una combinación de gestos obscenos y palabrotas a cuál más irrepetible.

La filmación logró que Rick sintiera un nudo en el estómago. Hacía meses que no dedicaba tiempo a pensar en Minmei, excepto cuando aparecía en los medios o cuando otra persona se la nombraba; de hecho, hacía más de un año que Rick no la había visto en persona.

Luego de la destrucción de Nueva Macross, Minmei había elegido no mudarse a Ciudad Monumento, aunque cada vez que visitaba la ciudad ella permanecía en el nuevo restaurant de sus tíos. Ella y Rick se habían encontrado media docena de veces durante los dos años siguientes, todas ellas por accidente, durante aquellas oportunidades en que Minmei pasaba por Monumento para algún concierto o evento social.

No se habían dicho mucho en esos encuentros; hablaban sobre todo de intrascendencias y cosas menores de la vida de cada uno, siempre con una incomodidad que se hacía más pronunciada en cada oportunidad. Cada encuentro era más corto y extraño que los anteriores, a tal punto que la última vez que se habían visto, no intercambiaron más que saludos y cortesías de rigor antes de despedirse… y después de ese encuentro, que había sido poco después de Año Nuevo del '16, simplemente no habían vuelto a verse.

La explicación era simple: los mundos de Rick y Minmei ya no se cruzaban. Aquella relación por la que Rick hubiera dado la vida apenas tres años antes se había extinguido por completo, colapsando como el castillo de naipes que siempre había sido. Aquella persona que había sido en un momento el centro de la vida de Rick, ahora no despertaba en él más que un interés pasajero y nostálgico que no tardaba en desaparecer...

Rick estaba cada vez más feliz al lado de Lisa, mientras que Minmei encontraba refugio de las inclemencias del mundo del espectáculo en su música y en una sucesión de noviazgos cada vez más fugaces. A Rick le sorprendió el aspecto que su antigua amiga tenía en la filmación; se la veía más adulta y madura, pero su rostro no dejaba de tener un dejo de tristeza e infelicidad en su expresión, y su figura antes irresistible empezaba a mostrar el efecto de años de vivir en el corrosivo ambiente del espectáculo… por más que ella se ocupara de disimularlo.

No era completamente culpa de Minmei: la vida había sido cruel con ella, la había elevado al estrellato antes de estar lo suficientemente madura para poder hacerse cargo y sobrellevar las dificultades de esa vida, y la había sometido al maltrato y decadencia de Kyle, colapsando sus ilusiones en una nube de autocompasión y egoísmo en la que trató de arrastrar a Rick en un vano intento de refugiarse, que lo único que logró fue devastar por completo la relación que había entre Minmei y Rick… además de casi destruir las vidas de Rick y Lisa en el proceso.

El breve intento de Minmei de reencender su relación con Rick durante la Navidad del '13 había sido el último esfuerzo por recuperar algo de su vida anterior. Cuando, como muchas de las ilusiones de aquel período, ese esfuerzo se vino abajo, a Minmei no le quedó otra cosa más que dedicarse por completo a tratar de reconstruir su carrera. Por fortuna para ella, había tenido algo de éxito en ese objetivo y pudo volver al circuito del estrellato, pero Lynn Minmei ya no era aquella superestrella que había enloquecido a la Humanidad en los años de la guerra y la reconstrucción. Sus quince minutos de fama habían pasado, y ahora sus días se iban en giras por toda América del Norte, con un ocasional tour mundial que la devolvía por un tiempo a las tapas de los medios.

Y así como así, sin pena ni gloria, Rick se dio cuenta de que Minmei ya no ocupaba ningún lugar en su mente. Era para él sólo una figura del espectáculo más, a quien en una época conoció e incluso llegó a amar (o eso había pensado él), pero que ahora no significaba nada para él.

Rick cambió de canal una vez que terminó el informe, dejando el televisor en un canal de noticias locales. Nada de interés, excepto constantes notas sobre accidentes de tránsito y eventos culturales… cosas rutinarias que sólo producían ruido de fondo en aquella sala de estar.

De pronto y sin advertencia alguna, algo cubrió los ojos de Rick, bloqueándole por completo la vista y sumiéndolo en la oscuridad. Sobresaltado ante el hecho, el pulso de Rick se aceleró por la adrenalina, a la vez que su cuerpo entero perdía fuerza y el control remoto escapaba de sus manos… La sorpresa cedió paso al placer cuando sintió un suave y cálido aliento recorriendo su cuello de arriba a abajo, mientras el cosquilleo de una larga y sedosa cabellera que rozaba su piel lo llevaba rápidamente a la locura, aunque no tanto como la voz melodiosa y suave que susurraba en sus oídos, provocándole un escalofrío incontrolable que iba de la cabeza a los pies de Rick.

– ¿Estás listo, piloto?

Lo único que pudo responder Rick fue un murmullo apagado.

Las manos que cubrían los ojos de Rick se retiraron, devolviéndole la vista tan rápido como se la habían quitado. Rápidamente, aún sin recuperarse de la reciente sorpresa, Rick giró la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre Lisa… y lo que vio lo dejó literalmente con la boca abierta y sin palabras.

Lisa estaba, en una palabra, preciosa.

Se había puesto un vestidito negro que dejaba sus hombros y cuello al aire, además de proporcionar un escote insinuante. La corta y amplia pollera que vestía dejaba al descubierto sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, mientras que su cabello estaba suelto y caía por los hombros de Lisa con una naturalidad asombrosa. El rostro de Lisa estaba maquillado de tal manera que hacían resaltar sus brillantes ojos verdes y sus finos labios, mientras que de todo su cuerpo emanaba el aroma de un perfume exquisito, del cual Rick buscaba llenar sus pulmones hasta saciarse.

El conjunto era sencillamente demoledor, y Rick Hunter se sentía efectivamente demolido, derribado, y completamente entregado ante la visión que tenía enfrente.

– Te ves bien – le dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada de aprobación luego de mirarlo de arriba a abajo.

– Gracias, Lisa... estás preciosa – respondió Rick tomándola de la cintura mientras le daba el ramo de rosas, logrando que ella sonriera seductoramente y le hiciera una caída de ojos que lo volvió completamente loco.

Con firmeza, Rick se acercó a Lisa y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso que ella necesitó reciprocar con toda la pasión que pudiera antes que la necesidad de aire los hiciera separarse… para luego terminar sentados en el sofá y envueltos en un abrazo que los mantenía muy cerca.

– Vaya, Hayes, realmente me sorprendiste esta vez – dijo Rick, aún estupefacto ante lo hermosa que se le aparecía Lisa aquella noche.

– Muchas gracias, Hunter, me alegra que te haya gustado. No sé por qué, pero siempre me inspiras… – le devolvió Lisa guiñándole un ojo.

– Lo mismo digo… ¿Qué tal tu día, linda? – preguntó mientras recorría el hombro de Lisa con una mano, mientras la otra no se desprendía de la pequeña y suave mano de Lisa.

Pero algo en el semblante de Lisa alcanzó a inquietar a Rick… un destello de tristeza en su mirada, como si algo hubiera pasado que ella temía que él llegara a saber.

– Mmm... Lo mismo de siempre, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Aunque hoy – sus ojos recobraron aquel brillo característico de ella al decir esas palabras – tenía una motivación especial para terminar el día. Oye, felicitaciones – le dijo a Rick, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó confundido Rick, sin entender a qué podía estar refiriéndose.

– Escuché que diste una paliza histórica en el simulador – dijo ella con una expresión que manifestaba alegría y orgullo.

– ¿Pero cómo te enteraste de...? – El rostro de Rick se iluminó cuando la respuesta vino a él, con tanta claridad que ni siquiera necesitó pensarla. – Sammie y Kim.

– Sepáralas, pero siempre serán parte del Trío – rió Lisa, aprovechando para darle a Rick un fugaz beso en la boca. – Sammie fue a contarle muy orgullosa a Kim que sus esfuerzos por reeducar, y cito, "a ese piloto cabeza dura" por fin estaban dando resultados, y bueno, como podrás imaginarte, Kim me lo contó a mí. No te preocupes, no me dio los detalles. Dijo que sería mejor escucharlos de tu boca durante la cena.

– Tendré que hablar con la comandante Porter – dijo Rick fingiendo enojo.

– ¿Ahora comprendes lo que paso yo con Kim? – agregó Lisa con un guiño de complicidad.

– Te comprendo, almirante. ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar?

Lisa desvió la mirada un instante, como si no supiera cómo decirle a Rick lo que tenía en mente.

– Rick, no sé... ¿te parece mejor si cenamos aquí? No es que quiera ser mala contigo, pero estoy muerta y sinceramente me gustaría que pasemos un rato nosotros dos solos... sin nadie alrededor.

Fue sólo en ese momento que Rick cayó en la cuenta que, con todo el trajín de esos días, literalmente se había olvidado de hacer las reservaciones en el restaurant…

– Me gustó la idea – una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, tratando de disimular la vergüenza que le daba haberse olvidado de ese detalle. – A fin de cuentas, ahora que recuerdo, ni siquiera había hecho reservaciones en el restaurant. Eso sí, – agregó – ¿quieres salir a caminar un rato conmigo¿Una vuelta por el barrio?

– Entonces estamos de acuerdo... tendremos nuestra cena aquí y después daremos un paseo – le contestó ella, acercándolo con sus brazos hasta prácticamente sentirlo en todo el cuerpo.

Respondiendo a la invitación, Rick se acercó para besarla en la frente, y se estremeció al escuchar la risa leve de Lisa cerca de su cuello… preludio inconfundible de una serie de rápidos y estremecedores besos que ella le infligió en el cuello. Sonriendo como si esos besos lo hubieran atontado por completo, Rick preguntó a Lisa:

– Y ahora, almirante Hayes ¿qué tiene en mente para la cena?

Lisa lo miró con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

* * *

– Tengo que reconocerlo, se ve muy bien.

– Gracias, Rick, me alegro de que te guste.

– Lisa, eres demasiado modesta.

Lisa rió con ganas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus hombros en la pose más inocente que pudo lograr:

– Descubriste mi secreto... Y ahora vamos teniendo más respeto…

– ¡Yo siempre te tuve respeto! – protestó Rick haciéndose el indignado.

– Seguro… – contestó Lisa, mirando hacia arriba como si no creyera una sola palabra que saliera de los labios de Rick.

– ¡Todo el respeto del mundo! – continuó defendiéndose Rick, aunque lo único que pudo lograr fue que ella pusiera una cara muy parecida a la de un tiburón oliendo sangre en el agua… la cara que ella siempre ponía antes de lanzarse en una de sus acostumbradas batallas verbales.

– ¿Las discusiones en la red táctica? – le preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja y esperando a ver con qué saldría él.

– ¡Diferencias profesionales! – replicó Rick. – Fuera de eso, yo siempre te respeté…

– ¿"Comadreja parlanchina"?

– ¡Todavía no te conocía!

Sin inmutarse, mientras por dentro reía a carcajadas, Lisa continuaba buscando en su memoria esas viejas discusiones que la habían irritado en su momento, pero que ahora eran motivo de sonrisas nostálgicas…

– ¿"Vieja sabelotodo que fastidia desde su confortable cabina de control"?

– ¡Era mi primera misión! – se defendió Rick casi a los alaridos, sintiendo que ella lo estaba arrinconando. – ¡Estaba muerto de nervios, y para serte sincero no me estabas haciendo las cosas fáciles!

– Seguro…

– ¡En serio! – insistió Rick, suplicando clemencia con la mirada. – Ahora¿podemos detener el tren de los recuerdos y comenzar a comer?

Pero era demasiado tarde para detenerse; la almirante Hayes se había guardado el último golpe para el final, y presintiendo lo que vendría, se mordió el labio inferior antes de lanzar su siguiente andanada contra el acosado comodoro Hunter:

– ¿"Comandante Hayes, yo no la besaría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello"? – insistió Lisa tan sólo para hacer rabiar más a Rick e intentando evitar una carcajada al ver las caras que le hacía él.

La respuesta de Rick vino de la mano de un inesperado beso que casi le hizo olvidar a la almirante Hayes qué año era; de hecho, prácticamente olvidó todo lo que no fuera Rick Hunter y el beso que le estaba dando… y las sensaciones que le estaba provocando a cada segundo que sus labios seguían unidos a los de ella.

Y mientras Rick la seguía besando, Lisa no pudo sino concluir que la vida de Rick estaba en riesgo… porque _realmente_ la estaba besando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Para cuando el beso terminó, nada había quedado de la expresión juzgadora en el rostro de la almirante Hayes… ya que en su lugar estaba la mirada enternecida que ella reservaba sólo para Rick, sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras él regresaba a su silla como si nada hubiera pasado.

– En esa tienes razón… ¡Estaba equivocado, lo reconozco! – murmuró Rick, ya vuelto a su asiento luego de terminar el beso.

– Ya era hora de que lo admitieras… – le devolvió Lisa con su sonrisa más tierna y satisfecha, decidiendo que ya era hora de ocuparse de la comida.

– Me muero de hambre – dijo Rick, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al plato principal de esa cena… excepto para mirar a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él

– Yo también, no puedo esperar más – agregó Lisa, sonriéndole con ternura.

Las velas iluminaban el comedor con una luz tenue, que sólo acentuaba el ambiente que Rick y Lisa habían querido crear; las cortinas de las ventanas que daban a la calle estaban completamente corridas, impidiendo que entrara la luz del alumbrado público. El televisor estaba apagado, y la casa estaba sumida en un completo silencio; no había ningún otro sonido, nada más que pudiera distraer a los dos, excepto la otra persona.

Rick se quedó contemplando extasiado la figura de Lisa en aquel vestido, sus ojos brillando a la luz de las velas, su sonrisa que parecía iluminar todo lo que las velas dejaban a oscuras, su largo cabello perfumado que caía sobre sus hombros. Todo en Lisa llevaba a Rick a un estado de verdadera embriaguez mental, y lo único en lo que él podía pensar era en lo maravillado que estaba de que alguien como Lisa pudiera estar con él... a pesar de todas las que él le había hecho durante años, de manera tanto inconsciente como premeditada.

En silencio, y como había hecho infinidad de veces durante los últimos tres años, Rick pidió en silencio que Lisa lo perdonara por tantos años de insensibilidad y, a veces, de crueldad.

– ¿Me haría los honores, comodoro? – dijo Lisa en un tono formal matizado por una sonrisa.

– Por supuesto, almirante, sus deseos son mis órdenes – respondió Rick en un tono formal, como si en lugar de tener a esa visión angelical frente a él, estuviera sentado el avinagrado general Maistroff o algún otro tieso jerarca del Alto Mando.

Con gran reverencia, Rick tomó el cuchillo y empezó a cortar porciones, para luego dejarlas primero en el plato de Lisa y luego en el suyo… y a cada segundo que pasaba el aroma de la comida le abría aún más el apetito.

Desde su lado de la mesa, Lisa miraba con una enorme sonrisa cómo Rick cortaba enérgicamente las porciones y las dejaba en su plato… acompañando cada porción con una sonrisa. Había días en los que Lisa que no podía dar crédito al hecho de que Rick estuviera enamorado de ella; momentos en los que ella rememoraba los lejanos días en que ella sufría soñando con que Rick olvidara a Minmei y le prestara atención, aquellos horribles desengaños que sufrió y que por poco destrozaron sus ilusiones, y cómo todo ese dolor se había transformado en alegría infinita el día en que él finalmente reconoció sus sentimientos… ese día de fuego y sangre que parecía ahora tan lejano…

Había momentos en los que ella sólo deseaba perderse en los ojos azules de Rick, y dejarse tomar por sus brazos, entregándose a lo que fuera que él tuviera en mente con ella. Y ese instante, mientras Rick hacía algo tan cotidiano como cortar porciones, era uno de esos momentos.

– Ya está, Lisa. Buen provecho – dijo él guiñándole un ojo mientras dejaba la última porción en el plato de la almirante.

Sentado en su silla, Rick miraba embelesado cómo Lisa se llevaba un pedazo a la boca y le daba el primer mordisco, disfrutando con gusto el sabor y la textura a juzgar por la expresión que estaba poniendo… y por el pequeño sonido de placer que hizo antes de decir bastante satisfecha a Rick:

– Creo que encontré una nueva pizzería favorita.

– Tienes toda la razón – dijo Rick mientras atacaba su porción de pizza, encontrándose plenamente de acuerdo con Lisa. – Después pásame el número de teléfono, por favor… voy a andar llamándolos muy seguido.

De pronto, las piernas de Rick sintieron el roce suave de los pies de Lisa, que jugaban con él y le hacían cosquillas, haciéndole detener en seco todo lo que no fuera concentrarse en esas suaves y juguetonas cosquillas… y cuando se recuperó del efecto, él apenas pudo levantar la vista para notar que Lisa lo miraba embelesada.

– Siempre puedes venir a comer aquí... – dijo ella en tono sugerente.

– Estás llena de buenas ideas – respondió Rick sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima, y devolviéndole el jugueteo a sus piernas, pensando que esa era una invitación que no iba a rechazar… mientras veía cómo Lisa se estremecía y dejaba escapar algunas risitas por las cosquillas que él le estaba infligiendo.

– ¿Más vino, linda? – ofreció Rick, a lo que por única respuesta Lisa levantó la copa para que fuera rellenada con vino.

– A tu salud, Rick – levantó la copa ella para brindar, una vez que estuvo completamente llena.

– A la tuya, Lisa – Rick hizo lo propio y las dos copas chocaron en el aire con un tintineo. – Espero que no tengas problemas con la ropa, Lisa... la pizza y el vino pueden ser muy traicioneros.

Lisa hizo un ademán despreocupado con su mano y, después de tragar lo que estaba comiendo, dijo como si nada:

– Bah, no te preocupes por eso. Una buena pizza bien vale la pena una visita al lavadero.

Al pensar en la situación que estaba viviendo, Rick dejó escapar una risa apagada. Poca gente tenía alguna idea de lo graciosa que podía llegar a ser Lisa; todos se quedaban en ese exterior frío y oficial que podía tener, sin mirar a la mujer sensible, amable y divertida que había debajo. La cena que estaban disfrutando los dos era un perfecto ejemplo: los dos estaban vestidos como para llevarse a Ciudad Monumento por delante, estaban comiendo a la luz de las velas y en una mesa con manteles y finos cubiertos, bebiendo un vino de buena cosecha que Lisa tenía guardado "para ocasiones especiales"... y el plato principal era una pizza que habían ordenado.

Jamás hubiera pensado Rick que alguna vez estaría en una cena romántica comiendo pizza; situaciones como ésas sólo las podía vivir junto a Lisa. Tras tres años de relación, Rick había aprendido a amar el sentido del humor de Lisa, aprovechando para disfrutar todo lo que pudiera tras años de desencuentros y peleas entre ellos dos, años en los que ni siquiera se había imaginado que ella pudiera tener la personalidad que tenía… pero ahora que estaban juntos, ella no perdía oportunidad de lanzarse sobre él con su sentido del humor, haciéndolo reír sin parar.

– ¿De qué te estás riendo? – preguntó ella, intrigada y curiosa por la mirada divertida que veía en él.

– Lisa, estamos los dos vestidos para salir, en una cena romántica en tu casa, comiendo pizza... – trató de explicarle Rick, para luego rematarlo con una mirada tierna mientras decía: – Y para mí es la noche más romántica que hemos tenido.

Sonrojándose notablemente a la luz de las velas, ella se limitó a decir:

– Supongo que lo que hace a una cena no es en donde estén comiendo ni cual es el plato... sino con quién estás...

– ¿De donde sacas esa sabiduría, Hayes? – preguntó Rick, maravillado como sólo ella lograba hacerlo.

– Son cosas que vienen con el grado, Rick... – sonrió divertida. – ¿Sabes qué? No hubiera cambiado esto por el restaurant más caro de Monumento.

– En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, bonita – dijo Rick en un tono bajo, casi susurrante.

Lisa quedó como congelada, hundiéndose en la mirada amorosa de aquellos ojos azules, y sólo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa tímida y lenta. Rick se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso, suave y fugaz pero lleno de sentimiento, en los labios, un beso tan intenso a pesar de su brevedad que la dejó temblando y hambrienta de más… y la sonrisa predadora que apareció en sus labios cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la noche recién estaba empezando bastó para estremecer a Rick…

La noche continuaba, mientras Rick y Lisa permanecían juntos en casa de ella, cenando en aquella velada romántica que se habían hecho para ellos.

* * *

Después de comer, Lisa y Rick salieron a dar una vuelta, con la intención de llegar hasta un pequeño parque en las cercanías del barrio militar. La temperatura era agradable, un poco menos calurosa de lo que había sido durante el día pero sin llegar a ser demasiado fría. Rick y Lisa caminaban juntos por las calles silenciosas y tranquilas, el brazo de él tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban totalmente entregados a lo que sentían, y parecían haberse vuelto extremadamente sensibles a todo lo que el otro hacía. Así, el roce del cabello de Lisa enviaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Rick; la sonrisa traviesa de Rick hacía que Lisa se sonrojara a más no poder, y la sola sensación de estar cerca uno del otro hacía que tanto Rick como Lisa desearan no separarse nunca más.

Aquellos momentos eran un oasis de tranquilidad en las ajetreadas vidas de los dos oficiales. A veces parecía como que el universo conspiraba para mantenerlos separados, ocupándolos con misiones, responsabilidades, tareas y otras cosas que consumían sus días. No faltaba el deseo de poder desentenderse de esos obstáculos, pero Lisa lo había expresado bien una vez: ellos dos eran demasiado responsables como para desprenderse de todo. La única opción que les quedaba era seguir como seguían; buscando hasta la última oportunidad para verse, en aquellos ratos libres que encontraran entre las exigentes demandas del servicio militar.

Hablaban de varias cosas durante esa caminata: el trabajo, las aventuras y desventuras de sus amigos, las cosas que estaban haciendo en los ratos en que no se veían, pero ya no necesitaban palabras para hablarse. Habían llegado, mucho tiempo antes, a un punto en el que cada uno sabía lo que el otro pensaba y sentía con sólo mirarlo. Bastaba una sonrisa, una mirada, un gesto, para que el otro descubriera qué sentía sin necesidad de palabras imprecisas para explicarlo.

Una suave brisa se levantó, enviando una bocanada de aire fresco a los rostros de los dos. Ella se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Rick, y éste la contuvo con más fuerza con su brazo, aprovechando la ocasión para besarla en el cabello, haciéndola sentir segura, protegida y feliz en sus brazos. Para Lisa, ese estado de cosas era como si el mundo, luego de las tribulaciones y tragedias, finalmente estuviera como debía ser… como tenía que ser, y lo único que deseaba era que eso jamás se acabara.

Las calles de Monumento eran por lo general tranquilas y seguras, sin los problemas de crimen y delincuencia que aquejaban a otras grandes ciudades de la Tierra. Se podía caminar por las calles en paz y a altas horas de la noche, y eso era lo que Rick y Lisa estaban haciendo. Por fin, tras caminar unas seis o siete cuadras, los dos llegaron al parque, encontrando un banco en donde sentarse, mientras contemplaban el cielo estrellado de esa noche tranquila que los rodeaba y les daba anonimato.

El frío estaba empezando a hacerse sentir con más fuerza, ante lo cual los dos buscaron acurrucarse un poco más. El calor del cuerpo de Rick hacía que Lisa enloqueciera y deseara poder estar más cerca, aún si eso fuera posible, mientras que las manos de ella comenzaron a acariciar a Rick por todos lados, deteniéndose en su cuello y jugando con su rebelde cabello negro. Él se inclinó y comenzó a besarla, infligiendo un dulce tormento sobre sus labios al que ella no se resistía de ninguna manera, entregándose con un suspiro ahogado al asalto de los labios y lengua de Rick… uniéndose en un beso que les hacía perder la razón.

Desde hacía algunos días, Lisa sólo soñaba con Rick. Él se había vuelto su sostén, mucho más de lo que había sido durante los tres años anteriores. Una dulce sensación la recorría de pies a cabeza cuando recordaba aquellos días en la cabaña, aquellos días en donde todo era como debía ser, como siempre debió haber sido. Esos días en los que ella estaba junto a él y sólo existía ese amor que los unía y que los ayudaba a superar todo lo que el universo les tiraba en su camino… y con cada recuerdo, Lisa sentía en su corazón una urgencia imparable, un deseo irrefrenable de pasar toda la vida junto a aquel hombre que la había conquistado.

Sentía la fuerza y cariño con que él sostenía su cuerpo contra el suyo, sentía aquel amor puro y completo que emanaba de cada gesto, de cada movimiento, de cada expresión que hacía Rick, dando gracias a Dios a cada instante por haberlo puesto en su camino y por haber hecho que él sintiera por ella lo que ella sentía por él. Sintiendo la necesidad de demostrarle qué tanto lo amaba, ella se lanzó a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Rick y comenzó a acariciar su cuello y su barbilla, para luego tomar entre sus manos el rostro tibio y ansioso de Rick, y con una sonrisa deseosa, lo llevó sin resistencia alguna en un camino imparable a sus labios. Ambos se unieron en un nuevo beso lleno de ternura y pasión, y en ese momento el mundo a su alrededor simplemente dejó de existir.

Rick quedó atrapado por aquellas esmeraldas que Lisa llamaba ojos, aquellos faros que lo miraban con lo que sólo podía describir como amor incondicional, dejándole entrever el deseo que había detrás de esa mirada, y en ese momento supo con absoluta certeza -¡sí, certeza!- que ella quería lo mismo que él. Que Lisa estaba también dominada por aquel anhelo de pasar el resto de su vida con él, así como él sólo soñaba con dedicarse a ella por toda la eternidad.

¡Cómo quería romper aquel muro de dudas e inseguridades que estaba conteniendo sus deseos, y poder decirle a Lisa en aquel lugar y momento que su único deseo era que ella se casara con él¡Cómo deseaba ser capaz de superar sus miedos, y abrirse a la felicidad que sentía los estaba esperando!

Pero la triste verdad, cuando veía la cara de felicidad y paz de Lisa, era que no podía hacerlo. No ahora. No cuando ambos no sabrían dónde estarían al día siguiente, envueltos como estaban en una vida que hasta ahora sólo les había dado cambios bruscos y repentinos. No cuando su vida había dado un giro que no sabía en qué iría a acabar, pero por sobre todas las cosas… no mientras existiera el riesgo de que Rick jamás regresara de alguna misión. ¿Podría hacerle eso¿Podría arriesgarse a destrozar aquella alma dulce y frágil con una nueva pérdida¿Podía correr el riesgo de convertir a Lisa Hayes en una… _en una viuda_?

Le partía el corazón a Rick sentirse incapaz de hacer aquella pregunta que tanto deseaba hacer, aún cuando aquellas cuatro palabras se agolpaban detrás de sus labios, pugnando por salir. En silencio, Rick se maldijo por estar tan plagado de dudas y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder encontrar la suficiente fortaleza como para dar ese gran paso con el que soñaba. Buscó esa fortaleza en su corazón, y la encontró en lo más profundo de su amor por ella, pero aún así, no podía sacudirse aquel miedo. Sentía que su mente le pedía a gritos más tiempo, que pudiera absorber todos los cambios en su vida. Que se diera el tiempo para proponer el matrimonio como Lisa se merecía.

Por su parte, mientras Rick se debatía entre sus deseos y sus temores, Lisa se enfrentaba a un problema propio… algo que debía decirle a él por más que no deseara hacerlo, a pesar de estar segura –más allá de toda duda– que acabaría por destrozar aquella noche tan hermosa. Pero no había vuelta posible; él tenía que saberlo. Y tenía que saberlo ahora.

– Rick... – dijo con voz trémula, temerosa de seguir adelante… aunque el toque de las manos de Rick en las suyas le dio la fuerza para avanzar.

– ¿Sí, Lisa?

Lisa tragó saliva, e hizo lo que pudo para mantener una expresión calma.

– Hoy... recibí nuevas órdenes...

Nuevas órdenes.

Al escuchar estas palabras, palabras que había aprendido a temer y odiar, Rick se sobresaltó, sin poder contener una maldición interna a las Fuerzas por lanzar sobre ellos esas órdenes que sólo hacían que se separaran. Recordó un momento similar, hacía cinco meses, cuando debió decirle a Lisa que iba a ser reasignado al frente de América del Sur, y temió vivir algo parecido.

– El almirante Blaine, el comandante del Satélite Fábrica, ha pasado a retiro… – comenzó a explicar – y se me ordenó... regresar pasado mañana al Satélite Fábrica, para hacerme cargo oficialmente del mando del Satélite, además de continuar la supervisión de la construcción del SDF-3.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás? – preguntó él con cautela, cayendo en la cuenta de que podía ver de reojo la silueta oscura del inmenso Satélite Fábrica en el cielo nocturno.

– Será una asignación por tiempo indefinido… – respondió ella con una voz tan baja que a él le costó escucharla.

Finalmente lo habían hecho; finalmente esos generales y almirantes insensibles habían llegado a la decisión de enviarla de forma permanente a esa monstruosidad orbital… a ese verdadero exilio espacial, sin darle siquiera la esperanza de una fecha de regreso a la Tierra.

Hasta ese momento, Lisa simplemente había tenido a su cargo la construcción del SDF-3; si bien eso implicaba viajar a menudo al Satélite para inspeccionar personalmente los avances en la construcción, el resto del tiempo ella lo pasaba trabajando en la Tierra… pero ya no sería así. Si ella debía tomar el mando del Satélite, eso significaba una reasignación oficial a la gigantesca estructura orbital… significaría radicarse en el Satélite en forma permanente.

Los puños de Rick se contrajeron y una furia repentina lo invadió, para luego ser seguida por un sentimiento de tristeza infinita, la cual trató de contener con tal de no hacer sentir más miserable a Lisa.

Lisa pudo ver en sus ojos aquella sucesión de ira y tristeza, sintiéndose miserable por hacer esto, mientras que a su lado, un Rick Hunter atribulado no encontraba la forma de responder, excepto tomándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos y llevándola a apoyar su cabeza en sus hombros. Ella necesitaba que Rick comprendiera, lo necesitaba para no morir de desesperación.

Otra vez estarían separados. Él, dando vueltas por los cielos en el _Alexander_, y ella en el Satélite Fábrica… los dos perdidos en el espacio, conformándose con la esperanza de una eventual visita del portaaviones al gigantesco satélite… y nada más que eso.

Juntando fuerzas de donde no tenía, Rick la sostuvo en sus brazos y la besaba en el rostro, en su cuello, en su cabello... en cualquier lugar donde pudiera, provocándole a Lisa tanto placer como dolor con estos besos; placer por la sensación misma del contacto de los labios de Rick con su piel, y dolor por la inminente separación. Sintió ganas de llorar, sintió también el deseo de maldecir a alguien por insistir tanto en separarlos, en darles aquellos espacios de amor para luego arrebatárselos con períodos negros de separación.

El frío se hizo más crudo, más penetrante, y de pronto Rick y Lisa decidieron que pronto deberían regresar a un lugar más caliente y acogedor. Ambos se pusieron de pie, y Rick cubrió a Lisa con su propia chaqueta, mientras la sorprendía con un cálido beso que por un breve instante borró todas las penas y dolores que embargaban a los dos. Ella, como tantas otras veces, sintió que se derretía al contacto con la boca de Rick, y las cosquillas que le hacía la lengua de Rick dentro de su propia boca hicieron que sonriera y devolviera el beso con mayor fuerza.

– Anímate – le dijo él con la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar, una vez que el beso terminó. – Vamos a superar esto, no te preocupes. Ya lo verás.

– ¿De qué hablas?

"_Optimismo, Hunter… ante todo, optimismo_"

– Bueno, me parece recordar que el otro día me dijiste que esperabas verme más seguido en el Satélite Fábrica¿no es así?

Ella asintió, sonriendo a pesar de la tristeza, recordando el día en que Rick fue ascendido a comodoro y ese pequeño rato de intimidad que pudieron darse tras la junta...

– En ese caso, almirante Hayes – prosiguió Rick, acercándola todo lo que pudo – supongo que no tendré más alternativa que asegurarme de cumplir con sus indicaciones… al pie de la letra.

– ¡Más te vale! – respondió ella, comenzando a reír ante la actitud positiva de Rick, encontrándola como un bálsamo muy necesario.

– De hecho, – continuó hablando Rick, levantando la vista un segundo al cielo para ver el Satélite Fábrica – va a ser bastante difícil que te libres de mí, Hayes… aún si tengo que sabotear los reactores del _Alexander_ para no irme del Satélite.

– ¡Tonto! – rió ella, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

– Al menos siempre sabré donde estás… y siempre sabré a donde tengo que ir.

Semejante comentario sólo merecía una respuesta, y Lisa no tardó en dársela… besándolo con tanto cariño que Rick creyó que acabaría cayendo de espaldas al suelo tan sólo con la fuerza que ella le estaba poniendo al beso…

Pocas veces un beso había sido tan necesario y reconfortante… y los dos lo sabían, decidiendo sin pensar que harían que ese beso fuera lo más largo posible, refugiándose en ese amor que siempre les había ayudado a superar los contratiempos más terribles.

Cuando por fin se separaron, los dos quedaron mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo… sonriendo a pesar de todo, dejando atrás las penas como si jamás hubieran existido, y entonces Lisa se recostó en el pecho de Rick, sostenida por sus brazos mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a ese cariño tan protector que él le prodigaba…

Mientras sostenía a Lisa en sus brazos y se llenaba los pulmones con su aroma, Rick levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse una vez más con el espectáculo del cielo estrellado, maravillándose como siempre ante la majestuosidad del Universo… hasta que su mirada recayó en un punto en particular.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Lisa, notando que la mirada de Rick estaba perdida en las estrellas.

– Nada, amor… – le sonrió él, besándole la cabeza. – Solamente estaba mirando mi rincón favorito del cielo.

– ¿Y cuál sería?

Sin decir una palabra, Rick extendió el brazo para señalar con su dedo la inmensa silueta negra del Satélite Fábrica, que en ese momento se recortaba contra la Luna con un contraste incomparable… y en cuanto Lisa se dio cuenta de hacia donde estaba señalando, simplemente se lanzó a besar a Rick en la mejilla, dejando que sus labios siguieran allí mucho después de que el beso terminara, mientras en su corazón la tristeza desaparecía definitivamente, borrada por el optimismo y las ilusiones que él siempre lograba avivar dentro de ella.

– Será mejor que volvamos a tu casa... se está haciendo tarde – dijo él, asegurándose de que ella estuviera bien cubierta por su chaqueta a la vez que la acercaba a él con su brazo.

– Rick, yo quería... – empezó ella, deteniéndose casi al instante.

Con un ademán, Rick le indicó que siguiera, sonriéndole para darle fuerzas.

– Quería pedirte... – siguió ella. – Si puedes pasar esta noche conmigo...

– No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces, preciosa – respondió Rick besándole la frente y estremeciéndose al escuchar una risa suave cerca de su cuello.

– Gracias…

– Créeme – otro beso en la frente – el gusto es mío. Por cierto…

– ¿Sí? – preguntó ella.

– Recordé que mañana es la ceremonia de retirada de servicio del Valkyrie para el Escuadrón Skull. Asumo que te han invitado¿no es así?

Lisa asintió, sin entender a qué quería llegar Rick.

– Perfecto – sonrió él. – En ese caso, te invito a la ceremonia¿quieres venir conmigo?

– Rick, ya te dije que me habían invitado.

Ese comentario no detuvo a Rick, quien ya la estaba mirando con esa expresión de travesura e inocencia tan típica en él… y que ella adoraba.

– Lo sé, pero si vas a la ceremonia, quiero que lo hagas porque yo te invité y no porque alguien más lo haya hecho…

Lisa entró a reír con ganas, alegrando infinitamente a Rick por haber logrado que ella se sintiera mejor, y mientras ella lo abrazaba con más fuerza, él aprovechaba la ocasión para plantarle tiernos besos en donde pudiera.

– Richard Hunter – empezó a decir ella contra su pecho. – ¿En qué momento te volviste tan romántico?

Otro beso en la cabeza… uno que hizo estremecer a Lisa casi sin control.

– Bueno… – respondió él. – Digamos que me inspiras a hacer que todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos sea lo más especial que pueda, preciosa…

Los ojos de Lisa estaban llenos de ternura y tristeza, y Rick se sintió conmovido más allá de la imaginación. Tomando las manos de Lisa entre las suyas, él plantó un beso en sus labios y sus mejillas, dándole a ella una señal de que estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarla en todo y de protegerla frente a las insensibles fuerzas de un universo hostil.

– Entonces, dado que tenemos que ir al mismo lugar mañana, me parece que bien podemos pasar esta noche juntos¿no te parece? – le dijo Rick guiñándole el ojo. – Además, podemos hacer que sea una noche… especial.

– ¿Qué tan especial quieres que sea? – susurró ella.

Rick se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, usando esos segundos para acariciar a la mujer que tenía en brazos mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa tierna y hambrienta a la vez…

– Hagamos que sea la mejor, preciosa – otra vez la besó en la cabeza. – Fuegos artificiales y todo…

Ella sonrió al ver la cara de Rick y escuchar su respuesta, y se acercó lo más que pudo al cuerpo de él, devolviéndole un beso en la mejilla, un beso que transmitía no sólo amor, sino agradecimiento.

Ambos comenzaron el camino de vuelta a la casa de ella, con la perspectiva de hacer especiales e inolvidables esos últimos días que les quedaban antes de la separación que el deber, una vez más, había impuesto.

**

* * *

****Miércoles 15 de febrero de 2017**

Había algo mágico respecto de ver a la Tierra desde el espacio. Desde ese punto de vista privilegiado, la Tierra parecía una esfera azul y perfecta, moteada de islas y continentes y maquillada por blancas nubes. Parecía un lugar en donde reinaba la paz, muy a pesar de sus propios habitantes y de las desgracias que la habían azotado desde el espacio exterior.

El muelle orbital Yarrow flotaba a 500 kilómetros sobre la superficie de la Tierra, específicamente sobre las Islas Británicas. Era una construcción poco imponente si se la comparaba con el monumental Satélite Fábrica que orbitaba en las cercanías de la Luna, e incluso más primitiva si la comparación se hacía con otras construcciones espaciales terrestres más recientes que se habían beneficiado de avances en la robotecnología y la ingeniería de construcción.

Se trataba de un montón de módulos de operaciones interconectados por enormes estructuras, formando una especie de jaula espacial dentro de la cual reposaba, flamante e imponente, el nuevo portaaviones espacial _Alexander_, de la clase Tokugawa, que esperaba el momento de su entrada formal en servicio como una nave de guerra de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

El _Alexander_ exhibía su porte altanero ante todos los invitados a la ceremonia de entrada en servicio. La inmensa nave, casi tan larga como lo había sido el SDF-1, daba incluso una apariencia más maciza, aunque definitivamente carecía de la majestuosidad y elegancia de la extinta fortaleza espacial.

Como todas las naves terrestres de la época, la configuración de casco del _Alexander_ le daba a la nave un cierto parecido con los viejos submarinos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El casco principal de la nave, pintado con un color arenoso, tenía una sección de proa que asemejaba una cuña y que remataba en punta. Dos enormes estructuras que contenían hangares y cubiertas de vuelo flanqueaban el casco principal de la nave, terminando junto con dicho casco principal en una enorme sección de popa que albergaba los doce motores de reacción.

Coronando la nave, una pequeña superestructura se ubicaba sobre la sección dorsal, arriba de la cual se montaba la torre de comando que contenía al puente y a la cubierta de mando de flota. El conjunto de armamentos no era muy impresionante; consistía en misiles antibuque, algunos cañones de partículas y una cantidad impresionante de cañones y misiles de defensa que erizaban el casco del gigantesco portaaviones. La nave era ante todo un enorme vagón de batalla, diseñado para lanzar sus cazas y mantenerse lejos del combate, por lo que el armamento que montaba era suficiente para proporcionarle excelentes capacidades defensivas y una limitada capacidad ofensiva.

Un transbordador terrestre SC-27 que ostentaba el emblema de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en su fuselaje, escoltado por media docena de cazas Veritech VF-1, se alejaba de la superficie de la Tierra en dirección al muelle orbital, que durante todo ese dìa había estado recibiendo docenas de vuelos como ése, repletos de invitados VIP y familiares que venían a presenciar la entrada en servicio del _Alexander_. Éste transbordador no parecía tener nada de especial. Sólo era uno más.

Pero no era un vuelo más para el pasajero que iba a bordo del transbordador.

El comodoro Rick Hunter se movía inquieto en su asiento, todavía sin caer en la cuenta de que lo que estaba viviendo y lo que estaba a punto de hacer era real. Varias veces durante ese vuelo, tuvo que reprimir la tentación de pellizcarse, para ver si acababa despertando y descubriendo que en realidad no lo habían puesto a cargo de una flota de doce naves, que todavía estaba al frente de su amado Escuadrón Skull... que todavía podía volar un Veritech por derecho propio, en lugar de tener que pilotear un escritorio.

"_Basta, Hunter, déjate de bobadas y deja la nostalgia en el pasado"_, escuchó que le decía dentro de su cabeza una voz inesperadamente severa e imposible de identificar. Esa voz pudo haber sido la de Roy, la del almirante Gloval o incluso la suya propia... jamás lo sabría.

Parte del problema era su nuevo uniforme, muy similar a aquel que había usado alguna vez el almirante Gloval. Rick había estado usando un uniforme similar desde que fue ascendido a capitán grado superior, pero había logrado mantener los clásicos colores blanco, azul y rojo de su viejo uniforme. Ahora que era comodoro, se había acabado ese derecho, lo que significaba que Rick debía entonces vestir el enorme saco azul con galones dorados y rojos, los pantalones blancos... y la enorme gorra blanca con visera negra que lo identificaba como un oficial superior.

"_Dios, parezco un niño disfrazado"_, se lamentó al verse las mangas una vez más.

Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo lamentándose por su uniforme; ahora tenía cosas en las que concentrarse. Durante los últimos días, Rick había estado leyendo una y otra vez los legajos personales de los capitanes de naves asignados a su grupo, en un esfuerzo por familiarizarse con ellos antes de conocerlos en persona. Doce capitanes, cada uno de ellos con una historia propia, características especiales y conocimientos y experiencias particulares que aportarían al grupo de batalla. En cierta manera, reflexionó, no dejaba de ser similar a estudiar los perfiles de los miembros de un escuadrón de pilotos, sólo que en vez de tener cada uno un Veritech, cada uno de esos legajos le daba información sobre un oficial que tenía a su cargo una nave con cientos o incluso miles de tripulantes.

En total, sumando las tripulaciones y personal asignado a los grupos aéreos de todas las naves bajo su mando, Rick debería mandar una fuerza de alrededor de 15000 personas; un número que bastaba para abrumarlo y hacerlo sentir pequeño, más cuando tenía en cuenta que el Skull jamás había tenido más de 100 miembros entre pilotos y mecánicos.

– ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando, comodoro? – le dijo una voz chillona que venía del asiento de al lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Rick giró la cabeza para ver a la persona que se sentaba a su lado y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver cuanto había cambiado ella en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla. Cuando la conoció por primera vez, hacía ya ocho años, Sammie Porter tenía el aspecto aniñado de ser la hermana menor de alguien... aspecto aniñado que había hecho aún más humillante el "¡pervertido!" que le había lanzado al identificarlo como "el hombre lencería"; es decir, el depravado que había encontrado junto a Lisa y Kim en un comercio de ropa interior para damas.

Ahora, luego de todo ese tiempo, Sammie parecía otra persona. En el SDF-1 ella había tenido el grado de sargento primero y servía como encargada de comunicaciones y controladora suplente de vuelo, para ser apresurada tras la Lluvia de la Muerte por un curso de oficiales hasta convertirla en una segunda teniente… y desde entonces no había parado de ascender hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora.

La mujer que estaba sentada junto a él en ese transbordador era muy distinta de la Sammie de aquellos primeros años. Su uniforme azul cobalto, complementado por la cinta dorada de ayudante de campo que pendía de su hombro, le daba una apariencia más oficial, profesional y ¿adulta?, que quedaba magnificada por las insignias de grado de comandante que llevaba con innegable orgullo.

– En nada, Sammie, en nada – dijo Rick para tranquilizarla.

–Me alegro, Rick, porque vamos a tener mucho trabajo – le respondió Sammie, hojeando distraídamente una carpeta que llevaba sobre las piernas. – Después de todo, va a ser mi misión el educar a un piloto como tú para que puedas moverte en una nave estelar sin llevarse todo por delante.

–Ja, ja, muy graciosa, Sammie – gruñó Rick, volteando para ver el espacio a través de la ventana.

– Anímate, comodoro, – le aseguró Sammie palmeándolo en el hombro – verás que no hay nada de malo en esto. Ya te imagino como una especie de dios de la guerra o algo así, mandando sobre tu propia flota como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

– ¿De donde sacas esas ideas? – preguntó Rick, encontrando esa metáfora extremadamente divertida.

– De las películas ¿de donde más? – contestó Sammie como si estuviera explicando algo demasiado obvio, agregando luego con una expresión de tristeza sentida: – Y... del almirante Gloval también.

– Era un tipo especial el almirante – recordó Rick luego de un instante de silencio respetuoso y nostálgico. – Todo un héroe.

Sammie sonrió levemente al escuchar a Rick hablando del hombre que había sido como un segundo padre para ella. Pocos segundos después e interrumpiendo ese momento, uno de los tripulantes del transbordador se acercó a donde estaban sentados Rick y Sammie y se inclinó para informarles:

– Discúlpenme, comodoro Hunter, comandante Porter, nos aproximamos al muelle orbital Yarrow y atracaremos en cinco minutos. El capitán Lamont me pidió que le dijera que tienen sus asientos listos para la ceremonia de entrada en servicio.

– Gracias, sargento – agradeció Rick al hombre. – Estaremos listos en cuanto atraquemos.

Mientras Rick ultimaba algunos detalles con el sargento, Sammie se quedó estudiando el rostro y la pose de Rick durante medio minuto, hasta que dijo con una seguridad que no daba lugar a dudas:

– Tienes miedo, Rick Hunter.

Rick se sobresaltó al escuchar estas tres palabras, pronunciadas con una simplicidad absoluta que sólo hacía más duro el tener que escucharlas.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – balbuceó sorprendido y tratando de recobrar la compostura.

– Lo puedo notar. Te asusta esto de estar al mando de algo tan grande. No te preocupes – dijo Sammie con una sonrisa de completa seguridad. – Es perfectamente natural y les pasa a todos. Ya verás que te acostumbrarás.

– Eso espero...

Sammie se acomodó un poco en su asiento para enfrentar mejor a su oficial superior y, con su mejor tono de maestra le dijo a Rick:

– Rick, las tripulaciones de las naves bajo tu mando van a estar esperando liderazgo y seguridad de ti, no dudas constantes. No puedes dejar que te vean preocupado por todo.

– Es sólo que... yo no sé nada de esto, sólo soy un piloto…

Al oír esto, Sammie alzó las manos al cielo en señal de protesta y meneó la cabeza antes de lanzarse en un ataque contra las dudas e inquietudes de Rick.

– Nadie nace sabiendo, Hunter. Todos nos tenemos que adaptar a lo que nos tiran encima. ¿Crees que yo tengo idea de cómo ser una oficial de Estado Mayor? Diablos, Rick, entré a las Fuerzas como recluta de comunicaciones… ¡no sabes lo que le costó a Claudia lograr que aceptara entrar al curso de oficiales! – le reveló con una sonrisa enorme mientras le clavaba el dedo índice en el pecho. – Tú tampoco naciste como comandante de escuadrón, debiste empezar como piloto al comienzo.

– Sí, pero un escuadrón…

– ¿No es lo mismo que un grupo de batalla? – lo interrumpió Sammie. – Rick, eso lo sabe cualquiera. Dime honestamente ¿crees que te hubieran seleccionado para este puesto si en realidad no estuvieras capacitado?

No dejaba de ser una buena pregunta… una pregunta que merecía una respuesta sensata y racional, según interpretó Rick.

– Supongo que no, quiero creer que Gaumont y Patel…

– ¿Quién está hablando de esos dos? Yo te estoy hablando de Lisa – contestó Sammie sorprendida, sin notar que había vuelto a interrumpir a Rick.

– ¿Lisa? – repitió Rick completamente confundido, ya que no tenía la menor idea sobre la parte que Lisa había jugado en su ascenso y nombramiento.

Como si pudiera oler la confusión de Rick, Sammie aprovechó para darle un golpe fingido en el hombro, haciendo que él cayera momentáneamente hacia delante.

– Claro, tonto ¿a quién crees que consultaron los del Alto Mando cuando surgió la propuesta de ascenderte?

– Pero... ¿cómo podrías tú…? – Rick balbuceó en un intento de entender hasta que calló, comprendiendo finalmente lo que había ocurrido, para luego decir como si se tratara de la cosa más simple del universo:

– Kim.

– Terribles hasta el fin – Sammie rió al ver la cara que Rick le estaba poniendo. – Ella me dijo que Lisa estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Gaumont y Patel, y que por la cara que ponía Lisa al volver de las reuniones, debían estar hablando de algo que a Lisa le gustaba mucho… y creo que los dos tenemos una idea de qué es lo que más le gusta a Lisa. Me parece que puedes imaginarte solito el resto de la historia... – terminó Sammie con tono conspirativo.

– Lisa... – musitó Rick casi sin pensar, sintiendo que se moría de amor al pensar en cómo ella lo cuidaba y defendía todo el tiempo… aún frente al Alto Mando.

– Sí, Rick, Lisa Hayes ¿quién más? – continuó Sammie sin pausa. – ¿Crees que ella no te conoce¿Que no sabe de lo que tú puedes ser capaz¿Crees que ella podría impulsarte a hacer algo para lo que creyera que no estás preparado?

La expresión de duda y confusión en el rostro de Rick se transformó en algo renovado… en la mirada firme y resuelta de alguien dispuesto a hacerle frente a lo que viniera.

– Tienes razón, Sammie, jamás lo pensé de esa manera –dijo Rick en un tono más calmado y seguro de sí. – Gracias.

Sammie sonrió con orgullo e infló el pecho mientras se señalaba:

– Oh, no hay de qué. Es parte del trabajo de un jefe de Estado Mayor... vivimos para sacarle las castañas del fuego a nuestros comandantes.

La sola audacia del comentario, muy alejado de la chiquilla tímida que se confundía cuando suplía a Lisa como controladora de vuelo en el SDF-1, hizo que Rick sonriera y meneara la cabeza como si estuviera resignado a soportarla, aunque en secreto estaba feliz de tener a una parte del Trío Terrible ayudándolo.

Por el altavoz de la cabina se oyó la voz del piloto del transbordador.

– Señores pasajeros, estamos por atracar en la escotilla 6 del muelle orbital Yarrow. Sírvanse permanecer en sus asientos hasta que los motores estén apagados y el conducto de tránsito esté completamente presurizado.

Al terminar el anuncio, se encendió una luz roja de advertencia sobre la puerta de la escotilla, indicándole a los pasajeros del transbordador que el conducto que unía a la nave con el muelle aún no estaba del todo presurizado. Sólo hubo que esperar unos segundos a que la luz cambiara a verde, señal para que Rick y Sammie se levantaran de sus asientos y enfilaran hacia la escotilla.

– Vamos, comodoro, tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo Sammie, guiñándole un ojo a su comodoro y sosteniendo en sus manos un maletín, mientras que detrás de ella, Rick Hunter seguía sus pasos, listos los dos para el acto oficial que tendría lugar en pocos minutos más.

* * *

Los primeros acordes sonaron por todos los altavoces de la estación, llevando el ritmo suave y melancólico de una única trompeta. El sonido tenía mucho de simbólico; aquella solitaria trompeta asemejaba un eco que resonaba en un campo de batalla silencioso, abandonado luego de una brutal batalla. A cada repetición del motivo inicial se sumaban nuevos instrumentos, de distintos tipos, que al incorporarse parecían hacerlo en respuesta a aquel llamado del comienzo, cual compañeros que se suman al avance de un soldado solitario. El sonido crecía en majestuosidad y en potencia, repitiendo aquel motivo inicial no ya como un llamado, sino como un grito de guerra.

El sonido se elevaba desde su simplicidad inicial en una sucesión de acordes cada vez más espectaculares, hasta finalizar con una impresionante composición orquestal, que parecía elevar a la marcha de aquel momento inicial, solitario y desolado hasta transformarlo en una marcha orgullosa y avasalladora, como un ave Fénix de sonidos alzándose de entre sus cenizas. Como la Tierra misma, golpeada pero orgullosa, que se levantaba de las ruinas de la Guerra Robotech, alzándose más fuerte que nunca.

Todo el personal militar permaneció de pie y haciendo la venia mientras la banda militar interpretaba los acordes del Himno de la Tierra Unida. La marcha patriótica podría no ser tan pegadiza como "_We Will Win_" –de hecho, en deferencia a la multiplicidad de lenguas de la Humanidad, no tenía letra alguna–, pero su compositor había buscado reflejar en ella las emociones dolorosas de un mundo que pugnaba por recuperar su antigua gloria, arrebatada en los fuegos de la guerra. El resultado había sido una obra musical inspiradora, sin pompa o circunstancia pero con un innegable corte patriótico, que no necesitaba de letras vistosas para llevar emoción a quienes la oían. Todo lo que necesitaba, y todo lo que había querido el compositor, era que la marcha despertara en quien la oyera la emoción de la reconstrucción y la promesa de un futuro mejor, y que la sintiera como propia.

Los invitados a la ceremonia de entrada en servicio tenían sus lugares en uno de los módulos del muelle orbital, que solía funcionar como mirador y cantina, sólo que nadie hubiera imaginado su función original a juzgar por la cantidad de banderas terrestres y estandartes de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida que engalanaban el lugar. En un nivel inferior del mirador, al que se podía ver desde donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia, se hallaba en uniformes de gala la tripulación del _Alexander_, organizada por departamentos y secciones e impecablemente formada.

Por supuesto, como en toda ceremonia militar que se preciara de tal, serían infaltables los discursos, estando a cargo del más importante el almirante Gaumont, quien habló por espacio de quince minutos sobre lo importante del acontecimiento, sobre lo que se esperaba del _Alexander_ y de su tripulación, sobre las misiones que tendrían en el futuro, entre otras muchas cosas... a las que, sentado en su asiento y con su uniforme de gala, Rick no prestaba atención, ya que estaba demasiado preocupado con los desafíos que tendría adelante…

Los consejos de las demás personas solían actuar en la mente de Rick Hunter como una bomba de acción retardada; podían pasar algunos días hasta que Rick comprendiera en todos sus sentidos los consejos recibidos de sus amigos y seres queridos. Y ese momento fue uno de aquellos en los que caía en la cuenta de algo que todo el mundo había estado tratando de decirle.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Rick comprendió al fin todo lo que le dijeron Max y Sammie. Finalmente cayó en la cuenta de por qué lo habían seleccionado a él para ese trabajo. No porque tuviera experiencia o porque fuese un experto en naves estelares. Lo eligieron porque confiaban en él para que hiciera bien el trabajo. Esa confianza era preciosa, y significaba para Rick más que cualquier curso, medalla y ascenso… una confianza que se había ganado con esfuerzo en el campo de batalla.

Y no defraudar esa confianza era la mejor razón que tenía para hacer un buen trabajo.

Por fuera de sus cavilaciones, la ceremonia militar continuaba. Por suerte para Rick, los discursos habían concluido por fin, y el momento esperado estaba a punto de ocurrir. Retomando el micrófono, el almirante Gaumont extrajo un sobre lacrado y de aspecto oficial de su bolsillo, el cual abrió, retirando luego un papel que procedió a desplegar para leer ante todos.

– Por orden del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y en mi carácter de jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales, tengo el honor de ordenar que el portaaviones _Alexander_ sea incorporado al servicio activo y pase a revistar en las fuerzas espaciales de la Tierra Unida como nave de combate. Se ordena además que la tripulación designada se haga cargo de la nave y la lleve a condición de servicio inmediatamente – anunció Gaumont, leyendo palabra por palabra la orden de comisión en tono oficial.

Primero fue un aplauso, luego lo siguieron otros en un crescendo que parecía no tener límite, hasta que todos los sonidos del mirador quedaron completamente cubiertos por el rugido ensordecedor de los aplausos. En cuanto los aplausos empezaron a menguar, la esposa del gobernador de la Región Autónoma de Grecia, quien era la madrina del _Alexander_, tomó el micrófono para dar la orden ceremonial que haría del _Alexander_ una nave de guerra en servicio.

– ¡Capitán, dé la orden de abordar la nave y ponerla en movimiento! – indicó la madrina al capitán del _Alexander_.

Respondiendo a la orden ceremonial con un impecable saludo militar, el capitán de la flamante nave de combate dio un paso al frente y tomando el micrófono, se aprestó a dar la orden.

– ¡Tripulación del _UES Alexander_, abordar la nave¡Separarse por departamento y sección¡Jefes de departamento, conduzcan a sus hombres hasta los puestos de despegue y reporten condición a la brevedad¡Oficial ejecutivo, prepare al _Alexander_ para el despegue! – ordenó con una voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas el capitán del _Alexander_, siguiendo las frases ceremoniales usadas en ocasiones como éstas.

– ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! – respondió como un solo hombre la tripulación del _Alexander_.

A la orden del capitán, los tripulantes de la nave, encabezados por sus oficiales, transitaron por los conductos que unían al muelle con las varias escotillas de la gigantesca nave de guerra. Legiones de hombres y mujeres de blanco penetraban el casco dormido del _Alexander_, dando inicio inmediatamente a los esfuerzos y aprestos necesarios para llevar al flamante portaaviones a la vida. Uno a uno, los complejos sistemas de la nave entraban en funcionamiento, inundando el ambiente con el sereno murmullo de la maquinaria en movimiento, mientras que desde fuera de la nave podía verse cómo las luces se iban encendiendo cubierta por cubierta y sección por sección.

Desde su puesto en el muelle Yarrow, Rick contemplaba la escena maravillado de la actividad y energía que se observaba en la flamante nave de combate… sin dejar de estar un poco abrumado ante la idea de que semejante mole pudiera ser _su_ nave insignia.

De pronto, sobresaltándose, Rick sintió una mano que se posaba pesadamente sobre su hombro.

– Comodoro Hunter, qué gusto verlo aquí hoy – Rick escuchó la voz del almirante Gaumont a sus espaldas y sin pensarlo giró sobre sus talones para hacer la venia, bajando el brazo sólo luego de que Gaumont devolviera el saludo con igual precisión.

– Gracias, almirante. No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo – respondió Rick.

– Es todo un espectáculo ¿no le parece? – siguió Gaumont, y una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro maduro y cansado del almirante mientras la nostalgia lo invadía. – Todavía recuerdo la ceremonia de entrada en servicio del viejo Armor-4… Es sorprendente que eso fuera hace sólo ocho años.

– No han sido años normales, almirante – la vista de Rick volvió a dirigirse al _Alexander. _– Aunque supongo que estas cosas no cambian. A los pilotos nos sucede lo mismo con los aviones de combate que nos asignan, pero hay menos ceremonia.

– Por cierto, comodoro Hunter, – dijo el almirante, recordando de golpe algo que casi se le había pasado – lamento mucho no haber podido ir el sábado a la ceremonia de retirada del Valkyrie en el Skull. Según me han contado, fue algo muy emotivo.

– No se preocupe, señor. Pero sí – ahora era el turno de Rick de ponerse nostálgico, especialmente cuando recordó lo que fue volar por última vez _su_ Skull Uno – fue algo muy emotivo para todos… y muy especial.

– Imagino que sí. Realmente le debemos mucho al VF-1. Supongo que nunca será lo mismo para ustedes los pilotos¿no es así?

– Ya lo creo. Pensar que ya están cerca del final, luego de tantos años de volarlo… no parece real, señor…

– Tiene razón… aunque al VF-1 le quedan varios años antes de que lo retiremos completamente del servicio activo – indicó el almirante, como si quisiera marcar algún punto bueno e indicando con la mirada a un escuadrón de VF-1 que se preparaba para escoltar al gigantesco portaaviones fuera del muelle Yarrow.

En rigor de verdad, la sustitución del VF-1 iba a ser un proceso que llevaría varios años; a pesar de verse superados en capacidades por los nuevos VF-4, los Valkyrie seguían siendo cazas excepcionales que aún tenían muchos años de servicio por delante en lo que hacía a sus prestaciones y su resistencia estructural… sin mencionar que las vastas cantidades producidas durante los últimos nueve años hacían imposible un reemplazo rápido del caza que se había convertido en la columna vertebral de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Lo que había comenzado el sábado pasado con el cambio del Skull al nuevo VF-4 era un proceso que en los próximos años vería al Valkyrie siendo sustituido por el Lightning de manera progresiva en los distintos escuadrones de combate de primera línea de la Fuerza Aérea, la Armada y las Fuerzas Espaciales; todos los cazas desafectados de esos escuadrones serían transferidos a otras unidades o asignados a escuadrones de la reserva... en donde permanecerían en servicio hasta que lisa y llanamente sus estructuras no tuvieran más para dar.

Todos los VF-1 del Skull ya habían encontrado nuevos hogares en otras unidades de combate, todos menos el Skull Uno. Cuando los planes de sustitución del Valkyrie se hicieron conocidos, los miembros del Escuadrón Skull alegaron que el histórico caza sencillamente no podía ser transferido a otro escuadrón así como así. Era el Skull Uno, y sería un caza del Skull o _no sería_. La solución aceptada fue convertir al legendario Veritech en una pieza de museo, dándole así un digno descanso tras años de constante servicio.

– A propósito, comodoro – dijo Gaumont, volviendo a Rick a la realidad tras quedarse absorto momentáneamente en la contemplación de los VF-1. – Tengo órdenes para usted que no le pude comunicar en su momento, así que aprovecharé que lo tengo aquí presente para dárselas.

– Por supuesto, señor – Rick se puso en posición de firme, preguntándose qué diablos le diría el almirante ahora, temiendo que no fuera nada bueno.

– Como está previsto, el _Alexander_ realizará en los próximos días su crucero de pruebas, en compañía del resto de las naves que constituirán el Grupo de Batalla 6. Una vez que el crucero termine, el Grupo 6 quedará asignado a las fuerzas de defensa del Sistema Solar durante los próximos años, y su misión consistirá en realizar patrullajes y ejercicios militares, responder a ataques e incursiones contra nuestro espacio local y prestar apoyo a nuestras fuerzas en la Tierra, así como a nuestras colonias y puestos avanzados en el resto del sistema.

– Entendido, señor – respondió Rick tratando de no dejar en evidencia sus emociones.

En silencio, Rick suspiró de alivio; a pesar de ya saberlo de antemano desde la reunión en la que había sido ascendido, no dejaba de ser reconfortante escuchar la confirmación de que al menos no lo enviarían en alguna misión interestelar que pudiera durar meses.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su comandante de grupo más joven, el almirante Gaumont continuaba comunicándole a Rick sus órdenes.

– También hemos decidido, dadas las capacidades del _Alexander_ y sus naves de escolta, que mientras no se halle en patrullaje el Grupo de Batalla esté asignado a la defensa de algún objetivo crítico y de vital importancia para nuestros esfuerzos militares… uno que, de ser posible, le permita tener acceso a las facilidades técnicas y logísticas necesarias para asegurar una buena operación de las unidades del Grupo.

"_¿Y donde diablos sería eso?_", se preguntaba Rick, cuidándose de no parecer demasiado ansioso ante el Viejo.

– Coincido, señor – asintió Rick de manera cautelosa. – Una asignación como esa ciertamente facilitaría las operaciones y mantenimiento del Grupo de Batalla.

Para sorpresa de Rick, el almirante esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

– Me alegro que así lo haga, comodoro Hunter. En ese caso, me parece que el Satélite Fábrica cumple ampliamente con todos los requisitos para ser base del Grupo de Batalla 6¿no le parece, comodoro?

Por más que intentó conservar un mínimo de decoro militar, le resultó sencillamente imposible a Rick evitar que una sonrisa de felicidad asomara en sus labios. No podía dar crédito a sus oídos, no podía creer lo que el almirante le estaba diciendo: semejantes órdenes significaban que mientras no estuviera en navegación, el _Alexander_ estaría atracado en el Satélite Fábrica, que serviría como su base permanente.

De pronto y casi por arte de magia, Rick se sintió más cerca de Lisa, y la tristeza que había sentido desde que ella partió el lunes empezó a desvanecerse como nieve al sol.

– Me parece una buena elección, almirante.

– Me alegra que la apruebe, comodoro – dijo Gaumont con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos, que a Rick se le hizo muy parecido a aquel que de vez en cuando tenía el almirante Gloval.

Rick podría jurar que Gaumont sonreía cuando antes de volver a su lugar en la ceremonia le dijo:

– Por favor, si tiene la oportunidad, mande mis saludos a la contralmirante Hayes.

Cuadrándose. Rick asintió con un impecable saludo militar, para luego devolver su atención a las maniobras que tenían lugar en el muelle.

Escasos minutos después de haber sido abordado por su nueva tripulación, el _Alexander_ se había convertido en una nave en plena actividad. A una orden del puente, las conexiones que unían al portaaviones con el muelle Yarrow fueron retiradas en preparación para el despegue, mientras los controladores de vuelo del muelle Yarrow transmitían al _Alexander_ los pasos a seguir para abandonar sin problemas la protección del complejo orbital. Esas instrucciones también eran transmitidas en todo el muelle a través de la red de altoparlantes, haciendo a los invitados partícipes de las maniobras de partida de la nueva nave de guerra.

Los primeros en encenderse fueron los propulsores de maniobra, dándole a todos, incluido Rick, la impresión de que les sería imposible a motores tan pequeños el poder mover una mole como el _Alexander_. Y casi de inmediato cobraron vida los doce gigantescos propulsores de popa, iluminando la sección trasera de la nave con un brillo rojiblanco.

Liberado de sus amarras, y merced de la fuerza de sus propios motores, el _Alexander_ comenzó a avanzar, perezosamente primero, y con paso enérgico después, hasta que salió sin incidente alguno de la estructura del muelle, mientras lo rodeaba una escolta de cazas Veritech que volaban en formación. La gigantesca nave continuó su avance hasta detenerse nuevamente en órbita de la Tierra a doscientos kilómetros del complejo orbital del que había partido, mientras en el muelle Yarrow todas las voces aclamaban el acontecimiento que había tenido lugar.

Desde aquel momento, el portaaviones _UES Alexander_ se había convertido en una nave de guerra de la Tierra Unida.

* * *

A Rick le hubiera parecido más sencillo abordar el _Alexander_ por uno de los conductos que lo unían al muelle orbital, pero las fuerzas espaciales, al igual que el cuerpo de pilotos, tenían sus tradiciones inflexibles. En su caso, como oficial que iba a embarcarse para izar su insignia en el _Alexander_, la tradición exigía que Rick abordara la nave por primera vez desde un transbordador, para poder ser recibido como merecía. Rick gruñó de sólo pensarlo; un abordaje como ese sólo significaba fanfarria y actos oficiales, cosa con la que él jamás se había sentido cómodo.

"_Bueno, Hunter, al mal tiempo buena cara, acostúmbrate a que esto venga con el grado"_, intentó tranquilizarse.

Cinco minutos después de que Rick y Sammie se embarcaran, el transbordador dejó el muelle orbital e hizo un breve y tranquilo vuelo con los propulsores auxiliares; la distancia a recorrer no justificaba tener que encender los primarios. La pequeña nave dio una vuelta alrededor del muelle hasta alinearse con la cubierta de vuelo de estribor del _Alexander_ en preparación para la aproximación final, y conforme el transbordador se acercaba a la nave, Rick no dejó de sentirse pequeño e insignificante en comparación con la mole de metal, ante la cual el SC-27 en el que viajaba parecía un mosquito.

– Control Alexander, aquí ST-584 transportando al comandante designado del grupo de batalla, pedimos permiso para aterrizar en la cubierta de vuelo de estribor – dijo en tono profesional el piloto del transbordador a través del sistema de comunicaciones.

– ST-584, aquí Control Alexander, permiso concedido para aterrizar en cubierta de vuelo de estribor. Estén atentos para indicaciones finales de aproximación – respondió la controladora de vuelo del _Alexander_.

– Entendido, Control. Por favor notifique al capitán que estaremos aterrizando en... tres minutos.

– El capitán ya está al tanto y los espera con el resto de los oficiales, ST-584 – informó la controladora, para luego dar un último mensaje antes de cerrar el canal: – Disfruten su viaje.

Los cohetes de maniobra del transbordador se encendieron, ayudando a la nave a desacelerar antes de entrar en la cavernosa bahía de aterrizaje del _Alexander_. Los indicadores visuales y las instrucciones de la controladora de vuelo guiaron al piloto del transbordador en su aproximación final, y con un profesionalismo y habilidad intachables, el piloto posó el transbordador en la cubierta de vuelo, deteniéndose sólo al final de una compleja maniobra en la que acercó la nave hasta un área previamente establecida.

Al cabo de la maniobra, el transbordador se detuvo, mientras los técnicos de la cubierta de vuelo se acercaban para empezar el mantenimiento del SC-27 y colocar la escalera a la altura de la escotilla para que descendieran los pasajeros.

– ¡Comandante designado del Grupo de Batalla 6, arribando! – anunció el suboficial encargado de la cubierta de vuelo cuando la escotilla del transbordador comenzó a abrirse, mientras el personal de cubierta y la delegación de recepción se cuadraban.

Ya con la escotilla completamente abierta, Rick comenzó a descender por la escalera que había sido colocada, seguido de cerca por Sammie. A mitad de la escalera, y como mandaba el protocolo militar. Rick y Sammie giraron sobre su costado para hacer la venia a la bandera planetaria de la Tierra, que pendía de un mástil especial. Una vez concluido el saludo, Rick continuó descendiendo hasta que finalmente sus pies se plantaron sobre la cubierta del _Alexander_, mientras un par de tripulantes hacían sonar silbatos para marcar el momento en que el comandante del Grupo de Batalla ponía pie por primera vez en su nave insignia.

La cubierta de vuelo del _Alexander_ relucía con el brillo de lo nuevo; incluso tenía ese aroma que uno podía encontrar en un auto recién terminado. Toda la nave parecía brillar, como si estuviera ansiosa de probar lo que podía hacer. Su tripulación, representada por los oficiales principales de la nave que lo estaban esperando en prolija formación, daba también esa misma impresión que tenía la nave: jóvenes, orgullosos, profesionales, conscientes de su tarea y muy dispuestos a demostrar de lo que eran capaces.

Rick quedó muy impresionado por la imagen con la que lo recibían, y en silencio aprobó toda la ceremonia, sintiéndose genuinamente conmovido por la pompa y circunstancia. "_Vaya, Hunter, el grado se te está subiendo a la cabeza"_, pensó, mientras una sonrisa leve aparecía en su rostro al caer en la cuenta de que estaba comportándose exactamente como Lisa lo haría de estar en su situación; todo protocolo y ceremonial militar.

Dos de los oficiales de la comitiva de recepción, el primero un hombre de baja estatura, cabello negro y anteojos, parecido más a un profesor universitario que a un oficial militar, y la segunda una mujer pequeña muy parecida a una Kim Young madura y de cabello largo, se adelantaron para recibir al comodoro Hunter, haciendo un saludo militar que Rick y Sammie no tardaron en responder.

– Permiso para abordar, capitán – solicitó Rick en deferencia a la autoridad del oficial comandante de la nave.

– Permiso concedido – le respondió el hombre, tendiendo luego la mano para que Rick la estrechara mientras él se presentaba. – Capitán Diego Sanabria, oficial comandante del _Alexander_. Mi primer oficial, comandante Andrea Coleson – dijo Sanabria señalando a la oficial que lo acompañaba, que asintió levemente antes de estrechar la mano de Rick. – Bienvenido a bordo, comodoro Hunter.

– Muchas gracias, capitán Sanabria, comandante Coleson… – agradeció Rick a los dos oficiales con impecable cortesía, señalando luego a la mujer que tenía a su lado. – Mi jefa de estado mayor, la comandante Samantha Porter.

– Comandante Porter, un placer – Sanabria estrechó la mano de Sammie y, dirigiéndose a Rick, le dijo. – Permítame presentarle a mis oficiales, señor.

Asintiendo, Rick permitió que el capitán Sanabria lo condujera a la fila de oficiales inmaculadamente vestidos que lo esperaban en posición de firmes. Uno de esos oficiales, un hombre negro de gran porte, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa efusiva al ver a Rick, mientras a su lado una mujer meneaba la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– Tengo entendido que usted ya conoce a mi oficial táctico y a mi oficial médico en jefe – dijo Sanabria con apariencia divertida.

Rick juntó sus labios en una especie de silbido silencioso y extendió la mano para saludar a uno de los oficiales en cuestión.

– Así es, capitán, ya nos conocíamos de antes. Gusto en verlo otra vez, primer teniente – dijo Rick mientras estrechaba la mano de Vince Grant.

– Igualmente, comodoro. Bienvenido a bordo. Estoy seguro de que encontrará al _Alexander_ en muy buena forma – devolvió Vince. – A propósito, señor, me tomé la libertad de informar a la plana mayor sobre su pequeño problema de salud, señor.

Rick quedó genuinamente confundido, ya que no tenía la más remota idea de lo que pudiera estar diciendo Vince:

– ¿Sería tan amable de explicarme qué me está queriendo decir, teniente Grant?

– Bueno, señor – la sonrisa pícara de Vince se hacía cada vez más evidente – ya todos los oficiales saben que usted tiene la desgracia de ser piloto. No se preocupe… les dije que tenían que tenerle paciencia hasta que aprenda por lo menos a moverse por los corredores sin tropezarse.

Haciendo lo posible por conservar la compostura mientras pensaba alguna manera de devolver el golpe, Rick se limitó a esbozar una expresión de falsa frustración al oficial táctico del _Alexander_.

– No se descuide, teniente Grant – devolvió riendo Rick, para luego encontrarse con Jean Grant, de pie junto a su esposo, a quien le estaba dando un poco conspicuo codazo por burlarse de un oficial superior… sin importar que ella tuviera la mitad del tamaño de su esposo.

– Doctora Grant ¿qué hace en esta nave?

– Bueno, me dijeron que el oficial médico había tenido algunos problemas, y siempre quise conocer el espacio, así que les dije a los del Militar Central que me iba a tomar unas vacaciones…

– Me alegro de que esté a bordo – dijo Rick mientras miraba de reojo a Vince. – Necesito a alguien que me ayude a controlar al mastodonte de su marido, o al menos que le siga pegando codazos después de cada chiste malo…

– ¡Oiga, señor! – protestó Vince, pero de inmediato quedó claro que la chanza le había parecido graciosa.

Después de este breve intercambio con Vince y Jean, Rick siguió al capitán Sanabria mientras éste presentaba a los demás oficiales superiores de la nave. Todos ellos eran jóvenes, algunos demasiado jóvenes, para los grados y puestos que ocupaban. Personas que antes del Holocausto serían tenientes, hoy eran comandantes. "_Al igual que yo"_, pensó Rick, y por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de que su situación debía repetirse en todas las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Las Fuerzas se habían convertido en un ejército joven, y en cierta manera reflejaban el espíritu de un mundo que, con nuevas energías, se lanzaba al universo dispuesto a ganarse su lugar.

En cuanto Sanabria le presentó al oficial de comunicaciones, Rick creyó honestamente que le estaban jugando una broma de alguna clase, porque no había forma de que ese hombre pudiera ser tan parecido a…

– Segundo teniente Gaddel Bromco, oficial de comunicaciones – se presentó el hombre con una formalidad innata que le quitó a Rick cualquier duda que pudiera tener sobre si el teniente Bromco era o no un Zentraedi.

Por unos segundos, Rick se quedó congelado frente al oficial, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar qué era lo que lo diferenciaba de esa otra persona, y por lo que parecía, el teniente Bromco estaba acostumbrado a situaciones como esas, ya que lejos de molestarse o sentirse incómodo, le explicó a Rick con toda la naturalidad del mundo:

– Konda Bromco y yo fuimos producidos en el mismo… lote – dijo el teniente, buscando la palabra humana más descriptiva de su relación con uno de los empresarios más prominentes de la Tierra.

– Ya pensaba que tenían que tener algún parentesco – sonrió Rick en un intento de bajar la incomodidad de aquella situación. – Estaba a punto de pedirle si me podía dar trabajo en RBK, teniente, aunque me imagino que está acostumbrado a eso.

– Me lo piden bastante a menudo, señor – dijo el teniente Bromco con resignación, aunque podía notarse que se divertía cada vez que alguien, generalmente un humano, lo confundía con el más exitoso de sus "hermanos de lote".

Tras concluir las presentaciones de rigor, el capitán Sanabria acompañó a Rick hasta un improvisado atril colocado en uno de los extremos de la cubierta de vuelo. Rick avanzó hacia el atril con decisión y energía; después de todo, no quería que estos marineros del espacio se llevaran la impresión completamente equivocada de que un piloto de Veritech estaba preocupado o intimidado ante ellos. Evidentemente lo estaba logrando, ya que podía ver que desde su sitio, Sammie aprobaba silenciosamente el comportamiento de Rick, llegando incluso a levantar un pulgar en señal de aliento.

"_Vas bien, aviador"_.

Una vez en el atril, Rick comenzó a ajustar el micrófono, a la vez que mediante un gesto le indicó al asistente de comunicaciones que quería que sus palabras fueran transmitidas a toda la nave. El asistente confirmó la orden e hizo los arreglos necesarios en el sistema de comunicaciones.

Casi al instante, pudo escucharse a través de todos los altavoces de la nave el silbido que anunciaba un mensaje general, que logró que todos los tripulantes del gigantesco portaaviones interrumpieran momentáneamente sus actividades para escuchar lo que se les iba a decir.

Aclarándose la voz antes de empezar, Rick se preparó para dar su mensaje en el tono más serio y oficial que pudo lograr:

– Atención a todo el personal – comenzó a leer el texto de la orden que lo nombraba comandante del grupo de batalla. – Por medio de la presente, se ordena al comodoro Richard Hunter que se presente a bordo del portaaviones _UES Alexander_ a la brevedad posible para asumir el cargo de oficial comandante del Grupo de Batalla 6 para el que ha sido designado e izar su insignia en dicha nave. Firmado: General Stanislav Maistroff, Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida; almirante Robert Gaumont, Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

Terminada la lectura de la orden, Rick retiró la pequeña hoja y se dispuso a dar la parte final de su anuncio:

– En cumplimiento de dichas órdenes, asumo personalmente el mando del Grupo de Batalla 6 a las 1220 horas del día de hoy, 15 de febrero de 2017. Eso es todo, señores, continúen.

En medio del saludo militar que le daba el personal presente en ese hangar, Rick descendió del atril para estrechar una vez más la mano del capitán Sanabria, quien se acercó junto a la comandante Coleson para felicitar a su nuevo comandante de grupo, tras ordenarle al personal que se retirara para regresar a sus actividades.

– Bueno, señor, con toda la formalidad resuelta… supongo que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante – dijo el capitán, a lo que Rick asintió.

– Parece que sí, capitán.

– Antes de empezar, señor, tal vez quisiera dar una recorrida al _Alexander_… interiorizarse un poco sobre la nave y su funcionamiento – ofreció el capitán.

– Me parece una muy buena idea – le respondió Rick, encontrando la propuesta bastante interesante, sin mencionar que le permitiría ver directamente todas aquellas cosas que había tenido que estudiar durante las pasadas dos semanas.

– Está decidido entonces – concluyó Sanabria, haciéndole una breve indicación a su primer oficial. – La comandante Coleson lo guiará durante el recorrido… ¿Andrea?

Asintiendo a la orden, la primer oficial del _Alexander_ indicó a Rick y Sammie que la siguieran, mientras Sanabria anunciaba que se retiraba al Puente para supervisar las operaciones de la nave e indicaba que si ocurría algo, allí se lo podría encontrar.

– Comodoro, comandante, si son tan amables… – comenzó Coleson, dando por iniciada la recorrida.

Dejando el inmenso hangar de estribor, los tres oficiales se internaron en uno de los pasillos del enorme portaaviones, en donde había varios tripulantes realizando mantenimiento, chequeos de sistemas o simplemente yendo y viniendo de sus estaciones de trabajo. Por donde quiera que Rick y Sammie pudieran ver, la nave parecía cobrar vida, ya sea por el sonido de sus sistemas funcionando o por la actividad de sus tripulantes.

– ¿Es la primera vez que está en una nave clase Tokugawa, señor? – le preguntó Coleson a Rick sin dejar de mirar al frente.

– En realidad no, comandante – explicó Rick, a lo que Sammie arqueó una ceja en señal de sorpresa. – Aterricé con el resto del Escuadrón Skull en el _Xerxes_ durante la etapa final de los ejercicios de la flota el año pasado… aunque me temo que lo único que conocí del _Xerxes_ fueron los hangares y el club de oficiales. No tuve mucho tiempo para recorrer la nave.

– Comprendo – respondió la primer oficial, pensando brevemente antes de continuar el recorrido. – En ese caso, sugiero entonces que comencemos la recorrida por el Primario de Control de Daños… la idea sería ir después al nivel principal de Ingeniería y seguir recorriendo todas las secciones principales hasta llegar al Puente y a la Central de Comando de Flota…

– Usted guíe, comandante Coleson, yo la sigo – dijo Rick, extendiendo el brazo hacia el frente, como si indicara el camino a seguir.

Mientras la comandante Coleson le iba mostrando la nave y explicándole con impecable precisión y detalle las funciones y tareas que se realizaban en cada sección que iban recorriendo, Rick hacía lo posible para prestar toda la atención que pudiera… aunque con cada segundo que pasaba sentía sólo una urgencia irrefrenable por quitarse ese uniforme que se le hacía tan pesado e incómodo.

Desafortunadamente para el comodoro Hunter, parecía que no iba a escaparse tan rápido de sus deberes, ya que a juzgar por la lista que de tanto en tanto le iba mostrando Sammie, de la cual leía algunos ítems en voz alta, había una enorme cantidad de asuntos que requerían la exclusiva atención del nuevo comandante del Grupo de Batalla.

Reprimiendo un gruñido y haciendo de tripas corazón ante lo que se venía, Rick resolvió disfrutar lo más que pudiera de su primera recorrida e inspección del _Alexander_… ya que el resto del día prometía ser bastante pesado.

* * *

Eran las 2115 horas, y por lo que parecía, el primer y arduo día de trabajo de Rick y Sammie al frente del Grupo de Batalla 6 no había terminado.

–... y el capitán Sanabria dice que terminará de embarcar los suministros y municiones pasado mañana. Respecto a los escuadrones del grupo aéreo, empezarán a llegar entre mañana y pasado… primero vendrán los escuadrones Veritech y luego los seguirán los de cazas convencionales y unidades de apoyo. – seguía informando Sammie, leyendo de una pila de reportes aparentemente interminables que llevaba en sus manos, mientras los dos caminaban por uno de los corredores de la nave hasta el camarote de Rick.

– Espero que no haya ninguna clase de retraso – murmuró Rick, ya bastante cansado como para pensar en las cosas que le iba diciendo Sammie y con la mente puesta sólo en lanzarse sobre su litera.

– No se preocupe, señor… – le aseguró Sammie, antes de recurrir a un truco que durante ese día había demostrado ser excepcionalmente eficiente para capturar la atención del comodoro Hunter. – Seguimos de acuerdo al cronograma, así que no tendremos ningún retraso para partir hacia Marte para el crucero de pruebas el día 18… lo que significa que, una vez que terminemos las pruebas, tampoco se retrasará nuestro arribo al Satélite Fábrica el 11 de marzo.

Ante la sola mención del Satélite Fábrica, Rick reaccionó como si acabara de despertar… mientras pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaría a Lisa y en lo eternas que se le harían esas tres semanas de viaje.

"_Tres semanas sin ti, Lisa... no sé cómo podré aguantarlo"_.

Caminando a su lado, Sammie procuraba no dejar en evidencia su satisfacción por haber tenido éxito con su truco… rápidamente había descubierto que, sin importar lo agotado o demolido que pudiera estar, no había cosa que despertara más el entusiasmo de Rick que pensar en la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con Lisa…

– Perfecto, Sammie. ¿Alguna novedad del resto del Grupo? – preguntó Rick, ya vuelto por completo a la realidad y sin dejar de sorprenderse por la eficiencia con la que Sammie había organizado la información.

Sammie revisó los datos que tenía anotados y respondió:

– El crucero _Thunderbolt_ y los destructores _Austerlitz_ y _Dieppe_ se encontrarán con nosotros a las 2200 horas de hoy. El resto del grupo, salvo el destructor _Tsushima_ y las fragatas _Mermaid_ y _Sequoia_, se unirán al grupo antes de partir hacia Marte.

– ¿Qué ocurre con las otras naves? – preguntó Rick sin despegar la vista del pasillo, sabedor de que le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

– Están en patrullaje en la órbita de Marte, y se encontrarán con el grupo a nuestra llegada. La Jefatura de Operaciones nos informó que han debido retrasar parte de su curso de patrullaje, y no podrán encontrarse con nosotros a mitad del camino como teníamos previsto.

Después de doblar en una esquina para entrar a otro corredor, Rick pudo por fin encontrar la puerta del camarote que le había sido asignado.

– Entendido, Sammie. Ahora, si me lo permites ¿me dejas instalarme en mi camarote? – dijo Rick tal vez con demasiada brusquedad, corrigiéndose de inmediato y disculpándose ante su jefa de Estado Mayor:

– Lo siento, Sammie… fue un día largo.

Sammie lo miró un poco contrariada y sorprendida por ese exabrupto, pero sonrió levemente antes de responder:

– Lo que usted diga, comodoro. No se preocupe… el día ha sido demasiado largo y usted tiene que descansar, y por lo que a mí respecta, no me vendría mal una buena noche de sueño.

– Ese es el espíritu, comandante Porter. La veré mañana a las... 0800 horas para comenzar las actividades del día. Hasta entonces.

– Hasta entonces, señor. Que descanse bien – le respondió ella guiñando un ojo antes de desaparecer por el corredor, yendo en camino a su propio camarote… y dejando escapar un bostezo en cuanto creyó estar lejos de la vista del comodoro Hunter.

Rick entró a su camarote y al verlo por primera vez quedó positivamente impresionado y pasmado; fácilmente debía tener cinco o seis veces el tamaño de su viejo camarote de piloto en el SDF-1. La decoración del lugar era espartana y funcional, dominada por una enorme pintura al óleo que representaba al _Alexander_ orbitando la Tierra, mientras el Sol asomaba por detrás de la popa de la nave.

El lugar estaba compartimentado con mamparos, que separaban el lugar en una sala de estar/sala de trabajo, un dormitorio y un baño. En la sala principal, además de una mesa rodeada por algunas sillas y sillones, había un escritorio colocado contra uno de los mamparos, mientras que en el dormitorio, debajo de una enorme ventana que daba al espacio y junto a una mesa de luz, se hallaba una litera bastante grande y, a juzgar por el colchón, extremadamente cómoda. Un pequeño baño completamente equipado y un armario completaban el lugar que sería el hogar de Rick mientras estuviera abordo del _Alexander_.

Al pie de su litera, Rick encontró los bolsos que un tripulante de la nave había llevado momentos antes de su toma de posesión. _"Bueno, cualquier momento es bueno para desempacar"_, pensó mientras abría los dos bolsos que había llevado y se aprestaba a guardar la ropa y efectos personales que había traído en el armario y otros lugares apropiados del camarote.

Una vez que terminó de guardar las cosas, Rick recorrió con la mirada su nuevo camarote, tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de que ese sería su lugar… hasta que su mirada se detuvo en algo que no había visto al llegar.

"_Vaya, vaya… tengo una sorpresa"_.

Un paquete envuelto, que Rick claramente no recordaba haber llevado, estaba colocado sobre la mesa de luz, bien disimulado debajo del velador. Tomándolo en sus manos, Rick notó con sorpresa la increíble suavidad del papel de envoltura… reparando luego en que el paquete llevaba una pequeña nota pegada, que decía:

"_Ábrelo cuando tengas un momento a solas. Creo que te va a gustar."_

El papel no tenía firma... y no necesitaba tenerla, ya que Rick conocía bien la letra y caligrafía de Lisa Hayes.

Sentándose en la litera, Rick tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener sus ansias mientras abría el paquete, ya que semejante papel de envoltura merecía ser conservado, y tras esa cuidadosa operación, Rick retiró el papel y el envoltorio… encontrándose con uno de los portarretratos artesanales de madera que Lisa había comprado en Kurtland.

La foto que estaba enmarcada allí era de Lisa y él, uno al lado del otro, el brazo de Rick pasando por detrás de los hombros de ella, sentados en el verde pasto frente a la cabaña que habían alquilado en el Lago Memorial. Tanto Rick como Lisa aparecían sonrientes, felices, despreocupados, y profundamente enamorados en lo que había sido, a juzgar por sus expresiones de felicidad, una tarde particularmente hermosa de aquella semana de vacaciones. El corazón de Rick dio un salto al notar la enorme sonrisa y la mirada de felicidad que podía ver en el rostro de Lisa, y rápidamente se perdió en recuerdos de lo felices y tranquilos que habían estado en ese lugar…

Para Rick, fue como si esa foto trajera de vuelta un poco de aquel paraíso que habían sentido durante aquella semana. No tardó en recorrer con la vista todos los detalles de aquella foto, y a cada uno de ellos la memoria le agregaba sensaciones y emociones vividas durante su estadía. Toda la felicidad sentida en aquel momento volvió a Rick, y por unos segundos gloriosos, su imaginación lo llevó de regreso a la Tierra, de regreso a aquella cabaña en el bosque cercano al Lago Memorial… de regreso a Lisa.

Examinando más de cerca el portarretratos, Rick notó un papel que asomaba por detrás de la fotografía. Intrigado, lo extrajo con sumo cuidado y lo desplegó, notando con sorpresa que se trataba de una carta de Lisa. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Rick se recostó en la litera, sosteniendo con una mano el portarretratos sobre su pecho y con la otra levantando la carta para poder leerla mejor.

"_Hola, Rick_

_¿Cómo estás?"_

"_Sé que cuando leas esta carta habrás pasado tu primer día al mando del grupo, y me imagino que vas a estar muy cansado. ¡Espero que ahora te des cuenta de todo lo que teníamos que hacer mientras tú volabas tu caza Veritech! Disculpa si no te pude dar esta carta personalmente, pero pensé que tal vez sería mejor que la leyeras en algún momento de tranquilidad… además de darte una sorpresa, que como sabes, es de las cosas que más me divierten en el mundo. (Por cierto, ya me puedo imaginar la cara que estás poniendo en este momento…)" _

"_Lo primero que quería decirte es que no tienes idea de lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, tan orgullosa que a veces me gustaría saltar de alegría frente a todo el mundo y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos." _

"_Si no lo hago, es porque Kim me lo impide… llegó a amenazar con usar dardos tranquilizantes."_

"_¿Sabes, Rick? No me lo has dicho cuando nos vimos y trataste de evitar que lo notara, pero sé que estás preocupado por este gran paso que estás dando ahora. Sé que sientes que es imposible, que no podrás hacerlo, que sufres cuando todos esperan cosas de ti y a veces te sientes pequeño... son emociones duras y difíciles de soportar, y a veces parece tan fácil la idea de abandonar y escapar."_

"_No te preocupes por eso, amor, dudar ante lo nuevo es lo más natural del mundo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te nombraron comandante del Skull? Ni siquiera te sentías merecedor de volar en el avión de Roy. Y lo hiciste bien. Esto es un desafío nuevo, lleno de inquietudes que no sabes cómo responder ahora. Pero las responderás bien, y conociéndote como te conozco, lo harás excelente… y nos dejarás a todos con la boca abierta."_

"_Sé que te irá muy bien, y que serás uno de los mejores comandantes de nuestras fuerzas. Lo sé porque te conozco. Y confío en ti porque te amo, y porque sé que tienes una fuerza dentro de ti que te hará salir adelante, sin importar lo que pase."_

"_Quiero que sepas además que te admiro mucho, y que todas las noches que no estás a mi lado lo único que hago es soñar contigo. Sólo deseo tenerte conmigo y hacer contigo todas aquellas cosas que nos gustan. Sí, todas. Extraño tus risas, tus miradas, tu mano recorriendo mi cuerpo... hasta extraño cuando eres insubordinado¿puedes creerlo? No puedo esperar a que me visites en el Satélite Fábrica. No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti tanto tiempo."_

"_Te extraño y te mando todos los besos que quieras. Recuerda que te amo, y por favor vuelve pronto a mi lado."_

"_Siempre estaré contigo._

_Lisa"_

Rick llevó la carta a su pecho y allí la mantuvo unos minutos, imaginando tener a Lisa junto a él, sentir su aroma, alegrarse con su risa cristalina, perderse en sus ojos, como en aquella cabaña hacía casi dos semanas, como en aquel parque en Ciudad Monumento hacía tan poco tiempo... tan poco tiempo, pero había parecido eterno.

A pesar de todo, saber que tenía ese pedacito de Lisa junto a él, y tener esa fotografía, bastaba para aliviar un poco la soledad que sentía al estar en esa inmensa nave prácticamente solo…

Luego de colocar el portarretratos en la mesita de al lado de la litera, y contemplar la imagen algunos minutos mientras se despedía de Lisa desde la distancia, Rick apagó la luz y se fue a dormir.

"_Adiós, amor. Nos veremos pronto…"_, pensó Rick mientras cerraba los ojos y le daba, desde la lejanía, un beso apasionado.

Pocos minutos después, el comodoro Rick Hunter estaba oficialmente dormido, poniendo fin a su primer día como comandante del grupo de batalla.

**

* * *

****NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- Para los que les interese el chisme, en particular a los fanáticos de los mechas y las naves: El _Alexander_ pertenece a la misma clase que la nave del mayor John Carpenter, que aparece en el episodio 47 de Robotech... otro guiño a La Cruz del Sur.

- El himno interpretado durante la ceremonia de entrada en servicio del _Alexander_ es un tema de la banda sonora original de Macross Plus, titulado apropiadamente: "National Anthem of Macross".

- ¡Como de costumbre, un agradecimiento muy grande a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia y a los que dejan sus opiniones y comentarios, además de mandar un abrazo a Sary y Evi, mis pilotos de pruebas!

- ¡Saludos, y será hasta el capítulo 6!

* * *

**ANEXO: RANGOS MILITARES Y POSICIONES (DESINTERESADOS POR LOS DETALLES, ABSTENERSE)**

- En lo relacionado a los rangos militares y posiciones, quería hacer algunos comentarios y aclaraciones:

- El sistema de rangos utilizado en este fic se basa en uno NO OFICIAL elaborado en el sitio "_Robotech Reference Guide_" que intenta incorporar de manera coherente todas las referencias a rangos militares que aparecen en la primera etapa de la serie, aunque con ciertas modificaciones (inclusión de los rangos de Comodoro y Brigadier, y rangos de suboficiales y tropa completamente diferentes a los que figuran en el sitio).

**EJÉRCITO / FUERZA AÉREA-----------ARMADA / FUERZAS ESPACIALES **

(OFICIALES GENERALES, SUPERIORES Y SUBALTERNOS)

General------------------------------------Almirante

Teniente General---------------------------Vicealmirante

Mayor General-----------------------------Contralmirante

Brigadier-----------------------------------Comodoro

Coronel------------------------------------Capitán (Grado Superior)

Mayor-------------------------------------Capitán (Grado Inferior)

Comandante-------------------------------Comandante

Teniente Comandante----------------------Teniente Comandante

Primer Teniente----------------------------Primer Teniente

Segundo Teniente--------------------------Segundo Teniente

Tercer Teniente----------------------------Tercer Teniente

(SUBOFICIALES, TROPA Y RECLUTAS)

Sargento Mayor----------------------------Sargento Mayor

Sargento Primero---------------------------Sargento Primero

Sargento Jefe-------------------------------Sargento Jefe

Sargento Ayudante-------------------------Sargento Ayudante

Sargento------------------------------------Sargento

Cabo---------------------------------------Cabo

Soldado / Aeronáutico de 1a Clase---------Marinero / Tripulante de 1a Clase

Soldado / Aeronáutico de 2a Clase---------Marinero / Tripulante de 2a Clase

Recluta-------------------------------------Recluta

- La inclusión de dos rangos de Capitán es en parte para dar una explicación de por qué Lisa y Rick, si bien hacia el final de la serie llegan al rango de capitán, usan sin embargo un uniforme diferente al de Gloval cuando él mismo era capitán.

- Los rangos comunes de oficiales (desde Tercer Teniente hasta Comandante), si bien no corresponden a la vida real, son usados para evitar la sobreabundancia de rangos militares y simplificar el sistema.

- El mando supremo de las fuerzas militares le corresponde al general Maistroff, asistido por un Jefe de Estado Mayor y segundo al mando (el general Leonard en este caso) y otros siete altos oficiales que sirven como Jefes encargados de las ramas de servicio (Ejército, Armada, Fuerza Aérea y Fuerzas Espaciales) y de distintos asuntos (Operaciones, Personal y Logística) que hacen al funcionamiento de las fuerzas militares.

- En este fic, Lisa es una almirante más entre varios otros, pero con un rango no muy elevado; su asignación es (al menos hasta este capítulo) la construcción del SDF-3, siempre bajo la autoridad superior del general Maistroff.

- ¡A los que llegaron hasta acá, muchas gracias por la paciencia, espero que les haya resultado interesante y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 6: Interludios

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo ****VI: Interludios**

_Pregunta¿De donde sacas la inspiración para tus canciones?_

_Respuesta: Cuando me es difícil y no se me ocurre nada especial, suelo ir al puerto espacial. Para las canciones alegres, veo las llegadas de las naves y los reencuentros; para las tristes, voy a ver las despedidas cuando parten para una misión._

Entrevista a la cantante de blues Rose Mangione en la revista Rolling Stone, mayo de 2057

* * *

**Jueves 2**** de marzo de 2017**

Costaba horrores resistirse a las enormes ganas que tenía de echarse a dormir tras un día extremadamente largo como lo había sido ese, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, no importara como. La tentación era muy fuerte, y ya había tenido un par de momentos de debilidad en los que sus ojos se cerraban a pesar de su resolución de mantenerse despierto, sucumbiendo a la ilusión de poder echarse a dormir "sólo cinco minutos"… que, como él bien sabía, acabarían por extenderse hasta la siguiente mañana si se permitía la oportunidad.

Una hora atrás, y luego de un poco de ensayo y error, había caído en la cuenta de que permanecer acostado en la litera mirando el techo no era precisamente una postura que hiciera fácil el permanecer despierto… con lo que la siguiente hora la pasó caminando de una punta a otra de su camarote o jugando algún juego en su computadora personal.

Claro que había un límite a lo que podía recorrer en ese camarote, y jugar al "barreminas" o al solitario en la computadora se podía volver bastante aburrido al cabo de unos escasos diez minutos.

"_Nota personal: conseguir algún buen simulador de vuelo para el siguiente patrullaje._"

Pensó en leer alguno de los libros que estaban en la estantería del camarote, pero sabiamente se abstuvo de hacerlo, ya que estaba tan cansado que dudosamente hubiera podido leer un renglón de corrido. Eso también dejaba fuera de toda cuestión los reportes oficiales… los leería si estuviera aquejado por problemas de insomnio.

Sentado en la silla de su escritorio, y tras pensarlo un poco, acabó por razonar que, habiendo pasado por tantos desvelos a causa de cosas desagradables y molestas, bien podía aprovechar que esta vez lo estuviera haciendo por una causa noble y buena…

La mejor de todas las causas.

Por enésima vez en lo que iba de la noche, su mirada se dirigió a un reloj fijo en uno de los mamparos del camarote, sólo para darse cuenta de que aún faltaban algunos minutos para que llegara la hora… y debiendo acostumbrarse a la idea de que por más que clavara la mirada y lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, las agujas del reloj no iban a avanzar más rápido.

La espera finalmente rindió frutos, y tras unos cinco minutos de mirar obsesivamente el movimiento de las agujas del reloj, sintió que entraba en la gloria en el momento en que las agujas marcaban las 0000 horas… y a cada movimiento de las agujas, su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

Un par de segundos después, el reloj digital desplegado en la esquina inferior derecha del monitor de su computadora anunció que acababa de comenzar oficialmente el viernes 3 de marzo de 2017. El momento había llegado, tras días de esperarlo con ansias… días que concluyeron con aquella noche de infernal espera que por fin había quedado en el pasado.

Con resolución que había surgido prácticamente de la nada, se sentó frente a la computadora y abrió un programa especial que le permitía acceder al sistema de comunicaciones de larga distancia de la nave, seleccionando la opción de enviar un mensaje catalogado simultáneamente como "personal" y "codificado", el cual podía ser enviado a través de los transmisores cuando él lo dispusiera… uno de los pocos privilegios que venían con su nuevo rango y posición.

Luego venía componer el mensaje propiamente dicho. A pesar de su cansancio y de que sus ojos se cerraran a cada segundo, insistió en teclear el mensaje y asegurarse de que cada palabra estuviera escrita sin el menor error ortográfico…

Tras luchar bastante contra su propio sueño, el mensaje quedó oficialmente terminado, y él se dispuso entonces a darle una última leída antes de enviarlo:

"_¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AMOR!!! … Por favor, disculpa que no pueda estar contigo en este momento, pero quiero que sepas que te extraño como no te imaginas y que lo único que quiero en el mundo es estar junto a ti en este día. Sé que lo que te envío con este mensaje es muy poco, y si pudiera estar junto a ti, me aseguraría de hacer que este sea el cumpleaños más especial de tu vida… desde que te despiertas hasta la fiesta, los regalos, el pastel… y el postre."_

_"De todas maneras, no creas que te salvaste de mí, Hayes… ya verás lo que te espera cuando te ponga las manos de encima (y ten la seguridad de que cuando lo haga, no pienso quitártelas)."_

_"Por favor, abre el archivo que adjunto con este mensaje… espero que te guste mucho lo que he ido preparando en mis ratos libres estos días. Te mando un abrazo gigantesco, y si sientes algo extraño que te hace cosquillas en el cuello y en los labios, bueno… ese soy yo haciendo de las mías. No preguntes cómo lo hago…"_

_"Hasta la vista, desde Marte"_

_"Rick"_

Con gran ceremonia, Rick Hunter seleccionó la opción de "ENVIAR", y en cuanto la confirmación de envío apareció en la pantalla, se permitió una sonrisa traviesa al pensar que en ese mismo instante, su mensaje estaba surcando el espacio, para llegar en cuestión de segundos y sin demoras al Satélite Fábrica, en donde, en apenas siete horas más, se convertiría en una de las primeras cosas que Lisa Hayes vería al despertar.

Jamás en su vida el comodoro Rick Hunter creyó que se encontraría teniéndole una envidia tan profunda a un _e-mail_.

* * *

**Domingo 5 de marzo de 2017**

El portaaviones de batalla _UES Alexander_, de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, orbitaba el planeta Marte, mientras un grupo de transbordadores entraban y salían, llevando suministros y personal entre la nave y las bases y colonias situadas en la superficie del Planeta Rojo. Desde la distancia, la enorme nave parecía una ballena que retozaba en medio de la inmensidad negra y estrellada del espacio, recortándose sobre la imagen rojiza y crepuscular de Marte.

Alrededor del _Alexander_, y rodeándolo en una formación clásica de escolta, se hallaban las otras naves de combate que componían el Grupo de Batalla 6 de las Fuerzas Espaciales. A algunos kilómetros a proa del _Alexander_, el crucero _Thunderbolt_ mantenía la vanguardia de la formación, en su carácter de nave líder de la escolta. El _Thunderbolt_, uno de los nuevos cruceros clase Tristar, era una nave compacta, de líneas y diseño similares al _Alexander_, pero mientras que el _Alexander_ tenía una apariencia pesada y recargada, el _Thunderbolt_ era elegante, esbelto y letal, con un aspecto de predador marino reforzado por el inquietante color azul oscuro de su casco.

Dispuestos en una formación cuadrangular en torno a la nave insignia, los destructores _Austerlitz_, _Dieppe_, _Tsushima_ y _Nieuwpoort_ formaban la línea de defensa interior del grupo. Estas naves, de la clase Batalla, parecían versiones reducidas y algo achatadas del _Thunderbolt_. Formando la línea perimetral de defensa del grupo, las pequeñas fragatas _Undine_, _Sequoia_, _Mermaid_, _Myosotis_, _Dandelion_ y _Satyr_ se movían con agilidad alrededor de las naves más grandes, vigilantes contra cualquier amenaza y listas para reaccionar a la primera señal de problemas. Patrullas de combate, que en total incluían varias docenas de cazas Veritech, surcaban el espacio circundante al grupo de batalla para complementar las defensas montadas en las naves de guerra.

El grupo de batalla en conjunto, y las doce naves de guerra que lo formaban, eran una expresión patente del nuevo poder de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida; eran el símbolo de una institución militar que había superado las crisis de sus años fundacionales para convertirse en una fuerza profesional, letal y amenazante.

A dieciocho días de haber asumido como comandante del Grupo de Batalla 6, el comodoro Rick Hunter sentía un inocultable orgullo por el desempeño del personal bajo su cargo... y aunque le costaba admitirlo, también del suyo propio. Aquellas semanas de pruebas habían sido complejas; el _Alexander_, como toda nueva nave recién salida de los astilleros que la habían visto nacer, tenía sus propias taras y complicaciones, que debían ser "planchadas" y resueltas por la tripulación durante el crucero de pruebas, en el que, entre otras cosas, se esperaba identificar cualquier problema que pudiera tener la flamante nave de guerra… en especial si se trataba de desperfectos severos que, en el peor de los casos, podían condenar al _Alexander_ a meses de confinamiento en un astillero. Afortunadamente, tras días de navegación sin mayores incidentes, los problemas técnicos habían sido menos de los esperados en un principio, y la nave se desempeñó casi perfectamente durante los ejercicios de pruebas.

Dieciocho días a bordo del _Alexander_ le habían dado a Rick, además de una oportunidad de demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer, una nueva perspectiva sobre la vida en una nave de guerra.

Ciertamente, como oficial militar a bordo del SDF-1, Rick no era ajeno a las realidades que se vivían en el servicio espacial, pero aquello lo había hecho como piloto de combate, es decir, como miembro de una subcultura que acostumbraba a considerar a los "monos de a bordo" como pobres diablos, condenados a vivir entre maquinaria mientras los pilotos surcaban el cosmos en sus potentes Veritech. Esa rivalidad entre los "jockeys de Veritech" y los "monos de a bordo", exacerbada en los últimos años pero siempre mantenida con un espíritu deportivo, era solamente un caso más de las rivalidades amistosas entre especialidades y ramas de servicio que pueblan las instituciones militares.

Además, Rick ya tenía una perspectiva diferente sobre los "monos de a bordo"… consecuencia de estar locamente enamorado de una de ellos.

La humanidad apenas llevaba diecisiete años de presencia masiva en el espacio; y casi sesenta de exploración espacial, pero las personas que tripulaban las naves de guerra de la Tierra Unida se comportaban de acuerdo a tradiciones centenarias, heredadas de los navegantes de alta mar. Frases arcaicas, costumbres incomprensibles, terminología anticuada... para un hijo de la era Robotech como Rick, todo el bagaje de tradición de las naves de guerra parecía algo sacado de libros antiguos de aventuras.

Por ejemplo, el capitán de una nave era _el capitán_, aún si no ostentaba ese grado… una lección que el comodoro Hunter aprendió por las malas durante una visita que hizo a la fragata _Dandelion_, ocurrida apenas cuatro días después de asumir el mando. En esa oportunidad, Rick se había referido al capitán Ochoa por su grado militar de "comandante", recibiendo por parte de la tripulación unas miradas frías e intimidantes que bien podrían haber derribado a todo el Escuadrón Skull. De forma amable y para sacarlo del pozo en el que había caído, Sammie se ocupó de avisarle que, así fuera un simple tercer teniente, el comandante de una nave era siempre tratado como "capitán", so pena de caer en descortesía profesional e insultar a la nave que comandaba.

A tal punto llegaba esa costumbre que prácticamente estaba prohibido referirse a cualquier oficial con el grado de capitán, sea grado inferior o grado superior, sea de la Armada o de las Fuerzas Espaciales, que estuviera a bordo de una nave comandada por otra persona sin agregarle el apellido al rango, para que no quedara duda de quién era el monarca absoluto de a bordo… la única persona que podía recibir ese título casi místico de "_el capitán_".

Y la lista seguía: las naves se conectaban a las estaciones espaciales mediante conductos, pero todavía se hablaba de "amarrar" una nave; las horas se marcaban mediante campanazos transmitidos a toda la nave a través de altoparlantes; incluso se había recuperado la tradición de "bautizar" ante el rey Neptuno a los tripulantes que hicieran una transposición a otro sistema estelar por primera vez... los ejemplos se acumulaban en la mente de Rick, dándole la oportunidad de apreciar con otros ojos, esta vez desde el otro lado, la vida en una nave de combate.

En cierta manera, las fuerzas espaciales eran un maridaje entre la alta tecnología y la vieja tradición naval, lo que hacía que todos los tripulantes fueran tradicionalistas en algún grado u otro, gente que podía servir tranquilamente tanto en una fortaleza espacial como en una vieja fragata de vela. Y el capitán Sanabria, según pudo ver Rick, era uno de los más tradicionalistas de todos.

A Rick le había sorprendido el capitán Sanabria desde el primer día de su nuevo mando. Basándose en su propia experiencia, Rick consideraba que el ejemplo perfecto de un comandante de nave Robotech había sido el difunto Henry Gloval; enérgico, honorable, decidido, el guerrero de un guerrero, un lobo del espacio. Diego Sanabria era un hombre que conservaba muchas de esas virtudes, pero escondidas bajo un exterior atildado y poco "guerrero", más propio de un profesor universitario que de un capitán militar.

Sin embargo, ese exterior calmo solía dar una falsa impresión, haciendo que las personas creyeran que el capitán Sanabria era alguien blando… impresión que quedaba inmediatamente desmentida por el tono gélido y cargado de furia con el que Sanabria solía reprender las transgresiones, dándole escalofríos a quien tuviera la desgracia de escucharlo. Sin embargo, Sanabria era ante todo un maestro, y su misión era tanto comandar la nave como instruir a los jóvenes hombres y mujeres que la tripulaban… e incluso a un comodoro que en los días de mayor desconcierto todavía se sentía en la cabina de un Veritech.

Después de las pruebas de sistemas que habían tenido lugar durante el viaje de seis días del grupo entre la Tierra y Marte, el _Alexander_ participó de una serie de maniobras de combate junto a otro grupo de batalla recientemente retornado de una misión de exploración en el espacio interestelar, cuya insignia estaba en el portaaviones _Marcus Antonius_, nave gemela del _Alexander_. Al principio, Rick había albergado el temor de que contra los veteranos del _Marcus Antonius_, su bisoña tripulación hubiera sido arrasada durante las prácticas, pero para su propia sorpresa (por no mencionar la de sus contrapartes en el _Marcus Antonius_) no fue el caso.

En los primeros ejercicios de combate, el grupo del _Marcus Antonius_ barrió a la flotilla de Rick, pero conforme se sucedían los ejercicios y maniobras de combate, la situación se niveló considerablemente. Primero fue creciendo el índice de "pérdidas" sufridas por el Grupo 3 durante los enfrentamientos simulados, luego el Grupo 3 empezó a fracasar en el logro de los objetivos de su misión, después alcanzaron un "empate táctico" (un eufemismo para decir que ni el _Marcus Antonius_ ni el _Alexander_ habían vencido), y por fin, tras arduos esfuerzos y una preparación obsesiva que no había dejado nada al azar, las fuerzas del _Alexander_ habían logrado derrotar a sus colegas del _Marcus Antonius_, en el ejercicio de combate de ese día, provocando regocijo y orgullo en uno de los grupos de batalla, y estupefacción e incredulidad en el otro.

Para Rick, la mejor parte de la experiencia, además del orgullo que sentía por los logros de las naves y tripulantes bajo su mando, había sido ver cómo cambiaba la expresión de su contraparte del Grupo 3, el comodoro Franz Reiter, quien había pasado de estar, en opinión de Rick (y de prácticamente cualquier persona que hubiera tenido el infortunio de cruzarse con Reiter en esos momentos), demasiado orgulloso de su victoria en el primer ejercicio, a reconocer, si bien lo hacía a regañadientes y forzado por la realidad, que los muchachos del _Alexander_ eran casi tan buenos como los suyos.

Ese día sería el último que el _Alexander_ y su escolta pasarían en Marte; todos los preparativos estaban en marcha para que esa misma noche las naves del Grupo de Batalla 6 emprendieran el regreso al espacio cercano a la Tierra, en donde su viaje concluiría con su llegada a su nueva base: el Satélite Fábrica, para reparaciones, mantenimiento y descanso de la tripulación antes de su siguiente crucero de navegación.

Para Rick, había un motivo adicional para esperar el regreso al Satélite Fábrica... el simple hecho de que comandando esa instalación estaba Lisa Hayes.

Luego de un descanso para almorzar, Rick se dirigió hacia la Central de Comando de Flota, su propio "puente de mando" personal, ubicado en la torre de mando del _Alexander_. Al igual que el Puente, la Central de Comando estaba llena de estaciones y consolas de radar, comunicaciones, monitoreo, control de vuelo y sistemas de armas, pero a diferencia del Puente de la nave, su misión era actuar como el cerebro de toda la flota. Mediante los sistemas de comunicaciones de la nave, la Central de Comando estaba en contacto y recibía información de todas y cada una de las naves que formaban el grupo de batalla, información que era organizada por los distintos operadores, controladores y oficiales de Estado Mayor para facilitarle al comandante del Grupo la toma de decisiones en momentos críticos.

Rick entró en la Central de Comando y se sentó en su silla personal, desde la cual tenía una vista privilegiada de todo lo que ocurría en la Central. Esperándolo junto a su silla estaba Sammie, con el listado de novedades que él tenía que saber, y mientras tomaba asiento, Rick pudo notar que su jefa de Estado Mayor sonreía con picardía, como si encontrara sumamente gracioso algo sobre él.

– ¿Pasa algo raro, Sammie? – preguntó él con curiosidad.

– Nada – la sonrisa de ella se hizo más grande. – Me recuerdas a alguien...

– Seré curioso... ¿a quién te recuerdo? – insistió Rick.

Sammie se quedó mirándolo un rato, como buscando qué cosas podría cambiar para hacerlo más parecido a aquella otra persona, hasta que al cabo de unos segundos de pensarlo cuidadosamente, la comandante Porter encontró la mejor manera de sintetizar sus observaciones y recomendaciones.

– Estaba pensando en que tal vez quisieras dejarte crecer bigotes y empezar a fumar en pipa...

En ese momento, Sammie se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto exagerado, como si hubiera pasado por alto una cosa fundamental:

– ¡Diablos, me olvidé…! Está prohibido fumar en el puente, comodoro.

Rick la miró estupefacto, sorprendido por lo que decía e incapaz de creer lo que estaba sugiriendo, pero luego de algunos segundos, el efecto de la sorpresa fue reemplazado por una expresión sarcástica, rematada por una media sonrisa y una ceja arqueada en señal de incredulidad.

"_¿Me está comparando con Henry Gloval?"_

– Vaya, Sammie, muchas gracias, no sabía que pensaras eso – atinó a decir, genuinamente conmovido y honrado de que una de las personas que más habían conocido al viejo almirante pudiera encontrarle algún parecido con él.

– No es nada, Rick – dijo ella minimizándolo con un gesto de la mano. – Es sólo que el uniforme y la gorra... No quería decírtelo antes, preferí esperar a que te acostumbraras a sentarte en esa silla.

– Te lo agradezco, aunque para serte sincero no quisiera tener que llenar los zapatos de Gloval.

–Rick, estoy segura de que serás un gran almirante en el futuro. Tan sólo imagínatelo... – dicho esto, las manos de Sammie se elevaron al techo, como dibujando una frase en el cielo para que la vieran desde la tierra. – "Almirante Hunter". Suena bien¿no?

Rick bufó, descartando la frase de Sammie con un gesto de su mano y una mirada burlona y condescendiente.

– ¿"Almirante Hunter"? – dijo él meneando la cabeza. – Claro... te aseguro que jamás me llamarán así.

– Nunca digas nunca, Rick – le advirtió Sammie.

– Esperemos que no pase. Ahora, Sammie ¿qué tienes para mí?

Sammie tomó su lista y empezó con los informes del día.

– No hay mucho para hoy, comodoro. Todas las estaciones informan que estaremos en condiciones de regresar a la Tierra a partir de las 2300 horas. La Base Nueva Sara informó que enviarán el último vuelo de suministros a las 1800 horas. La Base Langdon pide permiso para embarcar a un grupo de científicos y técnicos de regreso a la Tierra...

– Ajá, délo por hecho – dijo Rick en su tono oficial… el tono que reservaba para esas enumeraciones interminables.

– La capitana DeCurtis, del _Thunderbolt_, quiere discutir algunas sugerencias que tiene sobre formaciones de escolta para el grupo. El capitán Paretti, del _Nieuwpoort_, informa que los problemas de rendimiento en el motor 3 están solucionados. Además tengo un mensaje del comodoro Reiter, desde el _Marcus Antonius_, bastante extraño.

– ¿Ah sí¿Qué dice Reiter? – preguntó Rick, a lo que Sammie respondió comenzando a leer el mensaje en cuestión:

– "Al comodoro Richard Hunter, _UES Alexander_: No crea que voy a dejar esto así. Veremos si tiene tanta suerte la próxima vez, Hunter. Asuntos oficiales al margen… buen trabajo. Nos vemos en la Tierra en diez días. Firmado: comodoro Franz Reiter, _UES Marcus Antonius_".

Rick sonrió al escuchar este mensaje, sintiéndose curiosamente satisfecho por esas palabras en apariencia tan duras y cortantes.

– Veo que Reiter sabe reconocer cuándo perdió. A mí me parece un buen cambio de personalidad.

– Si me lo permite, comodoro – agregó Sammie con una inocultable expresión de orgullo: – lo pusimos en su lugar.

En ese momento, un joven oficial con uniforme de piloto entró en la Central con un informe en la mano. Era costumbre que el comandante del grupo aéreo entregara informes sobre la situación de sus escuadrones a través de uno de sus pilotos. No había nada de extraño en la situación; un piloto distinto había entregado el informe cada día desde que dejaron la Tierra y nada hacía indicar que ese día fuera algo diferente.

Sin embargo, Rick notó con creciente inquietud que Sammie miraba fijamente al piloto que había entrado, como si lo conociera de alguna parte. Era una sensación que Rick también compartía, aunque no recordaba de donde podía conocer a ese joven piloto... por más que se devanara los sesos tratando de identificarlo.

– Aquí tiene el informe del grupo aéreo, señor – anunció el piloto asumiendo la posición militar frente a Rick.

– Muchas gracias, teniente – dijo Rick aceptando el informe que le entregaban y procurando que su observación no quedara muy en evidencia.

Por su parte, y para total sorpresa tanto de Rick como del resto del personal de la Central, Sammie se acercó al piloto para preguntarle con una brusca e imponente voz de mando que no daba lugar a cuestionamientos:

– ¡Nombre, rango y posición, piloto!

El joven piloto se sorprendió bastante del sorpresivo interrogatorio de Sammie, a tal punto que su respuesta tuvo bastante de balbuceo:

– ¡Matt Villiers, primer teniente, asignado al Escuadrón de Combate Aeroespacial 128 "Tigres Siberianos", comandante!

Dicho eso, y tras notar la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Sammie, una mueca de reconocimiento, mezclada con una pizca de pánico, asomó en el rostro del atribulado piloto de combate, y de pronto...

– ¡¿Usted¿Aquí¡Pero si usted es la mujer que...!

– ¡Me alegra que te acuerdes de mí! – dijo Sammie con una mirada seductora y acomodándose el cabello de manera exagerada. – Porque yo no me olvidé de ti...

Rick estaba totalmente confundido por ese espectáculo, hasta que luego de hurgar en su memoria pudo por fin ubicar de dónde conocía el rostro del teniente Villiers.

– ¡Cielos, es usted...! – dijo Rick con una enorme sonrisa, para luego preguntar a Sammie y confirmar así sus sospechas: – ¿Aquel piloto en el Bunker a quien besaste en frente de todos?

Sammie asintió sonriendo, y le guiñó un ojo a Villiers, provocando que el teniente tragara saliva… a la vez que la sonrisa en el rostro de su comodoro al recordar ese incidente pasado le inspiraba unas súbitas ganas de estar en cualquier otro lugar menos allí.

– Teniente Villiers, de estar en su lugar yo me cuidaría... me parece que alguien va a estar cazándolo de ahora en adelante – le advirtió Rick al joven oficial, para pasar luego a asuntos más técnicos y formales. – A propósito, gracias por el informe y extienda mis saludos al jefe del grupo aéreo.

– ¡S...Sí, señor! – dijo Villiers dando media vuelta y caminando lo más rápido que pudo fuera de la Central.

Una vez que Villiers escapó de la Central, desapareciendo en uno de los corredores, Rick giró la silla para enfrentar a su jefa de Estado Mayor.

– Comandante Porter ¿se puede saber lo que estaba haciendo?

– Sólo saludando a un viejo conocido, comodoro Hunter.

– Tenga cuidado, comandante – dijo Rick secamente. – Recuerde que, después de todo, usted es su oficial superior.

– ¿Y cuál es el problema, comodoro? – contraatacó Sammie con una expresión victoriosa, y taladrando a Rick con la mirada. – No sería la primera vez que una oficial tiene algo con un subordinado.

Touché. Esta era una batalla que Rick había perdido.

– Sammie, por favor... no atormentes al muchacho – le advirtió, resignándose al hecho de que Samantha Porter no iba a dejar escapar al pobre teniente.

– Oh, Rick, no te preocupes... estoy segura de que el teniente Villiers va a tener algunos momentos interesantes de ahora en adelante – rió Sammie, recuperando luego su tono oficial mientras retomaba el informe interrumpido por la llegada de Villiers: – Ah, por cierto, comodoro, tenemos mensajes desde la Tierra...

– ¿De quienes? – preguntó Rick ya cansado de los informes.

Sammie arqueó una ceja al leer la lista, dando a entender que disfrutaría mucho de lo que vendría.

– Un mensaje del almirante Gaumont, felicitando al _Alexander_ por su desempeño, mensajes del Alto Mando sobre asuntos variados, un mensaje más de la contralmirante Hayes, del Satélite Fábrica, personal para el comodoro Hunter...

Rick se sobresaltó, mirando a Sammie con ojos agrandados como platos, mientras en su mente sólo había una única cosa…

"_¿Mensaje de Lisa?_"

– Ponga ese mensaje en mi casilla personal, comandante... lo leeré más tarde.

Sammie se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa pícara, como si ese episodio jamás le resultara aburrido o rutinario; Cada dos o tres días era la misma rutina, y en esos momentos Sammie no podía evitar preguntarse si Kim estaría pasando por lo mismo en el Satélite con los mensajes de respuesta que enviaba Rick a Lisa.

– Por supuesto que sí, comodoro. Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

Ocupado en trabajar sobre un reporte oficial, el capitán Sanabria se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír que se abría la puerta de su oficina personal, tranquilizándose al comprobar que sólo se trataba de su primer oficial, que venía con una carpeta de reportes bajo el brazo.

– Dejamos la órbita de Marte a las 2319 horas y estamos en curso de regreso hacia la Tierra, señor – informó la comandante Coleson en tono formal.

– Gracias, comandante – respondió el capitán, levantando la vista de su propio reporte antes de preguntar: – ¿El puente?

– La cuarta guardia se ha hecho cargo, y el teniente Grant está al mando en el Puente. Todas las actividades se desarrollan con normalidad, capitán. Por cierto, aquí está el informe de rendimiento de Ingeniería.

El capitán tomó el reporte que le estaba alcanzando su primer oficial, y se permitió una leve sonrisa luego de leer las primeras páginas.

– Excelente.

Satisfecho con la eficiencia con que su tripulación se estaba haciendo cargo de las cosas, el capitán Sanabria se reclinó en la silla de su escritorio para darse un breve momento de descanso mientras pensaba en lo que había sido ese viaje de pruebas y en el desempeño de la nave que él comandaba.

– Es bueno saber que las cosas están marchando bien¿no le parece, comandante?

De pie frente al escritorio y conservando una postura firme y respetuosa, la comandante Coleson asintió al comentario del capitán.

– Es un alivio, señor. Por un momento temí que íbamos a tener la cuota usual de problemas de toda nueva nave.

– Ayuda que éste sea un diseño probado... – continuó el capitán, desviando la mirada a un pequeño modelo a escala del _Alexander_ que estaba colocado sobre su escritorio. – Siendo la sexta nave de la clase, uno esperaría que los constructores hayan aprendido algo de la experiencia.

– Nos queda esperar eso, señor.

El primer vuelo de una nave de combate era una de esas situaciones en las que todos los tripulantes, desde el capitán hasta el más nuevo de los reclutas, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo cruzando los dedos metafóricamente (y en varios casos de manera literal) para rogar que los ingenieros hubieran hecho un excelente trabajo de diseño y que los constructores hayan cumplido cabalmente con lo que se les pedía. Siempre, sin importar lo eficiente que hubiera sido el proceso de construcción, quedaban en evidencia toda clase de desperfectos y problemas que podían hacer del crucero de pruebas una experiencia... interesante.

Y a pesar de todo, los problemas que solían encontrarse esos días no eran tan graves como los que hubieran ocurrido de haberse realizado ese crucero de pruebas apenas tres años atrás. La Tierra seguía teniendo una experiencia muy limitada en el diseño y construcción de naves estelares, y por más que con cada intento fueran ganando más práctica y puliendo sus propios problemas, había cosas que se resistían a desaparecer.

De todas maneras, razonó el capitán, ese viaje no había tenido tantos problemas como él hubiera esperado... lo que era afortunado cuando uno consideraba que el vuelo de pruebas de la primera nave de la clase, el propio _UES Tokugawa_, había estado tan cargado de problemas e incidentes que se había convertido en una verdadera "leyenda urbana" dentro de la flota; una leyenda que durante los últimos tres años había sido aumentada con tantos detalles fantasiosos e inverosímiles que costaba creer que alguien hubiera podido sobrevivir a ese viaje. Afortunadamente, los constructores pudieron resolver la mayoría de los problemas con las cuatro naves que le siguieron, hasta lograr que el vuelo de pruebas de la sexta nave, el _Alexander_, fuera prácticamente intrascendente.

Además, no había forma de que un vuelo de pruebas pudiera siquiera acercarse al máximo estándar del viaje traumático... marcado por el primer vuelo del SDF-1 hacía ocho años.

– Tome asiento, Andrea – dijo el capitán.

Respondiendo al ofrecimiento, la comandante Coleson tomó una de las sillas de la oficina, colocándose frente al escritorio mientras conservaba una expresión cuidadosamente neutral... aún sabiendo que una oferta como esa era el equivalente de darle a ella la posibilidad de hablar libremente.

– ¿Qué piensa de este viaje?

Acomodándose, la primer oficial decidió ir con una respuesta concreta y descriptiva de sus impresiones:

– Creo que ha sido bastante satisfactorio... la nave es todo lo que prometieron los constructores y el desempeño de la tripulación ha sido excelente...

– ¿Pero? – preguntó el capitán, que había notado a través de esa respuesta que la comandante Coleson se había reservado algunos comentarios.

Sorprendida por la percepción del capitán, la primer oficial resolvió que bien podía presentarle su principal inquietud; no iba a tener otra oportunidad como esa.

– La tripulación está un poco... verde, por así decirlo. Necesitan foguearse un poco más... para muchos es la primera navegación espacial que hacen en sus vidas.

Al escuchar esto, el capitán Sanabria sonrió, mientras por dentro se felicitaba una vez más por haber seleccionado a una primer oficial tan eficiente y capaz como había demostrado ser Andrea Coleson durante las pasadas tres semanas.

– Bueno... trate usted de encontrar seis mil tripulantes con experiencia de navegación espacial, comandante. Usted sabe cómo está de desesperada la flota por conseguir tripulantes.

– Lo entiendo, señor, pero creo que la flota nos podría haber dado gente con algo de experiencia...

– Créame, Andrea... ningún capitán permite que le quiten a su gente más experimentada si tiene la posibilidad de evitarlo. Espere dos o tres vuelos como éste y ya verá lo que le quiero decir – explicó el capitán, para luego seguir con una sonrisa que traslucía una incontenible satisfacción personal: – Además, si fueran tan "verdes"¿cree que le hubiéramos podido ganar al _Marcus Antonius_?

Había algo en las palabras del capitán que a la comandante Coleson se le hizo muy entretenido de escuchar; realmente hubo pocas oportunidades en las que el capitán se comportaba de modo tan transparente.

– De veras lo disfrutó¿no, señor?

La sonrisa en el rostro del capitán se hizo enorme, mientras rememoraba el ejercicio de aquella mañana.

– No se imagina, comandante.

Ya sintiéndose un poco más relajada, la primer oficial continuó dándole sus impresiones al capitán, permitiéndole además conocer algunas de las inquietudes que ella había albergado durante ese viaje.

– Realmente no esperaba que pudiéramos ganarle al Grupo 3, más teniendo en cuenta que ellos tenían más experiencia tanto en su tripulación como en sus mandos...

– ¿A qué se refiere? – la detuvo en seco Sanabria, sabedor de que había más en esa frase que lo que su primer oficial había dicho.

– Bueno, admito que tenía mis dudas sobre el comodoro Hunter, señor – reconoció la comandante Coleson, midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. – Alguien que no pasó por la Academia Militar... recién transferido a la flota... sin experiencia en naves de combate...

– Andrea... no necesito decirle que la experiencia práctica siempre es mejor maestra que cualquier academia – la aleccionó Sanabria con su mejor tono de maestro, para luego extraer una carpeta de uno de los cajones y colocándola sobre el escritorio. – ¿Sabe lo que es esto?

Tomando la carpeta en sus manos, la comandante Coleson comenzó a leer la primera página... y al hacerlo su rostro quedó fijo en una expresión de completa sorpresa.

– ¿El legajo del comodoro Hunter? – balbuceó al ver de lo que se trataba. – ¿Cómo---?

– Tengo conocidos en la Jefatura de Personal, Andrea... – se limitó a decir Sanabria, dejando allí el debate sobre cómo se había hecho con ese documento. – He pasado los últimos días estudiando el legajo de nuestro comandante de grupo de batalla y encontré algunas cosas interesantes...

El rostro de la comandante Coleson le dio a entender al capitán que ella estaba interesada en escuchar lo que tendría para decirle.

– ¿Sabe usted cuántas personas integraban el curso de instrucción básica al que pertenecía Rick Hunter? – preguntó bruscamente el capitán, desconcertando a su primer oficial.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Sanabria continuó:

– Ciento noventa y cuatro. ¿Sabe cuántos siguen vivos hoy?

Otra vez silencio, y los ojos del capitán Sanabria se entrecerraron antes de proseguir.

– Treinta y dos... incluido el comodoro Hunter.

Esos números bastaron para dejar sin habla a la comandante Coleson, mientras trataba de imaginarse, armada ahora con ese conocimiento, lo que debió haber sido la etapa inicial de la carrera del comodoro... una carrera alejada del ambiente seguro y protector de una academia, una carrera en donde los exámenes tenían sólo dos notas posibles: la vida o la muerte.

– Rick Hunter tiene más experiencia de vuelo y combate espacial que nosotros dos juntos, y tiene las medallas y citaciones para demostrarlo, Andrea... – concluyó el capitán, tomando el reporte de entre las manos de su primer oficial y volviendo a colocarlo en su lugar. – Si tiene alguna clase de inexperiencia, va a ser temporal.

Aún sorprendida, la primer oficial se limitó a asentir, dándole al capitán del _Alexander_ la seguridad de que la lección había sido bien aprendida. No culpaba a Andrea por eso; actitudes como las de su primer oficial eran comprensibles. Después de todo, pensó el capitán, no era la primera vez que Hunter se enfrentaba a cuestionamientos semejantes sobre su experiencia militar... y otra sonrisa apareció en el rostro del capitán al caer en la cuenta de que Hunter se había ocupado de desarmar completamente a cierta antigua primer oficial que había sido la primera persona en hacerle esas críticas...

Eso sin mencionar que Rick Hunter había cambiado por completo la impresión inicial que de él se había formado la persona en cuestión.

– Pero basta de trabajo... Asumo que tiene planes para la licencia, comandante.

– Nada concreto, señor... – respondió Andrea con un dejo de tristeza. – Supongo que voy a permanecer en el _Alexander_---

El capitán la cortó en seco:

– Olvídese de eso, Andrea. Yo me haré cargo de todo aquí.

Por unos segundos, Andrea Coleson se resistió a creer que el capitán le estuviera dando esa posibilidad, después de todo, a su regreso al Satélite les esperaría un trabajo terrible... pero sólo le bastó ver que no había nada en la expresión de Diego Sanabria que le indicara que se trataba de una oferta vana.

– ¿Lo dice en serio, señor? – quiso confirmar.

El capitán asintió, tomando en sus manos el reporte de Ingeniería con toda la intención de estudiarlo en esos ratos que tenía antes de retirarse.

– Completamente. Cuando regresemos, no pierda el tiempo en el Satélite, vaya a la Tierra... aproveche a descansar.

Los dos oficiales sabían que esas palabras habían concluido efectivamente esa pequeña junta, y poniéndose de pie, Andrea Coleson asumió una plena posición militar, matizada por una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una expresión de viva gratitud.

– Muchas gracias, capitán.

– No hay por qué... – contestó Sanabria, devolviéndole una sonrisa a su primer oficial. – Espero que ustedes dos puedan tener un muy merecido descanso...

* * *

**Sábado 11 de marzo de 2017**

El sonido del despertador retumbó en todo el camarote. Casi de inmediato, una mano suave y fina emergió de debajo de las cobijas y sábanas, y tanteando en la oscuridad pudo apagar con un duro golpe aquel zumbido molesto. La misma mano continuó tanteando a ciegas, hasta encontrar el interruptor y encender la luz, llevando una molesta sensación a los ojos cerrados y semidormidos de Lisa Hayes.

Lisa no solía estar de buen humor al levantarse por las mañanas (término bastante relativo en una estación espacial) cuando estaba en el Satélite Fábrica. Por lo general, ella se levantaba e iba directamente a su puesto, sin perder mucho el tiempo en cosas menores, salvo en lo estrictamente indispensable.

Pero esa mañana no era como cualquier otra. Claro que no.

Esta vez, Lisa se tomó algo de tiempo después de levantarse para arreglarse un poco. Luego de lavarse los dientes, Lisa entró en la bañadera y abrió la ducha; normalmente, ella pasaría dos o tres minutos bajo el agua, lo suficiente para sacarse la modorra y asearse... Rick solía llamar a eso "ducha estilo barraca". Pero esa mañana, Lisa decidió que se daría un gusto y dejó correr el agua por unos gloriosos ocho minutos, sintiendo las caricias de las gotas recorriendo cada lugar de su cuerpo, removiendo la suciedad de la noche y disfrutando con la sensualidad de la experiencia. Incluso dejó escapar un gemido de placer al sentir el agua caliente de la ducha contra su rostro semidormido y, asombro de asombros, canturreó algunas notas de un tema que había escuchado no hacía mucho.

Cuando salió de la ducha en medio de una nube de vapor, se sentía una mujer completamente renovada, con energías para afrontar el nuevo día.

"_Dios, estoy como una colegiala"_, pensó al ver su rostro sonriente en el espejo mientras se sacudía el cabello. "_Bueno, por hoy me permitiré ser vanidosa"_, decidió antes de ajustarse la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salir del baño.

Buscó en su armario uno de sus mejores uniformes, dejándolo extendido y preparado sobre la cama antes de volver a entrar al baño para ocuparse de su cabello, al que trató con un buen shampoo y acondicionador hasta dejarlo suave y reluciente. Finalmente, después de vestirse, revisarse un poco en el espejo y quedar completamente satisfecha con su aspecto, salió de su camarote, lista para aprovechar aquel día que tan bueno y especial prometía ser.

En el pasillo, a pocos metros de la puerta de su camarote, la almirante Hayes se encontró con Kim, quien la esperaba como todas las mañanas con el listado de asuntos que esa mañana requerían de la impostergable atención de la comandante del Satélite Fábrica. Por su parte Kim, al ver el aspecto especialmente cuidado y la sonrisa cristalina que portaba el rostro de su almirante, no dejó de sorprenderse y de alegrarse de que Lisa se hallara de tan buen ánimo, luego de varios días de andar cabizbaja y absorta en sus propios pensamientos…

– Buenos días, almirante... se la ve bien.

– Gracias, Kim – agradeció Lisa. – Espero que hayas tenido una buena noche.

– Muchas gracias, dormí tan bien como cualquier otro día – respondió Kim dejando escapar un bostezo inoportuno.

– ¿Qué tenemos para hoy, comandante Young? – preguntó Lisa, dispuesta a ocuparse de todos los asuntos que pudiera para tener más libre la tarde.

– A las 0400 horas llegó el embarque de técnicos y repuestos adicionales que solicitó para el SDF-3, y la capitana Montalbán ya se está ocupando de integrarlos a las actividades de construcción de la fortaleza – Kim puso una mueca de disgusto y hartazgo antes de continuar: – En lo que va de la mañana, he recibido cuatro mensajes del oficial comandante del Convoy Io-1, en los que insiste en recordarme de la "prioridad urgente de su misión" antes de solicitar que los dejemos irse en paz.

– Puede protestar todo lo que quiera – gruñó Lisa – pero no pienso permitirle dejar esta base hasta tanto hayamos terminado con todas las revisiones habituales.

– Eso fue exactamente lo que le dije, almirante.

– Confío en que se lo dijiste de una manera diplomática y educada¿no, comandante Young? – inquirió Lisa.

– Bueno, almirante… si su definición de diplomacia y educación incluye hacer referencia a su madre y recomendarle lugares a donde podía ir con ese convoy por despertarme tres veces a la madrugada… entonces sí, fui diplomática y educada – le explicó Kim con su mejor mirada de inocente.

– Tenle un poco de paciencia, Kim… – le aconsejó la almirante en cuanto pudo dejar de reír. – Tienen tres semanas de viaje hasta llegar a Júpiter, yo estaría ansiosa por apurar todo lo que pueda y resolver cualquier tema pendiente.

– No tengo problemas con que se apure… – gruñó Kim. – Sí tengo problemas con que me despierte tres veces para hacerme la misma pregunta… especialmente cuando esas tres veces le dije que no podía resolver lo que me estaba solicitando.

– Dejémoslo ahí… – dijo Lisa antes de cambiar de tema. – ¿Algo sobre las llegadas y partidas?

– Me anticipé a su pregunta, almirante – sonrió Kim con profundo orgullo. – Estuve revisando el cronograma de arribos de hoy, y me complazco en informarle que todas las llegadas y partidas están en regla y se cumplirán a horario...

En ese momento, una expresión de preocupación se dibujó en la cara de Kim al llegar a un renglón determinado del reporte, despertando una súbita preocupación en Lisa.

– Todos menos uno… Según parece, el _Alexander_ informó que tuvo un inconveniente técnico y que llegará pasado mañana.

Al escuchar semejante noticia, los ojos de Lisa se abrieron bien grandes y un atisbo de sorpresa y tristeza se vio en ellos… una tristeza que se extendió luego al rostro de Lisa hasta hacerlo más oscuro.

Por su parte, en lo que parecía ser algo completamente contradictorio, Kim sonrió al ver la expresión de su almirante y le dijo guiñando el ojo:

– Era broma, almirante…

– Que sea la última, comandante Young – la reprendió Lisa sin poder contener una sonrisa… aunque para que el mensaje quedara completamente claro, la almirante Hayes pasó su dedo índice por su cuello en una evidente señal de lo que le esperaría a Kim si volvía a jugarle una broma como aquella…

– Mil disculpas. Supongo que no puedo evitar caer en los viejos vicios.

– Quedas disculpada por esta vez – dijo Lisa, ya un poco más calmada. – Para serte sincera, me asustaste un poco con esa broma. He pasado los últimos dos o tres días con el alma en los pies cada vez que llega un mensaje de alguna nave... no sé por qué, pero siempre pienso que es Rick diciendo que se retrasará.

– Dios, sí que lo extrañas – dijo Kim, aunque para sus adentros ella sabía que "extrañar" era una palabra muy pobre para describir lo que le pasaba a Lisa.

– Más de lo que te imaginas... más de lo que te imaginas – musitó Lisa mirando hacia el frente.

Sonriendo, Kim puso una mano en el hombro de Lisa.

– Tranquilízate, Lisa, el cronograma dice que llegará a partir de las 1300... No falta mucho.

– Cinco horas, Kim… – repuso Lisa casi de inmediato.

– Espero que no estés contando los minutos, almirante – rió Kim al notar la expectativa que radiaba Lisa esa mañana.

– Trato de no hacerlo. Cambiando de tema, me muero de hambre. ¿Qué te parece si pasamos a desayunar a Frenchie's antes de ir a la Central? Estoy necesitada de mi dosis matutina de café.

– Si hay café de por medio, nadie me lo dice dos veces, almirante – dijo Kim, segundos antes de que las dos oficiales entraran a un elevador que las conduciría rápidamente hasta el nivel donde se hallaba la cantina más grande del Satélite Fábrica.

Frenchie's, una de las cantinas del Satélite Fábrica y quizás la más popular entre el personal de la gigantesca estación, estaba ubicada en un nivel originalmente construido como bodega de carga. Durante el rediseño de la estación y su adaptación al uso por parte de personal microniano, esa área había sido transformada en un enorme comedor para humanos, dominado por una gigantesca ventana desde la cual podía apreciarse una vista inimitable de la esfera azul de la Tierra.

A esa hora de la mañana, la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas por oficiales y tripulantes que atacaban sus desayunos con vigor antes de enfrentar las labores del día.

Lisa y Kim se acercaron a la barra, y como por arte de magia un hombre mayor, de cabello cano, y vestido con un delantal, apareció frente a ellas con una libreta en la mano luego de unos breves instantes de espera.

– Buenos días, almirante Hayes, Kim¿qué puedo hacer por usted en esta mañana tan hermosa? – las saludó el hombre.

– Buenos días, Frenchie, una taza de café con leche y azúcar bien caliente, por favor – respondió Lisa con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. – En cuanto a la comida... ¿sabes qué? Creo que esta vez lo dejaré a tu juicio.

– Perfecto, almirante, la sorprenderé entonces – contestó Frenchie, haciendo algunos garabatos en su libreta antes de dirigirse a la comandante Young. – ¿Qué vas a llevar tú para el desayuno, Kim?

– Un capuccino, jugo de naranja y tostadas con queso, por favor – le dijo ella, paladeándose ya el desayuno de esa mañana.

– Salen en unos minutos. No se preocupen, se las llevaré hasta su mesa – dijo Frenchie antes de entrar a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el pedido.

Caminando un poco más para alejarse de la barra, Lisa y Kim llegaron a una mesa colocada justo al lado de la enorme ventana, que curiosamente estaba vacía, como si las hubiera estado esperando. Un trío de cabos que estaban sentados en la mesa de al lado se cuadraron al ver llegar a la almirante, dándole un saludo militar que Lisa rápidamente respondió antes de sentarse a contemplar la imagen gloriosa de la Tierra flotando en el espacio.

Para Lisa, esa vista, y el desayuno que preparaba Frenchie, eran de las pocas cosas que la alegraban cuando estaba en aquella monstruosidad espacial… sobre todo ahora que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar. Todas las mañanas, Lisa y Kim iban a esa cantina para desayunar y comentar temas de interés para las dos antes de comenzar las actividades del día. Normalmente, esas charlas se iban en temas de trabajo y algunos pocos asuntos personales.

Pero aquella mañana, notó Kim, Lisa estaba de mucho mejor humor que de costumbre.

"_Supongo que el estar enamorada te hace esas cosas"_, concluyó la comandante Young, decidiendo que el tema no merecía más explicaciones.

No pasaron cinco minutos de que las dos se hubieran sentado cuando Frenchie apareció con una bandeja cargada de comida y bebidas junto a la mesa de Lisa y Kim.

– Aquí tiene, almirante... café con leche y azúcar con una porción doble de tarta de manzana – dijo el cantinero mientras le servía el desayuno a Lisa, sonriendo al ver cómo la almirante se paladeaba el café y la tarta en cuestión. – Y para mi amiga Kim... un capuccino, jugo de naranja y tostadas con queso.

– Mmm... Se ve delicioso, Frenchie, tu sí que sabes cómo halagar a una dama –dijo Lisa relamiéndose ante la tarta. – Muchas gracias.

– No hay de qué, almirante – le contestó el cocinero con una expresión que bien podía definirse como "traviesa". – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted cuando la veo de tan buen ánimo. Debe ser que hoy llega el comodoro Hunter. Llegará esta misma tarde en el _Alexander_ ¿no es cierto?

Lisa se quedó boquiabierta de la total sorpresa ante ese comentario, mientras del otro lado de la mesa, Kim la miraba con una expresión que parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos "Yo no fui". Frenchie, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de confusión de Lisa y dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo:

– Almirante, la relación entre ustedes dos debe ser el chisme más legendario en la historia de las Fuerzas. No se preocupe... me alegra verla tan contenta. Por mi parte, espero conocer a ese comodoro Hunter, tengo entendido que es un buen hombre.

– El mejor – dijo Lisa sin pensar lo que decía.

– Aaaahhh... veo que le ha pegado duro el dardo de Cupido, almirante Hayes – proclamó Frenchie, para luego echar un vistazo a su barra y ver que empezaba a juntarse gente que esperaba ser atendida. – Si me disculpa, tengo que ir a atender al resto de mis invitados de hoy. El trabajo de un cocinero nunca se acaba.

– Adiós, Frenchie – lo despidió Lisa, todavía divertida y confundida por la percepción aterrorizante del cantinero.

El desayuno parecía más apetitoso de lo que era de costumbre, y Lisa se sirvió un poco de tarta de manzana, haciendo sonidos de satisfacción al comprobar que era tan deliciosa como lo había creído al ver su aspecto. Kim, por su parte, acababa de dar un buen mordisco a una de sus tostadas, y como quien no quiere la cosa, preguntó a Lisa como si estuvieran hablando del clima:

– Dime, Lisa... ¿cuándo piensan casarse ustedes dos?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Kim, especialmente con el tono de normalidad absoluta con que había sido hecha, poco le faltó a Lisa para escupir el pedazo de tarta que tenía en la boca con una velocidad tal que quedaría convertido en un misil.

– ¿Qué cosa dices? – pudo preguntar una vez que se recuperó del shock.

– No creo haber hecho una pregunta tan compleja, almirante. Dije que ¿cuándo-piensan-casarse-ustedes-dos? – repitió Kim modulando cada palabra y sílaba, antes de beber un sorbo de su café.

Sintiendo la presión del momento, la almirante Hayes comenzó a sudar… mientras buscaba la manera de explicarle a Kim lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese campo.

– Eeehhhh… no, no tenemos nada previsto... no hemos hablado del tema – respondió, dejando salir un poco de frustración involuntaria.

"_Aunque me gustaría hablar del tema"_, pensaba Lisa.

– Elizabeth Hayes – Kim la reprendió usando un tono que Lisa solía llamar "maternal". – ¿A quién quieres engañar? Por lo menos ten la valentía de reconocer que la idea se te ha ocurrido.

Lisa intentó evadirse de las preguntas recurriendo a la salida más rápida a su disposición, pero fue inútil ya que Kim parecía leerle la mente.

– Y no me salgas con el grado para tratar de evadir la respuesta – le dijo levantando un dedo admonitorio.

– Bueno, si quieres saberlo... lo estuve pensando... un poco – admitió Lisa en voz baja, casi susurrante.

Al escuchar esa confesión, Kim miró a su oficial superior y amiga con una expresión triunfal, y poco le faltó para dar saltitos de alegría en su asiento.

– ¡AJÁ! Lo sabía, Hayes, finalmente te atrapó del todo. Ya te aviso, yo quiero ser la primera dama de honor. Sammie y Vanessa podrán pelear por el segundo puesto, si quieren.

Lisa se ruborizó en mil tonos de rojo, deseando que nadie más en el mundo estuviera escuchando esa conversación… y, de ser posible, que ella misma no estuviera teniéndola.

– ¡Kim, por Dios, cállate! – le imploró la almirante.

– Oh, no, almirante, no me harás callar esta vez... – contestó Kim, negando con la cabeza. – Vanessa, Sammie y yo estamos planeando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado, en realidad.

La curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia, y Lisa se encontró preguntándole a Kim:

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que planean esto?

Haciendo un gesto teatral de esforzarse por recordar algo muy remoto en el tiempo, Kim miró a su almirante antes de decirle:

– Hmmm... Si mi memoria no me falla, venimos hablando del tema desde aquella vez que te fuiste del SDF-1 para convencer a tu padre de que había que negociar la paz con los Zentraedi.

Lisa la miró atónita, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, mientras trataba de calcular el tiempo que había pasado desde aquel momento… y su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar la respuesta:

– Kim, pero eso fue... ¡fue hace seis años! Ni siquiera nos llevábamos tan bien en esa época...

Kim comenzó a reír, como si tuviera que explicar algo tan simple y evidente que no podía creer que a Lisa se le hubiera pasado por alto.

– Lisa, Lisa, Lisa... si tan sólo hubieras visto con qué velocidad Rick despegó para rescatarte cuando atacaban tu transbordador... creo que jamás vi a un hombre tan apurado en su vida. No se necesita ser una oficial superior para descubrir que había algo ahí... aún cuando ustedes dos fueron los últimos en enterarse.

– Recuérdame jamás jugar a las cartas contigo – murmuró Lisa, desviando la mirada.

– No necesito hacerlo... siempre te gano – respondió Kim como si nada. – Ahora vamos, cuéntale todo a tu querida ayudante.

Lisa se sacudió un poco el cabello y bebió un poco de su café antes de abrirle el alma a su amiga. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la taza de café, embargados por un pensamiento urgente. Estaba tratando de ser reservada con su amiga, de no decirle cuánto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que pudieran casarse... cuánto soñaba con que Rick y ella finalmente hicieran una vida juntos y construyeran aquella felicidad que habían estado experimentando durante los últimos tres años.

A decir verdad, no había dejado de pensar en eso desde que estuvieron en la cabaña.

Al principio, Lisa lo descartó sólo como una fantasía, pero durante las últimas semanas esa idea volvía a su mente en forma recurrente, negándose a desaparecer con una terquedad bien propia de Lisa. Se encontró de pronto comparando su vida habitual con aquella semana con Rick, recordando cómo hasta las cosas más triviales y rutinarias de la vida tenían otro color cuando las compartía con aquel hombre que la tenía enloquecida. En su mente, sólo tenían lugar fantasías cada vez más vívidas de lo que sería vivir junto a Rick, de llegar los dos del trabajo y hablar de los hechos del día… de hacer el amor antes de ir a dormir… y de que lo primero que viera al despertar fuera el rostro del hombre al que amaba.

De construir un futuro… una vida entre los dos.

– ¿Y bien, Lisa, vas a contarme o no? – insistió Kim, sacando a Lisa de su trance.

– Bueno, seré sincera contigo, lo he estado pensando seriamente... – reveló Lisa antes de que aquella timidez regresara a ella con la fuerza del rayo. – Pero sólo lo pensé, no hablé nada con Rick. Además, no creo que sea el momento...

– ¿Y por qué no habría de ser el momento? – inquirió Kim, interesada en saber qué diablos era lo que los mantenía renuentes a dar ese paso…

– Piénsalo, Kim, estamos los dos en tareas diferentes, apenas nos podemos ver una semana al mes, con suerte, y Dios sabe en qué estaremos mañana, además él está adaptándose a su nuevo puesto y yo tengo toda esta monstruosidad sobre mis espaldas, no podríamos agregar todo lo que representa una boda...

Kim cortó a Lisa en seco, sobresaltando un poco a la almirante:

– No vengas con esas excusas. Lo puedo ver cada vez que los veo a ustedes dos juntos. Lisa, están que no pueden contenerse más. Diablos, parece como cuando ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir lo que sentían. Sólo espero que no se torturen tanto como entonces.

– Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de aquella época – se defendió Lisa con vehemencia. – Es algo completamente diferente...

Esa defensa no convenció a Kim, que siguió presionando a la almirante en un esfuerzo por desbancar todas las dudas que pudiera llegar a tener.

– ¿En serio? Porque a mí me parece que Rick tiene tantas ganas como tú de caminar hasta el altar. Lisa... ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro... creo que no encontrarías a otra persona en el planeta que te pudiera hacer tan feliz como Rick.

– Créeme, no tengo dudas de eso... soy tan feliz con él – le respondió Lisa con mirada soñadora muy distinta a la expresión nerviosa e inquieta que había mantenido desde que el tema del matrimonio apareció en la mesa, y al notarlo Kim entró a reír con ganas.

– Diablos, Lisa, no dejas de sorprenderme. Un minuto estás hecha la reina del hielo y ahora te estás derritiendo de amor...

Lisa sonrió suavemente al escuchar el comentario de su amiga, volviendo al tema que discutían antes.

– Me encantaría, Kim, sueño con eso, pero sé que no es el momento para hablar de algo como el casamiento... necesitamos un poco de paz antes de lanzarnos a una boda.

Kim suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que tenía una dura batalla que luchar contra las inquietudes de Lisa, y se preparó mentalmente para el siguiente round.

– Lisa, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo – le dijo a su almirante con tono conciliador. – Sé lo que sientes con todo esto, y creo saber lo que siente Rick. Sé que ustedes dos tienen esa maldita tendencia a no abrirse completamente y a ceder ante las dudas que tienen.

Antes de que Lisa pudiera defenderse, Kim levantó las manos para pedirle que la dejara terminar de hablar, y la almirante accedió.

– Por supuesto, son válidas, pero llega un punto en el que esas razones se convierten en excusas. Lo amas, Lisa Hayes, y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con él. Y él también se muere por eso. Y en realidad, que ustedes se amen es lo único que importa...

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que es lo que Rick quiere? – preguntó Lisa dejando que Kim le echara un vistazo al más grande y oscuro temor que llevaba dentro.

– Rick Hunter no lo sabrá, pero él es un libro abierto en lo que a sentimientos se refiere – le dijo Kim haciéndose la misteriosa. – Hace mucho tiempo que ustedes dos no se comportan como novios, sino como marido y mujer. Piénsalo. Ahora bien, ustedes dos siempre tienen esas dudas e inquietudes, y por supuesto, no quisiera que apresuren algo para lo que no se sientan listos. Si te estoy insistiendo, es porque sé que van a terminar escondiéndose detrás de esas dudas en vez de resolverlas.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer? – inquirió Lisa con la mirada fija en el café… una mirada que Kim reconocía como un llamado de auxilio.

– Intenta plantar la idea y observa cómo responde – le sugirió su ayudante, haciéndole una advertencia: – Pero ten cuidado, Lisa, no hay nada que ponga más presión en una pareja que poner demasiado rápido sobre la mesa la idea del matrimonio. Sobre lo que tienes que hacer... bueno, eso tendrás que decidirlo tú. Yo sólo puedo aconsejarte.

Sin que Lisa respondiera una sola palabra a lo que había dicho, Kim se ocupó de terminar sus tostadas, su jugo y su café antes de mirar el reloj pulsera que llevaba.

– Diablos, mira la hora que es... – exclamó la comandante Young. – Tenemos que entrar rápido al turno.

– Kim... – dijo Lisa en voz baja.

– ¿Sí, almirante? – respondió ella acomodándose el uniforme y organizando sus papeles.

– Gracias... por todo – musitó Lisa.

Kim sonrió con sinceridad y respondió:

– Por nada, Lisa. ¿Para qué están las amigas? Un último consejo...

– ¿Sí?

– No dejes pasar demasiado tiempo – le dijo Kim, y los ojos de Lisa se humedecieron contra su voluntad al recordar un consejo muy similar que le diera, en una noche lluviosa hacía ya mucho tiempo, aquella amiga que había sido una hermana para ella.

– Lo tendré en mente, Kim – dijo Lisa, regresando a su personalidad de almirante, lista para enfrentar su deber. – Ahora, andando, comandante Young, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Luego de tres semanas de navegación, constantes ejercicios y prácticas, el _Alexander_ y su escolta estaban en el tramo final de su viaje de regreso al espacio cercano a la Tierra. Para todos los tripulantes de las doce naves de combate, resultaba un alivio tener al alcance de la vista la impactante imagen de la Tierra y la Luna, una imagen que para todo el mundo, desde los capitanes hasta los más humildes tripulantes, representaba el hogar y los seres amados… y la perspectiva de una semana de paz y tranquilidad.

La vista del comodoro Rick Hunter, por el contrario, no se centraba sobre el hermoso planeta azul, hogar de la Humanidad, sino en una estructura, pequeña en comparación con la Tierra y su satélite natural, pero que era inmensa a los ojos humanos.

En sí misma, la estructura asemejaba un conjunto de gigantescas rocas y asteroides unidos caprichosamente por titánicos soportes y estructuras de conexión hasta darle un aspecto vagamente orgánico. No era un objeto agradable a la vista, y sólo un desquiciado o un admirador del arte abstracto podría haberlo llamado "atractivo", pero no podía negarse que era impresionante para los sentidos. Y para Rick Hunter, esa monstruosidad robotecnológica que flotaba en medio del espacio, con toda su monumentalidad y fealdad, era la vista que más había deseado ver en las últimas tres semanas.

– El puente informa que estamos a mil kilómetros del Satélite Fábrica, comodoro – informó el primer teniente Jack Tessel, uno de los oficiales del Estado Mayor de Rick.

– Gracias, teniente Tessel – respondió Rick antes de dirigirse a la oficial de comunicaciones asignada a la Central de Comando de Flota.

– Póngame en contacto con toda la flota – ordenó Rick.

La joven teniente que operaba la red de comunicaciones del grupo de batalla obedeció, y tecleó con rapidez una serie de comandos en su consola, girando en su silla para informar a Rick una vez que su tarea estuvo concluida a la perfección:

– La frecuencia de comunicaciones está lista, comodoro.

En doce naves, las sirenas de anuncios generales sonaron simultáneamente, anunciando a las tripulaciones que recibirían un mensaje desde la nave insignia, mientras que en su Central a bordo del _Alexander_, Rick se acercó al comunicador que tenía en su silla y comenzó su mensaje:

– Atención a todos, les habla el comodoro Hunter. En pocos minutos atracaremos en el Satélite Fábrica, y este crucero de pruebas terminará oficialmente. Todos ustedes tendrán el descanso que se han merecido por su desempeño. Quiero decirles que estoy profundamente orgulloso de ser el comandante de este grupo, y aprovechar para felicitarlos a todos ustedes por la magnífica labor que han llevado a cabo durante estos días. Con unas pocas semanas más, estoy seguro de que el Grupo 6 será el mejor de toda la flota. Hunter, fuera.

En el puente de mando del _Alexander_, el capitán Sanabria sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Rick, transmitidas a toda su nave por los altoparlantes. Él también tenía sus motivos para sentirse orgulloso de lo logrado en ese viaje; su tripulación se había desempeñado mejor de lo que había esperado (y mucho mejor que lo que su primer oficial había previsto en un comienzo), sin mencionar la satisfacción que le provocaba el que, para ser una nave nueva, el _Alexander_ no hubiera dado muchos problemas. Como todos a bordo de las naves del grupo de batalla, Sanabria esperaba un buen descanso una vez que llegaran al Satélite.

Que era de lo que se estaban ocupando en ese mismo momento.

– Teniente Bromco, indique al Control del Satélite que estamos listos para iniciar las maniobras de atraque.

– Sí, capitán – respondió su oficial de comunicaciones antes de volver a su consola. – Control Fábrica, aquí Victor 6 solicitando guía en maniobras de atraque, cambio.

– Victor 6, aquí Control Fábrica. Recibimos su mensaje y estamos enviando una ruta de navegación para que ingresen por la esclusa 3. Confirmen recepción de la ruta, cambio – respondió el controlador de vuelo del Satélite a través del equipo de comunicaciones.

– Tenemos la ruta, señor, y estamos ajustando el curso y velocidad – informó el navegante al capitán Sanabria, quien le hizo un gesto al oficial de comunicaciones para que acusara recibo de la ruta al Satélite.

– Control Fábrica, Victor 6, confirmamos recepción de la ruta enviada y estamos aproximándonos a la esclusa 3, cambio.

– Victor 6, aquí Control Fábrica, los tenemos en monitor, cinco minutos para entrar en la esclusa... un momento, Victor 6 – se detuvo el controlador de vuelo de manera repentina, tras lo cual se hizo un breve silencio en el sistema.

– Control Fábrica, aquí Victor 6¿sucede algo malo? – preguntó el teniente Bromco con preocupación, viendo que habían pasado algunos segundos sin respuesta desde el Satélite.

– Nada malo, Victor 6 – retomó la palabra el controlador del Satélite, trayendo alivio a todos en el Puente del _Alexander_. – Estén preparados, tengo una transmisión codificada para el comandante del grupo de batalla, lista para ser enviada.

Al escuchar esto, el capitán Sanabria sonrió con picardía... ya que no necesitaba saber quién le había enviado ese mensaje al comandante del grupo de batalla, o quién podía tener la autoridad para enviar transmisiones codificadas, limitándose solamente a darle a su oficial de comunicaciones órdenes especiales sobre qué hacer con el mensaje en cuestión:

– En cuanto reciba el mensaje, avísele al comodoro Hunter, teniente Bromco.

– Sí, señor... espere un poco... Mensaje recibido, señor – informó el oficial de comunicaciones mientras presionaba el botón que comunicaba al puente con la Central de Comando:

En la Central de Comando, Rick giró la cabeza al escuchar que había un mensaje para él proveniente del Puente.

– Comodoro Hunter, tiene una transmisión codificada desde el Satélite. Se la enviaré a su consola.

– Adelante – dijo Rick preguntándose qué podría estar pasando… e imaginándose posibilidades bastante interesantes.

El monitor de su consola se activó, indicándole que escribiera su contraseña personal para recibir la transmisión, cosa que Rick hizo rápidamente y casi sin pensar, y en cuanto el sistema aceptó su contraseña como válida y reconocida, el monitor se iluminó con un mensaje de texto escueto y breve… pero que bastó para enternecer a Rick como pocas cosas podían hacerlo:

Sammie notó que el rostro de Rick se iluminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con aquel mensaje misterioso y se preguntó qué habría sido y quién lo habría enviado, aunque era evidente que la respuesta a ambas preguntas era demasiado obvia como para pensarla mucho tiempo. Por su parte, Rick no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla, que continuaba mostrando aquella frase corta y oficial, pero que tenía para él un significado muy especial, muy personal… y muy suyo.

"_Delta 1 a Skull 1, tiene permiso para aterrizar_", decía el mensaje.

Mientras Rick se permitía un instante para enternecerse con esa breve línea y con las emociones que despertaba en él, el _Alexander_ ya estaba aproximándose a la esclusa 3 del Satélite, y las transmisiones entre el puente y el control del Satélite eran cada vez más técnicas, en preparación para las maniobras de acceso y atraque.

Como por arte de magia, las gigantescas compuertas de la esclusa 3, más grandes que cualquier nave construida por la humanidad, se abrieron para revelar la cavernosa bahía de atraque donde debían entrar las naves del grupo de Rick.

Contemplando toda la maniobra a través de la pantalla principal de la Central de Comando, una monstruosa pantalla normalmente utilizada para desplegar datos tácticos recibidos de todas las naves del grupo de batalla, Rick tragó saliva al ver cómo su nave, que le había parecido gigantesca en cuanto la vio, entraba en aquella esclusa como si la estuvieran devorando de un solo bocado.

En segundos, el _Alexander_ y sus naves de escolta desaparecieron dentro del Satélite Fábrica como si jamás hubieran existido.

Las naves continuaron navegando con sus propulsores a baja potencia por el canal de acceso hasta llegar a la enorme bahía de atraque, erizada de muelles y estructuras de construcción listas para recibir a las naves del grupo de batalla y comenzar el ciclo de mantenimiento necesario antes de que pudieran volver a salir.

Con maniobras suaves y técnicamente impecables, utilizando solamente los propulsores de maniobra, el enorme _Alexander_ se acopló con el muelle que le había sido asignado por el control de vuelo. Finalmente, en cuanto todas las conexiones entre la nave y el muelle estuvieron firmemente aseguradas, el capitán Sanabria dio la orden de desactivar todos los propulsores del _Alexander_, dejando al gigantesco portaaviones espacial inerte y acoplado al Satélite que sería su base.

– Atención a todos – proclamó la voz grave del capitán Sanabria por los altavoces de toda la nave. – Las maniobras de atraque han concluido. Establezcan Condición Cinco en toda la nave. Jefes de departamento, aseguren estaciones de puerto e informen al oficial ejecutivo. El personal que no está asignado a las guardias de puerto es libre de desembarcar. Aprovechen su descanso. Sanabria, fuera.

En toda la nave, con renovado impulso luego de ese mensaje, los oficiales y tripulantes trabajaron frenéticamente para dejar a la nave en "Condición Cinco", es decir, en el estado de alistamiento en el que debía permanecer mientras estuviera atracada al muelle. Desde los miradores y muelles de la bahía de atraque, se podía ver cómo las luces del _Alexander_ se apagaban, cubierta por cubierta, dejando sólo aquellas que serían utilizadas por las guardias que permanecerían a bordo del portaaviones.

En otros muelles de la bahía, el resto de las naves del Grupo 6 atravesaban situaciones similares, mientras sus tripulaciones se preparaban para dejar sus naves y lanzarse a sus descansos.

– Bueno, señores, ha sido un placer volar con ustedes – dijo Rick con sinceridad y orgullo evidentes a todo el personal que lo había acompañado en la Central durante las pasadas tres semanas… _su equipo_.

En respuesta, todos los oficiales y tripulantes aplaudieron a su comodoro con tanto entusiasmo que Rick Hunter creyó que ningún informe oficial podría traerle más satisfacciones que aquel aplauso sentido de las personas que lo ayudaron durante ese viaje.

Aquel momento de epifanía se interrumpió cuando Sammie tocó el hombro de Rick y le dijo:

– Disculpe, comodoro, pero tenemos que desembarcar.

– Ya escucharon a la dama – anunció Rick a todos los que estaban en la Central, dándoles la última orden de ese crucero de pruebas antes de que desocuparan la Central de Comando. – Aseguren estaciones de puerto y dejen la Central. Bien hecho.

Detrás de él, venía Sammie, y siguiéndola a ella, todo el personal de la Central, que con sus tareas finalmente concluidas, se preparaba para dejar aquel lugar, paladeando con ansiedad aquella bien ganada semana de descanso que tenían por delante.

Rick siguió a Sammie mientras recorrían toda la nave, atravesando cubierta tras cubierta y sección tras sección, hasta llegar a uno de los cordones umbilicales que se habían tendido para permitir el libre paso entre la nave y la gigantesca estación.

Después de algunos minutos que tuvieron que esperar a que el conducto estuviera completamente presurizado y fuera seguro para transitar, Rick y Sammie entraron en el cordón, listos para llegar a la estación. Para Rick Hunter, ansioso de llegar a su destino, ese conducto se le hacía interminable y sin fin a la vista… lo único que lo separaba de algo que había estado esperando demasiado tiempo.

Al llegar al final del umbilical, y ya con un pie dentro del Satélite Fábrica propiamente dicho, el comodoro Rick Hunter notó con irrefrenable alegría que alguien lo estaba esperando.

Una mujer joven, de unos treinta años, con una belleza natural acentuada por lo que evidentemente era un concienzudo trabajo de maquillaje y peinado, que portaba el uniforme negro de una almirante, se hallaba en la sala de embarque del Satélite mirando con atención la escotilla del umbilical.

Esperándolo a él.

Normalmente, cuando un almirante que mandaba una base recibía al comandante de una nave de combate o de un grupo de la flota, el protocolo militar exigía una breve y formal ceremonia para marcar el hecho, pero por alguna razón, a Rick esa idea se le hacía particularmente innecesaria… y el protocolo militar jamás le pareció algo tan inútil y obstructivo como en ese momento.

Sammie se quedó mirando aquella escena con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba bruscamente del lugar.

– Ven, Sammie – le indicó Kim a su amiga mientras señalaba a Rick y Lisa. – Esos dos tienen mucho de qué hablar – dijo llevando a Sammie por uno de los corredores del Satélite.

– Oye, Kim, no me lo vas a creer… – comenzó a decirle emocionada Sammie, pero Kim la interrumpió, creyendo saber lo que le iba a decir su pequeña amiga.

– Déjame adivinar, encontraste al hombre de tu vida otra vez…

– No, tan sólo un nuevo novio…

– ¿Sólo un novio? Que el Cielo nos ayude… – dijo Kim mirando hacia arriba como suplicando piedad al Cielo, mientras Sammie seguía sonriendo.

Las dos mujeres se alejaron, dejando a Rick y Lisa solos en aquella sala.

"_¡Al diablo con el protocolo!"_, pensó Rick mientras corría a tomar en brazos a la joven mujer y plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios. Por su parte, la joven dejó atrás su propio apego al decoro militar por una vez en la vida, y le respondió con un beso cargado de amor y de emoción… un beso que se convirtió para los dos en una tormenta que borraba la soledad de esa separación, un beso que prometía ser el principio de tantas cosas….

Era lo que ellos dos habían estado esperando durante esas semanas interminables de separación, y ahora que por fin se tenían al alcance de la mano, no hubieran encontrado nada en el mundo que los hiciera separarse…

– Discúlpame por no haber estado para tu cumpleaños… – se excusó él en cuanto recuperó el aliento, encontrando que lo volvía a perder al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con todo el cariño del mundo.

– No importa, lo importante es que estás ahora… Bienvenido a casa, Rick – le dijo ella al oído con una voz suave y susurrante que hizo que Rick perdiera la poca razón que había sobrevivido a ese beso tormentoso con el que ella lo había recibido. – Te estuve esperando...

* * *

Oprimiendo un interruptor, Lisa encendió las luces de su camarote, y Rick pudo echar por primera vez un vistazo al lugar que Lisa llamaba "hogar" cuando estaba en el Satélite.

Como todo camarote de almirante, los aposentos de Lisa eran espaciosos y cómodos, y ella se había ocupado de darle su toque al lugar; espartano pero acogedor, militar pero femenino, logrando imprimirle esa extraña combinación de atributos que Rick no sabía cómo podía lograr.

El camarote en sí tenía un dormitorio que ocupaba alrededor de la tercera parte de su superficie; el resto estaba dividido entre una pequeña cocineta, un baño con ducha y una sala de estar con algunos sillones rodeando una mesita. La decoración del lugar era escasa, –Lisa tenía casi todos sus objetos decorativos en su casa de Monumento– y consistía sobre todo en flores y algunas fotografías, muchas de las cuales, para sorpresa de Rick, eran de ellos dos, tomadas en fiestas, citas o incluso actos oficiales. Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Rick rememoró todos los detalles de cada una de las ocasiones inmortalizadas en aquellas fotografìas, hasta que unos instantes después su mirada se enfocó en un pequeño collage de fotos ubicadas en un estante de la sala de estar.

Rick se acercó para ver mejor el collage y se sorprendió al ver de quienes eran las fotos. Una era una foto del entonces capitán Gloval sentado en su silla del puente del SDF-1; la segunda mostraba a los padres de Lisa: un joven Donald Hayes, con uniforme de capitán de la Armada de los Estados Unidos, del brazo de su esposa en una recepción oficial; otra era una foto de Karl Riber en uniforme, y la última era una foto de Claudia Grant junto a Roy Fokker, tomada junto al mar en la vieja Ciudad Macross.

Esas fotos eran un pequeño memorial que tenía Lisa para honrar a aquellas personas importantes en su vida que ya no estaban más con ella, y con todo respeto y reverencia, Rick hizo un breve minuto de silencio en memoria de esas personas antes de volver a Lisa.

– Vaya, Hayes, lindo cuarto – dijo Rick silbando y recorriendo con la vista el lugar.

– No exageres, Rick... estoy segura de que el tuyo en el _Alexander_ es igual de grande – repuso ella mientras iba por algo de beber.

– Bueno, no, no es así de grande – admitió Rick. – El mío cabría varias veces dentro del tuyo.

Deteniéndose en seco cerca de la puerta de la cocineta, Lisa miró a Rick con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos y dejó que su lengua apareciera fugazmente entre sus labios por una fracción de segundo.

– Quiero creer que estás hablando del camarote, aviador – le dijo Lisa entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo de manera provocadora antes de retomar su camino a la cocineta.

– ¡Almirante Hayes! – balbuceó Rick sorprendido, y un poco urgido, por la audacia del comentario de Lisa. – ¡Ese no es lenguaje apropiado para una dama!

Por toda respuesta, Lisa le sacó la lengua antes de desaparecer en la cocineta, de donde regresó portando un par de tazas de té que colocó en una mesita entre dos de los sillones de la sala de estar, luego de lo cual ella se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras Rick tomaba asiento en otro justo en frente del suyo.

– Qué buen té, Lisa – aprobó Rick después de saborear un sorbo de la bebida.

– Gracias, es una variedad nueva que encontró Kim – le contó Lisa. – Dice que es relajante.

– ¡Ya lo creo!

Rick continuó bebiendo de su té con los ojos cerrados, mientras Lisa lo miraba disfrutar de la bebida con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin poder creer que esas tres semanas de separación finalmente hubieran quedado en el pasado.

– Ahora dime, Rick... ¿qué se siente estar al mando? – preguntó Lisa.

– Bueno... es enorme ¿qué puedo decir? – trató de explicarle Rick, apoyando la taza de té en la mesa. – Todas esas naves, cientos de Veritech, miles de tripulantes... lo hacen sentir a uno como si fuera un dios de la guerra. A veces es un poco abrumador.

– Lo sé – contestó Lisa, deteniéndose para beber un poco de su té. – Hay días en que no caigo en la cuenta de lo grande que es este lugar.

– Lo que más me impresiona es... la responsabilidad – dijo él, recordando las emociones que había sentido en los primeros días de su nuevo mando. – Estando en ese módulo te sientes poderoso. Poderoso y responsable.

– El mando le hace esas cosas a uno – repuso ella mientras bebía otro sorbo, para luego dedicarle a Rick una de sus miradas tan traviesas. – Espero que no te hayas confundido con la rutina de a bordo de una nave de guerra.

– Dime, Lisa ¿por qué diablos ustedes los monos de a bordo mantienen todas esas tradiciones ridículas? – preguntó Rick en tono de falsa indignación.

– Ustedes los jockeys de Veritech jamás entenderán cosas como esas – dijo ella dándose aires… solamente logrando que ese "jockey de Veritech" en particular sintiera una urgencia incontenible por besarla hasta que olvidara esas palabras…

– ¿Ah sí, almirante? – respondió el aludido, levantándose de su sillón y acercándose a donde estaba ella, provocándole que su corazón se estremeciera mientras él transponía la distancia que los separaba y le plantaba un beso largo y apasionado en sus labios, desarmándola por completo.

– Espero que hayas entendido _eso_ – le dijo Rick contra sus labios, con una enorme sonrisa luego de que terminaran el beso.

– Fuerte y claro – contestó ella en un murmullo, con una sonrisa igual de grande en el rostro y la mirada brillante y tierna.

La charla continuó por espacio de varios minutos, mientras Rick contaba las anécdotas de aquellas semanas de navegación y sus experiencias como comandante del grupo, en tanto que Lisa ponía a Rick al corriente de los últimos rumores y noticias de la Tierra y de las Fuerzas, así como de las novedades en la vida de sus amigos en común.

No tenían mucho tiempo para hablar, ya que en poco tiempo Lisa debería volver al servicio, mientras que Rick tendría que hundirse en una oficina para preparar los informes al Alto Mando sobre el desempeño del grupo. Había días –y ese era uno de ellos– en los que Rick creía que el hambre voraz de informes que tenía el Alto Mando era una especie de conspiración para llevar a todos los oficiales militares a la locura.

El tiempo se acababa, y tanto para Rick Hunter como para Lisa Hayes, el efecto de estar juntos empezaba a nublar sus propias conciencias. Todo lo que existía para los dos era el deseo de sentir la piel del otro junto a la suya, de poder fundirse en un abrazo apasionado. Un par de ojos verdes se encontró con los ojos azules del otro y eso fue más de lo que pudieron soportar.

Actuando casi por instinto, Rick se sentó junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, sintiendo la suave caricia del cabello de Lisa en su rostro. "_Al fin, después de tanto tiempo"_, pensó mientras el aroma de Lisa invadía sus sentidos. Días había soñado con ese momento, con tenerla en sus brazos y enloquecer ante su presencia… desde que veía cómo ella abordaba el transbordador que la llevaría al Satélite, dos días antes de que otro transbordador llevara a Rick al _Alexander_. Había sido demasiado tiempo, y ahora Rick no pensaba en otra cosa más que en abrazarla y besarla, antes de que el deber se la arrebatara una vez más.

Lisa sentía cómo la soledad desaparecía de su ser, cómo la bruma de aquellas semanas que llevaban sin verse se disipaba ante la alegría de la reunión tan esperada. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos antes de ir a dormir, Lisa juraba que podía ver a Rick junto a ella, como arropándola y ahora, tras esa separación, él estaba una vez más con ella… sólo para ella.

Casi sin pensarlo, Lisa se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Rick, permitiéndose un último segundo de calma en el que miró a su hombre a los ojos, destilando tanto deseo y hambre que dejó a Rick literalmente temblando frente a ella… completamente inerme y desarmado ante lo que ella tuviera en mente para él.

Si lo que Rick veía en los ojos de Lisa era la promesa de enloquecer de placer, pues él no deseaba conservar la cordura ni un instante más, y así se lo hizo saber con una oportuna caricia prodigada en la espalda de la mujer a la que amaba…

Mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto juguetón, Lisa se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra los labios de Rick, hasta unirse a ellos en un beso cargado de deseo y ansiedad, para luego, con gran energía, dejar que su lengua comenzara a explorar la boca de Rick, jugueteando por todas partes y haciendo que él perdiera la razón con todas las sensaciones que ese beso le despertaba.

Rick no podía esperar más. Su cuerpo le pedía, le exigía a gritos que dejara liberar todas aquellas ganas acumuladas, que cada vez eran más intensas conforme el contacto con la piel suave de Lisa lo llevaba al éxtasis, con cada vez que sus labios se unían a los de ella con mayor energía... sintiéndose morir cada vez los ojos verdes de Lisa que lo miraban con un amor que no conocía límites. Con infinita ternura, Rick pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de Lisa, acariciando sus labios mientras ella besaba aquel dedo y pasaba sus propias manos por el cuello y nuca de él. Las caricias de los dedos de Lisa empezaban a tomar ese tamborileo rítmico que él ya conocía por experiencia… y que él sabía que eran la señal de la tormenta que iba a desatarse.

– Te extrañé mucho, Lisa – le dijo Rick en un susurro junto a su oído. – No tienes idea...

Ninguno de los dos quería dejar ir al otro, ninguno quería que ese momento terminara, y ambos sintieron dentro de su ser las ganas urgentes de hacerse uno con el otro, de fundirse en un acto de amor, de dejar atrás todas las trabas del deber y sus obligaciones, y entregarse sin restricciones a los placeres del cuerpo. Esas ganas se hicieron cada vez más poderosas, y tanto Rick como Lisa descubrieron que sus manos empezaban a actuar por cuenta propia, siguiendo aquella conocida coreografía de movimientos que terminarían inevitablemente con los dos desvestidos por completo.

Sin que él dejara de besarla, las manos de Rick comenzaban a tantear el uniforme de Lisa, desabotonándolo torpemente y a ciegas, mientras que las de ella trataban de abrirse paso a través del uniforme de él, con el objetivo evidente de quitarle hasta la última prenda a Rick, ansiando el contacto con su pecho. El resto de sus cuerpos se preparaba para lo que inevitablemente vendría a continuación, como si no pudieran esperar más a que sus torpes mentes se decidieran.

Finalmente, tras un trabajo inconsciente, las manos de Lisa acabaron por desabotonar la camisa del uniforme de Rick, lanzándose en una exploración descontrolada de su pecho… mientras que al mismo tiempo, una de las manos de Rick lograba su objetivo, y comenzaba a tantear con torpeza y ternura la tela del sostén de Lisa…

En medio de ese beso, sintiendo el toque de Rick en su piel, y su mano recorriéndola y provocándole escalofríos en todo su ser, Lisa arqueó la espalda en un acto reflejo, a la vez que lo besaba con más furia, dejando salir algunos gemidos entrecortados contra sus labios y demostrándole con ese gesto hasta donde tenía intenciones de llegar. Habitualmente torpe para las indirectas, Rick captó perfectamente el mensaje que ella le estaba tratando de dar, y con su otra mano la atrajo hacia sí, tanto para retenerla como para sentirla más cerca de él, aún si eso era posible…

Y entonces, el sonido infinitamente molesto y nunca suficientemente maldito del comunicador interno resonó en todo el camarote.

En un principio, los dos estaban demasiado encerrados en su pequeño universo de placer como para prestar atención a cualquier sonido del mundo exterior, pero cada repetición del llamado se hacía más y más intensa, perturbando el trance en el que los dos estaban inmersos…

– No contestes… – gruñó él sin dejar que sus labios se separaran… recibiendo como recompensa un beso aún más profundo y una risita contra sus labios.

Por un instante, Lisa se sintió tentada a ignorar la llamada, convencida de que si tan sólo dejaba pasar unos segundos, ese molesto sonido desaparecería y les permitiría seguir adelante con lo que tenían que hacer… pero pasaron los minutos y el comunicador seguía sonando, demostrando que la persona que deseaba contactar a Lisa tenía la paciencia de Job y la voluntad de seguir hasta el final.

Dejando escapar un salvaje gruñido de frustración que bien hubiera podido ser un grito de guerra, Lisa abrió los ojos y se levantó de aquella posición tan cómoda, debiendo pugnar por librarse de los brazos de Rick, que la sujetaban en un último esfuerzo por retenerla junto a él hasta que por fin pudo ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose luego hacia donde estaba el tan maldito comunicador para descolgar el auricular con un gesto furioso y llevárselo al oído.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó Lisa en un tono bastante alejado de la calma que debía demostrar un oficial de su rango.

Desde su sillón, Rick resolvió prestar atención a la conversación, aunque más no fuera para no pensar en la frustración que sentía al dejar inconcluso lo que iban a hacer.

– ¿Qué le pasa _ahora_? – gruñó la almirante Hayes.

Rick la miraba mientras ella seguía hablando por teléfono, conteniendo un inoportuno impulso por reírse al comprobar la impaciencia con la que Lisa escuchaba lo que fuera que le estaban diciendo…

– ¿Ahora? – decía ella como si no pudiera creer lo que su interlocutor le decía, mientras con la mano que tenía libre hacía un gesto de estar estrangulando a una persona invisible – ¿De todos los momentos en que tenía que---?

Lisa miró al techo, como si en silencio le estuviera pidiendo a Dios una explicación por algo que evidentemente tenía que ser una muy mala broma cósmica, mientras se obligaba a inhalar con fuerza para conservar _algo_ de calma… la suficiente como para no maldecir a su interlocutor.

– Muy bien, muy bien… – seguía hablando Lisa – dile que lo veré entonces y escucharé lo que sea que tenga para decirme… está bien… no te preocupes, no tienes la culpa de esto… está bien, se lo voy a decir. Nos vemos en la Central… hasta luego.

Tras colgar el comunicador, Lisa se encontró sorpresivamente tomada por un par de brazos fuertes que la apretaban contra un cuerpo de hombre… mientras que sentía unos labios besando su cuello con ternura, provocándole toda clase de sensaciones que prometían hacerle perder la razón…

– Lo siento, Rick... – se disculpó ella, maldiciéndose por interrumpir algo tan placentero. – Era Kim… hay un comandante de convoy que está molestando desde hace unos días para que le demos permiso de dejar el Satélite y exigió hablar conmigo o de lo contrario iba a ir directamente con el general Maistroff.

– ¿Quién es el desgraciado? – gruñó Rick, sin despegar sus labios del cuello de Lisa y provocándole cosquillas al hablar.

– No te preocupes, amor – rió Lisa. – Si todo se resuelve, esta misma noche ese desgraciado va a estar camino a Júpiter para construir su tan ansiada base espacial, y si no se resuelven las cosas, bueno… hace mucho que no arranco una cabeza a mordidas.

– Cuando le arranques la cabeza… ¿podrías darle un mordisco de parte mía?

Volteándose para encontrarse con el rostro de Rick, Lisa le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más tiernas mientras le daba besitos en los labios en un esfuerzo por sacarse el mal sabor de la interrupción.

– Pienso dedicarte toda la obra, amor…

Mientras Rick sonreía, embelesado con esa mujer que lo volvía loco, Lisa se separaba de él para ocuparse de su uniforme, que con toda aquella… actividad… había quedado en un estado bastante poco digno de una almirante que debía sostener en quince minutos una importante reunión de trabajo.

– Por cierto, dice Kim que lamenta mucho la interrupción y que pide disculpas por arrebatarme de tus brazos – dijo Lisa, arrancándole a Rick una suave carcajada con ese comentario, especialmente cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Lisa jamás le dijo a Kim qué era _exactamente_ lo que habían estado haciendo al momento de la llamada.

– Dile que gracias por la consideración. Ahora que surgió esto… supongo que puedo adelantar algo de trabajo – gruñó Rick, buscando concentrarse en poner su uniforme en orden en lugar de la figura esbelta de ella. – Tengo que hundirme en una pila de papeles.

Como forma de distraerlos a ambos de aquella tensión sexual, Rick decidió apuntar a otro tema.

– Dime, Lisa ¿alguna vez se acaba el papeleo?

Ella sonrió, aunque no podía dejar de sentir decepción por tener que interrumpir algo tan agradable, entrando en uno de esos momentos que la hacían maldecir el deber militar

– Con cada estrella de almirante que te agregan, el papeleo se duplica, así que... no, Rick, me parece que seguirás hundiéndote en papeleo toda tu vida.

Él la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

– Ahora entiendo por qué muchos de los del Alto Mando tienen esas personalidades tan desagradables... – guiñó un ojo y acarició la mano de Lisa. – Exceptuando a la compañía presente, desde luego.

Ella se ruborizó, mientras terminaba de cerrarse la chaqueta negra de su uniforme y ponía en orden las varias insignias que llevaba en el pecho del uniforme. Después de poner su uniforme en perfectas condiciones de revista, Lisa caminó algunos pasos hasta encontrar el espejo de su baño y comenzar a arreglarse el cabello, que había quedado un tanto revuelto después del jugueteo reciente.

"_¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!", _repetía para sus adentros como en una letanía_ "¡No quiero quedarme así!"_

Y en ese momento resolvió que bajo ningún concepto ella iba a permitir que eso se quedara así.

– Rick ¿te parece si nos encontramos esta noche, después de terminar nuestros turnos? – dijo ella con un tono sugerente que dejaba perfectamente claro que quería terminar lo que no pudieron hacer en el breve instante que acababa de pasar.

– Me parece una idea perfecta – respondió él, sellando el compromiso con un beso en los labios de su almirante favorita.

Luego de separar sus labios, los dos caminaron de la mano hasta la puerta del camarote de Lisa. Afuera del camarote esperaba el deber y el trabajo; el mundo real, que por unos gloriosos minutos había dejado de importar para ellos dos.

– Es un acuerdo... nos encontramos a las 20 en Frenchie's…

La mirada de Rick demostró confusión, y Lisa decidió que era necesaria una explicación:

– La cantina en el nivel 273... Sabrás cómo llegar, y si no cualquier tripulante podrá decírtelo. Siéntate en una de las mesas al lado de la ventana principal.

– Es un acuerdo... te esperaré allí – le dijo Rick. – Buena suerte con tu trabajo.

– Para ti también, Rick – le dijo ella, y se sintió desfallecer cuando Rick la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso de despedida que prometía derretirla en ese mismo lugar.

"_Al diablo con los que nos ven"_, se dijo Lisa luego de un breve instante de vergüenza, para luego devolverle ese beso a Rick con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz, hasta lograr que fuera el propio Rick quien sintiera una repentina debilidad en sus rodillas.

Algunos de los que pasaban por ese pasillo no podían creer que su almirante, la Reina de las Nieves, esa belleza glacial e inalcanzable, pudiera demostrar tanta pasión en un único beso. Otros sintieron en ese momento una envidia primitiva e incontenible hacia el joven comodoro que la estaba besando.

– Hasta esta noche, preciosa – dijo él antes de desaparecer por uno de los corredores, dejando a una Lisa Hayes enloquecida de amor detrás, tan confundida que le costó algunos segundos recordar hacia donde tenía que ir.

* * *

El día no pasó con la velocidad que Rick y Lisa hubieran querido.

Cada vez que Lisa pensaba que se había resuelto alguno de los problemas del SDF-3 o que había acabado de despachar a algún capitán de nave excesivamente impaciente, aparecía corriendo Kim con un nuevo inconveniente que debía ser resuelto inmediatamente. Por su parte, cuando Rick creía haber acabado con los informes para el Alto Mando y para el mando de las Fuerzas Espaciales, Sammie aparecía en su camarote con una mirada de culpa y una carpeta en sus manos que requería su urgente atención. Las horas se iban con una lentitud exasperante, y en más de una oportunidad Rick y Lisa desearon que el reloj caminara más rápido con sólo mirarlo, recordando demasiado tarde que, por desgracia para ellos, los relojes todavía no respondían a los deseos ansiosos de los humanos.

Pero así como todas las cosas buenas tienen que terminar, las cosas malas también tienen que cesar. Los problemas mecánicos de aquel día terminaron, los capitanes dejaron de quejarse por todo y los pedidos de informes dejaron de aparecer, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes dejaron escapar simultáneamente en sus respectivas oficinas un respiro de alivio al acabar con todo…

Terminado el trabajo, Rick debió volver a su camarote en el _Alexander_ para prepararse para la noche que tenía por delante. Con el agotamiento que traía encima, decidió aprovechar para recostarse unos minutos y despejar su cabeza para aquella cita… y fueron sólo sus ansias de ver a Lisa las que evitaron que cayera dormido sobre su litera…

Una ducha para refrescarse, quitarse el cansancio y desprenderse sin culpa del uniforme se hacía necesaria, y Rick se metió unos minutos en la ducha para bañarse sin culpa alguna. A pesar de las bromas que le hacía a Lisa, él era un firme y convencido partidario de las "duchas de barraca"; no pasaba más tiempo del necesario, un hábito adquirido tras años de estar en alertas de vuelo.

Sólo se permitía duchas largas cuando tenía un interés importante en estar bien limpio. Como esa noche.

Venía el problema de la ropa. Si bien tenía algunas mudas de ropa, su guardarropas estaba bastante vacío... no había muchas oportunidades para usar buena ropa civil en una nave de guerra. Bajo ningún concepto Rick iba a ponerse un uniforme para aquella salida; estaba dispuesto por una vez en la vida a dejar su trabajo en su camarote, y dedicarle a Lisa todo de sí… y si la flota Zentraedi pensaba atacar el Satélite Fábrica, pues él los enfrentaría desde la Central del Alexander vistiendo de civil. Por fin, después de cuidadosas consideraciones, Rick se decidió por unos pantalones azul oscuro que llevaba, y una camisa blanca y lisa.

Al acercarse la hora, Rick decidió que no tenía sentido esperar en su camarote, y decidió ir al lugar de la cita... de cualquier manera, razonó, para estar embotado en un camarote ya tendría con las semanas que pasaría en navegación.

El Satélite Fábrica era realmente monstruoso. Era fácil perderse en ese laberinto de corredores, hangares, bodegas, ascensores y cuanta otra cosa existiera… y para desgracia de alguien que se enorgullecía de sus años como Boy Scout, Rick se hallaba efectivamente perdido. Después de algunas vueltas, y un avergonzado pedido de direcciones a un sargento que parecía saber de lo que hablaba, Rick pudo por fin llegar a Frenchie's, encontrando que a esa hora de la noche el lugar comenzaba a llenarse con los primeros clientes que concurrían a cenar.

Por experiencia propia –Rick había sido miembro de la misión que había conquistado el Satélite para la humanidad–, él era consciente de lo enormes que eran las cosas allí, pero pudo jurar al entrar a Frenchie's que jamás había visto una cantina tan grande en toda su vida; el lugar ocupaba lo que en cualquier lugar de la Tierra sería un anfiteatro por el tamaño. Igualmente grande era la ventana del mirador, y recordando las instrucciones de Lisa, Rick caminó y tomó asiento en una de las mesas que estaban allí, que sorprendentemente estaba vacía a pesar de ser uno de los mejores lugares del establecimiento.

La vista era espectacular. La Tierra aparecía hermosa y plácida como siempre, aunque un ojo entrenado y avizor podía distinguir las cicatrices dejadas en su superficie por la tormenta de destrucción de Dolza. En una época, los continentes aparecían desde el espacio como manchas verdes rodeadas por las enormidades azules de los océanos; en ese momento, los continentes eran extensiones pardas y deprimentes, ocasionalmente interrumpidas por alguna selva en recuperación, como era el caso del Amazonas, el Congo e Indochina… una vasta extensión de desierto marcada por oasis ocasionales de civilización y naturaleza que pugnaban por sobrevivir.

Pero desde allí arriba, mirando a la Tierra desde el cielo, era muy fácil olvidarse de todo eso, y Rick decidió entregarse a aquella ilusión sin oponer resistencia.

– ¿Sabe usted que esa es la mesa de la almirante Hayes? – oyó Rick que le decía una voz detrás de él, sacándolo repentinamente de su ensimismamiento con la Tierra.

La cabeza de Rick giró para contemplar a su interlocutor, encontrándose con un hombre de unos sesenta y cinco años, con un rostro surcado de arrugas, cabello blanco y un bigote igual de cano y bastante grande.

– No... no lo sabía – el tono de Rick dejaba entrever más sorpresa que ofensa, y el anciano que preguntaba aprobó en silencio la actitud del joven comodoro.

– Sí... esta es la mesa de la almirante Hayes... Todas las mañanas viene a tomar un café y a contemplar el paisaje – continuó informándole el anciano.

– Siempre un café – dijo Rick para nadie en particular, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios de sólo pensar en ella.

– ¿Le molesta si me siento? – preguntó el anciano. Rick se sorprendió un poco, pero él no era persona que maltratara a sus mayores.

– Por favor, siéntese si quiere. Estoy esperando a alguien – le dijo Rick indicando la silla con un ademán.

– Ya lo creo. No sé a qué hora va a llegar... la almirante Hayes es regular en sus visitas matutinas, pero no viene con frecuencia por las noches.

– ¿Quién es usted y cómo sabe a quién espero? – preguntó Rick con trepidación en la voz, atónito no sólo porque ese anciano mencionara a Lisa… sino porque evidentemente sabía que era a ella a quien él estaba esperando.

– Me llaman Frenchie, – se presentó el anciano – probablemente haya visto mi apodo en los letreros de este establecimiento. Aunque para ser exactos, soy Jacques Mourier, suboficial jefe retirado, comando naval de las Fuerzas Canadienses... cuando todavía había un Canadá…

Frenchie notó que Rick se puso un poco tenso al escuchar nombrar a Canadá, y decidió calmar sus temores antes de que el joven se formara una impresión equivocada sobre él.

– No se preocupe, comodoro Hunter... – le aseguró Frenchie con toda tranquilidad. – No soy de Toronto ni tenía familia o amigos allí.

Rick, como muchos otros ex tripulantes del SDF-1, había vivido alguna vez situaciones incómodas al encontrarse con gente que había perdido a seres amados cuando Toronto fue destruida en el Incidente de la Barrera. A pesar de respetar el dolor de aquellas personas y compadecerse de su sufrimiento, a Rick no dejaba de parecerle ligeramente estúpido el ser objeto de la antipatía y odio de esas personas; lo que le pasó a Toronto en 2010 la Tierra lo viviría a gran escala y con creces al año siguiente, pero ¿quién dijo que el dolor humano se detiene en consideraciones racionales?

Mourier –Frenchie– se acomodó en su silla y continuó observando a Rick con mirada inquisitiva, estudiándolo como si se tratara de una curiosidad de museo. Rick estaba un poco incómodo por el comportamiento de Frenchie, aunque había algo en la apariencia del anciano que daba seguridad, el calmo reaseguro de una larga experiencia de vida.

No era muy común ver muchas personas ancianas en esos días; Dolza y las duras privaciones del post-Holocausto habían sido demasiado para los ancianos. A juzgar por su expresión, el hombre parecía tener mucha experiencia en la vida, y Rick recordó que a pesar de sus logros y experiencias, todavía seguía siendo una persona joven.

– No sabe usted cuánto se pelean mis clientes por lugares como éste, al lado de la ventana – siguió hablando Frenchie, desconcertando momentáneamente a Rick con ese cambio de tema. – Son de los más codiciados por todos. Éste, sin embargo, siempre está vacío... todos saben quién es la persona que lo usa.

– ¿Es por una cuestión de grado? – inquirió Rick.

– Aquí no hay grados, sólo parroquianos – replicó Frenchie, dándole a conocer a Rick una de las reglas de ese lugar. – Lisa Hayes es una persona muy especial, y todos por aquí la respetan mucho. Si la llamo por su grado, es por cuestión de respeto. Después de todo, ella es la jefa de todo este lugar.

Rick sonrió al escuchar eso… Lisa siempre lograba ganarse el respeto de todas las personas que la conocían, y era bueno saber que lo estaba logrando también en su nuevo puesto.

– ¿Entonces por qué me deja sentarme en esta mesa? – preguntó Rick.

– Bueno, me pareció incorrecto negársela a alguien tan especial para Lisa Hayes como es usted – contestó Frenchie con tranquilidad, sonriendo ante la cara de perplejidad que le ponía Rick. – Usted es una persona conocida, Rick… ¿puedo llamarlo Rick?

– Adelante.

– Gracias – continuó el anciano. – Usted además debe ser una buena persona, alguien especial por su propia cuenta.

– ¿Y por qué dice eso? – preguntó Rick sin salir de su confusión.

– Tiene que ser alguien muy bueno para ganarse el corazón de Lisa Hayes. Ella es de esas personas maravillosas que aparecen muy de vez en cuando en este mundo. Siempre que viene, se sienta aquí y se queda viendo hacia el espacio, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Uno puede verla, tan fuerte por fuera... tan sensible y tierna por dentro.

– ¿Cómo sabría usted eso?

– Hace tres años que cada vez que viene al Satélite, ella viene a desayunar a mi establecimiento… – le contó el anciano – y desde que el viejo Blaine se retiró y a ella le dieron el mando, la tengo como cliente regular de mis desayunos.

Antes de que Rick pudiera reponer algo, Frenchie continuó hablando, señalándose con ambas manos mientras explicaba:

– Además, soy cantinero... la percepción viene con el trabajo. Aprendes mucho viendo a la gente en estos lugares. Por ejemplo, los oficiales jóvenes.

– ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – preguntó Rick.

– Es que uno siempre los puede ver, fanfarroneando a veces, siempre bromistas, pero cuando viene una misión se vuelven serios, como si la madurez los golpeara en la cabeza.

Rick sonrió con nostalgia y tristeza al pensar en cómo esa descripción se ajustaba a cómo era él mismo hacía ya mucho tiempo... al comienzo, cuando la guerra todavía tenía aquella sensación de aventura. Cuando él era más joven, despreocupado e inocente, y la vida aún no le había asestado todos los golpes que le iba a dar.

– Especialmente cuando se aproxima una misión de exploración... de esas que duran meses. Primero se quedan viendo el espacio, reflexionando sobre el tiempo que estarán lejos de la Tierra. Luego vienen aquí y piden una de estas mesas – señaló al resto de las mesas junto a la ventana –, después traen a sus novias y hacen toda una escena romántica para pedirles matrimonio antes de irse...

Rick se sobresaltó al escuchar esa palabra, preguntándose muy seriamente si ese anciano endiablado tenía alguna clase de poderes sobrenaturales de adivinación.

– ¿Está queriendo decirme algo? – preguntó Rick en cuanto recuperó la compostura.

– ¿Qué cree usted que puedo estar diciendo? – dijo el anciano con apariencia de no entender la pregunta.

Por prudencia, Rick decidió no continuar, para no tentar otra observación punzante del anciano… ya estaba demasiado en desventaja como para arriesgarse a otra estocada del cantinero.

– A propósito, Rick – dijo Frenchie, cambiando bruscamente de tema mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo-, supongo que va a tener que ir a Monumento por cuestiones oficiales¿no es así?

– Es cierto – dijo Rick sin entender qué quería decirle el anciano.

– Bueno, si tiene un minuto, vaya a este negocio... está en la Avenida Armstrong – dijo entregándole un papel con la dirección. – Si le preguntan, diga que viene de parte de Frenchie… ellos sabrán. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que irme. El trabajo de un cantinero jamás se acaba.

Poniéndose de pie, Frenchie notó que alguien estaba haciendo su entrada, y así se lo indicó a Rick con un gesto dirigido hacia una de las puertas de entrada a la cantina.

– Alguien viene por usted, Rick Hunter. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Rick giró la cabeza para ver en la dirección en la que Frenchie estaba observando, y se quedó de una pieza al ver a Lisa viniendo hacia él con un paso decidido. Ella vestía un saco azul, sobrio pero elegante, sobre una camiseta color piel con un escote bastante interesante… un conjunto que no sólo logró el objetivo de dejar pasmado a Rick, sino que provocó que muchos de los que estaban en la cantina dieran vuelta la cabeza al ver pasar a su almirante. Algunos de ellos incluso se restregaron los ojos, ya que tenían problemas para asociar a la mujer que acababa de pasar al lado suyo con la formal y seria almirante que comandaba el Satélite con mano firme.

Los ojos de Lisa estaban fijos en Rick como los de un predador que encuentra a su presa, y él se sentía incapaz de moverse o de pronunciar palabra… estaba totalmente desarmado ante ella, y por enésima vez en su vida, Rick perdió unos segundos en pensar por qué diablos había estado perdiendo el tiempo detrás de Minmei cuando alguien como Lisa lo amaba como lo hacía ella. Satisfecha de haber logrado derribar a ese piloto, Lisa continuaba acercándose con la sonrisa clara y decidida de alguien que sabe lo que quiere y que lo tiene al alcance de la mano, mientras Rick, aún maravillado por lo que veía, se sorprendía una vez más de cómo ella se las ingeniaba para aparecer espectacular como si fuera la primera vez.

– Hola... – dijo él, sonando muy a su pesar como adolescente en su primera salida.

– Hola, Rick – dijo ella plantándole un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó temblando. – ¿Esperas desde hace mucho?

– No, no mucho – explicó Rick. – Estuve charlando con un tipo, Frenchie...

– Ah, entonces lo conociste – dijo Lisa mientras se sentaba junto a Rick para tenerlo más cerca. – ¿Qué te pareció?

– Dime, Lisa ¿es alguna clase de brujo? – preguntó Rick dejando salir la inquietud más grande que le había provocado el anciano, ante lo cual Lisa no pudo evitar reírse.

– Algo por el estilo... hay días en que me asusta – confesó ella mirando hacia los dos lados para asegurarse de que Frenchie no anduviera cerca.

– Te entiendo perfectamente – asintió Rick mientras también se cercioraba de que el cantinero no estuviera en las cercanías. – Me dijo que ésta es tu mesa.

– ¿Lo hizo? No sabía que esta fuera mi mesa – dijo Lisa sorprendida. – Siempre pensé que era cuestión de suerte que estuviera siempre vacía.

– Bueno, amor, no existe la casualidad – dijo Rick tomándola de la mano y sonriéndole con ternura.

– Ya lo creo – respondió Lisa, y su mirada se desvió a la ventana, dejándose cautivar por la belleza infinita del espacio. – ¿No es hermoso, Rick?

Rick asintió a lo que ella le decía, pero en realidad no estaba mirando el paisaje del espacio, sino que contemplaba embelesado a Lisa… mientras sus recuerdos viajaban a la primera vez en que la vio como algo más que la infame "comadreja parlanchina" que vivía para torturarlo a través de la red táctica. Había sido luego de rescatarla de la vieja Base Sara en Marte; a su regreso al SDF-1, ella se quedó en la cubierta de vuelo del _Prometheus_ contemplando el planeta rojo con una mirada triste y perdida. En esa oportunidad, ella estaba vestida con un traje de vuelo, pero había algo en sus ojos, algo en la manera en que su mirada se perdía en la distancia que llamó poderosamente la atención de Rick… como si esa mirada le permitiera a él darse una idea de lo que había en el alma de esa mujer que para él era un verdadero enigma.

Ahora tenía aquella mirada otra vez; su mirada estaba otra vez perdida en el espacio, y las estrellas parecían reflejarse en sus ojos claros, añadiendo a su brillo natural. La luz de las estrellas, y la que reflejaba la Tierra desde la lejanía, iluminaban el rostro de Lisa hasta darle un toque casi angelical, y en ese momento Rick Hunter sólo pudo sentir un profundo e irrefrenable amor que lo haría estallar si no le daba una forma de expresarse...

Sin dar el menor aviso, Rick se levantó de la silla y pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Lisa, acariciando su suave piel y sacándola en ese momento del trance en el que había caído… solamente para entrar en otro en cuanto su mirada se clavó en los ojos azules de Rick. Los labios de Rick se acercaron a los de Lisa, y ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de sentir el suave contacto del beso. Sus ojos, que hasta entonces estaban sin poder moverse, se cerraron lentamente mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por aquella electricidad que le provocaba el contacto con Rick. Las lenguas de los dos se trenzaron en el conocido duelo que solía tener lugar, y Rick pudo sentir el dulce sabor de su boca invadiendo sus sentidos y llevándolo a la locura. Las yemas de los dedos de Rick pasearon por el rostro de Lisa, mientras las manos de ella encontraban un lugar en la nuca de él, acercándolo más y más a ella.

– ¿Qué estabas viendo, amor? – le preguntó él con suma ternura en cuanto se separaron.

– Nada... discúlpame, Rick, es la costumbre. Siempre me quedo viendo el paisaje cuando vengo aquí...

– No te preocupes, te puedo entender perfectamente – rió él, aprovechando la oportunidad para acariciarle la mejilla. – Algún día te llevaré a un mirador en el _Alexander_... deberías verlo. No es tanto como esto, pero ayuda bastante a despejarse. La tripulación lo llama "la salida de emergencia".

Lisa rió con lo que decía Rick y lo tomó de la mano, mientras sonreía.

– Me gusta la idea… me gusta mucho.

– Hagamos algo... mañana te llevo a una recorrida del _Alexander_ – ofreció él. – De cualquier forma, siempre puedes decir que estás haciendo una inspección como comandante de la base.

Ella lo miró con ternura y pasó un dedo por el mentón de Rick, levantándolo hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse… y sonriendo al notar cómo él la miraba como si fuera lo único que existía en el mundo.

– No nos lo creerá nadie... hasta tu tripulación sabe de lo nuestro.

– ¿Y cómo sabrían ellos...? – La respuesta llegó a la mente de Rick como por inspiración divina. – Sammie.

– Hace su trabajo. Eso incluye escuchar lo que dice la tripulación sobre su comandante – rió Lisa mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello que le había caído sobre el rostro.

– Imagino que Kim hace lo mismo – repuso Rick acomodándose en su silla, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Lisa.

– E imaginas bien – contestó Lisa sonriendo, y luego preguntó:

– ¿Qué tal el trab---?

Súbitamente, Rick puso sus dedos sobre los labios de ella, logrando con ese gesto que ella perdiera por completo el hilo de lo que iba a decir.

– No, Lisa... nada de trabajo hoy. Esta noche somos sólo tú y yo. El satélite y la nave no existen esta noche.

Ella asintió, y su rostro se iluminó como sólo él podía lograrlo.

– Tienes toda la razón, Rick.

En ese momento, uno de los camareros de Frenchie apareció con dos menús, los cuales depositó sobre la mesa en la que Rick y Lisa estaban sentados.

– Bueno, Lisa ¿qué vas a ordenar? – dijo Rick tomando el menú con una mano y acariciando la mano de Lisa con la otra.

* * *

La puerta del camarote de Lisa se abrió, dejando pasar a una pareja de jóvenes sonrientes, felices y muy satisfechos con la cena que acababan de compartir. Mientras Rick encendía las luces del lugar, Lisa se quitaba el saco y se dirigía a dejarlo junto con su cartera en el armario de su dormitorio.

– Estuvo delicioso – dijo Rick con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios al recordar lo que acababan de comer. – Ese Frenchie sabe lo que hace.

– Podrá ser medio brujo, pero no niegues que cocina bien – respondió Lisa mientras regresaba a la sala de estar, ya más liviana de ropas.

– Como siempre, tiene toda la razón, almirante – dijo Rick con una sonrisa torpe en los labios, aprovechando para rodear a Lisa con sus brazos y apretarla contra su pecho en un abrazo que bien pronto incluyó algunos besos en los labios.

Una vez que el beso terminó, y sin dejar de sonreír, Lisa se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a los ojos a Rick mientras le decía como si lo estuviera reprochando:

– ¿Años discutiendo en la red táctica por cualquier cosa y recién ahora me das la razón, Hunter?

Respondiendo al desafío, Rick no desvió la mirada y le respondió con picardía:

– No te lo quise decir hasta ahora, pero te veías hermosa cuando te ponías furiosa. Te daba un brillo especial.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que algunas de nuestras discusiones las provocaste para verme enojada? – dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose una vez más a Rick, como si lo fuera a castigar.

– Algunas no... – le contestó Rick con su sonrisa más traviesa. – Todas.

Lisa le dio un golpecito en el brazo, y ante el falso gemido de dolor de Rick, ella lo besó en la mejilla, acariciándolo suavemente con sus labios mientras comenzaba a reír.

– ¡Eso duele, Lisa! – protestó él, pasándose una mano por donde había recibido el golpe a la vez que ponía cara de cachorrito perdido. – ¿No te vas a disculpar?

– Oblígame – lo desafió ella, susurrando contra los labios de Rick en un tono bastante sugerente.

– Sigue provocándome y lo haré – le respondió él con una mirada hambrienta, dispuesto a responder al desafío de su almirante con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, antes de que Rick pudiera besarla, ella se escurrió de entre sus brazos, corriendo en dirección de la cocineta mientras él permanecía en su lugar, siguiendo todos sus movimientos y devorándola con la mirada antes de resolverse a atacarla en la cocineta a donde había pretendido buscar refugio. Para cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocineta, Rick se encontró con que Lisa se había deshecho rápidamente de sus zapatos, caminando descalza de un lugar a otro de la cocineta mientras preparaba unas tazas de té. Recostándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocineta, Rick se dio el gusto de quedarse allí recorriendo de arriba abajo las interminables piernas de Lisa con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus pequeños pies descalzos.

– ¿No sientes frío pisando todo ese metal? – preguntó Rick.

– No mucho – respondió ella despreocupada, ignorando intencionalmente a Rick mientras su mirada se enfocaba en la tetera… sabiendo que eso iba a hacerlo rabiar.

– Qué lástima... – dijo él. – Espero que tengas agua caliente en este camarote.

Volteando para enfrentar a Rick, la almirante Hayes taladró a su hombre con una mirada que prometía quemar vivo a Rick Hunter, y una sonrisa predatoria que dejaba entrever perfectamente las intenciones que ella tenía para esa noche

– No te preocupes, amor… – susurró ella. – Agua caliente hay de sobra.

Ese comentario bastó para que Rick se abalanzara sobre Lisa, cuidando de no derramar ni volcar nada en esa cocina mientras forcejeaba juguetonamente con ella, hasta apretarla contra él en un abrazo cargado de emoción. Después de ofrecer una resistencia más juguetona que real, Lisa simplemente se dejó abrazar y besar por Rick, sonriendo perezosamente con cada beso que él le daba en sus labios, en su cuello, en todas partes… para luego devolverle el favor con creces, mientras una de sus piernas jugaba con la pantorrilla de Rick, provocándole un estremecimiento a él que ella disfrutó muchísimo… y que prometía tantas cosas.

El silbido de la tetera interrumpió ese momento, y Lisa debió separarse para terminar de preparar el té. Una vez que estuvo listo, Lisa tomó un par de tazas, que Rick identificó como aquellas que había comprado en Kurtland, y metió un paquete de té en cada una de ellas, llenándolas posteriormente con agua bien caliente y dejando que el aroma del té invadiera todo el lugar.

En cuanto el té estuvo listo, Rick acompañó a Lisa, cada uno con una taza, al sofá de la sala de estar, sentándose lo más cerca el uno del otro que podían y dejándose deleitar por el calorcito de la bebida… mientras se ilusionaban con otra clase de calor que sabían muy cercano…

Mientras Rick bebía su té, Lisa lo miraba con ternura y cariño, paseando sus manos por el cuello de Rick y acariciándolo en todos los rincones que podían encontrar. La frustración de lo que ellos dos habían dejado interrumpidos ese día cedió paso al placer de tener a Rick para ella sola, sin tener que preocuparse por horarios de trabajo, reportes o discusiones iracundas con capitanes tercos... al menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

De todas maneras, la almirante Hayes ya había decidido que esa noche iba a ser relajante en todos los sentidos, así que esperaba encarar el día siguiente con un mejor ánimo.

Con movimientos firmes y expertos, las manos de Lisa dieron a Rick un masaje improvisado pero exhaustivo, que no dejó rincón de la espalda de Rick por recorrer, provocándole a él una relajación inmediata y a ella una satisfacción enorme al escuchar los suspiros de alivio que de tanto en tanto él dejaba escapar.

– Ooohhh... Lisa... sí que sabes usar las manos – murmuró Rick, sonriendo de gusto con cada nueva pasada de las manos de Lisa.

– Me alegra que te guste – dijo ella, remarcando ese comentario con besos cortos y apasionados en el cuello de Rick.

En cuanto Lisa terminó de masajearlo, sintiéndose plenamente renovado como pocas veces lo había estado en su vida, Rick volteó para besarla en los labios como forma de agradecimiento… para luego hacer una oferta que él esperaba que ella no rechazara:

– Ahora ¿me dejas devolverte el favor? – susurró él con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de Lisa… y recibiendo rápidamente un beso de parte de ella que lo puso momentáneamente en las nubes.

La respuesta de Lisa a esa oferta no se hizo esperar, y con un veloz movimiento, ella saltó hasta sentarse sobre las piernas de Rick, dándole la espalda para facilitarle la tarea… y colocando su cuello justo frente a los ojos de Rick. Ante semejante panorama, Rick no necesitó más para abalanzarse sobre el cuello de Lisa y dejar que sus labios rodaran sin control ni culpa alguna, besando cada lugar que podía alcanzar y provocándole a Lisa unas fugaces cosquillas… y unos suaves gemidos que estremecieron el corazón de Rick y prometieron hacer que no respondiera de sus actos.

– ¡Hunter, eso es trampa...! – dijo ella una vez que pudo recuperar la cordura, por más que hubiera deseado no recuperarla jamás. – ¿No me ibas a masajear?

Rick volvió a besarla, y a apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Lisa.

– A la orden, almirante Hayes.

El masaje de Rick fue suave, pero firme, atacando sin pausa aquellos nudos de tensión que tenía Lisa en su cuerpo. Con suspiros, Lisa le hizo saber a Rick que disfrutaba la experiencia, y bien pronto su cuerpo se fue relajando por completo, entregándose sin reserva alguna a las sensaciones que le estaba provocando el rítmico y acompasado movimiento de las manos de Rick.

– Sabes... – pudo escuchar que Rick le susurraba al oído, sacándola momentáneamente de su fascinación –... sería mejor si te quitaras la camiseta.

– Convénceme – le respondió ella.

– Sigue insistiendo y lo haré – respondió él con un susurro, mientras sus manos regresaban al ataque, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y ronroneara de placer…

Sintiéndose plenamente protegida y consentida por él, ella sencillamente cerró los ojos y se olvidó de todo lo que no fuera sentir a Rick acariciándola, recostándose en su espalda, besándola de tanto en tanto… era lo más cerca que había estado del paraíso en demasiado tiempo, y en los escasos ratos de conciencia que le quedaban, Lisa se preguntaba cómo era posible que él siempre se las ingeniara para volverla cada día un poquito más loca.

Por su parte, sintiéndola bajo sus manos y sobre sus piernas, Rick sólo podía experimentar felicidad… pura, completa y absoluta felicidad, por estar junto a Lisa en ese lugar, por tenerla para él sólo después de semanas de conformarse con lo que su imaginación le permitía. Atontado de cariño como estaba, su mente no encontraba las palabras que pudieran expresar esa felicidad, y cada una de ellas le parecía una forma pálida e insuficiente para referirse a lo que sentía por ella.

De pronto, y por alguna razón, Rick pensó que el momento era ideal para ir tanteando las aguas de la opinión de Lisa sobre ciertas cuestiones en las que no podía dejar de pensar…

– Hayes…

– ¿Qué? – respondió ella con una voz apagada y adormilada… y fue sólo en ese momento que Rick tuvo una cabal idea de cuánto la había relajado con ese masaje.

– Dime… ¿has pensado alguna vez en el largo plazo?

Escuchar esas palabras sirvió para despertar repentinamente a Lisa del trance en el que había caído como consecuencia de ese masaje, y los recuerdos de la conversación mantenida con Kim aquella mañana no tardaron en regresar a ella. De pronto, Lisa consideró que se le estaba abriendo una oportunidad invaluable… una posibilidad de averiguar qué tenía en mente Rick para ellos dos, una posibilidad que tal vez fuera el primer paso para algo con lo que ella estaba soñando desde los días de la cabaña…

– De vez en cuando – dijo ella haciéndose la misteriosa mientras bajaba de las piernas de Rick y regresaba a su lugar original en el sofá.

– ¿Eso es mucho o es poco? – le preguntó Rick con total inocencia, logrando que Lisa echara una carcajada suave.

– Es bastante… – contestó ella, pasando un dedo por la línea de la mandíbula de Rick.

– ¿Y qué piensas?

– ¿Que qué pienso?

– Sí… ¿qué piensas? – insistió Rick, y su voz se quebró un poco antes de seguir: – Sobre nosotros dos, digo…

– Pienso que te amo… – dijo Lisa, besando a Rick en la mejilla primero y luego en los labios, logrando como resultado que Rick se volviera loco y le devolviera esos besos en medio de un abrazo juguetón.

– Qué curioso… – murmuró él entre beso y beso – porque justamente iba a decirte que yo también te amo.

– Qué bueno saberlo… – dijo ella antes de lanzarse una vez más al ataque.

En cuanto los dos se dieron una pausa de esa intensa batalla de besos en la que insistían en caer de tanto en tanto, los dos cayeron en la cuenta de que habían acabado recostados en el sofá en brazos uno del otro, sintiéndose más juntos de lo que habían estado en semanas.

– ¿Y cómo te ves en el futuro? – le preguntó Rick, absorto en esos ojos que lo hechizaban con su brillo.

Dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa cargada de cariño y deseo, Lisa dejó que sus dedos recorrieran la piel de Rick sin pedir permiso, acariciándolo por todas partes y logrando con eso que él la abrazara con más fuerza contra él.

– Digamos que veo tres cosas en mi futuro… – comenzó a decir ella, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos o de recorrer las facciones del rostro de él con sus manos. – Me veo contigo… me veo junto a ti… y me veo a tu lado.

– ¿Qué hay del servicio militar? – rió él.

Lisa hizo un puchero que enterneció a Rick, tocándole luego la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice mientras decía:

– El servicio militar es trabajo, Rick… y tú eres todo lo demás en mi vida.

Rick respondió a ese comentario de la mejor manera que podía: atrapando los labios de Lisa en un beso enloquecedor, de esos que devastaban a la almirante Hayes hasta dejarla sin fuerzas algunas y derretida en sus brazos.

– ¿Y cómo te ves tú en el futuro, Rick Hunter? – le preguntó Lisa en tono risueño. – Ahora es tu turno…

– Bueno, te diré – comenzó a decir él, sin contener una sonrisa. – Hay una mujer en mi vida…

– ¿Ah sí? – replicó ella, besándolo en la frente. – ¿Y cómo es esa mujer que dices?

– Es maravillosa… es inteligente, es terriblemente graciosa, es dulce y tierna… puede arrancarme la cabeza a mordidas…

– ¡RICK HUNTER! – rió ella, castigando a Rick con un beso en los labios que tardó en desaparecer.

– Tiene una carita adorable… – continuó Rick sin perturbarse – tiene un cabello que te hace desear acariciarlo… tiene unos ojos verdes en los que te puedes perder… y si te hablo del cuerpo que tiene, baste decir que… ¡¡¡woooooowww!!!

Ella no supo qué responder a eso, excepto hacerlo de una manera que tenía una elocuencia difícil de imitar con palabras, lanzándose en un beso tormentoso contra Rick y dejándose acariciar por sus brazos por un tiempo que les pareció eterno… y finalmente sus labios se separaron, dejándolos enloquecidos el uno con el otro y mirándose a los ojos como si no existiera nada más en el mundo…

En ese momento, la mirada azul de Rick se hizo particularmente intensa, y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, dándole a entender a Lisa que lo que iba a decir Rick era algo absolutamente serio y real, sobre lo que no quería que hubiera un solo malentendido…

– No me imagino sin ti, Lisa – comenzó a decir él, procurando mantener la compostura a cada segundo. – No concibo mi vida, mi futuro, sin ti. No puedo... sólo imagino el futuro a tu lado. No puedo pensarlo de otra manera... te necesito, Lisa.

Lisa estaba atónita y conmovida por esas palabras… ¿Acaso estaba diciendo lo que ella creía haber oído¿Rick Hunter le había dicho (en otros términos, por supuesto) que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella? En cuanto pudo comprobar en la mirada de Rick que eso era exactamente lo que él había querido decir, el corazón de Lisa saltó de alegría, y ella creyó honestamente que había muerto y que ahora estaba en el Cielo.

No sería una propuesta de matrimonio –no esperaba menos de Rick Hunter que una forma confusa y elíptica de decir las cosas difíciles de la vida, y Dios sabía que lo amaba demasiado como para enojarse por algo tan trivial y adorable como eso– pero de pronto descubrió que no necesitaba oír las palabras.

Aquellas palabras de Rick, pronunciadas desde el sentimiento más profundo, y la mirada de amor en sus ojos azules, convencieron a Lisa de las intenciones y deseos de él. En ese momento Lisa supo -sí, supo– que Rick sentía lo mismo que ella sobre el futuro, que habían quedado atrás todas las dudas y reticencias, todos los fantasmas del pasado, todas las incertidumbres… y que estaba más que dispuesto a encarar junto a ella un futuro en el que todas esas cosas no fueran más que recuerdos desagradables.

– Rick, yo... yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti – le dijo entonces, con una voz quebrada por la emoción. – Quiero que seamos felices, tú y yo... quiero estar siempre junto a ti. Yo también... te necesito. Te necesito siempre.

Rick se sintió morir. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar: Lisa quería estar siempre junto a él. En cierta manera, ambos ya lo sabían, pero jamás lo habían sentido con más claridad que en aquel momento de cercanía, en aquel interludio entre sus deberes y obligaciones. Al ver los ojos de Lisa, agrandados en la semioscuridad del camarote pero brillando con el cariño y el amor que ella le tenía, Rick tuvo por fin la confirmación que ansiaba.

Sabía ahora que ella deseaba lo mismo que él… que ella había sentido lo mismo que él luego de aquella semana en la cabaña. Él sabía que ella no lo pondría en palabras esa misma noche –se había acostumbrado a que Lisa mostrara sus sentimientos más profundos de a poco, cuando ella se sintiera totalmente cómoda para hacerlo–, pero no necesitó escucharlo de su voz. Le había bastado con verlo en sus ojos, en la mirada tierna y apasionada que ella le dedicaba solamente a él.

Había visto ese amor incondicional que jamás creyó que pudiera existir… había descubierto a una mujer que lo amaba a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus inseguridades, de sus miedos. Incluso, a pesar de sus demonios personales.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te amo? – le dijo ella, haciendo lo posible para que las lágrimas que empezaban a asomar no escaparan.

– Me parece que sí… – respondió él antes de besarla. – Y mientras me lo demuestras¿por qué no me dejas que te dé una idea de cuánto te amo, preciosa?

Los labios de Lisa no opusieron resistencia, y cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió la lengua de Rick penetrando en su boca, dando inicio a un beso que continuó sin respiro durante algunos minutos, hasta que la necesidad de aire hizo que se separaran.

No había palabras en esa noche. Sólo miradas y caricias. Sólo aquellas sensaciones y emociones compartidas, que ahora ambos sabían que el otro tenía, dando por tierra aquellas dudas que los habían acosado durante demasiado tiempo.

Fue Lisa quien rompió el silencio que había invadido el camarote.

– Es una lástima que tengas que regresar al _Alexander_, Rick... – la mirada de Lisa se hizo más brillante. – Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo.

Rick la miró con sorpresa, y dijo en tono de inocencia, como si no comprendiera de qué podía estar hablando ella:

– ¿Y por qué tendría que volver a esa nave?

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Lisa con una mirada inquisitiva y confundida… que no podía ocultar una enorme expectativa.

– Técnicamente estoy de descanso, almirante – la aleccionó Rick, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. – Y como las regulaciones no me obligan a pasar todo mi tiempo libre en esa nave...

– Ah... claro – respondió ella asintiendo con la cabeza y acercándose a él seductoramente. – Me alegra que hayas podido encontrar esa laguna legal, Rick...

Sintiéndose finalmente cerca del momento tan esperado, el abrazo de Rick se hizo más enérgico y posesivo, prometiendo estrellar a Lisa contra su cuerpo a la vez que la cabellera castaña de ella caía por todas partes, rozando la piel de Rick y despertando incontenibles escalofríos con su suavidad. Los labios de cada uno buscaban con desesperación el toque de los del otro, respondiendo con jadeos y gemidos rítmicos en cuanto se encontraban.

Ella se inclinó para poder tener un mejor acceso a su cuello, y los jadeos de Rick se hicieron más frecuentes y fuertes conforme los labios de Lisa rodaban por su piel, logrando que él se sintiera como si lo atravesara una corriente eléctrica. Lisa podía sentir cómo su propio corazón empezaba a latir más rápido con cada segundo que pasaba con él, deseando que jamás terminara aquel momento.

Por su parte, una vez que Rick se recuperó del ataque de Lisa, giró su cabeza hasta tener el rostro de ella frente al suyo, viéndose reflejado en los ojos claros y brillantes de Lisa, mientras que ella se hundía en los profundos ojos azules de él, y en ese momento sus labios se acercaron hasta fundirse una vez más en un beso…

Él la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho y hundiendo su rostro en una maraña de cabellos castaños y ahogándose en su aroma, mientras ella lo besaba en las mejillas y la oreja con pasión. De pronto, ambos se trenzaron en una confusión de brazos y piernas, de caricias y besos, mientras cada uno trataba de acercar al otro hacia sí. Finalmente, fue Rick quien triunfó en esa contienda, quedando momentáneamente encima de Lisa y aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y sus brazos y piernas. Sujeta a ese cautiverio tan agradable, Lisa hizo un poco convincente intento de forcejear y escapar pero sin tener en ningún momento la voluntad para hacerlo, y luego de algunos segundos de jugueteo impiadoso, se lanzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Rick sin recibir invitación alguna.

Con una sonrisa perezosa, Rick se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Lisa, aunque con suavidad y lentitud para no lastimarla con su propio peso, pero lejos de sentirse lastimada, ella sólo pasó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda para poder deshacerse con más facilidad de la camisa y allanar el camino para que ella pudiera atacar el pecho de Rick a besos. Por su parte, Rick comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, haciéndole a Lisa lo que ella le había hecho a él minutos antes; quitarle la ropa sin ninguna clase de vergüenza o cuidado. Después de algo de trabajo, y con no poca resistencia juguetona de Lisa que lo enterneció a la vez que lo incentivó a seguir adelante, Rick pudo por fin quitarle la camiseta, quedando ante sus ojos los pechos de Lisa, cubiertos ahora tan sólo por un sostén. Encontrándose con el rostro de Lisa, Rick comprobó que ella sonreía, como si anticipara lo que iba a venir… y a juzgar por lo que veía en los ojos de Lisa, ella lo desafiaba a hacerlo.

Recorriendo con timidez que contrastaba con el ataque que acababa de terminar, las manos de Rick jugaron cerca del sostén, abriéndose paso para acariciar los senos de Lisa, tocándolos en algunos momentos apenas con la punta de los dedos. Abrumada por esas sensaciones, Lisa cerró los ojos y sus labios dibujaron una expresión de placer casi absoluto mientras se dejaba consentir por su hombre. Despertado por las caricias que él le estaba dando, el cuerpo de Lisa empezó a moverse siguiendo un ritmo prefijado desde el comienzo de los tiempos, un ritmo inconsciente al que Rick pronto se sumó, sin tener la menor intención de dejarla escapar esta vez, remarcando sus intenciones con un furioso y apasionado asalto a los labios de Lisa, un asalto en el que ninguno de los dos buscaba darse cuartel o tregua alguna.

Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron en un breve interludio, y en ese momento ambos vieron exactamente lo mismo. Vieron amor, deseo, ansiedad, una urgencia incontenible de unirse, de fusionarse mientras hacían el amor, de encerrarse en ese pequeño mundo del cual nunca deseaban escapar. Pero esta vez había algo más. Había una seguridad nueva, una certeza absoluta en cada uno de que el otro deseaba lo mismo, y que sus miedos probaban ser infundados. Los besos se hicieron más furiosos y más ardientes, la respiración era cada vez más jadeante y entrecortada, los movimientos cada vez más enérgicos…

Sin trabas ni horarios que cumplir, Rick y Lisa pudieron entregarse a sus deseos y consumar aquel acto que no habían podido terminar esa misma tarde.

* * *

**Viernes ****17 de marzo de 2017**

El sol que brillaba sobre Ciudad Monumento y el calorcito que todo lo bañaba preanunciaba la inminente llegada de la primavera, dándoles a los habitantes de la capital la ilusión de un cercano fin del frío invernal y las esperanzas de unos días más cálidos y agradables.

Incluso el Candelabro, la sede de los cuarteles generales de la Tierra Unida, tenía un aspecto más alegre en esa tarde de marzo; las torres del complejo lucían inusualmente blancas y brillantes, y el humor del personal que trabajaba diariamente en el complejo había mejorado de manera notable, convirtiendo al Cuartel General en un lugar más agradable para trabajar.

Mientras dejaba el complejo del Cuartel General, el comodoro Rick Hunter no podía quitarse de encima el agotamiento mental que le había provocado la junta mantenida con el general Maistroff y el almirante Gaumont. Durante más de dos horas, los dos altos oficiales habían insistido en ser puestos al tanto de todos los detalles del crucero de pruebas, en especial en todo lo relacionado con el rendimiento del grupo del _Alexander_ y el desempeño de las tripulaciones de las distintas naves de combate.

Por lo que Rick había podido deducir, ese interés había surgido a partir de la lectura del informe presentado por el comodoro Reiter tras el retorno del _Marcus Antonius_ a la Tierra. En varias oportunidades durante esa junta, Rick tuvo la impresión de que el almirante Gaumont había disfrutado y saboreado la pequeña victoria lograda por el _Alexander_ sobre el _Marcus Antonius_ durante los ejercicios de combate en Marte… y a juzgar por la expresión que el almirante ponía cada vez que el nombre de Franz Reiter aparecía en la reunión, era evidente que el almirante Gaumont encontraba sumamente entretenida la pequeña derrota infligida por su más joven comandante de grupo a uno de sus comandantes más brillantes.

Con los asuntos oficiales que lo habían traído a Monumento finalmente concluidos, a Rick sólo le quedaba una rápida pasada por su casa para asegurarse de que siguiera en pie, ya que pasaría la noche allí antes de regresar al Satélite al día siguiente en el primer transbordador que saliera de la Base Fokker, aunque iría a cenar a casa de Max y Miriya. De todas formas, tenía que buscar algunas cosas en su casa para llevar a la nave.

Como le había ocurrido en numerosas oportunidades durante el día que llevaba en la capital, Rick se encontró pensando en los momentos tan hermosos que había vivido durante la pasada semana junto a Lisa... momentos que atesoraría por siempre y que lo ayudarían a seguir adelante mientras durara esa nueva separación que tenían por delante.

Si algo habían demostrado Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes durante los pasados tres años, era que el adagio que decía que "la ausencia hace más cariñoso al corazón" era completamente verdadero… y jamás se cansaban de demostrarlo.

En ese momento, revisando uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su uniforme, Rick encontró un papel arrugado que había metido allí en alguna oportunidad. Al leerlo, curioso por saber de qué se trataba, cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de la misteriosa dirección que le había dado Frenchie, el cantinero del Satélite Fábrica, hacía ya casi una semana.

Tomándose un segundo para revisar la hora en su reloj, y juzgando que aún tenía tiempo para una pequeña investigación, Rick decidió que bien podría hacer una breve pasada por Avenida Armstrong y descubrir de qué se trataba todo eso.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos de caminata, Rick llegó a la Avenida Armstrong y empezó a buscar con ansiedad la dirección que aparecía en el papel, cosa que no le llevó mucho tiempo, ya que tras caminar un par de cuadras encontró su objetivo en un comercio ubicado en la vereda de enfrente.

Mientras cruzaba la calle para acercarse al lugar, y conforme el letrero del comercio se hacía más claro, Rick sintió un deseo profundo e intenso de maldecir a Frenchie, un deseo que no tardó en transformarse en una expresión divertida de sorpresa. Meneando la cabeza para recordar la conversación que él mantuvo con anciano cantinero, Rick no pudo evitar quedarse confundido y maravillado por la asombrosa percepción que había demostrado tener ese hombre...

"_¿Esta fue tu idea desde el comienzo, Frenchie?",_ se preguntó Rick con una sonrisa mientras permanecía frente a la vidriera del comercio. La duda que lo atenazaba sobre si debía o no entrar era muy fuerte, ya que era plenamente consciente de que si entraba en ese lugar, lo mejor que le podría pasar era salir habiendo comprado algo de lo que ofrecían.

Por fin, Rick decidió que era una oportunidad tan buena como cualquier otra, y abrió la puerta para entrar al comercio, exorcizando sus dudas al instante con un breve y silencioso: "_¿Qué diablos?_". En ese momento, sabedora de que tenía un visitante en su comercio, la encargada del lugar se acercó solícita a prestar toda la ayuda que Rick pudiera requerir.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor? – preguntó la encargada, remarcando la pregunta con una gigantesca sonrisa.

– Bueno… – dijo Rick, buscando qué podía decirle a esa mujer que explicara su presencia en ese lugar, resolviendo que la verdad era siempre un buen comienzo: – Vengo de parte de un tal Frenchie---

Al escuchar ese nombre, el rostro de la mujer se iluminó y la sonrisa se hizo más evidente, como si le hubieran nombrado a alguien muy especial para ella.

– Oh, claro, Frenchie... ¿es usted amigo de él?

– No, señora... sólo conocido – dijo Rick sin entender lo que pasaba. – En realidad---

– No se preocupe, lo voy a ayudar a encontrar lo que busca – le aseguró la vendedora interrumpiendo a Rick una vez más sin notarlo, para luego señalar con su mano una serie de estanterías. – ¿Quiere que le muestre alguno de los productos?

"_¿Qué diablos?"_ pensó una vez más Rick, encogiéndose de hombros y decidiendo que no perdía nada con ver lo que aquella vendedora tenía para mostrarle.

"_Si voy a hacerlo, bien puedo hacerlo ahora"_.

– Bueno, es muy amable.

* * *

**Sábado 18**** de marzo de 2017**

La proa puntiaguda del _Alexander_ emergió de la esclusa 3 como un misil a punto de ser disparado. En una órbita cercana al Satélite, todas las demás naves del Grupo 6 esperaban a su nave insignia para partir, ya dispuestas en la acostumbrada formación de escolta y guardando el lugar del centro para el enorme portaaviones espacial. Había sido una semana muy relajante para las tripulaciones de las doce naves de combate, quienes ahora, armados con la experiencia ganada durante el crucero de pruebas, estaban preparados y dispuestos a enfrentarse a su primera salida de patrullaje real. El ánimo de las tripulaciones era alto, y todos se sentían listos para enfrentar lo que viniera… fuera lo que fuera.

Desde uno de los miradores cercanos a la esclusa 3, Lisa Hayes contemplaba la partida del _Alexander_. Ella deseaba poder estar a bordo de aquella nave, de ir junto a Rick a donde fuera que él tuviera que ir. Aquella semana compartida había sido muy especial para los dos, un descanso necesario de tanto deber y separación, y ella odiaba tener que dejarlo ir… odiaba tener que cederlo al deber que tanto insistía en separarlos y negarles la compañía que tanto anhelaban.

Aunque dentro de su corazón, Lisa sabía que pronto estarían juntos otra vez. Y más aún, ella sabía ahora que Rick y ella deseaban lo mismo, y tenía la certeza de que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que por fin ambos se animaran a preguntarse lo que sus corazones estaban pidiendo a gritos.

La oportunidad de construir juntos una vida y su propia felicidad.

El sonido de una pantalla de comunicaciones interrumpió las cavilaciones de Lisa, quien al encender la pantalla se encontró con el rostro de Kim, con el centro de comando del Satélite en el fondo.

– Disculpe, almirante – dijo Kim. – Acabamos de recibir una transmisión codificada desde el _Alexander_, marcada como personal para usted.

Lisa arqueó una ceja, y una sonrisa triste e ilusionada iluminó su rostro al escuchar la noticia.

– Pásala aquí abajo, Kim.

– Por supuesto, almirante.

La imagen de Kim desapareció para ser reemplazada por el mensaje codificado y la usual solicitud de una contraseña para permitir el acceso. Sin mayor demora, Lisa introdujo su código de seguridad en el teclado y una vez que el sistema lo reconoció, el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir quedó perfectamente claro ante sus ojos:

"_Delta 1, aquí Skull 1. Nos veremos pronto_."

Lisa sonrió mientras leía el mensaje una y otra vez, y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Obligándose a dejar de lado la pantalla, Lisa volvió su atención al mirador, desde donde todavía podía verse al _Alexander_ partiendo junto con el resto de las naves, alejándose del Satélite en una nueva misión… alejándolo una vez más de su lado.

Ella extendió su brazo, buscando alcanzar a la enorme nave de Rick en un vano intento de tocarlo por última vez, pero su mano se vio forzada a detenerse al tocar el vidrio reforzado del mirador, y con tristeza Lisa debió conformarse con apoyar su mano en el vidrio mientras sus labios formaban un imperceptible:

– Te extrañaré...

* * *

– Te extrañaré...

En un mirador a bordo del _Alexander_, Rick Hunter contemplaba la imagen cada vez más pequeña del Satélite Fábrica, que se alejaba conforme el inmenso portaaviones se movía por el espacio cercano a la Tierra. Tal vez su mirada se cruzó con la de Lisa, tal vez no..., jamás lo sabría con certeza. Lo único que sabía era que ella no había estado en la Central de Mando cuando envió su mensaje, comprendiéndola perfectamente… él tampoco había querido estar en su propia Central a bordo del _Alexander_ mientras la nave abandonaba el Satélite Fábrica rumbo a su nueva misión.

Por sobre todas las cosas, Rick necesitaba tranquilidad y serenidad para despedirse en silencio.

Por vez primera en mucho tiempo, Rick Hunter se sintió plenamente seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Todas las dudas habían desaparecido de su ser, reemplazadas por una certeza casi absoluta sobre el camino que tenía adelante. La seguridad de saber que Lisa deseaba lo mismo que él, una vida en común entre los dos, y que estaba dispuesta a emprender ese camino de la mano de él, le había dado la fuerza necesaria para resolverse a dar el siguiente paso.

Rick dejó atrás todas las dudas y todos los temores. Sabía lo que pasaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de regresar junto a esa mujer encantadora a la que adoraba más que nada en el mundo. Lo sabía como si estuviera viviendo ese momento justo allí.

Las manos de Rick jugaron con una cajita que había estado llevando todo el día en uno de los bolsillos de su saco de uniforme. Sintiendo la necesidad de saber si eso era real o no, Rick las tomó y las sacó del bolsillo, dándose el gusto de lanzarla un par de veces por el aire para luego abrirla con ligeros movimientos, quedándose absorto por unos segundos mientras contemplaba el resultado de aquella inesperada compra en el comercio que Frenchie le había recomendado.

En la caja, brillando bajo la luz de las estrellas, estaban uno al lado del otro, reposando sobre un finísimo terciopelo, un par de anillos de oro.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- Las notas vienen cortas hoy... ¡no hay mucho que comentar esta vez!

- Las demás naves de guerra que se mencionan en este capítulo, al igual que el _Alexander_, son diseños que aparecieron en varios episodios de La Cruz del Sur.

- Ante todo y como siempre, va un agradecimiento muy grande a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta historia y que dejan sus reviews, comentarios, opiniones e inquietudes (que en la medida de lo posible trato de ir respondiendo), así como a mis pilotos de pruebas Evi y Sara por su apoyo y amistad...

- ¡Muchos saludos, mucha suerte y será hasta el capítulo 7!


	8. Capítulo 7: Vorágine

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias / advertencias acostumbradas:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VII: Vorágine**

_El pacifista que dijo que a los militares nos gusta hacer la guerra jamás debe haber dado sus condolencias a los familiares de un caído._

Contralmirante (retirado) Dusan Markovic, en una alocución a los cadetes de la Academia Militar de la Tierra Unida, 2049

* * *

**Domingo 2 de abril de 2017**

La voluminosa esfera de furiosos colores rojos y blancos que era el planeta Júpiter dominaba aquella región del espacio como si fuera el sol de su propio sistema solar, alrededor del cual orbitaban sin pausa docenas de lunas de todos los tamaños y formas, insignificantes cuerpos que constituían el séquito celestial del rey de los planetas.

Los dominios de Júpiter se veían profanados en ese momento por un pequeño grupo de intrusos… naves espaciales terrestres que penetraban en el espacio joviano con tal lentitud que daba la impresión de que estaban guardando respeto hacia el gigantesco planeta.

Seis naves formaban ese convoy, que estaba en la etapa final de un largo y arduo viaje a través del Sistema Solar, muy próximo a su destino final. Cuatro de esas naves eran pesados y lentos transportes espaciales civiles, que en sí eran poco más que monstruosas bodegas autopropulsadas y operadas por una tripulación mínima, diseñadas para llevar la mayor cantidad posible de carga al menor costo y en el menor tiempo posible. Las otras dos naves eran pequeñas fragatas militares, asignadas a ese convoy para que le sirvieran de escolta y protección… por más que sus tripulantes creyeran que su presencia era innecesaria.

En comparación con los gigantescos transportes a los que protegían, las fragatas asemejaban pigmeos junto a elefantes… aunque lo que no era evidente a primera vista era que esos dos pigmeos estaban dotados del poder de fuego suficiente como para borrar del espacio a los transportes espaciales en cuestión de minutos, y sin requerir un esfuerzo particularmente grande.

La misión del convoy, que era conocido con el nombre clave de "Convoy Io-1", era sentar las bases para un puesto militar avanzado en el sistema solar, que cumpliera además las funciones de base y área de alistamiento para la flota terrestre en el sistema solar exterior. El destino final del convoy, el lugar donde iría a construirse la nueva base, era Io, un furioso satélite volcánico que era además una de las cuatro lunas mayores de Júpiter, y cuyo nombre había inspirado la designación militar que había recibido el convoy.

El proyecto para el que el Convoy Io-1 había sido enviado era un sueño que databa incluso de antes de la Guerra Robotech, pero que había caído en un compás de espera con la destrucción de la primera Base Sara en Marte, la Guerra, el Holocausto y la Rebelión Zentraedi. Ahora, finalmente, tras largos años de planeamiento y esfuerzos que en más de una oportunidad corrieron el riesgo de caer en el olvido, los cimientos de ese sueño tantas veces postergado estaban a punto de colocarse.

Las naves civiles no sólo transportaban los materiales que habrían de emplearse en la construcción de la base, sino que también llevaban a los técnicos e ingenieros que se ocuparían de realizar y supervisar la construcción de la nueva base, a lo que se sumaba un modesto contingente de soldados y cazas Veritech que tendrían la misión de proteger la incipiente base durante las primeras y frágiles etapas de construcción.

Por fin, tras tres extenuantes e interminables semanas de navegación, a causa de la lentitud de los transportes y agravadas por la intransigencia de la maniática de las reglas que comandaba el Satélite Fábrica en la órbita terrestre, el convoy se acercaba a su destino, faltándole apenas horas para dar por concluido el viaje. El ánimo a bordo de las naves era de una expectación creciente pero mesurada, y mientras todos se ocupaban de sus labores diarias, no podían dejar de pensar en la tarea que tendrían al frente.

Un joven cabo que supervisaba la pantalla de radar a bordo de una de las naves de escolta, la fragata _UES Pombero_, fue el primero en notar algo extraño que desencajaba con lo que el convoy esperaba encontrar en su destino. En un primer momento, el cabo pensó que aquella interferencia con la que su radar se encontraba debía ser simplemente otra falla del sistema… otra más, como si no fuera suficiente con las que había ido encontrando durante las pasadas tres semanas; otra maldita falla de sistema que le complicaría la existencia.

Notando que el fenómeno permanecía tras algunas revoluciones del radar –que normalmente alcanzaban para que el sistema regresara a la normalidad- el cabo dejó escapar un molesto gruñido. ¿No le había dicho él al teniente Kovacs que el radar necesitaba reparaciones urgentes¿Acaso no se lo había dicho incluso antes de dejar el Satélite Fábrica?

"_Ah, pero no_", maldijo el joven cabo... nadie escucha a un cabo, y menos un pichón de almirante presumido y pagado de sí mismo como ese Kovacs. Semejante falta de atención tenía sus consecuencias, con lo que él se veía obligado a continuar escudriñando el espacio con un radar en mal estado.

A pesar de todo, había algo acerca de esa situación que no dejaba de provocarle una persistente molestia al cabo. Si se trataba solamente de una falla de sistema, pues era la más extraña que había visto en su vida, ya que por más necesitado de mantenimiento que estuviera el sistema, no había forma de que el radar funcionara tan mal. O el aparato estaba descompuesto más allá de toda salvación… o no se trataba de una falla de sistema, sino de algo mucho más serio.

Empleando sus sistemas para hacer una rápida consulta a lo que estaban captando los radares de la otra nave de escolta, la fragata _Daffodil_, el cabo operador de radar de la _Pombero_ se topó con algo que terminó por quitarle toda posible duda.

Le tomó un buen esfuerzo de voluntad al cabo para dejar de culpar al teniente Kovacs por todos los males de su vida, y una vez que lo hizo, decidió que bien podía tragarse su orgullo y decirle al teniente que viniera a observar ese fenómeno tan extraño.

– Oiga, teniente, venga a ver esto – dijo el cabo al teniente Kovacs, quien precisamente conducía aquel turno de guardia a bordo de la _Pombero_.

– ¿Qué pasa, Talbert? – contestó Kovacs sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su impaciencia, ya que el cabo Talbert lo tenía harto, al igual que al resto de la tripulación, con su manía de anunciar alarmas que inevitablemente resultaban ser falsas… y que siempre terminaban en una retahíla de quejas sobre el estado del radar.

– No recibo nada en esta zona, teniente – informó Talbert, señalando un área determinada de la pantalla de radar. Pocos segundos después, el teniente Kovacs notó que un área del espacio cercano, que tenía una forma vagamente circular, sencillamente no emitía respuesta alguna a las ondas de radar que no fueran distorsiones y extrañas lecturas de energía.

– Debe ser algo de la interferencia electromagnética de Júpiter, Talbert – dijo el teniente, repitiendo algo que había escuchado a uno de sus instructores en la Academia de Nueva Budapest. – ¿Sabe si la _Daffodil_ captó algo parecido en sus radares?

– Estoy recibiendo la misma información de los radares de la _Daffodil_ en esta pantalla, teniente… y tienen el mismo problema que nosotros. Quizás se trate de interferencia electromagnética natural, pero ¿por qué sólo aquí¿Por qué con esta forma? No tiene sentido que---

Las reflexiones del cabo Talbert fueron interrumpidas por un súbito y brusco cambio en la información presentada por la pantalla de radar.

Le tomó unos pocos segundos al teniente Kovacs y al cabo Talbert darse cuenta que habían quedado con la boca abierta en un gesto de incredulidad… una incredulidad que no tardó en dar paso al más abyecto de los terrores.

– Esto no puede estar pasando... – murmuró el teniente antes de que recuperara la compostura e hiciera lo único que podía hacer en un momento como ese: – ¡¡¡Llame al capitán Leigh!!!

Uno de los sargentos del puente empezó a obedecer su orden con toda la presteza que podía, pero jamás pudo cumplirla.

Un haz de luces brillantes y mortíferas atravesó a la _Pombero_ de costado a costado, devastándolo todo a su paso, confundiendo metal, materiales compuestos y carne humana en una bola de gas en expansión. Finalmente, la caldera Reflex de la nave no resistió el furioso embate desatado contra ella y estalló, reduciendo a la fragata a átomos apenas un minuto después de que el cabo Talbert informara al oficial de guardia de aquel misterioso fenómeno.

La _Pombero_ había sido una nave de guerra, por tanto y a pesar de ser la nave más pequeña del convoy, era la que más probabilidades tenía de resistir un impacto directo gracias a su blindaje y sistemas redundantes, diseñados para garantizarle a la pequeña nave de escolta el máximo de supervivencia en el campo de batalla espacial… sólo que el máximo no fue suficiente para salvarla de la destrucción.

Su gemela _Daffodil_ no tuvo mejor suerte; el rayo que la golpeó de lleno en el centro del casco lo hizo con la potencia suficiente como para partir en dos a la fragata, condenando a los pocos tripulantes que habían sobrevivido al impacto a una lenta muerte por descompresión, al exponer las entrañas de la pequeña nave de guerra al vacío del espacio.

Los cuatro transportes civiles, diseñados para ser mulas de carga, no eran tan resistentes ni gozaban de las capacidades de supervivencia de sus aniquiladas naves de escolta, y pocos segundos después sus cascos se vieron lacerados por otros rayos como los que habían obliterado a las fragatas _Pombero_ y _Daffodil_, devastándolo todo a su paso.

Sin que nadie de entre sus tripulaciones pudiera acertar a comprender la situación a la que se enfrentaban, todos los transportes del Convoy Io-1 siguieron el destino de la _Pombero_ y la _Daffodil_ en menos de dos minutos.

* * *

"_Esto ya era raro"_, pensó la comandante Vanessa Leeds, sin poder evitar maldecir para sus adentros el que las cosas raras terminaran siempre ocurriendo cuando ella estaba de guardia en el Centro de Operaciones.

Al principio, no le había preocupado que el Convoy Io-1 tardara en enviar su reporte; en misiones interplanetarias como aquellas, las naves debían enviar un mensaje a la Tierra cada seis horas para reportar su situación, aunque ella era perfectamente consciente de que las distancias crecientes tendían a hacer que el mensaje llegara al Cuartel General con demoras cada vez mayores. Por suerte para los controladores, la matemática les daba las herramientas para calcular los plazos de demora de acuerdo a la distancia, de tal manera que podía predecirse con un razonable grado de exactitud el tiempo que demoraban los mensajes en ir y venir.

La matemática sólo tiene resultados fríos e inmutables. Y los resultados de las cuentas que hacían los operadores que trabajaban para Vanessa en el Centro de Operaciones del Cuartel General eran claros e inconfundibles: el reporte del Convoy Io-1 debía haber llegado hace dos horas. Sólo que no lo había hecho.

Semejante demora en reportarse por parte del Convoy Io-1 había desatado una locura cada vez más evidente entre las legiones de controladores y supervisores que poblaban el cavernoso y semioscurecido Centro de Operaciones del Cuartel General, una enorme sala de control que recibía información y reportes provenientes de todas las unidades militares de la Tierra Unida, emplazada en los subsuelos más bajos del Candelabro, en donde se esperaba que pudiera resistir cualquier clase de ataque lanzado contra la capital.

Lo que los ingenieros y arquitectos militares no habían previsto era una forma de resguardar al Centro de Operaciones contra la ansiedad y la incertidumbre.

Por supuesto y más allá de la incertidumbre del momento, Vanessa era profesional y concienzuda en su tarea, y se había ocupado de anunciar la situación al general encargado del Centro de Operaciones en el momento en que se tomó noticia de la misma. La respuesta del general no había podido ser más previsible; sin inmutarse mayormente, se había limitado a instruir a Vanessa para que se mantuviera observando cuidadosamente la situación, cuidando de darle al Convoy algún tiempo para que pudiera responder, y esperando que ese tiempo bastara para solucionar cualquier clase de interferencia o desperfecto con los sistemas de comunicación.

"_Las hipótesis son demasiadas como para pensar que se trata de un ataque_", le había dicho a Vanessa el general, tratando de terminar aquella conversación con un mínimo de optimismo.

– ¿Alguna novedad, teniente? – inquirió Vanessa desde su módulo de mando.

En el nivel principal del Centro de Operaciones, haciendo un alto en medio de la frenética corrida que hacía para supervisar el trabajo de los operadores en ese ambiente crítico, un joven teniente se quitó unos audífonos que llevaba puestos para mirar a Vanessa y responder a la pregunta.

– No, comandante, no tenemos nada aún. No responden a nuestros llamados.

A esa altura, el tiempo de las hipótesis ya había pasado. Era hora de que se tomaran en serio este misterio.

Vanessa tomó uno de los teléfonos junto a su consola y se llevó el auricular a su oído, sin necesidad de marcar un número con sus dedos o solicitar a alguna operadora que le conectara con su destino, ya que había sólo una persona en todo el Candelabro que podía responder a una llamada efectuada con ese aparato.

– ¿Sí, qué pasa? – dijo desde el otro lado una voz ronca y gruñona que a pesar de su mal humor, no podía disimular una preocupación creciente.

– General Maistroff, aquí la comandante Leeds, oficial de guardia en el Centro de Operaciones – se presentó Vanessa. – Han pasado dos horas sin respuesta del Convoy Io-1. Solicito su permiso para declararlo en situación de emergencia, señor.

* * *

– Muy bien, señores… quiero respuestas, quiero opciones y quiero soluciones – reclamó enérgicamente el general Maistroff a los otros altos oficiales presentes en esa junta de emergencia.

Tras la declaración del Convoy Io-1 como oficialmente en situación de emergencia, Maistroff había convocado a aquella junta con el fin de tomar las decisiones que fueran necesarias para sobrellevar la presente situación. Algunos hubieran considerado la decisión del Supremo Comandante como innecesariamente alarmista, sin embargo, si algo había aprendido Maistroff luego de tres años al frente de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida era que era preferible parecer alarmista que despreocupado… y que la Ley de Murphy era quizás la única constante del Universo.

– Ya han pasado cuatro horas, señor – dijo el brigadier Reinhardt, comenzando por donde tenía que hacerlo: desde el comienzo – y todavía no tenemos noticias algunas de Io-1.

– Sigo pensando que pudo tratarse de alguna clase de defecto técnico o mal funcionamiento de los sistemas… – opinó el general Leonard, acomodando como podía su enorme figura en el asiento que ocupaba.

– Lo dudo, señor. Enviamos el mensaje en todas las frecuencias militares, incluso las de emergencia. Es imposible que la _Pombero_ o la _Daffodil_ no hayan captado aunque sea una señal – negó Reinhardt meneando la cabeza; él mismo se había hecho esa pregunta desde el momento en que le informaron de la desaparición del convoy, considerando todas las alternativas posibles, y viéndose forzado a descartar la posibilidad de una falla de sistemas.

– Aún si asumimos por un minuto que todos los sistemas de comunicaciones de la _Pombero_ y de la _Daffodil_ se frieron al mismo tiempo – tomó la palabra el almirante Gaumont para reforzar el argumento de Reinhardt – enviamos una señal general en todos los canales civiles, y no recibimos ninguna respuesta de la _Pombero_, la _Daffodil_ o de los transportes del convoy.

– Que los sistemas de comunicaciones de seis naves fallen todos al mismo tiempo y sean incapaces de captar alguno de nuestros mensajes es francamente imposible, señores – dijo Reinhardt a modo de conclusión, sintiéndose respaldado por el Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

– Entonces ¿qué cree usted que pudo haber pasado, brigadier Reinhardt? – retrucó Leonard con curiosidad, dejando entrever algo de molestia por haber sido descartada su hipótesis. – Tal vez pudo tratarse de alguna clase de accidente o desastre mayor.

– Poco probable, Anatole – respondió Gaumont en lugar de Reinhardt. – Tendría que haber sido algo muy grande para poder afectar a todas las naves de Io-1 en el mismo instante y dejarlas completamente incapacitadas. Volvemos al problema inicial.

Mientras ellos discutían y analizaban sobre la marcha las distintas posibilidades, el general Maistroff recorrió con la mirada a los oficiales presentes en esa junta, como si estuviera interrogándolos silenciosamente, sólo con la mirada. En la mente del Supremo Comandante las hipótesis y teorías iban y venían, aplicando en el análisis los razonamientos de sus oficiales; era su deber como comandante estar al tanto de todas las alternativas… y como siempre ocurría cuando se ponía a pensar con tanta concentración, su gorra de general cayó levemente sobre sus ojos, dándoles a entender a los presentes que el general estaba pensativo.

El silencio fue roto por el mismo Maistroff, quien preguntó a nadie en particular, con un tono tan casual como terrorífico:

– ¿Pudo haber sido un ataque?

– ¿Un ataque, señor? – balbuceó Reinhardt, revisando mentalmente las posibilidades y cayendo en la cuenta de que las probabilidades no eran precisamente bajas... – Supongo que puede ser, pero no creo que un enemigo que esté atacando el Sistema Solar vaya a perder el efecto sorpresa destruyendo a un convoy de transportes.

– Concuerdo con Adam, aunque no descartaría la posibilidad de que haya sido alguna clase de sabotaje – dijo Gaumont asintiendo vigorosamente en dirección de Reinhardt, pasando luego a explicar sus consideraciones. – Pueden haber sido separatistas, saboteadores, renegados Zentraedi micronizados… Dios sabe que la lista de gente que odia al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida es larga... – dejó concluir con tono ominoso.

– De cualquier manera, señores, – intervino Leonard, apoyando sus manazas en la mesa en un gesto que todos identificaron rápidamente como la forma que tenía el Jefe de Estado Mayor de recuperar terreno perdido en la discusión – necesitamos saber qué ocurrió con ese convoy. El proyecto Io es demasiado importante como para que quede retrasado con cosas como éstas.

– Tiene razón – agregó Maistroff. – Creo que debemos enviar algunas naves para investigar lo que ocurrió con el convoy.

– Si me lo permite, señor, – intervino Reinhardt – aunque no creo personalmente en la hipótesis de un ataque, no debemos descartarla completamente. Mi opinión es que, si optamos por desplegar naves de combate en esa región, que enviemos un buen número de naves, de forma tal que puedan no sólo investigar lo ocurrido, sino también dar una demostración de fuerza y hacer frente a cualquier contingencia plausible.

– ¿De cuántas naves estaría hablando, brigadier? – preguntó el Supremo Comandante, repentinamente interesado en la propuesta.

– Yo no enviaría menos de diez naves, general. – fue la respuesta honesta de Reinhardt.

– Así es – intervino Gaumont. – Si estoy equivocado y nos están atacando, odiaría estar tan lejos de nuestras bases y en inferioridad numérica. Lo que sea que enviemos, debe ser grande… no nos olvidemos que esta puede ser una excelente oportunidad para probar la capacidad de despliegue operacional de nuestra flota.

– Propongo que enviemos algo grande y capaz de operar por su cuenta… un grupo de batalla – sugirió Leonard.

– Almirante Gaumont ¿cuál es la situación actual de nuestras fuerzas espaciales en el Sistema Solar? – preguntó Maistroff, aparentemente ignorando la propuesta del Jefe de Estado Mayor.

Poniéndose de pie, Gaumont activó uno de los monitores de la sala de conferencias, dándole parámetros de información que le permitieron a la pantalla mostrar, apenas segundos después, la ubicación confirmada y detallada de todas las unidades militares de la flota terrestre.

– Nuestra disponibilidad de fuerzas es bastante limitada en estos momentos, general – comenzó el almirante, descorazonando a algunos de los oficiales presentes. – Exceptuando a los grupos de defensa de la Tierra, la Luna y Marte, que por razones obvias no deberíamos considerar enviarlos a un lugar como Júpiter, sólo tenemos veinte naves en patrullaje en todo el Sistema Solar, aunque están demasiado dispersas como para poder enviarlas como una fuerza coherente... Fuera de eso, tenemos otras dos docenas de naves atracadas en el Satélite Fábrica, en distintos estados de mantenimiento, lo que significa que no hay posibilidades de enviarlas a ningún lugar por el momento.

– ¿Qué hay de los grupos de batalla? – preguntó Maistroff.

– Los Grupos 1, 2, 4 y 5 están en misiones de exploración o de apoyo a la Iniciativa de Colonización en estos momentos. Tenemos al Grupo 3, el del _Marcus Antonius_, atracado en el Satélite Fábrica. Esas naves acaban de regresar de una misión de exploración y sus tripulaciones están de licencia, así que tampoco podríamos ponerlo en condiciones de operar, o al menos no hacerlo de inmediato. Sólo nos queda el Grupo 6, del _Alexander_... está en patrullaje cerca de Marte. Es lo más cercano que tenemos.

– ¿Está seguro de querer enviar al _Alexander_, almirante? – preguntó Leonard, dejando salir algunas dudas al respecto. – Me parece que el personal de ese grupo no tiene la suficiente experiencia como para manejar una situación como esta.

– No tenemos alternativas. De todas formas, necesitamos foguear a ese grupo de batalla. Y en este momento, es lo único que tenemos.

– Robert tiene razón, Anatole – repuso Maistroff. – En nuestras condiciones actuales, el _Alexander_ y su grupo de batalla es lo único que podemos enviar en un tiempo aceptable a Júpiter.

Leonard asintió finalmente con la cabeza, cediendo al consenso mayoritario de los otros oficiales. En ese momento, Maistroff se puso de pie.

– De los grupos que actualmente están en exploración – continuó Maistroff, mirando en dirección del Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales – ¿cuál tardaría menos en regresar a la Tierra?

Consultando los datos que había traído para la junta y cotejándolos con los de Reinhardt, el almirante Gaumont pudo dar una respuesta tentativa:

– El más cercano al Sistema Solar en estos momentos es el Grupo de Batalla 2, comandado por la comodoro Park y con insignia en el _Hannibal_… está programado su regreso para la primera semana de mayo.

– Ordene al _Hannibal_ que regrese con su grupo de batalla lo antes posible, almirante.

– Pero señor – trató de razonar Gaumont – si los llamamos ahora, ellos tardarían como mínimo diez días en regresar---

El almirante Gaumont no necesitaba aclarar que diez días era un plazo completamente inaceptable dada la situación actual.

– Estoy al tanto de eso, almirante – lo interrumpió Maistroff – pero prefiero que si nuestros refuerzos tardan en llegar, que tarden lo menos posible. El _Hannibal_ podrá tardar diez días en regresar, pero eso significa que sólo tendremos que atravesar diez días en esta situación en vez de un mes… y eso es mejor que nada.

Sin poder responder a esa lógica, Gaumont supo en ese instante que el momento de discutir había quedado atrás… y que a juzgar por la mirada de Maistroff, la decisión ya había sido tomada y estaba por darse a conocer.

– Almirante Gaumont, que todas las naves de patrulla se reporten inmediatamente y aumenten su nivel de alerta a Condición Tres. En cuanto a las naves en mantenimiento, ordene que apuren los trabajos en el Satélite Fábrica… eso incluye al _Marcus Antonius_ y su grupo.

– Sí, señor – respondió Gaumont.

– En cuanto a este asunto en Júpiter – continuó Maistroff a modo de conclusión definitiva – coordine con el brigadier Reinhardt el envío de órdenes al comodoro Hunter para que el Grupo de Batalla 6 se dirija a Júpiter a investigar la desaparición del convoy.

* * *

Rick estaba sentado en su oficina, leyendo sin ganas ni emoción algunos informes que habían llegado el día anterior desde la Tierra. El lugar, a diferencia de su camarote, no era grande; se trataba de una pequeña habitación a tiro de piedra de la Central de Comando de Flota, con un escritorio, una modesta estantería y algunas sillas para él y otros más, además de una terminal de computadoras para uso exclusivo del comodoro.

El hecho de tener su propia oficina era quizás lo que menos había podido aceptar de su ascenso a comodoro. No era porque el lugar fuera incómodo o poco práctico, sino porque para él, esa oficina era el símbolo más patente de su nueva condición de ex-piloto de combate… y siempre que estaba allí, volvían a él todas las burlas y chistes que él y los demás pilotos solían lanzar contra el personal de otras especialidades militares, en particular aquellos condenados a "pilotear un escritorio".

Las bromas dejaban de tener gracia cuando le quitaban a uno su Veritech y lo reemplazaban por un escritorio lustroso de metal y acabado en madera.

Por regla general, Rick prefería pasar el menor tiempo posible en su oficina, usándola solamente para para la preparación de informes y la lectura de los despachos que provenían desde la Tierra, tarea que, como era el caso en aquella tarde de abril, le solía ocupar algunas largas horas de su jornada de trabajo. Como le había ocurrido en muchas oportunidades durante las semanas que llevaba al frente del Grupo de Batalla, Rick se tomó un minuto para dejar vagar su mente en un intento de encontrar una explicación lógica para el voraz apetito de reportes… decidiéndose tras mucho pensar en la hipótesis más plausible de todas.

En alguno de los sótanos del Candelabro debía haber un monstruo gigante que se alimentaba de reportes e informes de situación, y al cual los miembros del Alto Mando trataban de aplacar asegurándole una provisión constante de papeleo militar, en un desesperado intento de evitar que el monstruo cambiara su dieta y prefiriera almorzar generales al escabeche...

La próxima vez que estuviera de visita en el Candelabro, pensó Rick con una sonrisa en los labios, iba a llevarse un buen palo de hockey, y recorrería todos los rincones del Cuartel General hasta encontrar a ese maldito monstruo, para luego matarlo a golpes y librarse así de la obligación de escribir esos insufribles reportes…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Rick dejó atrás esos pensamientos tan agradables para concentrarse en la pila interminable de papeleo que tenía en su escritorio. La cacería del monstruo iba a tener que esperar.

Vuelto por completo a la realidad, Rick retomó la lectura de un despacho del Cuartel General, que reportaba a quien tuviera interés de leerlo la situación presente de la rebelión Zentraedi, con lujo de detalles y los más recientes vaticinios de los adivinos y lectores de palmas de Inteligencia Militar. Pero ya fuera de bromas, Rick sonrió con satisfacción al comprobar que las novedades detalladas en ese despacho eran, en efecto, positivas; tal vez lo que había dicho el brigadier Reinhardt hacía unos meses se estaba comprobando y aquella violencia demencial que insistía en sacudir a la Tierra estuviera por extinguirse.

Al terminar de leer el despacho, y dejándolo en una de las esquinas de su escritorio, Rick se estiró un poco en su silla y recorrió con la vista su oficina, mientras pensaba en cosas mucho más agradables con las que pudiera ilusionarse.

El primer crucero de patrullaje oficial del _Alexander_ y su escolta iba finalizando su segunda semana… y al igual que durante las dos semanas pasadas, la sensación general que se vivía a bordo del portaaviones era de una tranquila y bienvenida rutina. La incertidumbre que había dominado buena parte del crucero de pruebas estaba definitivamente atrás; las tripulaciones se hallaban acostumbradas a las peculiaridades de sus naves de combate, y lo que una vez pudiera haber inspirado temor sobre ellas, ahora era solamente motivo de quejas en la cantina de la nave.

Para su infinito asombro, el acostumbramiento no era exclusivo de la tripulación, ya que Rick se había habituado a su nuevo grado y cargo, a tal punto que se sentía ya familiarizado con aquello que una vez le hubiera preocupado. Quizás no tanto como para pensar que fuera algo que hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida, pero sí como para sentirse más seguro y confiado con sus tareas a bordo de su nave insignia.

Tareas que continuarían durante las dos próximas semanas, como recordó con un dejo de amargura; dos semanas más en la inmensidad del espacio, sólo con sus pensamientos, antes de regresar una vez más al Satélite… y volver a Lisa.

Lisa. Rick sonrió con ternura al dejar que sus pensamientos revolotearan en torno a ella. Aquellas separaciones eran cada vez más insufribles, haciendo que él la extrañara aún más de lo que lo hacía… y haciendo que en sus ratos libres, su mente estuviera permanentemente rememorando detalles de los días que pasaban juntos entre misión y misión...

Esta separación actual era particularmente difícil de sobrellevar, ya que los recuerdos de aquella noche que habían pasado en el satélite aún lo atormentaban con dulzura; esa noche cargada de ternura, amor, y promesas de un futuro compartido… por más que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido poner en palabras lo que realmente sentían. Desde ese día, pero más aún desde el momento en que el _Alexander_ había partido en su nuevo viaje, lo único con lo que el comodoro Rick Hunter soñaba era con volver a su lado, en tomarla nuevamente en brazos para besarla y acariciarla, para luego llegar a ese instante especial en el que por fin, tras tanto tiempo de dudas e inquietudes, podría hacerle aquella propuesta tan ansiada…

Tal vez lo más adecuado fuera sacarla por un instante de ese condenado Satélite Fábrica y llevársela a la Tierra, a algún lugar tranquilo y romántico. Tal vez, pensó entonces considerando la alternativa, él podría contactarse con Stan Frears a su regreso a la Tierra y preguntarle si no podría alquilar una de sus cabañas aunque más no fuera por unos días… eso sería maravilloso, unos días lejos de la ciudad y del trabajo, junto a Lisa, y entonces…

Mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas, las manos de Rick jugaron distraídamente con la pequeña caja aterciopelada en su bolsillo, y de pronto Rick sintió la necesidad de comprobar que la caja y los anillos eran reales, sacándola del bolsillo y levantándola hasta la altura de sus ojos...

"_Sólo dos semanas más, pensó, dos semanas más y finalmente podré decirle a Lisa que---"_

– Disculpe, comodoro – lo interrumpió la voz de Sammie en el altavoz de su oficina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos tan agradables. – Estamos recibiendo una transmisión de Prioridad Uno desde los cuarteles generales de la Tierra Unida para usted, señor.

– Pásela a mi terminal, comandante – ordenó Rick, una vez más de regreso a la realidad.

La terminal de Rick cobró vida, mostrando ante los ojos del comodoro Hunter un largo despacho militar que él leyó cuidadosamente… para luego dejar escapar un silbido de incredulidad al darse cuenta de lo que el Alto Mando le estaba pidiendo a él y a su grupo. Pero si eso había sido bastante para absorber, las instrucciones contenidas en un agregado a pie de página de la orden lograron hacer que su rostro empalideciera de la impresión.

"_Esta gente está hablando en serio"_, pensó en cuanto pudo procesar aquel pedido.

Le tomó unos segundos pensar bien en lo que haría después, y en cuanto se decidió, tomó el auricular del comunicador de su oficina, marcando el número directo de la Central de Comando de Flota y dando sus órdenes sin siquiera anunciarse en cuanto Sammie respondió del otro lado:

– Comandante Porter, repórtese a mi oficina de inmediato. Por favor, dígales al capitán Sanabria y al comandante Morehouse – Rick se refería al jefe del grupo aéreo del _Alexander _– que deseo verlos también en mi oficina, y contacte a los demás capitanes del grupo para una videoconferencia.

– De inmediato, señor – contestó Sammie, colgando el aparato y procediendo a cumplir sus órdenes.

"_Parece que se nos viene una grande"_, pensó Rick, releyendo el texto de la orden para asegurarse de que fuera real.

"_Una grande en serio_."

* * *

– ¡Comodoro en cubierta! – anunció el sargento jefe en cuanto Rick hizo su entrada en la Central, seguido a pocos pasos por Sammie.

Todavía no se había dado ninguna clase de anuncio oficial sobre las órdenes que habían sido motivo de discusión en la reciente junta de los oficiales superiores del grupo de batalla, pero Rick podía sentir la tensión en el aire en el momento en el que entró a la Central de Comando de Flota… como si esa tensión fuera algo palpable y tangible.

Lo único que la tripulación sabía hasta aquel momento era que había llegado una transmisión marcada como "Prioridad Uno" para el comodoro, a lo que siguió una junta urgente entre el comodoro y los capitanes del grupo de batalla, y que en cuanto terminó, se había dado inmediatamente la orden de colocar a todas las naves del grupo en Condición Tres, es decir, en el estado de alerta normal que debía mantener una nave militar… en tiempo de guerra.

Sea lo que sea, algo grande estaba pasando; eso era lo que Rick veía que pensaban sus tripulantes, y era eso lo que ellos demostraban con las miradas tensas e inquietas que le dirigían.

Por videoconferencia (y personalmente en el caso del capitán Sanabria), Rick ya había puesto a sus capitanes al tanto de la situación, quedando ahora informar oficialmente al resto de los hombres y mujeres del grupo. A la vez que repasaba en su mente una vez más el anuncio que en segundos más haría, Rick no podía dejar de recordar al capitán Gloval, y cómo siempre se había tomado el trabajo de poner a los tripulantes del SDF-1 al tanto de las misiones a realizarse. Era más que un acto de cortesía… hacía bien a la moral de los hombres y mujeres de las Fuerzas el saber para qué se les ordenaba salir a enfrentar una posible muerte.

Era incluso un acto de justicia y decencia humana.

– Quiero comunicación con todas las naves – ordenó Rick a su oficial de comunicaciones.

– El enlace está listo, comodoro – respondió la joven teniente encargada de las comunicaciones del grupo de batalla, extendiéndole a Rick un micrófono conectado al sistema.

Mientras se acercaba a la estación de comunicaciones y tomaba el micrófono en su mano, Rick tragó saliva antes de anunciar a todo el personal la situación y las órdenes que tendrían que cumplir en consecuencia.

– Atención a todo el grupo, habla el comodoro Hunter.

En doce naves de guerra, todo el mundo detuvo sus actividades para prestar atención a la voz joven y tensa que se escuchaba a través de los altoparlantes y sistemas de comunicación.

– Hace aproximadamente seis horas, el Cuartel General de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida perdió todo contacto con el Convoy Io-1 mientras se aproximaba al planeta Júpiter en cumplimiento de su misión. Todos los intentos por establecer comunicaciones con el convoy han fracasado.

Algunos pocos tripulantes en la Central de Comando intercambiaban miradas de inquietud al escuchar aquella noticia; definitivamente no preanunciaba nada bueno para el _Alexander_ y sus naves de escolta.

– No estamos seguros sobre las causas posibles de la pérdida de contacto – continuó informando Rick, para luego pasar a la parte sustancial de su mensaje. – Es por eso que hemos recibido órdenes del Alto Mando de dirigirnos hacia Júpiter para investigar la desaparición de Io-1, y determinar las causas que llevaron a esta situación.

La reacción de la tripulación a las órdenes recibidas fue profesional; no hubo ni siquiera un suspiro. Si alguien tenía miedo o preocupación, no lo demostró abiertamente, aunque podía verse en las miradas de varios de ellos un atisbo de inquietud y nervios. No era para menos; para muchos de los tripulantes del _Alexander_, y por extensión para mucha gente en el grupo de batalla, se trataba de la primera situación de riesgo real que experimentaban desde su ingreso a las Fuerzas.

En silencio, luego de mirar a los hombres y mujeres de la Central, Rick se enorgulleció de la gente a su mando, al verlos dedicarse con tanto profesionalismo y eficiencia a sus tareas.

Todos los ojos de la Central de Comando de Flota estaban pendientes de Rick para escuchar cualquier cosa que fuera a decir después. Sin embargo, Rick se distrajo por un segundo, mientras sentía un murmullo apagado que parecía elevarse desde el interior de la nave, un retumbar de preparación para el combate, que lentamente parecía despertar al _Alexander_ de la modorra de tiempo de paz y de lo que hasta ese momento había sido un crucero de patrullaje tranquilo y sin novedades…

– Se ha autorizado la realización de una transposición hacia las últimas coordenadas conocidas del convoy – anunció entonces Rick, tratando de contener su propia excitación.

La sorpresa era ahora inocultable e imposible de disimular, y en los rostros de varios oficiales de la Central podían verse muecas de incredulidad… hubo incluso uno o dos que sacudieron la cabeza como si quisieran despertar de lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Las transposiciones estaban normalmente reservadas a operaciones de viaje interestelar; era muy raro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la experiencia del SDF-1 con su primera y única transposición, que se autorizara una transposición dentro del propio sistema solar… excepto que se tratara de alguna situación de emergencia que requiriera una rápida respuesta.

– Todas las naves, prepárense para ejecutar una operación de transposición en diez minutos. Hunter fuera – concluyó Rick, devolviéndole el micrófono a la oficial de comunicaciones y regresando a su asiento.

En cuanto se cerró la transmisión, las tripulaciones de las doce naves de combate comenzaron con una urgencia frenética los preparativos para la transposición, mientras un preocupado Rick Hunter se sentó en su silla, sin poder quitar sus pensamientos de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir, y esperando en el fondo de su ser que, fuera lo que fuera, no se tratara de algo tan terrible como la urgencia de sus órdenes daba a entender.

– Aquí el Puente: atención a todo el personal – proclamó una voz por los altoparlantes. – Operación de transposición en T-menos diez minutos y contando… todo el personal deberá alistarse para la transposición. Ingeniería, enviar reportes inmediatos sobre estado del dispositivo de transposición…

* * *

Doce destellos iluminaron el espacio que rodeaba al séquito de satélites de Júpiter, cada uno de ellos revelando al desvanecerse una nave terrestre emergiendo de una operación de transposición, hasta que al cabo de un par de minutos el Grupo de Batalla 6 estaba por fin en el espacio joviano, listo para cumplir con su misión y enfrentar lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir.

– Transposición completa, comodoro. Todas las naves se han reportado, y no ha habido incidentes – informó un oficial de la Central de Comando de Flota, evidentemente aliviado por haber llegado sano y salvo a destino... y no haber acabado en algún otro lugar; los temores a la transposición jamás desaparecerían.

– Entendido – asintió Rick para luego dirigirse a Sammie. – Comandante Porter, ordene que todas las naves pasen a Condición Dos inmediatamente. Quiero que inicien un barrido de radar de inmediato.

– Sí, comodoro – respondió Sammie antes de tomar su propio micrófono y transmitir al grupo de batalla que debían incrementar su estado de alerta.

Dentro del sistema de estados de alerta empleados por las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, el declarar Condición Dos significaba que todas las naves debían estar en alerta completa, preparadas para cualquier contingencia o amenaza potencial, de tal forma de garantizar así un tiempo de respuesta mínimo ante una emergencia.

Por encima de ese nivel de alerta, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida sólo tenían un grado mayor de preparación: Condición Uno.

Y eso significaba: Estaciones de combate.

– Todas las naves reportan Condición Dos, comodoro – dijo Sammie girando en su silla tras recibir las respuestas del resto del grupo.

– Muy bien. Mantengan la formación y fijen curso hacia Júpiter – Rick se dirigió luego a su oficial de comunicaciones. – Envíe transmisiones a las naves del convoy en las frecuencias de emergencia, y esté atenta a cualquier posible respuesta.

– Sí, señor – respondió la teniente, volviéndose luego a su consola para enviar un llamado a través del micrófono:

– Convoy Io-1, aquí el _UES Alexander_, responda por favor. Convoy Io-1, aquí... – continuó repitiendo la oficial de comunicaciones por espacio de algunos minutos.

"_Piensa, Rick, piensa... ¿qué está pasando aquí¿Cómo pueden seis naves desaparecer sin rastro?"_ se repetía para sus adentros Rick en un esfuerzo por comprender la situación que estaban atravesando. "_Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando..."_

La expresión descorazonada de la oficial de comunicaciones sólo logró inquietarlo aún más.

– No hay ninguna respuesta, comodoro – dijo la oficial, negando con la cabeza para darle más énfasis.

– Intente con el resto de las frecuencias militares – insistió Rick. – Si después de cinco minutos no obtiene respuesta, pruebe con una transmisión abierta en los canales civiles.

– Sí, señor – respondió la oficial antes de cumplir con sus nuevas órdenes.

Mientras en la Central de Comando de la nave insignia un joven comodoro trataba de buscar una explicación racional a la situación en la que acababa de entrar, las doce naves del Grupo 6 continuaban su curso hacia el gigantesco quinto planeta, penetrando en su sistema solar en miniatura como un intruso en casa ajena, con sus radares y sensores escudriñando hasta el último metro cúbico de espacio que podían captar.

Para muchas personas en varias de aquellas naves, especialmente aquellas que no conseguían detectar nada a través de las pantallas de radar, la sensación era como si se estuvieran introduciendo a la boca del cocodrilo.

Sólo esperaban que esa sensación no fuera más que una ilusión.

* * *

Dos horas.

Dos horas habían transcurrido y todavía no había novedad alguna del convoy. Nada; ni una respuesta, ni una señal, ni siquiera una miserable pista que pudiera indicar qué diablos le había ocurrido a esas naves.

En su silla de la Central de Comando, Rick hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contener la ansiedad que muy a su pesar lo estaba carcomiendo. Ya nadie podía negar que hubiera ocurrido algo muy serio con el Convoy Io-1… algo que casi seguramente no se trataba de un accidente. Rick Hunter no era precisamente lo que podría llamarse un experto en matemática, pero se había tomado el trabajo de calcular la probabilidad de que los equipos de comunicaciones de seis naves fallaran al mismo tiempo, arribando tras bastante pensarlo a una única respuesta, que era clara y contundente:

Prácticamente ninguna.

No podía dudarse de la seriedad de aquella situación; eso estaba claro desde el momento en el que Rick recibió la orden de conducir a su grupo de batalla en aquella misión. Si los tipos del Alto Mando no creyeran que la desaparición del convoy era un asunto grave que merecía la mayor de las atenciones, no hubieran enviado a todo un grupo de batalla a investigar. De cualquier manera, aún desafiando la más elemental lógica, el comodoro Hunter albergaba la esperanza de que los peores temores que había despertado la desaparición del convoy no fueran reales.

Las naves del Grupo 6 continuaban acercándose a máxima velocidad a Io, el destino final del malogrado convoy, manteniendo una estrecha formación de combate. En la pantalla principal de la Central, Rick podía ver aquel satélite, algo más grande que la Luna de la Tierra, sólo que repleto de manchas color rojo sangre y moteado de volcanes en permanente erupción, lo que le daba la impresión de ser una manifestación de ira cósmica, un pequeño punto de furia que contrastaba con la inmensidad de Júpiter.

De pronto, rompiendo con el tenso silencio reinante, uno de los controladores de radar se puso de pie y llamó a Rick con irrefrenable urgencia:

– Comodoro, será mejor que venga a ver esto...

Levantándose de su silla, Rick no perdió tiempo para acercarse a la consola de radar y ver lo que el controlador le quería mostrar, encontrándose al llegar allí con Sammie y el teniente Tessel, interesados también en ver de qué se trataba todo.

– ¿Qué pasa, sargento?

El controlador señaló su pantalla, que recibía datos de los radares de todas las naves del grupo. Al principio, el barrido del radar parecía perfectamente normal, hasta que en cierta área a algunos cientos de miles de kilómetros por delante del grupo, el barrido mostraba pequeños puntos que parecían hallarse estacionarios respecto del planeta… seis puntos, para ser exactos.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Rick sin entender lo que ocurría.

– Parecen ser naves, comodoro – respondió el sargento mientras trataba de ajustar el sistema para conseguir más información… y fracasando por completo en el intento.

– ¿Son nuestras¿Están dañadas?

La respuesta a ambas preguntas fue la misma: una sacudida de la cabeza que no indicaba una respuesta negativa, sino una honesta admisión de no tener respuesta _alguna_ a aquellas preguntas.

– ¿Hay _algo_ que pueda decirme sobre esas cosas, sargento? – insistió Rick, ya bastante exasperado por toda aquella incertidumbre.

– _Eso_ es el problema, comodoro – dijo el sargento, dejando salir también su propia ansiedad. – No puedo obtener ninguna clase de dato adicional sobre esos contactos; lecturas de energía, emisiones de comunicaciones, velocidad, curso, ni respuesta de los sistemas de identificación amigo-enemigo… nada, señor, nada excepto que son contactos de radar, que son seis y que están allí afuera.

– ¿Pueden ser las naves del Convoy? – preguntó Sammie.

Fue Rick quien negó aquella posibilidad, casi sin pensarlo; después de todo, ellos habían intentado comunicarse con el Convoy durante horas, sin lograr obtener ninguna respuesta; si esas naves eran las que habían integrado el Convoy Io-1, la única manera de explicar la falta de respuestas a horas de transmisiones en todos los canales militares y civiles era que todos a bordo estuvieran muertos.

O lo más probable era que no se tratara de las naves del Convoy Io-1… sino de algo más.

– Estuve recibiendo la información de radar del resto del grupo, comodoro – le informó el sargento, señalando una vez más su pantalla – y todos coinciden en lo mismo; no sabemos nada sobre esos contactos excepto que están allí. Nada, señor… nada.

– Entiendo – dijo Rick, poniendo una mano en el hombro del sargento en un gesto de agradecimiento, para luego volverse a sus oficiales: – ¿Posibilidades?

– Puede ser que algún fenómeno natural esté bloqueando nuestros radares – aventuró Tessel.

– No, no puede ser – respondió Sammie con un tono de seriedad que Rick jamás le había escuchado. – Esto es demasiado específico… sea lo que sea, hay algo que está interfiriendo con nuestros radares e impidiéndonos obtener información sobre… esas cosas. Eso no es algo que me deje muy tranquila…

– ¿En qué piensas, Sammie? – preguntó Rick, repentinamente inquieto ante la seriedad con la que su jefa de Estado Mayor cavilaba.

– Pueden ser sistemas ECM – dijo ella como si nada.

Al escuchar esto, el teniente Tessel frunció el ceño y buscó en su memoria.

– ¿Contramedidas electrónicas? – preguntó Tessel sin ocultar su perplejidad. – ¿Pero cómo---?

Interrumpiendo a su oficial, Rick decidió que la hipótesis de Sammie merecía ser probada, y volvió a dirigirse al sargento de la estación de radar.

– Sargento, compare las lecturas que recibimos con los registros de sistemas ECM que tenemos en la base de datos.

– De inmediato, señor – contestó el sargento. – Tomará algunos segundos.

– Rick, era solamente una teoría… – murmuró por lo bajo Sammie.

Con una sonrisa sin humor en los labios, Rick simplemente miró de reojo a su jefa de Estado Mayor antes de responder:

– Ya lo sé, pero no perdemos nada con asegurarnos...

– Ya está, señor – anunció el sargento al cabo de unos treinta segundos, para luego inclinarse frente a la pantalla y estudiar los resultados obtenidos por el sistema…

Después de unos tensos segundos en los que los ojos de Rick, Sammie y Tessel estuvieron posados sobre aquel hombre, el sargento levantó la mirada… revelando una expresión de incredulidad rayana con el pánico.

– Comodoro... el análisis está completo... – informó el sargento, sin poder ocultar su inquietud. – Son sistemas de contramedidas electrónicas… y…

– ¿Y qué, sargento? – insistió Rick.

– Son sistemas ECM de uso estándar en la flota Zentraedi, señor – le respondió el sargento… y para el comodoro Hunter esas palabras hicieron que comenzara a fluir la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, como preparándose para una posible batalla.

Sammie se acercó para mirar mejor la pantalla de radar y estudiar los resultados, para luego menear la cabeza como si algo no estuviera teniendo sentido para ella.

– Es un sistema ECM Zentraedi, de eso no hay duda… pero me sorprende que seamos capaces de detectar sus naves. El ECM debería bloquear por completo nuestras emisiones de radar, pero esto está funcionando a una potencia tan baja que no podría ser capaz de enceguecernos del todo.

– Hay algo aquí que huele mal – dijo Rick, mientras en su cabeza sopesaba y consideraba todas las posibilidades… incluso las de sus propias reacciones. – No cabe duda de que estos tipos usan sistemas Zentraedi, eso está claro¿pero por qué harían esto¿Por qué atacarían un convoy y después tratarían de ocultarse de forma tan torpe? Si fueran refuerzos Zentraedi, ya nos estarían atacando en lugar de hacer este juego... todo esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué actuarían así¿Qué están pretend---?

De pronto, Rick se detuvo a mitad de la frase, consumido en una nueva teoría que acababa de abrirse paso a través de sus cavilaciones con la fuerza del rayo:

– A menos que… – comenzó, dejando inconclusa la idea.

– ¿A menos que _qué_, comodoro? – preguntó Sammie con inquietud.

– A menos que estén siguiendo esta táctica porque no tienen otra opción...

– Señor, si me permite... – interrumpió el teniente Tessel.

– Adelante, por favor – invitó Rick.

– Nuestros registros de los sistemas ECM de la flota Zentraedi se basan en observaciones tomadas durante la guerra en condiciones de combate – comenzó a explicar el teniente.

– ¿Entonces?

– Que esas observaciones corresponden a naves Zentraedi que estaban funcionando con sus reservas de energía al tope, y que podían operar en perfectas condiciones de combate. ¿Y si estos tipos andan escasos de energía, y por eso no pueden usar sus ECM a toda potencia?

– Pero eso significa que no pueden ser refuerzos Zentraedi... no enviarían naves sin energía a atacarnos después de lo que le hicimos a Dolza – dijo Sammie, negando con la cabeza, y ante eso el propio Tessel no podía hacer otra cosa que coincidir con la jefa de Estado Mayor.

Sin embargo, la mente de Rick se alejó momentáneamente de esa discusión; la mención de Dolza despertó algo en él, una especie de comprensión más general de la realidad en la que estaban entrando… y con cada vez menos esfuerzo las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar…

– Tal vez no sean refuerzos... sino sobrevivientes – murmuró Rick a nadie en particular, dejando entrever esa idea que acababa de tener.

Los ojos de Sammie se abrieron bien grandes, sin poder creer lo que Rick estaba proponiendo.

– ¡¿De la flota de _Dolza_?! – balbuceó incrédula. – Rick, han pasado seis años... además esa flota fue totalmente destruida...

– Eran casi cinco millones de naves, Sammie. Algunas podrían haberse escapado. Ciertamente en ese momento no estábamos como para hacer un inventario de las naves que destruimos.

– Pero sin protocultura no habrían llegado muy lejos – intervino el teniente Tessel. – No habrían podido escapar de nuestro sistema. Su única alternativa sería esconderse...

Sammie completó la idea por él, y a cada palabra su tono se hizo más estremecedor.

–...Hasta que el convoy llegó aquí, y por eso lo destruyeron. Por todos los cielos...

Muy a pesar del huracán de emociones y de excitación que poco a poco lo estaba haciendo suyo, Rick encontró que se hallaba, por sobre todas las cosas, tranquilo y sereno, lejos del frenesí con el que había imaginado que se haría presente durante su primer combate al frente del grupo de batalla.

– Quién lo hubiera creído... renegados Zentraedi en el espacio – dijo entonces el comodoro, rematando el comentario con una sonrisa triste. – Mantenga la observación, sargento. Quiero que esos tipos sientan nuestros radares en sus espaldas.

– ¡Sí, señor! – respondió el sargento con una sonrisa que correspondía más a la de un tiburón que a la de un ser humano.

Seguido por Sammie y el teniente Tessel, Rick regresó a su asiento para sentarse a pensar unos segundos… unos pocos segundos, ya que la situación demandaba acción en ese mismo momento.

Tras observarlo por algunos instantes, Sammie finalmente encontró la resolución para hacerle a Rick una pregunta que definiría el futuro inmediato de ese grupo de batalla:

– ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, comodoro?

Rick no levantó la vista, como si no hubiera captado las palabras de Sammie. En ese momento, Rick no dejaba de sentir el peso de sus palabras, de sus decisiones, de lo que iba a ordenar en unos escasos momentos… y de las consecuencias que acarrearían sus decisiones.

Con palabras suaves, lejos del alarido que hubiera esperado en una situación similar, Rick ordenó a su jefa de Estado Mayor:

– Que el grupo se prepare para combatir.

Señalando su consola, Sammie indicó rápidamente a la oficial de comunicaciones lo que tenía que hacer:

– ¡Ya escuchaste al comodoro: pasa la orden al resto del grupo!

– ¡Sí, comandante!

La tensión e inquietud que habían predominado durante las pasadas horas se esfumó como si jamás hubiera existido, mientras la actividad y la temperatura en la Central de Comando de Flota del _Alexander_ se elevaban a cada segundo, como si todo el personal de la Central se viera impulsado por una descarga eléctrica.

Para los pocos escépticos que quedaban, el ulular atronador de las alarmas de combate hizo que se dieran cuenta finalmente de que esto iba en serio.

Las palabras duras y cortantes de la comandante Coleson, primer oficial del _Alexander_, magnificadas por los altavoces de la nave, imprimieron urgencia en las actividades de toda la tripulación.

– _¡Estaciones de Combate, Estaciones de Combate¡Que todo el personal se reporte a sus estaciones de combate de inmediato¡Establecer Condición Uno en toda la nave¡Esto no es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro!_

En las otras once naves del grupo, sus capitanes repetían las mismas órdenes, llevando a todas sus naves a la situación de "Estaciones de Combate", mientras sus oficiales daban órdenes a todo el personal, siguiendo los procedimientos militares normales, y las tripulaciones dejaban lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo y se apresuraban a tripular sus estaciones de combate lo antes posible.

Para cualquier profano en la materia, el observar a cientos de personas corriendo por los pasillos de las naves de guerra le resultaría una experiencia caótica y alejada de la disciplina militar, pero se trataba de un caos ordenado; la confusión sólo llegaba a quienes trataban de entenderlo todo… y con instintos bien entrenados y pulidos mediante docenas de simulacros, cada tripulante en cada nave estaba perfectamente enfocado en el papel que jugaría en la futura batalla, a tal punto que el sonido ensordecedor de las alarmas de combate y el griterío del personal no los molestaban o confundían, sino que incluso les servían de aliciente para llegar más rápido a sus estaciones de combate.

Cada segundo era vital, y bien podía marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Al cabo de tres minutos, el Grupo de Batalla 6, y el joven comodoro que lo comandaba, se preparaban para su primer combate.

* * *

El Puente del _Alexander_ no era ajeno a la urgencia desatada en todo el Grupo de Batalla, y bajo la vigilancia estricta del capitán Sanabria, el personal del Puente se afanaba en poner al enorme portaaviones espacial en perfectas condiciones de batalla, comportándose con un profesionalismo y una calma envidiables. Prepararse para el combate no sólo incluía a la nave propiamente dicha, sino también asegurarse de que los cientos de Veritech y cazas convencionales que llenaban los hangares del portaaviones estuvieran armados y listos para despegar a la primera orden.

– Todas las cubiertas y secciones reportan estar listas para el combate – informó la comandante Coleson tras leer un despacho recibido en su consola. – La nave está en Condición Uno, capitán.

– Excelente – respondió con frialdad el capitán Sanabria, para luego dirigirse a su oficial táctico: – ¿Estado actual de las armas, teniente Grant?

– Todos los cañones de partículas están activados y listos, y los misiles están armados y cargados en los tubos de lanzamiento – aseguró Vince. – Todos los sistemas están preparados para abrir fuego a su orden, señor.

La atención del capitán Sanabria se dirigió a la pantalla de radar del Puente, en donde podían apreciarse claramente aquellos seis puntos misteriosos… que a juzgar por lo que se decía en la Central de Comando, se trataba de naves Zentraedi. No importaba su situación o lo que fuera que les estaba ocurriendo, lo que importaba era la sensata política mantenida por las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida hacia los Zentraedi: toda nave que no estuviera presente en sus registros como pertenecientes a las fuerzas Zentraedi leales a Lord Breetai debían ser consideradas automáticamente como enemigas.

Y los registros, actualizados antes de dejar el Satélite, incluían la presente ubicación de todas y cada una de las naves Zentraedi de las fuerzas de Breetai.

En lo que concernía al capitán Diego Sanabria, eso era perfecto; lo último que necesitaba era abrir fuego contra fuerzas aliadas.

– Capitán, tengo al comandante Morehouse en la línea – informó Andrea Coleson. – Solicita permiso para lanzar los escuadrones de cazas.

Sanabria se permitió unos segundos para considerar la solicitud, segundos que no fueron demasiados, con tal de no inquietar demasiado a la tripulación con una posible falta de decisión por parte suya… segundos que Sanabria pasó recordando su breve y escalofriante experiencia de combate espacial: aquellas horas espantosas vividas a bordo del Armor-4, seguro en la órbita lunar mientras la Tierra moría bajo el bombardeo Zentraedi, y mientras el futuro de la Humanidad parecía encaminarse inexorablemente hacia el exterminio.

En esa oportunidad, Sanabria no creyó que nadie pudiera llegar a salir con vida de esa tormenta, pero ahora… ahora las cosas no parecían tan terribles como en aquel momento ya tan lejano, y sin embargo, Sanabria no podía dejar de preguntarse cuántos miembros de su tripulación no regresarían a sus casas en caso de desatarse una batalla.

– Dígale al comandante Morehouse que sus escuadrones tienen permiso para despegar – le ordenó Sanabria a su primer oficial. – ¡Señor Grant!

– ¿Sí, señor? – contestó Vince.

– Prepárese a disparar en cuanto hayamos recibido órdenes del comandante del Grupo.

* * *

Y pensar que esa iba a ser una noche tranquila…

Unas rondas de combates simulados en las máquinas de "Battroid Attack" que tenían en la Sala de Recreación, unas buenas bebidas con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo… una noche pacífica y sin novedades.

Hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió despachar a todo el grupo de batalla a Júpiter, arruinando todos sus planes.

Y era solamente por eso que, en vez de estar pensando cómo haría para seguir adelante en el campeonato interno de "Battroid Attack" que mantenía el Escuadrón, el primer teniente Matt Villiers estaba sentado en la cabina de su VF-1J Valkyrie finalizando la revisión de sistemas previa al despegue.

En cierta manera, pensó, casi era preferible estar allí antes que en una noche de pilotos… después de todo, Matt Villiers dudaba de que los Zentraedi fueran a gastarle bromas por haberse convertido en el nuevo objeto de afecto y diversión de la jefa de Estado Mayor del grupo de batalla. No era que Sammie Porter fuera alguien a quien había que evitar como si fuera la plaga, de hecho era todo lo contrario, pero si tan sólo no fuera tan endemoniadamente… directa…

Villiers se obligó a dejar de pensar en sus propias peripecias sentimentales, volviendo a concentrarse en poner su máquina de combate a punto.

Su caza Veritech, que había sido llevado al estándar "Super Valkyrie" al igual que los otros VF-1 del Escuadrón Tigres Siberianos, permanecía en una de las bahías de lanzamiento del _Alexander_ con las turbinas en espera, completamente listo para despegar a la primera orden e impartir castigo indiscriminado al enemigo. Villiers, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de escuadrón, consideraba que el VF-1 en su versión "Super" era sencillamente la máquina de combate más poderosa jamás concebida… incluso la consideraba muy superior al nuevo VF-4…

– Aquí Líder Tigre al Escuadrón – anunció la voz del teniente comandante Guimaraes a través de la red táctica. – Tenemos luz verde para despegar en quince segundos.

– ¡Enterado! – respondieron al unísono todos los pilotos del Escuadrón Tigres Siberianos.

Pasados los quince segundos, y tras la confirmación recibida desde el Puente, el teniente Villiers dio máxima potencia a las turbinas, alejándose a gran velocidad de la bahía de lanzamiento del _Alexander _para unirse a la formación de combate de su escuadrón.

* * *

Detrás de los escuadrones Veritech, los siguientes aparatos en abandonar las cavernosas bahías del _Alexander_ fueron los de los escuadrones de cazas de ataque convencionales. Estas aeronaves, si bien carecían de la prodigiosa capacidad de transformación del VF-1, compensaban aquella carencia con una batería poderosa de misiles y cañones, capaces de infligir un castigo indecible a cualquier nave a la que decidieran atacar… y por más que los pilotos de Veritech consideraran a sus colegas de los cazas convencionales como pobres desafortunados, todos estaban perfectamente conscientes de que no había nadie mejor para el trabajo de devastar naves de guerra.

Al cabo de apenas quince minutos, más de ochocientos cazas terrestres, entre Veritech y convencionales, surcaban el espacio a toda la potencia que les daban sus turbinas, listos y preparados para lanzarse sobre el enemigo en cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

Por órdenes previas de Rick, el ataque a la flota enemiga quedaría en manos de los escuadrones de combate del _Alexander_, que serían enviados a la refriega a excepción de cuatro de ellos, que junto a los escuadrones de combate de las otras naves del grupo de batalla, permanecerían como reserva y defensa extendida de las naves de combate.

Todas las naves habían activado sus sistemas de armas, y a las búsquedas inquisitivas de los radares se les sumaron los sistemas de adquisición de blancos y control tiro, que revisaban aquel sector del espacio en busca de la más mínima señal que les permitiera guiar a las armas del grupo de batalla contra ellos.

Hasta aquel momento, no había habido suerte. Los sistemas ECM de los Zentraedi podían estar funcionando a baja potencia, pero sí habían demostrado ser endemoniadamente efectivos a la hora de impedir una identificación clara del número de naves que los esperaban… condenando al grupo de batalla a aguardar con el aliento entrecortado y los dedos en los botones de lanzamiento a que las naves de reconocimiento ES-11 Ojo de Gato que acompañaban a la fuerza de ataque enviaran sus reportes…

Rick esperaba con impaciencia que las naves de reconocimiento se acercaran al objetivo, rogando que aquellos enormes radares tuvieran la suficiente potencia como para anular el ECM y darle una mejor idea de aquello a lo que se enfrentaba. Sólo quedaba esperar algunos minutos de horrenda incertidumbre.

"_Un poco más de paciencia, Hunter_, se decía para tranquilizarse. _Sólo un poco más---"_

– ¡Comodoro, Ojo de Gato 2-6 reporta detección concreta de blancos enemigos! – exclamó de pronto uno de los controladores de vuelo.

– ¡Ojo de Gato 4-1 confirma detección, señor! – agregó otro más.

– ¿Cuántos son? – inquirió Rick.

– Dos destructores, cuatro fragatas, y detectamos alrededor de quinientos battlepods y cazas de combate, señor – respondió el controlador que primero había hablado. – Los battlepods se dirigen hacia nosotros en formación de combate.

Seis naves de guerra y quinientos battlepods; una fuerza bastante reducida para los estándares Zentraedi de antes de la guerra, pero que en el período del post-Holocausto debía ser una flota considerable para ellos. Con esos datos en mente, Rick realizó una breve comparación entre las fuerzas, cuyos resultados le provocaron una sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar que las doce naves su grupo de batalla tenían el poder de fuego suficiente como para acabar con esas naves Zentraedi.

En teoría.

– Ordena a los escuadrones Veritech que ataquen a los pods y cazas Zentraedi a discreción. Que las naves de guerra se preparen para disparar contra las naves enemigas a mi señal – indicó Rick a Sammie, que supervisaba las labores de toda la Central de Operaciones, apelando a su propia experiencia de combate.

Los cañones de una docena de naves terrestres apuntaron inmediatamente a los objetivos marcados por las naves de reconocimiento, esperando solamente la orden para desatar su furia y abrir fuego en contra de esas naves Zentraedi.

Y en ese momento aquella orden, de la que estaban pendientes miles de personas en ese grupo de batalla, estaba en manos de un joven comodoro que enfrentaba el combate por primera vez fuera de la cabina de un caza Veritech.

– Distancia al blanco: 180.000 kilómetros, comodoro – informó un oficial que atendía una de las consolas de la Central.

El momento al fin había llegado.

– Todas las naves… tienen permiso para disparar – ordenó el comodoro Rick Hunter.

* * *

Los cañones de doce naves de guerra tronaron al unísono, lanzando sus cargas de energía contra las naves enemigas. Atravesando el espacio como portadores de muerte, los rayos de partículas avanzaban a la velocidad de la luz para estrellarse contra los cascos de las naves Zentraedi, lacerando sus cascos como si se tratara de latigazos sobre la carne humana.

Al fuego de los cañones terrestres le siguieron unos segundos después las primeras salvas de misiles antibuque. En apenas un segundo, las naves Zentraedi se estremecieron con el impacto de los disparos, y sus cascos, a pesar de estar dotados de una resistencia tremenda para los estándares de la preguerra, sufrieron horrendas heridas y averías a causa de aquella tormenta de fuego. Las explosiones provocadas por las armas terrestres atravesaron con furia cubiertas y secciones en todas las naves, algunas de las cuales apenas habían sido emparchadas luego de la batalla final de la flota de Dolza.

Algunas de las naves resistieron mejor que otras el castigo desatado sobre ellas, pero una fragata Zentraedi recibió más daños de los que su casco y sistemas podían soportar, desapareciendo en una fracción de segundo, obliterada en una explosión cegadora que arrastró a algunos de sus mechas en la destrucción. Otras cuatro naves habían sufrido daños severos en ese ataque, aunque nada tan grave como lo que había pasado su compañera recientemente destruida… y a pesar del fuego granado que recibían de la flota microniana, todavía se mantenían en condiciones de combate.

Podía decirse lo que fuera sobre los Zentraedi, pero no podía negarse que sus naves habían sido construidas para durar.

La respuesta de las naves Zentraedi al ataque de la flota de Rick fue más que inusual: simplemente se limitaron a responder con salvas de misiles y torpedos, sin disparar sus propios cañones de energía contra la flota de la Tierra.

Era como si fueran un boxeador que voluntariamente mantenía uno de sus puños escondido tras su espalda… y el sinsentido de aquella alegoría era perfectamente aplicable a la situación presente.

En la Central de Comando de Flota del _Alexander_, Rick miraba los datos que iban llegando a su pantalla principal con una perplejidad que iba en aumento a cada instante. El ataque Zentraedi no parecía ser del todo definido, y las defensas del grupo de batalla eran más que efectivas contra la respuesta Zentraedi. Repeler un ataque de misiles no era problema; para eso las naves estaban erizadas de montajes láser para defensa cercana, que con absoluta impunidad hacían que los misiles Zentraedi cayeran como moscas, abatidos por las desesperadas salvas láser de las naves terrestres.

Satisfecho de haber contenido el extraño contragolpe enemigo, Rick decidió observar cómo marchaba el combate de los Veritech.

Para su satisfacción creciente, los cazas estaban haciendo un gran trabajo; los Veritech estaban causando estragos entre los mechas enemigos, devastándolos a grandes distancias antes de siquiera poder responder al fuego de los cazas de combate terrestres. Los pocos battlepods y cazas Zentraedi que sobrevivían el tiempo suficiente para atravesar la cortina de misiles lanzados sobre ellos terminaban destrozados por los cañones de los Veritech, mientras éstos alternaban entre sus modalidades Fighter y Battloid según lo requería la situación, haciendo el mejor uso posible de las capacidades que cada modalidad podía aportar.

Las pérdidas Zentraedi en aquella furiosa batalla de cazas eran atroces; ocho naves derribadas por cada Veritech perdido...

"_Esto no es una batalla"_, pensó Rick, "_es una carnicería."_

Igual que Buenos Aires.

– Disparen otra salva de cañones y misiles – ordenó Rick, sintiéndose sobrecogido por la furia renacida que lo había invadido al recordar Buenos Aires.

El inmenso _Alexander_ se sacudió ligeramente con la potencia del disparo de los poderosos cañones que componían su armamento. Aquella sacudida, por más sobresaltos que le trajera a más de uno, no se comparaba con la que estaban pasando las naves Zentraedi a las que iban dirigidas esos disparos; y otra de las fragatas enemigas acabó desapareciendo en una bola de fuego segundos después de recibir una andanada fatal.

La respuesta de los Zentraedi a este segundo ataque de la flota terrestre fue igual a la anterior; una salva de misiles, pero nada de láseres… absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, esta vez el _Alexander_ se sacudió con más fuerza, y la inercia hizo que varios oficiales que estaban de pie en aquel momento perdieran momentáneamente el equilibrio; un misil Zentraedi había logrado abrirse paso y evitar la cortina de fuego defensivo, estrellándose con furia contra la proa del gigantesco portaaviones. Aquel disparo, si bien había logrado causar daños al _Alexander_, no fue suficiente como para poner a la nave en grave riesgo.

Conteniendo una maldición inspirada por el impacto del misil Zentraedi, Rick estaba a punto de ordenar otra salva cuando...

– Comodoro, los Zentraedi… se están retirando – le indicó uno de sus oficiales en un tono de voz que sólo podía definirse como "atónito". – Lo pondré en la pantalla principal, señor.

La pantalla principal de la central mostraba ahora una imagen más extraña, aún si cupiera pensar en algo más "extraño" que toda aquella situación. Las naves Zentraedi aceleraban a toda su potencia, incrementando su distancia respecto de la flota de Rick, mientras seguían un curso que las llevaría hacia el polo norte de Júpiter. Los battlepods que habían podido escapar de las fuerzas terrestres se retiraban en estampida, pasando rápidamente de la ofensiva a la defensiva en un intento de proteger a sus naves nodriza de la carga de las aeronaves terrestres.

Por su parte, los Veritech, convertidos ahora en cazadores, derribaban a sus enemigos sin mayores complicaciones, causándoles sangrías espantosas en sus contingentes de mechas y cazas de combate.

La mente de Rick corría a gran velocidad en un intento de entender lo que ocurría, mientras sus pensamientos se sucedían a ritmo vertiginoso, llevando al comodoro Hunter a través de un torbellino de ideas y recuerdos a cual más doloroso…

Era una masacre y los Zentraedi estaban corriendo por sus vidas… corriendo como habían tratado de correr en Buenos Aires… corriendo como siempre lo hacían los renegados, ensañándose con gente desarmada pero después puestos en fuga ante la menor señal de un Veritech. Poderosos guerreros Zentraedi… ¡patrañas! En la tierra o en el espacio eran lo mismo, soldados fanfarrones reducidos al bandolerismo y a la rapiña. En la Tierra, atacaban ciudades y pueblos indefensos, deleitándose en masacrar civiles y destruir propiedades por el gusto de hacerlo… en el espacio, atacaban transportes civiles… matando a centenares, tal vez miles de personas en un segundo… personas que tenían familias en la Tierra, seres amados, esposas, maridos, hijos, niños… niños como aquellos huérfanos de Resistencia, como todos los niños en todas las ciudades a las que había llegado, siempre demasiado tarde…

– ¿Órdenes, señor…? – preguntó cortésmente el teniente Tessel, sintiendo la presión implícita del resto de los operadores de la Central de Comando de Flota.

Rick no contestó ni se dio por aludido, y sus manos se contrajeron al cerrar los puños. Sus labios se apretaron, y en las comisuras podía observarse un leve temblor de furia que deseaba escapar. Sentía que la furia se apoderaba de él, abrumando sus sentidos y llenándolo de un deseo de destrucción que antes lo había aterrorizado y provocado pesadillas y culpa… pero que ahora, reencendido en el fragor de la batalla, le parecía a Rick como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"_Estos no van a lastimar a nadie más…"_

– Comodoro Hunter… ¿cuáles son sus órdenes? – fue el turno de Sammie de preguntar, ya sintiéndose un tanto inquieta por las emociones que podía distinguir en el rostro de Rick.

Al cabo de unos segundos de espectral silencio en la Central de Comando de Flota del _Alexander_, la voz de Rick Hunter se oyó, más helada y despiadada que nunca…

– Persíganlos – ordenó Rick con una mirada hambrienta y un brillo inhumano en sus ojos. – No los dejen escapar. Y no dejen de disparar.

* * *

– ¡Destructor enemigo acabado, capitán! – exclamó con júbilo una de las controladoras de vuelo levantando el puño al aire.

El gesto triunfal de la joven suboficial fue imitado por muchos otros tripulantes del Puente del _Alexander_ al ver cómo uno de los dos enormes destructores Zentraedi desaparecía en una serie de explosiones, tras recibir de lleno una mortífera salva de misiles… y dejando a la formación enemiga reducida a la mitad de su fuerza.

En todas las estaciones del Puente, la actividad continuaba a ritmo frenético, con toda la tripulación consumida por el fragor del combate y sus sentidos acelerados por la adrenalina.

Pero por alguna razón que no podía explicarse, al capitán Diego Sanabria se le hacía difícil sumarse a la algarabía reinante.

– Esto no cierra – murmuró Sanabria en el puente de mando del _Alexander_,hablando para nadie en particular– Hay algo aquí que no anda bien.

– ¿Qué quiere decir, señor? – preguntó Vince Grant, sin despegar los ojos de su propia estación, desde la que controlaba y supervisaba la operación de los sistemas de armas del gigantesco portaaviones.

– Quiero decir que es demasiado... lindo.

– No creo entenderlo, capitán – siguió Vince.

– Piénselo, teniente... les disparamos dos salvas completas y sólo nos responden con misiles...

– Tal vez quieran conservar la energía y por eso no nos disparan con sus cañones – aventuró a responder Vince.

– ¿En una situación de vida o muerte para ellos? – contestó Sanabria descartando de plano la posibilidad. – Créeme, Vince... si yo fuera su comandante, lo último en lo que pensaría es en guardar energía para el próximo combate sin saber si sobreviviré a éste.

Vince se encogió de hombros, mientras ahora miraba a su capitán, cayendo repentinamente en la cuenta de que la lógica de lo que Sanabria estaba diciendo era innegable. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento estaba lejos de tranquilizarlo… ya que de ser cierto lo que postulaba el capitán, eso significaba que había algo peor dando vueltas.

Algo que se les estaba escapando.

– Esto está saliendo demasiado bien... derrotamos a sus battlepods, dañamos sus naves ¿y se retiran así tan rápido? – continuó Sanabria, encontrando a cada segundo más razones para desconfiar de lo que todos sus operadores y sensores insistían en decirle.

– Tal vez... – musitó Vince, aventurando una nueva posibilidad que le provocaba un terrorífico frío en toda la espina.

– ¡No se guarde sus opiniones, señor Grant! – le reclamó el capitán.

– Capitán... ¿y si están buscando que los persigamos?

Sanabria se quedó en silencio, mientras en su mente recorría hipótesis y posibilidades, contrastando los hechos con comportamientos y experiencias, mientras se devanaba los sesos en busca de alguna explicación racional para un comportamiento que parecía irracional en un Zentraedi.

El problema era que una raza dedicada exclusivamente a la guerra no era propensa a comportarse de manera irracional… lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo, era muy probable que fuese parte de algo más grande y terrible.

– Señor Grant, ponga el curso proyectado de las naves enemigas en el monitor.

Luego de teclear algunos comandos, una de las pantallas se iluminó con una proyección estimada del curso que seguirían las naves Zentraedi en su retirada… y mientras Sanabria juzgaba las posibilidades, lo que veía en esa pantalla le estaba despertando una preocupación que iba en aumento a cada instante.

– Ese curso es de los peores que podrían haber elegido. Hasta un cadete encontraría una mejor forma de retirarse que seguir ese curso. Un momento...

Con la vista, Sanabria siguió el curso de retirada y encontró algo muy inquietante… algo que parecía pequeño en comparación con la majestuosidad de la batalla, lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido para alguien que está consumido por la violencia del combate, y que por tanto no está en condiciones de observar los detalles más pequeños de una situación.

Aquel curso de retirada tan insólito empezaba a exhibir evidencias de una intencionalidad diferente… una maldita y desastrosa intencionalidad que podría tener muy poco que ver con una retirada. Si el Grupo de Batalla seguía a los Zentraedi en el curso que habían fijado para su retirada, en menos de dos minutos los pondría a una distancia bastante peligrosa respecto del polo norte de Europa, otra de las lunas mayores de Júpiter.

Y si había algún lugar donde los radares no necesitaban interferencias ECM para no detectar nada, eso era en los polos de un planeta o satélite, con toda aquella carga magnética natural...

"_¿Por qué nos quieren llevar ahí?"_ pensó Sanabria.

La respuesta lo golpeó con la fuerza del rayo, y él pudo sentir cómo su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido… impulsado por la adrenalina del combate y por el terror que le despertó aquella respuesta.

– _¡¡LLAME AL COMODORO HUNTER DE INMEDIATO!!_

* * *

– ¿Está seguro, capitán? – preguntó Rick, sintiendo que las palabras de Sanabria lo congelaban.

– Me temo que sí, comodoro – respondió Sanabria a través del teléfono, haciendo todos los esfuerzos para contener su inquietud. – Si seguimos en ese curso correremos un grave riesgo. Pueden tener refuerzos esperando allí para emboscarnos.

Rick contempló su propia pantalla, que ahora mostraba la información que Sanabria había analizado... y Rick no tardó en comprender que lo que decía el capitán del _Alexander_ tenía perfecto sentido: los Zentraedi querían que los siguieran hasta quedar a tiro de lo que fuera que hubiera en aquel punto.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Rick al pensar en lo que podía estar ocurriendo, y lo que podría llegar a ocurrir. Era momento de una decisión que bien podía hacer a la vida o muerte de los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando: seguir a los Zentraedi y arriesgarse a entrar en una trampa, o romper la persecución y darles la posibilidad de escapar.

La decisión era bastante clara, y Rick dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación antes de anunciarla:

– Que todas las naves rompan persecución... llévenos en curso hacia Júpiter, pero no dejen de disparar.

– ¿Qué hay de los escuadrones Veritech, señor? – inquirió el teniente Tessel.

– Ordéneles que hagan una última pasada sobre las naves enemigas y que retrocedan hasta... este punto – Rick señaló un set de coordenadas en el mapa táctico, que marcaban un punto situado a dos tercios de la distancia que había entre las naves Zentraedi y el grupo.

Respondiendo a la orden emanada de la nave insignia, las naves de guerra terrestres alteraron súbitamente su curso, permitiendo que los Zentraedi se elevaran por sobre su plano, en lugar de seguirlos en su insólita retirada. Sin perder la formación que llevaban, las naves y los escuadrones Veritech que las protegían continuaron en la nueva dirección indicada por el comodoro Hunter, mientras continuaban disparando contra los Zentraedi para no dejarlos tranquilos, buscando además limitar sus posibilidades de escapar.

– Hemos dejado Europa atrás, señor – informó Sammie tras revisar la posición del grupo de batalla.

– Muy bien. ¿Estado de las naves enemigas? – preguntó Rick.

– Siguen sufriendo graves daños, señor, pero todavía continúan en combate.

– ¿Qué hay de los escuadrones Veritech de la fuerza de ataque?

– Terminaron su pasada y regresan a las coordenadas prefijadas. El comandante Morehouse informa que han derribado doscientos veintiocho mechas enemigos, señor. Nuestras pérdidas han sido de treinta y siete naves.

Rick se permitió sonreír al escuchar esa información. Había temido que las pérdidas de los Veritech fueran mucho mayores, especialmente al enfrentarse contra fuerzas Zentraedi en el espacio, en donde los Zentraedi gozaban de una mayor experiencia de combate. Pero a pesar de todo, la batalla parecía ir bien. Especialmente desde que Sanabria lo alertó de aquella posible trampa... sea como fuere, parecía que la trampa Zentraedi no había sido tan efectiva. Ahora quedaba terminar con aquel trabajo, y para eso se ocuparía de causarles suficientes daños a los Zentraedi como para prevenir su escape...

– ¡Nuevos contactos enemigos, señor, sobre el polo norte de Europa! – anunció casi a los gritos y con voz aterrada el sargento encargado del radar. – _¡Detecto seis, repito, seis naves de guerra Zentraedi aproximándose por la popa, clasificación en progreso!_

– Las otras naves Zentraedi se están deteniendo, comodoro... ¡cambian su curso¡Se dirigen hacia nosotros! – dijo Sammie incrédula.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Rick, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

"_¿Qué diablos está pasando?"_

* * *

Otras seis naves Zentraedi habían emergido de entre la cobertura que brindaba el polo norte de Europa como predadores ocultos entre las sombras, listos para lanzarse sobre sus confiadas presas. La trampa montada para asegurar la destrucción de la flota microniana no había salido tan bien como los comandantes de la fuerza Zentraedi habían pensado en un primer momento –¡culpa de la maldita astucia microniana! – pero eso ya no tenía importancia alguna.

Era tarde para sus enemigos: las naves micronianas se habían acercado demasiado como para escapar de la trampa, aún si ésta no funcionara perfectamente. De cualquier manera, ahora los enemigos de los Zentraedi acabarían enfrentándose a lo que quizás era la pesadilla táctica de todo comandante: sufrir ataques desde dos lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo.

El tiempo de correr había terminado. El tiempo de esconderse había pasado. Ahora era hora de ejecutar su venganza sobre estos micronianos, a quienes dejarían tan destruidos y reducidos a polvo como lo habían hecho con aquellos molestos transportes que aparecieron hacía algunas horas.

Cambiando su curso y convergiendo sobre la posición de los micronianos, las dos flotillas Zentraedi apuntaron sus enormes cañones de partículas hacia el grupo de batalla microniano, y a una voz de la nave líder, descargaron su armamento con furia y saña sobre sus enemigos, ansiosos de devolverles las cortesías que les habían sido infligidas por sus enemigos.

* * *

Esto no era como aquel misil que había burlado las defensas del _Alexander_ apenas unos minutos atrás. Los Zentraedi se habían quitado los guantes, y disparaban con total abandono sobre el grupo de batalla, descargando sus cañones y misiles y haciendo que el _Alexander_ se sacudiera con las docenas de impactos de partículas que laceraban su casco. 

Después de los cañonazos, llegaron los misiles y torpedos, con sus gigantescas cabezas de guerra enfocadas obsesivamente sobre las naves terrestres como si fueran lo único que existía en el universo. Desafortunadamente para los hombres y mujeres del grupo de batalla, las defensas cercanas del grupo habían sufrido graves descalabros con el reciente bombardeo, con un efecto devastador sobre su eficiencia y capacidad de repeler ataques.

A pesar de los denodados esfuerzos de los operadores de armas en las naves terrestres, varios misiles atravesaron la barrera defensiva y se estrellaron contra los cascos de las naves de Rick, descargando su brutal carga de muerte sin discriminación alguna.

Los espantosos sonidos de las alarmas retumbaron en todos los compartimientos de la nave. En la Central de Comando de Flota, algunas de las consolas se apagaron debido a los cortocircuitos, mientras que otras estallaron a causa de las sobrecargas provocadas por los impactos, hiriendo a sus controladores. Algunos tripulantes corrían con extintores de fuego para prevenir que un incendio pusiera a la Central fuera de combate y dejara a la flota sin un centro neurálgico, a la vez que otros se ocupaban de sacar a sus camaradas heridos de la Central, para llevarlos hasta la enfermería de la nave con la esperanza de poder tratar sus heridas y salvar sus vidas.

– Equipos de control de daños, reportarse a las cubiertas 8, 11, 15, 23, 25, 26 y 31. Evacuar la cubierta 14 entre las secciones G y M. Preparen equipos contraincendios – ordenaba por los altoparlantes una voz femenina que traslucía ansiedad que iba en aumento.

Sintiendo algo salado en su boca, Rick descubrió que con toda aquella tensión había mordido su labio hasta lograr que sangrara levemente. Tras quitar algo de la sangre con su lengua, el comodoro Hunter se incorporó con creciente resolución, dispuesto a retomar el control de aquella situación antes de que el caos los condenara a todos por completo.

– ¡Reporte de daños! – ordenó.

Sammie consultó los datos que llegaban a su terminal, y quitándose el sudor de su frente con la mano comenzó a leer:

– Daños menores en el _Alexander_; _Austerlitz_, _Thunderbolt_ y _Dandelion_ reportan daños moderados en todas sus secciones y están perdiendo velocidad. _Dieppe_ y _Undine_ informan que han sufrido escasos daños. El resto de las naves reportan condición normal.

– Que todas las naves aceleren y mantengan la distancia respecto de ambos grupos... debemos evadirlos – instruyó Rick a sus oficiales. – Continúen disparando, quiero que no tengan un minuto de pausa. Ordene a los Veritech que se reagrupen y preparen un contraataque contra ese nuevo grupo.

– Sí, señor – respondió Sammie.

* * *

Los Veritech cruzaron el espacio como furias para lanzar su desesperado ataque, derribando muchos de los battlepods que protegían aquella nueva formación Zentraedi. Era indispensable que ganaran algo de tiempo para que el grupo de batalla se reagrupara. El fuego de los cañones y misiles de los Veritech se cruzaba con los disparos de los mechas y naves Zentraedi, causando bajas en ambos lados.

Una de las naves Ojo de Gato que acompañaban a la formación Veritech apuntó su radar al escuadrón Zentraedi, haciendo lo posible por compensar la interferencia magnética y de ECM que impedía que el grupo de batalla pudiera hacerse una idea exacta acerca de la composición de la nueva fuerza enemiga, mientras el piloto del Ojo de Gato hacía lo imposible por mantenerse con vida en medio de esa tormenta de rayos y misiles.

– ¡Tengo las lecturas! –informó por radio el oficial de radar del Ojo de Gato al _Alexander. _– La fuerza enemiga se compone de dos destructores, tres fragatas y...

Dentro del casco, el rostro del oficial de radar del Ojo de Gato se contorsionó en una mueca de espanto al comprobar que la sexta nave Zentraedi era algo que había salido de sus peores pesadillas... algo que había rogado al Cielo jamás tener la desgracia de ver con sus propios ojos.

Algo que esta vez era real… demasiado real.

– _¡¡¡SANTO CIELO!!!_ – exclamó en un alarido que resonó en todos los que estaban conectados a la red táctica, congelándoles la sangre a más de uno.

* * *

Ese tipo de nave era conocido por las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida como un "monitor", y esa designación tan inusual había provocado toda una serie de malos chistes entre el personal militar de la Tierra.

Por supuesto, existía una designación en el idioma Zentraedi, un término cuya traducción más cercana a términos humanos era algo similar a "nave cañón". Sin embargo, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, siguiendo la influencia de la tradición naval, habían empleado clasificaciones correspondientes a tipos de buques de guerra humanos para catalogar a las naves de la flota Zentraedi, basándose en parámetros tales como su función en la flota Zentraedi y sus capacidades de combate.

Así, con la excepción de las "naves de comando", tales como la nave insignia de Lord Breetai, las naves Zentraedi se clasificaban con términos tan tradicionales como "cruceros" (como las naves personales de Khyron y Azonia), "destructores" (las inmensas naves con forma de cuña que formaban la espina dorsal de la flota), "fragatas" (pequeñas naves de exploración como las que el SDF-1 destruyó con el primer disparo de la guerra) y "transportes" (aquellas enormes y rectangulares naves que componían el tren de abastecimientos de la flota Zentraedi).

Y también estaban los "monitores".

Este tipo de nave debía su inusual designación a una antigua y obsoleta clase de buques marítimos de guerra que tuvo su momento de gloria durante la segunda mitad del siglo XIX, y que había subsistido hasta las primeras décadas del XX. El monitor, en su versión humana, había sido un buque pequeño, para aguas poco profundas, blindado, con un perfil chato y sin grandes estructuras que pudieran hacerlo resaltar. No portaba un gran número de armas si se lo comparaba con los buques blindados mayores de la época.

Sin embargo, el monitor tenía una característica distintiva: estaba diseñado en torno a una única arma principal, y servía como plataforma móvil de disparo para esa arma. Todo lo demás era sacrificable a ese propósito, excepto lo que fuera necesario para asegurar la supervivencia del monitor.

En el caso de los viejos buques del siglo XIX, el arma que era la razón de ser del monitor era generalmente una torreta con dos cañones de grueso calibre; en el caso de su pariente lejano de la flota Zentraedi, el arma en cuestión era un gigantesco cañón Reflex, similar al arma principal del extinto SDF-1.

Por diseño, el monitor carecía de una gran dotación de mechas, y el resto de su armamento consistía en algunos tubos de misiles y armas de autodefensa. El cañón Reflex era todo lo que necesitaba, y era su razón de ser, dándole a la flota Zentraedi una ventaja que no era sólo en términos de poder de fuego, sino también en impacto psicológico; la imagen de un monitor Zentraedi abriéndose para disparar su cañón era el mayor temor de un comandante terrestre.

Durante la Lluvia de la Muerte, los miles de monitores de la flota de Dolza habían devastado la superficie de la Tierra con sus mortíferos cañones, lo que había hecho que ese tipo de naves ganara un lugar de privilegio en la demonología de la humanidad. Incluso Khyron había elegido a un monitor que había sobrevivido en relativas buenas condiciones para su cabalgata suicida contra el SDF-1 hacía más de tres años, en parte para capitalizar el terror que esas naves habían infundido en los sobrevivientes de la humanidad.

Y en ese momento, un monitor Zentraedi, uno de esos demonios tecnológicos resucitados de las llamas del Armagedón de Dolza, estaba apuntando su temible cañón al grupo de batalla de Rick.

* * *

– ¡¿Un monitor?! – preguntó Rick a Sammie, rogando al Cielo que sólo se tratara de un error.

El tono sombrío de Sammie fue suficiente para dar por tierra con todas las esperanzas de Rick

– Sí, comodoro... Ojo de Gato 4-1 reporta una nave Zentraedi tipo monitor en el centro del nuevo grupo enemigo.

Rick no necesitaba que le dijeran lo que era capaz de hacer un monitor Zentraedi… él lo había visto personalmente, y lo había sentido en carne propia. La última vez que había visto uno había sido durante la batalla de Nueva Macross… contemplando impotente cómo su poderoso cañón descargaba muerte y destrucción en el SDF-1… contemplando sin poder hacer nada cómo esa arma casi mataba a Lisa.

Pelear contra una nave como esa, aún con baja potencia, significaría el fin de su grupo de batalla. Si tenía bastante suerte, tal vez el _Alexander_ pudiera sobrevivir un disparo de un cañón Reflex, pero jamás dos. En cuanto al resto de las naves... Rick se estremeció de sólo pensar lo que un arma así podría provocarles.

Y aún si ese monitor no estuviera allí, la situación táctica en la que se hallaba el _Alexander_ y sus naves de escolta era desesperante de por sí; hallándose bajo ataque desde dos flancos distintos, el grupo de batalla se veía obligado a dividir su fuego entre ambas fuerzas Zentraedi con tal de infligir alguna clase de daño… mientras que las fuerzas enemigas podían _concentrar_ todas sus armas en atacar a las naves terrestres.

Era un escenario táctico de pesadilla, y por más que cada fibra del ser de Rick Hunter se resistiera, había un solo curso de acción a seguir.

– Mantén al monitor bajo observación... quiero saber el momento en el que amenace con disparar el cañón Reflex – le ordenó Rick a Sammie, antes de dirigirse a otro de sus oficiales.

– Cambio de órdenes... que todas las naves se dirijan de inmediato hacia la atmósfera de Júpiter. Quiero la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros y esa cosa. Continúen disparando para cubrir nuestra retirada. Ordene a los escuadrones Veritech y de cazas convencionales que cesen el ataque y se reúnan con nosotros.

El joven teniente al que Rick se dirigía lo miraba incrédulo, obligando a Rick a decirlo con todas las letras para que entendiera de una buena vez.

– Nos vamos, teniente. Pero volveremos.

Esta vez el oficial corrió a cumplir sus órdenes, e informar a las otras naves del grupo que iban a retirarse… haciéndolo con su puño cerrado y sintiendo el amargo sabor de la derrota llenando su boca.

Rick veía cómo el joven teniente se transformaba en la personificación de la amargura, deseando en silencio que el jovencito entendiera que no valía la pena dejarse matar de esta manera. La sola idea de retirarse era algo que le provocaba revulsión, pero no existía alternativa; permanecer entre el fuego de dos grupos de naves Zentraedi y arriesgarse a ser atacados por un monitor era un suicidio.

– ¿No estarás pensando en hacer una maniobra loca y demente, no? – le preguntó por lo bajo Sammie.

La sonrisa de Rick carecía por completo de humor, y el tono en el que contestó la inquietud de Sammie tenía iguales partes de sarcasmo y esperanza:

– Loca, demente y lo que tú quieras… pero esperemos que también sea suficiente para salir de esto.

Alejándose de su jefa de Estado Mayor por un segundo, Rick se acercó a la consola de la oficial de comunicaciones para indicarle lo que debía ordenar al resto del grupo de batalla.

– Ordene a las naves que se preparen para una transposición en el momento en que hayan recuperado a todos sus Veritech y aeronaves de combate. Cada nave hará la transposición por sí sola. Fijen coordenadas en las cercanías del Satélite Fábrica... vamos a necesitar reparaciones después de esto – terminó con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

* * *

Había una única bendición para los asediados hombres y mujeres del Grupo de Batalla 6. 

La escasez de energía que aquejaba a la flotilla Zentraedi era más aguda aún para su nave monitor. Los cañones Reflex son armas cuya sed de energía es prodigiosa e inagotable, a tal punto que un único disparo consumía reservas capaces de hacer funcionar a una división de battlepods durante un año. Esa era la razón por la que los Zentraedi de esa flotilla habían tenido especial cuidado de conservar hasta la última gota de protocultura en las reservas del monitor; querían que tuviera la posibilidad de disparar una buena salva en caso de ser necesario.

El momento de hacerlo había llegado, pero desafortunadamente el cañón Reflex no tenía la potencia suficiente como para abrir fuego.

Peor aún, podrían disparar, pero necesitarían un buen tiempo para cargar el arma hasta que alcanzara potencia de disparo, unos quince, tal vez veinte minutos.

Tiempo suficiente como para que los micronianos intenten un escape.

Cosa que estos guerreros Zentraedi no permitirían.

De inmediato, se lanzaron en persecución de las naves micronianas, dispuestas a evitar que escaparan a su destino inevitable de ser destruidas.

* * *

Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado por completo, y lo que había empezado siendo poco más que una sesión espacial de tiro al pichón se había transformado en una desesperada carrera en retirada para regresar al seguro resguardo de las naves de combate.

Cientos de cazas de combate terrestres, tanto Veritech como aeronaves no transformables, atravesaban el espacio a la máxima velocidad posible, en un esfuerzo por volver a las naves de guerra sin que los Zentraedi los aniquilaran en el proceso.

Hasta hacía pocos minutos, los escuadrones de combate terrestres estaban infligiendo a los Zentraedi una paliza tan desigual que incluso los propios pilotos humanos sentían que era injusta; infinidad de battlepods, armaduras de combate y cazas Zentraedi habían sucumbido a los misiles de largo alcance que montaban los aparatos de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, desapareciendo del espacio sin siquiera poder devolver el fuego.

Los pocos mechas Zentraedi que sobrevivieron a las andanadas iniciales de misiles de los cazas terrestres se encontraron frente a frente con la temida versatilidad de los Veritech, cuyos pilotos hicieron uso de todas las ventajas que les proporcionaba el poder alternar entre tres configuraciones… demostrándoles una vez más a los Zentraedi que un VF-1 Valkyrie era insuperable en velocidad cuando se hallaba en modo Fighter, en maniobrabilidad cuando cambiaba a Battloid, y en agilidad cuando adoptaba la configuración Guardian.

A tal punto había sido una batalla desigual que muchos pilotos, envueltos en el fragor del combate, habían perdido la cuenta de los mechas que cayeron bajo el fuego de sus armas… la victoria era una sensación de dulce sabor, y al igual que el vino, también podía embriagar al más centrado de los militares, haciéndole perder la perspectiva que debía mantener en medio del combate.

Pero como bien pronto descubriría el primer teniente Matt Villiers, la victoria era también algo frágil y susceptible a cambios bruscos… tal y como experimentó en el instante en que la red táctica estalló con un mensaje urgente de la nave insignia, ordenándole a todos los cazas de combate el regreso inmediato a sus naves para luego retirarse del campo de batalla.

De no ser porque Villiers conocía la reputación de Rick Hunter, él hubiera creído que se trataba de un acto de cobardía… hasta que alguien le avisó acerca de la nave Zentraedi que había aparecido en el centro de la nueva formación enemiga.

El Escuadrón Tigres Siberianos volaba en medio de esa retirada desesperada, y sus cazas evadían a como diera lugar el fuego vengativo de los mechas Zentraedi, que repentinamente se habían convertido de presas en cazadores, lanzándose contra las aeronaves humanas en una búsqueda furiosa de retribución y dando vuelta las tablas en ese combate que tan rápidamente había pasado de la victoria al desastre.

Turnándose en intervalos de dos minutos, la tercera parte de los VF-1 del Escuadrón cambiaba repentinamente a modo Guardian, volteándose para enfrentar a sus perseguidores pero sin perder el curso original, impulsándose con los propulsores de las piernas orientados hacia "adelante"… con lo que literalmente estaban corriendo de espaldas de regreso al _Alexander_, aunque sin dejar de disparar contra los mechas Zentraedi con todas las armas que aún tenían a su disposición.

Semejante maniobra tenía un propósito: proveer apoyo de fuego para cubrir la retirada del resto de los cazas… y tanta valentía había tenido su costo: tres de los doce cazas del Escuadrón Tigres Siberianos habían sido destruidos mientras cubrían la apresurada retirada de sus camaradas, y pérdidas similares estaban teniendo lugar en todos los escuadrones de combate.

Más fotos para el memorial del grupo aéreo.

La alternativa era mucho peor; intentar escapar sin cobertura era invitar a los Zentraedi a devastarlos por completo.

Cientos de cazas Veritech se turnaban en esa maniobra, descargando sobre los Zentraedi las últimas municiones y misiles que les quedaban, tras una batalla monstruosa en la que prácticamente habían agotado sus armas. El espacio en donde tenía lugar esa persecución parecía arder con el fuego cruzado de los disparos de láser y misiles… y de no ser porque cada uno de esos trazos llevaba una carga de muerte, cualquiera hubiera podido afirmar que se trataba de un espectáculo hermoso…

El VF-1 del teniente Villiers acababa de terminar uno de esos turnos de cobertura, alistándose para cambiar a modo Fighter y maniobrando a las apuradas para evitar una salva de misiles cuando el piloto quedó momentáneamente cegado con un destello demasiado cercano a su caza… y una vez que se recuperó de la impresión, comprobó con horror que el VF-1 de su líder de escuadrón había desaparecido, evidentemente destruido por el fuego Zentraedi… y dejando al Escuadrón huérfano.

– Aquí Tigre Tres… – anunció Villiers a través de la red táctica con una voz que destilaba furia en cada sílaba. – El comandante Guimaraes ha muerto; asumo el mando del escuadrón.

El silencio de los demás cazas del Escuadrón fue demasiado elocuente, dándole a Matt Villiers tiempo suficiente para pensar las primeras órdenes que daría como oficial al mando del Escuadrón Tigres Siberianos.

– Novikov, Patterson, Yani – ordenó entonces, sin el menor indicio de duda en su voz – cambien a Guardian y cubran esta etapa de la retirada. El resto de los cazas, continúen hacia el _Alexander_… quiero que todos lleguen vivos a la nave, así que nadie haga nada estúpido…

* * *

Las naves del Grupo de Batalla 6 llevaban siete minutos en retirada hacia la protección de Júpiter, con la esperanza de que la atmósfera del gigantesco planeta los ocultara de los sensores de sus enemigos.

Las salvas que ambas fuerzas contendientes se intercambiaban eran cada vez más densas, incinerando el espacio con su energía. Como olas furiosas rompiendo contra un acantilado, los disparos que las naves de Rick hacían para cubrir su retirada se estrellaban contra los cascos de las naves Zentraedi, provocándoles daños severos y ganando algunos segundos en esa carrera desesperada, segundos que se traducían en más kilómetros de distancia. En una posibilidad cada vez menos desesperada de salvación.

Literalmente, cada segundo que arrebataban a los Zentraedi era una esperanza más de vida.

Los Zentraedi respondían a los desesperados disparos de la flota terrestre con violencia, lanzando todo lo que tenían contra las naves de Rick… y con cada nuevo intercambio de disparos, la Central de Comando de Flota recibía nuevos reportes de daños que iban de mal en peor; todas las naves del grupo reportaban daños de moderados a serios; salvo el _Alexander_, protegido como estaba por su monumental tamaño.

Lo que, de cualquier manera, no impedía que el portaaviones se viera sujeto a un castigo atroz en aquella desesperada carrera por la vida.

Había algunos focos de incendio en la Central, provocados por impactos severos de las armas Zentraedi, y a pesar de que los sistemas de extracción de humo se hallaran a pleno funcionamiento, Rick sentía que la vista se nublaba por el humo que todo lo inundaba. A pesar de todos los daños, a pesar de la tensión y de lo desesperado de la situación, incluso a pesar del caos, el personal de la Central se comportaba profesionalmente y hacían gala de una sangre fría que hizo llenar de orgullo el corazón de Rick.

Aún en su retirada, todas las naves estaban haciendo esfuerzos frenéticos por activar sus sistemas de transposición, de tal manera de estar listas para saltar en cuanto hubieran regresado todos los cazas, que en ese momento estaban en una carrera contra el reloj para regresar a la seguridad de sus naves madre. Esa carrera era todavía más desesperante en el caso del _Alexander_, cuyo grupo aéreo había sido enviado como fuerza ofensiva contra las naves Zentraedi y que por eso tenía una distancia mayor para recorrer antes de poder encontrar resguardo en los hangares del portaaviones.

En medio del caos, una gigantesca explosión iluminó brevemente el espacio, provocando una onda de choque que hizo estremecer al _Alexander_ y a las otras naves del grupo… y cuando Rick descubrió la causa de esa explosión, su rostro quedó petrificado en un rictus de horror.

La fragata _Myosotis_ había recibido un golpe de lleno cerca de su sección de Ingeniería, causando una reacción en cadena en su caldera Reflex que terminó por hacer estallar a la pequeña fragata, llevándose consigo a sus 241 tripulantes y a sus Veritech, que acababan de regresar a los hangares.

Rick no tuvo tiempo de lamentar la destrucción de la _Myosotis_ y el fallecimiento de todos sus tripulantes, ya que un nuevo reporte daba cuenta de que el crucero _Thunderbolt_ acababa de recibir un golpe directo, que si bien no fue suficiente para destruirlo, sí causó la muerte de docenas de sus tripulantes, además de provocar cuantiosos daños severos en toda la nave.

El apoyabrazos de la silla de Rick tembló con el sonoro golpe con el que el comodoro Hunter buscaba descargar su rabia e impotencia.

"_¡Maldición, no puedo perderlos ahora!"_

"_¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpido!"_

Los disparos continuaban, y ningún bando estaba dispuesto a dar cuartel.

– Tiempo estimado para la atmósfera de Júpiter: cuatro minutos, comodoro – informó Sammie.

* * *

– Vamos... vamos... vamos... – repetía el capitán Sanabria a nadie en particular, aunque tal vez le estuviera hablando al mismo _Alexander_, albergando la vaga esperanza de que la nave oyera su ruego y los acercara a la seguridad.

La única respuesta al pedido de Sanabria fue un nuevo impacto de un arma Zentraedi que hizo estremecer al _Alexander_. A nadie le espantaba ya el recibir impactos como aquel; en los últimos diez minutos habían recibido demasiados golpes como para registrarlos a todos, golpes que habían marcado el casco de la enorme nave hasta dejarle cicatrices espantosas… y cada uno de esos impactos había provocado daños cuantiosos y más pérdidas de vidas que las que Sanabria quería siquiera imaginar.

– ¡Hemos perdido las baterías de partículas de popa, capitán! – exclamó Vince, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del caos del Puente.

Sanabria cerró los puños a pesar de sus intentos de demostrar calma; la noticia había sido devastadora. Sin esas torretas, el _Alexander_ no podría disparar para cubrir su retirada, condenando así al portaaviones a recibir golpes sin poder devolverlos.

Poner la otra mejilla al que te golpea es algo noble en las relaciones interpersonales, pero en el combate espacial suele ser la antesala de la muerte.

– ¡Ruptura de casco en la sección T de las cubiertas 11 a 16, capitán! – reportó el sargento que había reemplazado a la fallecida oficial de control de daños, dándole a Sanabria un nuevo problema al que enfrentarse. – ¡Peligro de descompresión!

– Aísle las secciones expuestas al espacio, sargento – fue la orden que dio Sanabria… maldiciéndose al instante de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

El sargento miró al capitán Sanabria con incredulidad, como si no quisiera creer que el capitán le hubiera ordenado hacer algo semejante… ya que si lo hacía, cualquier persona que se hallara en esas secciones moriría de inmediato a causa de la descompresión.

La mirada dura del capitán bastó para hacerle entender al sargento que la orden venía en serio… y que si no la cumplía, muchas otras personas morirían a causa de aquellos daños que buscaba contener con esa decisión draconiana.

– ¡Sí, señor!

Otro impacto más… uno que esta vez casi logró hacer caer al capitán de su silla.

"_Dios sabe cuántos habrá matado ese"_, pensó Sanabria, para luego dejar aquellas reflexiones tétricas y concentrarse en su deber.

– ¿Qué hay de los Veritech, Andrea? – preguntó el capitán a su primer oficial, que había tomado el puesto de controladora de vuelo en jefe.

– Falta que aterricen cuarenta y siete aeronaves, capitán. El resto están en los hangares… o destruidos – informó la comandante Coleson sin la menor emoción en su voz, y sin quitar la vista de su consola.

"_Un poco más y podremos salir"_, era lo que ambos oficiales pensaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Pero para poder salir, necesitaban alejarse, y para asegurarse de que así fuera, el capitán tomó el auricular del teléfono que estaba junto a su silla, oprimiendo luego un botón que lo puso en contacto directo con el nivel principal de Ingeniería.

– Terry, necesito más potencia en los propulsores – le pidió Sanabria a su jefe de ingenieros en cuanto el hombre respondió a la llamada proveniente desde el puente.

– ¡Lo lamento, capitán, pero es todo lo que puedo darle sin llevar a la caldera por encima de los límites de seguridad! – exclamó el comandante Terauchi meneando la cabeza, esforzándose por que su voz se distinguiera por sobre la cacofonía caótica de gritos y maquinaria que era la sección de Ingeniería.

– Si no escapamos ahora no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más por los límites de seguridad – replicó Sanabria con dureza.

– ¡Capitán, estamos al 105 por ciento! – objetó el ingeniero, ya al borde de la exasperación, tanto por el pedido del capitán como por la situación cada vez más caótica que vivía la sección de Ingeniería.

– ¡Llévala al 110 por ciento entonces! – rugió Sanabria como única respuesta – ¡Es una orden!

La comunicación con Ingeniería se cortó con brusquedad, pero no antes de que Sanabria escuchara al teniente comandante Tsutomu "Terry" Terauchi mascullar una maldición a todas las deidades de la Humanidad.

– ¡Control de transposición en línea, señor! – informó el navegante, esforzándose por que su voz sobresaliera en medio del griterío y logrando insuflar algo de optimismo al sufrido personal del Puente del _Alexander_. – ¡Estimo cuatro minutos antes de iniciar la operación!

– Todos los Veritech estarán a bordo en dos minutos, capitán – actualizó la comandante Coleson, quitándose sudor de la frente y de sus ojos con la manga de su uniforme para poder leer mejor los datos que aparecían en su consola.

Sanabria volvió su vista al frente, a la pantalla dominada por la colosal figura del planeta Júpiter, que se acercaba cada vez más, ofreciéndole al portaaviones la posibilidad de un puerto seguro en caso de no funcionar aquella maniobra desesperada que estaban tratando de hacer.

– Sólo un poco más...

* * *

Desgraciadamente para el _Alexander_ y sus escoltas, no tenían mucho más.

El comandante del monitor Zentraedi estaba hecho una furia. Los micronianos escaparían antes de poder disparar su cañón Reflex, y como si eso no fuera suficiente desgracia, el imbécil del artillero jefe insistía en replicar que aún faltaban cinco minutos para que el arma principal estuviera plenamente cargada.

Pero en cinco minutos los micronianos estarían de regreso en su maldito planeta, y eso era algo que el comandante Zentraedi no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

A los gritos, el comandante ordenó que el cañón Reflex disparara cuanto antes, sin importar si estaba plenamente cargado o no. El blanco sería la nave de comando microniana; las pequeñas no le interesaban… después de todo, eran miseria en comparación con la nave insignia. Después de unos pocos segundos de indecisión en los que pensaron en apelar a la racionalidad de su comandante, sus oficiales obedecieron para no exponerse a una represalia mortal por desobedecer órdenes.

En el espacio, la mitad de proa de la nave Zentraedi comenzó a separarse, en preparación para el disparo de su arma principal.

* * *

Rick sentía cómo su corazón corría a la velocidad de la nave, buscando afanosamente el refugio que le proporcionaría Júpiter a la vez que lo embargaba una sensación de fracaso, de derrota, al considerar que su primer combate al mando del grupo había resultado en una derrota, y en cientos de muertos.

Pero por fortuna, parecía que faltaba poco para que todo ello quedara atrás; Casi todos los Veritech, excepto algunos rezagados del _Alexander_ que corrían de regreso a todo lo que daban sus turbinas, habían regresado a sus naves, y la mayoría de las naves de guerra de Rick estarían en condiciones de iniciar la transposición en menos de dos minutos. Era cuestión de resistir un poco más, sólo unos minutos más que había que soportar antes de poder escapar de aquella locura.

No dejaba de ser una apuesta difícil; la experiencia del SDF-1 durante su desastrosa primera y única transposición había demostrado los peligros inherentes a iniciar una transposición estando tan cerca de un cuerpo planetario, y hallándose tan inmerso en su campo de gravedad, por más que los científicos que mejoraron el sistema de transposición hubieran jurado y perjurado en repetidas oportunidades que los avances que lograban convertían a un error como el que había llevado el SDF-1 a Plutón hacía ocho años en algo casi imposible.

Aunque en ese momento, incluso terminar por accidente otra vez en Plutón era mejor que seguir en ese lugar.

– ¡Comodoro, las naves comienzan la transposición! – anunció Sammie con júbilo en su voz, permitiéndose un instante de alivio en medio de la locura.

Rick contempló la pantalla principal de la Central, observando con alivio cómo primero algunas de las pequeñas fragatas que formaban su escolta desaparecían en medio de una gran reacción de energía, siguiéndolas luego los cuatro destructores del grupo, transponiendo el hiperespacio hacia un lugar más seguro… o al menos eso era lo que Rick esperaba.

Por fin, al cabo de unos segundos, ocho de las once naves sobrevivientes habían escapado, dejando al _Alexander_, al crucero _Thunderbolt_ y a la fragata _Undine_, encabezando una carrera infernal que tenía como alternativas la supervivencia o la muerte.

Los Zentraedi notaron que ocho de los once navíos que estaban persiguiendo habían logrado escapar, y en su furia reorientaron su fuego para incrementar el castigo contra las tres naves que aún tenían al alcance de sus armas. Las explosiones eran cada vez más brutales, y la nave se estremecía con cada nuevo impacto.

– ¡El _Thunderbolt_ iniciará transposición en cincuenta segundos, comodoro! – exclamó el teniente Tessel.

– ¿Y nosotros? – preguntó Rick elevando la voz por sobre el fragor de la Central.

– Ingeniería dice que aún queda un minuto hasta alcanzar plena potencia de transposición... – respondió Sammie antes que un nuevo reporte llegara a su consola, llenándola de pavor – _¡Santo Cielo!_

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rick.

– ¡La _Undine_ reporta una falla completa de su sistema de transposición... están varados, Rick!

Dios… realmente no quería imaginarse lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella pequeña fragata… la desesperación de descubrir que su medio de escapar estaba completamente fuera de servicio debía estar llevando a los tripulantes de la _Undine_ peligrosamente cerca de perder toda esperanza.

– Dile a la _Undine_ que se acerque a nosotros, tal vez podamos llevarla con el _Alexander_ – resolvió Rick tras tomarse un escaso segundo para decidir.

– Sí, comodoro – respondió Sammie antes de enfrascarse con el sistema de comunicaciones.

Los altoparlantes cobraron vida con la voz del capitán Sanabria, quien aún se las estaba arreglando para mantener la situación bajo control desde el Puente.

– Atención a todos, prepárense para operación de transposición en treinta segundos...

La mirada de Rick se clavó en un reloj digital que marcaba los segundos para la transposición. "_Falta poco, muy poco_."

Afuera de la nave, las explosiones continuaban sin pausa alguna, como si los Zentraedi supieran que sus enemigos estaban cerca de escapar.

– 29... 28... 27... 26...

– ¡Todos los Veritech están abordo, comodoro! – anunció aliviado uno de los oficiales de la Central.

– ¡Excelente! – exclamó Rick dejando escapar algo de su propia ansiedad, mientras el conteo proseguía sin interrupción, marcando los instantes que aún tenían que soportar antes de escapar de esa locura.

– 21... 20... 19... 18...

Sammie también estaba absorta con el conteo. Ella había vivido situaciones terribles en el SDF-1, y eso la hacía de las personas más preparadas en aquella nave, pero no por eso dejaba de tener algo de inquietud ante toda la situación… la adrenalina se hacía sentir.

De pronto, su mirada se volvió hacia el display táctico, notando con horror apenas contenido que había nueva información respecto del monitor Zentraedi. Sus lecturas de energía estaban ascendiendo a ritmo exponencial. Eso sólo significaba una cosa...

– Oh, Dios... – dijo, sintiendo que el alma se le iba a los pies.

* * *

La mitad delantera de la nave Zentraedi estaba completamente separada en dos grandes botalones, y cargas de energía Reflex recorrían el espacio vacío que se había formado entre ellos. El cañón todavía no estaba a plena potencia, pero a pesar de ese obstáculo, todavía abriría fuego, de acuerdo a lo que el comandante había dispuesto.

La reacción ya era indetenible. En una fracción imperceptible de tiempo, el cañón inició su secuencia final de disparo.

El disparo del cañón Reflex transformó por un breve instante en día a la noche eterna del espacio, antes de lanzar una llamarada de destrucción infernal que cruzó en milésimas de segundo el abismo que separaba al monitor del _Alexander_.

* * *

El tiempo pareció congelarse en la Central de Comando de Flota del _UES Alexander_.

Por un breve instante, Rick sintió que todo a su alrededor se detenía, como en una macabra fotografía de la vida real. Había querido creer que iban a escapar, que podrían salir de aquella situación desesperante, y fueron sus esperanzas las que por poco hicieron que descartara el grito desesperado de Sammie como si fuera algo que no existía.

Como si fuera tan sólo una mentira.

Pero era bien real. La nave Zentraedi había disparado su temible arma contra el _Alexander_. Y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

12 segundos.

Era todo lo que le faltaba al _Alexander_ para escapar. Había evadido la destrucción en aquella batalla mediante tantos esfuerzos, que Rick se sintió víctima de una broma cósmica de pésimo gusto al serle arrebatada la fuga faltando tan poco.

Una enorme explosión, peor que cualquier cosa imaginable, sacudió al portaaviones como si hubiera sido un juguete en los dientes de un perro rabioso. La fragata _Undine_ había sido erradicada del espacio, devastada por el disparo del cañón Reflex tras buscar refugio cerca del _Alexander_, en espera de la transposición que llevaría a ambas naves a una seguridad que ahora parecía un mito. El _Thunderbolt_, sin embargo, al hallarse resguardado del disparo por la propia masa del _Alexander_, que se interponía entre él y el monitor, alcanzó a iniciar la transposición antes de que la descarga del cañón Reflex pudiera alcanzarlo…

Por una milésima de segundo, Rick pudo verla frente a él. Pudo ver su rostro sonriente, su largo cabello color miel, sus brillantes ojos verdes que lo miraban con cariño… pudo ver todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, desde aquel lejano día hacía ocho años cuando se conocieron e insultaron a través de una pantalla, sus aventuras juntos en medio de la locura de la Guerra Robotech, la tormentosa relación que fueron construyendo entre peleas, reconciliaciones e interferencias, los descubrimientos mutuos de sus sentimientos, los momentos fogosos de compañía, placer y unión que les habían hecho conocer la felicidad...

Aquellos adioses que se dijeron tantas veces, aquellas dolorosas separaciones y los felices reencuentros que les seguían.

Una sola palabra salió de sus labios. Una única palabra, dicha como plegaria, como pedido de disculpas, como llamado de auxilio. Una única palabra que representaba para Rick todo lo que importaba en el universo.

– Lisa...

Una luz blanca, más brillante que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto jamás, lo encandiló e hizo que todo lo que podía ver desapareciera.

* * *

La oscuridad la iba a devorar por completo, hasta no dejar nada. No había forma de escapar de ella, no había manera de salir de su alcance, no había posibilidad de evadir lo que prometía ser su destino. En medio de la desesperación, sólo le quedaba una esperanza, sólo le restaba asirse a un grito urgente, que salió de lo más profundo de su ser---

– ¡Rick!

Sus ojos se abrieron y comenzaron a buscar con frenesí una luz, cualquier luz, cualquier indicación de que la oscuridad no iba a vencer. Por algunos instantes, ella permaneció sentada en su cama, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza en un intento de calmarse, sintiendo que su corazón aún latía sin control, movido por la adrenalina pura de aquella pesadilla inconcebible.

Por fin, su vista se adaptó a la falta de luz, permitiéndole divisar mejor las sombras familiares de los objetos de su habitación, tanteando con urgencia hasta encontrar el interruptor y encender la luz, disipando casi al instante la oscuridad reinante.

"_Una pesadilla. Eso es todo lo que fue, Lisa: una horrible pesadilla_."

Todo estaba en orden; sus cosas estaban tal y como las había dejado al llegar a su camarote… los zapatos estaban junto a la cama y el saco negro de almirante estaba colgado de una de las sillas. Todo estaba tal y como debía ser.

El rostro de Lisa estaba desencajado y bañado de sudor, el cual se quitó con la mano, requiriendo varias repeticiones hasta quedar completamente seco. Miró el reloj despertador que estaba colocado junto a su cama, el cual le indicaba que eran las 2045 horas del domingo 2 de abril de 2017… lo que significaba que aquellos quince minutos que había previsto darse de descanso en su cama tras un día de arduo trabajo se habían transformado en una verdadera siesta vespertina de una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos, por obra y gracia del agotamiento que llevaba

Si tan sólo el sueño hubiera sido verdaderamente reparador… en lugar de aquella pesadilla…

"_Qué diablos",_ pensó Lisa, resolviéndose a seguir adelante.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su baño personal para tratar de quitarse la modorra que la había invadido tan repentinamente, pero al comenzar a lavarse la cara y ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo, la pesadilla volvió a su mente. O, más bien, el terror que le provocaba, ya que los detalles concretos de la pesadilla habían escapado de su memoria al momento de despertar…

Por lo poco que podía recordar, Lisa soñó que se hundía en una oscuridad infinita, inescrutable, de la que no podía escapar… una oscuridad que era desesperación eterna, sin posibilidades de remisión. Una oscuridad que era un infierno de soledad, una soledad infinita y peor que cualquier cosa imaginable.

En un esfuerzo por dejar atrás la pesadilla, Lisa volvió a echar agua sobre su rostro para borrar las huellas físicas del sueño, más no las anímicas.

Después de terminar con todo lo que tenía que hacer en el baño, Lisa se sentó al borde de su cama para dejar vagar su mente por unos minutos y tranquilizarse, haciendo lo posible por recuperar la compostura… pero por más que lo intentaba, había algo en el fondo de su alma que negaba a irse, insistiendo en atormentarla.

Ella no tenía la más remota idea de cómo lo sabía o de donde había venido, pero todo su ser le decía a gritos que algo horrendo estaba a punto de caer sobre ella, que estaba viviendo los últimos instantes de calma antes de verse consumida por una vorágine impredecible. Era una sensación para la que ella no tenía explicación racional ni podía aventurar una.

"_Ya se me irá esa maldita pesadilla"_, se dijo para tranquilizarse y dar por superado el incidente, y como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía inquieta, Lisa estiró el brazo hasta tomar el portarretratos que guardaba en su mesa de luz… y una sonrisa nació en sus labios al perderse en los recuerdos de aquella fiesta en la que habían tomado esa foto, en particular, en lo felices y contentos que Rick y ella habían estado.

Mientras recordaba una broma particularmente nefasta que Rick le había jugado a Max en esa oportunidad, todos sus recuerdos estallaron en mil pedazos, y la felicidad cedió lugar a la alerta repentina, cuando la estridente la sirena de la alarma, acompañada por la voz del oficial de guardia, taladraron sus oídos:

– _¡Estaciones de Combate¡Estaciones de Combate¡Todo el personal, reportarse a sus estaciones de combate inmediatamente¡Establecer Condición Uno en toda la estación¡Esto no es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro!_

El mensaje de alerta se repitió dos veces más, para luego ser reemplazada por una voz femenina que gracias a la amplificación de los altoparlantes retumbó en la habitación personal de la contralmirante Lisa Hayes:

– Almirante Hayes, por favor repórtese a la central de mando.

Tomando con rapidez el auricular de su teléfono, Lisa marcó el número interno de la Central de Mando.

– Aquí Hayes ¿qué sucede?

– Almirante, estamos detectando una reacción de transposición en las cercanías del Satélite. Según nuestros registros, no hay ninguna llegada programada – le informó el capitán Quentin Griswold, su segundo al mando del Satélite Fábrica y en ese momento a cargo de la guardia en la Central de Mando.

"_Bueno, hora de la acción"_, se dijo Lisa mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar el saco de almirante de la silla en la que había quedado colgado.

– Estaré en la central de inmediato, capitán – dijo antes de colgar el teléfono, para luego tomar su gorra y terminar de colocarse su saco.

Tras revisar que su aspecto fuera lo más normal posible, Lisa dejó su camarote con destino a la Central de Mando del Satélite, pero la sensación que la atacó en sus sueños no se quedó allí.

* * *

La central de mando del Satélite Fábrica era un cavernoso recinto repleto de estaciones de control, comunicaciones y monitoreo alineadas en prolijas filas, atendidas por innumerables hordas de controladores y técnicos. Su inmenso tamaño se debía a que, como todo en el satélite, había sido diseñado con los Zentraedi en mente, dando como resultado que lo que era un centro de comando de tamaño promedio para un Zentraedi, resultara ser una monstruosidad para un humano común y corriente.

La inmensidad de la central de mando tenía un efecto sobrecogedor para Lisa, que siempre, sin importar lo rutinario que fuera, se sentía pequeña y casi insignificante al entrar allí. Esta vez no era la excepción… y aquella alarma tan repentina sólo había empeorado las cosas.

Lisa, seguida de cerca por Kim, caminó con paso resuelto hasta el módulo de comando, una plataforma elevada que le permitía al comandante de la estación tener a toda la central de mando bajo su supervisión, diseñada a imagen y semejanza del módulo que ella había ocupado alguna vez cuando el SDF-1 servía de centro de mando militar, luego del Holocausto. Las alarmas e indicadores visuales imprimían en las actividades de la central una innegable sensación de emergencia, acentuada por la urgencia con la que los controladores y supervisores se ocupaban de sus asuntos.

Esta vez, Lisa no se sentó en su asiento como solía hacer, sino que caminó directamente hasta el borde del módulo y apoyó sus brazos en el riel. _"Tranquilízate"_, se dijo al notar que eso no había sido obra de una decisión consciente, sino resultado de sus propios nervios e inquietudes. Con algo de esfuerzo, ella pudo calmarse para luego solicitar al capitán Griswold con su tono más profesional un informe de la situación.

– Reporte.

El capitán Griswold, ahora apostado en su terminal, procedió a explicarle a Lisa el motivo de aquella alarma.

– Almirante, hace cinco minutos nuestros scanners detectaron una reacción de transposición que estaba teniendo lugar dentro del perímetro de defensa terrestre.

– ¿Posición de la reacción, teniente Saunders? – preguntó Lisa, volviéndose hacia el oficial de radar apostado en el módulo en ese momento.

– Coordenadas 2-3-1 por 0-9-2, distancia 186.560 kilómetros.

"_Prácticamente a las puertas de la Tierra"_, se dijo Lisa.

– ¿Avisaron al cuartel general?

– Sí, almirante – respondió la oficial de comunicaciones desde el nivel principal de la Central de Mando. – Hemos notificado al cuartel general de defensa en cuanto ocurrió el fenómeno, y están observando la situación. Las unidades de defensa orbital están entrando a Condición Uno en este momento, y todas las naves en la cercanía de la Tierra han sido alertadas.

Lisa asintió para agradecer el informe de la oficial de comunicaciones antes de dirigirse una vez más al oficial de radar.

– Teniente Saunders ¿puede determinar el número de naves que estarían entrando en nuestro espacio?

– Todavía no, almirante – respondió Saunders negando con la cabeza luego de una breve mirada a los indicadores de su consola. – Las ondas gravitacionales y la radiación están afectando la resolución de nuestros sensores. Estimo dos minutos para poder tener una imagen clara.

– Muy bien, dos minutos – dijo Lisa a nadie en particular, dándole luego sus órdenes al capitán Griswold: – Pongan en alerta a todas las naves y escuadrones de defensa. No quiero que nos tomen por sorpresa si son naves enemigas.

– Entendido, almirante – asintió Griswold, quien de inmediato se puso a cumplir las órdenes recibidas.

"_¿Qué diablos está pasando¿Nos estarán atacando?"_, pensaba Lisa mientras se afanaba por encontrar una explicación racional para todo lo que estaba pasando, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión: había algo que no tenía sentido...

– ¡Almirante, estamos recibiendo una transmisión en las frecuencias de emergencia! – anunció la oficial de comunicaciones, sacando a la almirante de sus meditaciones.

– ¿De donde proviene?

– Del área donde ocurrió la transposición. La pondré en altoparlante, almirante.

Acto seguido, los altoparlantes de la Central de Mando comenzaron a emitir estática, seguida luego por una agitada voz humana que trataba de elevarse por sobre el caos y confusión de fondo.

– _Este es el crucero _Thunderbolt_, de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, llamando a cualquier nave o estación terrestre que pueda captar esta transmisión. Hemos entrado en combate con fuerzas Zentraedi en la órbita de Júpiter y sufrimos daños severos. Nuestra nave insign..._ – la estática oscureció la voz del capitán del _Thunderbolt_, haciendo ininteligibles las palabras que pronunciaba – _...contacto. Requerimos reparaciones inme..._ – más estática – _...el crucero _Thunderbolt_, de las Fuerzas de..._

Un extraño presentimiento provocó un escalofrío que recorrió de abajo hacia arriba la espina de Lisa… y el escalofrío sólo se hizo peor cuando tras revisar los datos que ella tenía en su memoria se encontró con que...

"_¿_Thunderbolt_¡Esa nave forma parte del grupo de batalla de Rick!"_

De pronto, Lisa notó que su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza, impulsado por una sensación de terror que iba en constante aumento…

"_Oh Dios, no permitas que le haya pasado nada a Rick..."_

Desde donde estaba, Kim notó con inquietud la tensión que invadía a Lisa, ya que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión que su almirante al escuchar el origen de esa transmisión… y ella sabía perfectamente todo lo que Lisa estaba haciendo para contener su tensión creciente.

En las filas de controladores, nadie tenía idea de la tormenta que estaba abatiéndose sobre su almirante. Sólo veían la imagen que Lisa quería que vieran, la de la mujer de sangre fría que siempre mantenía la calma, aún en los peores momentos.

La voz del teniente Saunders trajo a Lisa y Kim de regreso a la realidad:

– Almirante, estamos teniendo una imagen más clara del grupo que realizó la transposición.

– Colóquela en mi pantalla, teniente – ordenó Lisa.

Al instante, la pantalla principal del módulo de comando se activó, mostrando las señales de radar de un grupo de entre diez y doce naves, y conforme la interferencia desaparecía y mejoraba la detección, los sensores del Satélite empezaron a recibir la información de los equipos de identificación de las naves.

– Son todas naves terrestres – informó Saunders. – Según nuestros registros, todas pertenecen al Grupo de Batalla 6, el del portaaviones _Alexander_. Un momento... – se detuvo Saunders para revisar la información que acababa de llegar a su consola.

La sensación de oscuridad, de terror puro y no adulterado que sintió en la pesadilla estaba ahora retornando sobre Lisa, prometiendo devorarla por completo.

"_Dios mío, dime que esto no está pasando, te lo suplico."_

– Almirante, confirmamos que las naves son las del Grupo de Batalla del _Alexander_, pero nuestros rastreadores indican que hay sólo nueve naves. El grupo de batalla tiene doce naves – informó Saunders con un tono tenso en su voz.

"_Por favor, no..."_

– ¿Qué naves están faltando? – preguntó Lisa, dejando escapar inquietud en una voz que se volvió demasiado temblorosa.

Kim percibió de inmediato lo que esa voz quería decir: _"Está aterrada."_

– Tenemos los datos de identificación, almirante. Las naves que faltan son las fragatas _Undine_ y _Myosotis_, y...

"_¡Por favor, te lo suplico, Dios mío¡No puede estar pasando esto!"_

–... el portaaviones... _Alexander_ – terminó Saunders, incrédulo, girando la cabeza para ver si alguien más podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, y encontrándose con las mismas miradas de incredulidad en los rostros de los oficiales de la Central.

Lisa tragó saliva y retrocedió, como queriendo escapar de aquel terror que la invadía, deteniéndose luego en un intento valiente por recuperar la compostura antes de perderla del todo, sin poder evitar que la desesperación continuara hiriéndola. Recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, la almirante Hayes logró juntar suficiente presencia de ánimo como para impartir una orden a la oficial de comunicaciones en su mejor voz de mando:

– Teniente, quiero comunicación con el _Thunderbolt_.

– De inmediato, almirante.

La teniente activó el canal con premura, y al cabo de unos segundos la imagen dantesca del puente de mando del _Thunderbolt_ apareció en la pantalla principal.

Por lo que podía divisarse, el puente del crucero estaba funcionando con luces de emergencia de un color intensamente rojo, que daban una apariencia satánica a todo lo que alcanzaban a iluminar. Nublados por el humo de las consolas destruidas y de los pequeños fuegos que se habían desatado, algunos pocos tripulantes trataban de conservar el control de sus estaciones, mientras podía verse cómo otros arrastraban a los heridos y muertos fuera del puente. La mitad de las pantallas de status y sistemas estaban muertas, y las lamentaciones de los heridos se confundían con el griterío de los que aún trataban de mantener funcionando la nave.

En el asiento del capitán se hallaba sentado un hombre joven, con sangre que manaba de una herida en la frente y una mirada asesina en sus ojos; su uniforme blanco estaba arruinado por infinidad de quemaduras y heridas, y su expresión estaba marcada por la excitación mortal de las últimas horas. El joven oficial, sentado en su asiento y extrañamente calmo en medio de ese pandemónium, daba un rostro humano a lo que era una escena salida del infierno de todo oficial militar.

– Aquí la almirante Elizabeth Hayes, a bordo del Satélite Fábrica, llamando al crucero _Thunderbolt_. Informe su situación, cambio – anunció Lisa, esperando que el oficial pudiera responderle.

El joven sentado en la silla del capitán abrió grandes los ojos al reconocer con quién estaba hablando, y por un instante Lisa tuvo la impresión de que él también estaba tragando saliva y buscando fuerzas para responder el saludo de Lisa.

– Teniente comandante Dusan Markovic, oficial ejecutivo del _Thunderbolt_, almirante – se presentó el oficial, haciendo luego la venia para saludar a Lisa… y mostrándole al mismo tiempo a la almirante un brazo consumido por quemaduras. – Hemos sufrido daños severos en todas las cubiertas. Nuestros sistemas funcionan con poder de emergencia. Los conteos preliminares indican que tenemos setenta y tres muertos y doscientos veintiocho heridos. No tengo idea del resto de las naves.

– ¿Donde está su capitán, comandante Markovic? – preguntó Lisa.

– La capitana DeCurtis murió, almirante – informó Markovic sin la menor emoción en su voz.

Lisa se dirigió a sus oficiales, quienes la miraban desde sus consolas aguardando órdenes.

– Capitán Griswold, alerte a los equipos médicos y de control de daños para que estén preparados a recibir a esas naves, y ordene abrir las compuertas del Satélite inmediatamente. Teniente Huang, ordene que liberen las plataformas de aterrizaje para recibir transbordadores provenientes de esas naves.

Una vez que verificó que sus oficiales pusieran en práctica sus indicaciones, Lisa volvió su atención a la pantalla donde aparecía la imagen deshecha del comandante Markovic:

– Estamos listos para asistir a sus naves, comandante. Si puede, envíe a los heridos más graves a bordo de sus transbordadores para que los tratemos.

– Gracias, almirante, estamos preparando transbordadores ahora mismo – la expresión de gratitud en los ojos de Markovic era sentida y real.

– ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente, comandante?

Aún aturdido por el desastre en el que estaba metido, el teniente comandante Markovic intentó rememorar los eventos de las últimas horas, para tratar de explicárselos correctamente a Lisa, pero pronto encontró que se le hacía extremadamente difícil; las imágenes de destrucción se mezclaban en su cabeza, confundiendo todo en una espiral de horror y destrucción, hasta que por fin, con bastante esfuerzo, Markovic pudo hilar una explicación coherente.

– Nos aproximábamos a las últimas coordenadas conocidas del Convoy Io-1, cerca de Júpiter, cuando detectamos una fuerza de media docena de naves Zentraedi en órbita de una de sus lunas.

– ¿Zentraedi? – preguntó Lisa incrédula, sintiendo que sus piernas empezaban a temblar.

– Sí, señora. No eran refuerzos; estaban funcionando con bajas reservas de energía, así que interpretamos que eran naves que habían sobrevivido al Holocausto y que se habían escondido en las cercanías de Júpiter.

– Continúe – dijo Lisa.

– Lanzamos nuestro ataque contra las naves Zentraedi, destruimos algunas de ellas, así como a muchos de sus pods de combate. Los estábamos derrotando, cuando otras seis naves de guerra salieron de detrás de Europa... se habían ocultado de nuestros sensores en el polo del satélite... nos emboscaron y quedamos atrapados entre dos fuegos.

Lisa miraba al joven oficial como si fuera lo único que importaba en el mundo, mientras rogaba que lo que Markovic le estaba relatando fuera solamente una pesadilla...

– Sufrimos graves daños, y la nave insignia ordenó que recuperáramos nuestros cazas e hiciéramos una transposición para escapar ni bien todos los cazas hubieran regresado.

– ¿Qué ocurrió con el _Alexander_, comandante? – preguntó Lisa con una nota de terror inocultable en su voz al dejar salir la pregunta que más la inquietaba.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, Markovic parecía sentir un dolor infinito por tener que ser él quien dijera las siguientes palabras.

– El _Alexander…_ puso curso hacia Júpiter para tratar de ganar tiempo, recuperar a los Veritech, y escapar, pero una de las naves... una de las naves Zentraedi era un monitor, y disparó contra el _Alexander_ con su cañón principal.

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron en una mirada de desesperación inhumana.

– Lo último que vimos del _Alexander_... – continuó el comandante Markovic con la voz quebrada – era cómo recibía un golpe directo del disparo Reflex, almirante. Vimos una gran explosión y después realizamos la transposición… No sabemos qué ocurrió después.

"_¡¡¡¡RICK!!!!"_

Un silencio mortal se abatió sobre toda la Central de Mando… y cientos de ojos voltearon lentamente para observar a una sola persona.

Lisa palideció de pronto, y un mareo enfermizo la invadió hasta hacerle sentir náuseas. Su vista se nubló, y sus piernas empezaron a sentir el suelo no como algo sólido, sino como una masa informe que la sumergía. Saunders y Griswold continuaron hablando, informándole de la situación, pero sus palabras se volvieron ininteligibles, gruñidos imposibles de ser distinguidos o reconocidos. En medio de la vorágine, Lisa tenía la sensación de que Kim también trataba de hablarle, pero si lo hacía, ella no pudo entender una sola palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo… ya que estaba hundiéndose en un túnel hecho de desesperación y negra oscuridad.

"_Rick... no, no puede ser... no es verdad..."_

Con pasos torpes y descoordinados, Lisa apenas pudo atinar a alejarse del borde del módulo y retroceder, sentándose aparatosamente en su silla, casi tropezándose con ella. Su gorra de almirante cayó al suelo, sin que ella hiciera movimiento alguno para levantarla… mientras su pulso se aceleraba de manera descontrolada y sus manos empezaban a temblar, estremeciéndose del dolor y terror que la habían hecho suya.

Sólo sus años de entrenamiento militar impidieron que diera rienda suelta al torrente de lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos, y que clamaban con urgencia la oportunidad de desahogarse.

"_No... no puede ser... no, Dios¿por qué?"_

Todo parecía dar vueltas en su vista, en su mente, una sucesión de imágenes a cuál más terrible, que se le aparecían sin solución de continuidad, y en medio de la locura, la realidad se confundía con imágenes y recuerdos de Rick, como si conjurando aquellos recuerdos tan hermosos Lisa pudiera deshacer aquel nuevo golpe mortal que le infundía la realidad… como si atesorando cada momento compartido ella pudiera sostenerse de un hilo de esperanza en medio de la tormenta que acababa de desatarse sobre ella.

Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos desesperados, sólo eran fantasías, puros intentos de negar lo que hasta hacía escasos segundos era tan sólo un temor incierto, y que ahora se habían transformado en una realidad insoportable que amenazaba con aplastarla. Esto no era un sueño… y conjurar el nombre de Rick no iba a salvarla de la oscuridad…

"_Dime que no es cierto... dime que Rick no... que él no... ¡¡¡¡¡DIME QUE ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO!!!!!"_

Kim se acercó para tratar de ayudarla, de confortarla como pudiera, pero la expresión de puro terror, de puro dolor, en el rostro de Lisa, expresión que jamás le había visto en su vida, la asustó y le impidió hacer otra cosa más que quedarse quieta… contemplando con su propia variante del horror cómo la mirada de Lisa se tornaba oscurecida y desenfocada, mirando de un lado a otro mientras jadeaba en un intento de no perder el aliento.

Al igual que todo el personal de la Central de Mando del Satélite Fábrica, la comandante Kimberly Young quedó completamente paralizada ante aquella personificación del dolor y la angustia que minutos antes había sido una mujer vital y alegre.

La oscuridad había finalmente reclamado a Lisa Hayes.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- No hay mucho para comentar esta vez...

- Este capítulo fue escrito sin haber hecho la menor clase de consulta respecto a la exactitud científica o técnica... así que si alguno de ustedes encuentra alguna clase de error o bestialidad técnica, muy probablemente estén en lo cierto.

- Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos los que vienen siguiendo esta historia y a los que dejan sus comentarios, opiniones y consultas... y también para mandar un gran abrazo a mis pilotos de prueba Evi y Sary.

- Bueno, espero verlos la próxima vez con el capítulo 8... así que les deseo la mejor de las suertes y me despido hasta la próxima.


	9. Capítulo 8: Caminando por el Valle

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias / advertencias acostumbradas:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

PEDIDO ESPECIAL: Por favor, lean TODO el capítulo... eso es todo.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: ****Caminando por el Valle**

_No puedo concluir este__ anexo a mi informe sin hacer una breve mención al comportamiento de la teniente comandante Elizabeth Hayes durante los instantes finales del combate, previo a la autodestrucción de la Base Sara. Aunque el heroísmo y la abnegación de la comandante Hayes están fuera de toda duda, debo confesar que encuentro preocupantes ciertos indicios que darían a entender que la comandante Hayes se rehusó enfáticamente a abandonar la base aún cuando un caza Veritech fue enviado para rescatarla. Todo lo que tengo para sustentar esa preocupación son intercepciones de las comunicaciones entre la comandante Hayes y el sargento Richard Hunter, piloto del Veritech en cuestión. _

_Mis intentos de lograr que el sargento Hunter me relatara su versión de la historia no han sido satisfactorios. Concluyo que el sargento Hunter no tiene intenciones de perjudicar a la comandante Hayes mediante la revelación de información personal, sin importar la __relación conflictiva que existe entre ambos miembros de la tripulación, y encuentro respetable y honorable esa intención. Los particulares de dichas conversaciones se hallan en la solicitud adjunta de ascenso al grado de tercer teniente para el sargento Hunter que he transmitido al coronel Maistroff y al comandante Fokker._

_Puesto en conocimiento __por otras fuentes de la naturaleza de la relación entre la Base Sara y la comandante Hayes, puedo teorizar que existe en la comandante Hayes, a pesar de su dedicación al deber, desempeño sobresaliente y profesionalismo ejemplar, una peligrosa tendencia autodestructiva que se hace manifiesta en situaciones de extrema tensión emocional y que, si no se encuentra una forma de lidiar con dicha tendencia, podría tener consecuencias desastrosas tanto profesionales, pero por sobre todo personales, para una oficial prometedora y valiosa como ella._

Capitán (grado superior) Henry Gloval, Documentos anexos al reporte oficial de la Batalla de la Base Sara, 2009.

* * *

Lágrimas amargas bañaban su rostro.

Cientos de personas estaban presentes en ese lugar, convocadas para la misma ocasión.

Había una cierta irrealidad emanando de todo el ambiente, una inquietante y persistente sensación de que todo aquello no era real… o que no podía serlo…

El cielo estaba de un tétrico color gris plomizo en el que no podían distinguirse las nubes o el sol, presagiando una lluvia inminente, casi tanto como las miradas de las personas reunidas para aquella oportunidad preanunciaban torrentes de lágrimas. Hasta los árboles parecían apagados y desprovistos de colores…

Hacía un frío terrible, glacial, que calaba hasta los huesos a todos los presentes sin importar la cantidad de ropa que vistieran.

Todo configuraba un clima de dolor y tristeza casi intolerable, que tan sólo hacía más insoportable la tristeza de todas las personas allí presentes… a tal punto que ninguna de ellas podía asegurar si el clima de aquella ocasión era tan sólo una casualidad, o si el dolor colectivo de todos los concurrentes había tenido algún efecto desconocido sobre el clima.

Sin embargo, había allí una persona dentro de la cual reinaba una tristeza y un frío dolor ante los cuales las inclemencias de la naturaleza no podían siquiera compararse. Una persona cuyo corazón era ahora un lugar gélido, aprisionado en el hielo perpetuo de un dolor que parecía no tener final.

Como de costumbre, ella se hallaba portando su uniforme negro de almirante, cuyos únicos cambios visibles eran una gorra negra en lugar de la clásica blanca y toda su colección de medallas y condecoraciones prendidas del pecho en vez de las usuales cintas de servicio. Había declinado utilizar un vestido negro, o siquiera un velo; ella era una militar, y así como toda su vida había enfrentado los desafíos portando un uniforme, de igual manera lo haría en aquel momento. La única concesión que había aceptado, además del uniforme de gala, era el ramo de flores que sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas.

Ella permanecía de pie, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de dar una apariencia de dignidad y serenidad en aquel momento de dolor inenarrable. Lo que ella sintiera no importaba; tenía que ser una roca de fortaleza. Siempre fuerte, a pesar de todo el dolor que desgarraba su alma.

Era su deber, después de todo. Los almirantes son aquellos de quienes los subordinados esperan seguridad y calma, y no deben demostrar sentimientos, tal era la máxima de su difunto padre. Los almirantes tenían la obligación de callar sus penas y dolores, presentándose siempre ante el mundo como figuras impertérritas, aún cuando esa almirante en particular sólo deseaba estallar en lágrimas y dar rienda suelta a todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Ella no podía decir cómo había llegado a ese momento, o qué había ocurrido en los días anteriores. Todo se confundía en un torbellino de imágenes y sentimientos oscuros e inexpresables, que parecían haber sido conjurados del más negro de los infiernos.

La sensación de irrealidad que la acechaba no se limitaba sólo a esa circunstancia inenarrablemente dolorosa que atravesaba, sino a todo lo que había vivido desde que recibió aquel mensaje fatídico… como si fuera parte de algo demasiado nefasto como para ser verdad… Ciertamente era algo sacado de sus pesadillas, y de las pesadillas colectivas de todas las personas que conocía… aunque era mucho peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado antes.

Mucho, mucho peor…

Ella recorrió con la vista a todos los que habían concurrido, encontrándose con que eran en su mayoría una masa de rostros indefinidos e indistinguibles, que se le antojaban como si todos ellos pertenecieran a la misma persona, y que por un acto de anónima crueldad se repetían hasta el cansancio.

Algunos pocos eran reconocibles. Estaba el Primer Ministro, que parecía aún más viejo y demacrado de lo normal, empequeñecido en el sobrio traje negro que vestía para la ocasión, de pie y rodeado por sus edecanes y asesores… muy cerca de donde se hallaban formados y en posición de firmes los altos capitostes militares: Maistroff, Gaumont, Leonard, Patel, Reinhardt y todos los demás, portando sus uniformes ceremoniales con inhumana elegancia y con expresiones pétreas en el rostro mientras miraban al infinito.

En otro lado estaban Miriya y Dana, pálidas de dolor y congeladas en su sitio, como si el viento estuviera por llevárselas… Kim y Vanessa, incapaces de contener las lágrimas y más pequeñas, tristes y adoloridas sin la presencia de la tercera persona de su trío… más atrás, permaneciendo en un respetuoso segundo plano, se hallaba un oficial alto, pálido y de porte severo que sujetaba a un pequeño niño de tez oscura y ojos brillantes por las lágrimas…

Tardó en reconocer al hombre como el coronel Rolf Emerson, quien se había hecho cargo de Bowie Grant luego de que Vince y Jean…

Todos sus rostros estaban contraídos de dolor… deshechos por la amargura hasta dejarlos casi irreconocibles…

Su puño se contrajo en señal de impotencia, y por su mente cruzó un lamento que tenía iguales partes de plegaria y blasfemia… plegaria implorando a Dios que la liberara de aquel dolor… y blasfemia increpándolo por haber permitido que todo ello ocurriera, por haber dejado que una vez más la guerra hiriera a todos los que ella amaba y destrozara su golpeado ánimo hasta convertirlo en ruinas.

La voz ronca del general Maistroff interrumpió sus pensamientos, y sin pensarlo giró la cabeza para ver hacia donde estaban apuntando todas las miradas.

Y sintió que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos.

Max Sterling encabezaba la comitiva, y ella se percató de que su rostro aniñado parecía haber envejecido cuarenta años en dos días… a tal punto que se veía demacrado y macilento, su andar era mecánico y desprovisto de vida, y sus ojos azules aparecían nublados por el dolor y la furia.

Detrás de Max, y a pasos firmes y pausados, seis pilotos del Escuadrón Skull, portando uniformes de gala adornados por una cinta negra de duelo, llevaban sobre sus hombros un féretro de madera lustrada, sobre el cual se hallaba ajustado un casco de piloto Veritech, una corona y un retrato...

Más féretros siguieron, uno tras de otro… en un ciclo que parecía no tener fin.

Féretros vacíos, tal como mandaba la tradición.

Los cuerpos que debían ocuparlos no estaban allí… sino en la inmensidad negra del espacio.

Los redobles de un tambor marcaban el paso del cortejo con una precisión inhumana que avivaba el dolor muy humano que ella sentía hasta convertirlo en un latigazo constante en su corazón. A cada toque del tambor, a cada paso del cortejo, a cada instante que pasaba, ella sentía un crujido en su alma, que parecía despedazarse lentamente.

El cortejo pasó frente a Miriya y Dana… Miriya hizo un duro saludo militar con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, y Dana se acercó para tocar con su manita aquel primer cajón, y después de hacerlo, corrió a abrazarse de la pierna de su madre para esconder su propio llanto… como si su inocencia acabara de desaparecer.

Pasó frente a Kim y Vanessa, y las dos rompieron al unísono en amargas lágrimas al paso de un cajón sobre el cual estaba la imagen de una joven y sonriente oficial de cabello rubio rojizo.

Pasó frente a Rolf Emerson y Bowie… el coronel hizo la venia ante todos los ataúdes de la procesión, con su mirada clavada en el infinito y la expresión endurecida de alguien que ha visto más dolor y espanto en su vida que el que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, mientras que Bowie, suelto repentinamente de los brazos fuertes de su nuevo protector, corrió a adelantarse en el momento en que pasaban dos féretros, uno al lado del otro, y se llevó la mano derecha a la sien en un improvisado saludo militar mientras su las lágrimas manaban a torrentes desde sus ojos.

Pasó frente al Primer Ministro y a todos esos generales y almirantes, y ellos hicieron secamente la venia sin perder su expresión pétrea e impasible.

Pasó frente a ella… y al instante se quedó paralizada, sintiendo cómo empezaba a temblar de dolor, y cómo sus rodillas se hacían débiles hasta no podían soportar más el peso de su cuerpo, a tal punto que cómo hizo para no caer de rodillas al suelo en aquel momento era un misterio para el cual jamás deseó encontrar una respuesta… Sus ojos dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, y en un gesto defensivo apretó con mayor fuerza el ramo que sostenía… que amenazaba caer de sus manos repentinamente débiles y temblorosas.

Todos los ataúdes fueron puestos simultáneamente sobre las fosas, listos para ser bajados a una señal de Max, quien presidía la ceremonia. Desviando la mirada para no ser testigo de ese momento, Max ladró una orden y los féretros bajaron lentamente dentro de las fosas hasta posarse suavemente en la tierra húmeda y fría, al compás de las notas tristes de la marcha "_Amazing Grace_", interpretada por una banda militar que permanecía en segundo plano, lejos de la vista de los dolientes.

El destacamento de honor apuntó sus rifles al cielo y los soldados que lo formaban dispararon las tres salvas usuales con la precisión acostumbrada.

Con cada disparo, un pedazo más de su corazón estallaba hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Terminados los disparos, otros oficiales tomaron un conjunto de banderas de la Tierra Unida, una por cada dos personas, y con movimientos secos las plegaron y doblaron sobre sí mismas, hasta que en cuanto quedaron dobladas en una prolija forma triangular, cada una de ellas fue puesta en las manos de un oficial, que luego las llevaría hasta las manos de los deudos que esperaban…

Ella tomó la bandera que le acercó Max, y por primera vez su máscara de fortaleza se quebró en forma perceptible, deseando morir en el momento en que sus manos sintieron la fría tela del pabellón. Sólo Max la vio sollozar, sólo él fue testigo involuntario de su colapso final, y los ojos de ella estaban demasiado cegados por las lágrimas como para ver a Max poniéndole una mano en el hombro, en un gesto de apoyo que era una sana y necesaria ruptura con todo aquel frío protocolo.

Primero hablaron los políticos y los militares… las mismas palabras vacías de siempre, los consabidos llamados al sacrificio y al recuerdo de todos aquellos valientes, el elogio del valor que demostraron al entregar sus vidas en defensa de la Tierra… aquellas palabras huecas y gastadas que hacían tanto por calmar el dolor y la pérdida como un vaso de agua apaga las llamas de un incendio.

Después siguió el sacerdote. Palabras bellas y llenas de sentimiento, exhortaciones a la piedad de Dios Todopoderoso para que acogiera en su seno a aquellos bravos hombres y mujeres que fueron arrancados de este mundo antes de su hora… palabras que tocaban los corazones de aquellos que habían sufrido esas pérdidas desgarradoras, intentando insuflarles la esperanza de un mundo futuro en el cual todas las lágrimas serían secadas… y en el que los seres amados volverían a ellos.

Palabras que apuntaban a un consuelo lejano que no mitigaba la pena del presente.

Ella no quiso hablar. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo, ni podía encontrar palabras que resumieran el dolor que sentía en cada fibra de su ser. Con un suave movimiento de la cabeza, ella rehusó el pedido que le hizo el general Maistroff, permaneciendo en su sitio y sin prestar atención al resto de la ceremonia… y las voces que continuaron hablando se le antojaron sonidos guturales sin sentido alguno…

Sin saber cómo y cuándo había ocurrido, o cuánto tiempo había transcurrido mientras se sumergía en el dolor, de pronto ella se encontró sola frente a las lápidas, frente a las tumbas, abandonada por todas las demás personas, que debieron haber hecho su retirada sin que ella lo notara.

Unas gotas empezaban a caer del cielo, dando inicio a la lluvia que durante todo el día había amenazado desde las nubes oscuras y grises.

Todas las tumbas estaban ya cubiertas por tierra y flores, conteniendo en ellas la esperanza del eterno descanso de aquellos que habían perecido.

Todas menos una.

La de él.

Ella estaba frente a esa tumba, al borde de la fosa que parecía inusualmente profunda. Allá en lo profundo, casi en el infinito, se podía divisar la madera lustrada del ataúd, sobre la que repicaban con sonidos perversamente rítmicos las gotas de la lluvia cada vez más intensa...

Y fue allí cuando finalmente se quebró.

Se dejó caer aparatosamente sobre sus rodillas, llorando sin consuelo y repitiendo su nombre entre sollozos, dejándose destrozar en cada sollozo… llorando amargas lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, y su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, estremecido por el frío y el dolor. Rindiéndose, ella deseó que todo acabara allí mismo, que el Todopoderoso acabara en ese mismo instante con su vida, no… su vida había terminado en el momento en que supo de la muerte de él… lo que vendría después de ese momento era una agonía sin fin, una espera hasta su propia e inexorable muerte biológica, porque su espíritu había muerto con él…

En medio del espantoso dolor, ella creyó escuchar su voz llamándola… una voz etérea que repetía su nombre sin parar… y decidió responder al llamado.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y sonrió al ver que era él, que había vuelto a ella, que había escapado de aquella nave, había escapado de las garras de la muerte… y ella corrió para tomarlo en sus brazos, corrió para sentirlo real, para sentirlo junto a ella, para besarlo con desesperación, para dejar atrás todas las insoportables horas de sufrimiento. Quiso refugiarse en sus brazos, dejarse morir al contacto con su cuerpo, hundirse en sus brillantes ojos azules que la miraban con amor infinito. Quiso dejar atrás todo aquel horror...

Sentía que el Cielo le había dado otra oportunidad. Sentía que esta vez no perdería a otra persona a la que amaba… y que él estaría siempre junto a ella. Acercó sus labios para besarlo...

... y en ese momento él se transformó; su rostro sonriente se transformó en un rictus de terror absoluto, mientras su cuerpo era devorado por llamas surgidas del mismo infierno, hasta que no quedó nada más que una grotesca figura envuelta en fuego, un fuego que ardía a pesar de la lluvia intensa y cruel…

Enloquecida de dolor y horror por aquella visión, con sus últimos restos de raciocinio convertidos en jirones deshechos, ella retrocedió en desesperación hasta llegar al borde de la fosa, para luego volver a contemplar a la figura que alguna vez había sido él, suspirando en el momento un adiós y una promesa de reencuentro.

Se dejó caer en la fosa, cerrando los ojos y gritando su nombre.

El impacto no llegaba… seguía cayendo sin detenerse en lo que parecía un agujero sin fin, sin sentir el impacto con el ataúd que se hallaba al fondo. Sentía sus cabellos agitándose por la caída, y su cuerpo en caída libre hacia el infinito…

Un grito de dolor espantoso que era de la voz de él y no lo era al mismo tiempo perforó los tímpanos de ella e hizo que su alma se estremeciera de puro pánico y en ese momento ella quiso morir con él y quiso que él se la llevara a donde fuera que iba a ir y no quería seguir más sola y no quería seguir viva si él iba a morir y que todo se fuera al diablo y ella no podía soportarlo más y todo se caía a su alrededor y él caía junto con ella en ese pozo sin fondo para perderse en aquella brillante luz blanca donde estaba su padre, a donde estaba su madre, donde Karl se hallaba, donde habían ido el almirante Gloval y Claudia y desde donde todos la saludaban y parecían tan felices y ella sólo quería ir con ellos y quería dejar atrás todo ese dolor que ya no podía soportar y no quería seguir perdiendo a más gente y en ese momento gritó y su propio grito parecía salido de la garganta de otra persona y parecía la voz de él gimiendo en agonía...

… y después llegó el golpe contra el frío e impiadoso fondo de aquel agujero, coincidiendo con un espantoso estremecimiento que sacudió sus entrañas…

... y entonces ella despertó, sudando y temblando como nunca lo había hecho en la vida, gritando su nombre a la oscuridad de su dormitorio con una voz que ella misma no pudo reconocer.

Tras mirar el reloj, que indicaba que eran las 0127 del 4 de abril de 2017, ella cayó por fin en la cuenta de lo sucedido… había dormido unos quince minutos, rindiéndose a su agotamiento, pero esos quince minutos se le antojaron como si hubieran sido años de sueños oscuros…

Respiró con pesadez, recuperando el aliento y tras cerciorarse de que se hallaba en su propio, frío y repentinamente pequeño camarote, ella por fin concluyó que había atravesado por una pesadilla...

Una pesadilla que no se distinguía mucho de la realidad que vivía.

Se llevó una mano a su corazón, y comprobó que latía sin control, acelerado como estaba con el espantoso vendaval de emociones que la atravesaba y la sacudía como un muñeco en el viento.

Cerró los ojos, y sin siquiera encender las luces en ningún momento, se lanzó de regreso a la cama, rogando a Dios que la librara de volver a soñar.

Al cabo de unos segundos interminables, el único sonido que reinaba en su habitación era el de sus sollozos, mientras lloraba una vez más, bañando la almohada con sus lágrimas.

* * *

**Martes 4 de abril de 2017**

El clima en Frenchie's era tétrico, lejos del bullicio habitual que animaba todas las comidas en la cantina. La mayoría de los comensales estaban en silencio, devorando sus comidas lo más rápido posible antes de regresar a sus obligaciones, privándose de acompañarlas con risas o charlas amistosas; todo el lugar parecía haberse hundido en la melancolía que dominaba al Satélite Fábrica desde la noche del domingo...

Sentada en la mesa que solía usar junto a la ventana del mirador, sola por fuera aunque no tanto como se sentía sola por dentro, la comandante Kim Young trataba de despejar su mente con una actividad irónica: sumergirse en una pila de informes, despachos, reportes, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que requiriera de ella que les echara una leída aunque más no fuera para ponerla al tanto de lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior.

Ella no estaba de servicio, pero a pesar de ese detalle, Kim había pedido que le adelantaran aquellos documentos para ocupar su mente, sumergiéndola en las profundidades del deber militar. En aquel momento Kim hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, hubiera dado lo que le pidieran y hubiera consentido en hacer lo que fuera, con tal de dejar de pensar en todos aquellos amigos: Sammie, Rick, Vince, Jean...

– ¡Kim!

El repentino llamado logró traer a Kim de regreso a la realidad, saliendo de sus reflexiones melancólicas. Como movida por un resorte, la joven comandante se puso de pie y escudriñó con la vista el lugar hasta dar con la persona que la había llamado... tardando bastante poco en divisar la figura de la teniente comandante Miriya Parino-Sterling acercándose a ella, caminando con su acostumbrado garbo, producto de años de orgulloso servicio en las fuerzas Zentraedi.

– ¿Miriya, qué haces aquí? – preguntó Kim… y si sentía alguna clase de alegría por ver a Miriya, ni su voz ni su expresión lo dieron a entender.

Por toda respuesta, la Zentraedi la envolvió en un inesperado e inconsulto abrazo de oso, y al sentir que esos brazos la sostenían en un momento en que sólo tenía ganas de desmoronarse, Kim se vio invadida por una urgencia de llorar desconsoladamente, de dejar escapar el dolor que sentía… hasta que por fin, sacando fuerzas de flaquezas, le preguntó a su amiga:

– ¿Cómo me encontraste? Por favor, siéntate – dijo mientras ella misma se sentaba de regreso en su silla, acercándole otra a la piloto de combate.

– Uno de los oficiales de la Central me dijo que estarías aquí – respondió Miriya tomando asiento en la silla que Kim le había ofrecido. – También me dijo cómo llegar a este lugar.

– Por Dios, qué gusto verte... – dijo Kim con una voz quebrada y sincera, y con todo el tacto del mundo, se dispuso a hacer la siguiente pregunta: – ¿Y Max?

El rostro de Miriya se ensombreció…

– Maximilian está en Monumento, cuidando a Dana... y a Bowie – contestó Miriya, dejando que el último nombre se esfumara en un suspiro adolorido.

– Pobre criatura... – dijo Kim sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza, – no quiero imaginarme lo que está sintiendo ahora.

– Está tratando de ser fuerte... no quiere que nadie lo vea llorar. Dana hace lo que puede para consolarlo, pero no logra mucho.

– ¿Cómo está tomando Max todo esto?

– Está... en shock – dijo Miriya, y lágrimas de furia amenazaron con escapar de su rostro al recordar el rostro de pavor e incredulidad de su esposo en el momento en que recibieron esa noticia hacía ya un día y medio… aunque hubiera parecido un siglo. – No puede imaginarse que esto haya ocurrido. Me parece que todavía no cree que pueda ser verdad.

– Créeme, Miriya... quisiera que nada de esto fuera verdad... – murmuró Kim sin cruzarse con los ojos de su amiga. – Nada...

– Hablé con Vanessa antes de salir... – empezó a decir Miriya luego de mirar rápidamente a ambos lados, como para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba escuchando.

– ¿Qué dice ella?

– Está igual que todos nosotros... y me contó que todo el Cuartel General es un caos – Miriya levantó las manos al cielo en señal de frustración. – Nadie sabe qué hacer, si mandar una fuerza de contraataque o no. Algunos quieren que enviemos hasta la última nave... otros proponen esperar.

– ¡¿Esperar a qué?! – explotó Kim dejando salir la furia que llevaba dentro en una explosión tan repentina como catártica. – ¡¿Qué diablos quieren esperar esos imbéciles del Alto Mando, que aparezca una flota Zentraedi a las puertas de la Tierra?!

Miriya bajó la voz, cerciorándose una vez más de que nadie estuviera escuchando su conversación antes de revelarle a Kim el resto de la historia… aquel dato que Vanessa le suplicó que mantuviera en secreto cuando se encontraron la tarde anterior.

– No están esperando, están dejando pasar el tiempo... hay algunos en el Alto Mando que dicen que si no reciben una señal del _Alexander_ en dos días, darán a la nave oficialmente por perdida – Sus puños se contrajeron en un acto de furia reprimida, y su voz se tornó fría como el hielo. – Que no hay posibilidades de que el _Alexander_ haya sobrevivido al disparo… y también dicen también que no hay naves suficientes como para montar una misión de rescate y enfrentar a la flotilla Zentraedi.

Kim quedó atónita, incapaz de tomar aquellas palabras como expresión de la realidad… y sintió que estallaría de las súbitas ganas de partir en mil pedazos aquella mesa con sus puños y arrancar a mordidas las cabezas de algunos generales.

"_Esos desgraciados..."_

– ¿Quién es el ave de mal agüero? – preguntó entonces con una voz que le provocó escalofríos a la antigua y consumada guerrera Zentraedi.

– Te daré unas pistas – dijo Miriya con disgusto inocultable y venenoso, un disgusto que era una pálida muestra de hasta qué punto lo que iba a revelar ofendía mortalmente sus valores marciales: – es gordo, es calvo, es un maldito cobarde y tiene una cara de alegría a toda hora.

– Leonard – masculló Kim como si estuviera nombrando a una enfermedad repugnante. – Cerdo...

La batalla de Júpiter había dejado a la Tierra en estado de shock colectivo, como no se había visto o conocido desde la destrucción de Nueva Macross. Había inacción respecto a los pasos a seguir en medio de la crisis, y definitivamente no ayudaba el que las reuniones del Alto Mando se transformaran en agrias batallas campales, donde los altos oficiales se recriminaban mutuamente, aprovechando la oportunidad para saldar viejas deudas y promover agendas ocultas… sin importar que al hacerlo convirtieran al Alto Mando en una farsa y dejando que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida vagaran en la incertidumbre.

En todo el mundo, pero más aún en las Fuerzas Espaciales, los oficiales, tripulantes y soldados estaban abrumados por un desconcierto generalizado, mientras aguardaban órdenes que no llegaban y ventilaban su frustración en maldiciones e insultos cada vez más virulentos contra los habitantes del Candelabro por desgastarse en trifulcas políticas mientras no se sabía nada sobre los seis mil hombres y mujeres a bordo del _Alexander_.

Pero peor aún que el caos sembrado entre los militares, eran las reacciones en el público general.

La noticia de que aún había naves Zentraedi en el sistema solar y que éstas habían casi destruido a un grupo de batalla de las Fuerzas Espaciales, sin mencionar el que el Alto Mando hubiera caído en una inoperancia inexplicable, había desatado una oleada de indignación en la ciudadanía… reavivando a la par el terror colectivo a una nueva amenaza desde las estrellas y destrozando la moral elevada que había sobrevenido como consecuencia de las recientes victorias en la guerra contra los renegados.

Envueltos en la vorágine, los medios de comunicación se habían lanzado en un frenesí sensacionalista, alimentando los temores del público y acusando de incompetencia a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, y si los virulentos ataques de la prensa respetable no eran suficientemente dañinos, las acciones de los inescrupulosos de siempre, que no se privaban de recurrir a los más sucios y bajos trucos del negocio, estaban caldeando a pasos acelerados la hostilidad entre los medios y los militares en un momento en lo que lo último que necesitaban las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida era un escándalo público.

De hecho, asaltada por un irritante recuerdo, Kim sintió ganas de maldecir al recordar que el día anterior, la Policía Militar del Satélite había arrestado a una periodista de televisión que se hacía pasar por enfermera para sonsacar comentarios de los heridos… deteniéndola de nuevo algunas horas después demasiado cerca del camarote de la almirante… con micrófono en mano y un cameraman junto a ella.

Los grupos pacifistas, acallados y desacreditados durante la Rebelión Zentraedi, estaban volviendo con toda la furia, y algunos de sus exponentes destilaban un fanatismo que hacía que el desaparecido Lynn Kyle pareciera todo un estadista y un conciliador.

Incluso los políticos estaban tomando cartas en el asunto; la oposición política salía regularmente a los medios a exigir explicaciones y demandar que rodaran cabezas, acompañando esos pedidos con incendiarios discursos durante la sesión especial que había mantenido el Senado el día anterior. Hasta aquel momento, media docena de senadores habían pedido la renuncia del general Maistroff, otros iban por la cabeza del Ministro de Defensa, mientras que otros incluso habían propuesto mociones ante el Senado exigiendo la dimisión del Primer Ministro y la formación de un nuevo gabinete, acusando al actual gobierno de "fracasar en garantizar la seguridad de la Tierra y sus colonias y dependencias".

Y en medio de ese panorama desalentador, crecían las inquietantes sospechas de que algunos generales demasiado cercanos a los políticos estaban proveyendo información sobre el caos interno que aquejaba a las estructuras de mando de las Fuerzas, con el probable objetivo de mejorar su propia posición en el caso de una purga militar… y el nombre del teniente general Anatole Leonard era uno que aparecía mucho en los rumores que circulaban.

En cuanto a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, la batalla de Júpiter había caído como una tragedia; había muchas personas, demasiadas, que tenían algún amigo, familiar o ser amado en alguna de las naves que participó del inesperado combate, por no mencionar a los que habían fallecido en el Convoy Io-1.

El ánimo a bordo del Satélite, que había servido como base para el malogrado grupo de batalla, era el de un velorio. Era peor para quienes tenían conocidos en el _Alexander_, ya que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si la nave había sobrevivido a la batalla o no. Para ellos, la incertidumbre era un infierno, y a cada hora que pasaba sin recibir novedades, se hacía más real el aterrador prospecto de la destrucción completa de la nave.

Entre los que seguían sus vidas sin dejar de sufrir por la suerte del _Alexander_, estaban demasiadas personas caras a Kim Young.

Estaba el pequeño Bowie Grant, cuyos padres Vince y Jean eran oficiales en la nave.

Estaban Max y Miriya Sterling, con numerosos amigos y conocidos en la tripulación y los escuadrones de combate de la nave.

Estaban Vanessa Leeds y ella misma, sufriendo por su amiga Sammie, aquella pequeña amiga que se había convertido en parte inseparable de ellas… casi como si fuera su hermana.

Y estaba Lisa Hayes.

Kim sintió que se destrozaba una vez más al volver a su mente, de manera indeseable e inoportuna, la reacción de su amiga en aquel momento fatídico cuando se enteró de la batalla; recordó cual si la tuviera en frente de ella cómo podía ver que su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos ante el temor de haber perdido a Rick… y todavía podía ver la mirada de ciega desesperación y locura de Lisa, mirada que nublaba aquellos ojos verdes normalmente tan brillantes.

– Y dime... – Miriya dejó pasar unos segundos, temiendo el impacto de las palabras que diría a continuación. – ¿Cómo está Lisa?

– Ella está... Dios, Miriya... está destruida... está hecha pedazos – dijo Kim en un suspiro, sin poder mantener la fortaleza ni un minuto más.

Miriya desvió la mirada al suelo, insegura sobre cómo encarar el tema, pero necesitaba desesperadamente saber cómo estaba Lisa tomando las noticias y sobrellevando aquellos momentos tan espantosos. Desde el momento en que escuchó que el _Alexander_ había desaparecido, temió por su amiga como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ella no era ajena a la manera sorda y dolorosa con que había sufrido Lisa hasta que pudo por fin arreglar las cosas con Rick… y de sólo pensar en la reacción de Lisa, todo su ser se estremecía de terror…

– Puedes imaginarte, Miriya... – dijo Kim estremecida. – No la he visto desde que se retiró a su camarote después del debriefing del comandante Markovic ayer por la tarde. Ella escuchó todo el informe sin inmutarse, como si le estuvieran leyendo el diario. Estaba como... congelada... no parecía humana. Hasta agradeció a Markovic por su reporte, y dijo que se retiraba...

– ¿No volvió al servicio?

Kim sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

– Solicitó una licencia al Alto Mando... dice que "en su actual estado ella no es de utilidad para el servicio". Sólo me enteré porque el capitán Griswold me mostró una copia del despacho media hora después de que ella la enviara.

– ¿Y se la aceptaron?

– Sí. Al menos esos degenerados del Alto Mando son rápidos para tomar esas decisiones – dijo Kim con furia e indignación que iban en aumento. – Esos malditos generales son rápidos para sacarte del medio y palmearte la espalda¿pero para mandar una flota a averiguar si todavía hay alguien con vida y mandar al infierno a esos Zentraedi hijos de una grande y mala---?

Kim se detuvo al instante, temiendo haber insultado a Miriya.

– Discúlpame, por favor, no quise insultar... Es sólo que… han sido unos días terribles… no te imaginas la---

– No hay nada de que disculparse, Kim. Entiendo lo que sientes – dijo Miriya con una expresión comprensiva… y que al mismo tiempo la acompañaba en sus sentimientos.

– Gracias, Miriya – respondió Kim, esbozando su primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo.

– Pensaba visitarla... hablar un poco con ella... no sé, ayudarla en lo que pueda –inquirió Miriya, sin necesidad de aclarar a quién se estaba refiriendo.

– Sería bueno, le haría bien hablar con alguien, pero ya la conoces... siempre tiene que ser tan autosuficiente – golpeó la mesa con su puño, haciéndole temer a Miriya que efectivamente acabaría por destrozar la mesa. – No recibe a nadie desde que terminó la reunión… ni siquiera responde a los mensajes que le estuve dejando todo el día. En fin, pensaba pasar a ver cómo estaba, a ver si necesita algo, pero...

En aquel momento Kim se detuvo, notando que junto a su mesa había aparecido Frenchie, portando una bandeja en la que se hallaban un par de tazas de café. El hombre estaba demacrado, agotado física y espiritualmente, al punto de dar la impresión de tener varias décadas más que las que tenía realmente. De sólo ver el estado del cantinero, Kim se estremeció del horror, para luego recapacitar unos segundos después en que Frenchie debía haber pasado todo el tiempo en el bar, sumergiéndose en el dolor colectivo y sufrimiento que invadía a todo el Satélite.

– Aquí tienes, Kim... café negro extra fuerte. Y otro para usted, comandante Sterling – dijo el cantinero sin mirar y sin ser llamado.

– ¿Cómo supo...? – balbuceó Miriya al escuchar a aquel cantinero pronunciando su nombre… y acertando su gusto favorito en materia de café.

– No preguntes, Miriya – dijo Kim bebiendo su café y desviando la mirada para no cruzarse con los ojos del cantinero o de su amiga. – No preguntes...

– Espero que lo disfruten, damas, si es que algo puede disfrutarse hoy en día – dijo Frenchie con voz apagada y cansada, empezando luego a dar media vuelta para regresar a la barra, deteniéndose al notar que Kim lo llamaba.

– Oye, Frenchie ¿cuánto te debemos? – preguntó Kim, sacando aparatosamente su billetera del bolsillo de su uniforme.

El hombre meneó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

– Hoy todo corre por cuenta de la casa. Supongo que cobrar hoy sería algo... obsceno – murmuró el anciano, luego de lo cual metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó algunos saquitos de té que dejó sobre la mesa, justo frente a Kim.

– ¿Y estos para qué son? – preguntó ella confundida mientras tomaba uno de los sacos en su mano.

– Para más tarde... por si quieres prepararle algo a la almirante Hayes para que beba – contestó el hombre en voz baja. – Imagino que lo necesita.

– Pero, Frenchie, estos cuestan una fortuna... – repuso Kim, pero el hombre levantó la mano para callarla.

– No, Kim, insisto. Quédatelos, los necesitan mucho más que yo. Si ves a la almirante Hayes, dile que estoy para lo que ella necesite – dijo Frenchie, para luego, habiendo cumplido lo que tenía que hacer, caminar de regreso a la barra en donde se estaban juntando filas de oficiales y tripulantes taciturnos.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos, bebiendo su café, hasta que al cabo de unos diez minutos y con las tazas de café ya completamente vacías, Kim se puso de pie, mirando en dirección a la salida de la cantina.

– Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a la Central, Miriya...

– ¿Hay algún problema si te acompaño, Kim? Para serte sincera, no tengo nada que hacer hoy.

La comandante Kimberly Young se permitió una sonrisa carente de humor antes de responder a aquella oferta.

– Por favor, ven... yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer. Nada en absoluto.

* * *

Debía haber pasado al menos veinticuatro horas en ese camarote, aunque eso no importaba ya que no tenía forma de saberlo; el tiempo no pasaba para ella, y no se le antojaba la menor diferencia entre el día y la noche. Ni entre el día anterior y el de hoy.

Para Lisa Hayes, sólo había existido un túnel negro de angustia y desesperación, una continuidad de agónica miseria sin final aparente. Una oscuridad impenetrable que la hacía estremecer de dolor, y que azotaba su cuerpo como si fuera una serie interminable de latigazos, cada uno de los cuales laceraba su alma hasta hacerle manar dolor a borbotones.

No había diferencia entre la realidad y el infierno; distinciones metafísicas como esas habían dejado de existir desde ese maldito momento en el que las naves sobrevivientes habían aparecido, trayendo aquella noticia. Al principio no había querido creerla. Era imposible, algo completamente absurdo. Rick no podía haber... Con todas sus fuerzas, Lisa había deseado que todo fuera una pesadilla, una muy espantosa y cruel por cierto, pero pesadilla al fin, y quería creer que todo terminaría en cuanto se despertara.

Pero esta vez no había despertar. Ninguno en absoluto. Esta vez la pesadilla se confundía con la realidad y ambas pasaban a ser la misma atemorizante y horrenda cosa.

Lisa había tenido la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para no romper en llanto frente a toda la Central en cuanto escuchó lo que le había ocurrido al _Alexander_. En ese momento había sacado fuerzas de donde no las tenía para no colapsar, para no desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes. Quizás todavía conservaba una esperanza. Ciertamente pasó toda aquella noche en la Central, con toda la atención puesta en la estación de comunicaciones, permaneciendo a la espera de que el _Alexander_ apareciera, o rogando que se recibiera alguna transmisión de emergencia, alguna señal por más pequeña e insignificante que fuera, que le indicara que el _Alexander_ no había desaparecido... que Rick seguía con vida...

Pero a cada hora que pasaba las posibilidades eran cada vez menores, y se esfumaban como agua en el desierto… y la incertidumbre, el no saber nada, el no tener la menor noticia, había ido erosionando poco a poco el atribulado ánimo de Lisa Hayes….

El golpe de gracia había sido la reunión con el comandante Markovic, poco después del mediodía del día anterior. En un acto de supremo masoquismo, Lisa se obligó a rememorar los pormenores de aquella reunión, como lo había hecho toda la noche.

Lo primero que había notado Lisa al recibir al hombre que se había hecho cargo del crucero _Thunderbolt_ tras la muerte de su capitana fue que el joven oficial estaba malherido y agotado, con su uniforme destrozado y quemado en varias partes. Había rechazado el cambiarse de ropa; Lisa supo después, de boca de uno de los oficiales de aquella nave, que el comandante Markovic no había dejado el _Thunderbolt_ hasta aquel momento, ocupado como estaba en cuidar de su nave y su gente.

Markovic había relatado todos los detalles del combate, acompañado por las bitácoras y registros visuales del _Thunderbolt_, contando con lujo de detalles los eventos acontecidos desde el momento en el que el Grupo 6 había salido de su transposición, y dándole a la almirante Hayes un testimonio de primera mano del combate inicial contra la flota Zentraedi, la inexplicable retirada del enemigo, la sorpresiva aparición de las otras naves, el descubrimiento del monitor enemigo, la desesperada retirada hacia Júpiter, los daños, las muertes... hasta culminar, con voz entrecortada por la emoción, con el momento fatídico en el que el _Alexander_ recibió de lleno el impacto del cañón Reflex.

Por instinto Lisa se llevó las manos a la boca en desesperación cuando la grabación mostró aquel momento. Aquel rayo de muerte que golpeó la proa del inmenso portaaviones, herido por numerosos impactos de armas enemigas, emanando entonces un deslumbrante y maligno fulgor que encandiló a las cámaras y sensores del _Thunderbolt_ hasta enceguecerlas, tras lo que sólo quedó la estática de una grabación concluida.

Nada pudo haber sobrevivido a ese disparo. Nada... nada... absolutamente nada...

En ese momento de rendición, Lisa sintió la mano de Kim en su hombro, en un intento silencioso de reconfortarla, a pesar del propio dolor que ella sabía que su asistente albergaba por Sammie Porter.

Terminada la reunión, Lisa agradeció con voz temblorosa al comandante Markovic y le permitió retirarse de regreso a su nave… pero en cuanto a ella, no había retirada posible, ninguna en absoluto.

Ella no podía soportar más... necesitaba refugiarse, necesitaba dar rienda suelta a toda la amargura y dolor que embargaban su corazón, y tras dejar la sala de juntas, apenas se tomó unos segundos para ir a su oficina y procesar un pedido de licencia, el cual envió al Alto Mando sin demora alguna.

Desde aquel momento, ella no había salido del camarote; no podía enfrentar al resto del mundo, no se sentía de utilidad alguna para nadie, y mucho menos para ella misma. Sus oficiales necesitaban una figura de calma y liderazgo, algo que ella no podía ser en aquel momento... y que tal vez nunca más podría volver a ser.

Ni siquiera cayó en la cuenta de que no había probado bocado desde la reunión con Markovic. Tampoco había dormido, salvo por ratos breves e inquietos que eran peores que permanecer despierta.

Esas horas en el camarote las había pasado en un infierno de sufrimiento y dolor. Algunos ratos ella lloraba sin consuelo, dejando escapar lágrimas amargas y cargadas de pena, que no parecían acabar jamás. Todos los diques de su autosuficiencia, su fortaleza, su impasibilidad, habían estallado en mil pedazos, arrastrados por un torrente primitivo e incontenible de angustiante dolor.

Otros ratos, ella simplemente se quedaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, extraviándose en recuerdos del pasado… perdiéndose en la memoria de los momentos compartidos con Rick, momentos que para ella habían sido lo más cercano al paraíso. Los únicos momentos de felicidad que ella había vivido en mucho tiempo... todo lo que le quedaban eran recuerdos. Al final, siempre quedaban recuerdos... Todos la dejaban sola. Su padre, su madre, Karl, Henry Gloval, Claudia... todos terminaban muriendo, devorados por el demonio de la guerra, y siempre quedaba ella sola atrás, y con cada pérdida un pedacito de ella moría y se perdía para siempre.

¿Cuántas pérdidas más podía una persona soportar?

Envuelta en su propio dolor, Lisa ni siquiera escuchó el sonido del timbre, sin siquiera inmutarse al escuchar a la puerta abriéndose, ni pudo distinguir a Kim entrando en su camarote, portando una taza de té en sus manos.

– Lisa, discúlpame, vengo a traerte algo de té – dijo ella.

Lisa ni siquiera se inmutó, ni respondió al saludo… y en medio de su dolor, apenas tuvo la vaga sensación de que alguien había entrado en su camarote, y con movimientos lentos giró para ver de quién se trataba, encontrándose entonces con el rostro dolido de su amiga y ayudante.

– Ah, Kim – dijo ella con una voz plana y desprovista de emoción… una voz muerta. – Pasa, por favor.

Kim reprimió un instinto de horror al ver el estado en el que se hallaba Lisa. Su cabello largo y castaño, normalmente sedoso y bien cuidado, estaba revuelto y desaliñado; su rostro estaba totalmente pálido, privado de cualquier color o tonalidad, mientras que sus ojos estaban nublados y oscurecidos por el dolor, enrojecidos por el llanto y con una mirada desprovista de toda otra emoción que no fueran el dolor y la tristeza.

Lisa Hayes parecía un fantasma. Una imagen etérea, como si el dolor la hubiera elegido para hacerse carne.

– Gracias, Kim – dijo ella tomando la taza entre sus manos temblorosas. – Estaba necesitando un poco... – su voz desapareció en un murmullo, mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa que aterrorizó a su ayudante.

Kim permaneció de pie, mirando el camarote de Lisa, un lugar que ahora parecía tan triste y deprimido como su ocupante, sintiendo un repentino terror a irse y dejar a su amiga sola y a merced de sus demonios… o al menos a hacerlo sin decirle que había gente dispuesta a apoyarla y a acompañarla.

Tenía que hacer el intento.

– Lisa, sólo quería decir que... bueno... si quieres hablar con alguien, pues---

– Te lo agradezco, Kim – la interrumpió su almirante con los ojos cerrados, bebiendo un sorbo de té. – Pero por ahora no hace falta.

– Oye, Miriya llegó hoy al Satélite... ella quería saber si podía ayudarte en algo, o si necesitabas hablar.

– No es necesario, Kim, muchas gracias – respondió Lisa con un tono gélido en su voz, frío como el Polo. – Dile a Miriya que le agradezco, pero que no se moleste.

Lisa volvió a girar, dándole la espalda a Kim.

"_¡Maldición, Lisa¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan testaruda?"_, quiso gritarle Kim, mientras por dentro estallaba en un deseo de que por una vez en la vida Lisa tuviera la valentía de abrirse a los demás, de compartir su dolor y reconocer que necesitaba de alguien en la vida.

Quería que lo entendiera… quería que ella se dejara ayudar por la gente que la quería.

Pero sabiamente, y sin evitar destrozarse al decidirlo, se abstuvo de hacer tal cosa; no quería empeorar el estado de ánimo de su amiga y oficial superior. Dios sabía que ella ya tenía mucho encima.

– Lisa... – empezó Kim pero fue interrumpida una vez más, esta vez de forma bastante brusca.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo más, Kim? – continuó Lisa con un tono cortante, y en ese mismo momento una maldición propia y autoinfligida atravesó las nubes de dolor que la oscurecían, culpándose por ser tan condenadamente agresiva. _"Ella sólo trata de ayudarme"_, pensó entonces.

Pero había demasiado dolor en su alma que buscaba una salida, por más que fuera injusta o innecesaria. Y Kim, quiéralo o no, le daba esa salida que necesitaba.

– No, almirante, eso es todo – respondió Kim con los ojos húmedos de tristeza, rabia e impotencia.

– Muchas gracias por venir y por el té, Kim – dijo Lisa con tono conciliador, dejando la taza sobre una de las mesas.

– Bueno, Lisa... si necesitas algo, sabes donde encontrarme – dijo Kim con la voz quebrada, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta.

Lisa ni siquiera se dio vuelta para despedirla.

Con un ruido seco, la puerta se cerró. Kim se había ido, y Lisa estaba una vez más sola en su camarote.

Sola otra vez, con la única compañía del dolor y la incertidumbre. Y en ese momento, ella descubrió que no lo podía soportar más.

Las lágrimas volvieron a presionar sobre sus ojos, reclamando salir una vez más.

Necesitaba ahogar el dolor. Asfixiarlo, hacerlo desvanecer un segundo. Desvanecerse ella misma, desaparecer de la realidad. Refugiarse, aunque sólo fuera en una manera burda y grotesca, de una realidad de incertidumbre y promesas de dolor que se había tornado en la peor de sus pesadillas...

* * *

– ¿Estoy bien¿El peinado no se ve mal, no¿Y el maquillaje?

– Por enésima vez, Sandra, no tienes nada de malo. ¿Ahora, quieres empezar de una vez? – le respondió un hombre con una mueca de frustración, evitando hacerle caso a los impulsos cada vez mayores por revisar una vez más la hora.

– Como tú digas, Ed… como tú digas – gruñó la mujer, harta de la impaciencia de su ayudante.

– ¡Muy bien, al aire en tres… dos… uno… ahora!

A la vez que el hombre llegaba al "uno", la mujer carraspeó un poco y puso su mejor "sonrisa profesional" para que la captara la cámara, y en cuanto empezó a grabar, su rostro cambió a una expresión de estudiada seriedad… su mejor "cara de circunstancia".

– Soy Sandra Holmes, reportando en vivo desde el Satélite Fábrica Robotech. El ánimo que se vive en esta gigantesca base militar es el mismo que impera desde que antes de ayer se conociera el combate librado por naves de la Tierra Unida contra renegados Zentraedi en la órbita de Júpiter.

El cameraman hizo un largo paneo por el pasillo en donde estaba Sandra, con tal de captar a las personas que iban y venían… dándole así a la audiencia un vistazo de la vida cotidiana en el Satélite Fábrica.

– Mientras en la Tierra arrecian las críticas contra las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida por el desastroso resultado de una batalla que, según nuestras fuentes, no había sido prevista por los altos oficiales militares – continuó informando la periodista para beneficio de las personas que en la Tierra veían aquella transmisión, – el personal asignado al Satélite continúa con sus tareas diarias con un profesionalismo que no logra ocultar sensaciones de impotencia y furia ante la derrota y la falta de respuestas por parte del liderazgo militar de la Tierra.

El rostro inmaculadamente maquillado de Sandra Holmes se contrajo en una expresión de desagrado y estudiada indignación, y su voz adquirió ese tono de ultrajada que tanto le servía cada vez que necesitaba mostrarse "atónita" ante alguna realidad…

– Por desgracia, todos nuestros intentos para entrevistar a los tripulantes que regresaron de la batalla de Júpiter se han visto frustrados por la censura militar. De igual manera, nuestras solicitudes para contactar a la jefa del Satélite, la almirante Lisa Hayes, han sido rechazados de plano por su equipo de asesores. Como recordarán nuestros televidentes, la almirante Hayes mantenía una relación romántica con el jefe de la flota que fue derrotada por los Zentraedi, el comodoro Rick Hunter, quien se presume ha caído en acción…

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la vez que terminaba esa parte de su reporte, la periodista notó a dos oficiales que se acercaban a ella, y sin que le tomara mucho reconocer a una de ellas como la ayudante principal de la almirante Hayes, una comandante que según recordaba se apellidaba Young, rápidamente indicó a su cameraman que la siguiera mientras se preparaba para "emboscar" a la oficial con una entrevista sorpresa… aprovechando la oportunidad para darse el gusto de una pequeña venganza contra los militares por dificultarle su tarea de informar.

– ¡Comandante¡Comandante Young! – gritó la periodista llamando la atención de las dos oficiales, esperando en silencio haber acertado con el apellido. – Sandra Holmes, cadena GlobalNews… quería hacerle algunas preguntas, si es posible.

La oficial reaccionó primero con una mirada asesina, y luego de buscar en vano un medio de escape de aquella situación tan incómoda, respondió con un tono neutro y desprovisto de emoción:

– Adelante, señorita Holmes…

– ¿Cuál es el estado de los sobrevivientes de la batalla?

– Están recibiendo toda la ayuda que tenemos disponible. Algunos han sido enviados a la Tierra para recibir un tratamiento más completo, y---

La periodista no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase antes de pasar a otra pregunta… mientras más confundiera a aquella militar, mejor para ella y su carrera periodística.

– ¿Existe alguna explicación para la trampa en la que cayó el grupo de batalla?

– Esa es una cuestión ajena a mis responsabilidades, y supongo que---

Otra vez la interrumpió, y al hacerlo, Sandra Holmes notó que su entrevistada dejaba escapar un ceño fruncido...

– ¿Cuál es la razón para la falta de respuestas del Alto Mando a la presente crisis?

– Esa pregunta debería hacérsela a algún vocero del Alto Mando ¿no le parece? – respondió la oficial con un tono duro y cortante, muy distante de la estudiada y "políticamente correcta" manera que los militares habían institucionalizado para tratar con los medios de comunicación.

Sandra sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa agradable. La oficial estaba empezando a perder los estribos, y lo que pudiera salir de eso le daría bastante _rating_, así como un buen impulso para su popularidad. Lo único que necesitaba era seguir apretando las clavijas de la comandante Young un poco más, y con mucha suerte…

– ¿Por qué se censura a los medios y se les impide entrevistar a los sobrevivientes de la batalla?

– Buscamos proteger a nuestros combatientes – la oficial moduló cada sílaba de la palabra "combatientes", como escupiéndosela en la cara a la periodista – y resguardar su intimidad, de acuerdo a las regulaciones de las Fuerzas, regulaciones que los medios de comunicación conocen bien y normalmente respetan.

Sandra Holmes jamás lo supo, pero esa última frase de Kim había logrado desarmar por un instante su expresión de preocupada comentarista de la realidad social… dejando entrever en la periodista una furia y un resentimiento incendiarios.

– Está bien, no hablaremos de los combatientes – Holmes volvió a esbozar una sonrisa forzada. – ¿Por qué Hayes no concede entrevistas?

– La _almirante_ Hayes – replicó la oficial haciendo énfasis en el rango militar de Lisa Hayes – no desea en estos momentos dar ninguna clase de entrevistas por razones personales…

"_Ya es hora_", pensó la periodista, relamiéndose por anticipado de sólo pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir, aún antes de lanzar la pregunta que venía a continuación:

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que el comodoro Hunter haya comandado la flota, o se debe simplemente a que la almirante no está en condiciones de dar una entrevista? – descerrajó Sandra Holmes, para luego, sin darle a su interlocutora militar un segundo de tregua, insistir con sus preguntas: – ¿Podría decirnos cómo reaccionó la almirante Hayes al recibir la noticia¿Qué reacciones tuvo cuando supo lo que le pasó a su novio… lloró, gritó?

Haciendo lo posible para contener su propia algarabía, Sandra notó el brillo furioso en los ojos de la comandante Young y pensó que en ese momento ya la tendría acorralada. Era lo que su carrera necesitaba, un buen incidente transmitido a todo el planeta en vivo, en el que ella se enfrentaba contra una oficial militar descontrolada, dándole así la oportunidad perfecta para proclamar a los cuatro vientos que era víctima de la censura por parte de una institución militar obsesionada en cubrir sus errores.

Era también una buena venganza, una que Sandra Holmes llevaba bastante tiempo esperando poder realizarla. Tan sólo el día anterior, los militares habían impedido que hablara con algunos tripulantes que sobrevivieron a la batalla, e incluso amenazaron con arrestarla cuando la encontraron camino de los aposentos de la almirante Hayes para concertar una entrevista.

Mirando el rostro lívido de su interlocutora con una expresión de arrogancia y satisfacción, Sandra Holmes casi sintió ganas de reírse de esta comandante Young por ser tan fácil de provocar, y pensó que lo que estaba por venir sería divertido… muy divertido.

Sandra Holmes no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, Kim había demostrado frente a aquella periodista mucha más paciencia que la que alguna vez había pensado tener, atribuyéndolo al principio a que simplemente no tenía ya más energía para sentirse molesta, dada la manera en que todo se había ido al diablo en los últimos días.

Pero esta _mujer_ –aunque _víbora_ era un término más adecuado para describirla… si debía limitarse a términos reproducibles, desde luego– estaba acabando con su paciencia hasta no dejar nada de ella, y conforme avanzaba la imprevista, inconsulta e indeseada entrevista, Kim se encontró recurriendo cada vez más en su mente a una frasecilla para evitar lanzarse al cuello de la periodista.

"_Libertad de prensa, Kim… libertad de prensa…"_ se repetía por dentro como un mantra para evitar el estallido de furia.

Hasta que la periodista cruzó el campo de lo profesional para pasar a lo personal. Desde un primer momento, Kim se enfureció al tener que escuchar las infundadas acusaciones que lanzaba sobre las Fuerzas, tales como "censura", "ocultamiento" e "inacción", no sólo porque las veía como completamente falsas, sino porque las consideraba un ataque gratuito e innecesario en contra de los hombres y mujeres que diariamente luchaban por asegurar el futuro de la Tierra.

"_Diablos, imbécil, si estuviéramos censurando algo ¿crees que te dejaríamos dar vueltas por el Satélite?_", quiso espetarle a la periodista en esa cara demasiado bien tratada que tenía.

Fue cuando las preguntas se concentraron en Rick y Lisa que Kim sintió que su paciencia saltaba por los aires para ceder su lugar a la más furiosa indignación. Un calor abrasador la recorría de pies a cabeza, sus brazos se tensaban y sus puños se cerraban conforme escuchaba esas preguntas cada vez más agraviantes e insultantes, no porque hablaran pestes de sus oficiales superiores… sino porque agredían a sus _amigos_.

Entonces no lo soportó más.

– Comandante Sterling – le dijo a Miriya en el tono de voz más neutro que podía dar, notando que a juzgar por la cara de Miriya, la periodista podía considerarse afortunada de disponer aún de todos sus miembros. – ¿Podría esperarme allá adelante, por favor? Y ya que está… ¿podría avisarle al comandante Bransford que…?

– Por supuesto, comandante – respondió Miriya, reconociendo la orden con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y caminó hacia la intersección con el siguiente corredor… sin privarse de fulminar a la periodista con una mirada que, de haber sido fuego, la hubiera reducido a restos carbonizados…

– ¿Y bien, comandante Young? – la periodista preguntó con insufrible altanería en cuanto Miriya desapareció del mapa. – ¿Qué tiene para responder?

– ¿Esto está saliendo al aire? – preguntó Kim con lo que Sandra Holmes pensó que era inocencia, pero que cualquiera que conociera a Kimberly Young sabría reconocer como la calma que antecede a la tormenta.

– Por supuesto, comandante, estamos en vivo y en directo – respondió Holmes con suficiencia.

"_Lo que significa que toda la Tierra verá tu berrinche_" se contuvo de decir.

– Muy bien… Váyase al diablo, señorita Holmes – dijo Kim sin contenerse más, sonriendo de puro gusto al espetarle esas palabras y notar cómo habían logrado que la periodista empalideciera.

– ¿Disculpe? – balbuceó Holmes una vez que se repuso de la sorpresa.

Jamás la habían insultado en cámara de esta manera, y menos una esclava del ejército como Kim Young.

– No, no creo que la vaya a disculpar – replicó Kim disfrutando por dentro de la vergüenza y humillación de aquella arpía. – Desde el primer momento, usted ha atacado gratuitamente a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y lanzado injurias e insinuaciones inaceptables contra oficiales dedicados que nada malo hicieron. Se acaba ahora.

– ¡Usted no puede censurarme! – exclamó Holmes poniendo su mejor expresión de indignación ciudadana, proclamando más para la cámara que para Kim. – ¡Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber de buscar la verdad---!

Entre las cosas que contribuyeron a la indignación de Sandra Holmes, estaba el que Kim se convirtiera en ese momento en la primera persona que tenía el tupé de interrumpirla_ a ella_ en cámara…

– ¿Cómo lo hizo ayer cuando se disfrazó de enfermera para entrevistar a los heridos luego de que le negáramos la autorización, señorita Holmes? – le espetó Kim, disfrutando el dulce sabor de la retribución mientras proseguía: – Eso es violación de la intimidad personal y violación de las normas militares. Entiende que técnicamente las Fuerzas pueden hacer una demanda contra usted y su cadena de televisión por eso¿no?…

El brillo travieso que revelaba la mirada de Kim se hizo aún más intenso conforme el rostro de Sandra Holmes perdía todo color al escuchar cómo se revelaba –en vivo y en directo, y a toda la Tierra– ese pequeño desliz que se había tomado…

Había reglas a respetarse; la prensa tenía acceso libre e irrestricto a todo lo que no recibiera una clasificación de secreto de Estado, y lo único que podían hacer los militares en ese caso era como mucho asignar a un oficial para que hiciera de "niñera" de los periodistas, pero nada más que eso… pero en contrapartida, los periodistas tenían expresamente prohibido inmiscuirse en la vida privada e intimidad del personal militar, y esa era una regla que los militares se ocupaban de hacer respetar.

La relación entre la prensa y las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida podía distar de ser amistosa, y los recelos y resentimientos jamás desaparecerían, pero lo que siempre habían tratado de cuidar ambas partes era el respeto a esas reglas comunes de comportamiento para facilitar su interacción y convivencia pacífica… y el que quedaran expuestas en televisión las "libertades" que Sandra Holmes se había tomado con esas normas no sólo le granjearía el odio del personal militar, sino también el de su propia cadena de televisión, cuyos ejecutivos ya debían estar en medio de un infarto colectivo de sólo pensar en los juicios y litigios que tendrían que enfrentar…

– Ed, apaga la cámara… – balbuceó Holmes en un patético intento de defenderse.

– No, Ed, no apagues la cámara – interrumpió Kim, que ya se comportaba frente a Holmes como tiburón que olía sangre en el agua… y ante la expresión de la oficial militar, el cameraman obedeció instantáneamente. – Ahora que lo recuerdo, señorita Holmes, me parece que la Policía Militar le advirtió que si volvían a encontrarla merodeando los camarotes de la almirante Hayes para hacerle una entrevista sorpresa, la expulsarían del Satélite por violación de las normativas de prensa. Lo que me lleva a lo siguiente… cuando regrese a la Tierra, dígales a los directivos de su cadena que nuestros abogados se pondrán muy pronto en contacto con los suyos…

Kim Young había logrado algo que innumerables senadores, empresarios y figurones del espectáculo nunca pudieron: dejar sin habla a Sandra Holmes y hacerle sentir el terror y desconcierto que ella tantas veces le había insuflado a sus interlocutores.

Y todo lo que había tenido que hacer era exponer sus pequeños pecadillos de falta de ética a toda persona que se hallara viendo televisión en ese momento.

– _Ahora_ puedes apagar la cámara, Ed – dijo Kim sonriendo al cameraman, y una vez que la cámara se apagó, se acercó a Sandra y comenzó a decirle…

* * *

Aún después de siete años de vivir entre los humanos, aún había cosas sobre la cultura humana que asombraban a Miriya y que no dejaban de sorprenderla. Esas cosas eran para ella una fuente constante de asombro y maravilla, que jamás en los años que llevaba de vida había siquiera imaginado que podía llegar a conocer.

Una de ellas era el lenguaje de los micronianos.

No la gramática, la ortografía y la sintaxis de las lenguas humanas, sino el uso social de las palabras. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, con los años que llevaba de poner a Max en más de una situación incómoda con sus pasos en falso sociales, que solían ser a causa de alguna palabra o frase inconveniente para el momento o lugar en el que se hallaban o las personas con quienes estaban hablando.

Claro, con todo ese tiempo, ella había pulido su lenguaje y dominaba ahora una cantidad de palabras y expresiones informales que crecía día a día y que trataba de usar lo más posible, de manera tal de acostumbrarse a su uso, con tal de desarrollar de una vez por todas aquella elusiva habilidad de saber cuándo convenía hablar… y cuando callarse.

Pero si alguien le preguntaba a Miriya Parino-Sterling, ella confesaría que no había nada más intrigante en el lenguaje cotidiano de los micronianos que los insultos. Su variedad y rica diversidad la maravillaba… había insultos de todos los tipos, desde los inofensivos hasta los agresivos, desde los sutiles hasta los brutales, y algunas personas los empleaban con una habilidad que no dejaba de asemejarse al deporte humano de la esgrima.

Es por eso que Miriya observaba fascinada el torrente de insultos que Kim Young le prodigaba a aquella entrometida periodista sin ninguna clase de mesura o contención. Había en aquel torrente de invectivas palabras que Miriya jamás había escuchado, otras que eran clásicos y otras que le provocaban incómodos escalofríos y ganas de enterrarse de tan sólo oírlas; escuchaba cómo su pequeña amiga profería improperios que iban desde los insultos directos hasta las frases elaboradas y sutiles, extremos separados por la misma distancia que divide a un garrote de un escalpelo.

De pronto, Miriya recordó una de las expresiones que Max le había enseñado, y la juzgó bastante apropiada para describir la situación:

_"Eso debe doler…"_

Pero lo que más maravilló a Miriya fue el darse cuenta de que, a lo largo de toda aquella diatriba, a lo largo de los dos minutos y treinta y un segundos cronometrados que había durado aquel vendaval de palabrotas, la comandante Kimberly Young no repitió ni un solo insulto.

Su manejo del arte de las maldiciones era evidentemente superior.

"_¡Qué magnífica guerrera sería Kim si luchara de la manera en que insulta¡Qué habilidad¡Qué destreza!"_ pensó con admiración Miriya al ver cómo Kim se alejaba de la periodista, que parecía petrificada en su sitio sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Kim se acercó a Miriya y con un ademán la invitó a retomar su camino, cosa que Miriya hizo sin dudar, con tal de evitar provocar un nuevo torrente de insultos que esta vez estuviera dirigido a ella.

– ¿Hablaste con el comandante Bransford? – preguntó Kim con un tono oficial que poco tenía que ver con la mujer que acababa de insultar como si fuera un maletero…

¿O era "marinero"? Los refranes y expresiones eran algo que ella todavía tenía que estudiar…

– Sí, comandante – respondió Miriya con plena formalidad. – Me pidió que le informe que estará aquí en unos minutos con una partida de policías militares para hacerse cargo de la señorita Holmes.

– Bien – contestó Kim, mirando de reojo cómo una periodista y un cameraman comenzaban una loca carrera por desaparecer de allí. – Espero que no le moleste una pequeña persecución policial…

– Ya se adelantó a eso, comandante… – sonrió Miriya. – Dice que a sus muchachos les viene bien el ejercicio.

– Mejor así.

Las dos amigas caminaron algunos cuantos metros sin decirse una palabra ni emitir sonido alguno. Kim miraba al frente con expresión dura pero que dejaba traslucir un evidente alivio, y Miriya observaba de reojo a Kim, con inocultable admiración y respeto, esperando a que se hubiera calmado para entablar conversación.

Fue sin embargo Kim quien rompió el silencio, exhalando fuertemente luego de observar a la periodista en fuga y recordar aquella pequeña charla que acababa de mantener con ella, para luego dejar caer los brazos y proclamar con una gigantesca sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

– Dios, eso se sintió muy bien…

* * *

Ella lo besaba con desesperación creciente, él podía sentir su lengua recorriendo su boca, sus manos en su cuello y pecho, su cabello rozando su rostro y despertándole escalofríos por todas partes. Sentía el calor ardiente de sus cuerpos, unidos en aquel ritmo erótico y cautivante que siempre los llevaba al éxtasis y la locura… la sentía a ella junto a él abrazándolo con locura, pugnando por no separarse jamás, por no dejarlo ir... por hacerse uno con ella… por fundirse en el amor que los unía…

– No me dejes... – suplicaba ella con voz susurrante. – Te lo suplico, no me dejes sola... te amo...

Lo único que él quería en el mundo era asegurarle que no la iba a dejar, que jamás iba a---

Luz.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, en medio de una nube de estupor e inconsciencia, y cuando el estupor comenzó a disiparse, lo único que su mente podía procesar era dolor.

Dolor.

Puro y absoluto dolor.

No podía decidir qué le dolía más; si el brazo fracturado o la cabeza, que le latía como si una tropilla de caballos la hubiera usado como pista de carreras.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue una confusión borrosa e imposible de identificar, empeorada por el hecho de que todo a su alrededor estaba dando vueltas en una mezcla delirante de luces y sombras, de colores varios, de formas fantasmagóricas que revoloteaban alrededor de él, deleitándose en torturarlo y hacerlo sufrir.

Una imagen de pesadilla.

Lentamente, comenzó a volver en sí, saliendo del abrazo de la inconsciencia. Los detalles volvían de a poco, uno por uno, escamoteándole la posibilidad de volver plenamente en sí. Lo primero que recordó era que se llamaba Richard, pero que todos lo llamaban "Rick"... luego tuvo una vaga noción de que su apellido era Hunter. ¿Qué era él? Era alguna clase de soldado... de militar... un piloto, pero... ya no era más piloto... ahora era un alto oficial..., sí, un almirante... no, comodoro.

¡Eso era!

Él era el comodoro Rick Hunter, recordó en su primer pensamiento coherente en Dios sabía cuanto tiempo.

La visión retornó paulatinamente, y Rick se encontró en un cuarto espacioso, pero oscurecido... un cuarto que al cabo de unos segundos pudo reconocer como su camarote. Estaba en su camarote a bordo del _Alexander_... y el dolor no sólo no desaparecía, sino que se hacía aún más insoportable cuando volvieron a su mente los recuerdos de---

"_¡Dios mío, la batalla!"_

Ahora recordaba todo… y el hacerlo lo dejó estremeciéndose con el torrente de emociones que retornaban a él. Lo último que recordaba antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia era estar empujando a Sammie fuera de la Central de Comando segundos después de que el _Alexander_ recibiera el impacto del arma Reflex. Después de asegurarse de que todos hubieran dejado la Central, sus oídos fueron desgarrados por una explosión espantosa, a la que siguió una bola de fuego que atravesaba la nave de punta a punta, mientras él se cubría como podía con un brazo y después... despertar en ese lugar.

Había más recuerdos que volvían a él, con mayor frecuencia conforme recobraba la conciencia. Por sobre todas las cosas, una figura vino a su mente con una claridad incontrastable; una mujer... una hermosa, dulce e inteligente mujer... esbelta, de largo cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes... una sonrisa enloquecedora... la mujer de sus sueños... que lo amaba con locura y a quien él estaba dedicado por completo... Lisa... Lisa... Debía volver con ella.

Tenía que hacerlo, o si no moriría...

Tras incorporarse, Rick no tardó en maldecirse inmediatamente por hacerlo, ya que con ese movimiento regresó a él con todas sus fuerzas el dolor insoportable e inhumano de su brazo, y mientras buscaba tomarlo con su otra mano, pudo notar que el brazo herido estaba completamente cubierto por una venda.

Después vino el mareo; una intolerable sensación de náuseas que nacían de la boca de su estómago, provocándole tal malestar que Rick se sintió cercano a vomitar allí en ese lugar y en ese mismo momento…

Finalmente, después de mucho esfuerzo, se puso de pie en una forma más o menos estable y empezó a caminar alrededor del cuarto. Por lo que podía notar, el lugar parecía como si un gigante lo hubiera tomado y sacudido sin consideración alguna. Todo estaba revuelto y caído; lo que no estaba firmemente sujeto a la pared o al suelo estaba ahora destrozado en el piso… cuadros, libros, ropa, todo estaba desperdigado por doquier.

Después de algunos segundos de insufrible esfuerzo, Rick se sentó en uno de los asientos del camarote, dejándose caer mientras la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas, y los recuerdos se confundían en su mente, sin solución de continuidad. Luego de devanarse los sesos en un esfuerzo infructuoso, Rick se encontró con que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente… o qué día era ese.

"_Lisa…_"

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sacó a Rick de sus reflexiones, y al ver de quién se trataba, se encontró con la figura pequeña y agotada de Sammie Porter, que hacía su entrada portando una taza de café como si se tratara de su propio camarote.

Tras notar algunas manchas y rasgaduras en el uniforme de su jefa de Estado Mayor, Rick pudo notar con espanto que muchas de aquellas manchas correspondían a quemaduras…

– Ah, qué bien, despertaste – dijo como si nada Sammie – y por lo menos puedes caminar.

– Algo así... – otro dolor de cabeza. – Sammie.

– Excelente, todavía me recuerdas – sonrió ella antes de sentarse en otro de los sillones. – Pasaba por aquí para ver cómo estabas.

– Un poco mejor... eso creo – respondió él tomándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos en un vano esfuerzo por no ceder espacio al dolor. – ¿Qué día es hoy?

– Cuatro de abril, Rick – dijo ella bebiendo su café, llenándose los pulmones con su aroma calentito. – Has estado durmiendo durante un día y medio. Bueno, durmiendo y delirando entre sueños – Sammie sonreía pícaramente.

– ¿Dije algo vergonzoso?

– Nada en especial, sólo repetías "Lisa", "Lisa", "Lisa" cada cinco segundos.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó él, ya en un tono más serio.

Sabiendo lo que él había preguntado, Sammie suspiró, recordando los espantosos detalles de aquel momento culminante de la batalla.

– Recibimos el impacto del cañón Reflex... hubo explosiones por todas partes, y ordenaste evacuar la Central de Comando. Te aseguraste de que todos salieran antes de irte tú mismo, y entonces el lugar explotó… una de las vigas te golpeó y te dejó inconsciente.

Rick sólo tuvo que mirar en dirección de su brazo cubierto de vendas para que Sammie le explicara lo que había ocurrido.

– Fractura de cúbito, Rick… ya está casi soldada, pero vas a tener que cuidarte mucho.

– Lo voy a hacer – contestó Rick antes de retomar la discusión original. – ¿Y después?

– Pudimos sacarte y llevarte a la Enfermería. Tuviste mucha suerte de que Jean pudiera atenderte en medio de la locura y remendarte tan bien como lo hizo. Finalmente, te trajimos a tu camarote para que descansaras… y a mí me tocó quedarme a supervisar tu estado y evolución.

Fue sólo entonces que Rick cayó en la cuenta de que ya no vestía el uniforme militar que había usado durante la batalla, sino que ahora llevaba puesta una de las camisetas sin mangas y un pantalón de ejercicio… y casi de inmediato se ruborizó…

– No te preocupes, Rick... no hice nada – le dijo Sammie, guiñando un ojo al notar la repentina vergüenza de su comodoro. – Odiaría que Lisa me hiciera algo si toco su propiedad privada. Le tengo mucho aprecio a mi cabeza¿sabes?

Pero una palabra bastó para que Rick se olvidara de toda la vergüenza… y para que se perdiera en los recuerdos…

– Lisa... – susurró él sin pensar, con los ojos cerrados y la cara hacia el techo, para luego recordar súbitamente lo que tenía pensado preguntarle a Sammie, mirándola fijamente mientras lo hacía.

– ¿La nave¿Pudimos regresar a la Tierra?

Sammie no respondió, prefiriendo en cambio ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la ventana del camarote, que estaba cubierta por una cortina para oscurecer el lugar… y una vez allí, ella corrió con movimientos suaves la cortina, dándole a Rick un vistazo del mundo exterior.

Y al ver el paisaje, Rick sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco y que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

Monstruosas y monumentales nubes rojas, que todo lo cubrían hasta donde la vista permitía ver… relámpagos terroríficos que atravesaban la capa de nubes, salidos de las peores pesadillas que podía concebir e iluminándolo todo con un brillo fantasmagórico. Era un paisaje de violencia increíble, una visión infernal de una tormenta eterna… y por más que se esforzara, el comodoro Rick Hunter no podía determinar a qué lugar podía pertenecer esa visión tan espantosa.

Sammie lo hizo por él.

– Júpiter. Rick... hace un día y medio que estamos escondidos en la atmósfera de Júpiter.

De sólo escuchar esas palabras, Rick sintió que se hundía en ese sillón, dejándose consumir por la desesperación y la frustración de saberse fracasado…

No... no había terminado... después de todo seguían en Júpiter. Toda esa carrera, para nada... todo ese esfuerzo, completamente inútil… estaban perdidos, lejos de la Tierra, lejos del hogar… lejos de Lisa... no podía ser...

– ¿Cómo llegamos allí... cómo sobrevivimos al disparo?

Sammie tomó aire antes de responder, dándose tiempo para rememorar aquel momento, y como le venía ocurriendo cada vez que lo hacía, se encontró con que ni ella misma podía creer cómo habían sobrevivido.

– Puedes agradecérselo a la _Undine_, Rick – dijo, explicando mejor al ver la cara de desconcierto de su comodoro. – El disparo Reflex la golpeó primero… y al destruirla consumió buena parte de la potencia del disparo, evitando que nos diera de lleno con todo su poder… eso fue lo que nos salvó la vida.

– Le agradecería a la _Undine_ si alguien de su tripulación hubiera sobrevivido – replicó Rick con dureza y amargura, que no iban dirigidas hacia Sammie pero sí hacia él mismo…

Sammie no dijo nada a eso… realmente no podía discutir con aquella realidad tan macabra en la que habían caído y lo último que necesitaba era trenzarse en un debate tan doloroso como inútil, prefiriendo continuar con aquel informe.

– Lo poco que nos golpeó fue bastante duro. El disparo destrozó la proa de la nave... – prosiguió, notando que Rick temblaba de sólo pensar en los daños que el impacto de esa arma había provocado. – No se puede avanzar más a proa de la sección C en ninguna de las cubiertas. La nave se precipitó sin control luego del impacto, pero a último momento pudieron activar los sistemas antigravitacionales, y estamos flotando en la atmósfera desde entonces.

– ¿Los Zentraedi?

– Suficiente por ahora, Rick – lo detuvo Sammie, palmeándolo en el hombro para hacer más suave la orden. – Tenemos una reunión con la comandante Coleson en veinte minutos, y creo que estás bien como para asistir. Allí te enterarás de nuestra situación, y con más detalles que los que yo pueda darte.

– ¿Coleson¿Qué hay del capitán Sanabria? – preguntó él, repentinamente nervioso.

* * *

– Su condición es estable, pero sigue grave… He podido contener las hemorragias y ahora estoy tratando de estabilizar su situación. La mayoría de las heridas cutáneas e internas responden bien al tratamiento, pero tuve que inducir un coma para eso, y no recobrará la conciencia por los próximos días – dijo Jean con los ojos cerrados antes de tomar asiento en su lugar.

– ¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer, doctora Grant? – preguntó la comandante Coleson, queriendo escuchar de boca de la oficial médica _alguna_ clase de esperanza en medio de esa catástrofe en la que estaban metidos.

Si la doctora Grant le había pintado a ella y al resto de los oficiales sobrevivientes del _Alexander_ un cuadro tan desolador al reportar en su informe de bajas que los muertos ascendían ya a más de mil doscientos y otros tantos heridos, lo menos que podía hacer era decirles que el capitán iba a estar mejor…

– ¡Es todo lo que puedo hacer en la enfermería de una nave destrozada, con la mitad de los miembros de mi staff en bolsas plásticas y con cientos de otros heridos, comandante! – explotó Jean, sobresaltando a todos los presentes y dejando que en esas palabras se colara bastante de su propio dolor y frustración. – Disculpe, comandante. Necesito tratarlo en un hospital bien equipado, he hecho todo lo que pude. Respecto a las piernas del capitán...

– ¿Sí, doctora? – la invitó a continuar Coleson, dejando atrás el exabrupto de la oficial médica.

– No pude salvarlas – admitió apesadumbrada la doctora, mientras alrededor de la mesa, muchos de los oficiales sintieron náuseas y miraron a Jean Grant con pánico en sus ojos. – Las dos piernas. Lo siento, comandante, no había nada que se pudiera hacer, ni siquiera si lo hubieran tratado en el Militar Central de Monumento... el daño fue muy extensivo.

– ¿Alguna recomendación final, doctora? – prosiguió la primer oficial, deseosa de seguir adelante con aquella junta y dejar atrás un tema tan macabro…

– Necesito gente para poder atender a todos los heridos, comandante – insistió Jean. – Aunque sea alguien que pueda darnos una mano… no necesito gente con experiencia médica; a estas alturas, cualquiera que tenga conocimientos de primeros auxilios nos vendría bastante bien.

– Muy bien, doctora – agradeció Coleson, sin querer decirle que muy probablemente su pedido fuera rechazado… las necesidades de reparaciones iban a requerir de todo hombre y mujer que estuviera en condiciones de sostener una herramienta. – Muchísimas gracias por su reporte…

La Sala de Situación del _Alexander_ era uno de los pocos compartimientos de la nave que habían sobrevivido a la batalla en condiciones más o menos normales, y alrededor de la enorme mesa ovalada situada en el centro de la sala se hallaban sentados todos los oficiales de alto mando de la nave… todos aquellos que aún permanecían con vida tras la salvaje batalla de hacía dos días.

En la cabecera, presidiendo aquella primera junta en la que se exponía la condición actual de la nave, estaba la comandante Andrea Coleson, a cargo del _Alexander_ en ausencia del capitán Sanabria. Vince y Jean Grant estaban también presentes, así como el segundo teniente Gaddel Bromco, oficial de comunicaciones y los tenientes que tenían a su cargo los departamentos de Navegación y Sensores.

El ingeniero en jefe Terauchi no estaba presente; con la nave hecha pedazos, él le había hecho saber a Coleson, con impecable cortesía, por supuesto, que no podía perder el tiempo sentado en la Sala de Situación hablando sobre sus problemas en lugar de resolverlos, por lo que su lugar en aquella reunión fue ocupado por uno de sus ingenieros ayudantes. El jefe del grupo aéreo, comandante James Morehouse, también estaba presente, y en su expresión alerta aún podía sentirse la excitación mortal y la adrenalina del combate por el que había pasado…

Muchos de los demás asistentes a la reunión eran subalternos, algunos de ellos incluso suboficiales, que se habían visto forzados a hacerse cargo de sus departamentos tras la muerte de los oficiales superiores. Pero si había algo en común a todos aquellos presentes, sin importar rango, cargo o antigüedad, era el completo agotamiento físico y mental, que llevaban en sus cuerpos y rostros como efecto de aquellas 36 horas de agonía y esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Rick, Sammie y otro oficial del Estado Mayor del grupo se hallaban presentes, pero era poco más que cortesía profesional por parte de la comandante Coleson; sin el resto de las naves del grupo de batalla, Rick era tan útil en aquella reunión como una quinta rueda, y eso lo tenía perfectamente claro… ya que no podía hacer otra cosa más que escuchar la letanía de daños y bajas sufridos por el _Alexander_, cerrando los puños y maldiciéndose por su propia estupidez.

Después de todo ¿no es el comandante quien tiene la responsabilidad final?

– Vayamos por partes – prosiguió Coleson mientras miraba al oficial táctico. – Teniente Grant ¿estado de las armas?

Vince se inclinó hacia delante de tal manera que parecía que terminaría por desplomarse sobre la mesa, mientras comenzaba con su reporte.

– Sólo puedo hacer funcionar tres de las diez torretas de partículas, y con un poco de suerte puedo llegar a tener funcionando otra más. Los montajes secundarios están arruinados, y apenas puedo tener en línea a la mitad de los emplazamientos de defensa puntual. Respecto a los misiles; los lanzadores antimecha pueden funcionar, después de todo, casi no hemos tenido que defendernos de battlepods.

Deteniéndose un segundo para poner en orden sus pensamientos, Vince se encontró con que la primer oficial lo alentaba silenciosamente a proseguir con su informe, y así lo hizo en cuanto se sintió listo:

– En cuanto a los lanzadores antinaves... sólo están operativos dos de los seis tubos lanzadores, y apenas puedo poner quince misiles en servicio. Hay otros treinta y siete en la santabárbara, pero esa zona está todavía muy inestable y puede haber incendios. Si usted me lo ordena, comandante, puedo tratar de sacar todos los misiles que pueda... pero preferiría no arriesgarme a volar media nave en el proceso.

– Entendido, Vince – agradeció Coleson antes de mirar al teniente Bromco. – ¿Cuál es el estado de las comunicaciones, Gaddel?

– Las comunicaciones internas están funcionando – respondió el oficial Zentraedi que manejaba las comunicaciones del portaaviones. – En seis horas más podré hacer funcionar el receptor de radio... con algo de suerte podremos captar transmisiones desde la Tierra… eso si logramos superar la interferencia electrónica de los Zentraedi que bloquea nuestras señales.

– ¿Y los transmisores?

– Hechos polvo, comandante. Podría intentar armar uno con las piezas de repuesto, pero necesito personal y maquinaria para hacer algo creíble y que pueda funcionar… y ni tengo personal capacitado ni funciona la maquinaria disponible.

Coleson suspiró con frustración.

– Está bien, haz lo que puedas. ¿Qué hay de las máquinas?

Llegándole el turno de exponer su situación, el teniente ingeniero que reemplazaba al comandante Terauchi se acomodó en su asiento para dar inicio a su reporte.

– En un par de horas tendremos funcionando la caldera Reflex a 20 por ciento de la potencia nominal. En teoría, podríamos subir al 42 por ciento, pero el estado del sistema de refrigeración no aconseja subir más allá de eso… Combinado con los generadores auxiliares podremos poner a la nave en condiciones mínimas de operación, restaurando energía a todas las cubiertas y garantizando un mínimo de funcionamiento a los sistemas vitales. Más allá de eso… todo está muy destrozado, comandante... – concluyó el ingeniero en tono ominoso.

– ¿Navegación y propulsión? – inquirió Coleson, deseando que hubiera alguna clase de resultados positivos.

– Los propulsores de maniobra continúan funcionando, y junto a los sistemas antigravitacionales podemos permanecer en nuestra actual posición indefinidamente. Cinco de los propulsores principales están destrozados. En teoría, con el resto podríamos salir de aquí, pero nos arriesgaríamos demasiado. Los sistemas de navegación están funcionando con los respaldos. Y en cuanto al sistema de transposición, mejor sería que no toquemos el tema... – informó el oficial de navegación.

– ¿Y los Zentraedi¿Hay algo nuevo sobre esos malnacidos? – preguntó la comandante, dejando en evidencia un odio vitriólico en cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

– Tenemos los sensores y radares funcionando a media potencia, además de poner en vuelo a un Ojo de Gato cada cuatro horas para vuelos de reconocimiento – explicó la segunda teniente Corina Vansen, oficial encargada de los radares y sensores de la nave. – Por lo que vemos, siguen en la misma posición, separados en dos grupos. No parecen habernos detectado, pero insisten en mantener la interferencia de comunicaciones. Supongo que nuestra posición y el hecho de que podemos mantener funcionando nuestros sistemas ECM son demasiado para sus sensores.

– Demos gracias por los pequeños favores – dijo Coleson con una sonrisa triste. – ¿Cuál es el estado de los escuadrones de combate, comandante Morehouse?

– Perdimos la cuarta parte de nuestros cazas durante la batalla, y otra cuarta parte recibió daños severos, comandante – le explicó el comandante del grupo aéreo. – Muchos de mis pilotos han sufrido heridas, dejándolos fuera de combate por el momento. Con suerte, puedo llegar a poner en vuelo el 40 por ciento de nuestros cazas en caso de presentarse una emergencia. Hasta que los técnicos no puedan hacer algo con los cazas dañados, es todo lo que puedo darle… lo siento.

Cuando el comandante Morehouse terminó su presentación, se hizo el silencio en aquella junta, mientras la joven mujer que ocupaba ahora el cargo de ama y señora del _Alexander_ meditaba en silencio sobre los reportes que acababa de escuchar de boca de sus oficiales, buscando en su mente cursos de acción que pudieran emplear para salir de esa situación desastrosa.

– Recapitulemos: estamos escasos de personal, no tenemos energía, estamos casi sin armas, la mayoría de nuestros cazas está fuera de combate, no podemos escapar ni evadir al enemigo, no podemos comunicarnos con la Tierra ni recibir mensajes desde casa… y si bien el enemigo no sabe que seguimos vivos, tampoco está convencido de que estemos muertos.

Los rostros apesadumbrados de sus oficiales le confirmaron a Andrea Coleson que la situación era, en efecto, tan desastrosa como la había pintado… o quizás peor aún.

– No necesito decirles que esta situación es inaceptable, señores – lanzó Coleson con dureza, sobresaltando a muchos de los allí presentes. – Sé que va a ser duro, pero tenemos que trabajar de inmediato para salir de esta crisis… va a ser difícil, pero confío en que si ponemos lo mejor de todos nosotros, vamos a poder superar esto y volver a casa. Confíen en ustedes, confíen en sus hombres y mujeres… y saldremos adelante.

Si aquellas palabras consiguieron motivar a alguno de los oficiales y sacarlos del desaliento que los consumía, ninguno lo demostró abiertamente… y fue entonces que Andrea Coleson supo que había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder.

Ahora quedaba en manos de _ellos_.

– Muy bien, señores, vuelvan a sus puestos y continúen haciendo todo lo que puedan. Eso es todo.

– Si me disculpa, comandante… – interrumpió Rick.

Técnicamente no tenía por qué disculparse por hablar, dado que estaba tres grados por encima de Coleson. Pero con el capitán Sanabria fuera de combate, Coleson había heredado su cargo de ama y señora del _Alexander_, y por tal razón Rick debía tratarla con el respeto que merecía el cargo.

La intervención de Rick no se debía a que él estuviera muy dispuesto a hacer valer un grado frente a profesionales. Sin embargo, sentía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Algo tenía que hacer.

– Adelante, señor – invitó Coleson.

– Mi personal y yo estamos a su entera disposición para lo que la nave necesite. Después de todo – ahora era el turno de Rick para sonreír con tristeza, – no es como si todavía tuviéramos una flota de la que ocuparnos.

– Le agradezco mucho, señor. Hablaré con la comandante Porter para organizar las asignaciones.

– No se preocupe, comandante. Todos queremos ayudar... ¿o no estamos todos en el mismo barco? – dijo Rick antes de dejar la Sala de Situación.

Una vez fuera de la sala, lejos de la vista de cualquiera de los oficiales del _Alexander_, Rick caminó con paso resuelto hacia su camarote, sintiéndose completamente inútil.

"_Iré a poner mi camarote en condiciones"_, pensó..._ "Al menos todavía puedo hacer eso."_

* * *

Sola en la Sala de Situación, en silencio tras el ruido de la junta que acababa de terminar, una joven oficial leía una y otra vez los reportes que le habían dejado los miembros de su plana mayor, devanándose los sesos para encontrar alguna manera de prevalecer en medio del desastre… debía haber alguna manera de usar los pocos recursos que le quedaban disponibles para mantener con vida a los miles de personas de aquella nave… y para lograr un escape que, a juzgar por todas las apariencias, era cada vez más ilusorio.

Una vez más, volvió a hojear el informe médico… y las frías y crueles cifras de los muertos y heridos de la tripulación acapararon toda su atención. Aquellos números eran la cruda e indiscutible realidad, aquellos números eran la prueba más patente del desastre en el que había caído el _UES Alexander_… y mientras leía una y otra vez esa parte del informe, los números insistían en reclamar su atención, como si hubieran quedado grabados a fuego en su retina y en el cerebro.

Ella había llegado a esa nave con toda la preparación que una oficial de su edad podía pedir… un paso sobresaliente por la Academia Militar, servicios distinguidos en numerosas naves de la flota, ascensos rápidos y puestos cada vez más encumbrados hasta convertirse en primer oficial del portaaviones más nuevo de la flota… todas las marcas de una carrera exitosa.

Y había llegado a descubrir de la peor manera que todo eso no servía para nada frente a la dura realidad de la guerra espacial… y que su capitán había tenido toda la razón; ella sabía ahora que la experiencia práctica era una maestra cuyas enseñanzas eran superiores a cualquier clase impartida en una academia… y mucho más duras y difíciles de asimilar.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Ella estaba en esa situación, y su deber era claro. Todo lo demás, todas las dudas e inquietudes, todo eso carecía de importancia… en ella había recaído la responsabilidad de asegurarse de que el _Alexander_ y sus tripulantes sobrevivientes pudieran atravesar la crisis y regresar a sus seres queridos en la Tierra… volver con sus seres amados…

Por un escaso segundo, la resolución de la comandante Andrea Coleson flaqueó al perderse en los recuerdos de la Tierra… y sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos en cuanto apareció frente a ella el rostro sonriente de él…

No tardó en superar ese momento de debilidad, no tardó en recuperar la compostura, y mientras se obligaba a releer los reportes, la joven primer oficial que había quedado al frente del portaaviones _UES Alexander_ apartó su mente de todo lo que no fuera enfocarse pura y exclusivamente en la supervivencia de los hombres y mujeres que de ella dependían… las personas por las que ella haría todo lo que fuera necesario.

La situación era ya demasiado dura como para que ella se permitiera el lujo de no dar todo de sí.

* * *

Por alguna razón que no supo explicarse, Rick no tomó un camino directo para volver de la Sala de Situación a su camarote, sino que prefirió recorrer un poco la nave, para interiorizarse de su actual condición y ponerse al tanto de la realidad que vivía su nave insignia... ya que cualquier cosa era preferible a estar encerrado en su pequeño refugio sin tener nada para hacer mientras todos ponían de sí para salir adelante.

La situación no era alentadora… no era para nada alentadora.

Cada cubierta, cada corredor, cada mamparo de la nave llevaba cicatrices de la batalla: marcas de quemaduras, metales retorcidos por las explosiones hasta dejarlos con formas caprichosas, cables chispeantes expuestos al aire, agujeros de todos los tamaños y formas imaginables… Algunos de los corredores estaban bloqueados por escombros, que iban desde esquirlas de metal hasta enormes vigas de secciones colapsadas; otros estaban a oscuras y con iluminación errática e intermitente.

Había pocas personas en los corredores, y la mayoría de ellos pertenecían a los atareados equipos de control de daños, que por lo general estaban formados por tres o cuatro técnicos que trabajaban con sus instrumentos frente a paneles de mantenimiento abiertos, haciendo lo que podían para reparar aunque más no fuera algún sistema de la nave… y recurriendo a cada truco de la profesión que pudieran recordar.

Rick no daba crédito a sus ojos… el _Alexander_ había sufrido un castigo brutal a manos de los Zentraedi, y sin embargo todavía se mantenía, desafiante a pesar de las heridas, y mientras se maravillaba del hecho de que esa nave aún insistiera en luchar, su mente se perdía en recuerdos del viejo SDF-1, hacía ya tanto tiempo…

Sintiéndose observados, dos de los técnicos de reparaciones se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con el comodoro Hunter, contemplando al comandante del Grupo de Batalla 6 con una expresión que Rick no sabía determinar si era de curiosidad, de molestia… o de ira.

Una horrible sensación de culpa invadió a Rick, hiriéndolo con la fuerza repentina de un golpe en la boca del estómago y amenazando con derrumbarlo allí mismo.

"_Todo esto fue mi culpa… si no hubiera caído en esa trampa, tal vez ahora…" _

Cerrando los puños en un gesto silencioso de frustración, el comodoro Hunter apenas atinó a caminar con paso más rápido, ansioso por dejar en paz a los técnicos y alejarse de allí… y de las expresiones inescrutables de aquellos hombres.

Sin saber cómo había llegado allí, Rick se encontró a las puertas de la enfermería de la nave, dudando durante algunos segundos sobre si debía entrar o no allí, mientras venían a él recuerdos e imágenes… entre los que estaba muy vívida la memoria de aquel puesto sanitario en el que encontró a Lisa luego de la destrucción del SDF-1… y los innumerables puestos médicos y hospitales de campaña de la guerra contra los renegados, en donde habían ido a parar tantos miles de civiles, soldados… víctimas de la guerra.

Pero más aún le preocupaba lo que podría llegar a ver allí, razonando que si la nave había sufrido los daños espantosos que los oficiales superiores reportaron durante la junta, la cantidad de muertos y heridos entre la tripulación debía desafiar todo lo imaginable.

Juntando fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía, Rick abrió la puerta de la enfermería… y el puro horror que lo abrumó al ver lo que le esperaba en ese lugar le hizo desear jamás haber pensado en entrar.

Cientos de camillas, dispersas por todo el lugar sin orden ni concierto, ocupando cualquier lugar que se pudiera encontrar, en un ambiente inundado por una cacofonía caótica y ruidosa de gemidos, aullidos e instrucciones gritadas por sobre el barullo.

Todas las camillas estaban ocupadas por tripulantes heridos, la mayoría de ellos de gravedad. Muchos de ellos estaban anestesiados en un intento por calmar su sufrimiento espantoso, mientras que algunos que tenían la desgracia infinita de seguir conscientes, gemían de dolor, haciendo llamados terribles a sus padres, a sus amores, a sus familias y amigos… llamados escalofriantes que helaban la sangre de Rick con sólo oírlos.

El poco personal médico disponible –médicos y enfermeros que eran claramente insuficientes para atender a todo el mundo, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaran por hacerlo– se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de llevar alivio y ayuda a todos los heridos, y haciendo lo posible por prodigar los cuidados que los innumerables pacientes necesitaban con desesperación.

En medio de toda esa locura, Rick no pudo evitar notar a un par de enfermeros que se tomaban unos minutos de descanso para aclarar su mente, evitando así que el cansancio les hiciera cometer algún error que pudiera ser fatal… un cansancio que se podía notar en sus manos temblorosas, que se evidenciaba en sus rostros pálidos… y que se hacía patente en sus miradas muertas y agotadas, que parecían atravesarlo todo…

Cinco miserables minutos de respiro… antes de volver a luchar contra la muerte con las pocas armas que tenían a mano.

Con horror, Rick comprobó que en sus rondas, el personal médico estaba racionando los medicamentos de manera estricta, y fue sólo entonces que lo golpeó la espantosa posibilidad de que quizás los suministros médicos fueran insuficientes para tratar a todos los heridos.

Lentamente, Rick desvió la vista para mirar a algunos de los pacientes, cuidando de no dejar traslucir la impresión que le provocaban. Algunos presentaban quemaduras en distintas partes del cuerpo, otros tenían contusiones, fracturas e infinita variedad de heridas visibles; algunos de ellos estaban envueltos en vendajes toscos pero firmes, mientras que otros estaban cubiertos con mantas y toallas…

Y algunos… demasiados… estaban _completamente_ cubiertos por mantas.

Todos se veían tan jóvenes… tan llenos de futuro por delante y tan cruelmente golpeados por el demonio de la guerra, y para el comodoro Rick Hunter, cada mirada de uno de esos heridos era una puñalada en su corazón, era un cargo que se levantaba en su contra, era un testamento de la incompetencia del hombre que tenía la responsabilidad de liderarlos en la batalla… y que los había conducido a ese infierno.

La mirada de Rick se detuvo en una joven que estaba en una de las camillas, inconsciente por la anestesia, conectada a líneas de alimentación intravenosa y un monitor de soporte vital. Su uniforme, rasgado y chamuscado por las llamas, la identificaba como una teniente tercera del departamento de comunicaciones de la nave, y bastó que Rick reparara en el largo cabello castaño de la joven, para que con pánico y estupor que invadían sus sentidos comprobara el notable parecido que su rostro herido tenía con el de…

Rick abandonó la enfermería con premura, sintiendo que sus rodillas no aguantaban más el peso de su cuerpo y temiendo colapsar allí mismo. Pero más aún, quería alejarse para que aquellos tripulantes heridos no vieran a su comodoro desmayándose tan sólo por ver las heridas que ellos sufrían.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la entrada a la enfermería para recobrar el aliento, apoyando una mano en el mamparo para no caer al suelo. Su mente insistía en atormentarlo con todas las imágenes de la batalla, a las que se les sumaba el muestrario de dolores y sufrimiento que acababa de observar, unidas todas las escenas en un montaje macabro que seguía sin final…

No tardó en regresar con furia y fuerza el mareo, y las sensaciones de náuseas se tornaron cada vez más insoportables…

– ¿Comodoro, se encuentra usted bien? – escuchó que le decía con preocupación una voz de mujer, que en medio de su mareo Rick tardó en identificarla como la de Sammie.

Incorporándose para enfrentarla, Rick notó que ella se hallaba de pie junto a él, observándola con una mirada de profunda preocupación y temor, que se veía también en el rostro del joven oficial que la acompañaba, un hombre a quien Rick reconoció como el teniente Matt Villiers, aquel piloto que estuvo en el Bunker la noche del festejo de su ascenso a comodoro...

– ¿Necesita ayuda, señor? – ofreció Villiers extendiendo la mano mientras Rick se ajustaba el uniforme, tratando de recuperar la compostura y procurando conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

– Muchas gracias, teniente, pero no es necesario… – pudo decir Rick una vez que volvió a erguirse, esbozando una sonrisa carente de humor para remarcar el agradecimiento.

– Podemos acompañarlo hasta su camarote, señor – ofreció Sammie, y el teniente Villiers refrendó la oferta asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Se los agradezco – dijo Rick rechazando el ofrecimiento, – pero volveré solo, no quisiera interrumpirlos…

– No es ninguna interrupción, señor – balbuceó Villiers. – Tan sólo no queremos que le ocurra algo.

– En serio, teniente, no hace falta y le agradezco la intención. Ahora, si me disculpan, regresaré a mi camarote.

– Como desee, comodoro – dijo Sammie con preocupación en la voz… y temor por las emociones que había visto reflejadas en los ojos de Rick en ese breve instante, ya que en ocho años que ella llevaba de conocer a Rick Hunter, jamás lo había visto tan sobrecogido por el terror y el dolor como en ese momento.

Mientras veía a su comodoro alejándose, la comandante Samantha Porter no pudo hacer otra cosa excepto rogar a Dios en silencio que se acordara de ellos…

Tras alejarse de donde estaban Sammie y Villiers, y caminar a todo lo que le daban sus piernas hasta llegar a su camarote, Rick abrió con premura y urgencia la puerta, para luego cerrarla con un poderoso portazo en cuanto acabó de entrar.

Recorrió su camarote con la mirada, tardando un poco en adaptar su vista a las penumbras; el lugar estaba oscurecido por la falta de luz, y la única iluminación que alumbraba su habitación corría por cuenta de las tormentosas nubes rojizas de Júpiter, que dominaban la vista del camarote como un cruel presagio.

Rick encontró el portarretratos, y tomándolo con reverencia entre sus manos temblorosas, notó con infinito alivio que los sacudones de la batalla no habían logrado que se rompiera… y mientras se detenía algunos segundos para contemplar la fotografía, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de ese momento de felicidad tan lejano, Rick Hunter sintió que todas las emociones de su vida volvían a él para zamarrearlo como una hoja en medio del huracán…

Se quedó contemplando el rostro de Lisa durante minutos, eternos minutos, rememorando cada una de sus facciones, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada reacción que ella tenía cuando él la recorría con sus manos, cada sonido que salía de esos labios que le daban la miel más dulce del mundo… y conforme la miraba, a cada segundo que sus ojos se detenían en la imagen sonriente de la mujer que amaba, su corazón golpeado se llenaba de amargura y de una desconsolada pena al sentir que estaba tan lejos de ella… de sólo pensar que jamás en su vida había estado más cerca de perderla definitivamente…

Las manos de Rick tantearon dentro del cajón de su mesa de luz hasta dar con dos objetos… dos reliquias a las que necesitaba aferrarse para sentir que aún le quedaba una esperanza en el mundo… y sus ojos se cargaron de lágrimas al levantar ante sus ojos la carta que Lisa había escrito para que él leyera el día que asumió el mando del grupo de batalla… mientras en la otra mano, permanecía intacta la cajita aterciopelada en la que guardaba los anillos, aquella cajita que en un acto de previsión él había pasado a dejar en su camarote antes de ir a la Central de Comando para comenzar esa fatídica misión…

El fulgor de esos anillos traía a Rick promesas de un futuro que se alejaba cada vez más en las nubes de la fantasía… mientras él quedaba enterrado en los pozos del Infierno.

Como nunca antes en su vida, Rick Hunter se sintió el ser más impotente del Universo. Era demasiado para él encontrarse convertido en un títere del destino, era demasiado para él cargar con las horrendas consecuencias de sus decisiones, era demasiado para él sobrellevar en sus hombros el peso de la batalla, las muertes, su propia culpa… y fue demasiado para él pensar que, completamente sola en el Satélite Fábrica, estaba Lisa.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, Lisa.

Permitiendo que escaparan las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos, Rick dejó el portarretratos sobre la mesa del velador, soltó con torpeza la carta y la caja sobre la almohada de la litera, y lanzando un desgarrador aullido de dolor, golpeó con su puño la litera, en un vano esfuerzo por dejar escapar su rabia e impotencia.

Lágrimas amargas bañaban su rostro.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- Si este capítulo les pareció duro de leer... imaginen lo duro que fue para mí escribirlo. Créanme.

- Con la batalla del capítulo anterior atrás, ahora estamos viendo las secuelas y consecuencias de ese combate y cómo afectaron a nuestros personajes... además de definir el escenario sobre el que se irán desarrollando los próximos capítulos de la historia y las situaciones a ser enfrentadas.

- Agradezco de corazón a todos los que vienen siguiendo esta historia, a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, opiniones y consultas, y como siempre, un agradecimiento especial a mis pilotos de pruebas Evi y Sary...

- Les deseo la mejor de las suertes... y será hasta la próxima con el capítulo 9.


	10. Capítulo 9: Una Salus Victis

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias / advertencias acostumbradas:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IX: Una Salus Victis**

_Nunca subestimen el valor motivador de una buena patada en el trasero… y menos aún cuando la que administra la patada es la Señora Realidad._

Sargento mayor Mircea Selunescu, en el curso de preparación para sargentos de instrucción básica, 2024

* * *

**Miércoles 5 de abril de 2017**

Recorrer la nave y supervisar personalmente el trabajo de la tripulación era una de las prerrogativas de todo capitán; por lo general, cualquier tripulación tomaba una visita sorpresa del capitán como si fuera una ocasión en la que ponían en juego todo su trabajo… y que podía desembocar en alguna mención o recompensa especial por el buen desempeño, o turnos extendidos de trabajo para poner el lugar en las condiciones que debía tener.

En situaciones críticas como aquella, la recorrida del capitán servía un propósito adicional: el de mantener la moral de la tripulación en el nivel más alto posible.

No era visto como un supervisor que venía a molestar… sino como un líder que venía a alentarlos, a demostrarles que sus tareas eran importantes, a hacerles sentir parte de una familia… a ser el reaseguro de la tripulación.

Mientras la comandante Andrea Coleson recorría los corredores del _Alexander_, no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba usurpándole la tarea al capitán… de haber estado en condiciones, el capitán Sanabria sería quien hiciera aquella recorrida, enterándose de primera mano del estado de la nave y de las necesidades de la tripulación, y comportándose como lo que siempre había sido: el padre de la tripulación.

Y ahora, el padre estaba inconsciente en la sobrecargada enfermería de la nave… y le tocaba a ella ponerse unos zapatos que, por más que hiciera el mayor de sus esfuerzos, siempre le parecerían demasiado grandes para ella.

Nadie le había pedido su opinión sobre si quería hacerse cargo del _Alexander_ en aquellas circunstancias… simplemente había sucedido y ahora ella tenía que ponerse al frente. Era tan simple como eso, y nada más importaba.

El estado de la nave, según pudo notar en su recorrida, era tan calamitoso como sus oficiales se lo habían hecho saber durante la junta mantenida el día anterior, y si bien toda la tripulación trabajaba a destajo para reparar lo que estuviera a su alcance, Andrea Coleson había visto demasiadas miradas de resignación y abandono…

Y si las cosas no mejoraban…

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su mente, la comandante Coleson abrió una de las puertas de acceso a la bahía de aterrizaje de babor, cuidando de no tropezarse con nada que pudiera estar desperdigado por el suelo. El lugar estaba en penumbras, iluminado con luces de emergencia que le daban al lugar una apariencia cavernosa y oscura, en la que apenas podían distinguirse las sombras de los técnicos y tripulantes que iban de aquí para allá, tratando de hacer las reparaciones necesarias.

Buena parte de los técnicos se ocupaban de reparar el transformador de potencia eléctrica de la sección, mientras que otros trabajaban en un enorme conducto de energía que alimentaba a todo el hangar, distribuyendo energía directamente de los reactores de la nave.

Toda la bahía había quedado a oscuras luego de que un impacto de misil hubiera destrozado la red eléctrica de la sección, excepto por la iluminación de emergencia, y hasta tanto no se pudiera reparar, todas las operaciones de vuelo de esa sección estarían suspendidas…

Ya más acostumbrada a la oscuridad, la primer oficial se dirigió hacia un hombre de baja estatura que parecía estar al frente de toda la operación, y cuando carraspeó para llamar la atención, el pobre hombre se sobresaltó, ya que no esperaba que lo llamaran… y por más que Andrea hiciera lo posible para mantenerse en silencio, una risa inoportuna se le escapó de sólo ver el susto del ingeniero.

– ¡Ah, comandante…! – exclamó el segundo teniente Benoit Ducroix en cuanto se tranquilizó y pudo reconocer a Andrea como la persona que lo había llamado. – Buenos días, no sabíamos que vendría…

– Está bien, teniente, no quería que se tomara molestias – dijo Coleson en un intento de calmar al ingeniero. – ¿Cómo marchan las cosas?

– Mejor de lo que creíamos, señora – le contestó el teniente Ducroix. – Nos llevó toda la noche, pero al fin pudimos poner el transformador de potencia en línea.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción asomó en el rostro de la comandante Coleson, aunque "satisfacción" era una palabra insuficiente para definir la alegría que sentía de ver que algo estaba empezando a salir bien…

– Excelente. ¿Cuándo piensan activarlo?

– No lo sé… déjeme pensar… – dijo el ingeniero mientras su mente se puso a considerar los datos antes de aventurar una respuesta. – Unos cinco minutos más para efectuar revisiones finales y si todo sale bien, podremos reactivar el transformador.

– Buen trabajo, Benoit – lo felicitó la comandante, permitiéndose un segundo para recorrer aquella bahía de aterrizaje y ver cómo los técnicos y el personal de servicio trabajaban con afán por reparar los daños sufridos durante la batalla.

– Gracias, señora – le respondió el ingeniero, agradeciendo con eso la dosis de motivación que la comandante le había dado con sus palabras para luego, señalando el transformador con una mano, efectuar una invitación: – Si desea permanecer mientras realizamos las pruebas…

No era una mala oferta, pensó la comandante Coleson… después de todo, la recorrida de la nave le había llevado menos tiempo del que había pensado en un comienzo, dejándole bastante tiempo antes de hacerse cargo de la guardia… y nada malo iría a ocurrir por una vez que se quedara a observar algo que _al fin _marchaba bien en medio de esa catástrofe en la que estaba metida la nave…

– Siempre y cuando no moleste…

Con una sonrisa, el teniente Ducroix la invitó a caminar hacia donde sus técnicos revoloteaban en torno al transformador para darle los toques finales, y una vez que Andrea Coleson se dispuso a seguirlo, el ingeniero comenzó a explicarle a la comandante accidental de la nave el arduo proceso de reparaciones que estaba a punto de concluir…

– Venga por aquí, comandante… Si tan sólo tuviera una idea del trabajo que nos dio este transformador… ese impacto de misil en la otra sección prácticamente quemó todos los relevadores…

* * *

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, excepto por tres o cuatro horas.

Tampoco era como si tuviera mucha necesidad de eso, luego de haber dormido día y medio.

Ni siquiera había estado muy ocupado como para merecer un buen descanso, ya que después de terminar la reunión con la comandante Coleson y de hacer aquella visita desgarradora a la enfermería, Rick había regresado a su camarote a desahogarse y dejar salir el dolor y la impotencia… para luego ordenar el lugar y recoger todo lo que había caído durante la batalla, abocándose a una tarea nimia e intrascendente que sin embargo le había servido para despejar un poco su mente de las cosas que lo atenazaban... el _Alexander_ y, aún peor... Lisa.

La cena de aquella noche había sido frugal y escasa; unas raciones de combate que Sammie había dejado por allí… y que ni siquiera terminó de comer, dejándolas por allí en cuanto satisfizo el hambre que tenía, que era bien poco.

Y desde entonces, Rick no había dejado su camarote, pasando aquellas largas e interminables horas acostado en su litera, con los ojos clavados en el techo y la mente completamente en blanco… cuando no revoloteaba alrededor de algún recuerdo perdido de Lisa.

De tanto en tanto, Sammie venía a visitarlo o aparecía algún tripulante del _Alexander_ llevándole un informe de la comandante Coleson respecto del estado de la nave, y con eso Rick aprovechaba para distraerse con algo… aunque en el fondo, y a pesar que se trataba de un simple acto de cortesía profesional de parte de Coleson, el recibir esos reportes no hacía más que despertarle una furia e impotencia que iban en aumento. ¿De qué servía que le informaran acerca de los problemas del _Alexander_ si él no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto?

La sensación de inutilidad, de saberse inepto e innecesario en una situación como ésa, carcomía el ánimo de Rick como si fuera ácido…

Podía tener el título pomposo de "oficial comandante del Grupo de Batalla 6", pero ¿de qué grupo de batalla podía él estar a cargo, dado que no quedaba otra nave excepto el _Alexander_? Todas las otras naves del grupo, salvo las dos fragatas que habían sido destruidas, habían tenido éxito en realizar la transposición, dejando al comodoro Rick Hunter como un comandante de flota sin flota a la que mandar…

¿De qué servía tener el grado de comodoro? Por más que llevara esa estrella dorada en el cuello de su uniforme, eso no significaba que tuviera la capacidad para dar órdenes al personal del _Alexander_, por una única y sencilla razón: él estaba fuera de la cadena de mandos de la nave. Con la incapacidad del capitán Sanabria, el mando de la nave había pasado a manos de la primer oficial, y si había algo que Rick tenía perfectamente claro era que no podía dar órdenes a la comandante Coleson sobre asuntos de su nave, a riesgo de socavar la autoridad de la primer oficial frente a la tripulación en un momento en que no podían darse esos lujos.

De cualquier manera, tampoco tenía mucho sobre lo cual dar órdenes a Coleson; Rick no tenía experiencia en operaciones de naves estelares, no había sido instruido como oficial de ingeniería, de comunicaciones, de radares, de armas, de mantenimiento... no tenía la menor idea de en qué podía colaborar con los hombres y mujeres que habían sobrevivido a la batalla.

Aún asumiendo que su brazo izquierdo estuviera en buenas condiciones, de nada le serviría a Rick su capacidad como piloto. Las operaciones de aeronaves estaban restringidas para no atraer la atención de los Zentraedi, excepto por los vuelos de las naves de reconocimiento Ojo de Gato, que despegaban cada cuatro horas para echar un vistazo de la situación, y complementar a los malogrados sensores del portaaviones.

Para cualquier cosa que la nave necesitara en aquel momento, Rick Hunter era tan útil como un sauna en el desierto.

Y él lo sabía.

Y en aquel momento, Rick Hunter necesitaba desesperadamente no sentirse como un inútil… necesitaba algo qué hacer, algo que lo sacara de ese camarote, algo que pudiera entretener su mente y ayudarlo a salir de aquel pozo negro de impotencia y culpa en el que se hallaba.

Sin nada para hacer, sin nada en lo que poder sentirse útil y necesitado, todo lo que le quedaba a Rick por hacer era pensar… y todos sus pensamientos acababan enfocándose en cosas terribles y enloquecedoras.

Pensaba en su propia incompetencia como comandante…. en cómo había llevado a sus naves directo a la boca de la trampa Zentraedi… en cómo se había dejado engañar... en cómo sus deseos de acabar con los Zentraedi lo habían cegado hasta hacerlo caer en un frenesí del que sólo la emboscada había logrado sacarlo.

En un nivel racional él sabía que esas ideas con las que insistía en torturarse eran completamente falsas y que no había habido forma de predecir o siquiera adivinar lo que los Zentraedi tenían planeado... que él no se había dejado llevar por sus ansias de furia, ansias que creía superadas... sabía que había hecho caso de la primera advertencia de Sanabria, alertando acerca de la posible trampa.

Sabía que había hecho todo lo posible por salvar a sus naves de lo que era una destrucción certera.

Rick Hunter sabía muchas cosas, pero lo que él sabía no importaba en lo absoluto.

Lo que importaba era la culpa… desesperadamente necesitaba culpar a alguien de todo aquel sufrimiento, necesitaba hacer responsable a alguien por los más de mil muertos a bordo del _Alexander_... y de Dios sabía cuántos cientos más de muertos en el resto de sus naves, y necesitaba encontrar a un responsable del predicamento desesperado en el que él y los sobrevivientes del _Alexander_ se hallaban.

Y el único responsable que había podido encontrar durante esas horas de meditaciones solitarias... era él mismo.

El único e incompetente Rick Hunter, en toda su miserable gloria.

Pero más que nada, Rick se sentía atormentado por Lisa.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella… en los peores momentos de la noche, en los momentos en que sus dudas y culpas se hacían insoportables, él sólo anhelaba el tenerla junto a él, acompañándolo y dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante y continuar peleando aquella batalla aparentemente imposible… soñaba con sus ojos, con sus rasgos finos y elegantes, con su sonrisa, con su cuerpo junto al suyo mientras hacían el amor… o simplemente con escuchar una vez más su risa, esa risa que le hacía sentir cosquillas de sólo oírla…

La pena infinita también se manifestaba en constantes maldiciones y amargas recriminaciones contra él mismo por todo el tiempo perdido, por los años desperdiciados detrás de Minmei... por las semanas desperdiciadas antes de decidirse finalmente a hacer lo que anhelaba y proponerle matrimonio a Lisa.

Por su mente atormentada pasaban los recuerdos de los momentos compartidos con Lisa... todos ellos, en perfecta secuencia cronológica...

Cuando la llamó "comadreja parlanchina" en la red táctica... cuando la encontró en la tienda de lencería... cuando la rescató de la Base Sara... su cautiverio en la nave de Breetai... aquel tiempo que pasaron atrapados en medio de una transformación... cuando voló a rescatarla de las ruinas de la Base Alaska... el día que ella le confesó que lo amaba... aquella primera noche en la carpa de emergencia, teñida de dolor... aquella otra noche que vino después, cuando por primera vez dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos e hicieron el amor... las partidas... los reencuentros... las noches compartidas... esa semana en el Lago Memorial... la última vez que la vio, antes de abandonar el Satélite...

La mente de Rick se perdía en todos esos recuerdos que jalonaron su vida, que hicieron que se acercara a aquella mujer fuerte y frágil a la vez, aquella mujer que llenaba su corazón y lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo...

¡Tanto tiempo perdido¡Tantos años comportándose como si tuviera todo asegurado¡Tantos años entregados a sus dudas, en lugar de luchar contra ellas!

Más que a su propia muerte… Rick temía no volver a ver nunca más a Lisa… y lo que podría llegar a ocurrirle si ella quedaba sola en el mundo.

Con un dedo tembloroso, Rick acarició el rostro de Lisa que aparecía en aquella fotografía que guardaba con reverencia como si fuera una reliquia… y por un breve instante creyó que estaba tocando una vez más su piel… y la decepción que sintió cuando volvió a la realidad fue grande y dolorosa.

Volvió a colocar el retrato con reverencia en la mesa de al lado de su litera, y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, Rick rompió una vez más en lágrimas, llorando sin consuelo mientras deseaba poder tomar aquella pena y autocompasión y hacerla desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido…

De sólo pensar en el infierno personal por el que ella debía estar pasando allá lejos, en el Satélite Fábrica, el sufrimiento de Rick se hacía insoportable, y su corazón ardía en deseos urgentes de estar junto a ella y reconfortarla, de decirle que todo estaría bien una vez más, de poder ser el apoyo que ella necesitaba... su otra mitad... de poder estar allí para ella, como ella siempre lo había estado para él.

En medio del dolor, Rick extendió un brazo en dirección a la ventana, a la cual apenas podía ver con sus ojos nublados de lágrimas, y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando creyó sentir que tocaba a Lisa, que hacía contacto con sus manos, que acariciaba su piel tersa, que jugaba con sus cabellos suaves… que volvía junto a ella...

Pero no dejaba de ser una sensación. Una ilusión.

Quién sabía si volvería a verla alguna vez.

Y en ese momento, el sonido ensordecedor de una explosión tronó en toda la nave, seguido de un estremecimiento feroz que por poco logra que Rick cayera de la litera… y fueron sólo sus rápidos reflejos los que evitaron que el comodoro Hunter diera con su humanidad contra el suelo del camarote. Mientras hacía un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, maldiciendo esa situación y sintiendo que la cabeza estallaba de dolor con el ulular de las alarmas, las luces blancas de la iluminación normal fueron reemplazadas por el rojo furioso de las alarmas de emergencia… y la voz de Vince Grant retumbó en los altoparlantes de toda la nave:

– _¡Toda la tripulación a sus puestos de emergencia¡Equipos de control de daños, reportarse con urgencia a la bahía de aterrizaje principal de babor¡Iniciar maniobras de control de incendio!_

Recobrando la compostura con mucha más premura de la que había creído tener, Rick buscó la chaqueta de su uniforme y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, para dejar entonces su camarote y dirigirse sin pensarlo dos veces hacia el puente.

Al diablo si él no tenía nada para hacer. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

* * *

Esta vez el suboficial de guardia no anunció la llegada de Rick, ocupado como estaba en recibir informes de toda la nave, aunque por otro lado, juzgó el sargento, el comodoro no se molestaría porque una vez se olvidaran de toda la maldita parafernalia militar… y sin saberlo, llegó inconscientemente a la misma conclusión que el comodoro Hunter.

Por fortuna, y si bien el puente de mando del _Alexander_ había quedado anulado durante la batalla, todos los tripulantes que aún seguían vivos habían podido evacuarlo luego del impacto del arma Reflex... incluido el capitán Sanabria, quien había sufrido sus monstruosas heridas al colapsar parte de los mamparos del puente sobre él.

Con el puente de mando fuera de combate, la tripulación había podido montar un puente alternativo en el Primario de Control de Daños, una pequeña sala ubicada en el centro de la nave, dotada de consolas y estaciones diseñadas para monitorear toda la actividad y funcionamiento de los sistemas del portaaviones en situaciones de emergencia, permitiendo además controlar y coordinar la actividad de los equipos de control de daños.

Sin embargo, además de sus funciones principales, el Primario de Control de Daños había sido concebido por los diseñadores de la clase Tokugawa como un puente de mando alternativo, para lo cual contaba con todas las estaciones necesarias para cumplir, al menos en forma provisional, todas las funciones de centro de mando de la nave en caso de que el Puente principal quedara inutilizado por cualquier razón… y era por eso que, desde hacía un par de días, el Primario de Control de Daños se había transformado en el centro neurálgico desde donde se trataba de mantener volando al destrozado _Alexander_.

Todas las estaciones del Primario estaban cubiertas por sus encargados, que ladraban instrucciones y reportes en un esfuerzo por hacerse oír en medio de la locura… las órdenes y reportes se confundían y mezclaban con el ulular enloquecido de las alarmas, mientras las luces rojas de alerta centelleaban en todas las estaciones del Primario… y para sorpresa de Rick, en la silla del capitán estaba sentado Vince Grant, que hacía frenéticos esfuerzos por dar órdenes al personal del Primario y tratar a la vez de mantener el control de la situación… y por un instante Rick se preguntó en dónde podría estar la comandante Coleson en un momento como ese…

– ¡Reporte! – ordenó Rick.

Uno de los tenientes que estaban allí, sin importarle si Rick tenía la autoridad como para exigir reportes de situación en una nave que no era la suya, se acercó para informarle de lo que había ocurrido, gritando para lograr que el comodoro lo escuchara.

– ¡El transformador de potencia de la bahía de aterrizaje de babor se sobrecargó al activarse y explotó, señor! – gritó el teniente al oído de Rick. – ¡Hay un incendio importante, y hay riesgo de que alcance a los conductos de energía¡Tenemos noventa y seis personas atrapadas en esa sección, comodoro!

– ¡Gracias, teniente! – agradeció Rick, palmeando al joven oficial. – ¡Continúe con sus deberes!

– ¡Sí, señor! – dijo el teniente antes de retornar presuroso a su estación.

Luego de llegar al centro del Primario, Rick tomó a Vince por el brazo y éste, girando para ver quién diablos podía estar llamándolo en medio de esa locura, gruñó con fastidio:

– Rick¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Aún inmersos en ese caos, muchos de los presentes no pudieron evitar voltearse para ver lo que ocurría entre Vince y Rick… ya que no era cosa de todos los días el que un primer teniente le exigiera explicaciones a un comodoro.

– No importa, Vince... ¿Donde está la comandante Coleson?

Vince tragó saliva antes de seguir, murmurando una sola palabra que fue demasiado clara para Rick.

– Allí.

Las implicaciones eran evidentes… y Rick sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al considerar lo que podría llegar a ocurrir…

"_Oh, Dios mío"..._

– ¿Hay forma de sacarla? – preguntó Rick dejando escapar su preocupación.

Vince sacudió la cabeza, y Rick pudo jurar que jamás lo había visto más pesimista y abatido que en ese momento…

– Hacemos lo que podemos, comodoro... pero los sistemas extintores están fuera de servicio – explicó Vince. – Enviamos partidas de control de daños a la bahía de aterrizaje… pero están teniendo problemas para abrirse paso a través de los escombros que dejó la explosión.

Antes de que Rick pudiera decir algo –que de cualquier manera no sabía qué podía llegar a ser– o que hiciera alguna otra pregunta, tanto él como Vince fueron distraídos por el llamado presuroso de un cabo, que señalaba la pantalla de su estación mientras gritaba para llamar la atención de sus oficiales superiores.

– ¡Disculpe, teniente Grant, pero estamos recibiendo una llamada de la comandante Coleson por el intercomunicador!

– ¿Qué espera¡Quiero hablar con ella de inmediato! – ladró Vince con ansiedad e impaciencia.

– ¡Sí, señor!

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Rick y Vince observaban cómo el cabo tecleaba algunos botones y comandos en su consola… y la espera concluyó cuando el rostro agotado y surcado de sudor de Andrea Coleson apareció en la pantalla del intercomunicador interno.

– ¿Comandante, se encuentra usted bien? – se apresuró a preguntar Vince.

– Yo estoy bien… – contestó la primer oficial, tosiendo un poco para librarse del humo. – Vince, ten equipos médicos en espera a la salida del túnel de mantenimiento en la cubierta 19, sección K… pudimos evacuar a quince de los heridos por allí antes de que el fuego bloqueara la entrada.

Vince ni siquiera tuvo que dar la orden personalmente, ya que uno de los oficiales del puente le hizo señas de que los equipos médicos ya estaban siendo despachados.

– Van en camino, señora – le informó a Coleson. – ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

– No muy bien… – respondió apesadumbrada la primer oficial. – ¿Y por allá?

– Estamos enviando los equipos de control de daños, comandante, y trabajando en restaurar los supresores de incendio... pero tardará un poco – dijo Vince a la pantalla, informando a la primer oficial sobre la situación, pero procurando ser lo más optimista posible.

En la pantalla, Coleson ni se inmutó al escuchar el informe de Vince, mientras que por detrás suyo, podía observarse en todo su impresionante horror el espectáculo dantesco del incendio, que consumía todo lo que encontraba en aquella bahía de aterrizaje, como si se estuviera burlando de los esfuerzos desesperados de las personas que estaban atrapadas por contenerlo y extinguirlo… y mientras los hombres y mujeres de la bahía se afanaban en marcar un alto al avance arrollador del fuego con los pocos extintores de mano que tenían disponibles, podía notarse cómo algunos Veritech eran consumidos por las llamas, agregando potencia e intensidad a la explosión en cuanto algunas de las partes combustibles de los cazas de combate sucumbían al incendio.

En medio de todo ese horror, los gritos y lamentos de los atrapados podían escucharse en toda su desesperación… helando la sangre de todas las personas que tenían la desgracia de escuchar esas súplicas de auxilio, entre ellas, el comodoro Rick Hunter.

Y apenas visible en la pantalla, podía apreciarse un enorme tubo que estaba abierto en varias secciones, como si estuviera por recibir mantenimiento… un tubo que Rick reconoció casi al instante como uno de los conductos primarios de energía de babor… definitivamente el último objeto que cualquiera en esa nave deseaba que fuera consumido por las llamas.

– Entiendo, Vince – dijo finalmente Coleson. – Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos aquí, pero no alcanzará... – su voz bajó, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir fuera demasiado importante y terrible. – No podemos evitar que el fuego alcance los conductos de energía. Sabes lo que ocurrirá si esos conductos estallan ¿no, Vince?

– Sí, comandante – fue la respuesta helada de Vince.

Una nueva explosión casi derriba a Coleson, y la cámara se sacudió lo suficiente como para hacer temblar toda la imagen… uno de los Veritech había estallado finalmente.

Repuesta de la explosión y con un hilo de sangre que manaba de su frente, Coleson se acercó a la pantalla hasta que su rostro ocultó por completo la imagen del infierno que se vivía en el hangar, reemplazándolo por una expresión de seriedad indiscutible, que trataba de hacerle entender a su interlocutor que no debía permitirse la menor duda sobre la gravedad y seriedad de lo que iba a comunicarle en algunos segundos.

– Vince, los equipos de control de daños tienen cuatro minutos para contener el fuego – dijo Coleson con voz ronca y entrecortada por el humo, y su rostro empalideció de manera terrible antes de continuar hablando: – Si no lo logran... quiero que te asegures de que todos los mamparos estén bien cerrados y que actives manualmente las compuertas de la bahía.

Como nunca antes en su vida, Vince Grant deseó haber escuchado mal… pero bastó que viera la mirada dura de la primer oficial para saber que había escuchado bien todas y cada una de aquellas palabras.

Abrir las compuertas de la bahía de aterrizaje era la última solución en caso de incendio, y su efectividad estaba cien por ciento garantizada, ya que la descompresión inmediata le quitaría al fuego el oxígeno que necesitaba para mantenerse encendido. A pesar de estar en la atmósfera del planeta, no había riesgo de una explosión mayor, pero una cosa era segura: si se abrían las compuertas de la bahía de aterrizaje, todo lo que no estuviera firmemente sujeto al suelo o a los mamparos sería inmediatamente expulsado al exterior de la nave.

Y eso incluía a las ochenta y un personas que aún permanecían atrapadas allí.

– Por favor, comandante, repita su orden... no la escuché – mintió desesperadamente Vince, pero para su desgracia, la mentira era demasiado evidente y transparente.

– ¡Grant, no es hora de sentimentalismos! – exclamó la comandante, repitiéndose por lo que esperaba que fuera la última vez. – Me escuchaste bien: si en cuatro... _tres_ minutos el fuego no está contenido, quiero que expongas esta sección al vacío. Ahora, quiero oírte reconocer mi orden.

De los labios de Vince sólo salió un balbuceo incrédulo…

– Señora, si hago eso... usted y todos los que están allí...

– Si no me obedece, teniente, – la voz de Coleson se volvió fría como el hielo, en contraste con el calor infernal que el fuego provocaba en la siniestrada bahía de aterrizaje – todos los que están a bordo del _Alexander_ morirán. ¿Está claro, teniente Grant?

Vince se mordió un labio, anhelando poder decir que no, o rehusar aquella orden tan monstruosa, pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que la comandante Coleson tenía razón, y que lo que le estaba pidiendo iba a salvar a la nave y a los cinco mil tripulantes que aún permanecían vivos… al sólo precio de la vida de los ochenta que estaban en esa bahía de aterrizaje.

– ¡¿ESTÁ CLARO, TENIENTE GRANT?! – repitió con más energía la comandante Coleson, provocando que Rick, a pesar de ser ajeno a aquella conversación, retrocediera como por instinto.

Sólo tres segundos pasaron hasta que la voz de Vince volvió a escucharse, sonando ronca y sin emoción… como si acabara de rendirse a algo contra lo que había luchado con cada gramo de fuerza.

– Entendido... señora... será como usted ordena.

Una mirada comprensiva y dolida le respondió desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

– Es por el bien de todos, Vince.

Los minutos fueron pasando… prolongándose en la percepción de los que estaban en el Primario de Control de Daños hasta hacerse prácticamente infinitos, mientras la atención de todos se enfocaba en los sonidos que, gracias a los comunicadores internos, se recibían de dos lugares muy distintos de la nave…

Por un lado, los gritos y órdenes de los equipos de control de daños, que trabajaban con desesperación para trasponer los últimos obstáculos que había entre ellos y la bahía de aterrizaje, haciendo uso de la maquinaria disponible o incluso de sus propias fuerzas… y con cada segundo que pasaba, los esfuerzos de aquellos equipos se tornaban más urgentes y desesperados, tratando de ganarle al tiempo en una carrera cuyo final nadie quería siquiera aventurar.

Por el otro lado, los sonidos desgarradores que aún se escuchaban desde la bahía de aterrizaje… docenas de personas que libraban una lucha desigual contra el avance de las llamas, pugnando por resistir hasta el último segundo y recurriendo a los pocos medios que tenían, mientras otros se esforzaban con desesperación por cerrar todas las tapas de inspección que habían sido abiertas en el conducto de energía cuando se lo quería reparar… pero el tiempo y el fuego se ocupaban de hacer que esos esfuerzos fueran totalmente en vano…

Junto a la silla de Vince, Rick permaneció de pie, escuchando hasta la última palabra que venía de los equipos de control de daños y de la bahía de aterrizaje, rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que un milagro le evitara a Vince tener que hacer el sacrificio que su comandante le estaba pidiendo… para evitarle tener que participar en una de esas espantosas apuestas del demonio en las que debía sacrificar a algunos para que otros no murieran…

Tras ocho años de constantes combates, Rick Hunter sabía demasiado bien que esa era la cruda realidad de la guerra, pero saber que una cosa es así no la hace menos odiosa y dolorosa.

Por desgracia, los equipos de control de daños estaban formados por humanos, no por semidioses, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y del ánimo que los impulsó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas hasta el último momento, la tarea fue demasiado para ellos… ni los equipos de control de daños podían llegar a la bahía de aterrizaje, ni los atrapados pudieron contener las llamas antes de que llegaran al conducto de energía.

Los minutos pasaron... y finalmente llegaron a cero.

El silencio en el Primario de Control de Daños se tornó sepulcral… un preanuncio de muerte.

– Lo siento, se… Andrea – rompió el silencio Vince, conteniendo las lágrimas y llamando a su primer oficial por su nombre...

Era lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento.

– No hay de qué disculparse, Vince – repuso Coleson tranquila desde el otro lado de la pantalla, como si ya hubiera hecho las paces con ella misma y se hubiera resignado ante lo que era inevitable. – Hicimos lo que pudimos. Ahora haz lo que te pedí.

Unos sollozos desesperados captaron la atención de Vince… y no tardó en ver que provenían de una joven cabo, sentada frente a la estación desde donde, entre otras cosas, se controlaba la apertura y cierre de las compuertas de las bahías de aterrizaje.

La joven no debía tener más de dieciocho o diecinueve años, notó Vince con infinita lástima y compasión que pedía a gritos una manera de expresarse... como para tantos otros tripulantes novatos del _Alexander_, aquella debía haber sido la segunda navegación espacial de la joven suboficial, y lo que había comenzado para ella como otro viaje en tiempos de paz para adiestrarse en las tareas militares para las que se había ofrecido como voluntaria, se había transformado en un infierno en el que se le pedía que oprimiera un botón y condenara a muerte a docenas de personas.

Era una responsabilidad demasiado grande para los hombros pequeños y jóvenes de quien era para todos los propósitos prácticos apenas una adolescente… y mientras la cabo se desmoronaba en sollozos y temblores histéricos y desesperados, Vince se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta aquella estación para relevar a la cabo de sus deberes, no con palabras duras y cortantes, sino apoyando comprensivamente su mano en el hombro de la joven y pidiéndole silenciosamente que se retirara… porque él iba a asumir esa carga por ella.

Mientras una de las oficiales del puente se llevaba a la cabo de allí, tratando de tranquilizarla y darle la oportunidad de desahogarse, Vince daba una última mirada al intercomunicador, encontrándose con la expresión resignada y pacífica de la primer oficial.

– Por favor, perdóneme... – murmuró Vince por el intercomunicador antes de que su mano, lentamente, como si dudara hasta el último segundo, tecleara la secuencia de comandos requerida.

– No te preocupes, Vince… sólo te pido que cuides de la tripulación – lo tranquilizó Coleson antes de dejar que su expresión resuelta se quebrara por primera vez ante lo que iba a ocurrir, y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz se tornó en una súplica: – Cuando vuelvan a la Tierra, diles… dile a Will que lo amo, y que… que por favor me perdone---

La transmisión se interrumpió, y en ese momento el _Alexander_ se sacudió sin control, como zamarreado por un dios furioso e impiadoso… el estremecimiento hizo que varios de los que estaban en el Primario de Control de Daños perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo, mientras todo lo que estaba en la bahía de aterrizaje de babor era expulsado a las capas superiores de la atmósfera de Júpiter, succionado por la despresurización violenta.

Todo era expulsado... Veritechs, herramientas, escombros y otros restos... y más de ochenta seres humanos que habían dado el sacrificio definitivo para que sus camaradas vivieran...

El sacudón continuó por un lapso que parecía no tener fin, y en toda la nave, miles de personas temieron que el final se hallara cerca… pero poco a poco, los temblores fueron disminuyendo en intensidad, la nave pudo volver a ser puesta bajo control y las alarmas de incendio finalmente cesaron su ulular, ya que no había rastros del fuego que tan sólo segundos atrás había amenazado con destruir al _Alexander_…

Una vez que la nave cesó de temblar, y que algo parecido a la paz retornó al Primario de Control de Daños, los hombres y mujeres presentes voltearon lentamente, uno por uno, oficiales, suboficiales y tripulantes… hasta que todos ellos se encontraron mirando a Vince en silencio y con pánico desnudo en sus miradas y expresiones.

Sólo fue cuando notó aquella misma expresión de pavor e incertidumbre en el rostro de Vince que Rick cayó en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido…

Con el capitán Sanabria fuera de combate, la comandante Coleson muerta y el teniente comandante Terauchi enfrascado en las reparaciones, el mando del portaaviones _Alexander_ y de sus cinco mil tripulantes supervivientes había recaído en los hombros jóvenes... del primer teniente Vincent S. Grant.

Mientras observaba a su amigo poniéndose de pie y caminando con paso arrastrado de regreso a la silla del capitán, Rick temblaba de sólo pensar en las emociones que estaban embargando a Vince en esos momentos… o en la magnitud espantosa de hallarse en una situación como esa, debiendo asumir el peso de algo tan monstruoso… segundos después de cumplir con la orden más inhumana que podía serle impartida a un oficial militar.

Ajeno a las cavilaciones del comodoro Hunter, el teniente Grant se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla del capitán, permaneciendo en un silencio ominoso antes de que una frase saliera de sus labios repentinamente secos, pronunciada con una voz que él no reconoció como propia.

Las primeras palabras que Vince pronunció como comandante accidental del _UES Alexander_.

– Todos... regresen a sus actividades.

* * *

Otro día estaba por concluir en el Satélite Fábrica. Otro día de agonía y amargura. Otro día de incertidumbre sin respuestas, y de temores y dolores que miles de personas en el gigantesco Satélite trataban de ahogar recargándose de trabajo… para encontrarse con que eso era sólo un alivio temporal, ya que el dolor esperaba siempre a la vuelta de la esquina para atacarlos…

Era otro día que Kim Young deseaba a toda costa dejar atrás y hacer de cuenta como que jamás había existido, al igual que quería hacerlo con el anterior, salvo por el reconfortante incidente con la periodista Sandra Holmes, y el que vino antes también...

Por fortuna, Miriya continuaba en el Satélite, y su presencia y compañía habían ayudado a Kim a sobrellevar esos días, evitando que además de la depresión y dolor por lo que veía en Lisa se sumara el tener que enfrentar todo eso en soledad. La compañía de Miriya había sido invaluable, y las dos mujeres habían aprovechado para almorzar y cenar juntas durante los dos últimos días, apoyándose en medio de la tristeza y tratando de enfrentar juntas la magnitud de la crisis. Pero eso se estaba por acabar.

Aquella misma noche, Miriya debía abordar el último vuelo de regreso a Monumento, para volver junto a Max, Dana y Bowie, a quienes había dejado en la Tierra. La comandante Sterling encaraba ese regreso con frustración y derrota, ya que había pasado dos días en el Satélite sin haber logrado hablar con Lisa, o siquiera verla; lo más cercano que estuvo de encontrarse con su amiga había sido una oportunidad en la que llegó hasta la puerta del camarote de la almirante, deteniéndose súbitamente antes de solicitar permiso para entrar.

Ella no sabía qué la había detenido, excepto que había sido una vaga sensación de que no era el mejor momento... y Miriya Parino-Sterling era de aquellas que seguían las recomendaciones de su intuición sin oponer muchos reparos.

No así Kim. Poco después del almuerzo de ese día, y respondiendo a una preocupación repentina, Kim se había hecho presente en el camarote de Lisa, entrando luego de que nadie respondiera a sus timbrazos y buscando afanosamente a la almirante para hablar con ella.

Y lo que vio cuando la encontró no le hizo ningún bien a Kim Young… ningún bien en lo absoluto.

Una idea terrible, algo que jamás había creído posible, asaltó con furia y terror a Kim en el momento en que posó su mirada sobre su oficial superior…

"_Se está dejando morir."_

Recuperándose por un segundo de la espantosa impresión que le había causado ver en tal situación a aquella mujer que había admirado, lo único que Kim pudo hacer fue cubrir la figura dormida de la almirante Hayes con una frazada, para luego salir de ese camarote con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiéndose impotente más allá de lo imaginable.

– Dime, Kim ¿cómo está Lisa? – preguntó Miriya, que caminaba junto a Kim para hacerle compañía luego de una jornada insulsa de trabajo en la Central de Mando.

Kim se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta, debatiéndose al instante sobre si convenía responder a aquella pregunta… o preferir no ahondar en los detalles de lo que había visto, como decidió hacer cuando respondió la pregunta.

– Ella... no está mejor – contestó Kim elípticamente, rogando que Miriya no notara la manera en que su rostro se había contorsionado de dolor de sólo recordar...

– Oh... quisiera haber podido hablar con ella – se lamentó Miriya, aparentemente ignorante de la expresión de Kim. – Espero que se recupere pronto... ella no se merece seguir así.

– Ya conoces a Lisa – le dijo Kim con una sonrisa triste… aunque no tan triste como se sentía ella. – Ella tiene esta clase de reacciones, suele venirse abajo cuando ocurren estas cosas... si tan sólo supiera que podemos acompañarla...

– ¿Siempre se encierra de esta manera? – preguntó Miriya, intrigada por el comportamiento de una mujer a la que admiraba profundamente.

– Casi siempre... llámala "código del guerrero" o como quieras, pero a veces pienso que Lisa debe de creer que no la respetaremos más si la vemos llorando – reflexionó Kim, sorprendiéndose de poder hablar tan analíticamente de su almirante en momentos en que ella estaba atravesando por un infierno…

– Esa es una actitud muy Zentraedi – observó Miriya.

Kim la miró sorprendida, intentando comprender el significado verdadero de aquellas palabras… y temiendo que en boca de Miriya constituyeran alguna clase de elogio. En lo que a ella concernía, prefería que no lo hubiera dicho como si fuera una virtud, ya que francamente no podía concebir cómo esa terquedad en mantenerse autosuficiente, esa obsesión por aparentar una fortaleza que todo el mundo sabía que estaba al borde de la ruina… esa manía por pretender ir por la vida sin necesidad de ayuda pudiera ser considerada una virtud.

– Y por tener esa clase de actitudes los Zentraedi perdieron la guerra – terminó Miriya la frase, provocándole un alivio a Kim que ella no dejó que se notara.

"_Ah... no cree que sea una virtud. Mejor así."_

– Me muero de hambre, Miriya... – dijo Kim, ya ansiosa por cambiar de tema en un intento de dejar atrás lo que había visto en Lisa. – ¿Quieres ir a Frenchie's a cenar?

Miriya consultó su reloj y tras algunos cálculos mentales asintió:

– Buena idea. Mi vuelo sale a las 2100 horas, así que tengo tiempo de sobra para comer. Y ya que lo dices, yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Las dos oficiales tardaron algunos minutos en llegar a la cantina del Satélite. La hora de la cena solía ser una de las más concurridas en Frenchie's, y por lo general el lugar estaba repleto de personal que terminaba sus turnos e iba a la cantina a relajarse... de ser posible con un poco de alcohol de por medio, lo que daba como resultado que la cena en Frenchie's fuera por lo general una experiencia animada, con cientos de tripulantes que comentaban los hechos del día en forma amena y relajada, aprovechando un rato libre con sus amigos.

No era ése el clima aquella noche.

El ambiente en el lugar continuaba siendo deprimente y apagado, dominado por los efectos de una batalla catastrófica que aún no se habían ido… y lo que solía ser un lugar alegre y tranquilo estaba ahora repleto de caras largas y personas apagadas, que continuaban comiendo y bebiendo en silencio, un silencio que sólo era roto por aquellos que estaban demasiado borrachos como para mantenerse en silencio.

Pero había algo más flotando en el ambiente, algo más además de la tristeza y melancolía. En el ambiente de Frenchie's podía respirarse tensión, una tensión innegable y opresiva que no había estado presente antes, pero que surgía como consecuencia inevitable del dolor, y con tanto dolor dando vueltas por el aire, y tanta tensión inundándolo todo, era cuestión de tiempo para que en los corazones de los moradores del Satélite Fábrica encontraran su lugar la ira y la furia, permaneciendo allí a la espera de algo…

Esperando una oportunidad para salir.

Kim y Miriya se sentaron en la mesa habitual de Lisa, y ordenaron sus cenas a uno de los camareros, y mientras esperaban a que llegara la comida, las dos oficiales decidieron escuchar un poco lo que se comentaba en otras mesas, aunque más no fuera para distraerlas de sus propios pensamientos.

Y casi al instante se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho.

En una de las mesas cercanas, un grupo de técnicos de mantenimiento hablaban ruidosamente en torno a unas botellas de cerveza, buscando con ella exorcizar un día verdaderamente agotador; una jornada de dieciséis horas de trabajo ocupada en realizar reparaciones de urgencia a las naves que sobrevivieron a la batalla de Júpiter. Tal como ocurría con muchos otros integrantes del contingente militar, esos hombres consideraban como lo más natural del mundo el terminar un día de perros como aquel en la cantina, pasándose de cervezas y maldiciendo su suerte.

– Siete horas... ¿pueden creerlo? Siete horas trabajando en los empalmes de potencia del _Austerlitz_, rodeado de esos idiotas asustados y arreglando los desastres que hicieron. Y se hacen llamar veteranos de combate. ¡Bah! – bufó un sargento jefe en voz demasiado alta y demasiado perceptible por todos los demás parroquianos de la cantina.

– Por Dios, qué porquería están dejando entrar a las Fuerzas estos días – agregó un cabo mientras bebía su cerveza.

– Niñitas de mamá... – rió sonoramente otro cabo, golpeando la mesa con su puño.

– Oohh... pero no nos olvidemos de la peor niñita de mamá – intervino un sargento veterano y corpulento, que hablaba, se movía y gesticulaba con el inconfundible garbo de alguien con demasiadas copas de más encima. – No nos olvidemos del peor desgraciado de todos... ¡Rick Hunter!

– ¡Salud! – gritó uno de los cabos levantando el porrón de cerveza en el aire.

– ¡Por supuesto! – continuó el sargento ebrio, buscando asentimientos de parte de sus comensales. – Si no fuera por ese idiota de Rick Hunter, que siempre quiere jugar al héroe, no estaríamos reventándonos nuestras espaldas arreglando los daños que provocó con su maldita carga de caballería...

– ¡Es que nunca nos escuchan a nosotros, Collins! – agregó el sargento jefe, riendo un poco ante la frustración de su subordinado.

– ¡Va más allá que eso, jefe! – El sargento Collins golpeó la mesa con sus dos manos, haciendo temblar las botellas para luego estallar en gritos como si fuera un poseído: – Oh, Hunter es el gran héroe Robotech, todos lo admiran porque es un gran piloto. ¡UN IMBÉCIL, ESO ES LO QUE ES!

– Tan imbécil que tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse con Minmei y la dejó escapar... ¿qué tan estúpido hay que ser para hacer eso? – rió uno de los cabos, ahora casi tan ebrio como su superior y encontrando buena acogida para su chiste, a juzgar por las risas de los otros sentados a la mesa.

Kim cerró los ojos y decidió hacer lo que fuera; pensar en novios, contarse una historia infantil, revisar mentalmente la agenda de actividades para el día siguiente o incluso contar del uno al cien… todo con tal de distraer su mente y no explotar...

– ¡¡Ni siquiera eso, Friel!! – volvió a gritar el sargento, bebiendo lo que quedaba de su porrón en un solo trago y haciendo gestos rudos a un camarero para que le trajera otra ronda. – Mírame a mí... quince años de servicio militar reparando cañerías, y a ese estúpido que apenas tenía 26 años de edad le dan una flota entera para que lleve al matadero. Si todos saben que cuando era piloto sacrificaba a los suyos como corderos para otra medalla y otro ascenso... ¡¡Maldito estúpido insensato!!

Los técnicos estallaron en risas desagradables ante la diatriba del sargento, y las miradas de incomodidad que les espetaban desde otras mesas no encontraron respuesta que no fueran carcajadas estruendosas mientras maldecían a cuantos se le ocurrieran. En las demás mesas, paulatinamente, las miradas de incomodidad fueron reemplazadas por rostros furiosos y expresiones amenazantes... no porque todos los presentes fueran partidarios acérrimos de Rick Hunter, sino porque pensaban que, cuando menos, lo que esos técnicos estaban haciendo era muy inapropiado en un momento como ése.

Los técnicos, ignorantes de todo en su mundito de cerveza, permanecían impasibles, bebiendo y riendo como si nada.

Uno de los cabos hizo un comentario en voz muy alta, bastante desagradable y procaz en su contenido, que hizo sentir incómodos a todos los que estaban fuera de aquella mesa de hienas... especialmente a las mujeres, cuyas miradas alternaban entre la indignación y el deseo de acabar lentamente con todos y cada uno de los ebrios.

Por su parte, Kim deseó estar en otro lugar, lejos de esa banda de imbéciles... o dejar en el suelo a todos y cada uno de ellos... y una sonrisa cruel asomó en sus labios al pensar que cualquiera de las opciones estaba bien para ella.

Ajeno a todo, el sargento Collins no prestó atención a la incomodidad general, y decidió responder al comentario de aquel cabo con otro de su propia cosecha.

– Bueno, Sugimoto, ahí tienes un buen punto... tal vez se aburrió de hacérselo todo el tiempo a una (------------) del Alto Mando como Hayes. Después de todo, si se lo haces a una almirante, se lo puedes hacer a una flota entera¿no les parece?

Hubo varios errores aquella noche, cometidos por varias personas, y como en todos los incidentes de aquel tipo, lo único que bastaba para provocar la explosión era que dos personas se equivocaran y que estuvieran muy cerca uno del otro al hacerlo.

El sargento Anson Collins cometió dos errores muy importantes.

El primero de ellos fue haber bebido más de la cuenta, y permitido que el alcohol aflojara su lengua de la forma en que lo hizo, hasta perder toda clase de compostura y decoro. El segundo de ellos fue hacer esos comentarios tan insultantes frente a tres grupos de personas que con seguridad iban a reaccionar de muy mala manera a todo lo que oliera a agravios contra Hunter y Hayes: un grupo de tripulantes del crucero _Thunderbolt_, un grupo de pilotos de Veritech asignados al destructor _Nieuwpoort_... y Kim Young y Miriya Parino.

Pero lo último en lo que el sargento Anson Collins pensaba era en los errores que había cometido; toda su atención estaba enfocada en el brindis que tenía pensado dar, mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba su porrón en el aire en un brindis tan exagerado como sarcástico…

– ¡Propongo un brindis, caballeros¡Por el comodoro Rick Hunter... el peor desgraciado de toda esta maldita flota, y que se queme en el Inf---

Collins no pudo terminar la frase.

Tal vez al segundo teniente Giulio Dimeglia, una persona amable y tranquila por demás, le hubiera conmovido saber que el sargento Collins había perdido a dos personas cercanas en la batalla de Júpiter; un amigo suyo y compañero durante la instrucción básica en la fragata _Myosotis_... y su joven primo y protegido, que servía a bordo del _Tsushima_. Tal vez, Dimeglia se hubiera apiadado de aquel pobre veterano borracho que necesitaba culpar a alguien por las pérdidas y por un día agotador de trabajo... por más grosero que fuera al hacerlo.

Pero Giulio Dimeglia había vivido en todas las encarnaciones de Ciudad Macross, tanto en la isla como a bordo del SDF-1 y en su última ubicación hasta su destrucción final tres años atrás, y había crecido idolatrando a pilotos como Roy Fokker, Max Sterling... y Rick Hunter. A tal punto había llegado su fanatismo con los aviones de combate que en cuanto tuvo la edad legal para hacerlo, se enroló en las Fuerzas para convertirse en un piloto Veritech, sirviendo durante sus primeros años en el Escuadrón Skull de Rick Hunter y bajo la supervisión general de Lisa Hayes cuando servía como jefa de la Central de Comando del SDF-1… experiencia que le había dejado sólo palabras de elogio hacia ambos oficiales. Era parte de aquella actitud de "el que es un Skull, no deja de ser un Skull" que Dimeglia llevaba con orgullo a pesar de las bromas de algunos de sus compañeros de escuadrón en el _Nieuwpoort_.

A diferencia de Collins, Dimeglia había peleado en Júpiter; también había perdido amigos en aquella espantosa batalla, y si estaba vivo para sentarse en Frenchie's aquella noche, sólo se debía a la oportuna orden de retirada de Rick Hunter. Dimeglia sabía que Hayes no era... esa animalada que habían dicho, y sabía, al igual que cualquier otro piloto de combate militar, que Rick Hunter preferiría morir antes que usar a otro piloto de combate como carne de cañón…

El teniente Dimeglia sabía también, producto de años de instrucción militar, que su deber como oficial era mantener el orden entre sus subordinados, conservar siempre la calma y no dejarse provocar por las imbecilidades de un ebrio. Pero en ese momento su deber como oficial le importaba un bledo.

Y ese fue su error.

El súbito golpe que el teniente Dimeglia le propinó en el mentón dejó al sargento Collins retorciéndose en el suelo, con un labio partido y sangrante, varios dientes rotos y un dolor insoportable que no lo abandonaría por varias horas, además de bañarlo de cerveza derramada.

Luego de un breve momento de confusión, los tres colegas de Collins se pusieron de pie para abalanzarse sobre Dimeglia, con toda la intención de reducir a aquel maldito piloto a polvo, fuera oficial o no… y como respuesta, los demás pilotos del escuadrón de Dimeglia corrieron a defender a su camarada, aprovechando la ocasión para repartir golpes a esos bocones por su propia cuenta.

La oportunidad no pasó inadvertida para los tripulantes del _Thunderbolt_, quienes sólo esperaban que alguien se atreviera a romperles los dientes a esos técnicos borrachos. Como un sólo hombre, todos se lanzaron a la batahola, confundiéndose en una salvaje pelea con los técnicos, los pilotos... y todos aquellos que quisieran sumarse, ya sea para separar a los contendientes o, como era el caso de muchos de los que se metieron en la pelea, para descargar días de frustración y angustia.

En menos de tres minutos, Frenchie's había dejado de ser una cantina militar para convertirse en un campo de batalla salvaje y descontrolado, en el que todos los presentes aprovechaban la oportunidad para dejarse llevar por la furia. No existían bandos en aquella gresca; en el completo salvajismo reinaba suprema la ley del "sálvese quien pueda", los golpes eran la única forma de comunicación existente y las patadas y golpes se repartían sin discriminación alguna, mientras por los aires volaban las botellas y los vasos, las mesas y las sillas… e incluso algunos desafortunados comensales que, tras perder alguna pelea particular, habían pasado a convertirse en involuntarios proyectiles.

Los únicos sonidos en ese caos eran los gritos y alaridos de los descontrolados contendientes… y los ruidos de objetos reventándose contra las cabezas de algunos de ellos.

Envuelta en la locura, la comandante Kim Young jamás pudo entender cómo había hecho para escapar de aquel torbellino de golpes y patadas... sólo sabía que lo había hecho, abriéndose paso a los codazos y golpes contra cualquiera que obstruyera su camino… deteniéndose sólo cuando se encontró con la figura del sargento Collins, que yacía en el suelo tras el golpe inicial, y decidiendo que bien podía hacer su propio aporte al caos…

Al diablo con sus obligaciones de oficial…

– ¡Esta es por Lisa Hayes! – gritó Kim antes de patear al caído sargento en la retaguardia.

– ¡Esta es por Rick Hunter! – volvió a gritar mientras su pie encontraba un blanco en las piernas de Collins.

– ¡Y esta… esta es porque sí! – exclamó llena de una furia que desconocía tener, mientras Anson Collins lloriqueaba de dolor en el suelo y se agarraba el estómago, que acababa de ser el último blanco de las patadas catárticas de Kim Young.

Mientras Kim se retiraba, sintiéndose repentinamente satisfecha y feliz de la vida, oyó que una voz entrecortada y cargada de dolor le espetaba algo a sus espaldas:

– ¡Perra…!

Dando una repentina media vuelta con una velocidad que sólo pudo lograr en ella el escuchar un insulto como ése, el pie de Kim no tardó en encontrarse asestando una nueva patada en el trasero de Anson Collins, y mientras el sargento aullaba de dolor con este nuevo golpe, Kim se inclinó sobre él, gritándole para que quedara perfectamente claro:

– ¡ES _COMANDANTE_ PERRA PARA USTED, SARGENTO!

Collins no volvió a decir nada mientras Kim se alejaba de él, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ya Kim se sentía satisfecha y conforme como para volver a expresar su opinión acerca de los comentarios del sargento… ya se suponía que el hombre tenía que tener una idea acerca de lo que ella pensaba al respecto.

De pronto, la atención de Kim fue captada por un nuevo episodio… específicamente, observar cómo Miriya despachaba casi sin esfuerzo y sin ahorro de violencia a tres imprudentes tripulantes que, en un rapto de irracionalidad y confiados en su superioridad numérica, habían pretendido atacar a la teniente comandante Parino-Sterling luego de reconocer en ella a una Zentraedi.

Ése fue el error que cometieron aquellos tres tripulantes… y lo pagaron con creces.

Pero la batalla estaba cerca de su fin; poco menos de siete minutos después de comenzado el desmán y convocados al lugar por una alerta desesperada, incontables docenas de oficiales y agentes de la Policía Militar habían entrado a Frenchie's portando equipos policiales de control de manifestaciones, y sin mediar advertencia alguna, comenzaron a repartir golpes y macanazos por su cuenta, conteniendo a los que insistían en pelear y poniendo bajo arresto a los que más se resistían, a tal punto que, haciendo gala de su acostumbrado profesionalismo, apenas les llevó tres minutos a los policías militares el restaurar el orden en Frenchie's, acabando por completo con la violencia.

En tan sólo diez minutos, Frenchie's se había convertido en un basurero desierto en donde estaban desperdigados por doquier los restos de lo que alguna vez fuera una cantina… y mientras los policías militares se llevaban a cientos de personas a los calabozos del Satélite Fábrica, equipos de enfermeros y paramédicos se ocupaban de llevar a otros contendientes menos afortunados a una revisión e internación en el hospital del Satélite, en donde remendarían heridas que jamás llevarían con dignidad.

– Dios... qué locura – fue todo lo que Kim pudo decir una vez que el silencio retornó al lugar.

Sólo cuando pasaron cinco segundos sin escuchar respuesta de Miriya, Kim se dio vuelta para ver a su amiga… encontrándose al hacerlo con una mujer cuyos ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, cuya respiración estaba agitada por la adrenalina de la batalla, y cuya expresión destilaba una resolución furiosa que sus amigos jamás habían tenido la desgracia de ver en persona.

Independientemente de su origen alienígena, la teniente comandante Miriya Parino-Sterling parecía ahora más inhumana que nunca, asemejándose más a una depredadora… a una tigresa que sólo vivía, respiraba y se movía en cumplimiento de una única meta en su vida.

– ¡ESTO... SE TERMINA... AHORA! – exclamó con la voz entrecortada por los jadeos con los que recobraba el aliento.

Segundos después, Miriya entró a correr con tanta rapidez en dirección al camarote de la almirante Hayes que Kim desistió de correr tras de ella, debiendo conformarse con desesperados gritos y súplicas para que no hiciera nada loco, mientras la veía alejarse por los corredores a una velocidad que ella jamás alcanzaría.

Los pedidos de Kim cayeron en oídos sordos… ya que por las buenas o por las malas, Miriya Parino-Sterling terminaría con toda esa locura.

* * *

Miriya ni siquiera se molestó en tocar el timbre del camarote de Lisa, y haciendo gala de toda su energía, abrió con fuerza la puerta, procurando hacerse notar con el portazo… tal era el impulso con el que había llegado a ese camarote.

Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la semioscuridad del lugar, que apenas estaba iluminado por luces secundarias, no las principales, que proyectaban largas sombras sobre todos los ambientes de un camarote que más que un dormitorio oficial parecía un monumento a la melancolía.

Contrayendo sus labios en una mueca de repentino disgusto por lo que veía, Miriya caminó por todo el camarote hasta dar con Lisa, y dispuesta a permanecer allí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta terminar de una vez por todas con aquella situación desesperante...

Si tenía que pasar horas, lo haría.

Finalmente, Miriya encontró a Lisa sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, con la mirada clavada en una de las paredes y perdida en el infinito, sus cabellos revueltos y desaliñados, los ojos vidriosos y apagados, una fotografía de Rick en una de sus manos… y en la otra mano, una copa.

Bastó que Miriya notara la botella abierta de fino whisky escocés que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa de la sala de estar, llena hasta los dos tercios, y sentir el insoportable hedor del alcohol para que cayera en la cuenta de la gravedad del predicamento al que iba a enfrentarse.

– ¡Lisa! – gritó Miriya para hacerse notar.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Lisa, quien permanecía perdida como si nada, sin siquiera registrar que había otra persona en ese camarote que estaba llamándola.

– ¡ALMIRANTE HAYES! – exclamó Miriya, tomando a Lisa por el hombro y sacudiéndola con brusquedad para sacarla de su letargo.

Esa sacudida fin obtuvo una leve reacción por parte de Lisa, que con movimientos lentos y casi mecánicos volvió el rostro para contemplar a Miriya con ojos muertos, aparentemente sin siquiera reconocer a su amiga… aunque algunos segundos después una sonrisa carente de humor apareció en los labios de la almirante Hayes, como si por fin hubiera identificado a su visitante.

– Ah, Miriya... eres tú… ¿Cómo estás? – balbuceó Lisa con una voz lenta y demasiado arrastrada para el gusto de Miriya, indicando con una mano temblorosa a uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. – Por favor, siéntate...

– Lisa, no hay tiempo para esto – dijo Miriya con firmeza, volviendo a poner una de sus manos en el hombro de Lisa. – Tenemos que hablar...

– No, no tenemos – respondió Lisa, desviando una vez más la mirada y clavándola en la pared, evitando así encontrarse con los ojos de Miriya.

Mientras veía con horror el espectáculo deprimente de una mujer tan llena de vida y pasión que se estaba dejando morir y consumir, Miriya no pudo evitar pensar en lo que podría llegar a ocurrirle si algo parecido le llegara a ocurrir a Max… y por más que en ese momento sintió una profunda y genuina comprensión hacia su amiga, rápidamente volvió a la carga… todo con tal de arrancar a Lisa de las garras del olvido.

– Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, y... – insistió Miriya, apelando a la comprensión y al entendimiento y sabiendo que su amiga estaba atravesando por un verdadero infierno…

La reacción de la almirante Hayes fue precisamente la opuesta a la que Miriya esperaba, sobresaltando a la orgullosa piloto Zentraedi con la furia de sus palabras:

– ¡No, Miriya, no lo entiendes! – gritó Lisa con rabia, apoyando violentamente su copa en la mesa y con tanta fuerza que poco le faltó a la copa para estallar en pedazos.

El toque de la mano de Miriya se hizo más suave y comprensivo… eran intentos desesperados por hacerle sentir a Lisa Hayes que pasara lo que pasara, sus amigos estaban allí para ayudarla…

– Lisa... todos extrañamos a Rick, y a Vince y Jean... tú también.

De pronto, Lisa explotó con un grito cargado de ira y amargura, un grito que nacía de lo más profundo del orgullo y autosuficiencia de la almirante Hayes:

– ¡NO TE ATREVAS A COMPADECERME¡JAMÁS!

Miriya quedó con los ojos bien abiertos ante la reacción viciosa y desaforada de Lisa, retrocediendo por un indiscutible instinto de autopreservación al ver a su amiga transformada en una furia… una furia que estaba cerca de explotar definitivamente.

"_Está peor de lo que pensaba_".

Era momento de un cambio de estrategia, ante el fracaso de la comprensión y el entendimiento, y la comandante Parino-Sterling se convenció de que obtendría mejores resultados si apelaba al sentido del deber militar de Lisa…

Haciendo un alto para respirar y recobrar el aliento, Miriya trató primero de calmar la furia y dolor que le despertaba el ver a esa mujer que tanto respetaba, sumida en ese estado tan desastroso, y fue sólo cuando creyó tener un manejo de sus propias emociones que insistió:

– Almirante, la necesitamos – comenzó una vez más, hablando en un tono cuasi-oficial que sin embargo se tornó más dolido con cada palabra. – Todos están confundidos y asustados, almirante… incluso las personas están empezando a golpearse entre sí...

Lisa permanecía impasible, como si las palabras de Miriya fueran lluvia del otro lado de la ventana…

– Alguien tiene que parar esto – insistió Miriya, elevando la voz con cada palabra. – Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo... Este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos.

La única respuesta de Lisa fue pronunciada con tal desdén que la furia volvió a abrumar a Miriya.

– Que se caiga.

– Almirante, tiene que ser usted – exclamó Miriya, ya perdiendo el control de sus nervios y apenas conteniéndose de zamarrear a Lisa. – Usted está a cargo de este Satélite. Necesitan a su comandante. ¡LA NECESITAN A USTED¡ES SU DEBER!

Inmersa en el estupor del alcohol y en los pantanos del dolor, Lisa estaba enfurecida ante la terca e inexplicable insistencia de Miriya. ¿Acaso Miriya estaba tan ciega como para no ver que lo que proponía era imposible¿Acaso Miriya era tan insensible que no notaba que no podía hacer ningún bien en el estado en el que se hallaba?

¿Acaso no lo entendía?

– No hay nada que pueda hacer, Miriya – la voz de Lisa estaba distorsionada por el alcohol y la amargura, transformándose en un grito lastimero: – ¡Nada¡Absolutamente nada!

Por unos segundos, Miriya permaneció congelada en su lugar, sintiendo que a ella misma la estaba invadiendo la desesperación… y temiendo por unos instantes escalofriantes que su amiga estuviera más allá de la salvación; que ya estuviera tan entregada al dolor y a la tristeza que no hubiera forma alguna de volverla a una vida que parecía querer abandonar voluntariamente.

Ni siquiera la apelación al deber, a ese principio sacrosanto sobre el que Lisa había estructurado su vida, había servido para nada… y las armas de Miriya ya estaban prácticamente agotadas, excepto por una que consideraba como una opción desesperada.

Y tal parecía que había llegado la hora de las medidas desesperadas.

"_Bueno, en mi corte marcial diré que fue por una buena causa"_, se dijo Miriya, para luego mirar a Lisa con dolor y rogándole en silencio:

"_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme..."_

Con un movimiento tan brusco y altanero como inesperado, Miriya dio la espalda a Lisa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, deteniéndose sólo por un segundo mientras le hablaba a su amiga con un tono que destilaba desdén y desprecio:

– Está bien, Lisa... quédate aquí. A fin de cuentas, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Lisa no respondió… y aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, no sabía qué palabras podía oponer a eso. Miriya le estaba diciendo lo que ella creía, estaba confirmando lo que ella misma sabía verdadero... y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, las palabras de su amiga no dejaban de provocarle una persistente molestia en lo más profundo de su ser.

– Si eso es lo que sientes, Lisa, perfecto... – continuó Miriya, sin siquiera mirar a Lisa. – Abandona el servicio, en tu estado no eres de mucha utilidad para nadie.

– Un momento, Miriya – dijo Lisa estremeciéndose de terror, como si aquellas palabras hubieran sacudido algo dentro de ella. – ¿Qué estás diciendo...?

Girando por fin para enfrentar a la almirante Hayes, Miriya se permitió esbozar una expresión de sarcasmo y desprecio en su rostro… una expresión que Lisa sintió como una puñalada en el pecho.

– Le estoy diciendo la realidad, señorita Hayes... – le espetó Miriya, hablándole con un tono duro que Lisa no recordaba oír desde que era una cadete novata. – No la llamo almirante porque no lo merece. Veo que estaba equivocada al pensar que usted podía ayudar en algo... no la molestaré más, así puede volver a autocompadecerse en paz.

Las lágrimas asomaron en los ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos de Lisa, mientras su voz se quebraba de dolor al intentar pronunciar una respuesta…

– ¿Por qué haces esto, Miriya?

Miriya la señaló arqueando una ceja, como si estuviera indicando a un despojo humano indigno de su atención, aunque en su interior su alma se partía de dolor por tener que hacer lo que estaba haciendo… y fue sólo gracias a un gran esfuerzo que Miriya pudo contener sus propias lágrimas de rabia.

– Tan sólo mírese, Hayes – dijo entonces, recorriendo a Lisa de arriba abajo con la mirada. – Una heroína de guerra... ¡bah! Bebiendo y llorando encerrada en su cuarto, sin aceptar la visita de gente que quiere ayudarla. Pobres idiotas... ¿por qué alguien querría malgastar su tiempo en ayudarla?

El rostro de Miriya destilaba desprecio puro y sin atenuantes, un desprecio que provocaba que Lisa se sintiera con cada palabra un poco más furiosa y dolida… furiosa por tener que escuchar semejantes palabras de parte de una mujer a la que apreciaba y respetaba... y dolida por haber caído tan bajo como para merecerlas.

Lisa Hayes nunca había sido una bebedora social; su tolerancia al alcohol era excepcionalmente baja, y bebidas livianas como la cerveza bastaban para marearla... por no decir cosas realmente pesadas como el whisky o el vodka. De hecho, apenas había tomado cuatro o cinco copas de whisky desde la mañana anterior, pero eso había bastado para dejarla en malas condiciones.

Uno de los chistes que en su momento solía hacerle Claudia era que su tolerancia al alcohol era tan baja que hubiera avergonzado a cualquier estudiante de secundaria que se preciara de tal. Normalmente Lisa reía con ese chiste... pero esa no era una ocasión normal.

Ahora lo único que sentía en su interior era vergüenza al comprobar su debilidad… e ira porque otra persona se atreviera a echársela en cara sin anestesia.

– Miriya, detente, por favor... – suplicó Lisa al borde de las lágrimas.

– Oh no, Hayes, no me voy a detener – replicó Miriya, con un tono que ya había ido más allá de lo que se consideraba aceptable a la hora de hablar con una almirante. – Todos confiábamos en usted... creíamos que usted podría liderarnos y sacarnos de la confusión. Pero estábamos equivocados. Después de todo, necesitamos a alguien con agallas... y usted no las tiene.

"_Lisa, perdóname."_

– ¡Ten... comandante Sterling... deténgase de inmediato! – amenazó Lisa, aunque el balbuceo de su voz le quitó efecto a la amenaza.

– ¿O qué, me enviará a corte marcial¡Mírese, Hayes, apenas puede mantenerse en pie! – contestó Miriya, gesticulando y burlándose abiertamente de Lisa… y sintiendo solamente ganas de llorar.

– Basta, te lo advierto...

– Bueno, parece que ahora quiere tomar la iniciativa, "almirante" – rió Miriya. – Qué lástima... hay miles de personas esperando que alguien haga algo respecto del _Alexander_ y terminar con esta incertidumbre... Supongo que usted no podrá ser, ya que prefiere estar aquí bebiendo en lugar de ir a buscar a Ri---

Esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos.

Si había una cosa de la que Miriya Parino estaba completamente segura, era que cualquier persona que la desafiara a un combate mano a mano debía tener algún impulso suicida y un particular desprecio por su propia vida e integridad física. De hecho, en toda su vida sólo una persona la había vencido en el combate… y ahora esa persona era su esposo.

Tres idiotas habían demostrado tener aquel impulso suicida minutos antes en Frenchie's, y la manera sencilla con que ella los había despachado sólo había reforzado aquella convicción.

De modo que Miriya estaba completamente desprevenida en el momento en que Lisa le asestó un puñetazo en el rostro. Ebria como estaba, Lisa seguía teniendo un excelente estado físico, y si bien su golpe no fue tan efectivo como lo hubiera sido en caso de estar sobria, todavía tenía suficiente potencia como para hacer que Miriya trastabillara.

Recuperando el equilibrio, Miriya retrocedió, sorprendida por el golpe, y satisfecha de haber despertado algo -aunque más no fuera agresión- dentro de Lisa.

– ¡Vamos, Hayes! – la provocó entonces, mirándola como si la estuviera desafiando a una pelea. – ¿Esa cosa patética es lo mejor que puede hacer?

Lisa respondió a la provocación con un nuevo intento de golpe, sólo que esta vez, ya alertada sobre el asunto, poco le costó a Miriya esquivar los golpes y puñetazos que asestaba la almirante… y sólo necesitó de un par de maniobras bien colocadas y que no requirieran de mucho esfuerzo o de violencia innecesaria para dejar a la almirante Hayes de bruces contra el suelo…

– Bueno, Lisa, veo que todavía hay algo de fuego dentro de ti... – lanzó Miriya mientras veía cómo Lisa trataba de incorporarse… fracasando al hacerlo. – Sería mejor si usaras ese fuego para algo productivo. Debo regresar a Monumento... si necesitas algo, habla con Kim. Ella sabrá qué hacer.

Miriya abrió la puerta del camarote y dirigió una última mirada a una Lisa que ya estaba presta a pararse, y que le clavaba unos ojos furiosos y desorbitados, moviéndose con toda la intención de continuar aquella pelea, aún en el estado calamitoso en el que estaba... y mientras la miraba, Miriya hacía un pedido silencioso de perdón por lo que había hecho y rogando que Lisa pudiera entenderla… algún día.

– Espero que comprendas, Lisa – murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando que corriera el dolor en sus palabras por primera vez. – Perdóname...

La puerta se cerró tras de ella, dejando a la almirante Hayes sumida en la soledad y oscuridad de su camarote.

La almirante ya estaba de pie una vez más, con los sentidos en alerta en una forma que no recordaba en mucho tiempo y sintiendo que la sangre corría por sus venas, movida por la adrenalina… mientras en su embotada mente chocaban y se confundían todas las emociones que la habían hecho suya en esos días oscuros… dolor inconsolable por Rick, sorda furia por Miriya, vergüenza y humillación por ella misma… emociones que rápidamente se combinaban en su interior hasta formar una mezcla explosiva de ira y deseos de venganza.

La realidad de lo que Miriya había hecho por ella golpeó entonces a Lisa en toda su magnitud. Tanta humillación, sarcasmo y desprecio habían tenido su propósito y su razón… logrando sacarla, de una forma horrible por cierto, de su propia miseria, dándole la proverbial patada en la retaguardia que necesitaba para volver a caminar por sus propios medios.

Y ya que había dado el primer paso, el resto apareció ante sus ojos con claridad indiscutible.

Recorrió el camarote con la vista, y de inmediato la invadieron náuseas del estado de abandono y caos en el que había dejado que cayera a causa de la desidia, mientras sentía ira... irrefrenable ira, alimentada por la vergüenza, que necesitaba descargar en algo de inmediato.

Con una energía que no creyó tener, alimentada por el torbellino de emociones de los últimos tres días, Lisa tomó la botella de whisky por el pico, lanzándola con furia contra uno de los mamparos y viendo cómo la botella se partía en mil pedazos al golpear contra su blanco, desparramando por todo el camarote la costosa bebida en la que había buscado refugio apenas minutos antes.

Ella ni se inmutó al ver la andanada de vidrios que volaban por los aires y que segundos antes habían formado la botella; sólo permaneció de pie, inhalando fuertemente y exhalando con igual energía, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo recobraba la compostura con cada segundo que pasaba.

Sintiendo cómo la voluntad de vivir regresaba a su ser. Sintiendo cómo su corazón volvía a latir, impulsado por una energía que nacía de su propia furia.

Sintiéndose una vez más una persona. Sintiendo que la mujer fuerte y resuelta que siempre había sido pugnaba por trepar de las profundidades del dolor en el que había caído, dispuesta a recobrar el terreno que había perdido… y resuelta a luchar hasta el final.

El momento de la autocompasión había quedado atrás… y había llegado la hora de volver a ser fuerte.

Aquella máxima latina que una vez le había escuchado decir a Rick regresó a su mente con claridad meridiana:

"_La única esperanza de los vencidos... es no esperar salvación_".

Su mente viajó a aquel tiempo pasado con Rick en la cabaña... a aquel partido de ajedrez que Rick había ganado en el último minuto, y a la conversación que habían tenido después… y por una razón que ella no supo explicar, pero que no iba a discutir, las palabras que Rick había dicho respecto a aquella frase se repitieron una y otra vez…

"_Lo último en lo que pensaré es en esperar que alguien me salve. Buscaré yo mismo la salvación con los medios que tenga y aprovechando las oportunidades que se me presenten, así tenga que esconderme... o darle la impresión al enemigo de que estoy acabado, para poder ganar tiempo._"

"_Yo no estoy vencida, y no pienso esperar a que nadie me salve"_, se dijo entonces Lisa, sintiéndose más viva que nunca al aceptar esa realidad.

En ese momento, un pensamiento sacudió la mente de Lisa como si hubiera sido un relámpago. Todavía había posibilidades... Rick Hunter jamás se dejaría morir sin luchar. Y si había alguna forma de que él hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla...

Fue entonces que Lisa supo, con absoluta e indiscutible claridad, qué era lo que tenía que hacer, cuál era la misión que debía enfrentar a partir de ese momento… y no le tomó mucho trabajo a la contralmirante Elizabeth Hayes decidir lo que haría a partir de aquel momento.

Primero debería bañarse, para quitarse toda aquella mugre y despejar la cabeza; una buena ducha de agua fría, por horrible que pareciera, iba a hacer maravillas en ese departamento. Su mirada se volvió entonces al reloj de la pared, y comprobó que eran las 2040. Aún era temprano, pero no para ella… necesitaba dormir y mucho, convencida de que una buena noche de sueño para reposar cuerpo y mente, y analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza iban a permitirle recuperar la compostura y volver a ser lo que una vez fue.

Tenía un largo día por delante, y Lisa quería asegurarse de que lo enfrentaría como siempre lo había hecho.

Con lo mejor de sí.

* * *

**Jueves 6 de abril de 2017**

Oficialmente, eran las dos y media de la madrugada, pero para la gente del _Alexander_, los días y las horas ya no tenían sentido; toda la tripulación operaba en jornadas indefinidas de trabajo, interrumpidas ocasionalmente por algún momento de descanso, y eso sólo cuando se hallaban tan cerca del agotamiento completo que nadie podría haberlo negado.

El accidente del día anterior había dejado a la tripulación del _Alexander_ en estado de shock… con los ochenta muertos de la tragedia de la bahía de aterrizaje, muertos que debían agregarse a las gravísimas bajas sufridas durante la batalla.

Perder a la comandante Coleson había sido un duro golpe para la tripulación, que aún no se reponía de la incapacidad del capitán Sanabria. Privados de quienes eran para todos sus efectos prácticos su padre y su madre, los miembros de la tripulación continuaban con sus tareas de manera mecánica, agregándoles al dolor sentido y la rabia acumulada, el temor creciente hacia lo que los próximos días tendrían reservado para ellos.

El primer teniente Vince Grant había quedado a cargo de la nave, dada la incapacidad del comandante, la muerte de la oficial ejecutiva y la imposibilidad práctica de retirar al ingeniero en jefe de sus labores. La tripulación tenía emociones encontradas respecto de Vince; por un lado, todos lo respetaban como un excelente oficial táctico y un hombre decente, pero por el otro lado Vince era un enigma; jamás había comandado una unidad militar o tenido experiencia de mando alguna.

A todo eso venía a sumarse el que algunos tripulantes lo vieran con desconfianza e incluso odio: Vince había sido quien oprimió el botón que envió al espacio a todas las personas de la bahía de aterrizaje, un acto que en un nivel racional muchos entendían que, aunque fuera algo terrible, había salvado a la nave de una destrucción certera… pero sin embargo, emocionalmente muchos no podían superar lo ocurrido.

Las emociones encontradas también ocurrían dentro de la cabeza del comodoro Hunter.

Su sensación de impotencia sólo se había potenciado luego del accidente… luego de la experiencia espantosa de ver morir a ochenta personas mientras él, que en teoría estaba al mando de todas ellas, no sólo no hizo nada sino que no supo qué podría haber llegado a hacer, y una idea horrible asaltó a Rick en ese momento al pensar que de haber estado al mando cuando ocurrió el accidente, quizás la nave hubiera sido destruida mientras él permanecía pasmado y sin saber qué hacer.

Cosas como esas eran demasiado para alguien como Rick.

Por primera vez en su vida, incluso más que durante el cautiverio en la nave de Breetai, Rick se sintió privado de todo control sobre su vida, totalmente impotente para cambiar un destino que parecía tallado en piedra.

¿Qué podría hacer él? Nada. Absolutamente nada...

La mirada triste del comodoro Hunter se dirigió al retrato que permanecía sobre la mesa del velador…

"_¿Qué harías tú, Lisa?",_ le preguntó al retrato. "_Sé que sabrías qué hacer en un momento como éste. Quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú..."_

Los ojos de Rick se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en Lisa, mientras sus pensamientos volaban a toda velocidad hacia el Satélite, en un impulso irrefrenable por estar junto a ella… y la amarga comprobación de no poder acompañar a la mujer que amaba sólo logró hacerlo sentir aún peor.

"_Es una lástima que no haya más alcohol..."_ pensó Rick dejándose caer sobre la litera. _"Una buena botella me vendría bien."_

El sonido del altoparlante interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Personal de mantenimiento, reportarse a Control de Sensores de inmediato – oyó que ordenaba con tono oficial la voz de Vince Grant.

Vince. Por más que lo intentara, Rick no sabía que pensar respecto del joven que debió tomar el mando de la nave. Vince Grant era dos años más joven que Rick, y mientras que él se dedicaba de lleno a los Veritech, Vince era un consumado y profesional oficial artillero de la flota, respetado como un experto en su línea de trabajo. La carrera de Vince, si bien profesional y reconocida por todos los que lo habían tenido a su mando, había sido mucho más lenta que las de otros oficiales de su edad –todavía estaba pendiente su ascenso a teniente comandante–, pero ese hecho, que hubiera provocado la furia de cualquier otro oficial militar, no parecía molestarle mayormente o quitarle el sueño a Vincent Grant.

El problema, el gran problema, era que Vince jamás había estado al mando de una unidad militar. Hasta que murió la comandante Coleson, Vince había considerado la posibilidad de tomar el mando del _Alexander_ –o de cualquier otra nave– como un ejercicio intelectual, algo que no ocurriría en mucho tiempo… y mucho antes de lo que hubiera imaginado, se hallaba a cargo de una nave destrozada con cinco mil personas a bordo... entre las que se contaba su propia esposa.

El peso de semejante responsabilidad, depositada en hombros fuertes pero desesperadamente inexpertos como los de Vince, estaba empezando a hacerse notar.

Rick quería ayudar a su amigo en lo que pudiera, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, o si siquiera podría hacerlo… y semejante impotencia alimentaba en el comodoro Hunter un caldo de cultivo que esperaba sólo una chispa para estallar.

En ese momento entró Sammie al camarote de Rick. Desde que la crisis había estallado, Sammie estuvo prestando asistencia al teniente Bromco y al resto del departamento de Comunicaciones de la nave, poniendo su vasta experiencia a disposición de los atribulados técnicos que trataban de reparar los sistemas de comunicaciones… y sólo pensar que Sammie tenía algo para hacer bastó para elevar la furia e impotencia de Rick a niveles críticos.

– ¿Cómo estás, Rick? – preguntó ella.

– ¿Que cómo estoy, Sammie? – explotó él, finalmente perdiendo los estribos luego de todo ese tiempo. – ¡Sintiéndome un inútil, así es como estoy!

Sammie se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida por la reacción destemplada de Rick, mientras veía a su comodoro y amigo estallando sin control.

– ¡Estoy aquí desde hace cuatro días, caminando de una punta a otra de este lugar, sin nada para hacer mientras todos los demás en esta nave están colaborando en algo¡Hay gente que muere tratando de ayudar, y yo no puedo hacer nada¡Estoy harto de esto! – dijo Rick, fulminando a Sammie con ojos que parecían despedir fuego azul.

Mientras el comodoro Hunter hacía una pausa, evidentemente para juntar aliento para una nueva explosión, Sammie decidió que los pasos a seguir en esa situación requerían tacto… mucho tacto.

Lo primero que hizo Sammie fue tomar asiento en una de las sillas del camarote de Rick, e invitar a Rick a hacer lo propio en su litera, haciendo gestos suaves y relajados con tal de devolver algo de paz tanto al camarote como al ánimo golpeado del comodoro Hunter.

El tema de la inactividad de Rick era algo que le preocupaba profundamente a Sammie, y con cada visita que hacía al camarote de Rick, esa preocupación se hacía más intensa y ominosa. Ella conocía bien a Rick Hunter y sabía que él era una persona voluntariosa y dedicada… pero una persona que se volvería seguramente loca si estaba en medio de una situación en la que él no pudiera hacer absolutamente nada… y en la que no tuviera nada en lo que poder ayudar.

Una situación como la que estaban atravesando las personas a bordo del _Alexander_.

Desde hacía algunos días, una idea loca estaba dando vueltas insistentemente en la cabeza de Sammie Porter, una idea que al principio no pasaba de ser algo absurdo e hipotético que jamás se hubiera propuesto llevar a la práctica, pero las circunstancias ciertamente habían cambiado, y no para bien…

Luego de la muerte de la comandante Coleson, Sammie empezó a temer que el tiempo se estuviera agotando para todos a bordo de esa nave, y por más que ella apreciara y estimara a Vince como un amigo bueno y fiel, ella no podía dejar de pensar que su falta de experiencia en el mando, especialmente en una situación crítica como aquella, pudiera acabar por devastarlo, trayendo consecuencias inimaginables para todos…

En un arrebato de precaución, Sammie había revisado su copia de las regulaciones militares con el fin de encontrar algo que pudiera sustentar su propia idea, algo a lo cual recurrir si se hiciera necesario poner en práctica su descabellado plan. Mientras se ocupaba de eso en la soledad de su propio camarote, Sammie no podía dejar de pensar en las burlas que recibía de parte de Claudia y del Trío en el viejo SDF-1 por citar en cada oportunidad que pudiera las regulaciones del servicio –especialmente en todo lo relativo a la legalidad de la pipa del capitán Gloval–, pero a pesar de las bromas y burlas, Sammie estaba convencida de que su conocimiento de las normas militares le sería útil alguna vez.

Esa vez había llegado.

– ¿Quieres algo para hacer, Rick? – exclamó con fuerza y energía para que Rick la oyera.

– ¡Sí! – gritó Rick.

– ¿Quieres sentirte útil? – insistió Sammie… tenía que provocarlo y evitar que cayera en alguna clase de depresión.

Mientras asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza, el rostro furioso de Rick adquiría un insólito parecido con el de un animal enjaulado que quería escapar de su cautiverio.

– Bueno, porque tengo algo que podrías hacer por esta nave – replicó Sammie bajando el tono de su voz, en una invitación silenciosa a Rick para que hiciera lo mismo.

– Pues no te lo guardes, Sammie – dijo Rick con impaciencia y un destello asesino en sus ojos… pero bajando a la vez su tono de voz a algo más normal. – ¿Qué cosa puede ser?

La sonrisa que aparecía en los labios de Sammie bastó para llenar de inquietud a Rick, aunque no tanto como las palabras que diría entonces su jefa de Estado Mayor como si fuera lo más sencillo y natural del mundo.

– Toma el mando de la nave, Rick.

Congelado completamente al escuchar esa frase, Rick no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar a Sammie con ojos abiertos como platos… tardando incluso en notar que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Después de algunos segundos en los que intentó procesar y asimilar la sugerencia de Sammie, sólo una palabra salió de los labios del comodoro Hunter:

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Toma el mando – insistió Sammie. – Hazte cargo de la situación, como siempre lo has hecho.

– Pero, Sammie... – comenzó a explicar Rick, si es que podía llamarse "explicación" a las ideas incoherentes que cruzaban por su cabeza. – No puedo...

– ¿Y por qué no puedes? – lo desafió su jefa de Estado Mayor, con un tono que la mostraba dispuesta a demoler todos y cada uno de los argumentos que Rick le pudiera llegar a lanzar.

Y si tenía que golpearlo para que saliera de su mutismo y entendiera razones, lo haría.

– ¡¿Estás loca?! – la reprendió Rick hecho una furia – ¿Cómo quieres que me haga cargo del _Alexander_ sin ser oficial de nave?

– ¡No salgas con eso! – contraatacó Sammie, igualando a su comodoro en dureza. – Lo que importa, Rick, es que tienes experiencia como comandante en situaciones de combate. Lo que esta tripulación necesita es un líder que los guíe en situaciones duras, alguien que haya superado momentos difíciles como éste, no necesariamente alguien que se haya pasado su vida en una nave de guerra.

Esta vez Rick no supo qué contestar, y Sammie comprendió que había logrado al menos que Rick pensara en sus palabras en vez de rechazarlas de plano.

– Además ¿no te hemos ayudado todos a que por lo menos no te lleves los mamparos por delante mientras caminas? – agregó Sammie, guiñando el ojo para bajar un poco la tensión.

– Bueno... – Rick concedió que Sammie tenía razón, pero todavía no se sentía capaz de hacer lo que le proponía o seguro de que tomar un paso como aquel fuera una elección correcta, dadas las circunstancias. – Pero lo que pides es ilegal, va contra las regulaciones.

Sammie lo miró incrédula, y comenzó a reírse con ganas, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo… mientras su comodoro pensaba seriamente en lanzársele al cuello con tal de parar esa carcajada.

– ¿Te volviste un legalista sin que me diera cuenta, Hunter? Aún si lo fueras, las regulaciones están a tu favor... estás en una nave sin capitán ni primer oficial, eres el oficial de más alto rango a bordo y técnicamente perteneces a la flota. No sólo tienes la posibilidad de hacerte cargo de la nave… sino que me atrevería a decir que es tu _deber_.

– ¿Y qué hay de Vince? – lanzó desafiante Rick.

Sammie respiró antes de responder… ahí estaba el punto flojo de la cuestión, y cualquier respuesta a la pregunta de Rick debía ser dicha con mucho cuidado…

– Rick, sabes que aprecio a Vince y que lo tengo en mucha estima... pero creo que esto está más allá de lo que puede – anticipándose a la reacción de Rick, Sammie levantó la mano para detenerlo antes que dijera una sola palabra. – Sé que algún día será un gran comandante y no dudo que esto lo va a ayudar, pero en este momento necesitamos a alguien que sepa mandar hombres en combate... y Vince no es esa persona. De cualquier manera, puedes conservarlo como primer oficial.

– ¿Y qué si se niega?

– No puede negarse... legalmente no puede hacerlo. No es ni el comandante, ni el primer oficial… y en situaciones de emergencia como éstas, está obligado a ceder el mando en caso de hallarse un oficial superior que así lo solicite. Como tú. ¿Y sabes qué, Rick? Creo que sería algo bueno para todos... – concluyó Sammie.

Fue entonces que la realidad de las palabras de Sammie golpeó a Rick con toda su fuerza, haciéndole entender de una vez por todas que quizás no se tratara de una salida elegante, o fácil, o siquiera con garantías de éxito… pero que era la única salida que tenía frente a él.

Y muy probablemente, la única salida que le quedaba al _Alexander_.

Por más que se devanara los sesos pensando más alternativas, por más que quisiera que hubiera otra opción, por más que deseara que hubiera otra persona más capacitada que él para hacerse cargo de la nave, todas las preguntas conducían a la misma e inevitable respuesta.

– Bueno… – murmuró Sammie, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta del camarote, hablándole a Rick sin siquiera voltearse a verlo. – Hice todo lo que pude, así que sólo me queda esperar que tú seas la persona que todos pensamos que eres, comodoro… si me necesitas, estaré en el Puente…

Todas las piezas caían ahora en su lugar, y si bien las dudas atroces continuarían atacándolo y la sola idea de tomar el mando en una situación similar le pareciera un salto al vacío, bastó que Rick se encontrara con el rostro sonriente de Lisa que lo miraba desde el retrato para que muy dentro suyo se reavivara un fuego intenso e inextinguible… ese fuego que nacía en él en los momentos más difíciles y que había creído extinguido por el desastre en que había caído el _Alexander_.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, ese fuego que sólo Lisa sabía despertar en él… ese fuego que quemaba todas sus dudas y le hacía enfrentarse a los peores riesgos…

Ahora veía la necesidad de esa decisión, y supo que a pesar de todo, era algo que podía hacer... algo con lo que podía aportar a los esfuerzos desesperados de esa tripulación, y por difícil y duro que pudiera llegar a ser, era preferible a la alternativa: continuar sólo en ese camarote, lloriqueando y compadeciéndose de sí mismo por sus múltiples desgracias.

Y Rick Hunter ya estaba harto de llorar.

Toda aquella furia e impotencia por la situación, todo el dolor que llevaba por Lisa, todas las crueles emociones que lo atormentaban desde el día de la batalla se transformaban en algo distinto… en una renovada voluntad de continuar hasta el final, y de no rendirse sin pelear.

Sammie estaba a punto de dejar la habitación de Rick cuando escuchó que una voz apagada y sin emoción la estaba llamando.

– Espera.

Deteniéndose y girando para ver lo que pasaba, Sammie sonrió con satisfacción al ver que Rick se estiraba para tomar el auricular del teléfono… marcando entonces con decisión el número interno del Primario de Control de Daños.

– Habla el comodoro Hunter. Por favor, dígale al teniente Grant que se reporte a mi camarote de inmediato.

* * *

Todos los ocupantes del Primario de Control de Daños, al que de cualquier manera insistían en llamar "puente" en ausencia del original, estaban ocupados y concentrados en sus tareas aquella madrugada, esforzándose para mantener a la golpeada nave de combate a través de sus consolas mal iluminadas por luces que apenas funcionaban, y rogando que ninguna desgracia volviera a azotarlos… a tal punto que estaban demasiado ocupados para notar, en un principio, que estaban haciendo su entrada el comodoro Hunter y el teniente Grant, seguidos a un par de pasos de distancia por la comandante Porter.

Sólo el anuncio desganado del sargento de guardia pudo sacar al personal del "Puente" de su ensimismamiento, y varias cabezas voltearon para observar a los que acababan de entrar, contemplándolos con miradas vacías de emoción y repletas de incertidumbre y agotamiento.

Rick portaba una expresión decidida en el rostro, algo que los tripulantes no veían en él desde el momento de la batalla, hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Por su parte, la expresión de Vince era enigmática; había algo de alivio por no llevar aquella carga sobre sus espaldas, pero también había… irritación.

Siguiendo una orden impartida por Rick, un sargento le acercó un micrófono que lo conectaba con todos los altoparlantes de la nave… y unos pocos miembros del personal notaron con inquietud que Vince permanecía callado, dejando que fuera el comodoro quien diera órdenes al personal del _Alexander_ en ese momento…

Muchos de los presentes sintieron un escozor que les recorría todo el cuerpo al ver cómo Rick tomaba en su mano el micrófono y parecía, por lo que podían ver, que tragaba saliva.

Tanto temor e inquietud era más que comprensible, ya que todos los tripulantes del _Alexander_ tenían muy presente que la última vez que Rick Hunter había hecho un anuncio general, el resultado había sido la crisis en la que estaban inmersos: averiados y varados en la atmósfera de otro planeta. Rick podía notar la aprehensión que invadía a la tripulación, pero ni siquiera esa sensación le provocaba dudas sobre lo que haría.

Una vez que se sintió plenamente listo para hacerlo, Rick comenzó su mensaje, hablando en un tono cuidadosamente neutro y procurando evitar sonar rendido y derrotista… o irresponsablemente optimista.

– Atención a toda la tripulación, les habla el comodoro Hunter.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que la sirena de anuncios generales había sonado para llamar la atención de la tripulación, la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres de la atareada tripulación del _Alexander_ prefirieron ignorar el llamado y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo como si la sirena y la voz del comodoro fueran parte del ruido de fondo, algo que no les importaba en lo más mínimo…

Y no pocos de los tripulantes, en no pocas de las secciones del golpeado portaaviones, reaccionaron ante las palabras de Rick con furia y maldiciones, en un vano intento por descargar todas sus frustraciones y terrores.

En el Primario de Control de Daños, y por completo ajeno a las reacciones destempladas de algunos tripulantes que de cualquier manera él no podía ver, el comodoro Hunter inspiró con fuerza antes de continuar con su mensaje:

– A partir de las 0330 horas de hoy, 6 de abril de 2017, y de acuerdo con las regulaciones militares pertinentes, asumo personalmente el mando del _UES Alexander_, en sustitución de sus oficiales comandante y ejecutivo.

Esas palabras sí bastaron para atraer la atención indivisa y completa de la tripulación, despertada de su letargo y ensimismamiento por la novedad… y en toda la nave, desde los hangares de Veritech y estaciones de armamento hasta las entrañas de Ingeniería y los camarotes en los que los tripulantes más agotados buscaban recobrar sus fuerzas con descansos de cuatro horas, miles de hombres y mujeres hicieron silencio para escuchar el resto del mensaje, sintiendo que la expectativa los iba a consumir.

– Anoten la hora en la bitácora de la nave – prosiguió Rick en tono oficial, mientras un joven sargento se aprestaba a buscar el libro de bitácora del _Alexander_ en cumplimiento de la primera orden de su comandante accidental. – El primer teniente Grant continuará como mi oficial ejecutivo… todos los oficiales superiores, jefes de departamento y de sección, envíen reportes de situación inmediatamente. Se realizará una junta de oficiales superiores a las 1000 horas para discusión de órdenes… y revisión de la cadena de mandos de esta nave.

Un silencio sepulcral había caído sobre toda la nave… un silencio completo que nadie se atrevía a romper, por temor a perderse de una sola palabra que pudiera salir de los altoparlantes, y para los miles de tripulantes del _Alexander_, el tiempo prácticamente se había detenido, mientras todas sus miradas estaban concentradas en los altavoces de la nave, observados como si fueran objetos religiosos a ser venerados.

Por su parte, el mensaje de Rick ya estaba terminado; todo lo que tenía pensado decir en ese anuncio general, ya había sido dicho. Él estaba al mando ahora y la tripulación del portaaviones lo sabía; ya no le quedaba nada más para decir, y sin embargo…

Y sin embargo, el micrófono aún permanecía firme en la mano de Rick; el sargento de comunicaciones seguía atento a su comodoro, esperando la instrucción para cerrar el canal de comunicaciones, y con cada segundo que Rick se quedaba sosteniendo el micrófono, con cada segundo que de sus labios no salía palabra alguna, la ansiedad de los tripulantes del _Alexander_ iba en aumento…

De pronto, con una resolución que contrastaba con el comportamiento frío y mecánico que había demostrado al entrar al Puente auxiliar para tomar el mando de la nave, Rick sostuvo el micrófono en sus manos con una postura menos marcial y ligeramente más relajada, pero no por eso menos intensa y seria…

– Señores, sé que esta no es mi nave – comenzó a hablar Rick, y esta vez lo hizo sin ninguna clase de "libreto" oficial; esta vez las palabras salían directamente de su corazón, y cuando las pronunciaba, el comodoro Hunter sabía perfectamente que era lo que tenía que decir. – Sé que soy un extraño para ustedes, y sé que esta nave y su tripulación son del capitán Sanabria… y de la comandante Coleson.

Un par de tripulantes del Puente fulminaron a Rick con la mirada a la sola mención de Andrea Coleson… pero casi al instante recibieron iguales miradas del resto del personal de puente.

– Sé que muchos de ustedes están asustados, y que temen que no podamos salir de ésta. Entiendo que aún no nos hemos podido recuperar de las pérdidas de la batalla… y de lo que ocurrió ayer. Y sé que muchos de ustedes deben estar furiosos con lo que acabo de anunciar.

Si entre los oficiales, suboficiales y tripulantes que estaban en el Puente auxiliar y que por tanto se habían convertido en testigos oculares de ese anuncio tan sorprendente como inesperado había alguno que sintiera furia o indignación porque Rick tomara el mando de la nave, ninguno de ellos dejó que esos sentimientos se traslucieran en sus expresiones.

Aunque bien podía deberse a un exitoso esfuerzo por poner cara de poker…

– Sin embargo, les pido que hagan a un lado esos sentimientos… les pido que piensen más en el camarada que tienen a su lado y que continúen como hasta ahora, haciendo todo lo posible y dando los mejores esfuerzos para poder salir de esta situación. A pesar de lo poco que los conozco, confío ciegamente en ustedes y en sus habilidades… y sé que juntos vamos a poder regresar a la Tierra… a casa.

Para total sorpresa del comodoro Hunter, en los rostros del personal de puente, dominados hasta entonces por el terror y el desánimo, comenzaron a asomar los primeros atisbos de esperanza… sonrisas leves, miradas decididas, hombres y mujeres que se erguían… y aunque Rick no tenía forma de saberlo, iguales fenómenos ocurrían en el resto de la nave.

Podía ser poco, podía ser fugaz y ciertamente no era generalizado… pero ese cambio de actitud era un buen comienzo.

– Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Hunter, fuera.

* * *

La reacción que la comandante Kimberly Young había tenido al enterarse de lo que Miriya había hecho –y de boca de la propia involucrada, para colmo– había sido de una completa estupefacción, a tal punto que quedó literalmente de una pieza mientras intentaba procesar lo ocurrido… y una vez que lo hizo, se debatió entre dos alternativas: o intentar golpear ella misma a su amiga o correr a ver en qué estado había quedado la almirante Hayes.

La mirada altiva y orgullosa de Miriya, esa mirada que sólo tiene alguien que sabe que muchas personas internadas en la enfermería del Satélite la recordarían con terror por el resto de sus vidas, prácticamente la invitaba a hacer su mejor intento… y poco le faltó a Kim para aceptar el reto, sin importar el resultado.

"_Por Dios... ¿está completamente loca?"_, pensó aterrada Kim, sabedora de que en el estado en que se hallaba Lisa, las consecuencias de una pelea como la que Miriya había mantenido con ella eran impredecibles, dejando abierta la puerta para las peores posibilidades.

Una vez que se aseguró –casi de inmediato– que Miriya se embarcara en el primer transbordador de regreso a la Tierra, despidiéndola con una curiosa mezcla de buenos deseos e improperios espeluznantes, Kim corrió al camarote de Lisa para cerciorarse de la situación de su almirante, con el corazón en la boca y temblando de sólo pensar que…

Para su infinita sorpresa y alivio, Kim no se encontró con un cuadro de terror, sino que halló a Lisa durmiendo plácidamente en su cama… con todas las apariencias de estar pasando una noche pacífica y tranquila. Después de asegurarse que todo estuviera efectivamente _bien_, tal fue la sorpresa de Kim que de su mente desapareció todo lo relacionado con Miriya, y lo único que pudo atinar a pensar fue en que sin importar lo ocurrido allí minutos atrás, no parecía haber habido secuelas permanentes en la almirante Hayes.

"_Bien por ella... lo necesita más que todos. Tal vez vuelva a visitarla, y entonces le diré que se tome unas vacaciones..."_

Sin embargo, después de esa visita relámpago, poco tiempo le había quedado a Kim para ocuparse de su almirante, y esa mañana de jueves, entre las mil y una tareas que ella había asumido para distraerse, le tocaba un turno de servicio en la Central de Mando del Satélite, haciendo lo posible para mantener funcionando a la monstruosa base militar.

Con Lisa oficialmente de licencia, el mando del gigantesco Satélite Fábrica había quedado en manos del segundo al mando, el capitán (grado inferior) Quentin Griswold. A pesar de ser un buen tipo, capaz, competente y bastante calificado para su edad, el capitán Griswold estaba cada vez más abrumado por la magnitud y complejidad de hacerse cargo de algo tan monstruoso como el Satélite Fábrica… y más en un momento de crisis como aquel, en el que las cosas iban de mal en peor con un ritmo constante que prometía no detenerse.

Esa mañana, el ánimo en la Central de Mando era lúgubre y silencioso… casi despoblado; algunas de las consolas estaban vacías y desactivadas, ya que sus operarios estaban bajo arresto en los calabozos y bajo custodia de la Policía Militar o malheridos en el hospital luego de la brutal pelea de la noche anterior en Frenchie's. Entre los que habían concurrido a trabajar la situación no era mejor; no se apreciaban mejoras en su humor, y el clima deprimente que se vivía desde que se conoció la batalla de Júpiter era cada vez más melancólico, empeorado con cada día que pasaba y sin perspectivas visibles de una mejoría en el corto plazo.

En aquel momento, el capitán Griswold estaba revisando los informes que Kim le estaba presentando acerca del estado del Satélite, y con cada página que el capitán iba pasando con sus dedos, una maldición escapaba de sus labios, ya que todos esos reportes, sin importar el tema que tocaran, presentaban la misma y elocuente descripción del estado actual del Satélite Fábrica Robotech:

Todo se está cayendo a pedazos.

Cerrando el último reporte y dejándose caer sobre la silla principal del módulo de mando, el capitán Griswold cerró los ojos y gruñó con frustración, soltando bruscamente los reportes sobre uno de los apoyabrazos de la silla.

– Tengo ciento setenta y tres personas en los calabozos luego de ese asunto en Frenchie's, comandante Young – explotó Griswold, fulminando a Kim con la mirada y sabedor de que, de no ser porque la necesitaba con desesperación para mantener un mínimo de cordura en el Satélite, ella sería la persona número 174 en estar bajo arresto. – Tengo docenas de naves en construcción y en reparación cuyos capitanes me piden a gritos que les asigne prioridad… esos idiotas en Monumento no pueden encontrar su trasero ni con un controlador de vuelo... esto está cada vez peor.

Kim asintió, sin saber qué podía agregar a esa descripción tan descarnada y cierta; a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Griswold, ella y el resto de los oficiales, el Satélite estaba enfrentando un momento crítico y cada vez más difícil de manejar. Y a falta de directivas claras desde la Tierra...

– Entonces ¿me permiten darles una mano con eso?

Sólo fue gracias a los reflejos condicionados que tanto Griswold como Kim (y el resto de los oficiales en el módulo de mando) dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon para ver quién había dicho aquella frase… porque la sorpresa de haber escuchado esa voz melodiosa e inconfundible bien podría haberlos matado de un infarto en el instante…

Conservando la suficiente presencia de ánimo para no desmayarse, Griswold y Kim notaron que junto a un cabo de guardia en la entrada que la miraba con ojos desorbitados, se hallaba la contralmirante Lisa Hayes, que continuó su entrada en el módulo con paso firme y decidido, vestida con su uniforme negro de almirante impecable como siempre, y con la gorra blanca coronando su larga cabellera castaña… comportándose como si nada hubiera ocurrido y en apariencia ajena a la estupefacción que le había provocado a media docena de oficiales militares con su sola presencia.

Lisa parecía renovada, y a la vez restaurada... y más temible que nunca.

– ¡¿Almirante Hayes?! – balbuceó Griswold, aún paralizado por ver a Lisa como si nada hubiera ocurrido. – No es que me moleste verla aquí, pero… ¿no se supone que está de licencia?

– Ya no, capitán – le respondió la almirante con una sonrisa dura. – Bajo mi propia autoridad, anulo la licencia. En unas horas enviaré la notificación a la Tierra.

– Entiendo – asintió Griswold, adoptando rápidamente la posición de firme y dándole los máximos respetos a su oficial comandante. – Si me lo permite, almirante... es un placer volverla a tener aquí.

La sonrisa que asomó en los labios de Lisa Hayes no era particularmente agradable, pero bastó para que fuera educada y cortés.

– Muchas gracias, capitán – la sonrisa se hizo más amigable. – Créame... es un placer estar de vuelta. Ahora, si me disculpa… tenemos mucho por hacer.

Mientras Griswold le cedía con genuina alegría la silla de mando, todos los oficiales del módulo se pusieron en posición de firmes, como si con esa frase la almirante Hayes les hubiera comunicado que pronto vendrían órdenes… y la precisión de su postura militar sólo podía compararse con la expectativa que asomaba en sus rostros.

Mientras aguardaba las instrucciones de su almirante, Kim se llenó de una genuina alegría al volver a ver a su amiga tal como la conocía y había aprendido a admirar. Una vez más, ella podía ver aquel fuego en sus ojos, aquel porte decidido y aquella expresión firme y resuelta, muy distinta de la mujer colapsada y demacrada que había visto apenas el día anterior. Esa mujer había desaparecido como si jamás hubiera existido, reemplazada por aquella figura que radiaba seguridad y profesionalismo, que se mantenía siempre firme, aún en los peores momentos.

Estaba de regreso la mujer que hasta los pilotos de combate más arrogantes habían aprendido a temer… había vuelto a ellos la Reina de Hielo.

Lisa Hayes les había sido devuelta, y Kim Young sintió una felicidad inconmensurable al ver a su amiga salir de aquel infierno personal.

"_Bueno, Miriya, parece que tienes un futuro en la psicología... si es que tu carrera militar no sobrevive."_

– Empecemos de inmediato – anunció Lisa. – Capitán Griswold, necesito cuanto antes informes de situación del estado actual del Satélite… eso incluye un reporte detallado y actualizado del estado de todas las naves de combate que estén atracadas o en mantenimiento en el Satélite.

– ¡Entendido, almirante! – respondió Griswold, ya de regreso en su propia consola y presto a comenzar de inmediato con su asignación.

– Capitana Montalbán, – continuó Lisa, esta vez dirigiéndose a la jefa de los equipos de ingenieros del Satélite – ordene a los equipos de reparación que se concentren en poner en servicio a todas las naves que puedan, lo más rápido posible. Si necesita alguna clase de recursos extraordinarios, sólo tiene que pedirlos.

– ¡Sí, señora! – asintió la ingeniera haciendo la venia.

La mirada de Lisa se posó sobre su oficial de radar.

– Teniente Saunders, quiero que compile un informe con los últimos reportes de Inteligencia Militar y que actualice nuestras cartas de navegación con los últimos datos disponibles. Si no encuentra información en las bases de datos del Satélite, tiene mi bendición y mi venia para molestar a toda la Oficina de Inteligencia Militar, si llegara a ser necesario.

– Por supuesto, almirante… – sonrió el joven teniente, y mientras observaba a Saunders regresando a su estación, Lisa notó la presencia de Kim y se dispuso a darle las instrucciones que debería cumplir:

– Comandante Young…

– ¿Sí, almirante?

– Comuníquese de inmediato con la Tierra y llame al mando de las Fuerzas Espaciales. Si no consigue hablar con ellos o le dan un "no" como respuesta, intente con el Supremo Comandante, y si tampoco logra nada con Maistroff… intente más arriba.

– ¿Qué tan arriba quiere que llegue, almirante?

La respuesta de Lisa vino acompañada por lo que parecía ser fuego verde en su mirada… ese fuego que ella tenía cuando hablaba completamente en serio.

– Si se le hace necesario tener que llamar a Dios, espero que tenga Su número de teléfono, comandante.

La sonrisa hambrienta y satisfecha de Kim conmovió a la almirante Hayes en lo más profundo de su ser.

– De inmediato, almirante… Si me lo permite ¿puedo preguntarle qué se supone que les tengo que decir?

Los ojos verdes de Lisa brillaron con un fulgor duro e implacable, y su sonrisa parecía algo que pertenecía más a un predador de las profundidades que a una mujer delicada y atractiva como ella… la mirada de alguien que no iba a aceptar un "no" como respuesta y que no iba a detenerse ante nada en el mundo. Era algo terrible de ver, pero que para Kim significó que la odisea había terminado, y que Lisa les había sido devuelta.

– Por supuesto que puede preguntar, comandante. Deberá informar a los mandos superiores que pienso reunir todas las naves de combate que pueda… para montar una operación de rescate en Júpiter.

Docenas de ojos se posaban sobre la almirante Hayes, y los rostros que miraban a la joven almirante destilaban una expectativa que crecía con cada latido de su corazón, mientras esperaban las siguientes palabras que saldrían de los labios de su oficial comandante.

Por una fracción de segundo, Kim creyó que el frío que sentía en la nuca se debía a algún problema con el sistema de aire acondicionado de la Central de Mando… hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que eran todos los pelos de su nuca que se erizaban de la expectativa…

– Iremos en busca del _Alexander_ – anunció Lisa, provocando un escalofrío colectivo en toda la Central de Mando del Satélite Fábrica.

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento, y uno o dos llegaron incluso a trastabillar de la sorpresa ante semejante anuncio… y si alguno de ellos pensó en preguntarle a Lisa si existían órdenes del Alto Mando para la operación que proponía, sólo les bastó encontrarse con la mirada dura de la almirante Hayes para decidir que era mejor no indagar…

– Disculpe la pregunta, almirante, pero... ¿si no encontramos nada? – intervino Griswold, obligándose a hacer la primera y más fundamental pregunta… aquella que estaba en la base de los temores e inquietudes de todos los presentes.

La mirada de Lisa le indicó a Kim que ella no concebía la posibilidad... pero que a la vez estaba deseosa de otra cosa. Algo muy parecido… a la venganza.

– Bueno, si no encontramos nada en Júpiter... pretendo recorrer todo este sistema solar hasta dar con los Zentraedi que provocaron esto y mandarlos al infierno.

Comenzó primero como un hecho aislado, una simple reacción emocional de un humilde y anónimo operador de sistemas en el nivel inferior de la Central de Mando… pero poco a poco, ese gesto se extendió como reguero de pólvora por entre sus compañeros en un proceso que era tan natural como incontenible… y al cabo de unos segundos, toda la Central de Mando del Satélite Fábrica había estallado en un frenesí de aplausos y gritos de aclamación a cuál más emocionado y sentido, borrando casi de un plumazo con el desgano y abandono que hasta ese momento parecía gobernar sin oposición.

Bien pronto, ese lugar se parecía poco al centro neurálgico de una moderna unidad militar de la era Robotech… asemejando más al campamento de una antigua legión romana, cuyos soldados vivaban estruendosamente a su comandante en las vísperas de una batalla decisiva.

En ese momento, Kim sintió que se contagiaba de la seguridad de Lisa, a tal punto que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si así fuera... opinión que, sin que ella la supiera, era ampliamente compartida por la gran mayoría de los allí presentes.

Kim Young no se consideraba a sí misma como una mujer particularmente religiosa, y solía bromear con sus amigas diciendo que Dios la había descartado como un caso perdido, pero al ver las reacciones que la misión de Lisa estaba despertando en el personal de la Central, y la expresión de decisión inquebrantable en el rostro de su amiga, no pudo evitar pronunciar una plegaria… por los Zentraedi.

"_Que Dios se apiade de los Zentraedi y de quien se interponga... porque Lisa Hayes de seguro que no lo hará."_

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- Bueno... creo que ya era hora de pasar a algo más optimista para esta "semana bisiesta"¿no les parece? (¡Te estoy mirando, Lucy Sandoval! - :P). Hubo que atravesar un capítulo bastante doloroso como el anterior, y pasar por algunos ratos bastante difíciles y duros de digerir en éste, pero al menos Rick y Lisa ya están de vuelta. Veremos cómo siguen...

- Una vez más, aclaro que de ciencia no entiendo nada, así que si alguno encuentra alguna clase de errores o bestialidades de la física... lo más probable es que tengan razón...

- El título del capítulo es la primera parte de la frase en latín a la que Lisa hace referencia en algún punto del capítulo, y la frase entera, que apareció en alguno de los capítulos anteriores de la historia, es "_Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem_". Es una frase que había escuchado alguna vez por ahí, y que mientras escribía esta historia insistía en volver... supongo que la idea de esta frase, de que aún de la desesperación pueden sacarse fuerzas y que siempre puede encontrarse una salida, aún en las peores circunstancias, es algo que puede aplicarse a lo que tienen que atravesar nuestros queridos Rick y Lisa en esta historia.

- Acerca del insulto que el buen sargento Collins usa para referirse a Lisa... no sé cuál es, así que lo dejo a criterio de cada uno; simplemente imaginen el peor insulto o la frase más grosera que conozcan.

- Agradezco enormemente a todos los que vienen siguiendo esta historia y dejan por acá sus comentarios, opiniones y consultas, y como siempre lo hago por estas partes, aprovecho para mandar un saludo y un abrazo grande a Evi y Sara y agradecerles por su amistad y por haber leído esta historia antes de que siquiera pensara en publicarla...

- Mucha suerte para todos, gracias por leer este capítulo y será hasta que vuelva por estos lados... con el capítulo 10.


	11. Capítulo 10: Contra Viento y Marea

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias / advertencias acostumbradas:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo X: ****Contra Viento y Marea**

_Usted sabe que hablar de Leonard es meterse en un nido de víboras, con todos los debates que hay sobre su figura. Diré esto sobre el general: era un verdadero profesional y Dios sabe que hizo lo__ mejor que pudo cuando todo se le vino encima, pero su carácter era muy difícil. Era peor cuando empezabas a trabajar con él, pero después de un tiempo te acostumbrabas a sus estallidos de ira; ocurrían tan a menudo que les perdías el miedo. Con Leonard habré pasado momentos incómodos, pero jamás le tuve miedo._

_Pero si había una persona capaz de infundir el temor a Dios, esa era Lisa Hayes. No lo tome como crítica, para mí fue un orgullo servir bajo su mando y aprendí mucho de ella. Pero ella era del tipo de personas... su comportamiento era siempre correcto y amable, y jamás nos trató injustamente. Pocas cosas la hacían enojar, y de hecho, eran raras las oportunidades en que la veíamos realmente de malas__. Según recuerdo, ninguna de esas fue injustificada o innecesaria. Ahora, cuando algo la enfadaba, lo único que podías hacer era buscar algo de lo cual sujetarte, y esperar que no te alcanzara la onda expansiva._

Capitán (grado superior) Dave Saunders, entrevistado en "En Primera Fila: los testigos presenciales de las Guerras cuentan su historia", de Thomas Tarrant.

_Cuando se quejen otra vez por lo largo y tedioso de los cursos, señoritas, recuerden muy bien esto: no hay maestra que te enseñe más rápido que la desesperación. Ahora, les aviso que ella no acepta ninguna clase de reclamo por las malas notas._

Teniente comandante Roy Fokker, a los pilotos en instrucción del Escuadrón Skull, 2009

* * *

**-**

**Jueves ****6 de abril de 2017**

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_

Sólo habían pasado seis horas desde que Rick había asumido el mando del _Alexander_, y mientras el comodoro Hunter cavilaba en su oficina, la tripulación, repuesta de la imprevista transferencia del mando que habían presenciado aquella madrugada, continuaba con sus labores, afanándose en poner en servicio todo lo que no había sido destrozado durante la batalla.

Refugiado en la oficina que le había sido asignada como jefe del grupo de batalla (no quiso invadir la oficina del capitán Sanabria) tras las primeras y difíciles horas al mando de la nave, Rick se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla mientras trataba de asimilar la nueva situación en la que se hallaba metido y considerar cursos de acción a seguir.

En cierta manera, el tomar el mando había sido mucho más difícil de aceptar para él que lo que podía ser para su tripulación; al menos ellos continuaban con sus deberes, sin importar quién estaba a cargo. Las razones que lo habían llevado a asumir personalmente el comando de la nave estaban fuera de toda crítica y discusión, sin importar la incertidumbre que pudiera llegar a sentir.

Hasta el momento la tripulación, si bien recelosa ante su nuevo comandante, se había comportado profesionalmente y sin poner palos en la rueda; incluso Vince Grant, relevado repentinamente del cargo que ocupó por poco más de dieciséis horas había estado de acuerdo, aunque su reacción en aquel momento no fue muy... cooperativa.

A decir verdad, Vince se había sentido casi insultado por la acción tomada por Rick, manteniéndose siempre dentro de los márgenes de la disciplina militar a la hora de dejar entrever su descontento, pero la expresión dura y fría con que había recibido su relevo del mando le daba a entender a Rick que Vince consideraba su desplazamiento como una señal de desconfianza… como si su oficial superior lo hubiera juzgado inepto para el puesto y la responsabilidad que implicaba ser capitán.

Era difícil no entender los sentimientos de Vince al respecto, y Rick no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo, reconociendo que a fin de cuentas, si Roy le hubiera quitado el mando del Equipo Vermilion poco después de habérselo dado, también lo hubiera considerado un insulto a sus habilidades… y su reacción no hubiera sido particularmente mesurada.

Pero a pesar de todo Vince era un profesional, y no tardó en sobreponerse a la molesta sorpresa, aceptando sin dudarlo el pedido de Rick de continuar como su primer oficial. Y si bien hasta ese momento no se habían presentado grandes problemas entre los dos, Rick no podía permitir que quedaran cabos sueltos entre él y su primer oficial que pudieran poner en peligro a la nave y su tripulación… aún más que lo que ya estaban. Era fundamental para la supervivencia de todos que el comandante y el primer oficial de la nave, por más accidentada e imprevista que fuera su llegada a esos cargos, se entendieran bien y no mantuvieran desacuerdos innecesarios.

Respirando fuertemente, Rick se obligó a concentrarse en lo que tenía frente a él; los problemas o incomodidades que Vince tenía con él debían esperar. Sobre su escritorio había un pequeño reporte sobre la condición de los distintos departamentos de la nave que Sammie se había tomado la molestia de compilar en algún momento de la mañana, y Rick tenía la intención de embeberse completamente antes de siquiera pretender decirle a los oficiales qué tendrían que hacer.

Las primeras páginas ya habían aterrado a Rick.

Según lo que podía entender de la jerga técnica, era prácticamente un milagro que la nave siguiera existiendo después de los daños sufridos o que tan pocas personas hubieran muerto… si es que mil doscientos setenta y dos personas de una tripulación de seis mil cuatrocientos nueve podía considerarse "poco". La lectura del informe le llevó unos pocos minutos, y tras cerrarlo y volverlo a dejar sobre el escritorio, Rick se reclinó en su silla para cavilar mejor sobre los cursos de acción a seguir.

Para un soldado como Rick, el primer impulso era el de intentar romper aquella situación y tratar de llevar a su nave a un lugar seguro… pero por más que lo quisiera, tenía que reconocer que esa era una misión imposible por el momento. Los Zentraedi continuaban merodeando en el espacio cercano a Júpiter, y el _Alexander_ no estaba en condiciones para sostener una batalla, por más breve que fuera. Entablar combate sería un verdadero suicidio, y Rick no estaba dispuesto a llevar a su tripulación a una pelea sin esperanzas.

"_¿Mi tripulación?"_, pensó con amargura. "_No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, Hunter."_

Rick sacudió la cabeza y volvió al problema que tenía enfrente dispuesto a partir desde lo fundamental.

Permanecer escondidos en Júpiter tenía que ser una solución temporal... tarde o temprano, o el _Alexander_ escapaba de su predicamento o sería destruido. No había alternativa.

En situaciones como aquellas, en las que se hallaba superado en número y con graves bajas y daños severos, se hacía indispensable recurrir al ingenio y tratar de pensar cinco o seis jugadas más allá de la actual. En cierta forma, estar en esa situación no dejaba de parecerse a una partida de ajedrez, una muy desventajosa por cierto… y cuando esta comparación apareció en su mente, Rick se permitió el lujo de sonreír al recordar una partida de ajedrez hacía ya meses, jugada durante el crepúsculo de un día de vacaciones, en una cabaña y junto a Lisa.

Salvando las distancias, la situación era la misma: superado en número, con pocos recursos propios y escasas esperanzas de evadir exitosamente a la fuerza enemiga y arriesgándose a sufrir pérdidas espantosas en el intento… y eso si no eran completamente destruidos.

Desde que supo cuál era la situación del _Alexander_, Rick había estado discurriendo en su mente un boceto de lo que podría ser un plan... por ahora estaba en pañales y faltaba pulirlo mucho y hacerle infinidad de correcciones, pero la idea básica estaba en su mente. Sólo era cuestión de encontrar un buen momento para trabajarlo junto a sus oficiales y empezar a pensar en salir de ese escondite en vez de conformarse con seguir vivos.

Y tal vez, si eran muy afortunados y contaban con la manifiesta parcialidad de Dios Todopoderoso... podrían escapar y volver a la Tierra.

Volver a la Tierra... volver a Lisa.

Rick se perdió por unos segundos en su imaginación, pensando en cómo sería volver junto a Lisa... proponerle matrimonio como había pensado antes de la batalla... era lo que más deseaba en aquel momento y daría incluso su vida por poder hacerlo... pero no podía.

Esto lo hacía por su tripulación, no por él mismo.

De él dependían cinco mil vidas, e indirectamente las de sus familias y seres amados. No podía permitirse pensar sólo en él. No en ese momento.

Ya retornado a la cruel e indiscutible realidad que tenía frente a él, Rick dedicó unos segundos a pensar en la mejor manera de poner frente a sus oficiales la posibilidad de escapar de esa agonía, pero lo que más le preocupaba e inquietaba era el momento y la oportunidad en que lo haría: si lo hacía demasiado pronto, la tripulación se preocuparía por tener a un temerario e insensato al frente; si lo hacía demasiado tarde, corría el riesgo de desangrar las esperanzas y moral de la tripulación.

Esto requería tacto... y tacto era algo que no venía con la instrucción para ser un piloto Veritech.

Respondiendo al sonido del timbre, Rick le indicó a su visitante que entrara, resultando ser éste Vince.

– Toma asiento, por favor – invitó Rick.

– Gracias, señor – respondió Vince con un tono frío y seco en su voz.

Rick evitó hacer una mueca de frustración y se concentró en los asuntos oficiales mientras Vince ocupaba un lugar del otro lado del escritorio... ahora no era el momento para plantear una discusión con su primer oficial.

– Respecto a la reunión de oficiales fijada para las 1000 horas--- – comenzó Rick.

– Informaré a los oficiales superiores y jefes de departamento, señor – se apresuró a contestar Vince en forma impersonal, sin preocuparle el que hubiera interrumpido al comodoro Hunter.

Rick sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa agradable, y poco le faltó para que fuera una mueca de disgusto; realmente no necesitaba enfrentarse a un primer oficial hostil.

– De hecho, estaba pensando en cancelar la reunión – dijo Rick, sin detenerse por la reacción de sorpresa de Vince a su decisión. – Por lo que pude leer, la situación es demasiado crítica como para que los altos oficiales estén perdiendo el tiempo en juntas, en lugar de resolver los problemas. Necesitamos trabajar, no hablar.

Vince parecía incómodo en su silla, y pasaron unos instantes incómodos hasta que finalmente pensó una respuesta que lo librara de verse observado por el comodoro.

– Si me lo permite, señor... no creo que sea una buena idea.

Rick arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Y por qué no, Vince?

Vince carraspeó y se inclinó hacia adelante, bajando el tono de su voz para que lo que iba a decir no pareciera una crítica demasiado dura.

– No sé cómo decirlo, señor...

– Tan sólo dilo, Vince – replicó Rick, dejando que se notara un poco de impaciencia en sus palabras.

– Bueno, señor... para la tripulación, usted es un enigma.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – le contestó Rick, un tanto confundido por aquella frase. – Hace casi dos meses que he asumido el mando.

– No me refería a eso, señor. Lo conocen a usted como comodoro y jefe de grupo... pero como capitán, no saben qué esperar. Necesitan saber cómo piensa usted, cómo trabaja, cómo encara los problemas.

– Vince... – trató Rick de decir algo en su defensa, pero el teniente Grant ni siquiera se detuvo:

– Y la única forma en que la tripulación puede conocerlo es a través de los oficiales. Ellos son el nexo entre el capitán y la tripulación. Ellos son los que dirán a los hombres y mujeres de esta nave cuáles son las intenciones e instrucciones del capitán... que ahora es usted – agregó con un tono inocultablemente amargo.

En lugar de decir algo que pudiera ser chocante, Rick se limitó a indicar a Vince con un gesto de la cabeza que continuara. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

– Entiendo que en los escuadrones Veritech la cultura es diferente – Vince sonrió, tratando de bajar la tensión, – y que a los pilotos les molestan cosas como la burocracia y las reuniones, pero en las naves de guerra la situación es distinta. Cada uno de los oficiales que sirven como jefes de departamento es parte de un equipo en el que cada uno cumple un papel importante y complementario con el de los demás. Si el equipo no funciona, la nave no funciona.

Rick pensó en decir algo, e incluso llegó a mover los labios en un intento de formar palabras, pero Vince no se dio por aludido y continuó la explicación, completamente dispuesto a hacer claro su punto antes de que el comodoro tomara una decisión.

– Y el equipo no puede funcionar si los oficiales no saben qué esperar de su líder. Ellos no lo conocen, señor. Usted necesita darse a conocer e indicarles qué es lo que tiene en mente, darles directivas y tareas. Si se aísla, sólo los predispondrá mal hacia usted, y no nos podemos permitir eso. Mientras menos deje librado a su imaginación y temores, al menos en lo que se refiere a su personalidad e intenciones, menos espacio dará para los problemas.

Luego de meditar unos segundos las palabras que acababa de escuchar, Rick se encontró completamente de acuerdo con ese punto de vista… y se tranquilizó de pensar que, si bien podía estar comportándose de manera hostil, al menos Vince no pondría en riesgo a la nave.

– En ese caso, señor Grant... informe a los oficiales que deseo verlos a las 1000 horas, según lo planeado.

– Lo haré de inmediato, señor.

– Gracias... Vince – dijo Rick con sinceridad.

Vince no supo cómo responder; todavía tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a todo el asunto del cambio de mando, y se mentiría a él mismo si creyera que no se había sentido mal por ser relevado… así que prefirió recurrir a una postura diplomática conciliadora.

– No tiene porqué agradecérmelo, señor.

– Bueno, resuelto esto, señor Grant – prosiguió Rick, inclinándose hacia delante sobre el escritorio, – ¿qué le parece si analizamos la situación táctica?

* * *

Esto no podía estar pasando.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– La decisión del Alto Mando es terminante. Su plan ha sido rechazado, almirante Hayes.

En aquel momento, Lisa deseó estar en el Cuartel General manteniendo esa discusión en persona... para poder así estrangular a aquel desgraciado con sus propias manos, en lugar de tener que conformarse con imaginar ese acto.

En el monitor, el rostro grueso y calvo del teniente general Leonard no mostraba impresión alguna de darse por aludido, ni parecía inmutarse ante la expresión de Lisa Hayes. Por el contrario y de no ser porque conocía demasiado bien la personalidad agresiva y descarnada del general Leonard, Lisa hubiera podido jurar que el muy desgraciado estaba disfrutando el momento.

Y quizás realmente lo estuviera disfrutando, pensó Lisa en un arrebato de furia.

No había habido forma de evitar internarse en la burocracia del Alto Mando: el informe de la capitana Montalbán había revelado que muy pocas de las naves entonces surtas en el Satélite Fábrica estaban en condiciones de partir inmediatamente… con lo que cualquier posibilidad de una "misión no autorizada" quedaba instantáneamente eliminada del mapa. Con reticencia, Lisa debió aceptar el hecho de que organizar la misión de rescate y reunir las fuerzas necesarias iba a tomarle un tiempo… si bien ella estaba más que dispuesta a ir sola a Júpiter si era preciso, no podía pedirle a sus subordinados que la siguieran en una misión suicida; sencillamente no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Hacía apenas cinco horas que Kim, siguiendo las órdenes de Lisa, había despachado la solicitud de autorización para una operación militar de rescate al mando de las Fuerzas Espaciales junto con un bosquejo bastante elemental de la acción militar propuesta, y si bien la reacción del almirante Gaumont ante la propuesta fue extremadamente favorable, eso no significaba que la operación estuviera aprobada.

Todo lo que Gaumont podía hacer era enviar la propuesta –con sus más entusiastas recomendaciones, según se lo había hecho saber a Lisa y Kim en su mensaje de respuesta– a la Jefatura de Operaciones, y basándose en la reacción del Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales, la almirante Hayes estaba confiada en que el brigadier Reinhardt iba a dar una rápida aprobación a la propuesta… especialmente si se consideraba la lluvia de críticas que el Alto Mando estaba recibiendo desde el público, los medios y los políticos por su inacción luego del combate de Júpiter.

Pero el infortunio atacó: en su recorrido por la cadena de mandos como papa caliente, la solicitud de Lisa había ido a parar a manos del general Leonard antes de que el brigadier Reinhardt pudiera recibirla… y poco tiempo le tomó al Jefe de Estado Mayor el rechazar de plano y sin consideraciones algunas toda idea de una operación de rescate en Júpiter, sin importar lo que Gaumont o Reinhardt pudieran opinar al respecto.

Y era por eso que desde hacía dos horas, la almirante Hayes estaba tratando de contactar furiosamente a alguien en el Candelabro para que le diera una explicación personal de la razón por la que se había rechazado su propuesta, mientras Kim se desgañitaba en otro canal tratando de contactar al general Maistroff sin ningún resultado.

Por fin, tras mucha insistencia por parte de la almirante Hayes, el general Leonard había accedido a comunicarse con Lisa desde la Central de Operaciones del Cuartel General, y mientras Lisa y el buen Jefe de Estado Mayor intercambiaban comentarios cada vez más tensos y cortantes, Kim estaba recurriendo a una medida desesperada y alocada… que precisamente por eso tenía posibilidades de funcionar.

– Nuestros oficiales en la sección de Análisis Operativo han estudiado su propuesta, y no le asignan más del 30 por ciento de probabilidades de éxito, almirante Hayes – le decía Leonard a Lisa en un tono de bastante fastidio. – Nuestra situación actual no nos permite tomar semejantes apuestas.

Leonard se cuidó muy bien de nombrar al brigadier Reinhardt, ya que el Jefe de Operaciones no estaba entre los analistas que creían que el plan de Lisa era un fracaso garantizado, y había tenido la osadía de contradecir al teniente general... postura que estuvo en el centro de una pelea volcánica entre el jefe de Estado Mayor y el joven brigadier media hora antes de que Leonard contactara a Lisa.

Sin embargo, Lisa no estaba dispuesta a ceder a las opiniones de Leonard sin dar una pelea hasta el último momento.

– Las probabilidades no son exactitudes, general.

– Puede tener razón en eso, – Leonard habló en un tono ligeramente condescendiente, como si hubiera decidido ser magnánimo – pero en el tema que nos compete no comparto su opinión, almirante. Considero además que su propuesta implicaría comprometer seriamente nuestras defensas planetarias, arriesgando la seguridad planetaria.

– General, si me lo permite, es altamente improbable que los Zentraedi lancen un ataque contra la Tierra o algún otro objetivo en el sistema solar interior – contraatacó Lisa, obligándose a ser lo más cortés y educada posible. – Nuestras defensas planetarias son más que capaces de repeler un ataque.

– En teoría, sí – replicó el general. – Pero si seguimos su plan estaríamos prácticamente enviando a nuestra única fuerza móvil a lo que puede ser otra trampa como aquella en la que cayó el _Alexander_. Sin las naves de guerra que usted solicita para su operación, no tendríamos forma de reforzar algún objetivo que se halle bajo ataque, y _eso_ sería exponernos a una amenaza potencial contra nuestra seguridad.

– Esas naves Zentraedi _ya son_ una amenaza a nuestra seguridad, general – devolvió Lisa conteniendo su propia ira… una ira que se colaba sin que ella lo quisiera en el tono de sus palabras. – Ignorar esa amenaza, especialmente después de lo que le ocurrió al Convoy Io-1 y al grupo del _Alexander_, sería suicida. Debemos enviar una fuerza de inmediato a la última posición conocida de esas naves y destruirlas de inmediato. Mientras más tiempo perdamos, general, más oportunidades tendrán los Zentraedi para trasladarse a otro punto del sistema.

Leonard suspiró frustrado, haciendo una pausa breve en esa conversación... discutir con Hayes era como explicarle a una niña malcriada que no podía ir al parque de diversiones en un día de lluvia.

– Precisamente por eso no debemos exponer a nuestras defensas a riesgos innecesarios, enviando a las mejores y más veloces unidades de nuestra flota a una cacería de fantasmas en Júpiter.

Lisa cerró los puños y respiró antes de continuar; si no lo hacía, era muy probable que sus palabras estuvieran lejos de guardar el respeto debido a un general de la jerarquía de Anatole Leonard. Más cuando sabía por uno de sus contactos en el Alto Mando que Leonard había sido uno de los partidarios más acérrimos del envío de un grupo de batalla a Júpiter apenas cuatro días atrás, y ahora ese hombre estaba buscando hasta el último argumento para no enviar naves… y no arriesgarse en el proceso.

– General Leonard, – volvió a empezar Lisa, dejando pasar un segundo y bajando la mirada unos segundos para luego volverla a la pantalla – si revisa cuidadosamente la propuesta verá que no se habla en ningún lugar de desguarnecer nuestras defensas. Los grupos de defensa continuarán estacionados en la Tierra, Marte y la Luna, y habrá suficientes naves para responder ante cualquier contingencia.

– Esos grupos de defensa están compuestos por naves anticuadas, almirante... cruceros clase Armor y destructores cuyo diseño es anterior a la guerra – replicó el Jefe de Estado Mayor sin ceder un centímetro de su posición. – No podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgar nuestras naves más modernas.

– Esas naves han sido modernizadas extensivamente y son capaces de repeler un ataque de naves como las reportadas en Júpiter, y más si agregamos nuestros cazas orbitales y satélites de defensa... y todo esto asumiendo que esas naves Zentraedi de pronto pudieran aparecer en nuestro planeta en menos de tres semanas. Tiempo más que suficiente para realizar la misión según los parámetros diseñados, señor – trató de explicarle Lisa, y mientras lo hacía, su tono ya estaba bastante alterado.

Harto ya de tener que explicarle a aquella mujer una realidad tan obvia que no podía creer que se le escapara, el general Leonard pensó entonces en decírselo de una forma clara y contundente que no dejara lugar a dudas.

– Hasta ahora no me ha dado más que suposiciones infundadas, almirante Hayes. No pienso enviar a hombres y mujeres a una posible muerte basándome en suposiciones sin sustento alguno.

"_¡El hombre ni siquiera se toma la molestia de escuchar lo que le digo!"_ gritó para sus adentros Lisa, mientras caía en la cuenta de que en todos sus años en las Fuerzas, ella jamás había encontrado a un hombre tan terco y tan obstinado... bueno, en realidad sí conocía a uno… alguien muy especial.

"_Bien, si él quiere jugar directamente, vamos a darle el gusto"_, decidió Lisa.

– ¿Debo entonces suponer que usted no está dispuesto a considerar mis argumentos seriamente, general? – preguntó Lisa sin ningún preámbulo.

La temperatura en el Centro de Mando del Satélite Fábrica bajó perceptiblemente con las palabras de Lisa… y poco faltó para que algunos de los oficiales se estremecieran de los escalofríos; el Jefe de Estado Mayor era legendario por su mal carácter, y algunos tuvieron que reprimir el instinto de cubrirse ante lo que prometía ser una volcánica respuesta por parte de Leonard.

– No estoy manteniendo ninguna discusión con usted, almirante Hayes... estoy haciéndole el favor de explicarle el porqué de nuestro rechazo a su plan – le espetó Leonard, entrecerrando los ojos en una expresión de furia.

El rostro de Lisa empalidecía, haciendo que el brillo de sus ojos se tornara más intenso y furioso, y eso, como bien sabía Kim Young, distaba de ser una buena señal.

– No recuerdo haberle pedido que me hiciera ningún favor, ni lo necesito de usted, general Leonard – respondió Lisa con una voz firme que parecía estar hecha del hielo más impiadoso.

En dos salas de control, la del Cuartel General y la del Satélite, los controladores contuvieron el aliento.

Era la primera vez que veían a una persona enfrentarse al avasallante general Leonard, y darle de beber de la misma medicina que él tantas veces había aplicado a otros desafortunados que se cruzaron en su camino… y ante semejante acto de justicia poética, muchos de los oficiales, suboficiales y enlistados presentes en esas salas dieron hurras silenciosos por Lisa, a tal punto que a más de uno se le escapó una inoportuna sonrisa o exclamación de alegría.

Por su parte, ajeno a las reacciones de sus subordinados, el general Leonard estaba lívido de ira, y su furia hacia Lisa Hayes era mucho mayor que cualquier arrebato de ira que hubiera sentido hasta aquel día, hasta transformarse en algo que prometía quemarlo de adentro hacia fuera… esa furia que lo impulsaba a hacer lo que fuera, recurrir a cualquier cosa, con tal de no perder una discusión…

"_¿Cómo se atreve esta insolente...?"_

– ¡Está muy cerca de la insubordinación, almirante Hayes! – contraatacó Leonard, resuelto a darle a Lisa una última advertencia; algo que casi nunca ofrecía a quienes se enfrentaban a él.

Lisa no se amedrentó, y como pudo comprobar Leonard, su "advertencia" hizo bien poco por disuadir o arrinconar a la almirante Hayes.

– Todavía no empecé a insubordinarme... _general_ – respondió con frialdad, agregando el grado de Leonard como al pasar. – Además, no se trata solamente de una misión de búsqueda y destrucción... se trata de buscar y rescatar al _Alexander_ o a eventuales sobrevivientes. Estamos hablando de seis mil personas que no sabemos a ciencia cierta si están vivos o muertos, general. Es nuestro deber asegurarnos.

A pesar de que su rostro todavía destilaba ira, Leonard sonrió para sus adentros con satisfacción… Hayes acababa de traicionarse con esa referencia al _Alexander_, y ese error involuntario le serviría de maravillas al general Leonard para poner a esa arrogante e insufrible muchachita de vuelta en su lugar.

La sonrisa del teniente general Anatole Leonard se tornó cruel, más propia de un cocodrilo que de un ser humano, antes de volver a abrir la boca para responder.

– Y dígame, almirante Hayes… ¿pretende hacerme creer que a usted le importan esos seis mil hombres y mujeres... _por igual_?

Para los que conocían a Lisa, lo que siguió a aquel comentario era un fenómeno habitual (pero no por ello menos espeluznante), pero para los que la veían por primera vez, aquello era algo simplemente terrorífico.

Lo primero que notaron fue un brillo iracundo en sus ojos verdes, para luego contemplar cómo los labios de Lisa desaparecían en una línea fina contraída en una mueca de ira. Las manos de la almirante se apoyaron en el riel del módulo de mando, sosteniendo todo el peso del cuerpo de Lisa como si fuera un cable a tierra, mientras su cuerpo entero se tensaba como recorrido por una terrible corriente eléctrica.

El rostro de Lisa empalideció, pero no de miedo... sino de furia, en un contraste absoluto con el negro de su uniforme, y bien pronto ella se transformó por completo: toda su expresión, su postura corporal, su mirada... todo parecía hecho para demostrar sin necesidad de palabras la furia incontenible de la que era capaz cuando se la quería herir con algo tan bajo.

"_Pobre Anatole", _pensó Kim al ver la reacción de Lisa_, "más te vale que busques una venda para los ojos y pidas un cigarrillo." _

Una vez apoyada contra el riel, Lisa se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, con movimientos firmes pero controlados, como no queriendo desperdiciar energías en esa actividad, energías que serían mejor aplicadas contra Leonard. Todo su ser se concentraba en aquella pantalla, y en aquel grueso y calvo general que la miraba sonriente, creyendo -¡pobre iluso!- que la había callado con su golpe bajo.

– General Leonard... – comenzó a hablar Lisa en un tono de voz bien modulado y calmo... excesivamente calmo.

Excesivamente reprimido. Demasiado contenido.

Nada bueno podía salir de todo eso.

* * *

A pesar de hallarse a cientos de miles de kilómetros de distancia, en la Tierra y resguardado en los sótanos del Candelabro, el teniente general Anatole Leonard no pudo detener un impulso de retroceder apenas un centímetro al ver aproximarse esa máscara de ira que lo quemaba con la mirada desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

Con fuerzas renovadas, como si pudiera oler el miedo repentino del general, Lisa continuó con esa postura amenazante, arrinconando nada más y nada menos que al Jefe de Estado Mayor y segundo al mando de todas las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida… hecho más notable aún si se tenía en cuenta que lo estaba haciendo sin estar presente, sino de forma virtual y a través de una pantalla de comunicación.

Cuando la almirante Hayes comenzó a hablar, lo hizo con un tono terroríficamente frío y venenoso, con frases entrecortadas y cortantes, como si necesitara aliento para reprimir una explosión catastrófica.

– Se lo diré en forma directa y clara. Si usted... vuelve a sugerir... que ignoro la objetividad que debo tener como oficial y que actúo en base a mis sentimientos personales... cosa que por cierto a usted no le incumbe en lo más mínimo... juro que, oficial superior o no..., _me encargaré personalmente de matarlo_.

Las últimas palabras habían salido como si hubieran sido escupidas. O disparadas en una ráfaga de ametralladora… y Leonard tuvo que contener el impulso de cerciorarse de que no hubiera habido agujeros de bala en su cuerpo.

– ¿Le quedó claro... _señor_? – remató la almirante Hayes, con el rostro contraído de ira.

Anatole Leonard no era ningún cobarde, a pesar de lo que los rumores dijeran sobre él. Había dado claras y sobradas muestras de su valor en América del Sur, durante el período posterior al Holocausto y durante las constantes batallas contra los renegados Zentraedi; el único problema radicaba en que él simplemente sabía en qué combates convenía luchar y cuáles era preferible dejar pasar… pero cuando se decidía a combatir, lo hacía sin pedir ni dar cuartel, resuelto a obtener la victoria final a cualquier costo.

Quizás el mayor defecto del general Leonard era que esas decisiones y elecciones sobre qué combates elegir solían basarse demasiado en las ideas personales que albergaba sobre cómo debían conducirse las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida... y por extensión, sobre cómo debía funcionar el mismo Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Después de todo, como solía razonar, él no sería el primer general en la Historia en tener ambiciones políticas.

Pero en líneas generales y salvando sus reflexiones al respecto, el teniente general Anatole Leonard no era un hombre que se asustara fácilmente.

Hasta aquel momento.

Al ver la furia desnuda y explosiva que ella destilaba en su mirada, Leonard sintió que lo invadía un miedo que no había conocido en mucho tiempo… y por una milésima de segundo, el rostro de Lisa Hayes se confundió en la mente de Leonard con el de su difunto padre, el temible almirante Donald Hayes, quien había poseído un temperamento legendario por la furia que era capaz de manifestar.

Fue en ese momento, puesto contra la espada y la pared, que Leonard reconoció que había juzgado muy mal a la joven almirante Hayes, tomándola por una muchachita consentida que había llegado a su grado y cargo de la mano de su apellido... en lugar de pensar que tal vez había heredado mucho más de su padre que el simple apellido…

Y por lo que acababa de demostrar, la única hija de Donald Hayes había efectivamente heredado el temperamento paterno en toda su majestuosa y terrible intensidad.

Pero a pesar de todo, retirarse ante Hayes no era una opción, y reconocer su derrota tampoco, y Leonard se fortificó para continuar la batalla.

"_¡Diablos, Anatole, eres el maldito jefe de Estado Mayor, no puedes dejar que Hayes te marque el paso como si fueras un cadete de primer año!_"

Un balbuceo que pretendía ser una respuesta empezó a asomar en los labios del general Leonard cuando un vozarrón surgido de la propia Central donde él se hallaba le hizo olvidar la frase…

– ¡ALMIRANTE HAYES! – exclamó con rostro desencajado de ira el general Maistroff, quien había entrado en aquel momento justo para ver el momento de clímax de la batalla entre su almirante más joven y su principal colaborador.

– Señor... – respondió Lisa sin que el grito del Supremo Comandante le hiciera perder su aspecto decidido y furioso; si tenía que comerse crudo a Maistroff también, lo haría y al diablo las consecuencias.

– En el futuro, usted se comportará como debe hacerlo una oficial de su jerarquía – le advirtió Maistroff agitando un dedo nervioso en dirección a la pantalla. – Eso incluye abstenerse de amenazar a cualquier miembro de las Fuerzas con el homicidio. Si no cumple con mi orden, me encargaré de enviarla a corte marcial y destituirla tan rápido que no sabrá qué fue lo que la golpeó ¿está claro, almirante Hayes?

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Lisa como muelas arrancadas por un dentista.

– Está claro, señor.

Maistroff pareció tranquilizarse, y hasta esbozó una sonrisa, mientras que detrás del Supremo Comandante, el general Leonard se permitió recobrar un poco el aliento, paladeando el castigo que sin lugar a dudas recibiría Hayes por amenazarlo de muerte.

– Excelente. Me alegra que así lo entienda – contestó Maistroff, ajustándose la gorra para luego ordenar con un tono casual: – Ahora que eso está resuelto... proceda a reunir la flota que necesita para su operación, almirante. Por orden del Primer Ministro, la pongo a cargo de la misión. Tiene hasta el día 9 para preparar su flota.

Leonard quedó atónito (por no decir estupefacto), y tardó un poco en descubrir que había quedado con la boca abierta, dando una impresión ridícula que motivó algunas risas por parte de unos pocos imprudentes.

"_¡¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?!"_

– Así lo haré, señor – respondió Lisa, ya vuelta a algo parecido a la normalidad, al punto que la venia que hizo a Maistroff pareció algo civilizado.

– Esta operación va a requerir un nombre clave, almirante Hayes – comentó Maistroff, dejando atrás la indignación y enfocándose en los asuntos más prosaicos de la misión. – ¿Ya seleccionó uno?

– Alaska, general – contestó Lisa sin dudarlo ni siquiera un segundo. – Operación Alaska.

Asombro de asombros, una sonrisa dura apareció en el rostro del Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

– Muy bien, almirante. Puede proceder... y buena suerte – dijo Maistroff, indicándole que podía cortar la comunicación.

La pantalla se apagó, y el Centro de Operaciones del Candelabro quedó inmerso en un silencio absoluto. La actitud de muchos de los presentes, estupefactos tras lo que habían visto en esos minutos, era de haber presenciado un hecho único que pasaría de generación en generación...

Acababa de nacer una leyenda.

Maistroff apenas dirigió una mirada fría y llena de resentimiento a Leonard, antes de indicarle...

– General Leonard, si tengo que volver a enterarme por boca del Primer Ministro que usted ha rechazado un plan operativo sin someterlo a mi consideración...

* * *

– Bueno, señores… tenemos luz verde – anunció Lisa, sacando a todo el personal de la Central de Mando de la estupefacción en la que habían caído luego de la batalla verbal entre ella y Leonard. – Pongámonos a trabajar.

Como si hubieran vuelto a la vida, todos los oficiales volvieron a ocuparse de sus tareas, moviéndose con energía y decisión ahora que sabían que el obstáculo del Alto Mando había quedado completamente superado. Muchos de ellos, sin embargo, todavía habían quedado atontados tras presenciar aquella dura conversación, y mientras volvían a sus deberes, algunos de ellos aprovechaban para mirar de reojo a la almirante Hayes, observándola como quien ve a una figura legendaria… de esas que eran legendarias precisamente por su letalidad.

Deteniéndose junto a su primer oficial, Lisa esbozó una expresión que parecía pedir disculpas, como si estuviera a punto de pedirle algo que ella hubiera preferido no tener que pedirle…

– Quentin, lamento no poder darte una mano pero---

– No se preocupe, almirante – le aseguró el capitán Griswold con una sonrisa. – Me voy a ocupar de mantener las luces prendidas en el fuerte para usted. Ahora, almirante… ocúpese de traer a esa nave de regreso.

– Se lo agradezco mucho, capitán Griswold – contestó Lisa con sinceridad y agradecimiento.

Mientras el capitán Griswold regresaba a hacerse cargo del funcionamiento propiamente dicho del Satélite Fábrica, Lisa se tomó unos segundos para observar maravillada la actividad que se vivía en la Central de Mando… oficiales que iban y venían con información e instrucciones, todos ellos trabajando para poner en marcha aquella misión de rescate que bien cerca estuvo de no haber nacido jamás, toda la actividad y energía que inundaba un ambiente que ella había encontrado tan apagado cuando retomó el mando.

Y a pocos metros de ella estaba la mujer que muy probablemente fuera la responsable de haber salvado la Operación Alaska de su muerte prematura, y volviéndose hacia ella, Lisa llamó su atención:

– Kim…

– ¿Sí, almirante? – preguntó solícita Kim, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para responder al llamado de su almirante.

Una sonrisa cómplice, que no pertenecía a los labios de una almirante sino a los de una vieja amiga agradecida y sorprendida, asomó en el rostro de Lisa:

– ¿El Primer Ministro?

– No encontré el teléfono de Dios, almirante – se limitó a responder Kim, encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo su mejor expresión de inocencia pura, que tanto ella como Lisa sabían muy bien que distaba de poder usarse para describirla.

– Entiendo – dijo Lisa, y en ese momento la sonrisa se hizo más grande, traviesa y cargada de gratitud. – Muchas gracias.

– Para servirle, señora. ¿Órdenes?

– Necesito que hables con los capitanes de las naves – le solicitó Lisa, ya vuelta a su personalidad de almirante y dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo desperdiciado en luchar contra las trabas de Leonard. – Comunícales que la operación está en marcha y que se preparen.

– Entendido – respondió Kim, y notando que Lisa se disponía a dejar el módulo de mando, le preguntó: – ¿Qué va a hacer usted?

– Tengo que hacer una llamada por mi propia cuenta…

– ¿Quieres que me ocupe de eso, Lisa? – ofreció Kim, recibiendo como respuesta inicial una sacudida de la cabeza de Lisa.

– No, Kim, te lo agradezco – contestó la almirante, sonriendo para hacer más digerible el trago… lo que tenía en mente era algo que quizás no fuera muy del agrado del Alto Mando, y no iba a permitir que Kim se expusiera por culpa de ella. – Esto lo tengo que hacer yo, personalmente.

– Como quieras.

Sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra más, Lisa permitió que Kim volviera a ocuparse de sus deberes y se fue de la Central de Mando, caminando por los corredores hasta llegar a su oficina privada.

Una vez allí, y con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, Lisa se detuvo unos instantes para recobrar el aliento y poner en orden sus pensamientos; había sido una mañana cargada de demasiadas emociones, y la cabeza le dio vueltas de sólo pensar que apenas pasaron cinco horas y media desde el momento en que hizo su entrada en la Central de Mando, lista para llevarse el mundo por delante… menos de seis horas, y en esas horas había dado los primeros pasos para una operación militar de gran envergadura que le hubiera llevado días sólo para lograr la aprobación del Alto Mando.

La idea la golpeó en ese momento; realmente estaba por hacerlo, realmente estaba por partir a rescatar a Rick, algo irónico dado que normalmente era él quien venía a rescatarla a ella, a salvarla del peligro… tantas veces él la había protegido y salvado que de sólo pensar que ella estaba por hacer lo mismo… que ella había podido sobreponerse al dolor y a la melancolía para ir a buscar a aquella persona que significaba más que su vida misma, y que todo el mundo estaba dispuesta a ayudarla…

Realmente estaba por hacerlo…

Pero todavía no estaba lista, se obligó a considerar. Esto recién estaba en pañales, y aún faltaban definir muchas cosas, obtener apoyos, naves y tropas y formular un plan de operaciones… ésas serían las cosas que ocuparían la atención de la contralmirante Lisa Hayes durante los próximos días: tendría que ocuparse personalmente de elaborar un plan que permitiera que la Operación Alaska se llevara a cabo con las mayores posibilidades de éxito.

Y ella pondría lo mejor de sí en esa tarea: el fracaso no era una opción aceptable.

Sentándose en su escritorio, Lisa se dispuso a hacer aquello para lo que había venido a su oficina, y encendió la pantalla de comunicaciones de su escritorio. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Lisa, luego de ingresar su contraseña personal, navegar las distintas opciones del sistema hasta poder iniciar la llamada que deseaba hacer, y tras treinta segundos de quedarse viendo cómo la pantalla le devolvía un mensaje de "Llamada en progreso – favor de esperar", alguien finalmente respondió a su llamada.

– Oficina del Alto Comisionado – informó una recepcionista con un tono oficial y demasiado acostumbrado a responder llamadas como aquella, mientras miraba a Lisa con una expresión inescrutable y completamente neutra.

– Habla la almirante Hayes, desde el Satélite Fábrica – se presentó Lisa. – Deseo hablar con el Alto Comisionado.

– Ya la comunico, almirante – respondió la recepcionista, como si la mención de las palabras "Satélite Fábrica" hubiera bastado para ponerla en marcha y dejar de lado cualquier clase de idiotez burocrática…

"_Que digan lo que quieran sobre ellos… pero no te tienen esperando con papeleo_", pensó Lisa, maravillada de la celeridad con la que habían procesado su pedido.

Lisa sólo tuvo que pasar quince segundos "en espera", viendo un nuevo mensaje de "Favor de esperar" en la pantalla hasta que éste desapareció, siendo reemplazado por la imagen de un enorme despacho oficial con una ventana que daba a Ciudad Monumento, aunque la transmisión se centraba en un escritorio, colocado delante de una pared en la que se destacaban el escudo de armas del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, la insignia de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida… rodeando al emblema dorado y negro de los Ejércitos Zentraedi.

Y sentado detrás del escritorio en su silla, el Alto Comisionado Zentraedi ante el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, un hombre pequeño, avejentado y de complexión muy oscura, de aspecto frágil y huesudo, miraba fijamente a la almirante Hayes con penetrantes ojos negros, como si la estuviera evaluando con mucho cuidado antes de decidirse a saludarla.

– Almirante Hayes, un gusto como siempre, aunque quisiera verla bajo mejores circunstancias… – dijo el hombrecillo con una pena sentida y genuina. – ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Siendo que el Satélite Fábrica era el único lugar bajo jurisdicción terrestre en donde los Zentraedi podían permanecer en su tamaño natural, era más que comprensible que el máximo representante y encargado de los asuntos Zentraedi se preocupara por mantener un vínculo personal con quien era, para todos los propósitos prácticos, la gobernadora militar del Satélite… un vínculo que además fuera lo más directo posible, sin ninguna clase de intermediarios… y con un canal directo entre la oficina personal del Alto Comisionado y la del comandante del Satélite Fábrica.

– Gracias, Exedore – le respondió Lisa al Alto Comisionado, agradecida aunque muy dispuesta a dejar atrás las cortesías y empezar con los asuntos oficiales. – Necesito que hagas unas gestiones…

* * *

– Esta operación… ¿tiene el visto bueno del Gobierno? – se limitó a preguntar cuidadosamente Exedore luego de que Lisa le expusiera sus planes.

– Acabamos de obtenerlo, Exedore.

El hombrecillo permaneció en silencio, pensando cuidadosamente en lo que la almirante Hayes acababa de comunicarle, y Lisa no necesitaba ser una adivina para saber que Exedore estaba analizando de pies a cabeza su plan, valiéndose de cientos de años de experiencia militar en los ejércitos Zentraedi… y cuando los labios del pequeño Zentraedi formaron una mueca de aspecto desagradable, Lisa supo que estaba considerando el pedido que acababa de hacerle.

– Entiendo – dijo Exedore una vez que acabó de pensar. – Verá, almirante, me encantaría poder darle lo que solicita, pero lo que me está pidiendo cae bajo las competencias de Lord Breetai, y yo---

Antes que pudiera seguir, Lisa sonrió su mejor sonrisa diplomática –aquella que en ningún momento le había dedicado a Leonard… y que sólo reservaba para aquellas situaciones que requerían tacto y sutileza en lugar de un acercamiento brutal– e interrumpió al Alto Comisionado, procurando ser lo más educada posible.

– Lo entiendo, y sé que el _general_ Breetai está en una misión de exploración, pero estoy segura que usted sabrá cómo ponerse en contacto con él. Después de todo… se trata de una operación militar autorizada por el Alto Mando de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

En su enorme oficina, Exedore no pudo sino admirar el manejo tan astuto que acababa de hacer la joven mujer que estaba hablando con él…al referirse a Lord Breetai por el rango militar que le había conferido el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, y remarcar el hecho de que se trataba de una operación militar autorizada, Lisa Hayes le había recordado al Alto Comisionado que las tropas de Breetai eran técnicamente parte de las fuerzas armadas de la Tierra Unida… quitándole así cualquier posibilidad de evadir el asunto…

Pero más aún; apelando al rango militar terrestre de Breetai, Lisa le había recordado de manera sutil a Exedore que Breetai había hecho un juramento de lealtad a la Tierra… y que la palabra de Lord Breetai, y por extensión la suya propia, estaban en juego, al igual que su honor personal.

Y su honor exigía una única respuesta al pedido que le acababan de formular.

"_Muy astuta, almirante Elizabeth Hayes_" la felicitó en silencio Exedore, dándole a Lisa el respeto que los Zentraedi sólo concedían a los más brillantes de entre sus adversarios. "_Muy astuta en verdad…_"

– En ese caso, almirante… veré qué puedo hacer – respondió Exedore, cediendo finalmente al pedido de la almirante Hayes.

La sonrisa con la que Lisa respondió fue genuina y cálida… y eso sólo inquietó más a Exedore.

– Se lo agradezco, Alto Comisionado.

* * *

Aunque no llevaba más de diez horas al mando del _Alexander_, Rick Hunter sentía que había estado allí desde el principio de los tiempos, a tal punto que decir que el día había sido intenso era el equivalente lógico de afirmar que un Zentraedi era tan sólo un poco más alto que una persona normal.

La reunión de aquella mañana con los oficiales superiores de la nave había sido algo por demás interesante... en el sentido de aquella vieja maldición china: "Que vivas tiempos interesantes". Aún teniendo en mente la charla que sostuvo con Vince por la mañana, Rick había tratado de abreviar la reunión lo más posible, para no retener innecesariamente a esos oficiales en discusiones bizantinas. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar que los oficiales lo trataban... con guantes de seda, por así decirlo.

Sin faltar jamás a la cortesía y al protocolo militar, aquellos oficiales se habían tomado la molestia de explicar a Rick las cosas en demasiado detalle, aún las que eran obvias, como si fuera un niño al que había que enseñarle todo. Al principio, Rick lo atribuía a los viejos prejuicios que teñían la relación entre los pilotos de combate y los oficiales de la flota, pero después una posibilidad más tenebrosa entró a ser considerada: tal vez lo consideraban, lisa y llanamente, como un ignorante, y muy probablemente alguno guardara alguna clase de resentimiento por su manejo de la batalla, culpando a Rick de la situación actual.

Si alguno de ellos pensaba eso, Rick no pudo determinar cual; las caras de poker dominaron la reunión.

Rick había tenido bastantes problemas para no demostrar su... falta de familiaridad... con los problemas que podía experimentar una nave de combate. Denle un Veritech dañado y él podía ponerlo en vuelo en menos de tres horas, pero el funcionamiento de una nave de guerra -especialmente una tan monstruosamente grande como el _Alexander_- todavía lo confundía. Afortunadamente, Sammie lo había ayudado en los momentos difíciles, y por lo menos todavía tenía la presencia de ánimo como para acompañar su grado de comodoro con la personalidad necesaria para hacerse respetar... y hacer saber a aquellos oficiales que él estaba al mando.

Después de la reunión, Rick se ocupó de recorrer la nave e inspeccionar personalmente los distintos departamentos y secciones, además de hablar con la tripulación y ponerse al tanto de las condiciones de la nave. Había sido una experiencia difícil para él, especialmente hablar con los heridos, recorrer las zonas dañadas del _Alexander_... y entrar a la Enfermería para hablar con la doctora Grant acerca del estado de salud de la tripulación.

Un piloto de combate convive con la muerte, al igual que todo militar que debe participar en una batalla, pero en el aire o en el espacio, la muerte para el piloto llega instantáneamente, como resultado de un error de juicio. No existen segundas oportunidades, pero tampoco existen remordimientos. Era la forma suprema de eliminación: te equivocas... y mueres, y esa era una realidad con la que los pilotos convivían desde que alguien pensó en poner una pistola o una ametralladora en un biplano.

No era el caso en una nave de guerra. Por supuesto, la posibilidad de una destrucción completa siempre existía, y ocurría con mucha frecuencia, pero Rick acababa de darse cuenta de que los "monos de a bordo", aquellos oficiales de flota tan vilipendiados por los pilotos, esos que experimentan el combate desde una confortable sala de control, tenían también su propio infierno. Uno que no estaba hecho de instantaneidad como el de los pilotos, sino de exactamente lo contrario: de permanencia.

Los oficiales de flota veían sus errores en los rostros de los heridos y mutilados, en las cicatrices de sus naves de guerra, en las listas crecientes de bajas. Un piloto pagaba sus propios errores; los de los oficiales de flota eran pagados con creces por muchas otras personas... y por él mismo si sobrevivía.

Era una lección que Rick aprendía a pasos acelerados, y que jamás olvidaría.

Y era por eso que Rick había pasado todo el tiempo que siguió a su junta con los oficiales tratando de encontrar soluciones a los variados problemas que aquejaban al _Alexander_. No había sido una tarea fácil en lo absoluto; los problemas del enorme portaaviones requerían de soluciones que sencillamente estaban más allá de las posibilidades y medios de que disponía la tripulación.

Pero a veces, en los momentos en los que parece que no hay salida, basta con que se de rienda suelta al ingenio para poder dar con una respuesta a un problema… y tras mucho pensarlo, el comodoro Rick Hunter creyó haber encontrado una manera bastante peculiar e interesante de enfrentarse a uno de los problemas más serios que tenía que enfrentar la nave.

Lo más curioso de todo, razonó Rick, es que era una solución que difícilmente se le hubiera ocurrido a un oficial de flota…

En ese momento, Rick estaba a punto de discutir la solución con la persona que tendría a su cargo el instrumentarla… aunque a juzgar por el rostro de incertidumbre que tenía, Rick dudaba que el comandante James Morehouse supiera exactamente por qué se lo había mandado a llamar.

Después de todo, difícilmente el hombre que tenía a su cargo los escuadrones de cazas del _Alexander_ pudiera imaginarse que lo necesitaran para colaborar con las reparaciones de la nave.

– Comandante Morehouse – inquirió Rick, abriendo la discusión y sacando al comandante del grupo aéreo de sus cavilaciones. – ¿cuántos de sus cazas Veritech están equipados con cañones láser?

Morehouse no tuvo que pensar mucho para responder esa pregunta:

– Todos, señor.

– Excelente – sonrió Rick, notando que en su silla Sammie hacía lo propio. – Porque tengo una tarea en la que sus muchachos pueden ser de utilidad.

– Lo escucho, señor.

– Pienso usar a los pilotos de Veritech para reparar las averías en el casco de la nave, comandante.

No había forma de que James Morehouse disimulara la sorpresa que le provocó la idea de Rick… o la confusión que sentía al tratar de dilucidar qué era lo que quería decir el comodoro con "usar a los pilotos para reparar las averías".

– ¡¿Qué?! – balbuceó incrédulo el piloto de combate.

– Empleando sus cañones de láser, podrán fijar placas metálicas sobre los agujeros dejados por las armas Zentraedi y soldarlas al casco del _Alexander_ – procedió a explicar Rick. – De esa manera, podremos restaurar presión y aire a las secciones que ahora están expuestas al casco, y los técnicos de control de daños podrán reparar esas secciones y hacer más resistentes los "parches".

Quizás Morehouse no tuviera la experiencia de combate y vuelo espacial de Rick, pero él no era alguien ajeno a los peligros del espacio, y ya desde el momento en que el _Alexander_ se ocultó en la atmósfera de Júpiter, se había tomado el trabajo de estar muy al tanto de las condiciones en las que muy probablemente sus pilotos se vieran obligados a volar.

– Señor¿tiene alguna idea de las condiciones atmosféricas de Júpiter? – exclamó Morehouse, un tanto estupefacto por la idea de Rick, a la cual le encontraba docenas de objeciones, todas ellas bastante serias. – Sería muy difícil para un Veritech mantenerse en una posición estable con los vientos que corren allá afuera… mucho menos hacer trabajos. ¡Un descuido y podríamos perder a nuestros pilotos!

– Formaciones triples – respondió Rick en un tono misterioso.

– ¿Qué dijo, señor? – preguntó el comandante, dejando a un lado su inquietud para ocuparse de entender mejor lo que le estaban queriendo decir.

– Enviaremos a los Veritech en grupos de tres, comandante – prosiguió Rick. – Uno de ellos realizará el trabajo de soldadura… y otros dos lo acompañarán para ayudarlo a mantenerse firme en el viento y cumplir labores de rescate.

A pesar de su incomodidad, el comandante Morehouse tenía que admitir que la idea era bastante sensata… manteniéndose a la par, y con todas sus turbinas al máximo para permanecer juntos en el mismo sitio, tres cazas Veritech podrían incluso resistir los vientos infernales de Júpiter, y quizás podrían hacer el trabajo que se les estaba pidiendo, pero no había forma de ignorar que, sensata o no, seguía siendo una idea que entrañaba demasiados riesgos para los pilotos que de él dependían.

Si Hunter estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con esa idea, al menos tendría que estar muy al tanto de los problemas que podría enfrentar, y Morehouse no estaría cumpliendo con su deber de velar por sus pilotos de combate si no se aseguraba de que Hunter lo entendiera…

– Señor, esa es una solución que funcionaría en teoría, pero---

Muy a su pesar, Rick interrumpió con brusquedad al comandante del grupo aéreo. No podía culpar el interés del comandante Morehouse por la seguridad de sus pilotos, y Dios sabía que, de haberle pedido el capitán Gloval algo similar cuando él comandaba el grupo aéreo del SDF-1, él también hubiera considerado que la idea entrañaba riesgos enormes… pero si había algo de lo que todos tenían que estar completamente conscientes, era que no había forma de minimizar los riesgos a los que se enfrentaban…

– Comandante Morehouse, hay en este momento cinco mil personas a bordo de esta nave que deben hacer lo imposible para continuar con vida, y todos ellos están cumpliendo con su parte.

Morehouse quiso protestar; no iba a permitir que Rick Hunter, por más héroe de guerra que fuera, pusiera en duda la voluntad de sus pilotos de combate de hacer lo que fuera necesario por el _Alexander_ y su tripulación, especialmente después del exagerado precio en sangre que habían pagado los escuadrones de combate durante la batalla… pero antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca, Rick lo interrumpió, aunque en su favor había que decir que su tono era más comprensivo.

Era de esperarse; Hunter había sido en una época un comandante de grupo aéreo, al igual que lo era él ahora… debía imaginarse lo que estaba cruzando por su cabeza en ese momento…

– Entiendo que usted esté preocupado por la seguridad de sus pilotos, y créame que yo también lo estaría, pero en esta situación tenemos que aportar todos al esfuerzo común… y nadie dijo que iba a estar exento de riesgos.

– Señor, los riesgos son demasiado grandes – insistió Morehouse.

Una peligrosa expresión asomó en el rostro del comodoro Rick Hunter… una expresión que ni siquiera llegaba a demostrar la irritación que sentía Rick al escuchar a un camarada piloto de Veritech diciendo que "los riesgos eran demasiado grandes"… como si él mismo no hubiera pensado una y mil veces en la seguridad de los hombres y mujeres a los que le pediría aquella tarea tan compleja y peligrosa.

Como si él se hubiera olvidado de lo peligroso que es treparse a la cabina de un Veritech y salir a hacer su trabajo… como si él ya no fuera un piloto.

– Comandante, perdimos ochenta personas ayer por un incidente eléctrico que se salió de control… los riesgos son demasiado grandes _para todos_ – replicó Rick con frialdad que contrastaba con el brillo iracundo en sus ojos. – Pero lo que no voy a aceptar, comandante Morehouse, es que usted me diga que el cuerpo de pilotos de Veritech no está dispuesto a colaborar con las reparaciones de la nave, teniendo la posibilidad de hacerlo y aún cuando hacemos lo posible por minimizar los riesgos.

Si el comandante Morehouse creía que no podía escuchar algo más duro, bastó que se encontrara con la mirada inflexible de Rick Hunter para saber que lo peor todavía estaba por venir.

– No pienso aceptar que un piloto Veritech me lance una excusa así, comandante – disparó Rick con tanta dureza que Sammie se estremeció, a pesar de que ella sólo estaba de testigo en aquella reunión.

Por un segundo, pareció que Morehouse iba a ponerse de pie e iría directamente a los puños; tal era la indignación que destilaba en su expresión y la furia hacia el comodoro que evidenciaba… pero antes de que la tormenta se desatara, el comandante del grupo aéreo se limitó a acomodarse en su asiento, y cuando habló, no lo hizo como si fuera alguien que estaba por golpear a otra persona, sino como un oficial militar que acata una orden aún sabiendo que no estaba muy de acuerdo con ella.

– Está bien, señor.

Dicho esto, y sin que se lo indicaran, el comandante Morehouse se puso de pie para dejar la oficina de Rick, procurando guardar el mínimo aceptable de cortesía y respeto militar, pero antes de siquiera poder llegar a la puerta, la voz del comodoro Hunter lo detuvo en seco.

– James…

– ¿Sí, señor? – preguntó el piloto, volviéndose para enfrentar al comandante accidental del _Alexander_.

– Diles que es una asignación estrictamente voluntaria – sugirió Rick.

– ¿Cree que alguno quiera hacerlo?

– Le darán una sorpresa, comandante Morehouse – le aseguró Rick, extendiendo la mano para que el comandante del grupo aéreo la estrechara.

Habiendo hecho las paces, Morehouse hizo un saludo militar y se retiró de la oficina de Rick, dejando al comodoro sólo con su jefa de Estado Mayor… que había quedado bastante sorprendida por lo que allí había pasado.

– Sin palabras – balbuceó Sammie, que no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. – ¿Cómo hiciste---?

– Sammie – explicó el comodoro Hunter con el tono didáctico de alguien que supo perfectamente lo que hacía. – Si hay una cosa en el mundo que un piloto de combate resienta más que el desprecio de un oficial de flota… es el desprecio de otro piloto de combate.

– Ya no los hacen como antes… – respondió Sammie con una sonrisa que a Rick le pareció ligeramente burlona…

– Eso es injusto y lo sabes, Sammie – la reprendió Rick con un poco de dureza, sobresaltando a la comandante Porter. – Morehouse es un buen comandante de grupo, y es natural que se preocupe por sus muchachos… y antes de que digas que está exagerando, te recuerdo que de cada cuatro pilotos bajo sus órdenes, uno está muerto y otro está herido, así que espero que hayas entendido bien lo que trataba de hacer.

– Lo entiendo, señor – reconoció Sammie tras un silencio incómodo y tenso.

– Bueno… vamos, Sammie – dijo Rick sonriendo, cansado ya de discutir y pelear contra los elementos y contra las dudas y temores de la tripulación. – Tenemos bastante en qué pensar en este momento.

* * *

Apenas algunas horas pasaron desde que el general Maistroff diera el visto bueno para la Operación Alaska, y esas horas habían sido aprovechadas hasta el último segundo.

La Sala de Situación del Satélite Fábrica bullía con una actividad que no se había visto en mucho tiempo. Las múltiples pantallas del lugar daban cuenta de datos tácticos y reportes de actividad según iban llegando, mientras el personal se movía de un lado a otro llevando información y actualizaciones a las personas que tomaban las decisiones, que discutían animadamente entre ellos, proponiendo alternativas y movimientos y enfrentándose al instante con otros que no eran de su misma opinión.

En una mesa central, que servía como epicentro de todo aquel maremagnum de actividad, un grupo de oficiales repasaba y modificaba sus planes, estudiando cuidadosamente la información de la que disponían. El ambiente era tenso, pero se respiraba un aire de determinación y energía que contrastaba notoriamente con el clima depresivo que había vivido el Satélite en los días anteriores.

Sentada en uno de los extremos de la mesa, Lisa se permitió apartar su atención un segundo para observar con atención e inocultable exultación el espectáculo de movimiento y actividad que dominaba la Sala de Situación, y luego de recuperarse del sobrecogimiento que la invadió de sólo pensar que todo esto estaba finalmente en marcha, su vista regresó a la mesa, donde sus oficiales ayudantes, junto a otros, estaban dando los toques al plan para la Operación Alaska.

Justo en ese momento el teniente Saunders, su oficial de radar, venía a paso veloz con una carpeta bajo el brazo, y en cuanto pudo detenerse, la almirante le indicó que le mostrara lo que había traído.

– Son las últimas fotografías de nuestro puesto de observación en Deimos, almirante Hayes… – explicó Saunders, desplegando frente a la almirante una serie de fotografías de alta resolución de Júpiter en las que podía apreciarse de cerca la monumental imagen del más grande de los planetas… sobre la que se recortaban nueve puntos de color vagamente verdoso y de formas demasiado familiares…

Desde hacía un par de años, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida mantenían un modesto puesto de observación en Deimos, el más pequeño de los dos satélites de Marte, que cumplía tanto tareas de alerta temprana para la defensa de las colonias terrestres en el Planeta Rojo como observaciones regulares de los planetas del sistema solar exterior, que iban en beneficio de las agencias de investigación científica… y de Inteligencia Militar, que a cambio del acceso prioritario que tenía a la información obtenida por ese puesto de observación, había colocado tanto equipamiento electrónico en la pequeña roca de 15 kilómetros de diámetro que era Deimos que algunos bromeaban diciendo que habían duplicado el peso del satélite.

– ¿De cuándo son? – preguntó Lisa mientras iba pasando una a una las fotos.

– Son de antes de ayer, almirante – respondió algo apesadumbrado el teniente Saunders, como si temiera alguna clase de reacción explosiva de parte de Lisa.

– ¿No tiene nada más nuevo? – se limitó a preguntar Lisa, hablando en un tono de calma que trajo tranquilidad a un joven teniente que esperaba que su cabeza fuera arrancada a mordidas.

– Lo siento, señora, pero los muchachos de Inteligencia Militar indicaron que por cuestiones de mecánica orbital y de posición relativa, ésas serán las últimas fotos de Júpiter que podrán tomar desde Deimos por unos meses… aunque me indicaron que están evaluando la posibilidad de realizar misiones de reconocimiento desde nuestras bases marcianas.

– Muy bien, Dave – sonrió Lisa. – Muchas gracias por estas fotografías… nos serán muy útiles. Si puedes averiguar algo más---

– No se preocupe, almirante Hayes – contestó el teniente. – Todavía me quedan muchos oficiales de Inteligencia Militar para molestar.

Mientras Lisa se permitía una sonrisa ante el desparpajo de su oficial de radares y se sumergía en el estudio de aquellas fotografías, en otro rincón de la sala Kim, fiel a su personalidad, se hallaba discutiendo enérgicamente algunos detalles del plan con otro de los oficiales cuando un sargento jefe consiguió abrirse paso a través de la horda de oficiales que inundaba el lugar y llamó su atención.

– Disculpe, comandante Young – el sargento entregó a Kim un despacho en la mano. – Recibimos esta transmisión hace unos segundos.

– Muchas gracias, jefe – respondió Kim tomando el despacho, y después de estudiarlo unos segundos, lo apoyó sobre la mesa y aclaró su voz para lograr la atención de los presentes, Lisa incluida.

– Recibimos una confirmación del _Trenchant_; llegará mañana a las 0300 horas. Creo que podemos actualizar el listado de naves disponibles.

Lisa sonrió; las buenas noticias continuaban llegando.

– ¿Cuántas tenemos hasta ahora, Kim? – preguntó dirigiendo la vista hacia su ayudante.

– Incluyendo al _Trenchant_... tenemos hasta ahora confirmación por parte de tres cruceros, siete destructores y cuatro fragatas – informó Kim, y casi al mismo tiempo y sin necesidad de recibir indicaciones al respecto, uno de los cabos que manejaban las pantallas de información incorporó los datos para reflejar los cambios.

– Bastante bien hasta ahora. ¿Alguna respuesta de las otras naves, Annette?

La teniente O'Doyle, su oficial de comunicaciones, revisó los datos que tenía antes de responder a la consulta de la almirante:

– Nada aún, almirante, excepto las respuestas del _Cannae_ y de la _Boggart_ que llegaron hace media hora.

– Muy bien, sigue a la espera.

Como parte de los preparativos de la Operación, se habían enviado transmisiones a todas las naves que se hallaban en patrullaje dentro de un radio que les permitiera llegar al Satélite antes de las 1200 horas del día siguiente, y hasta el momento, muchas de esas naves habían respondido favorablemente, pero otras, como las que había nombrado O'Doyle, respondieron al pedido con mensajes en los que daban cuenta de problemas que le impedirían acudir a "la cita", término con el que algunos de los oficiales presentes se referían a la activación de la Operación Alaska.

– Capitana Montalbán, – preguntó Lisa dirigiéndose a la jefa de los equipos de ingenieros y mantenimiento del Satélite – ¿cuál es el estado actual de las naves atracadas en el Satélite?

La capitana Luciana Montalbán, una mujer de baja estatura y apariencia de contadora, había pasado toda la mañana ocupándose de evaluar estado de todas las naves que se hallaban en el Satélite, sea para mantenimiento como para reparaciones, y comenzó a informar de los resultados.

– Almirante, actualmente tenemos veintidós naves atracadas, en distintos estados de mantenimiento y reparación. De acuerdo a lo que me informa mi personal, para la Hora H podremos tener en condiciones operativas a seis de ellas… dos destructores y cuatro fragatas.

– ¿Es posible asignar más personal y recursos para acelerar la reparación de otras naves? – inquirió Lisa.

Montalbán revisó los informes que tenía, mientras su mente hacía los cálculos necesarios para proporcionar la respuesta a la pregunta de Lisa.

– Sí, señora, haciendo eso podríamos tener listos al _Austerlitz_, al _Nieuwpoort_ y a la _Satyr_, pero para eso tendríamos que suspender provisionalmente las reparaciones en las naves más necesitadas, retrasando todo el cronograma de trabajos.

Lisa sonrió por dentro ante el dato: las naves que Montalbán había nombrado pertenecían al grupo de Rick, y no le cabía la menor duda de que sus capitanes ciertamente acogerían bien la posibilidad de una revancha contra los Zentraedi.

– Creo que por el momento podemos hacer eso, capitana. Dé las órdenes necesarias para acelerar los trabajos en esas naves... y si los comandantes de las otras naves se quejan, dígales que tendrán prioridad de reparación una vez que hayan concluido los trabajos. Si es necesario… retire personal de la construcción del SDF-3 – ordenó Lisa.

– Entendido, almirante – Montalbán parecía sobresaltada… no quería imaginar la reacción del general Maistroff si había algún retraso en la construcción del SDF-3.

– Muy bien, siguiente problema – preguntó Lisa a sus oficiales.

Kim levantó la mano.

– ¿Sí, comandante? – indicó Lisa.

– Las naves que mencionó la capitana Montalbán han sufrido muchas bajas en su tripulación, y no tenemos personal suficiente como para cubrirlas. Tal vez podamos tenerlas en condición de combate, pero no podemos enviarlas sin la tripulación necesaria.

– Creo que eso se puede resolver – contestó Lisa. – Hablé con el comandante Markovic y los capitanes de las otras naves del Grupo 6, y están dispuestos a hacer transferencias provisionales para cubrir las bajas que pudieran presentarse. Kim, cuando terminemos la reunión quiero que hables con los comandantes del _Austerlitz_, _Nieuwpoort_ y _Satyr_ para que te den las listas de personal requerido. Después ponte a trabajar con los otros capitanes para arreglar las transferencias necesarias.

La satisfacción que sintió Kim de ver que su amiga no sólo se ocupaba de organizar todo este esfuerzo, sino que se encargaba personalmente de resolver los problemas que se presentaban, logró arrancarle una sonrisa de genuina alegría.

– Por supuesto, almirante.

– Muy bien – asintió Lisa, dispuesta a cambiar de tema. – Acerca de los Veritech...

– Sí, almirante – comenzó a explicar un teniente comandante que portaba uniforme del cuerpo de pilotos. – Los técnicos están trabajando para poner a punto a todos los cazas que se puedan, y recibimos una transmisión desde la Tierra informando que enviarán algunos escuadrones a cubrir las pérdidas sufridas durante el combate.

– Perfecto. Ahora queda resolver la cuestión de quién comandará los escuadrones de Veritech en esta operación...

– Bueno… – prosiguió el piloto, ya un poco confundido. – El mando de las Fuerzas Espaciales aún no ha seleccionado a un comandante, pero según lo que me han comunicado, tendrán una lista de candidatos antes de las 2200 horas. Tienen que comprobar la disponibilidad del personal, entre otras cosas…

Luego de que Lisa agradeciera al piloto su reporte, notó que Kim le estaba haciendo señas de que quería discutir con ella algo más bien confidencial, así que procurando ser lo más discreta posible, la almirante Hayes se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba su ayudante, que la estaba esperando con una expresión de bastante preocupación.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Lisa a Kim en cuanto la tuvo cerca.

Kim miró a ambos lados antes de decir una palabra… como si temiera romper con el clima de optimismo que reinaba en la Sala de Situación, y el ver que su ayudante ponía semejante expresión bastó para traer un poco de preocupación a la almirante Hayes.

– No quiero ser pesimista, almirante… pero sabe que aún nos falta algo.

– Kim… – comenzó Lisa, pero su ayudante la interrumpió en seco.

– Almirante, si no conseguimos un portaaviones, no vamos a tener forma de proveer la cobertura de cazas que va a necesitar la flota… y dudo que podamos conseguir uno en dos días.

Lo que decía Kim era, en efecto, el punto flojo de toda la operación; si querían que la flota tuviera éxito en su misión, iban a necesitar enormes cantidades de cazas Veritech para protegerse de los battlepods y cazas enemigos, cantidades que superaban ampliamente las dotaciones de aeronaves de combate que embarcaban las naves ya comprometidas en la operación. La solución a ese problema era evidente: iban a necesitar un portaaviones.

El único problema era que no había ninguno disponible: exceptuando al _Alexander_ y descartando a los cuatro que estaban en construcción, quedaban otros cinco portaaviones espaciales en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Tres de ellos, el _Tokugawa_, el _Xerxes_ y el _Themistocles_, estaban en misiones de exploración y apoyo a la colonización espacial de las que no podrían regresar en meses, mientras que el _Hannibal_ y su grupo de batalla estaba regresando a la Tierra a todo lo que podía… sólo que no llegaría hasta el día 12, mucho después de la fecha límite que Maistroff había fijado a la operación para que estuviera lista.

La única opción remanente era el _Marcus Antonius_, que estaba atracado en el Satélite Fábrica y recibiendo mantenimiento luego de completar una misión de exploración de seis meses… pero tal y como lo había comprobado personalmente Kim hacía un par de horas, el comandante del grupo de batalla del _Marcus Antonius_ había esgrimido docenas de razones para rehusarse a colaborar en la operación… demostrando tal terquedad que Kim debió desistir antes de ganarse un seguro encarcelamiento por agresión física a un oficial superior.

Y la falta de un portaaviones era un riesgo que pesaba sobre la Operación Alaska como la proverbial espada de Damocles.

– Yo me voy a ocupar de eso, Kim… – le aseguró Lisa, tratando de tranquilizar a su asistente.

En ese momento, un sargento que mantenía guardia afuera de la Sala de Situación entró y requirió la atención de Lisa.

– El comodoro Reiter, almirante – informó el sargento de guardia, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar dentro de la Sala de Situación a la figura delgada y ligeramente arrogante del comandante del Grupo de Batalla 3.

Después de mirar a Kim con una expresión que parecía decir "_Hablando del Rey de Roma_", Lisa caminó hacia la puerta y extendió la mano para saludar al comodoro. Por imperio de los reflejos militares, el comodoro estaba llevando su mano a la sien para hacer la venia, pero al notar cómo se aproximaba la almirante Hayes, pudo acomodarse a último momento y estrechar la mano de Lisa.

– Me alegra verlo por aquí, comodoro – dijo Lisa, tratando de no notar la mirada poco amistosa que Kim le dedicaba al comodoro Reiter.

– Gracias, almirante, es un gusto volver a verla – respondió el comodoro Franz Reiter.

– Por favor, tome asiento – invitó Lisa dejando libre una silla que se hallaba en frente de donde ella se sentaba.

Haciendo caso de la invitación, Reiter se sentó en donde le habían indicado, apoyando algunas carpetas sobre la mesa.

– Supongo que viene a hablar acerca del mensaje que le envié hace media hora, comodoro – lanzó Lisa, abriendo la discusión sin ninguna clase de atenuante o anestesia.

A pesar de saber con certeza que la reunión no sería nada agradable, el comodoro Reiter no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar la franqueza brutal de Lisa Hayes.

– Usted va al grano, almirante. Es bueno ver que hace honor a su reputación.

Por toda respuesta, Lisa sonrió y se acomodó el cabello para que no le cayera sobre el rostro, mientras clavaba sus ojos en Reiter como si esperara apuñalarlo con la mirada.

– ¿Querría explicarme, comodoro, el porqué de su negativa? – disparó Lisa.

Reiter se acomodó en el asiento, mientras se preparaba para responder a la pregunta.

– Almirante Hayes, como traté de explicarle a su ayudante, – explicó Reiter mirando a Kim de reojo, y recibiendo de parte de la comandante Young una mirada muy poco amistosa – el _Marcus Antonius_ y el resto del grupo han regresado de una misión de exploración de seis meses. Las naves de mi grupo necesitan mantenimiento y reparaciones, además de un completo reaprovisionamiento. Y si hablamos de la tripulación, bueno, creo que usted entenderá que están ahora aprovechando una muy merecida licencia extendida. Sencillamente no existe forma de tener a las naves del Grupo 3 en condiciones de combate en los plazos que indicó.

Lisa juntó las manos, inclinándose hacia delante en una postura bastante intimidante.

– Comodoro, sus naves han regresado hace casi tres semanas, y he estado al tanto de sus ciclos de mantenimiento. Mis ingenieros me aseguran que no existe ningún impedimento serio para que sus naves participen de la operación.

– Pues, con todo respeto, sus ingenieros están un tanto equivocados – contestó Reiter con una suficiencia que a Lisa se le hizo bastante cercana a la arrogancia. – Los protocolos de mantenimiento estipulan que luego de misiones como las que acabamos de realizar, las naves necesitan un mínimo de 30 días de mantenimiento completo antes de retomar operaciones limitadas.

– En tiempos normales, comodoro... y estos no son tiempos normales, como sin duda podrá apreciar – respondió Lisa con frialdad. – Y si el problema está en el mantenimiento, podemos asignar equipos técnicos adicionales para realizar cualquier tipo de reparación que sus capitanes crean convenientes.

– Se lo agradezco, almirante – dijo Reiter con una sinceridad que logró abrirse paso a través de la capa de arrogancia, – pero necesitamos suministros: combustible, municiones, repuestos---

Lisa levantó una mano, interrumpiendo a Reiter casi sin que él se diera cuenta.

– También ha sido arreglado, comodoro. En este momento estamos organizando los suministros para sus naves.

Sin embargo, todavía no podía cantar victoria, ya que el comodoro Reiter no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

– ¿Y qué hay de las tripulaciones de mis naves? No tengo suficiente personal para operar; la mitad de mis hombres y mujeres están de licencia en la Tierra.

Por toda respuesta, Lisa extendió una hoja de papel sobre la mesa, empujándola para que fuera en dirección de Reiter mientras le indicaba al comodoro que la tomara y la leyera.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Reiter, tomando la hoja en sus manos.

– Léalo, comodoro – ordenó Lisa sin emoción perceptible en la voz.

Mientras iba leyendo cada renglón del memo que Lisa le había dado, el rostro del comodoro Reiter se congeló en una mueca de estupefacción que la almirante Hayes hubiera encontrado graciosa de haber estado en otro contexto.

– ¡No puede estar hablando en serio...!

– Estoy hablando muy en serio, comodoro Reiter. Después de que la comandante Young me hiciera saber su respuesta, me tomé la libertad de hablar con el almirante Gaumont y la general Patel para comunicarle sus... inquietudes – al decir esto, la sonrisa de Lisa era terrible. – Esta fue su respuesta.

– ¡¿Órdenes de partida y cancelación de todas las licencias?!

– Las órdenes ya han sido enviadas a todo el personal. Como de costumbre, si alguno falla en reportarse, asignaremos reemplazos temporarios provenientes de otras naves. Pondré a uno de mis oficiales a hablar con el jefe de personal de su grupo para resolver cualquier problema...

Soltando el papel sobre la mesa y acomodándose en su silla, el comodoro Reiter taladró a Lisa con la mirada, dándole a entender que no pensaba retroceder un paso. El comodoro estaba al tanto de que lo consideraban una persona arrogante e insufrible, pero por sobre todas las cosas él era un profesional militar; como tal no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a su personal –agotado, extenuado y necesitado de descanso– en una misión como aquella, y se lo haría saber a Lisa Hayes costara lo que costara.

Hasta ahora, había tratado de que entendiera razones, pero aparentemente eso no era posible.

– Lo siento, almirante, pero como comandante del Grupo de Batalla 3, mi opinión y la de mis oficiales es que no podemos cumplir de manera realista con los plazos que usted nos está pidiendo – concluyó Reiter, esperando dar por terminado todo el asunto. – Simplemente no es posible... almirante.

Después de unos segundos en los que apareció en su rostro una expresión de confusión, como si honestamente ella no entendiera de qué estaba hablando Reiter, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lisa antes de que pronunciara una respuesta:

– Creo que usted está equivocado, comodoro.

Reiter se sorprendió de la contestación, para luego devanarse los sesos en un intento de entender lo que Hayes le estaba diciendo… especialmente porque no encontraba la parte en la que se había equivocado.

– No me parece, almirante – replicó finalmente Reiter. – Mi personal y yo hemos comprendido los puntos que usted menciona en su pedido, y---

La voz fría y oficial de Lisa, acompañada de una mirada intensa y helada, interrumpió a Reiter en seco.

– Está equivocado, comodoro. Usted está equivocado si cree que le estoy haciendo un pedido, o una solicitud... Le estoy dando _una orden directa_, comodoro Reiter: el Grupo de Batalla 3 deberá estar listo para partir antes de las 0800 horas del día 9. Todos los inconvenientes serán resueltos en la medida de lo posible. ¿Está claro?

Reiter quedó completamente atónito e incapaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando… mientras trataba de dilucidar cómo era posible que una persona como Lisa Hayes, siendo tan pequeña como se veía, fuera capaz de infundirle tanto terror con sus palabras y expresión.

– ¿Está claro... comodoro? – volvió a preguntar Lisa, sin dejar dudas respecto de qué respuesta encontraría aceptable.

De boca de uno de sus oficiales, Reiter había escuchado acerca del "intercambio de opiniones" que había tenido lugar aquella mañana entre Lisa Hayes y el general Leonard. Como muchos otros oficiales de las Fuerzas, Reiter no sentía mucho cariño por el corpulento jefe de Estado Mayor, y había recibido la noticia de su humillación pública con alegría, aunque lejos había estado él de saber que esa misma tarde se enfrentaría a aquella misma mujer y a ese temperamento.

"_Tan sólo déme una excusa, comodoro Reiter_" parecía decir la mirada intensa y furiosa de la almirante Hayes.

El comodoro Franz Reiter evaluó sus posibilidades cuidadosamente. Lisa Hayes había sido capaz de amenazar de muerte al mismísimo general Leonard, aunque aquel desgraciado la había insultado públicamente, mientras que si había algo de lo que él era culpable, era sólo de ser un poco oficioso y terco en la defensa de los intereses de los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando. Ciertamente no era un delito defender a sus subordinados.

Pero después de pensarlo bien, Reiter cayó en la cuenta de que si ella había sido capaz de hacer algo así con Leonard, quien ostentaba tanto un rango como un cargo superiores, entonces la almirante Hayes no tendría ningún problema en acabar con él mismo, quien a fin de cuentas tenía un grado menor. Sólo había una salida para todo esto, además de permitir que Lisa Hayes lo redujera a átomos.

– Perfectamente claro, almirante – gruñó Reiter, cediendo al fin. – Me aseguraré de que mis oficiales y capitanes reciban las órdenes tal cual fueron enviadas.

Lisa se permitió una sonrisa y una postura más relajadas, abandonando aquella postura predadora que mantenía desde el comienzo de la reunión.

– Me alegra que lo haya entendido, comodoro. Por favor, si usted quisiera permanecer en la Sala para discutir conmigo y mis oficiales los particulares del plan... – invitó Lisa con completa cortesía, en total contraste con su postura y expresión anteriores.

* * *

– Un saludo muy grande para todos los pilotos… – comenzó a hablar Sammie a través de la red táctica, mientras desde su silla Rick no podía evitar sonreír. – Estamos en otra hermosa tarde aquí en el maravilloso y apacible Júpiter, el Sol brilla a ochocientos millones de kilómetros de distancia y lo veríamos de no ser por las nubes eternas, la temperatura es de 107 grados bajo cero, el viento sopla desde el oeste a 322 kilómetros por hora… es una tarde ideal para hacer reparaciones en el casco exterior de la nave con un caza Veritech ¿qué cuentan, muchachos?

La estática del canal de radio se interrumpió, dejando que se escuchara una voz cansada y bastante molesta:

– Lo mismo que hace diez minutos, comandante… seguimos tratando de soldar esta pieza de metal y evitar que el viento nos arrastre al otro lado del planeta en el intento.

– Anímate, Matt – le dijo Sammie a su interlocutor con voz tierna. – Ya no te debe faltar mucho para terminar.

– No, comandante, no falta mucho – gruñó el teniente Villiers en la cabina de su VF-1J, maldiciendo una y mil veces el haberse ofrecido de voluntario para esta tarea. – Sólo falta soldar uno de los lados de la plancha al agujero en la cubierta 6, y después podremos movernos a ese otro agujero que indicó en la torre de mando.

Su caza Valkyrie podía haber sido diseñado para resistir los rigores más inclementes del espacio, y eso incluía la atmósfera desquiciada de Júpiter, pero no por eso el teniente Matt Villiers iba a encontrar agradable trabajar en medio de lo que definitivamente tenía que ser el peor clima que hubiera encontrado en su vida.

El Veritech del teniente Villiers estaba en ese momento soldando con sus cañones láser una pieza de metal para cubrir uno de los agujeros dejados por los misiles Zentraedi durante la batalla, permitiendo así restaurar la presión atmosférica en el compartimiento expuesto al espacio, de tal manera que los equipos de control de daños a bordo del _Alexander_ pudieran entrar a hacer las reparaciones sin correr el riesgo de ser succionados.

"_Vamos, dos metros más…_" pensaba el teniente Villiers, alentando a los cañones láser de su VF-1 para que completaran la soldadura de aquel agujero… y de pronto un tremendo destello seguido de un sonido muy similar a una explosión casi logra que pierda el control del caza.

"_Otro condenado relámpago…_" maldijo Villiers al comprobar que una vez más el pésimo clima joviano le estaba jugando una horrible pasada.

La misión que estaba cumpliendo el comandante accidental del Escuadrón "Tigres Siberianos" era cubrir un agujero bastante brutal dejado por un misil Zentraedi en la cubierta 6, no muy lejos de donde estaba la torre de mando del portaaviones, respaldado por otros dos cazas que cumplían labores de "salvavidas" en caso de que el viento tuviera éxito en arrancar al VF-1 de Villiers y hacerlo perderse en la atmósfera.

Y si bien la tarea encargada estaba marchando más que bien, el clima no ayudaba; en más de una oportunidad, Villiers había tenido la urgencia de chequear que el viento no hubiera arrancado alguno de los miembros de su Battloid, o que alguno de sus sistemas electrónicos no hubiera sido freído por los relámpagos y la electricidad en el ambiente… o que los sistemas de calefacción interna funcionaban, porque no había forma de que la nave pudiera estar tan endemoniadamente fría---

– ¿Lo escuché tiritar, teniente Villiers?

– No, comandante – contestó a través de la red táctica el piloto… y al hacerlo, se pudo escuchar con claridad un rechinar de dientes más que evidente.

– Pobre Matt – dijo Sammie entonces con voz maternal. – En cuanto vuelvas a la nave, te tendré lista una sopita caliente para que te quites el frío.

Una vez que se acallaron las risas de los otros pilotos conectados a la red, el teniente Villiers aprovechó para responder a ese comentario… buscando picar la cresta de la miembro residente del Trío Terrible.

– Espero que esa sopa esté bien caliente, comandante.

Por fortuna, el estado de los transmisores del _Alexander_ impedía que se entablara comunicación visual en la red táctica, porque de lo contrario el teniente Villiers se hubiera sonrojado de ver la manera en que Sammie le guiñaba el ojo.

– Prometo no decepcionarte, Matt.

– Eso espero, Sammie – rió Villiers desde su lado de la red. – Me comunicaré de vuelta en diez minutos para informar del estado… cambio y fuera.

Con la red táctica cerrada, a Sammie no le quedó otra cosa más que girar sobre su asiento, encontrándose en medio de una de sus vueltas con la mirada juzgadora del comodoro Rick Hunter, que la estaba fulminando desde la silla del capitán.

– Si ya terminó de burlarse del teniente Villiers, comandante, – la retó Rick desde su silla – ¿podría decirme el estado de las reparaciones del casco exterior?

Aquellas palabras obraron en Sammie como un milagro, ya que al instante desapareció la personalidad bromista y juguetona, siendo reemplazada por la profesional consumada que ella era en el fondo.

– Hasta el momento hemos cubierto un 8 por ciento de los agujeros en el casco, señor – informó entonces la comandante Porter. – Si todo sale según lo planeado, podremos tener todos los agujeros recubiertos en dos días más.

Ocho por ciento, se obligó a recordar Rick, era un muy buen trabajo dadas las condiciones de la nave y los peligros a los que estaban sometidos los equipos de trabajo; él era un piloto profesional y veterano, y sin embargo, lo invadían los escalofríos de pensar lo que sería intentar reparar el casco de la nave en medio de una tormenta eterna como aquella, con vientos tan intensos que hacían parecer a un huracán terrestre como si fuera una brisa matutina.

Y quizás mejor que el porcentaje de reparaciones era que hasta el momento no habían tenido que lamentar ni un solo piloto perdido en la tarea… si el viento llegaba a arrastrar a uno de esos Veritech, las probabilidades de que pudiera regresar a la nave eran… pocas, aún con los dos cazas Veritech que cada "soldador" llevaba como repuesto y ayuda para el rescate.

Al menos, eso era lo que andaba funcionando _bien_ aquella tarde, y siempre era algo positivo que la tripulación fuera capaz de bromear sobre su situación.

Pero cerciorarse del estado de las reparaciones era sólo una parte de las tareas que tenía que hacer Rick mientras se hallaba sentado en el "asiento del capitán", colocado en el centro del puente que la tripulación había improvisado en el Primario de Control de Daños. Los oficiales y tripulantes que atendían las estaciones de trabajo y las consolas del puente lo hacían manteniendo su profesionalismo, aunque la tensión permanecía en el aire, y muchos de ellos, aún sin demostrarlo, todavía estaban inquietos al hallarse bajo las órdenes de alguien sin experiencia en naves de combate, por más veterano de guerra que fuera.

La situación no había cambiado: el _Alexander_ reparaba sus daños con los escasos e insuficientes recursos a su disposición, cuidando de no ser vistos ni detectados por los Zentraedi, que continuaban allá afuera, escrutando la atmósfera en busca de la nave dañada con sus sensores degradados por falta de mantenimiento y protocultura. Luego de cuatro días, el impasse continuaba sin salida aparente, y ninguno de los contendientes parecía capaz de romperlo.

De pronto, una de las puertas de acceso al puente se abrió, dejando pasar a un par de tripulantes cubiertos de moretones y cortaduras que venían custodiados por tres corpulentos e impasibles oficiales del destacamento de seguridad de la nave, y al verlos Rick sintió que cualquier alegría que pudiera haber llegado a sentir se desvanecía a la vista de lo que prometía ser una nueva pequeña crisis en la nave.

Tras caminar hasta el centro del puente, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los oficiales, el segundo teniente que lideraba el destacamento adoptó la plena posición militar frente a Rick.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlo, teniente? – le preguntó Rick, mirando de reojo a los dos tripulantes que venían a la zaga del teniente.

– Estos dos... tripulantes – dijo el oficial de seguridad entre dientes – fueron arrestados tras protagonizar una pelea mientras estaban de servicio en el hangar principal, señor. Han sido traídos aquí para que sean sancionados.

"_¿Una pelea?" _pareció gritar la mirada que Rick dirigió a los dos tripulantes._ "¿Acaso están locos?"_

– ¿Quienes son estos hombres? – preguntó entonces el comodoro Hunter, buscando interiorizarse de los particulares del caso.

La respuesta vino de parte del oficial de seguridad, sin que los tripulantes pudieran siquiera atinar a abrir la boca.

– Tripulante de primera clase Timothy Fields, y tripulante de segunda clase Sven Larsen, señor, asignados al personal de mantenimiento del hangar principal.

– Muy bien ¿qué ocurrió aquí?

El oficial de seguridad continuó la explicación:

– Aparentemente, según lo que explicaron, el tripulante Fields se burló del tripulante Larsen por extrañar a su novia allá en la Tierra, y Larsen reaccionó golpeándolo.

Rick recorrió con la vista a los dos tripulantes arrestados, notando con compasión que eran tan jóvenes... en cierta manera aquellos dos camorristas le recordaban a él mismo, o a Max, cuando entraron al servicio hacía ya ocho años. ¿Qué hacer ahora con ellos?

Podía entender que aquellos dos jóvenes estuvieran aterrados por la situación y temerosos de no poder volver con sus seres queridos, eso era algo que él comprendía perfectamente, pero lo que habían hecho era grave; no podía dejar pasar una ruptura de la disciplina tan seria y peligrosa como aquella… y sin embargo, tampoco podía darse el lujo de encerrar a tripulantes de la nave en momentos en que necesitaba hasta el último hombre capaz de trabajar.

Después de unos segundos de cavilaciones, Rick llegó a una decisión.

– Tripulante Fields, tripulante Larsen, se les impondrán cuatro horas de servicio extra durante los próximos diez días, y en sus tiempos libres permanecerán confinados en sus camarotes hasta retornar a la Tierra, luego de lo cual cumplirán con diez días de arresto. Infórmelo al oficial superior de estos hombres, teniente.

Antes de que Rick pudiera decir algo que le hiciera entender a Fields y Larsen que debían considerarse extremadamente afortunados de que no pudiera prescindir de sus servicios, porque de lo contrario estarían en el calabozo, Vince intervino inesperadamente en la cuestión.

– Señor, la pena por estas acciones es de quince días en el calabozo.

– Lo sé, teniente, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que nos hallamos no creo conveniente una aplicación literal de la pena.

Vince no parecía dispuesto a ceder, y continuó insistiendo:

– No debe subestimar la gravedad de este incidente.

– No lo estoy haciendo, teniente Grant – la voz de Rick se endureció a cada segundo, esperando que eso le hiciera notar a Vince que lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era un conflicto abierto con su primer oficial. – Le estoy dando la seriedad que merece.

– Señor, no me parece que lo que está proponiendo sea un castigo adecuado.

Se hizo el silencio en el puente auxiliar del _Alexander_.

El sobresalto que sintió Rick al escuchar aquella frase pronto se transformó en una mueca de desaprobación bastante explícita… que apenas llegaba a dar una idea de la molestia que sentía Rick en ese momento. Existían formas y formas de expresar desacuerdo, algunas eran aceptables en el servicio militar y otras no, y la forma en que Vince expresó su "sugerencia" era una manera bastante directa de desautorizar a Rick y minar su autoridad sobre la tripulación.

– Teniente Grant, si tiene alguna sugerencia, le recomiendo expresarla en una forma más apropiada – la frialdad con la que pronunció estas palabras sorprendió a Vince... casi tanto como al propio Rick, quien no se reconoció al decirlas.

Repentinamente dejados de lado, el oficial de seguridad y los dos tripulantes que venían bajo arresto, miraron al capitán y al primer oficial con una expresión de completa confusión, inseguros acerca del inesperado conflicto que estaba estallando entre ambos oficiales.

– Escolte a estos hombres de regreso a sus puestos, teniente – indicó Rick al oficial de seguridad, y una vez que se fue con los acusados en custodia, Rick volvió la vista a Vince, quien lo miraba con expresión dura en los ojos.

– Acompáñeme a mi oficina, teniente Grant. Señor Bromco, – dijo al oficial de comunicaciones – usted tiene el mando.

– Sí, señor – respondió Bromco haciéndose cargo rápidamente del puente.

Los dos oficiales caminaron en silencio y con paso veloz hacia la oficina de Rick, atrayendo a su paso la atención cautelosa de los tripulantes que se iban cruzando con ellos, sorprendidos de ver a las dos personas que habían quedado a cargo de la nave caminando con tal decisión, y rogando en silencio que no fuera el preludio de una nueva crisis...

Al llegar a la oficina de Rick, los dos entraron, y ni bien cerró la puerta, ya incapaz de contener su ira, Rick estalló:

– ¡¿Qué _diablos_ fue eso, teniente Grant?!

La expresión pétrea y tensa que Vince había mantenido durante todo el incidente no cambió en lo más mínimo, excepto cuando comenzó a responder la pregunta de Rick:

– Cumplía con mi deber, señor. Le indiqué que según mi criterio la decisión que estaba tomando no era la correcta.

– Lo que hizo, teniente Grant, fue subvertir mi autoridad en un momento en el que no puedo permitir que pase tal cosa – exclamó Rick, acercándose peligrosamente al primer oficial sin que le importara que Vince fuera bastante más alto y corpulento que él. – ¡Necesito que mi primer oficial me respalde, y no que me clave una puñalada en frente de la tripulación!

– Señor, las regulaciones son claras al respecto: la pena por peleas en turnos de servicio consiste en quince días de arresto completo. ¡Usted los dejó salir con una cachetada! – disparó Vince, ya casi sin contenerse.

– ¡Por Dios, Vince, mira esta nave! – gritó Rick levantando los brazos al aire, tratando de hacerle entender su punto al teniente Grant. – No podemos darnos el lujo de tener a dos hombres encerrados, y a otros custodiándolos, cuando necesitamos hasta la última persona que hay a bordo para reparar esta nave.

– ¡Lo que no podemos darnos el lujo, señor, – el honorífico había salido de los labios de Vince con un tono sarcástico – es de permitir que personas que perdieron el control de sí mismas continúen como si nada hubiera ocurrido¿Qué mensaje quiere darle a los hombres, comodoro Hunter, que pueden pelear entre sí y nada les ocurrirá¡Toda la disciplina se irá al infierno!

– ¡Diablos, Vince, claro que no! – replicó Rick, imitando en dureza a Vince. – ¡No puedo enviar al calabozo a cada persona que pierde los nervios en una locura como ésta¡Además, cumplirán todo su castigo cuando hayamos regresado a la Tierra!

Ante la sola mención de la Tierra, Vince no pudo reprimir un bufido de ironía, y desvió la mirada para que el comodoro Hunter no la pudiera ver, pero desafortunadamente para él, Rick Hunter había comprendido demasiado bien su expresión, y el tono de voz en el que dijo las siguientes palabras podría haber congelado un incendio.

– Teniente Grant... no quisiera pensar que usted tiene alguna duda de que saldremos de esta situación.

– ¿Señor? – preguntó Vince, tratando de ignorar el comentario de Rick.

– No me evadas, Vince... ¿piensas que no podremos salir de ésta? – insistió Rick.

El porte duro de Vince cedió, y asomó en su rostro una dolorosa expresión de resignación y desesperanza.

– Tenemos que ser realistas, Rick, – dijo entonces Vince, llamando a su amigo por su nombre por primera vez desde que había tomado el mando de la nave – no hay forma de que podamos evadir a todas esas naves, en las condiciones en las que estamos, y sin posibilidades de recibir ayuda desde la Tierra. Intentar escapar sería un suicidio.

La sorpresa de Rick ante las palabras de Vince no podía ser más clara. No había pensado hasta qué punto llegaba el derrotismo entre la tripulación, y comprendió en aquel momento que tenían que hacer algo para escapar, o la alternativa sería enloquecer y morir lentamente allí… y si su primer oficial se estaba rindiendo, no quería siquiera pensar en el ánimo del resto de la tripulación.

Ya no podía esperar más; era hora de pensar en salir de esa situación y pelear para regresar a la Tierra.

– No puedes pensar eso. ¿Qué sería de Bowie, Vince? No puedes rendirte de esta manera. No sin luchar.

Vince no respondía.

– Aclaremos los tantos, teniente – prosiguió Rick con un tono más oficial y peligroso. – Usted piensa que no estoy capacitado para mandar una nave como ésta ¿no es cierto?

– Señor...

– ¡Conteste la pregunta, teniente! – ordenó Rick, sobresaltando al teniente Grant.

– Creo... que no tiene la experiencia... que requiere un puesto como éste, señor – gruñó Vince, repentinamente puesto contra las cuerdas.

Rick se quedó cruzado de brazos, enfocando su mirada en el atribulado oficial.

– Tiene toda la razón, teniente Grant – dijo Rick entonces con toda naturalidad.

– Pero, señor... – balbuceó Vince una vez que superó el shock inicial.

– He dicho que tiene toda la razón, teniente Grant. No tengo ni la preparación ni la experiencia para mandar al _Alexander_. No sé absolutamente nada de sistemas de naves estelares. Mi única experiencia es en la cabina de un Veritech, no en un puente de mando.

Vince no respondió… había esperado una verdadera batalla de discusiones en cuanto entró a la oficina de Rick, pero lo que ciertamente no había visto venir de parte de su amigo era una admisión tan abierta de algo tan delicado y serio como su falta de experiencia.

– Es por eso, Vince, que necesito que me ayudes – pidió entonces Rick, dejando atrás su postura de comandante inflexible y apelando a la honorabilidad y profesionalismo del teniente Grant. – Necesito un primer oficial que sea de esta tripulación y que pueda ayudarme a manejar la nave. Lo necesita toda la tripulación, Vince... Todos tenemos que trabajar juntos para salir de esto. Asumí el mando de la nave porque creo que es mi responsabilidad como oficial de mayor grado, y por mi experiencia de combate... aunque sólo fuera como piloto de Veritech. Tenemos que trabajar todos unidos, o jamás podremos volver a la Tierra.

Vince asintió lentamente, y si bien seguía sin gustarle la situación en la que estaba metido, no había forma de negar la lógica de lo que Rick le estaba diciendo.

– Lo que más necesito, Vince, es que mi primer oficial me ayude... y que no crea que estamos derrotados o condenados – prosiguió Rick, sin darle tiempo a Vince de decir nada. – Si existe alguna esperanza para salir de esto, tenemos que trabajar unidos. Eso significa que yo voy a depender de tus conocimientos y experiencia en esta nave... y que tú no vas a minar mi autoridad con episodios como el de hace unos minutos. No podemos permitir que la tripulación vea que existen problemas entre sus oficiales superiores. Si no logramos mantenernos unidos, teniente Grant, entonces sí que estaremos condenados. ¿Está perfectamente claro, teniente?

– Sí, señor – aceptó Vince, con el rostro rígido.

Rick se permitió sonreír, extendiendo luego la mano para que Vince la estrechara, y en cuanto ambos lo hicieron, un acuerdo silencioso se celebró entre los dos, comprometiéndose a trabajar juntos para salir de allí, y llevar a los sobrevivientes del _Alexander_ de regreso a su hogar.

– Espero que haya quedado claro, teniente Grant – sonrió Rick, ya más relajado y tranquilo. – Ahora, quería comentarle algunas ideas en las que estoy trabajando.

– ¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata, señor? – inquirió Vince, con su curiosidad repentinamente picada.

– Sólo si promete no revelarlo a los oficiales hasta que yo se lo indique¿entendió, teniente?

– Perfectamente, señor.

– Muy bien, Vince – Rick abrió una carpeta con algunos diagramas hechos a mano, y otros trabajados en una de las computadoras… diagramas cuyo contenido dejó al teniente Grant atónito por la sorpresa, aunque en el fondo de su ser, Vince empezó a pensar que tal vez valía la pena conservar las esperanzas…

– Verás… – prosiguió Rick – ahora vamos a trabajar en la forma de volver a la Tierra...

* * *

Pocas cosas son más molestas para quienes sienten que tienen mucho por hacer que perder tiempo en esperar algo que tarda en llegar. Así como el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se divierte, una espera estira el tiempo hasta hacerlo insufriblemente largo, y si hay algo que hace aún peor a la espera, es cuando ésta no es voluntaria, sino impuesta desde arriba... y sin explicación alguna.

Einstein debería haber estudiado esto cuando pensó en la Teoría de la Relatividad.

Sólo los años de disciplina y autocontrol de Lisa le impedían caminar de un lado al otro de la sala de preembarque junto a una de las bahías de aterrizaje del Satélite. Era por sobre todo una cuestión de imagen; se suponía que los almirantes no debían estar exhibiendo impaciencia ante la gente bajo sus órdenes... aún cuando esta almirante en particular sentía un deseo irrefrenable de trepar por las paredes con cada segundo que pasaba.

Ya llevaba más de cuarenta minutos en aquella sala esperando la llegada de un transbordador procedente de la Tierra… un transbordador del que no sabía a quién transportaba o qué cargaba; de hecho, no sabía nada más que lo que el almirante Gaumont se había dignado informarle en pocas y escuetas líneas.

"_Llegará un vuelo especial desde la Base Fokker a las 1900 horas. Debe recibirlo en persona. Gaumont fuera._"

Pues bien, eran las 1940 y no había señal alguna del bendito transbordador, y en un arrebato de impaciencia, la almirante Hayes deseó que la demora se debiera a un ataque enemigo, porque de lo contrario…

Por su parte, Kim todavía tenía problemas para asimilar los eventos del día, desde el momento en que Lisa había hecho su entrada en la Central de Comando dispuesta a llevarse al mundo por delante. A partir de ese momento, todo había cambiado literalmente de la noche a la mañana; ayer el lugar parecía una tumba y Lisa se hundía en la depresión mientras que ahora el Satélite zumbaba con el movimiento enérgico de su personal y Lisa se había convertido en una fuerza de la naturaleza frente a la cual sólo cabía huir o rezar.

Lo único que le falta era encontrar alguna forma de contener toda esa energía, pensaba Kim sin esconder una sonrisa traviesa al notar los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que hacía Lisa para no desgastar el suelo con su impaciente caminata de un lado a otro.

"_Si sigue así, va a dejar un agujero en la cubierta…_"

– Kim, llama a la Central y consulta si hay novedades sobre el transbordador – dijo Lisa, sacando a Kim de sus chistes internos y trayéndola de regreso a la realidad de impaciencia de la almirante Hayes.

– ¿Otra vez, Lisa? – respondió Kim con algo de incredulidad.

– Sí, otra vez – insistió Lisa. – Otra vez más hasta que aparezca.

Suspirando de resignación, Kim tomó por cuarta vez en los últimos cuarenta minutos el auricular del teléfono, marcando el número interno para contactar a la Central de Mando.

– Central de Comando – respondió la operadora.

– Habla la comandante Young. ¿Hay alguna nov---? – comenzó Kim, pero no contaba con que la operadora ya estaba habituada a las llamadas que venía haciendo la comandante Young cada diez minutos.

– Recibimos una señal del transbordador, comandante – se apresuró a informar la operadora. – Aterrizará en la Bahía 3 en cinco minutos.

– Gracias, Central y... perdón por la insistencia.

– No hay de qué, comandante – respondió la operadora cortando la señal.

Antes de que Kim pudiera siquiera voltear, Lisa ya estaba a su lado, mirándola con impaciencia y sin poder esperar un segundo más para que Kim le informara… y como debía ser, Kim saboreó la impaciencia de Lisa, permaneciendo sin decir nada por unos segundos y dándole así la oportunidad a Lisa de ventilar algo de su impaciencia antes de que explotara.

– ¿Y bien, Kim, me vas a tener esperando todo el día? – finalmente lanzó Lisa en un arrebato de impaciencia.

– Las cosas llegan a quienes son pacientes, almirante – replicó Kim, haciendo la mejor imitación que podía de un maestro Zen.

– Te llegará una corte marcial si no me dices – contestó Lisa, aunque esta última frase fue dicha con una sonrisa en los labios, y con la mirada desviada para no reír.

– Bueno, almirante Hayes... la Central informa que el transbordador aterrizará en cinco minutos – anunció Kim con un tono de exagerada formalidad.

– ¡Al fin! – exclamó Lisa, dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la sala de preembarque y permitiéndose un minuto para relajarse. – Veremos ahora de qué se trata todo esto.

La respuesta a las preguntas de Lisa llegó efectivamente cinco minutos después, cuando el transbordador finalmente hizo su entrada en el Satélite Fábrica, rodando por la pista hasta detenerse por completo, ya bien adentro de la bahía de aterrizaje. Sin embargo, y por más que Lisa lo deseara, los procedimientos de atraque no marchaban con la rapidez que ella deseaba, sin darle a la almirante otra opción más que esperar pacientemente hasta que la manga conectó la escotilla del transbordador con la puerta de la sala de preembarque.

Y en cuanto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la pasajera del transbordador, tanto Lisa como Kim quedaron con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

– Comandante Vanessa Leeds, reportándose al servicio, almirante – anunció Vanessa haciendo la venia de la manera más formal que podía.

– B... bienvenida al satélite, comandante Leeds – respondió Lisa, dejando de lado la formalidad para abrazar a su amiga, a lo que Kim se sumó después aportando un fuerte abrazo de oso.

Hacía meses que las tres no se encontraban, y Lisa no podía sentir otra cosa más que alegría de tener al menos a dos de las tres integrantes del Trío Terrible en esta empresa loca que se había propuesto… y de sólo pensar que faltaba Sammie…

– Muchas gracias, Lisa... Diablos, esta cosa es enorme. ¿Pueden creer que es la primera vez que vengo? – dijo Vanessa dejando caer su bolso.

– No te preocupes, ya lo superarás – dijo Kim haciendo un gesto con la mano. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, V?

Vanessa se acomodó los anteojos y le explicó a su amiga.

– Es por idea del almirante Gaumont. Dice que si van a seguir adelante con esta locura, necesitarán a alguien que pueda manejarles una central de control sin causar una crisis.

– Qué bien que el almirante piense en nosotras – rezongó Kim.

Vanessa se puso firme y se dirigió a Lisa:

– A propósito, almirante, quería pedir disculpas por el retraso. No fue culpa nuestra sino de... – dijo Vanesa, señalando dentro de la escotilla del transbordador, desde donde comenzaban a escucharse pasos decididos y... ¿de tacón alto?

La confusión de las oficiales militares acabó en el momento en que tres personas bastante diferentes a Lisa, Kim, Vanessa y los demás moradores del Satélite hicieron su entrada. Dos hombres y una mujer, todos ellos vestidos con ropas civiles... y portando cámaras, tanto de fotos como de video.

Periodistas.

De sólo tener periodistas frente a ella una vez más, y con el episodio de Sandra Holmes aún fresco en su memoria, Kim dejó escapar un molesto carraspeo… y sólo le bastó mirar los rostros de los tres periodistas para saber que ellos también tenían bastante presente el incidente de Holmes.

– Almirante Hayes, permítame presentarles a Ludmila Zhukova, periodista del Global Times, Sayid al-Halad, del Middle East Reporter, y Bill Morrison, de la cadena MBS. Han venido invitados por la Oficina de Relaciones Públicas para cubrir la... operación de rescate – presentó uno por uno Vanessa a los periodistas, para luego señalar a Lisa y decir: – Ella es la contralmirante Elizabeth Hayes, comandante del Satélite Fábrica y oficial a cargo de la operación.

Mientras extendía la mano a los tres periodistas, poniendo su expresión más amigable, Lisa se deshacía por dentro en maldiciones al genio maléfico que había planeado aquella jugarreta de relaciones públicas… pero sus maldiciones acabaron en el momento en que el joven Bill Morrison tropezó cuando se adelantaba a estrechar la mano de la almirante, faltándole poco para darse de bruces contra el suelo.

Reaccionando con velocidad, Lisa se agachó para ayudar al periodista a ponerse de pie.

– ¿Está bien, señor Morrison?

El rostro de Morrison estaba completamente sonrojado de vergüenza; era la primera vez que la cadena le encomendaba la cobertura de una noticia como aquella… y su cobertura había comenzado pasando vergüenza frente a la almirante que comandaría la misión.

De más está decir que Bill Morrison no vio en eso un comienzo auspicioso para su cobertura periodística, sino que lo consideró el primer paso en su camino al noveno círculo del infierno periodístico.

– Sí... muchas gracias, almirante Hayes.

Con Morrison ya de pie, Lisa llamó a un cabo para ordenarle que escoltara a los tres periodistas para que les asignaran camarotes de huéspedes.

– El cabo... – Lisa hizo un esfuerzo para leer la placa identificatoria – Parr los llevará hasta sus habitaciones. Tal vez, si ustedes lo desean, podamos arreglar un recorrido por el Satélite en algún momento – ofreció Lisa con gentileza.

"_Así no andan molestando mientras trabajamos."_

Luego de agradecer la oferta de la almirante Hayes, los tres periodistas se dispusieron a seguir al cabo Parr a sus habitaciones, pero antes de hacerlo, tuvieron la mala fortuna de cruzarse con Kim, y las miradas que se cruzaron entre ellos y la comandante Young no fueron precisamente amistosas, o siquiera correctas… después de todo, los periodistas estaban frente a la mujer que había dejado en ruinas a la carrera de Sandra Holmes en vivo y en directo.

El silencio incómodo que siguió sólo fue roto por Kim al cabo de unos segundos:

– ¡Booooooo!

Los tres periodistas no demoraron un segundo más en seguir al cabo Parr hasta sus camarotes, dejando a las tres oficiales militares solas en la sala de preembarque.

– ¿Periodistas? – preguntó Kim incrédula.

– Sí, y traigo órdenes estrictas del Alto Mando de mantenerte alejada de ellos a como dé lugar – le advirtió Vanessa en una voz baja y cautelosa. – Nuestros invitados han venido por cuenta del general Leonard. Aparentemente, nuestro querido jefe de Estado Mayor está interesado en poder mejorar la imagen pública de las Fuerzas luego de lo de Júpiter.

Y dejar a Lisa colgada ante el mundo en caso de que fracasaran, fue lo que Vanessa no necesitó decir.

Lisa lo comprendió perfectamente bien: supo desde el momento en que tuvieron su encontronazo que se había ganado un enemigo en la figura de Anatole Leonard.

"_Pues bien, que espere su turno"_, pensó Lisa dejando atrás esos pensamientos como si jamás hubieran existido.

– Bueno, Kim¿puedes asignarle un camarote a Vanessa? Después quiero hablar con ustedes dos para discutir algunos---

– Claro que no, almirante – intervino Kim, cortando a Lisa a mitad de la frase. – Fue suficiente trabajo por hoy. Estás dando vueltas desde las ocho de la mañana y no te has tomado un sólo minuto de descanso. Ahora quiero que vayas a tu camarote y aproveches a dormir.

– Kim, pero---

– Nada de "Kim" – la volvió a interrumpir su ayudante. – ¿O piensas conducir esa flota a Júpiter con privación de sueño encima? Tómate el resto del día libre y ve a dormir, Lisa... es una orden.

La expresión de Kim no daba lugar a dudas sobre la seriedad de sus palabras; no había caso, o forma de convencer a Kim Young de lo contrario, y Lisa tenía bien claro que no había nada que pudiera hacer frente a la decisión de su ayudante, menos aún cuando una de sus amigas y socias del Trío estaba presente para respaldarla.

– Está bien, está bien, comandante... – accedió ella entre risas. – No pierdan mucho tiempo hablando de hombres.

– No hablamos de hombres... sólo nos ponemos al día – se defendió Vanessa.

– Sí, en temas... militares – balbuceó Kim en una forma muy poco convincente.

– Como quieran. Las veré por la mañana – se despidió Lisa antes de abandonar la sala de preembarque y dirigirse a su camarote.

* * *

Aunque Lisa no lo hubiera querido reconocer en aquel momento frente a Kim, el arduo trabajo de diseñar y poner en marcha una operación militar que hubiera llevado días concebir, la había dejado totalmente exhausta y necesitada de una buena noche de sueño. De cualquier manera, esa noche vendría con la satisfacción del deber cumplido, y eso era algo que siempre había ayudado a dormir a Lisa Hayes.

Ya llegada a su camarote, Lisa se preparó algunos sándwiches y jugo de manzana; una buena cena ligera para comer mientras veía algo de televisión. Esa noche, como de costumbre, no había nada mayormente interesante excepto las noticias y alguna que otra película… pero para su enorme sorpresa, la almirante Lisa Hayes se detuvo en un canal para ver algo que jamás había creído posible que se quedara viendo: un programa de espectáculos en el que entrevistaban a Lynn Minmei.

Según lo que decía el conductor del programa, Minmei estaba en la etapa final de su tour por Norteamérica, y se preparaba para dar un concierto en Montreal, pero eso, para sorpresa de Lisa, no era el tema de conversación… sino que Minmei estaba hablando acerca de la batalla de Júpiter. No tenía nada de insólito, ya que los eventos de Júpiter dominaban las noticias desde hacía cuatro días.

Al principio, Lisa pensó que se trataba de alguna treta publicitaria de parte de los agentes de la Señorita Macross, pero al ver el rostro de Minmei no le quedó otra alternativa más que reconsiderar su opinión. La estrella se veía genuinamente triste, y fue entonces que Lisa cayó en la cuenta de que la desaparición de Rick debió haberla golpeado mucho, a pesar de lo distanciados que estaban…

Luego de tantos años... Lisa todavía estaba dispuesta a pensar lo peor de Minmei.

–...Quería pedirles a todos ustedes que piensen en la gente que murió y que sufrió durante la batalla, y por los que todavía están perdidos – le decía Minmei a las cámaras. – Por favor, ténganlos presentes en sus oraciones, a ellos y a sus familias. Y también les pido que recen por todos aquellos soldados que día a día nos defienden. Ellos hacen todos los días el trabajo de defendernos y a veces podemos ser muy desagradecidos con ellos.

La cantante hizo un momentáneo silencio, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo muy doloroso y personal.

– Yo ciertamente lo he sido. Desde aquí quiero mandarles a todos los miembros de las Fuerzas un abrazo... en especial a aquellos a quienes he conocido personalmente y he aprendido a apreciar a pesar de todo... sé que están sufriendo, y les deseo de todo corazón que encuentren la fuerza para superar este momento tan difícil...

A decenas de miles de kilómetros de distancia, en su camarote del Satélite Fábrica, la almirante Lisa Hayes sonrió de emoción al escuchar estas palabras... palabras que Minmei le estaba dirigiendo a ella, hablándole con sinceridad aunque más no fuera por una vez en la vida.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la almirante dejó de lado su rencor y tradicional desconfianza hacia Minmei, y estuvo dispuesta, aunque más no fuera por aquella noche, a enterrar el hacha entre las dos. En cuanto a lo que ocurriría en el futuro, ya habría oportunidad de atender eso en su momento.

– Gracias... – dijo Lisa, aunque nadie en particular escucharía sus palabras.

Después de un rato de ver televisión, Lisa decidió dar por terminado el día e irse a dormir, para lo cual se puso un pijama blanco que Rick le había regalado por nada en particular, y una vez que terminó con todo, Lisa se recostó en su litera y apagó la luz.

Era todavía temprano; ni siquiera habían dado las 2200, y en aquellos ratos que iban entre la vigilia y el sueño, Lisa permanecía con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida en el techo del camarote, dejando que su mente vagara entre numerosos temas... las secuelas de su pequeña depresión de los últimos días... los preparativos para la operación... y por sobre todas las cosas, Rick.

La actividad frenética de aquel día había hecho que Lisa dejara de pensar exclusivamente en Rick, aunque no dejaba de estar presente en su mente… bastaba sólo una risa, un comentario, un gesto para que Lisa dejara de lado lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, y se pusiera a pensar solamente en él, y en esos momentos, el dolor de los últimos días volvía con fuerza… un dolor que sólo se calmaría en cuando los dos volvieran a estar juntos y aquella odisea quedara finalmente atrás…

Todo lo que deseaba era sentir una vez más el calor del cuerpo de Rick junto al de ella, en aquellos momentos de cariño y de amor que la hacían delirar, todo lo que quería era hundirse una vez más en sus ojos azules, dejarse tomar por sus brazos, sentir el roce de una barba matutina en su rostro… sentirlo junto a ella una vez más.

Tal vez un imbécil como Leonard podía pensar que ella estaba organizando toda la Operación Alaska basándose en sus sentimientos personales, pero Lisa sabía que había mucho más en juego; siempre había más cosas en juego en las misiones que ella emprendía, sólo que esta vez la diferencia era que había alguien muy especial en juego.

Tomó entre sus manos un portarretrato donde aparecía una foto de ellos dos tomada durante el cumpleaños de Lisa el año anterior, y ella sonrió con dulzura al recordar esa ocasión... y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al volver al presente. Enjuagándose las lágrimas, Lisa acarició la fotografía y se quedó contemplándola unos segundos...

– Buenas noches, Rick... mi amor... donde quiera que estés.

Lentamente, y sin que ella lo notara, Lisa se fue quedando dormida, dejando atrás aquel día tan intenso y cargado de emociones y esfuerzos.

* * *

– Buenas noches, Lisa... te extraño tanto... – dijo Rick dejando sobre la mesa el portarretratos.

Vince había insistido en que Rick tomara un descanso hasta prácticamente amenazar con ponerlo bajo arresto, y para ser honesto lo necesitaba, luego de haber estado trabajando sin parar durante todo el día, haciendo lo posible por organizar los esfuerzos para reparar la nave. No había sido fácil para Rick encargarse de todo, ya que tuvo que sobreponerse a todas sus inseguridades y miedos a la vez que trataba de hacer un buen trabajo, especialmente considerando que él era un tipo de soldado muy distinto al que requería una nave de guerra para comandarla.

"_¿Lo estaré haciendo bien?"_ era la pregunta, y la preocupación ineludible, que dominaba la mente de Rick. Tomar el mando de la nave había implicado para él asumir la responsabilidad completa por los cinco mil hombres y mujeres que sobrevivían de la tripulación, una responsabilidad mucho mayor, dura y directa que la que había tomado al asumir el mando del grupo de batalla.

A su propia inexperiencia y temor por hallarse convertido en el padre de la tripulación se sumaba el tener que reemplazar a alguien como Diego Sanabria al mando de la nave. Sanabria había sido un excelente capitán y alguien a quien su tripulación había aprendido a respetar, mientras que Rick Hunter, por más grado superior que tuviera, era una incógnita que la tripulación del _Alexander _aún tenía que descubrir.

Por fortuna, tenía gente dispuesta a ayudarlo. Si bien Sammie había rechazado el cargo de Primer Oficial, indicándole a Rick que en interés de la moral de la tripulación lo mejor que podía hacer era darle ese puesto a alguien del _Alexander_, todavía estaba disponible para aconsejar a Rick en lo que necesitara... siempre y cuando no los estuviera viendo algún tripulante de la nave.

Superadas sus propias dudas y reservas, y con las cosas finalmente claras entre los dos, Vince también se prestó a colaborar con su nuevo e inesperado capitán. Más aún, el hecho de que Vince fuera un oficial del _Alexander_ le daba a Rick un cable a tierra con la tripulación, algo que era vital si deseaba ganarse su confianza y evitar sospechas y temores. Vince había sido fundamental para limar las asperezas con las que algunos miembros de la tripulación trataban a Rick... aún después de aquel incidente con los dos camorreros.

Pero lo mejor era que la tripulación empezaba a responder bien. Podía notarlo durante sus rondas, e incluso al observar al personal que trabajaba en el Puente auxiliar; había mayor energía y determinación a la hora de realizar las actividades, y parecía que esa sensación de resignación y desesperanza que había dominado a la tripulación luego de la batalla empezaba a disiparse.

"_Mejor para todos_," pensó Rick, "_si es que queremos salir de esta"_.

Su mente vagó, incapaz de encontrar el sueño. Si bien su camarote disponía de un televisor -no habría cable, pero al menos tenía una buena colección de películas- Rick no sentía ganas de quedarse viendo cine. Ni siquiera le apetecía leer un libro, a pesar de haber embarcado algunos buenos títulos que coleccionaba desde hacía un tiempo. Era una noche para pensar, y había mucho en qué pensar.

Como de costumbre, en aquellos ratos de vigilia y de incierta transición entre el estar despierto y el caer dormido, Rick buscó refugio en sus recuerdos de Lisa, algo que se había vuelto una necesidad en esos momentos tan duros. En medio de las tormentas de su vida, en medio de todos los cambios en los que estaba metido desde aquel día en que había llegado a Isla Macross, Lisa había sido la única constante, lo único que lo mantenía funcionando y viviendo, prosperando junto a ella gracias al amor que los unía. Ese amor que les había dado tanta felicidad, y que ahora se veía sometido a una prueba excepcionalmente dura.

Muchas veces, Rick se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Lisa, persiguiendo una respuesta que lo eludía… una respuesta que en cierta manera él no quería saber. En el fondo de su ser, Rick temía por ella, temía por lo que podía estar sintiendo, temía por lo que estaba haciendo, conocedor él de cuanto dolor había sufrido Lisa a lo largo de su vida... cuántas personas había perdido ella que significaban tanto en su vida.

"_¿Me creerá vivo o muerto?",_ pensaba Rick.

Por otro lado, Rick sentía impotencia... el no saber si volvería a ver a Lisa era algo que lo mataba, pero ¿qué podría hacer¿Enfrentar a la flota Zentraedi con una nave destrozada? Sería llevar a la muerte a cinco mil personas, y por más que fuera algo de una magnitud enorme, Rick era responsable por sus vidas, y su deber era hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlos con vida todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Y eso era algo que Rick haría, cueste lo que cueste, aunque jamás dejaría de planear la manera de escapar.

Se dejó dormitar, ilusionándose con el contacto con Lisa... con sentirla una vez más junto a él y poder fundir sus cuerpos en uno sólo, en unirse en un acto de amor apasionado y sin reservas... deseando fervientemente poder volver a vivir eso, aunque más no fuera una sola vez. Lentamente, los ojos de Rick se fueron cerrando, y se entregaba al sueño...

… cuando la nave tembló con fuerza, y aún en su estado somnoliento Rick pudo percibir cómo el enorme portaaviones se escoraba hacia estribor, haciendo que todo lo que no estuviera firmemente sujeto a algo se viniera abajo... incluso el propio Rick, quien se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, volviendo abruptamente a la realidad.

Las alarmas vibraron en toda la nave, y fuera del camarote de Rick se podían escuchar los pasos frenéticos de los tripulantes, que empezaban a correr a sus puestos, listos para enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. Ya con la conciencia plenamente recobrada, Rick tomó el teléfono del camarote e hizo una llamada al puente auxiliar.

– Habla el comodoro Hunter. ¡Reporte de situación!

La respuesta vino de parte de Sammie, quien permanecía en servicio haciéndose cargo de la guardia nocturna.

– Hubo un incidente en la sección de Ingeniería, Rick. Envié equipos de control de daños, pero todavía no sabemos qué fue lo que ocurrió. Parece ser una explosión de alguna clase…

¿Otra explosión? Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Rick Hunter…

"_Está bien, está bien… no voy a volver a dormir_" protestó en silencio Rick, dándose el lujo de considerar la situación con ironía…

– ¿Hablaste con el comandante Terauchi? – preguntó Rick, procurando mantener la calma.

– No pude encontrarlo, pero hasta donde yo sé está en camino a Ingeniería.

"_Bueno, Hunter, otra crisis más..."_

– Iré de inmediato al puente, Sammie – dijo Rick mientras empezaba a ponerse una vez más su uniforme, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que, sea lo que fuere, no pusiera a la nave y a sus tripulantes en un peligro mucho mayor.

* * *

– ¿Y bien, comandante? – preguntó Rick sin despegar la mirada del jefe de ingenieros, quien permanecía sentado en una de las sillas de la oficina de Rick con la mirada perdida y con el pulso acelerado por toda la actividad.

El hombre estaba agotado y con todas sus fuerzas exhaustas, tras haber pasado las últimas dos horas trabajando y haciendo trabajar frenéticamente a su equipo de ingenieros y técnicos para resolver la inoportuna crisis que se había presentado, y el agotamiento se notaba no sólo en su rostro demacrado y en sus movimientos pausados, sino también en su uniforme de trabajo cubierto de grasa y fluidos de mantenimiento... sin mencionar que había pasado los últimos cuatro días matándose por dirigir los esfuerzos de reparación del castigado _Alexander_.

Si alguien hubiera querido buscar un rostro que fuera la viva expresión del agotamiento, la cara del teniente comandante Tsutomu Terauchi, ingeniero en jefe del _UES Alexander_, sería la elección ideal.

– Aquí tiene el reporte completo, señor – respondió el comandante Terauchi alcanzándole a Rick una carpeta.

– ¿Simplificado? – preguntó Rick, sin ganas de sumergirse en un informe técnico incomprensible.

– No hemos podido restaurar la potencia principal a los generadores antigravitacionales. La explosión causó daños demasiado severos a los sistemas de transferencia, y no puedo hacer nada para repararlos con los recursos disponibles.

Mientras el ingeniero le hacía las explicaciones pertinentes, Rick hojeaba el reporte, mirándolo por encima y sin detenerse mucho tiempo en ninguno de los apartados, tan sólo para no inquietar al ingeniero más de lo que ya estaba.

Hasta que llegó a un apartado que estaba marcado con un rojo furioso.

– ¿Estado de los sistemas antigravitacionales? – preguntó entonces Rick.

– Continúan funcionando con nuestras reservas auxiliares de energía… – explicó Terauchi, haciendo un breve alto para aclararse la voz, y su expresión se hizo mucho más seria e inquietante antes de continuar: – Señor, espero que entienda que esta es una solución temporal…

– Lo tengo perfectamente claro – respondió Rick, y tragó saliva antes de preguntar: – ¿Cuáles son nuestras perspectivas?

– Señor, al ritmo de consumo que llevamos y nivel presente de reservas, agotaremos las reservas auxiliares de energía y tendremos una falla completa de los sistemas antigravitacionales en cinco días.

Horrendos escalofríos invadieron a Rick al comprobar que las consecuencias de aquella explosión eran peores de lo que se había imaginado en un principio: sin los sistemas antigravitacionales, la nave no podía mantener su posición actual o conservar su altitud, lo que significaba que acabaría inexorablemente atraída hacia Júpiter… y destruida por la gravedad y presión en el proceso.

El único punto favorable era que esta vez nadie había muerto en el incidente.

– ¿Qué opciones tenemos? – preguntó Rick con inquietud en su voz, aunque dentro suyo sabía bien que las opciones eran las mismas que tenían desde que toda esta locura había comenzado. Es decir: ninguna.

– Sólo una, señor – respondió Terauchi en tono ominoso. – Irnos de aquí antes de que este planeta nos mate.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- Bueno... están poniéndose en marcha y tratando de superar los obstáculos que se les presentan, que no son pocos y algunos son bastante tercos... Sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar, al menos Rick y Lisa están dando los primeros pasos para intentar salir del problema en el que están metidos, cada uno por su lado. Veremos cómo siguen...

- Con la aparición de Exedore quería mostrar dos cosas: la primera, que no todos los Zentraedi son enemigos o "los malos de la película"; y la segunda, que muchos de ellos encontraron la forma de integrarse a la civilización y gobierno humanos. En este caso, Exedore es la máxima autoridad "civil" encargada de todos los asuntos relacionados con los Zentraedi y su principal representante ante el gobierno terrestre, mientras que Breetai está al frente de las fuerzas militares Zentraedi aliadas a la Tierra.

- De igual manera, la aparición de Leonard muestra que no todos los problemas vienen de la mano de los Zentraedi...

- Nota nerd del día: el periodista que se tropieza con Lisa, Bill Morrison, es un personaje menor de la segunda generación de Robotech, que en uno de los primeros capítulos de La Cruz del Sur anuncia por televisión la llegada de los Maestros de la Robotecnia a la Tierra... tan menor es el personaje que apenas se lo escucha como una "voz en off".

- Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos los que vienen siguiendo esta historia, con todas sus vueltas, y a los que hacen llegar sus reviews, comentarios y opiniones sobre la misma, y aprovecho para saludar a mis pilotos de pruebas Evi y Sara...

- ¡Mucha suerte a todos y será hasta la próxima con el capítulo 11!


	12. Capítulo 11: Vísperas

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias / advertencias acostumbradas:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XI: Vísperas**

_¿Sabe? Preferiría que nos atacaran por sorpresa y que terminaran con esto de una buena vez, los disparos y las explosiones no son problema… pero si hay algo que me vuelve loca y que no puedo soportar, es tener que esperar a que llegue la batalla…_

Sargento primero Jeanne Levartoux, a un cronista de la MBS, horas antes de la Batalla de Ciudad Monumento, 2030.

* * *

**Viernes 7 de abril de 2017**

– Aquí tiene, almirante... café con dos cucharadas de azúcar.

– Muchas gracias, Frenchie – dijo Lisa tomando la taza entre sus manos y permitiéndose un segundo para llenar sus pulmones con el aroma de un buen café matutino.

– El resto del desayuno vendrá en un rato – anunció el anciano cantinero tras mirar de reojo a la barra de la cantina… y como si pudiera adivinar lo que Lisa iba a preguntarle, se adelantó a responder una pregunta que nunca había sido hecha. – No se preocupe por el costo. Hoy corre por cuenta mía.

– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tanta generosidad? – inquirió Lisa arqueando una ceja, sorprendida no sólo por el gesto del cantinero sino por su endiablada capacidad para adelantarse a las preguntas.

– Es sólo para celebrar el volver a tenerla aquí, almirante – dijo Frenchie mientras le hacía señas a uno de los mozos para que trajera el resto del desayuno a la mesa de la almirante. – Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a tomar algo a mi humilde establecimiento.

– Fueron sólo cinco días, Frenchie – intentó responder Lisa, pero el anciano levantó una mano, deteniéndola antes de que dijera una sola palabra más.

– Demasiado tiempo – dijo entonces el anciano, como si eso fuera una explicación suficiente e imposible de dudarse. – Si me lo permite... es un gusto verla de nuevo y de tan buen ánimo, almirante Hayes.

– Gracias...

Frenchie recorrió con la mirada su establecimiento, deteniéndose unos segundos en mesas elegidas al azar, como si estuviera estudiando a los comensales con algún propósito desconocido para la almirante Hayes, y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con un tono risueño:

– Además, no me gustaría provocar a la mujer que dejó su marca en el trasero del general Leonard a través de la pantalla. Ya estoy demasiado viejo como para tantas emociones.

– Debería preguntarte cómo supiste eso, pero sería perder el tiempo… – respondió Lisa con una dosis igual de resignación y sorpresa, mientras a su lado Kim hacía lo imposible por no reír y Vanessa miraba interesada, ya que su amiga le había comentado mucho acerca de los incidentes que solían ocurrir entre Lisa y el cantinero.

– Es un Satélite grande, pero no lo suficiente como para que un rumor no viaje rápido, almirante – contestó el anciano. – Debería escuchar a algunos de mis parroquianos, ya la consideran una leyenda viviente.

– Por Dios, Frenchie… – dijo Lisa, visiblemente sonrojada. – No exageres…

– No exagera en lo más mínimo – intervino Vanessa, asintiendo vigorosamente a lo que decía el anciano. – Y si cree que acá la consideran una leyenda, señor Frenchie, debería ver lo que piensan de ella en el Candelabro.

– ¿Cómo---? – intentó preguntar la almirante Hayes, pero la pregunta se transformó en una advertencia. – Vanessa…

La comandante Leeds no se detuvo por las palabras de Lisa, sino que con una sonrisa enorme en los labios continuó explicándole a Frenchie, que ya se veía muy interesado en lo que ella tenía para contar.

– Juro haber visto a docenas de oficiales que se cuadraban a la sola mención del apellido Hayes – comentó Vanessa como si estuviera revelando el último chisme. – Es más, dos o tres de ellos se referían a nuestra almirante Hayes como "Ella-La-Que-Patea-Traseros-de-Generales".

– Por todos los cielos… – se lamentó Lisa, queriendo desaparecer de allí a como diera lugar.

– Oficiales jóvenes y de bajo rango, supongo – aventuró el anciano.

– ¡Para nada! – lo corrigió Vanessa con fuerza. – Un brigadier de la Fuerza Aérea, un coronel del Ejército y un capitán grado inferior de la Armada… y me temo que esto es sólo el comienzo.

Frenchie no respondió excepto con una sonrisa pícara y con un gesto de jugar con su bigote, evidentemente divertido no sólo por lo que le estaba relatando Vanessa, sino por la expresión de profunda vergüenza que tenía la orgullosa almirante Hayes en ese momento.

– Té y scones ¿no es cierto, comandante Leeds?

– ¿Debería inquietarme porque sepa qué tenía pensado pedir antes de que dijera una palabra? – preguntó Vanessa a la almirante Hayes con preocupación en el rostro y una cierta pizca de inquietud cuando su mirada se posaba en el anciano cantinero.

– Bienvenida al Satélite Fábrica Robotech – rió Lisa.

– No es tan difícil – intervino Frenchie con su mejor aspecto bonachón, riendo un poco ante la inquietud de Vanessa. – Deduzco por su acento que usted es británica, comandante Leeds… todavía no encontré a una inglesa que no tenga una adicción irrecuperable al té con scones…

– Eso es un estereotipo, señor Frenchie... uno que debería castigar con algún buen chiste de canadienses – se defendió Vanessa, aunque la sonrisa que portaba en el rostro la traicionaba por completo. – Pero me conformo con que traiga el pedido que usted hizo por mí…

– Si cuando vuelva con su desayuno, usted me cuenta algún chiste de canadienses que no haya oído, comandante Leeds, no le cobraré nada – ofreció el anciano.

– ¡Trato hecho! – aceptó Vanessa, estrechando la mano del cantinero.

Kim, quien curiosamente se había mantenido en silencio desde que Frenchie apareciera con la taza de café para Lisa, vio que aquel momento era el ideal para interrumpir y hacer un pedido que no se había atrevido a formular en toda la mañana, temiendo acaso la reacción del peculiar cantinero del Satélite Fábrica.

– Oye, Frenchie... ¿no hay desayuno gratis para mí? – preguntó Kim con total inocencia y guiñando el ojo al anciano.

De pronto, contrastando notablemente con el porte amistoso que había tenido durante toda la mañana, el rostro del anciano cantinero se tornó severo y juzgador, contemplando a Kim con desconfianza y recelo poco característicos en él.

– Todavía te tengo a prueba después de la pelea del otro día, Kim... – replicó Frenchie en un tono acusador que no tardó en volverse algo más agradable, quizás a consecuencia del sobresalto que despertó en Kim. – Pero sólo por esta vez te libraré de sospechas. Café negro y tostadas ¿no?

– No sé cómo agradecértelo, Frenchie – le contestó una Kim Young sinceramente agradecida y aliviada de que el anciano dejara atrás la hostilidad que le había demostrado durante los últimos días.

– Un simple "gracias" y la promesa de no volver a patear a un parroquiano de mi cantina serán suficientes, comandante Young – replicó Frenchie antes de emprender el regreso a la cocina, en donde lo necesitaban urgentemente para preparar y enviar los pedidos que iban llegando.

– Gracias, entonces – contestó Kim, aún atónita por el comportamiento del anciano.

Frenchie no dijo nada, sino que simplemente dejó la mesa y se fue, y mientras se alejaba, Kim se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño en una pose berrinchuda, fulminando al anciano mientras pasaba por entre las mesas de la cantina en su camino de regreso a la barra.

– ¿Patadas? – preguntó confundida Vanessa, mirando fijo a su socia del Trío. – Me dijiste que le habías hecho saber a ese sargento que no estabas de acuerdo…

– ¡Jamás dije que lo hubiera hecho con palabras! – se defendió Kim, sólo logrando que Vanessa reaccionara como tiburón que huele la sangre en el agua…

– Si fuera Lynn Kyle, mi amiga, te diría que la violencia jamás resuelve nada… – contraatacó Vanessa.

– Seguro… – replicó Kim como si fuera a golpear allí mismo a la comandante Leeds. – De haber sido tú, ya lo habrías lanzado por la primera escotilla…

– Es mucho más elegante y definitivo¿no lo crees? – insistió Vanessa. – Tu problema es que te juntas demasiado con Miriya y se te pegó lo de resolver todo a los golpes… y mira a donde te ha llevado; ya ni puedes hacerte amiga de los cantineros…

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más puede seguir enojado por esa pelea? – bufó la comandante Young en protesta, cambiando de tema para que Vanessa no siguiera atacándola. – Si ni siquiera la empecé yo...

– Deberías estar contenta de que todavía te da un desayuno gratis hoy, Kim – la aleccionó Lisa mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar mejor del primer sorbo de ese café. – Ahhh... extrañaba este café...

– ¿No es injusta la vida? – se lamentó Kim de manera teatral. – Yo golpeo a un sargento ebrio y me tratan como proscrita… tú amenazas de muerte a un general y le metes el temor de Dios a un comodoro, y eres la heroína. ¿Qué diablos es lo que anda mal con este mundo?

– Se llama "almirantazgo" – le contestó Lisa de manera bromista, guiñándole el ojo a su ayudante y señalando a las dos estrellas de su insignia de rango. – La mayor parte del tiempo, es una soberana molestia… pero hay momentos en los que puede ser un beneficio.

Kim pensó en protestar, pero prudentemente decidió callarse… si tan sólo Frenchie le traía el desayuno gratis tal y como lo había anunciado, ella se daba por conforme y satisfecha, dejando las quejas sobre la injusticia de la vida a alguien que no tuviera un buen café negro y tostadas frente a ella…

Más allá de la mesa que las tres oficiales solían ocupar junto al enorme ventanal, la cantina todavía mostraba señales de la monumental pelea que había tenido lugar casi dos días atrás. Lo primero que notaría alguien era que el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío; casi la mitad de las mesas de Frenchie's habían sido destrozadas en la pelea, y por más que los equipos de arreglos y mantenimiento hicieran lo posible y prometieran lo imposible, aún pasarían algunos días más antes de que el lugar pudiera volver a ser lo que había sido antes de la barbarie del miércoles.

A pesar de todo, el lugar seguía funcionando, en parte gracias a la tozudez de su dueño y a la fidelidad del personal militar del Satélite, que hubiera continuado yendo a Frenchie's aún si debían desayunar y almorzar sobre manteles como si estuvieran en un picnic. Sin embargo, los servicios del lugar estaban bastante limitados, ya que no había demasiadas mesas alrededor de las que pudieran sentarse las personas que visitaban el establecimiento.

Pero aún a pesar de esto, el ambiente en el lugar era muy distinto del clima fúnebre que había reinado en los días posteriores a la batalla de Júpiter. Los pocos parroquianos presentes charlaban animadamente entre sí, en particular acerca de las cargas extra de trabajo que insumía la preparación de las naves atracadas en el Satélite, con tal de tenerlas listas para el momento en que se lanzara la operación de rescate de la que todos hablaban aunque pocos supieran algo concreto…

Eso cuando los parroquianos de Frenchie's no se relataban unos a otros la leyenda cada vez más difundida de la conversación entre la almirante Hayes y el general Leonard… una leyenda que con cada nueva persona que la contaba incorporaba elementos cada vez más fantasiosos que la transformaban lentamente en una historia casi épica.

Algunos de los parroquianos habían notado con emoción que en su mesa habitual estaba sentada la propia almirante Hayes, y con todo el respeto del mundo, dirigían miradas que expresaban tanto nervios como aprobación ante el renovado vigor de la almirante que comandaba el Satélite… e incluso cuando no estaban obligados a hacerlo en un lugar como Frenchie's, algunos de los militares que frecuentaban el lugar habían llegado a asumir la posición militar y hacer la venia en cuanto Lisa hizo su entrada en la cantina.

En silencio y cada vez más maravillada, Kim estaba alegre de notar el cambio que había operado en el Satélite y en sus habitantes desde aquel instante en que Lisa entró en la Central de Mando completamente dispuesta a llevarse al mundo por delante y a no detenerse ante cualquier piedra que le pusieran en el camino.

Se respiraba en el aire una agradable y vigorizante sensación de decisión, de energía, de voluntad que buscaba algo en qué expresarse, en particular desde el momento en que los rumores comenzaron a circular acerca de la posibilidad de una misión de rescate para localizar al _Alexander_ y ocuparse de la flota Zentraedi, y esa operación significaba que los hombres y mujeres que tripulaban el satélite tendrían algo para hacer y una misión que cumplir… algo que levantaba mucho el ánimo luego de aquellos irritantes días de inactividad y falta de decisiones desde el Alto Mando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Frenchie regresó a la mesa para dejar el resto de un desayuno bastante abundante y apetitoso (y escuchar a Vanessa contándole un chiste de canadienses que jamás había escuchado en su vida, ganándose así un desayuno gratis), y tras un buen rato de charlar de temas variados, la comandante Leeds terminó con su desayuno y se excusó cortésmente, anunciando que por más que estuviera disfrutando mucho de aquel desayuno, debía reportarse cuanto antes al _Marcus Antonius_ para supervisar al personal de la Central de Comando de Flota del portaaviones.

Solas en la mesa tras la partida de Vanessa, Lisa y Kim ya se estaban ocupando de dar cuenta rápidamente de lo que el cantinero les había puesto en frente cuando un sargento, veterano a juzgar por su porte y edad aparente, se acercó súbitamente a la mesa, cuadrándose en posición de firme en cuanto Lisa notó su presencia.

– ¡Almirante Hayes! – comenzó el sargento, como si se estuviera reportando al servicio.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, sargento... Krezinski? – preguntó Lisa de manera amable una vez que pudo leer la placa identificatoria que el sargento llevaba en el pecho del uniforme.

– Disculpe, señora... Permiso para hablar libremente – respondió el hombre con algo de dificultad, excusándose por adelantado antes de solicitar el permiso.

– Adelante, sargento – lo invitó Lisa.

El hombre, a pesar de ser un veterano, evidentemente no tenía la menor idea de cómo hablarle a un almirante, sin importar que esa almirante particular no estuviera en aquel momento en servicio, y los nervios e inquietudes del suboficial se hicieron patentes en la voz entrecortada con la que hablaba, sin importar el tono marcial con el que lo hacía.

– Escuché que, bueno... se comenta que está planeando una operación para rescatar al _Alexander_... disculpe, señora, no debí comentar eso en voz alta – se apuró a arrepentirse el hombre, súbitamente inquieto ante la posibilidad de estar demostrándole a la almirante que estaba en conocimiento de secretos de Estado.

– Tranquilícese, sargento, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse – trató de calmarlo Lisa, apelando a una sonrisa comprensiva para hacer más amena la conversación. – Eso es de conocimiento público. Tan sólo sea un poco discreto si llega a enterarse de algo más. Ahora¿me estaba diciendo? – lo invitó a continuar.

La postura militar del hombre se hizo más firme y rígida… y su rostro dejó traslucir más emociones de las que hubiera querido revelar.

– Tengo una--- alguien especial sirviendo en el _Alexander_ y, bueno... quería agradecerle personalmente. Por lo que está haciendo... digo, lo que va a hacer... usted entiende y... ¡Si hay algo que usted necesite, almirante, sólo ordénelo! – concluyó el sargento alzando la voz, respirando con fuerza después del tremendo esfuerzo realizado.

Lisa se sintió sonrojar al escuchar aquellas palabras de gratitud, dichas por una persona que no estaba muy acostumbrada a eso pero que a pesar de todos sus nervios e inquietudes, había juntado las suficientes fuerzas como para agradecerle personalmente a ella por la operación.

Al principio, Lisa pensó en darle al sargento Krezinski una respuesta oficial, seca y digna de una almirante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, pero dicha intención no tardó en desaparecer, siendo reemplazada por la resolución de responder de manera sencilla, sincera y salida del corazón. Poco a poco, la sonrisa de la almirante Hayes se hizo más agradable y natural, y la voz de Lisa era dulce cuando respondió al sargento:

– Muchas gracias, sargento Krezinski. En serio... lo que usted me acaba de decir significa mucho para mí...

El sargento parecía totalmente confundido; en sus veinte años de carrera militar, era la primera vez que veía a una oficial de alto rango sonrojarse por algo que había dicho... y que no lo mandaba al calabozo o amenazaba con una corte marcial.

El mundo evidentemente estaba cada día más loco e incomprensible.

– ¿Sargento Krezinski, cuál es su especialidad? – preguntó Lisa, esta vez haciéndolo en un tono oficial y cargado de autoridad.

– Soy técnico de misiles, almirante – respondió Krezinski, tanto confundido por el brusco cambio de tema como intrigado por saber de qué iba todo eso.

– Muy bien – le dijo Lisa para luego dirigirse a Kim y preguntarle con el mismo tono formal con que le había respondido al sargento Krezinski: – ¿Hay vacantes en alguna nave para un técnico de misiles, comandante Young?

– Déjeme revisar... – Kim contestó mientras consultaba sus papeles y registros, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios al encontrar algo que podía ser de utilidad. – Aquí está... el _Austerlitz_ solicitó personal de reemplazo en asignación temporal para sustituir las bajas de combate que tuvieron en el departamento de Artillería durante la batalla… será sólo mientras dure la Operación.

Lisa volvió la mirada a Krezinski, y cuando lo hizo notó que el curtido y veterano sargento estaba visiblemente emocionado, aún cuando no sabía precisamente qué era lo que la almirante Hayes tenía en mente para él.

– Tiene nuevas órdenes, sargento Krezinski – lanzó Lisa repentinamente. – Repórtese primero con su actual oficial jefe y dígale que tiene órdenes de la almirante Hayes transfiriéndolo temporalmente al _Austerlitz_ para cubrir una vacante. Si le causa algún problema, no dude en informarme. Cuando todo esté resuelto, repórtese al oficial de artillería del _Austerlitz_ ¿comprendido?

– ¡Entendido, almirante! – respondió con entusiasmo el sargento Krezinski, acompañando dicha respuesta con una venia impecable y energética, y luego de que Lisa devolviera con igual precisión su saludo militar, el sargento trotaba para irse de la cantina y comunicarle a su actual jefe las órdenes que acababa de recibir.

Mientras Lisa veía alejarse al sargento, la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más sentida y evidente, como si el reciente episodio hubiera dado un impulso a su voluntad de llevar a cabo aquella misión.

– Espero que no tenga problemas… – observó Kim con una sonrisa, refiriéndose al sargento al que acababan de darle una oportunidad de participar en la misión.

– ¿Es impresión mía o la moral ha mejorado? – preguntó Lisa rápidamente.

– Créeme, Lisa... está mejor – le aseguró Kim. – Mucho mejor…

"_Mucho mejor, en verdad… no te das una idea, Lisa_", se dijo para sus adentros la comandante Young en cuanto recordó el estado en el que había encontrado a Lisa apenas dos días atrás.

– Por cierto, Kim, – el tono de Lisa volvió a la seriedad habitual, siendo esta vez Kim la que se desconcertaba por el repentino cambio de tema – tengo que agradecerte... sin tu ayuda nada de esto sería posible.

– No es nada, Lisa – dijo Kim haciendo un gesto de minimización, tal como era su modesta costumbre.

– Uno de estos días deberíamos juntarnos a tomar algo, – sugirió Lisa de manera inocente y amistosa – cuando hayamos dejado atrás algo de este trabajo. Nos vendría bien relajarnos... charlar un poco.

"_Y hablar de todas aquellas cosas que no mencionamos hasta ahora"_, pensó Lisa.

– Tienes toda la razón, almirante – dijo Kim mientras atacaba sus tostadas con ganas, para que el comienzo del turno de servicio no la encontrara con el desayuno por la mitad. – Considérame para la salida.

"_Cuando necesites, estaré disponible"_, pensó Kim.

* * *

Terminado el desayuno y cercanas a la hora en la que comenzaba su turno de servicio, Kim y Lisa estaban dirigiéndose a paso vivo a la Central de Mando cuando un súbito anuncio pudo escucharse a través del sistema de altoparlantes de la estación.

– Atención, pasar la voz a la almirante Hayes, contactar a la Central de Mando de inmediato.

Tras intercambiar miradas de preocupación e inquietud, Kim permaneció de pie en donde estaba al momento de escuchar el mensaje, mientras Lisa caminaba unos pocos metros hasta dar con uno de los teléfonos internos que estaban en el pasillo.

– Hayes aquí.

– Almirante, estamos detectando dos docenas de cazas Veritech dirigiéndose al Satélite – le informó el oficial de guardia.

– ¿Hay algo previsto en los planes de vuelo? – inquirió Lisa, tratando de recordar si había algo en la miríada de reportes en los que estuvo trabajando que hicieran referencia a unidades adicionales de cazas Veritech.

– Nada, almirante – contestó el oficial, sin saber que eso acrecentaba la incertidumbre de la almirante Hayes. – No tenemos ningún vuelo programado para este momento.

– Intente contactarlos – ordenó Lisa.

– Lo estamos haciendo, pero... – el oficial de guardia se detuvo, tal y como lo haría si algún imprevisto estuviera en progreso en la Central de Mando. – Un momento, estamos recibiendo respuesta.

– ¿Qué están diciendo? – preguntó Lisa intrigada.

Cuando volvió a hablar, el oficial de guardia ya no sonaba asustado o formal, sino que incluso se permitía el lujo de sonar divertido, o al menos así lo hacía si Lisa lo estaba captando bien.

– Almirante, le transmito el mensaje que acabamos de recibir…

Lisa acercó el auricular a su oreja, mientras pensaba qué diablos podía estar pasando en ese momento, y según pudo constatar Kim, algo muy positivo debía haber pasado para que el semblante de Lisa dejara atrás la confusión e incertidumbre y se iluminara con una sonrisa genuina al escuchar el mensaje que acababan de registrar en la Central de Mando.

– "_Aquí Líder Skull a Satélite Fábrica. ¿Serían tan amables de dejarnos aterrizar y darnos algo de beber?_" – decía la voz de Max Sterling, registrada segundos antes de que le provocaran a Lisa una emocionada y sentida carcajada.

* * *

Momentos después, dos oficiales del Escuadrón Skull se hallaban en la oficina personal de Lisa, listos para reportarse ante la almirante que comandaría la misión.

Uno de ellos, el capitán (grado inferior) Max Sterling, comandante del Escuadrón, no parecía haber cambiado en nada. En cierta manera, aún se asemejaba a aquel piloto bisoño y tímido que se había sumado a las Fuerzas a bordo del SDF-1, hacía casi ocho años, pero su porte reflejaba años de experiencia en combate, y de madurez duramente ganada a costa de sacrificios y esfuerzos. El capitán Sterling aún llevaba puesto el traje de vuelo con el que había volado desde la Tierra, aunque había dejado el casco en el hangar junto con su VF-4, ya que al fin y al cabo no había ninguna necesidad de escandalizar demasiado a los marineros espaciales del Satélite.

La otra persona, la teniente comandante Miriya Parino-Sterling, por el contrario, se veía inquieta y nerviosa, algo que distaba mucho de su tradicional presencia calma e imperturbable. Los nervios de Miriya no se debían a tener miedo respecto de la misión, cosa que jamás había sentido en su vida; de hecho, al tomar conocimiento de la Operación Alaska, Miriya había solicitado una transferencia temporal de regreso al Skull, dejando por unos días el mando del Escuadrón de Tácticas Adversarias en manos de su segunda al mando.

El problema que inquietaba a Miriya era que recordaba demasiado bien lo que había ocurrido la última vez que visitó el Satélite, hacía apenas dos días, y tenía todas las razones válidas para temer que la almirante Hayes guardara alguna clase de resentimiento hacia ella por el incidente ocurrido en su camarote; uno no puede simplemente insultar, humillar y dejar en el suelo a una almirante y pretender después que no guarde resentimientos.

Pero por el momento, y más allá de algunas miradas inexpresivas y abiertas a infinidad de interpretaciones, Lisa no había hecho ni una sola referencia a su pequeña discusión del otro día, ya que por el contrario, estaba muy ocupada discutiendo con Max acerca de asuntos oficiales que hacían a la Operación Alaska.

– ¿A qué debemos la presencia del Skull, capitán Sterling? – preguntó Lisa, abriendo la reunión.

– El Alto Mando cree que ha llegado la hora de probar al VF-4 en combate espacial, y dado que el Skull ha acumulado más horas de vuelo en el nuevo Veritech que cualquier otra unidad de las Fuerzas que lo está usando, solicité al Alto Mando que tenga al escuadrón en consideración – explicó con modestia el capitán Sterling, señalándose a sí mismo y a su esposa. – Y bueno, aquí nos tiene.

– Bueno, capitán, como siempre, estoy más que encantada de tener al mejor escuadrón de las Fuerzas a mi disposición – dijo Lisa, sonriendo y extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de Max, que por su parte estaba también sonriendo con inocultable orgullo. – Hable con el capitán del _Marcus Antonius_ para que el Skull sea asignado a esa nave mientras dure la operación.

– Entendido, almirante, lo haré de inmediato – asintió Max, y su postura inicialmente formal cambió hasta demostrar genuina alegría y alivio. – Gusto en verte, Lisa.

– Igualmente, Max – respondió la almirante Hayes, dejando atrás la formalidad. – ¿Cómo está Dana? Escuché que ya empezó la escuela.

– Ella está bien, se divierte mucho, aunque algunos de los otros padres dicen que puede ser un poco... agresiva.

Lisa se rió con fuerza, imaginándose vívidamente las mil y una tropelías que podía llegar a hacer un huracán ambulante como Dana Sterling en la escuela primaria.

– No sé de donde pueden sacar esa idea... – tras una pausa, el tono de Lisa se volvió más sombrío. – ¿Y Bowie?

– Está bien... dentro de lo que puede considerarse "bien" – explicó Max con igual seriedad. – Lo dejamos junto a Dana con el coronel Emerson allá en Monumento mientras estemos fuera. Sé que Rolf los cuidará bien.

– Siempre es bueno tener a alguien en quien confiar – concluyó Lisa.

De pronto, la almirante Hayes dejó de mirar a Max y pasó concentró en su esposa, taladrándola con la mirada mientras la orgullosa piloto que alguna vez fuera la mejor piloto de la flota de Azonia parecía empequeñecer a cada instante que la almirante la fulminaba.

– En cuanto a usted, teniente comandante Parino... – comenzó Lisa con severidad, clavando sus ojos en la Zentraedi micronizada.

– Almirante, – Miriya se puso en posición de firme y apurándose a hacer menos doloroso el trámite, sintiéndose más pequeña que nunca bajo esa mirada que la atravesaba – le pido mil disculpas por mi comp---

Lisa la interrumpió con brusquedad.

– Después hablaremos de disculpas, comandante. Ahora quisiera hablar de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Cuadrándose en una posición militar ligeramente exagerada, la teniente comandante Sterling procuró que Lisa no notara la manera en la que estaba tragando saliva.

– Almirante, mi comportamiento ha sido inexcusable y soy consciente de que merezco las penas que manda el Código de Justicia Militar por agresión a un oficial superior.

Lisa hizo un gesto con la mano, descartando todo lo que Miriya acababa de decir como si no importara en lo absoluto.

– No te preocupes, Miriya, te he dado un castigo mucho peor de lo que te imaginas.

– Lo soportaré como un soldado – declaró Miriya dramáticamente, preparada para lo peor tal como siempre lo había hecho.

– Muy bien entonces – repuso Lisa, esbozando una leve sonrisa y relajándose un poco de una postura que había sido evidentemente una muy buena actuación – porque si la gente de Personal está de acuerdo conmigo, en pocos días serás ascendida a comandante.

Los ojos de Miriya se abrieron como platos, y poco faltó para que la oficial Zentraedi se diera de bruces contra el suelo a causa de la sorpresa.

– ¡¿Disculpe?! – dijo sorprendida y confundida como nunca jamás lo había estado en su vida.

Había entrado a aquella oficina dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera, desde una corte marcial sumaria hasta la destitución o incluso la ejecución, pero un ascenso era lo último que esperaba… y de pronto, recordando una expresión microniana que siempre la había hecho reír, Miriya sintió ganas de mirar a través de la ventana de la oficina para ver si no había cerdos volando por el espacio…

– Recomendé su ascenso luego del... _incidente_... de antes de ayer, comandante – prosiguió Lisa, ya más relajada y sonriente. – El servicio necesita de oficiales capaces de decir la verdad, por más dura, desagradable y poco bienvenida que pueda ser en un momento determinado. Resultaste ser de esa clase de personas, Miriya... y además tu ascenso ha sido demorado demasiado tiempo.

– ¡Oye, amor, felicitaciones! – le dijo Max, conteniendo las ganas de besarla en ese momento… porque no sabía dónde terminaría si lo hacía.

– Aún no está decidido el ascenso, Max – le recordó Lisa, trayendo a los Sterling de regreso a la realidad. – De cualquier manera, eso le da tiempo a tu esposa de ir preparándose...

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó Miriya, temiendo que su ascenso viniera con algún golpe especial.

Lisa sonrió pícaramente, disfrutando cada segundo de inquietud que le provocaba a Miriya.

– Tendrás muchas cervezas que comprar en el Bunker a nuestro regreso, Miriya. Después te diré cuál es mi marca favorita...

* * *

– Muy bien, señores, esta es nuestra situación – comenzó a exponer Rick, mientras todos los oficiales superiores del _Alexander_ y los comandantes de escuadrón prestaban su completa atención. – Tendremos una falla total de los sistemas antigravitacionales en cinco días, lo que nos deja con dos alternativas: tratar de salir de aquí y luchar contra los Zentraedi o permanecer en este lugar y ser atraídos por la gravedad de Júpiter hasta ser destruidos. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Los presentes se miraban unos a otros, sin atinar una respuesta. No había necesidad de decir en voz alta que las opciones eran pocas y duras, y nadie parecía encontrar una alternativa que pudiera darles al menos una posibilidad remota de salir con vida. Reducidos a considerar la resignación o el escape, los oficiales del _Alexander_ se encontraron con que ambas opciones significaban una muerte casi segura; la única diferencia estribaba en que la primera sería rápida y violenta, y la segunda una agonía lenta.

A pesar del trabajo agotador que hacía la tripulación, no había forma de que el _Alexander_ pudiera enfrentar un combate contra una nave de guerra Zentraedi... mucho menos nueve de ellas. El casco estaba gravemente dañado, a pesar de los denodados y valientes esfuerzos de los pilotos Veritech por reparar las múltiples averías del casco exterior de la nave, y la mitad de los sistemas de armas estaban muertos.

Para todos los oficiales, la posibilidad del combate era poco menos que un pacto suicida.

Pero había algo más en la mente de esos oficiales; todos estaban hartos de esconderse, de lamer sus heridas y seguir ocultos ante la presencia del enemigo. Todos estaban hartos de seguir perdiendo gente… o de ver cómo morían sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlos, tal y como había ocurrido cuando presenciaron el sacrificio de la comandante Coleson y de todas aquellas personas en la bahía de aterrizaje de babor.

Era un estado de ánimo compartido por muchos miembros de la tripulación, y varios de los oficiales allí presentes habían oído a más de uno de sus tripulantes manifestar que si tenían que morir, era mil veces preferible caer luchando antes que entregarse y resignarse a perecer en aquel planeta infernal.

– ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de contactar a la Tierra? – preguntó el oficial de navegación del portaaviones.

– Ninguna – respondió Sammie, haciendo una negación vehemente con la cabeza para darle más énfasis. – Apenas podemos hacer funcionar los transmisores de corto alcance, y eso solamente para mantener comunicaciones con los escuadrones Veritech. Los transmisores de largo alcance han sufrido daños irreparables.

Desde su sitio, el teniente Bromco asintió a las palabras de Sammie, confirmándole al navegante y a todos los otros oficiales que ya no quedaban posibilidades de pedir auxilio a la Tierra.

– Señor, permiso para hablar libremente – solicitó el teniente Tessel, quien había pasado del Estado Mayor de Rick a servir como oficial táctico suplente en reemplazo de Vince.

– Adelante, teniente – le respondió Rick, tras lo cual Tessel se puso de pie antes de hablar.

– Creo que cualquier cosa es preferible a quedarnos sentados aquí esperando a morir, señor – declaró entonces el teniente, cosechando al instante el asentimiento enérgico de los otros oficiales del portaaviones.

Rick sonrió al notar esa reacción tan decidida de parte de los oficiales, ya que era muy bueno y positivo saber que a pesar de toda la muerte y destrucción que el _Alexander_ había sufrido en la batalla y en los días que le siguieron, aún quedaba espíritu combativo en la tripulación… aún quedaba fuego en aquellos hombres y mujeres golpeados. Sin embargo y por más que se alegrara de lo que acababa de oírle decir a Jack Tessel, tenía que asegurarse de que eso era efectivamente lo que querían los altos oficiales.

– En esto tengo que consultarlos a todos ustedes – anunció Rick. – No puedo tomar por ustedes una decisión que bien podría significar vivir o morir. Así que les digo: todos los que deseen intentar regresar a la Tierra, levanten la mano.

Ninguno de los presentes dudó en levantar la mano.

– Resuelto esto... – dijo Rick con una sonrisa, encendiendo una de las pantallas de la sala de conferencias – es hora de que les comente acerca de un pequeño plan que estuvimos trabajando con el teniente Grant. Básicamente consiste en lo siguiente: intentaremos burlar el bloqueo Zentraedi y regresar a la Tierra.

Los rostros de los oficiales mostraban sorpresa completa ante la noticia de que ya había un plan en desarrollo, y casi automáticamente, muchos de ellos se acomodaron para escuchar mejor todo lo que pudieran sobre ese plan, inclinándose hacia delante para ver mejor lo que fuera a aparecer en la pantalla… esperando en silencio que no se tratara de algo suicida.

Una vez encendida, la pantalla mostró un elaborado diagrama de Júpiter y su sistema de lunas, y dentro del gigantesco planeta, un solitario punto azul indicaba la posición del golpeado _Alexander_.

– Creo que está más que claro que no estamos en condiciones de enfrentarnos directamente a la flota Zentraedi, así que nuestra mejor opción consiste en eludirlos lo más que podamos. Teniente Vansen¿los Zentraedi continúan en su posición? – preguntó Rick a la oficial encargada de los sensores de la nave.

– No ha habido ningún movimiento extraño, señor. Ambos grupos continúan en donde los detectamos – contestó la teniente Vansen, negando con la cabeza.

– Excelente, Corina. Eso significa que hay cinco naves enemigas aquí – Rick señaló un punto cercano a la órbita de Io, el más cercano de los cuatro satélites principales de Júpiter. – Eso las pone lo suficientemente alejadas de nosotros como para darnos ventaja en un intento de escape.

– El problema, señor – indicó la teniente Vansen, señalando otro punto en el display de la pantalla – son estas otras cuatro naves que están a 400 kilómetros por sobre la atmósfera. No hay forma de que podamos escapar de ellas, o movernos sigilosamente para evitar ser detectados.

– Tiene razón, teniente – prosiguió Rick, volviéndose hacia el oficial táctico. – Y aquí es donde entra la segunda parte del plan. Teniente Tessel¿cuántos misiles antinave tenemos disponibles?

– Veinticuatro, señor – informó Tessel sin necesidad de consultar la planilla que había llevado. – Podemos darles otros seis misiles en dos días.

– Perfecto, necesitaremos todos los misiles que podamos poner en funcionamiento. El plan es dispararlos a todos contra estas naves – indicó con un puntero al grupo enemigo cercano a la atmósfera – y respaldarlo con fuego de los cañones de partículas y los escuadrones Veritech.

Casi al instante, una animación apareció en la pantalla, mostrando la maniobra que Rick acababa de describir, desde el instante en que el _Alexander_ lanzaba sus misiles hasta el momento en que éstos hacían impacto contra las naves del grupo Zentraedi.

"_Si tan sólo fuera así de fácil…_" pensó Rick en un arrebato de pesimismo.

– Pero señor… apenas tenemos cuatro torretas funcionando – balbuceó Tessel.

– Además¿lanzar los escuadrones Veritech no expondría al _Alexander_ a un ataque masivo del enemigo? – intervino el comandante Morehouse, mientras los otros líderes de escuadrón asentían al comentario hecho por el comandante del grupo aéreo.

– Es por eso que la velocidad es fundamental – terció Vince Grant, interviniendo por primera vez en la discusión. – La idea es abandonar la atmósfera a máxima velocidad, lanzar los misiles y disparar una salva de cañones contra las naves Zentraedi para provocarles todos los daños que podamos. Luego, los escuadrones Veritech harán una única pasada contra las naves enemigas, destruyendo todos los mechas que puedan y causando más daños a sus naves. Sólo habrá tiempo para una pasada... y después tendrán que regresar al _Alexander_ a toda velocidad.

– Si tenemos éxito – retomó Rick, haciendo todo el énfasis posible en el condicional – dejaremos a los Zentraedi sin posibilidad de interceptarnos mientras nos alejamos a una distancia lo suficientemente segura como para realizar una transposición de regreso a la Tierra.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala.

– ¡¿Disculpe?! – exclamó el jefe de ingenieros, sin poder reprimir su estupefacción e incredulidad, y afortunadamente ya había terminado su café, porque de otra manera hubiera escupido a causa del shock. – ¿Usted está hablando de hacer una transposición con la nave... _en estas condiciones_?

– ¿Hay algún problema, comandante Terauchi? – replicó Rick.

El ingeniero miró a Rick con una expresión que daba a entender que no tenía idea alguna de por dónde empezar a enumerar problemas con aquel plan…

– En teoría, el sistema de transposición funciona, pero no estoy seguro de que nos pueda dejar exactamente donde queremos – explicó el ingeniero, recurriendo a todo el optimismo que tenía, que era bastante poco. – Eso si la estructura de la nave resiste las fuerzas gravitacionales y no nos deshacemos al intentarlo.

– Concentrémonos en reparar y reforzar el casco, entonces – dijo Vince como si fuera una tarea sencilla que sólo requiriera voluntad. – Debemos ocuparnos de mejorar nuestras posibilidades.

– Comandante, si logramos reparar el casco... ¿hay posibilidades? – preguntó Rick al ingeniero… y notando que los pilotos de Veritech se erguían en sus sillas, como si estuvieran a punto de ofrecerse todos como voluntarios para las misiones de reparación.

– Habría posibilidades, pero todavía estamos hablando de un riesgo muy grande, señor – concedió Terauchi. – Sólo lo recomendaría en caso de estar desesperados.

– Me parece que la palabra "desesperados" define nuestra situación, comandante – concluyó Rick. – Ahora, señores, ocupémonos de refinar este plan. Quiero su opinión acerca de nuestras posibilidades.

Rick recorrió con la vista a todos los oficiales de la nave, y su tono de voz se volvió glacial.

– La velocidad y la coordinación son esenciales. Si no nos movemos rápido, estamos muertos...

* * *

Se respiraba expectación y una creciente tensión en la sala.

Todos los oficiales presentes esperaban con ansias el briefing de la Operación Alaska, que empezaría en pocos minutos, si había que creerle al anuncio oficial que habían recibido algunas horas atrás. La expectativa de parte de los oficiales convocados era inocultable; todos querían saber de qué trataba aquella operación en la que tanto se había trabajado y que era el tema principal de los rumores que recorrían a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Prácticamente todos los asientos del Auditorio Principal del Satélite estaban ocupados por oficiales militares. Los grandes y pesados sobretodos azules y gorras blancas de los capitanes de naves de guerra se mezclaban con los uniformes grises de los jefes de grupo aéreo y los blancos de los comandantes de escuadrón, acompañados a su vez por uniformes de variados colores, pertenecientes a los oficiales tácticos y de otras especialidades que habían sido invitados al briefing.

Los miembros de cada línea de trabajo tendían a reunirse en pequeños grupos para comentar las expectativas y rumores que rodeaban a la operación, sea para expresar su ansiedad o para dejar en claro sus preocupaciones, pero de una manera u otra, el único tema de discusión era aquella operación a la que habían sido asignados.

La concurrencia era atendida por numerosos oficiales jóvenes, suboficiales y tripulantes que se ocupaban de mantener el orden e indicar a cada recién llegado el lugar donde habría de sentarse. Algunos pocos permanecían de pie, portando carpetas y folios que repartirían entre los oficiales a su debido momento.

En el palco desde donde se llevaría a cabo la exposición, estaba colocada una mesa a pocos metros del podio, a la cual estaban sentados cuatro oficiales de alto rango que tendrían un papel importante en la operación. Los cuatro oficiales miraban a la concurrencia sin decir una sola palabra, quizás porque ellos mismos estaban también abrumados por la expectativa, mientras que detrás de aquella mesa, una gigantesca pantalla dominaba la pared sobre la que estaba colocada, empequeñeciendo a la mesa y a sus ocupantes.

– ¡Almirante en cubierta! – proclamó un sargento, poniendo un abrupto fin a la cháchara con su anuncio.

Al instante, hizo su aparición la contralmirante Lisa Hayes, seguida respetuosamente a dos pasos de distancia por la comandante Young, y al paso de Lisa, todos los presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se cuadraron en posición de firmes. Con paso decidido, Lisa caminó hasta el podio, mientras que Kim no tardó en encontrar un lugar en la mesa junto a Max Sterling.

De pie tras un atril, y luego de ajustar el micrófono, Lisa se dirigió a la concurrencia:

– Descansen. Por favor, tomen asiento.

Como un sólo hombre, los numerosos oficiales tomaron asiento y clavaron su mirada en Lisa y en la pantalla. Con un leve gesto, Lisa indicó a los ujieres que repartieran las carpetas a los oficiales presentes, cosa que no tardaron en hacer los oficiales y suboficiales designados a tal efecto. Muy pocos de los oficiales convocados a la junta pudieron resistir la tentación de abrir las carpetas y echar un vistazo a lo que había adentro, pero bastó que la almirante Hayes hiciera un notorio carraspeo para que dejaran de hacerlo.

Lisa recorrió con la vista al conjunto de oficiales reunidos y se sintió positivamente impresionada; era la primera vez en su carrera que tenía a tantos oficiales a su cargo... los mandos ejercidos por los concurrentes equivalían a treinta y cinco naves de guerra, doce naves de apoyo y cientos, tal vez miles, de cazas Veritech y aeronaves convencionales de ataque.

La sola idea de estar al frente de semejante acumulación de poder de fuego y capacidad destructiva bastaba para marearla.

Reconoció en aquella marea multicolor de uniformes algunos rostros familiares... oficiales con los que había servido en alguna oportunidad, gente con la que trató por necesidades del servicio... incluso había tres o cuatro compañeros de su promoción en la Academia Militar.

– Damas y caballeros – comenzó Lisa sin dejar de mirar a la audiencia – les recuerdo que esta reunión ha sido clasificada como "secreto de Estado". Por lo tanto, tienen prohibido comentar con nadie los temas que se tratarán aquí, excepto con sus oficiales de plana mayor y según lo exijan las necesidades de la operación. Se ha requerido la presencia en esta conferencia de los oficiales con mando de naves de combate, grupos aéreos y escuadrones de caza, además de algunos otros oficiales cuya presencia ha sido calificada como necesaria para el éxito de la operación. ¿Está comprendido?

Los presentes asintieron, sin necesidad de responder verbalmente.

– Bueno, podemos comenzar – dijo Lisa haciendo un gesto a Kim para que bajara las luces y encendiera la pantalla.

A la vez que el Auditorio se oscurecía, la enorme pantalla cobró vida, mostrando a la concurrencia una imagen generada por computadora de Júpiter, rodeado por su numeroso cortejo de lunas.

– Damas y caballeros, se los ha convocado para informarles acerca de la Operación Alaska, aprobada por el Alto Mando el día de ayer. Todos ustedes comandan unidades militares seleccionadas para participar en Alaska.

En la pantalla aparecieron súbitamente una serie de marcadores sobre la imagen de Júpiter, indicando tres puntos en el espacio; aquel donde el _Alexander_ y su escolta habían salido de la transposición, el punto en donde había comenzado la batalla, y la última posición conocida del _Alexander_.

– La Operación Alaska tiene tres objetivos – prosiguió Lisa con la presentación. – El primero es el de determinar el paradero y situación actual del portaaviones _Alexander_, y prestar cualquier asistencia requerida... o buscar y rescatar sobrevivientes en caso de que la nave haya sido destruida.

Si alguno de los presentes notó el brevísimo instante en el que la voz de Lisa se quebró al mencionar la posibilidad de la destrucción del _Alexander_, nadie lo demostró abiertamente.

Lisa tragó saliva, pero su rostro adquirió en ese momento una expresión determinada que ocultó por completo cualquier muestra de inquietud, mientras que detrás de ella, la imagen en la pantalla cambió a un display táctico, que incluía un listado de naves de combate Zentraedi enfrentado a otro de naves de la Tierra.

– El segundo objetivo consiste en detectar, identificar y, de ser necesario – el tono en el que dijo esa frase no parecía dar muchas esperanzas de que no fuera necesario, – entablar combate con cualquier fuerza Zentraedi que se halle en las cercanías de Júpiter. Por último, el tercer objetivo consiste en establecer una presencia permanente en el sistema solar exterior, continuando la tarea iniciada por el Convoy Io-1 antes de su destrucción.

La atención de todos estaba concentrada en Lisa y en las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla… y la joven almirante Hayes pudo sentir en la piel la tensión que se había levantado en el lugar.

– Siguiendo el primer objetivo, iniciaremos una búsqueda exhaustiva comenzando por las últimas coordenadas conocidas del _Alexander_. Continuaremos los intentos de establecer comunicaciones con la nave. Los patrones de búsqueda y protocolos están contenidos en las carpetas que les han sido entregadas. En cuanto al segundo objetivo...

Todos estaban expectantes, esperando escuchar la información disponible sobre las fuerzas enemigas a las que muy probablemente deberían enfrentarse.

– Según nuestros reportes de Inteligencia y la información recopilada durante la última batalla – continuó Lisa – la fuerza enemiga estaría compuesta por aproximadamente setecientos mechas de distintos tipos y nueve naves de combate: cinco fragatas clase Tou Redir, tres destructores clase Thuverl Salan... y un monitor.

Hubo una reacción colectiva de alientos entrecortados. Todos los presentes sabían de la nave que había encontrado el Grupo 6 durante su infortunado combate, y tenían presente que cualquier operación relacionada con el _Alexander_ debería enfrentarse a ella, pero ver confirmadas aquellas suposiciones fue algo impresionante para los oficiales.

– La fuerza se organizará en cuatro grupos: tres grupos de combate y un grupo de apoyo – explicó entonces Lisa, mientras la pantalla se enfocaba en el listado de naves terrestres, correctamente ordenadas por tipo y clase, y cada una de ellas con un pequeño rótulo que indicaba el nombre de la nave. – El grupo Alfa estará formado por el _Marcus Antonius_, cinco destructores y cuatro fragatas bajo el mando del comodoro Franz Reiter.

Desde su sitio en la mesa, el comandante del Grupo de Batalla 3 asintió cortésmente a las palabras de Lisa.

– El grupo Bravo estará formado por dos cruceros, cuatro destructores y cuatro fragatas, y estará comandado por el capitán Arthur Mchwenge, del crucero _Thresher_. El grupo Charlie también estará formado por dos cruceros, cuatro destructores y cuatro fragatas bajo el mando del capitán César Balmaceda, del crucero _Tristar_.

Los dos oficiales en cuestión, al ser nombrados, se acomodaron visiblemente en sus sillas, sintiendo el peso de las miradas del resto de la concurrencia clavándose en ellos.

– En cuanto al grupo Delta, estará compuesto por las naves de apoyo y mantenimiento, escoltadas por dos destructores y tres fragatas, y se mantendrá alejado del campo de batalla hasta que podamos asegurar la órbita de Júpiter. Los escuadrones de combate Veritech serán comandados por el capitán Maximilian Sterling, del Escuadrón Skull.

Max asintió con una leve y modesta inclinación de su cabeza, y volvió la mirada a Lisa, quien prosiguió con la explicación.

– Según hemos determinado, los Zentraedi intentarán compensar su debilidad técnica e inferioridad numérica con maniobras tácticas para emboscarnos. Eso fue lo que le ocurrió al Grupo 6... sus naves se vieron arrastradas hasta un punto en el cual los Zentraedi pudieron atacarlos desde dos flancos. El plan de Alaska tiene previsto evitar que se repita esa situación.

La pantalla mostró entonces un diagrama táctico indicando el despliegue que la flota asumiría durante la operación, con cada grupo correctamente organizado según los planes formulados por la almirante Hayes.

– El grupo Alfa procederá hasta las últimas coordenadas del _Alexander_, y proveerá apoyo de cazas Veritech a la flota. Los grupos Bravo y Charlie se enfrentarán contra cualquier fuerza Zentraedi que intente atraparnos entre dos fuegos. Mantendremos a sus grupos de combate separados y ocupados, si deciden repetir las tácticas empleadas durante la batalla anterior. Una vez que hayamos acabado con los Zentraedi, el grupo Delta podrá reunirse con el resto de la flota para dar inicio a la construcción de una base de flota en las cercanías de Júpiter, estableciendo así una presencia permanente en el área. Permaneceremos apostados hasta que el Alto Mando decida que debemos regresar a la Tierra.

Lisa dejó que los oficiales absorbieran la información que acababan de escuchar, y pensaran en lo que se iba a venir con esa operación.

– Todas las naves deberán estar listas para partir a la Hora H, fijada a las 0800 de pasado mañana, 9 de abril. Envíen reportes y pedidos a mi oficina, si lo consideran necesario. Informen a su personal según lo crean conveniente, pero no olviden que los particulares de la operación están clasificados como secreto de Estado. En las carpetas que les entregamos están todos los datos concretos de la operación y de los procedimientos a utilizar. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?

– ¿Hay posibilidad de recibir refuerzos adicionales para la operación? – inquirió un oficial que Lisa identificó como el comandante del destructor _Midway_.

– Estamos barajando ciertas posibilidades, capitán Krylov – respondió Lisa. – Aún no hay nada definido al respecto.

Por prudencia, Lisa decidió no explayarse más al respecto… a excepción de Reiter, Max, Mchwenge y Balmaceda, ninguno de los oficiales presentes estaba al tanto de las tratativas que había entablado Lisa con Exedore para conseguir apoyo por parte de las fuerzas Zentraedi leales a la Tierra, y dada la explosiva situación a la que se enfrentaban, era conveniente no introducir un elemento inestable a la operación.

Sin mencionar que la respuesta de Lisa había sido completamente sincera… ya que aún no había novedades de parte de Exedore o de Breetai.

Algunos otros oficiales lanzaron preguntas referidas a cuestiones concretas de la misión, las cuales fueron respondidas en la medida de lo posible por Lisa o alguno de los miembros de su Estado Mayor. Una vez que todas las preguntas fueron contestadas a la entera satisfacción de los oficiales, y segura de que no quedaba una sola duda respecto de la operación, la almirante Hayes decidió que ya podía darse por concluida la junta.

– Pueden retirarse – ordenó Lisa.

* * *

**Sábado 8 de abril de 2017**

– ¿Alguna novedad, Vince?

– Nada nuevo, señor. La teniente Vansen me informó que cree poder poner en servicio el radar de largo alcance en algunas horas... seis al menos.

– Bueno, al menos algo está funcionando bien – sonrió Rick, satisfecho de tener al menos una buena noticia.

– Hemos podido reorganizar el sistema de turnos y guardias para aprovechar mejor el personal disponible.

– Perfecto. Tan sólo asegúrate de que todos tengan un tiempo para descansar – indicó Rick. – ¿Qué hay de las reparaciones en el casco?

– Ya hemos cubierto casi la mitad de los agujeros, comodoro… y a decir verdad, los pilotos de Veritech se están tropezando unos con otros en su esfuerzo por ofrecerse como voluntarios.

– ¿Hay algo que lo sorprenda de eso, teniente Grant?

– No creo que sea el momento para rivalidades del servicio, Rick – rió el primer oficial.

– Tienes toda la razón.

Los dos oficiales se hallaban en la oficina personal de Rick, revisando los resultados del trabajo que la tripulación venía haciendo hasta el momento. Casi veinticuatro horas habían pasado desde que Rick y Vince pusieran en conocimiento de la tripulación la existencia de un plan para escapar de aquel predicamento, y después de algunos minutos de comentar las noticias y estado de trabajo de la nave, Rick giró en la silla y se inclinó hacia adelante, pensando acerca del estado de ánimo de la tripulación hasta que, tras encontrar las palabras que buscaba, preguntó a su primer oficial:

– Dime, Vince... ¿cómo está tomando la tripulación el plan?

– Por lo que he visto, señor, con una mezcla medio extraña de "optimismo fatalista" – explicó el teniente Grant.

Rick arqueó una ceja y no pudo contener una sonrisa al escuchar el término que usó Vince.

– ¿"Optimismo fatalista", teniente Grant?

– Muchos creen que es una locura, pero están trabajando a todo lo que dan para que funcione – se explicó Vince, sin poder dejar de sonreír ante lo extraño de aquella situación. – Para ser sincero, señor, no está dando malos resultados, y juro que escuché a más de un tripulante haciendo un chiste sobre toda la situación.

– Espero que tomes nota... esto puede interesarles a los investigadores de Psicología Militar de la Academia – dijo Rick riendo ante la insólita contradicción.

– Me aseguraré de que tengan un reporte completo, comodoro.

En ese momento, Vince pudo notar que contrastando notoriamente con los informes, carpetas, papeles y plumas fuente que poblaban el escritorio del comodoro Hunter, había una cajita muy pequeña y delicada, que parecía estar forrada en... ¿terciopelo?

– ¿Qué es eso, señor? – preguntó con curiosidad el primer oficial.

Dándose cuenta de que Vince estaba hablando de la cajita, Rick se sintió un tanto avergonzado y tartamudeó un poco hasta poder dar una explicación escueta:

– No es nada... algo que compré la última vez que estuve en Monumento.

– ¿Le molesta si lo veo?

– Adelante, Vince – Rick señaló la caja, dándole permiso a Vince para que la tomara entre sus manazas.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Vince darse cuenta de qué iba la cosa, y sus sospechas se confirmaron al abrir la caja y ver lo que había adentro.

– ¿Anillos de bodas¿Rick, ibas a...?

Rick se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana de su oficina, donde se quedó contemplando el titánico escenario de la eterna tormenta de Júpiter, con su violencia monumental y su extraña e imponente belleza… mientras su mente viajaba a los días anteriores a la partida del _Alexander_, cuando todo parecía más simple y tranquilo, y cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la manera en que le haría a Lisa aquella propuesta con la que soñaba…

– Los compré para cuando regresáramos a la Tierra... tenía previsto proponerle matrimonio a Lisa en cuanto termináramos con la misión.

– Rick…

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Por qué compraste anillos de boda en lugar de un anillo de compromiso? – preguntó confundido el teniente Grant, despertándole a Rick una risa muy necesaria y levantándole el ánimo.

– Bueno… – trató de explicar Rick, llevándose una mano a la nuca. – quería que a Lisa no le quedara la menor duda de que iba en serio… además me pareció un compromiso mucho más… comprometido.

El primer impulso de Vince fue palmear en el hombro a Rick y felicitarlo por haberse decidido finalmente a dar el gran paso; durante mucho tiempo, él y su esposa Jean habían debatido largo y tendido sobre lo que detenía a Rick y Lisa para que se casaran, y para él era motivo de alegría que su amigo se hubiera decidido finalmente a proponerle matrimonio.

En ocasiones normales, un hecho como éste daría pie a una noche de juerga con amigos en un bar, en donde el tema predilecto de conversación serían las mil y una locuras a hacer en la despedida de soltero, pero como Vince no tardó en recordar, ésta no era una ocasión normal… y conociendo a su oficial superior y amigo como lo hacía, muy probablemente Rick estuviera maldiciéndose en silencio por todo…

– Es hasta irónico ¿no te parece? Una vez que me decido a pedirle a Lisa que nos casemos, terminamos envueltos en este desastre – comenzó a hablar Rick sin mirar a su primer oficial, golpeando suavemente la ventana para dejando escapar algo de su frustración. – Y yo que pensaba que cosas como éstas sólo ocurrían en las malas películas.

– Bueno, Rick, – respondió Vince en un tono cautelosamente neutral – lo único que puedo decir es... felicitaciones.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Vas a casarte, o no?

Rick lo miró con total sorpresa.

– ¿De qué diablos estás hablando¡No sabemos siquiera si vamos a poder salir de ésta!

Cruzándose de brazos, el teniente Grant se dio el gusto de poner una expresión sarcástica como única respuesta al comentario del comodoro.

– Comodoro Hunter... no quisiera pensar que usted tiene alguna duda de que saldremos de esta situación – dijo Vince, usando exactamente las mismas palabras que Rick le había espetado durante su discusión dos días atrás.

Tras reconocer las palabras que él había usado en aquella oportunidad, Rick no pudo sino reír y reconocer que el teniente Grant había encontrado una excelente manera de callarlo.

– Ganó ésta, teniente Grant... no, no perdí las esperanzas, pero no quiero ilusionarme sabiendo que tenemos una tarea difícil adelante.

Sentándose en una de las sillas de la oficina, y dejando de lado los rangos y cargos, Vince invitó a Rick a hacer lo propio.

– Hagamos algo, comodoro Hunter... dejemos de hablar del plan por unos minutos y ocupémonos de tu boda. Nada de rangos tampoco.

– ¿Mi boda, Vince? – contraatacó Rick, arqueando una ceja. – ¿Qué hay de tu matrimonio?

– No cambies de tema, Rick. No es el tema de conversación. Además... ni pienses que voy a hablar teniendo a mi esposa a bordo – lo silenció Grant sin darle posibilidad alguna de objetar. – ¿Hay algo para beber en esta oficina?

– Nada más que agua. Estamos de servicio¿recuerdas? – le respondió Rick.

– Muy bien, agua será.

Rick se puso de pie y tomó una botella y un par de vasos que guardaba en un estante de la oficina, y después de servir agua en los dos y darle uno de los vasos a Vince, volvió a sentarse en la silla, acomodándose para la conversación.

– ¿Sabes qué es lo verdaderamente irónico, Vince? – comenzó a hablar Rick, abriéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo y dejando salir sus demonios. – Demoré esto mucho tiempo por miedo... tenía miedo de arriesgar a Lisa a sufrir por una pérdida más. Tanto había lastimado a Lisa durante años, antes de que por fin estuviéramos juntos, que todo lo que quería en el mundo era evitarle una nueva pérdida, una nueva herida… quería evitar que sufriera. Eso fue lo que me impidió proponerle matrimonio... no quería hacerla una viuda.

Luego de detenerse un segundo para beber un poco de agua, Rick volvió a hablar, y su voz destilaba tristeza y culpa en un grado que Vince Grant nunca se hubiera podido imaginar…

– Y una vez que me decido a hacerlo, una vez que por fin me saco de encima todas las dudas, viene a suceder esto y de verdad corro el riesgo de ser tan sólo uno más en la lista de gente amada que desaparece de la vida de Lisa. No podría haberla lastimado más si me lo hubiera propuesto.

– No puedes culparte por lo que ocurrió – trató de tranquilizarlo Vince.

– Pero sí puedo culparme por dejar pasar el tiempo, por no hacer las cosas cuando tuve la oportunidad – respondió Rick. – Sí puedo culparme por lastimarla de esa manera…

El teniente Grant dejó su vaso sobre un estante cercano, y preparándose para lo que sería una dura batalla, decidió ir de frente contra las dudas y demonios de su amigo.

– No me salgas con eso, Rick – comenzó Vince, tratando de ser lo más diplomático y comprensivo que podía. – Nadie puede predecir el futuro, y de nada sirve que te culpes por algo sobre lo que no podías hacer nada. Lo que fuera que decidiste, lo hiciste pensando en Lisa. Fuiste sincero al no querer lastimarla y eso sólo muestra que tienes buenas intenciones para con ella.

– Te lo agradezco, pero no cambia nada – replicó Rick con una sonrisa triste en los labios. – Fui un idiota y sigo siendo un idiota...

– ¡No quiero oír eso, Rick! – replicó Vince, estallando finalmente y sobresaltando a su amigo. – Eres de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, y no tienes por qué estar dudando así. Todos sabemos lo que hay que hacer cuando lo vemos en retrospectiva, y no sirve de nada. Ahora, si sigues con esa autocompasión, te prometo que llamaré a Sammie y entre los dos te haremos entrar en razón por las malas.

Rick dejó escapar una carcajada al imaginarse la situación… y sin que se diera cuenta, su ánimo mejoró en gran medida, ayudado por una risa que mucha falta le hacía.

– Gracias, Grant... necesitaba eso.

– Cuando quieras – respondió su amigo. – Volviendo al tema de la boda... te felicito, Rick. Estoy seguro de que serán muy felices juntos.

– ¿De veras lo crees?

– No sólo yo, sino todos los que los conocemos a ustedes dos. Para serte sincero, no entendemos cómo ustedes dos se privaron de estar juntos tanto tiempo.

– No preguntes… – fue todo lo que pudo decir Rick, sin muchas ganas de entrar en más explicaciones que pudieran volverlo a la depresión.

Vince rió al recordar algo, y Rick se quedó confundido y ligeramente inquieto al pensar en qué podía estar pensando su primer oficial… después de todo, el que fuera hermano de Claudia Grant no preanunciaba nada bueno…

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– En realidad no debería decirte esto, pero los Sterling, el Trío, Jean y yo... – comenzó a explicar Vince, para luego callar repentinamente.

– Ah, no, no te vas a escapar de esta – insistió el comodoro. – ¿Qué pasa?

– Tenemos una especie de... bueno... mesa de apuestas – admitió Vince, un poco avergonzado por el tema.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron como platos, y casi al instante tuvo toda la certeza del mundo de que lo que vendría sería algo que no le iba a gustar en lo más mínimo...

– ¿Y sobre qué están apostando, seré curioso? – preguntó Rick con cautela en la voz.

– Bueno... – trató de explicarse el teniente Grant, luciendo como un chiquillo atrapado con las manos en la masa mientras lo hacía – las apuestas son sobre cuando van a decidir casarse, y quién va a tener la iniciativa.

– ¿Y qué apostaste tú? – preguntó Rick genuinamente intrigado, curioso y asustado a la vez.

Y el que Vince Grant tardara en responder, y que al mismo tiempo evitara mirar a Rick, no hizo maravillas para calmar la ansiedad del comodoro Hunter.

– Aposté cincuenta créditos a que nunca acordarían antes de julio, y que Lisa sería la que propusiera la boda... – finalmente reconoció.

– ¡Pues qué confianza que tienes en mí! – bufó Rick cruzándose de brazos y dándole a su amigo una mirada muy poco amistosa.

– Oye ¿qué hay de malo en apostar a lo seguro? – se defendió Vince.

– Nada, aunque ahora me has dado más motivos para volver a la Tierra y hacerte perder. ¿Alguien apostó por mí?

– Max, creo, y me parece que Sammie también. Lo siento, Rick, parece que tendrás que trabajar un poco en tu imagen pública.

– Ya lo creo. Si salimos de esta... – comenzó Rick, pero Vince no lo dejó terminar la frase.

– Me lo puedo imaginar – dijo Vince. – Por ahora, será mejor que pensemos en salir de esta en vez de ilusionarnos con lo que haremos.

– Amén a eso – asintió Rick mientras bebía otro vaso de agua.

– ¿Qué tienes pensado para cenar, Rick? – preguntó Vince, cambiando de tema tan bruscamente que Rick debió primero preguntarse qué iba a comer antes de poder responder.

– Iba a cenar en mi camarote... "raciones de combate a la Hunter".

– Olvídalo. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo y Jean en nuestro camarote? Te haría bien algo parecido a una cena normal en lugar de pasar la noche sólo con tu alma.

– ¿Estás seguro de que a Jean no le va a molestar? – inquirió Rick.

– Diablos, no... Además, no todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de invitar a nuestro capitán a comer.

– ¿Qué haces, Grant¿Buscas un ascenso? – dijo Rick riendo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el teniente Grant puso una expresión de inocencia que ni él mismo podría llegar a creer.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, no me vendría mal que me hagan teniente comandante de una vez por todas...

* * *

– Es todo por hoy, señores, vayan a descansar – ordenó Lisa a los oficiales que estaban en la Sala de Situación luego de un largo día de afinar los detalles que quedaban de la Operación Alaska. – Mañana tenemos un día largo, y no quiero que lo encaren sin haber dormido bien.

Todo aquel día había sido dedicado a prácticas de combate y simulaciones de todo tipo, para lograr que la flota estuviera completamente lista para enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera esperándola allá en Júpiter. Los oficiales a cargo de la operación, en especial Lisa, estaban decididos a no dejar nada librado al azar, y durante las prácticas habían tratado de cubrir cada situación posible, esforzándose hasta el límite para lograr que la flota pudiera actuar como una unidad coherente.

Y si bien las reacciones y aptitud de la flota dejaban algo que desear, había que reconocer que para tener apenas dos días de preparación, los mandos de la Operación Alaska habían hecho un verdadero milagro… en dos días, la flota había alcanzado un nivel de alistamiento que hubiera tomado dos semanas conseguir…

Lentamente, en respuesta a la orden de Lisa, la Sala de Situación fue quedando vacía, mientras el personal que trabajaba allí se retiraba para descansar antes de la partida de la flota, hasta que al cabo de unos pocos minutos, las únicas almas que permanecían en la Sala eran Lisa y Kim.

– Kim, si no tienes nada para hacer... ¿qué te parece si tenemos esa charla de la que hablamos ayer? – sugirió Lisa.

– Es una buena idea. ¿Tu camarote o el mío?

– El mío, si no te molesta.

– ¿Por qué habría de molestarme, almirante? – rió Kim.

A aquella hora de la tarde, el ambiente en el Satélite era de mayor tranquilidad, y la iluminación interna estaba disminuyendo, permitiendo así a los moradores del Satélite tener una idea más o menos acertada del paso del día y la noche. No les tomó mucho tiempo a las dos oficiales llegar hasta el camarote de Lisa, y una vez que lo hicieron, la almirante abrió la puerta, y dejó que primero pasara su invitada, quien fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones, dejándose caer del cansancio.

– Buscaré algo para beber – dijo Lisa caminando hacia la cocineta del camarote, deteniéndose un segundo para preguntarle a Kim: – ¿No te molesta si hacemos una noche no-alcohólica, no?

Kim se sobresaltó ante la sola mención de la palabra "alcohólica", ya que en su mente aparecieron espantosas escenas de Lisa y su "episodio" de hacía unos días…

– Por mí está bien. Tenemos una batalla mañana.

– Perfecto. ¿Cola o jugo de manzana?

– Una Cola para mí, si no es molestia – respondió Kim.

– De ninguna manera, serán dos Colas entonces – dijo Lisa, que ya para ese momento estaba hurgando en el refrigerador, apareciendo en la sala de estar unos pocos segundos después con una lata de Petite Cola en cada mano.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en los sillones del camarote, bebiendo sorbos de Cola y permaneciendo en un incómodo silencio mientras buscaban las palabras adecuadas para empezar; Kim temiendo presionar demasiado a Lisa, y Lisa sin saber cómo abrirse sin explotar en el proceso.

La mirada de Lisa bajó hasta clavarse en la lata de Petite Cola que sostenía, evitando encontrarse con los ojos de su oficial ayudante de campo.

– A veces me pregunto... – comenzó Lisa casi con timidez – si Leonard no estaba en lo cierto… si todo esto es solamente porque me niego a aceptar la posibilidad de que Rick haya muerto durante la batalla.

– ¡Lisa, no puedes decir algo como eso! – exclamó Kim.

– ¿Por qué no, Kim? – replicó la almirante Hayes. – Tengo que preguntarme por qué estoy luchando si le voy a pedir a miles de personas que arriesguen sus vidas.

– ¿Qué pretendes, ser un androide sin sentimientos? – contraatacó su ayudante, apoyando las manos sobre sus piernas e inclinándose hacia delante. – Por supuesto que haces esto por Rick. Yo lo sé, todos los que están en la operación lo saben, diablos... todo el planeta debe imaginárselo. Y todavía están dispuestos a ayudarte con esta operación. ¿No lo ves¡Todos entienden por qué lo estás haciendo, y sólo un idiota como Leonard puede pensar que es algo malo!

– Pero no puedo pedirle a miles de hombres y mujeres que vayan a luchar porque no puedo---

Kim apoyó la lata con fuerza en la mesa, y clavó sus ojos en los de Lisa, interrumpiendo a la almirante en seco con la brusquedad de sus movimientos.

– ¿Acaso crees que todos luchan por principios abstractos como "patria", "deber" y "libertad"? Eso es importante, pero todos nos enrolamos para proteger a los que amamos, Lisa – trató de explicarle su amiga, recurriendo a un ejemplo que estaba fresco en su memoria. – ¿Recuerdas al sargento Krezinski, el que vino a agradecerte ayer en Frenchie's? Él no va a luchar por los seis mil del _Alexander_, sino por aquella persona especial que está allá. ¿Por qué diablos habría de ser diferente para ti?

– Es que yo no puedo dejarme guiar por mis sentimientos – trató de defenderse Lisa, y mientras lo hacía, su voz se hacía temblorosa. – Tengo responsabilidades---

– ¡Patrañas! – explotó Kim finalmente. – Eres una mujer, Lisa, tan humana como cualquiera de nosotros, y lo que sientes es natural. Lo que importa es lo que haces con esos sentimientos…

– Pero tengo un deber que cumplir. Soy responsable por todas las vidas humanas bajo mis órdenes, y lo último que puedo hacer es ponerlas en riesgo por lo que yo siento. Tal vez no debí haber insistido con esta operación...

Cruzándose de brazos, Kim sintió que estaba cerca de perder los estribos, muy a pesar de que todo lo que estaba queriendo hacer era ayudar a su amiga a sobrellevar aquel momento tan difícil de su vida…

Sólo que pudo emplear mejores palabras al hacerlo.

– Honestamente, Lisa¿cuál era la alternativa¿Encerrarte en tu camarote a ahogar tus desgracias en alcohol?

Ni bien terminó de decir esas palabras, Kim se llevó la mano a la boca, temiendo haberse pasado de la raya en una manera brutal… y temiendo por sobre todas las cosas la reacción que podría llegar a tener Lisa.

– Lo siento, Lisa, no debí...

Para su fortuna, Lisa no reaccionó mal, sino que simplemente se quedó un poco apesadumbrada y avergonzada al recordar el comportamiento que había tenido en días anteriores… y cuando respondió a Kim, lo hizo con una sonrisa triste.

– No hay nada de qué disculparse. Si alguien tiene que pedir disculpas, soy yo por haberme dejado caer hasta ese punto.

– Lisa – el tono de Kim se hizo más bajo y pausado, mucho más tranquilo – no tienes que disculparte por haber pasado por un momento como ese. Es completamente natural. Pero tú has hecho algo más con tu dolor... lo has aprovechado para algo positivo, en lugar de autocompadecerte y lamentarte. Estás construyendo algo valioso. Y por eso, todos los que te conocemos te admiramos.

La siempre seria y formal almirante Hayes se sonrojó visiblemente, conmovida hasta lo más íntimo de su ser por las palabras de su amiga.

– Gracias – las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Lisa. – En serio...

– Piénsalo de esta manera... – intentó explicar Kim, procurando hacerse entender de la manera más amistosa posible – cuando Karl murió, tú permaneciste en la Tierra, sin poder hacer nada. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo, incluso de recuperar con vida a Rick, y la estás aprovechando. Y además, estás dando la posibilidad a muchas personas de hacer algo por sus seres queridos en aquella nave. Eso es lo que estás haciendo por la flota. No le estás pidiendo que mueran... les estás pidiendo que luchen por una buena causa, una causa valiosa.

Lisa permaneció en silencio unos segundos, meditando las palabras de Kim y asimilando todo lo que decía...

– Pero ya basta de todo esto... – dijo Kim, preparándose para dar el siguiente paso. – Lisa, si no quieres seguir, no hay problema, pero creo que necesitas hablar... de Rick.

No hubo forma de que Lisa escondiera el dolor que le provocaba pensar en Rick; las lágrimas afloraban en los ojos de la almirante Hayes sin ningún intento por parte de ella de detenerlas, buscando una oportunidad de descargar el dolor acumulado, y de abrirse a la comprensión de otro ser humano. Había momentos en los que el dolor era demasiado grande como para soportarlo, aún para una persona fuerte como era Lisa.

– Dios, Kim, no tienes una idea de cuánto lo echo de menos... – dijo con la voz finalmente quebrada. – Hay momentos en los que tengo imágenes de él sufriendo... en esa nave, y pesadillas en las que él está... está...

Kim tomó la mano de su amiga, y la invitó silenciosamente a desahogarse.

– Cuando Karl murió, pensé que nunca iba a volver a amar de la misma manera... juré que jamás dejaría que me lastimaran de esa forma – explicó Lisa entre sollozos. – Y por mucho tiempo lo creí. Me escondí detrás del deber para que nadie más me hiriera. Y entonces llegó Rick... y todo fue distinto.

– Lo sé. Todas sabíamos, o nos imaginábamos que algo te había ocurrido para que fueras así como eras.

Lisa se detuvo un poco para respirar y recuperar el aliento; las lágrimas empezaban a salir con más naturalidad, aunque todavía no estaba llorando como su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera… simplemente no podía hacerlo.

– No quise creerlo al principio. No quería volver a sufrir por otra persona... pero no tuve alternativa. Fue más fuerte que yo, y me dolió mucho. Tú sabes... antes de que, bueno, antes de que estuviéramos juntos – trató de hacerse entender la almirante, costándole demasiado en medio de las lágrimas. – Y fue tan maravilloso, todo lo que vivimos Rick y yo, aún con la guerra en el medio. Me sentí viva otra vez, feliz más allá de lo que podía imaginar. Incluso me permití creer que las cosas serían distintas esta vez, que no perdería a otra persona a la que amo. Y ahora...

– No lo perdiste, Lisa. Si de veras creyeras que lo perdiste, no habrías lanzado todo este plan... y definitivamente no hubieras tenido aquella discusión con Leonard. Confía en mí... sé que Rick está bien y que lo encontraremos.

Lisa sonrió y bebió un poco de Cola, tratando de detener las lágrimas de una vez por todas.

– ¿Sabes? – prosiguió Lisa, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme. – Fue por culpa mía que Rick estuviera en esa nave…

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – inquirió Kim, temerosa de que su amiga se estuviera culpando por cosas sobre las que no tenía responsabilidad alguna.

– Hace tres meses, cuando Maistroff y Gaumont me informaron que tenían pensado ascender a Rick y darle un grupo de batalla, ellos querían que yo los ayudara con eso… pero puse como condición que asignaran a Rick a un puesto seguro, aquí en el Sistema Solar, no en las naves que van en misión de exploración…

Kim no dijo nada, prefiriendo que Lisa se desahogara y dejara salir lo que guardaba.

– Quería que tuviera la oportunidad de dejar atrás la guerra… que pudiera descansar o estar lejos del combate… y cuando me dijeron que le iban a dar el _Alexander_, yo pensé que todo estaba resuelto, una nave que no iba a salir del Sistema en mucho tiempo… y de pronto, pasa esto…

– Lisa, no fue tu culpa – exclamó Kim mientras sujetaba a la almirante por los hombros, temerosa de que simplemente se desmoronara. – No había forma de que supieras lo que iba a pasar, tú sólo quisiste lo mejor para él… y ya lo vamos a ir a rescatar…

Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar, apareció una sonrisa leve y fugaz en los labios de Lisa Hayes.

– Es curioso... jamás hablé con nadie sobre estos temas, excepto con Claudia y Rick...

– Bueno, almirante, ya era hora de que lo hicieras – le dijo Kim con una enorme sonrisa, tratando de aliviar un poco el ambiente. – ¿Sabes? Hay gente dispuesta a ayudarte, si tan sólo no trataras de ser tan endemoniadamente autosuficiente.

Lisa se enjugó las lágrimas y miró a Kim a los ojos con una expresión triste.

– ¿Sabes qué, Kim? A veces creo que no te agradezco lo suficiente por todo lo que haces por mí.

Kim sólo hizo un gesto bromista, minimizando la frase de Lisa.

– Créeme, no necesitas hacer mucho más – una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. – Aunque un aumento de sueldo no me vendría nada mal.

* * *

La tripulación había estado trabajando sin pausa durante todo el día, enfrascada en esfuerzos que iban desde tareas de reparación y mantenimiento a toscos simulacros en los que trataban de poner en práctica el plan de escape ideado por el comodoro Hunter y el teniente Grant. Los equipos de ingenieros recorrían toda la nave, tratando de reparar cuanta avería pudieran encontrar, en una labor casi sobrehumana para volver a poner a la golpeada nave en condiciones de intentar aquel descabellado plan de escape.

No había un sólo tripulante en todo el _Alexander_ que creyera que tenían una posibilidad seria de escapar, y para muchos de ellos, la sola idea de intentar fugarse de donde estaban era el equivalente práctico del suicidio. Sin embargo, y a pesar del pesimismo, la tripulación no bajaba los brazos ni se permitía expresar ese pesimismo en alguna manera perjudicial para todos. Es que ellos entendían la situación con claridad: locura o no, suicidio o no, el plan era la única posibilidad que tenían de dejar esa incertidumbre insoportable y luchar para regresar a la Tierra.

Y el esfuerzo estaba dando resultado. Contrario a los temores de Vince, el trabajo mantenía a la tripulación demasiado ocupada como para romper la disciplina, y no se habían registrado otros incidentes como el de la pelea en el hangar hacía dos días, que motivara aquel duro cruce de opiniones entre Rick y Vince. Para sorpresa de los oficiales, la moral estaba alta, aún si se tenían en cuenta las opiniones reservadas y pesimistas sobre el plan, y la tripulación estaba dando todo de sí en el esfuerzo.

Pocos minutos atrás, Rick había recibido una buena noticia: los equipos de trabajo acababan de poner en servicio el radar de largo alcance de la nave, que había sido deshabilitado durante la batalla, lo que significaba que podrían dejar de realizar aquellos peligrosos vuelos con las naves Ojo de Gato, ya que el _Alexander_ disponía una vez más de la capacidad de vigilar el espacio cercano.

En ese momento, pasadas las 2300 horas, Rick y Vince estaban en el Puente, supervisando personalmente los trabajos de activación de la consola de radares mientras que Sammie estaba con los equipos de trabajo de la teniente Vansen en Control de Sensores, la estación principal de operación y mantenimiento de los sistemas de detección de la nave, observando los trabajos en aquel lado. Por fin, tras un arduo trabajo, el técnico de radar en el Puente informó a Rick que habían terminado, y que el radar estaba listo para ser activado en cuanto él lo deseara.

– Señor Grant¿qué le parece si activamos el radar de largo alcance? – preguntó Rick en un tono relajado y ligeramente cómico.

– Ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro – contestó Vince, encogiéndose de hombros en una continuación de la charada.

– Bien entonces – coincidió Rick mientras tomaba el auricular del teléfono, marcando un número y esperando a recibir una respuesta. – Puente a Control de Sensores, tienen luz verde para reiniciar el sistema de radares.

– Entendido, señor – fue la respuesta que el comodoro escuchó del otro lado del teléfono. – Estará funcionando en un instante.

Ni bien Rick colgó el auricular del teléfono, la pantalla de radar colocada en el Puente cobró vida, empezando de inmediato a dar cuenta de la información captada por el reactivado radar de largo alcance y despertando expresiones de satisfacción entre los técnicos y oficiales que habían trabajado por restaurar el radar. Rick sonrió con verdadera alegría al recibir confirmación de que el sistema de radares estaba funcionando perfectamente… o al menos, de la mejor manera que podía hacerlo.

Quizás, sólo quizás, fuera el principio de un cambio en su actual predicamento.

Para su desgracia, y desgracia de toda la nave, una voz rompió con aquel estado de cosas tan prometedor.

– Señor, estoy captando algo… – dijo ominosamente el sargento Jan De Vriess, pocos segundos después de haberse hecho cargo de la guardia en el radar.

Sin ninguna ilusión de que se tratara de algo bueno, a juzgar por el tono con el que el sargento había hecho su anuncio, Rick se apuró a acercarse a la pantalla de radar, procurando que nadie notara los nervios que iban en aumento en su interior a cada segundo.

Éstas no eran diferentes de las malas noticias que habían estado recibiendo desde el día de la batalla… de ninguna manera podían catalogarse como buenas noticias.

– ¿Recién las pudo detectar, sargento? – preguntó Rick con voz monocorde.

– Sí, señor. Sólo cuando encendimos los radares de largo alcance pudimos captarlas.

Rick frunció el ceño, retirándose por un segundo a la seguridad de sus propios pensamientos, en un intento de evaluar fríamente los cambios en la situación.

– ¿Teniente Tessel, puede identificar el número y tipo de naves? – preguntó Rick al oficial táctico.

– Un minuto, señor... estoy procesando la información – informó Tessel, sin levantar la mirada de su consola.

Rick hizo lo posible para contener la impaciencia mientras aguardaba a que los sistemas de Tessel procesaran los datos captados por el radar de largo alcance, sintiendo que su inquietud iba en aumento hasta que por fin el teniente levantó la vista de su consola para informar de los resultados:

– Tengo la clasificación, señor. Seis naves de guerra Zentraedi; dos destructores clase Thuverl Salan, dos fragatas clase Tou Redir, un transporte clase Quiltra Queleual y... un crucero de batalla clase Queadol Magdomilla, señor.

Rick contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa e incredulidad, encontrando al mismo tiempo la presencia de ánimo para regresar a su silla sin demostrar estar impactado por lo sucedido. Ya en la silla, el comodoro consideró las alternativas y trató de determinar la manera en la que estas nuevas naves alterarían sus planes… y casi de inmediato, sus preocupaciones se concentraron en el crucero de batalla.

Un crucero Zentraedi no sería tan letal como un monitor, pero era mucho más grande y resistente, por no mencionar su mayor variedad de armamentos y contingente de mechas a su disposición, lo que significaba que no había forma alguna de que el _Alexander_ se plantara frente a semejante nave con esperanzas reales de sobrevivir.

– ¿Las nuevas naves enemigas se aproximan a nosotros? – preguntó entonces Rick, dirigiéndose al sargento De Vriess.

– No, señor – respondió el operador de radar, visiblemente aliviado. – Están en un curso que los llevará directamente hasta Io... creo que buscan reunirse con sus amigos que ya están allí.

– Muy bien entonces – Rick se dirigió al oficial táctico. – Teniente Tessel, quiero que trabaje con la estación de radar y mantenga una vigilancia constante sobre nuestros nuevos amigos. Quiero que me informe al menor cambio de su situación, no importa lo pequeño que sea.

– Entendido, señor – respondió Tessel.

Con las primeras instrucciones dadas, Rick regresó a sus cavilaciones, tratando de determinar qué jugada haría ahora en aquel ajedrez espacial; un juego de ajedrez donde el enemigo recibía más piezas. Absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos, Rick no notó que los oficiales de la nave lo estaban mirando fijamente, esperando de él que les dijera qué vendría ahora, pero sin que ninguno de ellos se atreviera a hacer la pregunta.

Fue necesario que Vince, en su condición de primer oficial, rompiera aquel silencio incómodo y pusiera en palabras lo que todos tenían en su mente.

– Señor¿qué haremos con el plan? – preguntó Vince.

Rick tardó en responderle, ya que estaba enfrascado en pensar exactamente eso: cómo modificar su plan para incorporar el hecho de que el enemigo tenía ahora seis naves de guerra más a su disposición… y en un acto de ironía que no se atrevió a hacer público, llegó a pensar que no debía sorprenderse de que la situación estuviera empeorando, que ya debía incluso estar acostumbrado a eso.

Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, lo único que Rick pudo decir fue:

– Bueno, esto ciertamente complica las cosas... ¡Señor Grant!

– ¡Sí, señor! – respondió Vince, expectante ante el siguiente movimiento que intentarían.

– Que la nave pase a Condición Dos de inmediato. Toda la tripulación deberá mantenerse alerta y lista para entrar en acción a la primera señal.

– Entendido, señor – asintió Vince, y activó de inmediato el sistema de altoparlantes.

Segundos después, su voz, magnificada por los altoparlantes, retumbaba en cada compartimiento y pasillo del _Alexander_.

– Establecer Condición Dos en toda la nave. Todo el personal deberá mantenerse en estado de alerta permanente hasta nuevo aviso. Esto no es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro. Establecer Condición Dos en toda la nave...

* * *

**Domingo 9 de abril de 2017**

Había dormido bien por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, y cuando se despertó, lo hizo sintiéndose totalmente relajada y despejada, lista para afrontar lo que vendría. Los sueños insistían en atormentarla, tan vívidos y dolorosos como siempre, pero ya no la afectaban tanto, y su sueño había venido acompañado por la satisfacción de no resignarse, de que a pesar de todo, enfrentaría con todas sus fuerzas lo que parecía inevitable.

Después de todo, hoy era aquel día. Ese día.

Lo primero era una ducha larga con agua caliente, para poder limpiarse y despertarse del todo. Dejó correr el agua durante diez gloriosos minutos, entregándose a la sensación cálida que recorría su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, y en cuanto terminó con la ducha, se lavó los dientes y arregló el cabello a conciencia, como solía hacer todas las mañanas.

Seguía luego el ponerse la ropa. Después de la ropa interior, siguió su habitual uniforme de servicio: la camisa blanca y liviana, la pollera negra, las medias, los zapatos blancos, la larga chaqueta negra con galones dorados y cintas multicolores de servicio y condecoración en el pecho, y finalmente la gorra blanca, y en cuanto todo estuvo listo, sólo requirió de una revisión frente al espejo para hacer los últimos ajustes.

Esta mañana no tomaría su acostumbrado café en Frenchie's, dado que simplemente no tenía tiempo suficiente como para disfrutar de esa bebida en la manera que merecía. Ya desde la noche anterior, ella se había decidido a prepararse una buena taza de café allí mismo; no importaba lo que hiciera ese día ni a qué confín del Universo iría, no había manera de que lo comenzara sin su café caliente. En previsión, había dejado lo suficiente para un fuerte desayuno que la hiciera aguantar toda la mañana, y lo atacó con ganas, terminándolo en cuestión de minutos al igual que su taza de café con azúcar.

Todavía faltaban algunos minutos antes de tener que irse, así que aprovechó para tender la cama y dejar el lugar en condiciones, y una vez que terminó de ordenarlo todo, cargó el bolso que había preparado la noche anterior hasta la puerta del camarote y se aseguró de no dejar nada que fuera a necesitar.

Era un hábito que tenía antes de encarar algo grande... revisar y volver a revisar que no se estuviera olvidando de nada.

Con su conciencia satisfecha de no estar olvidándose de algo importante, como la llave de gas o algún grifo abierto, echó un último vistazo a su camarote, e inhalando con fuerza para juntar aliento, abrió la puerta y salió de allí lista para enfrentar al mundo.

Del otro lado, como todas las mañanas, la estaba esperando Kim Young, impecable en su uniforme azul cobalto, recibiéndola con la misma expresión de decisión en el rostro que ella portaba.

– Buenos días, almirante Hayes ¿durmió bien? – preguntó su ayudante usando aquella fórmula casi ritual con la que se daban la bienvenida todas las mañanas.

– Muy bien, comandante Young ¿y usted? – respondió Lisa con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_Pesadillas al margen, claro está._"

– Tuve una buena noche – contestó Kim volviendo la vista al frente, acomodando los habituales papeles de todas las mañanas. – Espero que hayas desayunado fuerte, Lisa.

– Oh, fue algo bueno para empezar el día – dijo sin mayores explicaciones la almirante Hayes. – Tú sabes, lo mismo de siempre: café y algo para comer.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, hasta que tras recorrer unos cientos de metros finalmente salieron del área de dormitorios, poniendo rumbo hacia las bahías de aterrizaje del Satélite. A decir verdad, nada de lo que veían en el camino indicaba que aquella fuera una mañana distinta en el gigantesco Satélite Fábrica; el personal iba y venía por todas partes con los ritmos acostumbrados, producto de días de rutina y aceitado funcionamiento militar.

No habían hecho diez minutos de caminata cuando la almirante y la comandante se toparon con Bill Morrison, y a juzgar por su apariencia, el joven periodista había tenido el mismo agradable despertar de un joven recluta cuando escucha por primera vez el toque de diana… y Lisa hubiera jurado que todavía traía la almohada pegada al rostro.

– Buenos días, almirante – saludó el joven, portando su cámara de video en la mano y una mochila al hombro… mientras sus labios hacían lo imposible para contener un muy inoportuno bostezo.

– Buenos días, señor Morrison – dijo Lisa devolviendo el saludo y las buenas intenciones. – Espero que haya dormido bien, hoy tendremos un día agitado.

– Ya lo creo, almirante – sonrió el periodista, encontrando fuerzas de donde no las tenía para reprimir otro bostezo, hasta que de pronto, como despertándose del todo, buscó frenéticamente algo en su agenda electrónica. – Por cierto, respecto de lo de la entrevista...

– Se mantiene como acordamos anoche... en principio sería una vez que hayamos terminado – le aseguró Lisa, y Morrison asintió.

– Perfectamente claro, sólo quería confirmar – contestó Morrison anotando algunas cosas en la agenda electrónica… y sobresaltándose al notar la hora que era. – Diablos, me tengo que ir... ¡mi transbordador sale en quince minutos! Hasta luego, almirante, comandante, las veré más tarde.

– Nos veremos en el _Marcus Antonius_, señor Morrison – lo despidió Lisa, y el periodista desapareció en uno de los pasillos, corriendo con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus piernas.

– Vámonos, almirante, tenemos un transbordador que tomar – le dijo Kim, rompiendo el silencio en el que las dos habían caído luego de la partida de Morrison.

Señalando hacia adelante con un gesto de su brazo, Lisa indicó a su ayudante que guiara el camino.

– Te sigo, Kim.

* * *

El transbordador, un modelo militar tipo SC-27 "Star Goose", dejó la enormidad de la bahía de aterrizaje 8 del Satélite Fábrica, propulsándose con sus propios motores para cubrir la distancia que lo separaba de su destino.

El espacio cercano al Satélite Fábrica era un hervidero de actividad; transbordadores que iban y venían llevando personal y carga de un lugar a otro, naves y cápsulas de mantenimiento que daban los toques finales a las enormes naves militares y civiles, docenas de cazas Veritech en vuelos de patrullaje... el increíble grado de actividad que bullía alrededor de la inmensa estructura artificial era algo que jamás dejaba de sorprender a quienes veían al gigantesco Satélite Fábrica.

A lo lejos, la Tierra flotaba en la negrura del espacio, plácida y aparentemente eterna e inmutable, continuando su progresión a través de los cielos como lo había hecho desde hacía miles de millones de años, desde antes de que una especie joven y ávida surgiera en su seno y extendiera su mano a las estrellas para buscar su destino.

Sentada en uno de los asientos del transbordador (convenientemente equipado con un sistema de cápsula de escape), la contralmirante Lisa Hayes no podía apartar sus ojos de la vista que le proporcionaba la ventanilla junto a la cual se había sentada, atrapada por aquella misteriosa, cautivante y oscura extensión del espacio, que había atrapado su imaginación desde el primer día que ella vio el cielo estrellado... una noche en aquella estancia de Nueva York, hacía ya tanto tiempo, en lo que ahora parecía un mundo completamente distinto y que sólo existía en las fábulas de un pasado remoto…

El rostro de la almirante no dejaba escapar ninguna pista respecto de su estado de ánimo; sus ojos estaban perdidos en la contemplación del infinito espacio, y sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea que no era una sonrisa, pero tampoco una mueca de disgusto. Era lo más cercano a una cara de póquer que podía poner Lisa... pero a pesar de estar hecha con toda la intención de ocultar sus emociones, Lisa Hayes era simplemente demasiado expresiva como para poder disimular sus sentimientos de manera convincente.

Sentada al lado de la almirante, Kim no necesitaba pensar mucho para entender lo que su amiga estaba queriendo significar con aquella postura… luego de casi diez años de conocerse, Kim Young tenía perfectamente claro que Lisa Hayes podía ser la Reina del Hielo cuando quería, pero en materia de emociones era un libro irremediablemente abierto….

– ¿Nervios, almirante Hayes? – le preguntó, sacando a Lisa de sus pensamientos.

– No, en realidad no... – contestó Lisa, mirando a su ayudante y sonriendo levemente. – Sólo estaba pensando, nada más.

– ¿Algo en particular? – insistió Kim, absteniéndose de preguntar si estaba pensando en alguien.

De cualquier manera, pronunciada o callada, la pregunta estaba en el aire.

– En la misión... en lo que pueda ocurrir... – intentó responder Lisa, desviando la mirada para no cruzarse con los ojos de Kim.

No quería que lo supiera, pero decidió que no importaba después de todo. Necesitaba decírselo.

– Pensaba en Rick – admitió casi en un susurro y con la mirada caída.

Kim sonrió comprensivamente y posó una mano en el hombro de su joven oficial superior en un gesto de aliento.

– No te preocupes, Lisa... no tengo la menor duda de que Rick se las arregló para salir bien de ese problema.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Lisa.

– Llámalo intuición – respondió Kim crípticamente, dándose aires de misterio al pronunciar esas palabras. – Rick es un sobreviviente, Lisa... no se va a dejar derrotar por algo como esto. Verás que va a estar bien.

Lisa sonrió lentamente, y se reclinó en el asiento como desperezándose.

– Espero que tengas razón, Kim... espero que tengas razón.

– Sabes que la tengo, Lisa – dijo Kim con una arrogancia tan insufrible que Lisa no supo si reír o golpearla. – Figura en mi descripción de trabajo.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza, dejando escapar una risita alegre ante la seguridad que su amiga radiaba con sus palabras y gestos. Por su parte, Kim había dejado la risa atrás, y ahora preguntaba con completa seriedad, recordando la charla de la noche anterior y los temas que habían tocado.

– ¿Tienes alguna duda respecto de la operación?

– No, ninguna, ya no – dijo Lisa con tono decidido. – Es sólo... tú sabes, esa sensación que tenemos antes de algo grande... esa incertidumbre...

– "Las vísperas de la batalla" – dijo Kim, gesticulando de manera exagerada y teatral.

– Exactamente – coincidió la almirante en medio de las risas que su amiga siempre lograba provocarle.

– Ya lo superarás – le aseguró la comandante Young. – Si el almirante Gloval estuviera aquí¿qué te diría?

Lisa dejó que su mente se perdiera en los recuerdos de Henry Gloval, el hombre que fue un padre para ella… y por un instante, pudo imaginar claramente que en lugar de su amiga y ayudante, estaba el almirante sentado al lado suyo, con la enorme gorra casi cubriéndole los ojos y la pipa en la mano ("_¡Sólo la estaba sosteniendo!_"), diciéndole con su vozarrón grave y de pronunciado acento ruso: "_¿Lisa, algún problema?_".

Ese recuerdo la hizo reír suavemente, y en silencio agradeció de corazón a su amiga por la ocurrencia… Dios sabía que necesitaba algo de qué reírse aquella mañana.

La voz del piloto del transbordador se escuchó por los altoparlantes, y Lisa y Kim dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para prestar mucha atención al anuncio.

– Almirante Hayes, dos minutos para abordar el _Marcus Antonius_.

Lisa dejó escapar un suspiro y se relajó en el asiento, dispuesta a aprovechar los últimos dos minutos de paz que le quedarían en el día.

– Allá vamos – dijo suavemente y a nadie en particular, sintiendo que su espíritu se movía a la misma velocidad que el transbordador, ansioso de llegar a su destino.

* * *

La flota encargada de la Operación Alaska flotaba en el medio del espacio, a 1500 kilómetros de distancia del Satélite, y los cascos largos y esbeltos de las naves involucradas, pintados de color azul oscuro, le daban a la formación de combate una belleza terrible e impiadosa, con sus naves asemejando tiburones al acecho, esperando la orden de abalanzarse sobre el enemigo.

Se trataba de la fuerza más grande que había reunido la Tierra desde el final de la Guerra Robotech, conformada sobre la base del Grupo de Batalla 3, las unidades del Grupo 6 que podían enfrentar combate y una buena cantidad de naves reunidas y rascadas de todo el Sistema Solar. Quince fragatas formaban el círculo exterior de defensa, complementando a los quince destructores que constituían tanto el círculo interior de defensa como la principal fuerza ofensiva de la flota. Los cuatro cruceros de la clase Tristar, sólo superados por la nave insignia en poder de fuego y capacidades, se hallaban en una formación de diamante en el centro de la flota, rodeando al gigantesco portaaviones _Marcus Antonius_, nave gemela del _Alexander_.

El _Marcus Antonius_ dominaba a la flota en virtud de su tamaño, varias veces superior al de cualquier otra nave allí presente. Completamente idéntico en configuración y características al _Alexander_, el _Marcus Antonius_ portaba una apariencia más veterana que la otra nave, ya que llevaba casi dos años en servicio y había pasado por una larga misión de exploración en el espacio profundo, pero a pesar de esas diferencias meramente cosméticas, ambas naves compartían el mismo diseño resistente e imponente, concebido por los ingenieros que diseñaron la clase Tokugawa hacía ya varios años.

En otra formación menor, a cierta distancia de la fuerza de combate, se hallaba un grupo de alrededor de una docena de naves auxiliares; transportes civiles como los que habían formado el Convoy Io-1, naves de aprovisionamiento, un par de naves-taller para reparaciones e incluso una nave hospital. La misión de este grupo era sentar las bases de una presencia permanente en aquella zona del espacio y ocuparse de reparar las naves dañadas y curar a los heridos que fueran llegando, lo más rápido posible.

Por supuesto, todo eso sólo podría hacerse una vez que los fragores del combate hubieran cesado.

Tras sortear exitosamente la formación de combate que rodeaba a la nave insignia, el transbordador que llevaba a Lisa Hayes y Kim Young se internó en la cavernosa bahía de aterrizaje de babor del _Marcus Antonius_, y desapareció como si jamás hubiera existido, como si lo hubiera devorado una bestia monstruosa.

* * *

– ¡ALMIRANTE EN CUBIERTA! – anunció con voz potente el sargento de guardia en la entrada de la Central de Comando de Flota del _Marcus Antonius_.

A esa voz, todo el personal presente se puso de pie y se cuadró sin demora alguna, conservando la posición y haciendo la venia mientras todas las miradas convergían en Lisa Hayes… la mujer que había concebido la operación y que la había defendido a capa y espada frente a una de las bestias negras del Alto Mando.

La misma mujer en cuyas manos todos los tripulantes del _Marcus Antonius_ y del resto de las naves de la flota confiarían sus vidas para que los liderara en la batalla.

La mirada de Lisa recorrió la Central de Comando de Flota. Era imponente, aunque no tan pasmosa como su equivalente en el Satélite Fábrica... y al igual que la Central de Mando del Satélite, la Central del _Marcus Antonius_ disponía de un módulo elevado para el almirante a cargo de la flota, desde el cual se podía tener acceso a todo el lugar, y que tenía vista a las filas de controladores y estaciones de sistemas que llenaban el nivel inferior. Incluso, dejando escapar una sonrisa, Lisa pudo comprobar que el módulo tenía un riel en el cual apoyarse, tal como era su postura habitual.

El comodoro Reiter, quien serviría como segundo al mando de Lisa y comandante de uno de los tres grupos operativos de la flota, se acercó a Lisa y le hizo la venia con precisión y formalidad, dándole oficialmente la bienvenida al lugar desde donde Lisa comandaría la Operación Alaska.

– Bienvenida al _Marcus Antonius_, almirante.

Lisa le devolvió el saludo y extendió luego la mano para que Reiter la estrechara.

– Es un honor estar aquí, comodoro. Por lo que he visto, maneja una buena nave.

– El crédito es del capitán Redwings, no mío – sonrió Reiter, agradeciendo de corazón aquel comentario. – Pero gracias por el elogio, de todas maneras.

En aquel momento apareció Vanessa Leeds, quien se había hecho cargo de la Central de Comando de Flota como oficial superior a cargo, lo que la convertiría en los ojos y oídos de Lisa en la Central, supervisando la actividad de los controladores y operadores en servicio, además de ocuparse de clasificar la información para que pudiera llegar a Lisa bien procesada y filtrada.

– Bienvenida a mis dominios, Lisa – dijo Vanessa con tono risueño, adoptando luego una impecable postura militar. – Toda la Central está lista para recibir sus órdenes.

– Muy bien, comandante Leeds. Pida reportes de situación a todas las naves de la flota.

Un dejo de excitación se notó en la voz de la almirante Hayes al pronunciar la palabra "flota"; era la primera vez que ella mandaría una flota en combate... algo para lo que se había preparado toda su vida.

Y lo haría para rescatarlo a él…

– Entendido, almirante – asintió Vanessa antes de volver a su puesto y pasar la orden a los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando.

– ¿No quiere sentarse? – preguntó Reiter con total cortesía, indicando con la cabeza la silla reservada al almirante.

– No... no todavía – contestó Lisa negando además con la cabeza, para luego caminar hasta llegar al riel del módulo, apoyando los brazos en el riel y sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en ellos, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante.

Dejó vagar su mente unos segundos, contemplando la escena de actividad que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Docenas de hombres y mujeres trabajando con decisión y energía, listos para enfrentar lo que fuera que el destino tuviera reservado para ellos. Todos ellos tan profesionales, dedicados y jóvenes, enfrascados en su trabajo y atendiendo su pequeña porción de la realidad, formando con su esfuerzo mancomunado aquel cerebro de la flota que era la Central.

"_¿Cuántos de ellos sobrevivirán si entramos en combate?"_, era la pregunta que Lisa no podía dejar de hacerse. Luego otra pregunta la invadió.

"_¿Habrá pasado algo parecido en el _Alexander_... antes de la batalla?"_

La voz de Vanessa, que sonaba sumamente inquieta y preocupada, y la frenética actividad que se desató en la Central de Comando, hizo que Lisa volviera a la realidad de manera definitiva.

– Almirante Hayes, estamos detectando tres naves de guerra acercándose a nuestra posición…

– ¿Son nuestras? – quiso saber Lisa.

A Vanessa sólo le tomó chequear con uno de los operadores para darle la respuesta a su almirante… y cuando lo hizo, la preocupación que portaba en el rostro era imposible de disimular.

– Son Zentraedi, almirante Hayes… – las palabras fueron pronunciadas casi como guardándose el aire. – Un destructor clase Thuverl Salan y dos fragatas clase Tou Redir…

Para estupefacción y sorpresa de Vanessa, Lisa simplemente sonrió, sin perder por un instante el aplomo y la compostura.

– Dígale a los operadores que revisen los sistemas de identificación amigo-enemigo, comandante Leeds – le indicó Lisa a Vanessa. – Si no me equivoco, esas naves no son ninguna amenaza para nosotros…

– ¿Y si se equivoca, almirante? – quiso saber Vanessa.

– Entonces tendremos prácticas de tiro, comandante – afirmó Lisa. – Cumpla la orden.

– ¡De inmediato, almirante Hayes! – asintió Vanessa, ya en camino a chequear la información con los operadores de sistema… y cuando lo hizo, volvió a donde estaba Lisa, con una expresión de sospecha en el rostro, matizada por una sonrisa divertida e incrédula.

– Almirante, vamos a tener que mejorar nuestra comunicación…

– ¿Tenía razón? – preguntó Lisa, sonriendo como si hubiera sido una niña pillada en una broma.

– Toda la razón, almirante…– contestó Vanessa, pasando luego a darle a Lisa la información. – El destructor _Prakesh_ y las fragatas _Berzaan_ y _Rithai_, registradas en nuestros archivos como pertenecientes a la flota aliada Zentraedi del general Breetai.

– Entonces, si son amigos… ¿no le parecería mejor que los saludemos, comandante?

En lugar de responder, ya que de hacerlo muy probablemente hubiera saltado al cuello de la almirante por provocarle semejante susto, Vanessa se ocupó de poner la pantalla de comunicación en actividad, dejándole el camino libre a Lisa en cuanto apareció en la pantalla la imagen de un inmenso capitán Zentraedi en el módulo de mando de su nave.

– Almirante Hayes – anunció el Zentraedi – soy el capitán Borall, comandante del destructor Zentraedi _Prakesh_, y vengo por órdenes de Lord Breetai a sumarme a su flota con las naves bajo mi mando.

– Gracias por venir, capitán Borall… es usted más que bienvenido a la flota – agradeció Lisa de todo corazón.

– Por cierto, almirante, Lord Breetai me solicitó que le haga llegar sus más sinceras disculpas – dijo el capitán Borall, confundiendo a Lisa con esas palabras. – En primer lugar, Lord Breetai lamenta lo exiguo de las fuerzas enviadas a participar a su operación, pero mis naves eran las únicas que podían llegar a la Tierra en el plazo fijado.

En la Central de Comando, Lisa no supo si reprender al Zentraedi o no: de ninguna manera sus naves podían ser consideradas como un aporte exiguo… las dos fragatas Zentraedi eran del mismo tamaño que sus cruceros clase Tristar, y el destructor de Borall era incluso mayor que el propio _Marcus Antonius_, con una eslora de casi dos kilómetros; todos sus sistemas de armas habían sido actualizados durante los años posteriores al Holocausto y en términos de mantenimiento, aquellas naves estaban prácticamente puestas a nuevo… sin mencionar a los cientos de battlepods y cazas que esas naves llevaban en sus hangares.

En todos los sentidos posibles, las tres naves del capitán Borall representaban un incremento extraordinario de las capacidades de combate de la flota, y si había algo que Lisa sentía al respecto, era un profundo agradecimiento a Breetai.

– ¿Y en segundo lugar? – quiso saber Lisa con curiosidad.

– En segundo lugar, almirante Hayes, Lord Breetai lamenta no haber venido personalmente, ya que su nave está a tres semanas de distancia de la Tierra… y me pidió que le haga llegar un mensaje.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Lisa le indicó a Borall que estaba lista para escuchar el mensaje.

– Lord Breetai dice: "Que ganes todas las batallas, Lisa Hayes" – proclamó Borall con toda la formalidad que exigía aquel saludo tradicional de los Ejércitos Zentraedi, ese que sólo se reserva a los comandantes más respetados de entre aquella raza de soldados.

– Usted también, capitán Borall… y en cuanto pueda, dígale a Lord Breetai que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho – respondió con toda sinceridad Lisa, haciendo lo imposible para no emocionarse frente al capitán Zentraedi. – Ubique a su destructor en el grupo central de la flota, capitán… en cuanto a las fragatas, asigne una a cada uno de los otros dos grupos.

– Comprendido, almirante – asintió el capitán Zentraedi llevándose el puño derecho al pecho… dedicándole a Lisa el equivalente Zentraedi de la venia militar. – Será como usted indique.

La pantalla se apagó, y tras unos segundos de silencio en los que Lisa sintió las miradas de prácticamente todo el mundo clavándose en ella, como si estuvieran echándole en cara el que se hubiera guardado para sí el detallito de que los Zentraedi enviarían refuerzos para la flota, la almirante se dirigió al comodoro Reiter, que había observado la conversación de Lisa con Borall desde un respetuoso segundo plano.

– ¿Cree poder hacerse cargo de un destructor Zentraedi en su grupo, comodoro Reiter? – preguntó Lisa a su segundo al mando con un tono risueño.

– Supongo que será una experiencia interesante, almirante – rió el comodoro, acusando pleno recibo del comentario.

Una vez más, Vanessa apareció junto a Lisa, llevando en la mano un escueto despacho que procedió a comunicar:

– Mensaje del Satélite Fábrica, almirante. Es el capitán Griswold. El mensaje dice "_Buena suerte, almirante. Tráiganos un recuerdo de los Zentraedi. Griswold, fuera_".

Lisa sonrió divertida, y no tardó en pedirle a la oficial de comunicaciones que le enviara un mensaje al capitán Griswold, quien se haría cargo del Satélite en ausencia de Lisa.

"_No dejes que se te caiga a pedazos, Quentin. Hayes, fuera._"

– Los reportes han llegado, almirante, y todas las naves reportan estar listas y aguardando sus órdenes – continuó informando Vanessa.

– Gracias, Vanessa – respondió Lisa en su voz más profesional, haciendo luego una señal a la oficial de comunicaciones y solicitándole que abriera un canal de comunicación a todas las naves de la flota.

El sonido de la sirena de anuncios generales le indicó a la almirante que ya podía tomar en sus manos el micrófono que le estaba alcanzando la oficial de comunicaciones.

– A toda la flota, habla la almirante Hayes – proclamó Lisa, deteniendo con esas palabras la actividad en toda la flota.

– A partir de este momento, las 0803 horas del 9 de abril de 2017, se declara iniciada la Operación Alaska. Todas las naves deberán iniciar los preparativos para una operación de transposición. A mi señal, todas las naves encenderán sus propulsores primarios y fijarán curso a las siguientes coordenadas. Cuando alcancemos una distancia de treinta mil kilómetros respecto al Satélite Fábrica, iniciaremos la transposición al Punto Alfa.

Sin perder un instante, Lisa marcó un set de coordenadas en una de las consolas a su disposición, coordenadas que fueron transmitidas a las computadoras de navegación de toda la flota.

– Señores, espero y confío en que cada uno de ustedes pueda dar lo mejor de sí. Buena suerte para todos. Nos veremos en Júpiter. Hayes, fuera.

En cuanto Lisa acabó con su anuncio, toda la Central se estremeció con actividad. La vocinglería de los controladores se confundía con las de los oficiales que trataban de estar por encima del ruido, configurando la cacofonía del combate… el sonido de miles de hombres y mujeres preparados para ir a la guerra.

En aquel momento, Lisa pensó súbitamente en Rick, imaginándolo junto a ella, pasando su brazo por su cintura en un gesto de apoyo… viendo sin ninguna clase de problema su rostro sonriente, deseándole suerte y prometiéndole estar siempre a su lado, apoyándola siempre que ella lo necesitara… y sin contenerse, Lisa sonrió como si lo tuviera realmente junto a ella, a la vez que trataba de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Ese momento de debilidad duró poco, ya que la Reina del Hielo volvió con todas sus fuerzas, y Lisa se inclinó hacia adelante, con su mirada clavada al frente, dominando toda la escena y personificando en ella el espíritu de los miles de hombres y mujeres que partirían en ese momento al combate.

Desde donde se hallaba, en una de las estaciones del nivel inferior de la Central de Comando, a donde había ido para supervisar una situación que se había presentado con una de las operadoras, Kim volteó para observar a Lisa y la postura que había asumido; fría, determinada, profesional, implacable, al mando de todo y de todos, suprema desde aquel punto elevado. Lista para conducirlos a todos a la batalla, inspirando respeto y confianza con su solo porte.

La diosa de la guerra.

Así la hubiera llamado Sammie, siempre afecta a esa clase de descripciones dramáticas "sacadas de las películas".

– Todas las naves reportan estar listas para partir a su orden, almirante Hayes – informó Vanessa, respirando con fuerza como si estuviera juntando aliento para seguir.

Los ojos de Lisa volvieron a mirar al frente. Al infinito.

"_Allá voy, Rick."_

Cuando respondió, lo hizo con la voz más firme y decidida que cualquiera le hubiera escuchado en toda su vida… una voz que sin embargo, no llegaba a reflejar la decisión y firmeza de la joven mujer que conduciría a aquella flota a la batalla.

– Partimos.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

- Bueno... un poco de muy necesaria tranquilidad tras tanta crisis, una buena oportunidad para ocuparse de los últimos preparativos, de dejar todo listo y de sacarse las cosas que se llevan guardadas muy dentro; tanto Rick como Lisa tenían que dejar concluídos sus últimos asuntos antes de encarar... bueno, eso quedará para el próximo capítulo...

- Los nombres de clase de las naves Zentraedi corresponden a las designaciones oficiales que figuran tanto en fuentes de Macross como de Robotech.

- Hora de traer a Max, también...

- Como siempre, quiero aprovechar para agradecerles a todos ustedes, los que vienen siguiendo esta historia y los que vienen haciendo comentarios, además de mandar mi abrazo usual a mis dos pilotos de prueba, Evi y Sara...

- ¡Mucha suerte para todos y será hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar con el capítulo 12!


	13. Capítulo 12: Retribución

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias / advertencias acostumbradas:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XII: Retribución**

_Señor, ya sabes lo ocupado que voy a estar hoy. Si yo Te olvido, no te olvides Tú de mí._

Oración del general Sir Jacob Astley, momentos antes de la batalla de Edgehill, 1642.

-

_"Theirs not to make reply,_

_Theirs not to reason why,_

_Theirs but to do & die,"_

_(No era cosa suya replicar,)_

_(Ni preguntarse el por que,)_

_(Solo cumplir con su deber y morir)_

Extractos del poema "The Charge of the Light Brigade" ("La Carga de la Brigada Ligera") de Lord Alfred Tennyson, 1854.

* * *

**Domingo 9 de abril de 2017**

– Nada nuevo en Zulu 1, teniente – informó el sargento De Vriess.

– Muy bien, sargento. Apunte a Zulu 2 y dígame qué están haciendo – le respondió el teniente Tessel, que estaba supervisando la labor de De Vriess en la estación de radar.

– ¿Zulu? – preguntó Rick arqueando una ceja y buscando una respuesta de parte de Vince Grant.

– El viejo alfabeto militar... Zentraedi, Z, Zulu… – respondió Vince con una sonrisa cómplice.

– Ah, ya entiendo...

Desde hacía casi diez horas, la tripulación del _Alexander_ mantenía una tensa guardia reforzada en el Puente auxiliar, en la que todos, oficiales, suboficiales y enlistados, no dejaban de prestar atención a la información captada por el radar de largo alcance del portaaviones; desde el momento en que los refuerzos Zentraedi habían aparecido por la zona, complicando una situación que ya era de por sí bastante difícil, todos los hombres y mujeres de la nave estaban en alerta constante, pendientes del más mínimo movimiento o acción de parte de sus enemigos.

La ansiedad y tensión también estaba presente en los oficiales de la nave; tras sólo permitirse cuatro horas de sueño, el comodoro Rick Hunter pasó todo el tiempo que le fue posible en su puesto del Primario de Control de Daños, en donde también estaba Sammie, lista para hacerse cargo de la red táctica y de la dirección de los cazas del _Alexander_ si se hacía necesario lanzarlos a combatir, mientras que el teniente Tessel operaba la consola de Tácticas y Artillería y el teniente Bromco hacía lo propio con los sistemas de comunicaciones. En cuanto a Vince Grant, iba de una estación del puente a la otra, supervisando el trabajo del personal de puente.

En apariencia, todos los oficiales estaban calmos e imperturbables… en realidad, no había un solo oficial que no estuviese ligeramente inquieto ante lo que podía llegar a ocurrir.

No había habido mayores novedades de parte del enemigo desde que la flota Zentraedi se hubiera dividido en tres grupos de cinco naves, poco después del arribo de sus refuerzos la noche anterior. El primer grupo (o "Zulu 1" como lo habían bautizado Grant, Tessel y De Vriess), formado alrededor del crucero de batalla, permanecía en una órbita elevada a setenta mil kilómetros de Júpiter, mientras que Zulu 2, que incluía al monitor, orbitaba a una distancia similar del planeta, pero a cuarenta mil kilómetros de distancia de Zulu 1.

Por su parte el tercer grupo enemigo, Zulu 3, que incluía a la nave de transporte de la flota Zentraedi, se mantenía a seiscientos kilómetros sobre la atmósfera, evidentemente para mantener la presión constante e insistente sobre el _Alexander_... lo que daba a entender que los Zentraedi no habían dado por muerta a la nave terrestre en ningún momento.

Sin importar lo insoluble que parecía ser la situación, el plan de escape original seguía siendo válido; bastaba con que incapacitaran a las naves de Zulu 3 a como diera lugar, para luego escapar a la máxima potencia permitida por los propulsores de la nave, ganando así toda la distancia y ventaja posible sobre los otros dos grupos enemigos.

La decisión a la que Rick y sus oficiales habían llegado poco después de que la flota Zentraedi se hubiera dividido en aquellos grupos era intentar escapar en un curso que los llevaría cerca de Zulu 1; dado que de una manera u otra el _Alexander_ tendría que rozar alguno de los otros dos grupos enemigos, era preferible arriesgarse a enfrentarse con el crucero de batalla que exponerse una vez más al cañón Reflex del monitor.

De cualquier manera, y para alegría de Rick y optimismo de los oficiales superiores, los ingenieros del comandante Terauchi aseguraban que, aún en el estado lamentable del portaaviones, era posible evadir a las naves Zentraedi... por supuesto, si en el proceso eran capaces de evitar nuevos daños sobre el castigado casco del _Alexander_.

Respecto de la última fase del plan de escape, es decir la transposición que debía llevarlos de regreso a la Tierra... más allá de cruzar los dedos y rezar, no se podía hacer mucho más.

Hasta el momento, había sido una mañana tranquila dentro de la tensión que se respiraba en el portaaviones; los temores de un posible ataque Zentraedi habían menguado conforme pasaban las horas sin que el enemigo hiciera algún movimiento, y en lo que concernía al comodoro Rick Hunter, eso era algo que no lo molestaría… mientras más tiempo pasara, más podría adaptarse la tripulación a trabajar bajo aquella presión.

Después de todo, si habían logrado pasar una semana entera en medio de esa locura, bien podrían llegar a aguantar el que el enemigo recibiera refuerzos…

De pronto, rompiendo la tensa calma matutina y provocando que más de uno pegara un involuntario salto de sorpresa, tronaron alarmas provenientes de la consola de radar, y el sargento De Vriess debió respirar un poco para recobrar la compostura antes de poder ponerse en control de la situación.

– ¡Señor, estoy captando una descarga masiva de energía en los radares de largo alcance! – exclamó el técnico de radar, sintiendo que la mirada tensa del comodoro Hunter y del resto de la tripulación era suficiente pregunta.

Girando con la silla, Rick no tardó en quedar frente al encargado del radar.

– Distancia y localización del fenómeno – inquirió entonces, tratando de que De Vriess no notara la inquietud en su voz.

– No tenemos datos conclusivos sobre la distancia, ya que excede al alcance del radar y sólo captamos la onda expansiva de la perturbación, señor – explicó De Vriess tras interrogar insistentemente a la pantalla de radar. – Todo lo que puedo darle es el vector de origen, señor… 2-1-2.

– ¿Qué la habrá provocado? – preguntó Rick más para sí mismo que para otra persona.

– ¿Una explosión? – aventuró Vince, que no pareció darse cuenta del carácter retórico de la pregunta del comodoro.

– No lo creo, señor – contestó el teniente Tessel antes de que sonidos de alarma provenientes de su propia consola reclamaran su total atención. – Los sensores están captando perturbaciones gravitacionales provenientes del mismo vector... hay muchas probabilidades de que tanto la descarga de energía como las perturbaciones tengan el mismo origen.

Sentado en su silla, Rick no podía hacer otra cosa más que meditar sobre la información que acababa de recibir, en un esfuerzo febril por tratar de encontrar una explicación racional para esos fenómenos, mientras no podía sacudirse el temor de que tal vez representara una nueva amenaza para el _Alexander_ o para sus planes de escape.

Fue Sammie, sin embargo, la que pudo aventurar una explicación tentativa, y tras ponerse de pie con rapidez, comenzó a decir:

– ¿Pudo ser una transposición?

Puestos frente a esa hipótesis, los oficiales del puente se pusieron a analizar dicha información en un esfuerzo por corroborarla o descartarla.

– Análisis de probabilidades – dijo el teniente Tessel desde la consola táctica, en donde había puesto a sus sistemas a dar vueltas sobre los datos captados para ver si había posibilidades de que la comandante Porter estuviera en lo cierto. – La computadora estima un 87 de probabilidad de que los fenómenos estén asociados a una reacción de transposición hiperespacial.

– Tenías razón, Sammie – dijo Rick, dirigiéndose luego a su oficial táctico y encargado de radar. – Teniente Tessel, sargento De Vriess, continúen monitoreando esa zona del espacio y avísenme de cualquier cambio que puedan detectar.

– Sí, señor – respondieron Tessel y De Vriess a coro.

Por su parte, mientras observaba a sus oficiales trabajando para dilucidar mejor lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo, Rick permaneció mirando hacia el frente, con los codos apoyados en los respaldos de la silla y la barbilla sostenida por su mano derecha. No llevaba puesta su gorra; la había dejado en el camarote antes de empezar su turno. En su mente se sucedían las posibilidades que podía haber detrás de aquella transposición, preguntándose muy seriamente si se trataba de más refuerzos Zentraedi o quizás, si Dios era generoso, naves terrestres enviadas en misión de rescate…

Dada la situación en la que se hallaba, no tendría una respuesta satisfactoria a aquella duda, pero lo único que tenía perfectamente claro era que, sea cual fuere la causa de aquel evento misterioso, muy probablemente debería reevaluar los planes de escape a los que habían llegado.

– Señor, las naves Zentraedi se están moviendo – dijo el sargento De Vriess, sobresaltando lo suficiente al comodoro Hunter como para que sus oficiales notaran que había pegado un salto en su silla.

– Póngalo en la pantalla principal, sargento – ordenó Rick sin demora.

La pantalla principal del Puente se activó, mostrando un display táctico que indicaba las posiciones del _Alexander_ y de los tres grupos de naves Zentraedi identificados… que tal y como lo había anunciado el sargento De Vriess, acababan de entrar en movimiento, cambiando su posición en relación al _Alexander_.

– Zulu 1 está adoptando un vector recíproco al 2-1-2... creo que intentan interceptar lo que sea que haya salido de la transposición, señor. Zulu 3 está tomando otro curso... ¡se dirigen hacia el lado oscuro de Io¡Se alejan de Júpiter, señor! – exclamó el teniente Tessel sin poder contener su propia excitación.

Algunos miembros del personal del puente lanzaron exclamaciones de alegría, levantando puños al aire o chocando los cinco en señal de alivio y alegría, ya que con Zulu 3 fuera, eso dejaba el camino libre al _Alexander_ para intentar su escape, dándole a la tripulación la sensación de que las cosas estaban saliendo bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo... e incluso avivando las esperanzas de que el alocado plan de escape que habían concebido en desesperación pudiera dar resultados.

– ¿Qué hay de Zulu 2? – preguntó Rick, sin caer, muy a su pesar, en la algarabía general, ya que si había algo que lo inquietaba era el grupo en el que estaba el monitor enemigo… siempre recordando que el _Alexander_ llevaba en su casco las consecuencias de haberse descuidado respecto de esa nave.

– Revisando, señor – respondió Tessel, y con cada segundo que pasaba, la expresión del teniente iba transformándose hasta dejar en evidencia una infinita decepción que nublaba su rostro hasta que no quedó rastro alguno del optimismo inicial. – Se dirigen a la posición original de Zulu 3, comodoro... Llegarán allí en veintiocho minutos.

Así de rápido como había surgido, la alegría se disipó por completo al descubrir que la ventana abierta por la inesperada partida de Zulu 3 acababa de cerrarse, aumentando de tal manera la presión sobre el _Alexander_, al forzar a la nave a enfrentarse al monitor Zentraedi antes de escapar. Casi de inmediato, Rick comenzó a considerar variaciones sobre el plan para ajustarse a este... infortunio, con la esperanza de que ninguna de ellas fuera suicida.

– ¿Quién podrá haber aparecido? – preguntó Sammie. – ¿Hay forma de saberlo?

– No todavía, comandante – respondió Tessel negando con la cabeza. – Estamos demasiado lejos como para poder obtener una buena lectura de los sistemas de identificación amigo-enemigo.

– ¡Tal vez sean naves de la Tierra! – aventuró otro de los oficiales del puente, mirando a sus compañeros para conseguir apoyo y coincidencia.

– O también más Zentraedi – contestó otro.

– Si fueran Zentraedi ¿por qué irían a interceptarlos? – respondió el primero con un tono peligrosamente duro.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes que van a interceptarlos? Por lo que sabemos, pueden estar yendo para saludarlos – saltó un teniente que se metía en la conversación.

– ¡SEÑORES! – bramó Rick terminando con la discusión a la vez que se ponía de pie. – No saltemos a conclusiones apresuradas. Sea lo que sea, odiaría que nos tome desprevenidos...

Silenciada por la intervención abrupta del comodoro, y preocupada por los acontecimientos tan imprevistos que estaban teniendo lugar, la tripulación del puente dirigió una mirada inquieta a Rick, aguardando las instrucciones del hombre que estaba a cargo de la nave.

– ¡Estaciones de combate! – fue la orden que exclamó el comodoro Hunter.

Como movidos por un impulso eléctrico repentino, los tripulantes del puente corrieron a sus estaciones de combate, a la vez que las alarmas empezaban a sonar por toda la nave, acompañadas por el furioso encendido de las luces rojas de alarma. Por su parte, Vince tomó el micrófono del sistema de altoparlantes y exclamó:

– ¡Estaciones de Combate¡Estaciones de Combate¡Que todo el personal se reporte a sus estaciones de combate de inmediato¡Establecer Condición Uno en toda la nave¡Esto no es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro!

En todas las cubiertas del _Alexander_, la tripulación comenzó a trabajar frenéticamente para llevar a la nave a condición de combate, un combate que todavía no sabían cuando y cómo tendría lugar… pero que cada vez veían como más posible y cercano.

– Sammie, alerta al comandante Morehouse que se prepare para lanzar a los Veritech cuando lo indique.

– Sí, señor – respondió Sammie antes de pasar la orden a través del circuito de comunicación de los pilotos.

Con una calma exterior que contrastaba con el frenesí que se había desatado a su alrededor, Rick Hunter estaba enfrascado en un único pensamiento que atravesaba su mente; una única verdad que resumía para él todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"_Tal vez tengamos que intentarlo antes de lo planeado."_

* * *

Las extrañas energías de la transposición se disiparon por completo, dejando en donde sólo había vacío a cincuenta naves de la Tierra Unida. Treinta y ocho de ellas eran naves de guerra, incluyendo tres navíos Zentraedi leales a la Tierra, preparadas y listas para enfrentar cualquier amenaza que osara interponerse entre ellos y el éxito de su misión.

Y en ningún lugar podía observarse mejor aquella voluntad de hacer frente a lo que fuera, que en el centro neurálgico de aquella flota; una cubierta especial en la torre de mando de la más grande de las naves terrestres asignadas a la operación, en donde legiones de controladores y oficiales de Estado Mayor trabajaban en un esfuerzo por mantener el control eficiente de la flota… mientras una joven mujer, sentada en una silla ubicada en una plataforma elevada de dicha cubierta, sentía cómo su pulso se aceleraba a cada segundo, como si pudiera presentir la tormenta que podría llegar a abatirse sobre los miles de hombres y mujeres bajo su mando…

– Transposición completa, almirante. Todas las naves reportan condiciones óptimas y ningún contratiempo – informó Vanessa, mirando en dirección de Lisa.

– Gracias, comandante – respondió Lisa, asintiendo con la cabeza y juntando aire para recobrar un aliento que repentinamente la había abandonado.

Frente a ella, y dominando la imagen de la pantalla principal, aparecía imponente la gigantesca esfera multicolor de Júpiter, con sus furiosas y eternas tormentas que hacían que el rey de los planetas pareciera un huracán de violencia rodeado por la negra calma del espacio, con la inmensa Gran Mancha Roja, esa gigantesca tormenta capaz de devorarse a la Tierra, aparecía ante los observadores como si fuera el ojo iracundo del planeta… mientras a su alrededor, innumerables lunas de todos los tamaños y formas orbitaban el planeta como rindiéndole respetos.

A la izquierda de la pantalla podían observarse a dos de las gigantescas lunas del planeta, Calisto y Ganímedes, mientras que hacia la derecha, recortándose sobre el espacio y blanca como la nieve, aparecía Europa, el satélite que los Zentraedi habían elegido una semana atrás para montar su emboscada contra el Grupo de Batalla 6… y en el centro de la pantalla, insignificante en comparación con el planeta sobre el que se hallaba en aquella perspectiva pero visible y notorio, podía divisarse Io, con sus enormes y violentos volcanes que le daban su furiosa coloración rojiza.

Aún con la adrenalina previa al combate aflorando por su cuerpo, Lisa se permitió un segundo para admirar aquel majestuoso espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño instante de paz no duró mucho tiempo; era necesario que regresara a la realidad para ponerse en marcha…

– ¿Algo en los radares, teniente Saunders? – preguntó Lisa al oficial de radar, a quien había traído del Satélite Fábrica para que se encargara de manejar la información captada por los radares de la flota.

– Negativo, almirante – indicó Saunders, negando con la cabeza. – No hay ninguna señal de naves Zentraedi o del _Alexander_ en los sistemas pasivos. ¿Activo los sistemas de largo alcance?

– Aún no, teniente – respondió Lisa de manera decidida. – No queremos darle a los Zentraedi señales de que estamos aquí, al menos hasta que estemos listos para encarar un combate.

– Entendido – respondió Saunders, volviendo a su consola.

Por su parte, y asaltado por una súbita preocupación, el comodoro Reiter se alejó de la sección de la Central desde donde controlaba a su grupo para aproximarse a la almirante Hayes y decirle:

– Puede ser que los Zentraedi hayan detectado la reacción de transposición, almirante.

– Tiene razón, comodoro, pero lo único que sabrían es que hubo una transposición – replicó Lisa tras algunos segundos de considerar muy seriamente lo que Reiter estaba sugiriendo. – No sabrían quienes somos o cuantas naves han venido, y tendrán que acercarse para eso. Si activamos los radares, les estaremos dando más información que la que queremos que tengan.

– Sólo espero que no sean muy astutos, almirante – terminó Reiter ominosamente antes de regresar a su sitio.

– Yo también – musitó Lisa.

La Central de Comando de Flota del _Marcus Antonius _zumbaba de actividad, y los controladores recibían información de todas las naves de la flota, asegurándose de tener actualizados todos los datos. La victoria depende, entre otros factores, de una adecuada capacidad de recibir y procesar información, y eso era algo de lo que los oficiales y suboficiales que atendían las consolas de la nave insignia estaban más que conscientes.

Y nadie estaba más consciente de la necesidad de analizar bien la información que la joven almirante que comandaba la operación.

– Teniente O'Toole, prepárese para enviar mensajes al _Alexander_ en las frecuencias de emergencia y otros canales codificados, pero no haga nada hasta que estemos a un millón de kilómetros de Júpiter – ordenó Lisa a la teniente que manejaba las comunicaciones de la flota.

– Sí, almirante – respondió la oficial de comunicaciones.

Mandar una flota requería un talento similar al de un director de orquesta; había que tener la atención puesta en cada uno de los detalles, pero sin perder jamás la percepción global de la situación, sólo que a diferencia de un director de orquesta, un almirante nunca estaba solo en el comando de una flota; siempre tenía a su disposición varios oficiales que supervisaban muchos de los aspectos de la batalla, para luego darle la información procesada y analizada que requería para tomar las decisiones que fueran necesarias.

Por otro lado, las orquestas no solían morir a causa de los errores de sus directores.

Era hora de que la flota se preparara para un posible combate. Durante días, Lisa había estado leyendo los reportes oficiales que siguieron a la batalla mantenida por el Grupo 6 hacía una semana, y en base a esa información había estado planeando diferentes maneras de encarar la operación para no caer en una trampa.

"_Una semana"_, pensó Lisa, dándose el lujo de un segundo para rememorar... "_Parece como si hubieran sido diez años."_

– Vanessa, ordena a los grupos que asuman formación de combate y que estén listos para futuras instrucciones. Todas las naves deben activar los sistemas ECM inmediatamente.

– De inmediato, almirante – asintió Vanessa antes de transmitir las instrucciones a los otros oficiales de la Central.

– Teniente Kavaloudis, comuníqueme con el capitán Sterling – ordenó Lisa al controlador de vuelo; se hacía necesario dar algunas instrucciones de último momento a Max y a sus jockeys de Veritech.

Por toda respuesta y sin perder ni un segundo, el controlador de vuelo contactó con premura al hangar principal para localizar al Líder Skull.

– Capitán Sterling... – comenzó Lisa una vez que el rostro aniñado de Max apareció en la pantalla.

– Almirante, todos los escuadrones de caza de la flota reportan estar listos para despegar a su orden – se apuró a responder Max, quitándole a Lisa la necesidad de hacer siquiera una pregunta.

– Excelente – sonrió la almirante Hayes antes de darle las instrucciones a quien dirigiría los escuadrones de cazas de la flota. – Asigne a la mitad de sus escuadrones a misiones antinave, y que el resto esté armado para enfrentar mechas enemigos. Ponga a sus pilotos en alerta para despegar a la primera señal.

– Entendido, almirante – respondió el capitán Sterling, haciendo la venia para la pantalla como forma de despedida. – Líder Skull, fuera.

Poco después de que la comunicación con el hangar principal se terminara, Lisa notó que en el nivel inferior Vanessa se detenía a escuchar atentamente algo que le transmitían por su auricular, girando para dirigirse al módulo de comando ni bien terminó de escuchar lo que le informaban.

– Grupos Alfa, Bravo y Charlie en formación de combate, almirante. El Grupo Delta espera instrucciones – anunció Vanessa sin perder un segundo más de lo necesario.

Lisa asintió, clavando sus ojos en la pantalla táctica, en donde aparecían las naves de la flota asumiendo la formación preestablecida en los planes de la misión. Tres de esos grupos correspondían a naves de combate, alineadas en una clásica formación de cuña; mientras que el restante, que recibía el nombre de Grupo Delta, consistía en naves de apoyo: enormes, torpes y lentas naves hospital, naves taller, transportes civiles sin capacidad de combate, protegidos por cinco naves de escolta…

"_Bueno, aquí vamos"_, pensó Lisa antes de dar instrucciones a Vanessa.

– Que el Grupo Delta mantenga sus sistemas de transposición en espera, y dígales que deben regresar a la Tierra a la menor señal de un ataque enemigo en su contra. Dígale al capitán Sterling que asigne tres escuadrones de Veritech para cubrirlos.

Sus oficiales procedieron a transmitir las órdenes al resto de la flota, mientras Lisa tomaba asiento una vez más, sin sentir en su interior otra cosa más que orgullo por los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando, quienes trabajaban con un profesionalismo que hubiera enorgullecido a su padre, y al almirante Gloval.

Por fin, juntando suficiente aliento, la almirante Elizabeth Hayes comunicó su orden al resto de la flota…

– En cuanto a los demás... fijen curso hacia Júpiter y avancen a toda máquina.

* * *

Como en un ballet celestial, docenas de naves espaciales recorrían en distintas direcciones el espacio circundante a Júpiter, buscándose entre sí, sea para rescatarse... sea para destruirse mutuamente.

Avanzando en dirección hacia el gigantesco quinto planeta, treinta y tres naves de guerra de la Tierra Unida y de sus aliados marchaban con férrea determinación e irreprimible expectativa en una misión de búsqueda y rescate, que podía transformarse en un combate a la menor señal de naves enemigas. Detrás habían dejado a una docena de naves de apoyo y cinco de escolta, esperando la señal de que no había moros en la costa para seguir el camino marcado por las naves de guerra... o retirarse al primer indicio de un ataque.

Oculta en la atmósfera de Júpiter, una herida y golpeada nave terrestre aguarda con aliento entrecortado cualquier señal que le indique a su atribulada tripulación qué es lo que está pasando; si los recién llegados son amigos que vienen por ellos, o más enemigos determinados a destruirlos.

Y entre medio de las naves terrestres, quince naves Zentraedi se preparan para enfrentar a la flota microniana que ha venido, evidentemente, en busca de aquella escurridiza nave que había sobrevivido a la batalla anterior, y que ahora se hallaba escondida en algún lugar... incapaz de ser vista por los sensores degradados por la falta de energía y mantenimiento que aquejaba a las naves Zentraedi.

Cinco de las naves Zentraedi permanecían cerca del planeta, para vigilar y estar alerta ante cualquier señal de la nave enemiga, y destruirla si cometía la imprudencia de revelarse. Las otras diez, separadas en dos grupos y distanciadas entre sí por cientos de miles de kilómetros, avanzaban para enfrentar a la impertinente flota microniana, y castigarla como merecía.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todas se vieran envueltas en una nueva batalla. Una batalla en la que uno solo de los bandos podría cantar victoria... y sobrevivir.

* * *

– ¡¿Tenemos que quedarnos _aquí_?!

Ludmila Zhukova no podía creer su espectacular mala fortuna.

Cuando le dijeron que la _Caledonia_ era una nave segura como para cubrir la batalla (y el teniente comandante que le había pasado el dato lo hizo con toda la seriedad del mundo), la periodista creyó que había encontrado la veta de oro, y no pensó ni siquiera un segundo antes de aceptar cubrir la batalla desde dicha nave.

Su convencimiento no se sacudió ni siquiera al enterarse de que la _Caledonia_ no era una nave de combate sino un navío taller, diseñado y construido para facilitar las reparaciones urgentes de naves dañadas durante el combate; después de todo, razonó la periodista, tratándose de una nave no combatiente, no había razón alguna para que le dispararan en medio del combate.

Esas eran las reglas¿no era así?

Sólo que su alegría y alivio por haber embarcado en la _UES Caledonia_ murieron en el exacto instante en que el oficial de comunicaciones de la nave le informó al capitán acerca de las órdenes recibidas desde la nave insignia… y en ese mismo instante, el ánimo de Ludmila Zhukova dio un vuelco, pasando entonces a lamentarse amargamente de su mala suerte…

Haber venido hasta aquel rincón del Sistema Solar para presenciar una batalla y ganarse un nombre como corresponsal de guerra… y encontrarse con que su nave se quedaría en la retaguardia jugando al espectador… por más que tratara con todas sus fuerzas, ella no encontraba ningún pecado profesional que mereciera semejante castigo.

A su regreso a la Tierra, si es que regresaba, los del diario la matarían, la desollarían, la trozarían en pequeños pedacitos y la echarían a un caldero para hervirla… y si tenía mucha pero mucha suerte, lo harían en ese mismo orden.

Sería el fin de su carrera periodística…

– Anímese, señorita Zhukova – trataba de tranquilizarla el capitán Alistair Holt mientras la periodista hacía aspavientos con los brazos, provocando las risas disimuladas de todo el personal del puente de la _Caledonia_, que acababa de recibir órdenes de la nave insignia para quedarse en la retaguardia junto con el resto del Grupo Delta.

– Dígame por qué habría de estar aliviada… – lanzó la reportera con una mirada de absoluta frustración e incomprensión.

La ira se acumulaba dentro de Zhukova al pensar que aquel novato de Morrison había sido seleccionado para ir en la nave insignia, y que al-Halad se las ingenió para encontrar pasaje a bordo del destructor _Austerlitz_, dejándola a ella en ese taller flotante de mala muerte…

En su silla, Holt sonrió levemente, muy divertido por la frustración de la reportera y secretamente deleitándose en su desgracia, ya que al igual que muchos otros oficiales y miembros de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, no sentía especial cariño por la profesión periodística… y de ninguna manera dejaría pasar la oportunidad de reírse a costa de una reportera…

– Dos razones: la primera es que contamos con un excelente equipo de monitoreo, así que será como si viera la batalla desde el punto de vista de Dios – explicó con tono risueño el capitán. – Si quiere, cuando esto termine le prestaré los videos.

– ¿Y la segunda? – quiso saber Zhukova al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

– No nos disparan – fue todo lo que pudo responder el capitán Holt en medio de las risas pobremente contenidas de los oficiales del _Caledonia_, mientras el rostro de Zhukova se contraía de ira.

* * *

La flota llevaba ya más de media hora en un curso directo hacia Júpiter, penetrando en los dominios del quinto planeta como ladrón en casa ajena; procurando hacerlo de manera silenciosa y sigilosa, sin despertar atenciones indeseadas a la vez que atento a todo lo que pudiera representar una amenaza. A bordo de cada una de las naves que la integraban, las tripulaciones se mantenían en alerta permanente, con el ojo en las pantallas y los dedos en los gatillos, listos para reaccionar a la primera señal de amenaza.

En la Central de Comando de Flota del _Marcus Antonius_, la almirante Lisa Hayes permanecía expectante, y hacía todo lo posible por no aparecer inquieta o nerviosa a ojos de su tripulación. Media hora… media hora sin que hubiera novedad alguna del _Alexander_, o rastros de los Zentraedi por otro lado, y por un instante que ella hubiera preferido borrar de la Historia, Lisa temió que la misión que con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio había organizado resultara en un fracaso rotundo y que los Zentraedi hubieran escapado... y que el _Alexander_ hubiera sido destruido por completo.

"_Basta. No es el momento para pensar en eso"_, se dijo para tranquilizarse y regresarse a lo que requería su atención. "_Concéntrate en la misión."_

– ¿_Algo_ en los sensores, teniente Saunders? – preguntó por fin con un tono notablemente impaciente, en un esfuerzo para dejar salir algo de su inquietud.

– Seguimos sin detectar más que polvo y gases, almirante – contestó Saunders, dejando escapar frustración ante la falta de novedades; frustración que era compartida por muchas otras personas en la flota.

En el nivel inferior de la Central, la comandante Vanessa Leeds caminaba de una consola a la otra, supervisando el trabajo y recibiendo los informes particulares de cada uno de los controladores, atendiendo sus inquietudes y manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia de todo lo que llegaba a las distintas estaciones de monitoreo. Desde el módulo de mando, Lisa la observaba moviéndose con un porte confiado y profesional, muy alejado de la joven y bisoña recluta que había llegado al SDF-1 hacía diez años… y fue entonces que Lisa tuvo una cabal idea de todo lo que habían madurado en aquellos años.

– Distancia a Júpiter: un millón de kilómetros, almirante – reportó Vanessa, indicándole a la almirante Hayes que el momento había llegado.

– Excelente. Teniente O'Toole… – comenzó Lisa, cambiando su atención a la oficial de comunicaciones. – Envíe el mensaje... ahora.

La oficial de comunicaciones asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar por su micrófono.

– _UES Alexander_, aquí el _UES Marcus Antonius_, responda por favor... _UES Alexander_, aquí el _UES Marcus Antonius_, responda por favor... – la oficial de comunicaciones calló tras un par de repeticiones, oprimiendo luego una serie de comandos en el teclado de su consola e informando a Lisa en cuanto su trabajo terminó. – El mensaje está en _looping_, almirante.

– Muy bien. Envíelo hasta que yo le diga, y permanezca atenta a cualquier respuesta –respondió Lisa, satisfecha por la eficiencia de la joven oficial. – Prepárese para enviarlo en frecuencias generales si no obtiene respuesta en veinte minutos.

– Sí, almirante.

Lisa se sentó a pensar unos segundos, y a rezar con todas sus fuerzas para que el _Alexander_ respondiera al mensaje… y como respondiendo a sus oraciones, aunque no de la manera que esperaba, una idea apareció de pronto en su mente, haciendo que sin pensarlo la almirante Hayes se pusiera de pie y caminara a paso vivo a la estación de comunicaciones.

– Permítame, Annette – solicitó Lisa a la oficial de comunicaciones mientras se inclinaba sobre la consola. – ¿Podría indicarme cómo enviar un mensaje por el canal de Prioridad Uno?

* * *

– ¿Nada aún? – preguntó Rick mientras tamborileaba los dedos en el apoyabrazos de la silla, en un esfuerzo cada vez más fútil por controlar su impaciencia.

– Nada todavía, señor – respondieron a coro Tessel y De Vriess, deseando de corazón darle al comodoro (y a ellos mismos) una respuesta diferente.

Hacía ya cuarenta minutos que habían detectado la señal de transposición, y desde ese momento tan caótico no había llegado ninguna clase de información al puente auxiliar del portaaviones. En cuanto a sus enemigos Zentraedi, los grupos designados como "Zulu 1" y "Zulu 3" casi habían desaparecido del alcance del radar del _Alexander_, dejando sólo al Zulu 2 en rango de detección, clavado como una espada en el corazón de la tripulación del _Alexander_, amenazando de muerte a los planes de regresar a la Tierra que con tanto trabajo y sacrificio habían elaborado.

A esta altura de las cosas, el comodoro Rick Hunter ya no sabía que otra cosa hacer para contener su ansiedad, tras probar con todos los métodos habidos y por haber. Quince minutos después de la aparición de… lo que fuera que se hubiera transpuesto a Júpiter… Rick había permitido bajar un poco el nivel de alerta, para que la tripulación no se desgastara, aunque todavía permanecían en Condición Uno; un estado de alerta en el que permanecerían hasta que toda esa locura estuviera terminada.

Sea cual fuere el resultado.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Rick reprimió una urgencia para volver a preguntar, con el convencimiento de que si lo hacía, todo lo que lograría además de recibir una nueva respuesta negativa sería irritar o alterar a sus oficiales más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Por fortuna para Rick, no se le hizo necesario preguntar, ya que el sargento De Vriess anunció con excitación y ansiedad:

– ¡Señor, nuevos contactos en el radar de largo alcance, número y afiliación desconocida, estimo dos minutos para poder tener una identificación concreta!

El comodoro regresó a la realidad, traído rápidamente por aquel anuncio.

– ¿Está seguro que no pertenecen a Zulu 1 o Zulu 3? – inquirió Rick.

O a otros grupos Zentraedi, por tal caso. Para lo que sabían en ese momento…

– ¡Sí, señor, completamente seguro! – respondió De Vriess con algo más de optimismo. – Estas naves no provienen de los cursos tomados por los grupos enemigos.

– Muy bien, sargento… entonces esperaremos a ver qué pasa – respondió Rick con calma, tratando de no dejarse llevar al otro extremo emocional.

La ansiedad dominaba ahora a todos los que se hallaban de servicio en el puente improvisado del _Alexander_, mientras rogaban y esperaban que al menos, las naves que habían aparecido no fueran hostiles. Algunos pocos entre la tripulación, muy pocos en una nave dominada desde hacía una semana por un pesimismo terrible y sometida a golpes cada vez más crueles y duros, se hacían ilusiones de que aquellas naves pertenecieran a la Tierra, y que su odisea estuviera a punto de terminar con un final agridulce.

El tiempo de los finales felices había pasado.

Fueron dos minutos eternos, que a los oficiales de servicio en el puente se les antojaron como si fueran dos días duros e interminables, en los que con tal de contener el hastío y la expectativa, echaban vistazos inquietos a las pantallas tácticas y de radar, esperando que les revelaran más información para aclarar sus dudas e incertidumbres.

Todos los ojos del puente estaban clavados en dos personas: el sargento ayudante Jan De Vriess, que supervisaba la pantalla de radar, y el primer teniente Jack Tessel, que estaba al frente de la estación de Tácticas; los dos hombres de quienes podría saberse de donde diablos eran aquellas naves…

Y fue Jack Tessel quien rompió con la incertidumbre, poniéndose de pie de manera repentina y estruendosa, lanzando una exclamación que hizo mucho por levantar la moral y el ánimo de todos los que estaban en el puente:

– ¡Tenemos respuesta de los sistemas de identificación!

Sin importarle que veinte pares de ojos lo miraran como si fuera lo único que existía en el universo, el rostro del teniente Tessel se iluminó, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció antes de exclamar a voz en cuello:

– ¡SON NUESTRAS, SEÑOR¡ESAS NAVES SON DE LA TIERRA!

Como si fuera una reacción en cadena, todo el puente estalló en gritos de alegría y en celebraciones improvisadas con el grito de Tessel. Algunos de los tripulantes, los más jóvenes e inquietos, incluso se dieron el gusto de saltar y levantar sus puños al aire en señal de alegría; los más viejos y curtidos simplemente se desplomaban en sus sillas, sintiendo un alivio infinito.

La sensación general que el anuncio de Tessel había despertado en la tripulación era que después de todo lo que había ocurrido, las Fuerzas no se habían olvidado de ellos, y que muy pronto acabarían por darle a los Zentraedi la paliza que merecían.

Ahora sólo cabía esperar que llegara más información…

– ¿Sargento De Vriess, cuántas naves detecta? – preguntó Rick alzando la voz, esforzándose por sobresalir en medio de la algarabía colectiva.

Como si no hubiera escuchado nada, De Vriess no respondió, dando la impresión de haber quedado anonadado e incrédulo por lo que fuera que estuviera viendo en la pantalla… y ante ese silencio, Rick debió carraspear primero y después repetir con más fuerza:

– ¡SARGENTO!

Ahora sí Rick se había hecho escuchar, ya que De Vriess giró en su silla y levantó un puño al aire, como festejando un gol:

– ¡Treinta y tres, son treinta y tres naves, señor! – exclamó jubiloso hasta lo indecible el sargento Jan De Vriess. – ¡MANDARON A TODA LA FLOTA A BUSCARNOS!

Si el júbilo al saber que las naves que se acercaban eran de la Tierra había sido incontenible, la reacción frente a la revelación del tamaño de la flota sólo pudo calificarse como atronadora, envolviendo a todos en un frenesí de alegría y alivio que parecía no tener fin… un frenesí en el que incluso el comodoro Hunter se dejó llevar, aunque más no fuera por unos pocos segundos, luego de los cuales sólo permaneció de pie, con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y una expresión que daba a entender que se estaba permitiendo ser optimista.

Fue la voz del teniente Bromco, curiosa y cautelosa en medio del festejo, la que atrajo la atención de Rick.

– Señor, estamos recibiendo una transmisión en las frecuencias militares de emergencia – informó Bromco.

– ¡Pásela de inmediato! – exclamó Rick, ansioso por saber de qué se trataba.

De pronto, todas las voces del puente callaron, expectantes ante el mensaje recibido. Por unos breves instantes, el altoparlante sólo emitió estática, hasta que poco a poco una voz femenina pudo escucharse en medio de los sonidos delirantes de la estática… una voz que paulatinamente transmitía un mensaje.

– _UES Alexander_, este es el _UES Marcus Antonius_, responda, por favor...

El mensaje se repitió una y otra vez en los altoparlantes… y a pesar de no decir nada más, para los hombres y mujeres del _Alexander_ esas pocas y escuetas palabras sonaron como la más maravillosa melodía…

Rick sonrió, permitiéndose hacer una broma para sus adentros: "_¿_Marcus Antonius_? Reiter va a estar insufrible después de esto…"_

– ¿Podemos responder? – preguntó Rick con ansiedad para nada disimulada.

– No, señor – negó Bromco, sacudiendo con la cabeza con desazón. – Los transmisores de largo alcance están fuera de servicio.

– ¡MIERDA! – gritó Rick, casi fuera de sí y apenas conteniendo las ganas de golpear el apoyabrazos de la silla con su puño cerrado… no podía ser que después de todo lo que habían pasado, no hubiera forma de contactar a la nave de Reiter para hacerles saber que seguían con vida…

En ese momento, Sammie volvió su atención a la consola desde donde supervisaba la red táctica, ya que algo más estaba ocurriendo… algo insólito si se consideraba que el _Alexander_ no tenía ningún caza en vuelo con el que contactarse o recibir mensajes a través de la red táctica…

– Disculpe, señor, pero estamos recibiendo otra transmisión en el canal de Prioridad Uno... pero no logro identificarla, un minuto... – el rostro de Sammie denotaba una completa confusión mientras se dirigía a la estación del teniente Bromco para captar mejor el mensaje. – Señor, creo que debería escuchar esto.

"_¿Qué diablos puede ser?"_ pensó Rick mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la estación de comunicaciones, sin demorar en ponerse los audífonos que ella le alcanzaba.

El mensaje en cuestión no era una transmisión regular de voz... de hecho no había una voz identificable, sino que todo lo que podía escucharse eran unos beeps secos y breves, aparentemente sin sentido.

Sólo la confusión del combate evitó que Rick no identificara aquel sonido por lo que era, y cuando lo hizo, de inmediato se maldijo por no haberlo hecho antes.

– Es clave Morse, Sammie – dijo suavemente el comodoro Hunter.

– ¿Quiere que lo decodifique, señor? – ofreció Sammie.

Rick sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.

– Déjamelo a mí. Después de todo, más vale que aproveche lo que aprendí como Boy Scout...

– Por supuesto, señor – sonrió Sammie, y tanto ella como el teniente Bromco cedieron cortésmente el lugar a Rick.

El mensaje se repetía cíclicamente, volviendo a empezar en cuanto terminaba, y por más experto que fuera en clave Morse, a Rick le tomó algunas repeticiones poder decodificar el mensaje completamente…

Y cuando al fin pudo descifrar el mensaje, cuando al fin supo lo que le estaban queriendo decir con aquella sucesión de beeps cortos y largos, sintió que se le iba el alma del cuerpo… y sólo fue gracias a un esfuerzo supremo de voluntad, fuerza y aliento que pudo evitar que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina y dejaran de sostenerlo.

Rick se obligó a repetirse una y otra vez el mensaje en la cabeza, en una desesperada carrera por descartar que no se tratara de alguna ilusión o fantasía…

"_Delta Uno a Skull Uno, no lo veo en mi pantalla. Informe su situación._"

Sólo había una persona en todas las malditas Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, sólo había una persona _en todo el maldito Universo_ que hubiera podido enviar ese mensaje en clave Morse y esperado una respuesta. Y eso significaba que...

"_¿Lisa... aquí?" _

No podía ser, no había forma, sencillamente se negaba a creerlo… aunque su corazón dio en ese mismo segundo un salto, al saber que ella misma había venido a buscarlo al mismísimo Infierno…

"_Santo Cielo..."_

* * *

– ¿Alguna respuesta a nuestros mensajes, teniente? – preguntó Lisa con impaciencia.

– Ninguna, almirante. No estamos recibiendo nada – contestó la teniente O'Toole, que empezaba a sentir en carne propia la frustración de su almirante.

Ya llevaban diez minutos enviando mensajes en las frecuencias militares de emergencia, y ninguna de las naves de la flota había captado la menor señal del _Alexander_, o cualquier cosa que semejara una respuesta; a esta altura de las cosas, la falla en recibir una respuesta no podía atribuirse a interferencia enemiga, ya que los sensores no detectaban ningún tipo de emisión electromagnética que pudiera bloquear comunicaciones, o acción de sistemas ECM Zentraedi.

Con su corazón latiendo con más fuerza a cada segundo de horrenda incertidumbre que pasaba, la almirante Hayes caviló sobre el siguiente movimiento que podría tomar… y fue entonces que, tras considerar con toda seriedad los riesgos y desventajas, tomó una decisión que implicaba un riesgo considerable, pero que tal y como estaban las cosas no podía dejar de implementar.

– Envíe el mensaje en las frecuencias abiertas – ordenó Lisa a la oficial de comunicaciones.

– De inmediato, almirante.

Al instante, el comodoro Reiter volvió a acercarse a Lisa, portando una expresión de preocupación en el rostro que le indicó a la almirante Hayes que debía haber pensado exactamente lo mismo que ella… sólo que arribando a una conclusión totalmente diferente y opuesta a la de Lisa.

– Almirante, – comenzó a hablar Reiter en un tono bajo y cauteloso – si enviamos transmisiones en las frecuencias abiertas podemos...

Sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla principal, Lisa levantó una mano, interrumpiendo al comodoro a mitad de la frase.

– Lo sé, comodoro, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar de intentar contactar al _Alexander_ por todos los medios posibles.

– Pero si los Zentraedi nos detectan... – continuó objetando Reiter, viéndose interrumpido una vez más por la almirante Hayes.

– Entonces los enfrentaremos con nuestras fuerzas, comodoro Reiter – replicó Lisa con una sonrisa predatoria en los labios. – Después de todo, ese es el otro objetivo de la misión

Comprendiendo al fin que de nada servía insistir cuando la almirante se había resuelto, el comodoro Franz Reiter regresó a su puesto de manera convenientemente prudente y respetuosa, mientras que Kim observaba a Lisa, notando que estaba cerrando sus puños en señal de desafío.

"_¡Se congelará el infierno antes que dar por muerto a Rick!"_, juró para sus adentros Lisa Hayes, mientras su mirada seguía clavada al frente.

* * *

"_¿Lisa... aquí?"_

Miles de pensamientos en apariencia incoherentes atravesaban la mente de Rick sin orden ni concierto, pensamientos que alternaban entre la más dichosa de las alegrías y el más horrible de los temores, pensamientos que iban desde los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando hasta aquella mujer que era para él su vida entera… y que parecía haber venido al mismo Infierno por él.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella aquí? Ella no tenía nada que hacer en Júpiter; debía estar donde pertenecía... segura allá en el Satélite Fábrica, resguardada contra todo peligro y amenaza, en lugar de estar en una flota de combate, navegando de manera desafiante en un confín del Universo dejado de la mano de Dios, corriendo el riesgo de entablar batalla contra naves Zentraedi en aquel lugar inmisericorde…

La realidad lo golpeó con toda su crudeza: contra todos los razonamientos del mundo, contra lo que dictaba la más elemental y fría lógica de las cosas, ella había venido por él… ella había venido a intentar rescatar al _Alexander_ y a su tripulación. Tenía que ser, ya que no podía ser de otra manera tratándose de la terca y obstinada Lisa Hayes, tan terca y cabeza dura que ni una orden de Dios Todopoderoso la hubiera detenido de hacer algo que se propusiera… y de sólo imaginar que ella _estaba llevando a cabo personalmente semejante operación_, una leve y optimista sonrisa asomó en los labios del comodoro Richard Hunter.

El incipiente orgullo y la alegría que Rick sintió al saber que Lisa estaba cerca cedió lugar a un miedo incontenible, que pedía a gritos escapar de su pecho y desaparecer en llanto o gritos, un temor que no radicaba en el _Alexander_ o en su tripulación, o siquiera por él mismo… hacía ya demasiado tiempo que Rick había pasado de temer por eso…

Su temor tenía nombre y apellido, y estremecía su corazón de sólo repetir para sus adentros aquel nombre… su temor era por Lisa, y asediaba el corazón del comodoro Hunter como sólo había sentido el temor en los momentos más terribles de su vida. Temía como sólo había temido durante el bombardeo de Dolza que casi condena a la raza humana a la extinción, temía como había temido durante el desquiciado ataque suicida de Khyron contra el SDF-1; temía como sólo lo había hecho cada vez que Lisa Hayes, _su_ Lisa, parecía internarse en las mandíbulas de la muerte.

"_Hayes, maldita sea¿por qué…?"_, se preguntó, dando rienda suelta a sus emociones y conteniendo unas lágrimas de tristeza y gozo. "_Se supone que soy _yo_ quien tiene que rescatarte a _ti_, amor, no al revés… ¿Por qué diablos tenías que venir aquí, cuando debías quedarte segura allá? No tienes idea de cuanto te amo… ¿Es que no tienes idea de lo que puede pasar?"_

En ese momento, Rick sólo deseó estar en el puente de aquella nave y alejar a Lisa del peligro, regresar con ella a un lugar seguro... sentirla junto a él una vez más, y no dejarla nunca más.

Por un segundo, Rick volteó para mirar al oficial de comunicaciones, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se produjera un milagro, que el sistema volviera la vida aunque más no fuera por un segundo, aunque más no fuera por un instante que le permitiera decirle a Lisa que seguía con vida… pero el milagro no se produjo, y de sólo pensar que no había sistemas de comunicación y que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para contactar a las naves terrestres, Rick Hunter sintió una urgencia espantosa por gritar de desesperación…

Afuera de la mente febril del comodoro Hunter, la vida continuaba, y de pie frente a una de las estaciones del Puente auxiliar, Vince estudiaba con sumo cuidado la pantalla táctica, que mostraba la posición de todas las naves que captaba el radar del _Alexander_, con ciertas limitaciones… ya que, con tal de evitar ser captado por los sensores de las naves Zentraedi, el radar del portaaviones estaba funcionando a muy baja potencia.

Finalmente Vince habló más para sí mismo que para nadie más, mientras sus manos señalaban puntos distintos del esquema táctico e indicaban cursos con su dedo en una reflexión gráfica.

– No entiendo las tácticas de los Zentraedi – murmuró el teniente Grant sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. – Se mueven por separado y se dirigen a atacar a nuestras naves, pero lo hacen en ángulos muy extraños. Así como así se me ocurren docenas de cursos mejores para atacar a esa flota, si quisiera hacerlo.

Caminando con paso veloz hacia donde estaba su primer oficial, Rick sólo pudo asentir a lo que Vince estaba diciendo, tratando de comprender él mismo la información que aparecía en la pantalla.

– Además, – continuó Vince mientras su dedo recorría la pantalla hasta clavarse en el icono que representaba a Zulu 2 – ¿por qué no han movido al monitor para tratar de atacar, en lugar de tenerlo aquí en Júpiter? Si su idea es atraer a nuestras naves, lo están haciendo muy mal…

Mientras el teniente Grant murmuraba y gruñía por la incomprensión de no entender qué diablos pretendía el enemigo, Rick permanecía en silencio, leyendo la pantalla táctica a la par de si primer oficial. Pronto ocurrió algo curioso en la mente del comodoro Hunter: veía los mismos datos que Vince, recibía la misma información, pero había algo distinto, algo que no cuadraba con lo que Vince Grant estaba pensando…

A simple vista, la pantalla mostraba a los tres grupos Zentraedi actuando de forma extraña: dos de ellos tratando de interceptar a la flota terrestre siguiendo cursos totalmente insólitos y con una enorme separación entre ellos.

Una revelación se abrió camino en la mente de Rick Hunter, y en un súbito instante de claridad total, todos los movimientos de los Zentraedi dejaron de parecer incoherencias o reacciones sin sentido, sino que se presentaron como acciones cuidadosamente estudiadas, partes de un plan mucho mayor e insidioso.

– No los están atrayendo... los están empujando – murmuró Rick lentamente después de unos segundos de considerar fríamente su razonamiento.

– ¿A donde? – preguntó Vince, revisando una vez más la pantalla táctica para ver qué detalle se le había escapado.

Limitándose a señalar un punto en la pantalla táctica, Rick inhaló con fuerza mientras su rostro empalidecía conforme la crueldad del plan enemigo se hacía más clara y evidente en su entendimiento…

– A donde los puedan cazar – fue todo lo que respondió Rick con un tono monocorde, mientras su dedo se clavaba en donde el radar indicaba la presencia de Zulu 2.

Vince, Sammie y el teniente Tessel lo miraron atónitos, y notando la incomprensión de sus oficiales, Rick hizo su mejor esfuerzo para poner en palabras aquella revelación…

– Esos dos grupos atacarán de tal forma que a la flota sólo le quedará una alternativa... correr hacia Júpiter, igual que lo hicimos nosotros – explicó el comodoro Hunter, recorriendo con su dedo en la pantalla el camino posible que seguiría la flota terrestre. – Sólo que esta vez el monitor no se esconderá en un punto ciego como lo hizo cuando nos emboscó, sino que los estará esperando al final de su recorrido...

La voz de Rick se quebró de manera casi imperceptible, y sus puños se cerraron hasta dejar los nudillos blancos mientras concluía su reflexión:

–... Y no tendrán forma alguna de escapar.

La crueldad de la situación golpeó a Rick Hunter hasta casi hacerlo desfallecer en el momento en que comprendió que el destino le había dado asientos de primera fila para ver cómo la flota enviada para rescatarlos iba a ser diezmada por la misma arma que había lisiado al _Alexander_. Vería cómo el mismo infame monitor Zentraedi abriría fuego contra el _Marcus Antonius_... contra Lisa.

Y lo peor era que no había nada que pudiera hacer para advertirles.

* * *

Media hora... y ninguna respuesta.

Por más que Lisa quiso evitarlo, el fantasma de la muerte de Rick se hacía cada vez más presente en su mente. Simplemente había pasado demasiado tiempo... si habían recibido el mensaje, el _Alexander_ debía haber contestado, pero no lo había hecho, ni por las frecuencias de emergencia, ni por las militares, ni por las civiles... ni siquiera había habido respuesta al mensaje particular que Lisa había mandado, en aquella clave que sólo Rick conocía. Por supuesto, siempre estaba presente la posibilidad de que los sistemas de comunicación de la nave hubieran resultado dañados, pero confiar en eso sería aferrarse a esperanzas cada vez más tenues, esperanzas que residían en aquella frontera difusa entre la razón y la mera ilusión.

Sentía cómo aquella oscuridad que la había atacado en cuanto recibió la noticia de la batalla volvía para atormentar su corazón golpeado, sentía cómo regresaba ese dolor que creía haber desterrado, sólo para descubrir que lo único que había hecho era atenuarlo ahogándose en trabajo... tal y como lo había hecho cuando Karl murió. Pero a pesar del dolor y de la falta de respuestas, y de la propia desesperanza que muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos comenzaba a inundar su corazón, Lisa se negaba a rendirse a la oscuridad y definitivamente no quería siquiera reconocer la posibilidad de que Rick hubiera muerto en combate... y que ella había llevado a la flota a una misión sin esperanzas.

Por un breve instante, las imágenes de Karl y Rick aparecieron frente a sus ojos, mezclándose en una sola visión cruel y fantasmagórica, que se deleitaba en recordarle a Lisa que la muerte parecía tener siempre la última palabra en su vida… y lo vívido y real de la imagen hizo que Lisa se estremeciera, provocando que una mirada de pánico asomara en sus ojos.

Aquel instante de debilidad apenas había durado dos segundos, pero a Lisa le parecieron una eternidad hasta que recuperó el control, y afortunadamente para ella, (y para la moral de la flota, como se dijo), nadie dio muestras de haberlo notado.

No se rendiría... no lo permitiría... no mientras le quedara aliento en el cuerpo.

– ¿Almirante, pasa algo? – preguntó Kim, quien se había acercado preocupada al ver la expresión que asomaba en el rostro de su amiga.

– No te preocupes, Kim – respondió Lisa con un tono completamente serio. – Sólo fue... un sobresalto, nada más.

– Está bien – susurró Kim para que nadie la escuche. – Tan sólo no pierdas las esperanzas, Lisa. Ten fe – dijo antes de regresar a su puesto.

Lisa sólo la miró con una mirada de agradecimiento sentido que hizo innecesarias todas las palabras.

Fue en ese mismo momento que las alarmas de combate sonaron en la Central de Comando de Flota, arrasando con la tensa calma y con la incertidumbre cual tsunami que se lanza sobre una costa desprevenida.

– Nuevo contacto radar, almirante, detecto uno... corrección, dos grupos de naves convergiendo en nuestra posición... ¡son Zentraedi! – exclamó el teniente Saunders mientras su pantalla de radar se iluminaba con puntos rojos… con contactos identificados como hostiles.

"_Es la hora, Lisa"_, se dijo la almirante Hayes mientras se ponía de pie, sabedora de que al menos había llegado la hora de pelear, y cuando habló, lo hizo con un bramido que movió a todo el personal de la Central como si fuera una descarga eléctrica:

– _¡Que toda la flota vaya a estaciones de combate de inmediato!_

* * *

– Señal de la nave insignia, capitán – informó el teniente Bellicec tras chequear la última transmisión captada por los sistemas de comunicación. – Nos ordenan ir a Condición Uno.

Con tanta tensión inundando todo el ambiente, aquellas palabras corrieron como reguero de pólvora entre los oficiales, suboficiales y tripulantes que estaban de guardia en el puente del destructor _UES Austerlitz_, y pocos segundos después, las miradas de todos se concentraban sobre el capitán del destructor, que como respondiendo a aquella expectativa, no tardó en ponerse de pie.

– Muy bien, señores… – dijo el capitán Bayerlein, mirando uno a uno a los oficiales que estaban en el Puente de su nave. – Esperamos una semana para poder volver aquí, y me parece que fue demasiado tiempo de espera. Hagamos las cosas como se debe… ¡_Estaciones de Combate_!

– ¡Sí, señor! – exclamó a coro el personal de puente del _Austerlitz._

De inmediato, todos en el puente corrieron a hacer lo que les correspondiera para llevar al destructor a condición de combate, poniendo el máximo de sus fuerzas en tal tarea; dicha urgencia no se debía sólo a la adrenalina del combate, sino también al muy humano deseo de retribución que inundaba a los tripulantes del _Austerlitz_… hacía apenas una semana, la nave había tenido que retirarse de aquella región bajo el fuego de las armas Zentraedi, forzados a dejar atrás a su nave insignia mientras regresaban a la Tierra a lamer las heridas recibidas.

Sonaban las alarmas indicando a la tripulación que debían establecer Condición Uno en toda la nave, los anuncios se superponían con los pedidos de reportes y las instrucciones, y el apagado murmullo de las máquinas de la nave comenzaba a hacerse oír en el fondo…

Había sido una semana negra para la tripulación del _Austerlitz_; tener que contar a los muertos y enviar a los heridos a que fueran tratados, trabajar a destajo para reparar los daños sufridos por la nave… y ver cómo pasaba el tiempo sin que desde el Alto Mando se hiciera nada por traer de regreso al _Alexander_.

Era por eso que el _Austerlitz_ y su tripulación habían acogido la activación de la Operación Alaska con tanto fervor; no todos los días se les daba la oportunidad de buscar una buena retribución por la ignominia de la derrota… y desde el momento en que se supo que la almirante Hayes estaba preparando la misión, el capitán Klaus Bayerlein y su tripulación habían hecho lo indecible por poner al destructor en condiciones de participar de la Operación.

Incluso la tripulación era heterogénea; para cubrir las bajas de combate, el _Austerlitz_ había recibido asignaciones temporales de personal procedentes de otras naves de la flota que no podrían participar… dos docenas de tripulantes del crucero _Thunderbolt_, quince de la nave hermana del _Austerlitz_, el destructor _Dieppe_, varios del resto de las naves del Grupo 6, e incluso un sargento del Satélite Fábrica que había conseguido órdenes de la almirante Hayes en persona para embarcar en la nave…

Y ahora, todos ellos tendrían la oportunidad de darse el gusto…

– Ese es el espíritu – sonrió el capitán al notar la energía de su tripulación, para luego dirigirse al controlador de vuelo. – Señor Borodin, prepare a los escuadrones de cazas para despegar.

– Por supuesto, capitán.

– Señor Stackhouse, quiero todos los sistemas de armas listos para abrir fuego en cuanto tengamos órdenes de la nave insignia – ordenó el capitán al oficial táctico.

– ¡Entendido, capitán! – respondió el teniente Stackhouse, tomando de inmediato un teléfono interno para contactar al departamento de Artillería del destructor.

Seis cubiertas debajo del Puente, la voz del teniente Stackhouse retumbó en toda la sección utilizada como central de supervisión y mantenimiento de las armas de la nave…

– Puente a Artillería, revisión final del sistema de armamentos…

– Ya escucharon al teniente Stackhouse, señores… asegúrense de que todos esos misiles estén en perfectas condiciones para disparar – gritó la teniente Sanghieri a las personas a su cargo en el departamento de Artillería. – Ibáñez, Holloman, ocúpense de las baterías de estribor; Krezinski, Neufeld, háganse cargo de las de babor…

– En camino, teniente – respondió el sargento ayudante Tadeusz Krezinski, y notando luego la cara de desconcierto de la única persona en toda la sección que no portaba un uniforme militar, decidió que lo menos que podía hacer por el hombre era darle algo en qué entretenerse. – Señor al-Halad¿quiere ver algo interesante?

Recobrándose sólo por un segundo del sobrecogimiento de adrenalina que lo había invadido desde el instante que se anunciara la orden de ir a estaciones de combate, Sayid al-Halad, periodista del Middle East Reporter, asintió de manera emocionada a la invitación de aquel sargento… sin mencionar que tenía una curiosidad enorme por ver el funcionamiento de aquella maquinaria de combate que lo había impresionado en grado sumo al poner pie por primera vez en el _Austerlitz_.

– Lo sigo, sargento… y por favor, llámeme Sayid.

La caminata –o, más correctamente, la corrida, ya que fue hecha a un paso vivo– acabó frente a una enorme consola con varias pantallas, ante la cual el sargento Krezinski se colocó con la naturalidad de quien hace eso cotidianamente. Una de las pantallas mostraba una serie de indicadores y valores numéricos sin sentido alguno para al-Halad, mientras que la otra pantalla mostraba, en vivo y en directo, una de las santabárbaras del destructor _UES Austerlitz_… repleta de lo que parecían ser misiles de un tamaño respetable.

– Vea estas preciosuras, Sayid… – dijo con una enorme sonrisa el sargento Krezinski, señalando hacia la segunda pantalla con la cabeza mientras se disponía a hacer lo que le habían ordenado en el tablero de la consola, activando un programa de revisión que ejecutaría un somero diagnóstico final sobre los misiles antinave del _Austerlitz_. – Iniciando revisión de combustible sólido, sistemas de guiado y cabeza de guerra en misiles del 81 al 90…

– ¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó el periodista, sin poder despegar la mirada de aquellos ingenios que podía ver en la pantalla.

– _Esas cosas_, Sayid, son nuestras herramientas de trabajo – le respondió el sargento en un tono un poco cortante, como si al-Halad acabara de insultar algo a lo que le tenía muchísimo cariño, aunque luego el semblante de Krezinski se hizo sonriente una vez más. – Le presento a nuestra principal arma de combate antinave, el misil táctico SGM-21 Spacelord… 592 centímetros de longitud, propulsores de combustible sólido, sistema de adquisición de blancos "dispara y olvídate", alcance de 500 kilómetros en atmósfera y virtualmente ilimitado en el espacio, aceleración de diez metros por segundo cada segundo…

– Parece algo potente… – contestó con más respeto el reportero, recordando súbitamente por qué todos los militares con los que había hablado se referían al personal de Artillería como si estuvieran un poco locos…

– ¿Potente? – bufó el sargento, señalando insistentemente una parte del misil que podía verse en la pantalla. – ¿Ve la punta del misil… la parte cónica?

– La veo.

– Cabeza nuclear, mi estimado amigo… 150 kilotones de poder destructivo… – le informó Krezinski con admiración y una pizca casi imperceptible de santo temor, para luego anunciar en voz oficial: – Revisión completa y satisfactoria en misiles del 81 al 90, comenzando con misiles del 91 al 100…

A su lado, el periodista estaba pálido como si un fantasma se le hubiera aparecido frente a sus narices, y cuando volvió a dirigirle la palabra al sargento, lo hizo con voz estremecida por el shock:

– ¿_Eso_ es una bomba nuclear?

– ¿Qué esperaba? – rió Krezinski, aunque en su mirada se notaba que el sargento no bromeaba en lo más mínimo. – ¿Un cilindro grandote con el símbolo de un átomo pintado al costado?

– No sé, sargento, tal vez algo más grande… – se defendió el periodista, mirando una vez más a la pantalla y observando el arma en su macabra simplicidad, para después preguntar con un poco de curiosidad genuina: – ¿Por cierto, 150 kilotones es mucho?

– Sayid, esa cosita que ve en la punta del misil tiene el poder destructivo de ciento cincuenta mil toneladas de TNT… o diez bombas como la de Hiroshima, si le gustan las comparaciones históricas…

Cuando el sentido total de aquella matemática se le hizo perfectamente claro, ya no había forma de que Sayid al-Halad pudiera contener su impresión, y con los ojos abiertos como platos y el color totalmente desaparecido del rostro, el periodista debió luchar para volver a respirar… para luego, con la respiración retornada a algo parecido a lo normal, exclamar en su idioma natal:

– _¡Allahu akbar!_

– Debería ver las grandotas que usan en las unidades de misiles antiespaciales allá en la Tierra, tienen unas bestias de 10 megatones que ya quisiera yo que me prestaran para jugar… por cierto, 10 megatones son _diez millones_ de toneladas de TNT de fuerza explosiva… o si no, si recuerda al cañón Reflex del SDF-1, ahí tiene 65 megatones de fuerza destructiva; haga usted la cuenta… – le explicó el sargento, confirmándole al periodista que en efecto, todos los técnicos de Artillería estaban un poco locos… y quizás era eso lo que los mantenía cuerdos a la hora de vivir cerca de ingenios destructivos como los que llamaban "herramientas de trabajo". – Revisión completa y satisfactoria en misiles del 91 al 100, comenzando con misiles del 101 al 110.

– ¿De veras es necesario tanto? – quiso saber el periodista, repentinamente interesado en los detalles de aquellas armas infernales; quizás fuera cierto lo que decían sobre la fascinación de las armas…

– Créame, Sayid… lo único que puede reventar el casco de una nave Zentraedi es una cabeza nuclear, y aún así, las malditas naves enemigas son tan resistentes que siempre necesitamos muchas para poder volarlas al otro mundo, no por nada embarcamos 160 de esas cositas en un destructor clase Batalla como éste… por cierto, fíjese en el misil marcado como 104…

El misil en cuestión acababa de aparecer frente a la segunda pantalla, y tras hacer un leve esfuerzo, el periodista notó con una sonrisa ligeramente macabra que en el cuerpo del misil alguien había pintado en trazos rojos la palabra "_¡PAZ!_", acompañada por un crudo dibujo en _stencil_ de una mano haciendo la V de la victoria…

– ¿Lo pintó usted?

– Un poco de arte… – le contestó el sargento, un tanto divertido, como si lo hubieran pillado pintando las paredes de la escuela. – Lo tomé de una película vieja… "Día de la Independencia".

El periodista no respondió nada; su atención estaba enfocada en tratar de comprender cabalmente la magnitud de lo que Krezinski le acababa de mostrar… y a pesar de que llegaba siempre a los mismos resultados, su conciencia se negaba a aceptarlos como reales…

– Déjeme ver si entendí… – intentó comprender al-Halad. – ¡¿Usted me está diciendo que esa cosita puede reventar diez ciudades como Hiroshima… y que como esa, hay otras 159 en esta nave?!

Lo que al-Halad no mencionó, ya que el detalle se le escapó en medio de la aterradora reflexión, era que aquella flota tenía otras catorce naves de la misma clase que el _Austerlitz_… y de haber sabido que los cuatro cruceros y quince fragatas de la flota tenían también arsenales nucleares como el que acababa de descubrir, muy probablemente se hubiera desmayado de la impresión…

El sargento sólo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, sin atreverse a revelar a aquel reportero que tras una semana de larga agonía y desesperanza, lo único que deseaba era la oportunidad de lanzar contra los Zentraedi los 160 misiles que llevaba de dotación un destructor clase Batalla…

– Bienvenido a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, Sayid… espero que le gusten los fuegos artificiales. Revisión completa y satisfactoria en misiles del 101 al 110, comenzando con misiles del 111 al 120…

* * *

El comandante del grupo Zentraedi que los tripulantes del _Alexander_ habían designado (sin su conocimiento, desde luego) como "Zulu 1" había preferido no esperar a las otras naves de Zulu 3, confiando en su habilidad para distraer a la flota microniana y empujarlos hacia donde querían. Desde luego, y tal como lo tenían planeado si se presentaba una oportunidad como aquella, Zulu 3 haría lo mismo desde otro ángulo, aunque faltaba mucho más para eso dado que Zulu 3 había tenido que cubrir una distancia considerablemente mayor, pero eso no importaba, ya que entre ambos grupos terminarían forzando a los micronianos a ir en la única dirección que les quedaría abierta.

Y eso los llevaría directo a la boca del monitor.

Aún faltaban varios minutos para que los micronianos entraran al alcance de fuego de sus cañones, y mientras veía cómo los indicadores de tiempo en su pantalla auxiliar pasaban sin moverse a la velocidad que él deseaba, el comandante de la flota Zentraedi no podía esperar más. Por supuesto, los micronianos tenían superioridad numérica, pero sus naves no eran nada comparadas con las monstruosidades tecnológicas de la flota Zentraedi. Tan sólo su crucero de batalla tenía más de tres veces el tamaño de la nave líder del enemigo... y el resto de las naves no significaban nada.

La impaciencia del comandante de la flota Zentraedi tenía un motivo adicional, algo que podría calificarse como una obsesión personal… una obsesión que lo consumía desde el momento en que el oficial que manejaba los sensores del crucero le informó de la presencia de al menos tres naves Zentraedi en la flota microniana.

Tres naves que evidentemente pertenecían a la flota renegada del traidor Breetai, aquella flota contra la que el gran Dolza cayó en combate, aquella flota de traidores y contaminados que se puso del lado de los micronianos en el momento más importante de la historia Zentraedi, condenando a su raza a la extinción y muy probablemente, dándole un golpe de muerte al imperio de los Amos Robotech.

La oportunidad de vengarse de los traidores de Breetai y destruir una flota microniana era algo demasiado atractivo como para dejar escapar, aún teniendo en cuenta que sería una batalla de quince naves Zentraedi contra treinta y tres enemigas.

Ciertamente sería un combate muy interesante, y por lo que sabía el comandante Zentraedi, desigual… en su favor.

* * *

Con los sentidos alertas y los movimientos refinados y preparados tras incontables simulaciones de batalla, escasos minutos les tomó a todas las naves de la flota terrestre alcanzar Condición Uno y estar listas para el combate… y con cada nave que confirmaba a la Central de Comando del _Marcus Antonius_ que estaba preparada para la batalla, crecía la tensión entre los oficiales que tenían a su cargo el mando de la flota… en especial, a la joven almirante que estaba al frente de toda la operación.

– ¡Número y tipo de naves, señor Saunders! – ordenó Lisa al oficial de radar.

En su consola, el teniente Saunders revisó febrilmente la información que recibía del radar y una vez que tuvo una imagen clara de la amenaza a la que se enfrentaba la flota, anunció:

– El primer grupo enemigo está formado por cinco naves, almirante: un crucero de batalla clase Magdomilla, dos destructores clase Salan y dos fragatas clase Redir; el segundo grupo está a doscientos mil kilómetros de distancia del primero e incluye un transporte clase Queleual, un destructor clase Salan y tres fragatas clase Redir.

Lisa revisó mentalmente los números, y pudo ver de reojo que, sentado en su puesto, el comodoro Reiter hacía lo mismo, y esta vez los dos altos oficiales llegaron a una misma y desafortunada conclusión. Los reportes de inteligencia, y los informes del Grupo 6 luego de la batalla nada habían dicho de un crucero de batalla o de un transporte, y la presencia de aquellas dos naves en ese lugar del espacio sólo podía significar una cosa…

Los Zentraedi habían recibido refuerzos.

– Gracias, teniente. Permanezca observando... tal vez haya un tercer grupo de naves enemigas por allí – respondió Lisa al oficial de radar.

Una vez más, la voz baja y respetuosa del comodoro Reiter sonó al oído de la almirante Hayes:

– ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué piensa eso, almirante?

– El monitor no está en ninguno de esos grupos, y dudo mucho que los Zentraedi lo dejen sin alguna clase de escolta – explicó Lisa, tratando de que la tripulación no escuchara ese comentario.

– Tal vez quieran tendernos alguna clase de trampa – aventuró Reiter, y Lisa se volvió para ver a su segundo al mando mientras su mente consideraba muy seriamente la hipótesis lanzada por el comodoro.

– ¿Por qué no? – respondió Lisa en forma retórica. – Les fue bien la primera vez, es lógico que quieran repetir el truco.

Reiter esbozó una sonrisa macabra, y su rostro asumió por un segundo las crueles facciones de una piraña hambrienta.

– Entonces, almirante, me parece que lo que tenemos que hacer es que los Zentraedi no se sientan tan orgullosos de su astucia.

Desde donde estaba, la almirante Hayes le devolvió a Franz Reiter otra sonrisa predadora, algo que definitivamente no era agradable de ver en un rostro normalmente tan calmo como el de Lisa.

– No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, comodoro – murmuró la almirante, para luego darle una orden al controlador de vuelo de la flota:

– Teniente, que todas las naves lancen los Veritech de inmediato… e informe al capitán Sterling que seguiremos el Plan Apolo.

– Entendido, almirante – respondió el controlador, disponiéndose a ejecutar la orden dada.

Pocos minutos después, el enorme portaaviones se sacudió con el rugido de los motores de cientos de cazas Veritech que despegaban, dejando atrás a gran velocidad al _Marcus Antonius_ mientras se abalanzaban sobre la flota Zentraedi como enjambres hambrientos a punto de atacar a una gran presa. Similares escenas de preparativos y lanzamientos se repetían en el resto de las naves de la flota, que siguiendo las órdenes emitidas por la nave insignia, descargaban un número aparentemente interminable de Veritech y cazas de combate, mientras que las tres naves Zentraedi de la flota hacían lo propio con una heterogénea mezcla de battlepods, cazas trimotores y armaduras de combate.

Diez minutos después de que la almirante Hayes diera la orden, todos los escuadrones de combate de la flota estaban en el aire, en camino hacia sus posiciones asignadas y en espera de las órdenes…

Desde su puesto en la Central de Comando de Flota, Lisa y el resto de los oficiales que comandaban la misión observaban las formaciones de Veritech avanzando en dirección al enemigo, mientras que en el nivel principal de la Central, al igual que en los puentes de mando de todas las naves de guerra de la flota, las hordas de controladores de vuelo repetían órdenes e instrucciones a los pilotos Veritech, asegurándose de que funcionaran como estaba previsto en el plan. Ya no quedaba esperanza alguna de evitar el choque, y más de uno contuvo el aliento cuando los radares mostraron a las naves renegadas lanzando sus mechas para interceptar a los Veritech y al resto de los cazas de ataque de la flota….

Sin embargo, y respondiendo a un movimiento preestablecido, los cazas terrestres y los mechas de sus aliados Zentraedi lanzaron una furiosa salva de misiles en contra de los mechas renegados, para luego regresar por donde vinieron mediante un curso recíproco, alejándose del lugar de la breve e intensa batalla mientras en los escuadrones de mechas enemigos, cientos de naves caían a consecuencia de los misiles… y los sobrevivientes aceleraron a toda la potencia que les permitían sus turbinas con tal de ejecutar alguna clase de venganza en contra de los cazas terrestres.

Eso era exactamente lo que Lisa Hayes y Max Sterling habían planeado: alejar a los mechas Zentraedi de sus naves de guerra.

Ahora lo que había que hacer era ocuparse de las naves de guerra. Lisa oprimió algunas teclas y el display táctico cambió para mostrar la posición relativa de las naves terrestres y Zentraedi. Por lo que parecía, faltaba muy poco para que los Zentraedi del primer grupo entraran en el rango de fuego de las armas de la Tierra, y Lisa contuvo la respiración mientras los indicadores de distancia mostraban cómo se aproximaban los Zentraedi con inexorable rapidez.

Todos los sentidos de la almirante Hayes estaban enfocados en el crucero de batalla enemigo: esa inmensa mole que se aproximaba amenazante a la flota… contra semejante monstruosidad, erizada de armas de todo tipo y repleta de mechas, era bien poco lo que las armas terrestres podían hacer…

A menos, claro, que recurriera a una pequeña maniobra poco ortodoxa… a veces, la lógica de las pandillas era muy sensata y apropiada.

– Vanessa, ordena a toda la flota que concentren su fuego solamente sobre el crucero de batalla. – ordenó la almirante Hayes.

– ¿Todas las naves? Pero almirante… – objetó Vanessa – ¿qué haremos con el resto de las naves enemigas?

– Por el momento, nada, comandante Leeds – respondió Lisa. – La destrucción del crucero de batalla enemigo es prioritaria. Después de que haya sido destruido, envía un mensaje al _Thresher_… ordena al capitán Mchwenge que separe al Grupo Bravo de la flota y destruya a las demás naves del primer grupo enemigo.

– Sí, almirante – respondió Vanessa mientras indicaba a sus operadores que transmitieran las órdenes.

Al recibir las órdenes de la nave insignia, las torretas y lanzamisiles de las naves terrestres cobraron vida, mientras eran apuntadas por los oficiales de artillería a los blancos señalados en los sistemas de control tiro y radares de largo alcance. En menos de un minuto, docenas de cañones de energía estaban preparados para descargar una lluvia de destrucción sobre el colosal crucero Zentraedi.

La flota aguardó un lapso de tiempo que a todos a bordo les pareció interminable, mientras aguardaban con los dedos cerca de los controles de lanzamiento, esperando únicamente la orden para lanzar el Armagedón.

* * *

En la cabina de un caza Veritech no se escucha el fragor y trajín de un puente o una central de comando. Sólo puede oírse el sonido de los instrumentos, las transmisiones breves y concretas de los controladores de vuelo y los otros pilotos del escuadrón... y la respiración del piloto.

Para el capitán Max Sterling, ese era el sonido de la guerra. Un sonido al cual se había acostumbrado demasiado desde hacía ya ocho años. Hacía ocho años, Max era apenas un cabo inquieto que volaba un Valkyrie como tercer numeral de una sección de tres cazas, y ahora era un curtido capitán que piloteaba el avión que continuaría el legado del Veritech más famoso de las Fuerzas, liderando no sólo a los veinticinco cazas Lightning del Escuadrón Skull, sino a los quinientos Veritech y trescientos cazas convencionales asignados a la operación… además de cuatrocientos mechas Zentraedi de todos los tipos pertenecientes a las naves prestadas por Breetai.

Los dedos de Max estaban firmemente sujetos a las palancas de control del VF-4 que servía como su montura, como si aún estuvieran esforzándose para comprender el instrumental de vuelo. A pesar de llevar ya meses volando el Lightning, todavía extrañaba la familiaridad del Valkyrie. En ciertas áreas, el Lightning era un caza superior; era mucho más potente en velocidad y armamento, pero le faltaba algo de la gracia y maniobrabilidad del viejo Valkyrie.

"_Misiones diferentes"_, solía repetirse Max cuando pensaba en el tema; el Valkyrie era una nave de combate multipropósito, mientras que el Lightning era un interceptor, diseñado para destruir la mayor cantidad de naves enemigas en el menor tiempo posible y a la mayor distancia que se pudiera.

Eso era lo que había hecho minutos atrás cuando los cazas bajo su mando lanzaron una salva de misiles contra los mecha Zentraedi que se aproximaban. Docenas de naves enemigas habían desaparecido, borradas del espacio por los misiles de los cazas terrestres, mientras los sobrevivientes aceleraban para interceptar y vengar a sus compañeros en un esfuerzo tan furioso como inútil.

Esa había sido la táctica planeada por Max y Lisa, llamada oficialmente "Plan Apolo"... y extraoficialmente "A-P-B", o "abofetear, provocar y barrer", como la habían llamado los pilotos al momento de serles comunicado el plan. Los Zentraedi habían sido abofeteados por los misiles, habían caído en la provocación... y ahora serían barridos.

– Líder Skull a todas las unidades – dijo Max por la radio. – Contengan su fuego hasta que los Zentraedi estén a doscientos kilómetros de distancia.

– Enterado, Líder Skull – repitieron docenas, cientos de voces.

De pronto, un Lightning comenzó a hacer complejas maniobras que un civil hubiera considerado acrobáticas, rompiendo con la calculada formación del Skull con partes iguales de habilidad y descaro… y mientras algunos de sus pilotos se daban el lujo de elogiar aquellas maniobras temerarias, sólo su profesionalismo impedía que Max lanzara un aullido de ira a través de la radio, aunque de cualquier manera terminó gritando segundos después.

– ¡¿Skull Cinco, qué diablos cree que está haciendo?!

Una voz de mujer respondió, hablándole al comandante del escuadrón con un tono sarcástico y altanero:

– Sólo me preparo para darles la bienvenida como merecen, Líder Skull.

– Si vuelve a hacer eso, la única bienvenida que tendrá será la de los guardias de la prisión militar, si es que sobrevive – ladró el capitán Sterling a través de la red táctica, callando a los pilotos y sobresaltando a más de un controlador de vuelo en las naves de la flota. – Ahora vuelva a la formación. ¿Entendió, Skull Cinco?

La voz de la piloto no sonaba nada contenta cuando respondió.

– Entendido, Líder Skull... tan sólo espera a que lleguemos a casa y veremos quién sobrevive.

– Querida, el resto del escuadrón no tiene por qué enterarse... – dijo Max con una sonrisa.

Un sonido de alarma trajo a Max de regreso a la batalla, y bajando la mirada hasta uno de los indicadores de la cabina, comprobó que el radar del Lightning acababa de confirmar que los Zentraedi estaban dentro del alcance de sus misiles... y lejos de sus propias naves nodriza.

Max abrió un canal general de comunicaciones a los Veritech y exclamó:

– Líder Skull a escuadrones de ataque, prepárense para atacar a las naves enemigas una vez que nos hayamos ocupado de los battlepods. En cuanto a los escuadrones de caza... ¡Caballeros, barramos el lugar!

Los Veritech y cazas convencionales escupieron cientos de misiles en una tormenta de fuego, que en escasos segundos diezmaron por completo a los cazas y mechas enemigos. A pesar de aquella lluvia de destrucción, todavía había sobrevivientes, y éstos continuaron cargando contra los cazas terrestres, en un ataque que tenía tanto de audaz como de suicida.

"_Si pelea es lo que quieren, pelea tendrán"_, se dijo Max mientras cambiaba a modalidad Battloid y apuntaba su cañón contra los primeros battlepods que aparecían en su campo visual.

* * *

Mientras Rick era presa de la impotencia en el Puente del _Alexander_, y Max comenzaba a barrer a los mechas Zentraedi con sus misiles, los cañones de la flota terrestre apuntaban contra las naves Zentraedi que se acercaban, operados y controlados por artilleros que tenían los dedos bien cerca de los interruptores y gatillos, esperando la orden de abrir fuego contra el gigantesco crucero de batalla Zentraedi.

Por su parte, el comandante Zentraedi del crucero de batalla se sentía confiado. Su poderosa nave, aún privada de protocultura como estaba y con necesidad de lo que los micronianos llamaban "mantenimiento", seguía siendo mucho más letal que cualquiera de las patéticas naves micronianas que se acercaban, y de entre aquella colección de insignificancias espaciales que pretendían atacarlo, sólo las tres naves de los traidores de Breetai representaban una amenaza.

Él no había estado durante la primera batalla, ya que sus naves regresaban de una pequeña "excursión" al sexto planeta del sistema, pero estaba muy al tanto de los resultados y esta vez quería agregar algunas naves de guerra micronianas a sus propios triunfos en batalla... a tal punto que había rehusado esperar al otro grupo de naves que ahora lo estaba siguiendo. Esperar a las otras naves no sólo le hubiera hecho perder tiempo, sino que habría acabado con la maniobra que trataban de llevar a cabo.

Pero de cualquier manera, pensó el comandante Zentraedi mientras indicaba a uno de sus oficiales que enfocara la pantalla en la nave insignia microniana, no quedaría mucho tiempo más para que se diera el gusto…

* * *

– La flota reporta estar lista, almirante – dijo Vanessa mirando a Lisa, y a pesar de que la comandante Leeds se sentía impaciente y ansiosa, sus propias emociones palidecían en comparación a lo que veía en el semblante de la almirante Elizabeth Hayes.

Sin preocuparse por lo que pensara la oficial que mandaba la Central de Comando para ella, Lisa asintió con la cabeza y sin decir una sola palabra, mientras observaba una vez más el display táctico… y como le había ocurrido en las ocasiones anteriores, sus ojos se clavaron en el pequeño punto brillante que señalaba la presencia del crucero Zentraedi, casi como si pudiera imaginar lo que vendría a continuación…

– Entonces, comandante Leeds… – respondió Lisa suavemente, como si estuviera haciendo una simple sugerencia – ordene a la flota que abra fuego a discreción.

* * *

La alarma interrumpió las cavilaciones del comandante de la flota Zentraedi, y pocos segundos después, uno de sus oficiales le estaba informando que la flota microniana acababa de abrir fuego contra ellos. El comandante Zentraedi no se preocupó y le indicó a sus oficiales que tampoco se preocuparan... los micronianos podían gastar sus energías y misiles contra sus cinco naves de guerra; eso no detendría su destrucción inevitable.

Era algo esperable por parte de los micronianos… y algo que para él no tenía la menor importancia; tal era su confianza y seguridad en la monstruosidad robotecnológica que los Amos y el gran Dolza habían puesto a su cargo…

Pero tal como pudo ver en la pantalla táctica sólo unos cinco segundos después de que los sensores captaran la primera salva de la flota microniana, el comandante notó que sus enemigos no estaban disparando como él esperaba.

Ahora era distinto, y el comandante Zentraedi cayó por vez primera en la cuenta de que las poco más de treinta naves micronianas habían apuntado todas sus armas en contra de su crucero... ignorando por completo a las otras naves.

Y una proporción de treinta y tres a uno era demasiado, hasta para un inmenso, poderoso y muy blindado crucero Zentraedi.

Menos de cincuenta segundos después de lanzada la primera salva de las naves micronianas, el crucero de batalla Zentraedi se había convertido en una ruina espacial sin propulsión ni armas que funcionaran, ventilando aire y gases de todo tipo por una infinidad de agujeros en el casco, y con más de la mitad de su tripulación muerta o muriendo… sin que su comandante pudiera darse el gusto de participar en el combate que tanto había anhelado.

Entonces llegó la segunda salva.

Y cuando se disiparon las explosiones termonucleares que habían envuelto al crucero, de la orgullosa nave Zentraedi no había quedado nada, salvo una gigantesca bola de gas en constante expansión, nacida del infierno artificial de las armas micronianas y que desperdigaba a su paso restos informes por todo el espacio…

Las otras cuatro naves Zentraedi, huérfanas de su nave insignia, no tardaron en lanzar su primer contragolpe, mientras las naves terrestres se preparaban para una segunda salva y los escuadrones de cazas de ataque se abalanzaban sobre los Zentraedi como buitres.

* * *

– ¡Crucero enemigo destruido, almirante! – exclamó Vanessa, levantando un puño al aire en señal de triunfo.

– Excelente, comandante – respondió Lisa, sin permitirse caer en la ola de euforia que había barrido a la Central de Comando del _Marcus Antonius_, y tras dejar que sus tripulantes se tomaran un segundo para celebrar aquella pequeña victoria, retomó la palabra para dar nuevas órdenes. – Después de lanzar una salva contra el resto del grupo enemigo, ordene al capitán Mchwenge que separe al Grupo Bravo para ocuparse de las otras cuatro naves enemigas y dígale al capitán Sterling que asigne algunos escuadrones para apoyarlos.

La mirada de la almirante Hayes se enfocó ahora sobre el segundo grupo de combate Zentraedi, en particular sobre el enorme y rectangular transporte de tropa que se hallaba al centro de la formación… y que continuaba acercándose a la flota terrestre como si nada le hubiera pasado al otro grupo.

– En cuanto al resto de la flota, repitamos el favor con ese segundo grupo enemigo – anunció Lisa, mientras sus oficiales cumplían con sus instrucciones.

Si Rick no estaba vivo, al menos se llevaría a todos los renegados que pudiera al infierno.

– Vanessa, que todas las naves cambien curso para interceptar al segundo grupo enemigo, vamos a repetir la operación con ese transporte de tropas… y envíe un mensaje al _Tristar_, dígale al capitán Balmaceda que tenga preparado al Grupo Charlie para contener a los Zentraedi...

– Va en camino, almirante – respondió Vanessa al instante.

En ese momento, los primeros misiles Zentraedi penetraron las defensas del _Marcus Antonius_.

* * *

Lo que más sorprendía a Bill Morrison era cómo ninguno de los tripulantes que trabajaban en el Primario de Control de Daños del _Marcus Antonius_ siquiera se inmutó con el impacto de aquel misil Zentraedi. Mucho le había costado al joven periodista no saltar de pánico cuando toda la nave tembló a su alrededor... y eso que apenas había sido el primer impacto.

Luego siguieron otros, con una regularidad impresionante, que hicieron estremecer al gigantesco portaaviones, dentro del cual un joven Bill Morrison, enviado por la cadena MBS en su primera cobertura seria –y eso solamente porque el corresponsal de guerra de la cadena estaba encerrado en su casa con un severo caso de neumonía– se movía de un lado a otro como zamarreado por gigantes.

– ¿Algo lo preocupa, señor Morrison? – preguntó el sargento ayudante Ivan Petrosian con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro, la clase de sonrisa despreocupada que puede llegar a tener alguien que pasó en numerosas oportunidades por situaciones parecidas a aquella.

– ¿Todavía lo pregunta? – respondió incrédulo Morrison, esforzándose por no dejar que se cayera su cámara digital con todo aquel temblor al que se veía sometida la nave.

– Vamos... no se estará asustando de un golpecito como el de recién – dijo Petrosian, sin dejar de prestar atención a su consola.

– ¡¿Llama a eso "golpecito"?!

Morrison estaba prácticamente sin habla, tanto por la violencia de las armas enemigas como por la manera despreocupada con la que se comportaban los tripulantes del portaaviones insignia de la flota.

"_Maldita sangre fría la de estos tipos_."

Por toda respuesta, como si no hiciera falta explicarse, Petrosian sólo meneó la cabeza ante la estupefacción del joven reportero, y sonrió perezosamente, mostrando la dentadura a Morrison.

– Dios, no quisiera verlo si tenemos que enfrentarnos a un cañón Reflex...

* * *

"_Bien, Lisa... uno menos"_, pensó Rick al comprobar la destrucción del crucero de batalla en los sensores del _Alexander_, a pesar de toda la interferencia electrónica enemiga. Sin su nave líder, Zulu 1 quedaba prácticamente descabezado, y poco después de un brutal intercambio de fuego entre la flota terrestre y la armada Zentraedi, el radar mostraba cómo once naves de la flota de la Tierra se separaban de la formación principal, acelerando en un curso que los llevaría rápidamente a contener y acabar con las cuatro naves Zentraedi restantes.

El resto de la flota, por otro lado, parecía avanzar directamente contra Zulu 3, y según lo que indicaban los datos del radar, había otras once naves listas para separarse de la formación principal y ocuparse de aquel grupo Zentraedi.

En silencio, Rick elogió calurosamente la táctica que estaba usando el comandante de la flota terrestre, albergando en su corazón la secreta ilusión de que se tratara de la propia Lisa Hayes; asignando grupos de combate para ocuparse individualmente de cada formación Zentraedi, no sólo mantenía separados y asediados a los Zentraedi, sino que evitaba también que la flota terrestre fuera atacada desde dos flancos.

O tres, como lo sabía Rick, mirando amargamente cómo la flota de la Tierra se abría paso victoriosamente sin saber que al final del camino los esperaba una horrenda y mortal sorpresa.

Sólo esperaba que quien estuviera a cargo de la flota detectara a tiempo al tercer grupo Zentraedi... y que no cayera en el error que él había cometido una semana atrás de lanzarse de cabeza a una situación en la que no sabía si el enemigo tenía más naves que las que aparentaba tener. De cualquier manera, todo quedaba en las manos del comandante de la flota terrestre, ya que no había mucho que él o el _Alexander_ pudieran hacer... no si no podía avisar a la flota sobre el monitor Zentraedi.

Si tan sólo pudiera...

Rick se detuvo en seco, ignorando todo lo que ocurría en el resto del mundo mientras en su cabeza, una nueva idea comenzó a ocupar lugar con todo el ímpetu y la fuerza que tienen aquellas ideas a las cuales les ha llegado la hora de hacerse realidad…

Era una idea peligrosa, desesperada, y eso era lo más suave que podía decirse sobre ella. Muy probablemente, todos los cráneos del Alto Mando y de la Academia la considerarían suicida... y lo peor era que quizás toda la tripulación del propio _Alexander_ así lo pensara si la hacía conocer. Sin embargo, bien podía ser la única esperanza para toda la gente en aquella nave herida y golpeada.

Y maldito sería si se quedaba de brazos cruzados mientras los Zentraedi emboscaban a Lisa.

– Teniente Tessel ¿cuánto falta para que la flota entre al alcance de fuego del monitor Zentraedi? – preguntó Rick.

Obligándose a desprender su atención de la batalla, a la que estaba observando a través de la pobre recepción del radar, al igual que todos en el puente auxiliar del _Alexander_, el teniente Tessel consultó en su sistema y no tardó en calcular una respuesta a la duda del comodoro Hunter.

– Diecisiete minutos, señor.

– Muchas gracias, teniente – agradeció Rick, y su atención se dirigió hacia el navegante – ¿En cuánto tiempo podremos interceptar a Zulu 2 con los propulsores a plena marcha?

Revisando sus propios instrumentos y haciendo sus propios cálculos, el navegante del _Alexander_ respondió sin dudarlo:

– Tiempo estimado: catorce minutos, señor.

– Gracias, teniente – respondió Rick, hundiéndose en la silla del capitán y con el rostro portando aquella expresión que indicaba que estaba sumido en profundos pensamientos.

Desde donde estaba, Vince no pudo ignorar la expresión en el semblante de Rick y por un breve instante, se llenó de un oscuro temor a que su comodoro y capitán accidental estuviera pensando en hacer algo que él mismo consideraría irremediablemente insano… y bastó ver la mirada de Rick para que ese temor se hiciera insoportable.

La necesidad de librarse de dudas fue más fuerte que su propio sentido del decoro militar, y cautelosamente, el teniente Grant se acercó a decirle a Rick:

– Discúlpeme, señor, pero espero en Dios que no esté pensando lo que creo que está pensando...

Rick lo ignoró, y después de unos segundos de silencio comenzó a impartir instrucciones al personal del puente, hablando con una resolución en la voz que jamás le habían escuchado en su vida…

– Navegación, fije curso para una corrida de ataque contra Zulu 2. Timón, quiero máximo impulso en todos los sistemas de propulsión. Tácticas, prepárese para disparar todos los misiles contra el monitor, y apunte los cañones de partículas a las otras naves. Esperemos ponerlas fuera de combate con lo que tenemos.

– Señor, no necesito recordarle que no estamos en condiciones de combatir – dijo Vince, repentinamente pálido y en apariencia asustado, aunque en su voz se notaba que no estaba muy convencido de eso.

– Lo tengo muy en claro, teniente, pero miles de personas morirán en esas naves si no hacemos nada para impedir que ese monitor Zentraedi abra fuego – contestó Rick.

– Rick… – insistió Vince, hablando en voz baja para que los oficiales no lo escucharan – No podremos resistir mucho tiempo si entramos a la batalla…

El comodoro Hunter giró para enfrentar a su primer oficial, pero sin reprocharle nada ni criticarlo… sino para mirarlo con una expresión que indicaba que estaba perfectamente al tanto de que tal vez no sobrevivirían a esa maniobra desesperada.

– Piensa, Vince… – dijo Rick, hablando con tranquilidad. – ¿Qué hubiera hecho Andrea?

Con el recuerdo del sacrificio de la primer oficial del _Alexander_ aún fresco en su memoria, el teniente Grant no necesitó de mayores explicaciones para comprender la magnitud del dilema al que se estaban enfrentando… y sin decir una palabra más, Vince regresó a su puesto, mientras Rick dejaba la silla, caminando hacia el frente del Primario de Control de Daños, con la mirada clavada en el punto rojo de la pantalla, que señalaba al monitor Zentraedi…

– Caldera Reflex a plena potencia. Todos los sistemas de propulsión listos para máximo impulso a su señal, señor – informó el navegante.

– Sammie, dame comunicación con toda la nave – ordenó Rick, y Sammie hizo los arreglos necesarios para que Rick tomara el micrófono y su voz se escuchara en todas las cubiertas.

– Cuando usted quiera, comodoro – murmuró Sammie, dándole a Rick el micrófono y encendiendo la sirena de anuncios generales.

– Atención a todos, les habla el comodoro Hunter.

No hubo un alma a bordo del _UES Alexander_ que no hiciera silencio para escuchar el anuncio de Rick.

– Como ya saben, una flota proveniente de la Tierra ha llegado a esta región y está entablando combate con las fuerzas Zentraedi. Ha habido un cambio de planes... intentaremos el ataque contra los Zentraedi, específicamente contra su monitor, y trataremos de reunirnos con la flota y apoyar sus operaciones.

Rick no necesitó que le dijeran nada… supo que en ese mismo momento, cientos, quizás miles de tripulantes del portaaviones estaban sintiendo un repentino terror ante la idea de lanzarse a la refriega, sabiendo que muy probablemente no fueran a salir vivos de la batalla dadas las condiciones en las que estaba la nave…

– Sé que es mucho pedirles que hagamos esto en este momento en el que nuestra nave está en tan terribles condiciones – continuó Rick, dejando que se notara su pesar por pedir un sacrificio de tal magnitud a la tripulación, y deseando de corazón no tener que hacerlo. – Pero debemos entender que si no actuamos, miles de nuestros camaradas en las otras naves de la flota morirán a manos del enemigo. Es nuestro deber hacer algo.

Después de unos segundos de tenso silencio, en los que prácticamente pudo ocurrir cualquier cosa, muchos de los oficiales del puente asintieron inconscientemente con la cabeza a las palabras de Rick, y sintiéndose renovado y fortalecido, Rick inhaló con fuerza antes de continuar:

– Sé que será difícil, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer. Nadie nos paga para quedarnos quietecitos en casa. Además... nos dará la oportunidad de devolverle al enemigo las atenciones que tuvieron con nosotros. Sé que cada uno de ustedes hará lo que mande su deber. Hunter, fuera – dijo, cerrando la comunicación y volviéndose a sentar en su silla a la vez que la tripulación volvía a la actividad, encarando su nueva y quizás fatal misión con una sangre fría y tesón admirables.

Por instinto, Rick se sujetó con mayor firmeza a su silla, al igual que el resto del personal del Puente auxiliar en preparación para el sacudón que ocurriría en cuanto los propulsores principales fueran activados.

El comodoro Hunter sintió, al principio como murmullo y luego como ensordecedor rugido, cómo las turbinas del _Alexander_ cobraban vida e impulsaban a la nave fuera de su escondite, trepando a través de las tormentosas capas superiores de la atmósfera de Júpiter y estremeciendo la golpeada estructura de la nave en el proceso.

– ¡Ahora! – ordenó Rick, a lo que el oficial de navegación respondió llevando las turbinas de la nave a la máxima potencia.

Estaban camino a la batalla.

* * *

Haber volado como piloto de pruebas del VF-4 había hecho a Max Sterling un tanto parcial respecto de las capacidades del nuevo caza Veritech, y después de algunos meses de volarlo en servicio activo con el Skull, el capitán Sterling ya estaba algo ansioso por probar en el campo de batalla qué tan bueno podía ser el Lightning.

Y a juzgar por la _performance_ de su Skull Uno en ese enfrentamiento, así como el desempeño de los demás pilotos del Escuadrón Skull, que estaban haciendo estragos entre las fuerzas de mechas y cazas enemigos, el VF-4 Lightning no era bueno… era _mejor_.

En combate, el nuevo caza Veritech había probado estar a la altura de las circunstancias, y a la par del legado dejado por el VF-1 Valkyrie que, como Max mismo podía atestiguar, había dejado zapatos muy grandes para llenar.

Pero al comprobar una vez más los tiempos casi insignificantes que empleaba el VF-4 para cambiar de modalidad, o la potencia de sus motores, o el poder de fuego de los dos cañones pesados que montaba en sus "brazos", o la manera impecable en la que se integraban los sistemas de radar, adquisición de blancos y control de armamentos, Max no pudo evitar pensar que el VF-4 acabaría dejando zapatos aún más grandes por llenar el día en que su sucesor asomara…

Sería cuestión de conseguir algún lugar en los equipos de prueba del proyecto VF-X-6, si es que algún día se le daba luz verde…

Revisando una vez más su radar, Max notó que había llegado una nueva oportunidad de probar la calidad de las armas del VF-4, y cambiando súbitamente a modo Battloid, el capitán Sterling giró bruscamente en el espacio hasta dar de frente con una armadura de combate Zentraedi que se estaba acercando a toda velocidad…

Y si una de esas armaduras era un rival digno para un VF-1, al enfrentarse al VF-4 sólo probaba ser un blanco muy tentador para los dos cañones del Veritech.

– ¡Diecisiete! – exclamó Max mientras veía al mecha enemigo estallando en mil pedazos como consecuencia de sus disparos.

El comunicador del Veritech se activó, indicándole a Max que tenía una transmisión entrante del Skull Cinco, y por fuerza de hábito, Max se preparó para hablar con el teniente Giaquinta… mordiéndose la lengua en cuanto recordó que Giaquinta estaba en la Tierra recuperándose de una muy molesta y persistente gripe.

El rostro que apareció en su pantalla cuando Max acusó recibo de la transmisión no era el del teniente Giaquinta, sino el de la persona que era para Max la razón de vivir y existir… aunque la arrogancia que aquella mujer destilaba en sus ojos verdes en medio de un combate le daba impulsos al capitán Sterling de entrar en uno de esos duelos mano-a-mano tan típicos de ellos, y que solían terminar tan bien…

– ¿Dijiste algo, Maximilian?

– Dije diecisiete, Mir… – repitió Max, haciendo hincapié en el número, y distrayéndose sólo por una milésima de segundo para pensar de qué manera replicaría su esposa, si mostrándose sorprendida… o exhibiendo una lista de éxitos más alta aún…

– Ah… – sonrió Miriya como si nada, mientras transformaba a la modalidad Battloid el VF-4 que le habían prestado, moviéndose por el espacio hasta llegar a donde estaba el Skull Uno de su esposo. – ¡Bien por ti!

De hecho, el caza de Miriya terminó muy cerca del de Max, y fue sólo gracias a la pericia en vuelo del capitán Sterling y de los reflejos excepcionales de Miriya que los dos Veritech no acabaron colisionando en el medio del espacio.

– Gracias – respondió Max, respirando aliviado al ver que nada malo había pasado. – ¿Cuántos llevas?

Miriya hizo una mueca exagerada de estar tratando de recordar algo que se le escapaba de la cabeza, y eso le indicó a Max que su esposa estaba por lanzarle un número de victorias que iba a ser más alto que el suyo.

– Veintitrés…

La comandante Miriya Parino-Sterling (su ascenso había sido confirmado oficialmente por la Jefatura de Personal la noche anterior a la partida de la flota) era de las que no decepcionaban nunca, y en sus labios asomó una sonrisa juguetona y altanera… que se hizo más grande al notar la expresión de humillado que ponía Max en su lado del canal de comunicación.

– Sabes que no puedo dejar que eso quede así como así¿no?

El Veritech de Max giró en el espacio, dando un rápido paneo de 360 grados para comprobar que no había mechas enemigos aproximándose, y justo cuando estaba por volver a la posición original y declarar que no había moros en la costa, algo captó su atención de manera preocupante y alarmante…

– ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? – lo desafió Miriya, esperando ver con qué le iba a salir su competitivo esposo.

La cara que Max le puso en ese momento transmitía tanto preocupación como ánimo de revancha.

– Por de pronto, avisarte que tienes seis aproximándote por las seis en punto…

De vuelta a la realidad, Miriya llevó a su caza en una serie de frenéticas maniobras para evadir los primeros disparos de los mechas enemigos, debiendo forzar las prestaciones del VF-4 casi hasta su límite con tal de volver a recuperar una posición favorable…

– ¡Demonios! – exclamó Miriya por el canal de comunicación, con tanta potencia que Max pensó que se volvería sordo.

Su experiencia de combate le fue de gran utilidad, y menos de diez segundos después de que recibiera la advertencia de Max, el VF-4 de Miriya ya estaba enfrentándose a los battlepods que pretendían derribarla… y haciendo gala de su puntería, despachó a los dos mechas Zentraedi en muy poco tiempo…

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Max con preocupación a través de la radio.

– Estoy bien… me descalabraron un poco, pero ya me ocupé de ellos.

– Me alegro – contestó aliviado su esposo. – ¿Cuántos llevas ahora?

– Veinticinco¿y tú?

Ahora era el turno de Max de sonreír orgulloso y competitivo… y Miriya juró que al regresar al _Marcus Antonius_, los dos iban a tener una muy buena y larga charla sobre los perjuicios del espíritu competitivo en la vida matrimonial… cuando la competencia favorecía a la parte masculina de la pareja.

– Veintiuno, pero ya voy a--- – comenzó Max, deteniéndose abruptamente y moviendo su Veritech en complejas maniobras para reaccionar a una nueva amenaza que casi lo tomaba por sorpresa… el ataque de un trío de cazas trimotores que buscaban pelea.

Cuando aquella desagradable sorpresa terminó, Miriya respiró aliviada al comprobar que el caza de Max había salido indemne de la refriega… y se alegró enormemente al escuchar una vez más la voz de su esposo por la radio… sin importarle que fuera para restregarle nuevas victorias en la cara.

– Puedes anotar tres más en mi lista, amor… – le dijo Max, guiñando el ojo.

Miriya sonrió, mientras le dedicaba a su marido una mirada fulminante que prometía que no se daría por vencida… y la mirada de Max la invitaba a hacer su mejor intento.

A veces, la competencia podía hacer maravillas por el matrimonio.

* * *

Poco faltaba para que la nave principal microniana estuviera al alcance de su cañón principal, y el comandante del monitor Zentraedi no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

Podía haber pasado tan sólo una semana microniana desde la batalla anterior, pero para el comandante eso había sido como una vida de vergüenza.

Había tenido que pasar muchos momentos incómodos ante el comandante del improvisado escuadrón Zentraedi al cual pertenecía, como consecuencia de su fracaso durante la batalla anterior, ya que ninguna explicación había bastado para atenuar la ira que el comandante del escuadrón sintió al enterarse de que la flota microniana había logrado escapar del fuego vengador de las armas Zentraedi…

Ni siquiera el hecho real y comprobado de que el disparo había tardado tanto debido a la falta de energía en los generadores bastó para lograr clemencia por parte del comandante de la flotilla, a quien lo único que le importaba era que el oficial que comandaba la nave dotada del arma más poderosa en su arsenal había sido demasiado lento, permitiendo que todas las naves micronianas, salvo una que fue destruida y aquella otra de la que no sabían nada, escaparan de regreso a su mundo.

Esta vez no pasaría así. Por supuesto, habría que hacer algunas decisiones complejas.

Contra el consejo de algunos de sus oficiales, el comandante del monitor ordenó desviar toda la potencia al cañón Reflex, de tal manera de poder disparar sin pasar por la agonía de esperar a que se cargara... espera que había dado tiempo a los micronianos de huir o esconderse durante la batalla anterior.

Por supuesto, tal decisión tendría su precio.

Los sistemas ECM continuaban funcionando, pero con la potencia suficiente para ofuscar los radares micronianos, pero por otro lado, todas las armas a excepción del Reflex, todos los sistemas de contramedidas y de defensa de punto y la mayoría de los sensores habían quedado fuera de servicio para alimentar la sed voraz del cañón Reflex. Incluso, y esta vez sí había tenido que enfrentar una seria protesta de parte del encargado de las máquinas, había ordenado desactivar los propulsores de maniobra, dejando a la nave prácticamente a la deriva.

Después de todo ¿para qué los necesitarían, si en segundos los micronianos serían historia?

El gran problema era el mismo que aquejó a todo comandante militar desde el principio de los tiempos: el comandante Zentraedi carecía de información, carencia que había empeorado con su orden de mantener con mínima potencia a los sensores con tal de tener el cañón listo para disparar.

Tal vez, si los sensores del monitor hubieran estado funcionando a plena potencia, el comandante hubiera detectado a la nave terrestre que, emergiendo de la atmósfera del gigante gaseoso, descargaba en una única salva veinticuatro poderosos misiles que apuntaban directamente al monitor.

* * *

El _Marcus Antonius_ y sus escoltas continuaban su imparable avance hacia Júpiter, aparentemente impávidos ante la lluvia de fuego que manaba de las naves Zentraedi; tan sólo unos minutos atrás, las naves de la flota habían reducido a escombros al transporte Zentraedi que servía como nave insignia del otro grupo enemigo, y una vez que ese grupo quedó completamente descabezado, la almirante Hayes ordenó al capitán Balmaceda que se ocupara de entretener a los remanentes del grupo enemigo con las naves de su propio Grupo Charlie, asistidas por escuadrones de cazas Veritech especialmente asignados a la tarea.

El plan de la almirante Hayes estaba dando resultados excepcionales: en lugar de emboscar a la flota terrestre como aparentemente había sido su intención, ambos grupos de naves Zentraedi estaban ahora enfrascados en una desesperada batalla contra fuerzas terrestres y aliadas bien equipadas y capaces de destruirlos… impidiéndoles así ir en asistencia de sus camaradas, o prevenir que el _Marcus Antonius_ y sus naves de escolta en el Grupo Alfa pudieran acercarse a Júpiter para iniciar la búsqueda del _Alexander_.

Desde ya que no había sido fácil; cada kilómetro de avance de la flota terrestre había tenido su costo en sangre y daños… el _Marcus Antonius_ había sufrido algunos impactos de misiles enemigos, mientras que los destructores _Stalingrad_ y _Midway_ recibieron fuertes sacudidas por parte de los cañonazos Zentraedi; las fragatas _Pixie_, _Sakura Blossom_ y _Edelweiss_ reportaban averías moderadas, y el resto de las naves debieron soportar algunos rasguños en el combate… y a pesar de todo, ni los más brutales esfuerzos de la flota Zentraedi pudieron detener a las naves de la almirante Hayes en su misión.

Pero había algo que aún preocupaba a Lisa, mucho más que los daños que habían recibido las naves del Grupo Alfa.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban en el espacio joviano, y a pesar de saber que debía hallarse en la zona, la flota no había captado señal alguna del temido monitor Zentraedi. Las alternativas que pudieran explicar semejante ausencia eran inverosímiles, a menos que los Zentraedi hubieran decidido de repente que debían deshacerse del arma más potente en su arsenal… semejante acción era algo sumamente ilógico e insensato en una raza que había convertido a la guerra en una cuestión de lógica fría.

Cada segundo que pasaba sin rastros del monitor era un segundo más que tenían los Zentraedi para llevar a cabo lo que sea que tuvieran pensado hacer con él… y cada segundo que el monitor permanecía sin ser descubierto era un poco más de ansiedad en el alma de la almirante Elizabeth Hayes.

Lisa no pudo evitar mirar al frente, observando el paisaje del cosmos.

Júpiter... allí fue donde el _Alexander_ había sido visto por última vez, en una carrera desesperada por evadir al monitor Zentraedi y regresar a la Tierra... una carrera que no sabía Lisa si había sido coronada con el éxito o terminada en la destrucción.

Pues bien, ella estaba allí para averiguar el destino del _Alexander_; para eso era la misión. Por más que Lisa trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en Rick, de evitar que se nublara su juicio profesional con el flujo de emociones que ella sabía que inundaban su corazón, no pudo hacerlo… más fácil le hubiera sido parar los latidos de su corazón.

Era peor con lo que su propia intuición insistía en decirle, casi pudiendo sentirlo en aquel lugar, en aquella zona del espacio donde por última vez lo habían visto.

Era el momento de la verdad: si había sobrevivido, Lisa lo encontraría. Y si no...

La almirante Hayes se negó terminantemente a considerar esa opción; dar a Rick por muerto era abandonar todas las esperanzas y eso jamás lo haría. Una parte de su mente, aquella que siempre era racional y fría, le decía que no podía mantenerse en aquella postura por siempre, que tarde o temprano, si no había ningún rastro, debería hacerse a la idea de que Rick pudiera haber muerto, pero siempre ajeno a los dictados de la razón, su corazón se rehusaba con todas sus fuerzas a rendirse y dar a Rick por muerto; ya lo había hecho una vez con Karl, y lo único que obtuvo de esa rendición fueron años oscuros de soledad y duelo sin fin.

En ese mismo momento, el ser de Lisa se estremeció de terror y su sangre se congeló al escuchar la voz del teniente Saunders exclamando con un alarido terrorífico:

– Nuevo contacto radar, almirante, cinco naves enemigas al frente... ¡SANTO CIELO¡_Monitor Zentraedi, justo al frente de nosotros, distancia 45.300 kilómetros_!

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron como platos, y sin demorar un solo segundo corrió para observar los datos que aparecían en el radar de Saunders, rogando a Dios que se tratara de una falsa detección… aunque conociendo bien a su oficial de radar, ella sabía que Dave Saunders nunca jugaría con algo como eso.

En el nivel principal de la Central de Comando de Flota, la comandante Vanessa Leeds corría frenéticamente de un lado para otro, haciendo un esfuerzo por atender a los distintos operadores y responder a las señales de alerta que le llegaban de todas partes, cada una de los cuales captaba información que sólo prometía condenación para la nave… una condenación tan inevitable e inexorable como el simple paso del tiempo.

Activada por Saunders en un instante de resignación, la pantalla principal de la Central se encendió, y Lisa, al igual que el resto de los presentes en aquel lugar, sólo pudieron observar con una sensación creciente y opresiva de terror la silueta tenebrosa del monitor Zentraedi abriéndose para disparar su cañón en contra del _Marcus Antonius_... tal como lo hizo una semana atrás con la nave de Rick.

"_¡No puede ser¡Llegamos hasta aquí... para esto!"_

– ¡A toda la flota¡Maniobras evasivas! – ordenó Lisa en un intento desesperado por prevenir la catástrofe, sin dejar de mirar ni por un segundo la imagen satánica de aquel portador de muerte Zentraedi.

Fue Kim quien respondió con frenesí a la orden de la almirante Hayes, ya que se había hecho cargo de la estación de comunicaciones de la flota luego de que la teniente O'Toole sufriera heridas durante la batalla.

– ¡Transmitiendo la orden, almirante!

Pero por más que hicieran lo posible, tanto Lisa como Kim sabían que ya no quedaba manera de evitar lo que se venía, al igual que el resto de los controladores y operadores de sistema, y de la misma manera que el capitán del _Marcus Antonius_ y los otros capitanes de la flota… y le correspondió a Vanessa Leeds poner en palabras la cruda e innegable realidad:

– Estamos dentro de su alcance de fuego... no hay nada que podamos hacer – dijo Vanessa con voz monocorde a la vez que sus ojos cargados de lágrimas de furia miraban al display táctico, en donde aparecía superpuesto el radio de alcance del cañón Reflex.

Efectivamente, el _Marcus Antonius_ y sus escoltas se hallaban demasiado inmersos en el campo de fuego del monitor como para poder escapar.

Todo aquel esfuerzo, para nada, se lamentó Lisa en un arrebato de culpa y derrotismo, sin poder quitar de su mente la imagen de todos los rostros que había visto en su nave insignia, pensando que todo lo que había hecho era llevarlos a la muerte, condenarlos a morir en aras de una ilusión desesperada...

En su arrogancia, había pensado que derrotó a los Zentraedi, y lo único que había hecho era facilitarles la trampa, enviando a los hombres y mujeres de su flota como ovejas al matadero… era demasiado en un sólo día.

– ¡Almirante, estoy detectando una salva de misiles, procedencia desconocida! – gritó el teniente Saunders, logrando ponerle suficiente confusión a su tono de voz como para lograr que la almirante dejara de pensar por un segundo en su inminente final.

A pesar de haber sido traída de regreso por el anuncio de Saunders, todo lo que Lisa pudo hacer fue registrar que había dicho algunas palabras; su mente no les dio importancia alguna.

"_Es el fin. Lo siento, Rick.", _pensó la almirante con amargura y dolor infinito, dándole a Rick el beso del adiós y resignándose al fin.

Saunders, sin embargo, no dejó de hablar, sino que murmuró una maldición y se inclinó sobre la pantalla de radar para chequear los datos que recibía.

– Almirante... los misiles... no son Zentraedi – balbuceó Saunders después de revisar varias veces la información del radar; semejante descubrimiento merecía todas las confirmaciones necesarias antes de vender una falsa ilusión a la tripulación.

En una reacción automática, Lisa giró la cabeza para mirar con incredulidad al oficial de radar, observando que en la pantalla aparecían, efectivamente, numerosos misiles que provenían de... algún lugar. Lo único certero, lo único que Saunders podía afirmar a ciencia cierta era que esos misiles _no_ venían de las naves Zentraedi, y si había que creerles a los sistemas, aquellas misteriosas armas _tampoco_ tenían nada en común con los misiles de uso corriente en la flota Zentraedi.

El temor y la resignación cedieron ante el análisis profesional y la incertidumbre.

"_¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_

* * *

Mientras la almirante Hayes encontraba en la curiosidad una manera de alejar su mente de lo que prometía ser una derrota devastadora, veinticuatro misiles trepaban hacia el espacio, atravesando como exhalaciones la atmósfera de Júpiter y trazando un camino que después seguiría el _Alexander_, que venía detrás impulsado por sus esforzados y golpeados sistemas de propulsión.

Aquellos misiles eran enormes SGM-25 Skylord, versiones mucho más potentes en todos los sentidos que los misiles Spacelord que equipaban a las naves más pequeñas de la flota, y eran tan voluminosos en tamaño que su operación quedaba exclusivamente reservada a las grandes naves de combate, tales como los portaaviones de la clase Tokugawa y los cruceros clase Tristar.

Dicha superioridad se manifestaba en varios aspectos, de los cuales uno de ellos era crucial: mientras que el Spacelord montaba un poder destructivo equivalente a ciento cincuenta mil toneladas de TNT, la cabeza nuclear de cada misil Skylord tenía la capacidad destructiva de 3 megatones, es decir, tres millones de toneladas de TNT.

Tal potencia destructiva hacía que el Skylord fuera siempre considerado con respeto.

Los potentes motores de los misiles los impulsaban a toda potencia hacia su objetivo final, mientras que tras recorrer una considerable distancia desde la nave que los había lanzado, los sistemas de guiado de los misiles comenzaron a enviar pulsos de radar hacia los blancos, en preparación para la corrida final antes del impacto.

Enfrascados como estaban en disparar contra el _Marcus Antonius_ y sus escoltas, los Zentraedi no notaron los misiles hasta que recibieron los pulsos de radar en cada receptor de sus naves.

El primero en notarlo fue un operador de sensores a bordo del monitor, quien descubrió que algo estaba bombardeándolos con ondas de radar y que no provenían de las naves micronianas… y su curiosidad fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para darse el gusto de estudiar aquellas señales por un instante.

Al principio pensó en informar al comandante del monitor, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo por temor a una represalia; después de todo ¿quién podría estar detectándolos con radares desde aquella posición? Tal vez la nave microniana a la que le habían disparado durante la batalla anterior, pero tenían que ser suicidas para arriesgarse a enfrentar las armas Zentraedi, si era que seguían vivos.

Tenía que ser alguna clase de truco, concluyó el operador de sensores, decidiendo que molestar al comandante con algo como eso no valía la pena. A fin de cuentas, sólo se trataba de un truco microniano más, como aquel maldito "canto" que había llevado la muerte y deshonra al gran Dolza hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

Para cuando, confrontado con evidencia incontrastable, no le quedó otra más que decidir que no podía ser un truco e informó al comandante del monitor, ya era demasiado tarde.

Los misiles ya estaban en su corrida final, quemando hasta el último gramo de combustible sólido para ganar velocidad y entregar su carga de muerte en menos tiempo… y faltándole sólo cinco segundos para llegar a su destino, los sistemas de los misiles se activaron automáticamente, envolviendo al monitor en un haz desquiciado de ondas de radar…

La decisión del comandante Zentraedi de tener listo el cañón Reflex aún a costa de los otros montajes de armas y de los motores le impidió poder disparar contra los misiles para derribarlos, activar los sistemas de contramedidas... o siquiera mover la nave para tratar de esquivarlos.

Ni uno solo de los misiles falló.

Los misiles disparados por el _Alexander_ se estrellaron, uno detrás del otro, contra el casco inmóvil de la nave Zentraedi, devastando cubiertas y secciones con furia primigenia… y como si su fuerza destructiva no fuera suficiente, los misiles tuvieron la fortuna de hacer impacto contra la nave enemiga en el momento en que se preparaba para disparar su cañón Reflex.

Los impactos de misiles, y la fuerza explosiva y cinética que descargaron al golpear contra su blanco, provocaron sobrecargas incontrolables en los sistemas de energía de la nave, resultando en una serie de explosiones en todo el monitor. Las explosiones termonucleares atravesaron los mamparos, generando una enorme bola de fuego que recorrió la nave de punta a punta, acabando con los sistemas de energía y reduciendo a un casco destrozado a la que fuera una potente nave de combate.

El último pensamiento del comandante Zentraedi, milésimas de segundo antes de que su módulo de comando desapareciera en una bola de fuego, fue que su fracaso durante la batalla anterior había vuelto para reclamar su vida.

* * *

– ¡Impacto directo, señor! – exclamó Tessel triunfalmente. – ¡El monitor enemigo está fuera de combate!

– ¡Muy bien! – respondió Rick, y palmeó en el hombro a Tessel. – Dispara sobre el resto de las naves... esperemos dejarlas fuera de combate.

El puente había estallado en una erupción de júbilo ante la destrucción del monitor Zentraedi… durante los largos días de su ocultamiento, la tripulación del _Alexander_ había llegado a considerar al monitor como la encarnación tecnológica del Diablo, como si fuera una bestia negra que constituía el mayor y más letal obstáculo a cualquier plan de escape de ese predicamento… y ahora, el monitor había sido convertido en chatarra por acción de los misiles del _Alexander_, había sido destruido en una acción sorpresiva que el comandante Zentraedi jamás pareció haber imaginado.

Había una cierta justicia poética en eso, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para muchos de los miembros de la tripulación.

Sonriendo comprensivamente, Rick dejó que la tripulación festejara con todas sus fuerzas aunque más no fuera por unos breves e inolvidables segundos; Dios sabía que tenían bien merecido un instante de júbilo, especialmente después de haberse deshecho de esa nave enemiga en particular.

A pesar de aquella pequeña victoria, todavía quedaba mucho por hacer antes de poder considerarse a salvo; si bien el monitor había quedado virtualmente destruido, todavía quedaban rondando aquella región sus cuatro naves de escolta, que entre ellas aún conservaban suficiente poderío como para eliminar al _Alexander_.

"_Que comience la fase dos"_, pensó entonces Rick a la vez que se sujetaba de la silla para no caer con todo el estremecimiento que sufría la nave en su salida de la atmósfera.

No hizo falta que Rick diera orden alguna, ya que la tripulación sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento, y de manera desafiante, las torretas de partículas del _Alexander_ que aún funcionaban procedieron a descargar su fuego contra las naves de escolta Zentraedi, provocando daños moderados en varias de ellas y confundiendo a sus comandantes y tripulaciones casi hasta llevarlos al pánico, pero a pesar de esos logros, los esfuerzos del Alexander no eran suficientes como para poder ponerlas fuera de combate…

Pero aún tenía un as bajo la manga.

– Puente a cubierta de vuelo. Todos los escuadrones de combate, tienen luz verde para despegar de inmediato – ordenó Rick personalmente, sin que Sammie objetara aquella repentina intromisión del comodoro.

– Entendido, Puente, despegamos en breve – respondió el comandante Morehouse a través del intercomunicador.

Desde el Puente auxiliar, Rick respondió con una expresión universal de los pilotos de combate, tan antigua como los biplanos y las bufandas de piloto… y tan familiar para él y Morehouse que no hizo falta explicación alguna…

– Buena caza.

Haciendo un saludo militar dentro de lo que su casco de vuelo le permitía, el comandante Morehouse cerró la transmisión, y Sammie regresó a la estación de control de vuelo, lista para asumir el mando de los escuadrones de Veritech.

– Saldremos de la atmósfera de Júpiter en... treinta segundos – informó el navegante.

Y mientras el _Alexander_ transponía las capas finales de la atmósfera joviana, regresando al espacio exterior por primera vez en una semana, el comodoro Rick Hunter se preparó para enfrentar con su tripulación algo que podría significar la destrucción completa de la nave.

De pronto, como queriendo darle una última esperanza, los cientos de Veritech y cazas convencionales que aún estaban operativos despegaron del _Alexander_, lanzándose hacia el enemigo con inquebrantable decisión, listos para hacer lo que estuviera en sus capacidades con tal de cubrir a su nave madre en aquel desesperado intento de participar en la batalla.

En el Puente del _Alexander_, observando el despliegue táctico de los cazas del portaaviones, Rick Hunter luchaba contra sus propios impulsos, en particular contra esa parte de su ser que insistía en decirle que estaba en el lugar equivocado, que su lugar era allá afuera con los escuadrones de combate, que lo que le correspondía era combatir como siempre lo había hecho... en la cabina de un Veritech. Pero ya era tarde para eso.

El lugar de Rick, allí donde era más necesario en ese momento, estaba en el puente del _Alexander_.

* * *

"_Una vez más a la refriega, queridos amigos…_"

En efecto, una vez más se estaba por meter en un combate espacial, y mientras los indicadores de vuelo de su caza Veritech le mostraban que cada vez estaba más lejos del _Alexander_ y más cerca de los blancos enemigos, el primer teniente Matt Villiers sólo podía pensar en los amigos que había perdido en la última batalla… y si esta vez le llegaría el turno a él.

Volteó la cabeza sólo un segundo, viendo a través de la carlinga las formaciones de cazas que habían partido minutos atrás del _Alexander_; un despliegue impresionante, aún teniendo en cuenta de que sólo se trataba del 40 por ciento de los cazas con que la nave había llegado a Júpiter apenas una semana atrás…

Una luz roja de indicación en su consola le hizo saber al teniente Villiers que el último caza del Escuadrón Tigres Siberianos estaba en vuelo, acelerando a máxima potencia para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros… y cuando los ocho cazas que quedaban del Escuadrón estuvieron en plena formación de combate, el teniente Villiers encendió la radio, buscando afanosamente el canal de la red táctica para comunicarse con el portaaviones.

– Aquí Líder Tigre a _Alexander_, el escuadrón está en el aire y en curso hacia la flota enemiga… – informó Villiers en cuanto pudo conectarse con el Puente del _Alexander_.

– Recibido, Líder Tigre – contestó la voz de la comandante Porter, que estaba a cargo de las comunicaciones entre el portaaviones y sus escuadrones de caza. – Háganse cargo del destructor que aparece a babor de ustedes…

– ¿Qué hay de los battlepods? – quiso saber Villiers, súbitamente preocupado de que su escuadrón fuera enviado en una misión de ataque sin posibilidad de defenderse de los mechas enemigos.

– Los Escuadrones Cóndor, Jaguar y Phalanx se harán cargo de la cobertura de caza… – fue la respuesta que recibió Villiers.

A decir verdad, con la rivalidad que su escuadrón mantenía con aquellas otras tres unidades, el teniente Villiers hubiera preferido correr en soledad bajo el fuego enemigo… siempre desde un punto de vista humorístico, desde luego; lo único que le molestaba era que, si llegaban a salir con vida de aquella locura, los muchachos del Escuadrón Jaguar se pusieran insufribles…

– Ahora me siento más tranquilo… – murmuró el piloto Veritech, agregando un sonoro gruñido al final de la frase.

– Vamos, Matt – lo animó Sammie, dándose el gusto de emplear un tono bromista con él. – ¿Honestamente crees que te asignaría una misión imposible?

– Para todo hay una primera vez, comandante Porter…

– Hablaremos de eso cuando vuelvas – replicó Sammie. – Sólo una última cosa…

– ¿Sí, Sammie?

– ¿Me traes un pedazo de nave Zentraedi?

– Veré qué puedo hacer, _Alexander_… – dijo el teniente Villiers, sonriendo antes de cerrar la transmisión. – Líder Tigre, fuera.

Con la seguridad de que el canal estaba plenamente cerrado, el teniente Villiers puso a su caza a la máxima velocidad posible, enfilándolo en un curso que lo llevaría hacia una de las naves Zentraedi, mientras el resto de los VF-1 de su escuadrón lo seguían, esforzándose por no quedar demasiado atrás de su líder de escuadrón.

Tras tomarse dos o tres segundos para contemplar la monstruosa mole verdosa del destructor Zentraedi, el joven piloto de Veritech tecleó la secuencia de comandos que armaría los misiles que llevaba en los pilones subalares de su caza, y mientras aguardaba a que el sistema de adquisición de blancos terminara de obrar su magia, encendió una vez más la radio, sintonizando la red táctica en la frecuencia reservada exclusivamente para su escuadrón de combate.

– Señoras y señores¿ven ese enorme destructor enemigo? Ahora díganme si no les parece que quedaría mejor con unos cuantos agujeros en su casco…

Villiers no pudo distinguir una respuesta coherente; todo se confundía en un galimatías de gritos de guerra, rugidos y exclamaciones… ni siquiera podía reconocer la voz de alguno de sus pilotos en particular; todos ellos estaban gritando por igual, expresándole a su líder de escuadrón lo apropiada y buena que les había parecido su idea.

Un chillido del radar confirmó a Villiers que el destructor enemigo había quedado fijado como blanco, y no le llevó más de dos segundos transferir dicha información a los sistemas de guiado de sus misiles, que ahora sólo aguardaban el instante de ser disparados para terminar su existencia provocando masivas explosiones a lo largo del casco de ese destructor…

– Aquí Líder Tigre – habló por última vez el líder de escuadrón mientras se aseguraba de que los sistemas de armas del Veritech estuvieran listos. – Fuego a discreción.

Docenas de misiles salieron disparados de los cazas Veritech del escuadrón de Villiers… y poco después, lo mismo ocurría con los demás cazas del maltrecho grupo aéreo del _Alexander_, conformando una verdadera lluvia de destrucción que arrasaría todo lo que estaba a su paso; misiles antiaéreos para derribar a los pocos mechas que custodiaban aquellas naves de combate, misiles antinave para horadar los cascos de las monumentales naves de combate Zentraedi… por un segundo, Villiers llegó a pensar que si quedaba algún sólo Zentraedi con vida luego de aquella salva, debería buscar el templo más cercano y agradecerle de rodillas a Dios.

Pero como pudo comprobar en cuanto las explosiones se disiparon, aún había mechas enemigos en vuelo… y aún permanecían enteras las naves de combate Zentraedi, sólo que con unas cuantas cicatrices encima…

En lo que a Villiers concernía, no había ningún problema… sólo era cuestión de mejorar con cada disparo.

La segunda salva de misiles fue disparada, acompañada esta vez por los cañones láser montados en los fuselajes de los VF-1; los cazas Veritech se ocupaban de devastar los remanentes mechas enemigos, mientras que los cazas convencionales y algunos VF-1 seleccionados, como los del escuadrón de Villiers, cambiaron curso y se abalanzaron sobre las inmensas naves de guerra Zentraedi.

Cuando su caza cambió a modalidad Guardian, de tal manera de poder mejorar su maniobrabilidad mientras sobrevolaba el casco del destructor a apenas dos metros de distancia, el teniente Villiers reparó en la inmejorable oportunidad que se le presentaba de practicar puntería con las torretas láser del destructor enemigo, y el pod de cañones que llevaba en la mano del Veritech cual fusil de asalto se ocupó de la tarea…

De no ser porque estaba en una situación de vida o muerte, hasta lo hubiera creído divertido.

* * *

– Sea quien sea, le debemos la vida – dijo Reiter, cuyo rostro todavía mostraba signos del terror infundido segundos atrás por el monitor Zentraedi.

Aunque nadie quisiera admitirlo después, todos los que estaban en la Central de Comando de Flota, y en el Puente del _Marcus Antonius_, pensaron que era su fin en cuanto vieron el monitor preparándose para destruirlos. Y en un instante que a muchos se les hizo como si fuera algo fantástico e increíble, el monitor desapareció en medio de una serie de explosiones que lo convirtieron en una chatarra espacial.

Con renovado vigor, las tripulaciones de todas las naves de la flota concentraron su fuego sobre las naves sobrevivientes, para terminar de una vez por todas con esa batalla. En la Central de Comando de Flota, Lisa aún no podía creer el milagro que había ocurrido ante sus ojos, debiendo tallárselos más de una vez hasta convencerse por completo de que aquella nave que amenazaba con aniquilarlos había sido destruida por acción de unos misiles que nadie sabía de donde habían aparecido.

Por supuesto, una vez que la sorpresa cedió lugar a la sangre fría, Lisa ordenó que detectaran quién había disparado esos misiles, tarea a la que se abocó todo el personal de la Central que no estaba encargado de dirigir el castigo que impartía la flota a las naves Zentraedi.

– Almirante, estoy detectando una pequeña flotilla en curso de intercepción hacia el grupo Zentraedi – comunicó el teniente Saunders, que hacía todo lo posible por no perderle el rastro a aquellas naves misteriosas. – La mayor parte de las naves parecen ser cazas de combate, excepto por una nave mucho mayor que puede ser su nave madre. Tendré la identificación en unos minutos.

Por su parte, recobrados de la sorpresa repentina de aquel ataque, los Zentraedi no iban a ceder tan fácilmente, y las cuatro naves sobrevivientes de aquel tercer grupo descargaron sus cañones y misiles sobre el _Marcus Antonius_ y su escolta. Fue un intercambio de fuego furioso, donde ninguna de las dos flotas estaba dispuesta a dar cuartel; en todas las naves involucradas hubo cuantiosos daños, muertos y heridos, mientras continuaban golpeándose mutuamente con las armas más avanzadas que podía concebir la robotecnología.

En su silla, Lisa observaba intrigada cómo Saunders y a Vanessa trabajaban febrilmente para dilucidar el misterio de aquella nave que había aparecido de la nada… y mientras los veía considerar hipótesis y observar con impaciencia la pantalla de radar, en la mente de la almirante Hayes comenzó a formarse, de manera lenta pero segura, una posibilidad desesperada, una esperanza que cualquiera hubiera podido juzgar como completamente irracional minutos antes... incluso ella misma.

– ¡Almirante...no va usted a creer esto! – balbuceó Vanessa, inclinándose sobre la pantalla de Saunders para confirmar lo que el joven teniente le estaba señalando de manera tan insistente.

La expresión de satisfacción del teniente Saunders le dijo todo a Lisa: la base de datos había identificado a la nave misteriosa.

– ¡Bueno, Dave, no esperes a que te lo pregunte! – respondió Lisa, sujetándose con fuerza a la silla mientras la nave se estremecía con otro impacto de las armas Zentraedi… uno tan fuerte que le hizo preguntarse a la almirante cuántos hombres y mujeres habían muerto en ese instante…

– ¡Nave principal identificada como un portaaviones clase Tokugawa! – exclamó incrédulo Saunders leyendo la información que aparecía en las pantallas, restregándose los ojos para confirmar que los datos que estaba viendo eran verídicos y no una mala pasada de su imaginación sobreexcitada. – ¡Su registro es SCV-6, repito, Sierra Charlie Victor Seis!

Aquellas palabras tan secas, tan militares, tan insoportablemente técnicas, lograron lo imposible… lograron reencender el fuego en un corazón que lentamente se había ido apagando, lograron estremecer de gozo a un alma que se estaba rindiendo a la tristeza… y en ese momento, los ojos de Lisa brillaron de lágrimas de infinita felicidad, acompañados por una sonrisa enorme y temblorosa que transformó su rostro de ser una máscara rígida de ira profesional en la viva expresión del amor y la esperanza.

– ¡ES EL _ALEXANDER_, ALMIRANTE! – exclamaron a coro Vanessa y Saunders, a lo que se sumó toda la Central de Comando de la nave insignia, prorrumpiendo en gritos de guerra y hurras que tardaron mucho tiempo en morir.

De no haber sido porque estaban en el medio de una batalla, Lisa hubiera saltado de alegría, hubiera dejado rienda suelta a sus emociones, o simplemente hubiera llorado de felicidad, dándole a su corazón y a su alma la oportunidad de dejar correr todo lo que esa semana le había provocado. En lugar de eso, en lugar de desahogarse, la almirante Hayes sólo pudo sentarse pesadamente en su silla, exhalando con fuerza como si con eso estuviera descargando su pecho y su corazón de aquella carga horrible que había debido llevar durante esos días, aunque sólo fuera por un tiempo… el tiempo que le llevaría ganar la batalla.

Como si supiera exactamente lo que la almirante deseaba en ese momento, el teniente Saunders encendió una de las pantallas del módulo de mando para que mostrara a la almirante lo que captaban las cámaras del _Marcus Antonius_… y contra su mejor esfuerzo, las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Lisa Hayes al ver la silueta del _Alexander_ emergiendo de las nubes de Júpiter como si fuera una flecha disparada a las alturas.

La gigantesca nave terrestre estaba golpeada más allá de lo imaginable, y brutales marcas negras y agujeros apenas cubiertos indicaban los lugares en donde las armas Zentraedi habían golpeado; la nave se veía como si estuviera volando sólo por obra y gracia divina… pero a pesar de todo, insistía en disparar todas las armas que le quedaban, golpeando una y otra vez a las naves Zentraedi que quedaban en aquel tercer grupo… mientras docenas de cazas Veritech que volaban en formación cerca del _Alexander_ se lanzaban contra las naves enemigas en una carga tan valiente como desesperada.

Para Lisa Hayes, al igual que para muchos otros oficiales en la Central de Comando de Flota, no existía visión más majestuosa que lo que estaban observando…

Dejando atrás la flota, la batalla y la realidad, Lisa Hayes se permitió por un segundo ilusionarse con una sorpresa más... una única sorpresa más.

"_Sólo un milagro más, Señor" _rezó en silencio..._ "Por favor, que Rick siga con vida."_

* * *

En las naves sobrevivientes de la flota Zentraedi, la reacción era de completa incredulidad, y de un ciego temor ante el espectro terrorífico de la derrota y la aniquilación. Minutos antes, los tripulantes de aquellas naves habían tenido serias dificultades para creer lo que sus sensores les estaban diciendo: que los micronianos se estaban encargando de devastar a los otros dos grupos de naves de su flota, sin importarles que esas naves Zentraedi lucharan sin cuartel y hasta el último minuto.

Pero la súbita y espectacular destrucción del monitor, aparentemente a causa de un fantasma, había causado estupefacción entre los guerreros Zentraedi… y temor.

¿De donde habían aparecido esos misiles?

Al principio, no habían podido dedicar mucho tiempo a responder esa pregunta, ya que las naves micronianas frente a ellos -¡naves que debían haber sido vaporizadas por el monitor!- comenzaron a disparar contra ellos, azotándolos con misiles y cañones de partículas. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, y los cañones Zentraedi tronaron con furia, prestos a devolver a los micronianos algunos de los favores que tan amablemente les habían hecho.

Entonces la encontraron.

Una nave microniana, de igual clase que la nave principal de la flota a la que enfrentaban, que había surgido de la atmósfera del gigante gaseoso. Los sensores mostraban que la nave había sufrido violentos daños en combate, lo que la señalaba como aquella nave de la que no habían podido dar cuenta durante la batalla anterior.

Ese era, sin embargo, un error que podía remediarse. Y muy fácilmente.

Ignorando a la flota microniana, las naves Zentraedi comenzaron a disparar sobre el maltratado navío que había destruido al monitor.

Si era su destino morir aquel día, al menos se llevarían a esa nave microniana con ellos.

* * *

– Almirante, los Zentraedi están moviéndose – informó Vanessa con inquietud en su voz, ansiosa de evitar algo espantoso que parecía acercarse. – ¡Se dirigen al _Alexander_!

Al mismo tiempo, en otra de las pantallas podía observarse cómo uno de los destructores Zentraedi estallaba en una monstruosa bola de fuego al ser impactado de lleno por una salva de misiles de la flota terrestre. A pesar de que con eso la flota enemiga perdía a una de las naves más poderosas que aún le quedaban, eso aún dejaba tres naves Zentraedi de las que ocuparse, naves que seguían siendo extremadamente peligrosas… y que ignoraban al _Marcus Antonius_ y a sus escoltas, prefiriendo lanzarse a disparar todas las armas que le quedaban contra el _Alexander_, con la intención de destruirlo en un arrebato de venganza suicida.

"_Oh no, ni siquiera lo intenten… no ahora"_, se dijo Lisa.

No iba a permitir que los Zentraedi acabaran con el _Alexander_ ahora que lo habían encontrado. No había atravesado todo esto para ver finalmente cómo aquella nave era destruida, y cómo se extinguían las posibilidades de que Rick estuviera con vida.

Y si a Lisa Hayes aún le quedaba un rastro de piedad en su ser, el ver cómo los Zentraedi pretendían llevarse al Alexander al otro mundo antes de ser destruidos acabó por erradicarla…

– A todas las naves, la orden es cubrir al _Alexander_. ¡Terminemos esto de una buena vez! – exclamó Lisa a través de la red de comunicaciones de la flota.

Cumpliendo con la orden de la almirante, el _Marcus Antonius_ y sus naves de escolta aceleraron una vez más, exigiendo toda la potencia que podían darle sus reactores y propulsores mientras se lanzaban en una carrera desesperada para salvar al _Alexander_ de una destrucción inminente a manos de los enloquecidos Zentraedi.

* * *

Respondiendo a las órdenes recibidas desde el _Marcus Antonius_, el Escuadrón Skull encabezaba una desesperada formación compuesta por todos los cazas Veritech que estaban a una distancia relativamente cercana de donde había aparecido el _Alexander_... se trataba de una formación sin orden y concierto, una estampida de cazas de combate que tenía como única misión aliviar la presión a la que se veía sometido el _Alexander_ y prevenir su destrucción, al frente de la que volaba, haciendo uso de toda la potencia que le permitía la modalidad Fighter, un caza VF-4S pintado de un brillante color blanco y adornado con calaveras y tibias en los timones de cola.

Por fortuna, ya no quedaban muchos mechas enemigos en la cercanía, y los pocos que osaron interponerse en el camino de los Veritech fueron despachados rápidamente, dejándoles a los pilotos tiempo y oportunidad para enfocarse en sus verdaderos blancos: las naves de guerra Zentraedi que insistían en llevarse al _Alexander_ con ellas.

De más está decir que eso era algo que Maximilian Sterling no iba a permitir que ocurriera... jamás; dicho sentimiento era compartido por todos los otros pilotos que lo seguían en esa carrera enloquecida.

Satisfecho de hallar que una de las naves enemigas estaba al alcance de sus armas, Max hizo las selecciones correspondientes en su tablero de control, armando los dos misiles antinave que siempre insistía en llevar, y fijando como blanco el destructor enemigo superviviente...

Sería una gran explosión, no lo suficiente como para destruir a la monstruosa nave, pero sí lo bastante fuerte como para dejar su marca en ella.

De pronto, antes de que Max pudiera disparar, su radar captó un enjambre de pequeñas señales que rodeaban a la nave enemiga, y al cabo de unos segundos, las señales quedaron positivamente identificadas, sobresaltando a Max y dejándolo con la boca abierta.

Eran cazas terrestres, una colección de VF-1 y otros cazas no transformables, que no pertenecían a ningún escuadrón de la flota... pero que atacaban al destructor enemigo con todo lo que podían, aún a sabiendas de que frente a una nave tan poderosa, sus esfuerzos serían equivalentes a los de un enjambre de mosquitos intentando matar a un elefante.

Sólo por un segundo, creyó que en uno de esos cazas podría estar Rick, pero se desengañó rápidamente; su amigo no iba a ser tan irresponsable como para abandonar su puesto en el _Alexander_ y correr en recuerdo de los buenos viejos tiempos.

La mano de Max se estiró hasta activar la radio; era imperativo que entablara contacto con aquellos cazas, aunque más no fuera para coordinar la acción conjunta.

– Aquí Líder Skull a cazas Veritech... favor de identificarse de inmediato.

Al cabo de unos segundos de estática e interferencia, Max pudo escuchar una voz sobreexcitada que le respondía:

– Woowww... ¿Skull? – la voz pareció dirigirse a otros pilotos que estaban en la misma frecuencia. – ¿Escucharon eso, muchachos¡El Skull... de veras trajeron toda la caballería!

– ¿Quién está hablando? – exclamó Max.

La respuesta vino a cargo de un hombre joven, aunque Max debió recordarse que a esta altura de las cosas, los pilotos más viejos solían ser de su propia edad...

– Aquí el primer teniente Matt Villiers, líder del Escuadrón Tigres Siberianos, _UES Alexander_, es un gusto y un honor verlo por aquí, Líder Skull – se presentó el oficial en cuestión, usando un tono formal que después se convirtió en algo más inquieto. – Por cierto...

– ¿Sí? – quiso saber Max.

– No sé si este sea el mejor momento, señor... pero usted es uno de mis héroes personales.

– Muchas gracias, teniente Villiers – contestó un Max sonrojado más allá de su imaginación. – ¿Necesita una mano con esas naves Zentraedi?

Cuando Villiers volvió a hablar, lo hizo de manera emocionada, procurando que su voz pudiera oírse por encima del tableteo feroz de los cañones de su VF-1, que insistían en atacar todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance.

– ¡Desde luego, señor!

* * *

A diferencia de sus camaradas de armas micronianos, el frenesí de la batalla no hacía mella en el ánimo de los tripulantes del destructor Zentraedi _Prakesh_ ni siquiera tras seis años de vida con los micronianos; enfrentar el combate era para ellos la situación más natural del mundo, y con la práctica adquirida de una existencia entera dedicada a la guerra, los oficiales de la nave Zentraedi se dispusieron a cumplir las órdenes recibidas de la nave insignia microniana con fría calma.

Para el capitán Borall no existía otra cosa que no fuera la victoria absoluta, y no había otro propósito en el mundo que no fuera reducir a aquellas naves de Dolza a restos informes; ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que en esa nave hubiera soldados Zentraedi como él… toda lealtad o camaradería hacia aquellos soldados había muerto el día en que Dolza decretó que él y su tripulación debían morir.

La batalla había sido buena para el _Prakesh_ y para su tripulación; muchas de las naves destruidas por la flota microniana sólo lo habían sido gracias al apoyo inapreciable de los cañones y misiles del destructor, que repartían castigo indiscriminadamente en contra de naves y mechas con los que quizás alguna vez el capitán Borall y su tripulación hubieran luchado hombro a hombro…

Aunque claro, muchos de los éxitos del _Prakesh_ se debieron a la colaboración entusiasta de los micronianos y sus naves de guerra… y cualquier duda que Borall o sus oficiales pudieran albergar sobre la competencia y capacidad de los micronianos en el duro arte de la guerra espacial no iba a sobrevivir a aquel día.

Desde el módulo de mando, el capitán contemplaba la vasta sala de comando del _Prakesh_, con sus oficiales y soldados atendiendo las estaciones dispuestas sobre las dos enormes –incluso para un Zentraedi– mesas de ploteo, mientras los videomonitores flotaban por encima de todo, mostrándole a Borall y a sus oficiales una amplia variedad de vistas de la batalla.

En ese momento, todos los videomonitores de la sección de mando del _Prakesh_ mostraban una única imagen: un destructor Zentraedi, perteneciente a la misma clase que el propio _Prakesh_… sólo que se hallaba en el lado enemigo de la batalla, y eso lo convertía en un blanco a ser destruido.

Luchar contra otra nave Zentraedi era algo en lo que Borall jamás había pensado, hasta el día que los micronianos llamaban "Holocausto", dándole a Borall y al _Prakesh_ su primera experiencia en atacar y destruir naves de sus hermanos, y ahora, seis años después, iba a volver a hacerlo.

Iba a ser interesante; el _Prakesh_ había salido hacía un año de una modernización exhaustiva en el Satélite Fábrica, recibiendo lo más avanzado de la tecnología conjunta humana y Zentraedi, y el capitán Borall había esperado mucho tiempo para tener la oportunidad de probarlo en combate.

¿Y qué mejor que probarlo en soldados de Dolza que hubieran sobrevivido a la muerte de su líder?

– Todos los cañones apuntan al blanco fijado, capitán – anunció el oficial de armamentos, mirando hacia el módulo de comando luego de corroborar la información en su estación de trabajo. – Aguardamos su orden para abrir fuego.

– ¿Necesitan una orden a esta altura? – bramó incrédulo el capitán Borall, señalando al videomonitor con un gigantesco y furioso dedo. – ¡Disparen de inmediato!

– ¡Sí, capitán! – respondió el oficial de armamentos haciendo el saludo militar Zentraedi antes de comunicar a los operadores de las armas que tenían permiso de abrir fuego.

A la orden del capitán, las poderosas baterías de cañones y misiles del _Prakesh_ descargaron su fuego mortífero sobre la nave enemiga, provocándole espantosos daños al destructor en cuestión, aunque no los suficientes como para acabar con él… pero sí para facilitarle el trabajo a la flota microniana.

En cierta manera, era mejor que el destructor enemigo sobreviviera; le daría a Borall y a sus tripulantes la oportunidad de disparar contra ellos una vez más, a lo que todo el personal del _Prakesh_ se preparó, mientras el navegante hacía que los motores del inmenso navío de combate aceleraran a la máxima potencia en un esfuerzo por acortar la distancia que los separaba del enemigo.

Sólo había que esperar que no fuera demasiado tarde para el _Alexander_… esa nave merecía mucho más que perecer estando tan cerca de la salvación.

* * *

Las últimas luces en el Primario de Control de Daños del _Alexander_ se apagaron, y todo quedó sumido en el rojo satánico de la iluminación de emergencia.

El sargento De Vriess murió instantáneamente; la explosión lo proyectó con tal fuerza que su cuello se rompió en el momento en que golpeó uno de los mamparos. Cerca de donde había ido a dar el cadáver de De Vriess, el teniente Tessel estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y con fuertes quemaduras en sus brazos.

Ocupando el lugar que Tessel había dejado vacante al momento de caer inconsciente por la fuerza de la explosión, el teniente Vince Grant se esforzaba por hacerse cargo de las pocas armas que aún le quedaban al portaaviones, mientras la sangre manchaba su frente, y Sammie hacía intentos frenéticos por mantener comunicación con los escuadrones Veritech que luchaban allá afuera, en un esfuerzo por aliviar la presión a la que estaba sometido el _Alexander_.

Los oficiales de comunicaciones y navegación se esforzaban por extinguir un incendio que había estallado en una de las esquinas del Puente auxiliar, a la vez que dos suboficiales corrían con extintores adicionales para ocuparse de algún nuevo foco de incendio que pudiera llegar a aparecer.

Aquel último impacto había freído la mitad de las consolas en el puente, dejando al _Alexander_ prácticamente sin gobierno, mientras que en el resto de la nave, la situación era simplemente catastrófica; la lluvia de disparos con la que los Zentraedi buscaban vengar la destrucción del monitor habían expuesto numerosas secciones de la nave al vacío del espacio, condenando a numerosos tripulantes a morir por descompresión antes de poder encontrar una manera de escapar.

Por toda la nave había explosiones, mamparos destrozados y corredores en llamas; por todos lados había heridos de gravedad y en cada centímetro de la nave podía presentirse la inminente destrucción del portaaviones, pero a pesar del daño devastador que estaba sufriendo la nave, el _Alexander_ no se rendía.

Después de un agónico esfuerzo, Vince estaba ahora sentado en la estación del teniente Tessel, disparando las últimas armas que aún funcionaban en la nave, mientras que a su alrededor, el Puente era un escenario de devastación, en el que los pocos oficiales y tripulantes que podían se afanaban en mantener a la nave en combate o en evitar que el lugar se viera consumido por las llamas.

En el centro del Puente auxiliar, el comodoro Rick Hunter permanecía sentado en la silla del capitán, exclamando órdenes para que pudieran oírse por sobre el caos del puente. La pantalla principal aún funcionaba, aunque las imágenes aparecían con fuerte interferencia… y de cualquier manera, a pesar de la estática, eran perfectamente divisables las siluetas de las tres naves Zentraedi que avanzaban en dirección al _Alexander_, lanzando sus devastadores e incesantes ataques contra la castigada nave.

Ignorando el dolor espantoso de su brazo, sacudido más allá de lo recomendable por la fuerza de las explosiones, Rick concentró su atención en la pantalla, en la que podía ver cómo se activaban una vez más aquellos cañones de partículas con toda la intención de descargar muerte y devastación en su heroica tripulación… y en ese momento, Rick supo que el final del _Alexander_ estaba próximo.

En silencio, se despidió de todas las personas de su vida, dejando para el final a Lisa.

"_Siempre te amaré, Lisa... nos veremos más adelante... deseo que seas feliz."_

Y en ese momento sucedió.

Repentinamente, las naves Zentraedi se vieron envueltas en haces mortíferos de luz, que las atravesaron de punta a punta, abriendo caminos de destrucción en sus cascos sin encontrar resistencia, sea por parte de las capas de metal que blindaban a las naves o por la propia estructura resistente de los cascos.

Las tres gigantescas naves enemigas se estremecieron incontrolablemente con los impactos, mientras los misiles laceraban sus cascos con nuevas heridas, confundiendo el color verde de las naves con el blanco furioso de los destellos explosivos… y luego con el rojo sangriento de las explosiones.

Luego vino una segunda salva, y una tercera, y una cuarta... infinidad de misiles y disparos de energía que cruzaban en segundos la distancia que las separaba de sus blancos, prometiendo muerte a sus enemigos con la misma certeza inevitable con la que la noche sucede al día…

Misil tras misil, cañonazo tras cañonazo, todos encontraron sus blancos, reduciendo inmensas placas metálicas, circuitos y cañones de energía a escombros informes… y uno de aquellos misiles terrestres, un SGM-21 Spacelord que llevaba en su armazón una cruda palabra "_¡PAZ!_" escrita con trazos rojos y una pintura en _stencil_ de una mano haciendo la V de la victoria, pudo penetrar por las brechas dejadas por anteriores misiles en el casco del último destructor Zentraedi, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a la cubierta de comando de la nave y estallando al instante, matando al último capitán Zentraedi y a lo que quedaba de su equipo de mando…

Una a una, tras terribles segundos de verse sometidas a tal castigo, las naves Zentraedi estallaron en miles de pedazos, iluminando la noche eterna por una milésima de segundo.

El silencio se abatió sobre el puente del _Alexander_.

Los que habían sobrevivido a aquella última tormenta de muerte no lo podían creer, no podían encontrar las palabras para definir la magnitud del milagro que habían presenciado. Así como así, las naves Zentraedi habían desaparecido, y con ellas se esfumó el prospecto inevitable de la muerte del _Alexander_ y de los miles de tripulantes que aún vivían… y de estos tripulantes sobrevivientes, en aquellos maravillosos primeros segundos del resto de su vida, ninguno quiso hablar o romper el silencio, por miedo a que aquel instante se disolviera en la nada.

En la pantalla aparecieron los responsables de aquel milagro: el _Marcus Antonius_ y las nueve naves de guerra que rodeaban al enorme navío hermano del _Alexander_… al igual que algo que jamás creyeron que acabarían viendo: un inmenso destructor Zentraedi que navegaba a la par de la flota terrestre.

– Señor Grant… – murmuró Rick con voz queda, rogando que Vince aún siguiera con vida.

– ¿Sí, señor? – respondió el teniente Grant, aliviando a su comodoro en una manera que jamás se imaginaría.

– Que todas las cubiertas y secciones envíen reportes de daños al puente – ordenó Rick, aún atónito por el milagro que acababa de suceder, volviéndose luego hacia Sammie: – Comandante Porter, contacte a los escuadrones Veritech y dígale al comandante Morehouse que se ponga en contacto inmediatamente con el _Marcus Antonius_. Necesitamos ayuda para controlar los daños.

– Comprendido, señor – contestó Sammie antes de enfrascarse en lograr que la red táctica funcionara.

Lentamente, los tripulantes del puente se pusieron a cumplir las órdenes de Rick. La euforia, silenciosa, grave, moderada por el costo humano de la victoria, que todos llevaban en su corazón a causa de su impensada victoria dio lugar al dolor por las vidas perdidas en la acción, y sin que nadie necesitara pedirlo, el personal del puente dedicó unos segundos a pensar en los caídos.

Terminada aquella amarga reflexión, Rick volvió la mirada a la pantalla, y por un instante todo lo que existía en su mundo era la imagen del _Marcus Antonius_ acercándose para ponerse a la par del _Alexander_... y Lisa a bordo.

"_Gracias, Lisa..."_

* * *

En la Central de Comando de Flota del portaaviones _UES Marcus Antonius_ también dominaba el silencio en los segundos posteriores a la destrucción de las naves Zentraedi. Todos los oficiales de servicio en aquel momento eran presa de la incredulidad, sensación que se hacía cada vez más intensa conforme el _Alexander_ se aproximaba al _Marcus Antonius_… una incredulidad que se manifestó en exclamaciones de sorpresa y gritos de espanto entrecortados que prorrumpían de las gargantas de los oficiales al comprobar el castigo brutal al que había sido sometido el enorme portaaviones.

Por lo que podía verse a través de las pantallas, prácticamente no había sección del casco que no mostrara un impacto de armas, o un agujero dejado por una explosión. La torre de mando había sido reducida a un amasijo de metal informe; las torretas de armas casi no existían, y un enorme agujero cerca de la proa, que atravesaba la nave de babor a estribor a tal punto que a través del mismo podía verse el espacio del otro lado, mostraba el lugar en el que el _Alexander _había sufrido el disparo del cañón Reflex durante la batalla anterior.

Muchos hombres y mujeres, no sólo en el _Marcus Antonius_ sino también en el resto de la flota, se preguntaban cómo podía quedar alguien con vida en esa masa de chatarra robotecnológica.

– Los capitanes Mchwenge y Balmaceda reportan la destrucción de las últimas naves Zentraedi, almirante. El capitán Sterling informa que están limpiando la zona de battlepods y cazas remanentes... vencimos – informó Kim con la voz quebrada por la emoción y en ese momento el personal de la Central descargó las emociones de aquel día en espontáneas y atronadoras exclamaciones de alegría y otros festejos.

Por más que tuviera todos los motivos del mundo para hacerlo, la contralmirante Elizabeth Hayes no se sumó al festejo, ya que todo lo que había en su mente, lo único que le importaba en aquel instante, era la esperanza de que Rick hubiera sobrevivido al castigo soportado por el _Alexander_.

Pero antes había que ocuparse de otros asuntos urgentes…

– ¿Estado de la flota? – quiso saber Lisa al instante.

– Todas las naves se han reportado, almirante… no perdimos ninguna – respondió Vanessa sin disimular la sorpresa que sentía. – Informes de daños: crucero _Tenacious_, destructores _Stalingrad_, _Tarawa_, y _El Alamein_, y fragatas _Leprechaun_, _Pixie_, _Sasquatch_, _Edelweiss, Ceibo_ y _Lotus_ reportan daños severos y bajas importantes entre su tripulación… las demás naves de la flota reportan daños de menores a moderados, todos ellos actualmente bajo control. Todas las naves están compilando reportes de bajas provisionales para ser enviados a la nave insignia a la brevedad posible, almirante… en cuanto a los escuadrones de combate, los reportes iniciales indican pérdidas del 14 por ciento de todos los cazas de la flota… los transbordadores de búsqueda y rescate han sido despachados para buscar cápsulas de escape de los Veritech…

El módulo de comando cayó en un tenso silencio, mientras todos los oficiales se tomaban unos segundos para absorber el costo humano y material de la batalla que les mostraban aquellos fríos reportes y guarismos… que si bien no había que lamentar la pérdida de ninguna nave de combate, eso no significaba que la flota se hubiera evitado pagar con sangre aquella victoria rotunda que acababan de obtener.

– Muchas gracias, Vanessa – dijo la almirante Hayes, volviéndose entonces hacia Kim. – ¿Comandante Young?

– ¿Sí, almirante?

– Contacte al _Alexander_ de inmediato – indicó a Kim, que aún permanecía a cargo de la estación de comunicaciones de la flota.

– Estoy en eso, almirante – respondió Kim, pero segundos después sacudió la cabeza en negativa. – No puedo obtener respuesta alguna de la nave.

– Siga intentando, comandante – repuso Lisa sin despegar la vista del casco golpeado del _Alexander_.

Su corazón latía con más fuerza, no sólo debido a la adrenalina de la batalla, sino porque estaba ansiosa hasta lo indecible por comprobar si Rick seguía con vida… y porque no podía imaginarse haber hecho toda esta operación sólo para encontrarse con que Rick hubiera muerto.

Sencillamente no lo aceptaría.

De pronto, Kim se estremeció en su sitio, y sujetó el auricular a través del que recibía mensajes con más fuerza para no perder ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba escuchando, atrayendo la curiosidad e impaciencia de la almirante, que literalmente sentía que el tiempo se congelaba mientras observaba a su ayudante como si no hubiera nada más en el Universo entero.

– Almirante, recibimos un mensaje de un tal comandante James Morehouse, jefe del grupo aéreo del _Alexander _– reportó Kim con premura, tropezándose en sus palabras. – Informa que los sistemas de comunicación de largo alcance de la nave están fuera de combate, y solicitan el envío de equipos de control de daños lo más rápido posible.

– Gracias, Kim – contestó Lisa, volviéndose hacia Vanessa sin perder un solo segundo. – Comandante Leeds, envíe a los equipos de control de daños de inmediato, y contacte al Grupo Delta para que se aproxime a nuestras coordenadas. Dígales que tienen trabajo que hacer.

– Ahora mismo, almirante.

– Una cosa más, almirante – comenzó Kim, primero con un aspecto de shock en su rostro y luego con una sonrisa en los labios.

– ¿Sí, Kim? – preguntó Lisa con la voz entrecortada por la ansiedad y la incertidumbre.

– El comandante Morehouse acaba de enviarnos otro mensaje, extendiéndonos la gratitud de todos los tripulantes del _Alexander_ y especialmente del oficial a cargo del comando. A propósito, el oficial a cargo del _Alexander_ le envía sus más calurosos saludos.

– ¿Y de quién estamos hablando? – preguntó Lisa confundida, distrayéndose sólo por un segundo para hacer el esfuerzo intelectual de recordar el nombre del capitán del _Alexander_… un tal Diego Sanabria, si la memoria no le fallaba.

La sonrisa de Kim era tan traviesa como de costumbre, y parecía estar disfrutando a pleno aquel momento... a tal punto que incluso, ignorando que su cabeza corría riesgo de ser arrancada de cuajo a mordidas por demorar, se permitió pegar una vuelta en la silla giratoria antes de responder con un tono de falsa incertidumbre:

– Oh, almirante... tal vez usted lo conoce, es un comodoro de las Fuerzas Espaciales, un tal Richard Hunter. ¿Le resulta familiar?

En ese momento, Lisa sintió que su corazón podría haber estallado de gozo, y que todo el mundo a su alrededor dejaba de existir, envuelto en una cegadora luz blanca de pura felicidad y alegría, una luz que disipaba aquel temor que nublaba su alma se disipaba como nubes tras la tormenta… una luz que se hacía más brillante con cada segundo que ella repetía en su mente las palabras de Kim, aquellas maravillosas palabras que habían puesto fin a una semana de agonía y locura… aquellas palabras que le confirmaron que Rick había sobrevivido a la ordalía.

De no ser por aquella tradición paterna absorbida en la cuna de que "los almirantes no pueden demostrar emoción", Lisa Hayes simplemente hubiera saltado de alegría, corriendo a abrazar a Kim en ese mismo momento y dejar correr sus emociones, pero en lugar de eso, Lisa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz no denotara aquella alegría... y para que nadie pudiera ver las lágrimas de felicidad que abrumaban sus ojos.

Al diablo la tradición. Éste era el momento que había deseado hasta la desesperación durante ya demasiado tiempo, y nadie se lo quitaría.

– Muy bien. Preparen un transbordador... quiero ir a esa nave. Comodoro Reiter, queda usted a cargo de la flota.

– Entendido, almirante – respondió Reiter, poniéndose de pie para hacer una venia que dejaba entrever un respeto más profundo que nada que Lisa hubiera visto antes… un respeto que aparecía también en las miradas de los hombres y mujeres de la Central de Comando de Flota.

Asintiendo en respuesta a Reiter, Lisa se puso de pie y salió de la Central con paso raudo y seguro, portando en sus labios una sonrisa gigantesca de pura felicidad y un brillo renovado en su mirada, mientras corría por los pasillos del _Marcus Antonius_ sin estar dispuesta a perder un segundo más de lo necesario.

Mientras la almirante desaparecía por los corredores, perdiéndose de la vista de los que estaban en la Central, Vanessa sólo preguntó a Kim:

– ¿No vas a ir con ella?

Kim negó con la cabeza, explicándole a su amiga lo que para ella no necesitaba explicación:

– Déjala... este momento es para ella sola.

Algunos de los oficiales y tripulantes que se cruzaron con la almirante Lisa Hayes en ese momento hasta podrían haber dicho que estaba volando hacia el hangar. Por supuesto, se trataba de una metáfora... aunque si hablaban del corazón y del espíritu de Lisa, en ese caso sí que estaba volando... volaba hacia un destino con el que había soñado mucho durante una semana de dolor tan espantoso que jamás podría olvidar.

La odisea estaba acabando.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- Llegamos a la gran batalla, después de cinco capítulos de ir esperando cómo se define el grandísimo problema en el que cayeron Rick y Lisa... ahora, quedará esperar al siguiente capítulo para ver cómo sigue esta historia (por favor, no me maten :P). Sin embargo, ya con el conflicto principal de la historia en vías de resolverse definitivamente, puedo adelantarles que estamos entrando en el tramo final de este fic...

- El "alfabeto militar" al que Vince hace referencia al principio del capítulo es el llamado "Alfabeto Fonético de la OTAN", utilizado para transmitir combinaciones importantes de letras (o deletrear palabras claves) sin correr el riesgo de que se produzcan errores en la recepción, ya sea por interferencias o fallas de la transmisión, o porque el receptor hable un idioma distinto al del emisor (con diferentes pronunciaciones para cada letra). El sistema funciona asignándole a cada letra del alfabeto una palabra que empiece con dicha letra. Por ejemplo, si quisiéramos referirnos al SDF-1 mediante este sistema, habría que llamarlo "Sierra Delta Foxtrot - Uno".

A continuación, transcribo cada letra del alfabeto con su equivalente en el Alfabeto Fonético de la OTAN:

A: Alfa, B: Bravo, C: Charlie, D: Delta, E: Echo, F: Foxtrot, G: Golf, H: Hotel, I: India, J: Juliett, K: Kilo, L: Lima, M: Mike, N: November, O: Oscar, P: Papa, Q: Quebec, R: Romeo, S: Sierra, T: Tango, U: Uniform, V: Victor, W: Whiskey, X: Xray, Y: Yankee, Z: Zulu.

- Las dos citas con las que abro este capítulo son referencias históricas genuinas: la primera corresponde a la Guerra Civil Inglesa (1642-1646), y la segunda a un poema compuesto en honor a los caídos en la batalla de Balaclava, uno de los combates más brutales de la Guerra de Crimea (1854-1856).

- Si a alguien le molestó el exabrupto de Rick, desde ya les pido disculpas...

- Acerca de los juguetes nucleares del sargento Krezinski: si ustedes piensan que la cantidad de bombas nucleares que tiene el buen sargento para jugar es exagerada o delirante... no es mucho más que lo que tiene un submarino de misiles nucleares en nuestros días y en la vida real...

- **FE DE ERRATAS (18/10/2007):** Acabo de hacerle una pequeña corrección al capítulo... no se trata de nada grave o que afecte radicalmente a la historia, sólo corregí un error en lo relativo a la cantidad de naves de guerra que pelean en la batalla, y que se me escapó al momento de la edición final; salvo por una referencia en donde el número es el correcto, todas las menciones sobre "treinta y ocho" o "cuarenta" naves de guerra han sido reemplazadas por "treinta y tres". En fin, nada del otro mundo... :P

- Como de costumbre, quiero agradecerles a todos los que vienen leyendo esta historia y a quienes están dejando sus comentarios y opiniones (ya que estamos... ¡Que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños, Alex!)... además de los agradecimientos usuales por su amistad y paciencia a mis pilotos de pruebas, Evi y Sara...

- Por cierto, ya que estoy, quiero felicitar y mandar un abrazo muy grande a Sara, que en pocos días más se va a casar, y desearle a ella y Mau toda la felicidad del mundo. ¡Mucha suerte en todo y que les vaya bien!

- ¡Mucha suerte para todos ustedes y nos vemos con el capítulo 13!


	14. Capítulo 13: Un nuevo día

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias / advertencias acostumbradas:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII****: Un nuevo día**

_Llega un momento en la vida de un hombre__, cuando muchas cosas le han ocurrido en pocos años, en que termina convenciéndose de que ya lo conoce todo, que todo lo ha visto y que nada en el mundo puede sorprenderlo. Llega un momento en el que incluso cree saber a ciencia cierta lo que es el amor. _

_Y entonces, la mujer de tu vida baja al mismísimo Infierno para rescatarte._

_Y queda en evidencia que todo lo que crees saber de la vida y del amor es apenas un grano de arena en la playa._

Extractos de los diarios compilados del almirante Richard Hunter.

_Una vez me habían dicho que cada mañana me resolviera a aprovechar por completo el día que comenzaba, porque era el primer día del resto de mi vida._

_El día en que aquel infierno terminó, el día en que pude poner pie en el_ Alexander_… el día en que volví a verlo, no fue el primer día del resto de mi vida._

_Fue el día en que volví a nacer._

Almirante Elizabeth Hayes-Hunter, "Remembranzas".

* * *

**Domingo 9 de abril de 2017**

El piloto requirió de toda su capacidad para aterrizar el transbordador en la bahía de aterrizaje de babor del _Alexander_ sin golpear la nave contra los restos que aún no habían sido limpiados por los equipos de control de daños. Toda la tripulación y pasajeros del transbordador habían hecho exclamaciones de sorpresa y horror al comprobar el estado en el que se hallaba el golpeado portaaviones de batalla, y aquellos que tenían convicciones religiosas creyeron en su fuero íntimo que sólo debido a la gracia de Dios alguien había podido sobrevivir a semejante castigo.

Siguiendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones del oficial señalero de aterrizaje, el piloto maniobró con mano firme en la bahía, desacelerando hasta detener por fin al transbordador en una de las áreas designadas. Las maniobras eran más difíciles si se tenía en cuenta que la bahía de aterrizaje estaba repleta de equipos de control de daños, tanto del propio _Alexander_ como de las naves de la flota, que habían despachado a su personal de manera urgente en cuanto la batalla terminó para tratar de mantener funcionando la gigantesca nave.

Una vez que el transbordador frenó, el piloto activó una escalerilla desplegable, ya que todos los tripulantes del _Alexander_ estaban demasiado ocupados como para acercar su propia escalerilla a la escotilla del transbordador; sencillamente no había ni tiempo ni personal como para que los pasajeros del transbordador bajaran como era debido.

Con rapidez, la escalerilla tocó el suelo de la bahía de aterrizaje, y en cuanto el piloto lo creyó conveniente, seguro de que hacerlo no iba a implicar riesgos para su aeronave, la escotilla del transbordador se abrió para permitir el descenso de sus pasajeros.

Los primeros en bajar fueron unos oficiales de ingeniería del _Marcus Antonius_, despachados para asistir a sus atribulados colegas del _Alexander_ con las reparaciones y darles un respiro muy necesario… y el paso calmado de los ingenieros se convirtió en una corrida al notar la magnitud de los daños a los que se había visto sometido el portaaviones.

Los ingenieros fueron seguidos por una partida de enfermeros de combate enviada para ayudar con el tratamiento de los numerosos heridos del _Alexander_, y en cuanto los enfermeros desalojaron el área, del transbordador descendieron un par de técnicos de computación, que casi de inmediato preguntaron a un tripulante que estaba por allí cuál era el camino más corto y transitable al núcleo central de cómputos de la nave.

La última persona en bajar del transbordador fue una joven mujer, de largo cabello castaño y rostro pálido, que vestía el uniforme negro de una almirante de las fuerzas espaciales de la Tierra Unida, que de inmediato descendió con gracia por la escalerilla, sin perder el garbo que la distinguía, hasta que al fin -¡al fin, después de tanto tiempo!- sus pies tocaron el casco de una nave a la que había creído destruida... mientras su corazón latía apresuradamente, sin poder esperar ni un segundo más a encontrar a un hombre al que había creído muerto.

Esta vez, nadie recibió a la almirante con la fanfarria usual a la que era sometida cada vez que abordaba una nave de guerra; no había una recepción oficial, ni un suboficial gritando a voz en cuello "¡Almirante en cubierta!", ni filas de oficiales en uniformes inmaculados listos para recibirla. Para los tripulantes que trabajaban en la destrozada bahía de aterrizaje del _Alexander_, la llegada de aquella mujer era sólo un arribo más en una tarde en la que, como ella, infinidad de hombres y mujeres procedentes del resto de la flota llegaban al portaaviones para trabajar a la par de ellos.

La ausencia total de protocolo y ceremonial no era algo que molestara a la joven; lo último que necesitaba ahora era que le montaran un show molesto en momentos que los esfuerzos de la tripulación eran desesperadamente necesitados en cosas más útiles que la parafernalia militar… y lo último que ella necesitaba era perder tiempo que ella podía usar en buscarlo a él…

En lugar de parafernalia, lo único que había en aquella bahía de aterrizaje eran docenas de hombres y mujeres que trabajaban sin pausa tratando de reparar los daños de la nave; órdenes gritadas para poder hacerse oír en medio del ruido, máquinas moviéndose de un lado a otro para colaborar con las tareas, el brillo molesto de los sopletes e instrumentos de soldadura tratando de emparchar grotescos agujeros, repuestos y materiales de trabajo desperdigados por doquier, y un clima de urgencia que todo lo dominaba, como si la supervivencia de la nave dependiera del trabajo constante de la tripulación.

Los ojos de la joven almirante recorrieron ansiosos la bahía de aterrizaje de una punta a la otra, buscando con ansiedad a una sola persona... a aquella persona que era el centro de su vida, el corazón de su ser, la razón por la cual ella vivía y luchaba, y lo único que le importaba en el mundo, lo único que tenía sentido para ella en ese momento de su vida era volver a verlo y saber de una vez por todas que él estaba vivo…

Pero por más que se afanaba en escudriñar hasta el último rincón de esa bahía de aterrizaje, no lo encontraba por ningún lado; simplemente no podía verlo.

Eso no necesariamente significaba que algo malo hubiera pasado; después de todo, la nave de la que él se había hecho cargo –a juzgar por aquella transmisión que había recibido en el _Marcus Antonius_ minutos antes de abordar el transbordador– estaba en una situación crítica y desesperante, que bien hubiera podido demandar que él estuviera en el Puente, atendiendo con todas sus fuerzas los mil y un daños sufridos y coordinando los esfuerzos frenéticos por reparar la nave.

Sin rendirse, la almirante decidió entonces seguir camino e irse de aquella bahía para buscarlo en el Puente, o en cualquier otro lugar de la nave en donde se hallara… y si tenía que recorrer hasta el último centímetro de esa nave, ella lo haría sin dudarlo.

Y fue entonces que por fin lo vio.

Él estaba de pie en una de las puertas de acceso a la bahía de aterrizaje con una mano apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, con sus ojos clavados en ella como si estuviera viendo alguna clase de visión angelical, como si estuviera contemplando algo demasiado hermoso y maravilloso como para que pudiera ser verdad.

Su uniforme azul estaba rasgado en algunas partes, arrugado en otras y sucio hasta la negrura en todo el resto, conformando un cuadro tan lamentable que le hubiera provocado náuseas a un instructor de la Academia Militar si llegaba a tener la desgracia de verlo.

Su rostro estaba ojeroso por la falta de sueño, marcado por algunos moretones y surcado por un par de cortaduras superficiales de las que aún manaba un hilo de sangre casi imperceptible; debajo de una de las mangas de su uniforme podía divisarse una venda; sus ojos azules estaban agrandados por la tensión nerviosa y miraban ligeramente desenfocados por la adrenalina del combate; su boca estaba abierta como si hubiera acabado de hacer un espantoso esfuerzo físico que le hubiera quitado el aliento; su cabello negro y su frente estaban húmedos por el sudor, y podía notarse que su semblante estaba oscurecido por una incipiente barba de tres o cuatro días.

Y a pesar de todo eso, ella nunca lo había visto más atractivo o bien parecido.

En contraste, ella se le aparecía a él como si fuera una visión de pureza; estaba frente a él tal y como la recordaba, tal y como ella había estado la última vez que se vieron, inmaculada y limpia, con su imponente uniforme negro como la noche, siempre presentable y digna… y la única diferencia que él podía notar era que su rostro, que él recordaba sonriente y esperanzado, ahora se veía como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y en ese momento el mundo pareció congelarse a su alrededor.

Ella comenzó a correr en dirección de él, sin importarle el decoro o la sobriedad que le imponía el rango, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, como queriendo llegar a él antes de que se disolviera en el aire. Ella corrió como sólo lo había hecho una vez en la vida... como lo había hecho en un pasillo a kilómetros por debajo de la superficie de la Tierra cuando él había volado a rescatarla de lo que era una muerte certera, y aún si sus propias fuerzas no hubieran bastado para correr, su propio corazón la hubiera impulsado a seguir sin importarle nada más.

Por su parte, él también corrió hacia ella, buscando tomarla en sus brazos y sentir su piel junto a la suya... sentir cerca suyo a quien había sido la única razón que lo había mantenido funcionando durante aquellos días de agonía; buscaba el resguardo protector de sus brazos y la paz que le provocaba escuchar el latido de su corazón junto al suyo, buscaba perderse una vez más en ese amor que era la única constante de su vida.

Estaba herido y golpeado por las batallas, y había partes de su cuerpo que aún le provocaban aullidos de dolor al tratar de moverlas, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo; nada lo hubiera detenido de continuar en aquella carrera, nada excepto la certeza de tenerla una vez más entre sus brazos y la decisión inquebrantable de no dejarla ir... nunca más.

Los transeúntes dejaron que corrieran uno en dirección del otro, sin pretender estorbar en lo más mínimo o interponerse en el camino de aquellos dos jóvenes; algunos de los que estaban en esa bahía de aterrizaje incluso sonrieron ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos... Dios sabía que después de todo ese horror y agonía, la tripulación necesitaba hacerle un espacio a aquellas cosas que hacían que la vida valiera la pena ser vivida.

Luego de correr hacia el otro como si les hubiera tomado una eternidad, por fin se encontraron a la mitad de la distancia que los había separado al comienzo de la carrera, y en ese instante sublime y soñado, a ambos les pareció como si sus pies no estuvieran tocando el suelo... como si se hubieran elevado aunque más no fuera unos centímetros... como si estuvieran volando.

Sin perder un solo segundo, los dos se tomaron entre los brazos, estrechando sus cuerpos con fuerza en un abrazo que todo lo borraba, y sintiendo el aliento del otro rozando su piel como una caricia. Sin pensarlo, actuando pura y exclusivamente por instinto, ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él hasta encontrar ese lugar que siempre la acogía, y unas lágrimas de gozo y alegría escaparon de sus ojos, mientras él hundía su rostro en su cabello y besaba su cuello, embebiéndose de su aroma como si fuera la primera vez y registrando cada detalle como si hubieran pasado años desde que se despidieran para lo que iba a ser sólo una misión de patrullado rutinaria… mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía de alegría al sentirla una vez más con él, luego de haberla creído perdida en los momentos más inconfesables de su horrenda experiencia…

Ninguno de los dos necesitó decir nada, ni falta hacía que dijeran una sola palabra que pudiera romper la magia de ese momento; ese abrazo desesperado era toda la comunicación que necesitaban y que podían pedir.

Al cabo de unos gloriosos segundos, ellos rompieron con lentitud y parsimonia el abrazo, dejando escapar una exhalación de alivio al comprobar que lo que estaban viviendo era real… y cuando levantaron la cabeza, los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos... dentro de sus almas.

Los ojos verdes de ella lo miraban con una pasión que ella había creído que jamás volvería a sentir, y lo que él pudo ver en esos ojos que lo perdían irremediablemente era un dolor desgarrador que había lacerado su alma, y cuyas cicatrices aún permanecían allí a pesar de la alegría del momento. Podían verse lágrimas que pedían salir, sollozos que buscaban ser expresados, risas alegres que no podían esperar ni un segundo más para volver a iluminar el rostro de la joven… y tanto amor que a él lo abrumaba el saberse su destinatario único y exclusivo…

Los ojos azules de él la miraban con adoración y un amor que no encontraba palabras para ser descrito; de su mirada tierna salían a borbotones las emociones duras que lo habían atacado durante su dolorosa separación... el sufrimiento de aquella semana, la muerte y dolor que había visto, las difíciles decisiones que había tenido que tomar… y por sobre todas las cosas, el terror que le inspiraba la sola idea de no volver a ver a ella nunca más, un temor espantoso que lo había hecho llorar en los momentos de debilidad, y que ahora se desvanecía de su ser como si fuera un mal sueño.

Con lentitud y estremecimiento, como si cualquier movimiento brusco fuera a destruir aquel momento, los dos se acercaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, suspirando con aliento entrecortado hasta el instante sublime que sus labios se tocaron, primero de manera casi imperceptible, y una vez que ambos pudieron descartar todas las dudas que pudieran estar albergando acerca de que aquel momento era real y no un sueño, por fin se unieron en un beso tormentoso que arrasó con todo el dolor y agonía de aquella semana.

Ambos cerraron los ojos para no llorar, mientras se entregaban por completo a las sensaciones despertadas por el beso, dejándose recorrer por la carga eléctrica que aquel contacto les había provocado y sintiéndose más vivos que nunca… porque ahora se sabían mutuamente vivos.

El resto del mundo, sencillamente, no existía más para ellos.

Los labios de él se vieron sobrepasados por la energía que ella ponía en el beso, y la lengua de ella buscaba hasta con desesperación entrar en su boca, a lo que él no presentó ninguna objeción, sólo interesado en derretirse al toque de los labios de ella y buscando disfrutar hasta el último detalle de aquel beso electrizante... sensaciones que en los peores momentos de su odisea había pensado que jamás sentiría nuevamente, pero que ahora volvían a él con toda la potencia del mundo, prometiéndole el Paraíso en la tierra.

No faltó mucho para que sus lenguas se trenzaran en un encuentro apasionado, y al hacerlo, cada uno exploró todos los rincones de la boca del otro como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

Impulsada por el estremecimiento de aquel beso soñado, ella puso sus brazos detrás del cuello del hombre de su vida, colgándose de él como si no quisiera que se escapara, porque eso era exactamente lo que sentía... sentía que no volvería a dejarlo ir jamás, nunca más. Por su parte, y respondiendo a un impulso que le era tan natural como respirar, él la tomó de la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y sintiendo que si llegaba a separarse una vez más de ella, sobrevendría su final.

El beso pudo haber durado algunos minutos o unos días, aunque de haber sido por ellos, se hubiera podido prolongar tranquilamente por toda la eternidad; tal era la felicidad que les provocaba, y ninguno de los dos quería separar sus labios por temor a que resultara ser un sueño... y porque lo estaban disfrutando mucho, como si jamás lo hubieran hecho.

Por fin, la necesidad de aire fue más fuerte, y se separaron con reticencia para recobrar el aliento.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, y esta vez no hubo forma de contener las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos. Perdiendo las fuerzas, ella se dejó caer sobre el pecho de él, sosteniéndose sólo con sus manos aferradas con fuerza a aquellos hombros que siempre la acogían, y con su cabeza recostada junto al cuello de él, sus labios prorrumpieron en sollozos mezclados con tiernas risas.

Por su parte, abrumado por la suavidad de ese cuerpo que adoraba, él la estrechaba entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, y le susurraba al oído para que no llorara más... que todo iba a estar bien... pero sin proponérselo, él también estaba comenzando a llorar, y su respiración se movía al ritmo de los latidos del corazón de ella, sincronizados en una emoción común y compartida.

– Rick... pensé que te había perdido... que jamás volvería a verte... – dijo ella en una voz baja, casi como un suspiro.

– Yo también, Lisa... ya está bien... ya acabó... todo terminó... – respondió él hablándole al oído, mientras pasaba sus dedos por entre los cabellos de ella, sintiendo su suavidad como si jamás lo hubiera hecho antes.

De pronto, él sintió unos leves e insistentes golpes en su espalda, golpes que llegaron a su pecho y que no se detenían por nada del mundo…

– ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto...! – dijo ella, y su voz se confundió en una mezcla de risas y llanto. – ¿Me oíste, Rick Hunter?... ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto!

– Te lo prometo... palabra de Boy Scout – le respondió él, arrancando una risa leve de los labios de ella que, a pesar de no haberla visto, pudo imaginar sin ningún problema… pero la risa desapareció tan rápido como había nacido, y el tono con el que él volvió a hablar se tornó serio y sentido, al punto de casi susurrar las siguientes palabras: – Gracias por venir hasta aquí... por haber hecho todo esto...

Ella se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme y moviéndose de aquella postura tan cómoda y necesaria, lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa triste dibujada en su rostro.

– Es lo menos que podía hacer... después de todas las veces que me rescataste.

Él la besó en medio de los ojos, y ella los cerró, deseando que ese momento no terminara jamás, mientras ese beso la quemaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser… y si todavía le quedaba alguna duda de que lo que estaba viviendo era real, el calor de ese beso tan tierno y sentido acabó por borrarla.

– Me salvaste la vida, Lisa... en más maneras que las que te puedes imaginar... no sé cómo recompensarte.

Acariciándole el rostro con sus manos, y sintiendo cosquillas a causa de la incipiente barba que llevaba, ella le devolvió el beso antes de responderle con cariño:

– Bueno, para empezar puedes quedarte conmigo...

Tomándola entre sus brazos y apretándola contra su cuerpo, él susurró una vez más en sus labios, presintiendo aquella miel que él adoraba…

– Jamás te dejaré...

Y volvió a besarla con las mismas energías con que lo había hecho antes.

* * *

– Muy bien… es el botón rojo…

– ¿Este? – preguntó el hombre, sin dejar de sostener la cámara entre sus manos a la vez que la miraba con cierto respeto.

– Ese mismo… cuando le diga, oprímalo – recibió como confirmación, acompañada por un pulgar levantado en alto. – ¿Está claro?

– Clarísimo.

– Tres… dos… uno… ¡Ahora! – exclamó el otro, dándole a su compañero la señal de partir.

Respondiendo a aquella señal, el hombre oprimió el botón rojo y levantó la mano en señal tanto de triunfo como de aviso, mientras que por toda respuesta, el joven sonrió y miró en dirección a la cámara, poniendo su mejor rostro profesional.

– Les habla Bill Morrison, a bordo del portaaviones de batalla _UES Alexander_, la nave que durante la última semana se convirtió en el foco de atención de prácticamente toda la humanidad tras el combate mantenido con fuerzas renegadas Zentraedi en las cercanías de Júpiter el pasado 2 de abril. Hace pocas horas, tras una semana de incertidumbre sobre la situación del _Alexander_ y sus seis mil tripulantes, fuerzas militares de la Tierra Unida bajo el comando de la contralmirante Elizabeth Hayes arribaron a esta región del sistema solar en una misión de rescate, enfrentando y derrotando a los Zentraedi de manera categórica, sufriendo escasas bajas en el proceso.

Toda clase de sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Morrison mientras le indicaba a su improvisado cameraman para que la cámara hiciera un paneo por el devastado hangar del _Alexander_, dándole así a la audiencia que viera la grabación un vistazo bien claro de la magnitud del daño que había sufrido la gigantesca nave durante aquella semana de batallas y muerte.

– Lamentablemente, el _Alexander_ debió soportar importantes daños y numerosos muertos y heridos en su tripulación no sólo durante la primera batalla – prosiguió Morrison – sino también durante la semana que permanecieron ocultos para evitar su destrucción por las fuerzas enemigas, sin mencionar la participación decisiva de esta nave heroica en la reciente batalla, instrumental para evitar la destrucción de la nave insignia de la flota, el _Marcus Antonius – _que entre otras cosas incluía a un aterrorizado Bill Morrison, cosa que el periodista no mencionó – y para poner fuera de combate a una parte importante de las fuerzas enemigas.

Morrison volvió su atención a la cámara, una vez que notó que el paneo de la cámara acababa de concluir, y para su sorpresa se encontró emocionado hasta las lágrimas al ver a los tripulantes que se movían de un lado a otro en las tareas de reparación de ese lugar destrozado, sin importarles la magnitud del daño o lo abrumador de la tarea que tenían en frente…

"_Lo que sea que le paguen a estos tipos, no es suficiente_"_…_ fue todo lo que Morrison pudo pensar en ese momento.

– El ánimo de los hombres y mujeres que combatieron durante la Segunda Batalla de Júpiter es elevado, a pesar del alto costo en vidas y del daño sufrido por esta nave – continuó Morrison con la narración de su reporte. – Los esfuerzos de reparación continúan a pesar de todo, y los heridos de mayor gravedad han sido llevados a la nave hospital _Nightingale_, que acompañó a la flota despachada desde la Tierra para la operación. Respondiendo a nuestros pedidos, la contralmirante Hayes accedió a realizar una entrevista exclusiva para la MBS en las próximas horas, luego de que se dé a conocer el parte oficial de la batalla.

Levantando una ceja en una forma que fue lo menos conspicua posible para la cámara que estaba grabando, Morrison indicó al cameraman que debía cortar la grabación en cuanto terminara la siguiente frase.

– Les habló Bill Morrison, Macross Broadcasting System, a bordo del _UES Alexander_.

La cámara se apagó al instante, y Bill Morrison se relajó visiblemente, caminando en dirección al hombre que manejaba la cámara.

– ¡Listo¿Qué tal lo hice? – exclamó el cameraman.

– Déjeme ver… – murmuró Morrison revisando la grabación cuidadosamente.

Al cabo de la misma, Morrison sonrió con satisfacción, para luego girar y mirar de frente al sargento ayudante que había grabado su nota, que permanecía expectante ante la opinión que tendría el periodista de su primer trabajo en el mundo de los medios.

– Tiene talento, sargento Petrosian… si usted lo desea, puedo hablar con la gente de la MBS para que le dé un trabajo como cameraman… no creo que vaya a tener ningún problema.

* * *

Todavía costaba acostumbrarse a la realidad de que, contra todos los pronósticos y contra todo lo que prometía la más elemental lógica y el sentido común, el _Alexander _y su tripulación habían logrado sobrevivir… y si el comodoro Hunter aún no podía creerlo, menos todavía lo podía hacer la tripulación.

Visitar el hangar en aquellas horas finales del domingo era encontrarse con algo alejado de la precisión y disciplina de una unidad militar… algo mucho más cercano a un mercado bullicioso en un día de compras; los tripulantes del _Alexander_ iban y venían por todas partes llevando los repuestos y herramientas que venían del resto de la flota, mientras otros conducían a los técnicos e ingenieros llegados de las otras naves, muchas veces recibiéndolos con abrazos y exclamaciones de júbilo, sin importar que se tratara de completos extraños.

Complementando todo aquel barullo, estaban los mecánicos que trabajaban por reparar los daños de aquella sección, agregando el sonido alto y chirriante de las herramientas y soldadoras a todo el movimiento del lugar… y por más que todo ese sonido amenazara con quitarle unos cuantos decibeles de capacidad auditiva, para el comodoro Hunter eso sonaba como la brisa veraniega de un día en la playa…

De vez en cuando, él podía ver alguna escena que lo conmovía hasta las lágrimas… como le ocurrió precisamente en ese momento.

Una joven suboficial, a quien Rick identificó como la cabo que se desmoronó el día que Andrea Coleson y los ochenta de la bahía de aterrizaje perdieron la vida, estaba abrazada a un hombre mucho mayor que ella, tanto en tamaño como en edad… y la chica estaba visiblemente emocionada, con lágrimas que corrían por todo su rostro y sollozos, mientras que el hombre, un sargento a juzgar por las insignias de rango que portaba, tenía toda la apariencia de estar a punto de desmoronarse de la emoción… y Rick notó que, a pesar de que la chica era delgada y pequeña y el hombre alto y corpulento, sus caras tenían un parecido innegable.

Padre e hija…

Por unos segundos, Rick se preguntó cuál era el nombre de aquella joven cabo… hasta que tras algo de esfuerzo, lo recordó con claridad.

Krezinski… cabo Danuta Krezinski…

Pero antes de que Rick pudiera hacer algo o seguir contemplando aquel feliz reencuentro, una mano pesada se apoyó en su hombro y un grito lo sacó de su mutismo, obligándolo a darse vuelta para ver de quién se trataba.

– ¡Rick!

– ¡Max, Mir, qué gusto verlos! – exclamó Rick, corriendo en cuanto los reconoció a saludar a Max y Miriya Sterling, que estaban juntos en aquella bahía de aterrizaje, procurando no interrumpir el paso de los técnicos que iban y venían. – ¿Así que ustedes también vinieron a la fiesta?

– ¿Crees que nos la hubiéramos perdido por nada del mundo? – le contestó Max, envolviendo a su mejor amigo en un intenso abrazo de oso, usando fuerzas que Rick jamás hubiera imaginado que él tenía.

– Si lo crees, es que algo debe haberte golpeado mucho la cabeza – agregó Miriya, abrazando a Rick en cuanto Max lo soltó… y si Rick creyó que Max lo estuvo a punto de apretar hasta morir, nunca entendió cómo pudo sobrevivir al abrazo de Miriya.

– Gracias por el elogio, Miriya.

Max estaba sonriendo a más no poder… realmente estaba feliz como no podía imaginarse por encontrar a su mejor amigo con vida, y si a eso se le sumaba la adrenalina del combate que aún no salía de su sistema, el estado de ánimo del capitán Sterling era algo incontenible, y así se lo hizo notar a Rick.

– Oye comodoro, de verdad el seguir vivo te sienta bien…

Rick no respondió nada a Max, prefiriendo dirigir la respuesta a su esposa, a quien le había notado en su uniforme de vuelo tres pequeñas barras doradas… lo que significaba que Miriya Parino-Sterling finalmente se había quitado el molesto "teniente" de su rango, dejándola con un rango de comandante que le sentaba mucho mejor…

– Déjame adivinar, Miriya… – le espetó Rick, como si el comentario de su amigo fuera algo perfectamente explicable. – Max ganó esta vez en la competencia de quién derribaba más naves enemigas.

La respuesta de Miriya fue fría, y su mirada fue dura; evidentemente no le gustaba que Rick hubiera notado así como así que su esposo se las había ingeniado para volver a ganarle…

– Esta vez – dijo la Zentraedi con voz seca.

– Treinta y seis a treinta y tres, Rick – proclamó Max con júbilo y orgullo, mirando de reojo y de manera triunfal a su esposa, para luego seguir con tono condescendiente: – Estuvo reñido en esta oportunidad.

Por más que aquel momento de alegría estuviera a punto de degenerar en una nueva batalla doméstica de la familia Sterling, Rick estaba feliz hasta las lágrimas de ver ese enfrentamiento que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos… volver a tener a sus amigos junto a él era superado en felicidad sólo por aquel maravilloso reencuentro con Lisa…

– Ustedes están locos de remate, muchachos… pero jamás estuve más contento de verlos en mi vida – dijo Rick de manera sentida, logrando que los Sterling hicieran un alto sólo para sonreír de manera emocionada al comodoro.

Los tres oficiales abandonaron el hangar, prefiriendo buscar algún lugar más tranquilo y menos transitado para continuar su charla, y tras decidirse a ir al comedor de la nave, emprendieron el camino, aprovechando el recorrido que hacían por los pasillos de la nave para ponerse al día con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus vidas.

Sin embargo, había algo que a Max Sterling le parecía curioso y extraño, y después de unos minutos, la duda se le hizo insoportable, al punto de necesitar una respuesta de manera urgente…

– Por cierto, Rick¿A dónde fue a parar Lisa? No pensé que te iba a dejar sólo ni siquiera un segundo.

– Está grabando la entrevista con ese tipo de la MBS, Morrison – explicó el comodoro Hunter. – No quería incomodarla.

Miriya intervino en la charla, aportando un comentario casual con su sutileza y delicadeza habitual.

– Espero que Morrison salga de ahí con su cabeza entera…

Deteniéndose, Max la reprendió levemente, mientras Rick se preparaba para observar una nueva batalla entre el matrimonio de sus mejores amigos.

– No seas tan pesimista, Mir. Si el muchacho no dice nada que irrite a la almirante, todo saldrá bien…

– Puede ser que quiera agregar un periodista a su colección de traseros pateados, Maximilian, no descartes eso… – insistió Miriya, sin saber que esa frase iba a despertar la curiosidad del comodoro Hunter.

– ¿Colección de traseros pateados? – saltó Rick, deteniendo a los dos peleadores Sterling y despertándoles una sonrisa en los labios. – ¿De qué diablos están hablando?

Los dos Sterling miraron a Rick como si se tratara de un mutante, y por un segundo Rick se sintió tentado a tantearse la cara para ver si le había crecido una segunda nariz o algo parecido… y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Max miró a su esposa con una expresión de total comprensión, volviéndose luego a ver a su mejor amigo.

– No tienes idea… – dijo Max lentamente, sonriendo con cada segundo que pasaba como si fuera algo divertido. – Realmente no tienes idea, ella no te dijo nada…

– ¡¿Decirme qué?! – exclamó un Hunter en camino a la exasperación.

– Rick¿tienes alguna idea de todo lo que tuvo que hacer Lisa para armar esto? – preguntó Max tanteando las aguas.

– ¿Hablas de la misión? – respondió Rick, sin entender por qué tanto escándalo de parte de sus amigos. – Pensé que fue algo del Alto Mando.

– ¡¿El Alto Mando¡JA! – bufó Miriya como si la sola idea fuera un insulto. – Si hubiera sido por esos generales estúpidos y cobardes, tú seguirías allí hundido en esa bola de nubes, Rick.

La comprensión comenzó a hacerse notar en el rostro de Rick Hunter, y sus facciones no tardaron en formar una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad que a Max y Miriya Sterling se les hizo sumamente divertida…

– Quieres decir que todo esto fue idea de…

– Idea de Lisa, mi estimado comodoro Hunter – completó Max. – Una idea que defendió a capa y espada.

El comodoro Hunter continuó mirando a sus amigos con ojos agrandados por la incredulidad… y en un momento de particular incomodidad, Rick sintió que sus piernas se tornaban más débiles con cada segundo que pasaba, al punto de que no iba a faltar mucho para que se viniera abajo por el simple peso de su cuerpo.

– Por Dios… – balbuceó Rick sin mirar a ninguno de sus amigos.

– Primero fue ese idiota de Leonard – comenzó a relatar Max, haciendo memoria de la serie de eventos extraordinarios que culminaron en la reciente batalla. – Quiso matar todo esto en la cuna, no sé por qué… puede ser que el tipo estuviera demasiado asustado.

– ¿Y Lisa lo convenció?

– ¿Convencerlo? – intervino una Miriya Parino orgullosa y satisfecha como pocas veces lo había estado en su vida. – El buen general quiso darle un golpe bajo a Lisa, y a cambio de eso tu almirante lo amenazó de muerte… y te aseguro que con eso le cerró la boca por un buen tiempo…

Si Miriya iba a decir algo más, se le borró de la cabeza con la sola potencia del grito que Rick Hunter pegó en ese momento, un grito tan salvaje y violento que Max llegó a pensar que se trataba de una explosión… y poco le faltó para preguntarle a alguien si estaban bajo ataque.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

Pero los Sterling, recobrados de aquella sorpresiva exclamación de Rick, no respondieron a su pregunta, enfocándose más en seguir con la historia sólo por el gusto de ver la reacción de su amigo.

– No te olvides de Maistroff, Mir…

– ¿Qué pasó con Maistroff? – reclamó Rick que le explicaran.

– Digamos que la almirante consiguió que el Primer Ministro le quite todas las dudas al Zar Stanislav – contestó Miriya, ganándose una risa cómplice por parte de su esposo y el espectáculo de ver cómo el rostro de Rick se tornaba pálido como una hoja de papel de sólo pensar en las mil y una cosas que Lisa podría haberle dicho al Primer Ministro.

Por alguna extraña razón, Rick se encontró tratando de recordar si Lisa había votado al partido del Primer Ministro en las últimas elecciones del Senado…

A Max aún le quedaba tupé como para corregir a su esposa, cosa que trató de hacer ahí mismo.

– Mir, esa fue Kim---

– Siguiendo órdenes de Lisa – prosiguió Miriya sin dejar que su esposo la cortara a mitad de la historia. – Y no nos olvidemos que después estuvo Franz Reiter.

"_¡¿Por todos los cielos, aún hay más?!_" pensó Rick a los gritos, creyendo muy seriamente que los Sterling tenían que estar tomándole el pelo de una manera muy cruel, porque sencillamente no había forma de que una oficial militar pudiera hacer sola todas las cosas que ellos le estaban atribuyendo, y contra el mejor dictado de su conciencia, Rick inhaló con fuerza, resuelto a resistir lo que viniera…

– ¿Qué le hizo Lisa a Reiter? – preguntó en un tono demasiado calmo para su estado de ánimo.

– ¿Cómo es la expresión microniana, amor? – preguntó Miriya a Max, asaltada por una repentina duda, sin importarle que Rick la estuviera fulminando con la mirada por no responder a su propia pregunta. – ¿"Le metió el temor de Dios"?

Luego de asentir y confirmarle a Miriya que había acertado con la expresión –cosa rara para una mujer que tenía problemas con toda expresión que tuviera siquiera una pizca de metáfora– Max entró a reír, antes de lanzar su propio aporte a la cultura general de su esposa.

– En el caso de lo que Lisa le hizo a Reiter, yo diría que se aplica más la de que lo hizo ensuciar los pantalones…

– Santo Cielo… – susurró Rick casi sin aliento, con una frase que era mitad maldición y mitad plegaria.

Tomándolo por los hombros, Max no se privó de darle una buena sacudida a su amigo, aunque al ver que con el estado en el que se hallaba, bien podría acabar dejándolo en el suelo, se contuvo de sacudir más al pobre comodoro Hunter.

– El resto ya lo conoces, movió cielo y tierra durante dos días para reunir una flota y venir a salvar tu comodoresco pellejo, amigo…

Pero a Rick Hunter las palabras ya lo atravesaban como si su cuerpo fuera transparente… todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de comprender la magnitud de la obra que había hecho Lisa, tratar de entender hasta qué punto ella se había movido y todo lo que ella había arriesgado con aquella empresa desesperada… y de sólo recordar la emoción con que los dos se habían encontrado, y el amor infinito y desesperado que ella le hizo sentir con aquellos primeros besos, el corazón del comodoro Hunter corrió serio riesgo de detenerse allí mismo.

¿Podía ser acaso que ella lo amara tanto como para hacer todo eso¿Podía ser que ella lo amara tanto como para poner al mundo de cabeza, armar ella sola una flota e ir al mismísimo infierno para buscarlo?

¿Podía ser que alguien pudiera amarlo tanto como para llegar a esos extremos?

Si bien el corazón del comodoro Hunter no se detuvo, los pulmones del atribulado y maravillado oficial se quedaron repentinamente sin aire, y las inhalaciones y exhalaciones de Rick se hicieron más pesadas e irregulares, obligándolo a buscar respaldo en la pared del pasillo, porque de no sostenerse allí, acabaría desmayado en el suelo, abrumado hasta la inconsciencia por la simple enormidad del acto de amor –porque no cabía otra palabra para definirlo– que Lisa había tenido para con él…

– Lisa… – cuando lo pronunció, su nombre ya sonaba como si fuera una invocación divina…

Rick perdió noción del tiempo y del espacio, y todo lo que pudo recordar de los minutos posteriores a aquella charla fue la voz de Max, que parecía venir del más allá… y que por unos pocos segundos se confundió en su mente con la del propio Roy Fokker…

– Rick Hunter, si por casualidad te quedaba en el cuerpo alguna duda de que esa mujer te ama con todas sus fuerzas, espero que lo que pasó el día de hoy te las haya borrado por completo…

* * *

Nadie se había molestado en asignarle a la contralmirante Elizabeth Hayes un camarote mientras durara su estancia en el _UES Alexander_; la nave estaba demasiado golpeada y requería de demasiadas atenciones como para que alguien se preocupara por darle a una almirante de dos estrellas un camarote especial para invitados, pero por fortuna para la tripulación, la almirante Hayes no tenía pensado incomodarlos con menesteres tan poco importantes…

Después de todo, lo único que ella necesitaba para descansar era recostarse en donde fuera que Rick durmiera… tras lo que había pasado, Lisa creía de buena fe que sólo encontraría reposo junto al hombre por el cual ella había desafiado tanto y enfrentado semejantes peligros…

Y era por eso que, poco después de completar la entrevista que le había prometido a Bill Morrison, y previa escala en el Puente auxiliar del _Alexander_ para comunicarse con el _Marcus Antonius_ y solicitar el envío de más transbordadores para llevar heridos a la nave hospital _Nightingale_, Lisa se encontró frente a la puerta del camarote personal del comodoro Rick Hunter.

Desde que ella había partido para la entrevista (tras repetidos y fútiles intentos de convencer a Rick de acompañarla, ante los cuales él había insistido en excusarse diciendo que no quería molestar), Lisa le había perdido el rastro a Rick, sólo enterándose por boca de Vince en el Puente que Rick no se había reportado a servicio, y a través de Max que el comodoro Hunter se había retirado a sus aposentos a descansar…

Lo único en lo que Lisa podía pensar era en lo mucho que lo iba a abrazar, en los muchos besos que ella le daría… y en lo feliz que se sentiría de sólo sentirlo vivo y junto a ella…

Haciendo uso de la clave de entrada que Rick le había proporcionado, Lisa traspuso el umbral del camarote, adentrándose en el lugar y encontrándolo por completo a oscuras, sin poder ver nada en lo absoluto.

– ¿Rick? – preguntó ella con una pizca de temor mientras tanteaba para encontrar el interruptor de luz.

La voz apagada y monótona de Rick la detuvo antes de poder encontrar el interruptor.

– No prendas la luz…

Adaptándose mejor a la oscuridad imperante, Lisa resolvió que a fin de cuentas podía moverse bien sin necesidad de prender la luz… y tras escudriñar el lugar con la mirada, distinguió sobre la litera a la silueta de Rick, que aparentemente estaba sentada allí, sin moverse ni hacer sonido alguno…

Algo en la voz de Rick estremeció a Lisa con renovado temor, y cuando ella abrió la boca para preguntar, lo hizo con una voz que destilaba preocupación:

– ¿Pasó algo malo, amor?

– Nada malo – le aseguró Rick, trayéndole a la almirante un poco de paz y tranquilidad. – Sólo… sólo deja todo a oscuras.

– ¿Dónde estás? – quiso confirmar ella, aunque en realidad sólo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

– Sentado en la litera – respondió él, palmeando la litera en cuestión con la mano tanto para emitir algún ruido que la guiara como para invitarla a sentarse junto a él. – ¿Qué tal tu entrevista?

– Muy tranquila… mejor de lo que esperaba – respondió Lisa a las apuradas, sin ganas de perder tiempo en algo que no fuera averiguar qué diablos le estaba pasando a él. – Rick, me estás preocupando… ¿Te pasó algo malo? Por favor, dímelo…

Rick sólo contestó cuando supo que ella estaba sentada en la litera junto a él… y cuando sintió que ella le pasaba la mano por detrás de los hombros, invitándolo silenciosamente a recostar su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de ella.

– ¿Sabes, Lisa? – comenzó a hablar Rick casi entre sollozos. – Siento como si no te conociera…

– ¡¿Qué?! – fue lo único que Lisa pudo decir, sobresaltada y aterrada por aquella frase a la que no lograba encontrarle ningún sentido ni razón de ser. – ¿De qué estás hablando, amor?

Un sonido leve pudo escucharse como única respuesta… algo que Lisa tardó bastante en identificar como una risa triste, la risa triste de Rick… esa risa que solía enternecerla e inspirarle un deseo poderoso de curar todas las heridas que pudiera llegar a sentir él.

– Por mucho tiempo creí que lo sabía todo sobre ti¿sabes? – comenzó a hablar Rick sin que Lisa se lo pidiera.

Todo lo que Lisa pudo hacer fue besar una y otra vez la mejilla de Rick… tenía que hacer algo o la incertidumbre la mataría, pero supo que no debía preguntar nada ni forzar la situación, sino dejar que Rick se explicara por sí mismo… y acompañó el último beso con un suspiro largo y ahogado…

– Hasta hoy, yo sabía que tú eras una mujer dulce y bondadosa, inteligente, hermosa, valiente… y sexy como no te imaginas – dijo Rick, agregando una risa a aquel último atributo –… y yo sabía que estaba locamente enamorado de ti, y que además era el hombre más feliz del mundo… porque tú me amabas…

– Rick, me estás asustando… – murmuró Lisa con la voz quebrada, a la vez que se lanzaba a acariciar el rostro de Rick como queriendo tantearlo en la oscuridad. – ¿Qué te pasa?

– Y hoy… – prosiguió Rick, evidentemente ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho ella. – Hoy vengo a encontrarme con que no sabía ni la mitad de lo que tú eres, Lisa Hayes…

El no saber qué le estaba queriendo decir se estaba tornando insoportable para Lisa Hayes… y muy a su pesar, estaban empezando a juntarse lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Podía ser posible que aquella experiencia aterradora por la que él había atravesado le hubiera dejado profundas marcas… podía ser que ese infierno lo hubiera transformado?

Lentamente, Lisa comenzó a temblar, pero como si al fin hubiera notado que sus palabras estaban provocándole terror a la mujer más importante en su universo, Rick Hunter sonrió –por más que ella no pudiera notarlo– y continuó hablando en un tono que ya no era duro o tenso, sino suave, emocionado y cargado de amor…

– Hoy vengo a descubrir que además de todo eso que nombré antes… que además de todo eso, tú eres una persona maravillosa… alguien que no dudaría jamás en arriesgarlo todo, que está dispuesta a poner al mundo de cabeza y hacerle una llave Nelson al Alto Mando con tal de cumplir con lo que se propone…

Las lágrimas insistieron en juntarse en los ojos de Lisa, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de dolor o tristeza, sino lágrimas de felicidad pura y emocionada… acompañadas por una risa involuntaria provocada por esas comparaciones con las que Rick acababa de salir…

Junto a ella, el comodoro Hunter continuó abriendo su corazón a Lisa, revelándole lo que había descubierto sobre ella…

– Que no vacilaría en amenazar de muerte a un general, aterrar a un comodoro o molestar al Primer Ministro si creyera que eso es necesario para lograr sus metas… y que no dudaría ni un segundo en ir a la boca del Infierno para rescatar a un pobre tipo como yo…

Lisa sintió que se iba a desmoronar allí mismo, que iba a colapsar de la emoción… todo lo que ella había guardado en su interior durante la horrenda semana que acababa de terminar estaba insistiendo en salir a la luz, traído de regreso por las palabras sentidas y emocionadas del joven oficial que, como si respondiera a un silencioso llamado de auxilio, se disponía a rodearla entre sus brazos…

Con los dos firmemente unidos en un abrazo en medio de la oscuridad, Rick continuó hablando, alternando las palabras con tiernos besos en la mejilla de Lisa, que ocasionalmente llegaban a ese sitio tan especial que ella tenía en el lóbulo de la oreja.

– Y tampoco sabía la mitad sobre mí mismo… porque si antes creía saber que estaba enamorado de ti… hoy descubrí que no me va a alcanzar la vida entera para demostrarte todo lo que te amo, preciosa… no me va a alcanzar la vida para amarte como te mereces ser amada…

Ya no podían controlarse más, ni evitar lo que era a todas luces inevitable… y sin decir más, tanto Lisa como Rick rompieron en lágrimas, haciendo que ese abrazo se transformara en la promesa de una unión que acabara con todos los pesares y tristezas de sus vidas… y que ya estaba obrando su milagro, erradicando de sus corazones todo rastro del dolor y espanto de esos días, y reemplazándolo por un amor que todo lo prometía y todo lo curaba…

– Lo digo en serio, te amo como no te imaginas, te adoro… – continuó Rick, repartiendo beso tras beso por el cuello y las mejillas de una Lisa Hayes que creyó que su fin estaba cercano. – Te adoro, Lisa Hayes… no sé qué otra cosa decir más que eso…

Lisa no le dejó decir nada, sino que sin darle aviso procedió a acercarlo aún más a ella, temblando de emoción al notar que los labios de él estaban una vez más cerca de los suyos… y estremeciéndose al sentir en su piel el aliento cálido que salía de los suspiros del hombre al que amaba… y todo lo que pudo hacer allí fue tomar esos labios en los suyos y besarlo con todo el amor del que era capaz…

Y él respondió a ese beso; lo hizo con desesperación y locura, lo hizo como si de ese beso dependiera el aire que necesitaba para respirar… y lo hizo sintiendo que su corazón saltaba de alegría como siempre lo hacía cada vez que pensaba en que estaba besando a la mujer de su vida…

Cuando terminó ese beso y los dos volvieron a abrir los ojos, tratando de divisar la silueta del otro en medio de la penumbra, Rick no pudo evitar que unas leves risas salieran de su boca, y tras notar que ella también empezaba a reírse con esa risa de chiquilla que él adoraba, la besó una vez más en los labios antes de volver a hablar:

– Sólo una pregunta, Lisa…

– Las que quieras… – le respondió ella, devolviéndole con más ternura el beso en los labios.

De las miles y miles de preguntas que surcaban la cabeza del comodoro Rick Hunter, de toda esa maraña de dudas e inquietudes que prometían enloquecerlo si no encontraba una respuesta pronto, una sola pregunta sobresalió casi al instante… la pregunta que daría sentido renovado a la vida que ella se ocupó de salvar con aquel acto de amor inimaginable…

La pregunta salió de los labios de Rick Hunter como si fuera un suspiro, o una plegaria…

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿De veras tienes que preguntarlo? – le dijo suavemente Lisa, besándole el cabello y apretándolo contra su propio cuerpo, para luego mover la cabeza de Rick hasta que los dos pudieron mirarse a los ojos. – Por ti haría lo que fuera… gracias, Rick.

Por sólo un segundo, Rick Hunter creyó que acabaría hundiéndose en ese mar verde que lo miraba con tanta ternura… en esos ojos que podía ver brillantes aún en medio de las penumbras en las que estaba sumergido el camarote… y cuando tomó nota de las últimas dos palabras en salir de los labios de Lisa, sintió que comenzaba a temblar.

– No puedo creerlo, Hayes – exclamó incrédulo Rick, sin saber si llorar, reír o gritar, y sin poder creer lo maravillosa que era la mujer que estaba junto a él. – ¡¿Tú me agradeces a mí, después de toda la operación que preparaste¿Qué diablos pude haber hecho para que siquiera pienses que tienes algo que agradecerme?

La respuesta de Lisa Hayes salió de lo más profundo de su corazón…

– Haber vuelto conmigo, amor… no me va a alcanzar la vida para amarte como te mereces por eso…

Un nuevo beso, un nuevo abrazo… dos simples gestos que pronto se transformaron en una tormenta, en la que cada uno trataba de demostrarle al otro hasta qué punto lo amaba… y como jamás les resultaba suficiente, insistían en seguir con aquellas demostraciones, transformando un camarote triste y oscuro en un lugar mágico que era de ellos dos…

Pero no iba a ser un lugar en donde la pasión se consumara; eso iba a quedar para otra oportunidad… en ese momento, a Rick Hunter y a Lisa Hayes sólo les bastaba con saberse vivos, sanos, salvos y juntos una vez más… y la mejor manera de demostrar esa satisfacción era permanecer así como estaban, abrazados en la oscuridad, sin escuchar otro sonido que no fuera el latido de sus corazones o el suspiro de sus labios…

Y así fueron pasando los minutos, sin que los dos quisieran o pretendieran romper ese estado de cosas mágico que habían hecho para ellos… hasta que de pronto Rick pronunció unas palabras, haciéndolo en un tono bajo y susurrante que envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Lisa.

– Lisa…

– ¿Sí? – le preguntó ella con suavidad y un tono tan bajo como el que había usado él…

– ¿Tienes que irte?

La respuesta vino a Rick Hunter primero bajo la forma de un beso juguetón y cariñoso que comenzó en el punto en donde su mandíbula se unía al cuello y acabó en sus labios, siempre dispuestos a recibir la visita de los de Lisa…

– Ni lo sueñes… – agregó ella, como si necesitara asegurarse de que todas las dudas de Rick fueran erradicadas.

– Quédate conmigo… – le suplicó Rick, aferrándose de ella como si fuera la última esperanza de vida que le quedaba. – Por favor, sólo quédate conmigo…

A ese pedido desesperado le siguió un abrazo más intenso y protector… y sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una sola palabra más, tanto Rick como Lisa encontraron el descanso que buscaban, recostándose en aquel lecho improvisado que tenían en la litera, seguros ahora de que los dos estaban juntos una vez más.

Fueron pasando las horas sin que nada los interrumpiera, y si bien al principio los dos se mantuvieron despiertos por la sola presencia del ser amado junto a ellos, poco a poco el cansancio los fue ganando; los besos se hicieron más esporádicos y suaves, el abrazo se relajó un poco sin perder la fuerza que lo mantenía, y cada uno se entregó lentamente al sueño… arrullados por el sonido del corazón del otro latiendo junto al propio, y sintiendo la respiración de la otra persona estremeciendo su piel…

Lo último que tanto Rick como Lisa oyeron en ese día, las últimas palabras que registraron en aquella jornada de terror, violencia, júbilo y alivio fueron las dos palabras que daban sentido a sus vidas…

– Te amo…

* * *

**Lunes 10 de abril de 2017**

El único sonido que se escuchaba en el gigantesco hangar del _Alexander_ eran las plegarias y oraciones de los capellanes militares. El resto de los asistentes permanecían en el más profundo y respetuoso de los silencios, contemplando aquella escena y meditando sobre los eventos que habían llevado a esa ceremonia.

El aroma del lugar era una mezcla de los olores típicos de un hangar para aeronaves de combate con el incienso que esparcían algunos de los religiosos en sus bendiciones.

Había varios capellanes en el hangar del _Alexander_, sacerdotes, pastores, rabinos, imanes… cada uno de una religión diferente, pero todos vestidos por igual con los uniformes color púrpura del cuerpo de capellanes militares, concelebrando el monumental acto fúnebre que se le rendía a todos aquellos que habían perecido durante esa semana de combates. Se recordaba a todos los caídos por igual, sin distinción de rango, puesto, o cualquier otro tipo… todos ellos, sean de la flota o pilotos de combate, sean oficiales o suboficiales o simples reclutas, tenían un lugar en la conmemoración que allí tenía lugar.

Los hombres y mujeres del Convoy Io-1, muertos en un instante sin siquiera sospechar lo que ocurría.

Los caídos del Grupo de Batalla 6, asesinados durante esa salvaje y furiosa emboscada en los cielos.

Los difuntos de la flota que había ido a rescatar al _Alexander_, que dieron su vida en un acto de entrega absoluto que resumía lo más elevado de la profesión militar: morir para que otros pudieran vivir.

Todos ellos tenían un lugar en ese acto. Ellos eran los homenajeados a los que se les estaba dando aquella despedida tan emotiva.

No había ninguna autoridad presidiendo esa ceremonia, ni un capellán principal que la dirigiera. No había discursos ni otras formas de expresión más que las plegarias de los capellanes, los rezos susurrantes de los concurrentes y el silencio, que decía más que lo que cualquier panegírico pudiera decir. La decisión había sido que el acto se realizara sin parafernalia ni pompa alguna, prefiriendo honrar con sencillez y simplicidad a todos los que habían perdido la vida en los combates.

La voz profunda de un sacerdote anglicano, que era el celebrante más cercano a donde él estaba, penetró en las meditaciones de Rick Hunter.

– Encomendamos aquí los cuerpos de miles de hombres y mujeres valientes, que dieron sus vidas para que otros puedan vivir, a las profundidades del espacio, para que se conviertan en corrupción, mientras aguardamos con la firme convicción al día de la resurrección de los muertos, cuando el espacio nos devolverá a sus muertos, y a la vida del mundo futuro a través de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, que en Su venida cambiará nuestros viles cuerpos, para que sean como Su cuerpo glorioso, de acuerdo con los poderosos designios según los cuales él puede someter todas las cosas a sí mismo…

El sacerdote continuó con sus plegarias, pero el comodoro Rick Hunter ya no lo escuchaba. En medio de aquel escenario luctuoso, lo único en lo que podía pensar Rick en el costo humano de aquella victoria.

En su mente retumbó otra de las máximas del coronel Emerson. Era una antigua cita del duque de Wellington, que en opinión de Rick, resumía mejor que nadie y sin palabras de más la cruda realidad de la guerra, con palabras tan válidas en el siglo XIX como lo eran en el XXI.

_"Al margen de una batalla perdida, no hay nada más deprimente que una batalla ganada"._

Habían ganado la batalla… habían derrotado a los Zentraedi.

¿Pero a qué costo?

¿Cuántos miles de jóvenes vidas, valiosas cada una en sí misma, no participaban de la alegría de la victoria¿Cuántos sueños, esperanzas, ilusiones, futuros y familias estaban ahora en ruinas, ofrendados como pago por aquella victoria?

Aunque fuera una sola, ya era demasiado.

Rick cerró el puño mientras sus ojos se posaban en los miles de ataúdes colocados uno al lado del otro en la bahía de aterrizaje de babor, esperando a que en tan sólo unos pocos segundos, la compuerta interna de la bahía se cerrara, y la externa se abriera, enviando los ataúdes al vacío del espacio.

Tardó en reparar que era otra tradición de mar adaptada a aquella nueva era… así como los marinos de la antigüedad recibían sepultura en el mar, los tripulantes de hoy la recibían en el espacio… El dolor seguía siendo el mismo, sin importar el lugar de sepultura.

En cierta forma, Rick se sentía profundamente culpable, agobiado por una culpa que no lo dejaba ir y que amenazaba con atormentarlo sin remisión alguna.

Culpable por haber comandado y sobrevivido mientras tantos otros morían obedeciéndolo, por haber tomado decisiones cuyo costo había sido pagado por otros con sus vidas, tanto los errores como los aciertos…

Culpable incluso por permitirse hallar la felicidad del reencuentro, mientras miles de otras personas estaban condenadas a la pérdida más cruel.

Agachó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir viendo esos ataúdes y pensar en las vidas segadas que contenían. Sintió que se iba a quebrar allí mismo, que su fortaleza se había acabado a pesar de todo lo que había soportado.

Como si alguien hubiera oído su silenciosa súplica de auxilio, Rick sintió que su mano era tomada por otra… una mano pequeña y suave, cuyo simple contacto transmitía a la vez cariño y fuerza.

Más por reflejo que por una decisión consciente, Rick Hunter se volvió hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Lisa Hayes, que lo miraban con un amor y comprensión incapaz de ser expresado en palabras.

En ese momento, contenido por la mujer a la que amaba con locura, Rick comprendió. Él había recibido una segunda oportunidad para hacer todas las cosas que podía hacer. Su supervivencia, y la de los miles de tripulantes del _Alexander_ que habían superado aquella prueba de fuego, era el regalo de aquellos hombres y mujeres a los que hoy se los honraba con tanto dolor y tristeza.

El mejor homenaje que él podía hacerle a los hombres y mujeres que habían fallecido era vivir su vida sin dejar que se desperdiciara en un mar de dudas e inseguridades. Sin perder el tiempo. Vivir su vida y todo lo que había en ella como se merecía. Vivir una vida que valiera la pena ser vivida y que fuera digna de los sacrificios de los caídos.

El mejor homenaje para los muertos era la vida.

La sonrisa leve en los labios de Rick encontró un reflejo tierno en los labios de Lisa, y poco a poco el comodoro Hunter comenzó a sentir que algo de aquel terrible dolor y culpa empezaba a alejarse, lentamente pero con seguridad.

La mirada de Lisa lo decía todo, y la caricia de sus manos lo llenaba de una seguridad y esperanza que él jamás había creído que volvería a sentir.

_"Estaré allí para acompañarte… siempre"._

* * *

Las pantallas de televisión mostraban ahora imágenes de una conferencia de prensa en la que brillaban los flashes de las cámaras, y en la que un par de atribulados oficiales militares intentaban poner orden en medio de la tormenta de preguntas, mientras el locutor del noticiero presentaba la historia para que sus televidentes supieran de qué se trataba.

– En noticias relacionadas con la Segunda Batalla de Júpiter, en una conferencia de prensa en el Cuartel General de la Tierra Unida, el jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales, almirante Robert Gaumont, acompañado por la jefa de Personal del Alto Mando, general Kamala Patel, anunció que se tomó la decisión de conceder un ascenso post-mortem al rango de capitán grado superior para la primer oficial del _Alexander_, Andrea Coleson, quien falleció en cumplimiento del deber al sacrificar su vida para evitar la destrucción de la nave. Voceros del Ministerio de Defensa han anunciado su intención de proponer al Senado que se otorgue póstumamente a la capitana Coleson la Cruz de Oro al Valor…

El locutor de la MBS hizo un breve instante de silencio mientras la fotografía de la capitana grado superior (post mortem) Andrea Coleson, vestida con su uniforme de comandante en la ceremonia de entrada en servicio del _Alexander_, aparecía en la pantalla, acompañada sólo por las fechas 18-10-1986 y 5-4-2017.

No tenía forma de saber aquel locutor que frente a prácticamente todos los televisores que estaban sintonizados al Canal 1 de la Macross Broadcasting Corporation, todos los televidentes lo acompañaban en el minuto de silencio solicitado, meditando, quizás por primera vez en sus vidas, en lo espantoso de la guerra y en el heroísmo que podía surgir en los momentos más oscuros…

Terminado el momento de recordación, el locutor retomó la palabra, y con una estudiada sonrisa para las cámaras, prosiguió con los anuncios:

– En el próximo bloque transmitiremos la entrevista que la contralmirante Hayes dio a nuestro corresponsal Bill Morrison. No se vayan… esto es la Edición Central de Noticias MBS. Volveremos pronto.

La imagen del conductor del noticiero desapareció, reemplazada por la compleja secuencia de animación de computadora con la que Noticias MBS solía ir a los anuncios.

Terminada la animación, la señal de MBS dio paso a la tanda publicitaria, con sus anuncios de programas y publicidades de productos y servicios varios, y en un lugar alejado del ruido y barullo de Ciudad Monumento, cerca de un lago enclavado en medio de un bosque, un hombre corpulento y vestido de traje de leñador sonreía a sus invitados, reunidos en su mesa para disfrutar de una de sus habituales parrilladas nocturnas, que a juzgar por el aroma que venía de la parrilla, prometía ser una de las mejores que alguna vez hiciera en su vida.

– Hablando de la almirante… ¿Les mencioné que vinieron a mis cabañas en enero? Son personas excelentes los dos… modestos, amables, considerados… un gusto de haberlos conocido, no tienen idea – dijo Stan Frears con orgullo a sus comensales, que habían permanecido pegados al televisor para observar las novedades de aquella batalla que había mantenido en vilo a un planeta entero.

Ese había sido el tema de conversación en aquella cena: las dos batallas, la atrevida operación de rescate, la victoria de las armas de la Tierra… y la historia de amor que estaba debajo de toda aquella odisea.

– Vamos, Stan… ¿Hayes y Hunter en tus cabañas? – dijo incrédulo uno de los hombres sentados a la mesa, mirando a ambos lados para conseguir apoyo de los otros invitados. – ¿Quién más alquiló aquí¿Elvis Presley?

– ¿No me crees? – dijo Stan con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa bastante satisfecha en sus labios, como relamiéndose por una inminente victoria. – Aguarda un minuto a que traiga las fotografías. Entonces veremos cuántos pares son tres botas, mi estimado amigo…

* * *

**Martes 11 de abril de 2017**

La zona del espacio cercana a Io, la volcánica luna de Júpiter, rebosaba de actividad.

En la superficie del satélite, grupos de construcción trabajaban para sentar los cimientos de una futura base militar y científica permanente, mientras que en la órbita, otros equipos estaban enfrascados en la construcción de las estructuras provisionales que funcionarían como atracadero y base de despliegue para la flota terrestre... cumpliendo así las misiones para las que había sido enviado originalmente el Convoy Io-1, cuya desaparición fue el detonante de toda aquella serie de combates y tragedias.

Las naves terrestres orbitaban Io plácidamente, pero en alerta constante y vigilante ante cualquier amenaza. Pocas horas tomó limpiar el espacio de naves renegadas Zentraedi que sobrevivieron a la batalla, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera más naves Zentraedi en las cercanías. De hecho, grupos de naves de combate patrullaban regularmente y eran enviadas en misiones de reconocimiento para dar con más renegados Zentraedi, con el fin de evitar futuras sorpresas desagradables.

Además de las naves de guerra, los transportes, naves de apoyo y naves hospital proveían el apoyo necesario para la reparación de todas las naves dañadas durante la batalla, así como los equipos técnicos y de médicos de combate que trabajaban día y noche para atender a los heridos y salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles.

Pero el espectáculo más impresionante a la vista estaba constituido por los dos gigantescos portaaviones espaciales que orbitaban Io en perfecta formación de combate, resguardados en todo momento por una cortina defensiva de fragatas y cazas Veritech. Por un lado estaba el _Marcus Antonius_, que servía como nave insignia de todas las fuerzas de la Tierra en aquel sector del espacio, exhibiendo su perfil altanero ante todos. Sin embargo, las miradas solían concentrarse en su navío gemelo, el _Alexander_.

Casi nadie que hubiera visto el estado en el que se hallaba la nave luego de concluida la Segunda Batalla de Júpiter (tal era el nombre con el que Bill Morrison la había bautizado en su cobertura para la MBS) habría afirmado que el _Alexander_ era recuperable. Muchos oficiales, los más pesimistas, incluso llegaron a proponer abandonar la nave allí cerca de Júpiter, ya que creían que por los daños recibidos, el _Alexander_ estaba más allá de toda salvación.

No tuvieron en cuenta a los dedicados (y extenuados) ingenieros, técnicos y mecánicos del comandante Terauchi, asistidos al fin por equipos de control de daños provenientes de otras naves y los técnicos y máquinas de las naves de apoyo logístico y mantenimiento.

Esta vez el objetivo de la reparación no era poner al _Alexander_ en condiciones de combate, sino "emparcharlo" lo suficiente como para que pudiera resistir una transposición al Satélite Fábrica, donde sí permanecería varios meses en reparación. Gracias al esfuerzo denodado de miles de personas y a la voluntad indeclinable de concluir el trabajo comenzado, el _Alexander_ podía enfrentar el viaje, y su aspecto exterior, si bien aún mostraba las cicatrices de las batallas, estaba en mejores condiciones.

Habían sido un par de largos y agotadores días, y todos habían trabajado con todo lo que daban sus fuerzas. Hubo momentos dolorosos y difíciles de sobrellevar, aunque ninguno tan duro como aquel funeral realizado el día anterior, con su carga emotiva de despedidas finales y momentos de conmemoración. En total, y contando a partir de la destrucción del Convoy Io-1, siete mil quinientas personas perdieron la vida a manos de los Zentraedi... y mil seiscientos de ellos habían pertenecido a la tripulación del _Alexander_. Demasiadas pérdidas para una nave.

Demasiadas ausencias para una familia.

Ahora la ocasión era muy distinta. Las reparaciones básicas habían concluido, y el _Alexander_ se preparaba para regresar a la Tierra con la asistencia de la nave taller _Caledonia_. Todos los tripulantes estaban en sus puestos, ayudando en las maniobras de atraque con especial ímpetu, deseosos de regresar a sus hogares y dar por concluida aquella brutal experiencia.

Sólo que uno de ellos no regresaría a la Tierra con el _Alexander_.

El comodoro Rick Hunter cerró por última vez la puerta de su camarote, minutos después de que uno de los tripulantes se llevara su equipaje hacia el transbordador. Él no regresaría a la Tierra, sino que permanecería en el _Marcus Antonius_ hasta que la nave y sus escoltas fueran relevadas por las fuerzas que el Alto Mando, en su urgencia y desesperación, había ordenado que regresaran al Sistema Solar, interrumpiendo sus misiones de exploración para reforzar las defensas terrestres.

En el futuro de Rick Hunter sólo había una cosa clara: la muy merecida licencia extendida que se le había otorgado, a ser disfrutada en cuanto el _Marcus Antonius_ regresara a la Tierra.

Pero se le hacía difícil despedirse del _Alexander_. Más de lo que había creído posible.

Rick caminó por los corredores de la nave con un paso tranquilo, con su mente y su vista esforzándose por grabar cada rincón de esa nave en su memoria. Su paso por el _Alexander_ había sido muy breve, poco menos de dos meses, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una nave especial para él. Más breve aún fue el tiempo en el que pudo llamar al _Alexander_ "su nave"; la capitanía imprevista de Rick duró apenas seis días: seis días muy duros que habían cambiado su vida de manera irrevocable.

Para empezar, Rick ya no albergaba dudas sobre su capacidad para comandar; todos aquellos viejos argumentos tales como el no haber pasado por la Academia Militar, el ser un simple piloto de combate, ser demasiado joven para ejercer el mando de algo tan grande... todos ellos habían probado su falsedad en el único examen de comando que contaba.

El examen de la realidad.

Y Rick había aprobado ese examen, aunque el único premio por eso era seguir con vida para luchar otro día; era más que lo que muchos podrían decir después de aquella semana en el Infierno.

El tiempo y la caminata por los corredores de la nave se le pasó con la mente perdida en recuerdos y rememoraciones de las vivencias de su período en el _Alexander_, hasta que finalmente, y casi sin saber cómo, el comodoro Hunter se encontró frente a la escotilla de entrada al hangar de la nave, y sin perder un solo segundo más, abrió la escotilla y entró con paso lento al enorme hangar.

Casi se cae de espaldas al ver lo que lo estaba esperando.

En el hangar, los oficiales y algunos tripulantes de la nave estaban formados en prolijas e inmaculadas filas para despedir a Rick, mientras el transbordador que lo llevaría al _Marcus Antonius_ esperaba la orden de partir… e incluso, según pudo divisar, había una banda musical en uno de los rincones del hangar, preparando sus instrumentos para interpretar algo seguramente muy estridente y marcial.

Pero lo que lo conmovió hasta lo más profundo de su alma fue encontrarse con que Lisa también lo estaba esperando junto a la puerta del hangar, y sin decir una sóla palabra, la almirante Hayes caminó a la par de Rick mientras él pasaba revista a los tripulantes de la nave por última vez, sintiendo un orgullo inconmensurable… a la vez que en los ojos de su tripulación pudo ver no sólo gratitud, sino también un respeto profundo... ese respeto que sólo se ganaba en el campo de batalla.

Llegó por fin a donde se hallaban los oficiales superiores, encontrándose con que muy pocos de ellos se habían hecho presentes, dado que aún había una nave que pilotear, y demasiados oficiales habían muerto como para reunirlos a todos en una ceremonia como esa. Y esperándolo al final de la fila, vestidos con sus uniformes de gala, estaban Vince y Jean Grant y el capitán Sanabria, libre al fin de los quirófanos de la nave hospital _Nightingale_.

– Es un gusto verlo, capitán. Sólo quisiera haberle dejado la nave en mejores condiciones – dijo Rick extendiendo la mano para que Sanabria la estrechara.

– Puede volar, y eso basta para mí, señor – dijo el capitán Sanabria, quien había salido de terapia apenas el día anterior, y que no se hubiera perdido aquella ceremonia por nada del mundo... ni siquiera por tener que usar una silla de ruedas para asistir. – Si me lo permite, comodoro, hizo un muy buen trabajo... para ser un jockey de Veritech.

– Gracias, capitán. Viniendo de usted, es un elogio. Espero volver a verlo en una nave – dijo Rick, a lo que Sanabria respondió con una sonrisa confiada y segura.

– Lo haremos, señor. Esto es sólo temporal – dijo palmeando la silla de ruedas como si sólo se tratara de una molestia temporal, y tras hacerle al comodoro un impecable y sentido saludo militar, dejó que Rick siguiera su camino hasta quedar frente a frente con Vince.

Por unos escasos segundos ninguno dijo nada; sencillamente no sabían qué podían decir luego de lo que los dos habían pasado juntos, luego de tanto esfuerzo y de aquellos encontronazos difíciles de sobrellevar.

– Vince, antes que nada, quería agradecer tu colaboración durante esta crisis... –comenzó Rick en un esfuerzo por romper el silencio, encontrándose con que no pudo terminar la frase.

– El que tiene que agradecer soy yo, señor – interrumpió Vince con sinceridad, tratando de demostrar en esas pocas palabras todo el respeto que sentía hacia el comodoro Hunter. – Sin usted, esta nave y su tripulación jamás habrían podido salir con vida…

Rick sonrió emocionado, y honrado como pocas veces lo había estado en su vida.

– Gracias, y lo mismo digo… nunca podría haberlo hecho sin su ayuda – respondió entonces, para luego echar un vistazo al hangar antes de volver a hablarle a Vince. – Y en cuanto a la nave, cuídala bien... comandante Grant. Es una buena nave.

– La mejor de la flota – respondió Vince con un orgullo que no le cabía en el cuerpo, mientras Rick reparaba en lo apropiadas que se veían las barras de un teniente comandante en el cuello del uniforme de su amigo. – Gracias por recomendar mi ascenso, señor.

– Bueno, espero un festejo decente en el Bunker para celebrar su ascenso, comandante – rió Rick, rompiendo con aquella formalidad que venía manteniendo.

– Llámeme en cuanto regrese a la Tierra y haremos el festejo, comodoro – le contestó Vince antes de hacerle la venia a Rick.

Los dos oficiales estrecharon la mano, y tras separarse, Rick decidió molestar un poco a Vince a través de su señora esposa.

– Cuida a este grandote¿quieres, Jean? – le pidió Rick a la doctora Grant.

– No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no se meta en más líos – respondió Jean guiñándole el ojo, sin prestar atención a la expresión de frustración que ponía Vince.

Ya sin nadie más a quien saludar, Rick caminó en silencio junto a Lisa, hasta llegar al pie de la escalerilla colocada para que los dos pudieran abordar el transbordador. De pie junto a la escalerilla, y en plena posición de firmes, los estaban aguardando Kim, Sammie y Vanessa, que no se habían perdido ni un segundo de la ceremonia… por más que su atención estuviera concentrada en asuntos más prosaicos y menos formales.

– Así que ese es tu nuevo novio... no, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo – dijo Vanessa luego de que Sammie le señalara a un joven piloto, que al notar ese gesto se ruborizó perceptiblemente, causando miradas risueñas entre los otros pilotos.

– ¿Realmente no lo recuerdas? – le preguntó incrédula Sammie, herida en su amor propio por el hecho de que su amiga no recordara al teniente Villiers luego de aquella noche en el Bunker.

– No, me cuesta recordarlo – insistió Vanessa sin ceder un centímetro. – Lo único que recuerdo de esa noche es haberte querido matar por besarlo en frente de todo el mundo.

– Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí – se ufanó Sammie, logrando con eso que Kim gruñera de manera notable.

– Mira nomás a la pequeñita... todos nosotros muertos de preocupación por ella, y la señorita seduciendo a un piloto más joven – le espetó la comandante Young sin ninguna clase de misericordia.

– La próxima vez que estés en una situación de vida o muerte, no nos llames... arréglatelas sola – agregó Vanessa con una sonrisa sarcástica, encontrando en la mirada cruel de Kim una aliada imbatible en aquella tarea de picarle la cresta a la comandante Porter.

– ¡Muéranse de envidia! – les devolvió Sammie, agregando a ese comentario, y sólo para irritar a sus amigas, un beso soplado en dirección del teniente Matt Villiers, que firme como estaba se sonrojó visiblemente, recibiendo por ello un par de codazos de sus colegas líderes de escuadrón.

La cháchara amistosa del Trío terminó en el momento en que Rick y Lisa llegaron a la escalerilla, a lo que todos los presentes asumieron una posición militar, para luego dar media vuelta y hacer la venia a la bandera de la Tierra, que pendía de un mástil sujeto a uno de los mamparos del hangar.

– ¡Oficial comandante de la Operación Alaska y oficial comandante del Grupo de Batalla 6, partiendo! – gritó el sargento de guardia, motivando que el capitán Sanabria exclamara con un vozarrón ronco y enérgico:

– ¡Tripulación del _UES Alexander_...FIRMES¡SALUDAR!

Dando media vuelta sobre sus tacones para enfrentar a Rick y Lisa, todos los oficiales y tripulantes presentes hicieron la venia, a lo que él respondió de manera emocionada con su propia venia, dando un último vistazo a la tripulación antes de volverse para dar los primeros pasos por la escalerilla…

A una voz del sargento de guardia, la banda prorrumpió en una marcha marcial, pero con ciertos tonos tristes y melancólicos... más que una marcha, parecía una canción de despedida cuyas notas tocaron el corazón de todos los presentes. Era una marcha militar que Rick -por más que no fuera precisamente un experto en música militar- jamás había escuchado, pero que le llegaba hasta el alma hasta conmoverlo.

– Nunca había escuchado que despidieran a un almirante con esa marcha –comentó Rick luego de varios y vanos intentos de identificar la marcha en cuestión.

– No es para mí... es para ti – dijo Lisa tomándolo de la mano. – La tripulación piensa que hiciste un buen trabajo.

– ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Rick confundido.

– ¿Es que no sabes nada, Rick¡Dios, hay que explicarte todo! – se quejó Sammie llevándose las manos a la cabeza, mientras Kim y Vanessa sonreían levemente ante el berrinche de su amiga.

– No entiendo¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Rick a Lisa.

La mirada tierna en los ojos de su novia destilaba comprensión y una pícara diversión ante la confusión del comodoro Hunter.

– Rick, lo que están tocando no es la "Marcha de las Fuerzas", sino "Despedida al Capitán"... sólo la tocan cuando el capitán de una nave se despide por última vez.

El mensaje era inconfundible. La tripulación del _Alexander_ no estaba despidiendo a un comodoro... despedía a quien había sido, aunque más no fuera por unos días y por pura necesidad, su capitán. Al capitán Sanabria no parecía molestarle, según pudo ver Rick, ya que miraba orgulloso a los tripulantes e incluso se permitía una sonrisa de aprobación ante el gesto que su tripulación había tenido para con el comodoro Hunter.

Conforme continuaba la marcha, y al comprobar que la tripulación no había dejado ni por un segundo la postura de firmes, Rick tuvo trabajo para no llorar de emoción mientras caminaba los últimos peldaños de la escalerilla, y en cuanto llegó al último peldaño, la tripulación hizo la venia por última vez, a lo que Rick respondió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, buscando responder con todo el sentimiento que podía a aquel saludo tan emocionado.

En el mismo instante en que cesaron los acordes de "Despedida al Capitán", la escotilla del transbordador se cerraba definitivamente, mientras la aeronave se disponía a dejar el _Alexander_.

* * *

El brillo hizo que Rick se cubriera los ojos por instinto, aunque por unos pocos segundos aún pudo divisar las siluetas de aquellas naves en medio de aquel festival de luces, pero sólo por unos momentos antes de que la transposición se concretara definitivamente… dejando el espacio cercano a Júpiter un poquito más vacío y solitario de lo que era habitualmente.

Había llegado a ese pequeño y tranquilo mirador del _Marcus Antonius_ poco después de abordar la nave, con la única intención de observar los últimos instantes que pasaría el _Alexander_ en las cercanías de Júpiter antes de que la gigantesca nave taller _Caledonia_, a la que el _Alexander_ había estado amarrado prácticamente desde que hubiera terminado la batalla, iniciara la transposición que llevaría a ambas naves de regreso a la seguridad de la Tierra.

Concluida la transposición, y disipadas las energías misteriosas e incomprensibles generadas por la operación, Rick cayó en la cuenta de que el _Alexander_ y el _Caledonia_ ya estaban en camino… con la misión de dar a los heroicos tripulantes del golpeado portaaviones el ansiado reencuentro con sus familias y seres amados, dando así inicio al largo y arduo proceso de reparar las heridas mecánicas, físicas y espirituales que habían provocado esas batallas tan sangrientas.

Por espacio de un segundo, Rick Hunter se sintió solo y solitario, extraño en una nave extraña, lejos de donde fuera que debía estar.

Esa sensación horrenda y molesta sólo duró un segundo, ya que entonces, como si alguien se hubiera percatado de lo mucho que necesitaba algo de comprensión, Rick sintió que una mano suave y pequeña se posaba sobre su hombro, seguida luego por unos cabellos largos y sedosos que rozaban su cuerpo hasta provocarle cosquillas y algo más, transformando su soledad y extrañeza en una cómoda y alegre sensación de estar en las nubes.

– Llegarán bien, no te preocupes más – oyó entonces que le decía al oído una suave y melodiosa voz femenina que lo enloquecía como si fuera la primera vez que la oía.

– No es preocupación… sólo pensaba – respondió él con una sonrisa, volviéndose para encontrarse de frente con el rostro alegre de Lisa Hayes, que lo miraba con un amor tan intenso y profundo que costaba diferenciarlo de la adoración… esa misma adoración que él sentía por ella, y que sólo había ido en aumento desde que supo todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

– ¿En qué piensas, amor? – le preguntó ella, poniéndose en puntitas de pie para darle un corto y cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

– Pienso en todo lo que pasó allí… – comenzó a responder Rick, con su mano buscando con ansias hasta hallar la mano de ella y poder sostenerla, mientras se tomaba unos segundos para rememorar los días de furia y dolor vividos en el _Alexander_. – ¿Sabes, Lisa? Hubo momentos en esa nave que yo creí que había perdido algo…

– ¿Qué perdiste? – preguntó ella, sintiéndose de golpe asustada por lo que Rick podía llegar a decir.

Pero para su alivio y alegría, los ojos azules de Rick brillaron de alegría al encontrarse con los de Lisa en una mirada cargada de afecto… un afecto y cariño tan intensos que Lisa sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría de sólo estar en ese lugar con él, con el imponente paisaje del mirador de fondo…

– No importa, linda… lo que importa es que lo recuperé – fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar a Lisa por el talle e inclinarse sobre ella para buscar con urgencia y desesperación sus labios.

La almirante Hayes no supo qué responder a eso, salvo dejar que Rick encontrara sus labios y lanzar sus propios brazos para rodearlo y apretarlo contra su propio pecho.

– Gracias… mil gracias… por venir por mí… por estar siempre a mi lado… – oyó que Rick decía antes de que se encontraran en un beso que hizo que olvidaran todo por unos gloriosos minutos.

* * *

**Miércoles 12 de abril de 2017**

– Comodoro Park… – comenzó Lisa, respondiendo con precisión a la venia que desde la pantalla le estaba haciendo la otra mujer. – Bienvenida a la Base Io.

– Gracias, almirante Hayes – respondió la comodoro Park Choon-yei desde la Central de Comando del portaaviones _UES Hannibal_. – Lo único que lamento es que no hayamos podido llegar a tiempo para ustedes.

– No se preocupe, comodoro – le aseguró Lisa. – Realmente no le hubiera gustado estar en esa locura.

– Si me perdona la expresión, almirante… eso lo dice porque no pasó los últimos tres meses en una misión de exploración – contestó la otra oficial. – Créame, todo lo que mis tripulaciones querían era ir a la fiesta que usted organizó…

En rigor de verdad, no había nada que Lisa pudiera decirle a la comandante del Grupo de Batalla 2. Desde el día en que el _Alexander_ y sus escoltas se toparon con esa emboscada Zentraedi, el _Hannibal_ y su grupo de batalla habían estado en una carrera frenética por regresar a la Tierra y reforzar las debilitadas defensas planetarias en medio de la crisis, y si había algo a lo que culpar por los diez días que le llevó al grupo del _Hannibal_, era al estado de la tecnología de transposición, que aún no encontraba la manera de cubrir aquellas distancias siderales en menos tiempo.

Pero si bien el _Hannibal_ y el Grupo 2 se habían perdido de la batalla, al menos sí pudieron llegar a tiempo para relevar al _Marcus Antonius_ y a las naves que aún permanecían en Io tras la Segunda Batalla de Júpiter, dándoles la oportunidad de regresar a la Tierra para un muy merecido descanso y para reparar los daños de combate que no podían ser atendidos allí mismo.

– Le aseguro, comodoro, que este lugar es más hermoso cuando está tranquilo… espero que siga así mientras ustedes cuidan el fuerte.

– No se preocupe, almirante Hayes – contestó Park. – Usted sólo preocúpese de descansar en la Tierra, lo tiene muy merecido de acuerdo a los despachos que acabo de recibir desde el Cuartel General. Y por cierto… felicitaciones por un excelente trabajo.

– Muy amable – sonrió Lisa. – Una vez más, bienvenida.

La comunicación con el _Hannibal_ se cerró tras el preciso saludo militar de la comodoro Park, y Lisa comenzó de inmediato a ocuparse de los últimos asuntos oficiales que le quedaban en ese día…

Esos asuntos fueron más exigentes que lo que había pensado en un principio, entre reportes de progreso de los trabajos en la Base Io hasta afinar los últimos detalles antes de transferir oficialmente el mando de las fuerzas terrestres en Júpiter a la comodoro Park, y luego de dejar todas aquellas extenuantes tareas cumplidas a su entera satisfacción, la contralmirante Elizabeth Hayes dio por terminado su turno de servicio por aquel día, cediéndole el mando al comodoro Reiter por lo que quedaba del día antes de dirigirse a su camarote.

Comparado con el camarote que tenía en el Satélite Fábrica, sus aposentos en el _Marcus Antonius_ no eran tan grandes, pero a ella le bastaba para descansar, y después de lo que había sido toda la semana previa a la batalla, Lisa no habría tenido problemas para dormir acostada sobre el ala de un Veritech. Las literas eran un lujo adicional.

Aquella noche tenía todas las señales de ser una noche normal y sin sobresaltos.

"_Gracias a Dios por eso"_, pensó Lisa, resuelta a hacer lo posible para que sus noches fueran lo más tranquilas posibles durante todo el tiempo posible.

Lo único malo de la noche era que no había podido encontrar a Rick por ningún lado, y cuando quiso hacer el intento de dar con el paradero de Rick a través de Sammie, ella sólo respondió que Rick estaba ocupado, demostrando ser muy obstinada a la hora de decirle en donde estaba o qué estaba haciendo. Esa reserva por parte de Sammie era molesta en grado sumo, y por más que lo intentó, Lisa no pudo ocultarle esa molestia.

Cosa sorprendente en Sammie, ella pareció no darse por aludida, ni reaccionó mal.

Llegado a su destino, Lisa abrió la puerta de su camarote, dispuesta a irse a dormir y prometiéndose que hablaría con Rick mañana a primera hora, lo quiera o no; habían pasado por demasiado como para esconderse ahora en el deber.

Las luces del camarote se encendieron, y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, Lisa quedó con la boca abierta en una cara extraña y sorprendida al encontrarse con el mismísimo Rick Hunter sentado en su litera como si fuera la suya propia, vestido con un sencillo conjunto deportivo, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola como si hubiera estado esperando demasiado tiempo.

– Vaya, hasta que llegaste... – le dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

– Rick ¿qué haces aquí? No es que me queje, pero Sammie me dijo que... –comenzó a balbucear Lisa hasta que Rick se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana como para darle un beso rápido en los labios que la dejó sin habla.

– ¿Te dijo que estaba ocupado, no es así? – le sonrió él, y meneó la cabeza como si estuviera resignado – Eres un caso perdido, Hayes... La coartada más vieja del mundo y tú sigues cayendo.

– No me culpes... en tu caso es una excusa creíble... siempre estás ocupado en algo – replicó Lisa mientras se quitaba el saco de su uniforme.

– Mira quién habla... Pagarás por eso... – le respondió Rick entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndose de pie, simulando estar enfadado con ella.

– Iba a llamarte, tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo – dijo Lisa, colgando el saco del uniforme en una silla… sin decirle a Rick que hablar con él no era lo único que quería.

– Y mira qué bueno soy que te ahorré el tener que llamarme – respondió él riendo. – ¿No soy un buen tipo?

– Bueno, tal vez… – replicó Lisa. – ¡Arrogante, seguro!

– ¡No soy arrogante! – protestó Rick, tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta para lanzarle a Lisa. – Sólo soy…

– Egomaníaco…

– ¡No!

– Temerario…

– Tal vez – se vio obligado a conceder Rick.

– Adorable… – insistió Lisa, que ya no tenía otra cosa para hacer más que acercarse lentamente a él y rodearlo con sus brazos…

– Sabes que tengo problemas con esa palabra, Hayes… tendré que quitártela de la boca – se quejó Rick, aunque la queja no incluyó ningún esfuerzo por hacerle las cosas difíciles a Lisa con su abrazo.

– ¿Y cómo---?

La manera que Rick encontró de quitarle la palabra de la boca a la almirante Hayes era sorprendiéndola con un beso tan imprevisto como apasionado, y a juzgar por los ruiditos de placer que podía oír que ella estaba haciendo en respuesta, Rick supo que estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo de cambiar la opinión de su almirante…

– Woooowwww… – exclamó la almirante Hayes en cuanto los dos terminaron aquel beso.

– Eso te pasa por llamarme "adorable" – le advirtió Rick como si la estuviera reprendiendo.

Lo que Rick no pudo predecir era la manera con la que Lisa iba a contraatacar… y cuando Lisa efectivamente contraatacó, Rick Hunter creyó que se partiría en dos de la risa…

– ¡Adorable, adorable, adorable, adorable, adorable…! – comenzó a canturrear la almirante Hayes, terminando aquel improvisado espectáculo con unas suaves carcajadas que erizaron la piel de Rick al sentirlas tan cerca…

– No tienes idea, Hayes… – devolvió Rick – no tienes idea de cuánto me motivó eso para darte una buena sorpresa después…

– Y hablando de sorpresas, Rick… ¿a qué viene todo esto? – preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

– Bueno, decidí que esta noche la pasaría contigo, Lisa. Es tan simple como eso – le respondió Rick tomándola la mano de ella en la suya propia y apretándola suavemente.

– ¿Ah, sí? Tan sólo te pusiste a pensar y lo decidiste – replicó ella siguiéndole el juego, y acariciando la mano de Rick – ¿Y por qué tanto interés?

– Porque me vuelves loco, bonita – repuso él mirándola con inocultable cariño – Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque te quiero conmigo y porque sí... – entonces su mirada cayó al suelo, como si fuera un niño que espera que sus padres lo reprendan.

Lisa no dijo nada, dándole a entender a Rick que quería que él terminara la idea que había dejado inconclusa…

– A menos, claro, que no quieras... – susurró Rick, dejando la pelota en el campo de Lisa para que ella respondiera.

– Por supuesto que quiero, tonto... – le respondió ella con ese tono leve y sugerente que bastaba para que el joven comodoro entrara en órbita sin necesidad de cohetes.

Pero antes de que Rick pudiera decir algo (o besarla una vez más, tal era su intención inicial), el rostro de Lisa se tornó triste al punto de ensombrecerse, y su voz bajó hasta hacerse un susurro, diciendo entonces:

– Ya pasé demasiadas noches sola, y no quiero pasar otra más – dijo ella en un tono sentido, hablando con una sinceridad que entristeció a Rick en lo más hondo de su alma.

– Entonces, qué bueno que te haya gustado la idea – respondió Rick con una sonrisa triste en los labios, mientras abrazaba a Lisa contra él, apretándola como si fuera a escabullirse de sus brazos y dejando que su cuerpo delirara con las sensaciones que le despertaban el tenerla cerca… a la vez que su mirada triste le suplicaba a Lisa que lo disculpara por todo el sufrimiento de aquellos días oscuros.

– Gracias, Rick – dijo ella, y al instante su expresión se volvió segura y decidida, mientras se acercaba una vez más hasta tener el oído de su hombre bien cerca de sus propios labios… al punto que un leve susurro como el que dijo después le provocó escalofríos increíbles al rendido comodoro Hunter. – Gracias por esta sorpresa. Es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho por mí... estás conmigo, y eso es lo que importa. Estás conmigo ahora... y no te dejaré ir, no señor...

Subyugado perdidamente, Rick se sentía completamente hipnotizado por Lisa... durante aquellos días había soñado con volverla a tener así de cerca... de volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, y a juzgar por la manera con la que ella se aferraba a él, esos deseos habían sido compartidos con igual o mayor ansiedad… una ansiedad que literalmente los estaba perdiendo en ese momento.

Si había una razón por la cual los dos no se habían entregado aún a los deseos que sentían era porque sus impostergables obligaciones, al igual que cierto sentido del pudor impuesto por lo dramático de aquella situación, les había impedido volver a unirse como lo deseaban… al menos, hasta que la situación se hubiera calmado lo suficiente.

Por más que ambos lo desearan más que cualquier otra cosa... por más que lo necesitaran luego de aquella agónica separación involuntaria en la que se dieron por perdidos... sencillamente no les había parecido correcto.

Ahora, con los Zentraedi derrotados, con el _Alexander_ de regreso a la Tierra, con los heridos recibiendo tratamiento y con el _Hannibal_ arribado a aquella región para relevarlos y permitirles volver a casa… la situación estaba lo suficientemente calma a los ojos de Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter.

– Con la mala suerte que tenemos, seguro que ahora van a llamar a servicio a alguno de los dos – dijo Lisa, como resguardándose ante una interrupción que su experiencia le hacía esperar.

– No te preocupes... me aseguré de que no pase nada – respondió Rick con una expresión de suficiencia que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Lisa.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó ella, intrigada por la seguridad de Rick.

– Le dije a Reiter que esta noche no estaríamos disponibles ni tú ni yo, así que no tiene por qué llamarnos... y aún si lo hiciera, Kim... perdón, la comandante Young... tiene órdenes mías de no pasarte ninguna llamada – sonrió él satisfecho de su obra, mientras Lisa meneaba la cabeza divertida.

– Diablos, Rick, eres un tipo especial... – dijo Lisa tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo, con toda la intención de recompensarlo por ese gesto tan precavido que había tenido.

Rick simplemente sonrió una sonrisa lenta e hizo una pequeña reverencia, como agradeciendo a la audiencia luego de una actuación magistral.

– Hago lo que puedo, gracias – devolvió, señalando luego hacia la mesa con un leve gesto de la cabeza. – Espero que no hayas cenado.

– Piensas en todo... – sonrió Lisa viendo que Rick había preparado la mesa para cenar… y que incluso había traído un mantel para la ocasión.

– Nada especial, le pedí al cocinero que me tuviera preparado algo para llevar – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros con una modestia que a Lisa le provocó una suave carcajada, para luego conducir amablemente a la almirante hasta la mesa donde los dos disfrutarían de una buena y necesaria cena.

– Mmmm… – se relamió Lisa. – Me muero por saber de qué se trata.

– Yo también – contestó Rick.

– ¡¿Trajiste comida sin saber qué es?! – exclamó Lisa, atónita por comprobar la última locura del hombre de su vida.

– No quiso decírmelo – se defendió Rick. – Insistí, insistí e insistí como no te imaginas, pero no dijo ni una palabra… dijo algo como que su maestro le había enseñado que la sorpresa ayuda con el clima de una cena romántica…

– Me pregunto quién habrá sido ese maestro… – rió Lisa.

– Se lo pregunté también.

– ¿Y quién es? – quiso saber la almirante.

– Me dijo… – comenzó Rick, deteniéndose por una risa inoportuna. – Me dijo "Usted sabe quién es, comodoro Hunter…"

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sin decir ni una sola palabra… o prefiriendo no aventar teorías al respecto.

– ¿Qué te parece si comemos? – se apuró a decir Rick para romper aquel clima.

– ¡Muy buena idea! – asintió vivamente Lisa, sentándose en su silla lo más rápido que pudo.

La cena fue tranquila y agradable, y Lisa tuvo que reconocer que el cocinero del _Marcus Antonius_ sabía lo que había hecho… y que la sorpresa que les tuvo preparada fue, para ponerlo en una palabra, magnífica. Tras acabar con la cena, Rick y Lisa se dejaron llevar por la conversación, hablando durante horas, aún después de terminar de comer, hablando de lo que fuera y de lo que se les ocurriera, sea oficial o cotidiano, o simplemente absurdo, sin que les importara dejar que corrieran las horas; los dos habían perdido toda noción del tiempo... perdidos como estaban uno en el otro, en ese momento.

Una vez que los dos cayeron en la cuenta de la hora, se hizo un silencio incómodo. Tanto Rick como Lisa sabían muy bien qué querían, pero ninguno de los dos parecía animarse a dar el primer paso, una situación que era más frustrante todavía si se tenía en cuenta de que no habría nada de extraño; hacía tres años que estaban juntos... pero si lo hacían, sería la primera vez desde que comenzó toda aquella locura.

Todavía sentían un poco de pudor respecto a hacer el amor en esas condiciones, por más que supieran que era algo tonto.

Tomando la iniciativa y dispuesta a llevar las cosas hasta sus últimas consecuencias, Lisa se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba Rick, tomándolo entonces de la mano sin que él opusiera resistencia alguna, para luego hacer que se levantara y la acompañara hasta uno de los sillones del camarote, en donde cayeron uno encima del otro en una confusión de brazos y piernas que agregó algunas risas a lo que prometía ser una noche maravillosa.

Ambos sabían lo que querían... y sabían que era lo mismo que quería el otro.

– ¿Qué dirá la flota si saben lo que estuv...? – comenzó a preguntar Rick, pero no pudo terminar.

Ella puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de él y le sonrió.

– Espero que estén contentos por nosotros... y si tienen algún problema, que me lo vengan a decir en la cara.

– ¡Vaya, Hayes, no suenas como una almirante! – le respondió él besando el dedo, a lo que ella respondió acariciándole el rostro.

– Notaste que ya no tengo el uniforme puesto... – dijo Lisa hablándole directamente al oído, casi susurrando... causando que Rick se estremeciera sin control.

– Ya lo creo...

– Esta noche es nuestra, Rick, y de nadie más... – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y cubriéndole la boca con la mano.

Y fue en ese momento que Rick sintió los labios de Lisa se posaban en los suyos, besándolo con tanta pasión que él podría haber caído muerto del shock, dándole de probar un sabor dulce e intenso que él conocía muy bien, y que no se cansaba jamás de sentir ni quería hacerlo... porque el día en que no quisiera más sería el día en que moriría. Sintió el roce de sus cabellos suaves en su rostro, enviándole un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo; sintió que se venía abajo, y que podía derretirse de un momento para el otro de no ser porque los brazos de ella lo estaban sosteniendo de una manera tan protectora como cariñosa.

Los ojos de Rick se cerraron, y tomando con más fuerza a Lisa, la ayudó a levantarse con sumo cuidado para llevarla a la litera, mientras ninguno de los dos rompía el beso, y las manos de Lisa encontraron su lugar en la espalda de Rick, separadas de la piel tan sólo por la poca ropa que les quedaba puesta. Ya llegados a la litera de aquel camarote, los dos se dejaron caer sin separarse ni por un segundo, dispuestos a robarle a la eternidad cada momento que pudieran tener juntos… ahora que sabían bien lo frágil y precioso de cada día de sus vidas.

Por su parte, Rick ya estaba trabajando para desvestirla, y sus manos trabajaban prácticamente por su cuenta y de forma inconsciente, siguiendo ya una rutina acostumbrada y a la vez encantadora a la que Lisa se entregó completamente, sólo moviéndose para hacer lo propio con la ropa que Rick llevaba puesta hasta que al fin sus cuerpos se encontraron en ese contacto tan anhelado, y tantas veces interrumpido… y sin más trabas Rick y Lisa se dispusieron a entregarse en cuerpo y alma mutuamente al amor que sentían, exorcizando lo que quedaba del dolor y temor que habían sentido.

Ese contacto era el mejor reaseguro de que lo que vivían era real, y ambos sencillamente se abandonaron a las emociones y sensaciones que brotaban sin dique alguno de aquel contacto.

– ¿Sabes una cosa…? – comenzó Lisa, deteniéndose sólo por un segundo para mirar a Rick con ojos brillantes y hambrientos.

– ¿Qué, amor? – quiso saber él, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima… y sin poder creer que estaba una vez más con él.

– Entraremos en transposición en dos minutos… – le informó Lisa, diciendo aquellas palabras con un tono tan oficial que, de no ser porque los dos se perdonarían cualquier cosa, hubiera roto con el clima tan maravilloso que se habían creado.

– ¿Qué pasó con lo de no hablar sobre el trabajo, Hayes? – la reprendió Rick a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios, provocando con ello que Lisa lo abrazara con más fuerza…

– No seas tonto, tonto – lo reprendió ella entre risas, acercándose más y más hasta que sus torsos se confundieron en una sola piel. – Estaba pensando que podemos estar a punto de hacer algo histórico…

La mirada de Rick era brillante, y su sonrisa divertida le dio a entender a la almirante Hayes que él se sumaría a cualquier idea que ella fuera a proponer…

– Estoy abierto a las sugerencias…

– ¿Sabes si alguien alguna vez hizo el amor durante una transposición? – lanzó Lisa, acompañando su idea con unas cosquillas enloquecedoras que le prodigó a su piloto en el hombro y en el cuello…

– No que yo sepa…

– ¿Quieres ver si somos los primeros?

– ¿Me lo tienes que preguntar, amor? – contestó Rick incrédulo, sujetándola con más fuerza y atrayéndola hacia él como si corriera el riesgo de que ella se escapara. – Ven para acá…

El beso que Rick le dio en ese momento despertó el fuego en el interior de Lisa, y tras darle a entender al comodoro con un largo e intenso beso propio que no se iba a quedar conforme hasta que los dos acabaran incendiados, la almirante Hayes comenzó a besar por doquier a Rick, dejando a su vez que él la besara por todos lados, mientras él recorría todo su cuerpo con las manos, acariciándola y estremeciéndola con el sólo contacto de su piel…

Y fue entonces que todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor… y teniendo en cuenta el brillo intenso que podía entreverse por la ventana del camarote, los dos supieron que la transposición estaba iniciándose… algo que sólo hizo que los dos comenzaran a besarse furiosamente, sintiendo que todos sus sentidos estaban al máximo y que el tiempo estaba literalmente convirtiéndose en una eternidad que podían palpar y presentir…

En ese momento, Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes no sólo se sintieron más cercanos y unidos que nunca… sino que creyeron de buena fe que terminarían en el mismísimo Paraíso.

* * *

Incluso lugares como el suyo debían cerrar de vez en cuando, sea para poner en claro las cuentas del día, dar un descanso al personal o simplemente limpiar el lugar de la basura y suciedad que dejan mareas de seres humanos como los que solían concurrir allí… o a veces, para darse el lujo de algo tan humano y necesario como un buen reposo de las tareas diarias.

Por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un lugar que funcionaba las 24 horas del día, su establecimiento jamás estaba cerrado del todo, y en atención a eso siempre se cuidaba de tener un pequeño espacio para la gente que trabajaba en los turnos más infames, o que simplemente y como solía pasarle a él, no podía conciliar el sueño y necesitaba algo en qué entretener la mente para que no se obsesionara con los problemas de todos los días.

Aunque aquella noche, no había habido problemas para dormir; su presencia en ese lugar se debía a que simplemente había querido permanecer despierto esa noche.

Era por eso que se hallaba en su propio establecimiento, sentándose en una de las mesas bajo el ventanal principal, contemplando la negrura del espacio como si estuviera esperando… algo. Era una expectativa muy extraña para los hombres y mujeres que concurrían al lugar y tenían la oportunidad de verlo, aunque para esa época ya estaban más que acostumbrados a las excentricidades del dueño del lugar.

El hombre en cuestión, ajeno a las consideraciones de sus empleados y parroquianos, se limitó a sonreír y rellenar la copa que tenía, deteniéndose para olfatear la bebida que ahora sostenía en sus manos, y cuando la encontró de su agrado, llenó la copa hasta casi el tope, y la apoyó en la mesa, dejando que pasaran los minutos requeridos para que se "asentara".

De pronto, ni bien el hombre apoyó la copa en la mesa, una luz cegadora e intensa cubrió todo el ventanal con su brillo, ocultando el espacio y la Tierra de todos aquellos que, aún a esas horas, permanecían en Frenchie's, y que quedaron sobresaltados por aquel espectáculo tan majestuoso como imprevisto.

En cuanto la luz bajó en intensidad, los ojos de los presentes se volvieron al ventanal como por acto reflejo, buscando ver qué cosa había podido ocasionar el fenómeno que casi los había cegado.

Esas consideraciones no le importaban en lo más mínimo a un anciano apodado Frenchie, para quien ese brillo sólo había confirmado que las cosas al fin estaban como debía ser… como se suponía que fueran desde un principio.

El anciano pensó en aquellos dos jóvenes a los que había llegado a apreciar y respetar, y recordando (o tratando de imaginar) el torbellino de emociones en el que ambos habrían estado sumidos durante aquella semana de horror, una sonrisa involuntaria asomó en sus labios al pensar que ahora estaban juntos… y que si eran inteligentes, jamás se separarían.

No todos los días llegan resoluciones como ésas a las personas.

Y que ocurriera eso bien merecía un brindis.

– Bienvenidos a casa… Salud – fue todo lo que dijo, levantando la copa en dirección a la gigantesca nave de guerra que se veía claramente desde el ventanal, y sonriendo una media sonrisa ante la situación antes de llevarse la copa a los labios.

Permaneció allí sentado unos minutos más, viendo cómo la nave de guerra y sus escoltas se aproximaban para entrar al Satélite Fábrica, siguiendo las órdenes que los operadores de la Central seguramente habrían de estar enviando con total profesionalismo.

Pensando en qué haría después, Jacques "Frenchie" Mourier resolvió quedarse allí unos minutos más, contemplando la maniobra de atraque de las naves con el Satélite en toda su gloria y magnificencia; para un viejo lobo de mar como él, eso era un espectáculo del que jamás se cansaba…

Aunque se imaginaba que en pocos minutos tendría que ir pensando en un muy buen desayuno o al menos en un tentempié de medianoche; de seguro, tendría que preparar un par de tazas de café… algo lo suficientemente potente como para recargar las baterías de los dos.

No necesitaba preguntarse qué pedirían: negro para él… con leche y azúcar para ella.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por los recién llegados.

* * *

La noche lo ayudaba a pensar.

Era algo importante en su trabajo, tan duro como silencioso, un trabajo que le exigía toda la ayuda que pudiera encontrar para sortear las crisis y problemas que insistían en atacarlo a él y a los hombres que comandaba.

Era por eso que muchas noches, mientras todos los que no tenían nada que hacer regresaban a sus casas, el general Stanislav Maistroff, Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, pasaba horas y horas en su amplia oficina en la torre central del Candelabro, contemplando a la pujante metrópolis que crecía sin dormir jamás.

Después de todo, no tenía una familia que lo estuviera esperando; sin eso, regresar a casa ya no tiene tantos incentivos, y en lo que a Stanislav Maistroff concernía, eso era algo perfectamente normal.

Haciendo a un lado algunos reportes oficiales que aún lo plagaban, Maistroff giró en su cómoda silla hasta dar con el ventanal de la oficina, y su mirada se perdió en la negrura del cielo nocturno… específicamente, hacia una extraña mole, no precisamente agradable a la vista, pero lo suficientemente grande como para ser bien notoria en los cielos de la Tierra para cualquier persona con un par de ojos que medianamente funcionaran bien.

Dándose cuenta de que toda esa locura al fin había terminado, el general Maistroff se hundió en su silla, dejando salir todas las tensiones y temores acumulados durante aquellos días, encontrando alivio en ese pequeño acto.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió repentinamente, y por los pasos cortos y enérgicos del visitante, Maistroff supo de quién se trataba antes de tener siquiera que molestarse en preguntarle su identidad.

– ¿Qué pasa, Robert? – dijo sin siquiera girar en su silla y sin dejar de mirar el paisaje nocturno de Ciudad Monumento.

Cuadrándose, el almirante Gaumont se dispuso a informar los últimos acontecimientos al Supremo Comandante.

– Señor, recibimos confirmación de que el _Marcus Antonius_ llegó al Satélite Fábrica con éxito. Las maniobras de atraque han concluido.

– Esas son buenas noticias – dijo Maistroff secamente, como si estuviera en algún otro lugar del cosmos.

– Por supuesto, señor – asintió Gaumont con su impecable cortesía profesional y militar, pulida por años de servicio.

Esta vez Maistroff sí giró en su silla hasta encontrarse con el rostro patricio del hombre que comandaba las Fuerzas Espaciales de la Tierra Unida, que permanecía de pie frente a su escritorio en una postura tan digna como respetuosa.

– ¿Realmente estás seguro de esto, Robert?

– Antes estaba seguro, señor – dijo Gaumont sin inmutarse ni dejar que asomara duda alguna. – Ahora estoy completamente convencido. Pero lo que yo piense no importa, lo que importa es… ¿qué piensa usted, señor?

_"¿Qué piensa usted _ahora_, señor?"_ fue lo que Gaumont no preguntó, pero dejó flotando en el aire.

Maistroff se tomó unos segundos para responder, evaluando en su mente qué habría de responderle al almirante, y tratando de superar los últimos escollos que le quedaban para dejar atrás el asunto.

– Sabes lo que pienso de ellos…

– Lo sé, señor, sé qué piensa de ellos – musitó Gaumont, temeroso ante la posibilidad de que ni siquiera la odisea de aquella semana hubiera logrado convencer al duro y terco general.

Permitiéndose una dura y fugaz sonrisa, Maistroff se incorporó y caminó hasta el ventanal, dando una vez más la espalda al almirante Gaumont mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos.

– Por suerte para ti, Robert, lo que piense de ellos no importa. Sólo importa su habilidad profesional y capacidades, y tengo que admitirlo – descerrajó Maistroff, agradeciendo que su invitado no pudiera ver la sonrisa resignada que formaban sus labios – son muy buenos… realmente muy buenos en lo que hacen.

– Los mejores, señor – asintió Gaumont, visiblemente aliviado.

– Entonces, almirante, creo que le haré caso a su propuesta sobre… la futura cadena de mandos… de la Fuerza Expedicionaria – concluyó finalmente Maistroff.

– No se arrepentirá, señor – le aseguró Gaumont antes de girar sorprendido al sonido de la puerta, que otra vez se abría con la pesadez habitual, revelando a los dos altos oficiales a la general Patel, que hacía su entrada en la oficina portando un par de legajos bajo el brazo.

– Kamala ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas de la noche? – inquirió Gaumont.

– Usted no es el único que trabaja hasta altas horas, almirante – respondió Patel con una sonrisa, volviendo después su atención al general Maistroff para hacerle entrega de los papeles que traía. – Los legajos de personal y los formularios que solicitó, señor.

– Excelente. Muchas gracias, Kamala – respondió Maistroff, sumergiéndose en el estudio de esos papeles.

– El caso de Hayes es evidente y sencillo, señor – informó Patel, notando que Maistroff iba a querer saber precisamente eso. – En cuanto a Hunter, bueno… hay algunos inconvenientes legales. Nada difícil, que no pueda superarse con algo de ingenio y paciencia.

– ¿No podemos hacerlo extraordinario? – preguntó Maistroff apoyando el legajo de Rick sobre el escritorio y clavando la mirada en su Jefa de Personal.

– Si estuviéramos en emergencia, sí – respondió Patel, pero después negó con la cabeza. – No es la situación actual, ya que no estamos en estado de emergencia, así que la ley y los estatutos aplicables son más que claros al respecto. Hay requisitos y plazos a cumplirse, señor. Incluso en situaciones como éstas.

Maistroff bufó con frustración como solía hacerlo cuando algo no se ajustaba a su voluntad, pero no tardó en resignarse a lo que tenía que ser.

– Opino que debemos dejarle algo de tiempo… que se vaya acostumbrando a su situación y a la idea de lo que vendrá – terció Gaumont mirando a los otros dos generales.

– Concuerdo con el almirante Gaumont, señor – agregó Patel, asintiendo vigorosamente a la opinión del Jefe de las Fuerzas Espaciales. – Necesita tiempo para asentarse, especialmente luego de… los últimos acontecimientos.

Maistroff asintió, satisfecho de que dos de sus oficiales hubieran podido llegar a un acuerdo sobre lo que cabía hacer en el caso que los ocupaba.

– ¿Qué hay del general Leonard, señor? – preguntó Gaumont con algo de preocupación en su voz. – No creo que le guste mucho esto…

– Anatole tendrá que acostumbrarse a que no siempre tengamos en cuenta su sensibilidad para cada decisión que tomemos – fue la respuesta seca y tajante de Maistroff, agregando a modo de conclusión y sin disimular una pizca de diversión: – Además… él se lo buscó.

Gaumont y Patel asintieron, aliviados de tener el apoyo del Supremo Comandante en ese asunto; realmente contar con el visto bueno de Maistroff facilitaría las cosas.

– Hablaré con él por la mañana… voy a tener que explicarle, y ordenarle, bastantes cosas – siguió Maistroff más para sí mismo que para sus invitados, poniéndose luego de pie ante la mirada de sus subordinados, quienes esperaban que diera fin a aquella junta informal.

Eso, para sorpresa de Gaumont y Patel, no ocurrió.

– ¿Alguno de ustedes está interesado en un trago? – ofreció Maistroff, quien ya estaba caminando hasta un pequeño gabinete empotrado en la pared de su oficina.

* * *

**Jueves 13 de abril de 2017**

Los dos oficiales, vestidos con sus uniformes más elegantes, permanecían de pie junto al auto estacionado, contemplando en silencio aquella casa. En sí misma, no difería de tantas otras casas de planta única, iguales en diseño y apariencia, que formaban el extenso barrio militar de Ciudad Monumento; casa tras casa de oficiales y familias, de hombres y mujeres que habían elegido servir a su mundo en la carrera de las armas, y que en ese barrio tenían sus hogares y refugios, para ellos y sus familias.

Pero ese día había algo que distinguía a aquella casa de Calle Iturbide de todas aquellas otras casas tan similares en apariencia… y tan distintas en espíritu; se trataba de una sensación que ninguno de los dos oficiales podía identificar claramente, y si se les pedía una palabra para definir lo que podían ver, lo que más se le aproximaba a lo que estaban viendo era la palabra "tinieblas". Porque efectivamente asemejaba una casa sumida en las tinieblas, hundida en una tristeza que ambos conocían demasiado bien.

Para uno de ellos, era la primera vez que debía cumplir con aquel deber tan angustiante de la carrera militar, aquella obligación que si le estuviera dado decidir a cada comandante, decidiría jamás tener que hacerla… pero la guerra no pide opiniones a nadie al respecto; sólo lanza su carga de muerte, y deja que los demás se ocupen de lo que queda en pie.

Para el otro, era solamente una ocasión más en la que debía cumplir aquel deber tan horrendo, tan sólo la última de una infinidad de ocasiones similares en las que había estado durante los últimos ocho años, demasiadas veces, todas ellas dolorosas hasta lo indecible… y ver que ahora un joven oficial como su acompañante debía hacerlo por primera vez era de las cosas más dolorosas que podía sentir en su vida.

Tantos sacrificios, tanto dolor… y nunca terminaba. Jamás terminaba. Siempre seguía… el dios de la Guerra exigiendo su cuota de sacrificios.

El silencio entre los dos no duró para siempre, ya que el más joven de los dos giró la cabeza para decirle al otro con voz queda y embargada por la emoción:

– Rick, no sé cómo agradecerte por esto. Realmente no deberías haberte molestado…

– No digas una palabra, Vince. En serio – dijo Rick tratando de minimizar lo que estaba haciendo, llegando incluso a poner una mano en el hombro del teniente comandante Grant y sonreírle en señal de apoyo.

– Pero supongo que querías estar con Lisa en un día como hoy y…

– No te preocupes, lo hablé con Lisa antes de avisarte… ella está de acuerdo, y lo único que lamenta es no haber podido venir a acompañarte.

Vince desvió la mirada y cerró el puño en señal de impotencia.

– Es sólo que… ¿qué puedo decir? Yo estuve allí… yo fui quien…

– Vince, hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Yo lo sé, la tripulación lo sabe y créeme… – volvió a palmear en el hombro a su subordinado y amigo, y después preguntó: – ¿Lo conociste?

– No personalmente… jamás hubo tiempo para esas cosas, sólo sé que es arquitecto. Todo fue tan breve… tan rápido.

Rick pensó en decirle algo más a Vince, pero sabiamente decidió limitarse a una mirada de apoyo y comprensión, con la esperanza de darle alguna clase de fortaleza ante lo que le tocaría hacer.

– Dime Rick… ¿alguna vez se hace más fácil?... Hacer estas cosas, digo… – preguntó Vince, tratando de dar vueltas alrededor de lo que iba a hacer en escasos minutos.

Al ver al joven oficial a su lado, todo lo que deseaba Rick era poder decirle que el dolor que oprimía sus pechos disminuía con cada ocasión, con cada vez que debía cumplir esa trágica tarea, que con el paso del tiempo y de la experiencia el corazón dejaba de partirse… que tarde o temprano, uno se acostumbraba a cumplir con aquella tarea tan dolorosa hasta que ya no dolía más.

Pero no quería mentirle; decirle que era cada vez más fácil era lanzarle una de las peores mentiras que pudiera.

– No… – fue la respuesta sincera, honesta, simple y dolida que el comodoro Richard Hunter dijo, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para acompañar aquella solitaria palabra.

Nunca se hace más fácil… al contrario, cada vez es peor y más frustrante, más venenosa para el alma…

Rompiendo con la indecisión, Vince sonrió con tristeza a Rick y oprimió el timbre, escuchando cómo el sonido del timbre se perdía en la lejanía.

Luego de tocar el timbre, Rick y Vince aguardaron a que la puerta se abriera, cosa que hizo con un espeluznante chirrido, dejando entrever una casa de decoración simple y alegre, pero sumida en la oscuridad.

El hombre que abrió la puerta no debía tener más de treinta y dos años… pero se veía como si tuviera el doble de edad. Estaba avejentado y demacrado por el dolor, y sus ojos parecían apagados y desprovistos de todo brillo. Todo su aspecto daba evidencias de un angustiante dolor que no conocía otra forma de expresarse más que el dejarse consumir… que el dejarse morir…

Rick conocía de sobra esa expresión… él la había provocado en más oportunidades que las que quería recordar y cada una de ellas era una puñalada en su propio corazón.

– Disculpe… ¿es usted William Coleson? – preguntó Rick mirando al hombre y procurando no dejar que quedara en evidencia su propia impresión, al ver cómo el demacrado hombre permanecía tras la puerta sin pronunciar sonido alguno, contemplando a los dos oficiales como si fueran enviados de Satanás que traían malas noticias… aún si cupiera traer peores noticias que las que hombres muy parecidos a ellos habían traído días atrás.

– Soy yo… ¿quiénes son ustedes? – respondió el hombre con voz ronca y desprovista de tono.

Luego de colocarse la gorra bajo el brazo, Rick hizo un lento saludo militar al hombre, gesto que Vince acompañó con un rostro que en cualquier momento amenazaba quebrarse ante el peso de las emociones y recuerdos de aquella semana en medio del infierno.

– Comodoro Richard Hunter y teniente comandante Vincent Grant, señor – dijo Rick presentándose a sí mismo y a Vince. – Si nos disculpa la molestia… quisiéramos hablar con usted… sobre su esposa.

Antes de que William Coleson pudiera decir una sola palabra, una tierna vocecita pudo oírse desde el interior de la casa… una voz bajita y temblorosa, una voz de niña que debería estar riendo y jugando, pero que a juzgar por el tono con el que hablaba, parecía haber estado llorando amargamente y sin parar…

– ¿Papá? – preguntó la voz, que luego se reveló como proveniente de una pequeña niña de unos cinco años que estaba aferrada de la pierna de William Coleson, revelando ante los visitantes una mata de cabello negro y lacio. – ¿Quiénes son estos señores?

– Son señores que trabajaban con mamá, Jane… – respondió Coleson con una sonrisa triste, agachándose para acariciar a su hija. – ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto y juegas mientras yo hablo con los señores?

Dudando al principio, la niña terminó dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre antes de caminar de regreso a su habitación, desapareciendo de allí casi tan rápido como había llegado… mientras en el porche de la casa, Rick Hunter y Vince Grant sentían que se les partía el alma de dolor al descubrir la familia que en su sacrificio Andrea Coleson había dejado atrás.

* * *

**Sábado**** 15 de abril de 2017**

Ella extendió su brazo al otro lado de la cama, buscando sentir con su mano la piel de él en un esfuerzo casi inconsciente por hallar paz y tranquilidad. Semidormida como estaba, más inmersa en el mundo de los sueños que en la realidad, tanteó con la mano por todas partes para encontrarlo, pero lo único que podía tocar eran las sábanas de la cama hasta que finalmente, con una claridad que iba atravesando sus sueños, se dio cuenta de que él ya no estaba en la cama, y su primera reacción ante tamaño hecho fue un sobresalto ante su inesperada ausencia del lecho que compartían.

Sus ojos se abrieron con velocidad, y luego de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pudo comprobar que el otro lado de la cama estaba efectivamente vacío. Giró la cabeza y se quitó unos mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro para poder ver bien el reloj despertador: eran las seis y media de la mañana. Aún adormilada, intentó pensar qué podía estar pasando que lo hubiera sacado de la cama a esas horas infames. Era demasiado temprano para que él se hubiera despertado, especialmente estando los dos de licencia y vacaciones como se hallaban.

Juntando sus fuerzas, Lisa se desperezó con movimientos suaves, sacudiéndose la modorra de cada parte de su cuerpo y restregándose los ojos hasta quedar más o menos despierta. Después de levantarse de la cama, cosa que se le hizo bastante difícil, buscó un cómodo conjunto deportivo para ponerse, nada demasiado elaborado, y salió del dormitorio dispuesta a dar vuelta el mundo si era necesario hasta encontrar a Rick, a donde fuera que se hubiera ido a aquella hora insólita.

Recorrió la cocina, el living, incluso el baño, pero no había señales de él, y a cada segundo que pasaba, ella sentía que la preocupación le carcomía las entrañas; luego de los sucesos de Júpiter, Lisa estaba especialmente susceptible a cualquier ausencia inexplicable de Rick, y por más que ella tuviera bien en claro que se trataba de algo irracional, después de todo lo que había pasado, no estaba dispuesta a perderle el rastro ni siquiera por un segundo.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo de su vida sola.

Una vez que terminó de revisar el living, sin encontrar ningún rastro de Rick, Lisa notó de reojo que la puerta de entrada a la cabaña estaba entreabierta, y sin pensarlo dos veces cruzó el umbral de la puerta para seguir su búsqueda afuera.

No tuvo que buscar mucho más.

Rick estaba sentado en el pasto, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas; al igual que ella, se había cambiado el pijama por algo más práctico, eligiendo en su caso unos jeans con una camiseta blanca. Su mirada parecía perdida en el infinito, en dirección al este... viendo cómo el sol se elevaba sin prisa pero sin pausa por entre los pinos y colinas que rodeaban al Lago Memorial, iluminándolo todo con haces de luz rojiza y anaranjada en medio de las nubes que cruzaban el cielo.

Era una imagen pacífica... un hombre contemplando el amanecer sentado en el claro de un bosque, a orillas de un lago, en una madrugada de primavera.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que tardó en reaccionar a la mano que colocó Lisa en su hombro, aceptándola como algo completamente natural, y cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que había alguien junto a él, Rick giró la cabeza hacia arriba y se encontró con el rostro adormilado y sonriente de Lisa… lo que para él era la visión más maravillosa del mundo. Sin perder un segundo, Rick acarició aquella mano con la suya y la invitó a sentarse a su lado, cosa que ella hizo sin demora ni duda.

El pasto, ya suave de por sí, estaba húmedo por el rocío de la mañana, y frío luego de la noche, enviando sensaciones agradables y electrizantes por todo el cuerpo de Lisa, a las que casi por reflejo y buscando un poco de calor, ella reaccionó acurrucándose al lado de Rick, apoyando su cabeza en el su hombro mientras él le pasaba un brazo por detrás para sujetarla.

– Rick ¿qué haces aquí? – quiso saber ella. – Me preocupé cuando no te encontré en la cama…

– Discúlpame, amor – respondió él, rubricando el pedido con un beso en la mejilla de la mujer de su vida. – No podía dormir… y me estaba volviendo loco de tanto mirar el techo.

– ¿Otra vez esos sueños? – preguntó ella con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

No era la primera vez que Rick se despertaba con pesadillas en los últimos días; después de algunas pocas noches de sueños entrecortados, él finalmente había reconocido ante Lisa que se trataban de sueños relacionados con las batallas de Júpiter... sueños en los que él moría con el nombre de Lisa en sus labios... sueños en los que él la veía morir a ella sin que pudiera hacer nada para salvarla... pesadillas tan espantosas y crueles como las que la habían atormentado durante la semana de su calvario.

– No – repuso él, llevando alivio con esa sola palabra a Lisa y acabando con sus preocupaciones. – Gracias a Dios, no... Esta vez me quedé pensando.

– ¿En qué pensabas? – le preguntó Lisa acariciando su rostro.

– En todo... en las batallas, en el futuro – hizo una breve pausa, como juntando fuerzas para decir lo que seguía. – En nosotros dos.

– No veo que haya nada malo con nosotros – dijo ella con una sonrisa, y como respuesta él la sujetó con más fuerza junto a su cuerpo, hasta poder sentirla recostada en su totalidad contra él.

– Claro que no – respondió él plantándole otro tierno beso en la mejilla – Tan sólo necesitaba sentarme un minuto a pensar, a poner en orden mi cabeza después de estos días, a procesar todo esto.

– Entiendo – dijo ella, perfectamente consciente de lo que él estaba atravesando… ya que también para ella había sido mucho para absorber.

Tras su retorno de Júpiter a bordo del _Marcus Antonius_, Rick y Lisa se vieron envueltos en una breve y agotadora vorágine pública, coronada el jueves a la tarde por una recepción oficial en el propio Candelabro que fue poco menos que apoteótica: discursos de Maistroff y todos los otros capitostes del Alto Mando, medallas por doquier, lindas palabras, seguidas el viernes al mediodía por otra recepción oficial, esta vez en el Palacio de Gobierno, en la presencia del Primer Ministro, la totalidad del Gabinete y los miembros más encumbrados del Senado y la Corte Suprema… todo el paquete junto.

Tanta alegría y celebración parecía reprobable e incluso obscena a la luz del trágico costo humano de aquellas batallas, pero Rick y Lisa no podían dejar de pensar que, en última instancia, todo se reducía a algo fundamental: la Tierra necesitaba celebrar una victoria, y en respeto a aquella profunda necesidad, los dos se guardaron sus emociones mientras duró toda aquella pompa y circunstancia.

Así que fue un golpe de fortuna para ellos dos que el general Maistroff estuviera dispuesto a darles unas semanas de licencia.

Lo primero que hicieron una vez que terminaron sus deberes en Monumento fue ponerse en contacto con las Cabañas Lakeview, y al saber con quienes estaba hablando, Stan Frears no tuvo ningún inconveniente en poner a su disposición una cabaña por las dos semanas que duraría la licencia de Rick y Lisa… a la mitad del precio que les hubiera costado alquilar por una semana, o como lo llamaba Stan, "descuento por heroísmo", sin importarle las repetidas insistencias de Rick y Lisa por pagar el precio normal.

Tal había sido la prisa de la joven pareja por alejarse unos días de todo que, ni bien culminaron los últimos trámites oficiales en el Candelabro, Rick partió raudo en su auto a recoger a Lisa en su casa, lanzándose luego a la ruta con destino al Lago Memorial y al comienzo de sus muy merecidos descansos extendidos.

De pronto, rompiendo con el clima de tranquilidad que imperaba, Rick sonrió con picardía y miró a los ojos a Lisa.

– E imagino que usted también tiene mucho para absorber... ¿no es cierto, _vicealmirante_ Hayes? – dijo Rick guiñándole un ojo, bromeando con Lisa como venía haciendo desde la recepción en el Candelabro.

En efecto, Lisa había conseguido un ascenso por su conducción de la Segunda Batalla de Júpiter, por decisión unánime del Gabinete, ascenso que la convertía en una de las oficiales de mayor rango de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida. Continuaría al frente del Satélite Fábrica, aunque la máquina de rumores del Cuartel General la señalaba con mayor insistencia como la futura comandante de la Fuerza Expedicionaria, si es que algún día se terminaba de formar… o al menos, hasta tanto se reuniera aquella fuerza, se rumoreaba que la nombrarían al frente de la flota encargada de la defensa del Sistema Solar terrestre.

Por su parte, Rick no había sido ascendido, pero eso era tan sólo por culpa de las regulaciones de personal de las Fuerzas… pero si había que creerle al almirante Gaumont y a la general Patel en la explicación que le dieron mientras se disculpaban profusamente por no poder ascenderlo como deseaban, dentro de tres meses Rick tendría una promoción provisional al grado de contralmirante, la cual sería confirmada como definitiva seis meses después.

Después de todo, y contra todos los pronósticos habidos y por haber, sí habría un almirante Hunter en las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Aunque en el caso de Lisa, la obtención de aquella tercera estrella dorada no había venido sin ciertas condiciones agregadas que habían debido ser aceptadas a regañadientes.

– No me lo menciones – dijo Lisa desviando la mirada y fingiendo enojo, cruzando los brazos ante la sola idea, logrando con ese gesto que Rick dejara escapar una risa y le acariciara el cabello con ternura.

– Míralo desde este punto de vista... Leonard se disculpó contigo, y antes que tú lo hicieras – trató de consolarla Rick sin mucho éxito.

– Sigue pareciéndome injusto – replicó Lisa, aún molesta por aquel episodio. – No pueden obligarme a hacer eso.

Rick la miró como un maestro reprendiendo a una alumna caprichosa, y sonrió con picardía.

– Ah, señorita, hubiera pensado en esa tercera estrella dorada antes de amenazar de muerte al jefe de Estado Mayor.

– Sí, señor… discúlpeme, señor, no va a repetirse – sonrió ella, haciendo una venia relajada y un tanto burlona, para luego estamparle un beso en la mejilla.

Al ver esa broma que ella le estaba gastando, Rick pensó que debía ser la primera vez en la vida que Lisa le hacía un saludo militar como si él fuera su oficial superior, y la magnitud del evento le impuso no dejarlo pasar.

– ¿Qué pasa, Hayes? – dijo Rick arqueando una ceja y conteniendo las ganas de sentir esos labios irresistibles que lo invitaban. – ¿Te olvidaste de la tabla de grados?

Ella entrecerró los ojos, y en la tenue luz del amanecer, a Rick le parecieron aún más brillantes y más encantadores de lo que eran.

– Mira quién habla... dudo de que te acuerdes de tu propio nombre después de lo de anteayer.

Al escuchar esa indirecta, Rick simuló estar enfadado, y pasó sus dedos por entre el cabello de Lisa mientras le ponía su mejor cara de indignación, una cara muy parecida a la que Lisa tantas veces había visto a través de la red táctica.

– Eso no es justo, Lisa. Además... estábamos celebrando _tu_ promoción. Y las bebidas corrían por tu cuenta – agregó al final, como queriendo culparla por toda esa situación tan incómoda.

– No recuerdo haberte obligado a tomar toda esa cerveza – le devolvió ella negando con la cabeza, mientras la brisa de la mañana incipiente mecía sus cabellos.

– ¡No fue tanta! – protestó Rick.

– Fue suficiente – replicó Lisa tocando la nariz de Rick con la punta de su dedo índice.

– Diablos, Hayes, eres terrible... – se quejó Rick, cruzando los brazos en una pose berrinchuda que a Lisa le pareció encantadora.

– ¿De veras soy tan mala? – quiso saber ella, replicando luego como si estuviera buscando el lado bueno de toda la situación. – Podré ser mala, pero al menos me amas...

– Pero al menos te amo – concedió él entre risas, acariciando el cabello de Lisa con sus dedos.

– Y en cuanto a mí… ya lo sabes bien, pero igual me encanta repetírtelo… yo también te amo… – dijo con voz sensual Lisa antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento.

Con energía inusitada, Lisa se abalanzó sobre Rick, rodeándolo con sus brazos y besándolo con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz, tomando por sorpresa a Rick y haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el pasto. Sin despegar sus labios, y sin soltar sus brazos, los dos rodaron unos metros por el pasto, envueltos como estaban en la intoxicante sensación de estar juntos; esa sensación que era para lo que los dos vivían.

Aún cuando aquella odisea ya había terminado días atrás, ninguno de los dos quería volver a sentir que caían en la rutina: cada día que tenían juntos era un regalo… un regalo que Rick y Lisa estaban más que dispuestos a no dejar que se desperdiciara.

Por fin, ambos se detuvieron, y Rick quedó encima de Lisa, aprisionándola entre él y el suelo, y sintiendo cómo el contacto entre sus cuerpos ponía todos sus sentidos al máximo. Pudo notar que la respiración de Lisa se volvía entrecortada, y que su mirada era expectante, como si no pudiera esperar más a algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, y como respuesta inmediata y urgente a ese anhelo, Rick volvió a besarla, haciendo que ella casi perdiera la razón en el momento en que sus lenguas se tocaron.

En cuanto soltaron sus labios para respirar, Rick se encontró hundiéndose en los ojos de Lisa, y sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo que lo hacía sentir más vivo y resuelto que nunca. Parecía como si ante esa mirada dulce y cariñosa todas sus dudas, todos los temores que había albergado desaparecieran como si jamás hubieran existido. Ella lo hacía sentirse fuerte y seguro, y recordó entonces con completa claridad una de las cosas en las que estaba pensando mientras estaba sentado antes de que Lisa llegara a hacerle compañía.

Aquello que tanto había deseado hacer durante ya demasiado tiempo, y que había sido interrumpido por la odisea vivida en el _Alexander_, justo cuando había resuelto las últimas dudas que insistían en torturarlo. Aquello para lo cual incluso se había preparado en los escasos ratos de privacidad que le permitía la dura tarea de mantener con vida a esa nave y sus tripulantes.

Aquello que se había convertido en todo lo que deseaba en medio de la incertidumbre de esa semana de fuego y muerte.

La brisa matutina, fresca y húmeda por el rocío sacudió los cabellos castaños de Lisa, haciendo que rozaran contra el rostro de Rick y congelando al oficial militar en ese momento en el tiempo, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que jamás se acabara, sintiendo que su corazón lo pedía, lo demandaba, lo exigía a gritos…

Tenía que hacerlo.

Toda su vida, todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había luchado, sufrido, vencido y perdido habían llegado al momento decisivo. A ese momento de decisión, construido sobre la base de tantos otros momentos de decisión en una vida joven y agitada como la suya, acababa de arribar Rick Hunter, buscando una respuesta, una decisión… y encontrándola en el fondo de su corazón, que se moría de amor todos los días de sólo pensar en la valerosa y frágil mujer que lo acompañaba.

Y como por arte de magia… las dudas desaparecieron, reemplazadas por un deseo inagotable que ahora lo dominaba por completo, e incluso, hallándose rodeado de tanta paz, tranquilidad y belleza en ese lugar tan especial, por vez primera en poco más de ocho años, Rick Hunter sintió que las cosas estaban no sólo pacíficas… sino que eran perfectas.

"_Bueno, este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro"_, pensó Rick, sintiendo que con esa frase y con la decisión a la que había arribado todas sus cavilaciones cesaban de atormentarlo, desapareciendo como si nunca hubieran existido.

Permitiéndose una sonrisa breve, Rick cayó en la cuenta de que, al fin y al cabo, no había sido una decisión tan difícil y tremenda como había pensado.

Decidido a hacer las cosas de una vez por todas, Rick se apoyó con rapidez y agilidad en sus manos y rodillas, separándose un poco de Lisa, pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con todo el cariño y amor que era capaz de expresar.

– Tengo algo para ti, amor – dijo él con tono misterioso.

Dicho esto, Rick se puso de pie para alejarse un poco de la vista de Lisa, mientras que por su parte ella se apoyó en sus codos, girando la cabeza para ver qué diablos estaba haciendo Rick con tanto misterio, sin dejar de estar un tanto molesta por aquella repentina interrupción de lo que era algo muy pero muy placentero… y necesario.

Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Rick permaneció parado, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, como queriendo tomar aliento antes de hacer algo difícil. Desde donde estaba, y sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre al que amaba, Lisa se sentía intrigada y confundida, ya que no alcanzaba a entender qué podía estar haciendo Rick que le demandara tanta fuerza de voluntad. Por fin, resolvió contener su propia impaciencia y esperar a ver qué haría después, sin por eso dejar de lado aquella curiosidad que siempre tenía y que ahora estaba más despierta que nunca.

Si Rick notó la curiosidad de Lisa, no dio señal alguna de haberlo hecho, y por el contrario, su mirada estaba perdida en el sol que lentamente amanecía por entre los árboles. Con unos movimientos torpes, como si no pudiera encontrar lo que buscaba, Rick hurgó en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta dar con el objeto buscado, para luego retirarlo del bolsillo con su mano… y acercándolo lentamente para que Lisa pudiera verlo.

Una vez terminada la maniobra, Rick volvió a sentarse junto a Lisa, y en ese momento ella pudo ver bien qué era lo que Rick sostenía en su mano con tanta reverencia.

Era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color bordeaux.

Con un movimiento certero de los dedos de Rick, la caja se abrió con un chasquido metálico, dejando a la vista un par de brillantes anillos dorados, que refulgían casi con luz propia bajo el sol del amanecer.

Al ver esos brillantes anillos, y tras hacerse la obligatoria pregunta de si estaba viviendo alguna clase de sueño, Lisa dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado de sorpresa, y con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos tomó la cajita como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo... y la mano de Rick, aunque más no fuera para sostenerse y no caer de la impresión. Por unos segundos, Lisa pensó que se desmayaría allí mismo, que le faltaría el aire para respirar, y tuvo que reprimir una urgente necesidad de pellizcarse para saber si aún estaba durmiendo.

En cuanto decidió que no era un sueño, todo cambió para ella. Aunque de cualquier manera… seguía siendo un sueño.

Sólo que un sueño hecho realidad.

La joven almirante sentía que se estremecía de alegría, y que su pecho se hinchaba de una felicidad pura e incontenible. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiera prácticamente en las nubes… era una sensación tan hermosa que Lisa hubiera dado lo que fuera, lo que hiciera falta para que no terminara jamás, para que siguiera por toda la eternidad. Sus ojos claros, en los que ya podían verse los primeros atisbos de unas lágrimas, iban alternando de los anillos al rostro de Rick, y la expresión de felicidad que él podía ver en ellos llenó su corazón de una alegría tan especial que él jamás podría olvidar mientras viviera.

Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar por qué eran anillos de bodas y no un anillo de compromiso… en ningún momento la pregunta se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Por unos instantes de miedo irracional, Rick tembló de temor de sólo pensar que Lisa no quisiera, que se negara o que le diera una respuesta distinta a aquella que soñaba, a aquella respuesta en la que sentía que invertía todo lo que era; en ese acto, Rick se estaba jugando su completa felicidad, haciendo una apuesta al futuro a la cual estaba invitando a Lisa a compartirla con él.

Aquellos segundos –nunca podría asegurar cuantos fueron, o si siquiera había sido un instante congelado en el tiempo por la expectativa que lo embargaba– transcurrieron para Rick como si hubieran sido la eternidad misma, y para Rick Hunter, el universo se redujo a los ojos brillantes, y henchidos de lágrimas, de Lisa Hayes.

Tras aquellos instantes, Rick y Lisa se miraron a los ojos y no hizo falta que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, ni una palabra. Las palabras estaban de más, no eran necesarias entre ellos.

Ambos sabían bien, demasiado bien, cuál había sido la pregunta.

El beso apasionado, cargado de sentimiento y energía que se dieron en ese momento fue la mejor respuesta que cualquiera de los dos pudo imaginar, una respuesta que contenía en sí misma todas las palabras con que ambos habían soñado. Con ese beso tan deseado como desesperado, tan tierno como apasionado, Rick y Lisa sellaron una nueva etapa en sus vidas, una etapa en la que ninguno de los dos volvería a estar solo, nunca más.

El horror de la guerra y de la muerte desaparecía de sus corazones golpeados, reemplazado por algo nuevo… por la esperanza que los invadía haciéndolos sentir, por unos instantes inolvidables, las personas más felices sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Ese día marcaría un nuevo comienzo para los dos... el comienzo del resto de sus vidas, un camino en el que se comprometieron a caminar por siempre juntos sin importar lo que ocurriera.

El sol de la mañana ya se había elevado, brillando sobre los pinos y colinas, y para Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes era el comienzo de un nuevo día.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- Al fin, el reencuentro... luego de todas las separaciones, batallas, momentos duros y esfuerzos, por fin terminaron encontrándose Rick y Lisa... por fin llegaron a lo que había quedado en suspenso con la crisis que debieron superar, y si para ustedes resultó un alivio leer este capítulo, les digo que para mí fue un verdadero alivio llegar a escribirlo. ¡Espero haberles hecho justicia a ellos y a lo que ustedes esperaban del reencuentro!

- Les voy a comentar una cosa... originalmente y hasta hace dos o tres semanas, este capítulo llevaba el nombre de "Epílogo". Exactamente, la historia original, tal como la había pensado, terminaba en este capítulo y no pasaba de este punto. Sin embargo, cuando la releía y la "remasterizaba" antes de la publicación, terminé convenciéndome de que quizás la historia anduviera necesitando un cierre más satisfactorio, en especial luego de todo lo que fue pasando...

¿Qué quiero decir con esto? En resumidas cuentas, que la historia va a seguir un poquito más; va a haber un capítulo 14 y un nuevo epílogo... así que sigan por acá un poco más, que ya estamos en los tramos finales...

- Todas las escenas con los personajes secundarios (Bill Morrison, Stan Frears, Frenchie, Maistroff y Gaumont) fueron escritas cuando esto todavía era un epílogo... quería además mostrar que los eventos pasados habían tenido sus repercusiones no sólo en Rick y Lisa, sino en todo el resto de las personas que habitan el universo donde transcurre la historia.

- La oración que aparece en la escena del funeral en el _Alexander_ es una adaptación de una plegaria que se usa para los entierros en el mar, al menos en la Real Armada británica. El texto original de la plegaria, traducido libremente y por cuenta propia del inglés, es el siguiente:

"_Confiamos aquí su cuerpo a las profundidades, para que se convierta en corrupción, en espera de la resurrección del cuerpo, cuando el mar devuelva a sus muertos, y a la vida del mundo futuro, a través de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, que en Su venida cambiará nuestros viles cuerpos, para que sean como Su cuerpo glorioso, de acuerdo a los poderosos designios según los cuales él puede someter todas las cosas a Sí mismo._"

- Les mando un saludo y un agradecimiento enorme a todos los que leen y vienen siguiendo esta historia, y a los que dejan sus comentarios y opiniones, y como siempre, un saludo especial a mis pilotos de pruebas Evi y Sara (que anda disfrutando de los primeros días de la vida de casada¡mucha suerte!)

- ¡Mucha suerte para todos y será hasta la próxima, cuando vuelva por acá con el capítulo 14!


	15. Capítulo 14: El Final del Principio

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias / advertencias acostumbradas:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XI****V: El final del principio**

_Sólo le diré una cosa, señorita… si esos "intereses personales" que dice usted que motivaron la Operación Alaska me aseguraran resultados similares __en todas las demás operaciones militares, le ordenaría a todos mis almirantes y generales que se enamoraran entre ellos._

_Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una boda a la que asistir._

General Stanislav Maistroff, Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, en respuesta a una pregunta formulada por una periodista de la cadena Monument Broadcasting Corporation, a las puertas de la Catedral Militar de Ciudad Monumento, 10 de octubre de 2017.

**

* * *

**

**Viernes 6 de octubre de 2017**

El que el _Alexander_ se hallara atracado en el Satélite Fábrica para los ciclos acostumbrados de mantenimiento y revisión luego de un crucero de patrullaje no significaba que la actividad a bordo del enorme portaaviones se hiciera menos intensa. Por el contrario, y tal como podía verse aquella tarde en la bahía de aterrizaje de babor del portaaviones, los tripulantes del _Alexander_ estaban afanándose en darle a la nave el mantenimiento necesario, a fin de garantizar que la próxima vez que el _Alexander_ abandonara el Satélite para un crucero de patrullaje o de entrenamiento, lo hiciera sin tener que enfrentar inconvenientes técnicos.

La actividad que se veía en la bahía de aterrizaje era el escenario perfecto para que tres oficiales militares estudiaran detenidamente el lugar, en un intento por resolver un pequeño inconveniente que había hecho su molesta aparición tras una tarde de trabajo que había sido, hasta ese momento, poco menos que perfecta.

Dos de esos oficiales portaban uniformes típicos de las Fuerzas Espaciales, mientras que el tercero, que llevaba en el cuello las cuatro barras doradas del rango de coronel, vestía un uniforme color marrón que lo identificaba como un oficial del Ejército, lo que convertía a ese miembro de la rama terrestre de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en una _rara avis_ a bordo de ese portaaviones espacial.

De momento, aquella _rara avis_ estaba muy ocupada tratando de resolver el inconveniente que lo aquejaba.

– Supongo que podríamos acomodar a los Tomahawks del Primer Batallón en esta bahía y a los del Segundo Batallón en la bahía de estribor, y repartir a los Monsters y Defenders del Batallón de Artillería entre las dos bahías, pero eso me deja sin saber qué hacer con los Spartans de mi Tercer Batallón...

Rick Hunter no tardó en imitar la expresión pensativa del oficial del Ejército, mientras intentaba encontrar una solución al pequeño problema que se les había presentado, hasta que por fin, tras dar vueltas en la cabeza alrededor del problema, creyó vislumbrar una posible salida.

– ¿Qué le parece en la bodega de carga primaria?

– No lo sé... – respondió el coronel Daniel Shelby. – Complicaría mucho sacarlos una vez que hayamos hecho el desembarco.

– Tiene razón – reconoció Rick tras ver el problema desde el punto de vista del oficial del Ejército, dirigiéndose entonces al tercer oficial allí presente. – ¿James?

Mientras Rick y el coronel del Ejército discutían y aventuraban soluciones, el capitán (grado inferior) James Morehouse había estado pensando en silencio su propia forma de resolver el problema, y si bien no tenía nada en firme, la súbita pregunta de Rick logró que apurara los tiempos y lanzara al ruedo su propuesta.

– Señor, podríamos acomodar al Tercer Batallón si lo dividimos en partes iguales y asignamos una mitad a cada bahía... pero para eso, tendría que dejar otros dos escuadrones de caza en tierra...

A Rick le bastó ver la manera en la que Morehouse frunció el ceño cuando mencionó la posibilidad de tener que resignar otros dos escuadrones para saber que el comandante del grupo aéreo del _UES_ _Alexander_ no estaba entusiasmado con la idea.

– Y asumo que eso no le gustaría... – descerrajó Rick sin anestesia alguna.

Por un segundo, se hizo el silencio en aquel rincón de la bahía de aterrizaje de babor del _Alexander_, mientras Rick y el coronel Shelby esperaban a ver con qué saldría Morehouse.

– Preferiría no tener que hacerlo, señor – admitió Morehouse con toda sinceridad.

Y Rick no podía culparlo por eso: desde que comenzó la planificación de los ejercicios mayores de la flota, que tendrían lugar a fines de noviembre, el grupo aéreo del _Alexander_ debió resignar cuatro escuadrones de Veritech para poder hacer lugar en los hangares de la nave a los Destroids del 24to Regimiento Mecanizado del Ejército, que abordarían la gigantesca nave de combate para ensayar una idea que el mando de las Fuerzas Espaciales habían diseñado para resolver un problema que se les había presentado.

Los ejercicios mayores de la flota eran los juegos de guerra más grandes que efectuaban las Fuerzas Espaciales cada año; prácticamente cada nave de combate en el Sistema Solar al momento de los ejercicios tomaba parte en alguna de las simulaciones de batalla, que abarcaban campos tales como el combate de flotas, las misiones de escolta, los asaltos planetarios o el apoyo a las defensas planetarias, y ese año, con los seis grupos de portaaviones de la flota reunidos por primera vez a tal fin, el mando de las Fuerzas Espaciales tenía planeado que los ejercicios del 2017 fueran los más grandes de la historia.

Desde ya que semejante intención había resultado en una carga de trabajo muy intensa para el oficial a cargo de la Comandancia Operativa de la Flota en el Sistema Solar... que ese año, resultaba ser Rick Hunter, quien hacía apenas un par de meses había recibido (de manera provisional y sujeta a revocación) el rango de contralmirante...

Sin mencionar que Rick Hunter tenía otras cosas mucho más emocionantes en qué pensar... pero como si la carga de trabajo que representaba organizar seis grupos de portaaviones no fuera suficiente, las ideas que el Alto Mando estaba lanzando sólo aumentaban los dolores de cabeza del contralmirante Hunter.

Con el objetivo de ir preparando la misión de la Fuerza Expedicionaria (y aprovechando que con la práctica derrota de los renegados Zentraedi, buena parte de las unidades militares estaban disponibles), el Alto Mando había dispuesto que los ejercicios de ese año integraran a todas las ramas de servicio de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, de tal forma de mejorar, entre otras cosas, la capacidad militar para lanzar invasiones contra planetas ocupados por fuerzas adversarias... y uno de los primeros problemas encontrados fue el de transportar unidades de tierra para los asaltos y ejecutar desembarcos.

La idea del Alto Mando consistía básicamente en demostrar la viabilidad de utilizar al _Alexander_ como una nave de asalto para invasiones planetarias; la enorme nave sería empleada para llevar, al menos en aquella operación de prueba, un regimiento completo de Destroids desde la órbita hasta la superficie del planeta a ser asaltado, valiéndose del tamaño y blindaje de la nave, así como de sus armas, para protegerla durante el descenso atmosférico y para barrer con cualquier clase de resistencia en el lugar que sería utilizado para el desembarco.

Un regimiento mecanizado del Ejército era una fuerza dotada de un poder de fuego increíble y equipada con todos los tipos de Destroid en servicio: dos batallones de combate con un total de 100 MBR-04 Tomahawk para asalto pesado, un tercer batallón de combate equipado con 50 MBR-07 Spartan para ataque rápido y un batallón de apoyo compuesto por 30 ADR-04 Defender para cobertura antiaérea, 14 SDR-04 Phalanx para apoyo de fuego misilístico y 6 HWR-00 Monsters para proporcionar la artillería pesada indispensable para un ataque a gran escala. Como era de esperarse, semejante cantidad de mechas requería un considerable espacio a bordo de la nave, no sólo para ellos, sino para municiones y suministros... y si había algo que estaba en crónica escasez en cualquier nave, sin importar el tamaño, era espacio.

Conseguir ese espacio para los mechas del Ejército significaba hacer ajustes algo dolorosos para la nave, en especial para el grupo aéreo, que debía dejar en tierra algunos de sus escuadrones para poder embarcar a los Destroids... y a pesar de eso, todavía faltaba lugar para poder acomodar a los 200 mechas que el Ejército estaba dispuesto a aportar para el pequeño experimento.

– Tal vez no tiene que ser así... – murmuró Rick más para sí mismo mientras una alternativa impensada comenzaba a hacerse presente en su cabeza... para luego transformarla en una pregunta concreta dirigida al capitán Morehouse. – ¿Pueden sus cazas Veritech operar desde la bodega de carga?

Sorprendido y descolocado por esa sugerencia poco ortodoxa, Morehouse tardó un poco en considerar aquella alternativa... pero al paso de los segundos, tanto Rick como el coronel Shelby notaron que al piloto de combate le estaba pareciendo interesante la idea.

– Déjeme pensar... – murmuró Morehouse. – No podríamos tenerlos almacenados en modalidad Fighter, pero si los dejamos en Battloid, quizás podríamos aprovechar las bodegas secundarias de carga para acomodar a los escuadrones desplazados de los hangares...

– ¿Y cómo los lanzaría? – quiso saber el coronel Shelby.

– Para eso están las compuertas de carga... – explicó Morehouse al oficial del Ejército. – Es cuestión de tenerlas bien aisladas para evitar problemas de descompresión, y cuando llegue la hora, las abrimos, y los Veritech simplemente saldrán caminando hasta el espacio a través de las compuertas de carga de babor y estribor...

– No es una solución elegante, James – objetó Rick con una sonrisa que le dio a entender a Morehouse que no estaba tratando de desbarrancar su idea.

– No sobrevivimos a Júpiter con soluciones elegantes, señor – contestó el piloto de combate, a lo que Rick no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir vivamente.

Viendo el intercambio entre Rick y Morehouse, el coronel Shelby meneó la cabeza, como si encontrara muy divertida e irónica la solución a la que habían llegado sus colegas de las Fuerzas Espaciales.

– Cazas Veritech despegando como paracaidistas saltando de un avión – rió Shelby. – Si no fuera porque ustedes dos son "espaciales", diría que aplican la lógica del Ejército.

– ¿Lógica del Ejército? – replicó Morehouse con ánimo divertido, sin perder la oportunidad de apelar a una de las pocas cosas que compartían los oficiales de flota y los pilotos de combate: su amistoso y mutuo desprecio respecto del personal del Ejército. – No sabía que existiera tal cosa¿y usted, señor?

– Me tiene tan sorprendido como a usted, capitán – contestó Rick.

El coronel Shelby pensó en replicar aquel comentario con una de sus clásicas contestaciones en las que se burlaba de la tendencia de los oficiales de las Fuerzas Espaciales a comportarse como las "prima donne" de las fuerzas militares de la Tierra... pero en interés de la paz y de la cooperación necesaria en ese momento, decidió dejar en suspenso la respuesta.

Por su parte, Rick no tardó en volver a hablar, dispuesto a reencauzar la discusión hacia los temas profesionales que los habían convocado.

– Coronel¿puede abastecer a sus Destroids si usa sólo la bodega central de carga?

– Ahí puedo meter todas las municiones, repuestos y equipos que necesito para tener al regimiento funcionando mientras dure la operación... así que no tendría ningún problema si lo limitamos a eso – contestó Shelby, demostrando mayor entusiasmo con cada palabra que decía. – Es más, me simplifica las cosas... mis equipos de abastecimiento no van a tener que estar corriendo entre tres bodegas.

Tras escuchar esa respuesta, Rick Hunter sonrió; se trataba de una sonrisa de satisfacción, de esa clase de sonrisas que aparecen cuando las cosas al fin están saliendo bien... y cuando se encuentran maneras de resolver los problemas.

– Bueno, coronel Shelby... ¿le parece una solución aceptable? – quiso confirmar entonces Rick.

– Completamente, señor – asintió Shelby, visiblemente interesado en poner en práctica la idea. – Sólo déme un par de días para que lo consulte con el mando del Ejército y para que afine detalles con los oficiales de mi regimiento, y entonces podremos prepararnos para probar si esto puede funcionar...

Satisfecho, Rick buscó entonces la opinión del piloto de combate allí presente.

– ¿Y a usted, capitán?

Morehouse lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

– Puede ser, señor – dijo entonces, lanzando luego su única reserva. – Desde ya que tendría que hablarlo con el capitán Mchwenge.

Rick Hunter descartó la reserva de Morehouse rápidamente; el nuevo capitán del _Alexander_ podía llevar poco tiempo al mando y todavía trataba de acostumbrarse al salto que representaba dejar un crucero para hacerse cargo de un portaaviones, pero eso no lo hacía alguien que no estuviera dispuesto a innovar o probar nuevos enfoques.

– Si Arthur le da algún problema, sólo avíseme a mí o hable con el comodoro Sanabria – le aconsejó Rick, dándole a Morehouse una alternativa en caso de que el capitán Mchwenge pusiera demasiadas resistencias.

– Por supuesto, señor. En ese caso, será mejor que me ponga en marcha ahora mismo... si me disculpan – se excusó el capitán Morehouse, dirigiéndose primero a Rick y luego a Shelby, tal como lo indicaba el protocolo militar. – Almirante, coronel.

Tras la partida de Morehouse, Rick se volvió hacia el coronel Shelby, encontrando que el oficial del Ejército todavía parecía emocionado, como si no pudiera esperar un segundo más para poner en práctica la idea a la que habían llegado... aunque buena parte de la emoción del oficial del Ejército surgía de haber comprobado personalmente en su recorrida que los ingenieros del Satélite habían hecho un trabajo sencillamente milagroso en restaurar a la destrozada nave de combate que había sobrevivido a Júpiter, transformándola a fuerza de trabajo constante en lo que era en ese momento: la orgullosa nave insignia de la flota de defensa del Sistema Solar.

– Se lo nota ansioso, coronel.

– ¿Ansioso? – bramó Shelby con tal fuerza que algunos de los técnicos del _Alexander_ que estaban en la cercanía voltearon para ver quién había sido el gritón. – ¡Esto es lo más interesante que se le ha presentado en puerta a mi regimiento en mucho tiempo!

Rick no pudo dejar de reír ante el entusiasmo del coronel.

– ¿Qué pasa, Daniel? – lanzó una vez que paró de reír. – ¿No le sienta al Ejército un rato de no romper cabezas?

– Por el contrario, señor, tuvimos demasiado de eso este año... – replicó Shelby.

– ¡Ya lo creo! – contestó Rick, rememorando varios de los despachos de Inteligencia Militar que había estado recibiendo durante las últimas semanas. – Escuché lo que su regimiento hizo con esos renegados Zentraedi en Brazzaville... muy buen manejo, para ser de alguien del Ejército...

Y con esas palabras, Rick se quedaba corto: el 24to Mecanizado había tenido una muy distinguida participación en la batalla de Brazzaville, a tal punto que muchos oficiales afirmaban que de no haber sido por la magnífica labor de los Destroids del coronel Shelby, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida jamás hubieran podido asestar el golpe de gracia que Brazzaville representó para los renegados Zentraedi que plagaban África... ayudando así a descalabrar el último bastión de los renegados, lo que permitía vislumbrar un final cercano para la violencia que había envuelto al planeta desde hacía ya cuatro años...

– Bueno, señor, le diré que tomamos alguna que otra lección de Buenos Aires en esa batalla... – reconoció Shelby.

Rick no tenía que sorprenderse por ello, ya que a comienzos de año tanto el capitán Hunter como el mayor Shelby habían estado combatiendo, uno al frente del Skull y el otro al mando de un batallón de Destroid, en la dura y cruenta batalla de Buenos Aires.

A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que Rick Hunter y Daniel Shelby se encontraban por necesidades del servicio; los dos habían comenzado sus carreras militares a bordo del SDF-1 durante su retorno a la Tierra tras la fallida transposición que dejó a la fortaleza en Plutón, sólo que mientras Rick Hunter se labraba una reputación de as del espacio montado en los cazas Veritech del grupo aéreo de la nave, Daniel Shelby avanzaba progresivamente dentro del cuerpo de Destroids hasta que, para el momento de la destrucción del SDF-1, el teniente comandante Shelby se hallaba mandado una compañía de Destroids de la guarnición de Nueva Macross mientras el capitán (grado inferior) Hunter comandaba el Skull.

Y ahora, el coronel Shelby ponía su regimiento de Destroids a disposición del contralmirante Hunter, para ayudarlo a poner en práctica una idea que bien podía ayudar al Ejército a contribuir mejor a la futura Fuerza Expedicionaria.

– Es un gusto verlo una vez más, Daniel – dijo Rick de manera sentida, estrechando la mano de su colega del Ejército. – Ha pasado el tiempo.

– ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? – dijo Shelby con un poco de nostalgia en la voz. – La vida nos lleva por caminos raros, señor. Yo con un regimiento de Destroids y usted... usted hecho un almirante.

– Contralmirante por designación provisional – lo corrigió Rick, señalando las dos estrellas doradas que ostentaba en el cuello de su uniforme. – Mi rango es prestado, Daniel...

– ¡Bah! – bufó Shelby. – Prestado o no prestado, usted sigue siendo un almirante... lo que prueba mi punto, señor: la vida nos lleva por caminos raros.

De sólo pensar en los caminos raros que había transitado, Rick Hunter sólo pudo sonreír, y entonces, como lo había hecho infinidad de veces, se halló preguntándose cómo diablos había llegado a donde estaba...

Y sus pensamientos no tardaron en llevarlo a una mujer de largo cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes, aquella mujer que lo había convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo... aquella mujer con la que en pocos días más iniciaría un nuevo camino cargado de desafíos, pero también de esperanzas y sueños...

– Dígamelo a mí, coronel Shelby... dígamelo a mí.

Shelby no necesitaba tener un título de grado en psicología para reconocer en el rostro de Rick la expresión de un hombre que se sabe cercano a su despedida de soltero.

– ¿Es su último día, señor? – quiso saber el coronel, sin necesidad de explicarse.

– Así es... – dijo Rick con una sonrisa soñadora que no alcanzaba a expresar lo feliz y expectante que estaba por todo. – El martes... bueno, ya lo sabe.

– Sólo espero que no pierda mucho su nivel con esas dos semanas de descanso forzado.

– Se llama "luna de miel", coronel... aprenda algo – reprendió Rick al coronel. – Y no se preocupe, que voy a estar bien descansado y listo para los ejercicios de la flota.

Traídos de regreso a los asuntos profesionales que los habían convocado, Rick y Shelby decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era acabar con todo y poder conseguirse un buen rato de descanso, que bien merecido lo tenían.

– ¿Cree que esta idea del Alto Mando vaya a funcionar? – disparó el coronel Shelby.

Rick se encogió de hombros, pero si Shelby pensaba que con eso el almirante Hunter estaba demostrando que estaba dispuesto a conceder la derrota, la mirada dura que apareció en sus ojos lo convenció de lo contrario.

– No lo sé... pero si no funciona, veremos qué otro tipo de nave encuentran que sea capaz pueda llevar y abastecer a un regimiento entero de Destroids y a una brigada de infantería mecanizada, y defenderse a sí misma en el intento.

– Espero que no sea un desastre...

Rick estuvo a punto de contestar, pero en ese momento y de manera completamente accidental, miró de reojo al reloj de pulsera que llevaba, notando con horror que la tarde se le había ido volando.

– ¡Diablos, la hora! – exclamó el almirante Hunter, llevándose una mano a la frente.

– ¿Problemas, señor?

Rick asintió, mientras se notaba en su rostro que estaba bastante nervioso e inquieto... mucho más nervioso que lo que Shelby jamás le había visto en Buenos Aires o en las otras batallas del frente del Sur.

– Enormes problemas... – confirmó Rick.

– ¿De los que empiezan con "H" y terminan en "ayes"?

– De esos mismos... – confirmó Rick, colocándose la gorra de almirante. – Si me disculpa, coronel Shelby, tengo que retirarme... tengo un montón de papeleo administrativo que necesita quedar bien resuelto antes de poder aprovechar mi última noche...

– Desde luego, señor – respondió el oficial del Ejército, poniéndose rápidamente en posición de firmes y dándole al contralmirante Hunter un impecable saludo militar.

Tras responder con igual precisión al saludo del coronel Shelby, Rick terminó de tomar sus cosas y caminó a paso vivo por la bahía de aterrizaje del _Alexander_, buscando presuroso la manera de llegar al conducto más cercano para pasar al Satélite Fábrica, mientras el coronel Shelby decidía que, en unos minutos más, iría a su camarote en el Satélite para afinar la propuesta que le elevaría al general Carruthers y al resto del mando del Ejército.

Después de todo, el coronel Daniel Shelby no tenía previsto casarse en cuatro días.

* * *

No parecía ser una oficina tan grande.

De hecho, poca diferencia podía encontrarle con la infinidad de oficinas militares que había recorrido a lo largo de su carrera; al igual que todas aquellas oficinas, ésta tenía la acostumbrada colección de escudos de unidades de combate colgada de una de las paredes, una o dos pinturas de temas militares en la otra, una biblioteca modesta empotrada en una de las paredes, repleta de libros de historia, reportes y manuales, y recuerdos personales de todo tipo poblando el enorme escritorio frente al cual estaba sentado.

Claro, cualquier impresión o idea acerca de la modestia de la oficina tenía que contrastarse con la autoridad y poder de la persona que la llamaba "suya".

Y esa autoridad y poder estaban definidos en la placa colocada en la puerta que había traspasado para entrar a esa oficina: una pequeña plaquita dorada que rezaba: "Comandante General – Comando Militar del Sistema Solar".

Ese título tan marcial indicaba que el ocupante de la oficina era la persona que tenía a su cargo el planeamiento, organización y conducción de todas las operaciones militares espaciales realizadas en el Sistema Solar de la Tierra: de esa persona dependían el Satélite Fábrica, los Astilleros L5, la Base Io y otras bases militares espaciales, así como todos los grupos de batalla y naves de guerra independientes que se hallaran en el Sistema Solar.

Las únicas unidades espaciales que escapaban a la autoridad del soberano de esa oficina eran las asignadas a los grupos de defensa de la Tierra, la Luna y Marte, que dependían de los respectivos Comandos Militares de Defensa Planetaria; fuera de eso, todo lo que navegara en el espacio y estuviera en el Sistema Solar, respondía a las órdenes de esa persona.

De sólo pensar en la cantidad de poder de fuego que dependía de la persona sentada en ese escritorio, al contralmirante Franz Reiter se le erizaba la piel... y de sólo pensar en la titular de la oficina, a Reiter lo invadía una extraña sensación de incomprensión, ya que cómo hacía esa mujer para mantenerse tan calma y modesta escapaba a su entendimiento.

Claro que él no era precisamente ajeno a lo que se decidía en aquella oficina; después de todo, él era uno de los dos contralmirantes que dependían directamente de aquella mujer, siendo la tarea de Reiter hacerse cargo de las operaciones en apoyo a la defensa planetaria de la Tierra y de mantenimiento de la seguridad orbital, mientras que su colega estaba a cargo de la conducción de las operaciones militares en el resto del sistema.

Y en pocos minutos más, él quedaría a cargo de aquella oficina aunque más no fuera por un par de semanas... y todo porque la dueña de la oficina se casaba con aquel otro contralmirante.

La vida, definitivamente, tiene caminos extraños.

– Entonces está todo arreglado... – dijo Reiter en cuanto la mujer sentada en el escritorio acabó de firmar el último documento oficial.

– Así es, almirante Reiter – le respondió con una sonrisa la vicealmirante Elizabeth Hayes, poniendo el bolígrafo en un portalápices que tenía toda la apariencia de haber sido hecho por una niña de primaria. – En cuanto me vaya de esta oficina, usted quedará al frente de todo.

– Hasta que usted vuelva, señora – devolvió Reiter, sin poder evitar hacer una observación que resumía todos sus pensamientos. – Esta silla parece muy grande...

Casi automáticamente, Lisa se arrellanó por última vez en la silla de la oficina, dándole a Franz Reiter la impresión de que se estaba hundiendo en aquella cómoda silla de cuero.

– Y todavía no se imagina, Franz.

La reflexión de Lisa Hayes duró poco, ya que volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante hasta apoyar los codos en el escritorio, buscando luego una pila de documentos oficiales e informes y acomodándolos, como si con ese gesto quisiera remarcarle al almirante Reiter que su tarea no sería precisamente sencilla.

– Necesitaré ponerlo al tanto de algunas situaciones, desde luego... – lanzó Lisa, poniendo en guardia a su sustituto temporario.

– Lo que usted diga.

– En primer lugar, del manejo del Satélite Fábrica se hará cargo el capitán Griswold, así que en ese sentido usted no tiene nada de qué preocuparse – le explicó Lisa, comenzando por lo fácil. – De vez en cuando le enviará reportes que necesitan su revisión, en especial los relacionados con el SDF-3, pero ya lo puse al tanto de cómo van a funcionar las cosas en mi ausencia.

– Entiendo – respondió Reiter.

Una sonrisa pícara asomó en los labios de la vicealmirante Hayes... Reiter no lo sabía, pero lo fácil acababa de terminar.

– Segundo, verá que el mando de las Fuerzas Espaciales no va a perder oportunidad de solicitarle reportes de status de toda la flota... y verá que para el almirante Gaumont no existen cosas como "hacer demasiadas llamadas" u "horas inconvenientes para pedir reportes", así que más le vale estar preparado para atender siempre con una sonrisa y tener toda la información lista para el Viejo.

Cuando Reiter volvió a hablar, a Lisa le costó notar la seguridad con la que su subordinado había comenzado la reunión.

– Ajá... – dijo Reiter, prefiriendo limitarse a monosílabos mientras absorbía la magnitud de lo que Lisa le estaba haciendo saber.

– Lo que significa que usted va a tener que echarle muy de cerca el ojo al alistamiento de la flota, y más con los ejercicios mayores estando tan cerca – prosiguió la almirante Hayes, señalando con la mirada a una carpeta que Reiter tenía apoyada sobre las piernas. – ¿Tuvo oportunidad de revisar los cronogramas de alistamiento que le hice llegar el otro día?

Reiter notó que Lisa estaba refiriéndose a la carpeta y rápidamente la abrió para luego colocarla sobre el escritorio.

– Así es, almirante, y ya que estoy quería hacerle una pregunta – dijo Reiter, continuando en cuanto la expresión de Lisa le indicó que así podía hacerlo. – ¿Tiene usted idea de por qué asignaron otras dos semanas de navegación al _Themistocles_? Se suponía que esa nave debía llegar al Satélite el 12 y ahora anuncian que llegará el 26...

– Períodos extendidos de entrenamiento, almirante – explicó Lisa en un tono formal que cedió paso a uno más relajado e incluso bromista. – Están usando al _Themistocles_ para darle entrenamiento adicional a los tripulantes más inexpertos... esperan que con la entrada en servicio del _Julius Caesar_ en febrero haya una verdadera cacería humana de tripulantes entrenados, y el capitán D'Amato quiere asegurarse de que al menos no va a tener que trabajar con una tripulación de completos novatos cuando el tornado se haya calmado...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Franz Reiter se permitió una sonrisa divertida; con la perspectiva de la entrada en servicio del séptimo portaaviones clase Tokugawa, todos los capitanes de portaaviones de la flota debían estar en estado de pánico y paranoia.

– Si lo sabré yo... – dijo luego con nostalgia en la voz, explicándose luego ante Lisa. – No se imagina el temor que tuve cuando estuve al mando del _Tokugawa_ y entró en servicio el _Xerxes_... prácticamente traté de mantenerme lejos de puerto para que los de Personal no pusieran sus codiciosas manitas sobre mis mejores tripulantes.

La almirante Hayes devolvió una leve risa al comentario de Reiter antes de retomar la seriedad que requería aquella reunión.

– Muy bien, en resumen, su tarea consistirá en mantener el fuerte y en tener a la flota alistada para los ejercicios mayores. La capitana Montalbán será su enlace para todo lo referido al mantenimiento de las naves en el Satélite, así que espero que coordine con ella cuando lleguen las naves que tendrían que regresar de patrulla en estos días.

– Por supuesto, señora – respondió Reiter, pasando a otra inquietud. – ¿Se prevé alguna clase de urgencia o amenaza en el futuro cercano? Lo digo por si es necesario mantener un nivel extraordinario de naves en patrulla o en alerta... supongo que eso afectaría los cronogramas de mantenimiento.

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

– A menos que el _Tokugawa_ encuentre naves Zentraedi en la órbita de Urano, supongo que no...

"_Y por nuestro bien, esperemos que no encuentren nada, ni ellos ni nadie más_", se guardó de decir Lisa, rogando a Dios que el _Tokugawa_ y sus escoltas del Grupo 1 no hallaran más remanentes de la flota de Dolza.

– Ya no deberían aparecer más naves Zentraedi – dijo Reiter como si quisiera asegurarle a la almirante Hayes que tal cosa no ocurriría. – Menos con todas las operaciones que hicimos en los últimos meses.

– Jamás se confíe, Franz – replicó Lisa, y por un segundo su voz se tornó triste y melancólica, como si fuera un eco de los espantosos días de abril. – Recuerde que pasaron seis años antes de darnos cuenta de que todavía estaban merodeando.

Contra eso, Reiter no podía discutir... si bien hasta ese momento más de tres docenas de naves Zentraedi habían sido encontradas y eliminadas en otros puntos del Sistema Solar por las misiones de búsqueda y destrucción organizadas en los meses que siguieron a las batallas de Júpiter, las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida habían aprendido la dura lección que sufrió en carne propia el _Alexander_: era siempre necesario mantener una constante vigilancia y una cantidad de naves suficientes para responder a cualquier amenaza.

Tal vez no hubieran aparecido más naves Zentraedi desde que el _Xerxes_ y su grupo de batalla acabaran con las tres naves Zentraedi ocultas en las lunas de Saturno en agosto, pero eso no significaba que la posibilidad estuviera descartada del todo... a fin de cuentas, el Sistema Solar era un lugar grande.

– Discúlpeme, almirante – quiso rectificarse Reiter, temeroso de haber tocado una fibra sensible en Lisa Hayes, pero tal y como Lisa le demostró en ese momento, no había de qué preocuparse.

– No tiene nada de qué disculparse, Franz... – lo tranquilizó Lisa, con una expresión perfectamente normal.

Los dos almirantes quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mientras trataban de pensar algún otro tema que pudiera ser de interés antes de dar por concluida la junta.

– ¿Alguna otra inquietud, almirante Reiter? – quiso saber Lisa, rompiendo con el silencio.

– Ninguna en lo absoluto, almirante Hayes – le aseguró Reiter.

Con rápidos movimientos, Lisa hizo a un lado todas las carpetas y documentos, como queriendo dejar limpio el lugar para la persona que se haría cargo de su trabajo durante las próximas semanas.

– En ese caso... – comenzó Lisa, poniéndose de pie y adoptando una postura militar que Reiter no tardó en seguir. – Contralmirante Franz Reiter, a partir de este momento, usted queda nombrado como comandante interino del Comando Militar del Sistema Solar.

– Gracias, almirante – respondió de manera sentida el almirante Reiter, llevándose la mano instantáneamente a la sien para hacer la venia.

Tras intercambiar correctos y precisos saludos militares, la vicealmirante Hayes extendió la mano para que su reemplazante interino la estrechara.

– Buena suerte, Franz... sé que lo hará muy bien.

Y Lisa Hayes no tenía la menor duda al respecto; Franz Reiter podía ser difícil de tratar, podía ser arrogante y en ciertos momentos la había llevado bien cerca de lanzarse en un arrebato homicida, pero no podía negar su dedicación al deber y su capacidad, y por eso, Reiter era una de las pocas personas en quien Lisa confiaba plenamente para poder cuidar su puesto en su ausencia... sólo superado en esa muy breve lista, claro está, de la única persona en todo el mundo en quien Lisa depositaba una confianza a toda prueba.

De no ser porque en cuatro días más ella se casaría con esa persona...

Con los asuntos oficiales concluidos y con la transferencia de la autoridad debidamente rubricada y legalizada, la reunión entre los almirantes Hayes y Reiter estaba oficialmente finalizada, y sin demorar ni un segundo más, Lisa acompañó cortésmente a su visitante hasta la puerta de la oficina para despedirlo; Reiter también tenía que retirarse a su oficina para hacerse cargo de su propio e impaciente papeleo militar.

– Quería felicitarla, almirante Hayes – dijo Reiter a modo de despedida. – Y desearle toda la felicidad del mundo a usted y al almirante Hunter.

– Gracias, Franz – respondió Lisa, estrechando la mano de su reemplazante interino. – Nos vemos en dos semanas.

Finalmente, el contralmirante Franz Reiter desapareció por la puerta de la oficina, dejando a Lisa Hayes sola en su espacio de trabajo para terminar las pocas cosas que le quedaban por hacer.

Deseosa de aprovechar las horas que le quedaban de ese día, Lisa se apuró a juntar sus cosas y las guardó en un maletín preparado a tal efecto, dejando para el final sólo dos cosas: un tosco portalápices de arcilla de valor incalculable, ya que se trataba de un Dana Sterling de edición limitada, con dedicatoria exclusiva "a la tía Lisa"... y una fotografía de Rick y ella tomada junto al Lago Memorial el día en que él le propuso matrimonio...

Ver a Rick en aquella fotografía le despertó a Lisa Hayes una sonrisa soñadora e ilusionada... y por un instante, ella se halló de regreso en ese día tan especial y maravilloso, en ese día que había sellado el final de la espantosa odisea que debieron vivir los dos... el día en que ambos dieron el primer paso en el camino que los llevaría a otro día especial: el día que sería el inicio del resto de sus vidas.

Un último vistazo, un último suspiro, una última sonrisa... y con reverencia y cuidado, Lisa colocó el portalápices y el retrato en su maletín, cerrándolo y despidiéndose en silencio de su lugar de trabajo por las siguientes dos semanas; y en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de que la próxima vez que volviera a poner pie en aquella oficina, lo haría como una mujer casada, no pudo contener una risa inoportuna.

Finalmente, Lisa dejó su oficina, adentrándose en el espacio de trabajo de su asistente y principal colaboradora, que precisamente en ese instante estaba inclinada sobre su computadora, con el ceño fruncido como sólo lo tenía cuando algún programa de computación competía con ella en terquedad.

– Kim...

Notando que la habían llamado, la comandante Young levantó la mirada y volteó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con Lisa, que estaba de pie junto a ella.

– ¿Sí, Lisa? – preguntó Kim, a lo que Lisa respondió dándole en mano el documento que ella y Reiter acababan de firmar.

– Necesito que despaches esto al Candelabro de inmediato.

Antes de dejarlo sobre su escritorio, Kim echó un vistazo al documento, largando un silbido en cuanto llegó a los párrafos finales.

– ¿Así que es oficial?

– Así es... – Lisa asintió, señalando su firma y la del almirante Reiter. – Mientras esté fuera, Reiter estará a cargo del lugar.

Como si la noticia la hubiera asustado, Kim miró a Lisa con una muy fingida expresión de terror y desesperación, para luego suplicar en voz baja y susurrante:

– Vuelva pronto, almirante... la vamos a necesitar...

– No seas mala, Kim – contestó Lisa mientras le sonreía a su ayudante principal. – Además, confío en ti para poder tener esto funcionando con la eficiencia de siempre.

– Gracias por su confianza, almirante Hayes – proclamó Kim, inflando el pecho como si estuvieran pasando revista en ese mismo instante.

– Por nada, comandante – respondió Lisa con igual formalismo, desviando luego la mirada a un rincón del escritorio de Kim que estaba sospechosamente vacío, dada la cantidad de papeles que había visto allí apenas cuatro horas atrás. – Y hablando de eficiencia... ¿cómo te las arreglaste para tramitar las requisiciones de construcción del SDF-3 que llegaron a mediodía?

La mirada desviada que puso Kim Young le hizo saber a Lisa que estaba a punto de darle una explicación que no le iba a gustar.

– Mandé a la novata para que se ocupara de eso.

– Kim... "la novata" tiene rango, nombre y apellido... – la reprendió Lisa. – No debería recordártelo a esta altura.

– Lo siento, almirante, pero ella es... – trató de defenderse Kim a la vez que sus aspavientos se tornaban más bruscos y violentos, hasta que finalmente explotó. – ¡Diablos, es una novata¿Cómo quiere que me refiera a ella?

– De la misma manera que usted se referiría a cualquier otro oficial militar, comandante Young, por su rango y apellido – contestó Lisa sin inmutarse, usando luego el tono que reservaba a sus comentarios más filosos. – ¿O prefiere que la llame "bocasucia"?

– Eso fue un golpe bajo, almirante.

Lisa no se dio por aludida, y como única respuesta señaló el documento que acababa de dejarle a Kim.

– Sólo ocúpate de tener enviado ese documento, bocasucia...

– Está bien, está bien... – suspiró Kim en señal de rendición, prefiriendo entonces cambiar de tema con las esperanzas de lograr alguna clase de venganza sobre la vicealmirante Hayes. – Por cierto, Lisa...

– ¿Sí? – preguntó Lisa con algo de temor en la voz, que se hacía más intenso conforme la cara de Kim se tornaba más traviesa...

– Espero que pases una muy buena noche con Rick hoy... – descerrajó la ayudante de Lisa con la mirada más lasciva que pudo. – Aprovecha mientras puedas...

– ¿Sabes? – contraatacó Lisa. – Conozco demasiado bien esa cara...

– ¡Yo sólo me preocupo por usted, almirante! – dijo la comandante Young con una cara de inocencia más falsa que billete de tres créditos. – Tanto me preocupo por usted que me aseguré de tenerle preparada una excelente despedida de soltera...

Al escuchar la frase "despedida de soltera", la almirante Hayes se cubrió los oídos con las manos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó como si estuviera en el medio de un estadio deportivo repleto de fanáticos.

– ¡¡¡¡Por todos los cielos, Kim, no quiero saberlo!!!!

En ese momento, Kim decidió que fue suficiente ataque en contra de una almirante de tres estrellas, e hizo a un lado su personalidad de bromista irrecuperable.

– Te vas a divertir, te lo aseguro... pero lo que importa ahora es que te diviertas con tu prometido.

– Puedes estar segura de que lo haré – le respondió Lisa con una mirada tanto soñadora como hambrienta. – ¿Sigue en su oficina?

– La comandante Porter me dijo que volvió a las 1700 después de revisar el _Alexander_ con el coronel Shelby, así que debe seguir allí.

Con ese sólo dato en mente, Lisa se incorporó como si ya no le quedara mucho tiempo por perder, y sabiendo que la almirante estaba por retirarse, Kim se puso de pie para despedirla.

– En ese caso, Kim, creo que mejor voy a sorprenderlo – le dijo Lisa. – Que tengas una muy buena noche.

– Gracias, almirante – respondió Kim con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, deseándole a su amiga que la noche de ella fuera todo lo buena que ella deseaba. – Nos vemos por la mañana.

Tras la despedida de Lisa y sentada una vez más frente a su computadora, Kim ya estaba por regresar a sus actividades, ocupándose específicamente de tramitar el documento que Lisa acababa de hacerle llegar cuando el sonido seco de un choque y un par de gruñidos de queja la sobresaltaron, a tal punto que prácticamente saltó de su silla para ponerse de pie y ver qué diablos había ocurrido.

Y lo que había ocurrido era evidentemente un accidente, en el cual la vicealmirante Hayes se había dado de bruces contra otra persona y caído al suelo sobre su retaguardia a consecuencia de ello... mientras permanecía de pie (a duras penas) una jovencita de cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo y brillantes ojos azules, que vestía un uniforme blanco en cuyo cuello resaltaba la solitaria barra dorada de una segunda teniente.

Tanto el rostro de Lisa como el de la joven mostraban desorientación y una momentánea confusión a causa del choque, y Kim pensó en correr en auxilio de las dos accidentadas, deteniéndose en cuanto notó que la joven teniente se incorporaba... con un rostro contraído en una expresión de pavor al ver a quién había dejado en el suelo.

No llevaba tres días en el puesto y ya había dejado a su jefa (que además era la Gran Jefa del lugar, sin mencionar que también era alguien por quien sentía una inmensa admiración) en el suelo... sólo a ella le ocurrían esa clase de cosas.

– ¡Oh, Dios, demonios, carajo...! – se tropezó en maldiciones la joven teniente mientras ofrecía la mano para ayudar a Lisa a ponerse de pie una vez más. – ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien, almirante?!

– Estoy bien, teniente Hickson, no se preocupe... – le aseguró Lisa, inhalando con fuerza para recobrar el aliento, mientras la teniente se deshacía en disculpas y explicaciones incoherentes a causa del terror que le causaba haber dejado a una almirante en el suelo.

– Lo siento mucho, es sólo que venía---

La teniente Hickson dejó de hablar, y dejó de estremecerse a la vez, en cuanto la mano de Lisa se posó sobre su hombro.

– Está bien, Kelly, no tienes que preocuparte... todo está en orden – la tranquilizó Lisa, quitándose con la otra mano unos mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro, ya completamente repuesta del choque. – ¿Está bien usted, teniente?

Kelly Hickson tragó saliva, sin saber qué podía responderle a una almirante de tres estrellas que tras haber sido víctima de un accidente provocado por su propio apuro, sólo preguntaba que cómo estaba ella...

– Yo... yo estoy bien, almirante – balbuceó Kelly, recobrando un mínimo de compostura en cuanto la expresión de Lisa le aseguró que no iría a morir allí mismo.

– Me alegro – sonrió la almirante Hayes, notando entonces que su más nueva ayudante había regresado a la oficina con las manos libres de papeles. – ¿Tuvo algún problema con los despachos?

– Ninguno en absoluto – contestó ya de manera profesional la teniente Hickson. – Terminé de tramitar el último hace una hora.

Kelly pensó que la mirada de sorpresa de la almirante Hayes era el preanuncio de una explosión en su contra... cuando todo lo que había sorprendido a Lisa era la eficacia que demostró la bisoña teniente en ocuparse de aquellos documentos.

– ¿Una hora? – preguntó Lisa con total sorpresa, sólo entonces cayendo en la cuenta del siguiente punto a averiguar. – ¿Y por qué recién ahora está regresando a la oficina...?

El terror regresó a las facciones aniñadas de Kelly Hickson, y mientras veía cómo sus ojos azules se agrandaban por el pánico, Lisa se recordó una vez más que debía medir sus reacciones... o de lo contrario, terminaría matando a la pobre niña antes de fin de año...

Aún aterrada por la reacción que podría tener la almirante en caso de enterarse lo que la había tenido ocupada aquella hora, Kelly apenas atinó a balbucear un pobre intento de explicación:

– Es sólo que...

– Vamos, Kelly, díselo – la alentó Kim, que había observado todo el intercambio desde su cómodo escritorio. – No te va a arrancar la cabeza...

Tomando aire, la teniente Hickson se obligó a mirar a Lisa a los ojos, despidiéndose en silencio de su carrera militar cuando se decidió a contar toda la verdad.

– Es que aproveché para ir a mi camarote un segundo... – la voz de Kelly se tornaba más baja y susurrante con cada palabra, a la vez que se ruborizaba más y más. – Tenía que pasar a ver cómo estaba mi perrito y llevarlo a la veterinaria del Satélite para que comprobaran si se estaba adaptando bien al ambiente.

Nadie habló en esa oficina, y Kelly Hickson cerró la boca, poniéndose firme en espera del latigazo verbal que la reduciría inexorablemente a cenizas... y luego del paso de interminables y agónicos segundos, el terror cedió su lugar al alivio al comprobar que la almirante Hayes esbozaba una sonrisa...

– Ah, en ese caso...

Lisa sólo terminó la frase en cuanto su sonrisa se vio respondida por otra igual en el rostro de la segunda teniente Kelly Hickson.

– En ese caso, todo está bien, teniente Hickson – terminó Lisa, dando por finalizado aquel extraño incidente.

– Gracias, almirante... que tenga una muy buena noche – le deseó una joven teniente visiblemente aliviada y feliz de no haber arruinado todo con su jefa.

– Gracias, teniente, igualmente – le contestó de modo cortés la almirante Hayes, estrechando la mano de su joven y novata ayudante.

Con todo el incidente atrás, y tras recibir un saludo militar de parte de Kelly, Lisa juntó todas sus cosas y cruzó la puerta, dejando solas en la oficina a una Kim Young muy divertida y a una Kelly Hickson que aún tenía que bajar los latidos de su corazón a algo parecido a un ritmo normal...

– ¿No fue algo tierno? – lanzó Kim en tono bromista, sin perder de vista a Kelly mientras la joven teniente se dejaba caer en la silla de su escritorio. – Le caes bien...

– ¡Dios! – exclamó Kelly a la vez que sus hombros y brazos caían tras sentarse en la silla. – Pensé que iba a morir...

Kim descartó el temor de Kelly con un gesto de su mano, y tal y como había hecho desde que la joven presentara su orden de transferencia al staff personal de la vicealmirante Hayes hacía tres días, la comandante Young impartió una lección más a la joven teniente que había tomado bajo su ala.

– Bah, déjame decirte... el día en que Lisa Hayes decida matarte, sólo te enterarás cuando ya estés viendo el túnel de luz...

Ya más tranquila, Kelly juntó los labios como si fuera a silbar, mientras el protector de pantalla de su computadora desaparecía, revelando un wallpaper hecho con la foto de un perrito Golden Retriever de un par de meses de edad.

– Espero que tenga razón, señora – rogó Kelly, aunque ahora ya estaba más relajada y dispuesta a bromear sobre el incidente.

Ella era joven, inexperta y aún temerosa, pensó Kim, pero cualquiera podía ver que Kelly Hickson era voluntariosa, capaz, eficiente y dispuesta... y esas eran suficientes razones para ayudar a la joven teniente a adaptarse a la vida militar fuera del ambiente protector de la Academia.

Además, pensó Kim recordando lo que sus contactos de la Academia Militar le habían dicho sobre Kelly Hickson, ella tenía un gran potencial...

– Siempre la tengo, teniente Hickson – le contestó Kim con arrogancia fingida. – Figura en mi descripción de trabajo.

Pero antes de que Kelly pudiera retrucar al comentario de Kim, la puerta de la oficina volvió a abrirse, mostrando en el umbral a las comandantes Vanessa Leeds y Sammie Porter, notoriamente felices luego del final de sus turnos de servicio.

– ¡Kim! – saludaron las recién llegadas a la comandante Young, que se puso de pie para recibirlas como se debía.

– ¡Pasen, chicas, pasen! – invitó Kim a sus amigas. – ¡Qué bueno verlas!

El abrazo del Trío y su alegría al ver concluidos sus horarios de trabajo se transformaron en curiosidad divertida al ver cómo Kelly Hickson miraba a cada una de ellas con ojos agrandados por la impresión... como si estuviera observando alguna clase de personajes legendarios, de esos que sólo llegaban a ser conocidos a través de mitos y leyendas...

Es que la reputación del Trío Terrible había llegado lejos... a tal punto que la historia de Vanessa Leeds, Samantha Porter y Kimberly Young se había convertido en una leyenda para los cadetes de la Academia Militar; una leyenda que estaba muy viva en la imaginación de una joven teniente que no llevaba siquiera un año desde que egresara de la Academia.

– ¿Qué pasa, teniente? – le preguntó Vanessa con total naturalidad, viendo lo pasmada que parecía estar Kelly. – Tiene cara de estar viendo fantasmas.

– Nada, señora... nada en absoluto – contestó Kelly.

Las tres amigas sonrieron a la joven oficial, tratando de hacerla sentir bienvenida y cómoda... y reconociendo a la vez que ellas tres juntas podían ser bastante intimidantes.

– ¿Cenaste, Kelly? – preguntó Sammie.

La joven teniente negó con la cabeza, y como si quisiera hacer más acertado el comentario, su estómago gruñó de manera notoria.

– No todavía, señora...

– ¿Y tu perro? – preguntó Kim, y a la mención de la palabra "perro", las cejas de Sammie y Vanessa se arquearon en un gesto inquisitivo.

– Enkei todavía no comió – contestó la teniente Hickson, negando una vez más con la cabeza.

– Perfecto, en ese caso... – sugirió Vanessa. – Primero pasamos a buscar a tu perrito y después vamos los cinco a Frenchie's a cenar¿te parece bien?

– Me... me encantaría, señora, pero... ¿no está mal llevar un perro a un restaurant? – objetó Kelly, mirando a las tres comandantes. – Además¿cómo va a saber Frenchie lo que come Enkei?

– Frenchie's está abierto a todos, Kelly – le explicó Kim. – Y en cuanto a si sabe o no lo que come Enkei, créeme, Kelly... él lo sabe.

Kelly sólo atinó a responder con una tímida sonrisa.

– ¿De qué raza es tu perrito? – preguntó entonces Sammie, pareciendo menos una comandante veterana de combate y más una niñita traviesa.

– Un Golden Retriever, comandante Porter... tiene seis meses – le contó Kelly, sonriendo y sonrojándose al mirar de reojo la foto de su perro.

– ¡Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! – exclamaron al unísono Kim, Sammie y Vanessa, dejando a Kelly Hickson sonrojada hasta el punto de quedar completamente roja.

– Ahora¿qué dicen si nos vamos de una vez? – sugirió Sammie, relamiéndose por lo que pensaba que sería una muy buena cena. – Tenemos muchos detalles qué planear, y aprovechemos que estamos las cuatro damas de honor...

– ¡¿Cuatro?! – balbuceó Kelly, mirando al Trío con ojos agrandados por la sorpresa e incredulidad. – ¡¿Yo?!

– Así es, teniente Hickson... – le confirmó Vanessa, mientras a su lado Kim le guiñaba el ojo a la atribulada teniente.

– Te dije que le caíste bien a la almirante...

Estupefacta, Kelly no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar; un estado de cosas en el que había caído desde el día en que le comunicaron que había sido transferida al staff personal de la vicealmirante Hayes. Y desde su arribo al Satélite Fábrica y el comienzo de su trabajo junto a Lisa Hayes y al Trío Terrible, Kelly Hickson había vivido en un estado de permanente sorpresa... una sorpresa que jamás parecía terminarse, ya que tanto la almirante como Kim insistían en sorprenderla con cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado en su vida.

– Pero yo... yo apenas la conozco – murmuró la teniente, que a Kim se le hizo aún más pequeña de lo que la había visto jamás.

– Kelly, desde el momento en que aprobaron tu transferencia, es como si hubieras entrado a formar parte de la familia – explicó entonces la comandante Young, ganándose con ese comentario la inmediata aprobación de Sammie y Vanessa.

– Bienvenida al Trío Terrible, segunda teniente Hickson – terció la comandante Porter, ofreciendo la mano para que Kelly la estrechara, cosa que la joven teniente hizo luego de unos pocos segundos de dudarlo.

– Muchas gracias... – agradeció Kelly con una sonrisa.

– Ni lo mencione, teniente Hickson – respondió Vanessa, a la vez que miraba de reojo a Sammie. – Ya era hora de que el Trío se convirtiera en un Cuarteto... aunque si Sammie sigue así, me parece que en poco tiempo más vas a tener que reemplazarla, Kelly.

– ¡Bruja envidiosa! – protestó Sammie haciendo un berrinche que ayudó mucho a relajar a Kelly.

– ¿Lo dice por el comandante Villiers, señora? – preguntó entonces Kelly con inocencia. – Porque el otro día escuché...

Sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva del Trío, Kelly repentinamente calló, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que significaba revelar cualquier clase de chisme ante las maestras indiscutidas del arte...

– ¿Escuchaste qué cosa, Kelly? – preguntó Kim con insistencia.

– Sí, teniente Hickson¿de qué se enteró? – quiso saber Vanessa, sonriendo con picardía.

– ¡¡¿Qué diablos escuchaste?!! – bramó Sammie, a quien Kim debió sujetar para que no se lanzara a sacudir a la pobre teniente Hickson.

Tragando saliva, y dándose cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria frente al Trío, Kelly se decidió a contar lo que había escuchado...

– Escuché que... que el comandante Villiers está haciendo reservaciones para su próxima licencia – comenzó a contar. – Muy probablemente se trate de las cabañas del Lago Memorial...

Con menos de un año en el servicio, Kelly Hickson acababa de lograr algo que pocas personas habían podido hacer... dejar sin habla al Trío.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron las tres al unísono.

– Bueno, no es nada definitivo... sólo una interpretación.

– ¡¿Interpretación de qué?! – preguntó Sammie, repentinamente interesada y sonrojada por lo que Kelly estaba contando.

La teniente prosiguió con la historia, sonriendo tímidamente al principio, pero ganando seguridad y confianza a cada segundo, como si acabara por fin de sentirse cómoda con el Trío Terrible...

– Es que ayer en Frenchie's pude oír a algunos pilotos del _Alexander_ diciendo que al teniente comandante Villiers se lo veía muy ocupado con ciertas llamadas de teléfono a un prefijo de fuera de Monumento – reveló con tono conspirativo Kelly – y un piloto de su escuadrón dijo que Villiers estaba interesado en aplicarle la "licencia Hunter" a la ayudante del mismísimo almirante Hunter...

El Trío Terrible volvió a caer en un silencio estupefacto... y si alguna de esas tres oficiales tenía dudas sobre Kelly Hickson, sus miradas revelaron que ya no existían.

– Kelly... – dijo Kim, rompiendo el silencio.

– ¿Sí, comandante? – contestó la teniente Hickson con algo de timidez.

– Ven con nosotras... – la invitó Kim, señalándose a ella misma y a sus amigas. – Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

– A partir de ahora comienza su verdadera instrucción militar, teniente Hickson – agregó Sammie, guiñándole el ojo a la teniente y moviendo los labios para formar la palabra "Gracias".

– Realmente tiene potencial, teniente Hickson – concluyó Vanessa, palmeando en la espalda a Kelly. – Usted tiene grandes cosas en su futuro... grandes cosas...

* * *

Había momentos en los que él se sorprendía de lo rápido que podía hacer las cosas cuando tenía una meta muy atractiva frente a él.

Semejante idea venía a colación de lo rápido que se había ocupado de despachar todos los asuntos que le quedaban pendientes antes de terminar el día; en condiciones normales, dejar concluidos todos los temas que requerían de su interés y atención le hubiera llevado unos tres o cuatro días... sólo que sabiendo que se trataba del último día laboral antes del Gran Día, no había escatimado esfuerzo alguno en dejar todo atado y bien atado.

Y así lo hizo: su éxito en resolver el problema de cómo meter a los Destroids del 24to Mecanizado a bordo del _Alexander_ había sido el broche de oro de una jornada excepcionalmente productiva, en la que junto a su Estado Mayor se había ocupado de tener terminado el borrador de las simulaciones de batalla previstas para los ejercicios mayores, para luego asistir a una reunión de trabajo con los comandantes de grupo aéreo de todas las naves surtas en el Satélite Fábrica, discutir sobre tácticas con el comodoro Sanabria y el Estado Mayor del Grupo 6 y depositar su atención y su firma en la eterna pila de documentos que así lo requerían.

Sin mencionar ocuparse de una pequeña obra de bien entre tanta burocracia.

Era lógico que se tomara un pequeño descanso, luego de terminar su combate mortal con el papeleo, y era más lógico aún que aprovechara dicho descanso para atender la llamada de la naturaleza; por fortuna para él, uno de los detalles con los que venía la oficina que ocupaba debido a su cargo de Comandante Operativo de la Flota era un baño personal y privado, adyacente a una de las paredes de la oficina.

El café que tomaba para mantenerse funcionando siempre se vengaba de una manera u otra.

Pero con el papeleo atrás, tenía cosas mucho más interesantes y agradables en las que pensar: esas cosas eran, en estricto orden de importancia, Lisa, la almirante Hayes, su prometida, la cena, y la última noche que pasarían juntos antes de regresar a la Tierra, en donde los dos se mantendrían rigurosamente separados para asegurar que la noche de bodas fuera algo... épico.

Por mucho que le molestara, Rick Hunter debía reconocer que Miriya había tenido una muy buena idea... aunque no era ajeno al sencillo hecho de que tres días de espera antes de la boda lo matarían.

En fin, para eso era un soldado, si podía soportar la guerra, podría soportar tres días sin Lisa... y mientras abría la puerta de su baño, Rick insistía en repetirse ese razonamiento como si fuera un mantra que lo ayudaría a mantener la cordura durante los tres días siguientes.

Claro que no contaba con una cosa...

– Sorpresa...

Al escuchar esa voz melodiosa y llena de cariño, el mantra del contralmirante Hunter descarriló por completo, y viendo quién estaba sentada en su propia silla, se rindió ante el hecho de que los días de separación previos a la boda serían simplemente insoportables.

– ¡Lisa! – exclamó Rick, feliz como un niño en Navidad por verla allí en su oficina cuando menos lo esperaba. – ¿Qué haces por acá?

– Te estoy besando, tonto – respondió Lisa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras lo veía acercarse a paso vivo hasta el escritorio que ella ocupaba desvergonzadamente.

– No, no me estás besando, estás---

En abierta contradicción con aquella respuesta, dos suaves labios tomaron los del contralmirante Hunter en un beso tierno y juguetón que llevaba la promesa de algo más, siempre y cuando él lo quisiera así... y dado que así lo quiso y así se lo hizo saber a ella, el beso se convirtió en algo que los iba a dejar sin aliento si no se separaban para respirar. Les llevó varios intentos desganados el juntar la fuerza suficiente como para romper aquella dulce inercia de besarse, y cuando sus labios finalmente se separaron, los dos inhalaron con fuerza para recobrar el aliento...

– ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Lisa con la mirada brillante, remarcando esa pregunta con un besito en la nariz de Rick.

Rick la miró como si fuera la criatura más hermosa del mundo, y de no ser porque sabía a ciencia cierta que ella lo adoraba, tal vez le hubiera preocupado quedar mal ante ella por la cara de tonto feliz que estaba poniendo sin pensar...

– Ahora sí... – susurró él, sin dejar de perderse en esos ojos verdes que adoraba.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de atender lo tuyo? – preguntó Lisa.

Rick Hunter tardó en responder; todavía estaba ligeramente desorientado luego del beso, y lo único que pudo decir cuando notó que ella le había hecho una pregunta fue un simple:

– ¿Eh?

– Esos documentos... – agregó Lisa, señalando con un leve gesto de la cabeza un par de hojas de papel que estaban sobre el espacio de trabajo de Rick.

– Eh... ah, sí – dijo él en cuanto se dio cuenta de los documentos a los que Lisa se estaba refiriendo. – Son transferencias bancarias...

– ¿Para qué?

– Es un fondo que abrieron para los deudos de los que murieron en el _Alexander_... – explicó el almirante Hunter con tono apesadumbrado, explayándose más al ver que Lisa comprendía perfectamente y quería saber más. – Para gastos médicos de emergencia, fondos universitarios o para complementar las pensiones militares.

La iniciativa había nacido de una idea de Vince Grant, tomada a la semana del regreso triunfal del _Alexander_ a la Tierra, como forma de ayudar a William Coleson a solventar los gastos que debía enfrentar al tener que cuidar sólo de su hija Jane... y como forma de devolverle aunque sea algo a Andrea Coleson por su sacrificio desinteresado, sin el cual muy probablemente toda la tripulación del portaaviones hubiera fallecido.

La noticia cundió rápidamente entre la tripulación del _Alexander_, y no tardó mucho hasta convertirse en un verdadero fondo bancario en el que, de manera completamente voluntaria y privada, los sobrevivientes de la nave hacían un pequeño aporte monetario que sería usado en beneficio de las familias de los caídos, de manera suplemental a las pensiones militares que recibían de parte del Ministerio de Defensa.

En los cinco meses que llevaba funcionando el Fondo Alexander, la competencia y capacidad de sus administradores ya estaba dando frutos, y los aportes de la tripulación (a los que se sumaba una generosa donación de parte de RBK Corporation, gracias a la intermediación del teniente Bromco con su muy famoso y exitoso "hermano de lote") estaban multiplicándose con los intereses y ganancias, asegurando así que los deudos del _UES Alexander_ tuvieran algo a lo que recurrir en caso de dificultad.

– ¿Cuánto donaste? – quiso saber Lisa, apoyando una mano de manera comprensiva en el hombro de Rick.

– Cinco mil créditos en lo que va del año – respondió él. – Justo ahora iba a donar los quinientos créditos de este mes...

Lisa adoptó un aire pensativo y enigmático que hizo que Rick se preguntara qué diablos podía estar pensando... y luego de unos pocos segundos de silencio, Lisa se limitó a hacer una única pregunta:

– ¿Tienes más de esos formularios?

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ante semejante contrapregunta, Lisa miró a su novio con extrañeza, como si él le hubiera preguntado algo demasiado obvio.

– Porque tengo una donación que hacer...

– Lisa, no hace falta... – se apresuró a contestar Rick en un esfuerzo por evitar que su prometida incurriera en gastos, pero antes de poder decir una palabra más, sus labios se vieron sellados por un dedo que presionaba suavemente sobre ellos...

Siguiendo aquel dedo con la vista, Rick no tardó en encontrarse con la mirada segura de Lisa, y con esa sonrisa comprensiva que todo lo podía con él.

– Amor, no discutas conmigo.

La expresión de Rick se tornó quejosa y juguetona a la vez, mientras castigaba a ese dedo silenciador con un beso que no por ser suave y leve evitó que Lisa sintiera escalofríos que la recorrían de punta a punta.

– ¿Así va a ser nuestro matrimonio?

– No tiene por qué ser así – le aseguró Lisa con una expresión inocente y tranquila, besándolo en los labios y dejándolo embelesado. – Basta con que me hagas caso siempre. ¿Ahora, me dejarías firmar?

– ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados y ya se pone mandona, vicealmirante Hayes! – protestó Rick con vehemencia.

La almirante Hayes esperó a terminar de escribir su firma en uno de los documentos, en los que se comprometía a aportar mil quinientos créditos para el Fondo Alexander antes de responder a aquella protesta de su hombre, taladrándolo con la mirada y hablándole en ese tono bajo y sugerente que sabía por vasta experiencia que lo volvería loco de atar...

– No recuerdo que te quejes de que sea mandona cuando los dos...

Después de tres años, Lisa no necesitaba terminar las frases para que Rick las entendiera; esas indirectas él las captaba sin ninguna clase de problemas.

Por su parte, Rick arqueó la ceja en una expresión sorprendida, hallándose listo y dispuesto a devolverle golpe por golpe a Lisa... haciéndolo con ese ligero toque de arrogancia al hablar que sabía que la volvería totalmente loca...

– Tampoco recuerdo que me hayas llamado insubordinado cuando estamos...

Lisa no decepcionó; primero quedó con la boca abierta como si no pudiera creer el descaro de Rick, y sus labios incluso se movieron en un vano intento de formar palabras... pero necesitó pensar mejor las cosas antes de volver a hablar.

– Hunter, eres un tonto – le espetó en medio de una risa juguetona y traviesa.

Rick sólo se encogió de hombros, como si aquel comentario no le importara mucho; bien sabía ella que podía decirle lo que quisiera y él asentiría con gusto.

Hasta ese punto estaba enloquecido con ella.

– Soy tu tonto, pero también soy suspicaz, jamás lo olvides... – devolvió el almirante Hunter, guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

Lisa lo miró con ternura, sonriendo de manera dulce y acariciándolo antes de darle un beso en la frente...

– ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

La respuesta de Rick nada tuvo de dulce, sino que fue furiosa y desesperada, como si con ese beso la Tierra se estuviera jugando la supervivencia misma frente a la Gran Flota de Dolza, y Lisa, lejos de sentirse molesta, disfrutaba cada segundo y cada caricia de ese beso, devolviéndole a Rick en la medida en que él había obrado... acompañando el jugueteo de sus propios labios con unos involuntarios y sentidos gruñidos de placer que culminaron al separar sus labios en un espontáneo:

– Aw...

Con un beso suave en esos labios que lo volvían loco, Rick dio por concluida la lección a la que quería llegar, agregando una frase en caso de que Lisa no hubiera entendido el punto que fue demostrado:

– Si te portas bien y no eres mandona, tendrás más de eso esta noche...

Sin perder un sólo segundo más, Lisa dejó la silla de Rick, y se dejó llevar por el joven almirante hasta un sillón que había en un rincón de la oficina. Una vez allí, y en cuanto Rick se sentó, la almirante Hayes se dejó caer sobre las piernas bien dispuestas del almirante Hunter, hasta quedar en una posición que a Rick se le hizo de lo más tierna; nadie más que él podía decir que tenía a la seria, profesional y temible vicealmirante Hayes sentada sobre sus piernas y prodigándole tanto cariño con sus besos que él no sabía qué hacer... excepto tratar de devolvérselo de todas las maneras posibles...

En cuanto a Lisa, tener a Rick Hunter rendido bajo ella y totalmente entregado a lo que fuera que ella quisiera era algo que jamás se cansaría de disfrutar... se lo había ganado a pulso, y saberse dueña del amor de ese hombre sólo la motivaba a besarlo más y más, sintiendo que todo en su vida estaría bien mientras ella lo amara a él, y él le devolviera ese amor...

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban con una ternura y cariño que la hizo estremecerse, apenas notando que él la besaba y le susurraba una pregunta contra sus labios:

– ¿Terminaste con todo?

– Sipi – asintió ella con una enorme sonrisa de alivio en el rostro. – Ya firmé todos los documentos oficiales, y Reiter se hizo cargo del lugar. ¿Y qué tal el recorrido por tu nave insignia?

– Todo en orden, resolví ese inconveniente con los Destroids del 24to Mecanizado y acabé con el papeleo – le contó él, muy orgulloso de haber podido despachar todos sus asuntos pendientes en aquella tarde. – Así que por esta noche, lo único que tengo en mi lista de deberes eres tú.

– Qué curioso – respondió Lisa con falsa sorpresa, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Rick. – Me pasa algo parecido con mi lista...

Pero antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse en un beso, la seria almirante Hayes perdió la compostura y comenzó a reír... lo que comenzó como una risa leve y casi silenciosa se convirtió bien rápido en una carcajada hecha y derecha a la que Rick opuso una cara extrañada que, lejos de calmar a Lisa, sólo la hizo reír con más fuerza...

– ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Rick, contagiándose de la risa divertida de Lisa. – ¿Por qué te estás riendo?

– Me reía de sólo pensar que... olvídalo.

– Ni pienses que lo voy a olvidar – replicó él, decidido a no dejar de acariciarla hasta que ella le explicara qué le estaba pasando. – ¿Qué pasa?

– Es que me di cuenta de que esta noche va a ser la última vez que haga el amor con un hombre soltero...

Lo primero que Rick hizo fue entrar a reír; lo segundo fue besar a Lisa como le gustaba hacerlo...

– ¿Y eso es lo que te tiene así? – rió Rick después de terminar el beso, señalándose luego con un gesto exagerado. – Mírame a mí, debería andar aterrado y aquí me tienes...

– ¿Y por qué estás aterrado? – quiso saber la almirante Hayes.

Rick le dedicó entonces su expresión más juguetona y provocadora, a la vez que hundía su cabeza en un intento de llegar al cuello de Lisa y cubrirlo de besos... mientras que la almirante Hayes, sin saber qué tenía en mente, sólo pudo intentar una pobre y tímida defensa que no disuadió al decidido Hunter...

– Porque después de esta noche, sólo voy a hacer el amor con una mujer casada...

– ¡Hunter! – exclamó Lisa, tanto en respuesta a la broma de Rick como reaccionando ante los escalofríos que le provocaba él con esos besos...

– ¡Es en serio, linda! – se defendió el almirante Hunter como si lo hubieran encontrado con las manos en la masa. – ¡¡Es preciosa, tierna y me vuelve loco, pero es una mujer casada!!

Lisa entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera a punto de matarlo, obligando a Rick a desarmarla con un beso y a abrazarla y apretarla contra él, disfrutando con locura cada segundo de eso.

– O va a serlo muy pronto... – se rectificó Rick.

Por su parte, Lisa se dedicó a acariciarle el rostro, pasando su mano suavemente y haciéndole cosquillas con las uñas mientras le susurraba al oído:

– Entonces aprovecha mientras es soltera...

– ¿Sabes? – preguntó Rick mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Lisa. – No te imaginas la envidia que le tengo al diablo afortunado que se va a casar con ella...

– Yo no le tengo envidia – negó ella, devolviéndole el beso a Rick en su propia mejilla y moviéndose hacia los labios expectantes del almirante Hunter. – Yo lo amo con todo el corazón...

– Más razón para tenerle envidia... – repuso Rick, besándola una vez más... y otra más... y otra más...

En medio de los besos, Rick se sobresaltó como si algo acabara de hacer click en su cabeza, y si bien Lisa acusó recibo del hecho, su única reacción fue continuar besándolo y haciéndolo de manera más intensa... hasta que Rick murmuró una única palabra contra sus labios, obligándola a dejar allí el beso.

– Bonita...

– ¿Qué? – dijo Lisa, separando sus labios de los de Rick para poder mirarlo mejor, y sintiendo que se derretía al perderse en los ojos azules del hombre al que amaba.

– ¡En cuatro días más nos casamos! – lanzó Rick con tono de sorpresa, desconcertando lo suficiente a Lisa como para que él pudiera volver a abrazarla y apretarla contra su cuerpo...

– ¿Cuatro? – exclamó Lisa con sorpresa e incredulidad. – ¿Por qué no vamos a la capilla ahora mismo y que nos case el capellán de guardia?

– No sabes las ganas que tengo, linda – exclamó Rick en medio de las risas generalizadas de los dos. – Cuatro días más... ¡Aw, dame un beso!

Lisa Hayes no se hizo rogar, besando a Rick con la total intención de dejarlo completamente tonto de cariño, aunque para ser justa, ese beso también la estaba dejando tonta, despertándole un cosquilleo en el estómago que, si bien lo asociaba con la infancia y la adolescencia, siempre encontraba una manera de regresar a ella, generalmente cuando Rick estaba besándola...

Había algo en el beso de Rick que ella reconoció al instante: una desesperación, una urgencia que no admitía demoras, una necesidad que sólo buscaba ser satisfecha... y un hambre que esperaba el momento en que los dos hicieran el amor para calmarse...

– ¿Por qué tanta ansiedad? – le preguntó ella con voz entrecortada durante uno de los respiros que se dieron.

– Porque mañana al mediodía nos tomamos el vuelo a Monumento y después no te veo hasta que llegues al altar – le explicó Rick, mirándola a los ojos como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo. – Por eso estoy tan ansioso...

– Piensa en lo que va a ser ese día... – trató de tranquilizarlo ella, sin importar que el ansia de Rick fuera una que ella compartía plenamente.

– Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar, créeme... bah, eso y otra cosa más que me tiene preocupado.

– ¿Qué puede ser? – quiso saber la almirante Hayes.

– En lo que esas dementes de Miriya y el Trío tengan planeado para tu despedida de soltera...

– ¿Eso te preocupa, Rick? – preguntó la almirante entre risas. – ¿Tienes miedo?

– ¡Claro que lo tengo! – exclamó Rick como si no pudiera creer que Lisa se tomara algo tan serio de manera tan jocosa, pasando luego a revelarle a la almirante Hayes su más irracional y persistente temor. – Imagina si te ponen a uno de esos desnudistas con brazos más anchos que mi cabeza y con abdominales en los que podrías fregar la ropa y decides hacer una locura... ¡Como para no estar asustado!

– Tengo la solución a tu problema, Hunter – le aseguró ella tras unos segundos de pensarlo seriamente.

– ¿Ah sí? – respondió Rick con curiosidad. – ¿Cuál es?

– La solución pasa por hacer que esta noche sea maravillosa, amor... – le explicó Lisa, sin dejar que la detuvieran las risas de Rick o la mirada hambrienta que ponía él. – Tan maravillosa que ni me importe que me pongan una brigada de desnudistas enfrente...

– Eso tenlo por seguro, Hayes – aseguró él como si se le fuera la vida en aquella empresa. – No me gustaría que te olvidaras de mí en estos tres días...

– Claro que no te voy a olvidar... – le prometió Lisa, sellando la promesa con un beso suave y ligero en los labios de Rick. – Y en lo que a mí respecta, pienso asegurarme de que ninguna bailarina de cabaret llame tu atención cuando esos locos a los que llamas "amigos" te hagan la despedida de soltero...

– ¡Pobrecitos nosotros! – se lamentó Rick por los dos, llevándose una mano para cubrirse el rostro mientras fingía llorar. – ¡Todos conspiran en nuestra contra!

En cuanto a Lisa, aquel llanto fingido no la conmovió en lo más mínimo ni hizo que flaqueara en su resolución, lanzándose amenazadoramente sobre un almirante Hunter que no sólo no podía defenderse... sino que tampoco quería hacerlo, ya que parecía haber quedado paralizado ante el brillo hambriento que destilaban los ojos de Lisa...

– Y para que veas que voy en serio...

Lisa ni le dio tiempo a Rick de decir nada; simplemente se le lanzó a los labios con hambre y decisión, dispuesta a hacerle sentir a Rick en carne propia cuánto lo amaba... y teniendo un éxito completo en la tarea, a juzgar por la desorientada mirada de satisfacción y puro placer que veía en los ojos de Rick Hunter en cuanto decidió que sus labios habían tenido suficiente azote.

– ¡¡¡WOOOOWWWWWWWW!!! – bramó Rick a falta de una mejor descripción de sus emociones, haciendo que Lisa riera levemente.

– Me alegra que te haya gustado la demostración – susurró satisfecha la almirante Hayes al oído de Rick. – ¿Qué dices si vamos al camarote a cenar... y a postrear después?

Rick la abrazó una vez más, dándole a Lisa una pequeña pista de lo que tenía planeado para ella en cuanto regresaran al camarote que los dos compartían en el Satélite.

– Tengo una cena sorpresa...

Los ojos de Lisa se iluminaron con curiosidad, y Rick pudo jurar que ella tenía en ese momento más de chiquilla ansiosa que de seria almirante...

– ¿De qué es? – quiso saber Lisa.

– ¡Es sorpresa, Hayes! – la reprendió Rick. – ¡Si te digo, sería ir contra la definición!

Tal vez Lisa pudo insistir más, pero había una lógica en la explicación de Rick frente a la que nada podía agregar, y reconociendo su derrota con un gruñido de rendición, se lanzó a besarlo una vez más, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente, separando sus labios de los de Rick tan rápido como los había lanzado.

Mientras el contralmirante Hunter se mostraba contrariado por la interrupción, Lisa simplemente le sonrió de manera traviesa, incorporándose hasta quedar nuevamente de pie, tras lo cual se ajustó y alisó el uniforme en un intento de volver a un estado medianamente presentable.

Antes de que Rick pudiera decir algo, Lisa extendió su mano para que él la tomara, ayudándolo de esa manera a ponerse de pie, y en cuanto lo hizo, ella le sonrió una vez más y le dijo en su voz más dulce:

– Vamos, amor...

Rick asintió, perdido en la mirada amorosa y tierna de Lisa, pero sabedor de que tanto el corazón de ella como el suyo latían con mayor intensidad, presintiendo aquella última noche que compartirían los dos antes de separarse... una separación que culminaría en el día maravilloso en que los dos formarían su propia familia, comprometiéndose a caminar juntos por el resto de sus días y enfrentando lo que fuera que el destino les tuviera reservado...

– Última noche de soltería conjunta... ¡allá vamos! – anunció de manera optimista Rick, tomando a Lisa por el talle y conduciéndola a la puerta de la oficina.

De allí a su camarote tenían unos buenos veinte minutos de caminata a paso normal.

Llegaron allí en diez minutos.

* * *

**Martes 10 de octubre de 2017**

Había mañanas en las que le costaba despertarse.

Claro, siendo la persona disciplinada y bien entrenada que era ella, eso no solía ocurrirle en los días en los que estaba de servicio, sino en aquellos gloriosos días de licencia que de tanto en tanto le eran otorgados. Aquella reticencia a despertarse se debía por lo general a que, o estaba teniendo un sueño demasiado bueno y profundo como para ser fácilmente interrumpido, o a que estaba demasiado agotada como para que sus instintos afinados por el entrenamiento militar la hicieran levantarse a su acostumbrado horario de las 0700.

En el caso de aquel día, era una combinación de las dos cosas; su sueño era muy agradable y profundo, y el cansancio ganado a pulso como resultado de la actividad del día anterior le estaba pasando la factura.

En medio de su sueño, ella sintió el calorcito leve y suave de los rayos del sol dándole de lleno en la mejilla, apenas esmerilados por las cortinas y el vidrio de la ventana, y su primera reacción fue voltear para ofrecerle la nuca al molesto Sol, procurando arrebatar unos minutos más de sueño. Casi al instante, como si la misma Naturaleza estuviera complotada para arrancarla de aquella cama, el canto de un pájaro posado en la ventana penetró en la modorra de su sueño, haciéndose tan molesto que su mano, que estaba colgando a un lado de la cama, se movió inconscientemente en un esfuerzo por encontrar un zapato para lanzarle al cantor... sin importar que lo hiciera a ciegas.

Luego siguieron los ruidos que venían de dentro de la casa; sonidos informes e imposibles de identificar, mezclas de voces que hacían preguntas o que las respondían, tazas llenándose y platos colocándose sobre la mesa, y en cuanto sus oídos creyeron distinguir que una de esas voces pronunciaba su nombre, su reacción fue automática: lanzó sus brazos para tomar la frazada y cubrirse mejor con ella, en un intento de protegerse de cualquier complot del mundo para despertar...

Es que ella no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba o de qué día era... todo lo que le importaba era seguir durmiendo, un poco más... y cuando escuchó unos golpes leves en la puerta de la habitación, sólo atinó a responder con gruñidos de queja, que no por no ser palabras tenían un significado menos comprensible.

Otros cinco golpes en _staccato_ contra la madera de la puerta, y otros gruñidos de ella en respuesta.

De pronto, los golpes cesaron, y una voz atravesó la madera, destrozando el sueño y la modorra como si fueran vidrios impactados por un misil...

– ¡¡LIIIISAAAAAA!! – bramó una voz femenina. – ¡Despierta de una vez!

– Mmmhhhmmmhmhhhmhmhhhmhmhhnaamaannahamaaahhamaaannn – gruñó ella, siendo aquel galimatías lo mejor que pudo hacer para decir: "_Estaría despierta si no me hubieras tenido de fiesta toda la noche... psicópata Zentraedi._"

– Vamos, almirante Hayes, – insistió la voz – hoy es su gran día, pero no lo va a ser si sigue revolcándose en esa cama...

– Diez minutos más... – balbuceó la almirante Hayes, que en ese momento hacía lo posible por no abrir los ojos...

– Está bien, almirante – le respondió aquella voz femenina. – Llamaré a Rick y le diré que estás demasiado dormida como para casarte... ¿o prefieres que le mienta y le diga que te escapaste con otro hombre?

Los ojos de Lisa Hayes se abrieron bien grandes al escuchar esa palabra, sin que le importara lo bien cerrados que hubieran estado o el sueño terco que venía teniendo, y en ese momento la realidad penetró en ella con toda su fuerza, borrando hasta el último rastro de la modorra o de la fantasía que estaba viviendo en sus sueños... haciendo que se incorporara hasta quedar sentada en la cama.

Lejos de sentirse molesta, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja; su realidad era mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía.

– Está bien, está bien, tú ganas, loca gritona de cabello verde...

– ¡Oye! – protestó Miriya Parino–Sterling del otro lado de la puerta. – ¡No soy gritona!

– ¿Me dejas diez minutos? – solicitó Lisa tras reírse en silencio (no quería provocar a Miriya a que tumbara la puerta). – Tengo que vestirme y hacer unas cosas por acá...

– Tienes siete minutos – le advirtió Miriya. – Dana y yo te esperamos en la cocina.

Rubricando ese dato, Lisa oyó la risa musical de una niña de alrededor de cinco años, mientras ella misma sonreía satisfecha: todo lo que necesitaba eran cinco minutos para estar lista... y los dos minutos que acababa de robarle a la cancerbera en cuya casa estaba durmiendo le vendrían de maravilla.

– ¡Gracias! – exclamó Lisa, echándose una vez más en la cama y mirando al techo, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa de pura felicidad y su mente se perdía en pensamientos de aquella felicidad que inundaba su vida...

Por fin, tras años de conformarse con soñar e imaginar algo que creía que jamás se haría realidad, el día de su boda había llegado.

Su boda... de sólo pensarlo, su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza y respiraba profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire; necesitaba sentir ese día en todo su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo real y verdadero, y por sobre todas las cosas, no quería perderse ni un segundo de aquella jornada que prometía ser la más maravillosa de toda su vida.

Y lo primero en lo que pensó fue en él.

Todavía recordaba ese primer día como si hubiera sido ayer... aquella voz respondiendo a su pedido de identificación, esa voz que sonaba como la de un chico que estaba por hacerse hombre... esa voz cuyo rostro vio más tarde a través de una pantalla, revelando a un chiquillo con un casco de piloto que le quedaba grande, vestido con un traje de vuelo anaranjado algo raído y gastado y con un pañuelo azul atado al cuello; un chiquillo que la tildó de "comadreja parlanchina" mientras la miraba con unos ojos de un color azul profundo e intenso...

Lejos estaba ella aquel día enloquecido de febrero, hacía ya ocho años y medio, de pensar que esos ojos la hechizarían por completo, y que ese chiquillo maleducado iba a convertirse en el hombre valiente y dedicado que era hoy... el hombre del que se había enamorado casi sin pensarlo.

Ese hombre por cuyo amor ella sufrió en silencio, soportando golpe tras golpe mientras lo veía irse en persecución de otra mujer; ese hombre que la había llevado al paroxismo del dolor y de la desesperación, y que incluso deseó poder odiar con tal de librarse del dolor insoportable que le provocaba, encontrándose que su corazón se negaba a dejar de amarlo...

Ese hombre que finalmente correspondió a sus sentimientos, y que borró de su corazón todo el dolor, toda la soledad y toda la amargura, reemplazándolos por una felicidad que parecía ser infinita, haciéndola sentir que era una persona viva y vital, y no sólo una oficial militar entregada al deber y al servicio... ese hombre junto a quien ella había afrontado los pasados tres años, sin cuyo cariño y apoyo permanente ella no hubiera podido dar un paso más...

Ese mismo hombre que, hacía ya seis meses, llegó a creer muerto a causa de una horrenda broma del destino.

Ese mismo hombre por quien ella desafió la voluntad de los hombres, de la lógica y de la guerra para rescatarlo de las fauces de la muerte... sin imaginarse que en el momento en que los dos se reencontraron, iba a ser para ella como si fuera un nuevo nacimiento.

Ese hombre con quien, en cuestión de horas, ella contraería matrimonio.

Matrimonio; una vez más, aquella palabra la hizo reír como si fuera una chiquilla de secundaria, inundándose de pura felicidad al saber que esta vez era real, que ese día comenzaría el resto de su vida... y que el amor que los dos habían forjado en el fuego de la guerra y el dolor encontraría su más alta expresión, traduciéndose en un compromiso para toda la vida...

Por un segundo, ella se sintió tentada a tomar el teléfono celular que estaba en su mesa de luz y marcar el número de él, con la esperanza de oír su voz y sentir que sus palabras le hacían cosquillas... porque de verdad que ella no podía esperar para verlo...

Pero se contuvo de hacerlo; mal que le pesara en ese momento, tenía muy en claro que si aguardaba unas horas más, ella tendría todo lo que anhelaba, y más aún... así que era sólo cuestión de tolerar un poco más de separación...

No iba a llegar a ningún lado si no empezaba ahora mismo, y saliendo de la cama con gran velocidad, la vicealmirante Elizabeth Hayes se puso unos jeans y una camiseta para estar lo suficientemente presentable como para desayunar... y en cuanto estuvo lista, hizo una pasada por el baño para lavarse los dientes, lavarse la cara y peinarse. No le llevó mucho tiempo, ya que no iba a hacer falta mucha elaboración... de eso se ocuparían los maquilladores y peluqueros contratados para la boda...

Sin ser una persona frívola, Lisa Hayes decidió que ese día no le iba a molestar que la acicalaran... iba a asegurarse de dejar derribado y pasmado a ese piloto convertido en almirante.

Cuando salió del baño, lo primero que vio fue la figura pequeña y risueña de Dana Sterling, que aparentemente había estado esperando a que ella saliera, y que ahora la miraba con una expresión que Lisa no podía descifrar... pero que le parecía extremadamente simpática y graciosa.

– ¿Quieres usar el baño, Dana? – le preguntó Lisa con suavidad.

– No – negó la chiquilla, haciendo un puchero de decepción.

– ¿Pasó algo malo?

La chiquilla sacudió con fuerza la cabeza para negar, pero bien pronto levantó la mirada para ver mejor a la amiga de su madre, admitiendo con una vocecilla tierna:

– Pensé que te estabas vistiendo de novia, tía Lisa...

– ¡Aw, chiquita...! – rió Lisa, levantando a la hija de Max y Miriya bien en alto para abrazarla, mientras la niña entraba a reír de lo divertido que le parecía todo. – Todavía falta para eso... pero te prometo que más tarde me vas a ayudar a ponerme el vestido¿te parece bien?

– ¡Sí! – festejó Dana, levantando las manos para abrazar a su "tía"... y revelando en ese momento una hoja de papel que ella había usado para sus obras de arte...

– ¿Puedo ver esto? – preguntó Lisa mientras dejaba a Dana en el suelo.

– Está bien – accedió la niña, dándole el papel a Lisa.

El dibujo mostraba un montón de muñecos hechos en crayón, uno al lado del otro, y con una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios, Lisa se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Dana para luego mostrarle el dibujo y preguntarle con verdadera curiosidad:

– ¿Quiénes son?

– Estos son papá y mamá – dijo la niña, señalando dos monigotes de cabello azul y verde, respectivamente. – Estas son las Tres Malas...

– ¿Tres Malas? – preguntó Lisa en medio de las carcajadas, notando que Dana estaba señalando tres muñecas con pollera y pelo largo, signo inequívoco del carácter femenino de esos personajes.

– Sí – asintió Dana. – Kim, Vanessa y Sammie... las Tres Malas... papá dice que son malas porque hablan todo el tiempo de cosas de otros...

– Está bien – le dijo Lisa conteniendo sus ganas de explicarle que no eran malas, sólo "terribles", volviendo entonces su atención al resto del dibujo. – ¿Y estos quienes son?

– Estos son Vince y Jean – le indicaba la niña.

– Ajá... ¿y estos dos? – quiso saber Lisa, moviendo su dedo hasta detenerse en los dos muñecos que estaban en el centro... uno de los cuales estaba vestido de blanco y tenía una larga melena marrón, mientras que el otro llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser un uniforme militar de color tan negro como la mata de pelo que le había dibujado Dana en la cabeza.

Dana sonrió con timidez, explicándole luego a Lisa de quienes se trataba.

– Esos son tú y tío Rick – dijo la chiquilla. – Se están casando.

– ¡Awwwww! – exclamó Lisa, abrazando a Dana y dejando que la niña la abrazara a la vez. – ¡Es muy lindo, Dana!

– Es tuyo – le respondió Dana. – Lo hice para tío Rick y para ti...

Como agradecimiento, la pequeña Dana Sterling recibió un abrazo bien fuerte y un beso en la mejilla de parte de su tía Lisa.

Antes de doblar aquel papel con reverencia y meterlo en su bolsillo (con toda la intención del mundo de enmarcarlo luego y ponerlo en su oficina), Lisa notó que había otros dos muñecos dibujados allí... de estatura considerablemente más baja que la del resto.

– ¿Quién es este? – le preguntó entonces Lisa, indicando a uno de esos dos muñecos, que estaba acostado y bajo el pie del otro con los ojos en cruz y la lengua afuera.

– Es Bowie – rió Dana. – Acabo de ganarle...

– ¿Y esa eres tú? – inquirió Lisa, notando que el muñeco que vendría a ser "Dana Sterling" vestía un uniforme marrón. – ¿Por qué estás de uniforme?

– Porque voy a ser soldado – le explicó con orgullo la chiquilla, haciéndole a Lisa una venia que ella respondió.

– ¿Piloto como papá y mamá?

– No – negó Dana, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Voy a manejar un tanque¿no lo ves?

Y efectivamente, allí donde estaba señalando Dana, había un tanque crudamente dibujado con sus orugas debajo de la torreta, bien cerca de donde estaban los muñecos de Dana y Bowie... y en la torreta podía leerse la palabra "Dana".

– ¿No se lo dijiste a tu mamá?

– No – le contestó la niña, acercándose al oído de Lisa como si quisiera contarle un secreto. – Mamá dice que todos los que manejan tanques son pobres diablos.

– ¿Y por qué quieres manejar un tanque si a tu mamá no le gusta?

– Porque mamá me hace reír cuando se enoja – admitió Dana, para luego hacer una muy vívida imitación de Miriya Sterling en un arranque de furia, haciendo cara rara y graciosa tras cara rara y graciosa... y provocando que la almirante Hayes estallara en carcajadas ante lo exacto de la representación.

Meneando la cabeza ante aquella demostración de lógica Sterling, Lisa se incorporó una vez más, ofreciendo la mano a la niña para que la tomara, y cuando ella lo hizo, las dos caminaron hacia la escalera principal de la residencia de Max y Miriya Sterling.

– Vamos a desayunar¿te parece? – sugirió Lisa, encontrando viva aceptación por parte de Dana. – Y no le diré nada a tu mamá de que quieres manejar un tanque... quiero que esté fuera de la cárcel para la boda...

Mientras bajaba la escalera con Dana tomada de la mano, Lisa sintió que algo muy dentro suyo despertaba... algo que ella había presentido años atrás y justamente en momentos en que sostenía a aquella chiquilla en sus brazos. Un repentino deseo de poder experimentar la felicidad que veía en Miriya y Max cuando Dana estaba cerca, las ansias de llevar una vida dentro de ella, de poder concebir algo perdurable, un testimonio del amor que la unía a Rick...

Por sobre todas las cosas, un deseo urgente de ser llamada "mamá"...

Con una sonrisa traviesa que no explicó ni a Dana ni a Miriya cuando la notaron, Lisa se sentó a desayunar, decidiendo que, a fin de cuentas, era preferible encarar el futuro una cosa a la vez. Ese día, darían el paso de casarse... ya habría tiempo para hablar de niños, y definitivamente ése no era el día para plantearle a Rick ideas como esa...

Después de todo, ella tenía interés en que, esa noche, Rick Hunter durmiera en el mismo continente que ella...

* * *

Por más que hiciera un esfuerzo por respirar, a Rick Hunter lo aquejaba una falta crónica de aliento, que se traducía en jadeos e inhalaciones progresivamente más intensas... aunque no tan intensas como los latidos de su corazón desbocado.

No era culpa del lugar; aquella sala lateral de la Catedral Militar era amplia y espaciosa, y las ventanas abiertas de par en par dejaban que entrara el aire fresco del otoño.

No era culpa de ninguna amenaza o peligro; el lugar estaba silencioso al punto de poder oír los latidos de su corazón, y si había algún otro sonido en el ambiente, esos eran los leves murmullos que podían oírse del otro lado de la puerta, o el soplo del viento monumenteño que se colaba por la ventana.

No era culpa del esfuerzo físico; en atención a lo presentable y prolijo que debía estar en un día como aquel, Rick se había abstenido de correr o siquiera caminar a paso vivo, para no provocar sudoración... después de todo, no quería que las fotos y recuerdos de aquel día mostraran a su cabello rebelde y húmedo y a su frente brillando con innumerables gotas de sudor...

Ni siquiera era culpa del nunca suficientemente maldito cuello cerrado de su uniforme de gala, por más que Rick deseara culparlo de todos los males; la tela con la que estaba hecha la camisa de su uniforme era lo bastante flexible como para que se adaptara al cuello del portador, permitiéndole así respirar normalmente y no sentirse en una estrangulación permanente.

De todas formas, Rick prefería los cuellos abiertos.

No... si había algo a lo que culpar de su falta de aliento y del nerviosismo que lo aquejaba, era al gran paso que daría en... menos de una hora, según concluyó tras revisar el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

Las 1815 horas, Tiempo Estándar de Monumento...

Sólo faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que su vida cambiara de manera irrevocable, y decir que Rick Hunter estaba nervioso ante aquel prospecto era quedarse corto...

Estaba más que nervioso, estaba positiva y oficialmente hecho un manojo descontrolado de nervios, y lo único que evitaba que se estremeciera sin control era el temor de arrugar el uniforme de gala y no estar todo lo bien presentable que podía estar ante la persona más importante de su universo.

Levantándose de aquel sillón en el que estaba sentado, Rick caminó hacia una de las paredes de la sala, en donde alguien había dejado un espejo; le vendría bien aprovechar el espejo para hacer revisiones de último minuto en su uniforme y aspecto personal.

Ahí estaba su reflejo, mirándolo con ojos nerviosos que él esperaba que no fueran los suyos propios... y en un intento por calmarse y recobrar el control de sus propias emociones, el contralmirante Rick Hunter comenzó a hacer caras raras ante el espejo, riéndose tontamente con la devolución que su reflejo le estaba haciendo.

Reír siempre le venía bien, y pasados unos segundos, la respiración de Rick Hunter se hizo algo más normal y relajada...

Por primera vez en el día, Rick reparó en el uniforme de gala que portaba, estudiándolo detenidamente mientras en su interior él permanecía incrédulo ante el hecho de que su carrera militar hubiera avanzado tanto como para permitirle portar –y con bastante elegancia, reconoció en un arrebato de vanidad– el uniforme que las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida reservaban a los almirantes...

Levita negra con faldón y cruzada hacia el lado derecho; la solapa cerrada con botones dorados en reemplazo de las habituales presillas del uniforme de servicio, a los que, al otro lado del uniforme, se les sumaba un número igual de botones dorados que no cumplían otro propósito más que dotar de cierta simetría a la levita.

Charreteras doradas en los hombros, con flecos dorados que caían sobre la parte superior del brazo y sobre cada una de las cuales reposaban dos estrellas doradas en representación de su rango militar, estrellas que también aparecían en el lado derecho del cuello de su camisa.

Galones en cada manga de la levita; una franja plateada de siete centímetros de ancho rodeando por completo la bocamanga, bordeada arriba y abajo por sendas franjas doradas de medio centímetro de ancho, y atravesada en el centro por una franja dorada de un centímetro y medio de ancho: la insignia de su rango de contralmirante.

Condecoraciones y distintivos en el pecho de la levita; arriba de todo estaba el emblema dorado de las Fuerzas Espaciales, colocado sobre dos insignias que iban lado a lado. A la izquierda estaba una estrella dorada en el centro de un par de alas extendidas: las codiciadas "alas doradas" que lo identificaban como un piloto militar; a la derecha, otra estrella dorada colocada sobre una representación estilizada del SDF-1, que identificaba a Rick como un oficial asignado a la flota. Debajo de aquellas tres insignias estaban las usuales cintas multicolores, cada una de ellas representando una condecoración, citación de servicio o distintivo de campaña, configurando un conjunto verdaderamente impresionante de medallas... cada una de las cuales había sido ganada a pulso y esfuerzo.

Cinturón plateado de tres centímetros de ancho, en cuya hebilla relucía el escudo de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, y que hacia el costado derecho del uniforme tenía perfectamente enganchada una imponente espada ceremonial, con acabados en oro y plata en la empuñadura, de la que además pendía un galón dorado.

Pantalones tan negros como lo era la levita, excepto por una línea roja a cada lado de las piernas, que iba desde el cinturón hasta el borde del pantalón, cayendo sobre un par de zapatos reglamentarios de impecable color negro, lustrados hasta brillar.

Gorra blanca bajo el brazo, en donde permanecería hasta que saliera de la nave de la catedral con su flamante esposa de la mano; la gorra en sí era blanca y en su centro ostentaba un emblema metálico: el escudo de armas de la Tierra Unida rodeado de laureles. En cuanto a la visera de la gorra, ésta era negra con doradas hojas de laurel que se encontraban en el centro.

Tras revisar su uniforme, Rick no pudo contener una risa; lo máximo que esperaba alcanzar el día en que entró a las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida más para escapar de la impotencia e indolencia que por algún ardor patriótico, era sobrevivir a la guerra, estando muy lejana en su mente la posibilidad de alcanzar un rango de teniente... ni qué decir llegar a teniente comandante como Roy.

Y ahora, Richard Hunter era un contralmirante; sólo había dos rangos por encima del suyo en toda la escala jerárquica, haciendo que él reservara el trato de "señor" o "señora" exclusivamente a los almirantes y vicealmirantes, o a los generales y tenientes generales de los otros servicios con los que tuviera que tratar... y ostentar ese rango antes de llegar a los veintisiete años de edad era un logro que muy pocos podían llegar a reclamar.

O había sido muy bueno en su trabajo, o el mundo estaba verdaderamente desquiciado.

Embarcado en un tren de pensamiento inesperado por aquella fugaz memoria de Roy Fokker, Rick Hunter se encontró rememorando un lejano día hacía ocho años, a comienzos de febrero de un 2009 que no conocía de guerreros Zentraedi, transposiciones fallidas, comadrejas parlanchinas o Lluvias de la Muerte... un momento de su vida en el que sólo existían para él el deseo de volar y la necesidad de ganarse el pan de cada día con sus espectáculos acrobáticos.

El día en que recibió vía _e-mail_ novedades de su "hermano mayor", de quien no había sabido nada en años; un sencillo mensaje en el que le pedía identificar el código postal del área en el que se hallara en ese momento circunstancial, con el fin de enviarle "algo urgente"... para recibir dos días después una invitación oficial a la ceremonia de despegue del SDF-1 en Isla Macross, cortesía del teniente comandante Roy Fokker, Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.

Recordó lo mucho que había dudado antes de decidirse a aceptar la invitación, ya que había un nuevo concurso de vuelo amateur a la vuelta de la esquina y él necesitaba ponerse en práctica para ganarlo una vez más; con los cincuenta mil créditos que venían con el primer premio, él podía sobrevivir un año más y darle mantenimiento a su fiel Mockingbird para que no se precipitara a tierra con él adentro.

En una situación como esa¿podía darse el lujo de montarse en su avión para volar diez horas hasta ese punto perdido en el medio del Pacífico, pasar un par de días y después volver?

Era tomarse excesivas libertades con su tiempo... y contra lo que hubiera recomendado la lógica, Rick Hunter sencillamente se encogió de hombros, montó su jet Mockingbird y despegó del ignoto aeródromo de Nebraska en el que estaba para emprender vuelo hacia la Isla Macross... sin saber que estaba en camino hacia su destino.

Era curioso pensarlo en un momento como ese, con ocho años de eventos que habían seguido a aquel lejano momento de decisión... lo único que sabía era que algo lo había impulsado a preferir volar hacia Isla Macross en lugar de practicar nuevas piruetas y poner a punto su Mockingbird para el campeonato de vuelo amateur...

Si ese "algo" era un simple interés por ver la nave de la que toda la Tierra hablaba, o si era el presentimiento de lo que le esperaba, él jamás lo sabría...

A fin de cuentas, decidiéndose a volar hacia Macross en febrero de 2009 y sin saberlo, Rick Hunter había escogido un destino que lo llevaría a las estrellas, que lo impulsaría a enrolarse en una institución a la que él repudiaba entonces por considerarla una banda de asesinos a sueldo, que le haría conocer el horror de la guerra, la exaltación de la victoria, el dolor de la derrota y el sufrimiento que venía con la muerte de un camarada... que le haría conocer una infatuación inocente que más tarde sería reemplazada por la seguridad de haber encontrado nada más y nada menos que al amor de su vida...

Ese día, Rick Hunter había escogido el camino que lo conduciría eventualmente allí, a la sala adyacente a la nave principal de la Catedral Militar, mientras aguardaba el momento en que contraería matrimonio con la mujer que su alma había estado esperando toda la vida...

Justo entonces, Rick cayó en la cuenta de que nunca supo quién había ganado aquel mentado campeonato amateur de 2009; probablemente hubiera sido un integrante de la legión de pilotos que lo envidiaban y resentían por la seguidilla de victorias consecutivas en el Campeonato Internacional que lo habían hecho famoso. Lo verdaderamente curioso era que, en medio de la guerra y la tormenta emocional que había traído para él, Rick Hunter jamás se lamentó el haber preferido volar a Macross en lugar de prepararse para el campeonato.

Después de todo, de haber participado, muy probablemente hubiera ganado la copa del primer premio y los cincuenta mil créditos que venían incluidos... y se hubiera perdido de conocer y amar al ángel de su vida.

¿Acaso lo había presentido al momento de decidir? Puede ser que no... o puede ser que ya en aquellos lejanos días de 2009, el destino hubiera decretado que ellos dos debían encontrarse y caminar el sendero tortuoso que los llevaría a amarse...

Y ahora, ocho años y ocho meses después, Rick Hunter estaba a punto de casarse con Lisa Hayes... quien curiosamente fue la primera persona con la que habló al llegar a Isla Macross, aunque más no fuera a través del canal de control aéreo y diciéndose las frías y técnicas frases usuales entre controlador y piloto.

Ahora los dos iban a compartir su vida, a entregarse mutuamente ante las leyes de Dios y de los hombres... a proclamar al mundo que ellos dos iban a estar siempre el uno para el otro, cuidándose, amándose y respetándose hasta que la muerte los separara de manera transitoria... porque en su fuero íntimo Rick sabía que la eternidad los vería amándose.

Rick sabía que eso sólo era el comienzo del resto de su vida, y que quizás los desafíos que había afrontado hasta llegar allí palidecieran en comparación con lo que el futuro les tendría reservado.

La Misión Expedicionaria era una realidad de la que nadie dudaba, así como nadie dudaba de que tanto él como ella estarían llamados a ser parte de los líderes de aquella fuerza. Ellos dos, al igual que cientos de miles de soldados, y quizás millones de civiles, serían llamados a emprender una misión que sentaría las bases de la presencia humana en el resto de la galaxia, y en la que ellos deberían tratar de lograr una paz duradera con un imperio cuyos soldados casi lograban exterminar a la humanidad... o entablar combate lejos de la Tierra y de todo lo conocido en un esfuerzo por evitarle a la raza humana más destrucción y muerte venidas desde el espacio.

Sería una misión de años, tal vez décadas... una misión que quizás ellos nunca llegaran a ver completa, que los alejaría de una Tierra a la que tal vez jamás volverían a ver.

Pero él no estaba preocupado por eso.

Al fin y al cabo¿a qué podía temerle, cuando en pocos minutos más contraería matrimonio con la mujer de su vida?

Una mujer que lo hacía sentir completo, que le inspiraba un deseo inquebrantable de protegerla y amarla, una mujer que le daba sin dudarlo el cariño que él había anhelado toda su vida... una mujer que no sólo estaba dispuesta a ir al infierno por él, sino que incluso lo había hecho una vez.

Los oscuros días de abril, las duras experiencias del _Alexander_, eran toda la prueba que él necesitaba para saber que Lisa y él habían sido hechos para amarse y protegerse.

¿Qué podía llegar a salir mal con Lisa a su lado?

Como si el nombre de Lisa fuera la llave del arcón de sus recuerdos, la mente de Rick Hunter se perdió en remembranzas de los últimos ocho años en las que aparecía como protagonista indiscutible aquella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que lo había conquistado, recordando desde el infame día de la "comadreja parlanchina", pasando por la Batalla de la Base Sara y el cautiverio en la nave insignia de Breetai, rememorando la tarde que ambos pasaron involuntariamente juntos a la salida de un cine y el rescate que hizo de ella en las ruinas de la Base Alaska, sufriendo a la par de ella con esos dos años de indecisiones y heridas crueles e insensibles, causadas mientras él corría tras de un espejismo; deteniéndose en el día en que el SDF-1 murió y su amor al fin pudo crecer y madurar... y llegando a ese domingo de fuego en el que los dos se reencontraron tras sufrir y luchar en soledad...

Y ahora había llegado al día en que todo eso y se convertiría en el prólogo de su vida juntos...

Pero antes de que Rick Hunter pudiera seguir dándose el gusto de viajar por el sendero de los recuerdos, la puerta de la sala se abrió con un chirrido que le provocó un sobresalto, haciendo que volteara nerviosamente hasta encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con su padrino de bodas, vestido con un uniforme de gala muy similar al suyo en el que relucían las insignias de rango de un capitán grado inferior.

– ¿Todo bien, almirante Hunter? – le preguntó Max en tono bromista. – Pensábamos que habías muerto o que te habías fugado...

– Todo bien, Max – le aseguró Rick con una sonrisa, despejando cualquier temor de la mente de su mejor amigo. – Me perdí pensando... ¿qué hora es?

– 1849, Rick – contestó Max, conteniendo la risa al ver cómo los ojos de Rick se abrían bien grandes y su mandíbula caía al caer en la cuenta de la hora. – Vine a buscarte, Hunter... toda la concurrencia te espera para que esperes a tu prometida.

– Mi prometida, cielos... – murmuró pensativo Rick, embobado como si Lisa acabara de aparecer frente a él.

– No me digas que estás teniendo pánico de último momento, Rick – lo previno Max. – Miriya tiene permiso escrito de la Corte Suprema para ejecutarte sin juicio si llegas a arrepentirte...

– ¡¡No, no, jamás!! – exclamó Rick como si quisiera exorcizar la sola idea. – Son sólo---

– Los nervios prenupciales, lo entiendo – le aseguró Max con tono comprensivo. – Ponte a pensar que esta misma noche estarás durmiendo junto a tu esposa, hermano... y que mañana por la mañana estarán en vuelo al Caribe...

Rick asintió sin decir una sola palabra... y al paso de los segundos, su cara de nervios desapareció, transformada en una expresión de felicidad coronada por una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿Lo estás pensando? – quiso saber Max.

– Lo estoy pensando – contestó Rick. – Gracias por la sugerencia, realmente ayuda...

– Ni lo menciones – fue la respuesta de Max. – Ya me lo agradecerás cuando llegues a tu luna de miel...

– ¿Es tan bueno el lugar? – preguntó el almirante Hunter.

– ¿Villa Riviera? – dijo Max. – Es muy bueno, además escuché que es un destino popular para las parejas que van de luna de miel... y desde que volvimos de allí en julio, Mir me ha estado insistiendo para que volvamos alguna vez...

– Hazle caso a tu esposa, Sterling... – le aconsejó Rick medio en sorna.

– No te hagas el gracioso, Hunter – replicó el capitán Sterling. – Porque en diez minutos más, tú también tendrás una esposa a la cual obedecer... ¿ahora, podemos ir o tendré que traer al Ejército para que te lleven al altar?

– Está bien, capitán, está bien – contestó Rick en medio de una risa. – Abre la puerta.

Accediendo al pedido de su amigo, Max Sterling abrió la puerta, dándole a Rick el primer vistazo de la nave principal de la catedral... una visión que lo dejó con la boca abierta al comprobar que el lugar estaba repleto.

El capellán O'Brien ya estaba en el altar, y a juzgar por el rostro del sacerdote católico que oficiaría la ceremonia, además del de toda la concurrencia, estaban esperando con ansias a que se hiciera presente el novio.

Es decir, él.

Luego de que Max se colocara dos pasos detrás de él, y tras tomar aire como para que sus pulmones tuvieran reservas por años, Rick Hunter dio los primeros pasos que lo llevarían al altar, caminando con una marcialidad y precisión que ocultaban el júbilo que todo lo quemaba en su interior.

* * *

Si le hubieran preguntado a Rick, él habría respondido de buena fe que no existía tal cosa como un mundo fuera de él y de la mujer sobre quien estaban clavados sus ojos, y muy probablemente él no fuera el observador más objetivo y ecuánime allí presente, pero para él, no cabía la menor duda de cuál era la palabra que mejor describía a la mujer que caminaba hacia él.

Radiante.

Todo lo que esperaba era no haberse quedado con la boca abierta mientras veía a Lisa caminando por el pasillo, aunque al cabo de unos segundos eso ni siquiera le importaba... todo lo que le importaba era verla y no perder ni un instante de aquella visión adorable que se estaba acercando...

Ella portaba un vestido de un radiante color blanco, con un velo que si bien le caía sobre el rostro, no impedía que Rick notara aquella enorme y emocionada sonrisa que ella llevaba, o incluso sus ojos verdes, que brillaban con una felicidad que se hacía manifiesta en alguna lágrima rebelde que no podía esperar más...

A cada paso que daba ella, a Rick le parecía que su propio corazón estallaba de felicidad, y mientras los acordes majestuosos de "Pompa y Circunstancia" de Elgar inundaban la nave de la Catedral Militar, la propia alma del almirante Rick Hunter se elevaba a los cielos de un Paraíso que sentía cercano, un paraíso al que entraría de la mano de aquel ángel que se acercaba hacia él como si estuviera flotando sobre el suelo.

Junto a ella, y tomándola del brazo, caminaba con un paso firme y marcial el hombre que había sido elegido para entregar a Lisa en el altar, y tomándose un segundo para hacer la observación, Rick Hunter cayó en la cuenta de lo apropiado que era que Lisa Hayes fuera entregada por un hombre más joven que ella... y si al teniente comandante Vince Grant, que no por ser más joven dejaba de ser mucho más alto e imponente que la mujer a la que estaba llevando, le causaba alguna incomodidad o extrañeza, semejantes emociones pasaban inadvertidas gracias a la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

Había sido, realmente, la elección más apropiada: no sólo por ser Vince una de las personas que ayudaron a mantener con vida a Rick en medio de la crisis del _Alexander_, sino porque en él Claudia Grant hacía acto de presencia... como si estuviera bendiciendo, desde donde estuviera, una unión que ella siempre consideró posible, necesaria y hasta inevitable, incluso antes de que los mismos prometidos lo descubrieran.

Detrás de Lisa, cada una de ellas sosteniendo una parte de la cola del vestido de novia, caminaban cuatro jóvenes mujeres cuya alegría y emoción por estar en ese momento sólo era superada por la de la misma novia... y lejos estaban Kim Young, Sammie Porter y Vanessa Leeds de parecer terribles o amenazantes; ellas, al igual que la joven Kelly Hickson, que hacía su presentación en sociedad como la nueva integrante de lo que quizás llegaría a conocerse como el Cuarteto Terrible, disfrutaban de la emoción y algarabía de la ocasión con el alivio y júbilo de quien estuvo esperando presenciar aquel momento durante años...

Y en cuanto a él... de haber tenido la presencia de ánimo para hacerlo, le hubiera pedido a Max que lo golpeara en la cabeza para comprobar si estaba despierto o dormido, porque no podía creer que lo que ocurría era real...

Tenía que ser un sueño, tenía que ser un producto de su imaginación, no podía ser que estuviera a minutos –¡minutos!– de contraer matrimonio con Lisa... sencillamente no podía ser real...

Entonces, como si hubiera notado aquel fugaz instante de duda con sólo ver el rostro del hombre con quien se iba a casar, Lisa sonrió tiernamente, y la mirada en sus ojos verdes se volvió más amorosa y esperanzada...

"_No es un sueño, amor... esta vez no es un sueño._"

En cuanto a Lisa, apenas tenía conciencia de estar transitando aquel pasillo; bien podía estar siendo arrastrada por su propio corazón, ya que lo único que existía en su mundo era aquel hombre alto y delgado, de cabello negro resistente e impermeable a cualquier esfuerzo por peinarlo, y que vestía un uniforme militar negro y reluciente con tanto garbo y elegancia que le pareció que él había sido hecho para portarlo orgullosamente.

Mientras cruzaba los últimos metros de aquel pasillo, del brazo del hermano de su mejor amiga, todos los sonidos del mundo exterior desaparecieron para Lisa; ya no podía oír las notas de la marcha nupcial o los suspiros y comentarios que levantaba al caminar... todo lo que ella podía escuchar era el latido cada vez más intenso de su corazón, y por un segundo, ella juró que también podía oír el latido del corazón de Rick.

O bien pudo haber sido la emoción que la invadió al mirar a Rick a los ojos y ver que él se estremecía levemente de la emoción, con una sonrisa que crecía hasta hacerse brillante como su mirada.

Por fin, tras lo que a Rick le pareció un siglo, el cortejo nupcial llegó al pie del altar y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de donde él y Max estaban parados... y el corazón de Rick y Lisa casi se detuvo al sentirse cerca por primera vez en tres días que fueron demasiado largos para su gusto...

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y lo único en lo que pensaron fue en besarse y comenzar su nueva vida...

En ese momento, y carraspeando para sacar a los prometidos de su trance y recordarles que faltaban todavía algunas cosas más para que pudieran considerarse marido y mujer, Vince soltó el brazo de Lisa, y tras tomar con sumo cuidado la mano de la almirante en la suya, la llevó lentamente hasta la mano abierta y expectante de Rick, ayudando a que las dos se tomaran y estrecharan, mientras sin poder contener su propia emoción les decía:

– Muchachos, el día al fin llegó para ustedes...

Pero si Vince dijo una sola cosa más, Rick y Lisa no la escucharon, porque estaban demasiado abrumados y emocionados por algo tan sencillo como juntar sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos... a cada roce de sus dedos, un escalofrío los recorría de la cabeza a los pies, y bastante esfuerzo tuvieron que hacer para no lanzarse uno en brazos del otro y besarse...

Ya estaba en marcha, y ninguna fuerza en el universo hubiera impedido que ellos dos prosiguieran con la unión que iban a formalizar ese día...

En cuanto a Vince, Max debió haberle dicho algo, ya que el teniente comandante Grant frunció el ceño de manera teatral y le espetó en voz baja luego de colocarse a su lado, ya cumplido su sacrosanto deber de entregar a la novia:

– Está bien, Sterling... en la fiesta te pago los benditos cincuenta créditos...

Sin soltarse ni por un segundo, Rick y Lisa se dieron vuelta hasta quedar frente al sacerdote que celebraría la boda.

El padre Francisco O'Brien, un hombre de mediana edad cuyo nombre y manera melodiosa de hablar apuntaba a un origen hispano matizado por el cabello rojizo, la complexión pálida y el apellido típico de sus ancestros irlandeses, era un sacerdote católico que, gracias a su carácter de miembro del servicio de capellanes militares, ostentaba el rango militar de mayor y el derecho a portar uniforme, cosa que en aquella oportunidad no ejercía, prefiriendo el clásico atuendo sacerdotal de su religión.

Por su propia herencia irlandesa, Lisa había heredado la religión católica de sus padres, y si bien las exigencias de la vida militar y el fragor de la guerra la habían mantenido alejada de la Iglesia, su fe jamás flaqueó, ni siquiera en los peores momentos; en cuanto a Rick, bautizado como presbiteriano siguiendo la fe de sus propios padres, la vida lo había llevado a transitar el camino del agnosticismo... pero semejante disparidad no era ningún problema para ellos o para nadie más.

Si había una cosa positiva del Holocausto Zentraedi, era que el casi exterminio de la raza humana a manos de la flota de Dolza había prácticamente puesto fin a las rencillas y disputas religiosas que por siglos habían desangrado a la humanidad; muy pocos hijos de Dios habían sobrevivido a la guerra como para perder el tiempo y sus vidas matándose por la manera de adorar al Altísimo.

Dicha reconciliación y pacificación había sido especialmente fuerte entre las religiones cristianas, que sin perder o resignar lo que distinguía a cada confesión de la otra, se habían acercado como nunca antes en la historia... al punto que, tal y como ocurría en ese día, un sacerdote católico podía bendecir sin ningún tipo de problemas o inquietudes teológicas la boda de dos personas como Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.

Tras sonreír a los jóvenes, el padre O'Brien hizo un anuncio a toda la concurrencia, con su voz amplificada gracias al micrófono que llevaba disimulado entre las ropas.

– Queridos hermanos y hermanas, estamos reunidos hoy para unir a Richard y Elizabeth con los vínculos del matrimonio... una de las ocasiones más felices no sólo en la vida de toda pareja que en este rito comienza a caminar de la mano por el sendero de la vida, sino también para los sacerdotes y ministros de Dios que tenemos el honor de participar.

Los primeros flashes de las cámaras enceguecieron momentáneamente al sacerdote, así como a Rick y Lisa, que se sintieron levemente cohibidos, aunque no tanto como para dejar de lado la felicidad inconmensurable que los invadía.

– Y ahora, hermanos, procedamos con esta ceremonia... – prosiguió el padre O'Brien, levantando la mirada para observar a la concurrencia. – ¿Están presentes los testigos?

Los primeros en responder fueron Max y Miriya, esta última habiendo aparecido allí con tal sigilo que les provocó sorpresa a Rick y Lisa.

– Maximilian y Miriya Sterling...

A los Sterling lo siguieron Vince y su esposa Jean, que al igual que Miriya, se había acercado al altar hasta tomar de la mano a su propio esposo.

– Vincent y Jean Grant...

– Entonces, y tal como lo demandan nuestras leyes, sírvanse convalidar el vínculo que Richard y Elizabeth asumen ante las leyes de los hombres... – les indicó el padre O'Brien, mirando luego a un hombre de traje de negocios que estaba en una mesa al pie del altar, dando una imagen que desentonaba ligeramente con el ambiente festivo y ceremonial de la boda. – Licenciado, si es tan amable...

Como era la costumbre, un funcionario del Registro Civil de la ciudad en la que se celebraba la boda se hacía presente en la ceremonia nupcial para ocuparse de la parte estrictamente legal del matrimonio, y la boda de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes no era la excepción, lo que explicaba la presencia del licenciado Edwin Stotterman aquella tarde en la Catedral Militar.

– Muchas gracias, Padre – respondió Stotterman al sacerdote, hablándole con la familiaridad de alguien que lo acompañó en innumerables eventos como el de esa tarde, para luego dirigirse a Rick y Lisa. – ¿Podrían darme sus nombres y rangos militares, por favor?

– Richard Andrew Hunter, contralmirante... – anunció Rick, mirando de reojo y con ternura a su futura esposa.

– Elizabeth Claire Hayes, vicealmirante... – lo siguió Lisa con una voz levemente quebrada por la emoción.

El funcionario civil inscribió los nombres en el formulario frente a él, y tras cerciorarse de que estuvieran correctamente escritos –para lo cual se los mostró primero a Rick y luego a Lisa–, procedió con las preguntas que la ley le exigía hacer en las circunstancias de una boda.

– ¿Afirman ustedes que asumen este compromiso por propia voluntad y libres de cualquier forma de influencia, coerción o presión?

– Lo afirmamos – respondieron Rick y Lisa al unísono.

Stotterman asintió y se permitió una media sonrisa antes de pasar a la siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Están ustedes al tanto de los deberes que asumen y los derechos que les serán reconocidos por las leyes y estatutos vigentes al momento de aceptar este vínculo?

– Estamos al tanto – contestaron los novios sin dejar lugar a dudas.

– Entonces, si son tan amables, sírvanse firmar en las líneas punteadas... – les solicitó Stotterman, alcanzándoles una lapicera a cada uno y volviéndose a las dos parejas de testigos que permanecían detrás de Rick y Lisa. – Los testigos esperarán a que los novios hayan firmado para dejar su constancia.

A las firmas de Rick y Lisa, hechas con manos firmes aunque temblorosas por la emoción, las siguieron en los espacios reservados a tales fines las de Max, Miriya, Vince y Grant, proveyendo así los testigos que la ley exigía para declarar válido el compromiso nupcial.

– Felicitaciones, almirantes... – los congratuló el licenciado Stotterman, dándoles la mano a los dos jóvenes en medio de un aplauso estruendoso, y una vez que el aplauso menguó, Stotterman le pasó la posta al celebrante religioso. – Francisco, es tu turno...

– Gracias, Edwin – le respondió desde el altar el padre O'Brien, esperando pacientemente a que Rick y Lisa, y los testigos que los seguían a escasa distancia, dejaran el escritorio del licenciado Stotterman y volvieran a colocarse frente al altar. – Y ahora, hijos míos, ha llegado la hora de hacer sus votos ante el Señor...

Se hizo un silencio impenetrable en todo el recinto, apenas roto por los chasquidos de las cámaras fotográficas y, en el caso de Rick y Lisa, por el sonido entrecortado de sus propias respiraciones, que se aceleraban al saber que estaban llegando al momento cumbre no sólo de ese día o de esa ceremonia, sino de sus propias vidas.

El primer destinatario de las preguntas del padre O'Brien fue Rick, a quien podía notársele un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo en el momento en que la mano de Lisa tomó la suya y la levantó hasta la altura del hombro.

– Richard¿aceptas a Elizabeth como tu legítima esposa ante los ojos de Dios y ante las leyes de los hombres, para amarla y respetarla, honrarla y protegerla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la fortuna y en la adversidad, por el resto de sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sólo por un segundo, Rick creyó que sus emociones lo habían traicionado, porque al abrir los labios para responder temió que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta; tal era la fuerza de la emoción que lo había hecho suyo en ese instante supremo de su vida.

Pero no había forma de que se quedara callado en ese momento; si hubiera sido necesario arrebatarle al licenciado Stotterman su lapicera y una hoja de papel, así lo habría hecho, aunque por fortuna no lo hizo, ya que la felicidad que reinaba en él no anuló su voz ni lo hizo tartamudear o quebrarse... sino que sólo hizo que, al hablar, sus palabras sonaran ligeramente temblorosas pero sin quitarles ni un ápice de seriedad o determinación...

– Sí, acepto...

Rick no necesitó voltearse para saber que Lisa estaba sonriendo de pura felicidad, ni necesitó verla para saber que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas apenas contenidas... lo único que necesitó fue sentir cómo ella tomaba su mano con más fuerza.

El padre O'Brien se volvió entonces a la joven mujer que estaba al lado de Rick, tomándolo de la mano...

– Elizabeth¿aceptas a Richard como tu legítimo esposo ante los ojos de Dios y ante las leyes de los hombres, para amarlo y respetarlo, honrarlo y protegerlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la fortuna y en la adversidad, por el resto de sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separe?

Al fin había llegado el momento con el que Lisa estaba soñando desde hacía años... al fin la culminación de todos sus sueños se estaba haciendo realidad... y curiosamente, ella se sentía calma al enfrentar el instante de la verdad; si era por que por una vez en la vida todo estaba bien con el mundo, o si era porque todo su ser estaba tan concentrado en las dos palabras que diría a continuación como para prestarle atención al latido desesperado de su corazón y a los escalofríos que la recorrían, ella nunca lo sabría, ni le importaría averiguarlo...

De sus labios salieron aquellas dos palabras... las palabras que sellaron su parte del compromiso, y en el momento de decirlas, sintió con indescriptible emoción que Rick tomaba su mano con más fuerza, acariciando suavemente su palma temblorosa con un dedo y despertándole unas cosquillas inoportunas e inolvidables...

– Sí, acepto...

Ni Rick ni Lisa supieron quién fue el que suspiró en el momento inmediatamente después a aquellas dos palabras; muy probablemente fueran los dos, en una emoción común y compartida de saberse en el proceso mismo de emprender el camino de sus vidas...

En medio de ese momento de pura felicidad, los dos pudieron escuchar la voz del padre O'Brien, que les indicaba de manera emocionada y paternal el paso a seguir.

– Richard, Elizabeth... colóquense sus anillos como símbolo del amor que los une, y del compromiso que hoy asumen de estarse siempre el uno para el otro, permaneciendo fieles y constantes en ese amor...

De inmediato, Rick extrajo del bolsillo de su uniforme una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo bordeaux, aquella caja que había sido su más fiel recuerdo en medio de la tormenta que lo azotara seis meses atrás, aquella caja que representó en esos días de oscuridad su más persistente esperanza...

La caja se abrió con un chasquido, obediente a los movimientos bien practicados de los dedos de Rick, dejando en evidencia ante Rick, Lisa y el padre O'Brien, un par de relucientes anillos de oro que estaban colocados sobre un paño...

Soltándose de Lisa sólo por un segundo, Rick tomó uno de los anillos entre sus dedos, y mientras el padre O'Brien le hacía el favor de sostener la caja, el joven lentamente llevó el anillo hasta la mano que Lisa sostenía frente a él, y tuvo que contener un repentino impulso de reír al notar que la mano de ella se estremecía de los nervios y de la expectativa...

Ninguno de los dos había ensayado votos o promesas para la ocasión, habiendo decidido que era preferible ir con lo que sus corazones les dijeran en aquellos momentos... y mientras Rick tomaba la mano de Lisa y le colocaba con suavidad el anillo en su dedo anular, una idea repentina surgió en su mente sobre lo que podría decir en ese momento.

– No soy bueno para los discursos, – comenzó con timidez, ganando fuerzas en cuanto miró a su futura esposa a los ojos – y honestamente no sabría qué decirte que pueda expresar todo lo que siento por ti, amor... excepto por una cosa.

La sonrisa de Lisa le dio las fuerzas para proseguir...

– Te amo, Lisa Hayes... te amo... – dijo en cuanto terminó de poner el anillo en el dedo de ella, acariciando su mano al soltarla. – ¡Siempre lo hice... y siempre lo haré!

En ese momento, Lisa dejó escapar un suspiro de emoción que ni siquiera llegaba a dar una idea del júbilo que sentía... y al recordar aquellas palabras que ella misma había dicho en el día en que su vida cambió, poco le faltó para arrojarse en brazos de Rick para nunca más dejarlo...

Pero todavía tenía que hacer su parte, y arreglándoselas para conservar un mínimo de compostura, la vicealmirante Elizabeth Hayes tomó el anillo que quedaba en la caja que sostenía el padre O'Brien, dándose el lujo de jugar con él por un segundo, como si quisiera confirmar que existía en realidad...

– ¿Sabes qué es lo verdaderamente maravilloso, Rick? – preguntó ella mientras comenzaba a poner el anillo en el dedo anular de Rick.

Rick asintió levemente sin decir otra cosa, invitándola a responder la pregunta que ella misma había hecho... cosa que Lisa hizo mientras llevaba lentamente y con gracia el anillo hasta el lugar en donde permanecería para siempre, sin saber que con ese gesto estaba grabando a fuego su nombre en el corazón de Rick...

– Que esto es el sueño más hermoso de mi vida... y que no estoy soñando...

Mientras todo el ser de Rick Hunter se conmovía al sonido de la dulce voz de Lisa, ella acarició tiernamente la mano del hombre de su vida, susurrando en una voz irremediablemente quebrada:

– Tú eres mi sueño, Rick... mi todo... y siempre te amaré...

Poco a poco, la nave principal de la Catedral Militar se llenó del sonido de innumerables aplausos... los elogios sentidos y genuinos de todas las personas en la vida de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, aquellas personas que a lo largo de ocho duros y tensos años habían seguido la historia de amor de esos dos jóvenes, sufriendo y festejando a la par de ellos... y que ahora, en esa tarde de octubre, veían la realización de esa historia...

El día que tanto habían esperado.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que los aplausos atenuaron un poco, y una vez que algo parecido a un silencio respetuoso retornó a la Catedral, el padre O'Brien acomodó su micrófono y carraspeó mientras Rick y Lisa estaban frente a él; cuando tuvo la seguridad de que todos los asistentes estaban prestando atención, el sacerdote comenzó a hablar.

– Hace muchos años, cuando yo era joven y no escuchaba el llamado de Dios porque insistía en tener el teléfono descolgado para Él, me encontré con un amigo de mi infancia tras años de no verlo – comenzó a relatar el padre O'Brien a la concurrencia. – Nuestras vidas nos habían llevado por caminos separados, y me sorprendí de encontrar con que mi amigo había entrado como voluntario al ejército de mi país... en medio de la Guerra Global.

El sacerdote se detuvo por un segundo, indudablemente para recordar a ese amigo al que había mencionado, y por un instante un destello de tristeza asomó en su rostro.

– Mi amigo había regresado del frente, y en medio de las conversaciones que tuvimos, surgió el tema de la fe. Él era creyente, y yo prefería dejar eso atrás... hasta que le pedí, un tanto exasperado, que me explicara por qué diablos insistía en tener fe cuando estaba en el medio de la guerra – prosiguió el sacerdote, deteniéndose en ese momento... y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con un tono más serio y profundo. – Jamás olvidaré su respuesta...

Los ojos del sacerdote se humedecieron mientras pronunciaba aquella frase.

– Él dijo: "Esto es lo maravilloso de la fe; si no la tienes, ninguna explicación que te dé será suficiente... y si la tienes, ninguna explicación será necesaria."

Aparecieron sonrisas en los rostros de la concurrencia... aunque ninguno de ellos estaba más emocionado que los dos jóvenes que estaban contrayendo matrimonio.

– Baste decir que esa fue una de las cosas que más adelante me llevó a escuchar el llamado de Dios y a ponerme el uniforme para convertirme en capellán... pero lo que quería decirles es que aquella frase se aplica no sólo a la fe, sino también al amor...

Al escuchar la palabra "amor", como actuando por un impulso irresistible, Rick tomó con más fuerza la mano de Lisa, y la distancia entre los dos se acortó hasta que sus brazos se tocaron, sintiéndose a través del uniforme de Rick y del vestido de novia de Lisa... una sensación que a los dos les inspiraba promesas de lo que sería la intimidad de la noche de bodas...

– Nada de lo que podamos decir o aventurar sobre el amor nos permitirá entenderlo si no lo experimentamos en carne propia, y nada de lo que hacemos al sentir el amor en nuestras vidas será comprensible para los que no lo están viviendo... el amor y las cosas que hacemos por él tienen un sentido único y propio, verdaderamente maravilloso, ante el cual sólo podemos arrodillarnos en admiración.

O'Brien giró hasta que pudo señalar con el brazo a Rick y Lisa, que permanecían juntos frente al altar, emocionados hasta lo indecible no sólo por la ceremonia... sino porque con cada segundo que pasaba, lo que vivían se hacía más real, palpable y tangible...

– Vean a estos dos jóvenes, que en medio del horror de la guerra sintieron ese llamado profundo e irresistible a amarse, a encontrarse a pesar de todo... un amor que por más que ellos lo negaran en un principio---

Un par de gruñidos, uno seco y duro de hombre, y otro suave e indignado de mujer, pudo oírse perfectamente en la Catedral; habían sido lanzados con el volumen necesario como para interrumpir el sermón del padre O'Brien.

– No lo nieguen, muchachos – dijo O'Brien, mirando de reojo a Rick y Lisa como si les estuviera haciendo una advertencia. – Todos conocemos la historia.

La concurrencia prorrumpió en sonoras risas, a las que se sumó la pareja en cuanto pudieron dejar de sonrojarse y sentirse cohibidos.

– Como iba diciendo, – siguió hablando el sacerdote cuando las risas se calmaron – un amor que por más que ellos lo negaran en un principio, poco a poco fue madurando y abriéndose paso en sus corazones hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy, el centro de sus vidas y la razón de ser de cada uno, y hoy, hermanos y hermanas... hoy vemos aquí coronada una historia que se hizo famosa en cuarteles, pasillos, canales de comunicación... e incluso en esas salas donde los capellanes de todas las religiones se reúnen a compartir las experiencias de sus vidas...

El tono risueño de las últimas palabras del sacerdote cedió paso a un anuncio tronante que sorprendió a más de uno, haciendo que concentraran su atención hacia la pareja emocionada y visiblemente enamorada que estaba frente al altar.

– Hermanos míos, hoy es un día de gozo y felicidad, un día en que debemos celebrar el vínculo libremente asumido de estos jóvenes que hoy comienzan una nueva etapa en sus vidas, un camino de amor, confianza y amistad... hoy hemos tenido la oportunidad de presenciar el triunfo de un amor que ha sabido sobreponerse a las más crueles dificultades de nuestros tiempos... y hemos podido sentir en nuestros corazones la alegría infinita de ver al amor prevaleciendo en medio de un mundo desolado por la violencia...

Los dedos de Rick y Lisa se entrelazaron y sujetaron con fuerza como si no quisieran esperar más para sellar su unión en todos los sentidos; todo lo que existía para ellos era la felicidad pura e infinita en la que vivían...

Sus miradas recorrieron a las personas que estaban sentadas en los bancos de la Catedral; Max y Miriya con Dana, Vince junto a Jean y Bowie en una de las filas; Maistroff, Gaumont, Reinhardt y los otros oficiales del Alto Mando en otra fila... el Trío Terrible, que estaba visiblemente emocionado y entusiasmado por todo lo que veían, la teniente Hickson, que se sumaba a la algarabía y emoción del Trío... el comodoro Sanabria y otros oficiales del _Alexander_, todos ellos supervivientes de la crisis de abril... e incluso un hombre anciano, de cabello y tupidos bigotes blancos, que miraba todo con una extraña expresión de satisfacción personal, como si él hubiera jugado algún papel pequeño, pero misterioso e incomprensible, en el desenlace de la historia que estaban presenciando...

– Hoy hemos visto el momento en que ellos finalmente vieron recompensados sus sacrificios y esfuerzos, el momento único y maravilloso en el que Richard y Elizabeth convirtieron su amor en la base de un compromiso que perdurará por el resto de sus días, y que se extenderá en la eternidad... – continuó hablando el sacerdote, mirando los rostros felices y sonrientes de Rick y Lisa. – Hoy hemos visto la coronación de un amor forjado en el fuego de la guerra, y que para ellos dos, así como para todos nosotros, es la promesa de una paz duradera y fructífera...

Inhalando con fuerza, y haciendo un breve silencio, el sacerdote miró a aquellos centenares de personas reunidas en la Catedral para ser testigos de ese acontecimiento... y retomando la palabra, proclamó:

– Hoy no hemos visto el final, hermanos y hermanas... hoy sólo hemos visto el comienzo.

Un aplauso espontáneo y atronador selló el sermón del padre O'Brien, y en ese momento el sacerdote supo que había llegado el momento definitivo.

– Y dado que el amor todo lo espera y todo lo soporta, menos a un viejo capellán católico con ánimo de hablar de más... – concluyó el sacerdote en medio de algunas risas, para luego mirar a los jóvenes con intención de pronunciar la sentencia que culminaría aquel rito.

De pie frente al sacerdote, Rick y Lisa permanecían tomados de la mano, sonriendo y sintiéndose los seres más felices en todo el Universo... y sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar con más fuerza, presintiendo el momento final del acto de su unión.

– Richard y Elizabeth... – dijo O'Brien con tono formal – por la autoridad que me confiere la Santa Madre Iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer y bendigo esta unión, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo...

Ya no había forma de contener las emociones que estallaron en su interior al escuchar la bendición y confirmación, y tanto los ojos azules de Rick como los ojos verdes de Lisa, dejaron correr libremente las lágrimas que los habían humedecido, mientras sus labios formaban sonrisas de pura felicidad y sus manos buscaban ya el reaseguro del primer abrazo...

El padre O'Brien comenzó a articular una frase que sabía que los dos jóvenes estaban esperando desde el primer momento que se vieron en la ceremonia...

– Puede---

Antes de poder llegar a la segunda palabra, Francisco O'Brien debió callarse, ya que Rick y Lisa habían tomado las cosas en sus propias manos, y mientras los brazos de Rick sujetaban a su flamante esposa y la apretaban contra su pecho, los de Lisa hacían lo propio tomando a su flamante esposo por los hombros como si lo necesitara para mantenerse en pie... y luego de una breve y desesperada búsqueda, los labios de los recién casados se encontraron en un beso que fue para ellos final y principio...

En medio del aplauso renovado de los invitados, tanto Rick como Lisa se afanaron en ponerle a aquel beso todo el sentimiento que podían, procurando que se convirtiera en la piedra fundacional de la nueva vida que allí comenzaban... a la vez que se esforzaban por recordar no sólo cada segundo de ese día y de ese beso que se estaban dando, sino por no dejar rincón de sus labios sin recibir una pequeña muestra del cariño que los unía...

El abrazo se hizo más estrecho, e incluso Lisa se arqueó hacia atrás, rendida ante la intensidad que su esposo le estaba dando a ese encuentro... intensidad que ella misma empleaba para apretarlo más contra ella, como si no quisiera dejar la menor posibilidad de dejarlo ir...

– Aw, ni modo... – se resignó el padre O'Brien, levantando la vista al cielo antes de sonreír a la feliz pareja, que permanecía aislada en su pequeño mundito de felicidad, y darles una indicación que parecía, cuando menos, redundante. – Puede besar a la novia...

Por fin, y sólo porque les faltaba aire, Rick y Lisa separaron lentamente sus labios, besándose hasta el último instante posible, y luego de un instante glorioso en que sus miradas se encontraron, despertando sonrisas tiernas y cómplices entre los dos, se volvieron para ver a los invitados a la boda, a sus amigos, a sus hermanos, a sus camaradas... a su familia, con quienes tenían lazos que iban más profundo que los de la sangre... y aunque no lo demostraron, en su interior los dos gritaban de júbilo al saberse final e irrevocablemente unidos.

Sin perder la sonrisa emocionada que portaba, el padre Francisco O'Brien hizo un anuncio final con voz formal y feliz a la vez:

– Hermanos y hermanas, me enorgullezco en presentar al señor y la señora Hunter...

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- Uffff... capítulo de bodas... como les comenté en las notas del capítulo anterior, no tenía previsto llegar hasta esta instancia, ya que el final de la historia era originalmente la propuesta de matrimonio que aparece en el capítulo de la semana pasada. Pero, como les dije, al releer la historia pensé que podía beneficiarse con un final más... completo, por así decirlo, y así surgió la idea de este capítulo, y del epílogo de la semana que viene, mostrando además de la boda los avances que han ocurrido en la vida de nuestros personajes. ¡Espero que les haya gustado esta adición imprevista a la historia!

- En cuanto al ascenso "provisional" de Rick, esto significa que su rango de contralmirante puede serle revocado en cualquier momento, hasta que le sea confirmado como definitivo; la idea es que necesitaba pasar un año como comodoro antes de recibir su ascenso definitivo, pero dadas las circunstancias, se le otorgó el rango de contralmirante antes de tiempo y de manera "prestada" hasta que transcurra al menos un año de la fecha en que se lo ascendió a comodoro... en fin, locuras militares propias, no me hagan caso :P.

- Ya estamos en la recta final de la historia, cruzando la meta... sólo falta el cierre.

- En este fic hace aparición un personaje que corresponde en realidad a otro fic que estoy escribiendo... un "cameo", por así decirlo.

- La teniente Kelly Hickson, Enkei (alias "Pulgas") y Villa Riviera son creaciones de Evi para su excelente fic "_Horizontes de Luz_", y aparecen en este capítulo de "_Momentos de Decisión_" con el permiso expreso de la autora. ¡Muchísimas gracias, colega!

- ¡Muchísimas gracias a los que vienen leyendo y siguiendo esta historia, a los que hacen llegar comentarios y opiniones, y a mis pilotos de pruebas: a Sara, a quien le deseo que todo siga bien en esta nueva etapa de su vida, y a Evi por haberme prestado a sus creaciones para este capítulo!

- ¡Saludos a todos y nos veremos la próxima con el epílogo de esta historia!


	16. Epílogo: Atardecer

**MOMENTOS DE DECISIÓN**

_Por Mal Theisman_

**Notas aclaratorias / advertencias acostumbradas:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

* * *

**Epílogo****: Atardecer**

_¿Que si van a vivir felices para siempre__? Diablos, no puedo saberlo… pero estoy totalmente segura de una cosa: para ser felices, sólo les bastará con estar juntos._

Comentario atribuido a la comandante Kimberly Young, luego de la boda de los almirantes Richard Hunter y Elizabeth Hayes.

* * *

**Domingo 15**** de octubre de 2017**

Existía sin lugar a dudas un contratiempo importante a aquella situación tan maravillosa que los dos estaban pasando, y eso era que todo lo que vivían los dejaba literalmente atontados de cariño.

Claro que era de esperarse, tanto por el lugar como por el momento tan particular que estaban atravesando en sus vidas.

El lugar era una pequeña caleta, resguardada de mirones e intrusos por un médano y por una pequeña escollera rocosa contra la que se estrellaban sin cesar las olas que llegaban a la costa, preservando así a la playita del continuo esfuerzo del Mar Caribe por devorarla.

El momento era su luna de miel, una situación que ambos estaban dispuestos a aprovechar de todas las maneras posibles e imaginables... y a juzgar por la felicidad que cada uno notaba en la mirada del otro, aquel objetivo había sido alcanzado con creces; claro que jamás a su entera satisfacción, lo que hacía que insistieran en encontrar maneras de disfrutar aún más de esos días maravillosos en los que no tenían otra cosa para hacer más que prodigarse amor y cariño.

La caleta había sido el escenario perfecto de una tarde perfecta en la vida de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes-Hunter; tras una mañana maravillosa en la que no hicieron otra cosa más que permanecer en su cama haciendo el amor mientras la brisa caribeña entraba por la ventana, el flamante matrimonio había emprendido una caminata por las costas de aquella isla en donde estaba la cabaña que alquilaban, paseando durante horas a la vera del mar y bajo un sol radiante, culminando aquella caminata exploratoria en la caleta que ambos habían seleccionado la noche anterior, observando un mapa de la isla, como el lugar donde compartirían un picnic y pasarían juntos la tarde.

Lo tenía todo: playa, aguas cálidas y, por sobre todas las cosas, privacidad e intimidad.

Y ni el lugar, ni el clima, ni –más importante aún– ellos mismos defraudaron las expectativas que el matrimonio Hunter había puesto en ese picnic; la comida (unos sandwiches surtidos) había estado maravillosa en su simplicidad... y el postre había sido lisa y llanamente inolvidable.

Tan inolvidable como aquella tarde... tan inolvidable como aquellos días gloriosos de su luna de miel.

Rick Hunter acababa de guardar los últimos trastos del picnic en el bolso llevado a tal efecto y se ponía de pie tras lo que podía haber sido un día entero de estar recostado, y luego de llenar sus pulmones con el aire fresco de la costa, se volvió hacia la joven mujer que permanecía aún sentada sobre la arena fina de la playa... y tal como le venía sucediendo desde hacía cinco días, todo lo que podía pensar era en mirarla, mientras sonreía y se sentía el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Sobre todo cuando pensaba en que ella era su esposa.

Dios, su esposa... todavía se le erizaba la piel de sólo repetirse en silencio aquellas palabras, y entonces, como si ella hubiera sentido la manera en que el corazón de Rick se aceleraba, Lisa volteó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

Por fin, ella se puso de pie y se colocó la remera que había pasado toda la tarde hecha un bollo sobre la arena, dado que su dueña no había tenido mayor interés en llevarla puesta, y mientras Rick sólo podía observarla embelesado, ella caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba él, rematando su caminata con un tierno beso en los labios que dejó a ambos sintiendo cosquillas que tardaron en desaparecer.

– ¿No nos estamos olvidando nada, no?

– Ya revisé dos veces, amor... – respondió Rick, tomándola por la espalda y abrazándola como si necesitara sentirla real.

– Lo siento... – se disculpó ella, llevándose una mano a la nuca. – Sabes cómo soy... si no reviso diez veces, no duermo tranquila...

– Aw... eres adorable – comenzó a reír Rick ante la ocurrencia de ella, para luego tomarla del brazo y acariciar suavemente su piel. – Sólo una pregunta...

– ¿Cuál?

El rostro de Rick adquirió una expresión inquieta, como si un súbito temor lo hubiera hecho su prisionero.

– ¿Desde cuando no duermes tranquila?

Ante aquella pregunta, Lisa se debatió entre echarse a reír por las locuras de su esposo o comerlo a besos, tal y como venía haciendo ante cualquier cosa que él hiciera durante los pasados cinco días... pero en lugar de hacer alguna de las dos, ella se decidió por algo más neutral.

– ¿De veras quieres que te responda?

– ¡Es que me preocupa! – se defendió Rick, tratando de hacerle entender a Lisa que, desde el momento en que los dos habían formalizado su compromiso mutuo ante Dios y los hombres, hasta la menor cortadura se iba a convertir en una crisis para él.

Pero antes de que Rick pudiera continuar en su intento de demostrarle la magnitud de su preocupación, unas manos detuvieron su gesticulación, y unos labios suaves lo silenciaron de la mejor manera que conocía... y conforme ese beso dejaba de ser un asunto tierno para volverse algo enloquecedor, Rick Hunter supo que su preocupación era apreciada, pero que en ese momento todo lo que importaba era disfrutar y disfrutarse...

Él no supo cuando ese beso terminó, pero la primera pista le llegó cuando una suave voz de mujer comenzó a susurrar palabras tiernas en su oído.

– Amor, duermo tan bien que lo único que lamento es que no me despiertes más a menudo...

– Entonces, hagamos una cosa – sugirió Rick, sintiendo que algo muy familiar despertaba en él al sonido de la voz de su esposa. – Esta noche no pienso dejarte dormir¿qué te parece? Así te daré buenos motivos para quejarte...

Lisa lo enfrentó, tocándole la nariz con el dedo índice en un gesto desafiante y altanero, mientras sonreía como si estuviera planeando una gran broma.

– No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir, Hunter.

– Yo no prometo – le contestó con frialdad Rick, clavando sus ojos en los de ella. – Yo _anuncio_, Hayes-Hunter.

Lisa levantó la mirada al cielo y meneó la cabeza como si acabara de resignarse a algo contra lo que había luchado tenazmente y perdido.

– Ahí sales otra vez...

– ¿Salir con qué? – respondió confundido Rick.

Lisa sólo sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, tomándolo por los hombros antes de besarlo en la mejilla y susurrar contra su piel.

– Con que eres un piloto arrogante, piloto.

– ¡No soy arrogante! – protestó Rick de manera vehemente.

– Lo eres... y mucho.

El contralmirante Hunter frunció el ceño, haciendo un puchero que enterneció a Lisa, aunque no lo suficiente como para que cesara su ofensiva... después de todo, ella se estaba divirtiendo con locura.

– ¡No lo soy!

– ¡Sí! – devolvió ella con más fuerza, ganando energía con las reacciones de él.

– ¡NO! – replicó él, igualando fuerza con fuerza.

– Está bien, no serás arrogante – concedió ella, pero antes de que Rick pudiera disfrutar de la victoria, se encontró con que ella se lanzaba al ataque una vez más. – ¡Pero sí eres berrinchudo!

– ¡Tú lo pediste, Hayes-Hunter! – contraatacó Rick poniendo cara de indignación. – ¡Te voy a quitar las ganas de burlarte de mí!

Quizás Rick Hunter no lograra quitar del alma de Lisa Hayes las ganas de burlarse de él, ya que ella jamás renunciaría a eso... pero sí consiguió que Lisa no pudiera pensar en otra cosa más que en la locura que él le provocaba con sus besos... un beso devastador que comenzó en sus labios y se hizo más y más profundo, arrasando con la resistencia de Lisa como si nunca hubiera existido, y haciendo que la orgullosa vicealmirante Hayes sintiera que sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar y que su cuerpo se estremecía de escalofríos.

Como por instinto, Lisa se sujetó con más fuerza a su esposo, devolviéndole en el beso toda la intensidad que él le había puesto, y dándole a Rick una pequeña muestra de todo lo que él le provocaba... y una vez que Rick pudo recobrar la conciencia, que había quedado hundida en un mar de placer, todo lo que pudo hacer fue lanzarse una vez más a besar a su esposa.

Si tan sólo esas fueran las únicas batallas que debía librar en su vida...

– Aw... aw... – comenzó a gemir Lisa mientras Rick le recorría el cuello a besos. – ¡Awwwwwwwwwww!

Pero Rick no tuvo piedad, no tuvo compasión y no tuvo misericordia; esos gemidos sólo lo hicieron aumentar el ritmo y la intensidad de esos besos, y sólo lograron que sus manos se metieran por debajo de la remera de ella, recorriendo la piel de su espalda una y otra vez... y cuando los gemidos de Lisa abandonaron toda pretensión de representar letras, él supo que la tenía totalmente rendida.

Separó sus labios lentamente de los de ella, saboreando cada instante, en particular los intentos que hacía su esposa por mantener aquel beso, y tras lograr contener sus propias ansias de seguir besándola, Rick abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose al hacerlo con la mirada cristalina y brillante de una mujer enamorada...

Y cuando ella sonrió, él se sintió pura y genuinamente feliz; no había otra forma de describir sus emociones.

– Te amo¿lo sabías? – susurró él, hablando bien bajo como si con decirlo más fuerte todo a su alrededor desapareciera.

– Sí... – respondió ella, toda emocionada y entregada al cariño de su esposo.

No le quedaron a Rick Hunter más fuerzas a las que recurrir; sencillamente aquella mujer era irresistible, y no tenía ningún empacho en recordárselo... y si aquella sola palabra que había salido como en un suspiro no conseguía reavivar en él las ganas de besarla, sí pudieron hacerlo esos ojos verdes que él adoraba, y esa cara tierna que le daba el verdadero significado de la inocencia...

Besarse era para ellos tan natural como respirar, y lo que antes les hubiera parecido un sueño imposible en aquellas épocas de terca soledad e insistente ánimo en negar la realidad, ahora era la más feliz de las realidades... y una vez más, los dos comenzaron a besarse, tratando en vano de darse un respiro que, en el fondo de sus almas, los dos sabían que jamás se concederían.

– ¿Qué dices si vamos de regreso? – susurró ella contra los labios de Rick, disfrutando cada segundo de eso como si se lo fueran a quitar. – Se está haciendo tarde...

– Como quieras...

Con mucha reticencia, y sin soltar el abrazo, los dos echaron un último vistazo a la pequeña caleta que había sido testigo de su tarde de amor, y suspirando a la vez que para sus adentros se prometían repetir la experiencia antes de regresar a la vida cotidiana y a los deberes que los esperaban en Ciudad Monumento, Rick y Lisa comenzaron a caminar a lo largo de la playa, con destino a la cabaña en la que se hospedaban durante su luna de miel.

Era ya su quinto día de luna de miel en las playas del Caribe, y en lo que a ellos concernía, cada día había sido un poco mejor que el anterior; el lugar era maravilloso, y el pueblo cercano siempre tenía alguna feria, evento o paseo turístico para realizar, a tal punto que con sólo leer el folleto que les habían entregado en la Oficina de Turismo de la municipalidad, Rick y Lisa creyeron que no les alcanzarían las dos semanas que tenían para poder aprovecharlo todo.

Para su sorpresa, habían hecho un muy buen uso del tiempo, lo que les permitió darse el gusto de pasar una tarde entera sólo para ellos en aquella caleta de la isla... una tarde que llegaba a su fin mientras los recién casados caminaban por la playa, dejando que la brisa salada del Caribe acariciara sus rostros y que las olas murieran a sus pies.

Los dos caminaban juntos, el brazo de Rick pasando por detrás de la espalda de Lisa, de modo tal de acercarla a él, mientras ella hacía lo propio colocándole una mano al hombro... y en medio de la caminata, Rick notó que su esposa se había colocado los anteojos oscuros que había estado usando en los ratos que pasó tomando sol.

No importaba cuántas veces la viera con esos anteojos; siempre lo encontraba terriblemente gracioso, y así se lo hizo saber algunos segundos después, cuando por más que intentara evitarlo, una risa apareció en sus labios, llamando la atención de Lisa.

– ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Lisa.

– Es que, no sé... – trató de evadir él, debiendo finalmente admitirlo cuando ella hizo un gruñido amenazador. – Me haces reír cuando te pones los anteojos oscuros.

– ¿Por qué? – quiso saber ella, bajándose los anteojos sólo lo suficiente como para que Rick pudiera notar un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban de manera inquisidora.

"_Ni modo, hora de reconocerlo_", se dijo Rick, rindiéndose como siempre ante aquella mirada tan de ella.

– Porque te da aires de diva, amor, por eso...

La mano de Lisa que no estaba tomándolo del hombro se cerró en un puño amenazante que ella no tardó en levantar justo a la altura de los ojos chispeantes y divertidos de Rick.

– ¡Hunter, lo juro, voy a terminar matándote!

Sonriendo, Rick besó aquella mano amenazante, desarmándola sin ningún problema y sonrojando a Lisa con el comentario que le lanzó en respuesta.

– Mientras sea de la manera en que a mí me gusta, puedes matarme todo lo que quieras...

– No, Rick – lo corrigió Lisa con un tono firme que después pasó a ser sugerente. – Va a ser de la manera en que a _mí_ me gusta.

– ¡Ooohhhh! – se relamió Rick, frotándose las manos en un gesto exagerado. – ¡Mejor todavía!

Lisa no podía dejar pasar esa respuesta tan altanera, y eso le quedaba perfectamente claro a Rick, pero por si le quedaba alguna duda de que su esposa se jugaba el todo por el todo, la manera enérgica y decidida con la que ella le asestó un golpe en el brazo acabó por quitárselas.

Pero lejos de sentirse dolido o agraviado, Rick simplemente rió con más ganas, y sin darle a Lisa la posibilidad de protestar, la volteó y la abrazó con fuerza, besándola con toda la fuerza y el amor del que era capaz... derritiendo, como siempre lo hacía, a su esposa en el proceso.

Con ese interludio terminado de manera satisfactoria, los dos recién casados continuaron su caminata en silencio, prestando atención a los sonidos de la naturaleza; el murmullo de las olas, el soplo del viento contra los árboles, el ocasional ruido de algún animal que anduviera por allí...

Tan distraído andaba Rick con todo lo que lo rodeaba que le llevó bastante tiempo comprobar que ella lo miraba mientras estaba caminando a su lado, dándole una cálida y enigmática sonrisa, aunque no tan enigmática e inescrutable como la mirada que ella tenía en ese momento.

– ¿En qué estás pensando, preciosa? – preguntó Rick, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera castaña de Lisa.

– Sólo recordaba... – contestó Lisa con una voz distraída y perdida.

Los dos acababan de llegar a unas rocas que había por allí, y sintiendo la necesidad de un alto en su caminata, Lisa se recostó contra una de las rocas, invitando a su marido a colocarse junto a ella y disfrutar del espectáculo del atardecer, aprovechando la vista inigualable que tenían desde aquellas rocas.

– ¿Y se puede saber qué recordabas? – insistió Rick una vez que se sentó, rodeando los hombros de ella con un brazo y besándola en la mejilla.

– Pensaba en la primera vez que te vi... – reconoció Lisa a la vez que se acomodaba en la roca para acurrucarse junto a él, y su expresión se tornó más nostálgica en ese instante. – Hace ocho años...

Muy a su pesar, Rick tragó saliva en señal de estar nervioso; aquel primer encuentro entre los dos distaba mucho de ser el proverbial paso dado con el pie derecho. Aún a años de ese momento, cada vez que lo recordaba, Rick se preguntaba medio en serio y medio en broma cómo era posible haber cometido tantos traspiés y descortesías en una sola situación... y cómo había sido posible que los dos siguieran adelante y llegaran a casarse.

De modo que, cuando habló, lo hizo de una manera muy elocuente y descriptiva de sus emociones:

– Ouch...

Repentinamente, Rick sintió los labios de su esposa posándose en su mejilla y dándole un beso tierno y divertido, al que lo siguieron unas leves risas que le causaron cosquillas.

– No hablo de aquella vez en la tienda de ropa...

En lugar de tranquilizarse, Rick comprobó a través de las palabras de Lisa la validez del adagio que un oficial le había dado una vez cuando servía en Buenos Aires:

"_No aclares que oscurece_".

– ¡OUCH! – exclamó con más fuerza Rick, haciendo luego su mejor expresión de perrito entristecido. – Lo siento...

Había cosas en la vida de Rick Hunter por las que él jamás lograba disculparse... y en el podio de aquellas cosas figuraba imbatible aquel nefasto e intempestivo "_¿Quién es esa comadreja parlanchina?_"

Lisa sabía exactamente con qué se estaba torturando Rick, y tomándole el rostro con una mano para atraerlo a ella, le dijo a Rick de manera suave y comprensiva que todo iba a estar bien:

– Rick, ya no me molesta...

– ¡Gracias a Dios! – respiró aliviado el contralmirante Hunter, para luego notar que su esposa arqueaba una ceja en señal de impaciencia. – ¿Decías...?

Otra vez sonrió Lisa, pero esta vez era una sonrisa divertida y juguetona, una que era señal de que lo que iba a decir no sería precisamente del agrado de Rick. En fin, sería cuestión de hacer más tolerable el golpe con alguna otra cosa, y antes de decir una sola palabra, Lisa ya estaba apretando con más fuerza a su esposo, lista y preparada para silenciarlo con un beso si se atrevía a protestar.

– Sólo que recordaba cuando te vi en esa pantalla, todo chiquito, arrogante---

Un estruendoso bramido detuvo a la almirante Hayes en medio de la frase.

– ¡Hayes-Hunter! – protestó con fuerza Rick, encontrando que Lisa era inmune e impermeable a esas protestas, ya que siguió hablando como si nada.

– Como iba diciendo, arrogante, bocafloja e irrespetuoso... y en cómo pensé que si llegaba a ponerte las manos encima, iba a ser para estrangularte...

Las manos de Rick no tardaron en lanzarse a hacer cosquillas sobre Lisa, aprovechando que ella estaba totalmente desprevenida respecto de sus movimientos, y mientras impartía tanto cosquillas como caricias sobre los brazos de su esposa, junto al oído de Lisa él comenzó a susurrar en un tono juguetón y sugerente:

– Entonces, qué bueno que ahora me pongas las manos encima para otra cosa...

– ¡¡¡Ri-iiiickkkkk!!! – protestó Lisa, riendo con las caricias a la vez que se quejaba de las cosquillas.

– Ahora me vas a decir que quieres que te quite las manos de encima...

En ese momento, el cosquilleo se detuvo, aunque no lo hicieron las caricias, y mientras Lisa sentía una vez más que todos los pesares de su vida se alejaban con una buena dosis de caricias por parte de Rick, sólo dijo una palabra, pronunciándola en un tono que era a la vez reprobador y cariñoso.

– Tonto...

– Tonto, pero tu tonto – la corrigió Rick, rematando la corrección con un beso en la mejilla que dejó a Lisa temblando. – Por favor, sigue...

Lisa prosiguió con la explicación, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, generalmente cuando Rick volvía a besarla...

– Pensé muchas cosas, pero jamás que llegaría el día en que estaríamos los dos caminando por la playa en un atardecer... en nuestra luna de miel.

Nadie lo había imaginado; nadie podía siquiera haberlo imaginado... y ni ellos mismos, de entre todas las personas, lo hubieran creído posible.

Pero lo fue, y aquella tarde juntos era la prueba viviente de que no siempre las cosas resultan como todo parece indicarlo.

– Qué bueno que te equivocaste entonces...

– Y no fue lo único en lo que me equivoqué...

Los besos terminaron al igual que las caricias, y cuando Lisa se percató de ello, un tanto molesta por no ser objeto de aquellos gestos cariñosos, volteó para ver a Rick Hunter abalanzándose sobre una de las mochilas que habían llevado al picnic, abriéndola de manera apresurada y buscando... algo.

– ¿Qué estás buscando?

– ¡Diablos! – bramó Rick con frustración, hundiendo la cabeza en el bolso de mano para buscar frenéticamente. – ¿En dónde quedó esa cámara?

– ¿Para qué la necesitas?

– ¡Es un momento histórico, Lisa! –le explicó Rick, todo emocionado. – Estás reconociendo que te equivocaste... esto merece ser inmortalizado.

Pero antes de que el contralmirante Hunter pudiera continuar su búsqueda de la cámara fotográfica, una mano se cerró firmemente alrededor de su muñeca, jalándolo para llamar su atención... y cuando Rick volteó para ver de quién se trataba, se topó con el rostro terrible de la mujer de su vida, que lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados e indignados.

– Rick, llevamos cinco días de casados... – le susurró Lisa con un tono tan suave como terrorífico. – No me hagas convertirme en viuda tan rápido.

El almirante Hunter replicó con un sobreactuado saludo militar.

– ¡Entendido, será como mandes!

En medio de sus propias carcajadas, Lisa le arrebató el bolso de mano a Rick, y bajo la mirada curiosa y divertida de su esposo, ella comenzó a buscar algo dentro del bolso con la misma intensidad y urgencia con que él lo había estado haciendo meros minutos atrás.

– ¡¿Dónde está esa cámara?! – murmuró Lisa al cabo de unos segundos de búsqueda infructuosa.

– ¿Lisa?

– Obedeciste una orden mía sin protestar, Rick – respondió la vicealmirante Hayes, haciendo un gesto fingido de secarse una lágrima emocionada. – _Eso_ es un momento histórico.

– ¡¡¡LISA!!!

Con agilidad, Lisa evadió aquel intento de atraparla, y rápidamente se puso de pie, sin perder ni por un segundo una expresión burlona y juguetona en su rostro, que sólo se hizo más intensa al verlo refunfuñando por no haber podido atraparla... y para agregar chiste a la humillación de Rick, ella le sacó la lengua de manera infantil y le lanzó un:

– ¡Veamos si puedes atraparme!

Rick aceptó de buena gana el desafío, y mientras Lisa corría en círculos por la playa matándose de risa en el proceso, el contralmirante Hunter corrió tras de ella, profiriendo amenazas que nada hicieron por detener la huida de su esposa. Sin embargo, en un momento se hizo más que evidente que Lisa no estaba del todo interesada en escapar de las garras de su esposo por siempre, y luego de un buen rato en que los dos corrieron por allí, siempre manteniendo a la vista sus bolsos y trastos, la velocidad de Lisa se hizo paulatinamente más lenta, hasta el punto en que a Rick le bastó pegar un salto hacia adelante para tomarla por las rodillas al grito de:

– ¡¡¡TE TENGO!!!

Acto seguido, y con un poco de esfuerzo, Rick logró que Lisa cayera de espaldas a la arena, lanzando sus manos para abrazarla y evitar que escapara, mientras ella no paraba de reír.

Los dos terminaron rodando por la arena fina y cálida, unidos en un abrazo fuerte y tierno del cual no deseban separarse jamás, y en cuanto sus vueltas en la arena terminaron, Lisa quedó entre la arena y el cuerpo de su esposo, respirando con fuerza como si acabara de realizar un gran esfuerzo físico... y todo lo que podía hacer Rick era perderse en los ojos verdes de su esposa, que brillaban con un fulgor que prometía quemar vivo a Rick Hunter.

Lo siguiente que supo Rick fue que una caricia en su rostro lo despertó del trance en el que había caído, y cuando lo hizo, notó que Lisa continuaba acariciándolo y sonriéndole, con esa inocencia que él adoraba y que lo hacía prometerse una y mil veces que la amaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo su cuerpo se estremecía de sólo sentirla debajo de él, y podía notar que se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando rozaba la piel de ella; todos sus sentidos estaban al máximo, como pocas veces lo habían estado en su vida... y para completar el grado de locura en el que Rick Hunter había caído, la suave voz de Lisa penetró dulcemente en su ser...

– Rick...

– ¿Sí? – preguntó él, totalmente perdido en la mirada tierna y amorosa de Lisa.

Los labios de Lisa se encontraron con los de Rick con timidez, como si estuvieran pidiendo permiso para besarlo, pero antes de que él pudiera darle ese permiso, ella volvió a exclamar con voz ahogada por la emoción:

– ¡Dios, cómo te amo!

Ya no había forma de detenerse, y el beso que siguió a esas palabras fue devastador y enloquecedor; los dos se entraron a besar como si no existiera alguna otra cosa en el mundo, uniendo sus labios con furia a la vez que sus manos se lanzaban a recorrerse mutuamente, volviendo a rodar en la arena mientras todo lo que existía para ellos era el dulce sabor de sus labios y ese amor devastador que los consumía irremediablemente.

El tiempo pasó y ellos no cejaron en su beso ni se dieron tregua, hasta que la falta de aire pudo más, y Rick separó sus labios de los de Lisa, abriendo lentamente los ojos, como si temiera despertar del sueño más hermoso de su vida.

Entonces vio el rostro jadeante de Lisa, que respiraba con fuerza para recobrar el aliento perdido en el beso, y que lo miraba con lo que él sólo podía describir con puro amor... ese amor que le había visto en la mirada en pocas y contadas oportunidades.

El día en que ella le confesó su amor, poco antes de que Nueva Macross muriera bajo el fuego de Khyron.

El día en que los dos hicieron por vez primera el amor.

Aquellos días que los vieron reunirse luego de las separaciones que les imponían sus respectivos deberes.

Aquel día de fuego y sangre que los vio prácticamente regresar de la muerte, fundiéndose en un abrazo en el destrozado hangar del _Alexander_.

El día en que él le propuso matrimonio.

El día en que finalmente se casaron... y la noche gloriosa que le siguió.

– Aw... – murmuró Lisa, totalmente subyugada por el amor infinito que ella podía ver en los ojos azules y brillantes del hombre al que amaba.

Sentirse amada y querida por aquel hombre por quien luchó tantos años, por quien tantos años había sufrido en silencio, era algo maravilloso que daba sentido a su vida, y mientras él la besaba con pasión y furia, ella sólo pensaba en dejarse consentir y acariciar, devolviéndole ese cariño con su propio amor y apasionamiento... y mientras los dos batallaban por demostrarse todo el amor y pasión que se tenían, la vida pasaba a su alrededor...

Cuando por fin se dieron un respiro, los dos jóvenes esposos permanecieron recostados en la arena, mirándose a los ojos y acariciándose como si quisieran comprobar que lo que pasaba en sus vidas era cierto... o, de tanto en tanto y sin soltarse, observaban cómo el sol desaparecía detrás del horizonte, marcando la noche de un día que para ellos era perfecto.

De pronto, mientras Lisa contemplaba extasiada el espectáculo de la naturaleza, sintió que Rick estaba tomándola de la mano y levantándola para verla más de cerca; aparentemente, él estaba muy interesado en algo que ella llevaba en su dedo anular, ya que lo estaba mirando con ojos inquisitivos y curiosos.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella entre risas.

– Revisando... – le contestó él sin despegar la vista de aquel dedo.

– ¿Revisando qué?

Los dedos de Rick comenzaron a jugar con el anillo dorado que la vicealmirante Hayes llevaba en su dedo, tocándolo suavemente y luego acariciando aquel dedo con pura ternura, sonriendo como si fuera un niño en Navidad.

– Revisando si estamos casados...

– Amor – le dijo Lisa en medio de las carcajadas y de las cosquillas que le causaba su esposo con sus caricias. – Estamos casados... ¿por qué la sonrisa?

Rick no perdió tiempo en besarla y acariciar su rostro, riendo a cada segundo y estremeciéndose al sentir aquellos labios suaves y tersos besando los suyos...

– Porque me encanta escucharlo...

Semejante comentario merecía que Lisa lo recompensara con un beso, y Rick no puso objeción alguna a esa recompensa, pero este beso fue un asunto más tierno y cariñoso, y tras una serie de besos tiernos que los dos se dieron en sus labios, los jóvenes esposos siguieron recostados, abrazados y, por sobre todas las cosas, juntos...

– Lisa... – murmuró Rick al oído de su esposa, mientras su mano subía y bajaba por la nuca de Lisa, jugando con su cabello.

– ¿Qué?

La risa leve de Rick, una risa tierna que le provocaba escalofríos a la joven almirante Hayes-Hunter, vino antes de la pregunta que él hizo.

– ¿Cómo diablos nos perdimos de esto tanto tiempo?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella.

– A esto... a estar juntos... a estar casados... – quiso explicarse Rick, tardando un poco en encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Sólo me preguntaba qué nos pasó que dejamos que se fuera el tiempo...

– ¿Qué nos pasó? – se preguntó de manera retórica Lisa, sonriendo antes de responder su propia pregunta. – La vida, amor... eso fue lo que nos pasó.

– Eso lo sé... pero todavía no lo puedo creer.

Las manos de Lisa movieron su rostro hasta que los dos acabaron mirándose a los ojos, y cuando Lisa habló, lo hizo con una voz tierna y entrecortada, como si estuviera demasiado emocionada como para poder contenerse... una emoción que se trasladó al instante a un Rick Hunter enamorado más allá de lo posible.

– Créelo, ya es realidad.

– No puedo creer lo tonto que fui... – sollozó Rick, habiendo perdido el control de sus emociones con toda esa ternura que ella le prodigaba – pudiendo haber hecho esto hacía tanto tiempo, sólo dejé que pasaran los años... que pasaran todas esas cosas horribles...

– Rick – le habló con suavidad ella, besándolo en los labios para tranquilizarlo. – Los dos fuimos unos tontos... los dos tardamos en darnos cuenta.

– Tú no, amor... tú lo supiste antes que nadie, y yo... yo---

Un dedo índice se posó suavemente en los labios de Rick, silenciándolo y deteniéndolo en medio de sus lamentos.

– Hunter¿qué dices si en vez de lamentarnos por el tiempo perdido, nos ocupamos de aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos?

Lo siguiente que supo Lisa fue que Rick la envolvía con un abrazo con el que Rick quiso demostrarle a Lisa cuánto la amaba, pero tal y como le ocurría siempre que quería hacerlo, descubría que no existía posibilidad de transmitir todo ese amor en un simple gesto como aquel.

– ¡Sabía que había una razón por la que te adoraba! – canturreó Rick mientras besaba y acariciaba a Lisa, sin soltarla de ese abrazo, debiendo corregirse poco después al ser besado con tal fuerza que pareció una explosión. – Bueno, más de una...

Lisa asintió vivamente, y tras quitarse algunos mechones de cabello que le tapaban el rostro, se acomodó entre las piernas de su esposo, recostándose sobre Rick mientras los dos contemplaban los últimos instantes del atardecer... dejándose arrullar por los latidos del corazón de Rick y resguardándose en sus brazos, mientras él no perdía la oportunidad de besarle el cabello de tanto en tanto.

Alguien tenía que explicarle algún día a Lisa Hayes-Hunter cómo era posible que los dos anduvieran tan desesperadamente necesitados de contacto físico en aquellos días; no porque le molestara, sino porque quería que siempre se mantuviera así.

– Esto es hermoso... – murmuró Lisa mientras veía los rayos del sol dándole un tinte rojizo a los árboles del horizonte.

– Ya lo creo... ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor? – agregó Rick.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza, buscando una respuesta por parte de él, y encontrándola luego de que Rick se inclinara lo suficiente como para besarle aquel rincón tan especial que ella tenía cerca de la oreja.

– Que lo estoy pasando contigo...

– Tú tampoco eres mala compañía... – rió la almirante Hayes, cerrando los ojos y dejándose consentir por los besos de su esposo, que la llevaban sin escalas a un Paraíso en el que hubiera permanecido de mil amores por el resto de su vida.

De pronto y sin mediar advertencia, Lisa se volteó hasta enfrentar a Rick, mirándolo con una expresión de repentina inquietud a la vez que lo acariciaba... y encontrando en su interior la fuerza necesaria, se dispuso a hacer una pregunta que la venía atormentando desde hacía algunos días.

– Rick, dime...

– ¿Sí, amor? – preguntó él mientras le besaba la frente.

– ¿No te parece que están pasando demasiadas cosas buenas?

La expresión de Rick fue de completa ignorancia, como si el sentido mismo de la pregunta hubiera escapado a su comprensión.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A que está saliendo todo bien – se explayó Lisa con un tono levemente conspirativo. – A que al fin estamos juntos, casados y viviendo todo esto... no parece real¿me entiendes?

Su esposo negó con la cabeza; podía ser un sueño todo lo que estaban viviendo, pero lo maravilloso de ese sueño era que era real.

– No creo.

– Rick – prosiguió ella, hablando ahora con algo de incertidumbre. – ¿No crees que son demasiadas cosas buenas en la vida?

Lisa miró a su esposo a los ojos, esperando ver en aquellos profundos ojos azules una respuesta que viniera antes que cualquier palabra... y para cuando Rick se decidió a responder, una vida entera de incertidumbre pasó por el alma de Lisa Hayes-Hunter.

– ¡¿Bromeas?! – replicó Rick con una risa incrédula y divertida. – Después de todo lo que pasamos en estos ocho años, después de todo lo que vivimos, creo que nos merecemos que la vida nos trate bien para variar¿no lo crees?

Después de pensarlo bien, Lisa coincidió con el razonamiento de Rick... con una vida cargada de durezas, desafíos y desgracias, el que por una vez todo pareciera sonreírles era algo no sólo hermoso, sino que bien merecido además.

Ocho años... algunas veces, a Lisa le costaba creer que tantos años de su vida hubieran pasado desde aquel día en que vio por primera vez a Rick Hunter; otras veces, no podía creer que fueran tan pocos años para todos los eventos que habían transcurrido...

Pero lo que no podía concebir era que hubiera habido alguna época de su vida en la que ella pudiera vivir sin él.

Aquellos largos y duros años a bordo del SDF-1, batallando contra los Zentraedi durante el regreso a la Tierra, enfrentando luego la crueldad de un exilio tan amargo como inmerecido y atravesando el horror de la práctica destrucción de la Tierra.

Aquellos arduos años de la Reconstrucción, cuando los dos debieron enfrentar hombro a hombro con sus camaradas del SDF-1 la difícil misión de levantar una civilización partiendo sólo de las cenizas de la guerra... descubriendo en el proceso que entre ellos pasaba algo que insistían tercamente en negar, o que incluso los llevaba a herirse mutuamente con desencuentros y tensiones, condimentadas con desconsideración de un lado y con irritación del otro, heridas agravadas por la presencia permanente y creadora de tensión de aquella otra persona que se interpuso entre los dos...

Aquellos hermosos y exigentes años de la Rebelión Zentraedi, que los vieron tratando de hacer crecer y madurar ese amor al que por fin se habían entregado, luchando por preservarlo de un mundo que parecía haberse vuelto completamente loco, y que insistía en separarlos constantemente y hacerlos sufrir en soledad por la ausencia de la persona amada... aunque luego les regalaba esos maravillosos reencuentros que hacían que sus vidas cobraran sentido.

Aquella espantosa semana en el Infierno hacía poco más de seis meses, en la que ella dio a él por muerto y se hundió en la tristeza más absoluta, y en la que él por poco se entregó a la desesperación de no volverla a ver nunca más, mientras alrededor de los dos, decenas de miles de personas intentaban sobreponerse a una crisis tan imprevista como devastadora.

Y todo eso había venido antes de que decidieran unirse de una vez por todas, en un acto en el que proclamaban al mundo que seguirían juntos a pesar de todo... y como si ese acto hubiera obrado alguna magia desconocida, los pocos pero maravillosos días que habían pasado desde la boda sólo trajeron bendiciones y felicidad para los dos jóvenes esposos.

Les habían traído felicidad como nunca la habían conocido, les habían traído la promesa de un futuro juntos, les habían traído la seguridad de saberse juntos en las buenas y en las malas... y les habían traído algunos preciosos días de paz.

Quizás fueran demasiadas cosas buenas para el estándar de Richard Hunter y Elizabeth Hayes-Hunter, pero una cosa era segura.

Ya habían cubierto con creces sus cuotas de dolor, tristeza y desencuentro, y esa felicidad de la que gozaban se la habían ganado.

A pulso.

– Tienes toda la razón... – asintió Lisa vivamente, notando con alegría cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro de Rick.

– La tengo – contestó muy ufano Rick. – Figura en mi descripción de trabajo y en el acta de matrimonio civil...

– Te hace mal juntarte con Kim – replicó Lisa de manera fría y amenazante, entrando a reír al instante al ver que su esposo no se daba por aludido.

– Eso ya lo veremos... – contestó él con algo de misterio, un misterio que se coló en su mirada, intrigando a Lisa al punto de querer saber con desesperación qué pasaba por la cabeza de él.

– Te conozco, Hunter – lanzó ella. – Estás maquinando algo...

– No maquino, bonita, no soy una máquina – se defendió él, causándole carcajadas a Lisa en el proceso. – Estoy pensando...

– ¿Y en qué estás pensando? – insistió Lisa, dándole un golpe fingido en el hombro que él resintió como si le hubiera dolido de verdad.

– No quieres saberlo – advirtió Rick en tono ominoso.

– ¡Sí quiero saberlo!

– No, no quieres – insistió él.

– ¡¡Sí, quiero!! – replicó Lisa casi a los gritos. – No me hagas tener que ordenártelo...

– Si tú lo quieres – murmuró Rick con resignación, preparándose mentalmente para lanzar aquel pensamiento al ruedo, y lamentando no tener un casco para resguardar su cabeza de lo que sería la segura reacción de Lisa. – Mientras me quedaba viendo lo hermosa y dulce que eres---

– No me compres con halagos y ve al grano, piloto endiabladamente sexy – rió ella.

– Como iba diciendo, mientras te veía así de hermosa como eres, no podía evitar pensar en lo hermosa que sería una hija nuestra.

Muy a pesar de su tradicional compostura, Lisa sólo atinó a mirar con ojos agrandados por la sorpresa y con la boca abierta a Rick... quien, a juzgar por su expresión, había hablado completamente en serio.

– ¿Una hija... nuestra? – preguntó Lisa con cautela, como queriendo confirmar lo que había escuchado.

– Sipi – asintió Rick, sonriéndole a su esposa mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. – Una niña... _nuestra_ niña... una niña que tenga tu cabello, que tenga unos ojos verdes tan preciosos como los tuyos y que sea tan inteligente, valiente y dulce como lo es su madre...

Cuando Lisa volvió a hablar, lo hizo con voz entrecortada por la emoción, y sus ojos estaban humedecidos por lágrimas.

– ¡Rick!

– Una niña de los dos – continuó él, entregado a la emoción que veía en la mujer a la que amaba por sobre todas las cosas. – Una niña que sea nuestra y a la que podamos criar entre los dos con todo el cariño del mundo...

De pronto, Rick se detuvo, mirando a Lisa con inquietud, como si temiera haberla asustado.

– Eso si tú quieres, amor... por supuesto.

– ¡Rick, me encantaría! – exclamó ella con emoción incontenible, abrazando a su esposo, aunque su lado bromista no tardó en aparecer. – Aunque tengo algunas opiniones al respecto...

– ¿Como cuales?

Los dedos suaves de Lisa comenzaron a marcar trazos en las mejillas de Rick, llegando incluso a tocar la punta de su nariz sin preocuparle los escalofríos que le provocaban a él en el proceso.

– En primer lugar, bien podría ser un niño – comenzó a enumerar Lisa, mientras él la miraba con total atención. – Un niño chiquito y berrinchudo como su papá, que tenga el cabello negro como el tuyo y que tenga esos ojos azules que tanto adoro... y que sea caballeroso, valiente y noble como su padre---

Lisa no terminó la frase; el beso ardoroso de su esposo le impidió articular algún sonido que no fueran gruñidos y gemidos ahogados de placer, y todo lo que le quedó por hacer fue dejarse caer sobre él mientras era sostenida por sus brazos fuertes y cariñosos...

– ¡Pero ya habrá tiempo! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo en cuanto el beso terminó, entrando a reír por aquella reacción simultánea; realmente estaban en la misma sintonía.

– Claro que sí, amor – le aseguró Lisa, sonriendo emocionada, aunque no tanto como su corazón, que parecía latir con un ritmo incontrolable al saber que los dos tenían en mente un mismo objetivo: llevar el amor que los unía hasta la siguiente generación.

– Todo el tiempo del mundo – coincidió Rick.

– _Nuestro_ tiempo – lo corrigió Lisa, obteniendo como respuesta el asentimiento vivo y espontáneo de Rick, demostrado (entre otras cosas) por otro beso más que prosiguió por unos minutos más.

– Y hablando de tiempo... – dijo Rick al separarse, desviando la mirada al reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto, y luego llevándose la mano a la frente. – Diablos, mira la hora qué es...

– ¿A quién le importa? – protestó Lisa haciendo un puchero que no conmovió a Rick, quien ya estaba poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a ella para que hiciera lo propio.

– Arriba, amor, tenemos que volver...

Lisa asintió desganadamente, tomando la mano de Rick con fuerza y guiñándole el ojo en cuanto se puso completamente de pie.

– Pero sin prisa¿te parece?

Rick simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si no se hubiera dado por aludido, para luego estamparle un beso a su esposa en la mejilla... y moviendo aquel beso hasta que acabó en sus labios.

– ¿Quién está apurado?

Los dos retomaron el camino, recorriendo aquella playa bajo el crepúsculo que ya se hacía noche, y notando que la temperatura había bajado hasta tornarse agradablemente fresca; sin lugar a dudas, iba a ser una noche muy buena en lo que a clima se refería, y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno como pocas veces las habían visto Rick y Lisa en sus vidas...

– Ya es de noche... – observó Lisa con tanta obviedad en sus palabras que a Rick sólo le quedó una opción: hacérselo notar con un comentario irónico.

– ¿Y qué querías? – lanzó él, apretando fuertemente su mano y atrayéndola hacia él. – Si nos entretenemos tanto...

Ella sólo le pegó un leve golpe en el hombro, curando aquel ataque fingido con un beso largo y tendido en la piel afectada por el impacto, y cuando se aseguró de que Rick estaba plenamente recuperado del ataque, lo invitó a proseguir la caminata, dejando que él pusiera su mano en su espalda y haciendo lo propio en la de él, y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Rick para complementar aquel gesto...

– Tengo en mente algo especial para cuando lleguemos a casa... – le susurró ella al oído, prometiéndole tantas cosas con aquella frase que Rick sintió ansiedad de llegar a la cabaña para saber de qué se trataba.

Era curioso que realmente estuvieran hablando de llegar a "casa", pensó Rick en un corto espacio de claridad; los dos iban de regreso a una cabaña en la que residirían sólo por dos semanas, y a la que quizás jamás volvieran a ver... sobre todo, si los rumores que indicaban que ellos serían líderes de importancia en la futura Fuerza Expedicionaria tenían alguna clase de sustento en la realidad.

Pero eso no importaba; tampoco le importaba a Rick Hunter el que tal vez se vieran obligados a dejar la Tierra algún día para enfrentar un futuro incierto en el cosmos... todo lo que le importaba era la joven mujer que caminaba a su lado, aquella mujer por quien entregaría gustoso su vida, si era necesario.

Su esposa.

Y entonces comprendió perfectamente; cualquier lugar, en la Tierra o en el espacio, en su ciudad de residencia o en algún rincón perdido del cosmos, cualquier sitio en donde los dos estuvieran juntos sería su "casa", su hogar, su refugio...

Incluso aquella pequeña cabaña de madera que los albergaría por aquellas dos semanas de luna de miel, esa pequeña cabaña de madera blanca que los dos comenzaban a divisar en medio de la noche, sabiendo entonces que estaban en los últimos tramos de su caminata.

– A casa... – murmuró Rick mientras besaba a su esposa en la mejilla, sin dejar de caminar. – Vamos a casa, amor.

**---------- FIN ----------**

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

- Llegamos al final... y por una vez en la historia, era la oportunidad para mostrar a Rick y Lisa solos, juntos y despreocupados, sin ninguna amenaza, problema, crisis o situación militar que requiriera de su atención. Simplemente ellos dos, disfrutando de su luna de miel, y de un descanso que es más que merecido...

- Es algo bastante curioso ponerle el punto final a una historia... especialmente siendo la primera, y una historia que creció mucho más allá que los cinco capítulos que tenía en mente cuando por primera vez pensé en escribirla... no sé, simplemente es algo raro...

- ¿Qué se va a venir? En principio y como mencioné la semana pasada, estoy escribiendo por estos días un nuevo fic de varios capítulos, el cual dudo muchísimo que vaya a publicar antes de comienzos del año que viene, ya que quiero tener un "colchón" de capítulos listos para darme tiempo y sobrellevar posibles complicaciones antes de comenzar a publicar... pero en estos últimos días, estuve pensando en escribir una antología de historias relacionadas con Momentos, describiendo eventos o situaciones que no aparecieron directamente en la historia, cada una de ellas enfocada en un personaje en particular.

Si esa idea llega a concretarse (cosa de la que todavía no estoy muy seguro), tal vez vuelva por acá antes de enero, publicando esas historias al ritmo que vayan saliendo...

- De manera especial, quiero agradecer de corazón a Evi y Sara, por haber leído esta historia hace ya unos cuantos meses, cuando no pensaba en publicarla... realmente esta historia les debe muchísimo, ya sea por los consejos que fueron dando, por el aliento que recibí de ellas, y simplemente por su amistad... ¡Muchísimas gracias, colegas!

- Bueno, mis estimados amigos y lectores, sólo me resta agradecerles de corazón por haber leído esta historia y por haberla recibido de la manera en que lo hicieron, por aguantar mis locuras militares y por seguir con "_Momentos de Decisión_" hasta esta instancia y por sus todos sus comentarios, opiniones y reviews... realmente han sido un aliciente muy importante para seguir con toda esta locura de los fanfics. ¡Espero volver a verlos cuando vuelva por acá!

Por mi parte, y habiendo publicado lo que debía publicar, agradecer lo que tengo que agradecer, y decir lo que me quedaba por decir, ya es hora de despedirme...

¡Muchísima suerte en todo, muchísimas gracias por todo y espero que sigan bien!

Hasta la próxima historia.

_M. Theisman_

_Buenos Aires, República Argentina._


End file.
